The Golden Fox
by Nyce456
Summary: After Naruto and company failed to return Sasuke, he was banished from the village. six years later, with the Akatuski and Sound defeated, The Cloud has declared war on the Leaf. Tsunade believes there is one person who can help, the Golden Fox himself.
1. Through my Eyes

Chapter 1: Through my Eyes

(Naruto's POV)

Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves; one of the strongest villages of the five shinobi villages. It has been my home for 12 long years. To others, twelve years may not be a long time, however, only a few people have shouldered the burden that I had to shoulder throughout my life. I, Uzumaki Naruto, was chosen to carry the Kyuubi that attacked the village twelve years prior.

I often wonder why I was chosen out of so many kids. Was there no other child that the Yondaime could have placed this curse on? Why me? This is probably the only question that I want answered. It seems that we tend not to get what we want.

A couple of months back, the only question that I wanted an answer to was… why was I hated by the adults so much? After Mizuki had informed me that I was the jailor of the strongest of the youkai, it all became clear. The stares… the remarks… were all because of what they thought I was.

It seems that the kids in my age group followed their parents' lead by treating me like I was nothing. The pranks, the loud, and brash attitude that I displayed was a cry for attention. All I ever wanted was for people to acknowledge my existence. I think that's why Old Man Sandaime never punished me for my many transgressions; He was the only one who knew why I committed those pranks.

Being alone is hell, a hell that I do not wish upon anyone. I use to sit on the swing and watch the other kids with their parents and it would pain me. I wish that I could experience what they had at least once in my life. Well, I guess you could say that Iruka-sensei is like the father I never had. He gives advice and he treats me like I'm somebody. He was even willing to sacrifice his life to save mine. That's the sort of thing a loving father would do.

The closest thing that I had to a mother is a fifty year-old who doesn't look a day over thirty. Tsunade-obaa-chan cares for me deeply. When we first met, I wanted to punch her lights out for disrespecting the old man's sacrifice by saying the position of Hokage was shit. We fought but she was clearly my better. She seemed as though she could care less about what happened to anyone. However, Jiraiya, told me when we got to the village how she had protected me from Orochimaru. He told me that she had taken a sword to the heart. He also informed me that she told Orochimaru that I was going to be Hokage someday. She believed in me enough to protect me from harm. That is something that a mother would do.

I'm glad that there are at least two people that care for me. I thought that Team 7 would become the family that always I wanted. That, however, was not meant to be. Kakashi-sensei, who wasn't really a sensei, well not to me at least, never showed any interest in me. When I won against Kiba in the tournament, he didn't even congratulate me on my victory. I guess that was reserved for his favorite student. I asked him to train me but he made up an excuse about how bad my chakra control was. That was the whole reason I asked him to help me, but whatever. I guess training Sasuke was a higher priority.

Sakura is no different. It is always Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Even when I saved her from Gaara, she had assumed it was Sasuke. He told her that it was me, but did I get a thank you? Nope, I got nothing. The event that showed that I would never have her was when I dragged Tsunade to heal Sasuke. I saw her at his bedside, to me it looked like she hadn't left since he was placed there. When obaa-chan healed him and he woke up, she hugged him as if he was the most precious thing ever. It pained me to see that Sasuke had beat me again, this time he did it without even trying.

I never understood Sasuke. Here is a guy who is loved by all throughout the village, yet he chooses to be lonely. He was born with the most feared bloodline limit, he is extremely gifted, and has every girl in the village after him. He also had Kakashi train him personally. He had everything and he threw it all away for vengeance. He even shoved a Chidori into my chest. I always saw him as a friend, a rival, a brother. Now all I see is a guy who took the easy way out to obtain power.

I promised Sakura that I would bring him back, but I failed to do so. I really did try for her sake. During those four days that I spent recovering in the hospital, I had expected Sakura to visit but she never did. I will never forget the day that I was released. I would be forever changed by it.

_Flashback….._

The villager's stares were even colder then before. I even heard some comments that suggested that I was responsible for Sasuke's betrayal of the Konoha. I ignored it and continued home. I was glad to see Sakura about a block ahead of me. She was with that crazy blond girl Ino. I ran up to them to greet them. As I called out her name she didn't even acknowledge me. When I stopped her she had a look in her eyes that indicated that she was mad at me. I just smiled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

She responded, "What do you want, Naruto?"

I looked down because of the guilt of not fulfilling my promise.

"Sakura-chan…I'm sorry that I couldn't bring Sasuke back."

Her response was something that I had not expected.

"Sorry? Sorry that you couldn't keep your promise? No Naruto, I'm sorry for believing that a dead-last like you would bring back Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-chan, I really tried but…."

"Tried? Yeah right, you didn't try. Why would you try to save Sasuke? You knew I liked him and I bet you thought that if he was out of the picture then I would say yes to a date."

"Sakura-chan that's not true. I really tried to bring him ba…"

"Enough Naruto! Get this through your head, I have never liked you and never will."

Ino spoke in a defending tone, "Sakura, I understand that you have feelings for Sasuke but that's going too far. Not even Naruto deserves that."

Sakura glared at Ino.

"Ino, this has nothing do with you so mind your own business."

Ino glared at the pink-haired kunoichi.

Naruto spoke once more, "Sakura-chan, no matter what I did or said, Sasuke didn't want to come back. But don't worry, I will bring him back for you."

"Save your promises for someone else. The only thing that I want you to do for me is to never speak to me again. I wish that it was you who left and not Sasuke."

Sakura ran off. Naruto stood there feeling as though someone had told him his dog died. He felt pain in his heart. The girl he would have done anything for to protect had broken his heart. Ino looked at Sakura, who was running off into the distance, then back at Naruto. She even felt sorry for what had happened. He looked really hurt by Sakura's words, she thought.

Ino spoke, " You know Naruto, I think she's just upset."

"No. she doesn't deserve any excuses, Ino. I thought she was my friend, I guess I was wrong. I have to go home. I guess I'll see you later, bye."

_End of Flashback_

I thought that it couldn't get any worse than that but I would be proven wrong once again. A week later I was called before the council. The council had declared that it was my fault for the injuries that my comrades had sustained. I was also blamed for not returning Sasuke back to the village. I tried to plea my case but it fell on deaf ears. The worst I thought was going to happen was a six month suspension of my ninja license, but they did something that I'd never expect. I was banished from Konoha. My dream of being Hokage died that day. Jiraiya tried to plead that I had helped fend off Gaara during the Sound-Sand invasion, but it fell on deaf ears once again. Obaa-chan didn't have the power to go against the council and was unable to save me from this fate.

The day that I was scheduled to leave, I went to Obaa-chan's office. Since I wasn't going to be the Hokage, I felt that there was no reason to keep the necklace. I gave it back to her and left. I had also asked her to give Iruka back the headband he had given me. Jiraiya had offered to train me for the next three years, but I told him that he didn't need to. He insisted but I declined and told him not to worry and that I would be okay. He respected my decision, but he decided to give me some scrolls with some techniques. He told me that he was leaving the village and wasn't stepping foot into it again. Ero-sennin told me where to find him whenever I wanted to learn some S-Class jutsus.

I left two days after that meeting. I could see the villagers look at me with smirks on their faces. It was fine, I was giving them what they had wanted for so long; my departure. Konoha was no longer my home. It was time for me to find a new home. I made a vow that I would become the greatest ninja ever.

It's been six years since I was banished. During that time I met and trained with Ninjas from other villages as well as Samurais. When I left, I headed to Wave Country to see Tazuna and his family. I only stayed three months before I went to Water country. I ran into a missing-nin by the name of Saichi Kaito. He was one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. I followed him around for the next two years, learning all that I could from him. During this time we did missions together and became like brothers. After two years passed, I had decided it was time to part ways. I was still on a quest for strength so I needed to continue on my path.

My departure from Kaito-sensei led me to Sea Country, where I met a Samurai clan known as the Minashu clan. I had thought I had already learned all I needed about Kenjutsu but I was wrong.

The Samurai took me in and trained me under the "Heavenly Sword". Since I knew how to wield a sword, it only took me a year to master the style. By the time I had finished mastering the style, I considered myself one of the top 10 ninjas in the world. I know that sounds cocky but I believed it to be true.

The next year was spent with Jiraiya, perfecting my tajutsu and ninjutsu and taking on missions after a year of training with the Minashu. I also learned some genjutsu from the scrolls, and from Jiraiya as well. My skills had improved greatly during that time. No longer was I the dead-last or the idiot. I am known throughout the ninja world as the "Golden Fox". I guess I got that name due to my yellow hair and whisker marks.

During this time, Konoha had defeated the Sound village, killing Orochimaru in the process. The Akatuski was dealt with a couple of months later. I like to say I had a big part in that. After all, I did kill three members. I softened them up for Konoha and Suna. Sasuke finally got his revenge and killed his brother. I heard that the village accepted him back after his betrayal. My sources have informed me that all he got was a year of probation. He is now currently a Jounin and an ANBU squad captain.

2 years after the fall of the Sound and Akatsuki, Cloud declared war on the Leaf for unknown reasons.

The war doesn't concern me. I live in Sun Country now with my fiancée and her mother. I met Yumi when I was seventeen. I remember the day we met. I saved her from some thugs who tried to rob her and possibly force themselves on her. When I looked at her, I was mesmerized by her long brown hair, her green eyes and her shapely body. After I saved her life, she insisted that I have dinner with her and her mother so I did. Her mother, Mai, who looked like an older version of Yumi, accepted me with open arms. From that day Yumi and I were always together.

Peaceful as things were, I knew it wouldn't last for long. It never does. Outside of the green house made of wood, with a farm in the back, sitting in a chair on the porch, with Yumi cuddled up to me, I noticed the presence of five people. Judging by the way they moved it had to be ninja. I didn't alert Yumi to their presence, I didn't want her to get scared.

Within a matter of seconds, 5 shurikens flew at me and Yumi. I used the Kawarimi no Jutsu. I was behind the ninja holding a kunai at the throat, but I found that I couldn't move. It was the Kage Mane. There was only one person I knew who could do this technique.

(End of Naruto's POV)


	2. Going Back

Chapter 2: Going Back

"Shikamaru, you can let me go now. I wasn't going to hurt your friend here. Also tell Shino, Neji, and Tenten that they can come out now." Soon enough, Neji, Shino, Tenten and Shikamaru came into view. They lifted up their mask so I could see their faces. Shikamaru released the Kage Mane.

I decided to speak to the ninja I was behind, "You can remove your mask as well, Ino." She complied. Yumi and her mother came from the house to see if I was ok. Shikamaru spoke,"Tsunade-sama had asked us to track you down. I told her how troublesome it would be but she had insisted that we find you.

Neji stepped forth to speak, "Naruto, Tsunade-sama has requested that you return back with us to Konoha."

I looked at Neji and laughed, "She _requested_ that I come back? Tell her I am no longer a shinobi of the Leaf and I am not obligated to do as she says."

Ino decided to speak, "Naruto, she asked us to bring you back. Please come back with us."

"Tell me, Ino, what could she want from me? She didn't want anything the past six years, why now all of a sudden?"

Shino spoke in his usual tone, "Uzumaki Naruto, Godaime-sama wishes for you to assist us in this war with the Cloud."

I walked past the ninjas from Konoha and headed to the doorway towards my fiancée who was looking worried. I stopped and spoke, "Instead of trying to get _me_ to fight Konoha's battles, _you_ should be preparing for attacks from Cloud-nin. Tell Obaa-chan that I said good luck defeating the Cloud."

"_Naruto_, how could you turn your back on your home? It's your duty to protect the Konoha." Tenten said desperately.

"It's not my home, it never was. That place was hell to me. I was hated by every villager in that village. I was also banished by the council. So tell me, Tenten, would _you_ consider a place that exiled you _a home_?"

There was complete silence.

"I thought so."

"Tell Obaa-chan that the only way I will fight for Konoha is if she's willing to pay for my services. My going rate isn't cheap though. Tell her I want 70,000,000 ryou for my services and an additional 20,000,000 bonus. Take that offer to her and come back to let me know her decision."

"That's an outrageous figure, Naruto." Ino stated.

"Well, _I told you_ I don't come cheap. I'm sure the Cloud will have no problem paying the bill."

Shikamaru sighed. "If that's all you request, then pack your things Naruto. We want to get back to Konoha ASAP."

Ino spoke, "Shikamaru, you can't be serious? That is too much money for …."

Neji interrupted, "Well, Tsunade-sama _did _say no matter what it took."

"Do you actually think _that's_ what she meant, Neji?" asked Tenten incredulously.

"Our mission states that we bring Uzumaki Naruto back with us to Konoha. After that, it is no longer our responsibility." Shino stated.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "So are you coming or what?"

"Naruto fixed his gaze on Shikamaru, "On one more condition."

"What is it _now_ that you demand?" Ino spat out.

Naruto turned to the door, where his fiancée and his mother-in-law-to-be were standing.

"They come with me. When word gets out that I'm fighting on Konoha's side, the Cloud will send nins to use them as bait against me. At least in the Leaf, I know that they will be safe."

Shikamaru thought to himself, 'What_ a troublesome guy._' After closing his eyes, then re-opening them, he spoke "Fine. As long as you're coming I could care less about who you bring with you."

Naruto gave the group a large grin, "Then it's settled. We depart in two hours." He walked towards Yumi. She had a sad look in her eyes. Truth be told, Yumi didn't want Naruto to be a ninja anymore for fear of losing him. Even so, she knew he was a ninja through and through and she respected it. He placed his hand gently on her face pulling it up so his eyes could meet hers.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me, that I can promise. Come on, we have to pack our stuff so we can get out of here."

With that said, they broke free from each other's embrace and headed into the house. Yumi's mother invited the other ninjas into the house. After two hours had passed, everyone was now ready to head out.

Naruto was dressed in a black, short sleeved shirt with black sweatpants to match. He wore bandages around his shin the way Kakashi did. He also had on black ninja sandals. His sword was placed on his back. The sword was eloquent. One couldn't see the blade, but judging by the black and gold handle, and the black case with a golden fox carved on it, it was safe to say that the sword could cut through almost anything. He got the sword from Minashu Ryuho, the head of the samurai clan who had taught him personally. Yumi was wearing a brown long sleeved shirt and beige pants. Her sandals matched the color of her shirt. Mai had on a long blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black sandals much like Naruto's.

Naruto put Yumi on his back, while Neji carried Yumi's mother. The other three carried the small book bags that the three residents of sun country had packed. In a matter of seconds, they took to the trees. It would take an hour to reach the docks, where a ship was waiting to escort them to Konoha, where it would take about two hours to arrive there.

3 hours later in Konoha….

In the Hokage tower, behind the desk of the Hokage office sat a 56 year-old blond woman, who could pass for twenty, doing paper work. With a war going on and missions to complete, she was exhausted. She was trying to find ways to end this war. She tried presenting a treaty to Raikage, but the young prick didn't want a treaty. For the last 8 month's the war went on with no side gaining an upper ground.

She honestly didn't know what the war was for, but she believed that the young Raikage just wanted to prove his country was stronger then the Leaf. She felt that there were better ways to go about doing this but it _was_ his village after all. She ran hers and that was all that mattered.

Sitting with her right arm holding up her head, Tsunade looked at the door when her assistant came in.

"Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru's team has returned with Naruto. They're in the waiting room," Shizune stated.

"Shizune, send them in" Shikamaru and the rest of his team entered with Naruto and two people she didn't recognize. When she saw Naruto, she was trying to hold back her tears. She kept them from falling and she began to speak.

"Naruto, I'm glad that you could make it. I thought that you were going to turn down my request," she said, with happiness in her voice.

" I did turn down your request. The only reason I'm here is because you're paying for my services, " he responded.

One of her eye-brows slightly elevated, "Paying for your services? So you're not doing this to help the Leaf?" she questioned.

Naruto gave her a smirk.

"Tsunade, do you really think that I would fight for this village after what they did to me? No, I'm not here to protect your village; I'm here because of the 90,000,000 ryou I'm being paid for my services."

She felt a pain in her heart when he said her name instead of Obaa-chan. She knew then that their relationship had changed. She blamed herself for that. She got mad at the fact that he was fighting only for money. She responded in angry tone, "So, you only fight for money now? Whatever happened to the kid that fought to protect his precious people? Did you forget about that or what?"

He smiled at her then placed his arms around Yumi.

"I do fight for my precious people. That never has and never will change. However, there is no one here in Konoha that is precious to me, so there is no reason what so ever to fight for anyone here. If you're not willing to pay for my services, then I will leave and return to my life. So what's it going to be?"

Tsunade sighed. "Very well then; before we can pay for your services, you must be brought before the council so they can approve of it. Neji, would you escort Naruto's guest to the hotel? Naruto, follow me."

Naruto kissed his girl, "I'll see you as soon as I'm done okay?" Yumi nodded her head in agreement. Exiting the office, Mai and Yumi followed behind Neji while Naruto and Tsunade headed to the council room. Tsunade started a conversation with the man who was an inch or two shorter than Jiraiya.

"So, tell me Naruto, who were those two back there?"

"My fiancée and her mother"

Judging by the tone in his voice she could clearly see that he didn't really want to talk. She still decided to get some answers about the girl and what he did during the last six years. She knew he was strong. Just mentioning his name in the Rock, Rain, Mist, and Grass caused panic. The man who stood walking next to her was arguably the most feared ninja in the world. She spoke once more.

"Um, Naruto, how did you guys meet?"

Naruto, who never even looked at her "I'm touched that you want to know about my life, but I really don't feel the need to tell you."

She hadn't expected Naruto to be this cold. She knew that there was a chance that he would despise her and this village for what transpired six years ago, but she was hoping he didn't. Deep inside, she was hoping that he would be happy to return but she knew that it would only be in her fantasy.

After a minute of walking, they finally reached the council room in the Hokage tower. Inside the big room was a long square table that sat 14. The room was like a cave in the sense that the light only illuminated it enough for one to see everything in their surroundings. On the walls were pictures, Naruto recognized that some were the Hokages of the past.

Tsunade motioned for him to sit. She walked to the other end of the room and took her seat, which faced Naruto's. There were twelve other members seated. The order was as followed:

On Naruto's left: Yamanaka Inochi was seated at the first seat, Nara Shikaku was seated at the second seat, Akimichi Chouzua the third seat, Aburame Shibi was seated in the fourth seat, and Jin Wei was seated in the fifth seat.

On Naruto's right: Inuzuka Tsume was seated in the first seat, Hyuuga Hiashi was seated in the second seat, Howaido Tsuki was seat in the third seat, Kirai Koi was seated in the fourth seat, and Kataki Waga was seated in the fifth seat.

At the head of the council table, Mitokado Homura sat on Tsunade's right while Utatane Koharu sat on her left.

Tsunade was the first to speak "Naruto, do you know why we had asked you to return to Konoha?"

Naruto folded his arms and looked away, "I'm here because the shinobi of the Leaf are weak and you need _me_ to save their asses."

Everyone in the room with the exception of Tsunade narrowed their eyes at Naruto. She just let out a sigh at his comment. Koharu spoke next, " Uzumaki Naruto. You will show respect while you are in the presence of the council. It's true that your assistance is needed but you will show some respect."

Naruto looked at the old woman and smiled, "You talk to me as if I'm one of _your _shinobi. I don't have to show any of you _any_ respect. You guys want _my_ help, not the other way around. And besides, respect is earned, not given away so freely."

Koharu was angry. She was about to say something when Hiashi decided to make comment, "We have very competent ninjas. We thought that you would love the opportunity that we had decided to present to you."

Naruto looked at Hiashi curiously, "Oh? What opportunity are you talking about?"

"To become a shinobi of the Leaf again." Tsunade said proudly.

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "So _that's_ the opportunity that Hyuuga was talking about. Wow. I really don't know what to say," Naruto replied with a hint of sarcasm. The council members did not catch it.

Tsuki, a middle aged woman with white green hair and brown eyes looked at the Kyuubi container with a smile, " You don't have to say anything. We will reinstate you as a Leaf shinobi and promote you to Jounin. Seeing as you're ranked as an S-class nin in the bingo book, it wouldn't be a problem to do so. You get to enjoy life in Konoha like you did before you left."

Naruto looked at Tsuki like he was about to cry with joy, " I just want to say….."

Everyone in the council was smiling. They knew the boy would fight for them as long as they offered him the chance to return home. There was no way he was going turn down this offer. On the other hand, Tsunade wasn't fooled by Naruto's act for a minute. She looked at Naruto and knew what was coming.

"When _hell_ freezes over." The council gasped in shock. They soon narrowed their eyes at the blonde.

"You kick me out because you said I was the reason why everyone got injured in the mission to rescue Sasuke and it was also my fault for his defection. I'm sure we _all _know why you _really_ banished me. But, I'm not going to get into that. As for being a shinobi of Konoha, thanks but no thanks."

Inoshi spoke, "Naruto, be reasonable. What about your dream? Being a Konoha ninja, you would once again have the chance to become Hokage."

"_That_ dream died the _day_ I was left to rot by this village. That day was also the birth of a new dream."

"And what _was_ that dream?" Tsunade questioned.

"To become the strongest ninja in the world; since that is no longer a dream and is now a reality, I really have no more dreams to pursue."

There was laughter around the table from council members. Kataki Waga, an old man with gray hair, black eyes, and a scar on his cheek made a comment, "You may be powerful kid, but you're not the _strongest_ ninja in the world. Tsunade and Jiraiya are still the best ninjas around. Just because you have _that_ fox to draw power off doesn't make you the strongest."

Hiashi spoke, "That's borrowed strength. Don't sit here and get cocky, kid."

"Who said anything about using the Kyuubi? Yes, it's true that I can draw his power. But I haven't drawn his power ever since I was twelve. I say _I'm_ the strongest because I know what I'm capable of even without the fox's power. All of you , on the other hand, have no idea."

Tsunade ended their squabble, " Naruto doesn't really want to become a ninja of Konoha. Although it saddens me, I respect his wishes. For his services he has asked for a fee of 90,000,000 ryou."

Mitokado Homura was outraged, "We will not be bullied by some brat. This is an outrageous demand, Tsunade."

The vein on Tsunade's head started to bulge. "Not another word Homura. Although this _is _an outrageous demand, we _did_ ask him for his help. Besides, Naruto's allegiance to Konoha and his reputation might get the Rain to force Cloud to sign a Treaty of Neutrality."

The council knew she was right. It was no doubt that Naruto was feared throughout Rain, who was allied with the Cloud in this war. They knew this was the reason Tsunade suggested that they offer Naruto to become a shinobi again. She also had feelings for the boy as well. Tsunade spoke once more

" All in favor for paying for the services of Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone raised their hand. Tsunade smiled "Well Naruto, we held up our end, so it's time _you_ hold up yours. We will discuss the payment plan at a later date. You are to report to my office at 9 am tomorrow morning where you will be placed on a team with Chuunins and Jounins."

"Tell me who I'm working with, and what the mission is. I'd rather know _now_."

"Well, you're teaming up with four Chuunins and two Jounins for this mission." Tsunade replied.

"I asked _who_ they were, not their ranks. For the sake of the mission, I need to know who they are and their capabilities."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair then spoke, "Very well. The members of your team will be: Sarutobi Konohamaru, Udon, Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, acting as squad leader."

Naruto stroked his chin "Why are there two Hyuugas? Honestly, I think _one_ Hyuuga is enough. Hinata, in my opinion, should be adequate for this mission; the other Hyuuga isn't really needed."

Hiashi's anger was visible to everyone in the council. They all knew how highly he thought of Hanabi, and for Naruto to say that he preferred Hinata over Hanabi was crazy.

Hiashi spoke, "Hanabi is the best the Hyuuga has to offer. If anything, Hinata is the one not needed on this mission. She is weak. If you're going to suggest a Hyuuga, never suggest the weakest of them all."

Naruto shook his head in agreement, "You're right."

Hiashi smiled at the boy. Naruto returned the smile, then spoke again.

"Since Neji is clearly the strongest Hyuuga, why not have him replace them both?" Shikaku actually smiled at Naruto's comment. He knew Naruto was getting under the skin of Hiashi. He also was glad that he had knocked him down a peg by stating that Neji, a member of the Branch house, was stronger then the heir of the Main house.

Tsunade wanted to laugh but decided to continue, " Naruto, both Hyuugas are capable. Neji isn't on this team because I need his presence else where. This team I've selected is perfect for the mission at hand."

"Ok, please inform me of their skills" Naruto replied.

" Konohamaru's taijutsu is superb. His ninjutsu is a little above average and his genjutsu is mediocre. Udon is the strategist of this team. You have worked with Shikamaru, Udon is the next best thing. All of his other skills are mediocre."

"Udon may be good, but I would trust a plan developed by Shikamaru with my life. Anyway, please continue."

"Right. Hanabi is arguably the best Chuunin in the village. Her Taijutsu skills are superb, and her ability to see through genjutsu as well. Hinata is basically the same as Hanabi, but Hanabi's taijustsu is slightly better. Sakura is the medic of the team. She will try not to fight but don't worry about protecting her. I've trained her so she is more then capable of handling herself. Sasuke is probably the best ninja in the village. Sasuke isn't really lacking in any skills.

" Okay. I think that's good enough."

Chouza finally decided to speak, "You know all of their skills, but nobody really knows yours."

Tsunade looked at the big boned man, then back to Naruto, "So, Naruto, what are your skills?"

Naruto stroked his chin again, " Well my taijutsu, in my opinion, is second to none, my ninjutsu is excellent, and although I'm not a master at genjutsu, I am exceptional in it and my kenjutsu is only second to one."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. She wanted to question him more but knew she wouldn't get the answers she wanted so she decided to end the meeting. "This meeting is over. Naruto, report to my office at 9 am. I will tell you the mission overview then."

Naruto got up and left the council room. Naruto exited the building and decided to head over to the hotel where his fiancée and her mother were. However, he smelt something that he hadn't smelt or eaten in a _long_ time. Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto walked in and took a seat. The old man who ran the shop was behind the counter cooking. He heard the person come in. He didn't turn around to greet the person.

"Welcome to Ichiraku, how may I help you?"

Naruto spoke, " Old man, you can start by getting your number one customer a big bowl of miso ramen."

The old man turned around once he heard the guy say he was his number one customer. When he saw the blond sitting there, he was excited with joy. "Naruto! It's good to see you, this place wasn't the same without you."

"Well, I had no control over that. But I'm here now and I haven't had a good bowl of ramen in six years."

"Well, don't worry; this one is on the house. I'm just glad your back." The old man said.

Naruto just smiled at the old man. He was happy to be back at the stand. This place was his safe haven while living in this village. Naruto looked all over the shop but couldn't find what he was looking for

"Hey, where is Ayame-nee-chan?"

"Looking for me?"

Naruto turned to where he heard the voice. He saw Ayame standing by the door, which lead to the storage at the back of the shop, in her apron. She really didn't change all that much in his opinion. If anything she looked better then what he remembered.

"Ayame-nee-chan, it's so glad to see you. I've really missed you and the old man."

Ayame smiled, "I missed you too Naruto-kun. Anyway, what brings you back into town?"

Naruto face became serious "Just business. I don't know how long I will be here, but I'm leaving when my job is complete."

"That's too bad. Father and I really missed you. Well, Naruto I have a lot of work to do, but please come by the shop again so we can catch up, ok?"

Naruto smiled at the girl, "Will do."

"See you later Naruto-kun" She waved and headed back to the storage area at the back of the shop.

"Later, Ayame-nee-chan"

While Naruto was chowing down, the old man leaned on the counter. "She's right you know. Things haven't been the same since you left. I heard what happened, if there was anything that I could have done …"

He cut the old man off, "Don't worry about it. I know you would have. Well, I have to go, thanks for the meal."

Naruto got up from the chair and headed to the hotel. As he was walking he could see the people staring at him. Not the same cold stares, those stares were out of curiousness. He figured it wouldn't be long till word got out about him. Naruto stopped and looked at the hotel, he had finally arrived. After asking the receptionist what room Yumi and Mai was in, he headed to the room. Mai was in the room next to Yumi. Naruto knocked on the door to Yumi's room. At the door stood the prettiest woman he would ever see.

"Hey, sweetie" She embraced him in a hug. After they broke away they entered the room. Yumi decided to speak, " Naruto-kun, are you okay? I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine. Anyway, what did you do in the hour that I was gone?"

Yumi walked to the bed and sat down. "Not much really. I was waiting for you to come back so that you could show me around. I mean...if that's ok with you..." She knew Naruto's history so she didn't want to force him into showing her around.

Naruto, who was leaning against the wall, walked up and sat next to Yumi. "Okay. I'll show you around if that's what you want. Besides, there's one person I want you to meet."

She looked at him with a questionable look, "Who might this person be?"

"Iruka-sensei. I haven't seen him in a while and I want you to meet him."

She smiled "Sure. But can we go before it gets dark?"

"What about your mother? Maybe she wants to come with us?" Naruto said.

"She asked that guy with the white eyes to show her to the bathhouse. But the girl with the blond hair volunteered. "

Naruto knew that she was talking about Ino. He knew Ino wouldn't pass up on this opportunity to try and get Mai to tell her about himself. Naruto didn't worry about it; Mai didn't know what he did prior to meeting her and Yumi. Ino was fishing in a pond with no fish. He laughed in his head knowing that the girl would be mad when she didn't get the information she wanted..

The couple exited the hotel and was walking through the busy village. Naruto grabbed Yumi's hand while they walked down the street. Naruto felt he was being watched. Judging by the stealth of the person he knew that it was his old Jounin instructor. He stopped. Yumi got curious then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, why did we stop? Is something wrong?"

Naruto looked down at the woman who was a head shorter than him. " No, nothing's wrong. We're just being followed. But don't worry, we're not in any danger."

With that said Naruto turned to face straight ahead, " Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai, you can all come out now."

Asuma appeared directly in front of Naruto, Gai appeared on Yumi's left, Kurenai on Naruto's right and Kakashi was lying in the tree pretending to read his book.

"Yo, Naruto" Kakashi folded his book and appeared next Asuma.

"What do _you_ want _Hatake_?" Kakashi had expected that from Naruto. Kurenai was looking in awe at how much Naruto had grown. She thought that if he was a couple of years older and she wasn't seeing Asuma, she would consider dating him.

Gai spoke in his usual manner, " Naruto, it's SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! ARE YOU ENJOYING YOUR SPRINGTME OF YOUTH? It's good to have you as a Leaf ninja again."

Naruto looked at Gai with a serious look, "I'm not a Leaf shinobi."

Asuma responded in shock "What! I thought that they re-instated you."

Naruto turned to Asuma. "They wanted to re-instate me but I declined."

"Why would you do that Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Do you actually _think_ that I would want to be a shinobi of t_his_ village after what had happened six years ago? I'm not fighting for this village out of _love_ or _loyalty_. I'm only here to fulfill my end of a deal."

Kakashi spoke, " So, what is the deal that has brought you back here?"

"I'm being paid 90,000,000 ryou for my services. After the job is done, I'm leaving this _place,_"he said in disgust.

Kurenai was shocked that he was being paid that much, but more shocked that the council had approved. Naruto was getting annoyed, to say the very least.

"Kakashi, if you don't want anything, please leave me alone."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. Then he looked at the girl who was holding on to his left arm, "Naruto, who's your friend?"

"This is Yumi, my fiancée"

Kurenai looked at the girl. She knew her former student was going to be crushed when she found out that Naruto was engaged. She knew how much the girl cared for Naruto and how hurt and depressed she was when he left. Kurenai remembered it had taken the girl almost a year to get out of her depression.

Gai gave Naruto the nice guy pose, " Naruto, YOU A CHOSEN A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER TO SHARE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WITH!"

"Um...thanks Gai," Naruto replied with a clueless expression.

Asuma spoke " Naruto you've made _quite_ a name for yourself. You asked Kakashi, what we wanted...well the reason we're here is…."

Naruto interjected, "You're here to measure my skills. I knew that Tsunade would send somebody to test my skills. No matter, you guys won't see much. I don't intend to break a sweat."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with wonder. He wondered if Naruto really came so far that he could dispatch four of Konoha's elites. Asuma broke his concentration.

"I don't think we will be _that_ easy to beat."

Naruto replied "Let's get this over with,okay? I promised Yumi that I would show her around."

Kakashi decided to speak, "Meet us at team seven's former training ground." With that, all four Jounin vanished. Naruto looked at Yumi " Walk around and have fun. I'll find you when I'm done."

"How long do you think you're going to be?"

"5 …10 minutes tops." Naruto replied.

"Okay, but you better be back by that time. You know how I hate it when you're late, _right?_" Yumi glared dangerously at Naruto. The blond warrior gulped. He would rather face an army of Hokages then face an upset Yumi.

"Don't worry; I'll be back within that time. I promise." He kissed her cheek and was off.

She looked at the town to see so many shops. She decided to walk until she saw a clothes shop.

Team seven Training ground

Naruto appeared a minute after Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai did.

Naruto was standing in the middle while being surrounded by the four Jounins. Kakashi lifted up his Hitaiate to reveal his Sharingan. Gai took a fighting stance, Kurenai did the same. Asuma pulled out his knuckle knives.

Kakashi and Gai were standing in front him, while Kurenai and Asuma stood behind him. Kurenai started it off by creating and illusion. Naruto was impressed to say the least. Everyone disappeared from view. All he saw was a barren waste land devoid of everything. He knew his eyes were deceiving him, so he pulled a black cloth out of his pocket and covered his eyes.

Kurenai took to the trees after her jutsu took effect. She was watching and wondering why he did that. She then realized he was blocking his vision. She didn't believe he could beat the illusion by doing this. She knew better then anyone that the illusion also messes with you hearing and sense of smell as well. The only people that could defeat this genjutsu were Uchihas, Hyuugas, and people who were masters of genjutsu's.

Naruto was impressed but he knew that this was no ordinary genjutsu. He knew that everything that he smelled and heard were distractions from his real targets. But as good of a genjutsu this was, Naruto new that this wouldn't work on him. He decided who would be the first one he would take out. Naruto vanished from everyone's site. Kakashi realized where Naruto went. His eyes went wide; he looked at the tree Kurenai was in

"Kurenai watch out!" She turned her head to face the person behind her. Black and gold would be the last thing she would see. Naruto hit her in the back of her neck. He placed his sword back on his back. He then grabbed her and leapt down to the ground where they were still watching. He laid her down in the middle of the field.

" That genjutsu was one of the strongest I've every faced. But no genjutsu will be effective against me. I may not be that good at performing them, but I mastered a way to counter all of them. Since the nuisance is out of the way, let us continue." Naruto took off the blind fold.

Asuma was shocked that Naruto had broken Kurenai's strongest genjutsu. " How the hell did you break it? No one with the exception of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga could break that jutsu."

Naruto looked at Asuma, "Your eyes aren't the only thing to see with. There is one thing that a ninja can't mask no matter what and that is their chakra signature. I knew where you all were at because I could sense your chakra. So now that you know how I broke it, care to continue?"

Kakashi formed hand seals. He then shouted " Katon: Housenka no jutsu" Naruto flipped out of the way of the fire balls that were heading his way. He jumped into a tree only to find Asuma behind him. Asuma threw a kick with his left leg. Naruto side-flipped out of the tree back on to the training ground. Gai appeared on his right. He threw a punch that Naruto ducked under. But before Naruto could counter, he saw two kunai's heading in his direction from his left. The kunai hit him dead on.

Gai jumped back after seeing Naruto was hit. " It's over, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at guy and smirked, " Sorry Gai, but I'm not the _real_ one" the clone then poofed out of existence.

Kakashi, who had thrown the kunai, had his eyes widened when he realized what Naruto had done. If anyone could see under his mask, they would have seen him smiling.

All Gai saw was Asuma falling out of the tree. He was clearly out cold. Naruto landed next to Asuma. " And then there was two. Before we continue, Gai, could you take off your weights? I would like to fight you at your fullest."

Gai gave Naruto the nice guy pose "Since you asked so nicely I will do so." Gai took off the rest of his weights.

Kakashi appeared next to Gai. He whispered so Naruto couldn't hear the two. " Listen Gai, he's better then I expected him to be. Keep your guard up."

Gai shook his head. He dashed off to face Naruto. Gai threw a kick with his right foot. Naruto blocked. Gai was moving so fast that Naruto found himself on the defensive. He knew Gai was fast, but this was incredible. Naruto blocked a punch, but he wasn't so lucky with the next punch."

"Naruto, my taijustsu is superior to yours. But, I will say that you are extremely talented, however you lack the speed."

Naruto smirked, " Then let's say I get rid off my ankle weights. I would get rid of the rest, but judging by your speed without your weights, that won't be necessary."

Naruto took of the sticker scrolls that were taped on the inside of his sandals. He looked at Gai before blurring out of sight. He appeared in front of Gai with his hand planted in the man's stomach. Gai looked in shock before he fell over, clutching his stomach. Naruto then turned his attention to Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto took to the air, Kakashi threw a punch which Naruto blocked with ease, and he flipped over Kakashi's punch landing in front of a tree. As soon as the copy-ninja landed, he threw at least seven shuriken. Naruto dodged them all. The white haired ninja was expecting him to, for Naruto wasn't his real target. Naruto realized his mistake but the wires wrapped around him, pinning him to the tree.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto, "You did well, but you failed to look underneath the underneath."

Naruto just looked at Kakashi "No, I did. But maybe you should." Naruto turned into a log of wood. A pair of hands broke through the ground and grabbed his feet. Before he could move he felt the blade of a sword pressed against his throat.

"This is over Kakashi, you _all_ lose. If this was a real mission you would all be _dead_."

Kakashi was shocked to say the least. "When did you make a clone?"

"When I saw you throwing the shuriken, I used Kawarimi, then I made a clone to grab you from underground. That was all the time I needed to get behind you."

Naruto placed the sword back in its holster. Kakashi turned around to face him. "You've gotten better. I heard the rumors and assumed you were good, but I didn't expect you to be this good."

"Well I've been training my ass off since I left here. Anyway, as fun as it was to beat all of you guys in a …." Naruto looked at his wrist watch "7 min span, I really have to get back to Yumi. Later." With that Naruto disappeared.

On a tree nearby, Tsunade watched the whole thing in awe. She had just witnessed Naruto dispatch four of Konoha's elite Jounins without even breaking a sweat. She spoke out loud to no one in particular. "How did he get so strong?"

"He has trained himself beyond human limits."

She looked over to her right to see a man she hadn't seen in approximately six years. The only word that she could utter was, "Jiraiya..."


	3. Lovers, Friends, and Rivals

Chapter 3: Lovers, Friends, and Rivals

Chapter 3: Lovers, Friends, and Rivals 

Tsunade looked over the man that was once her teammate. To her, not much had changed about him. He still wore the exact same outfit that he wore before he left the village, vowing to not return again. She wondered if he still sees her as a friend or as traitor of some sorts. After all, wasn't this how Naruto saw her?

Jiraiya decided to break the silence. "It's been a while, Tsunade."

"Yes, it most certainly has. What brings you back?" she asked.

Jiraiya, who was leaning against a tree, broke eye contact with the woman before him to look off into space. "Well, I haven't seen my student in six months. I decided it would be nice to see him."

She had a sad look on her face, "Oh. Is that the only reason?"

" He decided to meet her eyes again "No."

The Slug princess was now curious, "Then...what is your other reason?"

"My other reason is to be able to tell you not to do it."

She had an idea of what he was getting at. Jiraiya, probably more so than anyone else, knew how she felt about Naruto. Tsunade knew, deep down, why Jiraiya told her not to do it, but she decided to question it anyway.

"Why shouldn't I do it, huh? Give me one good reason?"

His eyes visibly showed his anger. "Give you a reason? I can give you a whole _list_ of reasons but I won't. But I will give you a reason that should be good enough. For the first time in his life, he is happy. Don't try to ruin his happiness, please."

Tsunade looked at her feet. "Jiraiya, he belongs _home_ in this village. I have to try and make him see that. I just wish…."

The Toad-Hermit stopped her before she could finish. "You just wish that you can correct your mistake. Unlike Dan and Nawaki, where you didn't have control over the situations," Tsunade tensed up the mention of her lover and brother, "you had full control over the situation with Naruto."

Tsunade knew everything Jiraiya had said was right. She could have forced the council to give in but instead, she had agreed to banish Naruto. She never had any intention on making his banishment permanent, she was going to have him return in a couple of years and tell everyone of his heritage. She believed that this would make people accept him more.

A tear fell down her cheek. "I did what I felt was best for Naruto and the village at the time. Naruto needed to get away and I believe that in time the villagers would get over what they believed Naruto to be. I sent some of his friends to search for him after three years had passed. They never were able to find him because he covered up his tracks so well. I planned on telling the village of his heritage when he returned."

She turned to Jiraiya with tears falling down her face freely, "Jiraiya, please understand that I never wanted to hurt him. I love him as if he was my own son. He is the only reason why I have remained Hokage. My goal is to free this village of its hate. Jiraiya, I fear that I have lost the chance to make amends. It hurts because I'm the one who has caused him more pain. Jiraiya, I don't know what to do."

The blonde placed her hands in her face to grieve. Jiraiya decided to jump to the branch that she was on to console her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry in his chest.

"I thought that you wanted him to serve the village because of his skills. I didn't know that you were doing this because you believed it would benefit him. Now I know what you're really after," Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade looked up into his eyes, "Jiraiya, how can I get him to stay? This village needs him more than ever. He carries the will of the fire in him."

"It's going to be hard to get him to return. You will have to sit down with him and talk to him and explain why you did what you did. I know you care about him but he feels that you had betrayed him. Honestly, I thought you did too. Now that I had heard your reasons for doing what you did, you did what you felt was best; even if it was a wrong decision."

"Did you ever tell him about his father?" she questioned while wiping away her tears.

Jiraiya broke the embrace between the two of them, "I was planning on telling him of his heritage this year. His father knew that his enemies would harm his son with him gone, so he wanted Naruto to be told when he was 18. He figured Naruto would be strong enough to handle his enemies by then. He willed me and Sarutobi-sensei to let Naruto know of his heritage when he became of age. I'm curious… How did you find out that Yondaime was Naruto's father?"

"I have access to the Hokage's personal files. It was only a matter of time before I found out who his parents were. But it was smart of Sarutobi-sensei to change his last name. Even though they look alike, people wouldn't question it because they simply had different last names." She replied.

"Yea, that was for Naruto's protection as well. He decided to give the boy his mother's maiden name. Only Sarutobi-sensei and I knew who Naruto's mother was. Minato kept that hidden from everyone else. There was no way anyone could have figured it out; it was setup perfectly."

Tsunade spoke once more, "Well it wasn't set up _that_ perfect. One person did manage to figure it out."

Jiraiya was shocked to say the least. He wondered who was smart enough to figure it out. "Really! Who is this person?"

"He's Konoha's lead strategist." She replied. 

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Nara Shikamaru."

_Somewhere across town in a barbeque shack…….._

"Ahaaachuua" A young man, with a lazy look thought, "_My allergies must be acting up again. How troublesome."_

_Back to across town, at the trees near training ground 7….._

"How did he figure it out?" Jiraiya asked.

" He said he put two and two together. He came to my office about two weeks after Naruto left."

_Flashback_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk in her office. She was going over the decision she made two weeks ago. Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, came in her office holding a cute little pig in her arms. 

"Tsunade-sama, Nara Shikamaru is here to see you."

The Godaime motioned for her to send him in. Nara Shikamaru stood before her in his Chuunin vest. She motioned for him to take a seat. 

"What brings you here, Shikamaru?"

"I wish to ask you a personal question."

She rested her elbows on the desk. She then placed her head on the back of her hands for support. "What is your question?"

"Why did you kick Naruto out this village knowing the sacrifice that his father made to protect it?"

She decided to make up a factious story about Naruto parents so the boy wouldn't press the matter further. "What are talking about? Naruto was an orphan, no one know who his parents are."

Shikamaru looked at her with a serious look "You can play dumb all you want, but I know the truth. You're right, Naruto _was_ an orphan. But I started to think, why did the villagers hate Naruto so much? I mean, he was a prankster, but that's not a good enough reason to hate him as much as the villagers did. So I started putting things together."

Tsunade knew where he was going with this. She prayed that she was wrong. "So, tell me, what did you find out?"

"First I remembered our academy days. My parents and most of the parents, correction-_all_ of the parents, told their kids to stay away from him because he was nothing but trouble. I also over heard some old man calling him a good-for-nothing monster. But why would they call him that?

"This is a theory _you_ came up with so _you_ tell me," the Hokage stated.

The lazy chuunin continued, "It wasn't until recently that I started to think things over, before it was just too troublesome. Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks. The one clue that put all of the pieces together was the fact about Naruto's birthday. It's not unusual for someone to be born Oct. 10, but he was born exactly when the Kyuubi attacked. I only knew his birthday because I overheard Hinata asking Iruka-sensei his birthday. She never specified her real reason but I figured out her reason when he came to class the next day sporting a pair of goggles on his head, telling Iruka that someone gave him a birthday gift."

"You're rambling, Nara." Godaime stated in a bored tone

"I suppose. But here is what I came up with. There was no way the Fourth could kill the Kyuubi."

"Do you doubt his skills?"

"No, just stating a fact. I did some research of my own. I asked Gaara's sister about the demon that was sealed inside of him. I asked her why didn't they kill it like the Yondaime had killed the Kyuubi. She laughed at me and told me that there was no way for a human to kill a demon. She believed that the Fourth had to seal it inside of something. I was informed the demon that was inside of Gaara was the one-tailed demon Shukaku. I thought it was too troublesome to argue about how the Fourth had killed the nine-tails. But she made me wonder, how _do_ you kill a demon? So I started to research demons. She was right-there is no way you can kill a demon. Since Kyuubi is the strongest of the tailed-beasts, the only way he could be defeated was by being sealed inside something. You can't seal it in an adult because the adult would die. The only feasible option is a newborn so both the demon and the newborn's charka could fuse."

"What are you getting at, Nara?" She stated in a tone that was openly showed that her patience was wearing thin.

"Naruto is hated by the village. His birthday is the day the Kyuubi attack. The red charka he used to beat Neji in the Chuunin exams. What I'm getting at is that Naruto is the container for the Kyuubi and the son of Yondaime Hokage."

There was a minute of silence. 

" How did you know?" she questioned

"Know that he was the son of the Fourth?"

"Yes, tell me how?" she asked

"After I figured out he was the container for the Kyuubi, the rest fell into place. Everyone said the Fourth was an honorable man, so there is no way he would ask a villager to sacrifice one of their babies. So I figured he would sacrifice his own son instead. Also the blonde hair and blue eyes are a dead giveaway."

The Godaime spoke, "You know all this, what else do you know?"

"Well that's where you come in to fill-in-the-blanks. You see, I know that Yondaime's name was Namikaze Minato. The history files never said anything about him having a kid or even a wife. So I looked up the name Uzumaki in the historical archives and found the name of a woman called Uzumaki Kushina. I figure that she is Naruto's mother and the Fourth's wife."

"You seem to know more then you should, what do you need me to fill-in?" She questioned.

"Why were his marriage and his son hidden from the village? 

Tsunade got up to look out the window. She looked at the setting sun. With her hands behind her back she kept her gaze at the sky.

Tsunade spoke, "I don't know why his marriage was hidden, but if I had to guess, it was to protect his wife from his enemies. As for Naruto, I suspect Sandaime had a hand in covering up his heritage to the village. I believe he did this for the same reason that the Yondaime covered up his marriage."

"It makes sense. Yondaime did have many enemies because of the Iwa/Konoha war. What better way to get payback on a man then to go after his family. " The lazy Chuunin replied.

She turned to Shikmaru, "You seem to know everything I know. As for me banishing Naruto, it was for his own good as well as the village. This village hates him, so I sent him away in hopes he would get stronger. I know Jiraiya is keeping tabs on him so I don't have to worry about his safety. When the time is right I plan to send for him to tell him and the village everything. Well if that is all then you are dismissed"

Shikmaru got up out of the chair and left the office.

_End of Flashback_

"So you do know me as well as I thought." The perverted hermit responded.

"I knew you wouldn't leave him to die." Tsunade stated.

"Well I did keep tabs on him, but I wasn't with him. Let's just say that I influenced his training more than he knows."

"How so?" she questioned.

Jiraiya responded "Well, I followed him to Water Country. There I met up with an old friend by the name of Saichi Kaito"

Her eyes widened "One of the Seven swordsmen of The Mist. Last I heard, he was a ruthless missin-nin"

" No, he just left his country because he discovered the corruption of his village and the Mizukage. Since he owed me a favor, I asked him to train Naruto in the art of the sword. I also asked that he teach him some water justus and better charka control. He complied and kept me updated on Naruto's performance. He left Kaito after two years of training with him and doing missions." 

" Wait a minute, he was only 14 then. What did he do during the next year?" she asked.

"Well he went to Sea Country. I got word that that was where he was heading so I asked a dear friend of mine by the name Ryuho to finish up his sword training." The perverted hermit replied.

" Impossible. There is no way that a Samurai, and the best one in the world at that, would train a ninja in his art." stated the Godaime bluntly.

"Well he was returning a favor, not to me anyways. You see Minato had introduced him to his wife so I suggested it was only right that he return the favor by training Minato's only son. I also informed him to keep Naruto's heritage a secret. We set it up so that he challenged Naruto to a sword fight. He won of course and offered to train Naruto. Because of his previous sword training under Kaito, it only took him a year to master the style".

"So he wasn't kidding when he said that his sword skills were only second to one" stated the slug princess.

"Nope, the kid really is a great swordsman. Anyway, the day he left the Minashu clan, I was waiting for him outside of the compound. I informed it was time to finish his training. For the next year I worked him into the ground. When he left me there was no doubt in my mind that he was one of the strongest fighters in the world," He said confidently.

"I knew you would protect him. I'm just glad it was long enough for us to defeat Akatsuki and the Sound. If they would have got him, I don't know what I would have done." 

Jiraiya spoke once more, "Well, he was the reason you guys beat Akatsuki in the first place."

Her curiosity forced her to ask, " How do you figure so?"

"Well, he did take out three of four of their key members. He took out Kazuya Aang, Iwa's 'Gem Stone', Bai Hoshu of the Rain, and the leader Sucho Tosku, the Clouds 'Red Lighting'. " he stated.

"Jiraiya, out of the top-five S-Class criminals in the Bingo Book, you just named three. Those fighters would be hard for even us to beat." The Slug princess stated.

"The only ones who could give us a run for our money is 'Red Lighting', Orochimaru, and Itachi. He replied.

"Well since all of them are dead, the only ones who could give us a run for our money now are Sasuke and Naruto." She stated.

"So he did kill Itachi? You know Orochimaru only went after him because he couldn't defeat Itachi." Jiraiya replied.

"Yea, that's what I figured. Anyway, those two are probably stronger then us now." told the white-haired man.

Jiraiya wondered if Tsunade was going to retire soon. He knew that she always wanted to give her position Naruto, but since he was no longer a member of the village, she wondered who she would select to be the Rokudaime Hokage. "Tsunade, have chosen decided who will replace you as Hokage?"

She simply replied, "No."

There was an uncomfortable silence. The wind began to pick up; rustling her blond pig-tails and her green robe and his white hair as well his red robe.

"So are just going leave the position unfilled?"

She responded " I already told the council that I will not be selecting a successor. So they have decided to select Uchiha Sasuke as the Rokudaime. You already know who I wanted to replace me."

Giving her a light-hearted smile, he placed a hand on her shoulder "Yeah, I do. Anyway, let's get out of this tree and head to a local bar. I think we could _both_ use some sake." 

She smiled at the white haired man, " Sounds like a great plan."

Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped out of the trees and headed back to the town.

Naruto had just finished his fight with Kakashi and the other Jounins. He was now looking for Yumi, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked at his watch and knew that his ten minutes were almost up. _"Think Naruto, where the hell could she be?" _In that instant he got it. He ran to the nearest clothing shop in the area.

Naruto entered the shop and found Yumi looking at some shirts. He let out a sigh of relief. He decided to slide behind put his hands over her eyes "Guess who?"

Yumi smile already knowing it was her loving Naruto " I suspect it's my Naruto-kun, but he said that he would be here in five minutes. Oh that's right, you said ten minutes max. I guess they must have been good if they kept you for more than five minutes. Either that or your not a very good ninja."

Naruto took his hand away from her eyes. She turned to face him so she could look him in the eyes when spoke. "That was cold, Yumi. But I'll show you how great of a ninja I am."

She quirked her eye-brow, " How do you intend to do that, Uzumaki-_sama_?"

He gave her an evil smile, "Like this." He started tickling her all over. She was helpless to do anything but giggle. He finally stopped with a satisfied smirk. "The great Uzumaki is always triumphant in the end."

She walked up to him and tipped toed to his ear to speak so no one could but him, " You may have won the battle, but my lingerie will win the war."

" I see. It seems that I will never win a war against you." he said in a defeated tone

"She walked back to look at the clothes. She then turned her head slightly to reveal a smile that spread across her face, "Nope, not ever." 

He scratched the back of his head, a habit which had survived with him from his genin days. "Well I guess I can live with that. Are you almost done? I want to go see Iruka-sensei."

"Actually I've been done for awhile, I was just waiting for you." Yumi replied.

"Really, where are the shopping bags?" Naruto questioned.

"I had them delivered to the hotel. There was a little boy in here looking for some clothes so I asked him if he would take my clothes back the hotel for me. I paid him for his service of course. When we return, I'll just pick them up at the front desk."

" Ok, let's go." Naruto extended his hand for Yumi to grab. They exited the shop and headed to the academy. It was late in the afternoon and class was already out. Naruto knew that Iruka would be grading papers in his class. Naruto and Yumi arrived at the Academy.

Naruto was taking in his surroundings and reminiscing his childhood. Although he did have a bad childhood, there were some good times. He remember a time when Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and himself had ditched Iruka and ran out of the classroom after he had given them an important lecture. He entered the class but he didn't see Iruka. He saw bowl of ramen on the side of a desk filled with paper. He guessed Iruka had stepped out for a second so he decided to look around.

He looked at the seats which were the same. He looked at the seat that him and Chouji used to sit in and exchange snacks. He looked up to the seat at the back of the class where him and Shikamaru uses to sleep. He smiled to himself, _"Those were the good times"_

Unknowingly to Naruto and Yumi, a man with a hairstyle that resembled a pineapple and a scar lying across his nose entered the room.

"Excuse me; may I help the two of you?" Iruka asked

Yumi turned her gaze from the window to the man who had entered the room. Naruto however, decided not to turn around. He just closed his eyes and smiled "It's been a while, eh, Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto turned around to face the man he saw as a father figure. Iruka gasped in shock. He couldn't believe the person before his eyes. After looking Naruto up and down to make sure it was him he revealed a smile, "Naruto is it really you?"

"The one and only," he replied proudly.

Iruka and Naruto seem to move simultaneously.. They embraced each other in a hug, which was to be expected since they hadn't seen each other in years. They broke their embrace. Iruka was the first to speak, " Naruto how you been? I was worried sick, where did you go, are you ok?"

A drop of sweat appeared on the back of Naruto's head. "Slow down." He gathered himself. "I've been good. Did you get the letters that I sent you?"

"Each one that you sent me. I just wish you left an address so I could write back." The Academy teacher replied.

Iruka looked at Naruto. He realized that there was a lady standing next to him. "Naruto, who is your friend?"

"Oh, where are my manners. Iruka-sensei, this isYumi. Yumi, meet Iruka-sensei." Naruto introduced the two. They both shook hands. 

"So _this_ is the Yumi that I've been hearing so much about in your letters. Naruto, you have a beautiful girlfriend," Iruka complimented.

Yumi blushed " Why thank you, sir."

"And soon-to-be wife." Naruto muttered softly so no one could hear.

"Please, just call me Iruka"

Naruto spoke before silence could take over, "Iruka-sensei, I assume you gave me up to Obaa-chan"

Iruka looked like he was about to apologize but Naruto cut him off before he could say anything, "Don't worry about it. I know you wouldn't have done it if you thought that they were going to hurt me."

Iruka spoke "I only did it because they said that they was going to re-instate you as ninja again. I know it's selfish but I just wanted you back home so I could see you."

"Don't worry; I'm here for the time being. I've got a feeling I'm going to be here for a while so we will definitely have time to catch up." The ninja known as the Golden Fox replied.

Naruto grabbed Yumi's hand and they both headed towards the exit. Iruka spoke before they left "Naruto, it is really good to see you again."

Naruto stopped at the door way. "It's good to see you too Iruka-sensei….it's good to see you too."

Naruto and Yumi exited the classroom. Iruka went back to his desk and returned to grading papers. He open his desk drawer to reveal a blue Hitaiate with the Leaf symbol engraved on the metal plate. He smiled at the sight of the blue headband. After closing the drawer he returned back to grading papers.

_At a local barbeque shack _

Sitting at a table, with a grill in the middle, that seated at least twelve, were twelve Jounins. The Jounins that were sitting at the restaurants were: MitMinato Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Genma, Hyuuga Neji, Ebisu, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

Gai was telling all of those who had not participated in the skirmish with Naruto about how easily they were defeated. Everyone, with the exception of Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi, was shocked.

"Impossible! There is no _way_ he could beat all _four_ of you." Anko stated.

"I wish that was true, Anko, but he made us look like rookies who didn't know their place." Asuma said while preparing to smoke a cigarette.

"He's _that_ good Anko. He even broke my powerful genjutsu." Kurenai replied.

Everyone was shocked. The senbon fell out of Genma's mouth. Kurenai was the village's genjutsu specialist. To hear that Naruto broke her most powerful genjustu was surprising. 

Shikamaru decided to speak, "I bet the Hokage put you up to the troublesome task of testing Naruto's abilities."

" Yes, she did. Truth be told, I didn't expect him to improve that much. If I had to guess…..I would say he's on par with Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

Ebisu spoke, "You may be right."

Neji, who was sipping his tea, put it down to speak, "I don't know what his skill level is now but he most certainly improved." He looked at Tenten and Shikamaru, "You two had to notice it when we were sent to retrieve him."

Tenten wondered what Neji was getting at, " What do you mean Neji?"

Shikamaru answered, "He means how Naruto was able to get behind Ino without her even noticing until the kunai was at her neck. To tell you the truth, I don't think my shadow bind would have held him if he was serious. He even knew who we were. He called all of us out, remember?"

Asuma, remembering what Naruto had said before he knocked Kurenai out, " Well he did say something about seeing without your eyes before he knocked Kurenai out." 

"What do you think he meant by that?" Lee questioned.

Kakashi decided to answer "He told us that he was able to sense our chakra signatures. I'm guessing that's how he was able to defeat Kurenai's genjutsu."

"Well I wonder who is stronger….Naruto or Sasuke?" Anko questioned.

Tenten responded "Probably Sasuke, he did defeat Itachi who was said to be even stronger then Orochimaru."

Anko looked at Tenten "You're probably right. Sasuke-kun is in line to be the next Hokage. He also knows tons of jutsus."

Neji wasn't so sure that Sasuke was stronger. He knew that Naruto was playing with him and the others back in Sun Country. He knew there was a lot more to Naruto then met the eye. 

"Well that might be a fight we' ll see in the near future. They are going on a mission together tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

Tenten spoke, "They were teammates, I'm sure that they won't fight."

"You're wrong" Kakashi interrupted. "Sasuke and Naruto are rivals. Although they worked well together when the situation called for it, they always were trying to outdo the other. They always fought each other. I think Naruto was the reason Sasuke defected in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai wondered.

"Sasuke was always number one in his class. Naruto was the dead-last. Sasuke saw that Naruto was improving greatly and thought that he wasn't progressing fast enough. The day after Tsunade had returned I found them on the roof fighting. I had to interject before they killed each other. Sasuke with a Chidori in his left-hand was about to collide with a Rasengan in Naruto's right-hand."

"He knows the Rasengan!" Anko yelled out. Almost everyone at the table were shocked while some were confused.

"What is the Rasengan?" Chouji asked with food in his mouth.

"I think its a swirling ball of chakra gathered in the hand. Am I correct, Kakashi?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes, but how do you know he knew that technique?"

"He used it on one of the sound nins on our mission to retrieve Sasuke." Shikamaru explained.

"It's also an A-rank jutsu only known to Jiraiya-sama and the Yondaime." Kurenai replied.

"A fight between the two is almost inevitable." Kakashi stated.

"Well, Sasuke _did_ defeat Gaara who has Shukaku sealed inside of him, so I'm sure he can best even Naruto." Tenten stated.

"You're wrong," Shikmaru stated.

"Wrong about Sasuke being able to beat Naruto?" Tenten replied.

"No. You're wrong about Sasuke defeating Gaara. Naruto was the one who defeated Gaara."

Everyone at the table was in shock. Kakashi was curious because he had always thought that Sasuke defeated Gaara. All of the villagers had thought that it was their precious Uchiha. 

Shikamaru was one of the few that knew the truth. "Temari saw the whole battle. She told me that Naruto saved Sasuke from being killed by Gaara. Well, here's how she described it. Gaara had jumped at Sasuke again but Sakura jumped in front of him, he slammed her in to a tree. He used a giant hand made out of sand to press her against the tree and render her unconscious. I was also told that Naruto created at least 50 kage bunshin. He then proceeded to beat Gaara. When Gaara transformed in o his Shukaku state, Naruto summoned a giant toad."

" Naruto can summon Gambunta as well?" Kurenai asked with wide eyes.

"Not surprising, seeing as Jiraiya-sama trained him for the third round of the Chuunin exams" Ebisu stated.

"I thought that _you_ trained him Ebisu?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was going to. I decided to work on his charka control, so I took him to the hot springs. I figure that it would give him more incentive to stay above water since the water there was hot."

"_Sure_. _That's_ the reason. Pervert" Genma said, nudging him in the waist, grinning.

"I'm not a pervert. I did it for his benefit, really. Anyway, we met Jiraiya-sama there and he took over Naruto's training."

"Well like I was saying, Temari said Naruto summoned a huge frog to fight Gaara. Long story short, Naruto defeated Gaara, not everyone's precious Uchiha." Shikamaru finished

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Anko asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Shikamaru stood up "It's too troublesome to explain. Besides, I have to hand in my mission report so I will see you guys." Shikamaru headed to the exit.

Naruto and Yumi were walking down the street. Since the sun was setting, they decided to head back to the hotel. Naruto heard a women's voice call his name him and Yumi turned around to see a brunette with clouds cover her private areas. Naruto just smiled. Yumi was furious at the woman. Until she transformed into a teenage boy with the standard uniform of a Leaf Chuunin. 

"Naruto-nii-san, that was a smoker of a jutsu, eh?" the teen stated.

Naruto just smiled, "Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore so I forbid you to use that ridiculous jutsu."

Yumi was thinking to herself _"That is a pathetic ninja technique if I ever see one. It's appalling to all women. That's something a pervert would use and enjoy. Good thing my Naruto isn't the category of the former or the latter."_ She was pleased with her husband-to-be.

Naruto pumped his fist and screamed, "NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE ULTIMATE ORIOKE(SEXY) NO JUTSU EVER CREATED TO MAN!"

Realizing what Naruto had said, Yumi responded with a slap to the back of his head. "BAKA! IF I EVER CATCH YOU DOING SOMEHTING AS RIDICULOUS AS THAT, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT EVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Naruto recovered from the smack. He then greeted Konohamaru "Hey Konohamru, how's it hanging?"

"Pretty good bro, I heard we're doing a mission together tomorrow. It's going to be wicked awesome to work with you bro. I know you have tones of kick-ass jutsus." Konohamaru said with excitement.

"Yeah, I know a lot of jutsus. Maybe I can show you one" Naruto said.

Yumi glared at him " It better not be the one that you were talking about earlier..or else."

Naruto put his hand up in defense "No,no,no… it's something different completely."

Konohamaru spoke "Hey bro, who's the hot chick? Is she your …." Konohamaru showed Naruto his pinky.

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto replied "Yep. I did pretty well for myself don't you think? What about you Konohamaru, do you have a special girl?"

"Well, I like Hyuuga Hanabi, but I don't think she likes anyone. She acts as if she's too good tosocialize with me. But for some reason I still like her." Konohamaru confessed his feeling toward the Hyuuga heir to Naruto.

" Don't worry Konohamaru, most Hyuugas are snobs. If you can't convince her to see how great you are then it's her loss." Naruto gave his opinion. Naruto and Konohamaru were smiling. Both of their ninja senses kicked in, they quickly turned to the right to see five kunai's coming in their direction. Naruto grabbed Yumi before she knew what was going on and flipped out of the way. Konohamaru sensed the kunai's and flipped out of the way.

Naruto landed a foot away from where the kunai was embedded into the floor. He looked to the direction where Kunai came from. On the roof stood a man with a Jounin vest, black sweats with the shins bandaged and a black long sleeved shirt. On the arm of his shirt was the symbol of the Uchiha clan. 

Naruto narrowed his eyes at recognizing at who it was. In angry tone, he decided to speak, "Uchiha…Sasuke."

Sasuke flipped of the roof and landed in front Naruto. He sported his infamous smirk. "You're as slow as ever _dobe_."

Naruto basically growled his next comment, "What do you want Sasuke?"

Yumi was looking at Sasuke. Naruto had told her about Sasuke and how they fought at this place called the "Valley of the End" but he never told her details of the battle. All he said was that he lost.

"Just came to check out if the rumors were true." Sasuke answered.

"Those rumors would be…."

"That you were back in town. I also heard that you beat Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. Not bad dobe." the Uchiha replied

Naruto was wearing a smirk "A lot has changed. No offense, but you're not even a match for me, _Sasuke-chan_."

Sasuke eyes narrowed; He was pissed. Naruto knew that barb would anger Sasuke, that's exactly what he wanted. Sasuke calmed down. "You're girlfriend is very attractive. Getting her is probably the only thing you did right dobe."

Naruto was getting pissed. He knew what Sasuke was doing because he was doing the same thing. "I never knew you liked girls, _Sasuke-chan_. I mean you always rejected your fan girls, I always thought you played for the other team."

Konohamaru and Yumi could feel the tension between the two. They knew that the two were about to explode. Yumi decided to grab Naruto's arm and drag him to the hotel "Naruto-kun, let's go." Naruto nodded and decided to walk off.

Sasuke spoke "Getting saved by his girl, that's what I expected of you dobe." Naruto stopped immediately. He was now officially pissed. He was not going to let this slide. He turned to face Sasuke against Yumi's protest. "You know Sasuke, I don't like fighting with words. I'd rather use my fist."

Sasuke smirked; he had gotten what he wanted, "There is a training area about a mile from here. We could do a lot of talking _there_ if you'd like." Sasuke pointed to Yumi, "bring her too. I want her to see you get your ass kicked." He then poofed away to the training ground.

Naruto looked Konohamaru who was next to him, "Protect her when we get to the training ground."

Konohamaru was worried for Naruto. He knew that Sasuke was probably the strongest in the village " Naruto-niisan, I don't think you should fight Sasuke."

"And why _shouldn't_ I?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's going to be the Rokudaime." the teen stated.

Naruto become even angrier after that revelation. He just kept thinking about how it was unfair that Sasuke got everything. He had to work hard to get anything and everything seems to just fall in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke was number one in school. Sasuke had the affection of the girl he once cared deeply for. Sasuke was personally trained by their Jounin instructor while he was left to rot. Now it seems that Sasuke was going to live the dream, which he wished, deep down, he could live. It was just so unfair.

He looked at Konohamaru "Well I guess you will get to see that my power is on the level of a Kage. Meet me there."

Naruto poofed to training ground seven. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the clearing. Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other intently. The power that was radiating off of them was similar to when Orochimaru and Sandaime were fighting. They just stood there looking at each other for two minutes.

Konohamaru had arrived with Yumi. They were a distance away. Kakashi and those who were at the Barbeque shack had felt the immense power and came to check it out. They all landed next to Konohamaru. The Anbu squad came when they felt Sasuke and an unfamiliar power; they surround Naruto.

Sasuke spoke to the Anbu squad "Stand down." 

A man with a bear mask spoke "Sasuke-sama, we have a duty to take in anyone who acts against a shinobi of the Leaf."

"I said to stand down. Don't get involved no matter what happens." He said this while looking at Naruto the whole time. The Anbu squad decided to watch the fight. Tsunade and Jiraiya walked up next to the small group that consisted of Ninja's "What is going on here?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto-niisan is about to kick Sasukes ass." Konohamaru replied.

Hanabi, who was training with Hinata, had felt the power that came from them earlier. Her and Hinata had arrived in time to hear Konohamaru's proclamation. She decided to comment on what she thought to be a ridicules comment. "You really are a fool, monkey boy. Naruto can't beat Sasuke-sama. He's going to be the Rokudaime, no way he loses to him."

Naruto looked to his left to see a lot ninja's looking at him and Sasuke. He saw Konohamaru with Yumi. She was the only person he was looking for, however he saw the one person that had broke his heart six years ago. His eyes narrowed when she came next to Tsunade. The pink-haired Kunochi, known as Sakura has not changed a bit. Granted she got taller and her wardrobe now consisted of a red top, a beige skirt with black shorts under, and black knee high sandals. 

Naruto just smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to beat Sasuke in front Kakashi, Sakura and everyone else. 

He turned back to Sasuke and was smiling. Sasuke was curious.

"What are you smiling at dobe?"

"Just smiling at how I'm going to show everyone how weak you really are, _Sasugay._"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that statement. Naruto calling Sasuke-chan was one thing, but saying that he was a fag boy was over the line. He shifted in to a fighting stance, "Then show me"

"With pleasure."

Naruto and Sasuke formed hand seals faster then anyone could follow, and they both yelled "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" A big dragon flew from both their mouth. Both dragons collided and canceled each other out. No one could see would happen after that due to the dirt blocking their vision

Tsunade was about to stop their battle when Jiraiya grabbed her. "Don't get involved. They have some unresolved issues that they need to settle. Just sit back and watch the show, I guarantee that we won't see a fight like this again."

Sakura was looking, trying to see what was happening. Neji saw her worry, so he decided to tell her what was happening "They are engaging in a tajutsu match, neither one is getting the upper hand. When the dust cleared everyone saw both fighters blocking the others punches and kicks. Sasuke did a round house kick that sent Naruto into a nearby tree. Everyone was looking on in amazement.

Naruto rubbed his jaw _"Dam he's good. I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice." _ Naruto walked back the clearing where Sasuke stood in his fighting stance.

"That was a nice kick. But let's stop playing with each other. How about you take off your weights and I take off mine so we can pick up where we left off six years ago." Naruto complemented.

Sasuke spoke in a mocking tone, "You sure that's what you want?. When I take of my weights, this fight is going to be more or less over." 

"Just take them off already," Naruto said in bored tone.

Both warriors took of their weights. Sasuke took of his wrist, ankle, and vest which were all weighted. Naruto took off the weight tag that was in his shoes. He also took off the ones that were under his wrist bands as well as the one that was under his shirt and his pants.

Naruto was ready. Both warriors blurred out of everyone's site. Kakashi was stunned. 

Anko spoke "What the hell….where did they go?"

"They're moving at a high speed. I can follow them but barely. They are exchanging blows." Lee committed.

Out of everyone that was there only Jiraiya and Tsunade saw what exactly was happening. Kakashi, Lee, and Gai were barely keeping up with the speed. Jiraiya who was looking at the fight intently smiled. He knew what had just happened. Sasuke had just got kicked in his face.

Everyone, except those who could follow the fight, had saw Sasuke fly into a tree. Neji smirked " Looks like the Uchiha is eating _dirt_." Most of the ninjas that were there couldn't believe what they had just heard. Sasuke was on par with the Godaime. When the lot of ninjas and Sasuke-fans saw that he was pulling himself out of the little ditch, they were surprised to say the least.

"Impossible. I never seen anyone who was able to lay a hit on Sasuke-sama" an Anbu guard said.

" Who does that guy think he is, hurting Sasuke-kun?" Said a Chuunin fan girl.

Yumi looked at the girl, " That's _my_ Naruto-kun. This Sasuke of yours can't ever beat my Naruto."

Hinata tensed up at what the girl had said. The happiness that she held regarding his return had died there and then._ "I should have told how him I felt when we were younger. I should have followed my heart and left with him when I saw him leave that day...I just wish that…."_

Her thoughts were cut off by the Anbu man with the frog mask, who looked at Yumi "You mean, Naruto as in the "Golden Fox" ?"

She looked back at Naruto who was waiting for Sasuke to pull himself together, "The very same."

Sasuke finally got up. His lip was bleeding. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand; he smiled, "_The dobe got better. No matter, I'm still going to kick his ass"_

Sasuke did some hand seals. When he was finished, his right-hand was holding his left wrist; the Chidori was forming in his left-hand.

Naruto held out his right-hand to form the Rasengan. "I held back last time, Sasuke. This time I won't. The promise that I made with Haruno no longer applies. You better come at me with everything you got." 

Sakura heard Naruto had called her by her clan name instead of her given name. She was hurt, but after what she did to him she couldn't blame him. She just hoped that he and Sasuke didn't get hurt. She looked at Yumi who had earlier told a Chuunin that her Naruto-kun wouldn't lose to Sasuke. She wondered if this girl was Naruto's girlfriend.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was serious. He always wondered why Naruto held back and now he had his answer. It was because of Sakura. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a steely gaze, "I plan to do _just_ that."

They continued to look each other for a second. When the second that seemed like an eternity ended, they both took off at each other, armed with two of the most fearsome jutsus ever created. Everyone looked on in awe waiting to see what happened next.

Next Chapter, more on the Naruto and Sasuke battle. This is going to be a battle for the ages. It's rival against rival. Rasengan against Chidori. Tune in to find out how the battle concludes. 


	4. Deja Vu: Naruto vs Sasuke

Chapter 4: Déjà vu: Naruto vs Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke ran at full speed towards one another. The distance, which seemed like a mile, began to close. The sound of a thousand birds was heard throughout the area. As Sasuke ran forward, the ground underneath his Chidori, began to break like glass subjected to a high pitch. Naruto's Rasengan was a perfect orb, with chakra spinning inside of it. Sasuke pulled his arm back, Naruto did the same with his right-hand, both preparing to thrust forward their trademark attacks.

Both warriors thrust their arms towards one another, and before the jutsus made contact they yelled

"Rasengan!!!"

"Chidori!!!"

Both jutsus made contact. There was a big flash of light emitted from the jutsus that caused everyone to squint. When the light died down and both figures were visible, everyone saw both warriors trying to over power the other.

Kakashi was looking on in shock, Jiraiya was wearing a grin, and Sakura looked like she was worried. Sakura was about to say something to Kakashi, but before she could, an explosion had occurred. She quickly turned away from the copy-nin to see what happened between Naruto and Sasuke.

Both warriors were flying back into the direction they came. Naruto did a flip mid flight to and landed on his feet. He stood as if nothing had happened; Sasuke did the same. Sasuke was furious that his attack didn't work. He had put everything he had, and it was cancelled out. But that wasn't the thing that made him furious; what really pissed him off was that Naruto was standing there as if he was unfazed by his attack at all.

Sasuke thought to himself, "_How the hell can he stand there and act like that didn't faze him? I know he's hurt; the dobe is just acting tough. No matter, I'll prove that I'm stronger"_

Naruto was a little surprised that his attack was equal ground. But he wasn't that surprised since he didn't put everything he had into it. Naruto thought to himself, _"I should have pumped more chakra into my Rasengan. He wouldn't be standing there all nonchalant. This is going to be so fun, he has no idea that I'm still holding back."_

Jiraiya wondered why Naruto didn't pump more into his Rasengan. He knew what Naruto was capable of with that technique, and by no chance should the Chidori should have equaled it in power.

He spoke his thoughts, "Naruto why didn't you put more power into the Rasengan?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "You're telling me that he's not going all out?"

Jiraiya realized that he spoke out loud. He cursed himself for that; he wanted Naruto to surprise them with what he was holding back. To keep the surprise, the toad hermit decided to keep his answer short, "No….no he is not going all out."

Everyone's attention turned to Jiraiya. He could sense that everyone was looking at him; some probably wanted to ask questions. He responded before anyone could question how he knew that Naruto was holding back, " Don't worry, you will all see in due time"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He smirked, then he spoke, "Hey Sasuke, let's take this up a notch."

Sasuke gave his infamous smirk, "Sure let's do that." Sasuke vanished from sight.

Naruto's eyes went wide; he didn't even see where Sasuke went until he felt a kick planted on his chin. Naruto was suspended in mid air. Sasuke appeared directly behind him, Naruto turned his head slightly to see a smirking Sasuke.

"From here on out its all original." The Uchiha stated.

Sasuke threw a punch with his left, expecting Naruto to block it. He swung around, making Naruto think he was going to kick with his right-leg. He then planted the back of his left hand, which was balled up into a fist into Naruto's face. Naruto was sent hurling to the ground. Sasuke punched him in the stomach with his right-hand, and then he followed it with his left. Both punches was followed by Sasuke doing a front flip that landed in Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke yelled, "SHI SHI RENDAN!"

Sasuke bent his body so he could do a back flip. He smiled as he looked at Naruto. Everyone else looked on. Konohamaru, Yumi, and Tsunade looked on in shock, everyone else seem to expect this.

Hanabi looked at Konohamaru then laughed, "You said he was going to kick whose ass? Pathetic, he stood no chance."

Konohamaru couldn't say anything. She was right. Naruto was lying before Sasuke beaten. From what he could see, Naruto was passed out. He was hoping that his brother would knock the arrogant Uchiha down a bit. He wasn't the only one. Neji had wanted this too. Jiraiya was cool as a cucumber. He didn't look surprised about what just happened. Jiraiya just smiled, Neji caught on to this, something wasn't right; he believed the old man knew something. Hinata was hoping that Naruto got back up. No one took notice, but she was glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there triumphant. He began to speak, "You have improved dobe, but I'm still better. Did you really think you were better than me? It's sad your girlfriend had to see this, but you were too weak to do anything. I am your better, know it and understand it. Hmph, the "Golden Fox" more like the beaten kit."

"Still think of me as the dead-last I see." A familiar voice stated.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He looked at Naruto who was in a crater. Naruto turned into a huge rock. Sasuke's eyes narrowed out of anger. Naruto had escaped his Shi Shi Rendan.

Everyone looked behind them to see Naruto standing on a tree branch, arms folded, while leaning on the trunk of the tree. He jumped down a landed behind everyone that was gathered. He walked up to Yumi who was happy that he was ok.

He smiled at her then spoke, "Don't worry, that kick was weak. Anyway, I have to kick everyone's precious Sasugay"

Tsunade and Jiraiya laughed at the remark, Neji grinned at it, Lee and Gai's jaw was hanging at what Naruto said. Before Naruto proceeded he stopped and looked at Hanabi with cold eyes. "It seems that you were wrong about me. I think it's time I show everyone that Sasuke isn't so great. Since you said I was pathetic, I will leave you with no doubts about my ability after this battle."

Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya with a serious look, then he smiled, " Ero-sennin I think it's time I become the feather don't you think?"

Jiraiya nodded with a smile, "Do what you want. Just don't embarrass him too much."

"Not a prob." Naruto stated.

He walked until everyone was at least 10 feet behind him. If looks could kill then Sasuke glare would've killed Naruto. Naruto just kept on smiling. "You're probably wondering how I escaped from the technique you stole from Lee. Well it wasn't hard. When you brought your foot down to kick me, I shielded my chest area with chakra. Much like how Neji does. I then used a kawarimi with a near by rock. And the rest is self explanatory."

Sasuke eyes remained narrowed at the kyuubi container. He was pissed that Naruto escape his Shi Shi Rendan without a scratch. He closed his eyes to calm himself; he then smiled. He still had a few aces up his sleeve so he shouldn't get too worked up. Sasuke thought to himself "_I could use the Mangekyou power. He's fast; my Sharingan doesn't have enough time to effectively counter. We'll the Mangekyou would help as long as I don't use Tsukiyomi, Ameratsu, or Susanoo. With the Mangekyou I would be able to predict his movements better and counter accordingly. The regular Sharingan couldn't keep up with his speed, but these eyes will. Naruto you should consider yourself lucky, you're the second person who has force me to us the Mangekyou." _

He opened his eyes. Naruto wondered what Sasuke had planned. He then realized what happened when Sasuke had opened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyou. Naruto got into a battle stance. His eyes now were directed at Sasuke's feet. Part of Naruto's training with Jiraiya was to prepare him to fight Itachi. He knew how to predict an opponent's movement through their feet. He knew that Sasuke could do what Itachi did to Sasuke so many years ago.

"Naruto, you're the second person that I have shown these eyes too, you should feel honored. These eyes are more powerful than the regular Sharingan, I hope you're ready to lose, dobe." Sasuke confidently said.

Naruto got into a fighting stance. Naruto took off towards Sasuke. When he prepared to throw a right to Sasuke's face, Naruto found that a foot was placed into his stomach before his punch could connect. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face with his left-hand; He stumbled back. Sasuke flipped over Naruto landing behind him. He then did a round house with his left foot which connected with Naruto's head. This sent him flying a distance before he hit the ground and skidded a few feet before coming to a stop.

Sasuke stood in his fighting stance with an aura of superiority. Naruto got up; his black short sleeve shirt looked ragged. Smudges of dirt were plastered on his face. Sasuke had smudges of dirt on his face as well. His black long sleeve Uchiha shirt was tattered but not as bad as Naruto's.

The group of watchers were focused on this High Jounin level – Kage battle. A voice from behind caught everyone's attention "It seems everyone is here. Right Akamaru" The dog walking besides the boy with gray jacket black shirt underneath, black shorts that ended two inches above his black sandals. Hinata walked up to pet the white dog.

"So Naruto is fighting Sasuke. Akamaru smelled their presence. I was surprised when I got back from my mission to hear Akamaru tell me that Naruto was here." Kiba spoke to Hinata

She looked at him while petting Akamaru, "Yes, Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san are fighting." Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto.

"Uchiha-san is using the Mangekyou, so I don't know how he plans to win." Hinata commented sadly.

Everyone heard noise near the tree Naruto was in a few minutes or so ago. They turned their heads to see Ino and Shikamaru. The two looked like they were fighting.

"Shikamaru why are you complaining that I asked you to come with me here? You weren't doing anything but laying in your back yard looking at the sky." Ino stated.

"Coming here to see Naruto and Sasuke fight doesn't interest me. I'm sure they could have resolved these issues without me being a spectator."

Ino just grabbed Shikamaru while she leapt off of the tree on to the ground. They both landed and joined the rest of the ninjas that were watching this battle. Ino looked at Sakura. She wondered what was going through Sakura's mind.

"Sakura are you ok?" Ino asked.

"Yes. I fine." Sakura answered.

Yumi saw Ino standing by Sakura. The last time she saw the girl, she had offered to take her mother to the hot springs to relax. Yumi walked over to Ino, followed by Konohamaru

"Excuse me Ino-san, but do you know where my mother is"?

Ino took her attention off of Sakura to look at Yumi "Oh Mai-san asked that I escort to the hotel. She said she was tired."

Yumi smiled at the girl "Thank you Ino-san"

Nara Shikamaru walked up next to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"So how is Naruto fairing?" Shikamaru asked

"He doesn't seem to be fairing to good. Sasuke just activated his Mangekyou and he has the advantage in speed now. He's beating Naruto to a pulp, as you can see. " Godaime pointed out.

"Sasuke won't have the advantage for long." Jiraiya stated never taking his eyes off of his student. Everyone who heard what he said turned to face him.

Neji looked at the toad hermit, "Care to clarify?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and smiled. He then open his eyes to face the Hyuuga prodigy. "Naruto has yet to reveal his true power. Watch because this fight is about to get real interesting."

Kakashi decided to speak to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, with all due respect how do figure Naruto isn't going all out. He looks like he's doing everything he can do to keep up with Sasuke but he's failing horribly."

Jiraiya gave Kakashi a look of disgust "You're like Sarutobi-sensei in many aspects. Always put your time and energy into the student you favored among all the others. You don't know and will never know what Naruto is capable of because everyone believes that it's better to train a genius then someone you would have to actually put effort into training. You ignored him, pushed him to the side so you could focus on Sasuke. Your sensei never did that Kakashi; He would be disappointed in you."

Kakashi put his head down in shame, it was all true. It wasn't that he didn't like Naruto, its just Kakashi felt that Sasuke would be a better Ninja so he decided to hone his skills instead. Hell he even helped Sakura work on Genjutsu. The only thing he helped Naruto with was his tree climbing exercise. He taught Sasuke Chidori, his prized technique.

Sakura couldn't believe what she heard Jiraiya accuse Kakashi of. Sure, Sasuke did get more attention but that was because he had the Sharingan and Kakashi was the only one in the village who could train him how to use it.

"Jiraiya-sama Kakashi-sensei has been fair to all of us. He showed me genjutsu. Granted he helped Sasuke more, but that's because he had to training him how to use the Sharingan better." The pink haired Kunochi stated.

Jiraiya looked at her with equal disgust, "Yet you didn't mention what he taught Naruto. I'm not surprise seeing as you spent most of your time focusing on Sasuke, so theres no way you would know if he trained Naruto. Sakura you should watch this battle more than anyone. In a way, this battle has a lot to do with you."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a questioned look, "How does this battle involve Sakura?"

Shikamaru decided to answer, "It's because Naruto promised to return Sasuke so Sakura wouldn't hurt anymore. From what you told me (he looked at Ino) Sakura stated that she hated Naruto and she called him a dead last who should have left instead of Sasuke." He looked at Sakura, "I was there when he promised that he would bring back a guy, who turned on us for power, for your sake. If what Jiraiya-sama says about Naruto is correct, then you more than anyone should watch this fight."

Tsunade looked Shikamaru, "You only answered my question half way. How does this involve Sakura and why should she watch?"

The Shadow user turned to look at Tsunade with a lazy expression, "I was going to answer, but it's too troublesome to explain."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, "Why you little…"

Neji spoke before the Hokage could pound the Nara, "It's obvious." Everyone turned to face Neji.

Neji continued once he had everyone's attention, "I was also there when Naruto made her that promise. The reason this battle has to do with Sakura is because Naruto wants to prove a point to her."

"And what point is he trying to get across?" Ino asked.

"All of his life he was behind Sasuke. Everyone seems to love Sasuke and hate Naruto. He's been fighting all his life to be accepted, but to no avail this village has never accepted him. Naruto cared deeply for Sakura. He would have gone to hell and back for her. If I know Naruto, he's going to show Sakura that he is stronger than Sasuke and not the dead last she called him." Neji turned to face Sakura, "In a sick way he's still trying to prove himself to you."

Everyone turned around when they heard Naruto crash into the ground. Naruto shirt had rips in it. Blood was coming from his lip. He picked himself up. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, give up. You can't win. You can't keep up with me, there is no way you could win." Sasuke said to his blond opponent with confidence.

Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth. He smiled at what Sasuke said, "You're right about one thing, I can't win. Not in my current state at least. I wasn't expecting to do this Sasuke but you left me no choice."

Naruto spread his legs apart until he was crouching down. His arms were came together to form an "X". His index finger and middle finger were the only fingers extended on both hands. Purple surrounded Naruto's body. All over his body, purple seals that looked like tattoos covered his body.

All those who were looking at the fight was curious to what Naruto was doing. Only a select few knew what those seals actually meant. Tsunade's eyes were wide in shock. The same could be said for Kakashi and Gai.

"There's no way….but how…..I thought.." Gai tried to form a sentence.

Kakashi couldn't even answer, he was speechless. _"So this is what Jiraiya was talking about. I hope Sasuke has a plan, because the Mangekyou isn't going to be enough."_ The copy-nin thought to himself.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "Those seals Jiraiya. Those are gravity seals right?"

He nodded his head to confirm the question Tsunade had asked. Ino was confused by the whole ordeal, "Excuse me, but what are gravity seals?"

Gai spoke, "It's no surprise; no one has used them in over 20 years. Gravity seals are seals that are placed on the body. A seal master paints them on the person who requests to have them, or if the person is a seal master he can draw the seals on the visible part of his body. Seeing as Naruto has it all over his back, a seal master did the procedure for him. To answer your question, Gravity seals are like weights but much better. Using a hand seal, that's formatted to the seals, a person could increase the gravity of the seals. They affect the whole body, where as the weights that Lee and I wear only targets certain muscles. Imagine this if you will; if the gravity was to elevate it would feel heavier making it harder to move as fast we normally would. Doing this constantly you would get use to the gravity until it felt normal to you. Now going back to the gravity before adapting to the gravity of the seal, your strength and speed would increase exponentially."

Kakashi got over his shock, "The last person who was capable of creating a gravity seal was the Fourth. Well he was the last person in this village anyway." He turned to Jiraiya, "Who created the seals for Naruto?"

Tsunade answered, "Judging by the design it was Howaito Naiya( White Diamond)"

Gai eyes went wide, "Really?"

Kurenai was clueless. She had no idea who they were talking about, " Gai, who is this Howaito Naiya?"

" Fuuza no Okami( The Seal Mistress. I think that's how you say it)" Gai said.

Kurenai eyes went wide. She knew the reputation of The Seal Mistress. Almost every Ninja in her age group and up knew about The Seal Mistress. Her skills at seals were comparable to Tsunade's skills at medicine.

Kurenai looked back at the fight, _"He didn't even go all out on us. He was playing with us the whole time. This kid has come a long way."_

Lee looked at Gai with enthusiasm, "Gai-sensei, do you think that she can place those seals on me?"

" Sorry Lee, but I have no idea where she is. She disappeared 20 years ago and no one knows where to. But don't worry Lee; we will have to increase your weights." He gave the nice guy pose.

Lee was on the verge of tears, "Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tsunade cut the two men, who were embracing one another in hug, "Jiraiya, did you take Naruto to see Naiya?"

"No, Naruto had the seals done while he was with Saichi Kaito. It seems Kaito and Naiya are good friends. I even asked Naruto where she was, but he told me that part of their deal for giving him the gravity seals was to never reveal her location. All I can tell you is that those gravity seals are different then what we were use to seeing."

"How so?" Tsunade asked.

"Well for one, the gravity seals we're use to seeing had to be painted on and had to have a mark where it withdrew from; much like the curse seal. The difference is that this seal doesn't have a mark of origin. Instead, the marks aren't visible. Their only visible because Naruto has deactivated them and in minute they'll fade to match his complexion. When he activates them again, the purple marks will appear again but they will fade all the same. You only see the marks when he activates and deactivates the seals."

So as Jiraiya had finishing explaining how the seal worked Naruto's seals disappeared. Jiraiya continue to watch Naruto finish the process of releasing the seals. "The process is complete."

Naruto who was glowing purple, positioned himself to stand upright again. The purple glow had receded, as well as the seals. Naruto went through hand seals faster than anyone could see. "Doro Numa no Justu" Sasuke jumped in the air when he realized the hand seals Naruto was forming. Sasuke was in the air looking at Naruto, in instant Naruto vanished from his sight.

"You certainly move fast when you're in danger." Sasuke heard a voice from behind him. He was shocked at the speed Naruto moved at. Not even his Mangekyou, the ultimate Doujustu, could follow his current speed. Naruto did a round house kick sending Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke landed only to be kicked in his back; he skid to a stop face first.

Sasuke picked himself up off of the ground. Naruto charged at the Uchiha. Sasuke blocked the first punch, but was unsuccessful blocking the next 7. He was lifted in the air by an uppercut, landing on his back. Sasuke got up again, this time his eyes showed how enraged he was.

He calmed down then spoke, "So you're using a seal now to increase your powers. It won't matter I will still beat you."

"I am using a seal, but it doesn't give me power. The seals you saw on me were gravity seals. They were activated when we were fighting earlier. I deactivated them because I couldn't keep up with your speed with them on. Just think of them as training weights but only better." Naruto clarified.

Sasuke eyes open more than usual, "Then you mean to tell me that…."

Naruto grinned "Correct, this here is my true speed and power. No curse seal, no alternative power source, no blood limit, no nothing. It's all me."

Sasuke couldn't believe that the dobe surpassed him. His speed was nothing short of amazing, but he would never admit that to Naruto. Sasuke had one option but he knew that it would be taxing on his chakra. He hated to admit to himself, but Naruto had out classed him. _"Damn!!! How did this happen. I defeated Itachi and Orochimaru and now Naruto stands before me stronger than them both!!!. I have to use it. Susanoo will give me the power and the speed to match him." _Sasuke smile a genuine smile at Naruto, _"Why should I be mad? He did this fair and square. I hate to say it dobe but you've earned it. Let's see if he'll go for this…"_

"Put it on Naruto." Sasuke said with no malice or hate.

"Put what on? I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto knew what Sasuke was talking about, but why did he ask him to do this.

"Naruto put on the head band; we did fight as equals back then. We shall do so again now, so please put the head band on. I know you have it" Sasuke stated.

It was true; Naruto had the head band in his kunai pouch. Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "I guess it's appropriate that I wear a headband illustrating that I no longer hold ideals of the Leaf. I don't know why you're asking me to do this." He proceeds to wrap Sasuke's head band around his head.

"Because, you're strong." Sasuke gave Naruto a serious look, "And you once said that the head band represents we fight on equal ground."

"I know you were conscious when you knocked me out last time, why didn't you kill me?" Naruto asked.

"Killing my best friend is something I could never do. I'm not my brother, I would never kill you for power." Sasuke answered truthfully.

Naruto became enraged, "BEST FRIEND? WHAT BEST FRIEND YOU KNOW SHOVES A CHIDORI THROUGH HIS BEST FRIENDS CHEST, HUH?"

All of the spectators couldn't believe what they just heard, especially Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi couldn't believe because he taught Sasuke the move to protect his friends and Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke would do that to Naruto. But she couldn't be mad, since what she did was no better. It may not have be physically painful, but it was all the same to Naruto.

Naruto calmed himself, and then continued, "You know, Kakashi did teach something that I am grateful to have learned. He taught me what a friend is, even if he never was really a friend to me. He once said to us, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those abandon their friends are worse than scum." Sasuke, you are scum, along with Kakashi and Sakura. I thought of you all as friends but I doubt the feeling was mutual. You have no idea what it is to be a friend Sasuke. I really hoped that things were different between us, but as they stand there is nothing left for us but to fight."

Taking a fighting stand, he smiled at Sasuke, "Don't hold back."

Sasuke was still smiling, "I don't intend too." Sasuke's Mangekyou started to glow red. A strange aura, the color of the ocean, surrounded his body. Naruto smiled as he felt the aura coming off of Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling too; he was finally able to go all out. He hadn't done so since his bout with Itachi.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, "He shoved a Chidori through Naruto's chest? I'm guessing you didn't know until now. The fox must've healed him before he came back to the village." His words echoed so only her ears could hear.

"Yes, it seems so?" Tsunade's eyes were glued on the two fighters on the battle field while answering.

Yumi hadn't noticed Jiraiya there. She walked up to him, "Hello ero-sennin, how have you been?"

Jiraiya was cursing Naruto for rubbing off on her in his head. "I'm Fine. So Yumi, Tsunade told me that you're mother was here. Where is she now?"

"She's at the hotel. Ero-sennin stay away from my mother. I know what you have in mind." She glared at the pervert.

Putting his hands in his defense "No it's nothing like that….it's just that we had good time talking last time I seen her that's all." Jiraiya thought to himself _"Plus she gave some good ideas for my last book. I got to pick her brain for more ideas, that book was my best seller."_

With a look of worry, Yumi looked at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, that guy is glowing, do you think that Naruto will be ok?"

"Naruto-niisan is going to be fine. You see his speed, it's on a whole new level. He's going to be fine Yumi-neechan." Konohamaru assured the worried girl.

Sasuke could feel the power coursing through his veins. The power he felt was unreal. Sasuke looked at both of his hand, both had the ocean color aura around it. The Uchiha looked back at Naruto, and then in a split second he vanished.

He appeared directly behind Naruto, He aimed a kick with right leg for the right-side of Naruto's head. The kick never connected; Naruto blocked with his right arm. He then pivoted 180 degrees to plant his left fist in Sasuke's gut, this was blocked. Naruto threw right to Sasuke face, he barely blocked it. The kick that followed wasn't blocked; he took the hit in his face.

This sent him up in the air, but he backed flip to land. Naruto vanished from everyone's sight, except Sasuke and a few others. He knew Naruto was about 10 yards to the left him. He caught him performing seals, and then he stopped. Sasuke knew by the seals Naruto had formed he was going to fire water bullets at him.

"_Suiton: Kiri Tama no Jutsu_", were the words that Naruto whispered to himself when water, in the form of bullets, shot out of his mouth. All of the projectiles were aiming for Sasuke.

Sasuke jump in the air to avoid the bullets of water, that impacted the area ground were he once stood. The only Uchiha clan member went through hand seals of his own. "_ Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu",_ The fire balls were on their way to Naruto.

Before they made contact, "MIZU NO TATE!!!!!", after shouted out his technique, his body was encapsulated with water. The fire balls died out as soon as they hit Naruto's water.

Sasuke landed back on the ground; the blue aura was still surrounding his body. When Naruto dropped his shield, The Uchiha was preparing another technique "Raikou Dageki!!!!!!!".

Naruto found himself dodging lightning coming from the sky, that was aimed at him. _"Damn these lightning strikes, if my gravity seals were still activated I'd be done for."_ Naruto kept dodging until the technique died down. He was panting, due to the speed at which he had to dodge.

"You seem tired, don't tell me that's all you have." The Uchiha stated, taunting his opponent.

"Nope, not at all" Naruto moved to fast for almost everyone to see. He appear in front of Sasuke. He threw a punch, which the Mangekyou wielder blocked. Both ninjas exchanged blows that were canceled out by the other.

This continued for two more minutes until Naruto started to notice something. _"Is it just me, or is Sasuke slowing down?" _As realization dawned on Naruto, he realized what was happening, _"This technique he's using to enhance his speed and power uses up a whole lot of chakra. That's why every blow that I countered was aimed at areas to knock me out; he's trying to finish it. He knows that my speed and power is my own, so when his technique dies out he won't be able to keep up. Sorry Sasuke, but I figured out how this technique operates, you won't be winning today." _Naruto tilted his head to the left to avoid a punch; he then countered with left to the gut, a right to the face, and a round house with his right that sent Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke wiped off the blood that was coming from his mouth; He then stood up again.

Naruto was watching Sasuke closely, he wondered if Sasuke realized yet that this battle was over. He knew Sasuke would never admit it, but deep down he believed that he had to know. "Sasuke, this fight is over. You can't beat me." Naruto said this without showing any emotions.

"That technique can only be used when you activate the Mangekyou, correct?" he asked the question more so to himself then to Sasuke.

Naruto continued to give his analysis, "I see that it eats away at your chakra, which means that the technique was designed to be used to end a fight quickly. The technique was ineffective against me because my speed and power matches the power boost that you got from that technique. But unlike your technique, which seems to be fizzling out as we speak, my natural attributes won't fade."

The blue aura covering Sasuke began to fade until it was completely gone. The Mangekyou Sharingan disappeared, revealing his onyx eyes. Sasuke knew that if he didn't think of something fast then this fight was over, _"What should I do? If I use Ameratsu then I will drain a significant portion of my Chakra. If I use the curse seal in conjunction with the Mangekyou then… no. He's still not using that power that he used in our last fight. If I use that now and exhaust myself, then he could call forth that red chakra and win this fight."_ A though came to him,_ "I got it I'll use…."_ His train of thought was cut off by a kick to the face.

Naruto continued the assault on his former teammate. Sasuke was defenseless to stop him. Naruto was moving so fast that he couldn't manage time to block. Naruto was picking the Uchiha apart.

The most people in the crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sasuke, who is in line to be the next Rokudaime, was getting beat senseless. "HELL YEAH, GO NARUTO!!!!! KICK THAT POMPUS UCHIHA'S ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba shouted pumping his fist.

Rubbing his ears, Shikamaru tried to recover from Kiba's loud cheers "Kiba, could you be any louder? Naruto is winning, it's pointless yelling."

"Come on Shikamaru, you can't tell me you're not enjoying this?" Kiba said this while having his hand around the Shadow user.

Shikamaru broke free of the embrace; he then shrugged "I'm only here because Ino felt two immense chakras. I was actually watching the sun set, but the sun is a setting and it looks like I won't be doing what I intend to do."

"Why didn't you just tell her you didn't feel like coming?" Neji asked.

"It would have been so god damn troublesome to argue with Ino. She would have kept nagging until I said yes. So to avoid her arguing I decided to come. She's more troublesome then my mom."

Ino had overheard what Shikamaru had said. She was not happy to say the least. She balled her fist an planted it into Shikamaru's head, he was now face first in the dirt "SHIKAMARU, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A NAG. IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A LAZY PERSON NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO DO THINGS. ANOTHER THING HOW DARE YOU………"

Shikamaru rolled on his back to look at the setting sun, "_Note to self: keep your mouth shut, it's less troublesome in the long run."_

Naruto was attacking Sasuke with a barrage of kicks and punches. Naruto flipped over Sasuke, when he landed; he quickly did a back flip kick. Sasuke went in 2 feet off of the ground before landing on his back. Naruto resumed his fighting stance. Sasuke got back up off of the ground. His eyes were fixed on Naruto's. _"Keep him focused on my eyes. That's it Naruto, and…..NOW!!!" _Sasuke activated his Sharingan, so after it went into it's Mangekyou form. Naruto had no time to react, he found himself in one Sasuke's ultimate techniques.

Naruto looked around. The sky was red; every object he could see was black. He looked at his hands to see it was black as well. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the world of Tsukiyomi. This is the ultimate Genjutsu, there is no escape. I control everything here." Sasuke's voice echoed through world of Tsukiyomi. Naruto was looking around. Suddenly, he saw Iruka in front of him dead. Naruto let a tear fall from his eye. He then heard a familiar voice scream. He ran in the direction of the voice. He saw Yumi tied to a pole. When he tried to run to free her, he was frozen in place. He found himself tied to a cross.

All he could do was watch as Sasuke appeared in front of him. "I control everything in here Naruto." Sasuke then turned to Yumi, "And I control her life as well. Sasuke walked up to Yumi and place the sword that he held at her throat.

"Please, don't." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke gave an evil grin before he slit her throat. Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto. He pointed the spot where he just slit Yumi's throat. Her dead form faded, and then she reappeared again. "You will watch me kill her over and over for the next 72 hours. Also," A hundred of Sasuke's appeared in front of Naruto. "I will be impaling you with Shurikens." All the Sasukes threw the Shurikens, all hit Naruto who screamed as they made contact.

"_It's only an illusion but this pain is real. Damn, how can I break this jutsu?" _Naruto, who was bleeding all over smirked at Sasuke _"Fox, free me from this damn illusion."_

Naruto hated asking the fox for favors, but the fox wasn't that bad. Well he started getting better when Naruto became strong. He stopped calling him a weak container.

"**So you finally want my help? You haven't asked for my help in 6 years. Ironically it was to fight this idiot."**

"_Just break this jutsu, if I had experience this technique before I would have tried to develop a counter for it. Besides, I know you want to see me kick his ass." Naruto said to the fox._

"**This is pretty good technique, for a human. It is very hard, near impossible for humans to counter. I will break the this technique because I refuse for people to see my container as weak." The Fox stated.**

"_Awww…..It kinda sounds like you're worried about me. I didn't know that the King of all Youkai could care for a lowly human."Naruto said sarcastically._

**The Kyuubi growled, "Damn you Yondaime. I wish I was free from this prison. If I were free, I doubt you would talk to me in such a manner. If I was free I would feast on your corpse, I would……"**

"_Got dammit, just break the technique, I'm tired of hearing you would eat me if you were free. Say something new you damn fox."_

" **MUHAHAHAHA………You got guts kit, I'll give you that. Ok, let me break this pathetic technique of this bastard."**

Sasuke wondering why Naruto was smirking at him; didn't he know that there was no escape from this technique? Sasuke was about to say something when Yumi disappear. All of copies of himself disappeared as well. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "What's going on?"

Smirking, "I'm breaking this jutsu that's what's going on." Sasuke tried to control this world to no avail. Sasuke started to feel hot. The world around him started to burn, flames were everywhere. He couldn't move he was trapped in the fire, he felt the flames burn his skin. Naruto vanished from his post and all Sasuke remembered was screaming.

Naruto dropped to one knee, gasping for air. Sasuke clutched his head, and then dropped to his knees the floor. Panting, he looked at Naruto with shock in his eyes, " What the hell are you?"

Still panting, he smiled, "The one who's going to kick your ass. I must admit that was the best genjutsu ever. But I have aces up my sleeve as well."

Both warriors, who were about ten yards away from one another, stood on their feet. Naruto was feeling the mental effects of Tsukiyomi and Sasuke was feeling pain all over. Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan again; it had faded as soon as his technique was broken.

Kurenai, who specialized in Genjutsu knew that it was impossible to counter that technique. Tsukiyomi was the ultimate genjutsu. "How in the hell did he counter that technique. By all accounts he should not be fighting; he should be in a coma."

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it" was all Kakashi could say.

Asuma cigarette was already on the ground. He was watching the fight without saying a word to anyone because he was speechless. Now speechless was and understatement. Anko couldn't grasp how he did it.

Neji was curious as well. But he didn't expect anything less from Naruto. If one thing is for sure, its that Naruto is full of surprises. Hanabi was watching in utter shock. She couldn't believe that someone was not only standing toe to toe with Sasuke, but the said person was winning. Talk about shock to the system. She looked at Konohamaru and frowned, he was going to prove her wrong for once. She hated being proven wrong.

The Uchiha did the hand seals necessary. His right hand was now clutching his left wrist; electricity was visible in his left hand that was palm side down. A ring of chakra was on the ground, he stood in the middle. Naruto wasted no time forming his Rasengan. This Rasengan was different from his usual Rasengan. The inside became more a royal blue, while the outside was the color of his chakra. This time he would put as much power as possible. One thing that both ninjas knew was certain was that this attack would decide the battle.

Gai looked at Kakashi, "It seems that he's going to use Raikiri. Looks like he's going to go all out, who do you think will win?"

"I don't know…….both techniques are powerful. We'll see in few minutes I'm sure."

Naruto and Sasuke held their gazes on one another. "Naruto, it seems we're back to were finished our last battle. Let's see if your Rasengan can stand up to my Raikiri." the Uchiha stated.

"This ends now Sasuke, it's time we settle the score." He said in a serious manner.

Both warriors took off. They were running toward then end of the battle. Sasuke and Naruto were closing the distance that separated them. When they finally got with in reaching distance they ready their techniques to make contact. Naruto and Sasuke looked in each others eyes.

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RAIKIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both techniques collided. Everything went white. The whiteness enveloped the landscape, taking the vision of all who were looking at the fight. When the light died down, there was a crater were both fighters had collided.

Instincts took over, Sakura and Yumi both ran to the crater. Everyone followed suit. Yumi and Sakura arrived at the crater at the same time, their eyes widen at the sight before them. Everyone reached the crater as well; the same expression came across their face when they looked inside of the crater.

Inside the crater, Naruto stood over and unconscious Sasuke. His eyes were focused on the Sharingan wielder. Naruto then untied the head band around his head. He placed the head band on Sasuke's chest then picked him up bridal style. He walked towards the crowd. When he got near Sakura and Kakashi he laid Sasuke down.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I didn't kill your prized student, I just knocked him out. He should wake in an hour or so." He said void of emotions. He cringed when he didn't add the 'sensei'.

With the exception of Jiraiya, they looked at him in shock but he ignored it. He walked past everyone and went straight to Yumi, who was next to Konohamaru. "I think we should get some rest. Let's head back to the hotel." Yumi looked at him. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and smiled "Naruto, you're injured let me heal you." Sakura went to place her hands above his arm to heal the cut, but he slapped it away. He turned away walked off. Sakura looked as his back moved away from her. "Naruto!!! Please let me heal you!"

He stopped and turned around. He looked at Ino, "If memory serves me right Ino, didn't Haruno tell me never to speak to her again?" He finally turned his gazed to Sakura "The only reason you want to help me now is because you feel guilty. I don't need your help. As far as I'm concerned you're dead to me"

Sakura felt as if a knife went into her heart. His words stung her. Tears were swelling up in her eyes. Naruto gave a smirk, "Did my words hurt you? I'm glad now you understand how I felt. Sakura, you're pathetic."

Tears slid down her cheek, " Naruto…we were friends why would you say such a hurtful thing?"

He spoke once more, "Sakura let's get one thing straight, you and I were never friends. I only had a few people that I could call friends in this village. You treated me badly whenever I tried to be friends with you. Whenever Sasuke and I argued you would take his side. I did everything I could to prove that I was worthy of your friendship. I even protected you and this village from Gaara. Still everyone hated me. If it wasn't for me" he pointed at Tsunade "She wouldn't be Hokage of this village. Hell if wasn't for me" he pointed at Kakashi " Zabuza would have killed him."

He paused for a second, "Sakura, don't ever speak to me again. Maybe I should have let Gaara kill you, since you're so pathetic. "

Kakashi came to her defense, " Naruto that's enough. You've gone too far."

Naruto glared at the man with the mask "It's just like Hatake to protect his two precious students. I don't see how this involves you, so stay out of this scum."

Kakashi gritted his teeth under his mask. Naruto smiled knowing he got a rise out him "What, did I say a something that pissed of the great Hatake off? It must've been when I called you scum. Don't get mad I call it like I see it"

"How do you figure that I'm scum Naruto?" he asked in a normal calm façade.

"You consider people who abandoning their friends and comrades are scum, right I guess it goes without saying." He calmly replied.

Naruto spoke once more "You abandoned me to train Sasuke during the Chuunin exams, when I asked for your help. You taught him and Sakura, but whenever I asked for your help you would say that my chakra control was horrible. Not once did you recommend something that would help gain better chakra control. How does it feel to have your best student beaten by the one you considered to be your worst?"

He looked at the Anbu, members and the Chuunin and Jounin fangirls, "This is the guy you worship? Is this your Rokudaime? He couldn't even beat me and you expect him to protect the village?" The Anbu members and the fangirl kunoichis were fuming.

He then turned his gaze to Tsunade, "Your successor sucks. So, do you believe I'm worth the $ 90,000,000 ryou since I beat the soon to be Rokudaime?"

Naruto looked at all the female kunoichis swooning over Sasuke. He knew no matter what he did Sasuke would always have their respect. He proved that he had the strength to be Hokage, but he would never have the title. He knew that this village would never accept him no matter what. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't start his own village. He stored that thought, he might do that.

"Hey Hatake, when he wakes up ask him how does feel to loose to the dead last? Also, how does it feel to know that you can't beat me?" Naruto was taunting Kakashi.

"Naruto, stop acting like an ass and stop being mean!" Yumi said slighty mad at him.

For the first time, Naruto looked at Yumi with hate in his eyes, "You only know them for a minute and you take up for them? They treat me like crap and it's ok but I speak how I feel and I'm an ass. No Yumi, you're an ass for taking up for a these people who probably want you dead just for being associated with me." Naruto turned around and stormed off leaving Yumi shocked.

"Where are you going Naruto?" the concerned girl-friend asked.

"What does it matter?" the words escaped his mouth in a sad tone.

She turned to Jiraiya "Why is he acting like this? I never once saw him belittle someone. He always encouraged others to do their best."

The toad hermit decided to answer "Many people in this village hate Naruto. I'm sure you know why, but we won't talk about that here. This village has done nothing to help him or make him believe in himself. True he could've decided not to taunt everyone here but, to understand why he acts this way to most of the people here you will have to ask Naruto, Yumi."

" It's simple, when a person gives all they have to others and gets nothing in return, its only natural they become cold and bitter to those they have given their all too"

Everyone turned around to here the unknown stranger speak. With his mini-afro, black jacket, black pants, and black sandals, Shino had gained the attention of everyone. Tsunade looked at Sasuke, "Kakashi, take Sasuke home, and everyone else go about your business." Everyone started to walk-off.

Konohamaru walked up to Yumi, "Let me walk you back to the hotel Yumi-neechan. Don't worry Naruto-niisan is going to be ok."

Yumi looked up and smiled, "I'm sure he will. I'm sure he will" Yumi and Konohamaru walked into the direction of the hotel.

Shikamaru still was lying on the ground. _"The moon looks nice from here. May be I should get home."_ He thought it over for a second, _"On second thought, I think I'll wait here for a while. I already dealt with one troublesome woman today. I don't need to hear my mom bitch about me being lazy. I don't know how my dad does it. Being whipped is so troublesome."_ The lazy Jounin continued to look at the moon and the stars in the sky.

* * *

A\N 

I hope you guys like this Chapter. I'm going to put another chapter out ASAP, but I won't promise anything since I have projects for school to complete. I have so many ideas for this story. I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon. I would like to thank everyone for reading my fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

Technique Translation

Doro Numa no Justu - Muddy Swamp Technique

Suiton: Kiri Tama no Jutsu - Water Style:Water Bullet Technique

Katon:Hosenka no Jutsu - Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique

MIZU NO TATE - Water Shield

RAIKOU DAGEKI - Lighting Strike


	5. S Class Mission

Chapter 5: S-Class Mission

On top of the Hokage monument, sat a lone young man who was looking off into the night sky. Sitting on the head of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto sat deep in thought. Naruto thought about Yumi, and what he said to her. Realizing what he said to her, he sighed. He also was aware of the fact that the council and everyone else in the village were going to hate him for what he did to their "precious" Sasuke-kun. No matter what he did for Konoha, he would always be seen as the demon. His thoughts also flashed back to his dream to become Hokage, or rather his former dream.

He clenched his dirt smudged fist. Everything he ever tried to work for, Sasuke seemed to get without trying. He hated to admit to himself but he was jealous of Sasuke. His thoughts drifted to when he first met Konohamaru. He remembered what he told the boy all those years ago. He remembered looking at Sandaime's grandson in the eyes and saying, _"There are no short-cuts…"_ Oh how true that was.

For all the strength that he possesses he had to work hard obtain it. Sasuke had the Sharingan and could copy everything. He himself on the other hand, trained his body to the brink. Maybe that's why Kakashi trained Sasuke instead, he didn't really have to teach, Naruto wondered.

"I knew you would be up here." The perverted hermit spoke breaking his concentration. Naruto looked up to see his sensei giving him a warm smile.

"What do you want Ero-Sennin?" The blond questioned. He was now looking at his sensei with a look that gave off no emotion.

"To see how you were doing." Jiraiya answered. Jiraiya may not have been able to see the emotion on Naruto's face, but he knew that if he was on the monument then he was sad. This was one of the few places that Naruto went when he was sad. Jiraiya knew this after watching Naruto a few times.

"Naruto you can't lie to me. I know you're probably a bit angry but what you said to Sakura and Kakashi was wrong."

Naruto's eyes showed fury. He thought he was coming up here to talk to him about anything, but never did he think it was about his treatment to those two. If he had said Yumi, then he would not have gotten angry, but to say those two and expect him not to feel what he felt was absurd to him.

"Just when I thought you were here to talk to me about Yumi or something else you bring up Kakashi and Haruno. Every time I speak how I feel it's a problem, but others can speak to me anyway they feel and get away with it. Tough luck, if I hurt anyone's feelings, I don't give a crap." Naruto spat out in anger filled tone.

Jiraiya spoke, "So you don't care if you hurt Yumi?" Naruto's anger died down immediately. Naruto knew he was wrong for yelling at her but he was just mad.

Jiraiya just gave sigh, "Look Naruto, I'm not here to tell you to apologize to anyone, that decision is solely on you. But I will say this; grow-up Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened at what his teacher said, and then they narrowed just as quickly as the widened. "Grow-up? I grew-up as soon as the woman I saw as the only mother I ever had kicked me out of the village. I grew-up when the girl I gave my all to please, saw me as nothing more than an annoyance. I grew-up when my friend shoved a Chidori through my chest. I grew-up when my sensei refused to train me to train another student. I grew-up when the day my dream was killed. I grew when I finally realized that no matter what I did for this village they would always see as nothing more than the demon that destroyed their families. Now you stand here and tell me to grow-up? I've grown-up, so don't stand there and say something like that to me!"

Jiraiya's eyes never broke contact with his student. "Naruto, you have grown-up into a strong, brave, and decent human being. I never doubted that you have grown-up, but you haven't grown-up enough to put the past behind you."

Naruto's eyes fixed on the ground. "Why should I put the past behind me? The past is a part of who I am." He pointed to the village, "They can't seem to put the past behind them so why should I?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya searching for the answer as if it was in the hermits eyes.

Jiraiya placed a hand on his students shoulder then smiled, "Because Naruto, you're better than them. I've watched you grow from an annoying, over-confident, loud-mouthed brat, into an annoying, over-confident, loud-mouthed young man; A young man that I'm proud of."

Naruto smiled. He always thought of Jiraiya as a grandfather. So for him to say that he was proud of him made the blond boy feel happy. Naruto's smile quickly turned into a look of sadness, "I'm glad that you're proud of me but how do I put the past behind me when it hurts so much?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know Naruto. However, I do know that hate will not change anything. Naruto the past is the past so don't let it hurt you. Look towards the future now. You have Yumi now; doesn't the future look better than the past? Also, you proved to everyone one is this village who called you a monster and a dead last wrong. You beat their Uchiha and when you did get strong enough you didn't take out your aggressions on them. So I know you could leave the past in the past. That's why you are better then them."

Naruto looked towards the stars in the sky. He was contemplating on everything that Jiraiya had told him. He was right, Naruto didn't grow-up enough to put the past behind him. Also, he had Yumi and that was a gift from god in his eyes. He knew that his future no longer lied in Konoha, but he did have a few people here that cared for him. That was enough. So he made a resolution to just let it go. Everything would start off with a clean slate, as far as Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke was concerned. He would no longer hold grudges because he was better then that.

He looked back at Jiraiya, "You're right Ero-Sennin, I am better than them. I will put the past behind me. From this day forward, I will start with a new slate with everyone. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke even Oba-chan. I won't hold a grudge, because in the end it was I who turned out for the better. I given my word and I never go back on my word, because that is my nindo. Thanks Ero-Sennin for making me see what I should have seen all along. Who would have thought a perverted old man could be so wise?"

"Well I do have my moments. Anyway, I think you should go talk to Tsunade." He dropped the smile and gave Naruto a look to illustrate his seriousness, "You should know that she didn't want to banish you."

"I know she didn't want too, but it just hurt. I know she has obligations as Hokage, but I just wished she was there for me. The council was against me from day one, they saw their chance to get rid of me and they did." Naruto said.

Jiraiya continued looking into his students eyes, "Naruto be careful. The council is against you. Even though the Hokage has the most power, her power is not absolute. If everyone on the council comes together, then they can overthrow even her rule. They will ban together and try to send you on suicide missions. So Naruto, be careful."

Naruto took it all in. "You're probably right. It did seem that everyone was against me in that meeting besides Oba-chan. I know they probably are trying to kill two birds with one stone. They're hoping that I can help end this war and die in the process. Well I'm going to take everything that they will and can throw at me."

Jiraiya smiled at his students comments. He knew how the council members hated Naruto. He knew that as soon as the get the chance they would send him into a suicide mission or at least it would be for anyone else. _"They're going to be disappointed when he completes every mission that they throw at him." _He broke free from his train of thought, "Naruto, it's getting late, maybe you should go to your hotel room."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "I probably should, Yumi is going to be worried sick. I just hope she didn't tell Mai-san, the last thing I need is her screaming at me. So Ero-Sennin, where are you going?"

Jiraiya gave his student a cheesy smile, "I'm going to continue my research. I'll see you before you leave for you're mission tomorrow. Later."

Naruto frowned at his Sensei's actions, _"Perverted hermit… going to a whore-house isn't research it's just you getting pleasure." _Naruto shook his head at the thought of Jiraiya and some poor lady. He then headed back to the town below. Before he went to the hotel, he had to do something else.

_Uchiha District…_

Naruto had walked in the Uchiha district. When he was young, he remembers it being full of life. As it stands today, it is nothing more then an eerie ghost town. Naruto walked to the house that housed the only member of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was sitting in his living room with Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura followed Kakashi to make sure that Sasuke was ok. Sasuke on the other hand was deep in thought. He couldn't fathom that Naruto had beaten him; not only that but Naruto had rendered Tsukyomi useless. _"Just how strong are you Naruto?" _This question ran through Sasuke's head until the sound of the door broke his concentration. Sasuke went to answer the door. He was surprised at who was standing before him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Sasuke thought about it for a minute. Should he let him in or should he just slam the door in his face? Sasuke decided to let Naruto in. Naruto entered the house to see Sakura and Kakashi standing in the living room. Kakashi and Sakura looked at Naruto, clearly curious as to why he was there.

Naruto decided to speak, "Great, you're all here. I won't have to track you two down."

Kakashi wondered what Naruto wanted, "Naruto, do you wish to say something that we all should hear?"

He shook his head, "Yes." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm just here to say that I'm sorry. Kakashi, I didn't mean what I said to you… well I did but I'm sorry about it." He then looked at Sakura "Look Sakura, I know what I said was wrong and maybe I shouldn't have said it but I only said it because I was angry. I don't wish death on no one and it was wrong to wish it on you."

Sakura smiled a genuine smile. She then walked up to the taller blond, "Naruto, it is I who should be apologizing to you. You were right about saying that I wasn't a good friend to you. You did more then I could ask any friend to do. What I said all those years was wrong and I truly am sorry. Please forgive me."

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Sakura, I forgive but I will never forget." He looked at Kakashi, then Sasuke before placing his eyes back on Sakura, "Although I may never forget, that doesn't mean we can't start fresh. From this day forth were going to wipe the slate clean. What do you say?"

Tears slid down the pink Kunoichi eyes. She immediately rushed and hugged Naruto. "Naruto… I don't know why you're doing this when you have every right to hate me but I promise that I will try to be a good friend."

Sakura let Naruto go to wipe her eye dry. Naruto then turned to Sasuke, "I hope we can put the past behind us Sasuke?"

Sasuke, who was leaning on the wall by the door, nodded, "Sure I guess we could do that."

Naruto then turned to Kakashi, "Is this ok with you?"

The copy-nin smiled behind his mask, "Sure Naruto, it sounds perfect."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Well I better head back to the hotel. We have a mission tomorrow and I'm getting tired." Sasuke opened the door as Naruto walked towards to head to the hotel. When Naruto was at the end of the walk way Sakura screamed out, "Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled. He turned to look at her; she was smiling at the blond ninja. "Thank you." Naruto gave her a slight nod then continued to the hotel. _"Ero-Sennin was right, no need to hold grudges because I am better than that."_

Naruto arrived at the hotel ten minutes later. Naruto was walking to his room when he saw Jiraiya coming out of Mai's room. Jiraiya turned to see Naruto and let out a breath in shock. "What are you doing here Ero-Sennin?"

"I was talking to Mai?" Jiraiya responded nervously.

"Well you better hope that Yumi doesn't find out that you're asking her mother for advice on your book; I would hate see what she would do you."

Jiraiya was shocked, "How… how did you know about that?"

Naruto snorted, "I have ears you know. When you visited last time I heard her offer to give you pointers. Yumi doesn't know that her mother is a pervert just like you. I won't tell her because it would devastate her. Anyway, I didn't see you and this little talk never happen so goodnight." Naruto walked pass Jiraiya and headed straight for his room.

Jiraiya scratched his head. He didn't think about it too much. Phase one of his information gathering was done, now it was time to start Phase two, which involved liquor, lipstick and waking up the next day rather happy. He exited to the hotel seeking what he dubbed "his inspiration".

Naruto entered the room. Yumi was laying on the bed with her back towards the door. He decided to slip out of his clothes and jump in the shower. 10 minutes later he exited the shower in his blue boxers and his white A-shirt. He decided to slip into bed without waking Yumi. Naruto slipped under the covers; he then placed his arm around Yumi.

"I know your not sleep Yumi-Chan. I just want to apologize for what I said to you. If I hurt your feelings it was not my intention. I love you too much to ever hurt you." He whispered the words in to her ear. Naruto got no response. He didn't expect one; after all he did call her an ass. Naruto put his hands behind his head and just looked at the ceiling. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and a head rest on his chest. "Let's just get some sleep Naruto-kun; it has been a very long day." He smiled at his girlfriend before they both drifted into land of dreams.

The sunlight cast itself on to the eyes of the female with brown hair. Yumi bought her hands forth to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun. She opened her eyes slowly to adjust to her surroundings. She rolled over to place her arm around Naruto, only to find that he was not there. The focus in her eyes became clear. She could now see that the blond was no longer by her side. She saw him sitting in a chair a couple of feet away. He was fully dressed in a black jacket with orange lining, and matching pants. As he was slipping his sandal on his feet, he looked at Yumi and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said in a playful tone to the girl on the bed.

She sat up and looked at him, "Good morning Naruto, leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I have to be at the Hokage tower in 20 minutes. Obaa-chan is going to give us our mission today. I don't know what type of mission it is or how long I'm going to be gone." He informed the girl.

She got out of the bed and walked up to him and sat in his lap, "I hope you're not gone for too long." She kissed him on the cheek then got off of his lap, "Well I'm going to take a shower. You should probably get going, you don't want to be late, it gives people a bad impression you know."

Naruto stood up, "Yes, I know. Well Yumi, I'm off I'll see you."

Naruto walked to the door but before could open it to leave he heard Yumi speak, "Naurto..."

He turned to face his girl, "Yes?"

She walked up and kissed him on the lips. "Be careful ok?"

He gave her his one of his infamous grins, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

He exited the hotel room leaving Yumi behind. Yumi, who was still in her white pajama pants and sky blue tank top, proceeded to the bathroom to freshen up.

_Hokage tower 20 Minutes later…_

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office with no time to spare. He looked around and from what he could see everyone who was assigned to this mission was there. Everyone was dressed in the standard Chuunin and Jounin uniform. Tsunade looked at Naruto, who finally landed his eyes on her.

"Glad you could join us Naruto. Now that you're here I will go over the mission briefing. This mission is an A-rank mission with the possibility of turning into an S-class mission. Your mission is to infiltrate a Cloud ninja outpost on the outskirts of Lighting Country. You are to recover a blue print layout to a ninja base in Lighting Country."

Naruto spoke first, "What is so important in the ninja base that would force you to assign a mission to recover to blue prints for it?"

The fifth leaned back in her chair, "In one of our previous missions, we obtained a prisoner from the Cloud. After being tortured by Ibiki he gave us some info but not entirely enough. So I had Yamanaka Ino search his memories and she discovered that the base had battle plans that they intended to use on us. Ino also discovered that the blueprint to this base was located where I previously stated. Do you understand why this mission is so vital?"

Naruto shook his head, "Yes."

Tsunade spoke, "Good. Sasuke will be acting as team leader for this mission, Sakura you will be head medic, and Udon will be lead strategist. If there is nothing else then you guys are dismissed."

Naruto looked directly into the Hokage's eyes and spoke, "There is something that I wish to request."

Tsunade eyed him suspiciously, "What is your request?"

"I request that you make me squad leader on this mission." Naruto stated his request, which shocked everyone.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. In his mind Naruto was questioning his leadership and he didn't like it. He was an Anbu captain, and his team was by far the most successful Anbu squad in the leaf with a zero casualty rate. By Naruto asking to lead this mission made him furious, "Hokage-sama, I am more than capable of leading this squad. My mission success rate proves that fact." Sasuke spoke in a tone that hid his anger.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I wasn't question if you were capable or not, I just thought that I would be the best option for this particular mission."

Hanabi decided to speak, "Why, because you beat Sasuke-sama? Just because you won that little fight, doesn't mean you're qualified to lead."

Naruto turned to the person who spoke, "That's not it. I'm sure Sasuke could lead this mission perfectly, but my connections in Lighting Country are well suited for this mission."

Tsunade was deep in thought. Naruto did have a point, he probably was fit to lead, but she didn't know how well it would go over with everyone else. Thinking it over for a while she finally came to a decision, "First, I would like to ask everyone here who they think should be leader? Based on your votes I will select the leader for this mission."

Hanabi quickly responded, "I elect Sasuke-sama. "

Udon was next to respond, "Sasuke."

Konohamaru followed, "Naruto."

Hinata spoke a soft voice, "Naruto-kun."

Sakura was the last to respond. She looked at both Naruto and Sasuke, then back to Tsunade, "I choose Sasuke."

Naruto just shook his head then looked at Tsunade, "Fine, I thought that it would be best since I have been to Cloud a number of times on missions but if this is the decision then I will comply."

Tsunade spoke once more, "Ok, you have your mission. You are to meet up at the gate at noon and head out. Dismissed!" Naruto was heading out then he heard the Hokage's voice, "Naruto wait, I want you to stay."

The blond stopped and turned to face the fifth. He walked up to her desk, "What do you want?"

She leaned forward with her chin resting on the back of her hands, "Are you mad that Sasuke is leading this mission"

"No." Was his only response.

She looked at him again to read his emotions. The old Naruto would have been mad that Sasuke was leading, but this Naruto wasn't. She wondered, "Naruto you have to understand that they trust Sasuke so that's why majority thought he would be best to lead this mission."

Naruto gave her shrug, "Whatever, I don't really care. You're paying me to do a job so that's what I will do. I thought it would be beneficial that I lead because I know the geographical terrain and I also have a spy network. Anyway I will do what Sasuke requires of me. No more no less."

Tsunade shook her head pleased with his statement, "Good, I just wanted to clear that up because the mission success is vital."

Naruto headed to the exit, "Yeah I know. Well I'm going back to the hotel, later Oba-chan"

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as he exited her office. A smile formed on her face and a tear slid down her cheek, _"He called me Oba-chan. Naruto, you may not officially be the leader of this mission, but it will be you who will lead them to success."_

Naruto went back to the hotel. He entered his room to find Yumi and her mother sitting on the bed talking. Naruto smiled, "Hey Mai how is everything."

The brown hair women smiled, "Pretty good, Yumi was telling me about you beating up some guy yesterday. She also told me you had a mission, I thought you weren't coming back today."

"Well Mai-san, I do have a mission but I don't have to leave until noon. I have two hours to prepare for my mission and get everything I need. Since I have all of my equipment I have two hours to blow." He answered his girlfriends mother.

"Oh…Ok. We're waiting for Ino, she promised to show me more of the village. Yumi is coming with us since you're going on a mission." Mai explained.

Yumi looked at Naruto, "Mother convinced me to tag along so I decided to do so."

"I'm sure your going to have a good time." Soon as Naruto finished his words, there was a knock at the door. Naruto opened the door to find it was Ino, "Hey Ino, how is everything?"

"It's good. How are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Fine, well I guess I should get out of here and let you girls enjoy your day. Later Ino, I'm sorry about holding that kunai to your neck." Naruto stated before he ran off.

Ino looked at Mai and Yumi, "So you girls ready to go?"

"Yes Ino, I think we're ready." Mai responded.

"Let's go, I'm off for a week and I plan on enjoying myself; the life of a ninja is hard you know." The blond kunoichi stated.

Mai gave a slight laugh, "I suppose, well let's go so we can have some fun. Besides I promised Jiraiya-san that I would meet up with him to discuss some matters."

Yumi wondered what her mother had to talk to pervert about, "What do you have to discuss with Jiraiya mom?"

Mai didn't want to let her daughter know what was happening so she decided to bend the truth a little. "I'm not sure, but he said he needs my advice on something, although I am clueless to what that might be."

Yumi looked at her mother sideways; she didn't buy that for a second that lie for a second. Unknowing to her mother, Naruto, and Jiraiya, Yumi knew that her mother was helping Jiraiya write his dirty novel. When Jiraiya visited them for a week, she remembered waking up late to go to the bathroom. While going to the rest room, she heard her mother and Jiraiya discussing his book. She was giving him suggestions on what should be in the book and what should be omitted.

"_I can't believe that my mother is giving Ero-Sennin some ideas to write that smut. Well the book isn't all that bad, it did reveal some positions that I performed on Naruto that was very satisfactory. Blah…what the hell am I thinking, that book is smut plain and simple. Naruto probably knows and doesn't want to tell me. Fine I'll play stupid." _Yumi thought.

"Just watch yourself around him mom, he's a pervert." She warned her mother.

"Don't worry Yumi, I'm a big girl, I'll be ok." Mai assured her daughter. With that being said, the ladies were off to tour the town.

_Hyuuga compound…_

Hinata was packing some clothes and extra tools for her little expedition. She looked over her stuff to see if she had everything. Once she saw that she had everything she needed, she placed her back pack on her back and decided to head the ramen stand to grab a quick meal before she left for the mission. While she entered the court yard, she saw her father and her sister talking. Her father was alerted of her presence and signaled for her to join them.

She became nervous as she got closer and could the look on her fathers face, "Father, is there something that you wish to talk to me about?"

He looked at her with disgust, "I heard about your mission from Hanabi, don't screw this up."

She looked down, "Yes father, I will do my best to not be a burden."

"All you ever do is try and fail miserably. Just don't screw this mission up. What's this I hear you wanting that de…delinquent as the leader of this mission. Your sister said you voted for him instead of Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?" He stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Father, Naruto-kun knows the geographical layout of Lighting Country. I thought we would benefit from his vast knowledge if he was to take lead, that's all." Replied the pale-eyed girl.

Hiashi still eyed his eldest daughter with disgust, "Like I said before, don't fail the mission. You should be a Jounin now but you're still a Chuunin. In my eyes you are pathetic. Hinata, you should be more like Hanabi. She'll probably become a Jounin on the next exam and surpass you once again. Sometimes I wish she was the oldest."

Hinata wanted to cry but she told herself not to. Her father had always favored Hanabi over her, why couldn't he see the things that she was good at. She might not be the best fighter, but she was gifted with making medicine. She also was kind, caring, and selfless but none of those qualities mattered to her father. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a Hyuuga, maybe then life would have been better. She cleared her thoughts and did what she normally did in this situation.

"I'm sorry for being weak father. I will try my best to become as strong as Hanabi father." She bowed and headed to the exit.

Hanabi bowed to her father and followed suit. The young Hyuuga smirked; she was the reason why her father belittled her sister. Hinata deserved it for suggesting that blond idiot lead the mission. That would show her to side with shinobis that are not of this village. She finally caught up to her sister.

"Hinata, where are you heading to?"

Hinata didn't want to speak to Hanabi right now. However, she didn't want to be rude either so she turned to Hanabi, "I was just heading to Ichiraku ramen stand. Do you wish to join me sister?"

Hanabi wore the same expression of disgust that her father had on earlier, "I'll pass, I wouldn't be caught dead in that place; it is so beneath a Hyuuga."

Hinata knew her sister would decline. Most of the main family felt that they were better then everyone and her sister was no exception. "Well Hanabi, I guess I will see you at the gate at noon. Goodbye sister."

Hinata walked off leaving Hanabi behind. Hanabi was about to take a step but realized that she didn't have anywhere to go. She didn't have any friends because she chose not to associate with people weaker than herself. She looked at Hinata walking away. She made a decision, "Hinata, wait up!!!"

_At Ichiraku Ramen stand…_

Naruto and Konohamaru were sitting on a stool eating ramen. "Bro don't sweat it. At least we're on a mission together, eh?"

"I wasn't really worrying about that Konohamaru. He leading the mission doesn't affect my abilities. Anyway, why did you vote for me?"

Konohamaru sucked up the noodles that were hanging out his mouth, "Well, you seem like a better fit to be leader. You said you know your way around Lighting Country right? I'm sure your knowledge is more vast then Sasuke's so that's why I thought you should lead."

"Oh, ok that seems reasonable." Naruto replied.

Hinata walked up to the stand, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to see Hinata, "Hello Hinata, how are you?"

After what her father said how could she be ok. She didn't want him to see that she wasn't so she gave a fake smile, "I'm good." She sat on the stool to the right of Naruto, "Ichiraku-san can I please have one miso-ramen."

He looked at Hinata and smiled, "One miso coming up for the pretty young lady."

Everyone turned to see who it was calling Hinata. Everyone saw that it was her younger sister. Hanabi finally arrived at the stand, "Hinata, didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Sorry Hanabi, I didn't hear you." Hinata clearly was lying. She chose to ignore Hanabi; right now she didn't want to be bothered with her sister.

"Hi, Hanabi-chan." Konohamaru greeted the young Hyuuga with a faint blush on his cheeks.

She turned to look at who spoke to her only to see the thirds grandson, or "monkey boy" as she called him, "What do you want monkey boy?"

Konohamaru looked at the ground. She never was nice to him no matter how much he tried to be nice to her. Naruto didn't know her long but he knew he didn't like her. Every Hyuuga in his opinion, with the exception of Neji and Hinata, were stuck up snobs.

"Konohamaru, don't waste your energy being nice to people who always look at you like your dirt, it's not worth it. Besides, you could do much better then that ugly Hyuuga." Naruto said this trying to get a rise out of Hanabi, and his plan worked to perfection.

"Who are you calling ugly you maggot. I am the Heir to the Hyuuga, and I'm currently the strongest Chuunin in the village, how dare you speak ill of me?"

Naruto stopped eating his ramen and turned to face the Hinata's sister, "You don't wish for people to speak ill to you but yet and still you speak to others in the way that you wish not to be spoken. Calling Konohamaru a monkey boy is an insult to him. It is not only an insult to him but it's an insult to his grandfather who gave his life for you unappreciative villagers. By you calling him monkey is mocking his grandfathers legacy. Now if you were joking with him then it wouldn't be problem, but you clearly think your better then him and that's a problem."

She smirked, "So what if I think I'm better, it's not as if it isn't true. I'm a genius he's a pathetic "monkey boy", I will always be better then that loser."

Naruto shook his head, "I hate that word genius. Everyone think that being born with the ability to pick up things quicker than others makes them superior. Neji was a genius and I beat him. Sasuke was a genius and both Rock Lee and I beat him. Both of us were dead-last in our graduating class. I came across a lot of so called geniuses and in the end they all lost to me. You want to know what being a genius means… it means absolutely nothing. The only thing that means anything is hard work. Lee understands, Hinata understands, and Konohamaru understands that hard work will surpass a genius any day."

"It was luck that you beat Neji and Sasuke. I'm sure you can't beat them again if you tried. Once a loser, always a loser is what I say." was Hanabi's response.

"Whatever you pale-eyed freak, I think I just lost my appetite by looking at your ugly face. Sorry Hinata-chan, but you're the prettiest Hyuuga female I know. It's sad because you seem to have taken all of the looks leaving her with the short end of the stick. Well I'll catch guys later." Naruto walked away.

Hanabi had her fist clenched. _"How dare he insult my eyes? He insulted me and my family with that statement. No one defiles the name of the Hyuuga and insult our blood-line. Who does he think he is to insult our legacy…" _Hanabi's eyes widened at what she was about to say. She realized that it hurt when he called her a pale-eyed freak. She wondered if this is how Konohamaru felt when she called him monkey boy. Hanabi closed her eyes. She prepared herself for to do what she was about to do. She then opened her eyes then turned to Konohamaru, "I'm sorry for calling you monkey boy."

Hinata and Konohamaru were shocked that Hanabi had apologized. Konohamaru smiled, "Hanabi would you like to take a walk with me?"

"No." she turned and walked off leaving the boy defeated. Hinata touched his shoulder, "Don't worry Konohamaru-kun; I'm sure my sister will like you someday."

He looked at Hinata and gave a weak smile, "I hope so. I really hope so."

_2 hours later…_

Hyuuga Hanabi sat on top of the gate waiting for the rest of team. She was at the very same spot for the last two hours thinking about that idiot Naruto, and about Konohamaru. Looking at it from Naruto's perspective, she knew she was wrong for calling him monkey boy. What she didn't understand is after all her insults he still tried to be nice to her. It doesn't matter she was thinking it over to much anyway.

"Care if I join you Hyugga-sama?" Naruto said mockingly.

Hanabi tensed up slightly, _"How the hell did he sneak up on me? I didn't even sense his presence. If he was and enemy of mine I would be dead right now."_ She looked at the blond, "Do whatever you want."

Naruto sat down next to her, "Sasuke and Sakura are on their way. Konohamaru and Hinata are also on their way as well as Udon."

"How do you know this, can you detect them?" She question.

"Actually, I see them walking towards the gate." Naruto stated.

A couple of minutes later Sasuke and company arrived at the gate. Hanabi and Naruto jumped down landing next to the group. "Ok everyone, this is my first time working with some of you, and for others this is not. Those who I worked with know that I'm about being efficient as possible. Our goal is to get the scroll, we are to get in and get out undetected. Hanabi." He looked at her gaining her attention, "This is my first time working with you but I have worked with Hinata and Neji before. If you're anything like these two then we should get along fine. Udon, I've worked with you on a number of occasions and for those that don't know all strategy and planning will go through him. If you have a better idea, feel free to let us hear it. Sakura is the medic, so our goal is to make sure she is safe at all times. However, Sakura is capable of handling herself so don't worry too much. Naruto." Sasuke turned to Naruto, "We haven't worked together in a while so I really don't know what you're capable of besides the kage bunshin. All I know is that you and I are the strongest here so that should be good enough."

Naruto was laughing in his head, _"Leave it to Sasuke to not say that I'm better then him. But you're right, you have no idea what I'm capable because I didn't show that much in our fight now did I?"_ Naruto decided to ask Sasuke a question, "What is the formation pattern?"

Sasuke was shock that Naruto asked this, "Well, I was going to have Hinata in the front, Udon directly behind to signal us, both me and you are going to be at Sakura's sides; I'm on her right while you are on her left. We're the most capable to protect the medic but we're also the most capable to provide support to the others in case of an ambush. Konohamaru will be directly behind Sakura, and Hanabi will be scanning the back to make sure we're not being followed. Does anyone have any other questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. The group walked past the gate and took to the trees in no time. They were heading to Lighting Country. Everyone took the formation that Sasuke had planned. Naruto looked at the Uchiha, "Sasuke, moving at a fast pace, it's going to take us about three days to get to Lightning Country, that's with rest stops. I was thinking maybe we could head to a dock in Rice Country northeast of here. From there we could charter a boat that would have us in Lightning Country by tomorrow."

Sasuke closed his eyes to think it over, "No. Cloud ninja's are all over Rice Country, there is no way we could elude them. We're better off going by foot if we plan on getting into Lightning undetected."

"We could always disguise ourselves and…" Naruto never got to finish his sentence

"I said no." Sasuke elevated his voice so Naruto understood his decision was final. "It won't work. I'll figure how to get us into Lightning. First were going to stop at Rice Field Village in Rice Country and rest for the night. We should arrive there in about seven hours if we keep up this pace. From there we'll review the map and go with our best feasible option."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _"The bastard didn't even listen to what I had to say. I could have gotten us in Lightning Country with no problem. My friend owns the docks there, he could have gotten us on a freight ship heading there. We could have been there by early morning tomorrow. Oh well, he did say we're stopping to rest in Rice Field Village. I'm sure Sasame-chan and her clan are keeping a close eye on Cloud ninjas, maybe she could give me information on there movements in Rice Country."_

_Seven hours later…_

Naruto and company just arrived at their intended destination. They were walking through the busy town. Even at night, when the sun was setting, Rice Field Village was busy with people. Sasuke directed everyone to the hotel they were staying at. Sasuke went to talk to the receptionist while everyone wait for him.

Sasuke returned to the group, "Ok we're sharing rooms. The girls will be in 305 and the guys will be in 306. I am heading to the room. Udon, I think its time we take a look at that map to decide our route." Sasuke turned to everyone else, "The rest of you guys are free to do whatever. Try to keep a low profile. Also, were leaving here at 5am sharp. So keep that in mind if any of you plan on staying out late." With that Sasuke and Udon headed to their rooms.

Hanabi looked at Hinata, "Sister, are you hungry?" She nodded yes, indicating that she was hungry, "I saw a steak house not far from here, let's get dinner." Hanabi turned to Sakura, "Would you care to join us Sakura-san?"

"Sure" Sakura responded.

Hanabi turned to Naruto and Konohamaru, regretting what she was about to ask, "Would you two like to join us as well?"

"Sure, I'm in." Konohamaru said with excitement.

"I'll pass." Naruto said heading towards the exit. He looked at Konohamaru, "Tell Sasuke I'll catch up with you guys if I'm not here by 5 am."

Sakura wondered if Naruto was mad at her choosing Sasuke for being team leader or mad at the fact that Sasuke rejected his idea, which in her opinion was not that bad. "Naruto, where are you going?"

He looked at Sakura, "I'm going to get some information from a friend about the activity of the Cloud and Rain nins in this country. Sasuke may want to select the best route, but he forgot to factor in that we might encounter enemy nins. Maybe he did factor it all in and just wants to fight, I however, wish to end this mission as quick as possible without having to fight. Anyway, I probably won't be back here tonight so I'll see you guys later."

Before he left, he performed a henge, transforming into a brown haired man, with brown eyes and civilian clothing. He turned to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, I think it would be wise if you and Hanabi were to transform. Being Hyuuga main members you guys might be recognized. Sakura, you and Konohamaru might want to change too, incognito is the key here. We don't want to alert any nins, and if they see Hyuugas then our cover is as good as blown. Well I'll see you guys."

Naruto headed out of the hotel with his new look, and headed to south of the village. He was heading into Fuuma territory. As he was walking, he noticed shurikens flying at him. He jumped out of the way to avoid the metallic projectiles. Before he could do anything he was surrounded by a group of Fuuma clan members.

The girl with the long orange hair spoke, "You are trespassing on Fuuma territory, state your business or leave."

Naruto smiled at the girl he recognized, "I'm surprise that you don't remember me Sasame-chan, it hasn't been that long for you to forget me."

A smoke cloud surrounded the person, in front of her. When it cleared she was smiling from ear to ear, "Naruto-kun!" She ran jumped into the arms of the man standing before her. When the other Fuumas saw that he was no threat, they stood down.

She looked up to the man who was taller than her, "It's good to see you Naruto-kun, what brings you to here?"

"Well I'm here on a mission. I going to Lightning Country; my group just stopped to rest. I have to leave in the morning, but I couldn't pass through here with out seeing you. So how is everything?" The blond shinobi questioned.

"It's great. Ever since Sound fell two years ago, everything has been good. However, this war between the Leaf and the Cloud is making things worst. My grandfather fears that we might have another ninja war on our hands if Kiri gets involved. So far they've remain neutral, but you never know."

Naruto spoke, "Yeah you're right, I hope that there won't be a war, but either way I'm in it now."

"So, what village are you working for?" Sasame questioned.

His expression became serious, "Konoha." was all that he said.

"So helping your home village how noble of you." She said proud of him.

"I'm not really helping, it's more like their paying for my services." Naruto corrected the girls assumption.

"Really, how much did are paying you? Let me guess… 10 million ryou, 20 million ryou or what?"

"90 million." Naruto simply said.

Sasame mouth was hanging open. 10 million was high, 20 million was pushing it, but 90… that was just beyond anything she could conceive. "Wow, they must really want your services. They probably only paid you that much for what you did in Rain and Rock since those two are allied with Cloud. So I know your not here on a social call, so what do you want?"

Naruto scratched the back of his while smiling, "Well I do wish it was social call", he removed his hand from his head and gave Sasame a steely gaze, "However, my mission is a dangerous one. I know you guys keep tabs on all the nins in this area, care to give me a break down on where they patrol and an estimate on how many to expect?"

Sasame facial expression became serious. "The nin's are patrolling the borders between Rice and Lighting. There are a few Cloud, Rain, and Rock nins patrolling about a couple miles west of here. Some have set up camps about 10 miles north of here. The way their setup, it seems as if their expecting Konoha nins. Let's go inside my house so I can give you their locations on a map."

Sasame led the blond to her two story house. They entered the two story flat, which consisted of a living room that was furnished decently enough and the kitchen was a regular green colored kitchen. Naruto didn't get to see the rest of the house because Sasame offered him a seat on the burgundy couch. Naruto took a seat while the orange haired girl headed up stairs. She came back downstairs about 3 minutes later with a map and a red marker. She laid the map on the coffee table.

He came closer when he saw that she was about to give him the location of the enemies. She circled a spot on the northern part of the map, "Ok, this is where the camps are exactly; it's just past this pond." She circled an area on the side of the map that indicated west, "This area is where they're patrolling." She drew a line from where the camp was located to where the patrol area was located. "They only patrol west of the camp site."

"Why would they do that? It doesn't make any sense." Naruto wondered.

"It makes perfect sense. Whoever passes by the patrol team will more than likely run into the border patrol teams which patrols the border of Lightning Country. Naruto, getting into Lightning is not going to be easy." Sasame pointed out.

Naruto studied the map to find an alternative route. "Damn, if only Sasuke would have listened to me, we could have been in Lightning Country already. Now we got to do this the hard way."

She shook here, "Your task is most certainly not an easy one. I wish there was away to avoid the border patrol but I don't think there will be a way to do so."

Naruto looked at the map more carefully, he smiled when his eyes landed on the enemy camp, "There is a way but the chance of it being successful all depends on my teams speed."

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?" She question.

Naruto began to explain, "The border patrol usually patrols a certain area at certain times. It usually takes them about 5 to 10 minutes to come back to an area they previously checked. They tend not to come back because they plant traps that would be hard for the enemy to maneuver through. Avoiding traps should be easy enough, the only question is if my team is fast enough to get passed the area undetected. I know that me and the team leader won't have no problems, however I can't account for the others. I don't know, it's a slim chance but if it avoids fighting then it's a good choice."

"That might be possible." Sasame agreed.

"Yeah, I just hope my team is working on something better. I really don't want to have to kill enemy nins, that would only alert them of our presence which would compromise the mission." The blond stated.

Naruto rolled-up the map then slipped it in the inner lining of his jacket. "Well Sasame, it was really good to see you again. I wish I could stay but duty calls. Later Sasame-chan!"

Before Naruto got to the door, "Naruto, be careful. The Rain has not forgot what you did. They won't hesitate to hurt you so please, be careful."

Naruto turned to his friend and gave her a smile of reassurance, "Don't worry, I will be fine." Naruto henged back into the state he was in before he came to the Fuuma clan district. He headed back to the hotel. An hour or so had passed since he left his group to seek out Sasame. While walking thought about what Sasame said. _"I don't only have to worry about Rain nins… I also have deal with Rock nins. They want my head for what I did a year ago and because I look like the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha'. It doesn't matter, I'm quite sure their Kages told them to flee on site after what happen in Rain and Earth Country. But still, someone will try to confront me to make a name. We have to go off the radar for this mission; my reputation makes me a liability."_ Naruto thought to himself.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto found himself back at the hotel. He headed straight for the room the boy's were staying at. When he opened the door he found that everyone was in the room; All eyes turned to him.

"Where did you go? I called a team meeting 30 minutes ago." Sasuke stated.

Naruto walked up to the group, who surrounded a table with a map on it. He examed the map for a couple of seconds before picking it up and ripped it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes while the others wondered why he destroyed the map. "What the hell? It took us nearly thirty minutes trying to figure out the best route that would lead us closer to the target destination."

Naruto ignored Sasuke and placed his hand inside his jacket to retrieve the map Sasame gave him. He proceeded to unfold the map. He then laid it across the table so everyone could see. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I could bet that you didn't take into account that they have a camp located here. You guys also didn't factor in that in taking the route that you suggested would lead us right into border patrol. I know we could take them, but that would result in the failure of our mission. The best plan that I came up with is that we try to slip past border patrol when they pass one of their check points. If you don't like my plan, then come up with something better, you have all of the information that you need there. I'm going to sleep wake me when we get ready to head out."

Naruto flopped down on the bed in the far right corner of the room. Udon looked at the map carefully looking for flaws. If the enemy camps patrols were located where this map indicated them to be, then Naruto plan was the only course action. He thought about another option then looked at Naruto, "Hey Naruto, you mentioned something about getting to Lightning on a boat; I think that would be our best option at this point."

Naruto sat up to look at Udon, "The opportunity has passed. There is only one boat that goes to Lightning from the dock I talked about and it leaves at 3 in the afternoon everyday. This right now is the only option. I did my part so I'll leave it up to you guys to figure it out."

Naruto was getting ready to lay down when Sasuke decided to speak, "Where did you get this map from? How do we even know that the information on it is even credible?"

Naruto sat back up looking annoyed by Sasuke's remark, "A friend of mine, who is a fellow ninja, lives here in Rice and knows this country pretty well. My friend, who has kept a close eye on the movements of Cloud, Rain, and Rock nins in this area, gave me this information. So that is how the information is credible. If you don't think so then don't follow it, it's your team Sasuke we will fail and succeed through you, so do whatever you want with it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto out of frustration. Naruto saw this and flopped back down to relax all the while smiling in his head. He knew Sasuke might not believe the info, but he was required to do right by the team; Naruto had just forced him to follow to his plan without throwing a punch. He just hoped that they could get through the border patrol with out being detected. He looked up at the ceiling until he fell into a deep slumber.

Sasuke and the others were still going over the plan. Udon looked at the map, "This is the only option that we have if the map is correct. The boat would have been a good idea but that isn't an option. Well I guess we'll go with this. I think we should get some sleep so we can move at the crack of dawn."

Sasuke regrettably shook his head in agreement. Hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, and Konohamaru all agreed as well. The girls left the boys and headed to their room to get some sleep. Both Konohamaru and Udon went to lay on the beds that they picked to sleep on. Sasuke stood by the table still looking at the map. He tried to find flaws in Naruto's plan but couldn't find anything. Even if he did, would it matter since his plan is the only option? Sasuke looked at the map one more time before walking over to his bed. He would need all the rest he could possibly get, this mission will be one of his toughest yet, that he was sure of.

* * *

A\N

Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it took me long to update but school has been killing me. I'm also in search of a beta reader. It seems the beta reader I have doesn't want to edit my stories. So if anyone wants to be a beta reader e-mail me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review.


	6. The Reason Why

Chapter 6: The Reason Why

Naruto had awakened to see that Sasuke was already up and dressed. After letting his eyes get adjusted to his surrounding, he then looked around to see that the beds around him were neatly made. He then turned his head to Sasuke. "What time is it?"

"It's 3 in the morning. Everyone is up getting prepared; I suggest you clean up so we can be prepared to move out at 0400 hours." This was the response given by Sasuke.

Naruto slowly lifted himself out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom to freshen himself up. Before he walked past Sasuke, who was leaning a wall near the bathroom with arms folded, the Uchiha spoke, "I'll be in the girls room, I expect you to be there in 15 minutes so we can go over a few things."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded, he then entered the bathroom to freshen up. Sasuke left the room and headed to the room that belonged to the females of the group. The holder of the Sharingan entered the room. Sakura, who was sitting on a bed next to Hanabi, looked up, "Oh Sasuke-kun you're here. All of us are ready to head out whenever you are. I assume that Naruto is getting ready as we speak?"

He nodded, "Yes, he's freshening up a bit. Sakura, where are Hinata, Konohamaru, and Udon?"

"They went to get us something to eat at the local tavern." Sakura answered.

Sasuke went to lean on a wall next to the window. Hanabi was fixing the gloves on her hand. Her Chuunin/Jounin vest was lying neatly on the floor next to her sandals. The said Kunoichi placed her headband on her forehead; she then slipped into her black sandals and put on her vest. Sakura was already fully dressed in the standard Chuunin/Jounin outfit. Just when Sakura got off of the bed to stand up; Hinata, Konohamaru, and Udon walked into the room.

"Hello Hanabi-chan." Konohamaru greeted the younger Hyuuga.

She looked at the boy, "Hello." She returned the greeting emotionlessly.

Sakura looked at Hinata who was standing next to Konohamaru, "So what did you guys get?"

"We got some rice balls and some water from a local shop that was surprisingly open at this hour." Hinata responded. Hinata looked around the room sensing one person missing from the group, "Sakura-san, where is Naruto?"

Sasuke spoke up, "He should be here any minute."

Right on cue, Naruto walked into the room sporting a navy blue jacket and pants with blue sandals. His outfit was an exact copy of almost everyone else's excluding the vest. Sasuke wore a black outfit with the Uchiha symbol on the back of his vest.

"Good morning everyone", Naruto said, greeting everyone in the room. Everyone, with the exception of Hanabi and Sasuke returned the greeting. Sasuke walked up to the table that was similar to the one in the boy's room, he then laid out the map and ordered everyone to gather around.

Sasuke pointed to a marking on the map, "Ok we're here and we need to go there. According to Naruto's intel, we should run into enemy nins about around here. Getting pass the nins really isn't the problem, the problem is getting across the border undetected. If I were by myself, then it would be no problem to do so, but there is a group of us and we all vary in speed. Sakura, Naruto, and I have the speed necessary to get pass undetected. You four on the other hand I'm not so sure about, which is why we're leaving in about 45 minutes."

"I see, you want us to stay under the cover of the night. Even if we don't have the speed, getting across undetected should be easier. The darkness gives us a great advantage", Hanabi said understanding Sasuke's intentions.

Naruto looked at Hanabi, "That's not the only reason why we have the advantage."

She gave Naruto a question look, "Care to elaborate on what you mean by that not being our only advantage."

Sasuke spoke before Naruto could explain, "What I think Naruto means is we're at an advantage because we have two Hyuugas, who's Byakugan can see in night as if it were day. The enemy doesn't have this advantage, but we do and it will help us get pass the border patrol. That's what you were going to say, right Naruto."

"Yes, something along those lines." "Geez you didn't have to cut me off Sasuke-teme." Naruto thought.

Sasuke continued to speak, "We're going to use the same formation that we used yesterday. Also, we're going to be stopping in a town about 6 miles east of the ninja outpost we are to infiltrate. We will rest there until about 6:30 pm, then we will make our move on the base. I want us in and out by 8 pm."

Naruto gave a slight smirk, "I have to admit that you have a perfect plan, Sasuke. It seems that you are somewhat familiar with Lightning Country."

Sasuke took his eyes off of the map, "I've been there once."

"And you noticed that minor detail by just being there once?" Naruto questioned.

"I try not to overlook anything. A minor detail can be monumental to the success of a mission." Sasuke responded.

"So true, most shinobi forget that and it's most often times their downfall."

Konohamaru, along with Hanabi, Hinata, and Udon where looking at the two former members of the well known team 7. "Why do we have to be in and out by 8 pm and what is this minor detail that you two speak of?" Konohamaru asked.

Sakura was the one to respond, "Its simple Konohamaru. The sun sets at approximately 7:30 everyday in Lightning Country. By the time we have the scroll we have come here to obtain it will be hard to track us, because we'll be under the cover of the night. That is what Sasuke and Naruto meant by that minor detail. It's easy to overlook but it really shouldn't be. I have to say that this is a great plan, Sasuke-kun."

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto looked at Sakura and smirked, "I'm impressed that you noticed that detail as well. So, it seems that you have gotten better while I was gone."

"You two aren't the only ones who were trained by a Sannin. Besides, I've been to Lightning once on a reconnaissance mission. I don't know my way around the country like you, but I do know when to look for advantages." Sakura said grinning from ear to ear.

Hanabi looked at Sasuke, "So what is our contingency plan?"

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi quizzically, "Contingency plan… What do you mean by contingency?"

She looked at him with annoyance, "Are you serious? You are the grandson of the Third and you don't know what I mean by contingency?"

Hinata spoke up while looking at Konohamaru, "It means back-up plan, Konohamaru-kun."

"Oh, ok." He said with a better understanding.

"There isn't one." Naruto's words filled the air so, Hanabi could hear.

The younger Hyuuga spoke in an aggressive manner, "What do you mean there isn't one? We need a back-up plan in case this one fails."

Sasuke turned his attention to the young Hyuuga, "This is the only option. Our village is at war with the Cloud, Rain, and Rock so it's safe to assume that their nins are everywhere. Also", He pointed to Naruto, "His presence puts us in even more danger."

Everyone turned to Naruto. Sakura was the first to speak, "What does he mean by you putting us at even more risk Naruto?"

"He means that nins from the Rain and Rock village are ordered to kill me on sight." Naruto answered.

Hanabi became more curious by this new development, "You must have done something for them to want to kill you on sight. What did you do?"

Naruto got a sad look in his eyes. He closed his eyes to hide his emotions. He spoke in a calm manner, "I don't want to talk about it. All you need to know is that they want my head."

Udon spoke up, "So, that clears up that mystery."

Hanabi looked at the Chuunin who wore glasses, "What do you mean by that?"

Udon decided to answer her question. "If you guys were to look at the bingo book more often you would see that Naruto is listed as an S-Class nin. I believe the exact words were 'Wanted for crimes committed in Rain and Earth Country. Extremely dangerous, avoid at all costs.' Am I right, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Udon I believe it was along those lines." He looked at Naruto, "I could careless, why you did what you did, I'm sure you had your reasons but if I feel that you are a danger to everyone else in this mission I will dismiss you. I have a zero casualty rate for teams that I lead and I would like to keep it that way." The Uchiha said.

Naruto nodded in understanding. Personally, he didn't want to put everyone in danger but he knew that he would if he was discovered in Lightning Country. They clearly had the advantage and they would send out a large amount of nins to apprehend him. He wasn't really worrying about himself, he knew he would be alright, but his team was a different story. If the enemy got a hold of his teammates they would use them for leverage to get Naruto. His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata. "Naruto-kun isn't the only one that put this mission at risk. Hanabi-chan and I also put this mission at risk as well."

"You're right. It seems that the Cloud has been after the secrets of the Byakugan since the beginning. This is a delicate situation but we are the best of the best." Sakura said trying to boost the team's morale.

"Hell Yeah, We Are!!!" Konohamaru shouted in agreement.

Hanabi looked at him, even more annoyed, "Although I don't share his enthusiasm I am inclined to agree. Tsunade-sama wouldn't have selected this group if she didn't believe in us."

"It's time. Let's go." Sasuke informed his team. The team filed out of the room and sped off to their intended destination. It only took them two minutes to reach the forest, they immediately took to trees. It would only take them 20 minutes to reach the enemy camp and another hour or so to reach the border.

Sasuke spoke, "Hanabi, do you see anything?"

"Yes. About 5 miles ahead there are 16…17…18 there are 18 nins ahead of us. There are 8 Cloud nins, 7 Rain nins, and 3 Rock nins to be exact." The young Hyuuga answered.

"The lack of Rock nins clearly shows that they are having a hard time with Suna forces. That's most likely why there is a lower number Rock nins." The blonde shinobi pointed out.

Sakura spoke, "It would seem that our allies in the Sand are doing a good job at keeping Rock nins out our territory, as well as others."

Hanabi came to a sudden halt that caused everyone to stop. She scanned the area looking for something that might be hidden. When she found what she was looking for she turned to Sasuke, "It seems that there are numerous traps set-up. How shall we proceed Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke thought to himself for a moment. He finally had a solution, "Hinata come here to the front with Hanabi. You two will guide us through these traps. Since the two of you have the eyes necessary, it shouldn't be problem."

Hanabi and Hinata lead the group. The groups surprisingly got past the enemy with ease. In fact all of them felt that it was too easy, but they knew that the hard part was probably getting past the border. They had about an hour until they reached the border and time was of the essence. The group was slowly losing their advantage; the sun was set to rise soon.

_1 hour later…_

The group reached the border of Lightning and Rice; they stopped to scout the area. Hinata was looking around to see if she saw anymore nins. She quickly spotted 11 Cloud guards about a mile west of her and 20 more about 3 miles east of her. She knew Hanabi saw what she saw as well.

"Sasuke-san, there are 11 Cloud guards a mile west of here and 20 more 3 miles east of here. The nin's that are three mile east of here aren't the problem; it's the 11 nins a mile away west of here. Their moving pretty fast and should be closing in on this location in about five minutes." Hinata said, informing her squad leader.

"We have no choice. Everyone we move now at top speed. We can't afford to get spotted. The next village is only 4 miles north of here. First to file out will be Udon, followed by Konohamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura, Naruto, and myself. We move now." Sasuke gave the command, and everyone was gone from their previous spot.

The team was moving at top speed. Naruto was looking at the sky, the sun was slowly coming over the horizon, and this was bad. They had a possibility of getting caught if they didn't get to the nearby village soon. Running for approximately 3 mins, the team had crossed the border and was now officially in Lightning. Naruto stopped immediately; this caught the attention of Sasuke, who yelled for everyone else to slow down. The team was in the middle of a corn field of a farm that was not too far from their current destination.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"We can't enter a village in Lightning without disguising ourselves. I'm sure that there are Cloud-nins all over this country. Besides, Hinata and Hanabi are holders of the Byakugan. With them walking around as themselves, we are at risk of being exposed. Also, I'm quite sure I'm in their bingo book, so it will be easy to point me out as well."

"Naruto's right Sasuke, we can't take that chance, it compromises our mission." Udon stated.

Sasuke nodded, "You're right, it will be easy to point out those two and yourself. The rest of us don't really need to change, but I recommend that we all change our appearance. We use these henge's in the presents of the town's people. Once we check into the hotel we will transform back to conserve chakra. We will rent two rooms like last time. I expect everyone to get a decent sleep and to be up no later than 1 pm."

Everyone performed a henge. Sasuke was now a man with long brown hair and blue eyes who wore a black pants and a white shirt. Sakura's hair was now purple but her eye color remained the same; she now wore a red shirt with white pants. Hinata changed her eye color to purple; she now wore a sky blue jacket with a hood and purple capri pants. Hanabi's shirt was purple along with her pants. She changed her eye color to light brown. Udon only changed his clothes to a blue sweat shirt and grey shorts that fell 2 inches below the knees. Naruto changed his hair color and eye color to brown. He was now wearing a bright orange shirt with black pants. Konohamaru transformation surprised everyone. They all glared at the boy who had no idea, why they were looking at him like that.

"What's the matter is something on my face?" the boy questioned.

Hanabi walked up and smacked him in the head, "What the hell are you thinking by transforming into a girl who looks like a slut? Uggggh, you're such an idiot!"

"Actually, Konohamaru might be on to something here. This might work in our favor, after all." Naruto said to the young Hyuuga.

"See Hanabi-chan, Naruto-niisan doesn't think my transformation is a bad idea." Konohamaru said proudly.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

She suddenly saw that Naruto had a sinister look in his eyes. "The last time I saw that look in his eyes, he painted the Hokage Monument the next day."

"I don't like that look. What are you plans, bro?" Konohamaru wondered.

Naruto, still with the sinister look in his eyes, smiled at the group, "Well Hinata, I was thinking we could use Konohamaru to get some information that's all."

Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto suspicious looks, "Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?" thought the two former members of team seven.

Sasuke smirked, "I have to say Naruto, that this is a great idea. What about you Sakura, do you agree?"

"It's wrong on so many levels, but since Konohamaru had the bright idea of transforming into a female and dressed like that no less, I'd say he deserves what's in store for him." Sakura said with a smirk forming on her face as well.

Hinata's eyes widened at to what Naruto was getting at, "You can't be serious Naruto-kun. You wouldn't subject Konohamaru to that would you?"

"It's not my call, but I don't think Sasuke would disagree with me, would you Sasuke?" Naruto asked the squad captain.

"No disagreements here, it's actually good for the mission." Sasuke said with his arms folded and his eyes closed while nodding.

"Why is this idiot transformation into a girl, good for the mission?" Hanabi asked Sasuke.

"Because…I don't think you or any of the other girls will want to degrade yourself and there is no chance in hell that I'm going to do it." Sasuke said.

Konohamaru was now nervous, "What is it that I have to do?"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, "Konohamaru, you're going to use the Oiroke no Jutsu for the purpose it was created."

"I thought it was made for wa…wa…wait a minute you can be serious Naruto-niisan? I refuse to do this; you guys can't make me, there is no chance in hell." Konohamaru said with a tone of finality.

"You're doing this and that's final. If you don't I will have you doing D-ranked missions for the next 2 years. So I ask you, do you refuse or accept to do this?" Sasuke asked the transformed Chuunin.

"I'll do it." Konohamaru said in a low grunt.

"All right now that that's settled lets head into town, the main road is over there. Let's go." The team was now walking through the corn field, to the road that headed to the town. They reached the road in no time and were now on their way to town.

The Leaf squad made it to town around 6 in the morning. The sun was finally out and it was shining brightly. The group checked into the hotel and everyone went to sleep. They had all decided to wake up at 1 pm to prepare for the mission that would occur later in the evening.

_Mid-day in Konoha…_

Yumi was walking down the street with Ino. Ino had insisted that she take her out again today since they had a good time yesterday. Yamanaka Ino decided that today would be different. Today would be the day she would get information on Naruto. The only thing she got out of the Yumi yesterday was that he had a frog wallet. Ino decided to invite Yumi to join her and a few others for lunch.

The ladies arrived at the local Barbecue shack, where they were greeted by a large group. The group consisted of Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Tenten, Chouji, Rock Lee, and Ebisu.

Ino, followed closely by Yumi, walked up to the group. "Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

"Everything is fine, Ino-san, would you and your guest care to join us?" Lee offered.

"Sure, why not." Ino and Yumi sat with the group.

Anko looked at Yumi, "So, you're Naruto's friend, eh?"

Yumi nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'm Naruto's girlfriend, why do you ask?"

"Just curious that's all." Anko answered.

"So we meet again Yumi-san, it is a pleasure as always. The beautiful green beast will voluntarily pay for the meal of you choice." Gai flashed Yumi a smile that cause sweat to form on everyone's head.

Anko nudge Gai, "Careful Gai, you wouldn't want Naruto to get jealous now, would you?"

"Don't worry about Naruto; He's not the jealous type. Besides I don't think Gai-san was hitting on me." Yumi answered.

Ino spoke, "If he isn't the jealous type then what type of guy is he?" Ino asked hoping to gain insight on what Naruto was up to for the past six years.

Yumi thought for a minute before answer Ino's question "Well I would say that he is loyal, sweet, hardworking, selfless and caring."

"He sounds wonderful from your description Yumi." The red-eye Jounin stated.

Tenten spoke, "You also forgot to mention that he is super strong. He even beat Sasuke."

Yumi smiled at Tenten. "He is strong but I could careless. To me he's just Naruto."

"Yumi-san, do you know the location of the lady that gave Naruto his gravity seals?" Lee asked.

"Sorry Lee-san, I don't know. Honestly, I didn't know he had that gravity seal thing until he fought that Sasuke guy." Yumi answered.

Lee put his head down in defeat only to have Gai cheer him up. Everyone ignored the two and continued talking.

"I wondered how Naruto got so strong. Yumi, did he ever tell you where he went when he left the village?" Ino asked.

"Well he told me he trained with a ninja and that he also trained with a samurai. Why do you want know?" Yumi questioned.

"Just curious that's all. He beat our future Hokage, just wonder about the training that he under went. I mean it had to be something if he beat Sasuke-kun." Ino reasoned not trying to seem suspicious.

"Well you'll have to ask Naruto when he gets back from his mission. I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask him", Said the brown haired girl.

"That's why I asked you because, there is no way that he will tell any of us." Ino thought.

Kurenai spoke up once more, "I'm curious Yumi-san… did Naruto ever tell you about his exploits in Rain and Earth Country?"

Yumi knew the story. Naruto told her what he did and why he did it. She wasn't mad; in fact she believed it was a noble thing to do. She looked at the Jounin, "Yes. I know what he did and I know his reason, however, he will tell you his reason for his actions. I will not tell you why he did what he did, because it is not my place."

Everyone at the table, with the exception of Ebisu, knew what he did. Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Chouji, Anko were in the ANBU so they knew about what happened. Although Ino didn't believe that he was as good as his reputation had warranted. When they went to retrieve him and he placed a kunai at her neck without her detecting him, she knew that the rumors were true. Tenten now knew for a fact that the rumors were true just by his fight with Sasuke.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai basically knew about every S-class, A-class, and B-class nin in the bingo book. Even though it wasn't stated in the bingo book, which was odd to them, they made it their business to know why he was listed. Those who didn't know what he did knew that he was feared in those countries. However there were some that were clueless to what he did, mostly the Chunnins and a few Jounins, Sakura and Hinata included.

Ebisu knew Naruto was feared in those Countries but had no idea what he did to be feared. "What did he do that caused him to be ranked Class S?"

"You might want to ask the Hokage, that information is restricted." Kakashi stated outside of the window while reading his book.

Kurenai eye twitched, "How long have you been there Kakashi?"

Kakashi folded his book and put it in his pouch. "I was here for five minutes. But you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves I didn't want to ruin the moment. Anyway, Ebisu, you probably don't know this info because it's mostly told to field ninjas who usually take high risk missions. Field ninjas who take high risk missions have a high chance of running into high-level nins. It is only reasonable that they know what they're up against."

"That explains why Sakura doesn't know. She spends most of her times at the hospital and she rarely goes on missions." Ino stated.

"Hinata doesn't know either. I wonder if her opinion of him will change when she finds out." Hinata's former sensei thought.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone who doesn't know will find out soon enough. Anyway, I'm off, I have a mission, you guys have a nice day." Kakashi waved at everyone he walked away from the window.

Gai decided to change the subject, "Yumi-san, how do you like Konoha?"

"The village is ok. I have received some glares from the villagers but I guess that's because of Naruto's situation." Yumi replied.

"I wonder if she's referring to the fox or, because he defeated Sasuke in combat." Gai thought to himself.

"Yeah I guess, I mean when you beat the villages "precious" Uchiha you're bound to receive hate." Chouji said.

Tenten looked at Chouji, "First Shikamaru, now you too. What do you guys have against Sasuke?"

Chouji's steely gaze focused on Tenten, "He's a traitor to this village; you would do good to remember that."

"He's going to be Hokage, Chouji, we all know that a Hokage fights to protect the village and even sacrifice their life if necessary." Ino said in Tenten's defense.

"He may be Hokage, but to me he will always be traitor. As a Leaf-nin it is my duty to follow the orders of the Hokage, but that doesn't mean I have to respect the Hokage. I'm not hungry anymore; I think I'll go for a walk. I will see you guys later." Chouji placed his money on the table to pay his bill then walked out of the restaurant. Asuma sighed. He then pulled out a cigarette to smoke.

Anko looked at Chouji retreating form. "I wonder why he and most of the guys that graduated in his year don't like Sasuke. Was it because he was more popular?"

Lee answered her question, "I think it has something to do with the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Anko-san. Most of us were hurt badly trying to retrieve Sasuke. Chouji and Neji almost lost their lives, while Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and I were badly injured. I don't think that caused them to resent Sasuke, it has to do with Naruto-kun's exile. Most of us felt it was wrong that Naruto was blamed for the failed mission, but more mad at the fact that Sasuke was welcome back with open arms. I don't hate anybody, it's not in my youthful nature, but what Chouji-san says is true. He is a traitor and the village holds him on a pedestal. It's unfair and wrong. "

Anko shrugged, "Whatever, you guys might dislike him, but you will have to listen to him when he's the leader of this village."

Lee stood up, "You're right, Excuse me everyone, but I have to train. You guy enjoy your meal. Good-bye Yumi-san, I hope we meet again." Lee bowed then walked off.

Yumi was thinking about a certain blond haired ninja and smiled "Naruto-kun, please come back soon."

_1 pm Village in Lightning…_

Everyone was awake and gathered in the room that belonged to the guys. Sasuke was going over the plan. "Ok, remember we're to leave this location at 1800 hours. I want to arrive at the ninja outpost no later then 19:00. Like I said in Rice, we are to be in and out within an hour." Sasuke looked at Konohamaru and flashed him a smirk. "Since you have volunteered your services, you're job will be to get some info. I'm quite sure, that there is a ninja that you can promise a good time and lure back here."

Sasuke then turned his attention to Naruto, "Naruto, I want you to scout the area by the base. Also take Hanabi with you; I think she could be beneficial to this reconnaissance assignment."

Hanabi was about to protest but was cut off by Sasuke, "That is final Hanabi. I don't care if you don't like Naruto; The only thing I care about is if you get the information that is needed."

"Why can't Hinata go?" The girl asked.

"I want her, Udon, and Sakura to scout the town", was the answer Sasuke had given.

"Everyone here has an assignment, what do you plan to do?" Naruto directed his question at the last Uchiha.

Sasuke answered, "I'm going to watch over Konohamaru. When he succeeds I will gather info from what ever nin he brings back. But if he is to fail then it's not a big deal."

Naruto spoke, "I guess not. Hanabi and I are the fail-safe plan. Even if Konohamaru fails, we still will know the area and the ninja outpost pretty well."

"Ok, everyone lets head out." Everyone headed out and to their intend locations.

_20 minutes later near the outpost…_

Naruto and Hanabi where scouting around the area. Both were looking for around the base. Hanabi studied Naruto for a minute. What Sasuke said earlier about him had her wondering. "Can I ask you something, Naruto?"

The blond looked at the girl, "Ok, I guess so?"

"What did you do in Earth and Rain Country that was so bad?" asked the Hyuuga.

Naruto looked at the girl for a second then turned away, "I said that I don't want to talk about it so, drop it. Let's finish this mission so we can get back to the hotel. If you would Hanabi, please scan the building."

Hanabi was mad that he didn't tell her but she complied and scanned the building. She looked at Naruto, "There are a total of thirty guards in the tower. There are 20 Cloud, 6 Rain, and 4 Rock nins. The ninja outpost has three floors and the scroll is heavily guarded. Let's go, I will brief you more when I inform the others." Both shinobi blurred out of existence.

Konohamaru had convinced a young Rock-nin to come back with him to his room. He had promised the Rock-nin a good time. When he and the Rock-nin entered the room, The Rock-nin was quickly disabled by Sasuke. The Rock-nin looked at Sasuke then back at Konohamaru.

"What the hell is going on?" The Rock-nin asked.

Konohamaru dropped the henge and changed back to himself. The nin was shocked at what he saw. He turned to Sasuke to see that he had activated the Sharingan. This caused the nin more fear.

"Yo…yo…you're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?" the name asked in fear.

"Yes, and depending on how you answer you might live. Now I want information about the ninja outpost 20 miles from here. If you don't comply on your free will, then I will gain the info with my Sharingan. If it comes to that, I will torture you so bad that you will be begging for me to kill you. So are you going to make this easy or are you going to make this hard." Sasuke said to the Chuunin with a smile hoping that he would choose the later.

The ninja from Rock trembled under Sasuke's eyes "I will tell you everything that I know, just don't kill me?"

Sakura, Udon, and Hinata entered the room to see that Konohamaru mission was a success. They walked up behind Sasuke, who had the nin on the floor against the wall. A few seconds later Hanabi and Naruto entered into the room. The Rock nin caught a glimpse of Naruto and his eye widened. He kept backing up but was blocked by the wall behind him. Naruto looked at the nin and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Please don't kill me I will tell you anything just don't kill me." The nin pleaded. Sasuke looked at Naruto then back at the nin and smiled. "It seems you will be useful. You better tell us what we want to know or I'll sic my friend on you."

"I will tell you everything; just don't let that monster hurt me." The Rock-nin pleaded with Sasuke.

Sakura glance at Naruto, "What did you do that has this man scared to death, Naruto? I wonder why I wasn't informed of what he did. I guess I will have to question Tsunade-sama about this."

Hinata and the rest of the gang were thinking along the same lines as Sakura. Naruto was now pissed at being called a monster. He walked up to the nin and picked him up with one hand.

His eyes narrowed causing to get even more scared, "What right do you have to call me a monster. I did what I did for a reason and I will not hesitate to do it again if the situation arises."

The nin eyes paled at Naruto's comment, "You would do it again? Only a monster would feel no remorse for their actions."

"That may be true, but like I said I won't hesitate if the situation arises again." Naruto dropped the nin to ground. Sasuke walked back up to the nin to gather answers.

"Give us info on the base." Sasuke demanded.

"Ok. There are three floors. There are at least 30 nins in the base varying from Cloud, to Rock, and to Rain nins. The top floor is heavily guarded. There is a scroll but only the Cloud nins in know what's in the scroll. That is all I know, please don't kill me? They expect me back at the base in another hour and if I don't turn up they'll get suspicious." The nin pleaded with Sasuke not to do anything rash. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and the man passed out.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked.

"He will forget what happened here and he will head back to work when he wakes up. We will setup in the other room and go over our strategy there. Hanabi and Naruto will inform us on their findings while you Hinata and Udon will inform us of this town's layout." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke placed the guy on the bed and had Sakura take off his clothes to make it look like he and the Konohamaru's henge form had an exciting time together. After Sakura undressed him, she and the others went to the other room that they had rented.

_6:30 pm at near the ninja outpost…_

The team was near the outpost and ready to make their move. Hanabi and Hinata had their Byakugan activated. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated as well. Sasuke was in the front of the group. He signaled for everyone to slow down. After a few minutes had passed, everyone got close to the outpost undetected. Sasuke decided it was time to hand out the wireless communication mics.

"From here on out we're splitting up. Hinata, Sakura and Udon are with Naruto. Hanabi and Konohamaru you're with me. Naruto, your team will take the west wing while my team will take the east. Since we know what to expect, we should be out of here soon. My team will go after the scroll, while your team will take out the guards on the first and second floor. We won't move until you confirm that your task is complete. We'll wait here for you to give the signal."

Naruto nodded and his team headed out. They entered the outpost with no problem. Naruto used a bind jutsu on the 6 guards that was on that floor. He then ordered Hinata to disable them with her Jyuuken. After Hinata did as he said, Naruto made shadow clones that replicated the Ninjas while he and the others placed the guards' dead bodies in a storage closet nearby.

They moved on to the next floor and ran into 9 guards. The same process was done to the guards on this floor that was done to the guards on the first level. Naruto wondered why this was so easy. He didn't complain he just made sure that he was on guard.

"Level one and two cleared." Naruto said speaking into the wireless mic.

Sasuke and the rest of his team had entered on the east wing. There were 13 more guards that had to be taken care of. Sasuke and Naruto both were thinking the same thing when they used the binding jutsu on the nins, what they didn't expect was three nins to be powerful to break free of it. The three nins were now looking at the Konoha ninjas that out numbered them.

"Well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, 'The Golden Fox' himself. No wonder why my guards can't move what are the chances of running into two of the most feared nins out here." The Cloud Shinobi spoke.

"You do know that you will die here. You have no chance of winning so move aside so we can get the scroll and be on our way." Sasuke said flatly.

The Cloud nin narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "Don't underestimate us; it will be your downfall."

Sasuke smirked at the nin, "Oh…Hanabi, disable the nins caught in the binding jutsu." Hanabi disabled the nin caught in the binding jutsu. The Rock Jounin and the Rain Jounin were glaring at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, today you will die for what you did." The Rock-nin said.

"I also have a score to settle with you as well, Uzumaki." The Rain-nin said.

Both Jounins charged at Naruto who didn't even prepare a defense.

_Currently in Konoha…_

The council had called a meeting concerning Naruto. Homura was the first to speak up, "Tsunade, we want to discuss Naruto. We wish to give him missions suited to his capabilities."

Tsunade glared at the old man, "You want to give him suicide missions, is what you're trying to say."

Koharu looked at the Hokage, "I don't think the missions that we plan for him to take will be suicide. Judging by what he did in Rain and Earth Country, these missions shouldn't be too difficult."

Hiashi spoke, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is more than capable of handling missions that are in enemy territory. We feel he is the best candidate to do so. If you don't wish for him to be alone then I will let you assign my eldest child to help him. She maybe weak but she is a Hyuuga and that is more then adequate."

Tsunade gave Hiashi a look of disgust, "I will not permit Naruto to take suicide missions. I would not do that to him or any of our ninjas. You are willing to endanger the life of a Leaf shinobi, who happens to be your daughter by having her assigned to dangerous missions?"

"She is a shinobi of the Leaf; she knows the risk of being one." Hiashi answered.

"What about the Byakugan? Hinata is heir to the main house but if that falls in enemy hands it could be disastrous for the Leaf." Tsunade questioned Hiashi.

"Don't worry about it. Hinata will become a branch member upon her return. The Byakugan will be safe even if she dies." Hiashi informed the blond.

"Do you think that sending my student into enemy territory is going to kill him off, you idiots are sadly mistaken", a voice was heard in the corner of the council room.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here, this is a private meeting." Tsunade informed her former teammate.

Jiraiya came out of the shadows, "A council who would exile the son of the villages greatest hero is dirt, but", He turned to face the Hyuuga; "A man that is willing to send his daughter off to her death because she is deemed weak doesn't deserve to call himself a man. You disgust me Hyuuga.

Hiashi eyes narrowed at Jiraiya, "If she is strong then she won't die. The caged seal is being placed on her as a precaution. Besides the boy is too powerful, and it is only a matter of time before the fox takes control. He should have died years ago."

Jiraiya went to punch Hiashi, but Tsunade appeared in front of him before he could connect. "Jiraiya, he is entitled to his opinion. Besides it's not worth it Jiraiya."

The frog Hermit calmed down. Tsuki spoke up, "Hiashi is right Jiraiya. The kid is becoming too strong, the fox has to attribute for his leaps in power. It's the only explanation why he beat the Uchiha."

Jiraiya looked at the lady, "Do you really believe that the fox power helped Naruto become stronger than Sasuke. If you believe that then you're sadly mistaken. Naruto doesn't use the fox power, he only uses his chakra. Tsunade was present at the fight, she could confirm, along with a large number of the Anbu, and most of your children that Naruto beat Sasuke using his own chakra."

"Jiraiya is right. The boy bested Sasuke on his own without the aid of the Kyuubi." Tsunade told the rest of the council.

Jin Wei spoke, "Then how did the boy get strong in a short amount of time, hmm?"

"He has been training under Saichi Kaito, Minashu Ryuho, and Jiraiya. Under these three his skills would have increase greatly but the reason why he has increased to Sannin levels is because of the gravity seals placed on him by Howaito Naiya."

There was a collective gasp among the council. Howaido Tsuki was the first to speak, "You mean to tell me that Fuuza no Okami gave him gravity seals."

"Yes so you see it doesn't matter Naruto will continue to get stronger. Tsunade, let Naruto take those missions, I want to see the faces of the council when he exceeds your expectations. My student will succeed in everything you throw at him." Jiraya said confidently.

"I will leave that decision to Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"Regardless of what you say Jiraiya, the boy is a monster. Explain what he did in Rain and Earth Country then."

_Back at the ninja outpost…_

Sasuke had defeated the Cloud jounin rather easily. It was the same for Naruto. He had easily dispatched the Rock Jounin and the Rain Jounin. They both were on the ground struggling to get up.

"I will…not…let….you leave… here alive." The Rock-nin said in between breathes.

"Neither will I. you had… no right…no right!" The Jounin from the Rain said before charging at Naruto.

Naruto dodge the punch that was aimed for his head and countered with a punch to the Shinobi's gut. The punch caused him to fall at Naruto's feet.

Naruto looked down at the shinobi from the Rain, "You say I had no right to do what I did. But what gave your nins the right to do what they did. We have a different viewpoint on what's right and what's wrong so in your eyes and in the eyes of many what I did was wrong. I don't care what you think, I did what I did and it cannot be changed. Accept it and deal with it."

_Back in Konoha…_

"Right and wrong is in the eye of the beholder. You all may believe what he did was wrong, but if you don't know his reason then you shouldn't judge." Jiraiya stated in his student's defense.

Inuzuka Tsume looked at Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, what his reason for slaughtering a platoon that consisted of 120 Rain-nin in their own country."

_Back at the outpost…_

The group, with the exception of Sasuke, was startled to find out that Naruto had murdered 120 Rain-nins. They couldn't believe what the Rain nin said; this was Naruto that he was talking about.

Naruto had his eyes focused on the man at his feet, "I have my reasons. What was you're shinobi reasons for doing what they did?"

The Rock nin saw that Naruto was to focus on the Rain-nin, now was his chance. When he went to attack Naruto looked up to see him coming at him. The nin never made contact, Sasuke sent the nin into a wall with kick to the jaw.

The Rock nin struggled to get to his feet, "How can you defend a murder, not only did he kill 120 Rain Shinobi He…"

_Back in Konoha…_

Tsume spoke again, "He also killed 150 Rock nins Jiraiya-sama. He did this a couple days after he slaughtered the Rain nins. What is the justification for that?"

_Outpost…_

Naruto answered, "It was necessary."

The nin narrowed his eyes at the ninja who answered with no emotion in his voice.

Sasuke looked at the ninja he had kicked. "What does it matter, your comrades are dead and there is nothing you can do to bring them back. Instead of worrying about your fallen comrades you should focus on getting out of here alive, which at the moment is not likely to happen. Udon and Hanabi, get the scroll, we only have twenty minutes to get out of here."

The two nin's followed Sasuke command and came back out of the room with the scroll. Hanabi used the Byakugan to make sure that the scroll had blueprints to the ninja base deeper in Lightning Country. Seeing that it was she handed it to Sasuke who put it in his pouch.

The Rain-nin spoke, "My brother was among the ninja that died that day. This guy has taken away someone very precious to me and for that he will die."

Sakura and Hinata had tears in their eyes hearing what Naruto did. They couldn't believe the innocent boy had slaughtered close to 300 hundred shinobi in a matter of a week. Sakura looked at Naruto and spoke through the sobs. "Whatever happened to your ninja way, Naruto? It isn't like you to slaughter a bunch people because you felt it was necessary. That isn't something Naruto would do, that is something a monster would do."

_Konoha…_

Waga Kataki spoke for the first time, "Anyway you slice it Jiraiya your pupil is a monster. To do that, because it was necessary is not justifiable."

Jiraiya and Naruto both looked up and said in unison,

Naruto: Anyone in my shoes would have done the same.

Jiraiya: Anyone in his shoes would have done the same.

Hinata looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, maybe if you explained why you did what you did, then Sakura-san wouldn't be so judgmental. By not giving reasons it makes you look cold-hearted."

Naruto looked at Hinata, "The only ones who are cold-hearted are the ones who willingly use a little girl for leverage."

_Konoha…_

"So you're saying that he slaughtered all of those nin's because of a little girl?" Tsunade questioned. She knew what Naruto did but never knew the real reason. Unlike the others, she knew that Naruto wouldn't do this unless his reason was just.

Jiraiya shook his head, "Not just any little girl. He did it to protect…"

_Outpost..._

"My sister. Not my blood sister, but she is someone that I consider a sister." Naruto turned to Sakura and glared, "If you must know Haruno, I will never break my ninja way. I made a promise to that little girl that I would be there for her always. If I had let her die then I would not have kept my promise. Don't make accusations when you don't know all of the facts. If it was Leaf nins that committed the act then it would be over 300 Leaf nins dead. To protect her life I would kill anyone who harms hers. Think what you will of me, it really doesn't matter either way." Naruto stepped over the Rain-nin and walked passed Sakura.

He stopped then turn to speak to the Rock and Rain-nins, "We're no different, you and I. You willingly attacked me because you lost someone precious to you and I did what I did to protect my little sister. Our compassion for those we hold in our hearts will drive us to do what we feel is necessary to protect them or their name. I will not kill you here; you will go back to your respective villages and tell your Kages that the next time they try to use anyone that I hold dear as leverage for an advantage at war then you will really see a monster."

Naruto walked away from the group. Sasuke motioned for Hanabi to knock the guards out then everyone followed him out of the outpost. It was eight o'clock and the sun was setting. The team was now heading back to Konoha. Sasuke gave Naruto the order to lead them to the docks in Lightning Country. Naruto had informed Sasuke while traveling that they would be in Rice country by 11 that night. The only thing was that they had to reach the docks by 9 pm. The squad headed through the wood to the docks.

_In Konoha…_

"That is all you need to know. Naruto will tell you if he wants too, it isn't my place. I'm leaving, oh and Hyuuga."

Hiashi looked at Jiraiya, "What?"

"Naruto won't die and he won't let your daughter die if she's his teammate. Even if you place the seal on her she is still going to live through any missions assigned to her if Naruto has anything to say about it."

Hiashi spoke, "I don't care what happens to Hinata. A defect isn't welcomed in the Hyuuga."

Jiraiya shook his head and disappeared. Tsunade looked at the group of members. "Naruto will get missions based on his approval. Also, I will assign Hinata as permanent member of his team." She looked at the Hyuuga head "I'm not doing this because you seek to weed out what you deem as weak in the eyes of the Hyuuga. I'm doing this for Hinata. Even if I was to take the choice out of Naruto's hands he wouldn't mind me giving him S-Class missions. Also, Hinata will become stronger by being with Naruto, the only thing holding her back is confidence. You all think that I have submitted to your decisions, but I have not. When it is all said and done, you will see why I have made the decision that I have made. This meeting is adjourned, all of you, get out of my sight."

Tsunade had left the meeting and headed to her office. When she got there, Jiraiya was sitting on the couch. She walked up to her desk and rubbed her temples. "Want some, sake?"

He walked up and sat in the chair next to her, "I thought you would never ask."

_The docks 45 mins later…_

Naruto and the gang had yet to speak to each other. They arrived at the docks. Naruto had went to talk to the owner of the docks, who happened to be a friend of his. "It's been a long time, Kobune."

The short, balding, old man, looked and smiled at Naruto. "It's been a long time, my boy, How's it been. Rumor has it that the 'Golden Fox', has sided with the Leaf, that wouldn't be true now, would it?"

"Yes old man, it is indeed true. More importantly, can you get us on the boat heading to Rice Country tonight?"

The old man looked at Naruto, "No, not without payment of course."

Naruto sighed. He knew he was going to have to pay the old man. Naruto reached inside his jacket "Here, this is Icha Icha Paradise: Make Out Tactics Vol. 8. This book has been personally signed by Jiraiya himself. If you can get us on the boat", the old man went to grab the book but Naruto raised his hand to avoid the man hand from grabbing the book. "This book is yours."

The old man's eyes illustrated his happiness. "Consider it a deal. Just give me that book and head to Port 14. Tell Koukai, that I said to let you on and consider this his way of paying me back. I wish you good luck, Naruto, but I have to go to the bat… I mean to my office to straighten out a few things."

Sweat formed on the back of everyone's head. Sakura looked at the old man, walk away, and thought "Are all men perverted bastards." Inner Sakura chimed in, "If I see Kakashi-sensei with that book when I get back, I'm going to kick his ass, Shannaro!

Naruto motioned everyone to follow him to the port. Naruto informed the captain of what the old man said. The captain let him on the boat without hesitation. Naruto and the others were sitting in the cargo area of the ship, when Hinata was the first to speak.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to know more about your sister, if you wish to tell us, that is." Hinata said in a low voice.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled, "Her name is Minashu Hayami and she is 8 years-old."

_Hokage's office…_

"The girl that was kidnapped was Ryuho's daughter?" The Hokage asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, it seems that the Rain and the Rock combined forces to get the girl. I think their plan was to use the girl so Ryuho could train their soldiers in the "Heavenly Sword" style." Jiraiya answered.

Tsunade leant back in her chair, "So they had planned on using the girl so her father would train their soldiers. They had planned to attack us all this time. If Naruto didn't step in I think Ryuho would have trained them…family means more to him then his style. Even if it was unintentional, Naruto did this village another service."

Back on the ship…

"You trained under a samurai, Naruto-kun." Hinata asked

"Yes, I did. It's part of the reason, that I'm good with a sword." Naruto answered proudly.

Sasuke was quite the whole time trying to figure out why Naruto would go so far for a little girl. He didn't understand it, he couldn't comprehend why. Sasuke looked up at the blue eyed ninja and simply said, "Why?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He studied Sasuke to find what Sasuke meant by that question. Naruto understood what Sasuke was asking. "Why did I kill all of those men, for one little girl? I thought I told you at the outpost. She is someone that I hold dear in my heart. If she or anyone that I cared about was in danger I would do all that I can to protect them."

"Your still not telling us the other reason Naruto, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at the sky and smiled, "She's the reason why I'm not a monster. She is the reason I'm not a cold-blooded killer, but most of all, she is the reason why I decided not to destroy the Leaf. She was my savior. She saved me from my personal hell."

The group took it all in. Everyone, with the exception of Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke couldn't believe that he had wanted to destroy the Leaf village. Naruto took his gaze off of the ceiling and looked at the group. "To understand the reason for my actions, I should start from the day I left the village to the time I destroyed those nins. You guys might want to get comfortable; it's a very long story."

Everyone inched closer to Naruto preparing to hear his story. They all looked at him with anticipation in their eyes. Naruto looked at the group and said "It all started on the day that I was exiled from the village…"

* * *

A\N

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay but I had finals to worry about. Now that I'm on break for the summer, the updates should be more frequent. Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Golden Fox: The Birth of a Legend. Naruto will tell his team the events that lead up to him killing close to 300 nins.


	7. Golden Fox: The Birth of a Legend

Chapter 7: Golden Fox: The Birth of a Legend

Chapter 7: Golden Fox: The Birth of a Legend

Everyone stared at Naruto, who began to speak, "It all started the day that I left the village. I felt no matter how hard I tried to get the villagers to acknowledge me, they never would. So I decided to head to Wave Country…"

_Flashback_

Naruto was walking in the forest. He was mumbling to himself as he walked, "Stupid village, I don't know why I ever tried. It doesn't matter anymore because they will see their mistake when I become stronger."

Naruto drew a kunai from his pouch and slit the palm of his hand. He let the blood drop to the ground, "I swear that I will become stronger. I won't take the easy way out like Sasuke; no, I will train to become the greatest ninja ever. Konoha, when I reach my goal you better pray I put how I was treated behind me because I swear if I don't I will crush the village."

He didn't even bother with wrapping the deep wound; it had begun the process of healing. As he walked away slowly, he looked back at the village and narrowed his eyes. They will see their mistake one way or another.

Naruto had walked for hours trying to figure out where he should go, finally it came to him: "Maybe I should visit Tazuna. That's what I will do; I'll head to Wave Country."

_End of Flashback_

"So you went to see Tazuna and his family after you left?" Sakura asked the blond shinobi.

He nodded "Yes, I did visit Tazuna and his family. It's funny, in Wave I'm seen as a hero, but in my hometown I'm nothing more than a person that the villagers hate without justified cause."

"You're a hero in Wave bro?" Konohamaru said looking at his idol with stars in his eyes.

"I guess it had something to do with the mission that Team 7 had in Wave. It shocked me too when I found out. What also shocked me was that they named their bridge the _Great Naruto Bridge_" Naruto said in a modest tone.

"Why did they name a bridge after you? You weren't the only one who helped in that mission you know." Sasuke said with slight hint of jealousy.

Naruto just shrugged, "I don't know, ask Tazuna the next time you see him. Would it have been better if was _The Great Sasuke Bridge_?"

Sasuke smirked at the blue-eyed young man, "Of course it would have been better."

"_You arrogant bastard, not even getting your ass kicked changed that fact." _Naruto thought.

Sakura spoke to break the tension between the two "Naruto, I think you should continue with your story."

Naruto continued, "Where was I? Oh yeah I went to visit Tazuna and his family. The village treated me like I was human, so I decided to stay for a while. I was in Wave for three months, and then I left. Tazuna gave me a nice sum of money so I wouldn't go hungry during my travels. Then, I headed to Water Country. While there I, met a missing-nin by the name of Saichi Kaito"

"Let me guess, you trained under him right?" Sasuke stated.

"Yes, I trained under him." Naruto said.

"Shocking that an S-class missing-nin would take the time to train anyone," Udon stated.

"So that explains the water techniques you used against Sasuke-sama", Hanabi pointed out.

"How did you meet him Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a soft tone.

_Flashback_

"I've been in this country for two months and I still haven't found a ramen stand. I hope that this town has ramen or I'm going to die." Naruto said to out loud to himself.

Naruto walked for ten minutes before he found what he was looking for. His grew as wide as saucers; his mouth opened wide dripping with saliva, "Ramen! I can't believe that I found a Ramen stand." 

Naruto ran up to the ramen stand and took a seat next to man with short blue hair and green eyes. The said man was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and grey sweats. The sandals he had on were the standard blue that almost every nin wore. The guy gave Naruto a side glance before speaking, "What's the matter with you kid, is there something wrong with my face?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I just saw your sword and I assumed that you were a ninja. Am I correct?"

Before the man brought noodles to his mouth, he spoke in a low tone: "Yes."

Naruto looked at the man, "Judging by that head band, you're a mist-nin." Naruto gave the man a serious look. "Train me."

The man turned his attention to Naruto, "You don't want to get involved with me kid; you'll get hurt in the long run. I'm not even supposed to be in this country. I'm an S-class criminal wanted for trying to assassinate the Mizukage. You'll have hunter-nins on you if you get involved with me. But since I like you, I will pay for your meal, be safe kid." The said ninja placed a stack of coins on the stand before walking off. Naruto stared at his back for a while,_ "Shit I didn't even get his name. Oh well, I guess I'll eat some ramen. _

Naruto looked at the cook, "Four bowls of miso-ramen."

The girl at the ramen stand smiled at Naruto and prepared his order. Naruto ate his food, then left the ramen stand. He decided to go outside of the town to continue his training with the scrolls Jiraiya had given him. Naruto finally reached an area where he could train. He had been practicing basic fire jutsus while in Wave, he was trying to perfect them. Naruto did a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. He burned several trees in the area but it wasn't good enough in his eyes. He was about to do it again but he was interrupted by a voice from behind, "The technique would be more effective if you relaxed a bit."

Naruto turned to see the owner of the voice, "Oh it's you. What do you want, I don't have time to fool around I have to train."

The man looked Naruto over before speaking, "So you think I'm a waste of your time but yet you asked me to train you, why is that?"

"You're a nin familiar with water based jutsus. I thought I could benefit by learning as much as I could. But since you don't want to take me on I have no time to waste." Naruto said before turning back to prepare for another fire technique.

The guy spoke interrupting him mid way through seals, "What if I decided to take you on, what do you plan to do with my training?"

Naruto turned back to the man. He thought about this question. He had vowed to become strong and gaining jutsus was one way to that goal. He was mad at what the Leaf did and he wanted everyone that was against him to pay. But then he thought about Iruka and how he would be affected if Naruto did what he had intended to do. Naruto didn't know what he would do, but he knew that it would help him survive another day so he could decide.

"I don't know what I plan to do with the training that you wish to give me. All I know is that it would help me survive another day to make the decision on what to do." Naruto answered honestly.

The man smiled at the boy. "Good answer. Gather your belongings we leave now. If I'm in this country for too long the hunter nins will surely discover me, it would be hard to escape them with you so we need to hurry."

Naruto grabbed the backpack that was about twenty feet away from him and walked back to the man. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what is yours?"

The man looked at the young boy and smiled, "My name is Saichi Kaito." Naruto and the man walked out of the forest and headed off into the distance without another word said between them.

_End of Flashback_

"So that's how you met Saichi Kaito…" Sakura stated rhetorically.

"That's how we met. I found out that he was a member of the Mist's Seven Swordsman about a week later." Naruto informed the group.

"So bro, what did you learn while you trained under him?" Konohamaru asked showing interest in Naruto's training.

Naruto spoke to answer the Third's grandson's question, "Well, he trained me how to use a sword, showed me some water jutsus and we did missions together. He actually started calling me the "Golden Fox". He said that the way I tricked enemies and the whisker marks on my face reminded him of a fox. I guess "Golden" is because of the blond hair. It seemed to catch on but it wasn't a name that put fear into people's hearts until the incidents in Rain and Earth Country. Anyway we traveled together with each other for two whole years. That's how long it took for me to complete my training under him." 

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto generalized his training, which meant that he was hiding something that he didn't want them to know. Sasuke didn't really care; the only thing that he wondered was where Naruto got those gravity seals. He wanted to get them too.

"I'm curious, how did you get those gravity seals?" Sasuke asked causing every to turn to Naruto.

Naruto spoke "I got the seals from Howaito Naiya."

"Fuuza no Okami" Sakura said gaining the attention of everyone.

"So you heard of the Seal Mistress. It figures, you were always the brainiac." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well actually Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama were talking about her and Gai told us who she was." Sakura said informing her former teammate.

"_I just hope Ero-sennin doesn't tell Oba-chan about were she's located. I hope he lied and said that he had no idea where she was. Knowing him, he probably did." _Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke spoke again, "Where is she now Naruto?" _"Maybe I could get her to place the seals on me to help elevate my training."_

The blond ninja smirked at the Uchiha, "That is for me to know and for you to wish you knew." 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Sasuke was about to speak but Naruto cut him off before he could "Part of her giving me these seals I was never to reveal her location. I'm among the handful that knows where she's at." _"Like I would tell you even if she didn't ask me to reveal her location._"

Sasuke was mad at the fact that he couldn't get those seals that Naruto had. Those seals would be helpful. Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted by Hanabi, "How long have you had those seals?"

"I got them after my first year with Kaito-sensei. He's among the handful of people who knew her location. He decided to take me there to advance my training." Naruto stared of in to space losing himself in his thoughts.

_Flashback_

Naruto had a blindfold on and he was being carried by his sensei. "Is this really necessary, I mean I can walk and see you know."

"I know Naruto, but where we're going know one knows about it but me and a select few. Who knows, after this maybe you will be among the few." Kaito said to his student.

"How long till we get there?" Naruto asked in bored tone.

"We're already here." Kaito entered a house with Naruto on his back. The man put Naruto down then removed the blindfold from his eyes. His vision was a little blurred, but it cleared up soon after the blind fold was removed.

Naruto saw a lady with long black hair, brown eyes, and the lipstick that Tsunade wears. The lady was dressed in a purple kimono with small white flowers decorating it. She looked at Naruto and smiled, "So you're Uzumaki Naruto? It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Kaito-san here and my perverted hermit sensei Jiraiya."

Naruto looked at this beautiful tan complexion woman with visible shock "You were trained by Ero-sennin? I thought the only person that he trained was Yondaime."

She smiled at the boy, "I was on his genin team along with the Yondaime."

"What is your name?" Naruto asked the women.

"My name is Howaito Naiya." She answered the boy.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun. So what is a ninja of the Leaf doing out here with a missing nin from Kiri." The lady asked with a smile still on her face.

Naruto expression turned to one of anger "I was banished from that retched village. I am no longer a shinobi of the Leaf."

She looked surprise and a bit taken back by his comments. She was mad at the fact that her former teammate, who sacrificed his only son, for the sake of the village did not have his last wish come true. Granted she wasn't in the village at the time Jiraiya had informed her of Minato's death and had told her Minato's last words. She had offered to take the boy in but Jiraiya had also informed her that Minato wanted Naruto to grow up in the Leaf. Yondaime seem to believe that his son would be looked at as a hero; now she knew his decision was proven wrong. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man in front of her.

"Naruto, why did they banish you from the village?" knowing the answer, since Jiraiya told her days after he was banished. Jiraiya also informed her that the boy had no idea about his heritage. That made her angrier but she knew that it was for the best seeing as her teammate had numerous enemies.

Naruto clenched his fists at the question but he answered nonetheless "I was on mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, one of my former teammates. We fought at the Valley of the End and I held back my attack, because if it had hit him, he would have died. He fled to a village to gain power from the man who killed the Sandaime."

"So your friend went to Orochimaru I presume? Well Naruto you should put the past behind you and move on." She smiled at the younger man.

Naruto wore a serious expression, "I will not put the past behind me. It has made strong and it will continue to do so. The hate, the betrayal, the rejection, the loneliness are the ingredients that will make me into a great ninja. Konoha will regret that they blamed me for something that was out of my control."

She just looked at the boy. She knew if his father was here he would be ashamed to hear his son but then again he would probably be more ashamed of the village that he sacrificed himself for if he learned how they treated his son. "Well Naruto, you shouldn't attack Konoha, if you do then you would be the monster that's sealed inside of you."

Naruto eyes widened, "You know about the Kyuubi, but how?"

"Who do you think helped with your fa…friend being sealed inside your stomach?" _"Whew that was close"_ Naiya thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "So you helped him place this retched curse upon me?" Naruto closed his eyes as he looked down. He opened them, while looking at the ground, only to have a sad expression on his face. "Why…why was I chosen to bear this curse? I didn't ask for this, what made the Fourth choose me out of a hundred other kids in the village?"

She gave him a look of that indicated she felt sorry for him. "Naruto, I don't know why you were selected. You see I only helped design the seal, which took about two months to do. Yondaime came to me and asked me to help him with a seal to stop the Kyuubi. He came to me about four months prior with a prototype that he designed. The Kyuubi was rampaging lands southwest of Kika Island. It was estimated that it would take him about four months to reach Konoha. The seal was designed as last resort. It took us a lot of sleepless nights to design the seal but we did it. After spending two months here he headed back to Konoha. All I know after that is that he sealed the beast inside of you; I was informed of this by Jiraiya-sensei."

There was a long silence. Kaito walked up and placed a hand on Naruto "I don't know why he chose you Naruto, all I know is that he wouldn't have chose you if he didn't think you could handle it."

"Whatever, why are we here Kaito-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I think you going to love this Naruto because this will make you stronger. Naiya, if you will." The nin from the Mist said to the black hair woman.

She looked at Naruto and started to explain, "Ok, Naruto you were brought here today because your sensei asked me to place gravity seals on you. Before you ask, let me explain. Gravity seals are seals that are placed on the body by someone who is good with seals, such as myself. The purpose of these seals is to make you stronger. They will do so by increasing the gravity on your body. While everyone is walking around in normal gravity field, you on the other hand will be walking in a gravity field slightly higher then normal."

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. She sighed, trying to figure a better way to explain. "Think of them as body weights, but a hundred times better. When you increase weights you move slower, the same principle applies with gravity seals. However taking weights of in the midst of combat is impossible to do, but with gravity seals it's easier because all you need to do is have a hand seal or hand seals formatted to the seals. Also, gravity seals yields results faster then weights."

"I understand. So you're saying I can increase the seal with a hand sign if I wished?" Naruto asked with visible interest.

"Yes, but you can also release them with a hand sign. So Naruto, do you want them or do I have to find another way to repay you teacher?" She asked the boy.

"Ok, fine let's do it. This will be very beneficial." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Twenty minutes had pasted and Naruto was lying on a table with a towel covering his private area. There were purple seal marks painted all over his body. Naiya did a few handle seals. She then placed the glowing index and middle finger of her right hand on Naruto's chest. When her two fingers made contact all of the seals started to glow bright purple. Naruto felt his whole body get slightly heavier then it was before.

He looked at his body to see the seals had stopped glowing purple. Soon after the glow they were gone completely. He looked at her, "The seals are gone but my body still feels heavy, why?"

"The seals only faded to match you skin color. They aren't gone just invisible. When you deactivate the seals they will re-appear again only to fade once more. No one will know you have the gravity seals until you confront them in battle." She explained to Kaito's student.

"Ok, so what are the hand seals to deactivate and activate the seals?" 

"I placed my index finger and my middle finger on your chest. That is the seals, but you are to cross your arms in an _X _shape then release the seals. The same process is used to activate them. Now to increase the gravity of the seals all you have to do is think about the increase while you forming the seals. Right now you at x1 the normal gravity or level one whatever you prefer to call it. It's going to take a while to get used to it but I recommend that you don't elevate your level until you can move freely in x1 like you can in normal gravity." Naiya informed him.

An hour later Naruto and Saichi was at the door preparing to leave. Naiya smiled at Naruto. "Naruto, since I have given you that seal you have to give me your word that you will not tell anyone of this location. I do not wish to be found by anyone. So do I have your word?"

Naruto nodded, "You have my word no one will know of this location." 

"How can I trust your word?" She asked.

"I never go back on my word, that is my nindo." Naruto told the lady.

She smiled at the boy, "Thank you Naruto. If you need anything else just come to me but make sure you're not followed." Naruto and Kaito left the house and headed out. They sped off into the darkness of the night.

_End of Flashback_

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun" Hinata said trying to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh, Hinata I'm sorry I must have zoned out there. Where was I again?" Naruto asked the Leaf nins gathered around him. "Oh I was telling you all about how he took me to get my gravity seals. Well anyway, I followed him for another year after that. My training with him was done and we both parted ways. I decided that I had to learn how to fend for myself and make it on my own. I headed to Sea Country after doing solo missions for a month. When I arrived in Sea Country I spent two days there in a hotel. While walking down the street I ran into a man who looked to be a swordsman. He insulted the design of my sword and said that I probably had no skill so I challenged him to a duel."

Hanabi spoke before anyone could, "So what happened next?"

"I challenged him and I lost. But it was to be expected when the person you lose to is Minashu Ryuho." Naruto stated.

"So why did he train you if you lost to him?" Sasuke asked.

"He said he saw something in my form that he hadn't seen in a long time. He offered to train me and I accepted." Naruto said. 

"What happened while you were training with him bro?" Konohamaru asked with excitement in his voice.

"_I won't tell them everything about the training, they really don't need to know about it" _Naruto thought. "We introduced ourselves then he decided to introduce me to his clan."

_Flashback…_

"Naruto I'm taking you to meet my clan. I think you're going to like my family. There are a lot of young girls in the village that will take a liking to you I'm sure. I'm not gay or anything, but you are an attractive young man and the women are going to swarm all over you." Ryuho said to his new apprentice.

"I really don't care for that; I have other goals to accomplish. Right now woman are not on the list." Naruto said with an expressionless face.

The man smiled at Naruto, "You say that now, but will see what happens. Anyway your going to be staying with me, it should only take you a year to master the style. So what do you plan on doing with the training?"

"First I have to deal with an organization that wants me dead for something that I have. Second I have a village to decimate." Naruto said with slight anger in his voice at the last part.

"You sure have a lot of things that you have to do. But you're going to need an army to do the latter." Ryuho said jokingly.

"I won't need an army; I'm going to do it myself. For the crimes that they have committed against me they will suffer. First I'm going to deal with Akatsuki, next I'm going to sound and I'm going to kick Uchiha Sasuke's ass and drag him back to Konoha, only to show the villagers a true monster." Naruto said to Ryuho in a serious manner.

"Well I hope you don't follow through on your revenge. A man must have honor; where is the honor in destroying a village because you were mistreated? Rise above it and show them that you're better." The Samurai master said hoping that his words would get through.

"Whatever, but the Leaf village will fall regardless of what you say. Over the last two years my hate and disgust for that village has grown. I told myself if I had learned to put it behind me then I would not show them what a monster truly is. But since I haven't and as it stands now, the village will be destroyed." Naruto said making the man next to him shake his head.

The two had finally reached the top of the long stairs. When they finally got to the top a large estate was sitting at the top. Naruto took in the beautiful scenery. He saw a pond to his right and an assorted arrangement of followers all over. In his mind the mansion easily fit 300 or more he wasn't sure.

"Naruto, you will be staying here with me and my family for a year. You will live in my section of the mansion with my wife, my daughter and myself. Come, let me show you the house." Ryuho walked forward motion Naruto to follow. They both entered the mansion. The mansion had an old traditional feel to Naruto but it was definitely classy. 

Ryuho led Naruto to the section that that his wife and daughter lived. When they entered the area the little girl ran up to her father, "Father, you're back. Did you bring me the candy that you promised?"

He scooped up the little girl, "I'm sorry honey but I didn't get you any candy. Oh where are my manners, Naruto I would like you to meet my daughter Hayaimi." Naruto nodded instead saying hello. The little gave Naruto a cheeky smile.

Ryuho's wife also walked up to the group. Ryuho pointed to his wife, "This is my lovely wife Kaori."

Kaori extended her hand to Naruto, "It's nice to meet you Naruto. Well if you will excuse me I have things to do." The lady with nice flowing lavender hair and green eyes walked pass Naruto, Ryuho and Hayami and headed out of her families section of the mansion. Ryuho put his daughter on his neck and motioned Naruto to follow.

They left Ryuho's section and walked further into the mansion. They finally arrived at a dojo on the east wing of the mansion. They walked in to see a man training about twenty boys and girls ages ranging from twelve-fifteen. The man motioned the group to stop; He walked up to Ryuho. The man, with long black hair in a ponytail and eyes to match, was wearing a blue robe with a white tunic. He looked to be no more than twenty. The said man had bowed before Ryuho. "Hello Ryuho-sama. What do I owe the pleasure of you coming to watch me teach one of my classes?" 

"I'm just giving my newest apprentice a tour. Shinji, meet Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto meet Minashu Shinji, my nephew." The head of the Minashu clan introduced the two.

Both men nodded to each other in acknowledgment. Shinji spoke, "Ryuho-sama, I don't mean to be rude but I was showing my students an advance form of our style. It would be impossible to get them to concentrate and do well while under the eyes of the Clan head."

Ryuho nodded in agreement, "I understand. I wasn't planning to stay long anyway. I just wanted to show Naruto the dojo and also inform you of the meeting taking place later on tonight."

"Thank you Ryuho-sama, I will be at the meeting." Shinji bowed to his uncle and walked back to his class.

Ryuho and Naruto walked out of the dojo with Hayami still on her fathers shoulder. "Naruto" He took Hayami off of his neck "Can you watch her for a minute. I have business to take care of. I'm sure Hayami will be glad to show you the rest of the mansion, right Hayami?" 

She nodded vigorously "Yes father I would."

"Good, later guys." He walked away from the two disappearing into the distance. Naruto turned and walked away from the girl.

She ran to his side, "Hey, Naruto niisan, where are you going. Father asked me to take you on a tour; don't you want to see the rest of this place?"

"No." Naruto said, silencing the girl. 

She looked down then looked back up at him as if a thought just occurred to her, "I know Naruto niisan... do you want to play with me? We can play samurai together. Do you want too?"

"No. Aren't there kids your age in this mansion or this village that you can play with for that matter?" Naruto didn't even look down at the girl when he replied.

The girl looked down at the ground, sadness was visible in her eyes, "My cousins say I'm to slow to play with them and the kids in the village treat me the same. Nobody wants to be my friend."

Naruto stopped and looked at the girl. She looked at him waiting for him to speak, "Life is cruel deal with it. I can tour the rest of this place by myself." Naruto said before leaving the girl all alone.

_End of Flashback_

"So what happened during your time there?" Sasuke asked out of interest.

"I trained of course. I learned more about using a sword than I ever thought possible." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun can you tell us more about Hayami and how she helped you." Hinata asked her crush.

Naruto nodded to Hinata and continued with his tale

_Flashback_

Six months passed since Naruto arrived at the Minashu clan compound. Naruto ignored most of Ryuho's nieces and other female relatives' attempts at him; he also ignored the villages' females' advances. Naruto was going to a store in town to get some ramen. As he was walking down the street he saw some kids Hayami's age teasing her. 

"Hayami is a loser."

"Purpled haired freak."

"Book worm nerd."

Hayami started crying as the kids continued to tease her.

"Cry baby, cry baby, Hayami is cry baby."

One of the boys teasing her pushed her on the ground. He went to kick her but found that something was holding him a few inches above the ground. Hayami looked up through her tears, elevating her voice out of joy, "Naruto-niisan."

The kid looked back to see who had him captive. He saw a teen about his sister's age holding him with a serious look on his face. Their attention was broken when a teen and a couple of her friends walked on to the scene. The girl waved at Naruto who glanced at her.

"Hello Naruto-kun." The girls said with emphasis on the kun. The girl recognized Naruto was holding her brother in his hands "What did my brother do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto threw the kid at her feet, "He was picking on that little girl. If I see him picking on her again he won't get off so easy."

"I apologize for his actions. So what do you got to say for yourself young man?" The girl said with an angry look on her face. The boy and his friends looked at Hayami "We're sorry." Naruto turned his back on the crowd and continued with his business. Hayami saw Naruto walking away and ran up to him. 

"Thank you for saving me Naruto-niisan. Where are you going? Can I come along?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Naruto looked at the girl for a moment. _"She's just like me in a sense. The villagers don't hate her but her peers look down on her." _ "Come on; let me treat you to some ramen."

Her eyes became wide and glossy, "Really, Naruto-niisan you mean it?"

"Just come on before I change my mind." Naruto said walking off. The girl quickly caught up.

Five months passed since then and Hayami was the only person that Naruto was friendly with. He showed respect to her parents but with her he found someone he truly cared for. It was Hayami's bedtime and Naruto was in the room with her.

"Naruto-niisan, you're leaving in a month right?" She said with sadness in her voice.

"Yes Hayami, I will be leaving in a month. I have things to take care of but don't worry you will see me again." He assured the little girl.

"Naruto-niisan, can you tell me a bed time story." The girl asked.

Naruto thought about a story he could tell her. He finally got it, "Ok. There was once this great demon known as the Kyuubi. No one knows his reasons, but the great demon attacked a ninja village known as Konoha. The Kyuubi Kitsune attacked the village, destroyed a lot of things, and killed a lot of people."

"Naruto-niisan I don't like this story, I'm scared." The girl said. 

He smiled at her "Don't worry because the village's hero shows up."

"Oh…so what happens when the hero shows up?"

"The hero shows up and vows to defeat the monster. But the only way that he could defeat the monster was to seal it in the belly of a new born. He did this, thus saving the village from the Kyuubi" Naruto stated.

"Did the kid die?" she asked.

"No the kid is very much alive. You see the kid grew up with villagers who hated him because they thought that he was the fox. He had no family and no friends. One day when the kid was twelve he was banished from his village. He now roams the globe, but no one knows where he is for sure." Naruto said.

"Oh. That is a sad story Naruto-niisan. I hope that he finds happiness. If I knew him I would be his friend. He didn't choose to have the monster sealed in him. I hope I get to meet him someday so I can be his friend. Naruto-niisan, would you be his friend too?" Hayami asked the boy she called brother.

Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair, "Yes Hayami, I would be his friend. Get some sleep; you have school in the morning." 

She sat up and give him a hug "Goodnight, I love you Naruto-niisan."

Naruto eyes widened at that last statement. Nobody has ever said that to him. He shook off his shock and looked at the girl with a smile forming on his face, "I love you to Hayami." Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door behind. He turned to his left to see Kaori leaning against the wall.

"That story… it was about you wasn't it?" Kaori asked

Naruto just nodded. He was about to walk away when her voice stopped him, "You know Naruto, not everyone see you as a monster. From hearing what Hayami said about wanting to be your friend it is safe to say that she doesn't see you that way and neither do I." The clan head's wife stated to the boy.

"I told her the story to see what she would think. Now I know that if she ever finds out that she won't treat me any different. It's late; I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kaori-san" Naruto said before heading to his bedroom.

"Good night Naruto." The lady said before walking off to her room.

The month went by fast and Naruto was now ready to leave. He decided to take Ero-sennin up on his offer. So his next goal was to find the perverted hermit. Naruto was at near the stairs that were eight stories high and lead back to the village. Everyone from the clan was gathered.

Ryuho spoke "Naruto, we're sure going to miss you around here."

"He's right Naruto; I don't think my nieces want you to leave. They all look sad." Kaori said to the blond.

"Well I have more training to do but don't worry, I will visit when I get the chance." Naruto told everyone.

"You promise Naruto-niisan?" Hayami asked with tears in her eyes.

He walked up to the girl and bent down to her height. "Of course" He then took out a gold necklace with a fox pendant from his pants pocket and put it around the girl's neck. He then pulled his out from under his shirt, "This chain here symbolizes our friendship Hayami. It also shows that no matter where you are I'm always with you. If you happen to be in danger the necklace is also to show you that I will be there to save you" "_like you saved me"_ Naruto thought to himself. He stood up and rubbed her head, "I hope you like it and will treasure it as much as I treasure mine."

"I will treasure it always Naruto-niisan. Thank you for giving it to me." She jumped into his arms and hugged him. Naruto returned the embrace. He put the girl down "Well I have to go. Ryuho-sensei, thanks for the sword. It's much better than my previous one."

"Where is the sword that you originally had when you came here?" Ryuho asked.

"I sealed it inside of a scroll." He then turned to Ryuho's wife "Thank you Kaori-san for understanding. I have to go everyone, I will see you all soon." Naruto waved to everyone before running down the steps that curved around the mountain that the clan's house sat on. Naruto reached the end of the steps to see a man he hadn't seen in a long time sitting on a frog.

"Ero-sennin, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, shocked to see him.

"I'm here to see if you are going to accept the offer I gave you three years ago." Jiraiya informed the blond Shinobi.

"I was actually about to come look for you. Well no matter let's go, lead the way Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

_End of Flashback_

"I trained with Jiraiya for a year then I left him to wander around. _"Not entirely true, I did defeat three Akatsuki members but they don't need to know that. Maybe I should tell them, it would definitely make Sasuke jealous with envy. Nah, they don't need to know how strong I have truly become just yet."_ Naruto thought.

"So Naruto-kun, how and when did you meet Yumi?" Hinata asked.

_Flashback_

A year had passed since the Akatsuki had fallen. Naruto had engaged three members at separate times. The easiest of the three was Bai Hoshu who was a Rain nin. Naruto won that fight with little effort. The next fight was against Kazuya Aang, who was anything but easy. He fought Aang two months after his battle with Hoshu. In order to defeat 'Gem Stone' he had to lower the level of the gravity seal to one. While training with Jiraiya it was at level two. He won the battle with minor damage. His next opponent was the strongest of them all. He fought Tosuku a month later. Naruto had to drop his gravity seal and remove his weight stickers completely to keep up with Tosuku, a missing-nin from Cloud. The battle was fierce but Naruto had won barely. 

He smiled at his accomplishment. Since then he had raised the gravity seal level to three. Naruto was walking down a street in a village in Sun country on a beautiful sunny day looking for a clothes shop to buy a shirt. He walked pass an alley and saw about three guys harassing a girl who was about his age. Naruto decided to help. He beat the guys up and chased them off; he then helped the girl up and she introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Yumi. You are?" 

"Naruto, it's nice to meet you Yumi-san". Naruto said to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you. You saved me from those guys. If you hadn't come along they probably would have raped me." She was revolted by that thought. 

She broke herself from her thought and looked back at the blond, "As token of my appreciation I would like to cook you dinner if that's ok."

"Ok." Naruto followed the girl to her house. She invited him and introduced him to her mother. She told her mother all about what happened. Naruto stayed and at dinner with the ladies and was about to leave when they offered he stay the night. He declined at first but they kept insisting so he caved and decided to stay. A day turned into a week and week turned into two months, Naruto was living with them. During this time he and Yumi had started dating. 

Naruto and Yumi were walking in the village holding hands. Naruto had offered to take her out to eat a local out door restaurant. They took their seats and ordered their food. Naruto noticed that there were some nins from Rain talking amongst each other.

He decided to eavesdrop.

"I wonder if that Samurai Ryuho will comply. If he doesn't then his daughter is going to die." The Rain nin said.

"It's good that our Amekage and Iwa's Tsuchikage has come to an alliance. If Ryuho trained both of our soldiers in his sword style then we would be a very powerful ninja village." The other nin said.

Naruto clenched his teeth at what he heard. He stood up from the table, "Yumi, I'm sorry but something has come up. I have to leave ASAP."

She frowned at him, then nodded. "Ok let's go."

It took Naruto and Yumi ten minutes to get to her house. He wasted no time throwing some clothes in his backpack. Yumi wondered why he was in a rush. "Naruto, what's the rush? You just came back from a four day mission yesterday. Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I heard that my little sister was just kidnapped. I'm going to Sea Country to see my sensei." Naruto said while throwing clothes in his backpack. The young man known as the Golden Fox finished packing his bag. He walked up to Yumi, "Don't worry, I'm coming back. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will be back."

She gave him a hug. Naruto broke the hug and ran out of the door. His destination: Sea Country. _"Please Hayami be safe"_, was the thought that ran through his head.

_End of Flashback_

"So you immediately took off to Sea Country. Why not confront the nins in town about the information?" Hanabi said to the Kyuubi container.

"That seems logical but they already stated that she was still alive. I needed to go to see Ryuho-sensei and find out more about the kidnapping." Naruto explained his reason to the younger Hyuuga.

_Flashback_

Naruto had arrived in Sea two days later. He went straight to the manor. He was informed that Ryuho and the council were in the conference room. Naruto burst through the doors causing everyone to turn their head and jump slightly. When everyone saw him they looked at him with sad eyes knowing why he was there. Naruto didn't pay attention to the others; he immediately looked at Ryuho, "Where is she?" he demanded.

Ryuho looked at his apprentice for minute before speaking, "Last I got word she was in Rain Country. The Amekage has informed that she will be escorted to Earth Country in two days. From that point I have a week to decide or they will start to send me pictures and video feeds on what they do to her until I give in."

"So what are just going to sit on your ass and do nothing?" The anger was clear in his voice.

He looked down for a split second before looking back at Naruto, "Yes, I'm going to train their soldiers. I'm sorry but family is more important then some technique or fighting style. Don't look at me like that Naruto, I know the consequences and what will come of this. But my back is against the wall and I must do what I can. It's true that I'm the head of this clan, but that comes second to being a father. I will be leaving in the morning Naruto, you are welcome to join." 

"No." Naruto said.

"You don't want to help get back Hayami-sama? I thought she meant a lot to you." Shinji stated.

"She does, that's why I will be going by myself. I will inform you when I have her." Naruto said walking to the exit.

"You're not going alone she is my daughter and I will protect her." Ryuho got up and walked over to Naruto. "I know she's special to you Naruto but she's special to me too. We'll do this together Naruto."

Naruto broke down and started to cry. His sensei quickly hugged him, "I promised that I would protect her but this happens."

"Its ok Naruto, we will get her ba…." He never finished his words; Naruto hit a pressure point on the back of his neck causing the man to hit the ground. He turned and walked away. When got near the exit he stopped and looked back to everyone, "When he wakes up tell him I'm sorry. I will be back here with Hayami in a week."

"Naruto, don't be foolish, what do you plan to do against an army of nins?" Shinji asked

"That's easy. If they get in my way they will die." Naruto exited leaving the council in shock. Naruto wasted no time running away from the mansion, his destination Rain country. _"I should arrive in Rain Country in two days. Hayami, I'm coming, hold on._" Naruto thought as he ran.

Naruto had arrived in Rain Country two days later. By keeping his ear to the ground he got word of Hayami's location. She was at a camp a few miles away from Ame village. Naruto wasted no time reaching the camp. He walked into a grassy field and saw a lot of tents. Naruto walked slowly into the camp when two shruiken flew at his feet causing him to halt.

"You're passing through a ninja camp, turn and head another way or die." The Rain nin said to Naruto.

"I'm not a civilian. The sword on my back should indicate that. I'm just looking for a friend" Naruto pulled out a picture that he had of Yumi, "Did you by any chance see my friend here?"

Naruto notice that more nins appeared surrounding him. One of the nins in the back spoke causing him to turn around, "So you have come for the little girl. She's not here, she left this location yesterday. Not that it matters you'll never reach her because you will die here."

Nin were about to attack when a voiced stopped him, "Wait!" The nin who spoke, landed in front of Naruto, "If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki, the Golden Fox; How appropriate and ironic." He said the last part indicating that he knew what Naruto had sealed inside of him. "So you're the kid who is listed in our bingo books as a B ranked nin. I don't see you traveling buddy Kaito here with you, where is he?"

"…" Naruto continued to stare at the man before him.

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Rokushou Aoi, former shinobi of the Leaf."

"I don't care where you're from. But since you do know about me, you should know what I'm capable of." Naruto told the man before him.

"Yes, but there are over a hundred nins here varying from Chuunin to Jounin. Be smart Naruto and just leave. I will allow you to leave if you turn around." Aoi smiled at Naruto waiting for him to just turn around and leave.

"You're in my way. Move or die, the choice is yours." 

Aoi snapped his fingers; the field was soon covered with nins. "You left me no choice. Kill him now and leave his body here for the crows." 

The nins rushed Naruto, who performed his swamp of the underworld technique causing the nins that charged in blindly to sink in to the muddy swamp. Naruto's hand seals were too fast for the naked eye, when he brought his hands together it was evident that he was going to perform a fire technique, _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" _The flames incinerated about one-third of the nins at the camp.

Naruto gripped his sword. He unsheathed the sword and ran at the rain nins with blinding speed; they never knew what hit them. Blood was flying everywhere as he cut through nin after nin. His movements were so fluid and graceful that he made a massacre look like a thing of beauty. One nin shot water spikes at Naruto. The spikes hit him in the back causing him to drop to his knees. Aoi and the twenty or so nins that were left surrounded him. 

Aoi walked up to him, "I have to admit you're good for doing what you did. You reduced us to only twenty-three nins before we stopped you." Aoi pulled the sword off of his back and pointed at Naruto's face. "This sword belongs to the Leaf's Nidaime. It's the legendary chakra sword. You should feel honored to die by it, since I rarely use it on opponents but you killed close to 100 of my men so you will die here."

Naruto laughed at the man, "I don't think I will be dying. But before I go, you should look to your left."

Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Aoi side flipped avoiding the water dragon that engulfed twenty of his nins leaving him with two. Naruto looked at Aoi. He motioned for the others to attack, they ran at Naruto. When they got close Naruto smiled, he then blew up in front of them causing them to be obliterated. Aoi narrowed his eyes, knowing that the real Naruto was behind him.

"So you know Kage Buushin and Buushin Bakuha, impressive. But you won't win. This sword will be red with your blood." Aoi licked his lips when he finished.

Naruto wasted no time attacking Aoi. Both engaged in a sword duel. Aoi swung at Naruto who dodged and blurred out of sight. Before Aoi could act he felt a sharp pain in his side. His eyes widened, he coughed up blood. When he looked down he knew the reason why he was coughing up blood. It was because Naruto's sword was sticking through the right side of his abdomen. 

Naruto pulled out his sword causing Aoi drop to the ground. Naruto stepped over the man and head in the direction of Earth Country. The field he was leaving would have made anyone lose their lunch. Arms, legs, heads, and bodies decorated the field a few feet away from the camp. The grass was now red with the blood of nins. Naruto continued to walk when he noticed that a teen about his age, injured to the point that he couldn't defend himself. Naruto looked at him, "You will tell what happened here." The young nin nodded vigorously. Naruto body flickered, leaving behind smoke.

Around nightfall, Naruto arrived at a stream. His body was covered with the blood of the shinobi he killed at about noon. Naruto washed himself and changed into clean clothes that he pulled from his backpack. Naruto put the clothes on. He sat by the edge of the stream and cleansed his sword. Naruto knew that he had the advantage. Naruto had traced the nins from Rain. His guess as to why they left behind trails was because they didn't think anyone would follow them. Naruto had decided to rest for three hours before heading out again.

Naruto woke up the following morning and continued. He began to run into traps around midnight, which meant that the nins were probably resting. Finally, he was close, now he would have to cover ground. Naruto figured he would close the gap while they slept. Naruto dug in his pouch to retrieve a soldier pill. When he finished swallowing the soldier pill he immediately headed out.

Naruto arrived at another campsite around seven in the morning and saw that they were getting ready to leave. Naruto smiled when he saw one of the ninjas carry the girl out of one of the tents. He found her and that was all that mattered. Naruto positioned himself in the bushes so he could hear what was being said.

"We're heading to the village today. There will be no more stops. Ok men, clean this site up and let's head out." The ninjas pulled out scrolls and did a couple of hand seals causing the tents to be sucked into the scrolls. The placed the scrolls back in their pouches. The Jounin Naruto figured to be the leader looked at Hayami with a sick smile.

"Your father will have to do what we say or you will die. Are you afraid of me child?" The man asked the little girl in his arms.

The girl looked at him with no fear in her eyes, "No. My brother will come for me and beat you guys up. He promised me that no matter what he would be there to help me whenever I was in danger. Watch Naruto-niisan will deal with you, you just wait."

It angered him that the child was unafraid of him. He raised his hand and slapped her hard. She grabbed her face and started to cry, Naruto was now furious but he didn't move because he wanted to keep the element of surprise.

The Rock nin gave a grin of satisfaction, "Your friend will not be saving you girl. He lied to you. The sad reality is that you're going to die if your father doesn't comply. Do you know who will have the pleasure of killing you? Me, and you will die a slow and painful death."

The leader of the Rock nins felt something behind him. Sensing danger he threw the girl to his left while jumping to his right to avoid the sword that was aimed at his head. Naruto landed, then jumped next to Hayami. He knew that the nin would release the girl to save his own life. 

Naruto smirked at the nin, "She's not going to die, not today anyway." 

The girl looked up to see the boy who promised to protect her. Her mouth opened up in a wide grin of happiness, "Naruto-niisan you came."

"Of course, I never go back on my word." Naruto smiled at the girl. 

Naruto bent down to the girl's height, "I am proud of you Hayami. You were brave; now let me deal with them." Naruto raised his glowing hand by her heart. He then touched the girl causing her to pass out. He then formed hand seals causing a barrier to form over her.

Once the squared purple barrier had incased her Naruto's smile turned into an evil glare as he turned to the leader.

"You all will die at my hands" Naruto unsheathed his sword. He got into a stance and continued to glare at the nins. "All of you are going to witness why the Minashu clan is revered among the greatest when it comes to kenjutsus. Since you would go as far as kidnap an innocent girl to learn a few techniques, I will show you one. Get ready because school is about to begin." Naruto's body started to glow with chakra. The chakra extended to his sword. Naruto vanished, then suddenly appeared behind a nin he slashed. The nin tried to evade the blade but was cut by trail of chakra that extended from the sword. _"Amatsu Kenjutsu: Kanshina no Sekiza"_

Using this technique in conjunction with his speed made the technique difficult for the nins to avoid. In a matter of minutes, Naruto had cut down over 100 nins. The Jounin leader was the last one standing when Naruto was done.

The glow from the chakra that covered Naruto's sword and body faded away. Naruto looked at the leader who showed signs of fear. "For slapping her, you will feel what she felt ten times over. But for threaten her life you have forfeit your own." Naruto extended the sword in his right-hand, channeling chakra through it. _"Amatsu Kenjutsu: Kamisori Ejji"_ Naruto did random slashes in the air causing visible blades of chakra to fly towards the nin. The Rock nin didn't know what hit him. The nin looked at Naruto before falling to pieces. It would take a long time to identify him when their bodies were discovered. 

Naruto dropped the barrier that Hayami was in and walked over, he then picked her up gently. He quickly left the scene fearing that she might wake up and see all of those bodies. He didn't want her to see people missing upper/lower torsos, heads, arms, and legs. Naruto was glad that he got to her before anything bad happened. He smiled and continued walking with the sleeping girl in his arms. 

Naruto was now far from campsite. The girl in his arms opened her eyes slightly to see that Naruto was carrying her. He looked down and smiled at her. She snuggled up into his chest, "I knew you would protect me Naruto-niisan. I'm so glad that you…" She went back to sleep before she could finish. He just continued to look at her with a smile, "I'm glad that I came too." 

End of Flashback 

"Wow Naruto niisan, you took them all down with your sword; that is so cool." Konohamaru said.

Sasuke studied Naruto. He wondered what type of kenjutsu that he could have learned that would allow him to eliminate over 100 nins. Naruto killing that many nins didn't impress Sasuke, because he knew that he could also do the same thing if the situation called for it. He just wished he knew more about Naruto's sword style. Naruto left the details about his training with all of his sensei out, which angered Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was now a mystery, he had no idea how strong he was and that frustrated him. It was decided; when he got back he was going to up his training. _"You have surpassed me dobe but the gap will be closed soon."_ Sasuke thought to himself. 

Hinata spoke, "Naruto-kun, how did you get out of Earth Country without running into Rock nins and Rain nins?" 

Naruto responded to Hinata, "I cut through Bird Country and headed to Suna. Gaara helped us get on a ship to Tea Country where we hopped on another boat that took us to Sea Country. We arrived about a week after I killed those nins. Her father and her cousins will be closely watching her and the other kids so something like this won't happen again. However, if it does then she knows that I will be there." 

The captain came into the room that the group was in, "We should be arriving in Rice Country in ten minutes." Everyone gave him a nod and he headed back to the deck.

_20 minutes…_

Naruto and company arrived in Rice Country. They stayed at a town near the docks and decided to head out at about 4 am back to Konoha. It was now 11pm and everyone was sleep except Naruto. He was sitting on the roof of the hotel looking at the starry sky, _"Goodnight Hayami."_

_At the same time at the Minashu mansion…_

"_Goodnight Naruto-niisan." _ The girl touched her fox necklace before rolling over on her side to get some sleep. Her brother would always be there for her and that thought made her happy.

A/N

Amatsu Kenjutsu: Kanshisha no Sekiza - Heavenly Sword Technique: Guardian of the Gate

Amatsu Kenjutsu: Kamisori Ejji - Heavenly Sword Technique: Razor Edge

Wow this chapter is over 10,000 words. This is by far the longest chapter of the story so far. Anyway, I've been receiving a lot of e-mails about how Naruto put the past behind him in chapter 5. I'm sorry that a lot of you feel that way but wanted him to put the past behind him. I got lots of e-mails from people telling me that they stopped reading at that point. One chapter shouldn't make or break a story for you but to each it's own. I also got complaints about the spelling. I would agree that I have some spelling errors but I try to correct them. Sometimes I just miss the words and I will try harder to correct this. My beta reader and I (for as long as I have one LOL) will work to correct the problem. Ch 1-3, 6 has been edited but I will be reading all of the chapters over to edit them. I will try to have chapter 8 up by next week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. A Caged Dove

Chapter 8: A Caged Dove

On 11 am the next day, the squad, led by Sasuke, arrived at the village gates. The team had left Rice Country at about four in the morning. Surprisingly, they didn't run into enemy territory. The squad walked up to the gates and was greeted by the two guards.

"Sasuke-san, I see you and your team has made it back safely. Hokage-sama requests that you and your squad see her immediately," one of the guards said, informing the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded, the he and his squad continued, passing the guards who bowed and extended their hands signaling them to go. Everyone continued towards the Hokage tower.

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi, who gave him curious look. "What do you want?"

Slightly nervous, "Well I was wondering…I don't know…just maybe…"

"Just come out with it, I don't have all day," the young Hyuuga said in a slightly aggravated tone.

"I was wondering if you would want to get some ramen with me after we go see Hokage-sama." Konohamaru asked.

"No." Hanabi simply said, causing Konohamaru to slouch in defeat.

Udon whispered in his best friend's ear, "Why continue after the Hyuuga when Moegi likes you? It's not like she's ugly."

"Moegi is like a sister man." Konohamaru snapped at his friend.

"I'm just saying that there are other fish in the sea. You should try looking at the others." Udon suggested to Konohamaru.

After 10 minutes of walking, the team finally arrived at the Tsunade's office, Shizune escorted them in.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke and his team have returned."

"Yes, I can see that Shizune. So, Sasuke, I assume the mission was successful?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes," He reached in his scroll pouch to and pulled out the scroll, "Here it is Hokage-sama. I will have a written report on your desk first thing in the morning." Sasuke stated formally.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and looked at her pink-haired apprentice, "Ok. Sakura, I expect you at the hospital by 3. Shizune, take that scroll to intelligence and have it examined. Also, tell that lazy ass strategist of mine that I expect a written report on advantages, disadvantages and possible attack patterns. Tell him I want it on my desk by tomorrow." Shizune nod and left to complete the task that Tsunade assigned her.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "You come with me. The rest of you are dismissed." Everyone filed out of the office; Naruto and Tsunade being the last.

Tsunade and Naruto were walking towards the council room. Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Obaa-chan, what the hell is this about? Why do I need to see the council again?"

"Naruto they're concerned about what you did to those Rain-nins and Rock-nins last year and they want an explanation, I told them that you don't have to give one but after knowing your reason I think they should hear it. So I ordered this meeting so you can tell them." Tsunade informed the blonde.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter if they know or not. It seems like they're going to hate me no matter what I do."

"That might be true, but what you did was something that any decent person would have done." The Hokage said to offer him some comfort.

Tsunade and Naruto entered the chambers. Naruto and Tsunade both took their seats. Tsunade looked around the room to see that all of the attention was focused on her. "Everyone I called this meeting today so you all could here Naruto's reasons for doing what he did in Rain and Earth Country. All of you have issues with what he did and only know part of the story because Jiraiya wished not to tell you, for it was not his place to do so. I already know the reason and I feel that it was more than justifiable; however, this meeting is to put your minds at ease. If you have questions ask him now because this will be the last time I call him before the council."

Inuzuka Tsumi was the first to speak, "Naruto, Jiraiya has told us that you slaughtered all of those nins because a girl was taken hostage, who exactly is this girl?"

"She is my sensei, Minashu Ryuho's daughter." Naruto answered. There were murmurs among the group.

Shikaku decided to ask another question, "Was it necessary to kill all of those nins?"

"Yes. They wouldn't have given her up if I asked." Naruto responded.

Inochi asked his question, "Do you feel any remorse for killing those nins?"

"Do you feel any remorse for killing all the nins you have killed?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

"Naruto! Inochi-san has asked you a question, answer it." Koharu demanded.

"I thought I told you that you do not command me. If you request something of me then ask me nicely." Naruto said causing the old lady to narrow her eyes.

"Well Naruto do you?" Inochi continued with his question.

"No. The fact of the matter is that I would do it again if faced with the same situation." Naruto answered Inochi.

Hiashi spoke next, "Naruto," the blond turned to the Hyuuga, "hypothetically speaking, if it was Leaf nins instead of Rock-nins, would you have taken the same course of action?" All heads turned to face Naruto.

"I will tell you like I told Sasuke. Had it been Leaf-nins, there would be close to 300 hundred Leaf-nins dead. It's as simple as that." Naruto answer caused everyone in the room to go into shock.

"You can't be serious, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm very serious. Besides I think Sandaime wouldn't be mad either. He would never use children as leverage in hopes to better his troops. If Konoha did that then they would be disrespecting everything that he stood for. You all can get mad but I stand by what I said. This is not an issue because the Leaf would never do something like that. I mean if you guys did, then you would be showing little faith in your clans, especially the Hyuuga who's said to be strongest in Konoha. Am I right Hiashi-_sama_?" Naruto said the last part mockingly.

"Do any of you have anymore questions?" Tsunade asked the council.

Shibi, who was almost quiet in every meeting, spoke, "Naruto, I think that everyone here would like to know whether you remain loyal to Konoha?"

"Only until this war is over. After that I'm returning to my life with my fiancée in Sun Country. I'm going to live out my days enjoying my life." Naruto answered Shino's dad.

"I think that's all for the questions. Naruto, you and Hinata will be teamed up to do missions. You two will join others on missions, but for the most part, she will be in your team." Tsunade stated, informing Naruto of the decision forced on her by the council yesterday.

Naruto looked at the council to see only a few of them smirking, mainly Utante Koharu, Hyuuga Hiashi, Howaido Tsuki, Kirai Koi, Kataki Waga, and Mitokado Homura. Naruto looked back at Tsunade and narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what they were trying to do. "I get it. You want me to take on the suicide missions in hopes that you can get rid of me and you put Hinata on my team because broom in the ass over here feels she's unworthy to be in the main family. Two birds with one stone, eh?" Naruto finished off glaring at the Hyuuga.

"We thought it would be in your best interest to have a Hyuuga. Hinata could make a good scout and can alert you of danger. There would be a lot of situations where her Byuakgan could be useful." Hiashi said, trying not to seem suspicious.

Naruto stood up and slammed his hand against the table, "Then why not Neji? He has the seal and if he dies his Byakugan will be sealed forever." After finishing his statement his eyes widened with realization. He now knew the reason and his illustrated to Hiashi that he didn't like it one bit. "You are going to put the cage seal on Hinata, aren't you?"

Hiashi gave the boy a slight smirk. "She is weak and doesn't deserve to be in the main house."

"Naruto looked down at the table. His fist was clenched and he was shaking his head. "How could you…how could you do that to your own daughter, you Bastard!" Naruto went to punch Hiashi but was restrained by Jiraiya, who appeared out of

nowhere.

"Let me go so I can kick his pompous ass. Then we'll see if he deserves to be a Hyuuga. Let go, Ero-sennin." Naruto was struggling as Jiraiya had him in a full nelson.

"Naruto this is not the forum for this type of behavior. Just calm down, calm down." Naruto heeded his words and did just that. Naruto dropped back in his seat.

Tsunade, who was now massaging the area above her eyebrows, spoke, "Jiraiya, I thought I told you that you can't just barge in on council meetings."

"If I wasn't here, Hiashi would be heading to the hospital. Anyway, I just wanted to see what was going to happen, don't mind me." Jiraiya said.

Naruto stood up, "I'm done. I'm going back to the hotel."

"I didn't end this meeting yet Naruto." Tsunade informed the blond.

"It's the end for me." Naruto said as he burst open the doors. Tsunade just sighed. She was stressed and it seemed like this day was only going to get longer. "This meeting is over, you are all dismissed." Everyone got up and filed out of the room. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who returned the look. He smiled at her, "Sake?"

"I thought you would never ask," she replied with a smile of her own.

Naruto was walking down the streets. It was now noon and he was hungry. He figured he'd swing to pick Yumi up and take her out for lunch. Naruto was walking along when he saw Ino and Yumi walking together; Yumi spotted him instantly.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Naruto, I really missed you."

"I was only gone for about 3 days. It wasn't long. Anyway where are you heading." Naruto asked.

Ino finally caught up to Yumi, who took of leaving her behind, "So we're going to grab a bit to eat at the barbeque shack. Care to join us Naruto, I know Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji would be please to see you."

Naruto thought it over for a bit then shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, I'll go with you guys. It gives me a chance to spend more time with Yumi and meet up with the guys. Lead the way, Ino."

Ino led the way. Naruto and Yumi were behind her holding hands and talking about stuff that Ino had no clue about. It was not like it mattered, she didn't really care anyway. The group finally arrived at the food place. They were greeted by Kurenai, Asuma, Lee, Ebisu, Genma, Shizune, Yuugao, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Anko.

Anko smirked at the sight of Naruto, "So, the "Golden Fox" graces us with his presence. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Naruto returned the smirk, "Don't worry, Konoha is paying 90,000,000 ryou for it."

"I guess you're right. Please sit." Anko moved over to let Naruto take a seat next to her. Naruto sat down, while Yumi and Ino sat on the opposite side of the table across from him.

"It's great to see you, Naruto-kun, how was your mission?" Lee asked.

"Too easy to be an S-rank if you ask me." Naruto responded.

"It seemed like a troublesome mission if you ask me, but you guys are safe so I guess its ok." Shikamaru said lazily.

"So Naruto, how did Hinata do on the mission?" Kurenai asked.

"She did ok I guess. She really didn't have to do much fighting, I and Sasuke pretty much handled the guards. She did help us get pass the border by using her Byakugan efficiently." Naruto stated.

The waiter came by and asked everyone for their order. When he saw Naruto he narrowed his eyes but took his order. The waiter walked away with the intention of spitting in Naruto's food but Naruto grabbed his hand before he could get away, sensing what he was thinking. "If you spit in my plate, I will personally mail your body to your wife and kids. Are we clear?"

The waiter shook his head and hurried off. Everyone was looking at Naruto for what he just did. Neji gave Naruto a curious look, "Naruto, what was that all about?"

"Nothing, he was going to spit in my plate so I had to make sure that he didn't. Fear does a lot to people." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, are you sure that was wise? Now, like the rest of the village, he has what he believes is a legitimate reason to hate you." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru wondering if he knew about the fox. He decided to confirm his suspicions, "No matter what I do, Shikamaru, I will always be seen as a monster."

"Well, I don't see you as that, in fact they should be kissing your ass." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto smiled at the pineapple haired Jounin. Shikamaru knew and he didn't hate him for it. Everyone in Naruto's age group was confused by the conversation between the two. Ino wanted to know what they was talking about, "Naruto, what do you mean that they will always see you as a monster?"

"Ino, answer me this, when you was little, did your parents tell you not to associate with me?" Naruto asked.

Ino thought about for a moment and remembered a time when she was young her mother told her never to associate with him because nothing good would come from it. "Yes, but why would my mother say that?"

"Ask Obaa-chan or your parents. Anyway, can we change the subject?" Naruto said.

Kurenai wondered how Naruto killed all of those nins. It seemed impossible, yet he did it. "Naruto, how did you take out all of those nins?"

Ebisu, who didn't really know what happened, was now listening carefully. Naruto spoke, "I took them out rather easily. You would think that 120 Rain-nins would give me a hard time, even one who had the chakra sword, but they wasn't, disappointing really."

"You took out 120 nins?" Ebisu asked.

"No, I took out approximately 270 nins." Naruto answered.

"Why did you do it Naruto?" Kurenai asked.

"Look I just told this story to my team yesterday; I'm not doing it again. If you want to know ask Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Udon, Hanabi, or Konohamaru. You can even ask Jiraiya, Tsunade or Yumi here. But I'm done telling the story." Naruto stated.

The food arrived and everyone started eating. A Hyuuga branch family member came to the table and greeted Neji. "Neji, you are requested at the Hyuuga compound."

"What for?" Neji asked.

"Someone from the main house will become a branch member today. This person is having the seal placed on them as we speak. The branch house is having a formal dinner to welcome this person." The Hyuuga said.

"Who is it?" Neji said grabbing the man.

"I don't know, the main house didn't say. We should get going the Neji, we have a lot to prepare for." The Hyuuga motioned for Neji to follow.

"Excuse me everyone, I have business to take care of. Enjoy your meals and Naruto, I expect a rematch." He said the last part smiling at the blond.

"Yeah you got it." Naruto said returning the smile.

Neji walked of and everyone at the table was curious about the whole Hyuuga ordeal. Genma spoke for the first time, "I wonder who it is from the main house?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's anyone important." Shizune responded.

Everyone continued to talk while Naruto stayed quiet thinking. Yumi looked at Naruto and noticed the look on his face and wondered why he seemed so upset. "Naruto, what's the matter? Are you feeling ok?"

Naruto looked up to Yumi, "Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine, Naruto, you haven't even told us who you think is the Hyuuga receiving the caged seal." Ino stated.

"I already know who is receiving the seal," Naruto stood up. He looked at Yumi, "Yumi lets go, I would like to spend some time with you alone." Yumi stood up, she and Naruto proceed to walk out the restaurant.

"Naruto, who is it then?" Chouji's question stopped Naruto in his tracks.

Naruto turned around and looked at Kurenai, "Kurenai, I think Hinata is going to need you."

Everyone's eyes went wide. Kurenai didn't want to believe it but she knew that he was right. She couldn't believe that Hinata would have the seal on her head, but it was official, her father had outright disowned her.

_3 hours later at the Hyuuga compound…_

Hinata was looking at the seal on her head in a mirror. It wasn't the seal that hurt, it was the fact that her father had disowned her. When she thought of this, a tear came to her eye. Hinata, who was in a white kimono, was preparing herself to go to the dinner in her to becoming a branch member. Her father wouldn't be there, just her aunt and Neji. She was in her room, the room that was hers for eighteen years. This would no longer be her room because she was going to the branch house now.

Hinata heard a knock at the door and wiped her eyes to hide the fact that she was crying. "Come in." The door opened to reveal her father and a couple of branch members. Her father motioned for them to collect her stuff and take it to the branch house. He looked at her and spoke, "Your job will to be to serve the Hyuuga as a protector of the Byakugan. If you were stronger then this wouldn't have happened, but it seems that you are not. I expect you to be out of the main house in an hour." Her father turned around and walked out of the room. The branch members collected her stuff and took it with them.

Hinata broke down crying once everyone was out her room. Hanabi, who was by the door, couldn't help but feel bad for her sister. Even though she and Hinata had problems, she would never wish the curse seal on her. Hanabi ran off to get away. She couldn't understand why her father didn't love Hinata the way he loved her. It wasn't right and the more she thought about the way her father, herself, and the rest of the main house treated her, it made her mad. Mad at them for treating her like trash and mad at herself for treating Hinata so badly. Hanabi needed to get out of the compound and get away; she didn't know where she was going as long as it was far away from her home.

_In a nearby park…_

Naruto and Yumi was sitting on the bench enjoying the beautiful sunny day in the village. Naruto and Yumi watched as kids were playing kickball in the field and parents watching over their kids. Naruto was glad to be spending time with Yumi, but he couldn't help but think of Hinata's situation. He wished there was something he could do, but this was out of his control. He just hoped that she was alright.

"Naruto, is something the matter? You've been staring into space for a while now."

"I was just wondering about Hinata. Her family is placing that seal on her. I hope she's ok, she's too nice to have to deal with that." Naruto told Yumi.

"Oh. That is sad indeed, but I'm sure she'll be ok." Yumi said to reassure Naruto.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go see a movie or something." Yumi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." Naruto said.

The two walked of and headed to the theater. Naruto grabbed Yumi's hand; he looked at her and smiled. He tried to think about a way to help Hinata but what could he do? He was at a lost and had no idea what to do.

_In the Cloud Village…_

The Raikage sat in his chair pondering the news he just received. From the story of the two nins that survived, it seemed that Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki was the ones that led the assault on the base. He had no choice but to do what he was about to do. It made him mad but at the same time it made him happy.

He looked at one his Jounins, "Have a carrier hawk deliver a message to the Rain and the Rock villages. Tell them to cease all attacks for now. Send a letter to the Mist informing the Raikage that I wish to hold a summit there since they're a neutral country. Last but not least, send a letter to the Leaf and the Sand, informing them of my intentions. Send our fastest Hawk to the Mist."

"Raikage-sama, do you think this is wise?" One of the Jounins asked.

"Yes. It vexes me that they hit us and left without a scratch but this is a blessing in disguise." The Hokage told his Jounin.

"How so, sir?" The Jounin asked.

"This is the perfect time to get the Mist to ally with us. Orochimaru has showed us the way and we shall do the same. If everything goes according to plan, the Cloud, along with the Rock, Mist, and Rain, will crush the Leaf."

"Sir, what has he shown us?" the Jounin asked.

"With or without the Mist, I can get Tsunade to show good faith and hold the Chuunin exams. We will do what Orochimaru did and attack then. Although he had a good idea the fool didn't have the tactical knowledge or know how. Maybe he did but he didn't have three villages attacking one."

"How will you get the Mist to join us?" The Jounin asked.

"The "Golden Fox" has solved that problem for us. The Mizukage wants Saichi Kaito dead. He fears that Kaito will kill him and take over his reign. If we can promise him that killing Naruto would draw him out then he would gladly accept." The Raikage stated.

"Sir, he is extremely good, maybe even better than the Sannin, how do suppose we are going to kill him?" asked the Jounin.

"I don't expect us to, I just want to get the Mist to fight along side of us. Besides, if it comes down to it I can kill him need be. The kid is strong but he isn't on my level." The Raikage sat down back in his chair. He opened his draw and pulled out a Leaf head band that he had in his possession.

"There is only one person that is on my level. I was hoping that this war would draw him out but it has not. Once he's dead I won't have anything to worry about. Our village will rule among all of the villages. Maybe I should bring this head band with me; that would stir up some emotions surely." The Raikage said with a smirk.

"Leave me and send in Nenshou Kouen." The guard bowed and obeyed the Raikage.

Kouen, a young man, with blue hair and yellow eyes entered into the room. The Raikage motioned for him to take a seat. "Kouen, you are my best Jounin and possibly my successor. It seems that I have a mission for you but this mission will not start until I say so. Your mission will be to kill Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hmm…The last of the Uchiha clan and the "Golden Fox" himself, I will enjoy this greatly, Raikage-sama. But I ask sir, why me?" Kouen asked.

"I chose you because you have the power necessary to deal with them. I'm sure that Gobi sealed inside of you will give you the power necessary to deal with them. You are this village's trump card. When the time comes, you will show them the power of the Gobi no Hoko." The Raikage said with a sinister smile.

"They won't stand a chance sir. The power of the demon will allow me to do what is necessary. They will fall at my feet." Kouen said very sure of himself.

"I don't doubt you. Kouen, I would like you to accompany me to Water Country when I go. I'm sure you will see those two there. Tsunade will surely have them both as her body guards along with the infamous copy ninja Kakashi. Here is the file that I have on Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. It's old, gathered from our intelligence during the Chuunin exams six years ago." The Raikage hands Kouen the file.

"Why give me an old file and what is the purpose of it?" Kouen wondered.

"Well we heard that Hatake Kakashi had a team in the exams that year. Open it and tell me what you see." The Raikage motioned for him to open the file.

Kouen opened the file and looked at it intensely. "I see, Hatake Kakashi was their Jounin instructor along with some pink haired girl, I bet she's dead now."

"Actually she's alive, in fact, she's Tsunade's apprentice. All of them trained with the Sannin. Naruto trained with Jiraiya and Sasuke trained with Orochimaru. The girl probably won't accompany them to the meeting but from what here, she's just as good as Tsunade when it comes to being a medic nin. She can hold her own in a fight but clearly Naruto and Sasuke are stronger." The Raikage told Kouen.

"Well Raikage-sama, thanks for showing me this. If you didn't I wouldn't have taken them serious. This should prove interesting."

"Indeed it should, indeed it should." The Raikage said with an evil smirk.

_Back in the Leaf village…_

It was now night in the village. Naruto and Yumi decided to get ramen before going back to the hotel. Naruto was now on his sixth bowl and Yumi felt embarrassed by her pig of a fiancée.

"Naruto, how is it that you're still hungry? You're already on your sixth bowl. I think you should stop before you clean them out of they're weekly stock." Yumi suggested.

"What can I say, Ichiraku ramen is the best, isn't that right, Ayame-neechan?" Naruto asked the lady behind the stand.

"Yes, I suppose that it is. Do you want another bowl Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked her favorite, long lost customer.

"Nah, I think this will do. Thanks for offering. By the way nee-chan, where is the old man?" Naruto asked.

"He went on vacation for the week while I run the shop. He works so hard, he really deserves it." Ayame told Naruto.

"Well, nee-chan, I think we should be heading back to the hotel. Thanks for the, ramen it was delicious." Naruto said.

"Yes Ayame-san, the ramen was excellent. I hope to see you again, later Ayame-san." Yumi waved to the girl as her and Naruto headed back to the hotel they were to stay at. When Naruto and Yumi were walking two Chuunin level ninja's appeared in front of them.

A young teen girl with long flowing orange hair landed in front of Naruto along with a girl with long and tangled brown hair. The girls stood up from their crouching positions.

"Naruto-niisan, it is good to see you. All is well, I hope?" The girl said smiling at Naruto.

"Moegi, is that you? Wow, you grew up to be a beautiful kunochi I see. Who's your friend?" Naruto asked.

The girl extend her hand for Naruto to shake, "My name is Matsuri, and it's nice to meet you Naruto-san."

"Like wise, but may I ask why you two are here?" Naruto asked.

"Well Tsunade requests to see you. She told us to escort you to the Hokage tower." Moegi stated.

Yumi slightly nudged Naruto, "Oh where are my manners. Moegi and Matsuri, I would like you to meet Yumi, my fiancée."

"It's nice to meet you girls. Naruto, you go ahead, I'll go to the hotel and wait until you finish." Yumi said.

"Ok, later sweetie." Naruto kissed her then walked off with Moegi and Matsuri.

"Do you guys have any idea what she wants?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like all of the Jounins are there. Well see when we get there." Matsuri stated.

"So Naruto-niisan, did anything happen between Konohamaru-kun and the ice queen?" Moegi asked.

"Does Moegi have a crush on Konohamaru?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"No, that's not it at all it's just that I'm curious that's all." She put up her hands in defense.

"She's lying, she has a major crush on Konohamaru." Matsuri informed the blonde.

"Well, at least I'm not a member of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club." Moegi shot back.

"So what if I like Sasuke-kun, he is so hot, dreamy, and mysterious." Matsuri said with hearts in her eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking." Naruto said to the girl.

"Joking about loving Sasuke-kun? Nope, he is the greatest. Don't tell me you're jealous of Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san." Matsuri said.

"Nope, not at all. It's just funny to see that his fan club stretches down into the youth. So besides your obvious crush on my former teammate, who else do you like?" Naruto asked.

"Well… I do like Udon. Wait a minute, you were on Sasuke's team as a genin?" Matsuri stated.

"Yes, and no I will not put in a good word for you. The fact of the matter is that we're not on good terms and never really have been. Besides, my other former teammate has a major crush on him as well." Naruto informed the girl; she then slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I wonder who his other teammate was." Matsuri thought.

"Sakura-san was Naruto's other teammate. I told you to go for Udon instead of Sasuke-san." Moegi said to her friend.

"I guess your right. Besides I'm only fifteen, Sasuke-kun clearly would want someone his age or older. Well, it doesn't hurt to admire his beauty." Matsuri said with a smile.

Moegi giggled at her friends comment, "I suppose not. Anyway we're here."

Naruto and the two girls entered the meeting room. In the meeting room, there were three chairs in the front, while there were chairs and desks in the room for the Jounins and Chuunins to sit. Naruto saw Kiba and Shino next to Kurenai. He looked to his left and saw Shikamaru resting his head on the desk. He saw Ino and Sakura talking to Tenten and Lee while Gai was talking to Genma and Asuma. Naruto saw Sasuke leaning against a wall in the corner of the waiting for, what looked to be a meeting, to begin. The rest of the Jounin's were chatting amongst each other.

Kiba turned and noticed Naruto observing his surroundings. "Hey Naruto, over here man."

Naruto walked over to Kiba, "Hey Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai."

Everyone greeted Naruto. Naruto looked at Kurenai, "Did you get any word on Hinata?"

"Neji told us earlier that the seal was already placed on her. Right now she's at a welcome dinner with the branch family." Kurenai said sadly.

"That bastard Hiashi, I should kick his ass to kingdom come." Kiba said with anger and energy.

"Harming him won't help Hinata. The best that we can do is be there for her in her time of need." Shino said.

Hanabi saw Hinata's teammates and walked up to them, "Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Naruto." She greeted them.

"What do you want?" Kiba said with anger in his voice.

"I know you're probably mad at me, but I didn't know until after it happened. I would never wish the seal on anybody. The fact of the matter is that there is nothing I can do." Hanabi said with a defeated expression.

"If you really want to do something then become the head of the Hyuuga and ban the curse seal." Naruto suggested.

"I won't go against the method that has ensured our survival for generations." Hanabi said.

"Then you don't deserve to be leader. A leader does what is right, not what is right for him. He put the wants and needs of his people before him. That is what a leader is. You Hyuugas are so worried about someone obtaining the secrets of the Byakugan that it's tearing your family apart." Naruto said to the girl.

She was about to respond but Tsunade walked in with Koharu and Homura. She took the seat in the middle while Koharu took the seat on her left and Homura the seat on her right. She motioned for all of the Jounins to sit down.

"A couple of hours ago, I received a letter that the Cloud, Rock, and Rain village will cease the attacks for now. Another message was sent to me two hours after that informing me that a summit is to be held in the Mist village in 3 days. I will be going to this meeting but I want you all to stay on high alert while I'm away from this village."

One of the Jounin's raised his hand, "Tsunade-sama, who will be accompany you on your trip?"

"Don't worry, I have selected five of the best ninjas to accompany me." Tsunade answered the man.

Genma raised his hand next, "If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, who are they?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade informed everyone.

One of the older ninjas, who was around when the Kyuubi attacked and didn't like Naruto spoke, "Hokage-sama, shouldn't you select someone other then Uzumaki, I mean, he isn't even a ninja of this village. For all we know he could be…" Before the ninja could finish Naruto was on the guy's desk with a kunai at his throat. Everyone, with the exception of a few Jounins and Tsunade, was shocked by his speed. Sasuke smirked.

"You should be more worried about your skills then about whether or not I'm worthy to play body guard to the old hag. Also, if you have issues with me take them up with me, don't hide behind your words you pathetic excuse for a ninja." Naruto said to the guy who was shaking.

"Naruto, please take your seat, this isn't the time or the forum for this. As for you Sawado Gidou, the people I selected are highly capable. I'm sure you can see that." Tsunade said to the Jounin.

Naruto move back to his seat across the room. Tsunade continued to speak. "Like I was saying, those people I named will be accompanying me. I expect the rest of you to be on alert and protect this village. While I'm gone, Shizune will be acting Hokage. Are there any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand, Tsunade motioned for him to speak, "Obaa-chan, why did you select the said people. I know why you selected me, but why the others?"

"Well Naruto, It's to show that I'm not be trifled with. You, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Neji are probably the strongest nins in the village next to myself. Also, Sasuke being an Uchiha, Neji being a Hyuuga, Kakashi's reputation and your actions in Rock and Rain will make them think twice about trying anything funny." Tsunade informed Naruto.

"You mentioned the reason for everyone going but Sakura. Is she just going for show or what?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stood up and turned to face Naruto's direction, "I think you're seriously underestimating my skills Naruto." Sakura said.

"I'm not underestimating you. I'm sure you improved as much as you could. What I wonder is if its good enough." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura walked up to Naruto who stood up when she got near. Sakura smiled at him then punch with all her might sending him flying through a wall. "Still think I'm not good enough Naruto?"

"No, you're not good enough." Everyone looked up to see Naruto standing on the ceiling.

"You have the strength I give you that but what good is power if you can't hit your opponent or see them in this case." Naruto stated.

Sakura looked up with anger in her eyes, "When did you switch?"

"He switched with the desk in the far corner when you cocked back your punch," Sasuke informed her.

"I see we're the observant one, eh Sasuke?" Naruto said to the Uchiha.

"Naruto, if you don't get back in your seat, I guarantee that my punch will connect and Sakura, you owe me a wall.

They went back to their seats. Tsunade continued, "Like I was saying, Sakura is going for her skills as well. Although she may not be as skilled as you, she is very skilled."

Udon raised his hands next, "I notice that you said Kakashi and Neji are also going too. Why aren't they here at this meeting?"

"Kakashi is on a mission and Neji is tending to family business. Kakashi will be informed upon his return as for Neji, he will be informed later on tonight. Are there any other questions on this matter?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you think made them cease all attacks?" Another Jounin asked.

"Well I think it has to do with the mission that was led by Uchiha Sasuke. He and his team obtained blueprints for a ninja base in Lightning Country. This base had battle strategies, and I think the Raikage feared that if we obtained their plans then we could swing the war in our favor. He could use this meeting to give him time to think up of a new strategy." Tsunade informed the Jounin.

"So in other words, We got the king in check and they're looking for a move on the board to get them out of check?" Shikamaru asked.

"Great analogy Shikamaru, and yes, we do have them in check so to speak but anything can happen. Anyway, this meeting is now adjourned. All missions are suspended until after I return from Water Country." Tsunade got up and left, followed by Homura and Koharu. Everyone left.

Naruto headed back to the hotel. He entered his room to hear the shower running. Naruto took of his shirt and lay on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for ten minutes. Yumi snapped him out of his daze, "Naruto, earth to Naruto."

"Hey sweetie, you smell great, is that apple scent?" Naruto asked while Yumi laid next to him.

"Actually it is. I thought you would like it." She said while circling her finger on his chest. Naruto got up, "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join, I mean I could always use someone to wash my back."

Yumi grabbed his hand while giving him a seductive look; she led him to the shower. Naruto followed and closed the shower behind him.

_Midnight Hyuuga House…_

Hinata lay in the bed thinking about the events of her day. Neji, his mother, and the rest of the branch members welcomed her with open arms. The dinner in her honor of becoming a branch member was nice but she still felt out of place. She wished she was stronger. She hated this seal and wished she could free everyone from it. Hinata decided not to think about it anymore, she closed her eyes and decided to go to sleep.

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

Hinata saw a person in all black. The said person had a tissue filled with chloroform in his hand; the tissue was place over her mouth and nose. The darkness had consumed her.

_7 am in Konoha…_

Naruto laid in the bed with Yumi snuggled up to his chest. He jolted up when he heard banging on his door. "What the," Naruto sat up. Yumi sat up and slowly started rubbing her eyes. "Who the heck could that be banging early this morning?" Yumi asked out loud.

Naruto got up and placed a towel around his waist. He opened the door to see Sakura and Kiba standing at the door. Sakura and Kiba saw Naruto with a towel around his waist. Sakura blushed, putting two and two together. Kiba just gave him a knowing smirk.

"Naruto, I can see that your busy, or at least was busy, but the Hokage requests your presence at the tower." Kiba said.

"What is this about?" Naruto asked.

"Last night, Hinata was kidnapped." Sakura said.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, "Give me a minute to get dressed and I will be out.

Naruto quickly threw on a pair sweats and an orange short sleeve shirt. He quickly left the room. Him, Sakura, and Kiba all took off immediately.

They arrived at the Hokage's office. Everyone from the rookie nine and Gai's team was there. Tsunade looked at the new arrivals. "Now that everyone is here, I will speak. Last night, Hyuuga Hinata was kidnapped. I chose you guy because all of you were the closest to her."

"Did the kidnapper leave any clues and any demands?" Naruto asked.

"All that was found at the scene was a letter saying that the kidnapper wants 200,000 ryou. The kidnapper demanded that we meet him at the border of Wind and River Country. It is at least a day's travel so you guys will leave now. I want Hinata bought back…whether she's dead or alive. I know you guys don't want to think about it but we have to expect the worse. Also, Gaara and his siblings will meet up with you guys at the border. You will escort them back as well. Gaara will be accompanying me on my trip to Mist. Anyway, your mission starts now, leave." Everyone left except Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you still here?" Tsunade asked.

"Do you think she's alright?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Tsunade replied.

Naruto left the office immediately in the same fashion as everyone else. Naruto caught up with everyone. Kiba and Neji was in the lead, going faster then everyone else. Shikamaru sighed, "Kiba, Neji, slow down, you guys are going too fast."

"Hinata's in danger and you're telling me to slow down. Piss off, lazy ass." Kiba replied.

"Do you think Hinata is ok?" Ino asked.

"Don't, Ino-san, I'm sure Hinata-san is perfectly fine." Lee tried to assure Ino.

"I hope that she's ok." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked behind him and smirked, "So you finally decided to join us, eh dobe."

"You're still calling me a dobe after I kicked you ass?" Naruto said.

"Yep, because the next time the outcome will be different. I just upped my training. Next time we fight you're going to lose." Sasuke stated.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-chan. The fact of the matter is that you lost. Anyway, we need to be looking for Hinata, not fighting. Not like you're much of a challenge anyway, Sasugay."

Chouji let out a laugh. Ino laughed slightly, and Shikamaru smirked. Kiba who was in the front couldn't help but laugh loud and hard. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond behind him, "I can assure you that I'm not gay. Don't confuse me with yourself idiot."

"You have fan club of females and yet you don't date anyone of them or anyone for that matter? If looks like a duck, walks likes a duck, talks like a duck, and smells like a duck, then it's a duck." Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun isn't gay!" Sakura shouted.

"How do you know that, Sakura, hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Well I…" Sakura tried to say something.

"You guys are so busted." Naruto said.

"What, you didn't think that I knew about you two? Sasuke, you were so obvious by distancing yourself from Sakura while we were on the mission and Sakura, you just confirmed it by coming to his defense. Don't worry, nobody here will tell, right guys?" Naruto asked.

"It's too troublesome and besides I already knew." Shikamaru said.

"I did too, Sakura, you should not put an Uchiha t-shirt in your laundry." Ino stated.

"Sneaking into the Uchiha compound at night was a dead giveaway." Neji stated.

"How did you know about…" Sakura caught herself before she finished. Sasuke was mad and went ahead of Kiba.

Naruto smiled and spoke in baby voice, "I guess Wasuke was a wittle mad that his wittle secret was exposed."

"I guess so, but it's too troublesome to stress over it." Shikamaru said.

"You say that to everything you lazy bum. I wonder if I told Temari that you said it was too troublesome take her out while she was in the village, what would she do to you?" Ino said to her friend.

"Ino, you wouldn't do that would you?" Shikamaru said with a slightly nervous voice.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction." Ino said and smile.

"_Ino is so troublesome. I swear that she can be such an annoying bitch at times." _ Shikamaru thought.

Naruto looked at Shino, who was quiet during their 20 minutes of travel. "Shino, are you ok?"

"Naruto, I'm fine. We shouldn't panic because Hinata is fine I'm sure of it. She is stronger then she and everyone else thinks. If she had confidence then she would be really strong. I hope she finds her inner strength.

Naruto looked at Shino for a minute then smiled, _"He really cares for here like a big brother. He's right though, Hinata is strong, I hope that she sees that." _

The group continued to their destination. They were a day away from knowing the fate of their comrade.

_Somewhere Unknown …_

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, but she has been out for a while?"

"That's good to know."

"She's Hyuuga of the Branch house?"

"Yes, she is."

"What you're asking me to do is going to cost you."

"I know, can you do it?"

"Of course I can, I am the best."

Hinata was a little disoriented but she heard a voice that sound like a woman and man. She grabbed her head, "My head… it hurts."

"It would seem that our guest is up." The lady said. Hinata couldn't make out who she was, her eyes still trying to focus.

"Yes so it seems. How do you feel?" the man asked Hinata.

"I'm…" Hinata tried to answer but was too focused on getting her eyes adjusted.

"Don't worry about it, if I wanted you dead then you would be dead." The man said.

"What is wrong with my eyes, why is everything blurry?" Hinata asked.

"I injected you with a sleep drug when you got hear around three this morning, anyway here is some water, drink up." The lady handed her the drink.

Hinata's vision started to clear. She now saw that a beautifully lady stood before her. What shocked her was the person that was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Why did he kidnap her, what did he have to gain from it?

Hinata eyes was wide in shock when she said in a low tone, "Naruto-kun."

A/N

Why did Naruto kidnapped Hinata and where did he take her? Who will be at the bridge when the group arrives? Will Ino get Shikamaru in trouble with Temari? What will happen at the meeting in Water Country? All answers will be revealed in the next chapter.

Note: I just want to clear something up for people, Naruto and Hinata will not become a couple. No matter where this story goes, those two will not hook up, that much I promise. Also I want to point out that Naruto is strong but he isn't the strongest and the Sannin can fight him on equal ground. Sasuke would have had a better chance had he executed his strategy better. Remember, Jiraiya and Tsunade both have years of experience and they are battle tested. I just wanted to address these issues b/c a lot of people are complaining about Naruto being super strong and are worried that I will kill Yumi off and place him with Hinata. Naruto is strong but trust me when I say he isn't the strongest fighter. The gravity seals give him the potential to become stronger which is why I placed them into the story in the first place. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I will try to have Chapter 9 up as soon as possible.


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9: Revelations

Hinata was shock to see Naruto standing over her. He extended his hand and gave her a smile of assurance, from that point she knew that he wouldn't harm her. She took his hand and used as support. Hinata stood, but wobbled a little before Naruto grabbed.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, just a little weak that's all. By the way, where am I?" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

"You're at my house Hinata. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Howaito Naiya." Naiya extend her hand for Hinata to shake.

Hinata took the ladies hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Naiya-san."

"I remember hearing your name from Gai-san. He said that you were known as the Seal Mistress. If I'm here then that means …" Hinata was cut of by Naruto.

"I ask Naiya to remove the seal from your head" Naruto answered.

Hinata looked at Naruto with sad eyes, "Naruto-kun, thanks but I can't let this be done. It would be going against my family. Besides, it is better for everyone this way."

Naruto looked at Hinata and shook his head, "Here I thought you were smart but you dumber and weaker than I thought."

Hinata eyes went wide. Naruto's words had shocked and hurt at the same time. The one person she cared for now saw her as everyone else did. She put her head down, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto grabbed her and threw her against the wall, this frightened Hinata. He looked deep into her eyes, "Tell me Hinata, is this what you wanted? Do really think that it's better that your father disowned you? Do you think it's for the better that you are now a slave in your own home? Do think it's better to have a division in your family, Huh?" Naruto punched the wall next to Hinata's head, "Tell me got damn it!" Naruto screamed.

Tears started to fall out Hinata's eyes. She was scared and confused by Naruto's actions. Naruto saw her fear and tears; he immediately let her go causing her to fall to the floor. He looked away from her then in a low tone, "Hinata, you're too nice of a person. If I learned anything is that when you are too nice people will walk all over you. I know you're not happy and I know you don't think having that seal is for the best. So tell me Hinata what do you want?" Naruto asked.

Hinata thought about for a minute. She stood up and wiped her tears, "I want to be strong…strong like you Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled at that, "You think I'm strong? Yea I can beat a few people and I can…"

Hinata quickly cut him off, "That's not what I meant. I mean…you never gave up even when people would put you down. You stand up for what you believe in and you are willing to fight for it. The strength that you have isn't physical, it's more in you're attitude, to be more precise it is you confidence and utter belief in yourself that makes you strong. So when I say I want to be strong like you that's what I meant."

Naruto looked at Hinata with a serious expression." Then why not just stand up for what you believe in? Hinata, things aren't going to change if all you do is wish them too. You want to make a change you got to do it yourself. Hinata, you're strong then you think. I think what's holding you back is that you're trying to live up to everyone's expectations but your own."

Hinata thought about what Naruto was saying. She hated her lack of confidence but she also hated the division in the Hyuuga clan. She always wanted to change the Hyuuga clan and become Naruto's girlfriend. Seeing that the latter was out of the option, she decided then and there to focus on the former. Hinata realized what Naruto did for her. He wasn't trying to be mean, he wasn't trying to insult her, no he was trying to make her see that crying all day about her family issues wasn't going change it, action would.

Hinata hugged Naruto who was a bit shocked by the embrace, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I think that removing the seal would be the first step to change. I don't know how I'm going to change my family but this is a start."

"Hinata, I told Neji that if I became Hokage I would change the Hyuuga. That isn't going to happen, but by helping you, I would be helping just a little to make that change. Hinata, if the Hyuuga clan is to change then it will be on you to do so." Naruto told Hinata.

"I know." Hinata responded.

"Well if you guys are done with all that touchycrap about making changes, can we get on with removing the seal? This isn't an easy process by no means you know." Naiya said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Naiya-san, will it be painful and how long will it take?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I'm not going to lie it might hurt. I don't know because you're the first that I remove the seal from. It isn't easy to do but it is removable. Also, the process will take anywhere from 3-7 hours. Follow me Hinata, I will take you to one of my sealing rooms." Naiya motioned Hinata too follow.

Hinata did but looked back when Naruto didn't follow, "Naruto-kun, aren't you coming?"

"No Hinata, I will wait out her until the process is done. I got word from my clone via radio, after my clone left Tsunade's office; I was informed that she put together a team consisting of everyone from our graduating class and Neji's squad to go look for you. When you're done having the seals removed, we are going to meet them at the border. I will inform them of my actions and we will devise a plan from there. I'm sure they will go along, Kiba, Shino, and Neji especially." Naruto flashed Hinata a reassuring smile.

Hinata nodded in understanding and followed Naiya, who told her to hurry.

Naiya and Hinata enter her seal room. On the floor was a seal that Hinata never seen before. The room was slightly illuminated; it reminded her of being in a cave with a torch. Naiya went to the far end of the room and came back to where Hinata was standing. She had, what looked like blood in a valve, some other containers with various colors of dye, and a syringe.

"Ok Hinata, lay down in the middle of that seal." Hinata did as she said.

Naiya placed the items on the floor out side of the seal. She grabbed the blood and syringe. She place the blood down and a green liquid down next to Hinata. She took the syringe and grabbed Hinata's arm, "Hinata, I'm going to need your blood. The seal is tied to you by you blood so in order to free it I'm going to mix you blood with the hawk's blood over there. I'm sure you're aware that hawks blood is used for the seal. I'm also sure that who ever placed the seal on you liquefied a leaf and then drew the cage seal. They then used the hawk's blood, mixed with your own, and traced over the marking in the middle of the seal."

"Yes, but when my father did the hand seals to activated it I felt a searing pain in my body, then I passed out." Hinata informed her.

"The hawk's blood represents the caging of the bird. The thing with this seal is that it's connected to your eyes and brain. The seal is a mark of servitude and slavery. I don't know who designed it, but whoever did didn't want anyone to know the secrets of removing it. It took me nearly five years of studying the caged seal when I was a Leaf nin to figure out how to remove it." Naiya informed Hinata.

Naiya place a small dab of the liquefied leaf on her index and middle finger. She traced over the seal with the liquefied leaf. Next, she then proceeded to mix Hinata's blood with the hawk's blood. She did the same process with the liquefied leaf that she did with the hawk's blood.

Naiya stepped out side of the seal and drew a mark at the top of the seal. She then walked to opposite side where Hinata's feet faced and drew another mark. She did this also on the right and left of Hinata. Naiya stepped back in the seal and formed numerous hand seals. When she finished, her hand started glowing blue, she then placed her hand on Hinata's head. A flame erupted from Hinata's seal, causing her to scream in pain.

"Now that the easy part is over, it's time for the hard part." Naiya formed a couple more hand seals. When she finished the seal underneath her and Hinata started glowing sky blue. The seal mistress stepped outside of the seal and formed more handle seals. When she finished, she extended her arms lateral, she then dropped down on her knees and touched the marking outside of the seal at the base of Hinata's head. The seal started glowing, then a circular-line connected to formed around the seal Hinata was under, connecting the markings that she drew.

She then sat Indian style and the brought her hands together as if she was praying.

"_focus Naiya, if you loose control for an instant you can damage her eyes and/or her brain. Damn, I should have gotten some sleep first before doing this." _Naiya, who was looking at Hinata smirked, _"I wonder if that idiot knows that she fix her clan wasn't the only thing she wanted. It's too bad that he already has someone, because those two would make a cute couple."_ Naiya cleared her thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

_6 hours and 34 mins later…_

Naruto was taking a nap on the couch. Naiya walked into the living room. Naruto heard her foot steps and sat up, stretching his arms out, "You've been in there forever, is everything ok?"

"Yes, the removal was a success. I finished the process of removing the seals ten minutes ago. It took me another ten minutes to draw and activate the gravity seals I placed on her. She's sleep right now, she passed out after the removal process due to the pain. She has a scare on her forehead shaped like the seal but in two weeks it will seem as if she never had a mark there." She informed Naruto.

"That's good. How long will she be out?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know she might be out for an hour or 2 days." Naiya replied.

"Well Naruto I completed my part of the bargain."

"Yea I know I owe you right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. However, I don't know what I want right now but, when I figure it out I will tell you. You will have to get it no questions asked." She replied.

"Ok, lead the way to Hinata; I should be heading with her to Wind Country's border."

Naiya led Naruto to where Hinata was. Before he picked her up, Naruto summoned Gamakichi, "Hey Naruto, give me candy if you want me to do something."

"I don't have time for that Gamakichi. I need you to deliver a message to Tsunade and Tsunade only, got it. She'll give you the candy you want when you get there ok." Naruto said to the frog.

"Is that all?" The young frog asked.

"Yes, that's all." Naruto informed the frog. Naruto tied the scroll on Gamakichi's back, the frog headed out of the room and found his way out of the house.

Naruto then picked up Hinata and placed her over his shoulder, "Thanks Naiya, I'll be back to visit when I can." In a poof of smoke Naruto disappeared. Naiya walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

_11 pm Somewhere in River Country…_

Hinata woke up to see that she was no longer at Naiya's place. She looked around an immediately concluded that she was in a hotel. She went to touch the area where the seal was at to feel a slight pain withdrawing her hand quickly.

Naruto walked in the room seeing Hinata up, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little. Where are we?" Hinata asked.

Naruto responded, "We're in River Country now. We're actually about 4 hours away from the border. We will leave about 2-3 in the morning. There we will meet up with everyone. I have a plan to cover up your seal being removed."

"What is the plan?" Hinata asked.

"Well I sent Gamakichi, my frog summon, to Tsunade. He will inform her of what I did and when we return we rush you to the hospital immediately. We're going to keep you out of the sight of you family for about two weeks, then you will return to the Hyuuga compound. If I were you I would get use to those gravity seals." Naruto stated.

"I have seals? No wonder I had to struggle to sit up." Hinata said to herself out loud.

"Well Hinata this is the seal to activate and deactivate the seals. You can also elevate or lower the seals with the same hand seal. When you want to elevate or lower the gravity just think of the level you want to lower it or increase it to. Right now you're on level one, but you should get use to this level fairly easy." Naruto explained to Hinata.

"Oh, ok. Well Naruto-kun, I'm still kind of sleepy, so I'm going to go back to sleep. Again, thank you Naruto-kun; I will not fail you." Hinata said to the man she loved.

Naruto looked directly in her eyes, "Don't worry about failing me Hinata, the only person you can fail is yourself. Get some sleep ok."

Hinata turned over and went to sleep. Naruto laid back in the recliner chair that he was sitting in and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

_7 am, the border of Wind/River Country…_

Sasuke and company arrived at the border. They waited for the Sand siblings as well as the person who kidnapped Hinata. Sakura looked at Neji who had his Byakugan on, "Neji, do you see anything?"

"No, not yet. Wait I think I see someone coming." Neji replied.

"Really, can you see who it is?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, it's one…two…no three people. Looks like Gaara and his family has arrived." Neji informed the group.

"This is going to be so troublesome, I just can feel it."

The sand trio started to come into everyone's view. After a few minutes, they approached the group. Gaara was the first to speak, "Why did Hokage-dono send out all of you?"

"Actually were on mission to retrieve Hyuuga Hinata. She was kidnapped and the kidnapper informed us to meet here." Lee answered Gaara.

"I see, she did this so we could help you out just in case something goes wrong." Kankarou stated.

"Nothing will go wrong, that much I can promise you" Naruto informed Kankarou.

"Well if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto, how long has it been Naruto?" Temari asked.

"It's been about a year, when I had Hayami with me." Naruto replied.

"Yes it has, so it's true that you're fighting for the Leaf. How much are they paying you?" Temari asked with smile.

"More then they want to." Naruto replied.

Everyone was interrupted by a man appearing in all black, wearing a mask covering his face. He had Hinata on his shoulder. Kiba was about to rush him when Shikamaru shadow held him back.

"Attacking the enemy when he has something we want is foolish. You know better fool." Shikamaru scolded Kiba.

"He has Hinata, we have to get her back. Come on Neji, you agree with me, right?" Kiba stated.

"Yes I agree but we don't have to worry, Hinata isn't in any harm from what I can tell. The only question is why?" Neji stated with a smirk.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out as well." Shino said.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's obvious but it's too troublesome to explain."

Sasuke spoke looking dead at the man in the mask. "Well Naruto, care to explain." Before anyone could turn around, a kunai came flying from Sasuke's hand and pierced Naruto in the heart. Everyone, with the exception of Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru eyes went wide.

"What the hell did you do that for Sasuke!" Ino screamed at the Uchiha.

She, like everyone else was surprise to see Naruto disappear in a poof of smoke.

"What, you mean we've been traveling with a Kage Buushin, where the hell is the real Naruto?"

"Ask Naruto, he's standing over there with Hinata." Neji replied. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Chouji were surprised, the sand siblings wore no expressions that betrayed their emotions.

Naruto pulled of his mask, "I should have known I couldn't pull a fast one on you Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, and Neji. When did you guys figure it out?"

"When we all stop to setup camp; around the camp fire, Kiba went to slap you on the back for a joke you made but you quickly avoid being hit. Instantly Shino, Neji, Sasuke, and I looked at each other. That's when we knew. When everyone went to sleep we came to the conclusion to play this out and see where it went. So Naruto, did you get The Seal Mistress to remove her seal?"

Sasuke, Shino, and Neji along with the rest of the group looked at Shikamaru with stunned expression. Naruto smiled at Shikamaru, "You're too smart for your own good Shikamaru. Yes, her seal is gone. You know so much, can you figure out what's my next move?"

"You need us to say that we defeated and killed the person that took Hinata, but she was injured and will need to spend sometime in the hospital, correct?" Shikamaru waited for a response.

"Damn Shikamaru, how can a lazy ass like you be so perceptive?" Naruto asked.

"When I figured out what you did I thought of many possible moves you could make. Forget it, It's too trouble…" A fan hit him over the head before he could finish that word.

"If you say troublesome again so help me I will…" Temari was cut off by Sasuke.

"I assume Tsunade is in on this?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yes, I informed her of it yesterday." Naruto answered.

"Let's get going, we should arrive there by tomorrow morning. We only have one day to rest there before we go to Water Country." Gaara informed everyone.

Kiba walked up to Naruto, "I'll take her if you don't mind."

Naruto handed Hinata to Kiba, who took off leaving everyone behind. Everyone followed suit accept for Neji, who stayed behind lost in his thoughts _"So…the seal can be removed? I think I should talk to Naruto about it while were in Water Country."_

Neji disappeared where he was from and headed in the same direction as his team.

_Somewhere in Tea Country…_

Kakashi and his squad, which consisted of Yamato, Sai, Aoba, and Raido were walking along a dirt road on their way back to the Leaf village. Tsunade assigned Kakashi and everyone else to an A rank mission. Their mission was to protect Wasabari Jirocho, the head of the Wasabari clan, as they escorted him to and from Earth Country. They ran

into a couple of Rock nins but nothing too serious. It was a long mission and everyone couldn't wait to get back to Konoha.

"I'm sure glad that mission is over with. I can't wait to get back home and just relax?" Aoba said in tone that illustrated his relief.

"Yes, I can't wait to be back home either. But I can't really complain, the mission wasn't that hard." Yamato stated.

"I suppose not. It could have been worse." Raido stated.

Raido, Aoba, and Yamato were chatting, while Kakashi was reading his book. Sai, who wasn't really paying any attention to them had his eyes fixed on the sky. Yamato, who was laughing at a joke that Aoba made, turned to look at Sai, "Hey, Sai what's the matter?"

"That bird…It's gorgeous." Sai said.

Yamato looked at Sai then let his eyes trace Sai's line of sight. When he saw what Sai was looking at his eyes widen in shock. Aoba and Raidou looked at him as well. Both curious at what the two were looking looked at the sky; The two instantly became shocked as well. Kakashi was still walking when he realized that everyone got quite. He turned around to see everyone fixated on the sky. Kakashi curious, looked up to see what they were looking at. His right eye showed his visible shock.

"Kakashi, you see that?" Raido was the first to speak

"Yes, but I don't believe it. We have to tell the Hokage what we saw. No more wasting time let's hurry and get moving" Kakashi ordered.

Sai looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sempai, do you know what type of bird that is?"

"Kakashi eye focused on Sai, "Yes. That bird is the god of all birds, it is the legendary Phoenix."

Kakashi turned around and disappeared from view. Everyone else did the same accept for Sai. He continue to look at the enormous bird, covered in blue flames fly miles over head.

"_I will draw that bird when I get back home. A creature of such beauty needs a portrait in its honor."_ Sai took his eyes off of the sky and followed suite, vanishing into nothingness.

_Cloud Village…_

The Raikage sat at his desk. He got word back from The Misukage, who was willing to hold the meeting. The Raikage smiled at this knowing that his plan were coming along.

His assistant came in to his office.

"Sir, Kouen, Kumoko, and Cadaan are here to see you."

"Send them in Momiji." The Raikage motioned for her to send theme in.

Kouen, followed by Kumoko, a girl in her early twenties, who had long flowing red hair and blue eyes and Cadaan, a man who looked to be around the same age as Kumoko, Had short brown hair and brown eyes; All of them were dressed in the standard Jounin uniform. The Raikage motioned for them to grab a chair and sit in front of his desk.

"I'm sure Kouen has given you all the details about you two being here?" The Raikage asked the two other Jounins.

"Yes sir, He informed us that we will be you personal escort to the county of Water. Sir, I was wondering if Uzumaki Naruto was going to be there."

He looked at Kumoko and smirked, "Yes, however you are not to go near him while we are there. We will not attack anyone from the Leaf or anyone connected to them while we are there. Is that understood Kumoko?"

"But sir he's the one who…" Kumoko was cut short by the Hokage.

"Yes, he was the one who killed your father I know. No offense to you, but your father, my old sensei, was a fool. Had he became Raikage he could have had the backing of a village to carry out his dealings. I didn't know the complete purpose of Akatsuki, but I do know that nine or ten people, no matter how elite they are, doesn't equate to the power of a village. Your father forgot that when he decided to retire to pursue his quest for power." The Raikage stated

"Sir please, let me take him out. This all that I request sir, I have never requested anything from you sir, nothing." Kumoko pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kumoko, you will not try to kill him while we are there." The Raikage informed the girl.

"The Raikage's right Kumoko besides, what good are you to the Cloud dead?" Cadaan said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" every word was said through the gritting of her teeth.

"He's trying to say that if you go up against the Golden Fox, you are going to die. Kumoko, granted you are strong but you still don't compare to your father. That man killed your father, face him would mean certain death." Kouen answered for Cadaan.

She tore her gaze from Kouen back to the Raikage, "Sir, if I can't kill him there, can I kill him when we move to the final phase of the plan?"

The Raikage leaned back in his chair, "It seems Kouen told you the plan but he felt to mention that I have given him the assignment of killing Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know if he has anyone close to him…Wait a minute. Yes, yes this is perfect. Kumoko, You won't kill Uzumaki, but you will take someone that is precious from him away."

Kouen smile at what the Raikage was implying. "You mean Ryuho's little girl, don't you sir?"

"Yes. For a man to slaughter close to three-hundred nins for a little girl reveals his deep care for the girl does it not?" The Raikage asked not really expecting an answer.

Cadaan spoke up, "Sir, are you forgetting that she is Ryuho's daughter. Getting to her will not be an easy task sir."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, however, it is something that can be done. It's like you said, this will not be an easy task. That's why it will take precise planning to make it happen. Once I get Tsunade to hold the Chuunin exams in the Leaf, we will prepare a strategy and an elite team, including us four, will go to Sea Country. If we succeed Kumoko, I will give you the pleasure of killing the girl and sending her head to Uzumaki." The Raikage stated to the female Jounin.

"You said if we succeed, what do you mean by that sir? I mean if you're coming success is guaranteed is it not?" Cadaan questioned.

"Success isn't guaranteed. This is Ryuho and the Minashu clan, their sword style rivals my Wicked Wind style. Remember Ryuho isn't the only one that knows it, everyone in that compound does. They may not rival my power, but he might to some degree. Anyway, we will discuss this in more detail tomorrow. Remember, we leave the day after tomorrow." The Raikage reminded the group.

Kouen decided to speak, "Sir, I was wondering if maybe Kumoko here could confront Uzumaki? I mean, I know he can use the Minashu clan's style, but it would be good to see what he is capable of and not to mention she would see that she is no match."

The Raikage stroked his chin, "Hmm…Ok, Kumoko I will allow you to do this. I know you're not satisfied with the plan I have formulated and would rather kill Uzumaki, but I'm only looking out for the safety of my soldiers. I'm going to need all the man power I can get if I wish to crush the Leaf. Well if that is all, you guys are dismissed. Also, if you see Daki and Roba, let those two guys know that they are also coming on this mission as well. I think appearing with my five best ninjas will show our villages superiority."

They all nodded and then proceeded out of the room. The Raikage leant back in his chair, counting the days until the meeting in Mist.

_9 am Konoha the next day…_

Naruto and everyone else arrived quickly at the hospital. Naruto, along with everyone else escorted an unconscious Hinata to the Hospital. Tsunade and Shizune, who awaited their return, had them rush Hinata to the ICU wing. After escorting her to the hospital, Naruto, along with Sasuke and the Sand trio left. Tsunade was informed of Naruto's plan. She didn't know why he did it but she was going to find out when she got him alone. When Tsunade reached the room with a Shizune and a medical staff in tow, she informed everyone that she and Shizune alone would be handling this case personally. She also informed them that nobody besides her or Shizune is to enter the room.

Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Kurenai where waiting in the waiting room. After an hour or two of waiting, Tsunade, followed by Shizune and Ton-ton not who were not to far behind, looked at the group, "Don't worry, she's just sleep. I checked her for poison and stuff of that nature."

Kurenai gave a sigh of relief, while Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Neji already knew what was up. Kurenai stood from her chair, "Hokage-sama, can I go see her now?"

"No, no one is to go see her but Shizune, is that understood. You will see her when she has fully recovered" The Hokage stated with a tone finality.

Kurenai nodded in understanding. The silence was broken when they heard a voice, "I heard that my pathetic excuse of a daughter was retrieved. Where is she? I wish to see her."

Kiba looked at Hiashi with a look of hate, "You won't go near her. All you're going to do is berate her and tell her how worthless she is. I won't let you do that."

Hiashi, who was standing next to Hanabi looked at Kiba and smirked, "Dogs should stay in their place."

That was Kiba needed before throwing himself at Hiashi. Kiba went to swing but Lee interfered and blocked his path. Kiba still with his eyes focused on Hiashi, "What the hell are you doing Lee, get out of my way so I can beat his ass!"

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but you wouldn't stand a chance against Hiashi-sama. He isn't the head of the Hyuuga for nothing you know. Besides, this isn't the place. We are here to give our support to Hinata, not start a fight." Lee said in hopes it would calm Kiba down.

Kiba let out a grunt then walked away. Lee went back to sit next to Tenten. Hiashi looked at Tsunade, "Well can I see her?"

"No" She said flatly.

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean you're not going to see her. You will see her like everyone else when she has recovered fully. I don't care if you're her father or the head of the Hyuuga, I said no and that's that." Tsunade told the Hiashi.

Hanabi looked at Tsunade with worried eyes, "Hokage-sama, is Hinata ok?"

"Yes, she will be from what I can tell. Just give her time to recover." Hanabi was now breathing a sigh of relief. Hiashi motioned for Hanabi to follow.

Tsunade looked at the group, "I think you guys should leave. Besides I expect you all in my office in the next hour. I will be going over the duties while I'm gone ok" They all nodded. Tsunade, followed by Shizune and Ton-ton left.

_At The Hotel…_

Naruto knew he had to meet Tsunade in her office in an hour; she informed him and everyone else before they left. Naruto was glad to be back with her with Yumi. Naruto was looking around the room for Yumi, but couldn't find her anywhere. So he decided to go next door where Mai was staying.

Naruto knocked on the door and Mai opened up. Upon entering he saw Yumi, and Jiraiya. "So what are you guys doing in Mai-san's room?"

"Well were just relaxing. We just came back from breakfast, Jiraiya treated surprisingly." Yumi informed Naruto.

"You have money to pay for their breakfast, what about that money you owe me from the time we went looking for obaa-chan, huh?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya put his hand to his chin as he was thinking, "Hmm… What money?"

Naruto was about to choke his sensei but Jiraiya looked at him with a serious expression, "How did it go?"

Naruto looked at his sensei, "It went ok. She'll probably be sleep for a couple more days. She woke up when we were in River Country but feel back to sleep soon after. You were there when Gamakichi informed Tsunade I presume."

"Yes, I was. Naruto, take a walk with me. We need to talk." Jiraiya stood up and walked to the door.

"I just got back, and during my time in this village I haven't really spent any time with Yumi." Naruto told Jiraiya with an expression on his face that displayed his unhappiness

'Tough. If you wanted to spend time with her then you should have never decided to get involve in this conflict. Besides Yumi isn't going anywhere, You'll have the rest of the day to spend with her."

Naruto thought about what he said. "Ok, I have to meet Tsunade in an hour so we can walk and talk on the way there."

Both of the men exited the Mai's room.

"Naruto, you should really watch out for Yumi and Mai. When I took them to lunch I saw the looks that they got from the villagers that know about the Kyuubi inside of you. Naruto, I will look after them as much as I can while you're gone but I can't always keep and eye on them. I have other matters to tend to. I thought I should let you know."

Naruto absorb every word, "I'm aware that some idiot will try something while I'm gone. Don't worry Ero-sennnin, I will figure out what to do. Thanks for informing me."

Jiraiya and Naruto walked in silence. Jiraiya glanced at Naruto, _"Should I tell him now? NO, it isn't the right time. I will tell him when he gets back from his mission. Yes me and Tsunade will sit down and tell him. He's old enough and strong enough now to ward of the enemy's you may have made Arashi. We will tell him soon, he deserves to know."_

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at the building. Jiraiya looked Naruto, "You have at least another forty minutes, what's the rush?"

"There's no rush. It doesn't make sense to go back and see Yumi, so I'll go up stairs and wait. You coming?" Naruto asked.

"No, I actually have to go and take care of that business I was talking about. Later" Jiraiya disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto wondered what he had to deal with but just shrugged it of and went up stairs.

_30 minutes later…_

Naruto sat in Tsunade's office by himself just waiting. The first person that walked in was Shizune.

She was startled by Naruto, "Oh Naruto-kun you scared me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here you know."

"Shizune-neechan, where is obaa-chan? I thought we were to meet her in here. Shouldn't she be early?" Naruto asked the medic nin

"She usually comes just on time. I'm just here setting things up. I know it's not your job, but would you mind helping me?" Naruto shook his head and got up to help Shizune place mats around the room.

During those ten minutes, a number of Jounin's filed into the room. Tsunade came in with Koharu and Homura. They all sat on the mats place around the room.

Tsunade began, "Ok everyone, I will be giving out you assignments while I'm gone. I expect all of the Jounin's to be stationed over the village in critical areas. Have sent notices informing Chuunin's of there tasks which will be to patrol the village. If they see something suspicious they are to report to the Jounins stationed in that sector. As for the Genins, their instructor will give them the orders to watch over the hospital, the ninja academy, and the civilians. Ibiki, you are to inform all Anbu members that they are to patrol the outside of the village. If a sneak attack comes while I'm gone I want to show that our village will not fall even in my absences."

Kurenai raised her had to speak, "Are you going to divide the Jounins in squads or what?"

"Everyone has shifts. When the Genins go off Duty for the night and I expect my Jounins to pick up their slack. However, you will be divided into groups. The group placements is in the pamphlet that Shizune is passing around. This was design in accordance to your skills and how well you work with one another." Tsunade answered the Jounin.

Another Jounin raised his hand, " Hokage-sama, why are we doing a five hour rotation instead of an eight?"

"I thought it would be obvious. It's because…" The door to the room busted open revealing Kakashi, Raidou, Yamato, Sai and Aoba.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, "What is the meaning of this Kakashi?"

"Tsunade-sama, you're never going to guess what we saw on our mission." Kakashi said.

"I don't have time for this now Kakashi, you interrupting a very important…"

"It was a Phoenix." Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and just about all of the Jounins who were old enough to remember the _Third Great Shinobi_ war went wide eyed. The older Jounins started whispering to themselves.

Koharu spoke, "Quiet." Everyone went into a deep silence, she focused on Kakahsi, "Are you sure it was a Phoenix Kakashi?"

"Yes I'm 100 hundred percent sure."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "What's the big deal about seeing a Phoenix?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "A Phoenix is not common. The only way to see a Phoenix is…"

"If someone has the contract" Tsunade concluded turning everyone's attention to her.

"A Phoenix Contract…How come I never heard of it?" Naruto asked

"It's a rare contract. The Phoenix contract and the Dragon contract are the two summoning contracts of legend. Their contracts are greater than the snake, the toad, the slug, and the monkey contracts. It is said that they are equal in power, but to get either one of these contracts one has to go through certain trials. But first you must find the caves to their lairs in order to go through the trials. Like the snake contract that Sasuke and Anko have, the holders of these contracts are also granted swords. These swords, like the Kusunagi, is apart of the four swords of legend. There is the _Dragon's Fang, The Phoenix's Claw, Grass Cutter(Kusunagi), and Heaven's Blade._ Naruto, I'm sure you have seen the_ Heaven's Blade."_

"Yes, But Ryuho-sensei never uses it." Naruto informed Tsunade.

A Jounin raised her hand, "So that means Anko has the _Grass Cutter, _right?"

Anko answered, "No I don't, Sasuke does. Even though I had the contract before him, Manda is the one that decides who is fit to wield the _Grass Cutter_, and He chose Sasuke because he is stronger."

Kurenai stood up, "Kakashi, did you by any chance see someone riding the Phoenix?" Kurenai asked with hope in her eyes.

"No" Kakashi answered. Kurenai ran out of the room. Asuma was about to go after her when Kakashi place a hand on his shoulder and just shook his head.

Tsunade stood up, "Everyone has their assignments; this meeting is done."

Tsunade hurried out of the office and headed to her personal office. Shizune, with soft eyes, looked at Tsunade, while Ton-ton was in her arms. Ton-ton look up to Shizune, "Bui, Bui , Bui" Shizune looked down at Ton-ton then back at where the exit Tsunade left through, "I know, but I think she should be alone right now. Come on Ton-ton. Let's look for Kurenai Ok."

Asuma walked up to Shizune, "I'll with you."

Kakashi walked up next to her too, "Well seeing as I don't have anything better to do, I guess I will help you look for her as well."

_In the Hokage's office…_

Tsunade was sitting in her chair looking at her pictures. She looked at the picture that her Naurto, Jiraiya, and Shizune took on their way back to the Leaf. She then looked at the one with her Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Sandaime, good times she thought. Then next picture she looked at was a younger her with her brother Nawaki. The next picture she came upon was her, Dan, a 4 year old Shizune, and a boy about the same age with black spiky hair that stopped at his cheek(think of Gundam Wing's Heero Yuy, hairstyle). His eyes bared a strong resemblance of hers. Tsunade closed her eyes; tears slide down her cheeks hitting the picture.

_Somewhere in the village…_

Naruto was curious about Tsunade and Kurenai's actions. He knew that Kakashi, Shizune or Asuma knew something, so he decided to follow them. Kakashi stopped, "Naruto, if you want something you can just come and ask you don't need to stalk around."

Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi, "Something is up, what is it that I missed?" Kakashi looked at Asuma who looked away; he then looked at Shizune who looked at the ground. Kakashi turned his head back to Naruto, "It's complicated Naruto. I think Shizune and Asuma can tell the story better than I can."

Naruto looked a Shizune, "Shizune-neechan, what's going on? Why did Obaa-chan seem sad, and why did Kurenai run out of the meeting?"

"Well Naruto, you remember the story I told you about how Tsunade's brother and my uncle were killed because of the necklace. Well, those two weren't the only ones that she lost to that necklace." Shizune explained.

Naruto looking at her slightly confused, "What do you mean those weren't the only people that she lost to the necklace? Who was the other person?"

"Her son."

Time around Naruto stopped when he heard what Shizune said. Shizune gathered herself then continue, "You see Naruto, Tsunade-sama and my uncle Dan had a son, his name was Senzairu. Not many people know that, well not the younger generation anyway because he died 18 years ago. He was the reason why Tsunade left the village. When uncle died she was sad, sad beyond belief. But, my cousin and I filled the void; he more so than I because he was her child."

"Oh. So that explains obaa-chan, what about Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

"He was on our team." Asuma answered. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a long as he closed his eyes. He blew out the smoke and continued, "You see Kurenai, Shizune, Senzairu, and myself all graduated the academy at nine. We weren't the best students, but we weren't the worst either. Senzairu, Kurenai, and I were placed on the same Genin squad. It's funny when I look back at how much he liked Kurenai back then but she ignored him a treated him badly, history does repeats itself in a sense. However, when we were eleven, we were on a mission. Kurenai was in danger, I was low on chakra, and somehow Senzairu saved her. He gave this ninja a big monologue about how he would protect her with his life and such; I never did remember that speech. That was the turn point of their relationship, Kurenai and he were joined at the hip."

"Oh I see…he has the Phoenix contract doesn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. No one knows where he got it, but all I remember is him requesting for some time off. This was when he was 12. He was missing for about 2…how many weeks Shizune?"

"3 weeks, 5 days, 4 hours, 22 minutes, 11 seconds." Everyone gave her a weird look.

"What? That's what Tsunade kept saying while she scolded him in the hospital."

Asuma slowly turn away from Shizune, "Ooookay, anyway, he was missing for 3 weeks. But he came back bruised and injured. Turns out that he has the Phoenix contract, which was nothing more than a bedtime story that ninja told their kids."

Asuma continued, "Over the next year, we took the Chuunin exams and passed at the age of 13. Senzairu skill was rising; some say that he was on his way to becoming a Jounin and might possibly pass the Sannin; In fact, he turned down Anbu numerous times. His chakra control and Taijutsu were excellent, benefits of being a Sannin, who is a medic nin son. His ninjutsu was excellent, and his genjutsu was fairly decent, but nothing like Kurenai who was an expert in it. During the next two years his relation with Kurenai developed, it wasn't puppy love; those two actually loved each other. During this time we also fought in the Third Great Shinobi War. The funny thing about war is that you always lose something close to you. Shizune lost a cousin, Kakashi and I lost our best friend, and Kurenai a lover, and Tsunade a son."

"So how did he die?" Naruto finally asked the dreaded question.

Shizune spoke up, "Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, and Shikaku, Asuma's, Kurenai's, and Senzairu's Jounin instructor. We were place on their squad for support, me as the medic and Genma for his physical skills. We had a mission that brought us near Lightning Country, we were confronted by a couple of Nins from Cloud. We was fighting for our lives. Shikaku was busy fending of a Jounin, while we were stuck taking on the other three nins. We took down two nins at the cost of injury. Kurenai, Genma, Asuma, and I were out of the fight. Senazairu, as good as he was, was up against a nin who seemed to have more experience. But Sezairu did a move that he was working on in secret to insure our survival."

_Flashback_

It a grassy field, two warriors stood about to face off. The younger kid looked tired, like he was doing all he could to stand. The Slightly older man was panting, but he wasn't as bad as the kid.

The Cloud-nin looked at the kid, "It's over, it ends here."

Senzairu closed his eye and smiled, "Either way, it does end here."

Senzairu bought his hands together with only the index fingers pointing upward. Shizune, Kurenai, and Genma were on the ground behind him. He turned his head and looked at Shizune, "Shizune, tell Kaasan that I'm sorry, I had to do this. Asuma take care of Kurenai for me. Kurenai, I want you to know…that I'm doing this for you. Remember that I swore to protect you. Well that's what I'm going to do. Goodbye, everyone."

Senzairu disappeared from sight and was in the air. The Cloud nin looked up to see the boy in front high above him was glowing white. The light was shining so bright it looked like and angel from come down from the heavens. Before the Cloud nin could react, the kanji of death appear on his chest. Senzairu who had his eyes close throughout the whole process opened suddenly, he then shouted, _"Angel of Death!"_

Everything in the immediate area was covered by a blinding white light. The light died down after five minutes, it took everyone a while to see clearly. Kurenai, despite the pain in her legs, stood up. "Senzairu! Senzairu! Senzairu!"

Asuma slowly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Kurenai, he's gone."

"He's not gone. It's just one of his sick jokes. He'll come out any minute, you'll see, you'll see." She fell to the ground and broke down crying.

Shizune was crying hysterically. Genma went to comfort her. Shikaku walked back to the group. His fight was over, the nin he was fighting faded with the light. He looked at his group and saw Senzairu missing. Genma, who was holding a crying Shizune in his arms looked at Shikaku and shook his head, Shikaku looked at the ground when a gleam in the grass caught his eye. He walked to the spot to find the Shodaime's necklace. He put it in his pocket. He was not looking forward to telling Tsunade that her son was dead. He didn't tell the team to come on, He let them stay there and mourn the lost of a friend and a teammate.

_End of Flashback…_

"So he sacrificed himself for you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's why his name is on the memory stone. When Tsunade got the news, she immediately left the village. I followed her as well, I loved my home but it was hard staying in a place that was a constant reminder." Shizune told Naruto.

Kakashi spoke, "I doubt that another person has found the Phoenix Lair. I didn't want to give Tsunade or Kurenai false hope, but I didn't think it would be right to hide what I saw."

"This is very enlightening. I will be going, thanks for the info guys." Naruto disappeared.

Kakashi looked at Asuma and Shizune, "Let's find Kurenai." They nodded and continue walking.

_In another part of town…_

Genma was telling a similar story to Gai and his squad, and the group from the rookie nine, excluding Naruto and Hinata.

"She never said anything." Sakura said feeling bad for her sensei.

"No. It's a touchy subject for her and Shizune. But if what Radiou, Kakashi, Yamato and Sai saw is true then either he's alive which is impossible, or someone else has the contract." Genma replied.

"Why is it so hard to believe that he might be alive?" Sasuke asked.

"You're a Jounin, take a look at the technique called _Angel of Death_ in the scroll library. It's an S- rank jutsu that is hard to perform. The technique is a self sacrificing jutsu.

But it will take out anyone once it locks on the target. There is no escaping it and no way of surviving it." Genma said so Sasuke would understand.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, I guess the truth will come to light. We'll find out soon enough if he's dead or if he's alive. That will determine whether there is a new user of the contract." Genma told him.

Gai was a bit skeptical about Senzairu being dead. _"They never did recover the body. But the technique is believed to erase the person from existence. I don't know… something is telling me that he is alive. But it's like Genma said, we will find out soon enough."_

_Minashu Compound in Sea Country…_

Ryuho was outside in the back with Hayami. They were practicing with wooden swords. Hayami lose balance when she went to swing at her father, he side stepped then tripped her. She fell to the ground face first. He put the wooden sword to her neck.

"Hayami, that makes the 3rd time today you would have been killed. You're getting better, but your foot work needs fine tuning." He extended his hand for the girl to support. She didn't take his hand, instead she got up on her own. She jumped 3 feet away and positioned herself. "Father let's go again."

He looked at his daughter and saw that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Ok, but this is the last time for today."

The girl immediately charged at her father. He went on the defensive, blocking every blow from her. He was smiling to himself, glad to see her improvement. Hayami jumped in the air and swung the sword at her fathers head. He leant back, the wood blade came and inch away from his nose. She did a couple of more strikes which he blocked. 15 mins later Hayami found herself in the same position.

"That's enough Hayami. Get up and go clean yourself up. We will continue this tomorrow." Ryuho said to his daughter.

She nodded then headed off to the house. Ryuho smiled at her as she ran to the house. He turned to his left, "It's been a long time hasn't, Senzairu?"

The man with the black cloak removed the hood, "Yes it has Ryuho. You do know why I have come?"

Ryuho walked up to the man, "I can only guess that it has something to do with this war."

"Yes. Old friend, just like me, you're going to get pulled into a war that you don't want to be involved in."

Ryuho turned to look at the sky, "I know. Someone will come for my blade and I will have to fight to protect my family. Can I ask you a question Senzairu?"

"Sure"

"Why are you getting involved?" Ryuho asked.

"No one can deal with him but me."

"What about Tsunade?" Ryuho questioned.

"He has surpassed my mother and she hasn't trained for years. If she fights him she will die, I will not allow that to happen."

"My student Naruto can do it."

"No, no he cannot."

"He has the Nine-tails inside of him?"

"I know. The Cloud has a Jinchuurki as well. Naruto and he might be on the same level but Hiyayaka Aisu and I are in a whole different class. I and Aisu clashed twice already. The first time was when I was fifteen, and the last time was about 8 years ago. We both walked away from that battle, but injured. I think you should know that he is the inheritor of the _Wicked Wind_ style. _It rivals _my _Divine Wrath, _and your_ Heavenly Sword_. To top it all off, he has the Dragon contract which makes him the wielder _of the Dragon's Fang_."

"I haven' t trained really hard in years. I know I'm rusty but I'm sure you came here to tell me that the worst is coming."

"More or less. He's using this war to draw me out. He wants to kill me. With me dead, there will be no one that can rival his power."

"You're forgetting that I'm still around?" Ryuho said with a sulky expression.

Senzairu laughed, "No I'm not, but it's like you said you are rusty. My real reason for coming here is about Naruto actually."

"It's about _Heaven's Blade_?"

"Yes. What will you decide?" Senzairu asked.

"He will have to go through the trials. I will send word to him because he will need it soon."

"That's unnecessary. I will tell him while I'm in Water Country. I want to keep a close eye on Aisu. Also I want to assess his skills. I heard the kid is fast. Can he use the Hirashin?" Senzairu waited for a response.

"No. Boy if he could he would be unstoppable even without the Kyuubi." Ryuho informed Senzairu.

"Gravity seals?" Senzairu wondered.

"Yes, why are you asking all of this?"

Senzairu looked at the sky, "Because, if I just so happen to lose, he's going to be the only one that can defeat him."

"You may be right, but the last time he was here his level was X2. I don't know much about gravity seals, but I have and idea about the levels, so what level are you on?" Ryuho questioned.

Senzairu looked at him and smiled, "I'm currently at X6."

"Impressive as always, eh Senzairu?"

Ryuho and Senzairu turned around to face Jiraiya. Senzairu gave the old man a warm smile "It's been a while Jiraiya-sama."

"Yes it has. So this war is about confronting you and world domination so to speak?" Jiraiya asked.

"You were listening in on us for the last 5 minutes, you already know the answer to that. So…How is she?" Senzairu asked.

He gave the man a smile, "She's better now, but seeing you will definitely be a shock to her system. It's been 18 years since anyone has last seen you, are you going back?"

"Yes. As the Shodaime heir, I have to protect the Leaf. I will also get to see Kurenai, Shizune, Asuma, and Kaasan again. But I'm not going back now, I have things to do and discover." Senzairu bit his thumb and rubbed blood on the tribal looking Phoenix tattoo on his left forearm. He place his hand to the ground revealing a Large Phoenix with purple flames. He jumped on the phoenix's back and motioned for it to take off.

While in the air, he looked at Jiraiya and Ryuho, "I will see you guys soon." The Phoenix vanished in to a burst of beautiful purple flames leaving behind purple fiery feathers that burn out when they hit the ground.

Jiraiya looked at Ryuho, "He sure has grown from the last time I saw him 18 years ago."

"Far more than you know. I battled him about 8 years ago while in Wind Country. He actually confronted me. I had to use it and still we were dead even. I never tied with anyone in a battle. That was 8 years ago. Add that to the fact that he's been training this whole time, he is something to be feared even by me." Ryuho informed the Jiraiya.

"You're right, but if anything the event to come will be interesting." Jiraiya and Ryuho both looked to the setting sun. Ryuho smiled, "That it will, that it will."

A/N

I know Tsunade didn't have a son but remember guys this is a fic and I didn't make her one of the main characters for nothing. This fic has been planned in my head months before I posted it. Tsunade was 23 when she had him with Dan. Dan died four years later. When she was 38, a couple of months before they got word about the Kyuubi, Senzairu disappeared on mission. She left the village and Shizune followed.

Now we see that there are two characters, possibly three, stronger than and two that can rival Naruto. Will Naruto become the successor of the sword? What will the Reunion between Ryuho and Tsunade be like? What is going to happen in Water Country? Will Senzairu confront Aisu? Will Jiraiya and Tsunade tell Naruto about his father and if so how will he react? All of this in the next chapter, It's only just beginning.

I know everyone thinks i'm going of topic, but these characters will play and important part in whats to come. Everyone thinks these are "Fillers" so to speak. The last couple chapters aren't fillers, their setting up and introducing characters, their skills, and the role their going to play in this war. The plot was never for:

Naruto come back to the Leaf

Naruto beats Sasuke

Naruto saves the village

Everyone love him and he becomes Hokage.

I think everyone assumed where the story was going based on other similar Naruto fics that they have read, I however, will not be following the conventional standards. This story might not go the way people may want it to go. But I will say this, every chapter has it's importance, it may not seem like it but they do. Just jumping into a story and getting to the action with out explaining how this character can do this and that, is something that turns people off from a story. I know a lot of you guys are like, damn where is the action, there is no fighting it's only more introduction of characters. The battles are coming but every detail needs to be covered before that happen. Also, if your going to leave a negative comment because you don't like something, at least leave link so I can respond. Don't be a coward and give an anonymous review. The fact of the matter is that all the people who are being negative still read the story. If you don't like it or and feel its going nowhere then stop reading.

Here are the ages of characters. If you guys want to know the ages of characters not mentioned, just e-mail me.

Naruto - 18

Sasuke - 18

Sakura - 18

Kakashi -32

Ryuho - 43

Tsunade- 56

Jiraiya - 56

Gai's team-19

Rookie nine-18

Sai-? Late teens early twenties.

Gai - 32

Kurenai -33

Asuma - 33

Shizune -33

Senzairu -33

Kumoko -24

Kouen - 24

Cadaan - 26

Hiyayaka Aisu(Raikage)-38

Naiya - 44

Yamato -30

Yumi- 18

Mai- 41

Konohamaru-14

Hanabi-13

Anko-30

Iruka-31

The Fourth –26 deceased(would have been 44)


	10. Mist Village: Part I

Chapter 10: Summit in Mist

Chapter 10: Mist Village (Part I)

It was early morning, 6 o'clock to be exact, and it was the departure day for the Hokage and her party along with the Kazekage and his party. The meeting would be held tomorrow in the Mist village. Tsunade, still in her pajamas, was looking outside the window in her bedroom, in her 2 story house near the Hokage monument. A memento of her grandfather, passed down to her parents, and now to her. She watched the village from her window. She could see Lee and Gai doing their daily laps around the village. She laughed to herself; those two didn't come any weirder.

The Hokage was thinking about the information that Kakashi gave her yesterday. She couldn't stop thinking that there was a possibility that her son, Senzairu, was still alive. On top of trying to get Naruto to stay in the village, the nagging council, this upcoming meeting in Mist, and possibly the return of her son, Tsunade was getting a little stressed. She walked away from the window to go and prepare for the day ahead. 

After 20 minutes of preparation, which included showering and getting dressed, Tsunade walked into the kitchen to see Shizune making breakfast, "Hello Tsunade-sama, I thought you would be hungry so I took the liberty of making you something to eat."

Tsunade pulled out a chair and sat, "This looks good Shizune, but you didn't have to go through the trouble of fixing me anything you know." 

Shizune brought Tsunade her plate then took a seat right next to hers, "It's the least I can do; after all, you have been working really hard lately."

Tsunade swallowed her food before speaking, "Yes, I really have been working hard but that's not why you made me this breakfast. Shizune, I'm not upset ok. You don't have to try and cheer me up ok."

Shizune met Tsunade's eyes, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. However, you can't deny with all of the recent events that you don't deserve something nice."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, thanks for breakfast. I must be heading to the tower; I also have to do a few things before I leave. Also, have Naruto come to my office immediately. I need to talk to him." Tsunade ordered the younger girl.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I will do that." Shizune went to clean the dishes. 

_Hokage Office 10 mins…_

Tsunade entered her office to see Jiraiya sitting on the couch. "I haven't seen you for a couple of days, where have you been?" Tsunade asked while walking to her desk to take a seat. 

Jiraiya watched her as she sat, "I actually went to Sea Country to see Ryuho. I'm back now and I think it's time we tell Naruto."

"You sure you want to tell him now? I don't know if it's a good idea Jiraiya. I mean, he deserves to know but at the same time the timing isn't right. Besides I called him here to inform him that he and his guest will be staying with me for the remainder of his stay." Tsunade informed her former teammate.

"You gave up on convincing him to rejoin the village?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, I haven't given up but let's face it; you and I both know that Naruto staying in this village is a long shot. After we reveal his lineage to him he's going to hate this village even more. I don't blame him if he does either." Tsunade stated in a voice tinged with anger thinking about the villagers' treatment of Naruto.

Jiraiya spoke, "I see you noticed the dirty looks that Mai and Yumi have received."

Tsunade gave a slight nod, "Even though I have tons of paper work, it doesn't mean that I'm blind. Yes I have seen the looks that some villagers and even some of my own ninjas have given them. I figure that someone will try something while Naruto is away. They won't try anything while Mai and Yumi are at the Hokage's house. I will also have one of the Shinobi that doesn't hate Naruto for being the Kyuubi container to protect Yumi and Mai."

"That's a good idea. I was trying to think of something but that is perfect." Jiraiya said/

A young Chuunin walked in the office, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is here like you asked."

"Send him in" The Chuunin stepped aside to let Naruto in.

"Tell me obaa-chan, what was so important that you couldn't wait to tell me later?" Naruto was obviously irate at being in the Hokage's office this early.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and motioned for him to sit down. "Naruto, we have something to tell you."

Jiraiya got up off of the couch and walked over to Naruto. He dug his hand in the inner part of his jacket and handed Naruto a letter. "Naruto, this letter should tell you everything. Before you read this letter, please understand that this was done for your own protection."

Naruto eyed Jiraiya suspiciously. He looked at the letter that Jiraiya handed to him. He glanced at Tsunade, and then back to Jiraiya, "So, what is this about?"

"Naruto, please just read the letter ok." 

Naruto looked at Tsunade and did what she told him to do. He opened the letter and began to read

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this then it means that I'm dead. It also means that you are old enough and strong enough to take care of yourself, which makes me proud. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you, but life is like that sometimes you know. I think I'm rambling, but what do you say to a son that you will never watch grow and that you can never be there to protect? I guess it doesn't matter anymore, you can now protect yourself and your loved ones I'm sure._

_Sitting here writing this letter, it pains me because neither will I or your mother, whom just passed giving birth to you, will be there to watch you take your first steps, to go with on your first day to the academy, or congratulate you from graduating from the academy._

_I know you're going to be a great ninja. You know your old man wasn't a slouch either, but I'm sure you will hear all about my accolades in the history books. One of my accomplishments will involve you greatly._

_Naruto, what I'm about to do is something that I have to do. After I finish writing this letter, I will take you with me to the battlefield and seal the Kyuubi inside of you. Understand that I had to do this. As a Hokage, I couldn't ask anyone in my village to make a sacrifice that I wouldn't make myself. I sincerely hope that people will see you as a hero; however, I'm a realist and I'm a little bit skeptical about this happening. Naruto, hopefully people will do as I wish, but if they don't then I want you to be strong. _

_If you hate me for what I'm about to do then I understand. I just want you to know that there is no one that I would trust to harbor the power of the Kyuubi other than my son. Also, you need to know that your mother and I love you dearly. Don't be mad at Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and Kakashi for not telling you of your heritage. I told them not to tell you until you were ready. Jiraiya was ordered to give you the letter when you were ready for it, Sarutobi was to keep you secret and give you your mothers maiden name, and Kakashi…well you should see him after reading this he has something that I told him to give you. I just want you to know that both of your parents loved you and we would never leave you unless it was absolutely necessary._

_I'm giving up everything for my village and the only thing I want is for everyone to treat my son like the hero that he is, not some monster that they might believe you to be. You are Namikaze Naruto, Son of the Yondaime Hokage, protect what is dear to you and never give up. Never give up and never go back on your word. That is my nindo; I hope you can gain something from it. They are calling me son, I have to leave now. Don't worry Naruto; I'm always with you in spirit._

_Your loving father,_

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto looked at the letter with a look of indifference. Tsunade and Jiraiya were trying to gauge his reaction. They were waiting for him to explode any second now, but he never did. Naruto slowly tore his gaze from the letter to focus on Tsunade, "How long have you known?"

Tsunade heard the seriousness in Naruto's tone, "I found out a couple of months after you left."

Naruto turned to Jiraiya with a venomous look in his eyes, "You knew all along and you didn't tell me. Why, how could you?"

"Naruto, your father asked me a favor. If I told you I would be breaking a dying man wish, please understand." Jiraiya hoped his student would understand.

"I understand… I understand that I was my father sacrificed me to protect a village that shunned me. I was left to fend for myself, and I spent countless nights wondering if my parents abandoned me. All I ever wanted was to know who my parents were. You want to know what the lady at the orphanage told me once... She said that my parents had abandoned me because I was a good for nothing monster." Naruto vented his anger.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a sympathetic look, "I know you suffered Naruto but…"

Naruto laughed mockingly, "Suffered. What do you know about my suffering? I have a question for you Jiraiya, why not take me with you if you felt you owed Yondaime, hmm?"

"Sarutobi ordered that you not leave the village until you became a Genin. I fought but he wouldn't budge. I'm sorry Naruto; there was nothing I could do." Jiraiya said to his student.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Excuses." He then took his gaze off of Jiraiya and turned to Tsunade, "Don't think you're off the hook. You may not have known from the beginning, but why didn't you inform the council. If they knew I was the son of the Yondaime then…"

Tsunade cut Naruto off, "They already know. They all knew before me."

Naruto was now fuming, "You mean to tell me that they know and they still treat me as if I'm a plague?" 

"I'm sorry Naruto. It's hard for them to understand that you aren't the Kyuubi, your just Naruto." Tsunade gave the blond a smile hoping it would lighten the mode. Naruto just got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kakashi has something that belongs to me, I'm going to get it" Naruto stopped at the door; He then looked back at the Hokage, "When this war is completely over and finished, I'm done with Konoha. My family sacrificed too much and has not gotten anything in return, not even a thank you. I should have charged more, but no amount of money could pay the debt that Konoha owes." 

Naruto walked out of the office leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya behind. Tsunade looked at her former teammate, "He took that better than I thought."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes he did. He's right though; Konoha owes him more than they can count. Getting him to stay in the village is going to be harder now Tsunade."

"I'm not going to try." The blond Hokage informed her teammate.

"Really, I thought that you said you wanted him to become a member of this village again."

"I did, but he more than anyone deserves to be happy. Before I contacted him I'm sure he was happy. This village has been hell for him and it's selfish to ask him back knowing that he suffered here for far too long. No Jiraiya, I'm not going to ask him to stay."

Jiraiya looked at the door that Naruto left through and just sigh. "Should I go to make sure Kakashi is still alive or what?"

Tsunade looked at her a teammate, "Do what you want. Kakashi is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Jiraiya sat back down on the couch, "I guess you're right. So you're leaving for Mist later on today I see."

"Yes, the meeting is tomorrow at noon. We should arrive in Mist about 7pm today; at least it gives us sometime to get adjusted. I just want to put an end to this pathetic war. It seems like were fighting over nothing." The Hokage stated.

"This war is not what you might think it to be Tsunade. I hate being cryptic but you will find out what this war is all about real soon." 

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at Jiraiya's comment, "You know what this war is about, don't you? Your trip to Sea Country had a purpose. Tell me Jiraiya, why go to Sea Country?"

Jiraiya responded, "My trip to Sea Country was to see Ryuho. I had to find out something that concerns Naruto, however what I found was something more than I expected. All I'm going to say is keep your eyes open while in Mist. You will definitely miss something if you don't."

Tsunade stood up and slammed her hand against the table, "What the hell is that suppose to mean got dam…" Jiraiya body flickered, leaving a trail of smoke where he was once sitting. "Got damn it, he knew something. I swear when I see that frog loving bastard I'm going to kick his ass." Tsunade sat back in her chair and started to massage her eyebrows, "I getting to old for this shit. I really need a drink right now." The Medic-nin pulled out a glass and poured a cup of sake. 

_Kakashi's Apartment Building…_

Naruto was knocking on the door of Kakashi's apartment. The knocks were so loud that the person next door came out, "Would you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep here." Naruto slowly turned his head to face the person that was telling him to keep it down, "Oh, Naruto it's just you. Why the hell are you knocking so loud?"

Naruto just looked at Ino. She saw the anger in his eyes and wondered what had him up and pissed this early. Ino decided to be nice, "Naruto, come in. I'm sure Kakashi isn't in right now and you look like you haven't eaten, so come on in and let me fix you a meal."

Naruto thought it over for a second. He decided to eat at her apartment. After all, he could just wait there until Kakashi returned. Naruto walked over and entered Ino's apartment. Ino motioned for Naruto to follow her to the kitchen. She motioned for him to take a seat at the table. Ino went into the fridge to get some stuff to prepare breakfast, 

"Why are you knocking on Kakashi's door so early anyway?"

"He has something that belongs to me and I want it right now." Naruto informed the Kunoichi.

"Whatever. Sakura, get your lazy ass out here!" Ino looked at Naruto, "She had a long night at the hospital, but maybe she can tell you where Kakashi is."

Sakura came out of her room in a long white t-shirt and pink slippers on. Rubbing her eyes, she walked into the kitchen, "Damn Ino, you could have let me sleep a little longer. Why the hell did you wake me?"

Ino pointed in Naruto's direction causing Sakura to turn and face him. She saw Naruto and jumped back slightly, "Naruto, you scared me, what brings you here?"

"I came looking for Kakashi, but he wasn't there and Ino offered to make me breakfast. You wouldn't happen to know where he's at?" Naruto asked his former teammate.

Sakura put he hand on her chin, "Well… He's usually training with Sasuke and Sai this time of the morning. They usually train until about 9, why are you looking for Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto stood up, "Like I told Ino, he has something that belongs to me." 

Naruto body flickered out of the room leaving the girls behind. Ino tightened her fist, "That bastard, how dare he not stay for my breakfast. Doesn't he know that I don't just cook for anyone? Oh that Naruto is so going to pay when I catch him. I'm going to make him this breakfast, kick his ass, and shove it down his throat. YOU HEAR THAT NARUTO? CONSIDER YOUR ASS KICKED YOU BASTARD." Ino looked around to see that Sakura had already slipped out of the room; this pissed her off even more. Ino just pumped her fist in the air to vent her frustration. 

Ino looked out of the window and saw Chouji walking with Lee. "Chouji, Lee, I'm making a big breakfast and I can't possibly finish off by myself. Would you guys care to join me?"

Chouji and Lee looked at each other before their mouth filled with saliva. Before Ino knew it the two Jounins were sitting at her table. Ino force a smile, _"Sakura and Naruto, you two are so dead."_

_Team 7 training ground…_

Sasuke was sparing with Sai, and getting the better of him. Kakashi was looking at the members of the new Team 7 spar. Sai was losing and Kakashi decided it was enough, "Ok, Sasuke and Sai that's enough. We're done sparring for today." Sasuke looked at Kakashi and narrowed his eyes. He was pissed at the fact that Kakashi stopped him from pummeling Sai some more. Sasuke's attitude changed when he saw Naruto walking towards them. 

Kakashi saw the sudden mood change in Sasuke; this caused him to turn around. What Kakashi saw was a pissed off looking Naruto. As Naruto walked up, Kakashi waved, "Hey Naruto how's everything?"

"Cut the formalities Kakashi, I've come to get what rightfully belongs to me." 

Sasuke stepped up, "Looks like I might get a good spar, unless you're scared to fight, dobe."

Naruto cut his eyes at Sasuke, "I don't have to time to use you as a punching bag Sasuke, maybe some other time."

Naruto turned his attentions back to Kakashi, "You know why I'm here Kakashi, let's go now."

"I guess Jiraiya told you. Well Naruto, for what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't inform you of this news. Let's go, I think I should give you what is rightfully yours." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Kakashi walked off, with Kakashi leading the way. Sai walked up to Sasuke who was still mad at Naruto, "So that was Uzumaki Naruto, eh? He doesn't look strong, but I guess he's something if he kicked your ass." When Sasuke turned around to face Sai, he had disappeared leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke decided to go home and shower up. Maybe a little R&R would cool him down just a little.

_10 mins later in Kakashi's apartment…_

Kakashi motioned for Naruto to sit; however, he opted to stand. Kakashi shrugged and went to his back room. The copy nin came back with a scroll and a kunai. He handed the two items to Naurto. Naruto looked at the items curiously, trying to figure out their purpose. Kakashi spoke, "I have no idea what's in the scroll; however, that kunai is a special kunai. Your father used that kunai to perform arguably the greatest technique ever created. Naruto, do you know why your father was called the "Yellow Flash"?

Naruto shook his head. Kakashi begin to explain, "Yondaime was famous for a technique called the Hiraishin no Jutsu. With this technique, he could move at the speed of light. This technique made him feared throughout all of the ninja villages. Your father was a great man Naruto, I'm truly sorry you had to find out this way."

Naruto just looked at Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking which made him uneasy. The silence thickened. After a minute Naruto spoke, "What was your connection with the Fourth, Kakashi?"

"I was his student." 

Naruto eyes narrowed at the copy nin. Before he did something to Kakashi, Naruto just turned around and walked out his apartment. Kakashi knew that fact made Naruto mad. He knew that Naruto felt that he should have taught him; after all, his father did teach Kakashi. Naruto just walked down the hall. Ino opened her door to let Lee and Chouji out. Lee and Chouji turn to see Naruto walk past them. 

Lee called out the blonde, "Naruto-kun. How's it going?" Lee got no response from the blonde. Lee looked dejected, "I wonder what happened to Naruto-kun."

"I don't know but he was looking for Kakashi earlier." Ino stated.

"Whatever it is, he looked really pissed", Chouji said.

"Pissed is an understatement. He's mad at me for keeping a secret from him." Kakashi informed the trio, who jumped at his presence.

Ino brow elevated slightly, "What did you do?"

"I knew who his parents were and I kept the secret from him." The copy nin informed the trio.

"Why would you do that?" Ino said with a slightly elevated voice.

Kakashi just turned around walked back to his apartment. When he closed the door the trio looked at each other. Chouji, Ino, and Lee took off to find out what was up with Naruto. 

Naruto was walking down the street looking at the scroll and the kunai that Kakashi had giving him. He was studying it; he had to admit that the craftsmanship was top notch. Naruto put the Kunai in his pouch. He decided to go to a place where he could think. He decided to go to the one place that would bring him comfort in this village, the top of the Fourth's head. He laughed at the irony, _"I guess kids will always seek out their parents when they need comfort."_ Naruto went to sit on top of the Fourth's head to think things over.

Ino, Lee, and Chouji were looking for the blond. Instead of finding him they ran into Asuma, "Hey guys, did any of you see Kurenai?"

Lee shook his head, "No Asuma-san, we did not. Did you happen to see Naruto-kun?"

"No I haven't. Did you guys check his hotel? If he's not there I would check the Hokage's tower or the Ichiraku ramen stand. If you guys don't find him there then I don't know what to tell you. By the way, why are you guys looking for Naruto?" Questioned the son of the Third.

Ino spoke, "Well he just came out of Kakashi's apartment mad. He had a weird kunai with him and a scroll."

The mentioning of the kunai caught Asuma's attention, "Wait, did you say he had a weird kunai with him."

"Yes, it's quite irregular. It had two pointy hilts at the base of the kunai, why what's so important about a kunai?" Ino asked her former instructor.

Asuma tried to choose his word carefully, "It's complicated Ino. If you see Kurenai, tell her that I'm looking for her." Asuma walked off leaving the group behind. _"So Naruto finally knows. I'm surprised that he didn't beat Kakashi into the ground, but the day is still early. I better find Kurenai, I hope she's ok._"

_Top of the Hokage Monument…_

Naruto sat on the Fourth's head processing the new information he just received. He just kept asking himself why didn't any one tell him. He already knew the answer, but it wasn't good enough for him. Naruto just looked of into the sky. The only thing is why didn't the Third tell him he had parents? The old man could have said that his parents died fighting the Kyuubi, anything would have been better than growing up thinking he was abandoned by them. Naruto stood up on top of his father's head and looked down at the village, he just shook his head. He decided to go back to the hotel and spend a couple of hours with Yumi before he headed to Mist. As he was walking away he stopped and looked at the sky, _"I wonder…I wonder how different things would have been if you were alive?" _

_11 am Konoha…_

Ino, Chouji and Lee decided to give up on finding Naruto. They went to the hotel right after they left Asuma. Yumi informed them that Naruto wasn't there. They checked Ichiraiku and found out that Ayame hadn't seen him either. The group walked side by side in defeat. Chouji broke the silence, "That guy is hard as hell to find."

"Yes, Naruto-kun is hard to track down." Lee stated in agreement with his friend.

"We have to find out what's wrong with Naruto guys, we can't give up. I know he's going with the Hokage today. We can talk to him before he leaves." Ino told the boys.

"What the hell are you babbling about now Ino? I bet it's troublesome as usual."

Ino turned around to see Shikamaru and Temari walking side by side. She glared at her teammate, "Everything is always troublesome for you, but if you must know we are looking for Naruto."

This caught Shikamaru's interest, "Why are you looking for Naruto?"

Chouji spoke, "We caught him leaving Kakashi's house after Ino was kind enough to serve me and Lee a delicious breakfast. He was pretty mad at Kakashi."

Shikamaru thought it over for a minute, "Hmm… that's interesting."

Ino raised her index finger, "Yes that's what I thought too. He was knocking on Kakashi's door around 8 this morning. I told him to come in so I could fix him something to eat, but he left when Sakura told him where Kakashi was. About 10-20 minutes later, we see him storming out of Kakashi's place with a scroll and a weird kunai."

"Tell me Ino, how did this kunai look?" Shikamaru had an idea of what happened, but still asked Ino to confirm it.

"Well it had two points at the end of the hilt. Why are you asking me this, Asuma-sensei asked me this as well? What the hell is so special about a kunai?" Ino asked the lazy Jounin.

"It's complicated Ino and too troublesome to explain. Frankly I don't have the time to start from the beginning, but I will say this: The kunai that Naruto had should answer any questions you may have. Anyway, from what you tell me and what I have concluded, I would warn you guys to let Naruto be. If anything you might just piss him off so don't try and find out from him. Look underneath the underneath." Shikamaru and Temari walked off leaving the trio looking at each other.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, "Now I'm curious, what the hell is the connection between Naruto and a weird kunai?"

"The kunai…let's just say it's his heritage." Shikamaru answered.

"You're being cryptic. What the hell does that mean?" Temari was getting slightly angry.

"I can't tell you. The only person who can and should tell you is Naruto. Temari, I have to find Naruto, you should head back to the hotel." 

"What? No, I'm coming. There is something that you're not telling me and I want to know." 

"Would you just go back to the hotel?" Shikamaru raised his voice causing Temari to jump. He calmed and spoke again, "I'm sorry for raising my voice but please Temari, this is important. I need to confirm something and this is a village secret."

She looked in his eyes and saw that he was serious about this, "Ok, but you're going to make this up to me when I get back."

Shikamaru sighed, "What is it that I have to do exactly?"

She whispered something in Shikamaru's ear, which caused his eyes to bulge out of his head. "You want me to do that?"

"What, you have a problem with that?" She asked.

"No not at all. I thought you were going to have me do something else but that is great. It's not troublesome, nope not troublesome at all." 

"I figure you would say that. Well I guess I'll see you before we set off. Later." She kissed him on the lips then walked off. Shikamaru headed in the direction of the hotel that Naruto was staying at, thinking happy thoughts. 

_11:45 pm Hotel…_

Naurto kissed Yumi, "I have to go." 

Naruto turned around to open the door, but Yumi grabbed his arm and turned him back around, "Naruto, when you get back, we'll talk more about this, ok."

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore, but if it will make you feel any better, then I guess it couldn't hurt." Naruto said.

"Naruto, it's good for you to let it out and not bottle things up. I just want you to be happy that's all." Yumi said while caressing his cheek.

"I know. Yumi I have to go. I will see you when I get back." Naruto kissed her one last time; he then left the Hotel. Naruto was on his way to the docks when he spotted Shikamaru leaning against the wall of the building, "So you finally decided to head to the ship. Let's walk together."

"That's alright, I'll walk alone." Naruto told Shikamaru.

"From what Ino tells me, Kakashi has given you your father's kunai."

Naruto froze. Naruto didn't turn around when he spoke, "How did you know?"

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto, "Let's walk and talk."

Naruto nodded and they continue to the docks.

Shikamaru spoke, "I put two and two together. I found out a couple of weeks after your banishment. I wondered why you were being banished for a mission that wasn't your fault. To me, it seemed like the council had it out for you and that got me to thinking."

Naruto gave Shikamaru a side-glance, "Are you going to tell me how you figured it out?"

"Well, it wasn't hard if you open your eyes. The thing I was trying to figure out was why did all of the adults hate you? So I proceeded to find out, and that led me to more than I ever expected. When I confronted Tsunade, I told her that I thought back to a time when Hinata asked Iruka about your birthday. You came to class sporting goggles the next day, I believe. When I thought back to that time, I put it altogether. I figured that you were hated for something that had to do with the nine-tails." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto spoke once more, "Still not telling me how you found out."

Shikamaru spoke, "You're right, I guess in the interest of time I should speed it up. Anyway I asked Temari about Gaara's demon and how come they couldn't kill it, when the Fourth killed the Kyuubi." 

"Let me guess, she told you that there was no way for a human to kill a demon." Naruto stated

"Yes, exactly what she said. Then I put it together. Your weird chakra at the Chuunin finals, the whisker marks, and the hatred you received. It was because you're the jailor of the Kyuubi. That led me to ask, why would the Fourth seal the Kyuubi inside of you? Based on the stories that everyone tells about him being a noble man, I figured he wouldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child, which is why he sacrificed his own son."

Naruto shook his head, "You're too smart for your own good Shikamaru; you should just let things be."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "It was troublesome, but as the leader of the mission to retrieve Uchiha, I figured the blame should be passed all around, not just to you. In fact, I believe nobody should have been blamed. He wasn't kidnapped, he went on his own accord and you suffered for his actions. It sucks that he's going to be Hokage. I know you would have made a great one."

"Maybe I would have, but we will never know. I hate asking but could you do me a favor Shikamaru?" Naruto asked the pineapple-haired Jounin.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked the Yondaime's son.

"Yumi and her mother have been getting funny looks from the villagers and some the shinobi here. If you could, would you…"

"I'll keep a close eye on them Naruto." Shikamaru answered the question Naruto was about to ask.

The two arrived at the docks to see Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Kankurou, Tsunade, Neji, Kakashi, Temari, and four Anbu guards. Naruto and Shikamaru walked up to the crowd. Naruto walked past them and went on to the ship. Every looked at Naruto then back Shikamaru, "What? It's to troublesome to explain, I'm sure Kakashi and Tsunade-sama knows why he's acting the way he's acting. Anyway, I have paper work to do", he proceeded to walk off.

He turned back to look at Temari, "Don't do anything troublesome"

She smiled, "I will try not to do anything troublesome, cry baby."

Shikamaru turned around and headed towards the administration building.

Tsunade motioned for everyone to get on the ship. After 15 minutes, the ship sailed off; destination: Mist Village. 

_7 pm Water Country…_

The ship docked in the Mist Village docks. During the whole ride, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke were off by themselves. Temari, Kankerou and Sakura were entertaining each other. Tsunade and Kakashi were in her private until a crewmember informed them that they had arrived. Around five minutes later, Tsunade and Gaara, dressed in their respective Kage outfits, were greeted by a couple of Mist nins: "Welcome Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama; we have been expecting you and your guests. If you will please follow us."

The group followed the Mist nins. One of the Mist nins spoke, "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, you and your guest have been invited to have dinner with Mizukage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage and their respective entourages." 

Tsunade spoke, "If you would gladly inform me, how many guests are with the Raikage and the Tsuchikage?"

The nin turned back to Tsunade, "Well, there are four guests that came with the Tsuchikage and five guests that came with Raikage. They've been awaiting your arrival."

The group of Mist nin led them to a nice restaurant. When they entered, the group from the Leaf and the Sand saw that they, along with the group from the Mist, the group from the Rock, and the group from the Cloud were the only ones there.

The Misukage stood up, "Welcome guests. How are you doing Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono?"

Tsunade spoke up, "I'm great and yourself?"

'

"I'm good as well. Would you all please sit; there are seats all over." He motioned for them to sit. Everyone took a seat at the table. 

Naruto could feel the stares directed at him. They were coming from all of the Cloud nins and Rock nins. The waiter came to the table and asked everyone for their dinner orders. Once the waiter took their orders, he left. The Misukage spoke, "So I see you have bought the "Golden Fox", Uchiha Sasuke, Copy ninja Kakashi, a Hyuuga, and I'm not familiar with this lovely lady, Hokage-dono; who is she if you don't mind me asking?"

Tsunade spoke up, "That is Haruno Sakura, my apprentice."

The Raikage spoke, "Bringing this many skilled shinobi makes one think you're preparing to kill someone."

Tsunade looked at the Raikage, "Well you never know what type of protection you might need. It's a dangerous world we live in."

"I guess your right. So why bring Uzumaki, he isn't a Leaf nin is he?" The Raikage asked.

Gaara spoke, "Does it matter? His presence here is really none of your concern."

The Raikage narrowed his eyes at Gaara, "I suppose it isn't, I'm just curious, that's all."

The Tsuchikage spoke, "I see you're not worried about being attacked Kazekage-dono. To only travel with two people you must be pretty confident."

Kankurou spoke, "Gaara doesn't need us here. The fact of the matter is we signed on for this mission. It's not like your forces are a real threat anyway."

A Rock-nin, with a baldhead and brown eyes clenched his fist under the table. He wanted to pound that make-up wearing freak. His anger turned into confusion when heard laughter coming from the Tsuchikage, "I suppose you're right. It's not like any of us really need people to guard us. I mean, what type of Kages would we be if we needed to be guarded?"

Naruto was getting bored. The dinner in his mind was pointless and the stares that he was receiving just mad him madder. A female Rock nin, who looked to be in her late 20s, looked at Naruto, "So Uzumaki, did you kill any Rock nin's lately?"

Naruto looked at the girl, "Does it matter? I'm sure you want to kill me. If you are going to try anything, I would seriously think about it. I already took out over 100 of your nins, effortlessly I might add, so do what you think?"

The girl eyed Naruto with anger, "There's no need for that now Uzumaki, you're time will come."

Naruto didn't ever respond to the girl. Kouen looked at the girl who spoke, "It seems that you're village is always having problems with blonds, eh?"

The Tsuchikage gave a slight laugh, "True. Last time it was the "Yellow Flash", now it's the "Golden Fox". Not only are they blondes, they kind of look a like as well. You wouldn't happen to be his son?"

Tsunade and Kakashi didn't let their emotions betray them and neither did Naruto. Naruto stayed quit for a couple of minutes before speaking, "The only thing that we have in common is our eye and hair color. The comparisons stop there."

"I know if he had a kid it would have been known." The Tsuchikage stated.

"If he did have a kid what did you plan on doing to that child?" Neji asked.

The Raikage looked a Neji, "So, the Hyuuga speaks." 

Neji glanced at him then back to the Tsuchikage awaiting his answer, "Well to be quite blunt with you, the child would have been killed. The "Yellow Flash"'s skill was beyond belief."

Tsunade slammed the table, "Do you think your pathetic village could have done anything to the Leaf? If Naruto here was able to kill all the nins, effortlessly was it Naruto?"

"Effortlessly", Naruto confirmed

"Effortlessly, do you think you could have even killed Yondaime's kid, if he had one?" Tsunade demanded.

"Yes." The Tsuchikage stated

Sasuke smirked at the Tsuchikage, "You forget that the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan protect the Leaf. Let's say he had a kid, you would have gotten nowhere near the child. You would have been signing your death warrants."

"The mighty Uchiha clan, I forgot. Wasn't your clan wiped out by a single ninja?" A Rock nin, with black hair and brown eyes, whom was clearly older than Kakashi but younger than Tsunade, said.

"You're right; the Uchiha clan was wiped out by one lone nin. But if you must know, that nin was an Uchiha. You will do well to remember that." Sasuke responded with a smirk.

The Mizukage spoke up, "Come people, let us all try to get along. Isn't that why we are all here?"

Naruto spoke, "The reason we are here is because Sasuke, Sakura, and I just waltzed into a ninja base in Lightning Country and recovered some secret documents. Isn't that right, Raikage?" 

The Raikage looked at Tsunade, "He has spunk doesn't he. There was this Leaf nin who also had spunk." He pulled out a black headband with the symbol on it and tossed it to Tsunade, "It seems spunk was all he had."

Tsunade analyzed the headband. She looked on the back to see something that she had wrote years ago. The inscription said, _"Become strong and protect what is dear to you"._

She gripped the headband and looked at the Raikage with hatred in her eyes.

The Raikage noticed the look and continued, "Poor kid really, could have been a promising ninja if his parents had taught him better."

Kakashi knew that would set Tsunade off, he placed his hand on her balled up fist that was under the table. She looked at Kakashi, who just shook his head. Tsunade collected herself, "Well Raikage-dono, I'm glad you were so kind enough to return the head band of a Leaf nin."

"Don't mention it." The Raikage said with a grin.

"If you would excuse me, I lost my appetite. Mizukage, if you would have someone show me and my guest to our hotel rooms I would be grateful."

The Mizukage motioned for one his guards to escort Tsunade and her guests. Gaara stood up; Temari and Kankerou quickly followed. He looked at the Mizukage, "Do I even need to ask?"

The Mizukage motioned for one of his guards to escort the Kazekage and his guest to their hotel rooms.

When they got outside, Naruto left the group. Sakura yelled after him, "Naruto, where are you going?"

He didn't even look back to acknowledge her, he just kept walking. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Neji. "Go follow him. I know he can take care of himself but those nin's were looking at him funny in there. I'm quite sure that they will try something. Sakura, Kakashi, follow me."

Gaara looked at Temari and Kankerou, "Did you pick up on the vibe that I picked up in there?"

Temari responded, "Yes I did. There is something out of place."

"Gaara, what do you want us to do?" Kankerou asked.

Gaara thought about Kankerou's question, "I would have said follow Naruto but he's more than capable, besides that won't give me insight on to what is wrong here. I want you guys to watch that guy from the Cloud with the blue hair and that bald headed guy from the Rock. Do not engage those two in combat. Just observe and report your findings back to me ok." 

Naruto was walking through the Village. Young Mist nins watched him as he walked by. Older Mist nins were whispering about who he was. Naruto paid them no mind; he was still coming to grips with the fact that he was the Fourth's son. Naruto turned down a deserted street; he was deep in thought. _"I wonder who my mother was. I'm sure that perverted bastard knows. Kakashi would definitely know. I'll ask him about it. I have to ask him, Tsunade, or Jiraiya about something in the scroll. I'm sure they know the location of the Namikaze house." _ Naruto thoughts were broken when shurikens flew at him. 

Naruto flipped and avoided them. He looked up to see the female Cloud nin. She gave him a sinister smile, "Uzumaki Naruto, today is the day that you die. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sucho Kumoko, Third strongest in the Cloud. We can do this two ways: 1) you can lie down and die or 2) you can fight and die, the choice is yours."

Naruto turned around to walk away from her, "Get lost. I have a lot of shit on my mind. If you're the third strongest in Cloud then your village is pathetic." 

The Kunochi appeared in front of him, "You're not going anywhere."

She threw a punch to Naruto's face. Instead of dodging it Naruto took it full force. His head snapped back to the right. She smirked, but his laughter caused her to raise her eyebrow in question. Naruto slowly turned his head back to face her. "You really want to kill me don't you? Ok, I gave you a chance to leave here alive."

Naruto blurred out of sight. The Kunochi from the Cloud couldn't believe he was this fast. She was looking around to find Naruto. A fist connected to the left side of her jaw, sending her flying and skidding to the ground. She jumped up quickly to see where he went. A sharp kick was planted in her chin sending her in the air. While in the air a kick in the back from one of his clones sent her up ward. Another kick followed from her left side, which was followed by a kick from her right side, which was followed by kick to her stomach send in her towards the sky. She looked up to see Naruto coming down with a kick aimed at her head; she knew that she couldn't dodge it. The kick landed sending her crashing to the ground. 

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand as he approached her slowly, "I was walking trying to mind my business, but nooooo, here you come and disturb my peace because of some grudge. I'm sure you have your reasons but you really picked the wrong _fucking_ time to mess with me. I gave you an out, but it looks like the Cloud is going back minus one."

Naruto's killer intent scared the konoichi from the Cloud. Before Naruto got close to her, lightning struck the ground causing him to jump back. He dispersed the Rasengan and looked up to see four more Cloud Jounins. Naruto looked at the Cloud nin with blue hair. Something about that guy made Naruto wonder. He then looked at the other three, one of whom, Cadaan, decided to go help Kumoko. The other remaining two stood beside the man with blue hair. The one on the right was close to 7 feet. He had long black hair, black eyes and a complexion similar to Naruto's. The other man, the one on the left, was the same height as the one in the middle. His brown hair and emerald eyes were fixed on the blond before him. 

The one in the middle motioned for the two to go next to Kumoko. The two men landed next to Kumoko and Cadaan. Kumoko placed and arm around Cadaan's shoulder for support. Naruto saw the other nin move from his position on the roof to in front of Naruto.

The blue haired Ninja smiled at Naruto, "I'm sorry for her attacking you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nenshou Kouen."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Kouen continued, "This tall gentlemen here is Roba, the brown hair gentlemen over there is Daki, and the guy holding up the girl is Cadaan."

"Why did she attack me?" Naruto asked Kouen.

"Well, you killed her father, the Cloud's "Red Lightning". She just wanted to avenge her father's death. It doesn't matter, people die in fights all the time, we can't let a little thing like revenge consume us." Kouen informed Naruto.

"If it's any consolation, her father tried to kill me; I was only protecting myself. He did however put up a good fight." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Kouen smiled, "I'm sure he did. Well Naruto, you don't have to worry about dying here today. I will kill you another time."

Naruto smiled, "Hmph, why not do it now and get it over with?"

Kouen responded, "It isn't the time for that. However, my men here will rough you up bit while I watch, if you don't mind that is."

Naruto got into a fighting stance, "I need to let off some steam anyway. I can use these two idiots as punching bags."

The two men flanking Kouen's charged Naruto, but two kunai implanted in the ground caused them to stop mid stride. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Neji standing over him with their arms folded. 

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "You disappoint me dobe. I was expecting to come here and find five Cloud nins dead or heavily injured but what I find is one girl injured and four guys getting ready to kick your ass, pathetic."

Naruto turned his gaze back on the Cloud nins, "Well if you had waited a bit longer you would have gotten a good show. You interfered because you wanted a piece of the action."

Sasuke closed his eyes with a grin on his face, "Hmph, I guess you're right. Since you're too scared to fight me, I guess I can use these fools for sport." 

Sasuke and Neji disappeared from the roof and appeared right next to Naruto. Neji look at the nins from Cloud, "Unless you want to die, I suggest you turn around and go about your business."

Daki narrowed his eyes at Neji and Sasuke, "This doesn't involve you Hyuuga, or you, Uchiha."

"Actually, It does involve the Uchiha as well." Kouen stated.

"What involves me?"

Kouen began to explain, "Well you see, I was telling Naruto that I was going to be the one to kill him. I also made you one of the people that I want to kill. You should feel honored, it's not everyday that you get someone with my skill to play the role of executioner." 

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "Oh executioner? Well I suggest you kill me now if you can."

Kouen smiled at the raven-haired man in front of him, "Not now Sasuke. You will die soon, that much I promise. Well it looks like I won't get to see how strong you are Naruto. It's ok though, I'm sure I will find out shortly. Cadaan, Daki, Roba, Kumoko, we're leaving. Farewell Naruto, Sasuke, and Hyuuga. We will definitely meet again." The Cloud nins disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Neji turned to Naruto, "What was that all about Naruto?"

Naruto spoke, "I don't know. The girl attacked me first. When I went in to finish her off, the other four appeared. The other three seem to be strong, not very, but still strong in their own right. But that one with blue hair… something is off about him."

Sasuke looked at the spot where the Cloud nins disappeared, "You're right, but we probably won't find out right now."

"The best thing to do is just watch and observe." Neji stated.

A clapping sound caused all of them to turn around. What they saw was a man sitting at the edge of the roof with a black cloak. The man with the black coat spoke, "That would be the best thing to do, Hyuuga. Oh, and before you guys get defensive, I'm not an enemy. In fact, I'm an ally."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, "We don't need you as an ally. Get lost, loser."

"Are all Uchiha's arrogant? It doesn't matter; I'm here just to complement you guys on your course of action. But I'm here actually for you, Naruto." The man in black cloak stated. "It seems that Ryuho was right about you."

The mentioning of his sensei caught Naruto's attention, "You know Ryuho-sensei?"

"Yes, I know Ryuho; I was actually at his house yesterday." The cloaked man said. 

The man in the cloak removed his hood to reveal his black hair and his golden brown eyes. His look was nothing short of serious, "Naruto, I'm here to pass along a message. Well I'm here to pass along two messages. The first is about you Naruto. Ryuho said it's time you take the trials; I'm sure you know what that means. The next message is to be relayed to the Hokage. Tell her…sake is not water. I also think she would be pleased to know the Phoenix has risen from the ashes."

The group's eyes bugged, they knew who this man was. Naruto was the first to break the silence, "You're Senzairu, aren't you?"

"So you know who I am. Just be sure to relay the message. Oh and Naruto, what level are your gravity seals on?" Senzairu asked

"How did you know I had gravity seals?" Naruto asked.

"I spoke to Ryuho, remember." Senzairu stated

Naruto responded, "I'm currently at X3. I can only assume that you have them, so what level are you on?"

Senzairu smirked, "I'm currently on X6. Later guys" Senzairu disappeared in a blue flame. His voice echoed throughout the area, "Remember, I'm watching you guys."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji knew that they had to go back and inform Tsunade of this info. 

_10 minutes later at the Hotel…_

Sasuke and Neji informed Tsunade of everything that transpired. Tsunade was in utter shock, but happy at the same time. Sakura spoke, "So did he say anything else?"

Neji shook his head, "He didn't say anything else. I'm not really worried about him; I'm more worried about that Cloud Jounin with the blue hair."

Sakura was curious, "Why is that Neji? Do you believe he's that strong?"

Kakashi spoke, "Something is definitely off with him. I hate to admit, but I'm certain that I probably couldn't beat him."

"Really Kakashi-sensei? This guy must be something then." Sakura thought out loud.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "He's not that impressive, but he is definitely stronger than the rest of those Cloud idiots. He wants to kill me and the dobe, by the way where the hell is he?"

Naruto was on the balcony of Tsunade's room. He was looking down at the village. Tsunade decided to join Naruto, "Naruto, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Naruto kept his gaze on the village.

Tsunade gave him a sad look, then turned to walk away, "Obaa-chan can I ask you something?" Tsunade turned back around to face Naruto who was still looking down at the village. 

"Sure Naruto, what do you want?"

"My mother…I know about my father, but what was my mother's name?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade gave joyous smile, "Her name was Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Her maiden name was Uzumaki, which is where you get your name. I didn't know your mother that well; you would have to ask Kakashi about her, he knows more. However, I can tell you what I do know about her."

"Would you tell me what you know?" 

"Well Naruto, I met her only a handful of times in my life but she was a very nice lady. She had long beautiful brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. Your mother was a beautiful woman. She seemed nice the times we met. Every time we met she was scolding your father about eating too much ramen." Tsunade laughed at the memory of the women chastising the Yondaime. 

She walked up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, I am truly sorry that we told you now, but it was the perfect time to do so. If it were my decision, you would have found out when you were able to talk. Naruto, I'm not going to ask you to join the village again, you have truly sacrificed too much and helped the village numerous times. If it means anything, I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

Naruto continued to look at the village, "I know you are."

Naruto looked away from the city and turned to face Tsunade, "Obaa-chan, there is something in the scroll Kakashi gave me about the Namikaze house, do you know where it is located?"

"When we get back to the village, I will show you personally." Tsunade turned to gaze upon the Mist village.

Naruto turned his eye back on the village as well. The two stood there in silence. One thinking of what to say to her son when she finally saw him; the other, worrying about what the message given to him by Senzairu and the scroll Kakashi had giving him.

"_So Ryuho-sensei wants me to take the trials? If he's willing to pass the sword down to me something bad is going to happen soon. I also have to go to the Namikaze house to get the scroll that's mentioned in the scroll Kakashi gave me._" Naruto took the kunai out of his pouch and examined it, _"Maybe that scroll will tell me how to perform the Hiraishin? The scroll you gave Kakashi was to cryptic father, what is it that you're trying to tell me?_" Naruto looked at the full moon. The days ahead of him were going to challenge him like he had never been challenged before; that much he knew for certain.

A/N

Hello Everyone, I want to thank all of you for reading the story, After this chapter I'm confident that I will have 100,000 hits(96,820). When I started writing this story I never thought I would attain this number of hits, not in a million years. On another note, I just wanted to let you all know that I will be going away on Vacation from July 28 to August 8. So don't expect any chapter during that time. I will try to have chapter 11 up before I leave, heck I might even have chapter 12 up as well, but I'm not promising anything. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review.


	11. Mist Village: Part II

Chapter 11: Mist Village (Part II)

_10 pm Konoha…_

It was late in Konoha and the streets were becoming less crowded. Since the war started civilians have been ordered to be home by ten. Yumi, who was at the Ichiraku ramen stand, not because she liked ramen but because she could talk with her new friend Ayame. It was a slow night; Ayame used the time to talk with Yumi. The topics of conversation were guys, girly things, and what not. When the curfew arrived, Ayame looked a Yumi, "Well, it's time we head home"

"Yes, I should head back to the hotel. Well Ayame, it's been good talking to you. I'll see you tomorrow, later"

Ayame waved at her new friend, "Bye, Yumi."

Yumi walked to the direction of the hotel, which was about a ten minute walk. Unknown to her there were four ninja lurking high above. The ninja's nodded at each other then blurred out of sight.

Yumi kept walking without any knowledge of this; she was left to her thoughts. One went back to Naruto and the talk they had before he left, and other thoughts about the village. She didn't hate the village, but she didn't like the looks that they were giving her. She was kicked out of one the stores earlier that day. The owner had called her a demon lover.

Yumi was hurt by this comment. If only a little…If only a little of what she witness today was Naruto's treatment then she could understand his hatred for this village.

Yumi just sighed, prejudice would be something that would always remain in this world. She shook herself from those thoughts and continued her trek to the hotel. Yumi passed an alley where she saw a young girl crying.

Yumi went over to help the little girl. "Are you ok sweetie? Did you lose your mommy and daddy?

"Yes, I want to go home." The little girl said while still crying.

Yumi extended her hand to the little girl and smiled, "Come I will help you find your mommy and daddy."

The little girl extended her hand but when she grabbed it, she suddenly gave a smirk. She then transformed into a Leaf nin, who was about Kakashi's height, with black hair, black eyes, and a scar on his cheek. He threw her to the wall. Three more Ninja appeared next to the man. All of the said ninja were Kakashi age or older. The guy holding her squeezed her neck more.

The nin in the middle stepped up to her and gave her a smirk, "Sawado Gidou, nice to meet you, demon slut."

Yumi struggled for air, but the guy had a firm grip on her throat. Gidou walked up to her and slapped her. The nin holding her throat dropped her to the ground. Yumi clutched her face. Before Yumi could do anything she was kicked into the wall by one of the nins. Yumi tried to stand but was pinned to the wall by two nins. One held her left arm while the other held her right arm.

Gidou walked up to her and clutched her face with his hand, "Your demon boyfriend held a knife to my throat a couple of days back. I would return the favor but what I have planned should suffice."

Gidou licked her neck, Yumi closed her eyes and cried. This guy and his friends were going to try and rape her. Gidou went to grab Yumi's shirt but she kicked him in the gonads, this caused him to back away for a second. When he regained composure, he hit her so hard that she became unconscious.

Gidou smiled, this was going to be fun he thought. Gidou walked up to her; he was about to rip of her shirt but he found that his hand stopped inches away. The other nins wondered what he was doing but didn't have time to contemplate because bugs started crawling on them.

The men that had bugs on them bodies went limp causing them to pass out. Gidou started to back up away from Yumi.

"My body, what the hell is going on?" Gidou said with a slightly fearful voice.

Gidou started taking steps toward a shadow of a man until he finally came face to face with Konoha's lead strategist.

Shikamaru wore a lazy facial expression, "You weren't going to rape that defenseless lady over there, now were you?"

Gidou was scared, although he was a Jounin, he stood no chance against Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked behind himself, "What are you doing here Shino?"

Shino stepped out of the shadow, "I was ordered by Tsunade-sama to watch over her. The bug on her neck let of a sonar sound that my bugs picked up. One of my bugs informed me she was in danger. May I ask what are you doing here Shikamaru?"

"Naruto asked me to watch over her. I didn't think watching over her would be this troublesome but it is." Shikamaru stated

Shikamaru turned to the leaf nin still in his hold, "You are officially under arrest for attacking a person with temporary citizenship here in Konoha. Shino, drain him of his energy and alert Anbu."

Shino complied and drained him of him energy causing the guy to drop to the ground. Shino threw a kunai with note around it in the air causing it to explode, leaving a red flare in the air. In a matter of minutes Anbu appeared on the scene.

Five Anbu members appeared on the scene, one of them walked forth to address the member of the Nara clan, "Shikamaru, what is the problem here?"

Shikamaru pointed to the men behind him, "These men here attacked a lady with temporary citizenship. Shino and I caught them in the act, if you will take them in they are under arrest."

The female Anbu captain with purple hair motioned for one her soldiers to pick of the female, and the laid out Leaf nins. "Take them to the holding cell and take the girl to the hospital" The Anbu members phased out of sight, leaving the captain alone with Shikamaru and Shino.

"Yuugao-san, you know what is going to happen if Naruto finds out?" Shikamaru said to the lady.

"Yes, and I pray for that poor soul, however, any man who sees fit to try and rape a women shouldn't wear the Leaf symbol. I will make sure that his punishment fit the crime. Well I'm off, take care of yourself Nara-san", Yuugao disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Shikamaru sighed. He turned around to face Shino only to find that the young man was gone. _"I guess I should head over to the hospital for a while. She didn't look hurt to bad. Got damn Naruto, why the hell did you ask me to help with a troublesome task, you yellow hair bastard. I could be getting some sleep but noooooo, you ask me to watch that girl. No sense in complaining, I better get going."_ Shikamaru disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving the alley deserted once again.

_At the hospital…_

It was about half-hour that the incident took place. Yumi was starting to wake up. When she opened her eyes everything was blurry. After adjusting her eyes to the brightness of the lights, Yumi saw the brunette that she saw when she was at the Hokage office. The lady smiled at her

"How do you feel Yumi-san?"

Yumi sat up in the bed, "I feel ok." After Yumi realized what happened she started to panic, "Oh my god, what happened? Did that guy…did he…"

Yumi was tearing up when a voice cut her off, "No, I stopped it before it got that far."

Yumi looked up to see a guy standing against the wall, "Shikamaru, you saved me?"

Shikamaru pointed to the person next to Yumi's bed, "Shino also helped. I'm glad he did, it would have to troublesome to deal with those other guys."

Yumi turned to her right to see Shino standing like a statue. Yumi jumped up and hugged him before he could realize what happened. She started crying tears of joy, "Thank you Shino-san"

Shino didn't know how to react, in fact his face had a slight blush. Yumi broke away and got up to walk over to Shikamaru and kissed on the cheek, "Thank you too Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru looked at Yumi, "Just try not to be so dam troublesome. Anyway, I have to go. I got things to do, later."

Shizune walked to Yumi's side, "Well I healed you. You're lucky that those ninja didn't harm you too badly. There are no visible cuts and if you want you can leave. Shino will escort you to the hotel room."

Shino spoke, "Actually, I cannot do that Shizune-san. I have other matters to tend to. I have asked Rock Lee if he would escort Yumi back to her hotel."

"Ok, that will work." Shizune responded.

"Rock Lee reporting for duty!" Lee screamed causing everyone in the hospital to jump slightly.

Shizune gave Lee a forced smile, "Lee-san, remember that this is a hospital, you can't be too loud. Lee could you please wait for Yumi outside, I have to finish up with her in here. Shino, your excused as well."

Both men nodded and headed out. Shizune turned back to Yumi, "Are you ok? Because if you need to talk we can talk about anything you want."

"I just want to put this behind me. Shizune, please don't tell Naruto of this incident. I fear that he might kill those guys if he knew what happened and I don't want people to see him as monster. He has dealt with too much so promise me you won't tell him." Yumi ask the medic nin

"I won't tell him. I do think he should know but that's up to you. Well Yumi-san, if there is anything that you wish to talk about just come and see me. Come let's go" Shizune placed her hand out signaling Yumi to go first. The two ladies walked to the exit where Rock Lee was waiting with his sensei.

"It has come to my attention that Lee has been asked to Protect Yume-san. I, the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, will escort you to your hotel with the assistance of the greatest pupil a man ever had." Gai's remarks cause sweet to drop behind Shizune and Yumi's heads.

Shizune looked at Gai, "This is perfect. Gai and Lee, your job is to stand watch over Yumi until 8 am tomorrow morning. You two are to stay outside of her and her mother's door and protect them."

Gai responded, "This is an excellent mission. If I fail to protect Yumi and her mother, then I will run from here to Suna and then back to Konoha. I will also do five hundreds laps upon my return"

"Gai-sensei, that is great. If I fail to protect Yumi-san I will do the same. You're the greatest Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

Shizune cleared her throat catching the attention of everyone, "You guys better get going I have things to do."

Shizune turned around headed back into the hospital. One of the Nurses ran up to her, "Shizune-san, it's Hinata's room, you have to come, hurry"

Shizune followed the nurse. When they arrived at Hinata's room, the door was wide open. The room was nice and neat, however, there was no Hinata in it. Shizune walked in the room to find a note

"_Shizune-san, don't worry about me, I'm ok. I will be back in 2 months. Please, can you cover for me until then? Also, tell Naruto-kun that I said thank you."_

Shizune started rubbing her head. This wasn't happening. Shizune walked out of the room; She turned to the gathered medics "As far as anyone is concerned, Hyuuga Hinata is still in this room. Don't worry, she's ok. This note is proves it."

Shizune walked pass the confused medics. She was heading back to the Hokage tower. _"How am I going to explain this to Tsunade-sama. Well I hope you're alright Hinata, because Tsunade-sama is going to kill me."_

Shizune continued to walk to the tower thinking of how she was going to break the news to Tsunade.

_Mist Village…_

Temari and Kankerou had scouted out the Rock nins and the Cloud nins. Watching the fight with Naruto, then following the Rock nins and Cloud nins they discovered nothing of importance. The only thing that they couldn't figure out is why did that blue haired Cloud nin wanted Naruto and Sasuke dead. There was something definitely there but they would wait until the Cloud played enough pieces so they could predict their movement.

Temari and Kankerou arrive at the roof of the Hotel, where Gaara was sitting looking at the full moon. Without looking at them Gaara spoke, "Report."

"We didn't find much out Gaara. The Rock nins headed to their hotels and the Cloud nins had an altercation with Naruto. It seems that the female Cloud nin wants to kill Naruto for killing her father, the Leader of Akatsuki. The blue haired Cloud nin also said that he wishes to kill Naruto and the Uchiha; What do you think is going on Gaara?"

Gaara remained quite. He was thinking over what Temari said and why did they want Naruto and Sasuke dead. It finally hit him, "I see what the Cloud is trying to do."

Kankerou spoke, "What is it that they're trying to do Gaara?"

"They're trying to take out two of the Leafs most valuable assets. If they take out Sasuke, then the Leaf loses its future Hokage and if they take out Naruto, they take out another threat. I don't know what their planning exactly, but their using this meeting as an intermission period so they can collect themselves and come up with a better strategy. You two rest, I will try to figure the rest of this out tomorrow."

Temari and Kankerou nodded then headed inside the hotel. Gaara looked up at them moon again, _"Why do I get a sense of déjà vu? I guess I will have to wait to see what happens"_

Naruto was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Everyone had their own room. Naruto was thinking over things. He heard a knock at the door, this caused him to turn to the door "Come in, it's open"

Naruto saw Neji enter his room, "Oh, it's you Neji, what do you want?"

"Neji leant against the wall near the door, "It's about Hinata-sama. I was wondering…How long until she wakes up?"

"I really don't know." Naruto answered

"Naruto…I was wondering if it's possible for you to have my seal removed as well" Neji asked,

"Neji, Hinata situation and yours is different. I could take you to get the seal removed but then people would get suspicious, especially Hiashi. No, just wait and see what happens." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I have an idea of why you removed the seal from Hinata. You think she is strong enough to challenge her father? Hinata is going to need my help if she's going to try and change the Hyuuga Naruto. Please, for Hinata, me, and the promise that you made to help change the Hyuuga, help me get this seal removed so I can help her?" Neji pleaded

"Look at you. Do have so little faith in Hinata. The fact of the matter is that she's not as weak as you all might think she is. I already did my part to help change the Hyuuga, the rest lies with Hinata. Besides, I have my own shit to deal with right now Neji, so if you would please leave." Naruto said the Hyuuga.

Neji stepped out of the door partially before turning back to Naruto, "I hope your right about this Naruto. However, I still think that you should have my seal removed to help her."

"This isn't your fight Neji. It's Hinata's and Hinata's alone. Let her deal with it." Naruto said.

Neji walked away thinking about what Naruto said. Neji wanted to change the Hyuuga way for so long, but couldn't due to his seal. Neji truly was a slave in his own family.

_10 am the next day…_

Tsunade was on the balcony looking out at the village below her. She was just informed by Mist nins that the leaders of Grass, Rain, Waterfall, and Star Village had arrived about an hour ago. It was two hours before the meeting and Tsunade was getting a bad feeling about this whole thing. Kakashi landed next to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked

"That Raikage is planning something I just can't figure it out. What did you find out Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I couldn't find out much when everyone was sleep during the night except me. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage are closely guard and their nins aren't letting anything slip. It doesn't matter, we will find out soon enough anyway. By the way, where is Naruto." Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure he's ok. I think I need to talk to Gaara. Maybe he knows something." Tsunade said.

"You already know what he knows. He had Temari and Kankerou follow Naruto. What Sasuke and Neji told you about that guy wanting to kill Naruto and Sasuke is the same thing I was told by Gaara." Kakashi responded.

"They might try something while Naruto and Sasuke are here. Leave me Kakashi, I got some thinking to do."

Kakashi pulled out his book and walked and disappeared. Tsunade was trying to figure out what was really going on here. She couldn't figure it out for the life of her. Tsunade decided to leave her room for a bit and walk around the village to clear her head. Tsunade left the hotel and walked down the street in Mist Village. She looked around to see ninja's with Mist forehead protectors and swords on their backs walking around the village. The leader of the Leaf was trying to find something to do with the two hours she had left to burn.

On a roof behind her, a man in a black cloak followed the women's every movement. Tsunade, sensed someone was watching her from behind, when she turned around to look at the roof top of the building about 20 ft away from here, she saw nothing. Tsunade decided to keep her eyes open someone was definitely following her. Tsunade turned to her left and saw a bar with a slot machine in it. She figured it wouldn't hurt to play for a little while, it would help her burn the time. Tsunade went in and played.

Sakura was looking for her sensei. Tsunade now only had 20 minutes to get to the meeting. Sakura saw Tsunade in the bar playing the slot machine. She walked inside the bar to have the eyes of a couple guys follow her as she walked. Sakura just ignored them and walked up to her sensei.

Sakura tapped Tsunade on the shoulder, "Tsunade-sama, the meeting is about to start soon. Kakashi-sensei and everyone else is there. We should hurry."

"Wait one more quarter and I'll win. It's going to happen this time I can feel it." Tsunade said to her apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama, we have to go now. What would it look like if the Hokage is late?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Your right, let's go. Nobody could win off of those things anyway." The two women left the bar. Sakura lead Tsunade to the designated place that they were to have the meeting. It was large building, Tsunade figured that the meeting wouldn't take place in the Misukage tower; that would be just asking for a future attack.

The two women were greeted by the Mist Shinobi who allowed them to past. After a minute or so of walking, they entered a room that looked like a committed chamber.

In the middle of the chamber was a meeting table, the Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, the leader of Rain, Grass, and Waterfall were all sitting at the table.

Tsunade walked up and took her seat next to Gaara and the Leader from the Grass, with the leader of Waterfall sitting next to Gaara. The Raikage was facing Tsunade on the opposite side, sitting in between the leader of Rain and Earth. The Mizukage was at the head of the table.

The Shinobi guards for various village leaders were standing 10 feet behind their respective leaders at the table. Naruto stood between Sakura and Neji. Kakashi was on Naruto's left and on Neji's right. Temari and Kankerou were both standing next to Kakashi.

Kouen and the other Jounin were standing behind the Raikage. Kouen looked back and forth at Sasuke and Naruto giving off an evil smirk. Kumoko was glaring daggers at Naruto for beating her badly. The Rock nins to the left of Kouen and the Rain nins to the Right of Cadaan gave Naruto the same looks of hate. All of them got mad because Naruto wasn't looking at any of them; his arms were folded and his head was down as if he were sleeping.

The Mizukage spoke, "Welcome Village leaders. It seems we are here today to try and stop this war going on. When I got the letter from the Raikage, I was honored to hold the peace negotiations here in the Mist. It's time that we bring and end to this war. More importantly, it's time we make a standing peace treaty. Raikage-dono, you were the one to propose this meeting, I give you the floor."

The Raikage cleared his throat, "Thank you Mizukage-dono. The reason I called this meeting was to put an end to the needless blood shed between our villages. The only reason we don't have the fourth great ninja war on our hands is because the Mist village was wise enough to stay out of the war. As far as I could remember, my village has had conflict with the Leaf, the same can be said for the Rock I'm sure. I called this meeting so the war between the Leaf and Cloud can be stopped. Because of our actions, we have dragged the Sand, Rock, Grass, Rain, and the Waterfall into our war due to their alliance. I think we should bring and end to this, what do you think Hokage-dono?"

Tsunade looked at the Raikage, who had a fake smile plastered on his face, "I agree. There are too many people losing loved ones to this war. I would love to end this war, but the fact of the matter is that you declared war on the Leaf. What do you propose we do now to end this war that we couldn't have done about 8 months ago?"

The Raikage responded, "Well after the fall of the Sound, it was brought to my attention that Konoha was after the land in Rice Country, I mean it would make great a addition to the Fire Country. However, Rice Country is on the border of Lightning Country. We had to act quick and that's what we did."

Gaara spoke, "That is a pathetic excuse to wage war on a village. Besides, The Daimyo's of each respective country could have decided what to do with the land. Also, Rice was a country that didn't have a shinobi village to start with; it was run by Feudal lords and Daimyo's. This is a pathetic excuse if you are going to make up something, at least have better story."

The Raikage smiled at Gaara, "Well Kazekage-dono, it isn't something that I fabricated it is all true. The Rice Country was already poor to begin with. Orochimaru, started the sound he was in complete control, which was the deal he made with the Feudal lords. He would bring prosperity to the country if the gave him total control. Since he was killed, It was decided that Lightning added Rice to our country."

Tsunade spoke, "I see now. You wanted the fertile lands in Rice Country. Gaara does make a valid point, the excuse to even start a war based on assumptions questions your ability as leader. We could have avoided this war and talked it over. The truth is the Leaf village wasn't even thinking about adding Rice to Fire Country. Although we weren't thinking about it, I do believe that we should divide it. Here how it's going to go, the south and west of Rice will got to my village, since it is geographically closer. The North and East section of Rice will go to Cloud. Do you agree to these terms?"

The Raikage continue to smile, "Yes those terms are perfect. Now we just have to get a map draw up divider lines."

The Mizukage motioned for one his men to get a map of the Rice Country. While he was doing that Naruto turned to Neji and whispered, "You know that this whole thing about him wanting to divide Rice is total bullshit. He's planning something."

Neji spoke, "I know. It's like Hokage-sama said, this war could have been avoided but it wasn't."

"Sakura joined in on the conversation, "Well Tsunade just confirmed that he is planning something."

Naruto glanced at Sakura, "How so?"

Sakura spoke, "I'm no expert, but everyone knows that the south and the west of Rice are more fertile. If the war was truly about that then he wouldn't have agreed to her deal so quickly."

Neji heard what Sakura said and responded, "I guess this war isn't going to end even after this meeting. Looks like the Leaf will keep you employed until it's completely over."

"I don't care, 90,000,000 is well worth it. Anyway, it's best we keep our ears open, we might miss something." Naruto informed the two who nodded and turned back to listen.

After the dividing the sections, Tsunade spoke, "Also, for dragging our allies in to this mess, it is our duty to split the profit on whatever comes out of the Rice."

The Raikage was a bit hesitant to answer this question. He didn't want to split profits, the profits gained would put his village in a better position. It seemed Tsunade forced him into position where he had to say, "Yes, that sounds fair."

The Amekage or the leader of Rain spoke, "Well since this war has started, the selection of Chuunin candidates have been based on the council of my village. Although I have no problem with that, I think it would be better if we go back to the format that we had before the start of this war."

The Mizukage spoke, "That is good idea. The Chuunin exams have always been used as a way to show the villages strength without the needs of war. Since I'm mediating this treaty, I think it would be best to hold it here in the Mist Village."

Gaara spoke once more, "The sand will open up its doors for the exam."

Tsuchikage spoke next, "Sand hosted the last Chuunin exam. We should continue with tradition and hold it in the next host village. What village was to host it next?"

Tsunade spoke, "The Leaf was the next village to host it. But I don't feel that the Leaf should host it. The Mist is better suited for it."

The Raikage waved Tsunade off, "Nonsense. The Leaf will be capable, I mean it doesn't have to be tomorrow. It can be months from now whenever is good for your village."

Gaara thought about this for a moment. Why did it have to be held at the Leaf. Logically, the Leaf was the next village to host it so it would only be right, but he knew there was something behind them wanting to hold it at the Leaf. Gaara would worry about it later.

The Tsuchikage spoke, "How does six months sound Hokage-dono?"

Tsunade thought about it for a moment, "Six months is fine. I think its time we sign some papers documenting the treaty between villages."

"I couldn't agree more." The Raikage stated with an evil smirk.

The papers were bought forth. Tsunade and the Raikage both signed the agreement. Looked up at the Raikage after she finished signing the paper, "its official, this war is over. However, if I see Cloud nins near Konoha borders I will not hesitate to remove them off of our territory by force."

The Raikage responded, "Like wise Hokage-dono. I figure it should take about a month to get this straighten out with the government of Rice Country. I'm glad we can come to an agreement Tsunade, no hard feelings?"

"Nope, not unless you try to attack my village again, we have no problems." Tsunade told the leader of Cloud.

Kakashi spoke loud enough for Neji to here, "So he's going to try and finish this war. This tactic has been used already; let's see where he takes it."

Neji spoke, "I assume we are leaving immediately after this meeting is over."

"Yes." Kakashi stated.

The both looked back to see that the meeting was now officially over. Tsunade walked out followed by her entourage. Gaara and his siblings quickly followed. Everyone was now heading towards the docks. Gaara was walking besides Tsunade, "You know that the whole Rice Country thing was complete nonsense?"

"I have fought in so many wars during my time; of course I know that was complete bull. If my gut is right about this and it usually is then we are about to have another Great Ninja War on our hands" Tsunade told Gaara.

"What about the Mist, we should have them as allies. It would greatly swing things in our favor" Gaara suggested.

"That's not possible."

Everyone turned to Naruto to see what he meant by that. Sakura spoke, "Care to elaborate Naruto."

"Well I've been thinking…and the question that I came up with is why would he want to hold the summit here in the Mist? Sure the Mist Village is neutral but there has to be another reason." Naruto informed Sakura.

Tsunade finished up, "Naruto's right. The reason I said we're going to have another great shinobi war on our hands is because the Mist is going to get involved. I hate to say it but they won't be fighting on our side."

Sakura looked at Tsunade, "But sensei, why would the Mist get involved?"

Kakashi spoke next, "The Raikage had to promise him something, what it is I don't know but it has to be something if he wants to get involved."

"Well whatever it is we have to start planning." Tsunade stated.

"Sasuke spoke, " Déjà vu all over again."

"Yes so it would seem. However, we will be prepared. But he will have more troops then Orochimaru." Kakashi stated.

Temari was thought about something, "Tsunade-sama, what are you going to do about guest at the exams. If he plans to follow Orochimaru, then how are you going to evacuate all of those people."

"I'm not really worried about that, it's covered. What I am worried about is Three Ninja Villages attacking us at once. I guess with the Help of Suna, Grass, and Waterfall, will be able to end the war in six months." Tsunade informed Temari.

"So will be making our last stand there then?" Gaara stated

"More or less yes. When we get back to Leaf I will inform my troops. I will also send out messenger birds to Grass. Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto here, you guys will go to waterfall to inform them of our plan. Seeing as Naruto , Sakura, and Sasuke have been there and know how to get inside the village, it shouldn't be a problem for you guys.

"I think I'll pass." Naruto said.

"What? You're still under contract Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"I have other things to take care of. Don't worry I'll be back in about two weeks. I have to go to Sea Country. If this Senzairu guy is right then I have to go. Tell Yumi I'm sorry." Naruto turned around and walked off. He headed towards a different boat.

Tsunade looked at Naruto's back then turned back to Sakura, "Well I guess you, Neji and Sasuke will be going. I will assign someone else to your team when we get back in the village."

Kakashi spoke, "So what do you want me to do?"

Tsunade looked at the Copy-nin, "Hmm…Nothing at the moment. I will think of something when I get back in the village that much is certain. Anyway we should be going now."

The group got on the boat. In about Seven hours, they would be back in the Leaf village. Tsunade was a little disappointed that she didn't get to see Senzairu, but she couldn't think about that now. Knowing that he's alive is enough. Tsunade knew she had a lot to prepare for. She just hoped that Konoha was ready for what was to come.

_Back at the meeting room in Mist…_

In the meeting room, the Raikage, Tsuchikage, leader of Rain, and the Mizukage all remained with their entourages.

"So Misukage, you will join us. With the "Golden Fox" fighting in this war, I'm sure it's a matter of time before Saichi Kaito shows himself. You can finally take him down. Without him the Mist won't be divided as it is now." Raikage spoke.

"How do you know of that?" The Misukage asked in shock.

The Raikage spoke, "I know that many felt that he should have been Misukage, but you framed him for the murder of the previous feudal lord and Misukage. With him out of the way, the faction that is loyal to him yet serve you will fall. Fight with us Mizukage."

"So you're saying that I will get Saichi Kaito? If I do this I want to kill him personally." The Mizukage stated

The Raikage shrugged, "I don't care; you can do whatever you want to him. From what my intelligence has gathered, he appears at almost every Chuunin event with the exception of the one this village host of course. I think he likes to check out the participants and their potential for the future. I'm certain that he will be in the Leaf. You can go after him. Just tell me you will align yourself with Cloud, Rain, and Earth."

"I agree." The Mizukage responded.

"Great. Send your best Genin team to the exam. When the teams advance, we will be invited to watch our teams. Once inside of Konoha we will strike the heart of the village. Konoha will fall. All of us will have our forces there. This will be great, truly great." The Raikage stated.

The Tsuchikage looked at the Raikage, "So, what are we going to do about Uzumaki? After what he did, I can assure you that the Amekage wouldn't disagree with me about wanting him."

Kouen stepped up and spoke, "He's off limits. Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke are my targets. You can do whatever, but if you guys get in my way I won't hesitate to kill you."

The bald headed Rock nin spoke, "Do you really think you can back up that threat?"

Kouen spoke once more, "Yes, I think I can but you are not my enemy. You can select any other target but not Uzumaki and Uchiha. Those two are mine."

The Tsuchikage spoke to break the tension, "Ok, if it's not too much, could you just give us his head?"

"Kouen responded, "Sure, he won't need it anyway."

"Well gentlemen, we should head back to our respective villages to prepare. Kouen, Cadaan, Kumoko, Roba, and Daki, prepare the ship we are leaving today. Well gentlemen, I will be heading back to my hotel for rest. You gentlemen enjoy your day." The Raikage and his grouped exited out of the place. He as walked back to the hotel he was staying at; he had a smile on his face, _"Phase 2: Complete. Next phase: The fall of the Minashu clan."_

_At the docks…_

Naruto watched as the boat to the Leaf sailed off. He talked to the captain of the boat going to Sea Country and the guy informed him that they would be leaving in a couple of minutes. After a couple of minutes passed, Naruto stepped on the boat, His next destination Sea Country. Naruto decided to go to the head of the boat and look out into the sea. The spot he had planned to go was occupied by a man in a black cloak.

The man turned around as he heard foot steps get closer. When he laid his golden brown eyes on Naruto, he gave a slight smile, "So I see you're heading to Sea Country."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Just to collect info on the meeting, how did it go?." Senzairu asked

"The Cloud will probably attack during the next Chuunin exams in six months. That's basically it in a nutshell." Naruto informed the Senzairu.

"Ok, that's good to know. I have to head to the Leaf Village now. I think it's time to go home." Senzairu stated.

Senzairu looked at Naruto, "Naruto, you should up your GS level."

"I did already. I moved it up to level four. I have six month's to get it to maybe five."

Senzairu disappeared in a reddish orange flame. Naruto snorted, "Show off."

Naruto looked out to the Sea. It would only take him a couple of hours to get to Sea Country. Naruto just continue to look, preparing for what was to come.

_In a location unknown…_

Hinata continued her trek up a tall mountain. With the wait of the gravity on her body, it was a physically grueling task. Hinata was determined to reach the top, which wasn't that far by the way. Hinata finally continued until she finally got to the top of the mountain; In front of her stood a big house. The young Hyuuga tried to catch her breath, her knees were on her hand and she was breathing hard. Finally catching her breath, Hinata walked towards the house. She knocked on the door and wait to the person answered.

"It seems that you decided to take me up on my offer."

"Yes Naiya-san, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to use this next month to train and have you teach me how to remove the caged seal." Hinata stated.

"Come in and have a seat, I will be back with some tea." Naiya let the young lady in. Naiya walked off to get some tea while Hinata took a seat.

A couple of minutes later, Naiya came back with cups of tea. "Here you go sweetie. Let me tell you how it's going to go. You will wake up five every morning so I can teach about basic sealing, we will do this until noon for about two weeks. From 1 pm to about 8 pm that is your time to help you get used to the gravity. I will spar with you from time to time, but I must tell you that I'm not as strong as Naruto or Tsunade, but my skills are that of a Jounin which should be sufficient enough. The 1 pm to 8 pm training schedule will be for the complete four weeks. The 5 pm to 12 pm schedule will be the same, however, the last two weeks I will be teaching you how to remove the caged seal. I don't expect it to take that long, but one can never be too sure. Between the hours of 12-1 it will be your lunch break and between the hours of 8-9 it will be dinner time and your time to cleanse yourself. You will be in bed by 9 pm. Do we have an understanding Hinata-san?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes we do. Training will commence tomorrow, until then you are free to tour my house and look around outside."

"Ok. Oh and Naiya-san"

Naiya turned back to look at the girl, "Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything."

Naiya smiled at the girl, "Don't mention it. Well I have stuff I have to work on Hinata, your room is on the second floor the 5th door to the left."

Hinata watched Naiya walk off. The young white eye girl headed up to the room that was assigned to her. She figured she should rest up, from what Naiya told her, Hinata was going to need every ounce of rest she could get.

_Leaf Village seven hours later..._

In a local bar, a man was sitting drinking a cup of sake. He could sense the ninjas patrolling the area keeping an eye on him, it was to be expected after all he did look suspicious. Senzairu got up and walked out of the bar and proceed to walk to clearing in the village away from civilians. His plan was to just take in the village, but Three Jounins that surrounded him had different plans.

Aoba, along with Kotetsu and Izumo, who achieve their ranks a year ago, surrounded the said man. With his hood on, it was impossible to see who he was.

Aoba, who was directly facing him spoke, "State your name and your business here in the Leaf?"

"My business is none of you concern. You guys should just let me go, you three are far out classed."

Izumo looked at Kotetsu who nodded in agreement. Both men immediately took to the air, _"Katon:Goukakyuu no Justu"_

The fire hit the where Senzairu stood. When the fire cleared he was no where in site. The two Jounins landed on the ground and looked around them. Before they realized what happened, he punched Kotetsu in the gut. Izumo tried to with a fist but he spun around chopped him in the back of the neck, both man were unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Aoba studied the man. He knew the guy was good, probably better than Kakashi. He still had to try. _"I can't beat this guy. But if I do a big fire jutsu to alert everyone that should work." _Aoba did the hand seals for a fire jutsu. When he finished, a big stream of that would be seen by ninjas, thus alerting to his location.

Tsunade and everyone had just got off of the boat. Tsunade along with most of the shinobi in the village saw a big stream of fire. _"That was near the Nankano River"_

Without hesitation Tsunade and everyone else headed over to the location.

Kurenai and Asuma, who were sitting in a tree not far from the location, saw it too. They knew something was wrong; they took off to the location.

Ino, Tenten, Chouji who were walking down the street saw the blaze. They immediately dropped what they were doing to head over to the location.

In the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi and Hanabi were training in the court yard. Hiashi and Hanabi both turned to see the fire. He ignored it, "Let's continue"

"Yes father." The two continued their training.

The Anbu squad that was stationed in the village saw the fire. They all jumped up immediately and blurred out of sight.

Aoba landed on the ground panting. He smiled at the man before him, "You have no choice but to answer questions now. Ninja's will be here in a matter of minutes."

On cue, he was surrounded by a number of Ninjas. The Anbu captain spoke, "State your business or we will have to use force."

Senzairu surveyed the area then his eyes landed on Kurenai. A smile crossed his lips. He looked at the Anbu captain, "I was just touring this village, but I was attacked. I also have information for the Hokage."

"What information do you have for me. " Tsunade stated causing everyone to turn around to face her. Senzairu smiled again. "Well… what I want to tell you is this"

He phased out of site planting a kick towards Tsunade's head but it was blocked. The other ninja's were about to jump in when Kakashi ordered them to stand down. He pulled out his book and continued to read while Tsunade and the said guy were fighting.

Tsunade was on the defensive and everyone could see that. She decided to step it up and go on the attack. She planted a kick that was blocked, Senzairu jumped back to provide spacing between himself and the Hokage.

He ripped the sleeve off his left arm to find that his forearm was bruised, _"Got damn it, I forgot she hits hard as hell."_ Senzairu proceeded to heal his arm.

He got back in a fighting stance, "Sorry about that, I didn't expect you hit so hard. It's a good thing I know a few medical jutsus."

"Don't worry, the next attack will put you down. I will say that medical jutsu is useful for a novice," Tsunade stated

"You're right. You would think growing up with the best medic nin in the world and being taught a few medic jutsus I would be on my way to becoming the next best medic nin. Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be." Senzairu stated.

"Best Medic nin? I don't remember teaching…" Tsunade's eyes went wide in shock, she dropped her guard.

The cloaked man slowly removed his hood revealing his raven colored hair and the same golden brown eyes as Tsunade. Kurenai and Asuma both eyes went wide. After moments of silence Kakashi looked up from his book, "Senzairu, long time no see. You sure have changed a lot." Kakashi went back to reading his book. Sweat formed in the back everyone's head.

Tsunade blinked to make sure it was real. She walked up to the man who had height over her and just studied his features. She closed her eyes and a tear fell from one. When she opened her eyes she had angry expression. Before her realized what happened, she punched him dead in the face causing him to fly a couple yards back. Tsunade held him by his collar while he was on the ground.

"You bastard. Where the hell have you been for the last 18 years? Do you know what you put me through you little shit? I thought you were dead, but I find out that you are alive and kicking, and not once do you come to look for me."

She slapped him, "Answer me got damn it!"

He watched the tears in her eyes. he responded in a whisper, "I couldn't come back, I had stuff that needed to be done, I'm sorry."

Tsunade spoke in a low voice, "Why…why didn't you let me know?"

Senzairu stood up and hugged her, "I couldn't. But I will tell you everything."

Tsunade buried her head into his chest and cried.

Ino who was standing next to her sensei and Kurenai smiled, "So that's Tsunade's son. He's cute for an older guy."

Kurenai disappeared out view. Asuma sighed, _"This going to get worse before it gets better."_

Tsunade lifted her head off of his chest and wiped her tears. She turned to see the assembled shinobi, "What the hell are you still standing around for, get you asses back to work."

The ninja's cringed at the sound then took of immediately. Senzairu was walking off but Tsunade turned back around to catch him leaving, "And where the hell do you think you are going?"

"I was going to look for Kurenai." He responded.

"No the hell you aren't. You will let her be for right now. I haven't seen you in eighteen years, there is no way in hell that you are leaving my sight after 10 minutes of seeing you for the first time. Follow me." Tsunade started to walk off.

Senzairu put his head down, _"18 years later and nothing has changed at all"_

Tsunade turned back, see him still standing there, "I thought I said hurry."

He looked up, "Sorry I got lost in thought."

Tsunade and Senzairu walked side by side. She looked at her son, _"He's grown to be quite tall. I lost you before, I will not loose you again. If only Dan could see you now."_

Tsunade was happy. She knew that the happiness wouldn't last, they were preparing for a war in six months that would take place in their village. But while she had the time for peace, she would try to focus on getting to know what was once lost to her.

_Sea Country…_

Naruto had arrived at the compound 3 hours ago. It was now about 8 pm and he was watching his sensei and his sensei's daughter spar. The little girl lost after ten minute of sparring.

"The sun is going down Hayami. We should go in a have dinner."

The little girl walked up to Naruto, "Naruto-niisan, what do you think? Do you think I'm good?"

He ruffled the little girl's hair, "You were excellent. Who knows, you might surpass your father."

"You think so?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yes I do." Naruto answered.

The girl ran ahead of them, "Yes, niisan thanks I'm going to be stronger then Papa."

The girl kept on ranting about how Naruto believed she was strong. Ryuuho smiled at his daughter's antics, "You know, she begged me to train her when you brought her back to us. I had already intended to do so but she demanded it. She wakes up every day early to train by herself. She tells me she wants to be as strong as you. It makes and old man jealous that his daughter looks up to you more than her old man." Ryuho crossed his arms, turned his head to the side and pouted.

Naruto laughed at his sensei, "I'm sorry about that sensei, but pouting about it won't change it. On a more serious note, when do the trials begin?"

He turned back to Naruto with a serious expression on his face, "We will start the Training first thing in the morning."

The girl who was a distance ahead of them stopped and looked, "Niisan, hurry up, if we don't we won't get a good seat for dinner!"

Naruto responded, "Ok, I'm coming, go save a spot for me will you."

Naruto turned back to his sensei, "Is the training going to be hard?"

"To say it simply, yes." Ryuho responded.

Naruto gave a smirk, "Good, because I hate easy."

The two men continued to the compound with the intent on relaxing, because tomorrow was going to be anything but relaxing.

* * *

A/N

Hello everyone. I said I would try to have chapter 12 up as well but I didn't have enough time. Sorry, but you guys will have to wait until I return from vacation. I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter will focus on Naruto's training, a little of Hinata's training, and more on Tsunade and Senzairu. There might be a few spelling and grammatical errors, forgive me if I missed certain things. My beta is on vacation as well. Well everyone thanks for reading and reviewing. It's because of you guys that I have over 100,000 hits and close to 600 reviews. As soon as I come back, I will have twelve up immediately. See you all later.


	12. Training and Preparation

Chapter 12: Training and Preparation

_5 am destination unknown…_

Hyuuga Hinata was sleeping in the bed and the room provide to her by Naiya. The young lady was comfortable; the expression was shown on her face during sleep. All of this was about to change.

Naiya dumped a bucket of ice water on Hinata; this jolted her out of her sleep. Hinata sat up looking around with a vacant expression. She looked up to see Naiya standing at the foot of the bed with her arms folded and an aggravated facial expression.

"I thought I said five every morning. Get dress and meet me in the third room on the right of this floor. We will start with basic sealing techniques."

"Yes, Naiya-sensei"

Naiya walked off with a smile on her face, _"Naiya-sensei? That has really nice ring to it; A really nice ring to it." _

A couple of minutes passed. Hinata walked into a nicely painted yellow room with a wooden floor. Hinata was looking around the room, which had cases of shelves on all of the room walls. All of the shelves were filled with neatly stacked scrolls. Hinata continue to study the room until Naiya walked back in with floor mats for both her and Hinata. The Hyuuga girl also noticed that the woman was dressed differently from when she saw her about five minutes ago.

Naiya hair was now in a pony-tail with two long bangs on the side. She now had on a purple halter top with purple spandex to match. She didn't have on the sandals most ninjas wore; she had on black shoes (Kung Fu rubber toe) with white ankle warmers that were more fashionable then Gai's.

Naiya placed the mats on the floor. She positioned them so that she and Hinata would be facing each other. She motioned for Hinata to sit down while she went to one of the shelves and grabbed a bunch of scrolls. The seal mistress placed the seals on the side of her and Hinata. She then took a seat on the mat.

"Ok Hinata, I will start of by asking, what is the purpose of seals?" Naiya asked.

"Well, according to what we learned from the academy and the little information I read about seals… I would have to say that they can be use to seal stuff in other objects; they can also be used as a form of control." Hinata said as if she wasn't sure that the two answers she gave were correct.

Naiya raised index finger and responded, "That is correct, but seals are used for other things as well. Seals can be used to contain other seals. Seals can also be used to grant power. A perfect example would be the curse seal mark. The curse seal mark gives power to the user, but it also destroys the body if used for too long. This is the reason why it is a kinjutsu, the curse seal that is. Hinata, have you ever heard of the Yondaime's famous technique?"

Hinata looked down searching for something her father once said, she looked back up to meet Naiya's eyes "Yes, it was call the Hirashin if I'm not mistaken. My father told me it made him so fast that he was a force to be reckoned with. I don't know too much about it though."

"Well, he used seals to teleport himself from location to location. He created the technique himself which is quite a feat. Anyway, the technique works like a summoning. The marker, whether it is a sticker or a kunai, the person can summon themselves to the location of the marker. Do you understand what I'm saying, Hinata." Naiya asked the girl in front her.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I understand completely Naiya-sensei. If you don't mind me asking, what are we going to do today?"

Naiya placed her hands on her knees, "Well I want you to get a basic understanding of seals and the possibilities of their use. We will work on basic sealing. Do you know how to seal weapons in scrolls Hinata?"

"No. My friend Tenten, who is a Jounin, knows how to though. I would love to learn how to, I think that it would be beneficial." Hinata answered honestly.

"It would be very useful indeed. Many people fail to realize how much items you could carry if they were sealed. Ok let's get started." Naiya said the last part with enthusiasm.

The seal mistress picked up a blank scroll that was on the side of her. She laid it flat in front of her. Naiya then took a brush and dipped in the ink that was also on the side her. She began to write weird symbols and characters on the blank paper. When she was finished, she took another scroll and opened it. She summoned the weapons that were sealed inside of it. She placed a Fuuma Shuriken, a Kunai, and a Sword inside of the paper. She looked up at Hinata, "You see this scroll isn't that long, so it limits the amount of items that can be sealed inside of it. For a scroll of this size it would take about three items. However, it is possible to seal items, but that would require a very long scroll that would fit the characters required. Now that I have placed the items inside the scroll, I will do the necessary hand seals. Watch carefully, they are as followed: Monkey, Serpent, Horse, Hare, Bird, Boar, and Tiger. Once you do these hand seals, gather your chakra in you hands and make sure that your chakra spreads throughout the paper."

Hinata performed the seals slowly. Once she finished, Hinata gather chakra in her hands. She then placed her hands on the scroll and proceeded spread the chakra through the scroll. When Hinata finished spreading the chakra, the symbols and the characters on the paper started to glow; soon after the weapon began to glow. Hinata saw the weapons disappear. New big and bolder characters formed with in the symbols on the paper.

Naiya clapped, "Congratulations, you now know how to seal weapons."

Hinata was happy at her accomplishment, she decided to ride the wave confidence flowing through her, "Naiya-sensei, I would like to try another but this time, I would like to draw the characters and the symbols necessary. Looking at what you did, I have a general idea of what to do."

Naiya reached to her side to give Hinata another blank scroll. She then stood up, "Well, I'm going to do a couple of things, you practice on that. You can use those weapons to practice sealing items. I will be back around 11:30. If you need more things to seal, the shelves next to the door on the left has weapons and other items sealed inside of it. You can open those seals to remove the weapons. The shelves are color coded, as well as the scrolls to indicate which belongs to which. The weapons are too. I expect you to reseal all the weapons you use in their rightful scrolls. Later"

Hinata nodded and started drawing characters and symbols on the scroll. Naiya was at the door then she stopped and turned to look at Hinata, who was oblivious of her gaze, _"The girl got it in one try. It took me two tries, but I was about 5 yrs younger then she is. But still, she picked it up fairly fast. I wonder how far she will advance in a month. She'll probably be an above average beginner. I guess only time will tell."_

_Sea Country…_

Inside a dojo in the compound, Naruto stood before about 20 – 25 clan members. Ryuho was in the center of the group. He stepped forward and spoke, "I have been the wielder of _Heavens Blade _since I was 23. I call you all here to tell you that I have selected Naruto to take the trials. Should he succeed, he will become the blade's new wielder."

The males, ranging from the 24-60 looked at one another then back at Ryuho. The eldest male spoke, "Ryuho, shouldn't a member of our house take the trials. No offense to Naurto, but he is only an honorary member of this clan."

Ryuho answered, "Someone in this house has already taking the trials. Shinji my nephew, the strongest in the clan only second to me, took the trials a year ago and failed. You didn't know this because you weren't selected to be apart of the trials. I don't see another wielder coming along for years. I believe that Naruto is the one to wield the sword."

Shinji stepped forward, "I did indeed failed. My uncle logic is correct. Although I would love to have become the wielder, the sword didn't accept me. There is no harm in Naruto-san trying to become the wielder. If he succeeds then he was meant to wield it, if he doesn't then Ryuho-sama remains the wielder until someone worthy comes along to wield it."

The old man nodded, "I see. I guess you're right Shinji."

Ryuho addressed everyone, "The trials will begin today at noon." His focused on Naruto, "Naurto there will be three tests. The first one will test your will, the second will test your faith, and the last will test your heart. To wield the sword, you must pass all three tests. I suggest you get some rest Naruto but knowing you, you will probably go do something else. Either way I want you here by noon." Ryuho looked at his clansmen, "You guys go prepare the cave. You all are dismissed."

Everyone exited except for Shinji and Ryuho. Shinji walked up next to his uncle, "Uncle, do you believe that he can pass the trials?"

"I don't know Shinji. We will see soon. It really depends on him to tell you the truth. The test will show everyone, Naruto included, what he is truly made of.

_11 am Konoha…_

Senzairu was standing before Tsunade, Homura, and Koharu. Tsunade addressed her son, "Senzairu, you have been thought to be dead for the last eighteen years. A shinobi whom is thought to be dead and returns it is a mandatory procedure to ask certain questions. Do you understand?"

Senzairu nodded, "Yes."

"Ok then. Where have you been for the last eighteen years?" Tsunade asked already knowing the story. It was mandatory that the Hokage and the two senior advisors be present when questioning a shinobi that has returned to the village after such a long time.

"Well I was training under a swordsman up until I was 22. After that I wondered around studying techniques and strengthen my skills. In order to be a valuable asset to this village, I felt my reason for not returning right away was justified." Senzairu informed the three before him.

Koharu spoke, "Well your reason was just, but not even informing the Hokage of your status is not becoming of a nin. However, it's not like you turned on Konoha, in fact you risked your life to save the lives of your comrades."

Homura finished up, "That is what makes Konoha the strongest of the five nations, unity and sacrificing ourselves for our fellow man. It's the close family unity that our nins and villagers develop that makes us strong and gives us our strength."

"_Family? Unity? Fucking hypocrites" _Tsunade broke from her thoughts and smiled at her son, "Well on behalf of myself, and Konoha, Welcome back Senzairu. You will be reinstated to the position you held. If you feel that you are above that then you can allow me to evaluate you and make a decision based on that."

"But Hokage-sama, wasn't my performance yesterday good enough?"

Tsunade place hand on her lower lip and looked up to recall their battle, "Well if I went on that alone… yes I would say that you are definitely Jounin level. I will call in five other Jounin and ask their opinion. If three out of five feel that you are Jounin level then I will consider it, but remember the decision is still up to me. You are free to go."

Senzairu nodded. He then bowed to the three officials before him. Senzairu proceeded to head out of the office.

"Raidou and Genma" Tsunade called out; both Jounins appeared in an instant. She continued, "Raidou, retrieve Kakashi, Asuma, Aoba, Kotetsu, Izumo. Genma, retrieve Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Kiba." Then nodded then phased out of sight.

_Location unknown…_

Hinata was busy putting everything in the color coded order that they were in. Hinata started to understand the concept behind sealing things inside of scrolls and was getting better. _"So that is why Tenten-san scroll is so huge. Sealing is time consuming."_

Naiya walked in to see Hinata straighten up things, "I see that you are almost finished putting everything back."

"Yes, I decided to put everything back now. Well this scroll is the last, so what are we going to do next Naiya-sensei?" The curious Hyuuga asked.

Naiya walked around Hinata looking her up and down, "Well first, you are going to change. That long over coat just won't do. I have placed clothes on your bed similar to mines. The only thing different is the color, which is a sky blue with white ankle warmers. I don't know your shoe size, so you will have to wear your sandals today or you can wear them for the duration what ever makes you comfortable. What is your shoe size anyway, I will get you a pair just in case."

"I wear a 4 in shoes." Hinata informed the older lady.

"Perfect, that's my size. I have tons of shoes like the ones I'm sporting that I have yet to wear. I'll go get you the shoe that matches that outfit."

Hinata raised her hand to signal her sensei to stop, "Sensei, that isn't necessary. I mean we're training, fashion really is important."

Naiya turned and gave Hinata a serious look, "Fashion is one of the most important things in this world. You don't realize it yet but you will. After you leave here you will have the best fashion sense in the world. Besides, my student has to look as fabulous as her sensei or it would be crime to even be considered as a sensei. I'll meet you in your room with those shoes." Naiya smiled and then walked off.

"_Naiya-sensei and Ino-san would get along great." _Hinata just sighed and headed to her room.

_Back in Konoha…_

Tsunade was now in her office with Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba. "You are to go to Waterfall and inform their leader of our plans. Your missions starts now"

Sasuke spoke up before everyone could turn around, "Hokage-sama, I request that someone else goes in my place. We have an idea of what Cloud is trying to do, however we're not entirely sure. I think my presences would be useful here in the village."

Tsunade stared at Sasuke trying to see his reason for wanting to opt out of the mission. She understood now. It was because he didn't like the idea of Naruto getting stronger then him. _"So he wants to train. I guess it would benefit the Leaf if he got stronger. It's not like this is a dangerous mission."_ Tsunade spoke, "Ok, I will replace you this time Uchiha Sasuke. Have Ino and Chouji meet Neji's team at the gates."

Sasuke nodded then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade turned back to the remaining group, "The rest of you are dismissed. Sakura, tell Kakashi and the others to come in."

Sakura, Kiba, and Neji exited the Hokage's office. Sakura informed Kakashi that Tsunade wanted to see them now. She waved bye to her sensei and headed out.

Kakashi, followed by Aoba, Asuma, Izumo, and Kotestsu entered her office. The Jounins lined up side by side in front of the Hokage. Tsunade addressed the assembled Jounin, "I called you here because I would like to promote a Chuunin to Jounin. You all know that there is three ways that a person can get promoted to Jounin. 1) He/She must take the exams and be approved by the assembled council, 2) Challenge the Hokage and if he/she does good the decision is up to the Hokage, or 3) Be approved by 3 out of 5 Jounin."

Asuma spoke, "I assume you called us here for the latter. This is about Senzairu isn't it?"

"Yes. I want your opinions on what you thought about him yesterday. Based on what you saw, do you think he is qualified to be a Jounin?" Tsunade responded.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Well, he did last with you for five minutes. That is something only a handful of ninja could do, so I, Hatake Kakashi place my vote for the Chuunin known as Senzairu, to be promoted to Jounin status.

Aoba spoke, "I, Yamashiro Aoba place my vote for the Chuunin known as Senzairu, to be promoted to Jounin status."

"He beat me kind of easy, and I'm a Jounin so it would be foolish not to recommend him. I, Kamizuki Izumo place my vote for the Chuunin known as Senzairu, to be promoted to Jounin status."

Kotetsu looked at Izumo and nodded, "Izumo is right. He took us out effortlessly. I, Hagane Kotetsu place my vote for the Chuunin known as Senzairu, to be promoted to Jounin status."

Tsunade move her eyes to Asuma, "Well… He did take out two Jounins pretty easy and he held his own against you. As a former teammate, I knew what he was capable of so I ,Sarutobi Asuma place my vote for the Chuunin known as Senzairu to be promoted to Jounin status."

Tsunade looked at her subordinates. She nodded, "Ok, it seems that you all believe that he is capable. I will promote him to Jounin status. Asuma, find Senzairu and have him in my office ASAP. I will inform him of his promotion to Jounin. All of you are free to go except you Kakashi."

Everyone left except Kakashi, "I want you to tell Gaara to meet me in my office a 4 pm. I want to talk to him before we leave."

"If you don't mind me asking Tsunade, what is that you wish to talk to him about?" Kakashi wondered.

"This is Kage business Kakashi, nothing to concern you with. Also, the academy graduation is in a week. I'm asking the best Jounins to take on a team and have them ready for the Chuunin exams in 6 months. So what do you say Kakashi, care to take on a team?" Tsunade asked.

"The last time I took on a team it didn't go so well. I kept on preaching teamwork when all I did was focus on one student who betrayed the village, another got banished, and another I helped slightly. Nope, I took on a Genin squad already, besides it would be pretty hard for any Genin to live up to what those three have accomplished." Kakashi stated.

Tsunade gave smiled at Kakashi, "Well I suppose you are right; I had to try anyway. I guess Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma answer will be the same as yours. I guess I will ask Genma, Yamato, and Aoba. Well Kakashi I will see you then."

Kakashi nodded then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade place her hand on her chin. She looked very bored to say the least. Tsunade looked to her left, then to her right. She opened her draw and pulled out the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. _"Jiraiya I must admit this is a damn good book but you're still a pervert. A good writer you are but a pervert nonetheless. Hmmm so that's why Yuki and Rokoa broke up. I knew Wie was a slut."_ The Hokage looked up every so often to make sure that no one barged in on her and one of her guilty pleasures.

Sasuke was walking through the village looking for Chouji. He had seen Ino and informed her to meet Sakura and the rest at the gate. On his way looking for Chouji he ran into Shikamaru and Temari. To his surprise Shikamaru had no idea where Chouji was at. Sasuke continued to walk looking for the Jounin. Sasuke was walking when he saw Chouji walking down the street with a grocery bag.

Sasuke called to get his attention, "Chouji."

Chouji turned around to see who was calling him. When he saw Sasuke he narrowed his eyes, "What do you want Uchiha?"

"Tsunade-sama ordered me to inform you that you have a mission. You are to meet Ino, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba at the north gate ASAP." Sasuke informed Chouji.

"Alright, if there isn't anything else I'm off." Chouji walked off heading towards his house.

Sasuke went in the opposite direction. His destination was the Uchiha compound. _"I have to get stronger. Since I've copied Naruto's speed with my Sharingan, it should take me no time to catch up to his speed. The next time I use Susanoo, it should put me over the edge with speed and power to beat him. But I will have to save our fight for after this war. I will catch you Naruto that is something you can count on." _Sasuke smirked and continued to the Uchiha compound.

_Sea Country…_

Naruto and Hayami were heading towards the dojo. She decided to tag along with Naruto, who really didn't mind. Naruto was dressed in a thin long sleeve orange shirt with black sweats and matching color sandals. The sword that Ryuho had given him was strapped over his back. He had changed from his previous outfit to get more comfort; he knew that whatever the training entailed, it was going to be hard.

Hayami tapped Naruto, he looked down at the girl, "Do you want something Hayami?"

"Naruto-niisan, do you think you can do this training. From what I hear, it isn't easy. Father told me that it was dangerous." The little girl put her head down.

Naruto bent down on one knee and lifted up her chin, "I heard it was going to be dangerous too."

"But aren't you scared?" the girl asked.

"Scared…not really, just uncertain. You see I don't know what to expect. People sometimes confuse that with fear, but it's not the same. Even if I did fear the training, wouldn't it be better to face it then to avoid it?"

"I guess." The girl spoke a low tone.

"It's alright to be afraid. Right now you're afraid for me, but I promise that I will be alright. In truth, fear is something that can make you stronger. When I was twelve I was afraid of this kid who seemed stronger than me. But to protect my friends at the time, I overcame it. I do fear things; I mean everyone does even if they don't show it. It's what you do that either makes you one of the cowards or one of the brave. Anyway, I'm sure your father wouldn't let anything bad happen." Naruto said reassuring the girl.

She looked up a smiled at him, "Ok. Do your best Naruto-niisan."

Naruto got up off of his knee and touched the girls shoulder, "I will give my all. You have training to do; you should get to it so you can become stronger."

"You're right, we'll I have to go, I will see you later Naruto-niisan." The girl ran off in the direction that they came from. Naruto looked at the girl run off and smiled. He turned back around to see Ryuho stand at the doors to the dojo. Ryuho faced illustrated his seriousness. Naruto only saw his sensei like this on rare occasions.

Naruto continued to walk until he reached the dojo. When he arrived in front of his sensei Ryuho spoke, "It is time, are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be." Naruto answered.

Ryuho turned around and walked into the dojo, "Follow me."

Naruto followed Ryuho's lead. Naruto saw that the leader of the Minashu clan was heading toward the basement stairs on the far end of the dojo. Naruto saw two Samurai standing opposite side of the hole in the floor. Ryuho continue to walk, eventually going down the stairs; Naruto followed him down the stairs into the tunnel.

When Naruto and Ryuho reached the bottom of the steps, Naruto looked back to see the two Samurai that were stand on both sides of the opening closing it up. The little cave like entrance was dimly lit by candles. The two continued down the stairs without saying much.

3 mins past and they were still heading down stairs, Naruto was sure that they going to the center of the Earth, but the finally reached the end of the stairs. Naruto saw three doors. He noted that they each said different things. The door on the left said _"Will", _the door on the right said _"Faith"_, and the one in the center said _"Heart"_. Ryuho motioned for Naruto to follow him. Ryuho went to the door on the left.

Ryuho and Naruto walked through the door. Naruto was shock to say the least. The room was a landscape. Naruto looked up in to see how could this place be bright as if it were daytime? He was more shocked that he didn't see artificial sun light. Ryuho put a hand on his shoulder, "Amazing isn't it. This room was created over 400 hundred years ago. The landscape and everything is real. We're deep under the compound. This room amazes even me every time I see it. I understand where the water comes from, I even understand the trees, and how the mini mountains were formed, but I will never understand how it is always bright in here. My father tried to explain it to me once. He said that his father told him that there is a gem in the form of a stone somewhere outside of the compound that channels the sunlight to the gems in the mountains providing the light. He said that the gems hold the light energy, storing it, which is why it never gets dark in this room. I never really did understand but whatever."

Naruto nodded not really understanding, but that wasn't really important at the moment.

Naruto took his eyes off of his surroundings and turned to his sensei, "I'm guessing the train will start soon sensei?"

"Yes it will begin now." Ryuho snapped his fingers. The clan members that Naruto saw in the dojo earlier had appeared all around him. Everyone was dressed in the same garbs. All of the members of the Minashu clan had on black Keiko-gi, a black Hakama and the traditional open toe sandals with the white tabi. Ryuho had a white sleeveless robe over his Keiko-gi. Unlike everyone else, who had a white waste sash, Ryuho's was gold and his tabi were black.

Shinji stepped forward with a black robe. He handed it to his uncle. Ryuho took the robe from his nephew and held it out for Naruto to take, "Naruto, you will have to put this on. Also, you must give me your sword for a moment."

Naruto handed Ryuho his sword, while Ryuho handed Naruto the black robe. Ryuho tide a white string at the hilt of his sword. At the end of the string, a medal, with the words "Will" written on it, hung from it. Ryuho handed Naruto back his sword. Naruto just shrugged, he didn't see what was so special by doing this. Shinji looked to one of the samurai behind Naruto and nodded. The man walked up to Naruto and placed the sash around Naruto's waste with the same words.

Naruto looked down at the sash and then back to his sensei, "So what happens now?"

Ryuho smirked; "This" Ryuho took out silver pendant. He threw the pendant to the ground. He then unsheathed _Heaven's Blade_. Few got to see the sword, for many it was the first time, but it was a sight to behold. The sword was crystal clear. The hilt was usually the only thing that everyone saw, and that was amazing as well. A white gold pommel, a porcelain grip, and a white gold cross guard that took the form of angle wings. The sword was gorgeous, it was as if god forged it himself. Ryuho brought the sword down on the pendant. A blue light cover the whole landscape, the light died down after a couple of seconds.

Ryuho placed his sword back into its sheath. Naruto felt a difference not only in his sword, but also in the robe that he was wearing. Ryuho smirked when he saw Naruto drop to one knee.

"Allow me to explain Naruto. The pendant that I just struck created a field throughout the whole landscape that activates the artifacts and judging by your position, you now see what has happened. The weight of your sword has increased as well as your robe." Ryuho informed him.

Naruto, grimacing from the weight but gave his sensei a smirk, "I get it; this will help me increase my speed and power, right?"

"Wrong. That is not the purpose of this trial." Ryuho answered

Naruto was now confused, "If that isn't the purpose, then what is?"

Ryuho closed his eyes and smirked at his apprentice, "I told you already, it's to test your will." Ryuho opened his eyes and unsheathed the sword he had before obtaining the _Heavens Blade. _The other Samurai followed suit.

"Stand Naruto and defend yourself", Ryuho said in a commanding voice.

Naruto struggled to stand. Naruto got into a defensive position with his sword. Naruto was about to release his gravity seals but Ryuho interrupted him before he did so, "I almost forgot, you are not to release your gravity seals. You will fight as is, is that understood?"

Naruto nodded. He looked to his left to see everyone was in an attack stance._ "So, everyone will attack me. I don't have the speed to keep up and I can't release my seals to gain the speed that I need. I'm in one hell of a spot. Oh well, I just have to deal."_

Naruto was patently waiting for someone to attack. His eyes shot from person to person. He gripped his sword tighter. Ryuho inched forward preparing to attack, however, a samurai from Naruto's right jumped at him. Before Naruto knew it everyone was coming at him full force.

_Location unknown…_

Hinata and Naiya were now outside in the back of the house. The two were standing opposite each other. The Hyuga was now dressed in the clothes that Naiya had giving her.

"Hinata, we will now start the second part of the training. I told you before that I might not be as strong as Tsunade, but I am pretty strong. I will not hold back against you so don't hold back against me." Hinata nodded.

Both women shifted into a fighting stance. Hinata activated her Byakugan shifted into the Jyuken stance. Naiya studied Hinata, _"She's using her Jyuken. I have to be careful and counter her palm strikes by sending chakra to my hands to disperse hers. I can't hold back, simply because of the potential the Byakugan holds."_

Naiya charged at Hinata, this confused the Hyuga greatly, _"Doesn't she know of the Jyuken and what it is capable of? I won't try to harm her."_

Hinata thrust her palm forward aiming for Naiya's shoulder. Her intention was to stop the chakra flow from in her arm leaving her at disadvantage.

Hinata's plan didn't work.

Naiya dipped under the strike aimed for her shoulder, this left Hinata of balance and unable to defend. She brought back her fist struck the girl in the ribs the followed up with a spinning back heel kick, sending Hinata flying a crash landing a few yards away.

Hinata slowly got up and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Compassion for your enemy can lead to a ninja's demise. You could have easily struck me in the heart but you choose to cut the flow of chakra from my arm. I told you to fight with everything you had. Don't worry about if you can hurt me with your Jyuken, just worry about winning." Naiya said hoping that this would make Hinata fight her seriously.

Hinata shifted back into her fighting stance. Naiya waited for the girl to attack but she never did. She decided to attack to speed things up. Naiya disappeared and appeared behind Hinata who blocked the kick aimed for her head. Hinata tried to strike Naiya in the left side of her chest, but Naiya countered with her palm. Hinata eyes went wide realizing what her sensei did. She jumped back to create distance between them.

"Are you surprised? I told you not to worry about using your Jyuken on me." Naiya said to the shocked girl.

"You cancelled my Jyuken. You dispersed the Chakra in my hand by forming chakra in your own." Hinata stated. _"She can cancel my Jyuken. I probably can use it if she slips, but that isn't likely. I hope she doesn't slip, I really don't want to hurt Naiya-sensei. _"

Hinata shifted back in her fighting stance. Naiya didn't take one; she waited for the girl to attack. Hinata attacked Naiya, but Naiya could sense that the girl was still pulling some punches. _"Why is she still holding back? She's too soft."_

Naiya back flipped to avoid Hinata's leg sweep. When she landed she did the necessary hand seals to perform the Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. Hinata jumped in the air to evade the technique but Naiya was above her. The seal mistress performed a front flip back heel kick, which sent the girl crashing into the ground. Hinata was about get up but Naiya landed on top of her with a Kunai to her throat.

"See what happens when you hold back. You put yourself in danger as well as others. If this was a mission you would be dead because of your unwillingness to cause harm. There is a time to be nice Hinata, and then there is a time not to. Being nice all the time doesn't work as I'm sure you have seen. Your own father placed the Caged Bird Seal on you because of your weakness. This is the real world Hinata, being nice all the time will get you killed. I'm curious… you are the oldest yet your father placed the seal on you, why is that?" Naiya asked after giving her little speech.

"My sister, who is five years younger than I is stronger. My father see me as weak an unworthy of being clan head and his daughter." Hinata informed the women, who held a kunai to her throat, with a sad look.

"Pitying yourself for not being daddy's favorite and living up to his standards? You truly are weak." Naiya got off of Hinata; she then turned her back on the girl and walked away. "I don't have time to train with someone who holds back. When you're ready to fight let me know."

Hinata put her head down, ashamed of her actions. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, forcing some tears to fall, _"Why…Why am I so weak? First father, now Naiya-sensei. I let everyone down that place their faith in me, why? All I ever wanted was to change and become stronger. Even after working as hard as I did, the results are the same. I'm still that weak little girl."_

Hinata had a flashback of the scene that transpired when she was twelve. Kurenai came to tell her father that she was taking Hinata under her wing and that her missions would be dangerous. What her father said was something that always stayed with her.

_Flashback_

"_Do as you like with her. A defect who is even weaker than Hanabi, some one five years her junior…is not needed in Hyuuga"_

_End Flashback_

Hinata fist clenched tighter as the memory of Neji and herself in the Chuunin prelims came to her.

_Flashback_

"_You're not suited to become a ninja"_

"_People can not change. A failure is a failure."_

_End of Flashback_

Her fist clenched even tighter at a recent memory of her father.

_Flashback_

"_All you ever do is try and fail miserably."_

"_In my eyes you are pathetic."_

_End of Flashback_

Blood was now coming from Hinata's fists. The memory of her last time here with Naruto came to her.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata you're too nice of a person. If I learned anything is that when you're too nice people will walk all over you. I know you're not happy and I know you don't think that having the seal is for the best. So tell me Hinata, what do you want?"_

_End of flashback_

Hinata's head shot up. Her eyes now focused on the retreating Naiya. She said in a low tone to herself answer Naruto's question, "I want to be strong…strong like you Naruto-kun."

Hinata grabbed a kunai from her pouch and threw it a Naiya. Naiya was heading back to the house when she heard the sound of the kunai in the air heading straight for her head. Naiya jumped out of the way avoiding the kunai.

Landing in a crouching position on the ground, Naiya looked up to see the young girl glaring at her. Hinata spoke in a low but serious tone, "We're not done yet. I promised I would give my all in this training, and I never go back on my word. That is my nindo."

Naiya stood up from her crouching position, _"So she shares the same nindo as Naruto. I can see that she won't be holding back anymore, good… now I can see how strong she really is."_

Hinata wasted no time blurring out of sight and appearing in front of Naiya. Naiya was the defensive and Hinata was giving it everything. The Seal Mistress was evading palm strikes, and countering when she could. Naiya was impressed with Hinata, _"This girl is giving it her all. So this is what she's like when she isn't holding back. The Leaf definitely has a diamond in the ruff. The only thing holding her back was her confidence and her unwillingness to hurt. I don't know where either went, but something change."_

Hinata kept striking. _"I'm not weak, I'm not pathetic, and I'm not worthless. I will prove to everyone that I can be strong too." _Hinata didn't realize that her drive allowed her to place a kick in Naiya's stomach. Naiya eyes went wide and she doubled over.

Hinata stopped her onslaught. She went to comfort her sensei, "Naiya-sensei I'm so sorry, I didn't…" Hinata was sent flying when a fist connected to her face.

"Don't ever stop again." Naiya said.

Hinata rose and got back in her fighting stance. Naiya studied Hinata to see if she lost her edge, but she hadn't. _"So her resolve hasn't change which is good, but she is still that caring person. I guess it will take time to get her to fight without worrying about hurting someone she's on friendly terms with."_

Hinata went on the attack again. Naiya smiled, _"Come girl, show me what you got."_

_Konoha later in the afternoon…_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk. Shizune, Anko, Kakashi, Ibiki, Aoba, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Shino, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Yamato, and a couple of other Jounins were standing in the background. Senzairu stood before Tsunade in a black tunic with match coloring sweats and sandals. His head band was around his forehead, Tsunade had giving it back to him last night. Everyone was smiling, except Kurenai, who had avoided making eye contact with him.

"On behalf of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I the Godaime Hokage, hereby promote you to Jounin. On a more personal note, welcome back son." Tsunade gave him a genuine smile which he returned.

"I'm glad to be back but I don't feel right without the vest." Senzairu told Tsunade.

"Well Asuma asked permission to give you the vest. He said he wanted to customize it. You will have to talk to him about that."

Everyone turned to Asuma how responded the question that he predicted Senzairu would ask, "I had a tailor customize your vest personally. It should be ready soon, don't worry, I think you're going to like it."

Tsunade spoke once more gaining everyone's attention, "This promotion ceremony wasn't the only reason why I called you all here. You all know that the Chuunin exams are coming up in six months and a new batch of Genins will be graduating from the academy in about a week. I need some volunteers for Jounin instructor, any volunteers?"

Asuma spoke first, "I wouldn't want to take on another Genin team, I had a hard time dealing with the one I had."

Gai spoke next, "I had the perfect Genin team and I don't think they would live up to the standards that my youthful students have set. However, if Kakashi takes on a team, I will have to make sure my rival doesn't up stage me."

"Well that excludes you, Kakashi turned down my offer earlier." Tsunade said to the green spandex wearing nin.

Kurenai spoke, "I decline."

Anko gave a sinister smile, "I don't mind taking on a Genin squad; I think it would be fun." She finished by licking her lips.

Kakashi glanced at Anko, _"Anko with a team…I pray for the unlucky souls placed in her squad."_

Aoba spoke next, "I guess I could try to take on a Genin squad, I'm in as well."

Genma switched the tooth pick in his mouth from one side to the other before responding, "Geez, I guess I should take a team on. I've been avoiding it for awhile now best get over with, I'm in."

Yamato was the next to respond, "Well…I guess it couldn't hurt to take a squad on."

Shino spoke next, "I decline. I'm not as experienced and I don't feel I would be good as a Jounin sensei at the moment."

Tsunade spoke once more, "I have four; I need at least five more seeing as all 27 students need to be divided into groups of 3. That leaves a total of 9 potential instructors. Who else is willing to step up?"

Senzairu spoke, "If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to take on a team. I know you want the Genins to be trained and ready to take the exams. I feel that I can do that. So, I'm in."

Everyone was quite…Tsunade finally broke the silence, "You just got back, are you sure that you want to take on a team?"

"If it helps the village then I am positive." Senzairu answered.

Tsunade nodded, "Very well, anyone else?

4 other Jounin's volunteered to take on a team. Tsunade spoke, "Ok, It seems I have filled the spots for Jounin instructors. We will all meet here in one week and I will give you the details of your squads. Should they pass or fail is up to you. You all are dismissed."

All of the assembled Jounin's left her office except Shizune. She looked to her assistant, "Send for Gaara, I would like to speak to him."

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I will get right on it." Shizune exited and headed off to find Gaara leaving the Godaime by herself.

Senzairu was looking for Kurenai, but she immediately disappear when the exited Tsunade's office. He was walking down the street think of what he would say to her. He turned around when he heard Asuma call his name, "Hey Senzairu, come walk with me. I was on the way to pick up your vest."

"Well I'm not doing nothing else, sure let's walk. We can catch up."

Both Jounin's headed towards the tailor. Senzairu spoke first, "So what's been going on since I've been away?"

"Well I'm sure you know about our village being attacked by Sound and Sand. Also we had to deal with and organization known as Akatsuki. Since we were allied with the Sand and the fact that their Kazekage is a Jinchuruki, we aided them in defeating Akatsuki. The war between this village and Cloud is the only thing that has been going on." Asuma informed his former teammate.

"What about the people in the village? I didn't see Rin, what happened to her?" Senzairu questioned.

"She left the village years ago. But to get the details you have to question Kakashi, he is the only one that knows what really happened." Asuma informed him.

"Oh. What about… what about Kurenai, tell me about her?" Senzairu asked.

"Kurenai… well when you were assumed dead, it took her a long time to recover. She chose to avoid missions and remain a Chuunin until she was 27. She has changed a lot, but she is still the same if that makes any sense." Asuma informed him

"I see… Asuma, do you know where she is?" The newly appointed Jounin asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Nope. Let's not worry about that now shall we. We have to get your new vest." Asuma said changing the subject of Kurenai.

Senzairu gave the Sarutobi a slight smile, but his mind was still on Kurenai. Asuma's mind was thinking about Senzairu and Kurenai as well, _"Senzairu, I know you care for Kurenai, but so do I. I said not much has change, but that is something that has. You are one of my good friends, but I won't step aside just because you're back in the picture. I'm sorry friend, but I love her just as much as you do."_

The two kept walking, oblivious of the others thoughts.

The two arrived at the tailor. The tailor smile at Asuma, "Asuma-san, that vest you asked for is ready. Here you go."

The tailor handed Asuma the Jounin vest. The only visible difference between Asuma's vest and the vest that was to be Senzairu's was the color. Unlike the traditional green, this vest was black. In the red swirl on the back, there was a design of a black phoenix. Asuma handed the vest to Senzairu, "This vest is yours. What do you think?"

Senzairu looked all over the vest, "I like it a lot. Thanks man, you didn't have to do this." The newly appointed Jounin put on the vest.

Asuma turned to the tailor, "Thanks Harito, you did a great job."

"It was nothing. By the way who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Senzairu. Senzairu this is Harito. He started his tailoring business about 8 years ago and he is one of the best. When I need a patch up job I go to him." Asuma said proudly.

Harito blushed at the compliment that Asuma gave him, "I'm not the best but I put my best effort into what I do. Well I have a lot more to do before I close today, but if you guys need my services then don't hesitate to come to me."

Both men nodded then headed to the door. They waved goodbye to Harito and went on their way. When they got outside of the shop Asuma looked at Senzairu, "Well I have other things to tend to. I don't think I'm going to be free for the rest of the day, So I will probably see you tomorrow. Later."

"Yea later man and thanks for the vest, I really like it."

"Don't mention it." Asuma walked off.

Senzairu watched his friend walk off. He turned around and head in the opposite direction. His goal was to find Kurenai.

_Northwest of Konoha…_

The team compromised of Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Chouji headed for Waterfall Village. Neji stopped and everyone follow suit. He pulled out a map, everyone gathered around.

"Sakura, you've been to the Waterfall Country and The Hidden Waterfall Village before. I've never been to the village, but I know where it is located. According to sources, it's located next to a large waterfall, however not many have see it. My question is where it is exactly?" Neji asked.

"It's located exactly where you said." Sakura answered.

"How is that so Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"The village is reached by traveling inside the Waterfall. Unlike every other village, the Waterfall village is truly hidden. Your Byakugan will be very useful for this mission Neji. The village is hidden to the naked eye, but not to the Byakugan. I think that's why Tsunade selected you for this mission." Sakura informed him.

"The village is really hidden inside the Waterfall?" Chouji asked.

"Yes. There are pathways at the base of the Waterfall that allows one to enter the village, however, taking the wrong path can be deadly." Sakura informed them.

"Here I thought this was going to be an easy mission." Ino complained.

"Well we can't dwell on that; we should be heading out before it gets too late to travel." Neji said to his team.

The group agreed. They continued their trek to Waterfall.

_Sea Country…_

About 5 hours passed since Naruto entered the chamber. Naruto was on one knee using is sword to hold him up. He was looking around to see if he could see anyone. Everyone was hiding from him. His clothes where ragged. He had cut marks all over his body. A cut on his check was slowly leaking blood. Naruto stood up and got back into a stance.

Ryuho was observing his student from afar, _"He's still standing after our attacks. His will not to give up truly is strong."_

Naruto kept looking around. One of the Samurai appeared above him. The Samurai aimed his strike for the top of Naruto's head. Naruto blocked the attack causing the Samurai to jump back. Another warrior came at him from the right; Naruto blocked his attack and quickly had to block an attack on his left. He was unsuccessful at blocking an attack from behind. The slash to the back caused him to fall forward. Shinji, who caused the slash, looked at the fall warrior.

Ryuho and the rest of the Samurai landed next to Shinji. Ryuho addressed Naruto, "Give up Naruto, you are at your wits end. The only way you can get out of this bind if you call on the fox, which I forbid you to do. Your probably wondering how I know. Let's just say I know your other sensei. So what are you going to do Naruto?"

Naruto struggled to get on his feet. He had to use his sword as a crutch. When he finally stood, Naruto got back in his stance. "I don't need the power of the fox. I can do this on my own. I promised myself I would never give up a long time ago and I never take back my word; that is my nindo."

Ryuuho smiled at his students will to continue in spite of the situation being bleak for him. Ryuho looked to his left and right, signaling everyone to surround Naruto. Naruto watched himself being surrounded, He looked at his sensei, "Am I suppose be scared shitless and back down. Bring it on you bastards, Uzumaki Naruto doesn't run from anyone."

They all rushed Naruto. They attacked with everything they had. He blocked and took more damage to the body. Naruto was being held up on his will alone. Ryuho stood back and watch his student be attack. Naruto was doing the best he could to block and attack but, the reduced in speed forced him to stay on the defensive. Ryuho felt a pulse come from his sword. When he looked down at the sword, it was glowing. _"So it seems you approve of his will. Very well, he passes the test."_ Ryuho placed his hand on the hilt and in blinding speed appeared in front of Naruto. He did one swift upward strike cutting Naruto across the chest sending Naruto flying to the right.

Naruto hit the ground with a loud thud. Everyone was looking at Ryuho in awe. He sheathed the sword again and walked up to Naruto's unconscious form. The Samurai warriors appeared on both sides of him. Shinji, who was next to Ryuho spoke, "It looks like he pass the first trial."

"Yes, the sword has acknowledged his strong will. The boy refuse to never give up, no matter how long to odds were, is the reason why he passed. Ryuho bent down and smiled at Naruto, _"You passed the first trial Naruto. The true purpose of this test was to test your will to never give up. In my eyes, you passed with flying colors and I couldn't be more proud. Your next test will be just as hard Naruto, I hope you are ready."_ Ryuho threw the unconscious Naruto over his shoulder. He turned to everyone with Naruto over his shoulder, " Come everyone, we are heading back to the compound. When he wakes up he will take the next test."

"How long do you think he will be out Ryuho-sama?" one of the younger Samurai asked.

"I don't know. It could be anywhere from a day to a week. Let's just get his wounds tended to." Ryuho and everyone head back to the compound.

_An Hour Later…_

Naruto was now wrapped in bandages. He had gauzes on his face, covering up cuts. He lay in the bed of the room that was provided for him. Hayami was by his side crying. Her father walked in to check on her. The girl looked up, "Naruto-niisan will be ok, right?"

Her father gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes, he will be fine. Don't worry; he'll be back on his feet before you know it. Besides, what would Naruto think of you sitting here crying?"

The little girl wiped her eyes, "He wouldn't want me to cry."

"No, he wouldn't. Come Hayami and let Naruto rest."

Hayami followed her father but stopped at the door to look back at Naruto. She looked closely to see that he had a smile on his face. She smiled and then followed her father to let her brother rest.

_9 pm in Konoha…_

Senzairu was still looking for Kurenai. He made a stop at the memorial stone to see if anyone he knew was on it. He found a few names that he knew, he even found his own. He put his hand in his pockets and walked away from the stone. He decided to try and talk to her in the morning. He walked through the training grounds back to the village.

Senzairu was walking when he heard someone training nearby. He decided to head in the direction were he heard the training come from. He decided to hide in the bushes not to alert the person. When he peeked through the bushes he saw Kurenai going to work on the post.

Kurenai kept kicking and punching the post, "I hate him. What about me, he could have told me he was alive. Was I not important to that bastard? Love me… pft what a total crock of bull. He doesn't love me, if he did…" Kurenai stopped hitting the post and fell to her knees with tears in her eyes, "If he did he would have came back to me."

Senzairu stepped out from the bushes,"I have"

Kurenai turned to the direction of the voice, her eyes narrowed, "You."

She charged him. She aimed a kick at his head that was blocked with little effort. Kurenai kept punching and kicking but he blocked everything with ease. Kurenai distanced herself from him. Senzairu looked at her with an apologetic look. Kurenai said in a low tone, "Why…why didn't you come back to me? Why did you leave me alone?"

"I'm not going to make he excuses, but I couldn't come back. If you will allow me too, I would tell you what I was up to and my reason for not coming back until now. Please Kurenai, all I want is to explain the events up to when I disappeared, please."

Kurenai reluctantly nodded, "Fine, Talk."

"It's a long story, bare with me." Senzairu told her.

"I have the time."

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning." Senzairu started to tell Kurenai his story. He hoped she would understand why he couldn't come back to her, his family, and home.

_Back in Sea Country…_

Hayami went back to Naruto's room after dinner and her bath. She propped his pillow. She then straightened his sheets. She was trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Her mother and her father walked in but there was guy with them she didn't recognize. The white haired man walked up to Naruto and looked him over, "He looks horrible Ryuho. Don't worry, he should be up an about in 2-3 days."

Hayami looked at the man, "Are you a doctor sir?"

Jiraiya looked at the little girl who was on the other side of Naruto's bed, "Me? No I'm just checking up on my student. I'm Jiraiya, what is your name sweetie?"

"I'm Hayami, it's nice to meet you sir. I have a question sir."

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Are you certain that Naruto-niisan will be ok in 2-3 days?"

"Well I'm not certain. You see Naruto healing ability is different from everyone else. He recovers from injuries at a remarkable pace. His injuries don't seem to be too serious so I expect he should be up and running in 2-3 days." Jiraiya told the little girl.

"That's good to hear." The girl said with relief.

"You should go to bed young lady." Kaori told her daughter.

"Mom, can I sleep in her tonight? I won't bother niisan, I will be quite I promise." The girl pleaded.

"No dear. If you stay you won't get any sleep. You'll be up all night watching him. Sorry dear, it's your bed time."

"Ok, I'll go." The girl slumped her shoulders in defeat and walked out of the room.

Jiraiya looked at the girl exit then at Kaori, "She must really care for him?"

"Yes she does. Do you think he will be up in 2-3 days?" Kaori asked.

"Yes he will. When he wakes up I will seal off the Kyuubi power. You did say you didn't want him having access to that chakra, right?"

"Yes, but it is apart of him. Don't seal it off; it will make the next test that much harder." Ryuho said.

Jiraiya wondered what Ryuho meant, "Do you care to explain why?"

"You told me that Naruto choose not use the fox's chakra. Today, when he was in need and desperate he almost used it. Now I'm not saying that using it is bad, but it showed his lack of faith in himself. The next trial will test his faith in his abilities and himself, which is why I've decided to not have you seal of the fox's chakra." Ryuho explained his reason.

Jiraiya understood what he was getting at, "Looks like he has rough trial ahead of him it seems?"

"Yes he does, but if he is remotely close to the Naruto that I seen today when we did the final assault, then he should be fine." Ryuho told the Sannin.

"Jiraiya looked back at Naruto's unconscious form, "I don't doubt you at all."

A/N

Sorry it took me so long, but on another note my vacation was great. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and please review. Chapter 13 is coming real soon and I mean real soon.


	13. Trials of the Heart

Chapter 13: Trials of the Heart

Dawn in the Hidden Leaf was always a sight to behold. Yuuhi Kurenai was sitting on the roof of her apartment complex with her knees buried into her chest. She was thinking over what happened last night and the story that Senzairu had told her. She really wanted to hate him, but she was now confused more than any other time in her life. She loves Asuma, that much she knows. However, her love for Senzairu never faded.

_Flashback…_

Senzairu took a step closer towards her, "That battle…I didn't expect to survive. The technique didn't go through properly, because I was also trying to take out Shikaku-sensei's opponent as well. My guess as to what happened is that I was blown hundreds of yards away for not executing it correctly. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hut and being tended to by an old man.

I was informed that I was out for weeks. He was surprised that I even survived; I was too. He told me that when he came upon my body, that my breathing was shallow, but the tattoo on my left arm was glowing orange. I didn't know why until I had enough strength to summon a phoenix, which wasn't for about 2 weeks. He healed me and I had intended to come home, but he knew what my tattoo represented and he made me an offer.

Kurenai looked at him with a questioning look, "What was the offer?"

"He said that if I wanted to get stronger…He would take me to a man he knew, to help train. At first, I was about to say no, but then I thought about mother, Shizune, Asuma, sensei, and you. So, I decided to take him up on his offer. A means to an end, eh?" Senzairu laughed to try and lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. He quickly spoke in hopes of not making her mad, "Well moving along, he took me to his friend, Taizen Gogyou, who was skilled in taijutsu and kenjutsu." "In fact, his sword style, my sword style the _'Divine Wrath', _is the brother style of the _'Heavenly Sword',_ similar principles but different in many ways."

"So, what happened while training with this, Gogyou guy?" Kurenai asked, seemingly interested.

"I trained under him until I was about twenty two. It took me up until I was twenty to master his sword style and his fighting style about another two years. It wasn't hard, since taijutsu was always one of my strong points, plus training with my mother since I could walk helped too." He informed the women he cared for deeply.

"Why didn't you come back after your training? What is the reason for that?" She asked him with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Not really a reason, just something I had to do."

"What was so important that you couldn't let your family and your friends know you were alive?" She asked.

Senzairu looked down at the ground as if he was angry with it, while clenching his fist, "My vow… my vow to uphold my master's dying words. After my training was complete, I was going to return to the village. I went to a town about two days away from my master's location to stock up on goods for the trip back to Konoha. When I got back, he was cut up and bleeding. He told me while he was dying that a Cloud-nin, named Aisu, with the legendary _'Dragon's Fang',_ had attacked him using the _Wicked Wind _style. My master then told me his reason for training me. He told me that his friend saw the tattoo on my arm and knew that I had the phoenix contract. It was his duty, as the user of the _Divine Wrath,_ to protect the map and keep the location of the map hidden. It was also the duty to protect the location of the _Dragon's Lair_, but that was lost in the destruction of his people about twenty years prior. He told me of the legendary _'Phoenix Claw'_, which was my first time hearing about it."

"So what did he tell you next?" Kurenai asked.

"He told me that he had a map with the location to the _Phoenix's Nest_. He told me where it was and that I should burn it when I get it. He also told me that I needed to return to the nest, and after that seek out Minashu Ryuho. I knew going to the nest was for the purpose of getting the sword, I didn't know what the other part was for. With his last words, he told me to that I had to get stronger because the look in that Cloud-nin's eyes showed nothing, but evil and destruction. He then died in my arms." Senzairu said the last part in a low tone.

Kurenai couldn't respond. Losing someone close to you was always painful, she knew that. However she had to press on to find out more, "I'm sorry to hear about your sensei, but could you tell me…what did you do for the next twelve years."

"Well I did what my sensei said and went back to the cave known as the _Phoenix's Nest. _This time I summoned the Boss of the Phoenix, Xenos. He presented me with the sword. He told me it would be a while, as in years to learn how to use the sword to its full capacity and that I should train within the lair to learn how. I didn't have time for years my objective was to fulfill my sensei's dying wish. I left after 2 months of training. I thought that was all the time I needed to master the sword. I was wrong but I wouldn't learn that lesson until two years later. I traveled around for about a year and a half, honing my skills, then I did what my sensei said. I sought out Ryuho. When I went to Sea Country, I found out that he had just left for the Wind Country on clan business. I decided to track him down." He told Kurenai.

"Did you meet him in Wind Country?"

"Yes, I confronted him and told him the story of what happened to my sensei and that my sensei ordered me to seek him out, I asked why. He told me the history of both clans, their purpose and of the Taizen clan and the Minashu clan's duty to the world. The Taizen clan was to protect the locations of the mythical contracts. The Minashu clan was entrusted with the _Heaven's Blade_. Unlike _Heaven's Blade_ and the Phoenix summon, the Dragon summon didn't select its wielder based on there good-hearted Nature, the Dragon contract selected the person based on their power to wield it alone, which is why it needed to be protected from falling into the wrong hands. He told me he knew why my sensei asked him to seek me out. He told me it was to see if I was ready to go up against a user of the _Wicked Wind_, who took out my master."

"So you had to fight him?" Kurenai question Senzairu.

Senzairu answered, "Yes, the battle was very intense. I didn't realize how strong I had become in that nine year span away from Konoha. The battle was intense, but in the end we drew even. He told me that I was good enough to take on a user of that style and left me in the field. I always wanted to finish that fight, but we never did. The next thing that needed to be done was to confront Aisu, but I couldn't just walk into the Cloud and confront one of their own."

"Did you ever find the nin?"

He smiled, "It is funny how fate works out. I was actually in Bird Country. I was trying to formulate a plan on how I could locate this nin. My next stop was Rain Country, but I would never get there, I was ambushed by a couple of Cloud-nins who mistook me for a missing-nin. They attacked and I dispatched them rather quickly, however, I was then confronted by the face that I used my _Angel of Death _technique on."

Kurenai was shocked beyond belief, "He survived, but how?"

"I told you that I didn't execute it correctly, because I focused on taking out Shikaku-sensei's enemy as well. Anyway that's not the shocking part; the shocking part is that he pulled out the blade that my sensei described. I told you its funny how fate works." Senzairu informed her.

"Did you fulfill you sensei's dying wish?" Kurenai wanted to know if he killed the nin that she last saw him fight.

"No, in fact he is very much alive. But our last battle put him on the edge. He had more experience using his sword then I did, but I was skilled enough to make him retreat. I realized that if I had stayed and honed my skills with the sword, like Xeno suggested, I would have won that battle. I knew it was pointless to pursue a ninja, so I decided to go and do what Xeno suggested to do in the first place. The next 6 years I training in the _Phoenix's Nest, _learning all I need to know about the sword, as well as honing my skills with it.

"So, you finished training two years ago…what did you do during the past two years?" Kurenai asked.

He gave his response. "Observing events unfold. You remember a year ago, when Naruto slaughtered all those nins in the Lands of Earth and Rain?"

She nodded, causing him to continue, "The Cloud was behind the whole thing. After they formed their alliances with the Rain and Rock, the Raikage suggested that they could strengthen their nations, by learning the technique of the Minashu clan. He suggested that they kidnap the daughter of the clan head."

"So that's why Naruto killed all of those nins." Kurenai said to herself, finally understanding his actions.

"Yes, but the goal was to strengthen the Rock and the Rain so they could attack the Leaf alongside the Cloud. Naruto spoiled their plans, by bringing her back home safely." Senzairu informed her.

"But the Cloud still declared war on us." Kurenai informed him.

"Yes, and they would have regardless. Aisu, the Godaime Raikage, is interested in controlling all of the nations. The reason he attacked Konoha, was, because of the potential threat it posed and to draw me out. I was trying to catch him, but he decided to catch me. I'm sure Kaasan informed all Jounins and Chuunins yesterday of what will happen in the exams coming in six months."

Yuuhi Kurenai nodded, "Yes, she believes that it will be the Sand and Sound invasion, all over again."

"I figured out his actions so, I decided it was time to return home." He walked up to her and stroked her cheek, "It was time to come back and protect everything that I love."

Kurenai backed away, "You can't just come back and expect us to pick up where we left off."

"I know." He looked up to star decorated sky. "Do you remember the night we spent under the sakura tree in the woods?"

Kurenai wondered where he was going with this. How could he ask her a question like that, it was the night she lost her virginity to the man she vowed to always love. The night was one of the fondest memories of her life. She remembers the two of them lying under the petals, looking at the starlight sky. He looked at her, "I was just thinking, about what you said."

Kurenai remembered the night and everything about it like it was yesterday, but she decided to play dumb, "What did I say?"

He looked back at the sky and gazed upon the moon with a sad look, "I broke two promises; one that I made to myself and the one that I made to you. When we were little… I knew you were special, even though you treated me like I was a nuisance. I was glad when we got on the same team, it was a dream come true for me. When your father died on a mission a year into us being on the same squad, I remember the sadness and how you would cry every time you were alone. You were in pain and I promised myself I would protect you from experiencing pain like that again. The night we spent under the tree you asked me to promise that I would never leave you and I promised I wouldn't. That night was the first time that I told you that I loved and I would always be there for you."

Kurenai was in tears, "Why…why are you doing this?"

He looked back at her and smiled, "Because I love you."

He placed his hand under her chin and elevated her head. Looking into her teary eyes, he inched closer to kiss her; Kurenai closed her eyes and did the same.

When they got an inch away from each others lips, Kurenai broke free from the hand that held her chin, "I can't do this! A lot has changed while you were gone you know. I'm dating Asuma now, I can't … we can't… things aren't what they use to be."

Senzairu felt like a knife had gone into his heart when he heard Asuma's name. But could he really get mad? No he couldn't and he knew Kurenai was right. But his heart didn't care about what was right, it just wanted Kurenai.

Kurenai decided she needed to get away, "I have things to do in the morning. I have to go." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Do you still love me?" Senzairu yelled out freezing her in her tracks.

How could she not say yes? Deep in her heart she still loved him. However, she loved Asuma too. With her back to him she spoke, "Yes, I never stopped. But I also love Asuma." Kurenai walked away, leaving one of the men that she loved.

_End of flashback…_

Kurenai brought her knees further into her chest as she recapped last night's events. She loved them both, but which one did she love more. Kurenai sat on the roof trying to figure out the answer to a question that she couldn't find an answer to.

_Waterfall Country…_

Neji had his squad up at least two hours before the sun had risen. He wanted to arrive in Waterfall before noon. Although they were in Water Country, there was a chance that nins from Rock was still in the country. Shinobi from the Rock have been patrolling the area.

Neji glanced at Kiba, who was next to the Akamaru, "Kiba, have you heard any word on Hinata?"

Kiba shook his, "No, she still isn't allowed any visitors. I tried going to see her yesterday before I went to the Hokage's office, but Tsunade-sama order is still in effect."

Ino over heard their conversation and decided to add her two cents, "I wonder if she's ok?"

Chouji turned to Sakura, "Sakura, don't you have any idea on Hinata's status?"

"No, Tsunade is tending to her case personally. It's unlike sensei to do something of this nature, but I trust her judgment." Sakura said with the utmost confidence in her sensei's decision.

Ino asked Sakura a question that had been bugging her, since Sakura and everyone came back from the Mist, "Sakura, How come I didn't see Naruto with you guys yesterday?"

Neji decided to answer, "Naruto had other business to take care of. We haven't seen him since we parted ways in the Mist. He said something about going to Sea Country."

Kiba wanted to know how the meeting in Mist went, "Sakura and Neji, would you guys give us the details about what happened in the Mist?"

"Nothing, except that Naruto was attacked by nins from Kumo. I don't know what the Cloud has against him, but they attacked him nonetheless." Neji had informed Ino, Kiba, and Chouji.

Ino, who walking next to her best friend and roommate, gave her a slight nudge on the arm to get her attention, "Hey Sakura, between us girls, what do you think of Tsunade-sama's son?"

"Well as far as looks go, he is attractive. I only met him briefly yesterday before we left so, I don't know. I'm not sure what type of personality he has. Personality is important, you know looks aren't everything." Sakura gave her assessment.

Kiba who was walking ahead of them sort of, and then whispered to Chouji who overheard it as well, "I guess Sasuke is Mr. Personality, eh Chouji. Look at me, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, now bow down to my greatness. That's really some personality."

Chouji snickered at Kiba's comment. Sakura and Ino heard the two guys laugh. Ino was curious at what they were laughing at, "What's so funny guys?"

"Nothing Ino, it's just an inside joke." Chouji informed his friend.

Neji was scouting the area for enemy nins or Waterfall-nins that could provide safe passage to the Hidden Waterfall Village. But, his mind was all over the place. It kept going back to Hinata, the upcoming war, the Cloud-nin, among other things.

Ino saw the look on Neji's face. To anyone else, his expression would seem like his typical look of indifference, but not to Ino. Being on a quite a few missions with him, in ANBU, she knew, he was concerned about something. Neji being concerned was never a good thing. "Neji, what's the matter? I can tell by that look that you are worried about something?"

Neji looked at Ino, "This whole upcoming war. But, most of all I'm concerned about the Cloud-nin who has made Sasuke and Naruto targets."

"Why? Those two can take care of themselves." Ino said, trying to ease his worry.

Neji spoke once more, "I'm well aware of that, but to try and repeat what Orochimaru did knowing we would be prepared and having geographical advantage is a bit odd, don't you think? Also, if Naruto or Sasuke were to get killed before the war, then we would be losing two valuable Shinobi. Although, those two are highly skilled, they're not immortal."

"Neji is right, Ino, but, I think Tsunade has it covered Neji. Besides, are you suggesting that we keep tabs on those two and keep them in the village, away from missions? You know as well as I do, that they would never go for it, their pride wouldn't allow it. The best we can do, is to be prepared for what's to come."

It was now close to noon and Neji's squad was approaching the area near the Waterfall on the map. During this time, they was discussing stuff in their personal life and previous missions, well Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Kiba anyway. Neji on the other hand remained silent; making sure that nothing escaped his Byakugan. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Chouji were all talking, when Neji stopped, "According to the map, this is the Waterfall."

Sakura looked at the waterfall that Neji had pointed out, "Looks like we have arrived. That cave over there is the entrance. We're going to have to swim through the tunnels in the cave to get to the vill…"

Sakura and everyone else, jumped out of the way to avoid the kunai and shuriken that came at them. Neji searched for the nins, who had attacked. The group was surrounded by approximately 20 nins from the Hidden Waterfall. A tall man with long brown hair, saw the headbands of the approaching shinobi. "Stand down, they're not our enemies."

He appeared in front of Neji via Shunshin no justu. "State your purpose, or else I cannot permit you to go any further. Regardless, if you are allies, you do understand the protocols that we must abide by to protect are village."

"I understand completely. Our reason for coming today is by special request of the Hokage. The letter that I have here is for your village leader. The Hokage has ordered that I put this letter in his hand personally so, if you will allow us permission to enter we will complete our mission and be on our way." Neji had informed the Waterfall Shinobi of his mission.

The Shinobi motioned for two of his men to come next to him. They appeared next to him and awaited his orders, "Make sure that our guests have safe passage to the village." He turned his attention back to Neji, "My men will escort you to Shibuki-sama."

Neji and company followed their two escorts. All they had to do was inform the leader of the Hidden Waterfall and they would be on their way home. As far as Neji was concerned, the mission was by far one of the easiest missions he had in awhile, but he was still on guard. Even though this village was allied with the Leaf, you never knew what could happen. He just hoped that things would go smoothly for once.

_Sea Country…_

It was a beautiful afternoon in Sea Country. The sun was shining bright over the land. Hayami stretch and yawned as she sat up in her bed. The girl was worried about Naruto and didn't get to sleep until very late. Instantly realizing that it was the next day, she jumped out of bed, and with her pajamas still on, she ran straight to Naruto's room. The girl got to his door and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the bed.

Naruto was gone.

_Below the Compound…_

Ryuho and Naruto were standing in front of the three doors which contained the trials. Ryuho went to check up on Naruto in the middle of the night. Naruto was taking off the bandages on his body When Ryuho walked in on him. He informed him that he was ready to take the next test. Ryuho didn't argue with Naruto. He then told him that the next trial would begin at noon.

Naruto was now standing next to his sensei, in front of the door on the far right with the word 'Faith' written on it.

Ryuho placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Naruto turned his head slightly, "Yes, let's get this test done with."

Ryuho opened the door, gesturing with his hands for Naruto to go before him. Naruto walked past his sensei into a room that was nothing like the last one. This room was just a very large dojo with lanterns providing a minute amount of light. The lighting reminded him of the lighting in the cave beyond the entrance.

Ryuho got Naruto's attention when he opened his mouth to speak, "This test is a one on one battle between you and me. Fight me with everything you have Naruto. You might want to release your gravity seals now."

The head of the Minashu clan pulled the _Heaven's Blade_ from its sheath. He then got into his stance. Naruto complied and did what his sensei suggested. He could feel the difference but he knew it wouldn't help him. Not in his current condition. Even if he was healed, Ryuho was still the superior fighter among the two. Also add Ryuho's legendary sword to the mix, Naruto wasn't sure if he could win. He would definitely fight regardless of the situation, he just wasn't sure if he could win.

Naruto grabbed the blade that was on his back. He removed it from its sheath and slipped into a fighting stance as well.

"Come at me Naruto; show me how far you have come in 3 years." Ryuho said hoping to get his student to attack.

It worked to perfection.

Naruto came at Ryuho. Naruto brought back his sword and swung it with as much force as he could muster. Ryuho blocked it with his sword with little effort. Naruto swung again, but this time Ryuho blurred out of sight, appearing behind the vessel of the Kyuubi. He went to strike, but Naruto blocked the blow. Naruto blurred out of sight and was now kicking off the ceiling in the dojo. By doing this, he was accelerating towards Ryuho with the intent to pierce him. Ryuho jumped towards Naruto and slashed at his chest. The brightness of the sword shined so brightly at that moment, that it couldn't determined who was injured until both warriors landed a few yards away with their backs facing towards one another. It was apparent who was on the short end.

Naruto fell to the ground with a gash across his stomach; blood was all over his blue shirt.

Ryuho turned around to address Naruto, "Is this all you have? Please tell me that my training you was not a waste of time. You do realize you can't beat me with simple attacks such as that. You can't beat me as you are now, you are not strong enough. Since quitting is against your nindo, what will you do Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to face his sensei with a smirk on his face, "You ask that question already knowing what I'm going to say. This is far from over sensei. I coming at you with everything I have."

Ryuho smiled at his students will to continue. Naruto on the other hand was talking to the fox in the back of his mind.

"**You are weak boy. You do not have the strength to fight this man, allow me to lend you my power. Together we can crush this fool." **The fox tried his best to convince Naruto that using his chakra was the only way to win.

"_No, I can do this by myself I don't need your power." _Naruto said hoping his tenant would stop pestering him.

"**Just like you didn't need my power to get you out of that Uchiha boy's genjutsu? Face it Naruto, you need my power. You may have gotten stronger but you need my power to win this battle and you know it. Stop procrastinating and draw on my chakra." **Elevating his voice to say the last part he knew that it was working because the boy had no response.

Naruto knew the Kyuubi was right. He couldn't win this battle with out drawing on his chakra. Naruto didn't want to use the fox's power but he couldn't win without it. Facing off with someone of Ryuho's caliber was just impossible to do, especially when you're weak and not completely healed. Naruto made a decision to wait and see how things went before using the Kyuubi's power. Right now, he wanted to do it himself.

_In Konoha…_

The Hokage was walking the streets of the village. She actually had enough time to take a break from her paper work. She decided to go to a local restaurant that served some dango and sake. On her way there, she saw her son walking in the opposite direction.

Senzairu had no particular direction he was going in, he was just going over what Kurenai had told him. She was with Asuma now. He really wanted to be with her, but he also wanted her to be happy. His thoughts were broke by a familiar voice, "Deep in thought, I see."

He looked up to see that his mother was standing directly in front of him, "Kaasan, what are you doing outside of the office? I thought you had a lot of work to do."

"I completed most of it so, I've decided to get something to eat. Come with me; I could use the company." Senzairu had nothing important to do so he followed the Hokage. About 5 minutes later, they were in the restaurant talking and eating.

His banged his head against the table, "Kaasan, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Do you still care for her deeply?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but she's happy now and I don't want to come between that, but at the same time…" He paused and looked away from his mother.

Tsunade finished his thought, "At the same time, you want to be with her."

"Yes, yes I do. I'm torn on what course of action I should take."

Tsunade analyzed the situation for a moment before offering her advice, "If you really care for her, then you will let her make the decision. You told me that she said she still loves you, however, she also said that she is in love with Asuma now, as well. I think that you should just let her decide what she wants."

Senzairu knew what his mother said was true. He decided to change the subject, because it was too painful to deal with at the moment, "So, can you tell me about the Genin candidates?"

"Well, according to Iruka we have some outstanding candidates. There is a Hyuuga from the branch house who is pretty good, according to Iruka. He also mentioned a girl who is strong in taijutsu and a boy who is of no prestigious background of any kind, but is well-rounded and his ninjutsu is slightly above that of a Genin. Other than the three that I have mentioned, everyone else is average at best." Tsunade gave him the answer to the question he asked.

"That doesn't bode well for Konoha, now does it Kaasan?"

She let out a sigh, "I know, but I don't expect this batch to be the next "Rookie Nine", that would be a tough act to follow."

His eyebrow elevated slightly, "Rookie Nine", what do you mean by that?"

"Six years ago, nine rookies straight out of the academy, were selected by their Jounin instructors to take the genin exams. All of them advanced to the second round and 4 advanced to the finals."

After hearing what his mother had told him he was now curious at who were the Jounin instructors responsible for preparing their genins for the Chuunin exams. "Who were the Jounin instructors responsible for this?"

Tsunade smiled knowing that he would be surprised at the mentioning of two Jounin's who was on his team. "Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai."

"Really, that is and amazing feat, truly. Do I know any of the rookies that were trained by Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai?" Senzairu asked not knowing that he knew who five of them were.

"I believe you met Naruto and Sasuke in Mist. Aburame Shino was the young Jounin with the sunglasses and the hood on at your Jounin ceremony. You also met Sakura and Ino yesterday, their members of the rookie nine."

Senzairu slapped his forehead at the mentioning of Ino, "That girl, she flirted with me the whole time you introduced me to Sakura. I wonder if she's more concerned with boys then being a ninja"

Tsunade chuckled at her Senzairu's coment, "I think she has a slight crush, but don't let that fool you. Ino is in ANBU, along with most of the rookie nine. So, that should speak the volume of her skills. The only members that you haven't met yet are Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and Hyuuga Hinata. Everyone from the Rookie Nine are Jounins, except for her and Naruto, the latter didn't make Jounin for obvious reasons and I think it affected the Hyuuga girl."

"How so?"

"She had a crush on the boy. When he was banished, she just closed herself off. I think if she didn't feel obligated to her family, she would have left with him. She became a Chuunin at 14 and she only took the Jounin exams once. I would get into it more, but let's just say being the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi is not the best thing in the world for her." Tsunade said hoping her son would understand, without her saying too much.

"Hiashi-san always seemed like a nice guy when he was with Yuri-san. By the way how is Yuri-san, does she still make great healing herbs?" Senzairu asked.

"Yuri-san died twelve years ago." Tsunade said, in an almost sad tone.

"Oh…I didn't know." Senzairu was surprised by the information, as well, but he decided to change the subject, "So what about the Nara? How is he related to Shikaku-sensei?"

She knew the information would please him to hear, "He's Shikaku's son but the two of them are nothing alike. I have to practically yell at that lazy ass son of his just to get something done. However, he is one of the smartest shinobi, with an IQ over 200; He's currently our lead strategist."

"Wow, it seems like most of them came from prestigious backgrounds. So Kaasan, when do I get my first mission?" Senzairu asked with excitement in his voice.

Tsunade took a sip of her drink before responding, "Come by the office tomorrow and I will assign you a mission. However, don't expect to go anywhere outside the borders of Konoha."

Senzairu slumped his shoulders the hearing the news. _"So I'm restricted to missions within Fire Country. Why don't you just say that I can go outside, but I can't leave the front yard?" _

Tsunade giggled at his childish antics. It reminded her of when she told him he couldn't play ninja tag because he didn't do his chores. _"Some things just never change."_

_6 hours later at Minashu Compound…_

The battle between Ryuho and Naruto waged on, but Naruto was on losing end. He couldn't keep this up much longer and he knew it. Ryuho was fast, stronger, and to top it off he had a legendary sword. Naruto knew that the fox was right.

"**Got Damn it boy! Why don't you draw my power? You can't beat him without me. Look at yourself, you are heavily bruised and barely standing. Without me you will lose. Come Naruto, let's show him what we can do with our power." **Kyuubi knew the boy was injured. The fact of the matter was that he didn't hate vessel losing because it would make him look weak. When Naruto was younger the boy called on his chakra all the time and it was usually because he needed it to win. When Naruto got older, he stopped calling on the fox altogether in battles. The boy only called on his power when he was training, getting his body use to its power. He remember the last time the boy bit off more than he could chew; he was hoping that the boy would call on his chakra so he could take over like he did when the boy trained with the toad hermit. The boy told him he would use the fox when needed and that it wouldn't be likely because he would train himself more so, he wouldn't have too.

Kyuubi laughed when the boy told him that. He knew the boy call on him again; it was only a matter of time and now was that time. He just had to push a little more and Naruto would cave in. Naruto would never admit it but he hated losing just as much as Sasuke.

Ryuho studied his student. He was impressed that the boy went this long, considering that he wasn't fully healed when he told him that he was ready for the second trial. As impressive as he was, he knew Naruto was losing faith in his ability. If Naruto lost complete faith in himself and his abilities, then he would surely fail this trial.

Ryuho smirked at Naruto, who was panting and glaring at him at the same time. "What's the matter Naruto, getting weak? You want to call on the fox power, eh? Go ahead; you as yourself are not strong enough to face me as you are. You're weak Naruto. In the end, you will always have to rely on that crutch to bail you out."

Kyuubi knew what the man was trying to do. He couldn't let this man succeed; it was his chance to takeover the kid's body, **"Don't listen to him Naruto. He knows that the two of us together could win. You do want to win Naruto don't you? Use our power so we can do that."**

Naruto was listening to the fox and his sensei. Naruto came to a decision.

His sensei was right.

The fox was always a crutch. He used that crutch against Sasuke at the Valley of the End, he used it against Neji in the Chuunin exams, and he also used it against Sasuke in his last battle without anyone knowing. Although he didn't use the Kyuubi's chakra when he got older, he still always used it when he was in need or in a bind.

"No." Naruto said to out loud to the fox.

His sensei gave him curious look, _"No, what is he talking about?"_

The fox kept trying to persuade Naruto, **"Come Naruto, what happened to the kid who said 'Please, give me power' or 'break this genjutsu'? This is no time to act tough. You're going to lose."**

Naruto smirked while responding he was breathing hard, "I said no. I don't need you for this. I can do this by myself. You might as well shut up now, because no matter what you say I will not draw from your power. So you might as well keep your ass quiet, fur ball."

"**Why you little bas…" **Kyuubi was angry at Naruto comment.

"I said shut your fucking mouth. You're breaking my concentration." Ryuho thought that Naruto was crazy. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself.

Ryuho raised an eyebrow, "You ready or do you need some more time?"

Naruto placed both hands on his sword and shifted into a fighting stance, "I don't need any more time. Let's do this."

Blue Chakra erupted from Naruto's body. The chakra surrounded his body. This lasted for about a couple seconds before it died down.

"_So he's using the last bit of his chakra to fight me?"_ Ryuho thought as he prepared himself by slipping into a stance as well.

Naruto didn't waste any time jumping at Ryuho. Naruto brought his blade down aiming for his sensei's head. Ryuho blocked the sword but he notice that the blow had more power in it then before. _"His attacks are getting stronger. He's starting to believe."_ Naruto continued his attack. The blond shinobi appeared behind his master with the intention of slashing his back. Ryuho blurred out of Naruto's view before he could connect. Naruto looked up to see Ryuho, coming at him with his sword raised above his head. Naruto jumped to his left to avoid the strike from the sword that was in Ryuho's right hand. The force that he used caused the sword to become stuck in the ground.

Ryuho, being able to adapt, pushed off his sword with his right-hand. He quickly spun around, while using the sword as a support for his left-hand landing a kick with his right foot into Naruto's face. As Naruto flew a couple of yards back, Ryuho removed the sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto used the palm of his free hand to touch the ground causing him back-flip back into his stance. Naruto had little time to react and not enough chakra to keep this up.

He place his remain chakra into his sword and swung it at Ryuho. Ryuho placed chakra in his sword and swung it to counter Naruto's attack. There was an explosion of blue chakra throughout the dojo. The explosion was so bright, that it was hard to see anything.

When the dust and the smoke cleared from the explosion, Ryuho was standing with his sword only an inch away from Naruto's eyes. He was smiling at his student, who had a shocked expression on his face and half of a sword in his hand.

Ryuho held the glowing blade for a little longer before saying anything, "It looks like you have passed this exam as well, Naruto. I must say that no one in our documented history has ever completed the first two trials in just two days. This is truly an unprecedented feat."

He moved the blade that was inches away from Naruto's head and placed it back in its sheath. "Let's go back to the compound and get you cleaned up and fed. You will only have four hours to prepare for the next test. We could go as soon as you wish, but I suggest you get some food in you're system, you're going to need it."

Naruto nodded, "Food sounds really good…" Naruto smiled before he passed out. Ryuho walked up to the boy. He saw that Naruto was smiling; this in turn made him smile, as well. _"He must have passed out from chakra exhaustion. He should be up in an hour or so. You don't have to worry about fighting like the other trials, well not against an opponent, such as myself. You've come this far in two days Naruto, don't disappoint me now." _Ryuho bent down and threw Naruto over his shoulder.

_1 hour and a half later…_

Naruto was lying in the bed. Unlike yesterday, he didn't require most of his body to be bandaged. He had a few bandages on his body, his face, and chest. The blond shinobi heard muffled voices. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in his room with Ryuho, Kaori, Hayami, and Jiraiya.

Naruto sat up, "How long have I been out?"

Hayami jumped and embraced him into a hug, "Nii-san you're awake; I'm so glad. Are you hurt anywhere nii-san? Do you need anything nii-san, huh nii-san? Water, food?"

"Air." Naruto said in hope that the girl would soften her hug. She pulled back released her hug after seeing that Naruto was turning blue in the face. Naruto took a deep breath than exhaled.

Naruto rubbed the little girls head, "I am kind of hungry."

"I'll get you some ramen right away." The girl jumped of the bed and ran to the kitchen to make some instant ramen for Naruto.

Naruto turned to Ryuho, "How long have I been out?"

"An hour plus. Don't worry; you have three hours before the final trial." Ryuho stated to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "What are you doing here?"

"Ryuho asked me to come here, but then he said that he didn't need me. I'm here now, because I decided to stick around. You look like shit, kid." Jiraiya said to Yondaime's legacy.

"I'll be fine. How is Yumi?"

"I don't know. I haven't been in the Leaf. I've been trying to finish my book and meeting up with some old friends."

"Anybody I know?" Naruto asked.

"Naiya and Hinata." Jiraiya answered.

Being curious, "What is Hinata doing with Naiya?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I don't know really. But if I had to guess…I would say that Naiya is training her."

"Oh."

Hayami came back into the room with a tray of ramen. She handed Naruto the tray; He wasted no time discarding the contents in the bowl. Everyone looked disgusted by how Naruto was scoffing down the ramen. Hayami shook her head, "Naruto-nii-san really needs to work on his manners."

Kaori, still looking at Naruto in disgust, responded, "You would think being with us for a year would have rubbed off on the kid."

Memories of his deceased friend came in his head, he smiled at the thought. "Some things never change, eh Jiraiya?"

"Nope, I guess not. The boy reminds me of his father in so many ways that it's scary."

Naruto heard everyone talking while looking at him. When he lifted his head up with a mouthful of noodles, he saw everyone staring at him, "Whaut, zowonthang wong?"

Kaori let a sigh, "Naruto, don't talk with food in your mouth. It makes it hard for people to understand you and it's rude."

Naruto slurped up the noodles, "Sorry, I said is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just looking at you eat your food that's all. Putting that aside, Naruto, are you ok?" Kaori asked out of concern for Naruto's well-being.

"I'm fine; A little sore, but nothing too serious." Naruto put the tray on the side and got out of bed. He then turned his attention to Ryuho, "If it's not too much to ask, I'm ready for the final trial."

Ryuho closed his eyes to signify his disagreement, "Naruto, use the 3 hours you have to recuperate. The next test isn't like the last two tests."

"I don't care. I want to get this over with already." Naruto said to his sensei.

Ryuho looked into Naruto's eyes. He saw the unwavering determination in them. The boy would just keep bugging him until he caved. "Alright, but change out of that robe and into some clothes. You know where to meet me."

"Naruto-nii-san you can't go; you're not even healed completely. You should wait until it's time to go." The girl pleaded, hoping he would see reason.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I thought I told you there was nothing to worry about." Naruto said hoping to reassure the girl.

Ryuho laughed, "Is that what you really think? This next trial will be anything but easy."

"I never had it easy. Hard has in fact always been my easy." Kaori observed the young man before her. Ryuho had told her of his trials when he was younger. If it was like anything Ryuho told her, then Naruto was going to have his work cut out for him. She followed her husband out of the room.

Jiraiya knew that there was no convincing Naruto once his mind was made up. "I will be heading back to Konoha, Naruto. I guess I'll see you when you get back, good luck."

"Save your luck for Tsunade-baa-chan, we both know she needs it more than anyone. I will be fine." Jiraiya exited the room, leaving Naruto and Hayami.

She smiled at Naruto, "I won't worry about you nii-san. You said that you would be ok so, I believe you." She then exited the room.

Naruto closed the door for privacy. He changed into a black denim jacket with an orange t-shirt under it. The sweat pants and the sandals he had on, matched the color of his jacket. Naruto was dressed and ready to take the final trial.

_Under the compound, 20 minutes later…_

Naruto was standing besides Ryuho, in front of the door that had the word "Heart" on it. Ryuho turned to Naruto, "If you wish to back out and use up the remaining time you have, now is the time."

"I'm not backing out." Naruto said with anger toward his sensei for even suggesting that.

"Very well", Ryuho opened the door and then entered the room; Naruto followed. The room wasn't what Naruto expected. Well, he really didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it. The room was looked like a throne room made of marble. Naruto noticed a pillar in the center of the room. Imbedded in the center of the pillar was none other than the _'Heaven's Blade'_.

Naruto looked to Ryuho's side, than back to the pillar. "What is the sword doing there?"

"It's the final test, Naruto. Your next trial is to remove that sword from the pillar. If you let go of the sword at anytime, you will automatically fail. It may look easy, but this is the last trial for a reason, Naruto", getting his attention, Ryuho pointed to the stairs on the left side of the room, that led up to the balcony. The balcony was about five stories high and it ended on the opposite side with the beginning of the stairs on the right side. "I will be on that balcony watching you. I will not be leaving this room, until you complete this test. You can begin whenever you like."

Naruto nodded and then he slowly walked to the pillar. Ryuho walked up the stairs to watch Naruto from high above. Naruto walked up the steps that led to the pillar. He studied the sword in front of him._ "I guess it's now or never."_ Naruto reached out for the sword slowly. Both of his hands were wrapped around the sword. Naruto started to feel weird. Suddenly, he was covered by a greenish light.

Ryuho smirked, "So it begins."

Naruto looked around to see that he was in a completely different room. The room was completely white. Didn't he just grab the sword? "Must be some kind of an illusion."

"Illusion, you say?" Naruto looked all over trying to find the voice.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" Naruto asked as his kept searching for the voice.

"So much anger and hate. I can see it in you Naruto." The voice said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you going to be a coward and stay hidden or are you going to show yourself?" Naruto was getting annoyed.

"Do you really want to see me, Naruto? Do you really want to see the one who knows all of your desires, your ambitions, your likes, and your dislikes? Do you really want to see me, well do you?" The voice echoed throughout the room.

Naruto smirked, "Enough with the dramatics and just show yourself already."

"If you really want to see me Naruto why don't you just …."

Naruto was getting beyond annoyed, "If I want to see you why don't I just, what?"

"Why don't you just look in a mirror?" Naruto eyes widened. The voice came directly from behind him. Naruto slowly turned around only to be shocked to see who stood before him.

It was himself.

He was wearing everything Naruto had on, however his shirt, sandals and sweat were black while his jacket was red.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm you Naruto, the part that you hide. I have always been a part of you. We are one and nothing will change that. You can't deny what you keep bottled in your heart Naruto." The Naruto clone said.

Naruto charged the Naruto clone out of anger, "Stop saying that you are me, bastard!"

Naruto went to punch but only hit air. The clone appeared behind Naruto. He leaned forward and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Hate and anger is what drives you. The hate in your heart for the Leaf, the anger towards Kakashi favoring Sasuke over you, your hate for Sakura, and your anger at the Tsunade and the council for banishing you is why you are as strong as you are now. You recent anger at what your father did and your hatred for him will drive you to be strong if you would just accept me."

Naruto went to swing again but his doppelganger disappeared into thin air. Naruto screamed at the sky, "Get back here you fucking coward!"

The voice echoed through the room, "Eh Naruto, do you remember the day that you first entered the orphanage?"

Naruto looked around, to see the scene change. He was now in the orphanage. He looked at his younger self, who was four years old at the time. He remembered this day perfectly, he was upbeat about going to the orphanage. He remembered that his previous caretaker treated him like crap; he was hoping that it would all change here.

He was wrong.

After a couple Chuunins, who really didn't like him as far as he knew, dropped him of in the presence of the head of the orphanage, she immediately begin mistreating him. Naruto watched as the lady, with brown hair who looked to be in her 30s, snatched the hand of his younger self. "Come with me child, I will show you to your room, but monsters like you deserve to be on the street."

The younger Naruto put his head down. The Present's Naruto knew what the boy was thinking. Why did everyone call him a monster? What did he do that was so wrong? Naruto waited, knowing what was going to come out of the four years old mouth.

"Miss, please everyone calls me a monster. I don't remember doing anything that would hurt people. Please tell me what I did and I will apologize. I just want to be forgiven for whatever I did." The kid was waiting for her to help him. If she told him what he did then he could make it up to the people, right?"

Wrong again.

The lady was so enraged that the boy would ask for forgiveness, for what he did. She slapped him hard, causing him to fall to the ground. Naruto was holding his cheek. The lady looked upon him with cold eyes, "You will never be forgiven for what you done, you monster. The Hokage should have ended your life, then we would all be happy."

Present Naruto open closed his eyes at the memory. It was one of the painful experiences in his life. His doppelganger appeared on the side of him, "It hurts, doesn't it? It makes you angry, because all you ever wanted was to be normal and they rejected you. Your own home for crying out loud. It made you…"

Naruto opened his eyes and completed the sentence. "Angry."

His clone walked around him while speaking, "Yes it made you angry and for the first time in your life, you hated someone. She was the first person that you truly hated. You even tried to be nice and friendly and it didn't work, did it?"

Naruto had a sad look on his face, "No, it didn't. Those three years in the orphanage, were hell for me. I hated everyone there, because they treated me like I was nothing."

"It didn't even change when you entered the academy, now did it?"

His laugh echoed throughout the room, as he faded out of sight. The scenery before Naruto had changed again. This time Naruto was seven. It was his first day at the academy. He had been living on his own for the past three weeks and he couldn't have been happier. The old man stopped by four times a week to check up on Naruto and to make sure that he was ok. Naruto was happy, because today he would start his quest to become a ninja.

Naruto arrived at the academy in time for the Hokage's speech. Most of the parents were looking at him and whispering but he didn't care. Today, he would start his path to becoming a great ninja. After the speech, the students had to go to the class that they were assigned too. The students knew of their class because they were sent letters informing them of their class schedule. Naruto went to the class that his letter said.

The teacher, a Chuunin with red hair gave Naruto a look of hate. Those were the same eyes that everyone looked upon him with _"Not here too."_

It was Lunch time and all of the students were in the yard playing or practicing shuriken techniques. Naruto decided to go make friends. He walked up to a group of girls and guys. As he approached them he waved, "Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what is yours?"

"Yamanaka Ino." The girl smiled at the boy.

Naruto noticed that everyone else next to Ino was whispering about something. One of the girls whispered into Ino's ear. After the girl finished whispering in her ear, Ino looked at him, "Sorry Naruto, but our parents told us that we can't play with you because you're nothing but a trouble-making monster." Ino looked at the kids in her group, "Come on everybody let's play ninja." All of the kids cheered and ran away leaving Naruto alone. He walked up to the empty swing on the other side of the park and sat on it. He watched how the other kids played; he sat there and cried."

The voice echoed throughout the room again, "Even your peers hated you."

"…" Naruto couldn't say anything. Seeing these past memories that he thought he had got over were reopened, wounds that he thought he had healed.

"You can't deny that you felt hate and anger, Naruto. Why do you repress me? Is it because you fear the side of you that I represent? Fear; if you release me that you would really be a monster. Well you don't have to worry about that, because you are."

Naruto clenched his fist. He was getting angry, but at the same time his double was right.

Ryuho was looking down at Naruto holding the sword. The look in his face showed Ryuho that he was going through a lot pain. Ryuho noticed that the balcony was becoming filled with members of his clan. Some of the female members as well as the male members had come to see if the Naruto was the next successor. He was so focused on Naruto that he didn't even see his wife and his daughter come up next to him.

His wife was witnessing the test for the second time. She was there when Shinji took the test and failed. She hoped that Naruto didn't share the same fate. She talked low enough, so only her husband could hear, "Do you think he's ok?"

"I don't know. He has been through a lot, so it's safe to say that this trial is by far the hardest for him. He's facing all of the negativity in his heart which includes all of the anger, hatred, and jealously that has built up in it. When I faced this trial, I was confronted with the anger and hate towards the man that killed Shinji's father. Compare that to the hatred for the villagers and the anger of his best friend betraying him it is safe to say that I had it easy. Naruto must confront those feelings in his heart and face them." Ryuho gave his wife his honest opinion.

"You said that it took you three days to complete this task. How long do you think it will take Naruto, considering what he's been through?" Kaori waited for him to answer.

"Who knows? I suspect that it will be longer than it took me that much is certain. Let's just pray that he can do it." Ryuho stated.

"He will."

They both looked down at their daughter. Ryuho asked, "How do you know?"

"Naruto-nii-san said he would be ok and that he would pass this test. I believe in him." Hayami said without ever taking her eyes off of Naruto.

Kaori and Ryuho looked at each other and smiled. They hoped she was right.

_Midnight In Konoha …_

Yumi, suddenly jumped up out of her sleep. She was now sitting up in the bed breathing hard. She placed her hands over her heart, "Naruto-kun is in pain." Tears started to fall from her eyes,_ "Naruto-kun, what is happening to you?" _

A/N

Hey everyone. Just want to let you know, that I will be starting school soon. The good news is that this is my last semester in college, so my course load will be pretty light. However, I will be doing an internship so I don't know how much time I will have. Don't worry, I will try to update like I normally have. Anyway, I thought you guys should know. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.


	14. Deal With It

Chapter 14: Deal With It

_9 am, Konoha, Fire Country …_

Tsunade was sitting in her office, doing more tedious clerical work. She was reading mission requests from various countries; as she sipped on the cup of tea she had beside her, she came across a mission that was perfect for Senzairu. She also had Hanabi in mind, as well as a few others.

She heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

Shizune opened the door, "Tsunade-sama, Senzairu is here to see you for his mission assignment."

"Okay, send him in." Tsunade gestured for the girl to allow him into the office.

Shizune opened up the door wide enough for him to enter. Senzairu glanced at Shizune, "You know, you don't have to be so formal when it's just me, Shizu-chan."

She gave him a warning glare, "Don't call me that again."

Before she left the office, she heard his voice, "Okay, I'll stop calling you that, Shizu-chan."

Shizune was cursing him as she left the office. He turned his attention to the Hokage. "I'm reporting for my mission assignment, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked up from the mission assignment she was reading, "Your mission will be a C-rank. Your mission is to patrol the southern region of Fire Country and its borders. I have assigned Hyuuga Hanabi to your squad, along with Kamizuki Izumo, a medic-nin by the name of Kusushi, and Yuuhi Kurenai."

When he heard the last name, he was surprised. He told his mother about Kurenai and his situation, yet she still put them on a mission together. He opened his mouth to speak, "Requesting that Yuuhi Kurenai be dropped from this mission, Hokage-sama."

Hokage knew his reasons, but she had to do this, "Request denied."

"But Kaasan…" He was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Whatever is going on in your personal lives should have no effect on your mission." She put her hand on her forehead and gave him a sympathetic look, "Senzairu, you two have to learn how to put your differences aside. I put Kurenai on this squad for a reason."

He nodded, understanding that what she said was true.

The two turned around when they heard the door open up slightly. Shizune was holding the door open for the four nins, so they could enter the room.

Kurenai was the first to walk in and she noticed Senzairu immediately. She took her eyes off of him and looked at the Hokage. Hanabi walked in next, followed by Kamizuki Izumo, and Kusushi.

Tsunade looked at the nins that entered, "Great, you're all here. Now I can tell you what I told Senzairu. All of you will be patrolling the southern region of Fire Country and its borders. Your mission will be one week long, so you guys should head home and pack your things. You are to report to the South Gate in an hour."

Everyone turned around to hear Shizune fussing with someone behind the door. Suddenly, the door burst open. Tsunade knew this was coming, she just wondered why it took as long as it did. Konohamaru came through the door with Moegi and Udon, who were pleading with him to reconsider what he was about to do.

"Hey, old women, why haven't you given me a decent mission since I came back from my last mission? I can't take anymore of these escort missions that Genin could do." Konohamaru complained.

Moegi and Udon saw the vein on her forehead bulging. They had the unfortunate pleasure of being in the room the last time he called her an old women. The two Chuunins feared for their friend.

"Konohamaru-kun, don't demand missions from the Hokage, remember what happened last time." Moegi reminded him of his last encounter.

"Please, Konohamaru stop this. She had us scrubbing toilets and chasing the Daimyo's wife's god-awful cat for two months." Udon pleaded with his friend.

"I don't give a shit. I'm a Chuunin who wants to do real missions."

Tsunade was about to get up and pound the boy for calling her old. However, she thought of the perfect plan to get him out of her hair and make both of them happy, well at least until he figured out the mission.

She gave the boy a forced smile, "Your rudeness is not becoming of a Shinobi, but I will forgive you this time. It turns out that I have the perfect mission for you. In fact this mission will be a week long and there is a possibility of running into enemy nins and bandits. It's a C-rank mission. Do you accept?"

Konohamaru was jumping up and down at the news, "Of course I accept. What is this awesome mission?"

"You, Moegi, and Udon will join Senzairu and his squad. Your job is to go to the southern region of Fire Country and look for anything suspicious."

Konohamaru was pumping his fist in victory, "Yes, this is the perfect mission to test my abilities. I must say that you have come through again old women."

Tsunade gave herself a pat on the back, _"Sucker."_

"_He really doesn't know what this mission entails?" _Kurenai thought.

"_The way Kaa-san worded it… it would be hard for someone excited about a tough mission to read between the lines."_

Hanabi rolled her eyes, _"And he calls himself the grandson of the Sandaime?"_

Moegi and Udon slumped their shoulders and hung their heads in defeat.

"_How could you fall for that, Konohamaru-kun?"_

"_You just got us patrol duty for who knows how long."_

Konohamaru stopped his celebrating and looked at his friends. "Come on guys this is great mission to test our ability. Come on, let's prepare for our mission."

He grabbed both of them by the hand and dragged them out of the office. Senzairu decided to head back home to prepare for the trip. Everyone else followed him out, except Kurenai.

When everyone was gone Kurenai spoke, "Hokage I re…"

Tsunade knew what she was going to say and cut her off before she could finish, "Request denied. You two have to put whatever is going on between you aside. I'm going to need a hundred percent from my shinobi when this war starts, not fifty percent. Putting you two together will help you deal with each other while you're on duty. My decision is final. You are to report to the South gate in an hour."

Kurenai turned around and left. She knew it would be pointless to argue with the Hokage. It would do her best to prepare.

_Sea Country, below the Minashu Compound…_

Ryuho was on the balcony by himself. Everyone that was there left last night when it started to get late. His eyes never left Naruto. The boy was standing, unconscious, while gripping the sword. He wondered how Naruto was doing.

Naruto was looking at more memories of his past. He was looking at a memory from when he was ten years-old. It was a painful memory, because it was his birthday and the tenth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat.

Everyone was celebrating, Naruto on the other hand, was trying to hide in the shadows and stay out of people's way. For some reason unknown to him, people were extra mean to him on his birthday. Naruto decided to walk down a street that was deserted to avoid people. Little did he know that he was being followed by a couple of Chuunin, who had seen him looking at the celebration from an alleyway.

Naruto cut through the alley he was in and was walking down the deserted street. He decided to go home and just wait to this day was over. The Hokage always visited him after the ceremony on his birthday. He thought it would be best to just go and wait until the old man came.

Naruto was walking, when a couple nins dropped in front of him. Naruto saw the look in their eyes. He immediately knew that he was in danger.

The first nin spoke, "Where do you think you're going?"

Naruto answered, trying not to show his fear, "Home."

The nin beside the nin that spoke whispered in his friend's ear. The first nin seemed to nod, "Don't worry, we're just going to rough him up a little bit."

The nin kicked Naruto into the wall of the building to their right. The other nins were kicking him as well. The leader of the group picked Naruto up by his collar, then threw him hard to the pavement. He pulled out a kunai. His friends were getting nervous, "Hey man, we said we were going to rough him up, that's all."

The nin, who was standing over Naruto with the kunai turned and screamed at his friends, "I don't care about that. He will die for what he did."

He turned back to Naruto with a smirk filled with malice. "Your time has come monster, you will die now."

Naruto was scared for his life. The knife was getting closer to his heart. He knew this was it; he closed his eyes and prepared for the worse. Naruto had his eyes close for couple of seconds. He wondered why it was taking so long for the kunai to stab him.

He opened his eyes; to see that he was in the arms of an ANBU member with white hair and a dog mask.

The present-day Naruto looked at the masked man closely. Although he couldn't see his face behind the mask, he was certain who it was, "That's Kakashi."

He was a good foot away from the nins that were attacking him. They were surrounded by ANBU members. Kakahi, unknown to the ten year old, had placed Naruto on the ground. He looked at the boy, "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded, confirming that he was okay. Kakashi turned to the purple-haired female of his group of five, who was standing on the shop behind the nins. The four others were spread out over the area. One was on the little shop behind Naruto, the other two were on the ground, a few feet away, on opposite sides of the nins. The ANBU wearing the dog mask, who Naruto had concluded to be Kakashi, signaled for the purple-hair nin to stand next to him.

She appeared next to him almost instantly. "Take Naruto home and watch over him until the Hokage or I relieve you of your command."

She nodded, "Understood, sempai." She grabbed Naruto and blurred out of sight.

She was leaping from roof-top to roof-top with Naruto in her arms. She spoke to the boy in a soft voice, "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you, Naruto-kun. You also don't have to worry about those shinobi or any others from this village attacking you again. My captain will make sure that he sends a message to those and who ever think about harming a fellow citizen of Konoha."

Naruto felt safe in her arms, "Thank you nii-chan." He fell asleep in the girl's arms.

That memory wasn't as bad as the others. In fact, he didn't expect Kakashi to save him. "Must have been Hokage's orders" Naruto said sadly.

The voice echoed throughout the room, "You are absolutely right. Why would he care about you? He didn't when you were on his genin team, did he?"

Naurto simply said, "No."

"Because he praised the Uchiha, just like everyone else at the academy did." His doppelganger appeared in front of him with an evil expression on his face.

The doppelganger faded again, Naruto knew that another memory was coming and that it would only fuel the anger and hatred that he was feeling towards the Leaf.

Ryuho was studying Naruto for the last half-hour. Shinji, Hayami, and his wife Kaori were walking up the stairs to join him on top of the balcony. He turned to see his family; he then turned his gaze back onto Naruto. Shinji walked up and stood on his right while his wife and his daughter were on his left.

Kaori and Hayami just looked on without saying a word. Shinji, on the other hand had something to say, "How has he been fairing uncle?"

"It seems like he's in between. I really don't know to tell you the truth." Ryuho said. The exhaustion in his voice was evident.

Shinji looked at his uncle; and could tell that the man was tired, "Uncle, why don't you go sit against the wall and get some sleep. I will wake you if anything happens."

Ryuho decided to listen to his nephew's advice. He sat up against the wall and closed his eyes; His last thoughts were of Naruto.

_Konoha half and hour later…_

It was now ten o'clock in Konoha. Everyone was at the South Gate, ready to leave. Everyone was in their Chuunin uniforms. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Izumo, and Kusushi was wearing the standardized green vest with a blue long sleeve tunic, blue sweat pants, and blue sandals. Kurenai and Senzairu outfits were completely different from the rest. Senzairu had on the vest that Asuma had made for him, along with a black long-sleeve tunic, sweats, and sandals. Kurenai was wearing the standard green Jounin vest, but she had on a sleeveless crimson colored tunic and pants to match and black sandals.

Senzairu addressed the group, "Okay everyone. This is my first mission in a long time. Although it isn't the mission that any of us could possibly want, we will have to manage."

Konohamaru gave him a curious look, "What do you mean? This is so going to be a cool mission. We might run into enemy nins, while searching for anything suspicious."

Hanabi shook her head, "You do know the purpose of this mission right?"

"Yes Hanabi-chan. The old women explained it to us. We're to go and look for anything suspicious in the southern region of Fire Country."

Moegi tapped him. He turned to face the teen with long flowing orange hair, "Konohamaru-kun, that's not the purpose of the mission."

"You guys have a mission, how troublesome."

Everyone turned to see Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and the Kazekage.

"We don't have just any mission, Shikamaru, we have a great mission. We have to check for anything suspicious in the southern region of Fire Country." Konohamaru said with excitement.

"What the hell is so exciting about patrol duty?" Shikamaru asked.

"Patrol duty? No Shikamaru, we have to go…." A light bulb went of in Konohamaru's head when he read between the lines of Tsunade's words.

He put his hand on his head and shouted, "Oh no, not patrol duty!"

Konohamaru hung his head. He was duped by the Hokage. Kurenai spoke to Gaara, "Kazekage-sama, I thought you left the day before yesterday."

"I had business to talk over with your Hokage and I decided to stay in the village for an extra day." Gaara answered.

"We're heading back to the Sand now. We have to make preparations as well." Kankuro added.

Senzairu spoke, "Well, I wish you a safe trip back to Suna." He looked at the members of his squad, "Let's head out." Everyone nodded; Konohamaru on the other hand was still hanging his head. When Senzairu blurred out of sight, everyone else followed.

Gaara and Kankuro walked through the gate and continued on. Temari was at the gate with Shikamaru, "Well, I don't know when I'm going to be back here. I might not see you for six months."

Shikamaru understood that it was a possibility; they had a war to prepare for and like her, he was going to be busy during these next six months as well. "I know. We both have a lot of troublesome things to do."

"I suppose." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Shikamaru placed a hand under her chin and kissed her. When he broke the kiss he smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. We will have our time. Your brothers are waiting; you should catch up, you troublesome woman."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Don't want me to see you shed tears over me, you crybaby?"

Shikamaru just smiled as she turned away. She caught up to Gaara and Kankuro, who were walking slowly so she could catch up. Once she caught up, they blurred out of his vision. Shikamaru turned around and walked away from the gate. He was right, they would have their time, but right now they both had jobs and obligations.

_In the Woods of Fire Country…_

The squad led by Senzairu was moving through the trees at top speed with him in the lead, followed by Izumo, Hanabi, Kurenai, Kusushi, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

Izumo looked at their squad leader, "Senzairu-san, don't you think we should have a special formation."

"You don't have to be so formal, just call me Senzairu."

Hanabi was curious about how Senzairu didn't form a pattern. Every mission she been on outside of Konoha, the squad leader had formed travel patterns to counter attacks and go on the offensive. She had to wonder if he was captain material or if Tsunade had just put him in charge because it was her son.

She caught up with him, "Senzairu, was it, our travel pattern is all wrong. What I mean is, we have no particular pattern, how are we supposed to counter and form attacks?"

Senzairu sighed. "Hanabi, was it? We're only patrolling. Attacks are almost non-existant on patrol duty. However, if you are so concerned about traveling in a pattern that would protect us then you don't have to worry. The medic-nin isn't in the front so it doesn't really matter. Besides Kurenai specializes in genjutsu, which means she could create an illusion for everyone behind her. You have the Byakugan, which means you can see a great distance and see traps and attacks before we even come to them. As for Izumo, he's a Jounin and he has me in front of him. I might not look it, but I'm pretty strong Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi scowled at him for calling her chan. However, she did have to admit that he was right. The medic-nin was behind Kurenai, who was the best Genjutsu user in the Leaf. He was also right about her Byakugan. The only thing she wasn't too sure about was his confidence in his strength. _"But why is he so confident? Kurenai, who was a Jounin for a longer stint isn't complaining? She must feel he is capable. Whatever, I will keep look out."_

Kurenai heard what Senzairu said and he was right about her covering the last four members of the squad. But there were too many variables in his theory and the Hyuuga girl was right, they needed to have a formal formation. "Senzairu, I think we should stop."

Senzairu looked at Kurenai knowingly what she was already going to say. He dropped to the ground with the rest of the group following suit. Everyone was standing in a circle.

Senzairu addressed Kurenai, "Why did you wish to stop Kurenai?"

"Hanabi is right. You were right about me being able to cover the medic, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. However, what about yourself and Izumo? Yes Hanabi has her eyes so she should be fine, but you and Izumo don't have a specialty like the Byakugan and your skill might not be as what you claim it to be. So, what formation are you going to form?" Kurenai looked at him, almost demanding he design a formation.

He decided to stand his ground, "The formation will remain as it is."

Kurenai was getting frustrated that he was still going to stick to his plan, "So, you don't care if your squad dies? You have to think of your squad's safety, you know that?"

"I understand, but formations can be easily read by enemy if they are alerted by scouts ahead. Moving in random patterns is much harder to counter. Besides, it is the leader's decision on the squad's formation and I've decided that we don't need one." He said hoping she would drop it.

Kurenai was giving him a glare, "What the hell are you trying to prove? Are trying to show how much better you got during your absence?"

He took insult to that comment. Did she really think he was trying to show off? His anger was rising, "Do you think I've become a person who shows off? Your acting like this is my first time as a squad leader. I know what I'm doing and this is the best course of action."

She let out a shriek in frustration, "How can you be so unreasonable? Your whole squad feels that you should form a pattern and you aren't listening. What type of leader does that?"

He turned and walked away from here. After a few steps he stopped turned his head around slightly, "A leader does what is right, not what everyone wants. A leader also protects the people under his command even if it means he has to give his life to do so. Also, a leader uses the best course of action to make sure no one is harmed under his command. I know what I'm doing Kurenai, and my decision is final." He then blurred out of sight.

Everyone else took to the trees. Kurenai just shook her head. She then took to the trees after her team.

_Midday in Konoha… _

Neji and his team were walking through the North Gate. He had expected something to go wrong during that mission but to his surprise nothing did. The Waterfall nins actually led them to Shibuki. Neji and his group delivered the message and immediately left, even though he had offered that they could stay and join him for lunch. The group would arrive at the Hokage Tower in a matter of minutes.

Tsunade was sitting in her office, doing her regular routine of looking at mission requests. She heard a knock at the door and judging by the sound of the knock, she knew it was Shizune, "Come in."

Shizune opened the door to reveal Neji and his squad walking through. Neji was the first to approach the desk, "The mission to Waterfall was a success, Hokage-sama. Here is a written letter from Shibuki-sama." Neji handed her the letter.

Tsunade took the letter and put it in her desk draw so she could read it later. The Godaime turned to see her apprentice who began to speak, "Shibuki-san said whatever you need, just let him know. Other than that, he said everything that you would need to know is in the letter."

"Okay. Is there anything else that any of you would like to ask before I dismiss you?" Tsunade glanced at everyone to see if they had any questions for her.

Her eyes fell on Kiba who raised his hand, "Yes, Kiba what is your question?"

"Tsunade-sama, how long will it be until we can visit Hinata? It's been a week since she has been out. Is she ok?" Kiba said showing his concern for his teammate and close friend.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and brought her folded hands close to her mouth. All who were in her office knew that Hinata's seal was removed. She had forbidden everyone there to talk about that and she had closed off the girl from everyone so she could talk to the girl and figure out what she was going to do to keep it a secret from her family. However, Hinata had a plan and Tsunade had no idea where she was but she figured Naruto did.

She sat back up now, prepared to tell them about Hinata, "What I'm about to say is to not leave this room, is that understood?"

They all nodded. She turn to Kiba, "You don't have to worry, Hinata is fine, well according to this anyway."

Tsunade decided to show them the letter Shizune had given her. She reached in her drawer to retrieve the letter. She pulled it out and handed it to Kiba. He passed it down the line, so everyone else could see it. Ino, being the last on to see it, returned it to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, do you know where she is?" Neji asked, wondering where his cousin was.

She shrugged, "I don't really know. This all happened while we were in the Mist and the letter is very vague. I guess we have to wait until Naruto gets back from Sea Country; I'm sure he has an idea where she went."

The door to the Hokage office opened causing everyone to turn around. They saw the Sannin, Jiraiya standing before them with a smile on his face, "Hey, Tsunade-hime, work getting you down?"

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in an annoyed tone.

"I actually came here to share some of my sake. This stuff from Sea Country I tell you is great; it's nothing like Rice Country's; but it sure is good." Jiraiya informed his former teammate.

Tsunade knew that was Jiraiya way of saying that he was in Sea Country checking up on their favorite blond, "Why were you in Sea Country? Were you checking up on Naruto?"

"Actually, Ryuho asked me to come so I could play a role in the trials. The last time I saw him he looked like shit. Ryuho did a number on him in the first two trials from the looks of things." Jiraiya informed Tsunade.

Tsunade was curious about the role he asked Jiraiya to play, "Tell me… why did he need you there?"

"Maybe later when we're in private," by the way Jiraiya answered she knew it had something to do with Naruto and the Kyuubi. She would find out more about it later. Neji wondered when the blond would be back so he could get some answers.

He turned to the frog hermit, "Jiraiya-sama, do you have any idea when Naruto will be back from Sea Country?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Damn, we don't know where Hinata is and the time frame for Naruto's return is undetermined." Kiba was letting his emotions get the better of him.

Jiraiya looked at the boy and smirked; he knew where the young Hyuuga was. Tsunade caught the look, "Where is she, Jiraiya?"

Everyone turned to the Jiraiya. He scratched the back of his head before responding to Tsunade, "Well, let's just say that she's probably in the safest place in the world."

Tsunade closed hers and gave a smirk that caused the younger nins to wonder, "I knew you were lying when you told me that you had no idea where Naiya was. Hinata is with her, isn't she?"

His ear to ear grin confirmed everything she needed to know.

Sakura was surprised to hear that name. She turned her gaze from her sensei back to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, why is Hinata with the seal mistress?"

Neji was smiling. Speaking to himself, he caused everyone to look at him, "So that is your plan Hinata. I must say, I never did expect this from you."

A confused Ino addressed Neji, "What are you talking about, Neji? What plan could she possibly have?"

Tsunade answered before Neji and Sakura had a chance, "She's going to try to change the Hyuuga clan."

Ino turned to Tsunade, "How, Tsunade-sama?"

Neji gave Ino a look that she never really saw on Neji's face before, it was a look between happiness and relief, "I think she's learning how to remove the seal." He turned to the Hokage, "Tsunade-sama, I have other things to tend to, is this meeting over with?"

She nodded, "Yes, this meeting is over. You all may leave."

With that said, everyone left the office, except Jiraiya. Tsunade sat back on her chair and put her feet on the desk. Jiraiya sat on the couch in her office.

She looked at her friend, "So why didn't you tell me that you knew where Naiya was located?"

He gave her a silly grin, "She asked me to promise that I would not reveal her location to anyone. Just keeping a promise to a former student is all I was doing."

Tsunade let out sigh. Naiya was a good ninja. She could find a way to put her talents to good use; that much she knew. But she didn't have time to worry about that; she had a war to prepare for. Also, she was concerned about Naruto.

"Jiraiya, what did Ryuho want to see you about?" She asked, knowing that it had to do with Naruto.

"He wanted me to seal off Kyuubi's chakra for Naruto's second trial. However, he decided that doing it would be unnecessary. He said something about Naruto, and how he was tempted to use the Kyuubi's chakra during his first trial. He wanted to make sure that Naruto had access to it for the second exam. He wanted to see if he would rely on himself or the Kyuubi for the second test, which was to test his faith in himself. I guess he passed; because before I left, he was taking the final test." Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade smiled upon hearing the information. She knew that Naruto could do it; he had a heart and will of fire like no one else. Deep down, she was proud of him and couldn't wait until he was back. "So, it only took him two days. I don't know why, but I thought a test for something so legendary would take at least weeks. I guess he will be back in Konoha with the sword in two days."

Jiraiya noticed her overconfidence in the only other person in the world that she saw as family, besides Shizune, himself, and Senzairu.

He shook his head, "Normally; I would agree with you, but knowing the details of this trial, it's safe to say that he won't be back in two days. For anyone else, this trial might not be too difficult; however, Naruto is a different case for a reason."

She didn't know what he was getting at, "What do you mean by that?"

Jiraiya looked at her with an unreadable expression, "It's simple. This trial is a test, where Naruto will have to face his heart and all of the negativity in it. Think about it, Tsunade. Regardless of how caring a person is and upbeat about life they are, tell me, what would living in a village that shunned and mistreated you during your childhood do to your heart?"

Tsunade understood what he was getting at. Even though she would never peg Naruto as a person that could ever be evil or do evil things, she knew that the village's mistreatment caused hatred deep in his heart that he had hidden. If Jiraiya was right; which she knew he was, then this test would be tougher on Naruto then anyone else. She hoped that the boy she saw as her second son would be okay. She smiled, because she knew he would be fine.

Jiraiya gave her an odd look, "Why are you smiling?"

She looked at him, still smiling, "Let's make a bet. I bet you that Naruto will pass this trial."

Jiraiya put his hand to his chin. If Tsunade was willing to bet on Naruto, then chances are his student wasn't going to pass. Damn her for jinxing his student, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity for free money. "Sure, I will take that bet. Good luck."

"I don't need good luck, it's a sure thing" She replied in a cocky tone.

"Really, according to Naruto, he said I should save the good luck that I had wished for him for you. He said you would need it more."

Jiraiya was amused by the contortion of her facial features. To him, she looked like a bulldog, but for some reason, no one but Tsunade could make that look good.

Tsunade shook her fist; while mumbling something about idiot a whisker-faced blond and one thousand years of pain, which caused Jiraiya to wince.

_Uchiha Compound…_

Sasuke was training in the backyard of his compound, which he turned into a training ground. Right now, he was working on taijutsu. The Naruto's speed was amazing, and without his Sharingan eyes, Sasuke would never have a chance at catching Naruto. Sasuke continued to kick and punch the post before him. The beads of sweat on his forehead were clear indicators of how hard he was training his body.

Sasuke stopped when he felt a familiar presence behind him, "What do you want, Sakura?"

She just looked at Sasuke, who had his back to her, "I just got back and I wanted to see you."

He gave a sideways glance, "I don't need to be checked up on like I'm some child. What do you really want?"

He could read her like a book. She did want to see him, but that wasn't her real reason for coming here. She knew why Sasuke opted out the mission. It was to train, so he wouldn't lose to Naruto again.

She needed to know, "Why?"

He didn't know where she was going with this, "Why, what?"

"Why…why, must you always try to be better than Naruto? I don't understand, Sasuke-kun. You completed one of your life goals, and yet you still have an inferiority complex. I could see if you were training for the upcoming war, but we both know that the only reason your training is to fight Naruto again. Why?" Sakura gave him a pleading look , so he would tell her.

He turned away from her and continued to punch the log, "You wouldn't understand."

"Don't give me that Sasuke-kun, tell me why!" She asked again, slightly raising her voice.

He didn't answer. Sakura shook her head and turned around to walk away. Sasuke was stubborn and she knew that she wasn't going to get an answer.

"I don't understand it." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke talking to her with his back still turned to her.

"Understand, what?" She asked.

Sasuke clenched his fist, "How he seemed to always surpass me. Not only that; when I think about how he saved us on missions, defeated enemies that you and I could not, it makes me wonder how he always seemed to be ahead, when he was such a dobe."

"Sasuke-kun..."

He continued, "It's just that no matter how hard I tried, Naruto was always in front of me. He was the one that freed us when we fought Haku; he was also the one that saved you from Gaara, when I couldn't do anything but watch. Even when we fought at the Valley of the End, he held back attacks that would have gained him victory. In all of those fights, he was exhausted, but he never gave in, not even once. Since my clan's death, I searched for the power that he possessed. I wondered… what made him so strong? Even now, I stand in his shadow, always chasing him. Our last fight proved that. I don't want to chase him anymore. I want to find the strength that he has, I want to discover what makes him so strong."

It was very seldom that Sakura got to see this side of Sasuke. Even though they were intimate, Sasuke rarely opened up. She hated that he always kept things bottled inside. She was finally getting to see a side of him that she never saw.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, and said in a calm and soft voice, "You should get going. I have things I need to do."

Sakura nodded. She knew that he wanted to be alone, so she did Shunshin no Jutsu leaving him alone. She appeared on a street a block away from his compound. She continued to walk. She had nothing really to do, since she wasn't due back in the hospital until tomorrow. Sakura understood Sasuke. In fact she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke was actually jealous of Naruto. Naruto wasn't liked or praised for his ability like Sasuke.

Any other person wouldn't be jealous, but all of those things are things that Sasuke didn't care about. She now knew that ever since he met Naruto, he has been searching for that thing that made Naruto so strong. Not even she knew what made her former teammate so strong. Maybe it was his hatred for the village, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, or even herself. Who knows? She was, however, curious as to what made her former teammate strong. Perhaps it was a question that she would never get an answer to. She decided to head for the hot springs. She had a free day and she was going to relax, if it was the last thing she did.

_Across town..._

Yumi sat at the ramen shop with a sad expression. Her thoughts kept going back to Naruto. She couldn't explain this feeling, but she knew he was in pain. He didn't return with the others when they came back from Water Country, but the Hokage informed her that he was in Sea Country. She figured it had something to do with the Minashu clan. Yumi just sat there twirling the soup around with her spoon. She didn't even notice Ino, Chouji, and Kiba walk into the restaurant.

Ino and Kiba were having a heated debate over what was the better weapon, a kunai or a shuriken. Ino stopped in the middle of her explanation as to why kunais were better, when she noticed Yumi sitting at the stool with a sad look on her face.

She walked up and tapped the girl, "Hey Yumi, how's it going?"

She looked up, and gave Ino a fake smile that was obvious to everyone, "Hello Ino, how's everything?"

Ino and the others heard what happened to the girl. Word around Konoha tends to get around quick. She was hoping that she wasn't depressed over that situation, because it could have been a lot worse.

Ino pointed to Kiba, "Yumi, this is my friend Kiba, and you already met Chouji."

Kiba stepped up and offered his hand, "Hello there, I'm Kiba and the dog on my side is my best friend, Akamaru."

Akamaru barked his form of a greeting. Ino took a seat next to Yumi. Kiba sat down next to Ino, and Choji sat down next to him. Ino, Kiba, and Chouji ordered their food. Ino took three bites; then looked at Yumi, who was still playing with her soup.

"Hey Yumi, what's the matter?" Ino asked out of concern.

Yumi continued playing with her soup, "Well… Since last night, I have this feeling that Naruto-kun isn't ok. I can't explain it, but…but I just know that he is hurt. I don't know; maybe I'm just worrying too much, I guess."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right, I think you are worrying too much. I'm sure Naruto will be back here soon. Besides, we just saw Jiraiya-sama, who informed us that Naruto was doing some type of trial thing in Sea Country. I'm sure he's fine."

Yumi felt relief, but she still could feel in heart that Naruto was in some type of turmoil. She decided to leave it alone. She decided to change the subject. "So, Ino, do you guys have a mission or something?"

"Well no, we just came back from a mission. I decided to treat these two…"

Akamaru barked at Ino. Ino looked at the dog, then back to Yumi, "Sorry about that; I meant three, to a meal at Ichiraku. After this I'll probably go to the hot springs to relax. You want to come with me?"

"That's okay, I think I'll pass, Ino. You'll probably run into Kaa-san there." Yumi told Ino.

"Really, Mai-san was fun to talk to when we first went to the springs."

"Mother can be fun at times, but I'm glad she's taking it easy. She worked hard on our little farm for years, it's nice to see her relax." She leaned in and whispered in Ino's ear, "But, if you ask me, she's relaxing too much."

The both shared a laugh. Kiba who finished his meal spoke, "So, you're a farmer. That's cool."

Yumi shook her head, "No, it isn't cool. To put it plainly, it sucks. I like gardening; though, and literature. I try to get Naruto to read, but he doesn't like too unless it has something to do with jutsus."

Ino was beaming with joy after hearing what Yumi said, "You like gardening, really. My family owns the best flower shop here in Konoha. I knew I liked you for a reason. We fellow gardeners are just drawn together like magnets."

Yumi smiled at the girl, "I guess so. That's just one of my hobbies, but I really hope to be an established writer someday."

Chouji, after eating his tenth bowl looked at Yumi, "So, if you were to write a book someday, what would it be about?

Kiba spoke before Yumi had a chance, "If it's anything like Icha Icha Paradise, then I would read it for sure. Did you read the last edition, Chouji?"

Chouji nodded in excitement, "Yes, it was fantastic. Wie totally deserves to get bitch-slapped by Yuki. I just hope Yuki finds happiness."

"Yeah, it's sad, but that scene between Wie and Rokoa, tell me that wasn't the hottest scene ever." Kiba said showing his excitement.

A vein appeared on Ino's forehead. She then hit both of them over the head. "You god-damn perverts. I can't believe you're talking about that filth, and in front of girls, no less!"

Yumi held back a snicker. She knew about the scene they were talking about, and she had to admit it was quite intriguing. However, the type of writing she wanted to do was nothing like Jiraiya's. His writing was mostly about romance and sexual fantasies. Even though his book was one of her guilty pleasures; one that she would never admit, she just didn't want to write a book like it. She looked at this village and Naruto's treatment here, and an idea came to her head, which caused her to smile.

_Fire Country 5 hours later…_

Senzairu and his squad were traveling at top speed towards their intended destination. He estimated that they would be there in about an hour. It was perfect; they would have enough time to set up camp and assign patrol teams. He could sense the group wasn't to keen on what he decided. He just wished they saw his logic, but they probably didn't.

Hanabi saw wires coming at Senzairu from all directions. Her instinct caused her to scream, "Watch out!"

He didn't have time to react, before he knew it wires wrapped around him and ripped him to shreds. Izumo and Hanabi jumped back; to get into battle formation. Kurenai did her part and caste a genjutsu to cover up the tracks of the three behind her.

Izumo and Hanabi were back-to-back. Both were looking around frantically for their enemies. Hanabi and Izumo were surrounded by about eight shinobi from Iwa. The man on the top of the branch in front of them, who they confirmed to be the leader, was giving them a sadistic smile. The smile looked even more evil, because of his red eyes and snow white hair.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A pathetic Leaf-nin and a Hyuuga. Her eyes are worth a lot on the black market. Jizu, Ranko, kill him and collect her. You five, go and look for the other five that disappeared." The two appeared in front of Hanabi and Izumo.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan and got into her fighting stance. Izumo also got into his fighting stance. He didn't like what was happening. He and Hanabi were out numbered and he recognized this guy. He was Moretsu Kihouin, an A-class missing-nin from Iwagakure.

Kihouin spoke again, "You guys are outnumbered and outclassed. The fact of the matter is my group would have passed you; but we saw the Hyuuga, and we couldn't resist. You guys had a weak leader, and your other members are hiding. You have no chance."

Kurenai, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Kusushi where hiding not too far under a genjustu. Kurenai couldn't think about Senzairu, her first priority was to come up with a plan.

She looked at the group and spoke a low voice, "Okay, this guy isn't some chump. He is a missing-nin from Iwa, and he is as bad as they come. The sad truth is I don't think I can even beat him. Moegi and Udon, look after Kusushi. Konohamaru, I need you to try and draw the five that are looking for us to a different location."

Konohamaru nodded, "You can count on me." The two moved out.

Kurenai was looking at the fight between Hanabi and the nin from Iwa. Hanabi used her Jyuuken to kill the nin in front of her as quickly as possible. Izumo had taken his fight with the other nin elsewhere. Kihouin shook his head as Jizu hit the ground. She was one of his best soldiers. He had enough; he decided to subdue the Hyuuga.

He appeared in front of Hanabi, and said with a sick smile still plastered on his face, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice."

Hanabi slipped back into her fighting stance with a smirk, "Don't underestimate the Hyuuga clan."

Kurenai knew that this was suicide. Hanabi was good, but she had no chance. Her plan was to get Hanabi out of harms way so they could retreat back to Konoha. An ANBU squad was more than enough to deal with this renegade group. Her squad consisted of mostly Chuunin's who didn't have the experience or the power to fight someone of this caliber. Kurenai did a couple of hand signs and cast a genjutsu. The surrounding area, according to Kihouin started to get cloudy. He knew immediately that it was a genjutsu. But when he cancelled it, Hanabi was gone.

Kurenai had gotten Hanabi out of harms way, much to the girls protest, and brought her back to the area that Moegi and the medic were at.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at Kurenai, "Why did you take me away, I could have taken that guy."

Kurenai looked at the girl and simply said, "No, you could not have taken him. He is an A-Class nin from Iwagakure, and in one-on-one combat, only a few of our nins can take him on, and you are not one of them. We will wait here, until Konohamaru shakes them."

Hanabi snorted, "That fool will only get himself killed."

Moegi clenched her fist, "What is your problem? He led those nins away, so we would be safe. He did an admirable thing, don't look down your nose at him for that."

Hanabi looked at the girl as if she were a nobody, "I don't remember saying anything to you. Your idiot friend is going to get himself killed trying to play hero."

Kurenai decided to nip it in the bud before things started to escalate. "That's enough. We have to make up a plan. We will have to…."

Kurenai eyes widened we she saw that Kihouin was only a ten feet away. His evil smirk never left his face as he looked at them. Kurenai knew that this was going to be troublesome.

Konohamaru had led them away but the squad had him surrounded. _"These guys are good. I couldn't evade them. Oh well, I'm always complaining about having no good fight, guess I'll definitely get that and more."_

One of the nin spoke, "You will die here, little boy. Sad really, but that is fate and yours…is death." The nin and his fellow comrades charged at Konohamaru. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to survive, but he knew he was taking someone with him.

Before the nins got within a foot of Konohamaru, wires attached to kunais started wrapping around them and various trees. Before they knew it they were pinned to nearby trees. As soon as they were pinned, kunais and shurikens hit them in various critical spots. Konohamaru traced the wire on his right that led to a high tree branch. On top of it Senzairu was looking down at him with a smile. Konohamaru was relieved to see that he was still alive.

Senzairu let go of the wire and spoke, "Go after Izumo, he's about 2 mins west of here. I'll go and take care of their leader." With that Senzairu disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Konohamaru did as he was told, and headed west.

Kihouin was studying everyone. All of them took fighting stances, but judging by the stances, he was certain that the stance the one on his far right took proved he was a medic. Perfect, he would go after the medic, who would be saved by the pretty red-eyed Jounin, who he determined was the leader. He then would pick the rest apart by himself. This was going to be fun.

Kurenai saw that look in his eyes. She moved quickly in front of Kusushi. When he blinked, he saw Kurenai in front of him taking an upward slash from a kunai. She fell to her knees before him. _"Damn, he did that on purpose. If I had enough time to counter attack, I could have avoided getting hurt. The things we do as ninja..."_

Kurenai was holding her chest as Kihouin towered over her. Hanabi saw her chance and went to strike when she thought his guard was down. Her hand thrust forward aiming for his head, but she missed. He sidestepped her attack and did a reverse roundhouse kick, sending her to a nearby tree, the impact caused her to lose conscious. "I will deal with you shortly, Hyuuga." Moegi and Kusushi went to tend to Hanabi.

"Now for you, beautiful, it's sad that I don't have the time to show you a great time, but that girl's eyes are worth a lot of money and you are in my way." Udon threw a Kunai but Kiohouin avoided it. He turned to see Udon. He did a bind jutsu. Udon was stuck in place, unable to move. He knew that if he didn't get loose, Kurenai-san would be dead.

He turned back to Kurenai, "Sorry for the…" He looked to see that she was no longer in her spot. He looked around until he saw her in the arms of the man he thought his squad had killed.

Senzairu was holding her bridal-style. Kurenai looked up to see him looking at her. He saw the pain in her face, so he gently put her down then looked at Kusushi, "Heal her wounds. Moegi, watch over them. Udon will be with you in a second."

Senzairu did a hand seal while looking at Udon. "Udon, get over here and aid Moegi."

Udon was about to say he couldn't move, but realized he could. He was about to run, but Kihouin appeared behind him with a kunai. He was about the stick it in Udon's back, but Senzairu blocked it with his kunai. This surprised Kihouin.

"_This guy is fast. To be over there and move over here that quickly to protect his comrade…a worthwhile opponent." _ Kihouin thought.

The two nins jumped back for distance. Senzairu glanced over at Kurenai, who was being healed. He turned back to the nin, "We don't have time to waste. I will finish this fast and give you a painless death."

Kihouin smiled, "Painless? Take this."

Senzairu saw that a wall made from the ground had risen in front of the nin. The wall broke into jagged-edged rocks. The nin motioned with his hand for the rocks to go forth, all of the razor-sharp jagged pieces of rocks were aimed at the golden/brown-eyed Leaf Jounin. Senzairu just looked at the oncoming attack. The technique came down on him leaving a huge smoke pile. When the smoke cleared; he was laying on the ground, disfigured.

The arrogant Nin smirked, " That was too easy."

"Yes, yes it was." Kihouin eyes widened when he heard the voice behind him. He didn't have time to react; a kunai was lodged on the side of his throat where the jugular vein is located. He immediately fell to the ground, dead. Senzairu looked at the nin for a moment _"His confidence led to his demise. Arrogance and skill tends to blind people. He forgot the life-old lesson, that you will always find someone that is your better. Unlucky for him; he had to learn it the hard way."_

He stepped over the dead missing-nin and walked back over to the group. Izumo and Konohamaru landed next to him, panting. He glanced at both of them and smiled, "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Yea, but I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for Konohamaru. He waited for the perfect time, then pinned the guy I was facing against a tree with wire. That gave me the time I needed to slit his throat." Izumo informed his leader.

Senzairu looked at Konohamaru, "Taking a page out of my book, I see."

Konohamaru gave him a huge grin. Senzairu spoke again, but this time his voice was serious, "Traveling without a formation worked for us, but now we have no choice but to use one. That nin was smart by injuring Kurenai first. We once had the element of surprise; but we don't have that, because Hanabi is out and Kurenai is injured. We will continue our trek, but Izumo you will be the lead. I will be behind you with Kurenai. Konohamaru, you will carry Hanabi. Kusushi will be behind Konohamaru, while Moegi is behind him, scouting the sides. Udon will be in the back doing the same. This is the best I can come up with while traveling with five Chuunins; one which is injured, and a Jounin who is injured as well. We will set up camp when we arrive at the border and then we will assign patrol teams. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Good." He picked up Kurenai, bridal-style. Konohamaru did the same with Hanabi. Kurenai may have been healed, but the cut could reopen and he didn't want to take the chance. The squad headed out.

The red-eyed Jounin looked at Senzairu, "Hey, I just want to say that I'm sorry for questioning your ability and skill as a leader. You were right, a proper formation would have left us vulnerable."

He continued to look ahead, "It's not a matter of who's right and who's wrong. I just believed it would be best to do it my way. Things could have turned out the same had we followed your way as well. How is your chest feeling?"

"It's okay. I'll be fine in the morning." She informed him.

He smiled. She knew that the smile on his face was a smile of happiness and relief. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. She snuggled up close to him. She didn't think about Asuma, her current issues with Senzairu, all that mattered was at this very moment is that she felt safe and she had to admit, it felt good.

_An hour later…_

The group had arrived at the southern border. They had set up camp about five miles from the border. Kurenai was sitting around the fire with everyone. Hanabi, who was in one of the five tents, came out of the tent a little groggy, "What happened?"

Senzairu, who was sitting next to Konohamaru spoke, "From what Moegi told me, you were knocked out by the missing-nin that I killed. I had Konohamaru carry you back here."

Konohamaru blushed when Hanabi looked at him. She didn't say anything; she just took a seat next to Izumo. Konohamaru got up, "I think I'll go collect some firewood."

Konohamaru got up and walked off to collect more firewood. Hanabi's eyes followed him. She was looking at his retreating back. She got up, "I'll go look after him, make sure he doesn't get hurt." Senzairu shrugged illustrating that he really didn't care.

Five minutes away from the camp Konohamaru was collecting fire wood. Hanabi stepped from behind a tree startling him.

He looked up at here while stacking a log on the top of the stacks he held, "Oh, I didn't expect you to come out here, Hanabi. Did you come to help me?"

She shook her head, "No. I just wanted to ask you something…why are you so nice to me. I mean I know you like me, that isn't hard to see, but I always insult you, so why are you always nice?"

Konohamaru put the wood down and looked Hanabi dead in the eye. She had never seen the boy look this serious, "Well, part of the reason I am nice is because I do like you. Even when I get angry at your insults, I just can't seem to stay mad at you. When I look at you, Hanabi-chan, I don't see Hyuuga Hanabi, heir to the Hyuuga clan, or the number one rookie of our graduating class. I see someone like me, who everyone likes only because of who they are related to. I know what it feels like to have people see you as what they want you to be, and not as the individual that you are. I guess that's why I like you, because we are alike, yet so different at the same time. I just thought you could use a friend."

Hanabi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all people, she didn't expect him to understand her. Hanabi turned away, "We're nothing alike, you and I."

He put his head down knowing that an insult was coming next. However; what came next shocked him, "But I could use a friend."

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi, who was looking at him with a rare smile on her face. He smiled back, thinking to himself that maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad mission after all.

A/N

I just want to start off by saying that my beta readers and I will be correcting errors in past chapters. Once the errors are corrected, I will repost the chapters. I just want to thank Sapwood, Rotc Girl, and Wind Blaze for taking some time out of their schedule to help me out. I also want to thank you guys for reading the story. I know this chapter didn't have Naruto in it that much, but to quote the title of the chapter, deal with it! The spot light will be back on Naruto next chapter. Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen, because the story is going to get real interesting. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll say it again, please review and tell me what you guys think. I'll update ASAP.


	15. Heaven's Blade

Chapter 15: Blade of the Heavens

Chapter 15: Heaven's Blade

_4 a.m., Konoha_

One week has passed since Tsunade sent Senzairu and his squad on their mission. As she rested her head in a hand and tapped the desk with the other, she thought about her son and Naruto. Tsunade was disturbed from her thoughts when the door to her office opened, "Hey Tsunade-sama, I figured I'd get you some coffee to keep you awake."

Tsunade smiled at Shizune's kindness, "Thank you Shizune."

Shizune sensed that her sensei was worried, "Tsunade-sama, are you sure that you are okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, just worried about Senzairu. Maybe I shouldn't have sent him on a mission so soon."

Shizune sat at the edge of Tsunade's desk, "I think what you did was right. You gave him a mission with a low risk so he could get back into the swing of things."

"_I gave him the mission, because I didn't want him to have to fight and possibly…" _Tsunade couldn't bring herself to think about the last part. She forced herself away from her thoughts, "Yes, I guess you're right. Oh! I almost forgot, are those the records for the genins that passed the exam? I might as well assign the squads right now." Shizune handed Tsunade the folder she was holding. 

Tsunade opened the folder and started to look at the genins and their special abilitys. She came across the rookie of the year, Hyuuga Ranpu. She gave his sheet a once over then turned to the next page to see the other students. Tsunade continued until she reached the last student. From what she could see, the boy had the lowest scores, which meant he was the dead-last. She already knew that he would be teamed up with the Hyuuga without question. After looking at the all of the candidates, she had an idea on who would be assigned to the teams that she selected. 

Shizune gazed at Tsunade curiously, "Tsunade-sama, do you have an idea of the squads and their jounin instructors?"

She looked up from the book and nodded her head, "Yes. Hold on, let me write it down so you can take it to Iruka before his class meets."

Tsunade handed Shizune the list. She then stood up to stretch her arms, followed by a yawn, "I'm going home; I will be back in my office at nine. Tell all of the jounins to meet me there."

Shizune spoke before the Hokage could take another step, "What about Senzairu? How will he know what squad he will be assigned to?"

"Don't worry about it. He should be back here by noon, which is around the time the squads meet their instructors. Tell whoever is on guard duty during that time to tell him to get to the academy, ASAP. Also, have them relay that his squad is squad four. Since that is all, I'm going home; you should come as well. The class doesn't start until eight, so you have four hours to kill. I suggest you get some sleep too." The Hokage suggested hoping that her hardworking assistant would take her advice.

Shizune thought about it for a second. It was a fact that she was up since six yesterday. Add that to the fact that she was at the hospital from three in the afternoon to about nine at night; she definitely had a long day. Tsunade exited the office with Shizune in tow; both heading home, with sleep on their brain.

_Fire Country…_

Senzairu and his squad went to bed around eight last night and were now speeding towards Konoha. The week went by rather quickly and uneventfully. Other than the missing-nin that they encountered, they encountered nothing else. The awkwardness between Kurenai and Senzairu disappeared, but he couldn't help but wonder if it would return when they got back to Konoha. 

Izumo, who was now traveling on his right, spoke "Hey Senzairu, are you ready to become a jounin instructor?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I will find out." Senzairu answered honestly.

"You should be fine. It's not that hard at all, in fact it is rather easy." Kurenai said to assure him that it would be okay.

Senzairu gave Kurenai a skeptical glance, "Some how I find that hard to believe."

Since they were talking about jounin instructors, Hanabi wondered who Kurenai-san's instructor was. "Kurenai-san, who was the instructor for your squad?"

Senzairu answered before she could, "Nara Shikaku."

Hanabi gave him a questioned look, "How do you know that?"

Kurenai responded, "Because he was my team member along with Asuma."

Konohamaru snapped out of daydreaming when he heard Asuma's name.

He listened as they continued their conversation.

Kurenai spoke again, "Asuma, Senzairu, and I were under the tutelage of Nara Shikaku. He was a good instructor and he prepared us well."

Hanabi spoke again, "Nara Shikaku…he's on the council with father, and I believe his son was under Asuma-san's tutelage. Am I correct?"

Senzairu eyes widen, "You're the daughter of Hiashi-san?"

Hanabi gave him a look as if it was the most obvious thing, "Yes, you didn't know that?"

He just shook his head, "No. Honestly, I thought Hiashi-san only had one daughter by the name of Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well, just so you know…he has two daughters and the one you just mentioned is my elder sister." Hanabi informed him.

Senzairu glanced at Kurenai, who looked sad at the mention of the Hyuuga girl. "Is there something wrong, Kurenai?"

"No, everything is okay." She said hoping he would leave it alone.

Hanabi continued, "What made you think he only had one daughter?"

"The Hokage never mentioned that you were his daughter, I guess that's why. By the way, I haven't seen your sister yet, where the heck is she?" Senzairu asked.

"She's in the hospital recovering from an injury. Under the special orders of the Hokage no one is to visit her unless the Hokage says so." Hanabi informed the jounin.

Kurenai decided to add more, "Also, Tsunade and Shizune are her personal physicians. I don't know how bad it is, but the Hokage only does that when no one else is qualified. That usually means that it's serious."

Konohamaru sensed that Hanabi and Kurenai were going down a dark path, so he decided to lighten up the mood, "Don't worry, I'm sure Hinata-san will be okay. She is the nicest person you could ever meet and bad things don't happen to nice people, isn't that right Udon?"

The glasses wearing chuunin nodded in agreement. Moegi also nodded. Kurenai smiled, grateful that Hinata had people who thought she was nice. Konohamaru spoke again, "I'm sure you will get to see her soon Kurenai-san, you too Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi looked at him then back to the front of her, _"I hope you're right, I hope you're right."_

_Konoha Academy, 5 hours later…_

Iruka walked into the classroom with a clipboard in his hand. Shizune gave him the list an hour ago. He looked at the genin; who got quite as soon as he walked into the room. He started to speak, "Okay everyone, I will start assigning teams, so listen for your name and your squad number. Squad 1…"

Iruka continued until he got up to Squad 4, "Squad 4: Hyuuga Ranpu, Mogami Akuru, and Sueshijuu Makeinu. Squad 5…" 

He went one until he reached Squad 8, "Squad 8: Funkanzan Yougan, Chobo Niiro, and Kashira Yasumi. Squad 9 will consist of Kabe Taishita, Jiseni Futeki, and Nentou Kiseki."

Once Iruka finished calling the squads, he addressed the group for the final time, "I just want to say that I am proud of you all. This is the day you will begin your training to become a ninja. This is only the beginning and you all have a long way to go before you reach your goals. I hope all of you succeed and strive to be the best; not only for your sake, but also for the sake of Konoha and those you hold dear. All of you become great Shinobi and serve the Leaf proudly. I would also like to inform you that the jounin instructors will be here to pick you guys up this afternoon, so you guys have three hours to eat or do whatever it is. I expect you back here no later than noon to meet your instructors. I will see you all at noon."

Iruka left the classroom and headed to his office to do tedious paper work. 

Tsunade was now fresh and ready for the rest of the day. As she sat at her desk with the crystal ball, the gathered jounin were there looking at their perspective students. 

"I can't wait to see how my team will be. That Futeki reminds me so much of myself, I'm kind of looking forward to this." Anko said with a smile gracing her lips.

Yamato was looking at his group, "That Yougan kid doesn't interact with his classmates much from what I've seen."

"In Iruka's notes it said something about him liking quiet time or something like that." Tsunade informed the jounin.

Genma switched the toothpick in his mouth to the other side, "They don't look like they're ready for what's to come, if I must say."

Taking her eyes off the crystal ball; she looked at the toothpick chewing jounin, "That's why I expect you guys to get them up to speed." 

"Is that why you placed the rookie of the year in Senzairu's squad?" Aoba asked the question that everyone wanted to ask, but was afraid to. 

The stare she gave unnerved him. Tsunade held it for a couple of seconds before responding. "Well, the reason I put Senzairu with this squad is because I feel he is capable of teaching it. The Hyuuga specializes in taijutsu; Senzairu's skills are as exceptional as mine. I know this, because I've been training him in taijutsu since he could walk. Also, the boy with the lowest grades will benefit and the kunoichi, who at best, had average taijutsu skills will benefit from Senzairu. I grouped the teams based on who would be the perfect fit. For example, Anko has a female in her squad who has slightly above average ninjutsu as well as a fiery attitude. Under Anko, I think she would benefit, as well as the other team members. Does that explain why I did what I did?"

He nodded, "Yes. I don't want you to think I was accusing you of favoring Senzairu, I just was wondering how the teams were selected."

"I know Aoba. The way you ask the question illustrated that you wanted to know why I selected the teams the way I did and now you know. You guys have about three hours until you meet your squads. Report to me tomorrow and give me the status on whether they passed or failed. You all are dismissed." The jounins turned around and exited her office. When they did she leaned back in her chair to relax a little. 

Shizune came in with a stack of papers in her hand, she moved to the side so the exiting jounins could pass her by. "Tsunade-sama here is some more mission requests."

Shizune put the stack on her desk. Tsunade looked at Shizune and could see the girl was still tired. Shizune was one of the few people who deserved a break. "Shizune, I want you to go home and go to sleep. Return back to my office at 1pm. I will be assigning you a mission."

Shizune decide to speak her concerns. "But Tsunade-sama, who will run the hospital and who will check on my…"

"Sakura is more than capable of handling it. Also, I'm still here if anything gets out of control for Sakura to handle, which I highly doubt. Shizune, don't worry. Now do as I said and go home." Tsunade ordered nicely.

"Fine, I will come back here at 1 pm for my mission." Shizune left the office. Tsunade shook her head with a smile on her face, "_That girl works too hard sometimes. I wish she would lighten up."_

_Noon in the Leaf Village…_

Iruka walked back into the class to see the genin's sitting in their seats; he sat on the edge of his desk. The first person to walk in to his class was Aoba.

Aoba waved to Iruka, "Hey Iruka, I'm here for Squad 3." 

Iruka looked to the group, "Squad 3, your instructor is here."

Squad 3 got up and followed Aoba out of the class. As they left the class, Iruka saw two more familiar people enter his room. One he recognized as the blood loving jounin Anko and the other was the laid back senbon chewing jounin known as Genma. 

Iruka greeted them both, "Hey Anko. Hey Genma."

Genma nodded his head to signify his greeting. Anko gave Iruka a big smile, "Still teaching these brats, eh Iruka? I'm surprised you haven't tried to become a jounin."

"I like it here. Besides I like to think I'm helping the youth understand what it is to be a ninja." Iruka said to Anko with a firm belief in what he said.

"You can prepare them with all of this text book stuff, but we both know that five minutes in the real world adds up to all of their time here." Anko said with her hands on her hip. She was hoping that Iruka would one day decide to put his skills to better use then just being a teacher. She knew Iruka would do well as a jounin.

Iruka looked at the ground knowing she was right about how majority of the stuff in the academy that they learned would only help them a little in the real world. "I know." He then looked up and smiled at the konoichi, "However, knowing just a little is better than knowing nothing at all."

Anko closed her eyes and smiled. "You are just as optimistic as ever, Iruka." She looked at the students, "Squad 9, get your asses down here. Let's go and show them we are the greatest squad, yeah!" Anko pumped her fist in the air. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. 

Genma rubbed his ear, "Geez Anko, could you be any louder?" 

She ignored him and waited for her squad to come. Anko and her squad then left the room. Genma turn to the students, "Squad 2, lets go."

The squad got up and followed him as he left the room. Iruka watched as more jounin came into the classroom and collected their students. Ten minutes passed… then twenty and he noticed that Squad 4 was still in the room, waiting.

_Southern gate…_

Senzairu and his squad had just arrived back in Konoha. As he and his squad were walking through the gates, the guard on duty came up to him. "Senzairu, the Hokage has ordered that you head to the academy to pick up your genin squad. The squad you are to pick up is squad…" He went his pouch to get a piece of paper, "4. Izumo, Kurenai, the Hokage has requested that you two brief her on the mission."

"Hey, what about us?" Konohamaru asked the guard.

He shrugged, "She didn't say, I guess the rest of you are dismissed."

Senzairu looked at the group and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kurenai, Kusushi, and Izumo did the same. Konohamaru turned to Moegi and Udon, "Let me treat you guys to ramen. After all, it is my fault that we got patrol duty."

They both looked at each other, than at Konohamaru and nodded. Konohamaru turned to his right to ask Hanabi if she wanted to join; she was no longer there. He scanned the area to see that she was about 20 feet away from him and the group.

"Hanabi-chan, wait." She turned around when he yelled out her name. He ran up to her and spoke, "I was treating Udon and Moegi to ramen, do you want to come?" 

"No thanks." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand causing her to turn around to see a smile on his face. She looked down at her hand then back at him with a frown on her face, "Let go of my hand."

He continued to smile at her, "Nope, I'm not listening to you this time. You're coming and I won't take no for an answer."

Hanabi tried to think up of an excuse to not go but she was hard pressed. She always wondered why Hinata would eat that stuff, when it was clearly a poor mans' meal. Giving into her curiosity; she decided to join them. "Okay, I will go. Now let go of my hand." 

Konohamaru was glad that she finally decided to come along with him and the others and it showed in his facial expression. He put his arm around her shoulder, "You are going to love this Hanabi-chan, and ramen is good with you here; this going to be so fun."

"Why is your arm around me?" She said in an aggravated voice causing him to remove his arm. He smiled then put his hands behind his head. She just shook her head, _"What have I gotten myself into."_

_At the academy…_

Iruka was sitting on his desk looking at the clock in the room. He could tell that Squad 4 was a little annoyed and restless. Iruka noticed that a jounin with a black vest walked into the room. The jounin gave him a smile, "Hey Iruka, longtime no see."

"It's been a while Senzairu, how is everything?" Iruka asked.

"It could be better, but I'm not complaining. So, that's my squad?" Senzairu looked at the group as he asked the question.

"Yes, I think they are a bit upset at having to wait on you." Iruka informed Senzairu.

"I know, but I just got back from a week of patrol duty." Iruka understood his reason for being late. For a minute he thought that he had another Kakashi on his hands.

Senzairu then turned back to his group, "Squad four meet me on the roof." Senzairu disappeared leaving the squad behind. They got up and headed to the roof. Iruka was getting hungry. Ichiraku Ramen was his next stop.

On the roof, Senzairu was sitting on the metal gate. His students were sitting on the steps. He looked at his students, "Okay everyone, introduce yourselves and tell me something about you."

The female of his squad raised her hand, "Sensei, care to give us a demonstration."

"Sure, why not. My name is Senzairu. My likes are…well I have a lot of likes and only a few dislikes. Dreams for the future…well I achieved the dream and the jury is still out on the second one. Hobbies… I like training and reading about different jutsus."

The brunette whispered to her teammates, "All we learned was his name and his hobbies." They both nodded in agreement.

Senzairu turned to the black-hair blue-eyed girl, "Let's start with you miss."

"Okay. My name is Mogami Akuru. My likes are…" She looked at the Hyuuga and blushed. "My dislikes are people who are annoying and Makeinu." She glared at the boy on the left of the Hyuuga, who was in the middle of the two. She then looked back at Senzairu, "my hobby is gymnastics. My dream for the future is to be a great konoichi like Hokage-sama."

Senzairu mentally sighed, _"Girl likes the best student but hates the worst, what a cliché."_

He looked at the boy with brown-hair and brown eyes, the one the girl she claimed she hated, "Your turn."

"My name is Sueshijuu Makeinu and I like dango and rice. The only thing I dislike is people who act like they are better than everyone." The boy narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga. He then turned back to look at his sensei, "My dream for the future is to be a good ninja and someday make jounin. My hobby is looking at the stars."

"_A rivalry between the two male members; how original." _ Senzairu thought to himself.

He looked at the black-haired Hyuuga boy, "It's your turn."

"My name is Hyuuga Ranpu. I like some things. As for what I dislike…I don't care to talk about it. My dreams for the future are to become the best ninja I can and surpass the strongest Hyuuga. My hobby is training." 

He smiled at the group, "Okay, I know all that I need to know about you guys. I want you all to meet me at the training ground near the memorial stone tomorrow at eight. We will have survival training. Don't eat breakfast; you will throw up if you do. You guys might want to get know each other, so use this time to do so. Have fun guys. I'll see you tomorrow, later." Senzairu disappeared leaving the team behind.

The team looked at each other. Makeinu was the first to begin, "Um…where should we start."

The other two looked at him without a clue either.

_Hokage tower…_

Tsunade was in her office talking to Kurenai and Izumo. "So, you guys encountered Kihouin. If I knew that his group renegades were in Fire Country I would have sent an ANBU unit to dispatch them. Either way, I'm glad you guys are alright."

Kurenai and Izumo turned around when they heard a poof sound behind them. The group saw it was Senzairu. "Did you meet your squad already?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, I met them. They're interesting to say the least."

Kurenai, feeling more comfortable and a little less awkward around him asked, "So, what test do you have in mind for them?"

"The bell test, of course." He answered as if it was the most obivious thing. He decided to change the conversation, "Did you guys tell her about the missing-nin we encountered?"

Both jounins nodded, giving him his answer. He looked at his mother, "So, are we getting paid for an A-rank or a B-rank?"

"A-rank obviously, anyway you all are dismissed, except you Senzairu." The jounins filed out of Tsunade room. She looked at her son and told him to sit and he did. She continued to look at him for moment before speaking, "How do you like your squad?"

Senzairu answered honestly. "I don't know. They seem ok and the female said she wants to be a great konoichi like you. They share the dream of becoming good ninjas and if they pass my bell test, I'll help them do just that." 

Tsunade was happy to hear that a girl from the younger generation wanted to be like her, "The girl wants to be as good as me well she's going to have to work for it. You should tell her that, because I worked damn hard to get to the level that I'm at."

Senzairu stood up, "I would do well to remember that." 

"Okay, go get some rest. You look tired." Tsunade said.

He put up his hand as he walked out of the office. Tsunade returned to looking at the mission requests that were on her desk. After an hour and a half of reading through mission requests, Shizune came into her office. "Tsunade-sama, I'm reporting for my mission."

"I know, but I'm waiting for the rest of your team members." When Tsunade finished saying what she said Tenten, Konohamaru, Asuma and Hanabi walked into her office. 

Tsunade spoke again, "Okay, now I can give you your mission. Your mission is to patrol the southern border of Fire Country. I know you" she pointedly looked at Konohamaru who sighed, "and Hanabi just came back from there; but it's because of what you guys encountered there that I'm sending you along with this unit."

This caught Asuma's attention, "What happened that would warrant patrolling of the southern border?"

"Call it intuition. Senzairu's group ran into the A-class missing-nin, Moretsu Kihouin and his group of bandits. Something about that just bothers me."

"It seems kind of suspicious, if you ask me." Everyone turned around to see Kakashi leaning against the wall, reading his book.

Tsunade just ignored his tardiness and continued, "Exactly, which is why I'm sending you guys to patrol that area. Konohamaru and Hanabi here can tell you where they encountered the nins, from there you can formulate a plan. Kakashi, you are in command. You guys will be patrolling for two weeks. If you see any missing-nins, or potential enemy threats eliminate them."

Everyone nodded. "Okay, your mission will start tomorrow. Be at the gates at six tomorrow morning. You all are dismissed."

Everyone left her office leaving Tsunade to her thoughts. _"Missing-nins usually try to avoid patrol squads for fear of having hunter-nins discover their location. It might have just been coincidence, but I learned that coincidences in the world of a ninja are few and far between."_ Tsunade looked at sky outside of her window and wondered what the hell was going on.

_Sea Country three hours later…_

Naruto was now looking at his younger-self being impaled by a Chidori, courtesy of his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. That had hurt Naruto a lot, because Sasuke had said just moments ago that he was his best friend. Naruto continued to look at the fight until it finally ended. When Kakashi carried him on his back into the hospital he was unaware of the glares that he was receiving from the people who heard about the mission. "Bastards probably blamed me for Sasuke's defection."

"Of course they did, you did get banished and the failure of the mission was blamed on you." Naruto heard the voice echo throughout the room. 

Naruto didn't answer because the voice in his head was right. He just continued looking at the memories. The scene flashed to him in his room. Kakashi came by to see him before a mission and Tsunade and Shizune came by everyday he was in the hospital. The one person he thought would visit never did. He waited for Sakura to visit but after four days, he was healed and discharged. This was the day that he would be forever broken. To him, Sasuke's Chidori didn't feel as bad as what Sakura said when he caught up to her. Naruto recited the line at the same time as Sakura, "Save your promises for someone else. The only thing that I want you to do is to never speak to me again. I wish it was you who left and not Sasuke."

That stung his heart more than anything. Sakura was a person he cared for and yet she rejected him. The dark Naruto appeared next to him again, "That silly bitch had no idea what you went through just to try and bring that traitor back. Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm sure you remember the meeting with the council."

Naruto found himself in front of his younger self and the council of Konoha. "Uzumaki Naruto, it is because of your actions that members of your team were heavily injured. From the notes that we have collected from Shikamaru's mission report and reports from one, Rock Lee, you deliberately left them behind to pursue Uchiha Sasuke, who you failed to return to the Leaf safely. Many were injured because of your actions." Koharu gave him a smug look.

Shikamaru spoke, "It is true that my statements said that Naruto left to go after Sasuke, but it was because I ordered him to do so. Naruto isn't in the wrong here; he followed the orders of his superior officer."

"That isn't the issue here, Uzumaki's disregard for his friends safety is the issue. We have been discussing this for sometime and we have only one solution." Hiashi stated.

Younger Naruto sighed, "I guess I won't be going on missions for quite some time."

Tsunade was trying to hold back her emotions, "Naruto, the council has overridden me and has come to the decision that you are to be exiled indefinitely."

Naruto was in complete and utter shock. Jiraiya blew up, "This is preposterous. This kid was a major contributor in the victory of the Sand/Sound invasion. He is still saving your lives now as we speak, he is a hero and you want to kick him out of the village that he has saved. I thought I'd never see the day."

Homura gave Jiraiya a disdainful look, "It also because of him that the last of the Uchiha Clan made it safely to the Sound. There is nothing you can do Jiraiya, this boy is no longer a citizen of Konoha or a ninja of our village. He is free to do what he likes."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who put her head down. He then turned to look at the council members. He was about to say something when twelve year-old Naruto spoke in a soft low voice, accepting his defeat, "How long do I have before I have to leave?"

Koharu and the rest of the council smiled, "You have two days."

Younger Naruto got up and walked out of the room leaving behind everyone with tears brimming in his eyes.

Naruto looked his young self, "I told myself that would be the last time that I would ever cry."

"And it was. You have become strong off of your hate. If anything you should thank that village for making you into what you are today." The voice echoed again.

Naruto found himself flashing forward to the day he had to leave. He saw himself walk into the Hokage Tower and give Tsunade back her necklace. He saw the sad look on her face. He also remembered Ero-sennin giving him some scrolls and telling him to find him when he wanted to train. Before he even stepped foot in Tsunade's office, he went to the academy and placed Iruka's headband on his desk. He decided it was better to leave this way.

Naruto felt the glares and the looks of satisfaction on the faces of the citizens he passed. They were getting what they wanted. He on the other hand was losing a dream and a reason for fighting. 

Naruto continued to look at his younger self until everything faded away. He found himself back in the white room with his darker self. Dark Naruto stepped forward. "Tell me Naruto, who do you hate more? Who really makes you angry?"

Dark Naruto transformed into the lady at the orphanage, "Is it me?"

He then transformed into the ninja who tried to kill him on his tenth birthday, "Kill me if you can, demon."

He transformed into one of the parents holding their child away from him, "Don't get any closer demon."

He then transformed into Hiashi, "Pathetic."

Koharu followed, "You will talk to us with respect."

He then morphed into Homura, "You will not bully us."

Then he transformed into Kakashi, "I have to help Sasuke."

He quickly changed to Sakura, "You are so annoying."

Naruto clenched his fist when he saw her face. His clenched it tighter when he transformed into Sasuke, "Don't get in my way, dead-last."

The final person made Naruto clench his fist so hard that he drew blood.

He transformed into the Yondaime.

He was officially about to lose it.

On the outside, Ryuho and a large portion of the clan were looking on. Ryuho got nervous when noticed that Naruto's left hand let go of the sword. Ryuho continue to look at Naruto's right hand. If that hand fell of the sword then this test was over. Naruto would never wield the blade. _"Come on Naruto don't give in. Fight whatever it is."_

Hayami saw the concern on her fathers face. She looked at him for a minute before turning back to look at Naruto. Everybody gasped when Naruto dropped to one knee. His right-hand was on the sword but his grip was loosening. Only his fingertips were on the sword now. Ryuho couldn't believe it. Naruto was so close and didn't want to admit it, but Naruto was about to fail.

Naruto was in his mind holding the Yondaime by his collar with his left-hand, while his right-hand was balled up into a fist. The darker Naruto in the Yondaime's form gave a sinister smile, "Do it. I'm the reason why the village hates you and the reason that no one will ever care for you."

Naruto swung at his head.

On the outside, the tips of his fingers were moving off of the sword. His pinky was the first off, followed by his ring finger, which was proceeded by his middle finger. His index finger was the only finger touching the sword. It was slipping but just when it was nearly off of the sword it stopped.

On the inside, Naruto fist stopped inches away from the face causing the smirk on the face of dark Naruto to drop. His eyes narrowed, "Why did you stop? Don't you want revenge for what I did?"

Naruto dropped him. He looked at his darker self before speaking. "Yes, at one time I did want revenge. But I no longer do. I use to think that no one would ever care for me, but I was wrong then and you are wrong now."

"Oh really, tell me who would ever care for you?" Darker Naruto said in a mocking tone.

Naruto smiled and answered, "A simple swordsmen from the mist."

On the outside his middle finger went back on to the handle.

"Granny Hokage and Ero-sennin."

The ring finger returned back to the handle again.

"The academy teacher who almost died protecting me from a windmill shuriken." 

The pinky touched the handle once more. 

"A bridge builder, his daughter, her brave son, and everybody in Wave Country."

His hand closed around the sword with a loose grip.

"The mother and father that I never had but always wanted" Ryuho and Kaori were standing next to each other looking at Naruto.

His grip on the sword tightened slightly.

"My little sister who helped me more than she'll ever know"

Hayami was gripping the bar never taking her eyes off of Naruto.

The grip tightened some more and he started to stand up.

"But most of all, the woman that I love with all my heart, who loves me equally, is one of the many people that care for me."

He was now gripping the sword as hard as he possibly could. 

He stepped towards his darker self, "You were right about one thing. You are apart of me, which is something I can't, nor do I want, to change. You are one of the many parts of my heart that gives me the strength necessary to protect my loved ones. The demon sealed inside me is a monster and if I give into you completely I would be no better than him. I'm not a monster, I am Uzumaki Naruto, big brother, husband-to-be, grandson, student, son, friend, and hero in a land that once had a hero. I am grateful for the people that allow me to hold these titles and for them; I will bring my wrath on all those who bring them harm." 

Evil Naruto smiled at him, "Well said."

Naruto noticed two things: 1) His darker side faded away and 2) a white light engulfed the white room around him. Naruto didn't know what was going on but before he could do anything he was engulfed in the light. The white light faded and Naruto found himself back in the throne room still holding the sword. Naruto gripped the sword tighter realizing what just happened. He then started to pull the sword out of the center of the pillar. He felt the sword was coming up slowly. 

Naruto continued to tug, but since it was putting a strain on his body he let out a howl. His body started to glow white. In one final scream the bright light radiating from Naruto and the sword lit up, effectively blinding everyone in the room.

Ryuho looked to see what had happened. Everyone was on the balcony waiting in anticipation. When the light cleared, everyone saw Naruto.

He held the sword in his right hand.

Ryuho and Kaori smiled. Shinji nodded acknowledging Naruto's accomplishment. The room was completely quiet. Everyone was still absorbing the shock of it all. Hayami broke the silence with the sound of her feet hitting the floor as she ran down the stairs towards a fatigued-looking Naruto.

She finally got near Naruto, who had a thin white outline glow over his body and the sword. When he looked at her the glow died down. He smiled at the girl then placed his left hand on her head, "Piece of cake."

Naruto eyes rolled in the back of his head, he fell backwards landing hard on the floor. Hayami got nervous and dropped down right next to him. Ryuho, Shinji, and other members of the family appear around him in an instant. Ryuho knelt down next to his daughter and looked at Naruto from head to toe. 

He put his hand on her shoulders causing her to look at him with worried eyes, "Don't worry honey, Naruto is okay. He just passed out, because he went a week without water and food." Ryuho looked up to one of his clan members, "Go into town and bring the doctor here immediately."

The man ran out of the room and did as Ryuho said. Ryuho looked at Shinji, "Shinji, take him to his room." He grabbed the sword, while Shinji grabbed Naruto. Everyone started to follow Shinji as he left the room with Naruto over his shoulder. When everyone was gone, Ryuho and Kaori were the only ones in the room. He was holding the sword in his hand giving it one last look over. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. He returned the smile; then he returned his gaze back to the sword, "This sword has been at my side for 20 plus years. I remember my trials like they were yesterday. I'm glad that Naruto is the wielder of the sword, the blade has found a great successor." 

He looked back at his wife, "Who would've thought that the kid that I met four years ago would become my successor?"

He looked up to the sky, _"Minato, I only wish you were here to see the man that your son has become. You would have been proud."_

Ryuho looked back at his wife and grabbed her hand. He led her out of the room with the sword in his hand. His next stop was the room of a certain blond, who was now the blade's wielder.

_4 hours later, location unknown… _

Hinata and Naiya were sitting on a large rock in the backyard. The sun had set, revealing the ocean in the sky that was inhabited with stars and distant planets. Their day was done. It was eight o'clock and the two women were exhausted. Naiya looked over at Hinata, who was looking into the vast phenomenon that was space. "Hinata, this sparing session was a great one. You are getting better. I can't really judge your Jyuuken, but I can judge my style and I must say that you are adapting to it rather quickly."

"Thank you, Naiya-sensei. Your style has made my movements more fluid, making my Jyuuken more effective. I just wish father and the council would see that incorporating other styles into the Jyuuken would make it more effective." Hinata said, while looking at the woman.

"A good ninja masters what they have and uses it to their fullest. That is the category that your father, your clan, and most clans fall in. However, great ninjas master what they have and look for ways to improve it and add more to it. You Hinata fall into the category of potentially a great ninja. The potential is there; the only thing holding you back is your confidence. I can see that it has improved during your week here, but you are still hesitant and that is never good. Once you start believing in your abilities completely, there is no doubt in my mind that you will be one of the top ninjas in the Leaf."

Naiya stood up, "Well we're done for today. Let's go get dinner. We have another long day ahead of us." Hinata got up and followed her sensei. Both women entered the house, leaving behind a tattered yard.

_In Sea Country…_

Naruto eyes opened slowly adjusting to his surroundings. He sat up slowly and was greeted by a smiling Hayami, "Naruto-niisan, you did it! I told father you were going to do it, I'm so glad."

Naruto looked at the little girl for a moment then at Shinji who leaning against the wall. "Where is Ryuho-sensei?"

Shinji spoke, "He's in a meeting with the council. He should be here soon. How are you feeling Naruto?"

"Weak." Naruto answered honestly.

"Well, you have been down there for a week. You must have had a lot of anger and hatred in your heart to be there for that long." Shinji stated.

Naruto smiled, and then looked at Hayami. He then placed his hand on her head, "I did, but thanks to certain people it didn't consume me."

Shinji pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and walked to the door, where he stopped at the exit. He turned and looked back at Naruto, "Congratulations on passing the test. Maybe if I didn't give in to the hatred I would be the wielder. It wasn't meant to be, but if I had to pick anyone instead of myself, you would always be my number one choice. Get some rest so you can get your strength back."

Naruto nodded. He then looked at Hayami, "He said I was down there for a week, was it really that long?"

"Yes. Father stayed the whole time. Mother and I came by everyday, as well as a large number of the clan. Everyone was rooting for you. I didn't have to, because I knew you were going to do it." The girl informed him.

"Of course I was going to do it. I never go back on my word that is my nindo." Naruto said in a cocky and slightly elevated voice.

The girl quirked her eyebrows and asked "Nii-san, what is nindo?"

Naruto leaned back using his hands as support. "Nindo is your way of the ninja. It's basically the path in life that you choose to follow. My nindo is to never go back on my word. If I say I'm going to do something, I will do it or die trying. Do you understand what nindo is now?"

The girl put her hand on her hip, with her eyes cast to the side, thinking about Naruto's question. "Yes, I think I understand it is similar to Samurai's bushido. I like your nindo Naruto-nii-san, I will have the same nindo as well, but it will be my bushido." 

Naruto stopped leaning on his hands and sat back up, "Hayami, when it comes down to it bushido and nindo are the same thing. It's what you make of it. However, I don't want you to make my nindo yours, not until you have experienced life more and find a path that you truly wish to go down. If you chose the path that I have chosen, then its fine but try to see if you can find a better path to follow."

"I think I can do that, but I really like yours. Okay, I got it. My bushido will be to never give up, no matter what. Yep, that will be my way of the warrior." The girl said, sure happy with her new found bushido.

Naruto rubbed the girl head, "That is a fine bushido Hayami. I still think you're too young to be worrying about that sort of thing, but it is still a fine bushido."

Kaori interrupted the two by saying, "I see you're up."

The two looked at the door, "Kaa-san." Hayami said with excitement.

She walked up to her daughter, "Yami-chan, mommy needs to speak to your nii-san for a bit in private. Would you mind giving us some time alone?"

"What am I supposed to do then?" the girl complained.

"Well, your cousins are practicing in the dojo; you should go practice with them. You can show off the moves you've been working on with your father." The mother baited the girl, hoping she would take it.

"That's true, but they're older and better than me. They would just beat me." The girl's shoulders drooped. 

"That doesn't sound like the person who just claimed that her bushido was to never give up. What I'm hearing is person who already gave up and is accepting defeat." Naruto gazed upon the girl with a smirk on his face. 

She returned the grin with a Cheshire smile, "That's right, I did say that. We'll I guess I will go and give it my all. Later Naruto-niisan."

Her mother ran to the door and yelled out to the girl who was running down the hall, "You only have an hour to practice. I want you preparing for bed in another our young lady."

The girl waved her hand acknowledging what her mother said. She then turned the corner, disappearing from her view. She then turned away from the door and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad to see you're up. When Shinji told me you were up, I had a meal prepared for you. Someone should be here with it in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Kaori-san." Naruto's expression showed his gratitude.

She gave him a concerned look. She moved closer, "From hearing Ryuho's story about what the third test was like for him, I can only imagine how hard it was for you, considering your past and all. He said most lasted two days, but yours went on for a week. Was it really that bad Naruto?"

Naruto gave her a sad smile, "Imagine the worse thing that has ever happened to you and multiply that by a hundred. I had to relive the worse experiences in my life. Now that I hear you say that the test was supposed to last two days max, but mine went on for a week, and that is enough proof to say that my life story isn't for the faint of heart. There is no denying that I had it rough, but it made me who I am."

She looked at the bed, avoiding eye contact. She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes; she knew that they were filled with pain and sadness. But she needed to know. She slowly looked back at him, "How did you deal with that? A lot of people would have given in. I can only imagine what life was like for you, you had every reason to give in and be angry. Why didn't you? I know I would have probably sought vengeance."

Naruto eyes closed and his lips curved up. He then opened his eyes. "Yes, I did want revenge. In fact, I'm still not too fond of the village. I wanted to prove to everyone in the Leaf that I was worth something, that tossing me aside was the biggest mistake ever. But, then I met Kaito-sensei, you, Ryuho-sensei, Hayami, and Yumi. Hayami, even though she doesn't know it, she helped me more than she'll ever know. She helped me realize that it was okay to lower my guard and let people in. The only people I trusted before I met you guys were Jiraiya and Kaito-sensei. I was betrayed and hurt much in my life and I didn't want to be hurt again. So, I started to become cold and emotionally closed off. She helped me learn how to open up and care for others without worrying about being hurt. I realized that I didn't need revenge, just to prove a point. Do you remember the night I told her about my life story?"

"Yes, I was outside the door."

"After I finished the story, she said she would be my friend, despite my tenant. She also hugged me and told me she loved me. She was the first to say that to me. I realized that being loved by one person was a better feeling than anything revenge could offer. I remember her saying that she wished he found happiness, well Kaori-san, I did that night." Naruto said letting Kaori understand him a little more than before.

Naruto continued, "She wasn't the only one that accepted me, you know. You also accepted me. For the first time, I felt like I belonged. You and your family gave me that, and for that I am grateful."

Kaori gave Naruto a genuine smile. "My fiancée and her mother were the next to accept me for who I was. When I told her about the fox, she cried you know. I knew her tears weren't of disappointment. She was crying for me. She also said it changed nothing. During the trial, memories of my past were conjured up and the dark side of me was trying to convince me it would be better to get vengeance on everyone that ever did me wrong. But it's like I told you, I've found something that revenge couldn't and wouldn't offer. I found people who loved me and accepted me."

Kaori was moved by Naruto words. She knew the boy was physically strong, but she had no idea that he was mentally and emotionally strong as well. She also saw that under all of his over-confidence, rudeness, and horrid manners was the heart of a good person. She leaned forward and gave him hug. This caught him off guard, but not as much as her next move. She kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled at the boy, "I'm proud of you, Naruto. 

She stood up causing his eyes to follow hers, "I also want to meet this Yumi. I have to see if this woman is good enough to marry my son."

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement. Seconds later, his lips curved up forming a u-shape. He nodded, "I will be sure to bring her to meet you guys." Before she walked out of the room, she told him to get some rest after he ate. Naruto was sitting up thinking about what she said, _"I have to see if this woman is good enough to marry my son." _

"_Did she really say that? Does she see me as a son?" _ Naruto knew that if she said it, then she meant it. Kaori-san always meant what she said. He was torn from his thoughts when a young female came by with some rice and chicken with broccoli for him to eat. The girl handed him the food, with a blush on her face. She then hurried out of the room. Naruto paid her no mind; his mind was on the food before him. The Kyuubi container wasted no time in disposing that food into its mouth. 

_In Konoha…_

Senzairu was standing on top of the Hokage monument, looking down at the citizens as they went about their daily routines. When he was in the village, he almost never did this, but he liked it. For some reason, it was calm and relaxing up here. He heard light footsteps coming his way. He didn't even need turn around to know who it was, "I heard you got patrol duty."

Asuma pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He lit his cigarette and after a deep pull, he exhaled all of the smoke. "Yes. Tsunade-sama believes that it wasn't a coincidence that you guys ran into Kihouin. She's sending Kakashi, Shizune, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Tenten, and me; she wants us to patrol for two weeks."

After the exchange of words, the two stayed quit. Both wanting to say something to the other, but couldn't find the words to say it. Asuma wanted to tell his friend that he was glad he was back, but he had no intentions of letting Kurenai go. Senzairu wanted to tell Asuma that he still wanted to pursue Kurenai, but how could he? He didn't want to ruin what they have, but he wanted to recapture what they had. Both men were torn.

Asuma was the first to break the ice, "You met your genin squad today, what was it like?"

Senzairu, glad that his friend freed him from his thoughts, begin to answer. "They were interesting. I really can't say for sure how good they will be, but only time will tell. I just hope they pass the bell test."

Asuma laughed at the memory of his own bell test. Like many before him, he failed to realize the true purpose of the test. "You know that they are going to fail, right?"

"I know. I just hope they pass the second test I give them to redeem themselves. But you never know, they might pass the first test, though I'm not very optimistic about that." Senzairu said truthfully.

The two became quiet again. Senzairu decided to speak; he just had to, "Look Asuma, I know about you and Kurenai and I'm happy for you guys. The truth is I still have feelings for her. However, I won't come between what you two have now. I don't want any bad blood between us over this."

"I feel the same way. I know how much you care about her, but I care about her too."

Staring at the night sky, the sole signer of the Phoenix contract responded in a low voice, "I know. This is why I'm backing off. She deserves to be happy and if it means not being with me, then so be it, just take care of her."

Senzairu touched his friend's shoulder before walking off, leaving the cigarette-addicted jounin by himself on the monument. Asuma looked at Senzairu's back as he walked away with soft eyes, _"It must have hurt you to do what you just did. Don't worry friend, I will take care of her."_ Asuma continued to watch his friend walk away, until he faded into the shadows of the night. Asuma took one more puff of his cigarette, then flicked it to the side. He decided to go see Kurenai. He hadn't seen her all week and it would be the last time he would see her for about two weeks. The jounin walked off, heading to the home of the women that he loved.

Senzairu headed to the shop that he and his mother were at about a week ago. He needed something to drink. He was so deep into thinking about what he just did, and he was trying to convince himself that what he did was for the best, that he didn't notice a beautiful woman with purple hair was tapping him. He looked up to see who it was. "You're Senzairu, right?"

He nodded. She gave him a warm smile, "My name is Uzuki Yuugao." She instantly realized that something was troubling him. Yuugao usually kept to herself and tried to stay out of peoples' business. The only reason why she came over was because she just wanted to say hi to her fellow Leaf-nin and introduce herself, but her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to know what was troubling the man. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, I don't mind." She could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Is there something troubling you, if you don't mind me asking?"

Senzairu took his eyes off his drank and made eye contact with the girl. "Have you ever been in love with someone, and you didn't want to let go, even though you knew it would be for the best?" 

She knew all to well. Sorrow flashed into her eyes giving him his answer, "So, you do know. It's hard isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She responded with her eyes downcast. Suddenly, her eyes made contact and a smile graced her lips, "But it hurts less with time. I used to believe for a long time that I would never find someone like the one I lost, and it's true I won't and neither will you. However, that doesn't mean that there isn't someone out there for us. It's that hope that allowed me to move on, but to never forget what I had. They say it's better to love and lost then to have never loved at all, you know."

"So I hear. Would you like something to drink, Yuugao-san?" He asked.

Being polite she turned him down. She stood up, "Thanks for the offer, but I have a mission tomorrow morning."

Senzairu decided it was time he head out as well. He also had a long day ahead of him. He decided to do what a gentleman would do, "Let me walk you home."

The girl waved her hands in front of her, "I couldn't let you do that. The Hokage's mansion is in the opposite direction." 

"It's not a problem. Shall we?" He asked waiting for her response.

She nodded, "Okay, if it isn't a problem for you."

The two walked out of the restaurant heading in the opposite direction of the Hokage tower. Senzairu was definitely feeling down, but what Yuugao said was true. He loved Kurenai and still did , that much he knew. But believing that there was someone else out there for you wasn't a bad way to look at things. He looked at Yuugao who was oblivious to his gaze; he then turned and looked ahead of him. _"Not a bad way to look at things at all."_

A/N

Naruto has finally succeeded Ryuho and has dealt with his inner turmoil. I hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't know when I will be able to post chapter 16. I will try to update ASAP, but I won't let the fic get in the way of school. I hope you guys understand where I'm coming from. Thanks for reading and please review the chapter. It is always a pleasure to here what you guys and gals think. 


	16. Back With You

Chapter 16: Back With You

_9 am, Sea Country…_

Naruto was preparing to leave his second home. His next destination was the Leaf Village, where his Yumi was. With a new blue long sleeve shirt, with a white horizontal stripe across the chest, blue sweat pants and matching sandals, and the _Heaven's Blade _strapped to his back, Naruto was ready to go. He left his room and the compound. Naruto stepped outside of the compound to see that Ryuho and Kaori were waiting for him.

"Ryuho-sensei, Kaori-san, are you guys planning to see me off?" Naruto asked the two.

"Yes. So, are you heading back to Konoha?" Ryuho gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Yeah. I promised that I would aid Konoha in this war. Plus, Yumi and her mother are there." Naruto informed them.

"When are you coming back this way, Naruto?" Kaori asked.

"Well, I had planed on coming back in three days. I want you guys to meet Yumi." Naruto told Kaori.

Everyone turned around when they heard a voice screaming his name. Naruto saw the little girl running from the compound in their direction. The girl arrived in front of Naruto, "Naruto-nii-san, you're leaving already? Stay for another day!"

Naruto rubbed the little girls head, "Sorry, Yami-chan, but I have to go back to the Leaf. Don't worry, I will be back in three days and I plan to spend two weeks with everyone."

Hayami's face brightened up, "Really?"

"Really, besides I want you to meet Yumi, I think you're going to like her." Naruto told the girl before him.

"I'm sure she is nice, I can't wait to meet her." A thought popped in Hayami's head, "You're coming back in three days, right Naruto-nii-san?"

He gave the girl a suspicious look, "I said I was… why do you ask?"

She turned to her parents, "If nii-san is going to be back in three days, can I go with him? I had so much fun when we went to Wind Country and met Gaara-san, Temari-neechan, and the clown-man."

Ryuho gave Naruto a weird look, "Clown-man?"

Naruto laughed at the little girl's nickname for Kankuro. He looked at his sensei, "She's talking about the Kazekage's brother."

Kaori responded to her daughter, "No honey. There are a lot of people who don't like your nii-san out there, because of what he did to save you. I'm sure that if they could use you to get to your big brother, they would." Kaori watched her daughter get a sad look on her face. Hayami looked at her father hoping he would be the voice of reason, but he just shook his head.

"Your mother is right, Yami-chan. Besides, you have training to do. When I get back I expect you to show me what you can do." Naruto gave the girl a smile.

She looked up and gave him a slight smile and a nod. She gave Naruto a hug "See you in three days, nii-san."

"I'll see you then, Yami-chan." The girl broke the embrace.

Ryuho stepped forward, "Well Naruto, I think you should get going if you plan to make it to Konoha by sun down. Naruto, take care of the sword, okay. Hayami?"

The little girl looked up, "Yes, father?"

"Come, we have training to do." The little girl nodded. Her and her father proceeded to walk off, leaving Naruto behind with Kaori.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Be careful out there, Naruto." Kaori turned to walk away.

"Kaori-san" Ryuho's wife stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked.

"Did you mean what you said…you know…about me being your son?" Naruto asked in a slightly nervous tone.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes, every word of it. Ryuho feels the same way too. You and Shinji are like the sons we never had."

Naruto now knew for sure where he stood in their hearts. "You guys are like the parents I never had. The only reason why it will take me three days is because I recently found out who my father was and in his letter I was instructed to go to the Namikaze house."

"So, you know who your parents are? That's good for you Naruto. Who are they?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"The Yondaime is my father. Ironic, when you think about it, but it makes sense at the same time. My mother name was Uzumaki Kushina, that's all I know so far."

"Well, I'm glad you found out who your parents are, but it doesn't change our feelings toward you. We all see you as family here. So, go do what you must do and hurry back. If you don't, Hayami is going to bug me about why you're taking so long to come back." The lady said, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Then I guess it's time to leave, later Kaori-kaa-san" Naruto Shunshin-ed out of sight. Kaori looked at the spot where Naruto had stood for a minute; she then turned and headed back to the compound with a smile on her face.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was at the docks. He paid for a ticket and boarded the boat five minutes later. The young man walked onto the charter boat. He recognized a few people from Sea Country on the boat. Some were probably going to Tea Country, while others were heading towards Fire Country. Naruto went to the center of the boat, put both of his forearms on the rail and leaned forward looking at the sea. Standing next to him was a man with his arms folded. The man next to him was dressed in a peasant's straw hat, a sky blue robe, a dark blue gi under the robe, and matching color sandals. His blue hair was touching his shoulders.

The man spoke, "We have some dangerous times ahead of us young man, don't you think?"

Naruto responded while still focusing on the ocean, "You're right about that. Something big is going to happen."

The older man nodded in agreement. He glanced at the weapon on Naruto's back "That's a nice sword you got there, you must be some swordsman to wield that sword."

Naruto pushed off of the rail and looked at the man with a smirk on his face, "I learned from the best, right Kaito-sensei?"

The older man lifted his head showing his emerald color eyes. Kaito smiled at his former apprentice. "It's good to see you again, Fox."

With a grin from ear to ear, Naruto responded, "Like wise, Kaito-sensei."

_Konoha, 9:30…_

Senzairu arrived at the training ground to find his squad waiting for him. He looked at his squad, who had angry looks on their face, "Sorry everyone, I had a few errands to run. Okay, let's start the training."

He pulled out one bell. "Whoever gets this bell from me will become a genin. The two who don't will go back to the academy."

The girl, Akuru spoke with slight shock in her voice, "What! You can't be serious sensei!"

He gave the girl a serious look, "Do I look like I'm joking. This is the weeding out process. Whoever is fit to become a ninja will, those who are not will go back to the academy and wait for another chance to become a genin. It's 9:30, you guys have until noon. The test starts now."

Everyone took off to hide. Senzairu was standing around. He already knew each of their locations. He sensed Makeinu, the dead-last, moving towards the girl named Akuru.

Makeinu didn't want to fail the test and he had a plan. When he landed next to Akuru, who was hiding in the bushes, he bent down and spoke to the girl on the ground "Akuru-chan, let's work together."

"Why would I want to work with you? I'm better off getting the bells by myself." She said to the boy.

He decided to put his plan in action, "Let's be serious, we can not take him separately. Maybe if we go together, we can take him?"

She thought about it for a second. He was right, they had no chance against their instructor, "Okay, let's say we get the bell, how do we decide who gets it?"

"We can do rock, paper, scissor and the winner gets the bell." He said with excitement.

"That's not a bad idea, dead-last." Ranpu walked up to the two.

He gave the boy a hateful look, "Who said I was including you?"

"Three is better than two, idiot; besides Ranpu was the rookie of the year, so he can help in this plan." Akuru explained.

Makeinu was mad, but he knew she was right, "Okay, let's decide now."

Both nodded and they proceeded with the rock, paper, scissors. Makeinu slump his shoulders; Akuru did so as well. Ranpu was smirking, for he was the winner. He looked at Makeinu, "So, what's the plan?"

Makeinu began to tell them his plan. Senzairu was sitting in the tree above them, hidden by a genjutsu, happy that they figured out the test, even if it's not intentional, _"It seems that they are on the right track. Let's see what they have planned."_ Senzairu pulled out Icha Icha Paradise, while his clone was left standing in the middle of the field.

Makeinu finished telling his plan. He then went out to where the clone was and started to attack. Akuru, who knew a Doton jutsu decide to use it. Senzairu's feet sunk into the ground, caught off guard by this, and Ranpu took advantage closing his tenketsus. Ranpu then grabbed the bell and said with a smirk, "Looks like the test is over, sensei."

The Senzairu on the ground looked up at the boy with a smile, "Not quite" He then poofed out of existence.

Everyone stared in shock. The bell in Ranpu hand turned into a pebble. Akuru who shook off her shock yelled at Ranpu, "Ranpu-kun, activate your Byakugan to discover his location."

The boy complied and his eyes widened. See his eyes widen, Makeinu asked, "What do you see?"

"Kage buushins in various locations, it is impossible to tell which one is the real one." He laughed to himself at the situation before pulling out a kunai, "Oh well, looks like we have to take out everyone of them?"

Both of his teammates, feeding off of his confidence, nodded. The group jumped off, heading towards one of the clones.

Senzairu was glad, _"So they're working together. It's sad that they won't get a bell, but at least they will pass."_

_Two hours and thirty minutes later… _

The members of Team Two were panting. Akuru was sitting on one knee, Ranpu was standing on both legs but breathing hard, and Makeinu was laying flat on his back. When the alarm went of Senzairu appeared in front of them. "It seems you guys have failed to get a bell, so you know what that means."

Makeinu sat up, "It means we're going back to the academy, right sensei?"

"Nonsense, you guys passed." Senzairu said all the while smiling. This caused them to look at him confused.

Ranpu spoke, "Why? We didn't get a bell so we failed. Why pass us?"

"Yeah sensei, why pass us?" Akuru added.

Senzairu started to explain, "You guys were placed in groups of three, now why is that so? The truth is, you guys stand no chance against a jounin-level ninja, not by yourselves anyway. However, the three of you guys together do."

Makeinu didn't understand what his sensei was getting at, "I still don't understand sensei."

Senzairu slapped his head, "And to think, you were the reason the team passed. It's about teamwork. Why do you think I had only one bell to begin with?"

Ranpu spoke, "I get it now. The true purpose of the test was to get us to work together. The reason you used the bell was to cause a dispute between us."

"Correct! Makeinu, unknowingly, got you guys to work together as a unit. When you guys worked together, you were able to grab the bell right?" Senzairu asked.

Akuru whispered, "Off of a clone."

"It doesn't matter if it was a clone, you guys had great teamwork. Well, that is enough for today; you guys are free to go; report to the bridge at 7 am sharp for our first mission." Senzairu performed Shunshin no jutsu, leaving the group behind.

Everyone looked at each other. Makeinu was the first to break the silence, "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

_In the village…_

Tsunade was walking down the street with Yumi. Since her workload was light, she decided to get to know Yumi a little better. "So, you and Naruto have been together for a year now?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we have. Naruto is really a great guy."

"I'm glad that he found happiness. I wish it could have been in this village, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." Yumi heard the sadness in the Hokage's voice.

"Hokage-sama, I know why the village hates Naruto so much, but don't they know that he and the beast are not the same person?"

Tsunade answered, "Some may know that he is Naruto and others may think he is the beast reincarnated; however, everyone uses Naruto as a scapegoat, because they were powerless against the Kyuubi. When the beast was sealed inside of Naruto, he was doomed to live a hard life. Such is the fate of most jinchuuriki."

Yumi looked off into the distance with a sad expression on her face, "It must painful to be hated all of your life for something out of your control."

"I assume it is. But, at least there are people like you who can overlook that type of thing. Without people like you, those who contain demons would become monsters. I'm just thankful that Naruto didn't become one." Tsunade stated to the girl.

There was silence for a minute between the two until Tsunade spoke, "So, how do you like Konoha?"

Yumi spoke "It's a nice village when people aren't looking down upon you based on who your fiancée is. This village would be perfect, minus the hate that I have received from the people, because of what they see Naruto as."

"Let's go grab a bite to eat. My favorite restaurant is at the end of this road."

"Sure Hokage-sama, I am kind of hungry." The two ladies continued until they reached the restaurant.

_Fire Country, Southern Border…_

Kakashi and his group arrived an hour earlier than expected. The group set up camp and the patrol duties were given out in that hour span. Hanabi and Konohamaru were assigned the mornings, Tenten and Shizune in the afternoon, and Kakashi and Asuma during the night. Kakashi stated that the patrol wouldn't begin until tonight. Everyone was sitting around. Kakashi was lying in the tree with his book over his face. Asuma, Tenten, Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Shizune were sitting around the circle talking.

Asuma looked at Konohamaru, "So, what happened while you guys were out here?"

"We ran into a group of missing-nins and Senzairu took out the leader. From what I heard, he did it with ease. But, I wonder why the old lady is so suspicious." Konohamaru thought out loud.

Tenten and Shizune both said in unison "Don't call Tsunade-sama that." the two women looked at each other. Hanabi spoke, "If Hokage-sama is suspicious, then there has to be a reason. If something is up, we will find out."

"The fact that a missing-nin confronted a group of nins from a village not far away was foolish and a bit out of the norm. Tsunade-sama has a reason for being suspicious." Everyone was looking at Kakashi who was still in the tree. He then placed the book over his face.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest since I have the late shift with Kakashi." Asuma got up and went to crash inside one of the tents. Tenten looked at him leave; she turned her eyes back to Shizune, "Shizune-san, what you think about this situation?"

"I think that we should keep our eyes open. If we don't, we're bound to miss something and since we are still at war, we can't afford to miss anything." Shizune stated.

Konohamaru got up; Hanabi wondered where he was going, "Where are you off to Konohamaru?"

"I'm going to collect some fire wood for tonight. It doesn't make sense to collect it at night time." The boy answered.

Hanabi stood up, "I'll go with you to make sure that you're not attacked."

Ten-ten looked at the girl with a evil grin, "Is that really your reason for going with him?"

Hanabi snapped at what she was trying to imply, "Yes, would there be any other reason?"

Tenten eyes moved to the upper right corner; she then looked back at the Hyuuga, "None that I can think of."

"You guys should get going now. I expect you back here in twenty minutes. If you have not returned by then, we will be coming to look for you." Shizune said earning her a nod from both teens.

Tenten tapped Shizune, "She likes him so much that she doesn't even know it?"

Shizune put her hands to heart with a far away look in her eyes, "Young love; it is so sweet."

Konohamaru and Hanabi were walking in the forest collecting wood. Konohamaru looked at the girl who was gathering wood next to him. Hanabi, who knew he was looking at her, was getting annoyed and decided to speak, "Do you want something or what?"

Caught off guard, he stammered out, "Oh…it's nothing really."

"Since it's nothing, don't look at me like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable." Hanabi snapped at the Sarutobi.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I think we have enough wood. Let's head back to the camp site." Hanabi followed the boy as he led the way back to the campsite. While walking behind him she was in the midst of thinking, _"Why does he always look at me like that and why does it make me feel uncomfortable? It's just Konohamaru I shouldn't being feeling nervous or uncomfortable by a look he gives. Ok, I'm not nervous or uncomfortable, nope not at all. I'm just annoyed with the looks, that's it just annoyed. But they are different from every other look that I get. Everyone looks at me with envy or hate but when he looks at me it's…it's as if he cares about me or something. But why would he? I'm rude to him and I'm always insulting him."_

Looking at the back of his head, a small smile graced her face, _"One thing is for certain, you are weird."_ The two teens continued their trek to the campsite in complete silence.

_Cloud Village…_

Hiyayaka Aisu, the Raikage, was sitting at his desk looking at his strongest jounin, who was placed in charge of the three strongest genins in Cloud. The boy who was standing in the middle of the other two genins, who had black hair and ice blue eyes like himself, stared the Raikage straight in the eye.

The Raikage returned the look and spoke; "You all will be training for the Chuunin exams that will be held in Konoha in six months. I expect at least one of you to get to the finals. That will be your mission. Train for six months and at least one of you get to the finals."

The boy who favored the Raikage spoke, "Why must one of us advance to the finals? Is there a reason for this?"

"Yes. Since you're the genin squad that I am placing my faith in, I will let you in on the fact that we will be attacking the Leaf Village, with the aide of the Rock, the Rain, and the Mist Village. Your success guarantees me an invite to the finals. Does that answer your question, Reido?"

"Yes it does father." The son of the Raikage said with a full understanding of his father's intentions.

The Raikage spoke again, "You guys are dismissed. Kouen, I want to speak to you for a moment."

The group filed out of the room, leaving the Raikage and Kouen alone. Aisu asked, "What's the word from our allies?"

"Their soldiers should be arriving today. We will set sail tonight and arrive in Sea Country two nights from tonight. The Rain will lend us 100 soldiers, Rock, 200, Mist 100, and fifty of our own." Aisu leant back in his chair tapping his fingers together. The information that Kouen had given him was most pleasing. Kouen didn't think that they needed that many nins. He would have voiced his opinion on it but he knew the Raikage knew what he was doing so he didn't question it.

"Aisu-sama, are you going to fight Ryuho alone or will you require my aid?" Kouen asked.

Aisu narrowed his eyes at his jounin, "Don't you ever insult me like that again. Did you forget your station or do you think I am so weak now that you can match my power?"

Kouen didn't want his leader to misinterpret what he was trying to say; "I didn't mean anything by it sir. The reason I ask is because this is a mission and you said so yourself that we are to exterminate the Minashu clan. I want to know if you wanted to kill him as a way to honor his skill or to just kill him by any means."

"You should know better than anyone that I wouldn't disgrace someone of Ryuho's skill by having him attacked by a bunch of nins. No, I will fight that man because I acknowledge his skill. The only thing that I want you to do is eliminate the other clan members anyway you can. Ryuho will not suffer the fate of the rest; he will die by my blade and my blade alone. Is that understood?" Aisu said the last part in a tone that would have most nins pissing their pants, Kouen however wasn't most nins.

He bowed, "Crystal clear sir. If you will excuse me, I have to supervise the training of my squad."

"Very well, but before you go I want to say that I'm counting on you to get them ready for the Chuunin exams." Aisu said to his top jounin.

"Don't worry sir, I will not fail you. They all will be ready." Kouen exited the office leaving Aisu alone. The Raikage smiled, happy with the fact that his plans were coming to fruition. It was only a matter of time until he gets what he wants.

_Local restaurant in Konoha…_

Tsunade and Yumi were a eating and discussing Naruto. Yumi both women looked up when a bowl cut ninja, wearing a green leotard and jounin vest, accompanied by a pink haired medic nin interrupted their conversation. "Tsunade-sama, how are you today?"

She looked at her pink haired student, "I am good Sakura. Would you and Lee care to join us?"

Rock Lee spoke before Sakura could respond, "It would be a pleasure to join our great Hokage and Yumi-san."

"Why don't you guys grab a seat?" Tsunade suggested to the two Leaf nins.

Sakura sat next to Tsunade and Lee Sat next to Yumi. Sakura, who was sitting diagonally across from Yumi, looked at the girl and smiled, "Forgive me for being rude I didn't introduce myself, I am…"

"Haruno Sakura, I know who you are." Yumi finished.

"Oh…I guess Naruto told you about me huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he has. So you're a medic nin, it must be great to save lives and know you are able to help people feel better." Yumi stated to the pink haired young lady before her.

"It's great to help people. Thanks to Tsunade-sama's train I'm able to help those in need." Sakura informed the girl.

"Yumi-san, I haven't seen Naruto-kun in a while, do you know when he will be back?" Lee asked.

"Yumi shook her head, "I have no clue when he is due to return. But he's with the Minashu clan and from what he tells me about the clan there is nothing to be worried about; they are like his second family."

Tsunade leaned forward, "Did he tell you that?"

The brown hair green eyed girl responded "No, but you can tell the way he talks about them and how he lights up every time he talks about his little sister."

"You mean Hayami, am I right Yumi-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura-san that is who I mean."

Lee held his fist in the air, "My youthful friend is spending time with his second family that is great for him. My friend has never had a family and to find a surrogate family is wonderful."

Yumi smiled at Lee's actions. After being around the guy for a week, his weirdness grew on her, "It is wonderful Lee. I can't wait to meet them. He said he was going to take me to meet them."

"You and Naruto are pretty serious I see." Sakura stated.

"Yes, Naruto and I plan on getting married soon and start a family. I'm all for the former, but the latter is something that I wish to wait for. We are both too young to be thinking about kids in my opinion. Anyway what about you Sakura, anybody that you are seeing? You and Lee look pretty close."

Lee spoke up before Sakura could, "Sakura and I aren't dating Yumi-san. The one who beat me out for her heart was the Uchiha."

Sakura noticed that boys in her graduating class and in Gai's team, almost always referred to Sasuke to as the Uchiha. "Lee-san, why do you always call Sasuke the Uchiha?"

Tsunade looked at her student then back at Rock Lee. She knew the reason why Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba referred to Sasuke as Uchiha. Each one of those boys was affected by the mission, whether it was a friend getting hurt or one of them getting hurt. Tsunade knew that Sakura didn't understand, to tell the truth she and everyone who wasn't involved with that mission really didn't know what happened. They knew from stories, but stories and actually being there is completely different.

Tsunade saw Lee stand up with a serious face, something that was rare for Rock Lee.

"Sakura-san, I understand you have feelings for Uchiha and I respect that, but what I refer to him as should not concern you."

"Lee, I just want to know why you and everyone else…" Lee cut her off.

"Forgive me for my rudeness Sakura-san, but I have training to do. Also, I value our friendship and I do not wish to say something that might be offensive to you. You ladies have a good day." Lee bowed then walked off.

Sakura looked at Tsunade confused, "Tsunade-sama, what do you think Lee meant by that?"

"Sakura, you might not want to see it but the mission to retrieve Sasuke has left them all bitter against Sasuke. The fact is they can't understand how someone as loyal as Naruto got banished while Sasuke, a traitor and make no mistake Sakura he is a traitor, is next in line to be Hokage. Sasuke may have redeemed himself, but they all hate the fact that he gets special treatment. I don't expect you to understand, but I would like you to see where they are coming from." Tsunade explained what she thought.

Yumi broke the silence, "Sasuke, he's the one Naruto fought at the Valley of The End and a while back, am I right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes."

Yumi looked at the cup in front her, "Naruto once told me that he thought of Sasuke as a brother and as a best friend. He got angry when he discussed Sasuke. The way he described the battle between the two was intense. He told me he had a chance to bring Sasuke back but that way would have killed Sasuke. Naruto held back his attack, so he tells me." Sakura was feeling even guiltier about blaming Naruto for not bringing Sasuke back.

Looking up from the cup, she looked at Sakura, "Naruto also told me about you too. He told me that he used to like you but you always rejected him. I don't know what happened between you two but he got angry when he told me about you. He basically got angry when he talked about Team Seven and Konoha. I really hope he will be able to try and make peace with the village. I think him coming here is the first step to that."

"Maybe but who knows." Tsunade said with her hand under her chin. Yumi stood up; Tsunade gave her a curious look, "Are you leaving Yumi?"

"I promised Ayame that I would visit her at the ramen stand. Don't worry Tsunade-sama, I'm sure we will get to do this again." She turned to Sakura, "Sakura-san, I would like to also get to know you better if that's ok."

"I would like that Yumi." Sakura said smiling at the girl.

"Well I'm off. You ladies have a good day." Yumi walked off.

Sakura turned to the Hokage, "She seems nice. I can tell she cares for Naruto a lot."

"She really is a nice person. I'm glad that Naruto is with someone like her." Tsunade stood up a motioned for Sakura to follow, "Come Sakura, let's go to the hospital and do a few rounds."

"Ok Tsunade-sama." Sakura got up and followed the village's strongest female ninja to the hospital.

_Tea Country 4 hours Later…_

The charter boat Naruto was on stopped at Fishing Village in Tea Country. During the four hours, Naruto and Kaito caught up on each other's lives. The man known as the 'Golden Fox' knew that it was time to part ways with his sensei. The boat would set sail for Fire Country in ten minutes. Kaito and Naruto were on the docks saying their farewells. "I guess this is where we part ways Kaito-sensei. Where are you going now?"

"I'm off to see our mutual friend. I should have taking the other way to her place, but I had to shake some hunter nins without causing a scene. Cutting through this Country to get to her place is definitely the long way but like I said it couldn't be helped. Anyway, Fox you take care of yourself. Something tells me that I will be seeing you soon."

"For some reason I believe you are right. Well I guess I will see you later sensei." Naruto extended his arm with his hand balled up in a fist. Kaito looked at the fist for a second then did the same as Naruto until their fist made contact.

"Later Fox." Kaito walked away from his student on his way to see Naiya.

The captain informed everyone that the boat would be leaving in a minute. Naruto boarded the boat once again. Seeing a lot of people on the deck, Naruto was hoping that his spot wasn't taken. Lucky for him the spot was still free. Naruto went to the spot and looked at the sea as the boat glided across the water. In a couple of hours he would be at his intended destination.

_Back in the Cloud…_

The ninjas that Aisu had asked for from his allies were in the village. He had them gathered inside of a building in the village. It was an auditorium that was suited to fit a large number such as the one before him. Standing at the podium, with Kouen on his right and Caadan on his left, He raised his hand to silence the group. "You all know why you are here. You are here to aid in the destruction of the Minashu clan. I know a lot of you have issues with that clan, based on what transpired a year ago involving the head of the clan's daughter and a couple of your friends, family, and lovers. I know the person you all wish to go after is none other than Uzumaki Naruto."

The group of Rock and Rain nins exploded at the mentioning of Naruto. Ryuho raised his hands to silence them, "However, he is under the protection of the Leaf so getting to him will be impossible. This is why I offer you the next best thing. If you can't kill him, destroy those he sees as family. We sit sail later on tonight and we should arrive in Sea Country in two days. I know you all want to exact vengeance. I give you the opportunity to do so. I will say this…whoever wishes to leave and want no part of this then do so, but whoever lost someone to the Uzumaki Naruto and wish to exact revenge then your opportunity lies with me. Who's with me?"

The crowd let out a loud roar showing their allegiance. Aisu smiled, these fools didn't realize they were mere pawns in his plan. He really didn't care for Naruto, sure the guy was strong but he saw him as no threat, which is why he put Kouen in charge of the task of taking him on. Ryuho was a different story altogether. His true purpose was to obtain _Heaven's Blade._ He didn't wish to use it; in fact he knew it was impossible for him to use it if the story about the blade were true. No, he just wanted to keep it in his possession away from others. Once Ryuho was out of the way then he would use the Chuunin exams to take down Senzairu. With Those two threats out of the way, he could crush the Leaf and its allies.

Kouen leaned over to whisper in his ear, "It seems like they ate it up. You are cruel Aisu-sama."

"It has nothing to do with being cruel, I offer them an opportunity and they are willing to take it; I just so happen to be getting what I want in the process." Aisu said while looking at the crowd. The Raikage eyes went to a ninja who walked down the aisle and up the stage toward him. The ninja whisper into his ear, "Sir, we got word that Moretsu Kihouin and his followers are all dead. Scouts in the area discovered their bodies. Nothing is definite but one of our medic nins said after taking one look at their body they were dead for about a week."

"I want you to meet me in my office in ten minutes." The nin nodded and headed off. Aisu turned his attention back to the crowd, "My guest, we leave at nine tonight. Please, enjoy all of the luxuries that my village has to offer. The restaurants and the bars will be free to all of you. You all are free to go; I hope you enjoy your time here in Cloud." Everyone started to get up and head for the exits. Aisu looked at Kumoko, Roba, and Daki. They knew that look meant he wanted to see them in his office. They followed him Kouen and Caadan as they exited through an entrance on the side of the stage.

Ten minutes later, everyone including the nin who had informed him of the news were sitting before him. "So you're telling me Kihouin was killed. It must have been a skilled nin to kill him."

Kouen was the next to speak, "Well it looks like we won't have back up if a few of the clan members slip our grasp and get into Fire Country. If any of us are caught by Leaf nins the Hokage will attack, defeating the ultimate goal."

"It doesn't matter they were a fail safe plan. I don't intend on letting anyone escape." Aisu stated to everyone in the room.

The ninja who informed him of Kihouin's death looked at the Raikage, "Sir from the reports, he was killed with kunai embedded into the side of his neck. His death tells us that the Leaf has upped its border patrol."

"Have the scouts return to the village. I don't want my plan ruined before it moves to the last phase." Aisu ordered the nin. He bowed and exited the office.

Kumoko spoke, "Aisu-sama, what do you want us to do?"

"Nothing; I want you five to get ready for tonight."

"Sir speaking hypothetically, let's say if a few escape and head towards Fire Country, what do you want us to do?"

"Eliminate them before they get within range of Fire Country. But that will be hard to do because they will have to get out of Sea Country and the only way is by water. Don't worry nothing will go wrong." Aisu said assuring Cadaan.

_Fire Country 2 hours later…_

Naruto was walking down the road towards the southern gate of Konoha. He could see the Hokage monuments from where he was. The blond ninja walked for a good ten minutes before reaching the gate. The guard stopped Naruto at the gate, "Name and reason for entering?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and I'm hired help." Naruto said to the guards.

The guards knew who he was and his reason for being there but it was protocol. They let him pass and Naruto continued into the village. He still received glares from the older generation but it really didn't matter because he was going to see Yumi. He was heading for the hotel when an Anbu squad appeared before him. "Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama requests your presences at the tower."

"I'm only in the village for five minutes and she knows I'm here. I'm impressed. Lead the way." Naruto and the Anbu squad disappeared out of sight only to reappear in the Hokage's office a minute later.

Sitting at her desk, Tsunade dismissed the Anbu squad and offered Naruto a seat. He removed the sword from his back so he could sit down. He placed the sword on his lap. Tsunade looked at the sword then back at Naruto, "I see you passed the trials, congratulations."

"Thanks. What do you want Oba-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I know you want to see Yumi, she's interesting and very nice young lady by the way. What she sees in an arrogant, over confidant, loud mouth like you is beyond me. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I want you to meet me at my house at six tomorrow morning. I will escort you personally to the Namikaze house. I really wanted to know about your trials, but you seem bored. So go, I expect you to tell me what happened tomorrow." Tsunade said motioning with her hands for him to leave. Naruto got and placed the sword on his back. He headed out of the office. Tsunade was grinning, _"Looks like Jiraiya will be giving me some money."_ The Hokage then got a serious look on her face _"Something isn't right. Every time I win a bet it means danger is on the horizon or something bad is going to happen. I wonder what kind of bad thing is going to happen."_ She put her feet up on the desk and pondered on what was next to come.

Yumi and Ayame was talking and laughing at jokes. Ayame was telling Yumi a joke which caused her to burst out in laughter. "I swear, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard Ayame."

"It was funny when I heard it. So have you got any plans for tomorrow?"

Yumi was about to say no but a voice answered for her, "Well I had planned on spending time with her but if she wants to hang with you instead then I guess its ok."

Recognizing that voice the girl turned around to be greeted by a smiling Naruto, "Naruto-kun." She jumped out of her seat and gave him a tight hug. When she finished hugging him she started to check him over to make sure he was ok, "You're not hurt are you? For the last couple of days you were in pain weren't you? What happened that would cause you to feel that much pain?"

Naruto gave her a weird look, _"She could feel I was in pain?"_ Naruto placed a hand on her cheek, "A lot happened, but it's ok because I'm perfectly fine now. The pain that I went through was because the sword on my back. It's a special sword that requires harsh trials to get it. I will tell you more about everything tonight, tell me what happened while I was away."

Yumi didn't want to tell Naruto about what happened so she lied, "Nothing really. Ayame has been keeping me company.

"Yumi, you and Naruto get out of here. I will talk to you later." Ayame said to the couple.

Naruto waved her off, "I don't intend on leaving, not when I haven't had some of your ramen. So Ayame-neechan, if you will fix my favorite?"

Naruto took a seat; Yumi sat back in her seat. Ayame came back with a big ball of ramen and placed in front of Naruto. "I don't think this will be enough for you, but it is a start."

Naruto began to drool as he looked at the bowl with noodles, chicken, eggs, and beef in it. "Itadakimasu" Naruto consumed the contents of the bowl like there was no tomorrow.

Yumi looked on in disgust while Ayame just laughed, "its sure good to have you back in this village. I haven't seen anyone pig out quite like you."

Naruto picked up the bowl and tilted to his mouth to let the broth spill into his mouth. When he was finished with the broth he sat the bowl down and let out a loud burp. Yumi wanted to lecture him on manners but decided against it. Instead she was just happy that he was ok.

_Across town in a local bar…_

Anko, Yamato, Genma, and Senzairu were all sitting at a table having drinks. Anko was telling them in detail about her team and her test, which they believed was torture. "I feel sorry for your squad Anko, you are too cruel."

"A little pain never hurt anybody, besides they can't handle what I throw at them how can they call themselves shinobi?" Anko said to her senbon chewing friend.

"So Senzairu, what type of test did you give your squad?" Genma asked.

"I gave them a bell test with one bell. Not as cruel as Anko's method of evaluation, but effective."

"So did they pass your test or what?" Anko asked out of curiosity.

The hokage's son gave her a smirk that seemed to answer their question, "Yes they did. It seems that the one dubbed the dead-last got them to work together as a team. Even though they showed that they work well together, the fact is that they need more training. I plan to make them wish they never were ninjas."

Genma gave him sideways look, "You're almost as cruel as Anko. Well it's a good thing that my team failed; now I don't have to worry about training snot nose brats."

"I think it is going to be fun to train the future generation." Yamato added.

"Maybe, but not that much talent in this graduating class so you guys got your work cut out for you?" Genma told Anko, Senzairu, and Yamato.

Anko looked at the golden brown eyed man known as the Hokage son then at the man who was the only one in the village who could use wood jutsus. She turned to Genma with a smirk on her face, "I love a good challenge."

He sucked his teeth, "You are a sadist at heart aren't you Anko?"

Anko put the index finger of her left hand on the bottom of her lip and gave Genma and angelic, "Who little ole me? I would never I am the sweetest person in the world. I'm disappointed that you would say such a thing."

Genma closed his eyes reveal a slight smile, "You are too much Anko you know that?"

Anko just gave him a wide grin. Genma noticed that Yuugao walked in the bar dressed in civilian attire. He waved his hand to get her attention, "Yuugao, hey come and join us."

The purple haired girl looked at her friend signaling for her to come over. When she approached the table she was greeted by everyone. Genma offered her a seat next to him and she kindly took it. "How was your mission, Yuugao?" Yamato asked politely.

"Boring and uneventful Yamato-taichou." She informed the former Anbu captain.

"Please, just call me Yamato, Yuugao-san. I'm no longer a member of Anbu."

She understood where he was coming from. She looked at Senzairu, "Senzairu-san, how was your day, good I presume?"

"Yes, it was pretty good; How about yours?" He asked

She let out a sigh, "Like I said to Yamato-san, it was boring and the mission was something that chuunin could have done. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Celebrating." Anko answered.

"Really, why?"

Senzairu spoke, "Well Anko, Yamato, and I all have our own genin squad. Genma over here is celebrating with us because he is glad that his squad didn't pass."

She stifled a laugh while looking at Genma, "Your just being lazy again Genma-san aren't you?"

He looked away, "No comment."

Everyone at the table laughed at the jounin who wore his forehead protector backwards and covering his whole head. Senzairu looked at the clock on the far wall of the bar and noticed he had planned on meeting his mother soon. "Well looks like its time for me to go; I have to head to the Hokage tower. I will see you guys later."

Yuugao stood up at the same time, "I guess we can walk together, I have to turn in my mission report."

"Ok, well everyone else, I will see you guys later." The two jounins exited the bar leaving behind their friends, who continued talking about various things going on.

Senzairu and Yuugao continued to walk down the road that lead to the Hokage tower. He looked at the women, "So you're Anbu, what is it like?"

She turned her head to face him. The excitement on her face was visible when she started to speak, "It's exciting at first, but it gets dull very fast. I like the missions that we as Anbu have to receive. If you don't mind me asking, where were you for the last eighteen years?"

Senzairu looked of into the distance with a serious expression on his face, "I'd rather not talk about it." He turned back to the young woman, "The good thing is that I'm back home." He turned a looked at the Hokage monument and a small smile graced his lips, "I missed this place during my time away. There is no place like home Yuugao-san. I'm really glad I'm back with my family, old friends, and new friends."

The female blushed at his comment. Senzairu glanced up the street to see Naruto and Yumi walking towards him and Yuugao. Senzairu strain to see the handle of the sword that was on Naruto's back. He was happy inside when he recognized the sword, "I see you have done it."

Naruto recognized the man. But the last time he saw him he was wearing a black cloak instead of a Leaf Shinobi uniform. "I see a lot has happened while I was gone. So you were reinstated I see?"

"So where are you off to now Naruto?" He asked.

"Nowhere really, Yumi and I are just walking around you know. What about you, are you on a date with her?" Naruto pointed at Yuugao. The two both looked away blushing. The Anbu captain spoke up, "No Naruto, we are not on a date. We both have business with the Hokage so we are merely walking to the tower together."

Naruto looked at the purpled hair female for a long minute. He recognized that voice and that hair color. She was feeling uncomfortable with his gaze. "Is there something wrong?"

Yumi gave him a weird look. She knew something was on his mind, she would find out later. Naruto blinked coming back to reality, "No, there is nothing wrong. So I guess we will be leave you guys to what you were doing." Naruto and Yumi walked off leaving Senzairu behind with Yuugao.

Both were looking at the two walk off. Yuugao wondered why he gave her a long look. She decided not to stress too much over it. She turned to see Senzairu still looking at Naruto, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." The two headed to the Hokage tower. Both thinking about what the blond boy said. _"Are you two on a date?" _Senzairu was replaying what Naruto said._ "Why would he think we were on a date people walk together all the time."_

Yuugao thoughts were similar _"Date? He is a nice guy but can't two people just walk together and enjoy each other's company? Wait did I think enjoy? No, that can't be right. No need to stress over this, he just asked if we were on a date that is all. Nothing wrong with him asking that right?" _The two looked at each other than immediately looked away.

About a half and hour later, Naruto and Yumi were sitting on top of the fourth's head looking at the sun go down. Sitting with her back against his chest, she leant her head back and rested it in the crook of his neck. "Sunsets are always beautiful. This is a nice spot you picked."

"It's my favorite spot in this village. I use to come up here all of the time with Sandaime Hokage." Naruto informed the girl in his arms.

"Well this is definitely a one of the most tranquil place in the village. The trial was painful for you wasn't it?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes it was. I had to re-live my worst experiences in life, and there were a lot. I also had to fight with limited movement and I also had to fight my sensei with the fox telling me how inferior I am and that I need his power."

Yumi place her hand on his jaw, "Well I guess that demon doesn't know how strong you are."

"To tell you the truth, I was going to draw on his power but I wanted to see what I could do. Using the Kyuubi's chakra is one thing, but becoming dependant on it is completely another. The test dealing with the Kyuubi and the test that limit my movement were great compared to the one where I experience the horrible events of my childhood."

She looked into his eyes, "How did you get through it?"

Naruto begin to explain, "Well the test was me confronting the darkness within me. My darker side was trying to consume me I guess. But I realized that even though I am hated by many in this village, I have people who love me for me that and is better than wanting revenge. Don't get me wrong, I hate how I was treated but I if gave into my darker side then everyone I care about would suffer. You, Hayami, and everyone that I hold dear got me through that test. If it wasn't for you all, I would have failed."

Yumi didn't respond. She continued to look of into the sunset while in Naruto's arms. Naruto leant in closer to her, "Yumi, three days from now we are going to Sea Country. I want you to meet Ryuho-sensei, Kaori-kaasan, and Hayami."

"I think that's great Naruto, I can't wait to meet them. Especially Hayami, I can't wait to meet that cute little girl." Yumi said with excited about meeting the Minashu clan.

"She said the same thing. I can't wait to introduce you to the Kaori-kaasan, Hayami, and Ryuho-sensei. I know they are going to like you." Naruto said to his wife to be.

"I hope so Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to hope so, I know so." Naruto and Yumi continued to watch the sunset over the horizon. Feeling happy, she for the fact that he was back and no longer in pain and Naruto for the fact that she was in his arms and she would be meeting his family. As far as he was concerned, life couldn't get better.

_Cloud 1hour and a half later…_

Aisu was standing on the high deck of the ship with Kouen and Kumoko to his right, and Cadaan, Daki, and Roba to his left. Standing before him on the huge ship was close to 500 nins. He looked from side to side. "Shinobi and Kunoichi's, I just want to say that it will be a pleasure to work with you all. I would also like you to meet the second in command Kouen. My third in command are the lovely Kunochi beside Kouen, Kumoko and the man on my right Cadaan. The two on the side of Cadaan will be fourth in command. You will follow their orders unless I specify other wise. Also, I want you all to discard your forehead protectors. I don't want any of our villages linked to this attack. I will say this to you all, have fun and leave no survivors; I mean none what so ever. The "Golden Fox" will pay for what he has done to you all in blood."

The crowd let out a loud cheer. Kumoko smiled at the crowd. She knew that they were mere pawns, helping towards the grander scheme of things. She took out a picture of the clan heads daughter that was received from Rain intelligence during the time they abducted her. She looked at the little girl and gave an evil grin, _"To eliminate those many nins for you, he must hold you dare to his heart. I will enjoy handing him your head personally."_ She put the picture back in her pocket; a wicked smile graced her face. She would have her revenge soon; the man who killed her father will feel what she feels. He would feel the pain of losing someone.

* * *

A/N

OMG! The Minashu Clan is about to be attacked. What will happen? Will they survive or will they be slaughtered? Will Naruto and Yumi arrive during the attacks or what? Will Kumoko claim Hayami's head? Stay tuned ladies and gentleman all of the answers will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.

I just want to thank all of my fans for reading. After this chapter I will be over 200,000 hits. I never foresaw this When I wrote this story, not in a million years. I would also like to apologize for not updating frequently. You all know my reason, as I have explained it in previous author notes. I had this chapter done about week and half after chapter 15 but due to technical difficulties with my staff(my beta readers, lol ), it took awhile to get posted. I will try to get Chapter 17 out asap, I can't just you all hanging for another month with an ending like this? No I won't do that to you guys I will try to have it out real soon. Please everyone review and tell me what you think. The action that you all have been waiting for is coming I know you all can't wait but bare with me. I promise that it will be interesting to say the least. Again enjoy the chapter and review.


	17. Samurai Blues Part I

Chapter 17: Samurai Blues (Part I)

_11 a.m., Konoha…_

It was the morning of the second day. Naruto and Yumi would set sail later on that night and arrive in Sea Country around this time tomorrow. Well actually, Naruto had decided that he and Yumi would leave in the afternoon. He thought it would be great to surprise everyone by arriving earlier than what they expected. Naruto smiled at the thought of seeing his adopted family, but his facial expression turned serious when he thought about what happened yesterday.

_Flashback (Konoha, 8 a.m. yesterday…)_

Naruto, Yumi, Mai, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were in front of a house that was located behind the Hokage Monument. Tsunade looked at Naruto and handed him the key, "I think you should do the honors."

Naruto took the key and opened the door. When he stepped in the house, it was clear that no one had kept it clean. There was dust everywhere, revealing the eighteen years of desertion. Naruto walked into to the living room, which didn't really reveal much. Everyone followed Naruto as he walked through the house. He continued until he came to the kitchen; nothing fancy, just a simple wooden dining table and everything else that a kitchen would have. The walls were white or at least they used to be. They were now sickly beige. Naruto didn't dare open the refrigerator; what ever was in there was probably alive by now.

Jiraiya spoke, "Naruto, I think we should head to your father's library."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "If you guys want to go; then be my guest, I want to look around a bit more."

Jiraiya motioned for Yumi, Tsunade and Mai to follow him. Naruto was left alone to look around at what would have been his home had it not been for the fox. Naruto continued his trek upstairs, where he assumed the bedrooms to be located. Naruto noticed that there were five bedrooms. The room straight ahead was what he assumed to be his parents' room. He entered the room and it was by all accounts nice. But like the room downstairs, dust had collected. Naruto ignored the dust and sat down on the maroon-colored bed. He just studied the room for a moment, until his eyes landed on a mantle with pictures on it. He stood up and walked over to the mantle to see the pictures. He saw his father in a picture with a younger Kakashi, a boy, and a female. _"Must be his genin squad"_ Naruto thought to himself. He continued to look at the other pictures. One had Tsunade and Jiraiya, another had him and the third. Naruto noticed a picture with Yondaime and a woman holding hands. Naruto picked up the picture. For the first time ever, he actually could put a face to his mother.

"I took that picture, you know." Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya.

Naruto just continued to look at the picture. Jiraiya continued, "I saw the two of them walking and holding hands and I thought it would be good. I think you should take it, I mean its just going to collect dust here."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya without saying a word. He turned his gaze back on to the picture _"They look so happy here. I wonder how things would have been if they were alive?"_

Naruto placed the picture back on the mantle and walked past Jiraiya out of the room. The toad sage looked back at the picture and smiled, thinking of the good ole days. He then proceeded to follow behind Naruto.

Naruto headed to the library; the letter that Kakashi had giving him had told him to head there. When he arrived at the library, he found Mai looking through a book, while Tsunade and Yumi were looking around. Naruto walked up to the group causing everyone to look at him, "I must ask you all to leave. From here on out I have to do this on my own."

Tsunade, Yumi, and Mai nodded, then proceeded to exit the library. Jiraiya, who was waiting by the door, looked at Naruto with a concerned gaze. "Will you be okay Naruto?"

He responded without even turning back to his sensei, "Yes, I will be fine. Give me about twenty minutes or so."

Jiraiya closed the doors as he exited the room, leaving Naruto by himself. Once Jiraiya was gone, Naruto pulled out the note Kakashi gave him. "The letter said to go to the ninjutsu scroll section and in the center of the wall, between the book shelves, I should do the hand signs for Bird, Dog, Pig, Snake, and Monkey." Naruto arrived at the section he was informed to go to. He was now standing in front of a plan white wall. Naruto just shrugged and did the required hand seals. When he finished, he pressed his hands against the wall. When he did this the wall transformed into a door with the shape of a kunai in the center. Recognizing that the kunai Kakashi had given him was some sort of key, Naruto pulled out the kunai and placed it inside of the hollow space. When he did, the seal on the kunai begin to glow a bright red. In a matter of seconds, the door opened.

Naruto stepped inside of the dark corridor. When he took a couple of more steps, the sound of the door behind him closing caused him to turn around. He wasn't worried, so he continued down the dark corridor toward the light-filled room. Naruto noticed that along the walls were lanterns. With a minor katon jutsu, the hall was now lit. He could now see the brown stone walls that appeared black due to the lack of light. The young man continued until he came to a room that reminded him of a trophy room of some sorts. The floor was covered in red carpet and the walls were a pearl white. He noticed that the room had two bookshelves of what he assumed to be scrolls. The thing that caught is attention was the kunai on the wall and the scroll that was under it in a glass case.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the Hiraishin no Jutsu was in that scroll. Naruto walked over to the case. "Okay, now for the hand seals that will unlock the case." Naruto performed the hand seals of the bird, rat, ox, and the tiger. When he finished, he placed his hand on the circular silver crest on the case. He heard a click that he believed to be the case unlocking.

He was right.

He lifted up the case and gently took out the scroll. Naruto opened the scroll to confirm that it was the jutsu. It was the Hiraishin all right. Naruto rolled up the scroll and placed it back in its case. _"I will come back for it later. I will try to learn the technique when I get back from seeing Ryuho-sensei. I think its best I look around more to see if I find any other scrolls."_ Naruto continued walking around in the room. He took scrolls of the shelves and glance through them. So of the techniques were interesting, others were of no interest. However, he came across a scroll that talked about the Rasengan. He read it intently. _"So that's why Ero-sennin wanted me to try and combine my element and the Rasengan? I see Yondaime was in the process of trying to do this."_ Naruto rolled the scroll back up and placed it on the shelf. Naruto was finish looking around. He decided to exit the room and head back to the others.

Yumi and the others were all gathered in the living area when Naruto came back. He looked at everyone, "Let's go, I've seen all I need to see."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other. The group followed Naruto out of the house. Yumi caught up to Naruto, "So Naruto, where did you go?"

"I went to look at the technique that my father wanted me to learn." Naruto answered.

"So you have seen the Hiraishin scroll? Where is it?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't tell you. The fact is that Yondaime created the technique not only with the intention of it being deadly, but he intended to keep the technique in the family much like the Naras', Akamichis' and the Yamanakas'. The technique is safe. Oh, I almost forgot…" Naruto threw the scroll in the air and burned it with a Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Tsunade brow elevated in curiosity, "What was the purpose of burning the letter?"

Naruto turned his head to look Tsunade in the eye "I was instructed to do so. That scroll contained the secrets necessary to obtain the Hiraishin. Yondaime didn't want anyone but me to know where the technique was and how to get to it."

"Oh. Well Naruto, you know you have access to that place anytime. Well, I have Hokage business to take care of. Naruto, I expect you to see me before you leave tomorrow. I want to talk to you in private." Tsunade said the blond nin.

_End of Flashback_

Naruto, who was about to go speak with the Hokage looked at Yumi who was packing their bags, "I'm going to see Obaa-chan. Since you are almost done packing, why don't you come along? We could grab breakfast after the meeting."

Yumi stuffed the last bit of clothes in the suitcase. She then looked up at Naruto, "I would, but I really don't want to wait around outside. Why don't I just meet you at Ichiraiku when you're done."

Naruto just shrugged, "Okay, whatever." He turned to exit the room. He stopped at the door and turned back to Yumi, "Did your mother change her mind or is she still going to stay here?"

"She said she's staying. She said she had to help your perverted sensei out with something." Yumi informed him. They both thought simultaneously "_Probably to help with that perverted book of his._

"Well, I will meet you at Ichiraiku." Naruto exited the room and headed to the Hokage Tower.

_Hokage Tower, ten minutes later…_

Naruto was sitting directly across from Tsunade. She was studying him, which was making him uncomfortable. She finally spoke, "The trials were difficult, I presume?"

"More than you know. Is that the reason you called me here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I want to know what happened." Tsunade told the boy.

Naruto let out a sigh. He didn't really want to tell the story, but he decided to tell her. "Look, I will give you the gist of it. First trial I had tested my _will_ to fight. The next trial tested my _faith_ in myself and my abilities. The Kyuubi kept on begging me to use his power, because when I'm in a pinch I usually draw the fox's powers. However, I refused his power. Really, there is nothing wrong with using the Kyuubi's power, it is a part of me, but I learned in that test I should rely and trust in my powers. The last test was hell for me, I basically relived all of the negative events in my life. The test was to test my _heart._ In a nutshell, the purpose was to see if I would give in to anger and hatred. Obviously, I didn't or else I wouldn't be standing here before you with the blade at my side."

"From what I can gather, the test was hard. Anyway, when you get back I will have a couple of missions lined up for you. Don't worry, it's nothing too hard and you won't be away from Yumi for many days. The council is on my ass about paying you a large sum and you only did two missions so far. I told them that you were training towards aiding us in the war in the coming six months. Well, I really have nothing else to say to you, so you are free to go." Naruto stood up and walked to the door.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled slightly causing the man revered in Rain and Rock to turn around. "Have a safe trip, okay."

Naruto was a little surprised by Tsunade statement. He just nodded, "Thanks, hopefully I will. Later Obaa-chan."

Yumi was heading to Ichiraiku when she heard a voice yell out her name. She turned around to see Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Ino and the rest of Team 8 as they caught up to Yumi. "Hey Yumi, where are you heading off to?"

"I was going to meet Naruto at Ichiraiku. Where were you guys heading?" Yumi asked Ino.

"Well, we don't get to see each other much. So once a week, if we are not on a mission away from the village, we meet up and have a team lunch. Do you want to join us? The more the merrier." Ino said to the girl.

"I don't want to impose. Besides, I have to meet Naruto." Yumi stated.

Chouji looked down the road to see Naruto heading towards them, "Hey Naruto, over here!" Chouji bellowed, causing everyone to in Naruto's direction.

Naruto walked up to the group. "Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru. Yumi you ready?"

"You guys are joining us today. I'm treating and I'm not taking no for answer. Besides, you skipped out on me when I was going to make you breakfast a week or so ago. You're not skipping out this time." Ino said in a loud, energetic voice.

Shikamaru just shook his head, "Does she have to always be loud?"

"What did you say Shikamaru?" Ino said venomously. Shikamaru realizing that he spoke out loud, shook his head. "I didn't say anything, really Ino."

"Oh, okay... Well come on, lets go everyone." Ino grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her along. Naruto looked at Chouji, then at Shikamaru. "I almost feel sorry for you guys."

"Ino can be bitchy at times, but she wouldn't be Ino if she wasn't a loud mouth bitch." Shikamaru stated.

Chouji nodded in agreement. "Yep, that's our Ino. Well, let's join them, I am kind of hungry."

"What else is new" Shikamaru said under his breathe. The three young men followed Yumi and Ino.

_Inside the Restaurant…_

Naruto and everyone else were sitting at a table eating the barbeque on the grill. Yumi was sitting next to Naruto, while Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were sitting across from them. Ino looked at Naruto, "Well Naruto, now that you're back, do you have a mission lined up?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Yumi and I are heading out at four this afternoon. We're going to be in Sea Country for two weeks. When I get back I will be doing missions and such."

Ino looked away and mumbled, "For someone getting paid 90,000,000 Ryou you sure get a lot a vacation time."

"Did you say something, Ino-san?" Yumi asked.

Ino smiled at the girl, "Oh, it's nothing, just saying how great this food is, that's all."

Chouji stopped stuffing his face and looked at Naruto, "Naruto, a while back you stormed away from Kakashi's house pissed with some weird kunai in your hand. Do you mind telling us why you were so pissed at Kakashi?"

Ino choked on her meat; she didn't expect Chouji to be so forward. Naruto, who was sipping on a glass of water, put it down and looked straight into Chouji eyes "It's personal business that I don't wish to talk about."

Ino, after collecting herself, spoke, "Come on Naruto tell us why?"

Yumi shook her head. Shikamaru placed his hand on Ino's and shook his head as well. Ino knew to leave it alone. Yumi looked at everyone who grew quiet and decided to change the subject, "So Ino-san, how are the plants?"

"They're wonderful. I actually have to work at the shop today." The girls continued their talk.

Shikamaru spoke to Naruto in a low voice, "The technique associated with that kunai…do you know it or will you learn it?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

"You are still an idiot, you do know that Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"And you are an over-analytical lazy ass. Why are you worried about me learning some jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not. But, I do believe that it will benefit Konoha if you were to learn it. Anyway, do you know what type of missions Tsunade will stick you with once you return?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No, she didn't say. It doesn't matter, the sooner this war is over the better." Naruto stood up, "Yumi come on I want to make sure that we have everything before we leave."

Yumi stood up, "Well, I think we packed everything, but ok, lets go make sure. Ino-san, I will stop by the flower shop to see you when I get back. Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san, you be safe."

Chouji spoke in between bites "Swee wou wayter Umi-chan" Yumi stifled a giggle, while Shikamaru shook his head in shame. The couple left the group to their devices and headed back to the hotel.

_Sea Country, 4 hours later…_

It was three in the afternoon and Hayami was bored. She trained with her father this morning and had the rest of the day free. She tried to train with her older cousins, but they didn't want to because they said she would only get in their way. Her friends in the village were all busy doing stuff and didn't have time. Her mother was also busy. The girl, who was lying on her bed looking at her ceiling, was bored. _"What can I do? Naruto-nii-chan won't be here until tomorrow, but I want to do something today. There is the circus in town, maybe I can ask Kaa-san or Oto-san to take me."_ The little girl got off of her bed and headed to her parent's room. When she entered her parent's room her mother and her father were both on their way out, but they stopped short to avoid a collision. Kaori looked at Hayami, "Hey sweetie, do you want something?"

The little girl, looking at her mother spoke, "Kaa-san, there is a circus in town and I would love to go. It is so boring and I have nothing to do, could you take me?"

Kaori shook her head, "Sorry honey, but your father and I have an important meeting to go to. You know how these clan meetings drag out, but how about tomorrow?"

The little girl had her head down; her mother heard her mumble, "Okay."

Ryuho bend down to match his daughter's height, "Don't be sad Yami-chan. We will take you tomorrow, okay? I wish I could take you or if I could get someone…"

Shinji voice made everyone turn around to face him. "Ryuho-sama, you and Kaori-san have to hurry or will be late."

Ryuho gave a smile only Hayami could see, he then spoke so only she could hear, "If you want to go today, I will see to it that you go."

The girl face lit up, "You mean it?"

"Yes, of course." Ryuho stood up and walked to Shinji. "Change of plans. Shinji, you don't have to attend this meeting, I have something better for you to do."

Shinji was ecstatic. Although he didn't show it on the outside, he was happy that he didn't have to sit through another boring clan meeting. Eager to know what he was going to do he asked his uncle, "So what is that you want me to do?"

Ryuho place a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "I want you to take Hayami to the circus today."

Shinji eye started to twitch, "You want me to play baby sitter? I'd rather go to the meeting."

Ryuho put his hands together and started pleading, "Come on Shinji, do this favor for me. I would do it, but you know Kaori and I have to be at the meeting." Shinji shook his head. Ryuho looked down to his left thinking how he could get Shinji to him this favor. An idea came to his head and he looked up at his nephew, "Okay, if you take her I will give you…" Ryuho whipped out Jiraiya's latest book. "The new Icha Icha Paradise."

Kaori eye was now twitching. She slapped him in the back of his head, "You can't give him our…I mean that book. To even think Shinji would be persuaded to do something because you would willingly give him Icha Icha Paradise! You should be ashamed of bribing your nephew with that sort of material!

Shinji thought to himself ,_ "Damn, I was about to accept until Kaori-san opened her mouth. If I would have accepted that, it would have made me look like a pervert. Now I got to wait a week until the store gets the new shipments. Thanks a lot, Kaori-san."_ The second strongest member of the clan looked at his uncle and coolly responded, "I will not be persuaded by such a book."

Ryuho thought of something else, "Okay, anything you want as long as it's not extreme, I will get it just name it."

Shinji motioned for his uncle to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. While Shinji was whispering in his ear, Ryuho eyes went wide. He backed away from his nephew, "No, anything but that. Come on Shinji have a heart, those are collector's items. Please Shinji."

Shinji spoke while sporting a victory smile, "You love your daughter right? Look at Hayami and tell me can you turn down that face?"

Hayami looked at her father with puppy dog eyes. Ryuho turned away from his daughter and closed his eyes _"God damn it, not those damn eyes!"_ The image of Hayami kept coming up in his head. He decided he wanted his daughter to be happy. He slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Alright Shinji, you win. Come by later on tonight or tomorrow and I will have them all ready."

Shinji looked at Hayami, "Will go into town around seven o'clock tonight and catch the eight o'clock show okay" The girl nodded vigorously with an ear to ear grin. Shinji waved goodbye to everyone as he left. Hayami skipped towards her room, happy that she was going to the circus in town. Kaori looked at her husband, who looked like he lost something special; her curiosity got the best of her, "So, what exactly did he ask for?"

"The first ten author-signed copies of our Icha Icha Paradise series."

Kaori eye was twitching, "You're giving away the first volume of the series? Did you forget how hard it was for us to get that volume and have it signed by Jiraiya?"

"I know, but those damn eyes of hers! I couldn't say no. Don't worry though, I will think of something to get it back from Shinji." He said hoping that would reassure his wife. She just rolled her eyes and left him standing there. She spoke while walking, "You better think of something or you will be resorting to that book to give you pleasure." Kaori knew she was wrong, but she was glad it was him and not her. _"Those damn eyes of hers are hard to refuse. I would have done the same thing too."_

Ryuho caught up to his wife and the two walked toward the meeting in silent, thinking of their daughter and the first volume, from perhaps the greatest romance novelist on the planet. This just wasn't Ryuho's day, not at all.

_Konoha, 3:30 pm…_

Naruto and Yumi were all set to leave. With a backpack of clothes on both of their backs, they were ready to go. Standing outside of the hotel, with her mother and Jiraiya, the couple was saying their farewells.

"Mai-san, why won't you come with us?" Naruto asked his mother-in-law.

"I told you already, Naruto. I will wait for you to get back. Besides, the bathhouses here in Konoha are the best. Don't worry about me, Jiraiya will be here." Yumi informed the couple with a smile.

Naruto and Yumi simultaneously thought, _"That is what I'm afraid of."_

Naruto looked away from Mai and turned his attention towards Jiraiya "Ero-sennin, I shouldn't have to say it, you already know. In any event, we will be back in about two weeks. Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone, okay Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya smiled at his pupil while scratching the back of his head, "Come on Naruto, did you forget who you're talking too?"

Yumi gave Jiraiya a serious look, "He knows exactly who he's talking to, which is why he said what he said. I would rather you not get my mother mixed up with you and your dealings, Ero-sennin."

"Don't worry Yumi, I can take care of myself; I was doing it before you were born. I will see you guys in two weeks, okay? Enjoy your time away, you guys are young, when you give me grand kids you won't have the time to get away as much." Mai said the last part with a dreamy look in her eyes. Naruto and Yumi became pale at the thought of kids.

Naruto grabbed Yumi's hand, "Well Mai-san, we have to get going. I hope you have a good time, bye!"

Naruto and Yumi both hurried off. Mai looked at Jiraiya and started to laugh; "I knew that would get them off my case. Every time I bring up grandkids those two run for the hills. Well since they are gone I think its time we start on the Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 9. I have so many ideas. Lets go and get a few drinks and discuss them."

"I can't wait to hear your ideas, because I got some great ones too. This volume is going to be awesome." Jiraiya said with excitement. The two headed off to the local bar to discuss ideas about the new book.

Naruto and Yumi were walking through the village heading towards the Southern Gate while talking about various things of little importance. After about ten minutes of walking they reached the gate and walked through. When they were on the opposite side of the gate, Naruto changed the topic, "Hey Yumi, about what your mother said earlier… do you…I mean is that something…"

Yumi smiled at Naruto and decided to fill in the words that he couldn't get out "Do I want kids and is it something that I think about? Yes and yes. But, I know that you and I are not ready to be parents right now."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad, because I'm not ready to be a parent yet. Anyway, now that's out of the way" Naruto placed his back pack in front of him; he then motioned for Yumi to get on his back, "Walking will take forever, I want to get to the docks quickly." Yumi climbed up on his back.

"Naurto, try not to go too fast, you know how I get," Naruto took off before she could even finish her sentence.

Moving through the trees at incredible speed, Yumi was literally turning blue as Naruto continued to move through the trees, _"I don't even know why I tried."_ Naruto turned his head slightly, "You okay back there Yumi?"

After regaining her composure, but still feeling a little queasy, "I'll manage."

Naruto continued to move through the trees, with a not so well Yumi, _"I can't wait to get to Sea Country. This should be a good two weeks."_

_Sea Country, 7:30 pm_ …

Shinji and Hayami were walking in around in the town. They had thirty minutes to kill before the show started. Hayami and Shinji were walking through the street when the girl saw a toy stuffed-fox. She looked at Shinji, "Shinji-nii, can I please have that doll? It's so cute."

"No" he simply said with no emotion.

Hayami pouted, "Why not?"

"Because, taking you was the only part of the bargain. Anything else is extra." Shinji said to his little cousin.

The girl turned her head. Pouting, she mumbled, "Naruto-nii-san would have bought me the stuffed fox. But, I get stuck with mean ole Shinji-nii.

"I heard that. I'm not Naruto and I'm not buying you that stuffed fox. So deal with it." Shinji said to the little girl.

"You're cruel Shinji-nii! So, what are we going to do for the next half an hour?" The girl asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go wait in line. We'll be there before the crowd builds up and we will be able to get good seats." Shinji said hoping that the girl would forget about the stuffed animal.

"Okay, but can I get some cotton candy Shinji-nii?" Shinji looked down at the girl at his side. Sure, he didn't want to take her to the circus and the only reason he was doing it was because he was receiving a great reward, however, he didn't want to be mean. He saw how almost all of their other cousins, well the ones close to her age and a little older treated her. "Okay, I will buy you some cotton candy, jeez you eat too many sweets as it is."

The girl didn't hear him; she was too busy jumping up and down, happy that she was going to get some candy. Shinji just shook his head at his cousin's antics, _"Hopeless"_ he looked at the girl, "Hayami!"

Stopping her jumping, she looked at Shinji, "Yes?"

"If you would stop jumping, we could go and get you that candy while getting in line as well. From here the crowd is building." Shinji saw the big tent about two blocks away from the shopping center they were at. He was indeed right the crowd was filing in. Ryuho's nephew turned to his right to see a man walking around with cotton candy on a stick. He walked up to the man, with Hayami tagging along behind him. Going for the wallet inside of his blue gi, Shinji pulled it out and took out a couple ryou and gave it to the man. The man handed the cotton candy to the girl and gave her a friendly smile that the girl returned.

Shinji and Hayami headed towards the larger than normal tent where the line for the circus was forming. The girl was eating her cotton candy oblivious to the world around her while Shinji was taken in the scenery. Shinji looked at the line, he was aggravated that it got as long as it did. _"The things I do for family. This show better be worth it." _Shinji thought as they headed towards the long line.

_Konoha borders…_

Kakashi and his squad were sitting around the campfire eating their meals. Shizune and Tenten had just finished up their afternoon patrols. Kakashi and Asuma would run their patrol from around 10 pm to about 5 am that morning. Hanabi looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sama, can I ask you a question?"

"Please just call me Kakashi, when you add the honorific it makes me feel old. You can ask me question." Kakashi told the Hyuuga sitting across from him.

"You are one of the top jounins in the village, probably the most widely respected and one of the most feared because of the Sharingan you possess. Father said that you use that eye better than most Uchihas did. I'm curious Kakashi, how did you get the Sharingan and how can you use it? I thought a kekkei genkai could only be used by clan members."

Shizune and Asuma both looked at each other, than at the copy ninja. There were a couple of things that those who know Kakashi knew were off limits to talk about. 1) The Sharingan in his left eye and 2) Rin, Kakashi didn't talk about his teammate, but very few knew why, and last but not least 3) His father. Those who knew the history of the White Fang, probably knew why this would be a sore subject for Kakashi. The silence was maddening. Everyone was waiting for Kakashi to respond.

"Well, you asked three questions. Which one do you want an answer to?" Kakashi said in a nonchalant tone.

"I would like to know how you acquired the Sharingan." Hanabi's demand caused Tenten and Konohamaru to stare at Kakashi intently.

In a somewhat sad tone, "It was a gift. That's all I will say about that."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes a little. She really wanted to know how he got the eye, but she knew that pressing the issue would get her nowhere. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me, fine. I just want to know, is it true what they say about you knowing more than a thousand jutsus?"

"Maybe, I don't get caught in gossip."

Hanabi was getting slightly mad at the fact that he was not answering her questions. He was going around them. She had one more question, "Usually the top ninja's are in Anbu. Were you ever apart of Anbu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi placed a hand to his chin and started to slightly stroke it, he then looked at the girl, "I'm too lazy for Anbu don't you think?"

She laughed slightly at that. He was more than right about that, he was incredibly lazy. Anbu only took the top ninjas and although he was a top ninja, he was probably too lazy to be a member. Asuma and Tenten, who were in Anbu at one time or another just smiled at their fellow comrade. Tenten spoke to Hanabi, "You know how secretive Anbu is Hanabi? Do you think Kakashi-san would tell you if he was in Anbu?"

"Probably not, but I could always find out from Neji." Hanabi stated.

"What do you mean you can find out from Neji?" Konohamaru asked.

"Neji is a captain you dolt. Being the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan has its perks. I know everything that goes on in the clan." Hanabi said with a bit of pride.

Shizune spoke, "Well, being the Hokage's assistant and watching her work closely with Anbu, Neji cannot give out such information. Changing the subject, did you guys enjoy the meal that I prepared?" Asuma and Tenten both commented on how delicious the food was. Kakashi joined in the conversation, which left Hanabi and Konohamaru on the outside looking in. Konohamaru leaned over to whisper in her ear, " Hey Hanabi-chan, let's tag along with Kakashi and Asuma."

The girl allowed her annoyance to show on her face, "One, why are you near me, two why would I want to do that?"

"Why do you think they chose to patrol in the night? There has to be a reason, and I think that the reason has to do with there being ninja out there to fight." Konohamaru gave a devious smile when he saw the girls eyes lit up with excitement. He knew he could get her to go if he kept picking away at her. "Fighting an enemy could be exciting. I thought that the Hyuugas were a clan of good fighters. I don't believe it."

She snapped, "We are a clan of great warriors. I will go to show the true power of my clan."

Konohamaru put his arm around Hanabi and pulled her close, "Yes, this is going to be so great nabi-chan."

While her eyes were closed, her eyebrow started to twitch and a vain started to form on her forehead, "Nabi-chan?"

Every turned around when they saw Konohamaru eating dirt. Judging by the bump on his head, it was safe assume that the fuming Hanabi standing over him was the culprit. "I can tolerate Hanabi-chan, but I draw the line with Nabi-chan you got that?"

Kakashi turned to Asuma, "I see your luck with women runs in the family," he said dryly.

"Don't associate me with that." The cigarette-addicted jounin said.

Kakashi stood up, "Well, in either case we have about 2 and a half hours. I'm going to use that time to rest."

Asuma got up as well, "That's a great idea. I could also use the rest as well."

The two jounins headed to separate tents that sat alongside one another. Tenten, who was twirling a kunai in her hand, spoke, "I guess it's my night to watch over the campsite."

"Don't worry Tenten, I will stay up and to keep you company." Shizune said to the girl sitting next to her.

"There is no need for that Shizune-san." Tenten said to her idol's student.

"I insist" Tenten nodded. Although she didn't want Shizune to stay up for her, she was glad that she wouldn't be up alone. Watching the camp area while everyone one was sleep or patrolling the nearby area was about as boring as looking at a rock.

_8 pm on a boat somewhere at sea…_

Naruto and Yumi were looking off into the vast sea. The mixture of purple and orange in the sky made the sea sparkle as if diamonds were scattered across the water, it was a beautiful site to behold. "Naruto, how long will it take us to get there?"

Naruto, who was standing on the side of Yumi responded, "We will arrive in about three hours or so from now. Everyone will be sleep, well maybe not Shinji and Ryuho-sensei, but I'm pretty sure everyone else will be sleep."

"Is it okay to wake them, I mean, shouldn't we have just waited and came around 8 in the morning tomorrow?" The girl questioned.

"Well, we could have done that, but I wanted to surprise Hayami when she woke up. Also, I want to talk to Ryuho-sensei. The scroll he gave me the night before I left…well I just have a question that only he can answer." Yumi nodded, satisfied with the answer that Naruto had given her.

The girl turned her head from Naruto and back to the sea. Naruto moved his hand to the center of his chest and unbuckled the sword belt, which held the sword in the scabbard diagonally across his back. Naruto held the sword in his hand, inspecting it. Yumi took her eyes off of the sea and turned to see Naruto studying the sword with his eyes. Naruto, oblivious to her gaze, continued to study the sword, _"This sword is said to be the strongest sword in existence. I don't know what it's fully capable of and although I went through difficult trials to obtain it, I have doubts about its power. I don't know why I have these doubts, but maybe it's because I have yet to use it in combat to see what it's truly capable of. Ryuho-sensei said when and if the time came, I would find the sword's ultimate technique. He said that when and if the time came, I would bring forth the power of…"_

Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his daze, "Naruto, are you alright."

Naruto looked up from the sword into the worried eyes of the young woman before him, "Yes, I am fine; just thinking about something that's all." He gave her a reassuring smile, which the girl returned, but she was still worried about Naruto. She looked at him then at the sword. Whatever he was thinking about, it definitely had something to do with the sword.

The couple turned back to the look at the sea. Naruto looked up at the sky then back at the sword that he held in his right hand. He didn't know if he would be able to ever use the sword's ultimate technique, but he did know that he would try.

_Sea Country 9:30 pm…_

Ryuho and Kaori were in their room relaxing in bed. After a long day of clan meetings, they were finally able to rest. Ryuho turned on his side to look at his wife, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Yes." She said in a cocky manner.

Ryuho turned away from her with a pouty face, "You are so cocky, I don't even know what to do with you sometimes."

She placed her hand on his arm and turned him around to face her, "Yes, you do. Look, Hayami will probably be back in another twenty minutes or so. I think you can find something to do with me during that time."

"I'm sure I can" When Ryuho went to kiss Kaori a big explosion that shook the compound caused them to stop. Ryuho turned his head to his door. The door blew open and flurry of shurikencame towards them. Using their instincts, the two jumped out of the way while the shuriken embedded themselves in the headboard. Ryuho grabbed the sword that was always next to his bed. Kaori did the same. Seven people dressed in black stormed into their room.

They were taken down quickly.

Three members from the Minashu clan came to Ryuho's aid. The brown-haired clan member spoke in an alarmed voice, "Ryuho-sama, we are under attack! You need to get out of here and to safety!"

Ryuho who walked over to his closet to retrieve his and Kaori's fighting outfits, he spoke in a calm voice "Cover us while we get dressed."

Kaori spoke with concern in her voice, "How are the children?"

"Some were injured in the explosion in the left wing, while others…" he put his head down causing Ryuho and Kaori to slight widen their eye in disbelief. Kaori spoke again out of concern, "What about your sister Rukowo, is she…"

"She's dead." Rukowo said bluntly. He continued to speak, "I found her with kunai in her chest."

"I'm sorry Rukowo, really I am." Kaori said sympathizing with the boy before her.

"It's okay Kaori-san, I will do my best to protect those that are alive. I will honor Lia's memory by protecting the family that she loved so much."

Ryuho knew how it felt to lose a sibling, but as much as he sympathized with Rukowo he knew he needed the boy to do this task for him " Rukowo, I want you to head into town and tell Shinji not to return here. Tell him to get Hayami to Konoha. She will be safe there. If you can get any of the other children to safety please do so. They are the future of this clan and I don't want to see them or anyone die. Rukowo I want you to go with Shinji as well"

The young man around Naruto's age begin to protest, "Ryuho-sama I can't leave while everyone is fighting. I have to protect…"

"Please Rukowo, just do what your leader asks of you." Ryuho said hoping the boy would just listen.

He bowed, "Yes Ryuho-sama. Come guys, I going to need you to cover me so I can get off of this mountain undetected." Then other two men with him nodded and headed out.

Ryuho and Kaori slipped into their battle-wear in under a minute. Ryuho was now wearing a black Keiko- gi, with a gold shirt under it and white robe over the Keiko-gi. He also had on black Hakama, a gold waste sash, and sandals with black tabi. Kaori's outfit was practically the same, minus the robe and the black tabi. Ryuho walked over to his wife and placed his hand under her chin, saying, "I want you to be careful okay. Don't try to do anything crazy Kaori, I mean it."

Knowing how concerned her husband was, she gave him a passionate kiss. "Don't worry about me. You have a job to do just as I do. Let's protect our family."

Ryuho smiled at his wife. Then, both of them blurred out of the room.

After ten minutes or so of helping members on the inside of the compound, Ryuho was now outside of the compound, which from what he could see was burning on the left wing. As he continued to walk outside he saw a man dressed in black tunic, matching pants and sandals; there were five other people by his side, dressed in the same outfit. He also noticed that the man had a black blade at his side. Ryuho recognized the blade.

"So, you have come for me, eh Raikage-dono?" Ryuho said.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Ryuho-san. I don't know how you know me; I can only assume that you met Senzairu. But, to answer your question I didn't come for you. I came for something in your possession. If you give it to me, then I will stop this onslaught and be on my way, but if you refuse, well you're a smart man you know what will happen." The Raikage said to the head of the Minashu clan.

Four members from the clan landed next to Ryuho. The taller one spoke, "Ryuho, Rukowo is off of the mountain and should have informed Shinji of what is transpiring about ten minutes ago; Hayami will be taken to safety. We offer our aid to you Ryuho-sama." Each of the men pulled out their swords.

Kumoko heard what the man said. "You mean to tell me that the little bitch isn't here?" Before anyone could react Kumoko vanished.

The taller samurai went after her, "I won't let you." He stopped midway but not of his own accord, it was because Cadaan placed a kunai in his chest. He pulled it out causing the man to fall over dead. The other three who watched their friend die were enraged. The samurai went to attack, then they froze in their tracks when they heard, "Stop! Don't worry about getting to Hayami; she's with Shinji, so she is safe. I want you to protect the kids that are here. Go!"

The men did what Ryuho said and headed back to the compound. Aizu, giving Ryuho an evil smirk spoke up, "Daki, Roba, I want you to follow Kumoko. Make sure that the girl dies and kill this Shinji person as well. Cadaan, kill all of the women and children. I'm sure the others are doing that already, but if you would, please assist them so the process could move along a little faster."

Ryuho laughed causing the Raikage to narrow his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You sent them to their deaths. The man with my daughter is more than capable of taking them on. Ryuho thoughts however, contradicted what he said._ "That might be true; however he has Hayami which is a liability. If Shinji were by himself then I know he would be able to take care of himself. Please Shinji, protect your cousin."_

Kouen's ears perked up at hearing that someone that strong would be here. He thought that Ryuho was the only worthwhile opponent here and since Ryuho was reserved for his master, he didn't expect to really do anything here. Kouen turned around and looked into the town. _"Forget it. They probably can deal with this guy. He has a kid whose skill level is probably not enough to deal with anyone. She is a liability to him, thus there is no reason to get involved."_ Kouen sat on a rock that was about ten feet away, observing the two men before him. _"This fight should be interesting to say the least._"

The moon in the sky was full, the wind was blowing, and the left wing of the compound was burning in the background. The two swordsmen stood in the grass, as the wind caused the grass, and their garments to sway. Ryuho placed his hand on his sword; Aisu did the same. Slipping into a fighting stance the two men just studied the other stance.

"It's been a longtime since I had a good battle, Raikage-dono."

"Like wise, but please call me Aisu. I want you to know the name of your killer." The Raikage gripped his blade even tighter.

"Oh, but how do you know that I will be the one that dies here?" Ryuho asked the man before him while gripping his sword.

"Call it a hunch. Once I kill you, I will take that blade of yours."

"I thought you wanted _Heaven's Blade_, but if you came for this sword then I would be more than glad to give it to you." Ryuho said in a sarcastic tone.

Aisu eye focused on the sword. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see the blade, "Where is the blade, Ryuho?"

"Just like my daughter, the blade is in capable hands." The smirk Ryuho gave drove the Raikage crazy on the inside. Ryuho continued, "The blade has a new successor. You came to the wrong place looking for the blade, but don't worry, if you survive this you will see it in action soon enough."

"Who has the blade?" Aisu asked

"Why does it matter, I said that it was safe. You shouldn't be worrying about the blade; you should be worrying about me." Ryuho phased out of sight and appeared behind the Raikage. Swinging his sword at the man's neck, Aisu quickly blocked the sword; both men jumped back, sliding into a fighting stance.

Aisu laughed, "You think that I'm some ranked amateur? Either way, I know who has the blade and Uzumaki Naruto doesn't have enough time to master the blade, which is why he will never be able to use it to its full potential, since he has not trained with it for long. He will be dealt with in due time, you on the other hand will be dealt with now."

Both men of immense power charged at each other. When their swords clashed a bright light engulfed the area. After it died down two minutes later, Ryuho and Aisu were standing on opposite sides of each other. Both men were completely unfazed by the power they released. Aisu now had an idea as to why Ryuho was considered the best in the business when it came to handling a sword._ "This is going to be more fun than I thought" _Slipping into a fighting stance, the two men charged at one another again.

Kouen on the other hand, stood up and looked off of the mountain towards the town below. _"Maybe I should follow, just in case." _Within a blink of an eye, the blue-haired shinobi from the Cloud was gone.

_10 minutes later on a ship heading towards Fire Country…_

Shinji was pacing back and forth; he could not believe what was happening. His family was being attacked and he was ordered to run. He knew his uncle didn't think of him as cowardly, he was doing what he thought was best. He thought back to ten minutes ago when he was informed by Rukowo.

_Flashback…_

Shinji and Hayami had just left the circus. Seeing that she was tired, he offered to carry her on his back. The girl spoke "Shinji-nii, was that not a good show? I think we should go again tomorrow, don't you?"

Shinji mumbled to himself, "Your father doesn't have enough books to get me back here."

"Did you say something Shinji-nii?" the girl asked.

"No." he responded. After walking for about a minute, Shinji could see Rukowo running towards him with various cuts and scrapes on him. Rukowo grabbed Shinji's shirt with both his hands, "Shinji, you have to take her to safety. Our clan is being attacked by some unknown group. I was informed to get the other children away but…but…it just wasn't possible. It took everything just to get me to you."

Shinji put Hayami down, "Our clan is being attacked and you want me to run."

"Yes Shinji. You have to get her away from here. My little sister was murdered and if you go to aid us she will be too. This order came strictly from Ryuho-sama, he wants you to take her to Konoha."

Hayami heard her dad's name "Father."

Rukowo pleaded with Shinji, "Please, I don't want to see someone close to my sister's age suffer the same fate. Protect her."

Shinji didn't want to do it, he thought he would be much more useful here but he decided that it was the right course of action. "Okay. But make sure you get any kids you find alive to a safe location. Honor your sister's memory by protecting them. It pains me to leave, but you know as well as I do that it is a possibility, right?"

Rukowo closed his eyes, "Yes, that's why it would be better if she was to survive. Get her out here Shinji."

Shinji grabbed his shoulder causing the boy to turn around, "You take care of yourself and don't die. Show them the true power of our clan."

He smiled a Shinji, "I will my friend. You take care of yourself and Hayami. Hayami, don't worry you pretty little head, okay?" The girl nodded, but she couldn't help but worry. Rukowo headed back in the direction he came, until he was out of sight. Shinji wasted no time; he scooped her in his arm and headed to where the ships would be.

_End of Flashback_

He looked over to see his cousin sitting against the wall with her knees in her chest. She looked up at Shinji, "Shinji-nii, is everyone going to be okay? Will mom and dad be okay?"

"I don't know. I wish I could give you an answer, but I just don't know." Shinji answered honestly, but this caused the girl to put her head down more. "I hope everyone will be okay. I don't want anyone to die Shinji-nii, especially mom and dad." Tears started falling from the girl's eyes. Shinji didn't know what to do. The fact is that they were probably the last surviving members of the clan. Shinji didn't want to think like that, but he was a practical person. He walked over and sat next to the girl. She started to sob uncontrollably into his shirt. Looking in the night sky, _"Ryuho-oji, you and Kaori-san better not die. Not for my sake, but for hers."_

_On a ship ten minutes away…_

Kumoko was beyond angry. She thought she would kill the girl and send her head to the Leaf and that would be it. She didn't know she was going to have to play cat and mouse. It was so annoying to her. Pacing back and forth to bid the time, she couldn't help but to get even angrier.

Daki, who was sitting watching her pace spoke, "You should calm down Kumoko. We will catch up to them in due time."

She cut her eyes at the man who made that comment, "Calm down? When I have that little bitch's head, then I will calm down. First I'm told to not go after Naruto, then when I go after someone close to him I can't get that person. It's frustrating I tell you. I'm going to kill that little girl and the one she is traveling with. I will not be satisfied until they are dead."

Roba shook his head, "You are so hot-tempered Kumoko-san. It is like Daki said, we will catch up to them."

"I don't want to hear that. If they get within Konoha's borders before we catch them, then we aren't going to kill them. We have to catch them in Tea country. So you assholes better keep up once we get off of this piece of shit boat, because I will not be slowing down for any of you." The two men nodded in understanding. Kumoko turned away from them and looked at the sea with and angry look, _"You are going to die tonight little girl, that much is certain."_

_Minashu compound, one hour later…_

Ryuho and Aisu were testing each other. Every attack was to learn something about the other. Ryuho had yet to show off any clan techniques and Aisu had yet to show off any of his _wicked wind_ techniques. Ryuho, in his fighting stance was ready to continue, Aisu was as well. The two men charged at one another again. This time Aisu swung his sword and Ryuho blocked with his sword. Aisu flipped over the head of the Minashu clan and landed behind him. As soon as his foot touched the ground, he propelled himself into the air. Aisu whispered to himself, "Wind Splitter". He then swung the sword in his right hand in a slashing motion starting from his left shoulder to the right side of his body causing a blade of wind to fly at Ryuho.

Seeing that a blade of wind was heading his way, Ryuho hand no choice but to counter with a justu of his own. Ryuho raised the sword slightly above eye level aiming it at the wind blade coming at him and whispered "Sky Slash". The tip of the sword began to glow then in an instant, an energy blast shaped as the triangle tip of the sword shot itself at the wind, cutting through it on impact. With the wind blade split, the split blades made impact on both sides of Ryuho causing the ground on both sides to break up. Aisu, who was still in the air, moved slightly to his left to avoid the incoming blast; he then landed back on the ground a couple of feet away from the man with the midnight colored hair and eyes. The Raikage gave a sickening smile.

Ryuho adjusted his sword to point at Aisu. "That was a nice attack Aisu, but you won't do anything to me using weak attacks such as that. I know the _Wicked Wind _has more techniques then that."

"Don't worry about me, I'm just seeing how good you really are and I must say that I'm impressed at what I'm seeing thus far." Aisu brought the sword he held at his side in front of him, slipping into a fighting stance. Ryuho slipped into a defensive fighting stance and raised the sword above his head. Moving at blinding speed again, both men found themselves stopping in the middle of the field for the same reason.

They both had the tip of each others blade at their throat. Blood slowly fell down the left side of Ryuho's neck from a slash on that side. Aisu smiled at what he did, but his smile quickly turned to a shocked expression when he realized that blood was coming down the right side of his neck from a slash the Ryuho had caused. Both men just stood there looking into each other eyes showing no fear of the other.

Ryuho broke the silence, "You know I could kill you right now."

Aisu decided to reply, "Yes, but I can kill you as well, ending this battle in a complete draw, which I'm sure that neither of us want. Our warrior pride won't allow it."

"I suppose you are right. It's clear that this is a battle to the death. Plus, I have no intentions on letting you leave here after what you and you group of ninjas have done to my clan members." Ryuho stated the last part with slight anger in his voice.

"I guess not, but I told you before, that there is no way I can die here."

Slowly, very, very slowly, the two men removed their sword from the neck of the other. They jumped back to create space between them. Aisu, slipped into an offensive stance, while Ryuho slipped back into a defensive stance. Ryuho spoke once more, "Always taking an offensive style. The _Wicked Wind _is nothing more than a style that is used to cause destruction and chaos."

Aisu responded in calm and intellectual tone," It is destruction and chaos that keeps the world interesting, don't you think? Without destruction and chaos, we would know nothing of pain and we would have nothing to fear. It is these things that keep society turning. A person who is so used to peace such as you would never understand a man like me. It's not like I care if you do, we all have our goals; in order for me to achieve my goals I have to go through a wall to get to the other side, that wall just happens to be you."

Ryuho shook his head at the man. He had heard something along these lines before. "You sound just like Kagai Dansei. The speech might be a little different, but the motives are the same."

Aisu smiled and decided to inform Ryuho of the fact that "Dansei-sensei was the man who trained me. Formally known as Minashu Dansei, he defected from the clan because he did not agree with the teachings. When he left the clan after killing, Minashu Shinshiro, who was said to be the strongest and the most gifted Minashu ever to be born, he adopted the alias Kagai. I heard that you killed him about sixteen years ago. I commend you for doing me a favor, had you not done it I would have. But I want to ask you a question. Him killing your brother… the destruction of a loved one… did that not cause you to train towards a goal?"

Ryuho narrowed his eyes and didn't answer the question, causing Aisu smile to grow wider, "As I thought. Can't you see that chaos and destruction keeps the world going? Had Dansei not killed your brother 25 years ago, would you be at the level that you are at now?"

"Yes I would. My brother's death did force me to train towards a goal but it wasn't vengeance. It was to make sure that what happened to him didn't happen to anyone else that I cared about. It is true that my brother was a genius and a great warrior and at one point in my life I did want vengeance for his death. He didn't die a warrior's death: he was killed in his sleep by his best friend, or the person he thought was his best friend. I would tell myself that vengeance was justice, but I knew deep down it wasn't. It wasn't until twenty three years ago that I had to face the fact that vengeance and justice were not the same. Knowing the difference between the two, I found a new goal." Ryuho informed the Raikage of what made him into the person that he saw before him.

Aisu gave him a look of disgust, "You peace loving freaks are pathetic. Always going on how protecting your love ones makes you stronger. Strength comes from the power you have or have obtained, it doesn't come from caring for loved ones. That is a reason that the weak use to propel themselves to new heights. In order to become strong, you must cast aside silly emotions such as love if you wish to truly become strong. That is why the _Wicked Wind _will always be superior to the pathetic _Divine Wrath_ and the _Heavenly Sword _styles."

"Say what you will, I will show you first hand the strength that you can gain from protecting those you care about." Ryuho's chakra flared up, covering his whole body.

Aisu saw that Ryuho was finally getting serious, so he followed suit and powered up as well. The two men charged at one another again, this time breaking the ground beneath their feet as they inched closer. When they got within striking distance, they swung their swords causing them to slam into each other with extreme force. An explosion, caused by the strike, blew them back slightly. They landed then jumped back to engage each other. Swing after swing and block after block, neither was gaining ground. Aisu bought his sword over his head and came down with a fierce strike that Ryuho avoided by jumping to his left. The ground that was struck by _Dragon's Fang_ broke into large pieces. When Ryuho landed, he was shocked to find that Aisu had appeared right behind him,_ "Shit, his speed increased!"_

Sensing that he was in danger of being struck by the sword, Ryuho used all of the speed that he could muster up and avoided being cut in half from the waist. When Ryuho moved about ten feet to Aisu's right, he saw that there were three black flaming vapor trails where Aisu had slashed, which looked like a claw had slashed the area. With _Dragon's Claw _extended to the right, Aisu spoke without even looking at Ryuho, "You are the first person who actually dodged _Slashing Dragon's Claw_, You should be commended. However…"

Aisu appeared behind Ryuho again. He thrust his sword forward, but Ryuho was ready this time and blocked with his blade. Looking into Aisu eyes he grinned at the man before him, "Just because you are fast, doesn't mean that I can't follow you."

Struggling with his sword against the sword in Ryuho's hand, Aisu responded "You may be able to follow me, but you need to ask yourself two questions: How long will you be able to follow me? And how long will that blade hold up? If you forgot, the blade I hold in my hand is one of the four blades of legend. Only one of those blades can with stand the strikes from this sword. Also, did you forget gifts bestowed on those with the mythical contracts? You don't have _Heaven's Blade_ anymore so I don't see you standing against me too long."

Ryuho blurred out sight and appeared a couple of feet behind Aisu; Aisu turned around slowly to face Ryuho who was thinking about what the wielder of _Dragon's Claw _said, _"Shit, he's right. Although this is a good blade, it won't last long against a sword of that caliber. Plus, the mythical contracts do grant those who have them certain gifts. I have to try and end this quickly, but I don't see that happening. Well isn't this just the perfect situation. Either way I have to stand my ground here and now. It's not over and I have a few tricks up my sleeve." _Ryuho looked at the compound and saw that the left side was still burning. _"I hope that Kaori and the others are doing the best that they can._

_Inside the compound…_

Ninjas were everywhere. Clan members didn't have time to react and prepare a proper defense and those who didn't were killed. Kaori was cutting down ninjas with the group she had joined. They were doing all they could to push their attackers back, but it just wasn't make any difference. It seemed like the more the cut down the more that came. Kaori looked at Rukowo, who had just joined up with her group, she looked at the boy after the last ninja in that are was cut down, "Where is she?"

"She's with Shinji and he's taking her to Konoha, but If I may ask Kaori-san… why Konoha?" Rukowo wondered.

"Because, my son is there and he will make sure nothing happen to his sister. I only trust a few people with my daughter's life and he is one of them. Naruto has proved that he will not let harm come her way. That is why my husband sent her to Konoha. Naruto and Shinji will not let any harm come her way, especially Naruto.

"I wish Naruto was here now. I just know he could help us." Rukowo said in a hopeful voice. Everyone that was gathered turned around when the heard an evil laugh, "Here I thought that this was the greatest samurai clan, yet I hear you praying for the help of the 'Golden Fox', how pathetic. The fact of the matter is that these ninja beside me came here because of him. He is the reason that your precious clan is being destroyed. It's because of the sins he has caused that destruction has come your way."

The clan members next to Kaori eyes went wide at the revelation. Kaori snapped and yelled at the man before her, "Don't you dare say that. Naruto has nothing to do with this; you came here on your own accord."

He closed his eyes and smiled at her. "Foolish women, did you really think that what he did in Rain and Earth Country would not come back to haunt him? Every action has a reaction and these men and women are reacting. He took something from them, now they will take something from him."

Rukowo looked at Kaori, "Kaori-san, what is he talking about?"

"He's playing mind games to get us to put our guard down. The fact is Naruto saved Hayami and made sure that this clan wouldn't be bullied into teaching our techniques to those unworthy to learn them. These shinobi and kunochi before us are nothing more than puppets. The real reason they are here is because they came for _Heaven's Blade._ Judging by their expression you must've forgot to tell them the real reason why they are here."

A kunochi turned to Cadaan, "What is she talking about? I thought we came here to kill those who were precious to Uzumaki?"

"You did. However, my boss has other goals in mind. Consider it a trade off, you get what you want and he gets what he wants." Cadaan explained to the girl. She turned back to Kaori with a smile on her face, "Works for me."

Rukowo spoke again, "So, the whole reason for this attack is because of the blade?"

Kaori didn't respond, she was thinking to herself, _"Did Ryuho know this would happen? Now I know why he has been acting strange for weeks and suddenly wanted Naruto to take the trials._" She responded to Rukowo's question, "Yes. I don't know who your boss is, but he will not get his hands on the blade."

Cadaan laughed at her again, "You really think we, he can be stopped? The boss always gets what he wants. It doesn't matter, you will die here, oh and don't worry about your daughter and her 'big brother', they will be joining you shortly."

She gripped her sword as tight as she could and spoke as softly as she could, while maintaining a menacing tone "You will not do anything…you will not do anything to my children!" She charged at him and swung at his head, he dodged her sword by jumping up through the hole in the roof. She quickly followed. Both were now on the roof, staring each other down.

Her long lavender hair blew in the wind. With the flames dancing in the background, the full moon and millions of stars decorating the night sky, the stage was set. "You will not hurt my family."

"Foolish women, it is out of your hands. An elite team is following your daughter and they will probably intercept her before she makes it to her 'big brother'. She will die. As for your 'son' as you say, his time will come in six months. Your family will die; there is nothing you can do."

She shook her head, "You are wrong. Your group may have reduced our numbers, and everyone in this house might fall, but as long as there is a breath in Naruto's body, you can believe that at least one Minashu will survive."

"Why do you place so much faith in him? Do you really think that he will miraculously show up and save your daughter? He has no clue to what is transpiring here and by the time he finds out you all will be dead. You have no future, no one associated to this clan does." He calmly stated.

She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that she was out of her league, but she readied herself for battle. She launched herself at the man and let off a flurry of attacks, with these going thoughts, _"Naruto, I never told you that I loved you and any mother would be lucky to have you as a son. I know I'm not your real mother, but the way I feel, it doesn't matter, because I feel like I am._"

Cadaan was dodging blow after blow with the greatest of ease. As she kept swinging, her thoughts continued, "_You showed me the true meaning of strength and that a person who went through hell like you did can still turn out to be beautiful soul." _

She made horizontal slash but he dodged it. Before she knew what happened a foot was placed in her face; the kick sent her flying and crashing down onto the roof they were on. She slowly picked herself up and faced the enemy that stood before her_ "I don't know if I will be able to win here, but I will fight…not for my sake but for yours. Just as you did for my daughter, just as you did for me, just as you did for the clan. I will fight. My dream is for my daughter to grow up and live a long and fruitful life. It has been my dream when I laid eyes on her for the first time. When she was kidnapped, I thought I was robbed of that dream, but you kept that dream alive for me. Your action warranted my daughter calling you brother, because in fact you did what a brother would have done, what a son would have done. Now I'm doing what a mother must do. I know you can protect yourself, but I will not let this man and his group kill my first dream, nor my second. I want my son to be happy, because you have been through so much pain. I hope all of your pain goes away in due time. I apologize for what you might find when you get here in the morning, I never wanted to hurt you. Know that I loved you and I always will. Take care of you sister and make both of my dreams come true."_

Kaori eyes went wide as she felt a kunai jam itself into her stomach. She could feel the blood slowly leaking out. When Cadaan ripped the knife from her stomach she fell. Cadaan was joined by the group who was with him inside the compound. The girl looked at Kaori, who was still breathing, "We are done here sir. Do you want me to kill her or what?"

He looked at Kaori, "No, I want her to watch her clan fall from where she is at. Her wound is too deep and she will die anyway. I want you to continue the extermination and finish off any clan members you find."

Cadaan looked at Kaori, "You should consider yourself lucky you are still alive, for how brief it may be." With the rest of the group Cadaan vanished off of the roof leaving Kaori by herself. From her spot she could see Ryuho battling. From what she could see, he wasn't fairing to well either. A tear fell down her eye, "I'm sorry Ryuho; I tried."

_10:30 pm on a boat heading to Sea Country…_

Naruto and Yumi were on the deck looking at the beautiful night sky. "I can't wait to we arrive. This feels like the longest hour ever." Yumi said.

Naruto spoke, "Don't worry Yumi. I'm sure that if you turn to your right you will see the a big mountain that stands out from the rest."

Yumi did as he said but her eyes expanded at what she saw. "Oh my god, a fire?"

Naruto turned around and looked in the direction she was looking in. Naruto eyes went wide as well. The only thing he could say in his shock state was "Oh no …"

_To be concluded..._

* * *

A\N

Whew, that was a lot of words and lots of fighting action. Was that not an enjoyable chapter or what? Hayami is heading to Konoha, but she's still not safe. Naruto is an hour away, Kaori is severely wounded, and Ryuho is doing all he can against Aisu. Will Naruto make it just in time? Will Hayami die? Where did Kouen go and how will Naruto react when he sees what he will see? All will be answered in the two part conclusion. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review, I will try to get chapter 18 up ASAP.


	18. Samurai Blues Part II

Chapter 18: Samurai Blues (Part II)

_Sea Country, 10:30…_

Ryuho and Aisu were still clashing. Ryuho cursed himself for becoming too relaxed and lazy. Although his skill hadn't diminished, his speed was not what it once was and it showed. He was taking to the defensive in this battle and he could not turn the tables. He could hear the screams from inside the compound and he would get glances of various battles, which were not going in the favor of his family. After blocking a strong blow from Aisu's blade, Ryuho used all of the speed he could muster to move as far as he could from the Raikage.

Breathing hard, Aisu laughed at the man before him, "Are we out of breath already, or is this just a clever ploy? If you are tired, then I should put you out of your misery now."

Ryuho couldn't help but smirk at Aisu's cockiness, "Put me out of my misery? Not to be full of myself, but I'm not the head of the clan for nothing."

"Of course not, you are the head because your brother died." Aisu said sarcastically.

His comment touched a nerve, Ryuho narrowed his eyes at the Dragon summoner, "You're right about that, but you are completely wrong about my power. It's true my brother was the rightful heir, but we were both cut from the same cloth. I couldn't have wielded _Heaven's Blade _if I were weak. Also, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I bet you do." Aisu said while shifting into an attack position.

"The Minashu clan bloodline is also something to be feared, by most anyway."

"_Hpmh, so he knows…not surprising when you think about who trained him."_

Black aura started to slowly come from Aisu, surrounding his whole form. "I however, I am one of the few who has the ability to combat a Kekkei Genkai such as yours.

The black chakra started to erupt from his body; this took Ryuho by surprise, but then he realized what was happening. "_He's drawing Sorro's chakra. It is possible since he has the contract of the Dragons. So, he is finally getting serious. This chakra is stronger than I expected, but I have no choice but to stand my ground. If I had Heaven's Blade, then I'm sure that I would have a much better chance of winning. Without the Blade, my chances are not as good as I would like. If it was any other opponent, then it wouldn't matter, however he has the Dragon contract and Dragon's Fang. Also, he was trained in the Wicked Wind; add all of that up, and it's not hard to see that he clearly has the advantage. But I'm always up for a good fight."_

"It's been a long time since I used Naiteki Reikon" Ryuho stated as he readied himself for another round. Shifting into his fighting position, a sky blue light outlined his body. Ryuho eyes were no longer the color of coal; they were now the color of the morning sky.

Hiyayaka smile grew even wider "It's been a while since I have seen Naiteki Reikon, but every time I see it, it is truly a sight to behold. _"His power is elevated dramatically in this form. He could probably go head to head with Kouen when he is using all five tails of Gobi no Hoko in this state. Well, so could I. This should definitely make for an interesting battle."_

For the first time in this battle, Ryuho shifted into an offensive position, "No more holding back. It ends here."

"Yes, yes it does." Aisu screamed as the black chakra started to rise, signifying that his power was growing.

The blue light outline on Ryuho started to get brighter, signifying the same thing. Both warriors were in a class that few had reached and would ever reach. The power coming off of them would have sent most warriors running in fear. Ryuho performed a couple slashes in the air with his sword, _"Razor's edge should hold him off."_

However, that was not the case.

Aisu swung his sword at the incoming blades and as he did a loud sound came from the sword, forming a visible dragon as it destroyed the Blades flying at him. Ryuho had no time to be shocked; He jumped out of the way to avoid the sound wave in the form of a Dragon from tearing him to shreds.

Bleeding from the roof, but still conscious enough to see the fight, Kaori watched her husband with blurred vision. "Ryuho…is … getting …serious…"

_On the boat…_

Naruto got nervous as he felt Ryuho's chakra rise, as well as someone else's. _"Ryuho-sensei, what the hell is going on to make you activate your Kekkei Genkai?" _Naruto turned to one of the crew members on the boat "When the hell do we get to Sea Country?"

"In about another 45 minutes, maybe even less." The man said to Naruto.

"What's going on Naruto?" Yumi asked

"I don't know, but I feel a dark power and Ryuho-sensei's chakra. _Whoever that person is, he is strong. Not only to get Ryuho to activate his Neitaki Reikon, but to still be able to match him and…and be stronger is truly amazing. Even if I were to use the five-tails that I could control of Kyuubi…I'm not sure it would be enough."_

Yumi placed her hands on Naruto's chest, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay. Stop worrying ok."

Naruto knew something was wrong, call it instinct or whatever, but he just knew something was wrong.

_Back at Sea Country, 15 minutes later…_

Ryuho and Aisu were having a battle that was truly of epic proportions. Every swing, every block, was as if history had scripted this particular moment, this particular duel. Exchanging blows, Ryuho thrust his sword forward hoping to impale Aisu, but Aisu being as good as he is, spun around bringing his sword down with force. Avoiding the slash by ducking under it and trying a leg sweep, Ryuho's attack was dodged as the Raikage jumped forward, landing on his free hand to only push off of it to propel him into a front flip. He did a 180 degree turn in mid-air so he could land facing Ryuho. When he landed, Ryuho was holding his sword high above his head, which was now glowing gold.

Ryuho smirked at Aisu, who was giving him a curious look. "It ends now Aisu, you will not be able to dodge this attack." Ryuho said the attack in a low whisper, "Golden Halo" He then struck the ground with all of his might. A golden ring shockwave spread from the sword outward. Aisu eyes widened as the shockwave approached him.

_On the boat…_

Naruto saw the halo that was created by Ryuho, causing him to think _"What the Hell?"_

_On a boat heading to Fire Country…_

Shinji's eyes were focused on the halo and so were Hayami's. Speaking in shock, the girl said "Shinji-nii, that was…"

"Yes, it was Golden Halo, one of our clan's strongest techniques. It's only taught to those who have enough chakra necessary to use it. If your father used that technique then the situation is worse then I thought." Shinji answered the girl who continued to stare as the halo faded. She closed her eyes and prayed, _"Mother, father please be okay."_

_Sea Country, 11pm…_

Ryuho was panting. The Technique he used drew a lot of energy. When he looked around he could see the bodies of enemy nins and his family. He knew that he hadn't caused their death, the technique only did damage to those with ill will. He also knew that some probably avoided the technique all together, well the lucky ones anyway. He knew, however, he was responsible for causing damage to the house.

Kaori, who was now a couple of feet away from Ryuho, where the force of the blow had thrown her, panted, _"He did it." _

Ryuho was glad that it was over. However, his joy was quickly cut short when he saw dark chakra coming from a dust-filled area. When the dust dispersed, he saw Aisu, with a few minor cuts, but very much alive.

Aisu was livid. That attack had actually hit and had it not been for his Shielding Flame technique that encased his body in a bubble, he would have been destroyed. His energy started to flare up and he spoke to Ryuho in a malicious tone, "You almost succeeded in actually killing me. I'm tired of playing. It's time for you to die."

The Raikage moved into a position that caused Ryuho to becoming alarmed. The black chakra coming from him flared up even more, he was powering up for what would be the final attack. "_Shit, he's performing the ultimate technique of the Wicked Wind._" Ryuho had no choice _"I guess this will truly end it all. It seems we will find out which is stronger… his Hell's Fury or my Dance of the Heavens._" Shifting into a stance of his own, his chakra flared up even more. The sword in his hand started to glow; causing the metal to look like it was made of light. He then vanished from sight only to appear to the far left, leaving an image of himself behind. He moved to his right, leaving behind another image. This process continued until it was at least 20 Ryuho's or images of him. To the naked eye, it would seem as if he was in 20 places at once, however, it was only after images.

Aisu brought his sword in a cutting motion from his left to his right, while spreading his right foot causing him to shift into a low attacking position. The images of Ryuho surrounded him. All of the Ryuho's slashed at the air with there sword moving it from left to right in an upward motion until it was high above their heads in their right hand.

"You could have saved the dramatics with your little dance and just shifted into the technique's stance. You know the actual dance has no effect on me and I know which one you are." Aisu turned towards the Ryuho behind him to his left. That being the real Ryuho, he knew that whatever happened, whether win or lose, this would be it. Thoughts of the past started to enter Ryuho's head.

_Flashback…_

Standing over Ryuho, was a 20-year-old man with short black hair and the same midnight eye. The older looking version of Ryuho, with some slight facial differences, offered his hand giving him a warm smile. "You're pushing to hard Ryuho. If you keep pushing, you won't be able to train for a week."

A twelve-year-old Ryuho dusted himself off. "I have to train; I want to be stronger than you."

"You want to be stronger than me you say… why?"

_End of Flashback…_

Memories kept flooding his head_"I didn't have a justified answer then, but now I have one for you brother. Strength is only part of it; our desire to protect those we care for is the other part. It took me up until my battle with Kagai to see that."_

_Flashback, 16 years ago…_

In a grass field, on a windy night, a man with dirty blond hair stained with his blood, lay on the grass bleeding to death. Ryuho stood with his back turned to the man. His clothes were battle worn and he also had cuts gracing his body. With the blade of the Heavens or _Heaven's Blade _held in his right hand at his side, He turned his head enough so he could see the man on the ground behind him.

"Kagai, you brought this on yourself. I wish it didn't turn out like this, maybe Shinshiro would be alive."

"The man with dirty blood hair and brown eyes laughed, while coughing up blood at the same time, "You ,cough are pathetic. cough If it wasn't for that treacherous sword cough, I would have won this battle. You were finally strong enough to get your revenge, but isn't that against the clan's teachings, fucking hypocrites" The man continued to cough and it was getting more violent.

Ryuho looked at the moon and spoke softly for him to hear, "Revenge… when you killed my brother 9 years ago, I did want revenge. You of all people know that I wouldn't be able to will this sword if I was fighting for revenge, the sword wouldn't allow it. The trials that I took 4 years or so ago, prepared me for this moment, when I would have to confront you and face you, but not for revenge purposes but to make sure that you wouldn't hurt anyone again. I have a family to protect from people like you. The wife I just married, Shinshiro's son, who is going to be a great leader everyone will be proud of someday, and the rest of the clan. Your goals put all of that in jeopardy, which is why I stopped you. It wasn't about vengeance; it was about protecting the future."

"More cough frivolous cough drabble cough from you. I will cough see you cough in hell cough you cough bastardcough" He continued to cough until the blood in his lungs started to suffocate him. He was dead a minute later. Ryuho, walked away from the man heading to the home which he had fought to protect.

_End of Flashback…_

"_And now, I will do what I did all those years ago again." _Ryuho looked at the Raikage with renewed resolve.

Ryuho and Aisu took off towards one another. Aisu, with what looked like black flames around him, and Ryuho, still in his Neitaki Reikon form, with his chakra rising from his body. The ground beneath them began to break up as they closed the distance. At about ten feet away, Ryuho, who had his glowing sword at his right-hand; raised it to eye level. With a loud scream that came from him, Aisu didn't have time to react as the light covered the whole area, blinding everyone in the vicinity.

_On a boat heading to Sea Country…_

The captain informed Naruto that they would be arriving in Sea Country in about five to ten minutes. Naruto didn't really hear, because the light that he just saw caused him to stare at the mountain in which it came from. Yumi, who was looking at Naruto, knew that she shouldn't have told him not to worry, but she did in hopes to comfort and ease his mind. It was pointless and she knew that, but did it anyway.

_Back in Sea Country…_

The light started to die down revealing to men standing with their backs to each other. As the light died down and as the dust settled, both men were standing as if their attacks had no effect on the other.

However, that was not the case.

Ryuho smirked, "Hmph, I guess it wasn't enough" The sword in his hand shattered; blood then erupted from his chest. He slowly fell to his knees, he then fell forward crashing into the dirt face first.

The Raikage, on the other hand was not smirking. Blood erupted from his chest at about the same time as Ryuho's, however, he used his sword as crutch to hold himself up. He was breathing hard, and for the first time in a long time, he was injured. After slowly regaining enough strength to stand he turned to see Ryuho lying on his stomach, _"You… I had no idea that technique would be that dangerous._" His train of thought was cut short as the pain caught him off guard causing him to fall to one knee.

Cadaan and the remaining soldiers landed in front of the Raikage. Cadaan was surprise to see the Raikage this injured; this was something he thought to be impossible. Walking over to the Raikage, he bent down and placed his harm over his shoulder. "Sir, we have finished what we came here to do. Let us take our leave now sir."

The Raikage still looking at the man who lay before him beaten with anger in his eyes, "Yes, let us leave this place. I need to tend to my wounds." In mere seconds, the group of shinobi vanished from the mountain.

Kaori, who was in just as bad shape as Ryuho, used her remaining strength to crawl up to her husband. When she got to him she could see that he was weak, but he was still alive, for now. He struggled to put a smile on. "He's coming…" he spoke as if every word had pained him to say.

"Who are you…talking about?" Kaori said to her dying husband.

"Heaven's Blade… can feel it… Naruto… here…almost …here." Ryuho informed his wife.

With his remaining strength, he reached up to his neck where a silver chain was. He ripped of the chain and placed in Kaori's hands, "Make sure Naruto…get … to …Shinji."

He then raised his hand to caress her cheek, "I love you...tell Naruto look out for his sister…tell him he … Shinji…were the…sons I never had. Tell him…tell Hayami…love her. See you on the other side…my love."

Ryuho's hand began to slowly slide of her cheek hitting the ground without a sound. As his eyes closed, she couldn't help but see a smile on his face. This in turn caused her to smile, "I will see you soon my love, very soon."

_20 minutes later…_

Naruto and Yumi had finally arrived at Sea Country. He wasted no time heading to Minashu compound. With Yumi on his back, he speeded through the town to get to his destination. Naruto was running up the mountain stairs with all the speed he could muster with his seals activated. When he slowly reached the top of the mountain Naruto and Yumi were shocked at what they found.

Naruto saw the townspeople running around, gathering the bodies. But he also saw that the compound was basically destroyed. The ground beneath him was jagged and battle-tested. Yumi was horrified by what she was seeing, bodies, limbs…they were everywhere. Naruto saw make-shift tents, with nurses and doctors tending to the patience, who didn't look like the had long to live. Naruto was like a zombie, he just walked toward the house. One of the town girls that recognized him called out "Naruto!"

Naruto turned to face her. She ran up to him with tears in her eyes, "You have to come with me. Kaori-san has asked whoever spotted you first to bring you to her immediately."

Naruto's face brightened up a little, "Kaori-kasaan is okay, where is she?"

The girl headed toward an area with people surrounding something, she motioned for Naruto to follow. Yumi stood looking at the scene before her. This was a massacre. As the town people ran about moving bodies and gathering limbs, She stood there thinking, _"Oh no, Naruto, how will you react when you find out that Hayami… I don't even want to think like that. But it is a high possibility."_ She shook her thoughts off and ran to the direction Naruto headed.

On a make-shift bed, Kaori was gazing upon Naruto, who was doing all he could to hold back his tears. "That's what happened here. It's the reason we were attacked. Naruto, don't give me that look. I know I'm dying and you know it as well."

Naruto shook his head, "No, you can't die. Ryuho-sensei is gone, Shinji, Hayami" Naruto closed his eyes as he said the last name. "You're all I have, don't leave me Kasaan. Please…"

Yumi walked up to Naruto and gave Naruto a sympathetic look. Kaori, noticed the newcomer who was approaching Naruto. When the girl placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, it caused him to look at her with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, she couldn't help but to feel sad as well.

"You must be Yumi. Naruto has told me so much about you." Naruto and Yumi turned to face the women laying on the make shift bed. "I'm Kaori."

Yumi smiled at the women, "It's finally nice to meet you, Kaori-san."

Kaori started to laugh, "Its funny we had to meet this way Yumi. Would you come closer Yumi." Yumi walked up to the lady and as she got close enough, Kaori grabbed her hand. She was feeling the girls hand with both her hands. "Soft hands, you are a gentle soul. I can see why Naruto fell for a girl such as you. I'm expecting you to take care of him while I'm gone and to teach him some proper table manners."

Even though Yumi only knew this woman for about 2 minutes or so, she couldn't help but to cry at sad words. Yumi nodded, "Hai, Kaori-san. His table manners are atrocious and I will do what I can, but I can't promise anything. You know what they say; you can't teach old dog new tricks."

Yumi's attempt at a joke caused Kaori to laugh. "I suppose. Naruto, come I have something that I need you to give to Shinji and Hayami for me."

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. He saw the destruction outside and didn't think that anyone had survived. "Where are they?"

She smiled at him "They were heading to Konoha to meet up with you. Anyway, here," She handed him two chains. One was Ryuho's silver circle with a weird design in it, which was the clan's symbol. The other was one that Naruto recognized; it was the fox chain he gave the girl 3 years ago. "The chain popped as she was training. She asked me to fix it. Naruto, I don't have much time so I will say this… Ryuho told me to tell you, Shinji, and Hayami that he loved you all. He also told me to tell you that you boys were the sons he never had. Naruto, we leave Hayami in your hands. Protect her Naruto and tell her that mommy loves her."

"You know I will, but I won't have to because you are going to tell her yourself." Naruto said causing the lady to shake her head.

"Naruto, stop this I told you already. I know it's hard for you but…people die all of the time Naruto. It is my time son, it is my time."

Naruto closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling while shaking his head, "No, I won't accept it, I can't…"

"Enough!" When she raised her voice everyone froze. She gave the warmest smile she could give, "Naruto, look at me." Naruto opened his eyes to look at her. "I love you, but you have to let me go son. You are an amazing person, a young man who has the power to change the world. I will be watching Naruto. I expect great things from you, Shinji, and Hayami." She turned to Yumi, "I also expect some healthy grandchildren in the near future." This caused the girl to blush. She then turned back to Naruto, "Naruto, continue to grow stronger and make all of your dreams come true." She motioned for Naruto to come closer. When his face was in front of hers, she kissed him on the forehead and spoke so only he could hear, "Goodbye, my son."

Naruto eyes expanded at the words that reached his ears. Naruto immediately lifted himself to see that her eyes were now closed. Everyone in the room was crying. The nurses, doctors, and villagers who were in the room knew her as an active and well liked citizen in the town. Yumi was crying because she was close enough to hear what was said and the simple fact that seeing a person die was always sad. Naruto was just staring at Kaori's motionless body.

He begin to shake her, "Wake up Kasaan, haha, nice joke."

Naruto shook her a little harder, "Okay Kaasan, this isn't funny anymore."

He continued to shake her, "Wake up Kasaan, I said this isn't funny!" Not even noticing, tears were slowly forming in his eyes.

"Wake up Kaasan, wake up, wake up!" On of the doctors touched his shoulder "She's gone son."

Naruto narrowed his tear-filled eyes at the doctor, "She's just sleeping, she's tired she'll wake soon, you'll see."

Yumi spoke in a soft tone, "Naruto…"

He looked at her and cut her off "Just wait, you'll see. She's just tired, she needs her strength. Doctor you have to get food ready because she's going to be hungry when she wakes up." The doctor looked at the boy "Son I'm sorry, I know how hard this is on you but she…"

Naruto yelled at the doctor, "I said she's just sleeping. She's not dead, she can't be. She wouldn't leave us like this. Not like this… not like this."

A river of tears started to fall from his blue eyes. Naruto didn't want to accept it, but he could no longer deny it. Kaori was dead.

In a low whisper, with his head down, and his fist tightly clenched, "Why…why am I the only one who has to always have it hard? Why would he do this…how could he do this…?"

Everyone around started to stare at Naruto as red chakra started to seep from his body. The chakra slowly covered his body until it looked like he was surrounded by a red flame Naruto looked up revealing that his eyes were now red with slits in them.

In a deep voice that terrified all who were around, "I will kill them, I will kill them all."

Naruto started to scream. The evil coming from the chakra scared everyone, including Yumi. Naruto continued as one-tail formed. Next, there were two tails and his facial features were becoming more feral.

Yumi looked at Naruto, _"This isn't my Naruto… this is has to be the fox. I have to do something or he loses himself."_

Naruto continued to power up reaching the third tail. The fox was happy **_"Yes foolish boy, keep drawing my power. Because when you hit six-tails, I will have control once again. This time, I will not be stopped hahaha… What the hell, why is he no longer drawing my power?"_**

Yumi was now hugging Naruto, "Naruto, you have to stop this. This isn't you, it's the fox. Please Naruto, just stop." Tears spilled from her eyes while hugging him, "Come back to me… just come back to me."

The fox was pissed, **_"That stupid bitch, I really hope she fucking dies."_**

Naruto, who was lost in the moment and his own anger, realized that Yumi was holding him. The red chakra slowly faded. The tails started to disperse and the red slit eyes were once again blue, but the tears remained. While Yumi was still hugging him, Naruto fell to his knees and started crying. She held his head, _"It's going to be okay Naruto, I will do all I can to help you get through this."_

The towns' people were all looking at Naruto with fear. The power that came from the boy had so much killer intent in it, that it was almost inhuman. Naruto ignored the looks. He slowly stood up. Yumi who was on the ground looked up at him "Naruto…" Naruto did a couple of hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground.

In an instant, Naruto, along with Yumi was on top of the head of Gamabunta. Yumi was shock to find herself on a giant toad, but the town's people below were even more shocked. Gamabunta surveyed his surroundings; He then looked up to see Naruto on top of his head with a young lady.

"Why have you summoned me Naruto? And to Sea Country of all places."

"Shut up with your complaining, I don't have time for it. Take me to the Leaf village now." Naruto said in a demanding tone.

"You little Gaki, show me some respect."

Naruto was getting pissed; he didn't have time for this. If what Kaori told him was true then Hayami and Shinji were in danger and he didn't want to lose anyone else close to him. "Listen you toad, I don't care if you get all itchy, I need to get to the village now, were wasting time."

Blowing smoke from his pipe,"Too bad."

Gritting his teeth, Naruto manage to get out "You fucking…" before Yumi cut him off, "Gamabunta sir, please can you get us to Konoha. Naruto's friends are heading there as we speak and they are in danger."

The Frog Boss looked at the girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Naruto's, his girlfriend actually. Please sir, Naruto is just a little on edge right now, can you please get us to the Leaf Village." Yumi asked in a sweet tone.

The frog spoke, directing his words at Naruto, "You could learn a thing or two about respect from your girl-friend there. I will get you to Konoha, but you are going to owe me for this, gaki."

"I don't care; just get a move on it." Naruto said while never taking his eye off of the direction that Konoha was in. The frog leaped off of the mountain, the force causing people to brace themselves or fall from the force. Gamabunta landed a couple miles away. With Yumi and Naruto on the head of Gamabunta, they were heading to Konoha.

_2am, Fire Country borders…_

Shinji was running at full speed through the forest. It would take him about three hours at this speed to reach Konoha. Hayami was on his back while he was running. Running for about 5 minutess now, he could tell some one was following close behind. His suspicions were confirmed when a couple of Shuriken flew at him. He quickly jumped out of the way avoiding the Shurikens. When he landed, a female was standing on the branch of a tree in front of him with an evil grin, "I found you."

"What do you want?" Shinji asked know the answer.

'Well for starters, I want you to die, along with that little bitch on your back. If you hand her over, I might think about sparing your pathetic life." Kumoko stated.

Shinji put the scared girl down. She grabbed his leg, "Why does she want to kill me Shinji-nii, I didn't do anything to her."

Shinji answered the girl, but he was talking so Kumoko could hear, "I don't know why she wants you dead, but you don't have to be afraid. I will protect you Hayami."

"How touching. If you must know, I plan on sending her head along with the rest of her body to the fearsome, 'Golden Fox'."

Shinji said in a low voice, "Naruto."

The girl smile grew, "So, you now know what this is about, don't you?"

"No, not really. I can only guest that you want to get Naruto back for whatever he did by killing her. If you ask me… that is something only a coward would do. Why not go after Naruto?" Shinji asked.

His question caused the female's grin to grow even wider, "Why chase him when I can kill her and have him come to me."

Shinji freed his leg from Hayami's grip and moved his hand to his sword, "I don't think you will have chance to kill her. See, if I wasn't your opponent you might have a chance, but since I am you have no chance. That includes the other two with you that are hiding."

Daki and Roba came out of hiding and appeared on opposite sides of Kumoko. She spoke, "Very perceptive. You do know we out number you and the odds of you winning are non-existent."

"You talk too much, just attack already so I can be on my way." Shinji pulled out his sword and spoke so only Hayami could hear, "Hayami, I need you to head in that direction. Don't worry; I will catch up to you soon."

"But Shinji-nii, I'm…"

"Enough, I know you are scared, but you are also a Minashu, so act like one. Fear is something that holds us back. Don't be afraid, just head in the direction to your left." Shinji said to the little girl.

"I can't leave you all alone Shinji-nii, I don't want you to get hurt." She pleaded with him to let her stay.

"Do you wish to stay by my side because you are scared to be alone? It really doesn't matter, just go. If you stay, you will become a hindrance. Get over you fears Hayami and go now. It is our fear that makes us stronger"

The girl looked at Shinji and recognized hearing something like that before, _"He sounds like Naruto-nii-san."_

_Flashback…_

"_In truth, fear is something that can make you stronger."_

_End of Flashback…_

The girl knew that she had to be strong. She nodded, "Ok Shinji-nii. I will do what you say. "The little girl took off and headed towards the direction of Konoha.

Kumoko didn't waste any time. She was speeding towards the girl who was running. As she got closer and closer to the girl with a kunai in hand, she was stopped by a sword.

She narrowed her eyes at Shinji, "You…"

"I told you that I wasn't going to let you hurt her." Shinji jumped back when he saw the other two coming from both sides. He avoided their punches and landed on one knee. He slowly picked himself up, "This is going to be fun. I haven't had a fight in a long time."

Kumoko was getting pissed. Another obstacle in her way, she charged at the samurai. Daki and Roba follow. Daki arrived on his left, throwing a punch that was blocked by Shinji's left arm. Roba came at his right with a kunai drawn, but when he went to swing, it was blocked by the sword in his right hand. Kumoko came at him with a punch aimed at his stomach, but he blocked it with his knee. He used his chakra to blow them all back. Kumoko was surprised that this guy was this strong. She back flipped into a landing.

Shinji looked at all of his opponents. It was decided, the girl was the strongest so she would die first. Shinji appeared in front of her before she could react; she looked at him as his blade descended towards her neck. However, Shinji was force to jump back to avoid an incoming Lightning strike.

He landed a few feet away to see a man with blue hair and yellow eyes standing on a nearby branch. Kumoko looked at the man, "What are you doing here?"

"Looks like I was saving you. You three are idiots. Here you are, fighting the second strongest member of the Minashu clan, and you think that your simple attacks would hurt him. You all are foolish. You came here for the girl right, then go after her." Kumoko nodded and took off in the girl's direction. He looked a Roba and Daki, "You two go with her. I will take care of our friend here."

"You will take care of me?" Shinji said in a mocking tone.

"Yes. You are strong and I would like to fight you. I don't care about the death of the girl or the death of your clan; I just want to fight a worthy opponent. Ryuho-san praised your skills. That is the only reason I'm here. If you want to get to the girl…"

Kouen appeared behind, Shinji who saw the movement. "You will have to get past me."

Shinji turned around to face Kouen; he wasted no time activating his Neitaki Reikon. "I intend to."

Kouen smirked and begin to draw on the power of the Gobi no Hoko. Grayish chakra started to come from his body, "We'll see, we'll see."

_Somewhere in the forest…_

Konohamaru and Hanabi were leaping from tree to tree. She was getting bored and frustrated. She didn't even know why she listened to Konohamaru. "We are not going to find anything out here, let's head back and get some sleep."

"Come on Hanabi-chan, it's still early, we're bound to find something."

She shook her head at his enthusiasm, "You are truly and idiot. We aren't going to find anything."

Konohamaru stopped on a near by tree branch. This alarmed Hanabi as she landed next to him. She looked at him, "What's wrong, why did you …" He placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't speak, I just heard something."

She slapped his hand away, "Don't you hush me. You didn't hear anything; your mind is just playing with you."

Konohamaru gave the girl a serious look, something she wasn't use to seeing on his face. "You don't have to believe me, but I'm going up ahead to check it out." Konohamaru left her by herself.

Hanabi looked up to the star filled sky and just sighed, "Why I listened to this idiot I will never know." She took off after him.

_Not too far away…_

Hayami was now scared. Kumoko had caught up to her. Kumoko was slowly walking up to the girl, "I finally have you all to myself. I don't know what to do with you first. How about I have some fun with you?" Kumoko kicked the little girl in the head sending her flying into a tree. The girl bounced off the tree and landed on her knees with her hands in the dirt. She coughed up blood; this caused Kumoko to smile even more.

"Yes, when I send your body to that bastard who goes by the 'Golden Fox' he won't even recognize you. But first." She kicked the girl in the stomach causing her to fly in the opposite direction. She skidded across the ground before coming to a stop.

"_Naruto-nii-san… Shinji-nii… where are you? Somebody anybody help me, I'm scared. Why does she want to hurt me, what have I done? Why?"_ The girl stood up using all the strength she could. She looked at the Cloud Kunochi and tried to run away, but fell to the ground. Gathering all of the energy should could into her lungs she screamed, "Naruto-niisan, Shinji-nii help me!!!!!!"

Daki and Roba, who were sitting in opposite trees looking at Kumoko basically beat the girl to a pulp, laughed. Kumoko begin to laugh as well. "Sorry sweetie, but no one will be interfering this time. You will die and I will make sure of it." Kumoko kicked the girl across the field again.

"_Where are you Naruto-nii-san, Shinji-nii. Naruto-nii-san you promised that you would…" _tears started to fall from her eyes. Then a memory came to her

_Flashback…_

It had been a month since Hayami had been returned home. Since that time, her father has been training her. The girl was giving it her all, but she was making crucial mistakes. Her father threw her to the ground. The force in which he slammed her caused her to cry. "Crying isn't going to make your enemies have sympathy. It will only make them want to crush you more, because you have just showed them that they are in control."

The girl who was sobbing spoke through her sobs, "Then they will have to deal with Naruto-nii-san. He promised he would protect me."

Ryuho bent down to the girl's height, "Naruto made a noble promise and I'm sure he will do all that is in his power to not break a promise he made with you, but... what if you are fighting an enemy and he can't get to you in time? Look honey I'm not saying that you shouldn't believe in him, I just saying that you have your own strength and if train your body then you won't need Naruto to protect you."

She stopped sobbing and looked at her father, "I can be as strong as Naruto-nii-san?"

"What about being as strong as me?" She just looked at her father who just sighed, "Okay, if you train really hard, then yes you can. If you become stronger than him, then you can protect him, instead of him protecting you. Either way, get up so we can continue. The next time you cry, I won't go easy on you.

The girl stood up, preparing to face her father, she looked up into his eyes "Allow me to say this… there will come a time when neither me, your mother, Shinji, or Naruto will be around to save you. What will you do then? Will you wait for help or will you stand?"

_End of Flashback_

Hayami slowly rose to her feet. Holding her side, she looked at Kumoko, who was slowly approaching, but stopped out of curiosity when the girl stood up.

"You stand knowing I'm your better, girl. Aren't you going to call out for 'Naruto-nii-san or Shinji-nii'?" Kumoko said mocking the girl.

Hayami shook her head, "Naruto-nii-san can't protect me forever, and I don't expect him to. I don't know why you want to kill, me but I will stand against you, even if the odds are against me."

"Foolish girl, the very man you call to protect you is why I want to kill you. But I don't need to explain that to you. If you give up now and just take it lying down, I will make your death quick and painless."

Hayami shook her head again, "I can't give up. My bushido is to never give up. I was scared of you before, but Shinji and Naruto-nii-san were right. I see now that if I don't face what I'm scared of, then I will be giving up. I'm not going to give up."

Kumoko was enraged. She slashed the girl across the chest with a kunai. The girl flew a couple of feet into the air. She jumped at the girl with a kunai preparing to stab her in the back, "Die you little bitch!!!"

Kumoko was stopped short as a blue sandal connected with her face causing her to crash into the ground. Daki and Roba were now on alert. They went to Kumoko's aide who was now pissed as anyone could get. The group saw a spiky haired ninja land on the ground with the little girl in his arms.

Hayami, with blurred vision only seeing a shadow outline touched the face of her savior, "I knew you would come, Naruto-nii-san."

She then passed out in Konohamaru's arms. He looked at the girl with curious expression _"How does she know bro?"_

Roba spoke, "He's a Konoha nin, we should get out of here. I'm sure he's not the only one here."

Kumoko stood holding her jaw, "I don't care, I will kill the boy quickly and then I will kill her."

"This coming from a weak Cloud shinobi?" Everyone looked on a high branch to see Hanabi standing above them. She continued, "I don't know what your business with that girl is, but you are in Fire Country and if you do not leave, we will have to exercise force."

Kumoko laughed, "Are you serious? You are just kids. I will crush you two, and then kill the girl."

Konohamaru spoke, "Why, why do you want to kill this little girl and how does she know Naruto?"

Even though his back was turned, She gave him a sinister smile, "To slaughter close to 300 nins for her, she has to be important to him right? If she's dead he, will seek out the one who did it. When I send him her head, he will seek me out."

Hanabi looked at the little girl. She was about the right age as the girl Naruto talked about being his little sister, but why was she not in Sea Country where she lived?

Konohamaru spoke once more, "This little girl in my hands is Minashu Hayami?"

Kumoko said one word, "Yes."

Hanabi landed in front of Konohamaru, who stood up from his crouching position. He gave Hanabi the girl. Hanabi looked at him as he stepped forward, "Hanabi, get her to Shizune immediately."

"Are you an idiot? You can't defeat all three of them? Hell, I would be surprised if you could beat one." Hanabi was expecting to get a rise out of him, but he just gave a smirk, "I don't intend to win. That girl needs medical attention, or she is going to die. You are faster than me Hanabi, which is why I'm asking you to take her to get treatment."

She just looked at him, utterly shocked by his statement. It was true that this girl was severely injured and needed medical treatment. She was also shocked that he would admit that she was faster, that wasn't the Konohamaru who always bragged. She didn't know who the guy before her was, but it wasn't the Konohamaru she knew. Konohamaru spoke again, "Why are you still here? I said she needs to be treated, get her out of here, now!"

Hanabi nodded, "Try not to die on me monkey boy."

"And miss a chance to take you out on a date… not a chance." Hanabi just shook her head and vanished from sight. Kumoko was about to go after her when Daki placed a hand on her shoulder, "The girl is going to die, the cut was too deep. The only way she could be saved is if their Hokage, Tsunade of the Legendary Three, was here to heal her. That girl has an hour at best."

"_Idiots. They don't know about Shizune and Sakura-san. Both women are just as good as that old hag. And just Hayami's luck that one of those women happens to be close by." _Konohamaru was smirking when he thought the last part.

Kumoko picked up on this, "What the hell are you smirking about?"

"Nothing, just you clearly underestimated Konoha. Hanabi said it best, leave here or I'll be forced to take action."

Kumoko didn't like this kid. One he interfered with her kill, and two he actually kicked her. She threw kunai at him causing him to jump out of the way. Daki appeared in front of him and planted a punch in his gut, Konohamaru flew back, but he smirked as he was sent flying. "Boom!" The tree behind Daki exploded, this caused a ripple effect and the trees next to Kumoko and Roba exploded as well.

Kumoko covered her eyes "Shit, it was a diversion, the little fuck is trying to give us the slip."

Roba responded, "I know, but if we move now he could be setting more traps."

Konohamaru was on a branch about 200 yards away. "That should buy enough time until Hanabi can warn the others. But I should set more traps, just in case." Konohamaru leaped off of the tree and proceeded to do just that.

_Elsewhere in the woods…_

Kakashi and Asuma were patrolling, however the both stop and looked at each other, "That chakra…it was demonic." Kakashi said.

"So it seems. What do you want to do Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Let's check it out." The two jounin took off to the location.

_Somewhere in the woods…_

Shinji was on the ground bleeding. He looked up to see the grayish chakra leave the man. He didn't know what the hell just happened but what ever that guy transformed into wasn't normal. He looked like a dog with three-tails. He slowly looked up until he was looking Kouen in the face. Kouen spoke, "There is no point in killing you; you are not a threat to me. You are a good fighter and I can see why they couldn't beat you, but against me you are out of your league. I grow bored." Kouen turned and walked away from Shinji. He continued to walk until he vanished from site. The son of the legendary Shinshiro couldn't move. His uncle asked him to do one thing and he had failed.

Shinji was on the verge of passing out. He noticed two figures land next to him, the man with gray hair and a eye patch spoke, "Can you hear me, what happened and who did this?"

Shinji was happy to see the headband covering the mans eye was a leaf head band, "Konoha shinobi… please, help my cousin. She headed toward Konoha. Make sure that she gets to Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi propped the man up, "How do you know Naruto?"

"My uncle trained him." Kakashi looked at Asuma. "We have to get this man to Shizune quickly. He looked back at the man "The little girl, she wouldn't happen to be the one he stormed through two countries to get would she?"

Giving a weak response, "Yes, please save my cousin…I promised her father I would protect…" Shinji passed out. Kakashi handed him over to Asuma. "Get him to Shizune. I think I figured something out here, but I'm not sure how the pieces connect. Have Shizune do everything in her power to heal him." Kakashi vanished out of Asuma's sight. The Third's son picked up the unconscious samurai and headed toward the campsite.

_Campsite…_

Hanabi had gotten the girl to Shizune, safe and sound. The Hyuuga explained what had happened and who the girl was. Shizune was in the tent healing the girl. When she came out she spoke, "The girl is lucky that you got her to me in time, however I could only do enough to stabilize her for now. We have to get her back to Konoha for proper treatment."

Tenten looked at Shizune, "Shizune, I'm going to go with Hanabi to aid Konohamaru. Our little prankster is good, but he can't deceive the enemy for long. Tell the others when they get back here, okay?" Shizune nodded and the two kunoichi left to aid their teammate. She went back into the tent to tend to the little girl's wounds.

_Somewhere in the woods, 5 minutes later…_

Konohamaru had run out of tricks. The three nin from Cloud were playing with the boy who was doing everything he could to fend off their attacks. Konohamaru stood his ground, as they surrounded him. He took matters into his own hands as he threw a kunai at Kumoko, who easily evaded the attack. Daki threw shruiken from behind that Konohamaru dodged.

However, he was unsuccessful in evading the kunai that hit him in his right shoulder. He was falling to ground fast, but instead of landing on his back he flipped around and landed on his feet. He yanked the kunai out his shoulder and threw it to the ground. "Is that all you guys got. I can keep…" He was silenced as two kunai pierced his back.

"Finally, I get you to shut up, you fucking gaki!" Kumoko pulled out a scroll and unsealed it to reveal a fuuma shuriken. She uses the center of the shuriken to spin it in her hand. When it had enough speed she through it at Konohamaru, "Die you bastard!" The blade approached where Konohamaru was laying, but two kunai hit the Shuriken, sending it off course. Kumoko screamed in frustration, "Every fucking time someone interferes!"

The three nin from Cloud saw Tenten and Hanabi land in front of Konohamaru and Hanabi. Hanabi couldn't believe what she saw when she looked at Konohamaru. He was injured, and it was pretty bad. Tenten removed the kunai and dropped them on the floor. "Konohamaru, can you hear me?"

"Yes. Of course two kunai in the back can't kill me." He responded in a weak voice. Shizune put her arm around his shoulder and helped him up. "You say that now, but had those kunai been two inches higher, you'd be dead. Consider yourself lucky."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the three nins before her, "I gave you the option to leave, but you three will die for what you have done to a comrade of mine." She activated her Byakugan; anger visible in her white eyes.

Tenten looked at the Hyuuga girl, _"You can't deny it any longer Hanabi. I saw the look of panic on your face when he was laying face down. Even you actions now…it is clear that you care for this kid."_

"That won't be necessary Hyuuga." The voice caused everyone to turn and face the nin standing on branch. Kumoko looked at Kouen, "I didn't kill the girl, take care of these nins, so I can go after her."

"The mission is over. We are heading back home now." Kouen stated.

The Kunochi from the Cloud narrowed her eyes, "I said I didn't kill her. I'm not leaving until I see for myself that she's not breathing."

Kouen responded calmly, "I hate repeating myself, Kumoko. This little mission is over. You failed at the task that you were given and now the window has closed. We are leaving here immediately."

"What's the rush, I thought we could all have some tea over the camp fire." Kouen smiled. He turned to his right to see Kakashi leaning on the trunk of the tree that he was on. "Copy Ninja Kakashi, one of the most feared and respected ninjas. What are the odds?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Kakashi asked playing along.

Kouen shrugged "I wish I knew, maybe your Hokage is smarter than what I believed her to be."

"Maybe…but why are Cloud nins in Fire Country? You were at that meeting, so you of all people know the penalty." Kakashi stated.

"Yes, but you don't want to enforce it now do you, not when you have an injured comrade that needs tending to. We will be on our way if you don't mind." Kouen said but Kakashi wasn't done yet. "So why attack the little girl, does it have something to do with Naruto?"

Kouen was getting tired of talking and he just wanted to leave. His patience was wearing thin, "For the girl below it does, for me… I could careless if she lives or dies. The girl and the guy she was with were never my targets. The only person I see as a worthy challenge is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They are my measuring sticks if you will."

"What are they your measuring sticks for, I don't quite follow you?" Kakashi said looking at him curiously.

"You have so many questions, but I don't have enough time to answer them all. You have people that need medical treatment, Sharingan Kakashi; I suggest you get them to Konoha." Kouen looked at the Cloud nins, "We are leaving, let's go."

Kouen, Daki, Roba all disappeared in Cloud of smoke. Kumoko on the other remained, "I want you all to send a message to that blond-haired bastard. Tell him that I will find a way to avenge my father's death. He will die a slow and painful death." Kumoko disappeared in a cloud of smoke like her teammates.

Kakashi watched them go. He was trying to piece the puzzle together, but some things just didn't fit. One, why would Cloud nins trespass in Fire Country? What the hell was that Chakra that he felt earlier? Why were the daughter of the strongest samurai and her cousin heading to Fire Country? And what did they need to see Naruto for? Kakashi jumped off of the branch and walked up to Konohamaru, Tenten and Hanabi.

Kakashi looked at Tenten, "We are heading back to the Leaf tonight. We might run into the little girl out here."

Konohamaru lifted his head up, "Unecessary, she's with Shizune."

Hanabi looked at him, "Stop talking you idiot, you will probably make you injuries worse."

He gave a weak smile, "It's not that bad Hanabi-chan. I'm okay."

"Yeah, but we really needed to get your wounds healed." Kakashi walked behind Konohamaru to look at his wounds, "Two inches higher and you would be a goner."

Tenten looked over at Hanabi, "Hanabi grab his other arm. I need your help to carry him." Hanabi nodded and placed Konohamaru's left arm over her shoulders.

"Let's head back to Shizune" Said Kakashi causing everyone to nod. The group headed towards the campsite.

_Fire Country, 10 minutes away…_

Gamabunta was moving as fast as he could. Naruto didn't say anything to Yumi the whole trip. The whole trip was relatively quiet.

_Campsite…._

Shizune had treated Konohamaru's wounds. Walking out of the tent with bandages wrapped around his upper body, he walked up to where everyone was sitting by the camp fire. Shizune came out right after him. Hanabi had told them that the girl was after Hayami and that had it not been for Konohamaru the girl would have died.

Shizune interrupted them, "We have a problem. We have to get those two to Konoha within the hour to treat them. I don't see that happening. Kakashi, even with your speed, it would take three hours to get to Konoha. I hate to say it, but that girl is going to need a miracle."

Kakashi closed his eyes to think. "Shizune, try to make those two as comfortable as possible."

She nodded. She gave soft smile. As she began to walk to the tent she felt the ground shake. She thought nothing of it, however it happened again. She looked at Kakashi who was clueless as well. Everyone looked at one another. Then it happened

Above them was giant toad mid-leap. Kakashi eyes widen in recognition of the toad. He looked at Shizune, "Looks like that girl got her miracle."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai from his pouch. _"I haven't used this in years, hopefully Gamabunta will recognize it."_ Kakashi threw the kunai high in the air; it exploded causing a read cloud of smoke.

Hanabi looked at curiously, "Why did you try to signal that thing? How do you know if it's friendly?"

Kakashi smiled at the girl through his mask, "There are only two people who could summon the Frog Boss and they are Jiraiya and Naruto. If it's either one of those two I'm sure both would be more than happy to help with our situation.

_On Gamabunta…._

Naruto and Yumi both saw the Red Cloud. Naruto said out loud, "What the hell was that."

Gamabunta looked at the light, "That's a Leaf emergency signal Naruto, I haven't seen it since the great Shinobi Wars.

"Naruto, maybe we should go check it out." Yumi suggested.

"I don't have time for that. I have other things to tend to." Naruto said in a slightly aggravated tone.

Yumi shook her head then screamed at Naruto, "I can't believe you. I know that you want to help Hayami, but what if the person that used that signal has a little girl or sister that they want to come home to? You can help but you won't because you have other things to tend to? I can't believe the man I love would say something like that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Yumi, "Gamabunta stop." He continued when the toad stopped, "I just saw people I care about die. I want to make sure Hayami and Shinji are okay, is that so wrong."

"No, it's not its very noble, but what if you can help somebody return home to their loved ones, so their love ones won't experience what you did tonight." Naruto was still pissed and didn't like the idea, but she was right. He didn't want anyone going through what he went through tonight. He closed his eyes and spoke, "Gamabunta, head towards the smoke cloud." The Frog leped in the air and did just that.

_Campsite…_

Kakashi saw that the frog was heading towards his direction. A minute later, Gamabunta landed about 100 feet away from Kakashi.

Gamabunta spoke, "Kakashi, why have you signaled me?"

Kakashi saw Naruto on top of Bunta's head. _"A miracle"_ He spoke loud enough for Naruto to hear him, "Naruto, am I glad to see you. But, the situation here is serious."

Naruto jumped off of Bunta's head and landed in front of Kakashi. Naruto spoke "Hurry up; I don't have time to waste."

Hanabi spoke, "If you were heading to Konoha, because of the little girl, then there is no need."

Naruto looked at Hanabi, "What are you talking about? What do you mean there is no need?"

Shizune came out of the tent, "She means that she's in the tent, but she is severely injured. If we don't get her to Konoha in the next hour, she's going to…"

Naruto knocked Shizune down as he rushed pass her. When he entered the tent he saw Hayami and Shinji lying side by side. _"I was too late, she got hurt." _Shizune came into the tent, "Naruto, we have to get her to Konoha, that's why we signaled you. With Bunta we can arrive in less than 20 minutes."

"_And to think I was going to continue to Konoha. Had I done that, you would have surely died."_ Naruto bent down and picked up the girl. "Shizune, get Kakashi or Asuma to help Shinji, I have her." Naruto walked out of the tent ignoring the looks cast his way. He jumped on Bunta landing next to Yumi.

Yumi looked at Naruto and the little girl. A few minutes later Kakashi and the rest of the gang were on Bunta. Kakashi spoke, "Bunta, could you please get us to Konoha."

"Kakashi, if you don't want to walk, then I suggest you don't tell me what to do." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I didn't mean it like that, I was saying because we have patients that need tending to."

Naruto who sitting on Bunta's head, with Hayami in his lap spoke in a low but very respectful voice, "Bunta, please get us to Konoha."

The frog never remembered a time when Naruto asked him to do something with respect. _"That girl must mean a lot to you."_ Bunta leaped into the air. The group was off to Konoha, for some it was back to home.

_20 minutes later… Konoha…_

The doctors and nurses were walking about in the hospital, doing their duty. When the hospital shook as if an earthquake happened, everyone looked outside to see a large toad foot print.

_Hokage Tower…_

Tsunade, who was sleeping on the desk, jumped up when she felt the vibration. A chuunin rushed into her office, "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Kakashi-san along with a few others arrived on Gamabunta at the hospital."

Tsunade jumped up. "What!?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, it's true. Shizune informed me to tell you to get to the hospital, ASAP." Tsunade headed to the hospital, so much for her nap.

_10 minutes, later at the hospital…_

Shizune and a couple of other doctors were tending to the girl. The other doctors were tending to Shinji. Konohamaru, Asuma, and Hanabi were in a room across the hall, getting his wounds checked. Naruto was sitting outside of Hayami's room on a bench next to Yumi. Kakashi was leaning against the wall opposite of Naruto. Tenten was sitting next to Yumi. It was complete silence until Tsunade walked up to the group.

"What is going on here? Naruto, Yumi, why aren't you in Sea Country? Kakashi, why is your squad home early?" Tsunade demanded answers for these questions.

Naruto was spaced out, looking at the floor lost in his own thoughts. Kakashi spoke, "Well from what I can gather from Yumi-san, it seems that the Minashu clan has been killed off. The girl Shizune is healing and the guy that the other doctors are tending to are the only survivors."

Tsunade turned to look at Naruto, but he didn't look up. She looked at Yumi who put her head down. "But how, that's just not possible."

Naruto spoke for the first time, "When it is a strategic military strike, it is possible. That bastard Raikage did this, along with the help of Mist, Rain, and Rock."

Tenten spoke, "But I don't get it? Why would they attack one clan?"

Naruto spoke again causing everyone to listen, "It wasn't about the clan. It was about this sword at my side. Kasaan told me so before she died. The Raikage, from what she told me got ninjas from that village to attack with him in a joint strike. They were his pawns, but that really doesn't matter. I plan to give that bastard Raikage what he wants in spades. As for Sucho Kumoko," Naruto narrowed his eyes when said that name, "If she wants to use Hayami to get my attention, then she has it fully."

Kakashi recognized the name, "Sucho, as in Sucho Tosku?"

Naruto responded, "Yes, he was her father and the leader of Akatsuki. I killed him."

Tenten and Kakashi couldn't believe what they were hearing. Here stood a man who took down the leader of Akatsuki, who was strong then Orochimaru and Itachi. _"How strong have you gotten Naruto?"_ Kakashi wondered. The copy nin shook off that thought, because he now had the pieces to his puzzle.

"It all makes since now. The missing nin in Fire Country, the attack on the clan. That Raikage's tactical smarts is something to be concerned about." Kakashi said.

Tsunade shook her head, knowing what he was getting at, "You're right. I knew that there had to be a reason."

"A reason for what?" Asuma said as he, along with Konohamaru, and Hanabi walked up to the group.

Tsunade turned her head to face him, "The missing-nin here in Fire Country. It was all a part of the Raikage's plan. He anticipated survivors, which is why he had missing-nins in Konoha. He knew that Naruto's allegiance to Konoha would force clan members to head to Fire Country. However," Kakashi continued, "They wouldn't make it, because his back-up plan would stop that. He hadn't anticipated that we would send someone stronger than Kihouin to do border patrol. His goal was to not leave any survivors, but why?"

"I don't know." Tsunade said, perplexed by what the Raikage was thinking.

Tsunade turned to Asuma, "I want a signal sent out notifying all jounin and chuunin to meet with me in an hour." Tsunade then gave Naruto a sympathetic look, _"Naruto…Be strong kid."_

Tsunade looked at Yumi and nodded, both understanding what was said in the nod. The Hokage had basically told her to look after Naruto. Tsunade looked at Naruto again, and then she left.

After five minutes of silence, Naruto looked up at Konohamaru, whose upper body was wrapped in gauzes. Naruto spoke in a soft but appreciative voice, "Thank you for saving her life for me Konohamaru."

Konohamaru gave Naruto one of his smiles that showed off all of his pearly whites, "It was nothing bro."

One of the nurses walked up to Konohamaru, "Konohamaru-kun, you're not supposed to be out of bed. Although your wounds were not life threatening, you need to rest to speed up recovery."

He showed his distaste for hospital by sighing, "OKAY, I will go back to my room for rest. Do you know how long I have to stay?"

"Two days. We have to run some tests, it's just standard protocol." She looked at Hanabi, "I will trust you to get him to his room. You all have a nice night…good morning… whatever just have a good one." The young nurse left them to tend to her business.

Tenten looked at Konohamaru, "You should get some rest, Konohamaru-kun." She looked at Hanabi and Kakashi, "I think we should head to the meeting, I'm sure the signal has been sent out."

Kakashi nodded then looked at his former pupil. Naruto was in his own world, not really hearing or seeing anyone. Kakashi knew the pain Naruto was going through, he to have been there himself, with the lost of Obito, the death of the Yondaime, and Rin leaving Konoha. The lost of a loved one was never easy to get over. He prayed that the girl survived for Naruto's sake and for the sake of everything in this world. The guy stormed through two countries for this girl, what would he do if she died? He didn't even want to think of what would happen. Kakashi knew he had to get to the meeting because it was time for Konoha to start really taking things serious.

_The Village of Konoha, 1 hour later…_

A bird was flying high in the sky. The bird that was flying over Konoha started to make a gawking sound as it flew over the town.

_Uchiha Compound..._

Sasuke, who was sleeping on his side, woke up at the sound. _"A meeting at this ungodly hour?"_

_Hyuuga Compound…_

Neji was broken from his dream as well. _"So much for a good night's rest before my mission."_

_Kakashi's Apartment Complex…_

Sakura came into Ino's room fully dressed in the standard jounin outfit, "Ino-pig did you …"

"Yes, Forehead girl, I'm just putting on my shoes." Ino said this as she slipped on her shoe. She stood up and looked at her friend as she barged into her room, "Shall we?"

Sakura nodded, causing them to Shun Shin out of sight.

Over the rooftops of Konoha, ninjas were jumping from roof to roof heading toward the Hokage tower. It was a flock of ninjas running side by side. The ninjas continued to hop rooftop to rooftop, until they reached the Hokage's tower.

_5 Minutes later, meeting room…_

Tsunade, Himura, and Koharu was sitting in their positions on the stage. The various Jounins and Chuunins that gathered were waiting for Tsunade to speak.

"I have gathered all of you here to inform you that we have just got word that the Minashu clan was exterminated." Tsunade said causing a gasp throughout the crowd who were familiar with the samurai clan.

Shikamaru was the first to speak, "So, does that mean that Naruto is dead as well?"

"No, he's actually at the hospital. Although the clan was destroyed, there are two survivors. The daughter of the clan's head and his nephew are the sole survivors. Kakashi's patrol team found the girl and her cousin at the borders of our country, being attacked by Cloud shinobi." Tsunade said informing Shikamaru and the other nins

Senzairu, who was standing next to Genma and Raidou spoke, "The Raikage is responsible for this, isn't he? So, he finally made his move, that bastard!"

Kakashi looked at Senzairu from the other side of the room, "That's not the only thing; he was smart about it too. He hired missing-nins to pick off the survivors that would flee to Fire Country. Their connection with Naruto would cause them to seek him out. The plan would have worked, had your team not dispatched them."

Sasuke spoke, "So, what are we going to do about our strategy for the upcoming exam?"

Koharu answered, "We will have to wait from a response from our allies. Our officials will meet with their officials and we will discuss strategies and different tactics."

Kurenai was the next to speak, "So, what are we to do now? Are all missions suspended or what?"

Tsunade answered question, "No, we have to appear is if nothing has happened. If we stop doing our duties, they would know we know about the exams. I want them to think that we are clueless."

Ino looked at Tsunade, "You said Naruto is at the hospital. I have a question, what is their status update?"

"I don't know, last I check Shizune was tending to the girl and her cousin was tended to by other doctors. I called this meeting to inform all jounins and chuunins of what has transpired. I know it doesn't look like it affected us, but you have to ask yourself, if the Raikage could plan an attack of this magnitude and succeed, what is his plan for Konoha?" A lot of the jounins looked at each other, knowing that the Cloud was now more than just a passing threat; they were now a pressing threat.

"What about our allies, have they been notified of what has transpired?" Sakura questioned expecting Tsunade to answer.

Himura did instead, "Our fastest carriers were sent out to Sand, Grass, and Waterfall. We should have a response from them in the morning."

Senzairu spoke once again, "The Raikage wants to crush who ever is a threat or whoever stands in his way. Konoha stands in his way and I'm a threat. However, I am no longer his only threat."

"Who else does he see as a threat?" Sasuke asked.

"The wielder of the legendary _Sword of the Heaven's_ a.k.a. Uzumaki Naruto." Senzairu stated.

"So, he's a threat because he carries around a sword?" Sasuke asked in non-believing tone.

Senzairu answered Sasuke's question "Yes. You underestimate what wielding that sword implies. The fact of the matter is Naruto might be more of an important target on Aisu's list then me. Naruto has yet to be able to stand against Aisu in combat, not only that he has yet to master the sword, which can take years. However, he won't attack Naruto… well he can't more or less because Konoha is backing him."

"Either way, measures must be taken to deal with this Raikage. I will be scheduling more meetings before zero hour approaches. You all are dismissed." Tsunade said to the shinobi present.

Senzairu knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He needed to head over to the hospital to check on things. He also wanted to see if Shinji and Hayami were alright. He knew Shinji from past meetings, but he never met Hayami before. He was more worried about Naruto. The boy couldn't be doing well; he needed to see where his head was.

_Hospital…_

Naruto was next to Yumi waiting for an update on her condition. One of the doctors working on Shinji informed him that the man was fine and was just resting, the doctor said he would be up in a couple of hours. A couple of minutes past then Shizune came out of the room.

Naruto stood up when he saw Shizune, "How is she?"

Shizune took a deep breath and looked Naruto dead in the eyes, "Naruto, she's…"

* * *

A\N

A long chapter and it was very insightful, as well as a sad one at the same time. The Minashu clan may have lost almost all of its members; however they live on through the two sole survivors. Naruto showed up to save Shinji and Hayami's life, but what type of news will Shizune give him about Hayami? Will Naruto seek vengeance? To find out the questions to these answers, stay tuned. Also people, I finally have a MySpace page now. You all can check it if you want at I want to thank everyone for the support. The private messages you all send me drives me to make this story even better than what you all claim it to be. I will try to have 19 out soon. Again, thanks for the support and please review. You all have a happy Thanksgiving, my gift to you so enjoy.


	19. Wounds That Don't Heal

Chapter 19: Wounds That Don't Heal

Chapter 19: Wounds That Don't Heal

_Konoha Hospital…_

Shizune took a deep breath and looked Naruto dead in the eyes, "Naruto, she's going to live, but she is in a coma and I do not know when she will wake up."

Naruto was relieved that she was alive but he still couldn't believe what had transpired over the last 5 hours. Ryuho-sensei was gone, so was Kaori, as well as the rest of the clan. It was only Hayami and Shinji. Thinking of the latter, "Shizune how is Shinji? The doctors haven't informed us of his situation."

"I will go and find out." Shizune said to reassure the young man.

Naruto nodded and Shizune walked off to the room across from Hayami's room to get some info on the samurai's health. Jiraiya and Mai walked up to Naruto and Yumi. Yumi, who saw her mother ran up to the lady and hugged her. Mai pulled back to look at Yumi, "Are you okay honey? I heard what happened; I just want to know if you are okay?"

Yumi nodded, then proceeded tell her mother of the horrific things that they saw while in Sea Country. Naruto was sitting on the bench waiting for Shizune when Jiraiya walked up to him causing Naruto to look up when he saw a familiar shadow. Jiraiya looked at his pupil with pity, "How are they doing?"

"Hayami is in a coma and I'm waiting to hear word on Shinji." Said Naruto in a low voice.

"Naruto for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Naruto didn't respond. He remained quiet and indifferent, which was quite new to Jiraiya, but seeing what the boy went through just a couple of hours ago; it was to be expected. Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Senzairu were all walking towards the group. Jiraiya looked at his teammate, "Tsunade-hime, always a pleasure."

"Can it Jiraiya. Naruto, did Shizune come out of the room?" 

Naruto responded, "Yes. She's with Shinji now."

Ino hated to see people sad, because it made her sad. Trying to be strong, she looked at Naruto, "Is everything okay? Is the girl okay?"

Yumi, who was on the side talking to her mother, decided to answer, "She's in a coma."

Sakura didn't see Naruto this sad since she basically told him to fuck off about six years ago. She always saw Naruto as a friend, even if he didn't see her as one. Going into Medic-nin mode, Sakura headed to Hayami's room, this caused Naruto to look at her "What are you doing?"

She gave him a warm smile, "I'm a medic-nin Naruto. I just want to make sure that everything is fine."

"Shizune is her doctor Sakura, so you are not needed." Naruto said, not trying to insult her; just to inform her.

Tsunade spoke up in Sakura's defense, "Shizune is a great medic-nin, but Sakura is just as good."

Naruto sucked his teeth, "Whatever."

Just at that moment, Shizune came out of Shinji's room. "Naruto, Shinji is okay and his injuries, although they were life threatening, wasn't as bad as Hayami's. He should be awake soon and will make a full recovery in about a week or so."

Naruto spoke once more, "Can I go see Hayami?"

She nodded; this caused Naruto to stand up and leave everyone to talk amongst one another. When Naruto entered the room, he saw two doctors including Sakura. The two doctors gave him hateful glares; one had the nerve to say "What are you doing here?"

Naruto just gave both doctors a side glance that was filled with so much killer intent that it caused them to fall to the ground, gasping for air. When they recovered they rushed out of the room. Sakura shook her head. She didn't understand why the doctors, now that she thought about it, the whole village hated Naruto; even her parents didn't like the boy; that was an issue for another day.

Naruto was standing over Hayami, who looked so peaceful with her purple hair cascading her face. Naruto placed his hand on her face and gently moved the hair to the side. Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for him. She spoke to her formed teammate, "Naruto, I checked her and Shizune was right she is in a coma. But I'm certain that she will recover."

Naruto was stroking her hair. He slowly lifted her head and placed the necklace he was holding in his hand around her neck. There was a long silence between the two then he spoke, "You know, she was the one who saved me from becoming a demon and I vowed that I would protect her from all who brought harm her way. It's because of me that she is in the situation that she is in."

"You can't go blaming yourself about this. From what I heard from Kakashi-sensei and Tenten, had you not been heading back to the village on Gamabunta she would not be here. So you did protect her." Sakura said trying to make him see the logic.

"No, if I did protect her she wouldn't be in this situation and if it wasn't for what I did in Rock and Rain then this wouldn't have happened." Naruto said while still looking at the girl.

"You're wrong Naruto. The Raikage is at fault here. I don't know what happened or understand fully, but it seems that the sword on your back is important. This attack wasn't about you, it was about the sword, and he just used the ninja from those villages simply because he knew of their hatred for you." Sakura stated.

Naruto looked into her eyes, "Exactly the reason that this whole fiasco is my fault."

She raised her voice at Naruto who was directly across from her, "This isn't your fault!"

She then looked down, "I'm sorry for screaming at you." She looked back up with a smile on her face, "Look, I know I judged your actions in Rock and Rain, but I now see that they were just. Naruto, look at it this way, had you not rescued her from those nins a year ago, she would be dead; had you not arrived with Gamabunta she would be dead so don't go blaming yourself for what happened." Sakura walked up to Naruto and touched his shoulder, "It's going to be okay."

Naruto slapped her hand off of his shoulder, "Okay? Why is everybody telling me it's going to be okay? Every time things are looking up for me and I take a step toward happiness something forces me to take two more steps back. It's as if the gods get off on seeing me suffer. I didn't ask for any of this. All I ever wanted was a family, but that bastard Raikage is responsible for this. I will end this war tonight. No more blood shed; no more of this pointless war."

Naruto push past Sakura and stormed out of the room. This caused the girl to run behind him. Naruto, who had Sakura following behind him, was now in the hallway and all eyes were on him. Naruto looked at Tsunade, "I will end this war tonight. If the Raikage wants me he will get me." 

"I knew you were going to do something stupid, always thinking like a dobe, eh?" Sakura and Naruto saw Sasuke leaning on a wall behind everyone. The rest of the group turned around to see Sasuke dressed in his Jounin gear with _Grass Cutter _on his back. 

Naruto took notice of this, "I suggest you go on your mission and leave me alone Sasuke, I'm not in the mood."

"Hmph, I'm not here to start with you dobe. If you're planning on going to Lightning Country to start a war all by yourself count me in. I haven't had a good fight in a while." Said Sasuke, causing everyone to turn to Naruto, now realizing what he had in mind. 

Tsunade yelled at the boy, "Are you a fool? You will die Naruto!"

"It doesn't matter, because I will take that whole fucking village down with me."

Yumi spoke, "Naruto you can't do this. Kaori wouldn't want you to seek vengeance. If you do, then you would be going against what she asked of you, besides…what about living for Hayami and me?"

Naruto spoke again, "Exactly why this must be done. They're going to come after me soon enough and I rather end it all now. I don't want anyone else close to me getting hurt, ever."

Shikamaru shook his head, "You are an idiot but, I guess I will have to go to make sure that nothing happens to you two idiots."

"Make it three idiots." Everyone turned to Neji. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Uchiha is right. I want some action and the missions I have been on just don't cut it. Storming into Lightning Country, although illogical will definitely give the action I seek."

Tenten looked at her teammate, "Neji you can't do this, none of you can. This is suicide."

Chouji spoke, "I'm guessing they already know this. Well, since Shikamaru is my teammate and best friend there is no way that I'm letting him do this alone. I'm in."

Ino shriek out of frustration, "You all are idiots. Naruto I know it hurts but…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ino, "What do you know about it hurting? Better question, what do you know about me and what I've been through? You know nothing. This village has placed a veil over all of your eyes blinding you all to the truth."

She looked at him confused, "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going." He looked at Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru each. "If any of you get in my way I will kill you."

They all nodded in understanding. Senzairu, who was quiet throughout the conversation between the groups, just listened. He appeared in front of the group of five, "I can understand where you are coming from Naruto, but I cannot allow you to leave this village, in fact I cannot allow any of you to leave for that matter."

Sasuke gave him a smirk, "Do you really think you can stop us? Get out of the way or I will move you out of the way."

"Sasuke you are strong and you have potential to become stronger but as it stands now you are no match to me, none of you are; But, this isn't about you or Naruto for that matter. This is about the village losing powerful assets. Also, Naruto you really don't understand the importance of the sword on your back. I can't allow Aisu to have it and I will do what is necessary to stop you if I must." Senzairu said hoping the boys would just leave. 

Neji smirked, "You're within range of my divination. Getting pass you isn't the problem."

Senzairu shook his head, "Underestimation of an opponent always leads to ones downfall."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Move."

Senzairu turn from Neji to Naruto who was in the center of the group, "No." 

"I said move." Naruto repeated in slightly deeper voice.

"No." Senzairu said hoping the boy would get the message.

Naruto reached behind his and placed his hand on his sword, "Get the fuck out of my way."

When Naruto hand was on the hilt of the sword, the sword started to glow. Naruto felt a surge of pain go through his body, which caused him to fall to his knees. Senzairu was shocked by this as well. He knew about the blade however, he was not a Minashu, normally the protectors of the blade, so he didn't know what had caused this. Everyone looked at Naruto.

Yumi ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

When she placed a hand on his face he moved it away and stood up. "I don't need this fucking sword for what I'm going to do." Naruto charged at Senzairu and swung his fist at the man's face. Senzairu side stepped the attack then spun around and chopped Naruto in the neck causing him to hit the ground. Sasuke and Neji was about to react but Shikamaru placed his arms in front of them to stop them from interfering. 

Before Naruto could get up, Senzairu had his knee in the man's back with a kunai at his throat, "Anger clouds your judgment and it makes you make mistakes you normally wouldn't. Honestly, if you weren't angry and we were fighting I doubt that I could force you into this position. You are strong Naruto and I have no doubt that you will surpass me someday. But right now Aisu is just as strong as me, hell he might be stronger."

Naruto continued to struggle to get Senzairu off of him but it was to no avail. "Look Naruto…Vengeance and Justice are not the same thing so don't confuse the two to be. If you want to go after the Raikage then I suggest you train and use these next six months to better yourself and work towards mastering that blade."

Tsunade looked at Naruto who looked like the words of her son were getting through to him. "Senzairu, get off him."

Senzairu looked up at her then at the boy he had pinned to the ground, he got up off of him slowly. Naruto picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. He just walked pass Senzairu and headed for the exit. Yumi went to run after him but found she was unable to move. Shikamaru's Kage Mane was holding her in her tracks. "Let him be for now. He has to sort out some things."

The shadow user turned to Senzairu, "I'm glad that you did that. I didn't want to go with these idiots."

"Well, that is a dead issue now. I think Naruto understands that he can't hope to storm into Cloud and win against a power like Aisu's. He just let his anger consume him. Give him some time, he will come around. Right now he just needs to be by himself."

Sasuke spoke once more, "You all think he will come around? He just witnessed the people he considers family die. Some wounds fade over time, but some wounds just don't heal."

"Not everyone is like you Sasuke" Sakura said.

"I know that. I'm just saying that it is going to be hard to do. Almost everyone here lost someone close to them. Answer me this… did the pain of that lost ever really go away?" Tsunade, Kakashi, Neji, and Senzairu all put their head down. This caused Sasuke to smirk "My point exactly." 

"Since nothing is happening I'm going home to get some sleep." Sasuke walked off leaving everyone behind.

Senzairu spoke, "He's right you know. The pain might slowly fade but it never really goes away."

The copy ninja added his two cents, "I'm more concerned about the girl then Naruto."

Tenten looked at Kakashi, "Why Kakashi?"

"The situation is similar to Sasuke's. I don't know the girls mind frame, but a tragic event such as this will most certainly change her. She's potentially another Sasuke in the making, well in terms of mentality. But then again she will have Naruto and her cousin to help her so it might turn out different. Either way, she will not be the same person when she wakes up." Kakashi added his two cents.

"I suppose not. I think we all should get some sleep, I however will stay here with Yumi-san." Tsunade smiled at the girl, "I know she isn't going to leave because Naruto will definitely comeback here after he cools down."

Everyone, except Jiraiya, Shizune, and Senzairu walked off heading to their homes. Tsunade looked at Shizune, "You are off for a week. I will take it from here Shizune."

Shizune nodded and walked off heading home. She knew that it was pointless to argue with Tsunade. The Hokage then went to sit on the bench outside of the girl's room, Yumi joined her.

"Tsunade-sama …can I tell you something about what happened out there." 

"What happened?" Tsunade asked the girl

"Naruto… When he saw Kaori-san die, he lost control and the anger triggered a transformation. It was weird, all of these tails in the form of red chakra started to form." 

Jiraiya spoke in a completely serious tone, "How many tails did he reach in total Yumi?"

"Three."

Jiraiya spoke again, "I guess we're lucky that he calmed down before he reached six."

Senzairu turned to Jiraiya, "I'm guessing that's bad?"

Jiraiya lifted up his shirt to reveal a slash across his chest, "Yes it is. In that form the Fox takes complete control. One of the purposes of my training with Naruto was to get him to control the fox power. However, there is a limit to how much he can control and five tails seem to be the limit."

The Toad hermit turned to Yumi, "I don't know what you did to calm him down but if that ever happens again here is some demon conceal tags. This should work if you place it on him. It took me three months to design this and it still isn't as good as I would like it to be."

"Well, I guess you should talk to Naiya-san." Senzairu suggested.

"You know where she's at?" Tsunade asked her son.

"Yes and it was only by coincidence that I know where she's at, but I don't really want to get into that. She is the one who designed my seals for me after all. I think she would be able to modify your design and make it better." Senzairu suggested.

"I guess your right but who knows, I guess it's worth a shot. It shouldn't be a problem though. Naruto doesn't use the Fox's chakra unless he is training to control it. It is to be expected of him to unleash it for the first time in six years with the intent to use it in battle, I mean after witnessing what he witnessed. Well, I have to go and talk to some of my contacts and gather some information. I will see you all later." Jiraiya used the Shunshin jutsu, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Senzairu started to walk off, "I have a mission with my squad in a few hours. I will be back later to talk to Shinji."

The Hokage, Mai, and Yumi were left alone. Tsunade knew that a meeting with the council was coming up soon. Also, she and the feudal lord would have a sit down with the Raikage, the feudal lord of Lightning and the Feudal Lord of Rice Country in a week. All of her allies and enemies would be at this meeting to learn of their dividends from the profit that the Leaf and Cloud would receive once Rice was split. She had to take Jounins with her but as it stood, Senzairu and Naruto were out of the question. Naruto would more than likely attack all Rain, Rock, and Cloud shinobi's and Senzairu would probably do the same, but to Aisu. She couldn't help but feel bad. Ryuho's death pained her because he was a good friend, as well as his brother. She wanted to do something but it couldn't be helped. Even if the Raikage came out and said he did it, it's not like he did anything to the Leaf or its allies. Sea Country was allied with no one and they didn't have any reason to be. The Minashu clan was there and they were protected by the sea. She wouldn't be surprised if the leaders from that Country came to her asking for an alliance soon. If that happened she wouldn't hesitate to sign a treaty. It would be the least she could do and it would honor her friendship between the two. 

Tsunade knew of the _Four Swords of Legend_, her teammate had one after all. However, she didn't know of the importance of the _Heaven's Blade_. _"Why would the Raikage go this far for a sword? What is so special about it? I have a feeling that I will be around to witness what is truly capable of."_ The Hokage looked at Yumi, then at Mai. She then leant her head against the wall.

_Suna, 8 am …._

Wind Country, home to the village hidden in the sand. It was another hot and sunny day in the village. Unlike Konoha, grass was limited while sand was abundant. In the Kazekage's tower sat a man with auburn color hair and the kanji of love above his left eye. Sabaku no Gaara, or Gaara of the Desert, was looking out his window watching the villagers go about their business. He saw some of the kids heading to the Academy. His paper work was relatively light today but he knew that was because it was early. 

Gaara heard a knock at the door. While looking out the window with his hand behind his back, "Come in."

A young female jounin with sandy blond hair and brown eyes entered Gaara's office. She bowed, "Good evening Kazekage-sama. Sir, we have received a letter from the Leaf and it was urgent because they sent one of their fastest hawks."

Gaara turned to face the girl "Give me the letter."

She walked up to the Kazekage and handed him the letter "Here sir."

Gaara proceeded to open the letter. After taking a minute or so to read it Gaara eyes went wide. He looked at the girl before him, "I want you to inform the council members to meet me in the council hall in an hour. Tell Temari and Kankerou to come along as well."

The girl nodded then she bowed; she then turned around and exited the office to perform her task. Gaara went back to look out of his window. The letter had informed him of what had transpired and couldn't help but to think of Naruto, _"I hope you are okay, friend."_

_Suna's Council Hall an hour later…_

The council of Suna was assembled in the room. Temari and Kankerou, all though they weren't on the council they were specially invited by the Kazekage himself, so they were allowed to sit in on the meeting. Temari looked at Baki who had just walked in, "Baki-sensei, what is this meeting about?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't seen the Kazekage." Baki sat next to Temari. Kankerou didn't know why they were here but when he saw Gaara walk in he knew that they would soon find out why. 

Gaara walked into the council chamber and took his seat. "Everyone, I have called this meeting to inform you all that the Minashu clan of Sea Country is no more." There were collective gasps from the council members. It was no secret that the clan was strong and their leader was probably one of strongest men in the world. What everyone couldn't wrap their mind around was how did this happen.

Temari who shook of the initial shock spoke, "When did this happen? How did this happen?"

"Well according to the Hokage, Naruto and his girlfriend arrived at the compound at around 11:30 last night to find that the clan had been slaughtered. From what she said, it was a joint military strike by Cloud, Rain, and Rock. I wouldn't be surprise if the Mist village was also in on it." Gaara informed his sister.

A male council member, who looked to be in his sixties, spoke, "I thought the Mist was neutral in this whole ordeal?"

Kankuro spoke, "Not anymore. The Kazekage and the Hokage determined that the Mist has secretly aligned with our enemies. More importantly, I wonder how Naruto is doing."

A female council member who looked to be in her thirties spoke, "Uzumaki Naruto…why would you be worrying about him at a time like this?"

"Are you seriously asking that question? The guy went through close to three hundred nins to save a little girl from that clan, and now he finds that she was killed I think he would be pissed. Knowing Naruto, he is planning something crazy and stupid." Kankuro informed the lady.

Gaara looked at his older brother, "I don't know how Naruto is doing, but I'm sure he is by the girl's bed side. She is one of two survivors. According to the letter, the girl was heading to the Leaf when her and her cousin was intercepted by Cloud nins. A squad led by Kakashi was at the borders when they discovered the girl and her cousin being attacked."

Another council member, a female who had brown hair and was in her early forties looked at Gaara, "Why was Sharingan Kakashi doing border patrol? Something about that just doesn't sound right. I mean he is one of the best ninja in the Leaf; you would think Tsunade-sama would use her resources better."

"There is a reason for that. A week ago I received a letter from the Hokage informing me to watch our borders because she found a missing-nin within Fire Country. At first I was skeptical but then I thought about it from a logical stand point. Missing-nins try not to be spotted and stay off of the radar. I don't know how it connects but I wouldn't be surprised if our enemies were the reason behind it. Sending someone of Kakashi skills and expertise was probably a wise decision in this case."

Temari put her hands on her chest and let out a breath in relief, "I'm so glad Hayami is okay."

An older male council member spoke causing everyone to turn to him, "Kazekage-sama, the fact of the matter is that we can't do anything. Sea Country is not apart of the alliance treaty. I know it's wrong to say but this attack just shows what can happen to a village without allies."

"That may be true but this attack wasn't on Sea Country it was on the Minashu clan. Since this was a joint military strike by our enemies there has to be a reason to as why something like this would happen. When I attend the meeting in Rice Country with Tsunade, I will learn all I need to know. For now, Temari" 

She looked at her little brother, "I want you to head to Konoha. You're mission will to be to watch over Hayami. Even though the Leaf is one of our allies; I do not trust them with her life."

The female council member who questioned Tsunade's leadership skills looked at the Kazekage, "Why don't you trust them to guard the girl's life, Kazekage-sama?"

Temari, Kankerou, and Baki knew how much Naruto was hated in the village simply because of what was inside of him. The council and the rest of Suna however, didn't know of his demon. It was no telling what someone in the village would do to get back at Naruto for the Kyuubi attacking the village. "I have my reasons."

Gaara also had an ulterior motive that Temari picked up on. He wanted her to gather as much info as she could about the situation and report it back to him. Something didn't add up and he needed to know why.

"Gaara, what do you want me to do?" Kankuro asked.

"You are to do nothing for now. None of us will. I don't know what is going on yet and something isn't adding up, but I guess we will have answers soon enough. We will up our border patrols. Also, I want our scouts in enemy territory to be sent a message to return home. I want to fortify our defenses just in case we are attacked. Although, it is highly unlikely, but I don't want to take any chances." Gaara informed the council.

"When do I leave Gaara?" Temari asked.

"You leave in another hour, Temari. This meeting is over." Gaara stood up and exited the room. Kankuro looked at Temari, "Well, at least you get to see your boyfriend."

She wasn't thinking about that, but it would be good to see that lazy bum. She was more concerned about the little girl she grew attached to during the time she was in Sand with Naruto. Temari just thought about how ugly the world could be sometimes. So unfair is what she thought. She left the room and headed to her room to pack for her journey to the Leaf.

_Valley of the End, 9 am…_

Naruto was standing on top of the Shodaime's head looking off into the clear blue sky. He arrived at the location about a couple of hours ago. He was thinking about the clan that had fallen. Tears were slowly falling from his eyes as each memory of his times with them entered his head and left.

_Flashback…_

It was Naruto first week with the family. He was cold and indifferent to everyone. Ryuho and he were training. He was showing Naruto the basics of the style that Naruto was picking up quick.

"Naruto you are doing well, at this rate you will have the style mastered in no time." Ryuno said to his new pupil.

"I mastered harder techniques that would take others three years to learn in a month. Mastering a style in a year is nothing. In fact, I can beat anyone in this shit hole you throw at me." Naruto said in a cocky tone.

Ryuho laughed at the boy, "You are impressive, but don't get ahead of yourself. But if you want I will entertain the idea." He turned to the two elder clansmen who was watching him train the boy "Go get Shinji, tell him I need him for five minutes."

The man nodded and went to retrieve him.

"Whoever you throw at me will lose, Sensei." Naruto said the last part in mocking tone.

"He who laughs last laughs the hardest." He informed the boy.

"Then I won't laugh until the match is over." He said to Ryuho, which caused Ryuho to shake his head.

A couple of minutes later, Shinji walked into the room, "Ryuho-sama, what is it that you request of me?"

"Well, our guest believes after a week of training he could take on the best the clan has to offer. Please try not to embarrass him to much Shinji." Ryuho said to his nephew.

Shinji looked Naruto up and down then turned to walk away, "I refuse to fight him. His stance is bad and he is gripping that sword like an amateur. He wouldn't last two minutes against me." 

"Are you scared to get your ass kicked you bastard?" Naruto said causing Shinji to freeze in his tracks. 

He slowly turned to face Naruto "Okay. Since you insist on prove a point I will appease you by showing you how far you will have to go to reach me."

Naruto slipped into a fighting stance, Shinji just smiled, "You are making this too easy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and charged at him. Naruto swung the sword at Shinji who blocked the strike without evening removing his sheath. "Lesson one, never swing too wide." He then used the palm of his left hand to hit Naruto in the chest causing him to lose grip of the sword as he flew across the room of the dojo hitting the wall hard. He recovered just in time to see his sword flying towards his head he quickly moved as it embedded itself into the wall. Shinji was standing on the other side looking at Naruto as if nothing happened. Naruto was annoyed by this look so he grabbed his sword and charged at Shinji once again. However, this time he didn't have time to react when Shinji appeared behind him and struck him in the neck with his sheathed sword. Naruto fell to the ground hard face first.

Unable to move, he watched as Shinji step over him and walk towards Ryuho. Shinji stopped when he got next to Ryuho, "I was wrong, he lasted three minutes. You might want to work on his stance. His grip on the sword could also be better."

"I already know this. But he's the type that has to learn the hard way or the lesson won't get learned. Now he knows where he needs to be. Thank you Shinji." Ryuho said to his nephew as he walked up to Naruto. 

When he got next to his pupil he bent down, "Well it looks like you haven't become as good as you thought. So are you ready to listen?"

Naruto looked away pissed that he was embarrassed but he nodded. 

_End of Flashback…_

Looking at the sky, Naruto smiled at that thought. He couldn't believe he was that cocky. Another thought came to him and he smiled at it.

_Flashback…_

Naruto and the family were eating dinner. Ryuho, Kaori, Shinji and Hayami were eating. Shinji wasn't paying any mind to Naruto. Ryuho and Hayami were snickering while Kaori was shaking her head. "Naruto, it is rude to chew loudly and with your mouth open."

Naruto stopped eating and started to talk with his mouth open, "Wha awr wo calkin wbout?" food started flying everywhere. 

Her eye started to twitch "You are going to eat properly when you are here. So close your mouth and chew, okay?"

Naruto did as she said, but he mumbled, "Okay, you don't have to bitch about it."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" She asked already knowing what he said, she just wanted confirmation. 

Naruto was about to repeat himself, but Ryuho took the attention off of Naruto when he spoke to Shinji, "Hey Shinji you know you aren't getting any younger. The Leader of the clan is going to need a kid to give him some heirs."

"I'm okay Ryuho-oji. I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. The fact is these girls in this village only like me for what I am, not who I am." Shinji informed his uncle.

Kaori spoke, "Well, I'm sure you will find someone who likes you for you Shinji, not what you are."

Kaori turned to Naruto, "How about you Naruto, do you have any girls you like?"

"No." Naurto answered.

"I see how the girls in this compound look at you." Kaori said.

"I have too much to do. A girl will only slow me up and besides, when they find out what I am they won't want to be around me. They will just shun me just like everyone at…" Naruto stopped. He stood up, "I not hungry anymore." Naruto left and headed to his room.

Kaori looked at Ryuho who nodded. She proceeded to follow Naruto.

Kaori saw Naruto lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Naruto turned to his door way to see her standing there, "What do you want?"

Her smile turned into a frown, "Why are you always so mean kid. You're too angry Naruto and there is too much hatred in you. I don't know what your past was like, but we are not your enemies."

"Maybe not, but if you knew what I really was, you would hate me too. My kind is shunned, which is why I plan to get strong enough to crush that which have shunned me for something that I had no control over. Look I really don't feel like talking." Naruto turned on his side.

Kaori shook her head at the boy. "You have been with us for two months and you don't trust us? You are going to have to learn to trust people again, Naruto."

"I do. But, I can count on one hand the people I trust." Naruto informed her. She knew she wasn't getting through to the boy so she just walked off to leave him to his devices.

Two more months passed and Naruto training was progressing rapidly. "Good Naruto, You are getting better; I think it's time for me to show you how to perform the Guardian of the Gate jutsu."

"Bring it on; I will learn anything you can throw my way." Naruto said to the man that was training him. Their training continued into the night. It was getting late and Ryuho suggested Naruto get some sleep so that's what the boy intended to do. Naruto; however, found himself in his room tossing and turning. 

It was around ten at night when Naruto decided to get up and walk the grounds of the compound. As he got near the center hall, he heard people talking. He assumed that everyone was sleep, but he heard Ryuho's voice. He used his ninja skills to stand next to the slightly ajar door. He was now watching Ryuho and Kaori along with other clan members talking.

A man who was about seventy spoke, "Ryuho, you can't possibly teach him clan techniques. You have to stop this now."

A man about Ryuho's age looked at the clan head, "He's right Ryuho. This boy is an outsider. We can't allow our secrets to fall in the hands of an outsider."

Ryuho spoke up, "You all forget that it is not our style. The _Heavenly Sword_ is for all to learn. I will not stop training him. Naruto is my student and I promised him I would train him and I am a man of my word. The boy is talented and I think…I think that he has what it takes to wield it."

"What about Shinji?" A female clan member asked.

"Shinji is also the one I see being able to wield it. But Shinji is a part of the clan and we all expect him to. When was the last time that a person not part of the clan had the potential to do so? It has been over 300 years according to the history books." Ryuho informed the lady.

"I've heard him speak. He will try to use our style for vengeance. This kid will corrupt our teachings and make into something it's not. Did you forget that is how the _Wicked Wind_ was born?" The elder man said.

"No I didn't forget but Naruto is different."

"How so?" The female asked.

Kaori spoke up for the first time, "Because, if ya'll actually interact with him you would see that he is a confused kid. Naruto isn't a bad kid, just angry. I don't know what his life was like, but to not trust people you have been living and interacting with for four months shows he is afraid of getting hurt. The point I'm trying to make is Naruto isn't a monster. He is human and he has a heart like the rest of us. You are telling Ryuho to cast him aside and leave him alone. That's not the teachings of this family, is it?"

Naruto couldn't believe that they were defending him. The elder man sighed, "If you feel strongly about it Ryuho then I will leave it alone. But I will be watching this boy closely."

Ryuho nodded, "Do what you wish. I plan on taking my newest pupil to new heights." Naruto didn't need to hear more he went to his room smiling. Two more people he could trust.

The next day in training the two trained for the whole day, nothing unusual except Naruto had called Ryuho-sensei which was weird to the man, but he ignored it. From that day on he called Ryuho-sensei and Kaori-san.

_End of flashback…_

Naruto saw the clouds cover the sky masking the sun from view. First there was a light drizzle, and then it started to rain hard. Naruto just stood there as his clothes were getting soaked. His blond hair was now wet and sticking to his face.

_Flashback…_

Two months later Naruto training was advancing and he already knew three techniques. His training session with Ryuho ended early. When he walked out of the dojo and headed to his room to shower Hayami ran up to him, "Naruto-niisan, where are you going?"

"To my room" He said hoping the girl would leave him alone.

"Naruto-niisan, do you want to play? How about tag or what about samurai or how about…" Naruto cut here off.

"Look I don't want to play with you. Why are you always bugging me? Why don't you go find kids your age to play with and leave me alone?" The girl started to cry; she then ran off. Kaori who saw the whole thing from the shadows frowned; she then followed Naruto who headed to his room.

Naruto was on his bed. He was getting his clothes out for his bath, when Kaori walked in. "Naruto, I just want to say that I don't know why you're so angry and the cause of it but I will not allow you to talk to my daughter or any child that way. You hurt her feelings, you know."

"People feelings get hurt all of the time, why should I care." Naruto said.

"You know…she doesn't have any friends. Her cousins ignore her and never play with her and her classmates at school all tease her because she is the only one in the class with purple hair. I'm not asking you to be her friend I'm just asking you to try and understand why she tries so hard to get people to like her. She just wants to be accepted. Sometimes it's not enough to be accepted by you parents. I'm asking you to try to understand and at least be nice when telling her to leave you alone okay." Kaori walked off leaving Naruto to think. _"She wants to be accepted, but is shunned. I don't have to try and understand… I understand that better than anyone could ever understand._" Naruto lay back on his bed looking at the ceiling think about what Kaori said.

The next day, Naruto had the day off. Ryuho had meetings to tend to so Naruto decided to use this time to go into town and get some ramen. While walking into town he saw something that he didn't like. So he decided to do something about it.

"Hayami is a loser."

"Purpled-haired freak."

"Book worm nerd."

Hayami started crying as the kids continued to tease her.

"Cry baby, cry baby, Hayami is cry baby."

One of the boys teasing her pushed her on the ground. He went to kick her but found that something was holding him a few inches above the ground. Hayami looked up through her tears, elevating her voice out of joy, "Naruto-nii-san."

The kid looked back to see who had him captive. He saw a teen about his sister's age holding him with a serious look on his face. Their attention was broken when a teen and a couple of her friends walked on to the scene. The girl waved at Naruto who glanced at her.

"Hello Naruto-kun." The girls said with emphasis on the kun. The girl recognized Naruto was holding her brother in his hands "What did my brother do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto threw the kid at her feet, "He was picking on that little girl. If I see him picking on her again he won't get off so easy."

"I apologize for his actions. So what do you got to say for yourself young man?" The girl said with an angry look on her face. The boy and his friends looked at Hayami "We're sorry." Naruto turned his back on the crowd and continued with his business. Hayami saw Naruto walking away and ran up to him. 

"Thank you for saving me Naruto-nii-san. Where are you going? Can I come along?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Naruto looked at the girl for a moment. _"She's just like me in a sense. The villagers don't hate her, but her peers look down on her." _ "Come on; let me treat you to some ramen."

Her eyes became wide and glossy, "Really, Naruto nii-san you mean it?"

"Just come on before I change my mind." Naruto said walking off. The girl quickly caught up.

At the Ramen shop, Naruto was watching the girl eat. "Hey Hayami."

She looked at the boy, "Yes, Naruto nii-san?"

"I just want to say sorry about how I treated you yesterday." Naruto apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you." She said with a big smile. She went back to eating her ramen like a person of a pedigree background would. Naruto spoke again, "Hayami, you're doing that all wrong."

She finished her noodles then she gave him a confused look, "What do you mean? How am I supposed to eat ramen?"

Naruto grabbed the chop sticks and yelled, "Itadakaimasu" He began to savagely devour the noodles. He stopped to look at the little girl who was giving him a weird look. He swallowed his noodles then spoke, "Its fun eating ramen this way. Just try it okay?"

She shrugged and tried it. To her surprise she liked eating like a savage. "Wow, this is fun."

"See I told you." Naruto said to the little girl. The two ate their ramen without regards to the other people next to them. Naruto smiled at the girl who was smiling while she slurped down every noodle. _"This isn't so bad… besides she needed to be happy. I'm tired of seeing her mope around. Wait… why should I care about her? Yeah that's right, she know how it feels to not have any friends."_

Naruto just continued to look at the girl. When she finished eating, she had specs of noodles on her mouth. Wearing a big grin, she looked at Naruto, "That was amazing Nii-san. Do you want to play samurai with me or are you busy today like mommy and daddy are?" She said the last part with sadness in her voice while putting her head down expecting him to say no.

Naruto stood up from the stool and walked away from the girl. She knew that it was too good to be true. He just felt sorry for her that's why he had treated her to ramen. "Hey."

She turned around to see Naruto standing outside of the shop waiting for her. "Are you coming or what? I don't have all day to play kiddy games with you, you know?"

The girl was shocked but excited at the same time, "Really you want to play with me?"

Naruto turned around and started to walk, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

The girl jumped off of the stool and caught up to Naruto. When she got close to him she started to talk his ear off, "I can't wait to play samurai with you Naruto-nii-san. I'm going to be the strong Samurai and you are going to be the bad guy I have to protect everyone from. I'm going to have to get the crystal from..."

Naruto looked up to the heavens, "_Why the hell did I agree to this. Right now, I really hate my nindo."_ The two continued to walk while the girl continued to talk his head off.

_End of Flashback…_

The rain was falling harder and thunder roared through the skies. _"What I would do to play Samurai with her right now._" 

_Flashback…_

During his eighth month with the Minashu clan, Naruto training was progressing greatly. His strength and speed were increasing thanks to Ryuho. Naruto and Ryuho were working on the fourth technique, _The Dancing Blade._ Naruto had the technique down but Ryuho felt that practicing it repeatedly would make it second Nature. Also it would prepare him for the movements required for _Heaven's Dance, aka The Dance of the Heavens_; the _Heavenly Swords _ultimate technique. 

Naruto had just finished the sequence for the technique. When he stopped, he lifted his right hand to his forehead and wiped away the sweat with the back of his palm. Ryuho nodded his approval, "You got the steps down I see. You only got two more techniques to master Naruto and I will have nothing left to teach you."

"I guess I'll be able to take you on soon, eh Ryuho-sensei?" Naruto said to the older man in a joking manner.

"Who knows, maybe one day?" Ryuho looked to his left to see that there were females, who were either cousins or nieces staring at his star pupil. Ryuho walked up to Naruto and gave him a nudge while whispering so only he could here, "They all came to watch you train, how about that stud? Personally I would pick Suszuchi, I mean do you see the breasts on her and those…"

"Sensei, she's one of your relatives." Naruto said to the man appalled that he would even look at family like that. 

Ryuho laughed at the boy, "It's not like I'm going to hook up with here or anything. I'm just saying that she has a well proportioned body that a young man such as you would love."

Naruto just shook his head, "_Why is it that everyone I train under is a pervert?_"

Naurto placed his hands on Ryuho's shoulder, "Too bad that they don't stand a chance. It's only one girl I see that is even worth me spending my time with." Naruto started walking over toward were all of the women were at. Some started to blush when he got closer, but Naruto didn't pay them a mind, his eyes were focused on one girl.

Naruto finally reached the girl and smiled, she returned the smile back, "You did good nii-san, and you are so strong."

Naruto knelt down to the girl's height, "You think so, I still have a long way to go before I reach your dad. So, are you up for some Ramen?"

Pumping her fist in the air, Hayami yelled "Yeah", Naruto turned around so the girl could get on his neck. The other females were disappointed and jealous but Naruto didn't care, he just continued walking until he got close up to Ryuho. "We're heading to get some ramen; do you want to come along sensei?"

"No thank you, I don't know how you can eat that disgusting stuff and you got my daughter eating it too." 

"That's too bad, Hayami let's go!" Naruto and the girl ran out of the dojo and headed to the ramen shop."

_End of flashback._

Naruto clothes were now soaked and the rain was coming down harder, if that was possible. It was as if the Gods were crying for the lost of the Minashu clan. Naruto slowly placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. This time there was no shocking sensation. He removed it from it's sheath to examine it. _"I remember when I saw you for the first time. I wondered why Ryuho-sensei carried two swords."_

_Flashback_

Eleven months had passed since Naruto had first arrived. It took him three months to master Golden Halo, and he was now mastering the steps of _Heaven's Dance_. Ryuho was glad to see Naruto progressing. It was day time and the two were training outside. Again Naruto had a little audience but this time it was a couple of females from the village as well as the compound. Ryuho looked over at his nephew, who had his eyes closed during Naruto's training. "Shinji."

The younger man opened his "Yes, uncle."

"Fight Naruto. I want to measure his strength and how far he has come." Ryuho informed his nephew.

"I decline, he is still too weak and the fight wouldn't last past five minutes." Shinji said loud enough that Naruto heard it. 

"Scared that you are going to get you ass handed to you, Shinji-chan?" Shinji turned to face Naruto. Naruto smirked, because his plan had worked to perfection.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" When Naruto pointed his sword at Shinji, that was all the confirmation the man needed. He was going to put Naruto in his place. Shinji vanished from view causing all of the ladies and males present to gasp. He appeared behind Naruto but when he went to swing his sword to cut across his back, he found that is sword was blocked by Naruto's.

"I'm not the same person I was when I first got here. You have no choice but to take me serious." Naruto said while holding off Shinji's sword. Shinji smiled at Naruto. The two warriors vanished from view, but to those who could see the fight saw each exchanging blows. Shinji himself was shocked by Naruto's level of progress. He wasn't the only one, the shock was written over everyone's face.

Shinji swung at Naruto's head but Naruto leant his head back avoiding the blade. He then swung his blade at Shinji's torso only to have it blocked by Shinji's sword. The Two jumped back to create distance but as soon as the landed they simultaneously perform Razor's Edge. The blades cancelled each other out. Shinji was shocked, he though that his would over power Naruto's. Both warriors charged at one another but Ryuho grabbed both of their sword hands. Shinji was glaring at Naruto, but Naruto all the while was smirking.

"Well, it seems that you have come a long way Naruto. This fight ends now." Everyone gave a disapproving sound. Naruto placed his sword back in his sheath. He turned and walked away, but not before saying, "Good fight, Shinji"

Shinji turned and walked away but stopped after a couple of steps, "Who would have thought that your skill would rise that fast. Not bad kid, not bad."

Both men, with their backs turned, were looking over their shoulders at the other smirking. Hayami snapped Naruto out of his thoughts of fighting Shinji again, "Naruto nii-san that was awesome. I never saw anyone fight Shinji-nii for that long. You are so cool Naruto-nii-san."

Naruto ruffled the girl's hair. "Come; let's go get something to eat."

_End of Flashback…_

Naruto continued to exam the sword watching the rain slide down the crystal blade. _"Ryuuho-sensei, why…why me?"_

_Flashback…_

It was night time in the compound. Naruto had just finished telling Hayami the story about the fox. Before he went to his room Ryuho intercepted him and told him to follow. The two went into a private room that was dimly lit by candles. Ryuho motioned for Naruto to sit on the mat. He sat on the mat in front of Naruto. Both men were now facing each other. Ryuho, holding _Heaven's Blade _in his hand looked at Naruto, "Naruto, do you know about this Blade?"

Naruto shook his head. Ryuho begun to explain, "This blade in my hand is called 'The Sword of the Heavens' a.k.a Heaven's Blade. It's a reason I never use this Blade Naruto and that reason is because the Blade is too powerful to use. It should be used to protect, not to harm with ill intent. This Blade is special; it is considered the greatest Blade on the planet. For many generations, members of my clan have wielded the Blade. However, there have been a few outside of the clan to wield it but it has been my family's job for centuries to protect it."

"Why are you telling me all of this sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I believe that it is a possibility that you will be able to wield it one day. I'm telling you this so if you ever do become the successor of the Blade to protect it from falling in the wrong hands, but most of all, protect those who are dear to you and those who can't protect themselves." Ryuho informed Naruto, who was kind of surprised.

"Does the sword grant special abilities?"

Ryuho answered "Yes, there are only techniques that can be used with the sword. The techniques are really strong. It's like I said, the blade is special. If you ever wield it, you will find out just how special it is." 

Naruto stood up, "I'm glad you told me a little bit about the blade, I was getting kind of curious to why you never unsheathed it. Well, I'm tired sensei so I'm going to bed. Later…" Naruto got up and headed to his room only to be stopped by Kaori.

"You know, he believes that you might succeed him Naruto." The lady said to the boy.

"I'm not going to succeed him, Shinji is. He's the one who will wield that sword. To tell you the truth, I don't care about that. Later Kaori-san, I'm really tired so I'm going to turn in."

"Just remember to be at the breakfast table on time. Also, you better show you have manners. I swear you will be having two lessons tomorrow and mines will be tougher than my husbands." Naruto tensed up after hearing that. He turned around and put his hand behind his head, "Kaori-san don't worry I have manners."

She narrowed her eyes, "Some how I doubt that. Well, carry on Naruto, I will see you in the morning." Naruto left and Kaori entered the room Ryuho was in.

_End of flashback_

Naruto studied the sword a little longer, _"Protect those precious to me? If this sword will allow that then I will do what I can to make sure that I am able to do just that. Sensei, now I understand what you told me the night before I left with the sword. I have the power in my hand to shape destiny. I wish I could have shaped yours and kaasan's. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that what happened never happens again." _ Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. Good times with Ryuho-sensei, Kaori, and everyone else from the clan flooded his mind. Naruto swung the blade cutting the rain drops with each slash. If someone was watching him it would seem as if he was fighting an imaginary opponent but that was not the case. Naruto was re-enacting the first time he was taught how to perform the Dance of the Blade. Naruto finished the Dance with an upward slash. The sword was glowing and Naruto didn't know why. "_I guess I have to read those damn scrolls Ryuho gave me to fully master the sword."_

He then raised his glowing sword to the heavens "I will make you all proud, all three of you. Father, I will master the technique that made you a legend. Kaasan, I will protect Hayami until my last breath, that much is a certainty, and Ryuho-sensei, I will make you proud that you have chosen me as your successor." The glow from the sword faded away. Naruto placed it back in the sheath; he then strapped the sword to his back and then gave one final look to the sky. He turned around and headed back the direction he came, the one that led to Konoha.

_Konoha, 1 pm…_

In a hospital room, one of the last two remaining Minashu clan members was awake and surrounded by a group of people, a group that consisted of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Senzairu, Shizune, Kakashi, and Sakura.

The group received word that he was up from one of the nurses a couple of minutes prior. Tsunade spoke first, "How are you feeling?"

"My chest… it hurts. That's not important, Hayami, where is Hayami?" Shinji asked, hoping that they would say she was fine.

"She is in a coma. Don't worry, she should recover soon." Shizune said to reassure the man. 

"And my clan?" Shinji asked. Judging by the looks of everyone he now realized that he and Hayami were the sole survivors.

"I see… where is Naruto?" 

Tsunade spoke up, "No one knows. Naruto left here at about five this morning and he hasn't been seen since."

Shinji shook his head. "That hot-headed idiot, I hope he didn't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't worry about him, Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid; at least I don't think. Shinji, I have to ask you a question about _Heaven's Blade_." Senzairu said to the man in the bed.

"What would you like to know about the blade?" 

Senzairu look became more serious. "I noticed something about the blade earlier. Naruto wanted to head to Cloud and kill the Raikage, but I stopped him. I noticed that when he went to draw the sword he seemed to receive a shock that paralyzed him. My question is, why?"

Everyone turned to Shinji for an answer. Shinji closed his eyes to gather is thoughts. When he opened them again he spoke, "Naruto was probably feeling anger and was thinking about vengeance. The wielder will not be able to draw the sword if vengeance is in the heart. You see, vengeance is a negative aspect and to wield the sword your heart must be free from all negativity. What Naruto experienced was the sword rejecting him."

"I don't get it. Naruto went through a trial for this sword; shouldn't he be able to wield it regardless?" Tsunade asked hoping that Shinji would make it a little clearer.

Shinji looked at the Hokage, "Heaven's Blade is not like _Phoenix's Claw _or _Dragon's Fang,_ in the sense that the wielder can wield it how he or she see fits. Heaven's Blade operates on the principle that the wielder must have the _Will_ to fight and never give up, Faith in his or her abilities or one's self, and a pure _Heart_ to wield it. These three principles are what determine who is fit to wield the blade. Naruto has proven that he is fit; however, if the sword feels that it is being used out of the realm of these three principles it will not allow the wielder to wield it."

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin, "Sounds like there are too many rules to wield it. I don't see how Naruto will be able to wield it in the mind state that he's currently in."

"Naruto… I wouldn't worry about him. He has to figure it out for himself. I have no doubt he will be able to wield the sword and find its true power, even if his foot work is horrendous." Shinji said. Everyone smiled at his faith in Naruto.

Everyone heard a knock at the door, "Come in." the Hokage said to the person on the outside. 

The nurse entered "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto has returned. He is with the little girl as we speak." 

Tsunade looked at Shinji, "You should be fine and out of here in a week. You and your cousin can stay here as long as you like. Sakura," Sakura looked at her mentor, "I want you to tend to Shinji. Shizune, I told you to not come in today, so that means I don't want to see you for a week. I will be back later."

Tsunade left to head to the girls room, she was followed by Kakashi and Jiraiya. When she entered the room she saw Yumi and Naruto sitting next to the girl she looked at Naruto and frowned, "You're soaking wet. You shouldn't stand in the rain, you could get sick." Naruto raised his eye-brow, causing Tsunade to remember what he had inside him, "Still, you should get out of those clothes."

"That's not important. I just came back to check up on Hayami. Since I have done that, I will be leaving the village."

Everyone who was in the room, with the exception of Yumi was shocked. "Why? You can't leave Naruto, what about the girl, what about Yumi, what about your promise to fight until this war was over?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smiled at the worried Hokage, "Baa-chan, I'm not leaving the village for good. I will be back in six months." He looked at the girl, "In order to become stronger I can't worry about everyone. I have to disconnect myself from everyone and gain the power I need to protect them. I need to train in seclusion. "

"But, Naruto you can train here? Don't leave Naruto you can…" Tsunade was pleading for the boy to stay, but Yumi spoke, "It's okay, Hokage-sama. I'm okay with it. I'm not a ninja, so I don't really understand, but I do understand his reason. I'm fine with it." Yumi smiled to reassure everyone that she was fine.

Tsunade looked away from Yumi and pointed at Hayami, "What about her, is she going to be fine with it? Do you think I'm going to be…"

"The two of you have no choice in the matter." Naruto turned around and headed for the exit, "Baa-chan, please make sure that nothing happens to them while I'm gone." Tsunade was going to go after him but Jiraiya and Kakashi placed their hands on her shoulder. "If he feels he must do this, then he must do this. Let him do this, Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

The Hokage turned to Yumi, "You're not okay with this, are you?"

Yumi, who looked away and gave one simple reply, "No."

Tsunade looked at the girl, who lay peacefully in the bed, "Neither am I. Neither am I."

_One hour later…_

The rain had stopped and the sun was shining bright over the village. Naruto was standing at the village gates. He looked back at the village one last time. _"I'm sorry, there is no other way. I will make it up to you Yumi, Hayami forgive me, and Baa-chan, understand why this must be done._" Naruto looked in the direction in front of him. Before he walked off, Kakashi appeared.

"Naruto." Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stepped forward, "I know that it doesn't mean much, but for what it's worth, I am sorry. Naruto, I saw you go to the Namikaze estate, so I'm guessing you are going to try and master the Hiraishin. Naruto, do you know the benefit of the Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. But I discovered it by accident. While training with Jiraiya, I realized that whatever knowledge my buushin received, I would receive once the buushin was dispersed."

"Good, then you know what you have to do in order to master the sword and the Hiraishin?" Kakashi said to his former student.

"Yes, I know what must be done." 

"Good, Naruto, remember what I'm about to say, because it is something your father once told me. It has to do with the mastering the Hiraishin. 'A strong current can force one to do whatever it feels so going against it is not advised, Its best to go with the flow." 

Naruto gave Kakashi a weird look as if to say what the fuck. 

Kakashi laughed, "Don't worry; you will understand when the time comes. Good luck, Naruto." 

Naruto nodded. When Kakashi was only a few steps away Naruto called out to the Sharingan user. "Kakashi," the copy ninja turned around, "I want to say thank you."

"For what?" Kakashi curious.

"For saving me when I was little. But just because I'm saying thank you, doesn't change the fact that I think you're an ass, just saying thank you that is all. Before I go though" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the chain Ryuho had giving him and handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi studied the chain in the pendant attached to it, he then looked back at Naruto, "Why are you giving me this?"

"Make sure that Shinji gets that. Well I'll see you in six." Naruto turned off and headed out. Kakashi smiled, _"You didn't need to thank me, Naruto. I haven't lived up to the promise that I made to the Yondaime. I vowed I would protect and watch over you, but… but… I was grieving. I did what I could, but I should have fought to keep you in this village, or at least kept tabs on you. I failed as a sensei and I didn't honor my sensei's wish. For that, I'm sorry Naruto, but I promise you that I will do what I can to make it up."_ Kakashi put his hands in his pocket and headed to the memorial stone.

_8 pm, Location: Unknown…_

Hinata and Naiya had just finished their training. Kaito, who was watching their training, had informed them of what had transpired hours ago. Hinata felt bad for Naruto, so did Naiya. Naiya prayed that her best friend's son didn't do anything stupid. Knowing Naruto, he probably was going to. Sitting on the rock in the backyard, Naiya looked at Hinata, "That was a good fight Hinata. You are making so much progress."

"Thank you, Naiya-sensei, you are a great teacher. I just feel bad for Naruto-kun. He has suffered so much, and now to lose people close to him… I just feel bad for him. I hope Naruto-kun is okay, truly I do."

.Kaito, who was laying in the grass with a weed his mouth smiled, "I had a feeling it would be soon, but not this soon." 

Naiya, who was listening to Hinata, turned her head slightly to her left, "Took you long enough? Let me guess, you need to go off of the radar?"

Hinata looked at the two, confused to whom they were talking to until she heard a familiar voice. "That, and you're the only one who can help me."

Hinata turned around to see Naruto standing behind Naiya on her left. "Naruto-kun" the girl let out.

Naiya stood up she noticed the Kunai in Naruto's hand, this caused her to smirk. "I guess we're about to witness the second coming of the_ "Yellow Flash"_, eh Naruto?" 

Naruto didn't respond. Naiya looked the boy up and down knowing full well his answer. The look on Naruto's face told Naiya that the second coming of the yellow flash wasn't the only thing that the ninja world was about to witness; the world was going to witness something beyond their comprehension. Two legends, one man, the world was about bear witness to the legend of legends, and his name is Uzumaki Naruto, the _"Golden Fox"_.

A\N

Hey everyone. I know leaving you guys hanging in chapter 18 was cruel, but there will be no more cliffhangers for a while so that is good news. I hope you guys like the chapter. You got a slightly better understanding of Heaven's Blade, Naruto didn't go the route Sasuke did, and Shinji is okay along with Hayami. 

I'm doing a character poll. This will have no effect on the story I just want to know peoples opinion. I already know whose going to be last, but by the end of the story she might be high in the ranking. When you guys finish writing your review, just put the name(s) of the character(s) you are voting for. Here are the characters you have to choose from that is in the poll

Naruto

Tsunade

Yumi

Hayami

Ryuho

Kaori

Shinji

Jiraiya

Sasuke 

Sakura

Kakashi

Aisu

Kouen

Kumoko

Cadaan

Senzairu

Asuma

Konohamaru

Kurenai

Kiba  
Shino

Hinata

Hiashi

Hanabi

Neji

Lee

Gai

Chouji

Ino

Shikamaru

Temari

Gaara

Kankuro

Kaito 

Naiya

Please vote! Again, thanks for reading the story; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to get the next one to you soon.

"


	20. The Path to Strength

Chapter 20: Mastering the Art

Chapter 20: The Path to Strength

_4:30 am Naiya's home…_

Naruto went to sleep an hour after he arrived at Naiya's place. The seal mistress, who was up and about, preparing for Hinata's training at 5 am, had informed him that she would re-create the kunai that had the Hiraishin symbol. She knew about the technique and it was fairly simple to her, well as far as the seal part went. The other part of technique was still a mystery, even to her. She didn't know how her teammate did it, but she knew one thing: it wasn't easy.

She would need about two vacutainers of Naruto's blood. Naruto had also asked Naiya if she could place the seal on Heaven's blade as well. She told him that she would try. Naiya was looking over the lesson she had prepared for Hinata, thinking about it only being a week and 4 or 5 days, she couldn't quite remember, but in that short time Hinata was doing well. The girl was a natural. If her progression continued, Hinata would be ready to learn how to remove the curse seal. Naiya couldn't watch over Hinata's training today, she would take that time to make the 100 or so kunai Naruto requested and have them ready for Hiraishin use. _"Maybe I should show the kid how to design them himself? I'm surprised that Minato didn't leave behind a scroll. Well, I guess he must have thought it was simple enough or that he would be around to teach Naruto. Either way, I will show him how to do it."_ Naiya continued to look through scrolls that she wanted Hinata to read.

Hinata was getting dressed in her training gear. She wore the same training outfit Naiya gave her; the only difference is that the color of this outfit was navy blue. Hinata decided to let her long, midnight-colored hair hang. She exited her room, only to bump into Naruto, who was dressed in all black; he was wearing a tank top, sweats, and sandals, and _Heaven's Blade _was strapped to his back. 

The girl spoke to get his attention, "Naruto-kun."

He turned to face Hinata and said, "Hey Hinata, why are you up so early?"

"My training with Naiya-sensei starts at 5 am everyday. We train till 8 pm. I have to meet sensei and get the details of what I'm going to be working on today." Hinata answered her crush.

"Oh, well I guess I will see you later then," said Naruto as he continued to head outside.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you a question?" Hinata said causing the young man to turn back around.

"It hurts… not being able to do anything doesn't it?" Hinata waited for a response but got nothing. Naruto just continued to stare the girl down. She took a step closer, "My mother… was killed when I was 6. I was so helpless and there was nothing I could do. At first I blamed myself and father… he doesn't say it but deep down I think he blames me as well."

Naruto looked at Hinata and reassured her, "You didn't do nothing wrong. You were a child and for your father to blame you for your mothers death is wrong. I realized yesterday it wasn't my fault that everyone was killed. I just wish I could have done something."

The girl understood where he was coming from completely and said in agreement, "Sometimes I wish the same thing."

Naruto spoke in a soft concerned voice and said, "Hinata, how was your mother killed, if you don't mind me asking?"

"We were on a diplomatic mission in Fire Country. After the meeting with the Daimyo and a few other officials, mother took me for some ice cream. Mother told me to wait outside while she ran in the store to get some cake for Hanabi. On our way back home with a few escorts, we were surrounded by a group of ninja from the Cloud. Outnumbered, the group killed off the ninja with us and Kasaan gave her life making sure I got away. I watched as a sword pierced through my mother's heart. I ran back to mother, but I was knocked into a tree, which caused me to black out. When I woke up, I was in Konoha. From that day forth, father never treated me the same." Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes. That particular memory was hard to get over, but she no longer blamed herself.

"Your mother gave her life to protect what she believed to be precious to her. She died so you could live, Hinata. Her sacrifice… was noble and out of love. I'm sure you would do the same thing for someone precious to you; I know I would. Your mother gave her life to protect you, and my father gave his life for the village. I guess we have that in common, one of our parents each giving their life so we could live." Naruto said, while giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"I guess," replied Hinata as her eyes went wide with realization. Naruto said his father gave his life protecting the village; but if that was true, then that would mean, "The Yondaime…the Yondaime, is your father?"

Naruto nodded. Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here was the son of the Fourth, the village's greatest hero, yet he was an outcast in the village his father saved. "If the Yondaime is your father, doesn't anyone else know and why does everyone hate you when your father saved the village? It doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense." Hinata turned around to see her sensei speaking. "Naruto's father died protecting the village from the Nine-Tails, but I'm sure that your history books don't tell you what truly happened that day."

Hinata looked at Naiya, "What are you talking about? The Fourth defeated the Nine-Tails, how is that a lie? Why would our village lie to us?"

Naiya looked at Naruto, "I think it would be better if she heard it from you, rather than me." She then turned to Hinata, "I will say this… there were two heroes that day."

Hinata looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, what is she talking about?"

"Hinata, the stories everyone was told are false. The Yondaime didn't kill the fox, he merely sealed it away. He sealed it in the body of a boy, with the hopes that he would be seen as a hero. My father sealed the Kyuubi within me."

As her eyes widened from the even greater revelation, Hinata didn't know what to say. Naruto waited for her reaction. When she looked up, he could see tears forming in her lavender eyes, "Two heroes, one fated to be celebrated while the other to be shunned. Your father sacrificed his only son to save us and you are the one who keeps the fox at bay, yet they all hated you for it. I never understood why father or anyone else didn't like you for that matter and now I know why." The girl, acting on impulse, grabbed his hand, "Both of us, we didn't fit in with anyone. But, I was too shy to be your friend, or anyone else's friend. I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I could have made the loneliness more bearable." 

Naruto gently removed her hand, "It's not a big deal Hinata. I can't change the past. What's done is done. I have to make sure that the future is the way I want it. I have training to tend to. Naiya, how long will it take to have the kunai ready?"

"It will take about two to three days. I could have it all done today, but I have other things to do. The sword I can do later in the week." Naiya informed Naruto.

"Thank you, Naiya." Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Hinata, you have training to do. I won't be around to supervise your training, but I trust you to do what needs to be done. Naruto, you are welcome to use the backyard. I will see you all at noon, later."

When Naiya left, Naruto and Hinata were alone in the hallway. "Naruto-kun, I just want you to know that you are my hero. I admired you for never giving up and having the courage to pick yourself up when you fall down; I never could do that. But, now learning that you had to also carry a burden out of your realm, well … it makes me feel that I can do anything. I will see you after my training, Naruto-kun." Hinata walked away, leaving Naruto to ponder what she said.

"_She believes that believing in me, means she can do anything? I'm not special, why would she even think that? I shouldn't think on it too much, I have to go read these scrolls before I start training._" Naruto headed towards the library.

_Konoha, 8 am…_

Yumi, who has been at the hospital all night with the girl, looked up when the door opened, revealing Sakura. Sakura waved, "Hello, Yumi-san."

Yumi gave a weak reply, "Hello, Sakura-san."

Sakura looked around to find no Naruto, "Where is Naruto?"

Yumi looked away, "He left."

"Oh… I'm sure he'll be back real soon. Just seeing yesterday, I know he cares for the girl. I wonder when though…" Sakura placed her hand on her chin while looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out when her former teammate would return.

"He's not coming back anytime soon," Yumi said, causing Sakura to raise her eyebrow at the girl.

"What do you mean that he's not coming back?" Sakura asked.

Yumi looked at the girl with a serious expression, "Exactly what I said."

"But, why? That's not like Naruto – not like Naruto at all!"

"What would you know about Naruto anyway?" Yumi elevated her voice slightly. When she saw the shocked expression on Sakura's face, she put her head down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just that… it's just…"

Sakura walked over and pulled up a chair next to the girl, "It's just what?" 

"I don't understand Naruto sometimes. I don't understand what is to be a ninja, or a warrior for that matter and it creates a gap between us. I'm not like you, Sakura-san, you know what it is to be a ninja and you can relate to Naruto, you can even understand his logic for leaving, but I just don't. I know he has reasons, but I just can't help but be angry at him for abandoning Hayami and me. Could he not have gotten stronger by training here?" Yumi asked, hoping the girl could shed some light.

"_So, Naruto has left to train, I wonder if Tsunade-sama knows of this?"_ Sakura looked at Hayami, who looked peaceful and smiled, "Naruto operates on his ninja code… I believe it was…" Yumi answered for Sakura, "never going back on his word."

"Yes, that's it. You see, it's his ninja way. Naruto will die to keep his promise, if that's what it takes. I think he did this for her and for you." Sakura looked back at Yumi and smiled.

"Did this for us? He could have stayed here, I know that's what I wanted, it's what Hokage-sama wanted, and it's what Hayami would have wanted. It seems selfish to me." Yumi said to the pink-haired kunochi.

Sakura shook her head, "It's not selfish. Naruto did what he felt he had to do. If my guesses are right, I think he wants to detach himself from you guys. I know it sounds cruel, but if he is to get stronger, he can't worry about you guys. I hate to say this, because I know it will only make you feel bad, but Naruto made the right decision. If he's worrying about you guys and something happening, then his training will probably be ineffective, or at least I think he believes that. Everyone has a path they must follow; Naruto believes this is the path he must follow. I know you're not a ninja, but honestly I think you are one of the best things that happened to Naruto." _"In fact, I'm kind of jealous of your relationship. The way you two interact and have fun, it's something to be envied." _ Sakura thought, hoping that a certain Uchiha would interact with her more.

Yumi rose from her seat Sakura, "I understand. Sakura-san, I'm going to my room to wash up, I will be back later." Yumi got up and proceeded to exit the room. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned to Sakura, "Sakura, thanks for helping me see logic through the eyes of a ninja. I still don't understand certain things, but I'm glad you could give me some insight."

"Don't mention it." Sakura waved her off. Yumi exited the room leaving Sakura and Hayami all alone. Sakura got up and walked over to the girl. She looked the girl up and down and decided to do a routine check. _"Still in a coma, but it seems Shizune-sempai has done an excellent job with her scar. In a few weeks, it will fade into nothing. Her breathing is regular, heart seems fine. She seems okay. Let's check her spleen, huh?" _Sakura was caught of guard by the girls mumbling. "Mommy, Daddy, Shinji-nii, Naruto nii-san, help me. The mean lady wants to…" The girls mumbling stopped. Sakura looked at the girl. _"It seems like she was having a dream and talking out loud. She may wake up soon. Well, I have to go. I will be back later to see how she is doing._" Sakura exited the room, leaving the girl behind.

Across the hall, Shinji was in the room with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sakura entered the room; a little surprised to see her sensei there. "Tsunade-sama, I thought you were at the office."

"I'm allowed to leave every now and again, Sakura. After all, I am the Hokage," Tsunade said to her pupil.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just didn't expect you to be here, that's all; you either Jiraiya-sama. So… what's this I hear about Naruto leaving the village?"

"He left the village?" A shocked Shinji said, causing Tsunade and Jiraiya to turn their attention back to the man.

"Yes, he said he needed to train in seclusion," Tsunade responded.

"And you let that idiot go? He might be half-way to Lightning Country by now," Shinji stated.

Jiraiya spoke, "I don't think so. Naruto seemed pretty serious about training. I have an idea where he's at and well I refuse to say. I guess we will see him in six months." 

Shinji, who was sitting up looked at Tsunade, "When will I be free to leave this place?"

"In a couple more days, but I'm curious… do you have anywhere to stay?" Tsunade asked.

"No, but I don't plan on staying in the village. When I'm healed enough, I plan to track the guy responsible for my clan's demise." Shinji informed the Hokage.

Jiraiya shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with you young people, thinking you can take on the world alone? It's nonsense! You won't get near him, he's the leader of a powerful village and he happens to be out of your league."

A thought came to Tsunade while the two were talking, "I got a proposal for you Shinji."

"And what type of proposal is it?" Shinji asked, with a slightly elevated brow.

"I want you to fight with Konoha. In six months, we will be attacked by the very guy who killed your uncle. You will have six months to train. It beats facing the Raikage at your current level. What do you say, Shinji?"

"Okay, that sounds like a decent proposal. I'm in," Shinji replied.

Tsunade was glad. From what Kakashi told her in his report, the guy he felt two powerful chakra sources, both stronger than his own. She was glad that Shinji was on the Leaf's side, this would prove helpful to the Leaf. The other power Kakashi told her about concerned her. Kakashi informed her that it was demonic. According to Kakashi, he felt the weird chakra coming from the blue-haired Cloud-nin that they met in the Mist. Tsunade and Kakashi both knew what it meant, the Cloud has a Jinchuriki. 

Tsunade shook herself from her thoughts, "I'm glad you plan to stay. You, Hayami, Mai, and Yumi will be staying with me."

Sakura interrupted, "I have to give Shinji his medicine." Sakura prepared the needle, and then injected Shinji in his arm. "Well, that's done. I have more things to tend to. I will be by later to check on you. Tsunade-sensei, Jiraiya-sama." The two sannin waved the girl goodbye. Tsunade decided it was time she head to the council room for their meeting. "Well Jiraiya, I leave Shinji in your hands. Don't make the boy a pervert, okay. I will be by later Shinji, see you soon." The Hokage then exited the room, leaving the two men alone.

Shinji motioned for Jiraiya to come close. "Jiraiya, I am a big fan of _Icha Icha Paradise_. I've been trying so hard to get the latest volume, but it has been sold out for weeks. This hospital gets boring, you wouldn't happen to have a copy of it would you?"

"Sorry Shinji, I don't have it." Shinji put his head down in defeat.

Jiraiya went through his gi and tossed a book on Shinji's lap. "I don't know if it will help, but that's the author's edition of volume 12, it's to be released next month. Consider yourself lucky that I like you, kid."

Shinji was ecstatic. "You are a GOD Jiraiya-sama! I can't believe this is the author's copy!"

"It's a bit more graphic, but it will be my best seller yet. Enjoy, I have to go. I will see you later. Take care, Shinji." Shinji didn't even see or care when Jiraiya left. He had an exclusive version of _Icha Icha Paradise Volume 12_. This would definitely pass the time in the hospital, definitely.

_Cloud Village, 10 am…_

After the attack a day and some hours ago, the Raikage was walking through the Raikage's Tower, heading towards his office. Wearing his Raikage garbs, with bandages under them to help heal the wound caused by Ryuho, Aisu was meeting with four captains of the Black Operations Lightning's Tactics and Stealth Special Forces, also known as BOLT. Konoha had ANBU, the Mist: the Seven Swordsman, and Lightning had BOLT. A BOLT squad consisted of 1 captain and 5 team members, adding up to six members in a squad. Aisu walked into his office to the four captains that he called for; their identities were covered behind masks that were similar to Konoha's ANBU, except everyone's mask was black with a gray design. The outfit was different as well. Wearing long-sleeve, black tunics, with the Cloud symbol and a Lightning Bolt coming from it on a circle patch which lay on the right arm; the outfit consisted of black sweat pants, smoke gray sandals and a matching color vest that was similar to ANBU's. Two katanas, forming an "x" completed the outfit.

Aisu took his seat. He looked at the captain on his far right with the bear mask, "I called you all here for a specific reason. You four are captains of the most effective squads in BOLT. I have a task for you; however, it involves only one target. Your squads will be hunting this target down. When the target is found, I want it destroyed."

The captain wearing a Hawks mask on his far right decided to speak, "So, who is the target that you wish for us to hunt, Raikage-sama?"

Aisu placed his arms on the desk and leaned forward, giving the captain a serious look. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The captain wearing a weasel mask on the center right spoke, "'The Golden Fox', if I must ask… why is he the target?"

"I have my reasons, but if you must know he is a threat to my plans. I want him eliminated. Also, bring back his Sword. Your mission begins now. Locate your squads and head out. You all are dismissed." 

Aisu leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Change of plans Kouen. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Kouen, who was standing in front of the Raikage voiced his opinion, "Sir, leave Naruto to me, BOLT is not necessary."

"If they fail to locate him, which I highly doubt, you will have your chance. For now worry about your other assignment, Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha Bloodline is to be feared and it's better to wipe the clan out of existence. I dealt with Uchiha Itachi, and if Uchiha Itachi is any indication of what Sasuke was capable of, then he could be a problem. The Uchiha must be dealt with, which is why I'm leaving it to you. Uzumaki became something more the moment he obtained that blade," Aisu said to his number one soldier. 

Kouen bowed, "Very well sir. Here is my mission report; I have to return to my squad. You have a good day, sir."

Kouen left the office. If anyone was in the hall with him and to see the look in his eyes, they would have shit their pants. Pissed was the only word to describe what he was feeling. _"Uzumaki Naruto is still my target, to hell with what he says and to hell with Uchiha Sasuke. I will battle that man; nothing will stand in the way of that, not even you, Aisu-sama." _ Kouen exited the building; heading to his squad.

Back in the Raikage's office, Aisu was wearing an evil smirk. _"It seems that I will need a stronger leash to control you, eh Kouen?"_

_Noon in Konoha _

Tsunade and the council were in the meeting room. Tsunade spoke first, "Good afternoon everyone. We are here to talk about the upcoming war and the recent destruction of the Minashu clan."

Hiashi spoke, "Yes, let's talk about the Minashu clan. I understand that there are only two survivors. One is the little girl that Uzumaki stormed through two Countries for and the other is the son of Shinshiro. I understand the Raikage was behind this."

"Yes, but it seemed to be a joint-strike with their allies." Tsunade answered.

"What actions are we taking to protect the Leaf, Hokage-sama?" Inuzuka Tsume asked.

"I have increased border patrols and my strategists and I are coming up with tactical plans. Danzou, however, believes that we shouldn't wait until the exams, we should take our forces and storm Cloud." Tsunade informed Tsume and the rest of the council.

Homura turned his head slightly to Tsunade, "I'm inclined to agree with Danzou. I believe there will be another repeat of Orochimaru. We don't know how strong this guy is, but if he beat Minashu Ryuho, then he is not to be taken lightly. Strength-wise he might be ready; however, Sasuke needs a few more years to develop his leadership skills to run this village."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the old man, "If I didn't know any better, I would have just thought you think I will die."

"That's not it, but we do need to take precautions to protect even you Tsunade. You may be highly skilled, but even you are mortal." Homura said, hoping she understood.

"So, you wish to send hundreds off to their death? Are you fucking nuts?" Tsunade said as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Language, Tsunade," Koharu said in a calm voice. 

This caused Tsunade to turn to her, "I'm the Hokage, I say what the hell I want when the hell I want. You old fools are idiots. For one, if we do that we give them geographical advantage. They know that country like the back of their hand; we would be fighting an uphill battle."

"Tsunade-sama is right." Everyone turned to Shikaku

"Explain..." Tsuki said to the man. 

"We'd lose our geographical advantage by attacking the Hidden Cloud Village. However, here in Konoha we gain that, because we know the ins and outs of this village. They would sorely be at a disadvantage. We can make a final stand and deliver a crushing blow to the Cloud" Explained Shikaku.

"I guess you're right when you say it that way. However, we have the Nine-Tails kid. We unleash him, I'm sure we can come out victorious." Kataki Waga stated.

Koharu looked at Tsunade, "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He left the village yesterday." Tsunade responded

"Did you send him on a mission?" asked Koi.

"No. But he left the village to master '_Heaven's Blade_' and Hiraishin," Tsunade said with a smirk of satisfaction, simply because she knew how they would react.

She was right.

After the initial shock wore off, Koi slammed the table, "This is a goddamn outrage. How the hell did he get the Hiraishin scroll? Not only that but how can a demon wield the _'Heaven's Blade'_?"

"You can't be serious; he can't learn that technique, Tsunade. He will become a threat," Waga said in an elevated tone.

Tsunade closed her eyes to calm herself. "Kakashi was ordered to give him a scroll when he was eighteen. Kakashi gave him the scroll that led him to the Hirashin scroll. That technique was handed down to him by his father. If he becomes a threat, you only have yourselves to blame."

Hiashi was curious as to how the boy was able to get _'Heaven's Blade'. _ He knew a little of the Blade, but how could a kid with a demon wield it. "How did Naruto obtain that sword?"

"He went through trials and the sword accepted him as its wielder. Like it or not, Naruto has the Hiraishin scroll and the strongest sword on the planet. Uzumaki will return in six months time." Tsunade informed the Hyuuga clan head.

"I also would like to know when I can see my daughter," Hiashi asked.

"This isn't the place for that and you will see her when I say. She is recovering from her injuries. Moving on, let's discuss the upcoming meeting in the Rice."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the subject change, but he would worry about that later. Right now, the talk about the meeting was more important.

"I will only be taking three nins with me this time. Kakashi, Anko, and Shikamaru" Tsunade informed the council.

"I have a request… could you also take Hanabi with you? I think this trip will educate her in the way of politics." Hiashi asked hoping she would agree.

Tsunade shook her head giving her answer, "Request denied. Hanabi will stay in the village. I understand where you are coming from, but it is too dangerous to take her with her current skill level. Also, she is of the main family; and we wouldn't want the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai falling into the wrong hands."

"What about Senzairu?" Himoura questioned.

"He will remain here. He and the Raikage have a long history and I fear he will attack the Raikage." When Tsunade answered Himoura's question, she turned to face Chouza Akimichi who asked, "What is going to be done about the people in the stadium, Tsunade-sama?"

"We will follow village protocol. Remember, this Chuunin exam is going to be big. People from all over will be attending and I don't think that the leaders of their respective villages would put their Daimyo in danger. But, I could be wrong about all of this, either way our first priority is to get the women, elderly, and children to safety." Tsunade could still see the anger on some faces; she suspected it had a lot to do with Naruto.

Among the visibly angry was Jin Wei. Staring into the desk with a angered expression, he slowly lifted his head and turned to Tsunade, "Excuse me for saying Hokage, but you have just sent this village to hell in a hand basket."

The comment caused Tsunade's eyes to narrow. "What did you say?"

Wei Jin returned the look, "I said you sent this village to hell. First, you give the demon the Hiraishin scroll, plus he steals _Heaven's Blade_ on top of that; we're doomed." 

Tsunade was about to respond, but she heard a voice before she could, "Demon… to be able to wield a blade that the Heaven's itself allowed illustrates the view that many have on Uzumaki is unjustified."

Everyone turned to the usually quiet Shibi. Softening his eyes slightly, Wei spoke, "What do you mean?"

Tsume folded her arms and shut her eyes smiling all the while. Her former teammate was always like this. Always shedding light, making things become easier to see, as opposed to being blinded. That's what she liked about him, never judgmental and always examining every aspect. She looked on as her teammate decided to educate Wei, "To simplify it, the Heavens wouldn't aid a demon."

"Are you saying that the boy is human? Impossible, he is the Kyuubi reincarnate!" Wei Jin said with an elevated voice, filled with anger.

Shibi placed his index finger at the center of his sun glasses, readjusting their position on his face, "Are you sure of your assumptions? The blame of one for the actions of another is the cause for your hatred of Uzumaki. Remember this: the Kyuubi was the one that killed your loved ones, as well as mine. The boy; however, was cursed with the fate to carry the fox to ensure our village's safety. He is no more responsible for what transpired than any of us." 

Wei Jin's anger was getting the best of him, this was revealed through his screaming, "You are a fool as well, Shibi. The first chance "it" gets, it will try to destroy us. The Kyuubi is clever; he has the perfect time to strike, and he has everything he needs. You can defend him, but the fact of the matter is that he is evi…."

"I hate to admit it, but Shibi is right." All eyes went to Hiashi.

"We all know about _The Sword of the Heavens_, well maybe not in detail, but we do know that if the boy was truly a demon, he would not be able to wield it. One thing is for sure, the boy will become a threat to this village. I think we should push for the boy to remain in the village." What Hiashi said shocked the ears of many.

At one time; Tsunade would have agreed, but as it stood now, well… she just couldn't bring herself to convince Naruto to come back. "I've tried, the boy is set in his ways and he wishes to end all ties to this village. I don't blame him at all. My grandfather built a village with the intention that we would support each other, thus making us strong. We lost sight of that when Uzumaki became the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I'm glad I wasn't in the village at that time, I would have been ashamed. The only reason I am Hokage is because the boy restored my faith in this village, but I often wonder if I made the wrong decision."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rested her head on the palm on of her hand. Letting out a breath that showed her mental exhaustion, she moved her fingers back and forth signaling their dismissal. "This meeting is over. I grow tired of everyone always blaming Naruto for something out of his realm of control. But, most of all, I grow tired of this village."

Shikaku didn't like what he was hearing. He knew that the village needed Tsunade right now, her leadership was, no, is important to the village. He didn't notice until now, but when he looked in the Hokage's face, it was evident that she wasn't kidding. He could do nothing but curse the villagers, curse the council, and hell, even curse himself. He never looked at it from Shibi's point of view. Now that he did, could this have been what Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, and Shikamaru saw? One thing was certain; he would have to re-evaluate everything.

Tsunade observed everyone file out. On the far wall, there rested the pictures of all of the Hokages, including herself. She looked at the man who is deemed a hero, in the village that shuns his only attachment to this world. _"Was there no other way, Minato? Did you really have to burden your son with this? I wonder if you made the right decision sometimes, sacrificing yourself and your son for this village. Personally, I don't think that is something I could have done." _Tsunade leaned back further in the chair and fixed her gaze on the ceiling. _"Well, it doesn't matter, I made a vow to protect this village and that's what I intend to do. Dan and Nawaki would have protected the village with all they had, and at one time you would have too, Naruto; I will correct the problem, so future generations won't make the same mistake that was made to you, Naruto. That I promise."_

_Cloud Village, Noon…_

On the roof of the Raikage's tower stood the 24 members of BOLT, Four captains and twenty squad members. Lined up in front of their respective captains, the captain with the bear mask spoke, "We were given an assignment of top priority. Our job is to find Uzumaki Naruto and eliminate him. We will scope around Fire Country. The other captains and I have discussed it and we will not try to infiltrate Konoha. Their ANBU is just as skilled as our Special Forces. We will gather info; wait until he leaves the village for a mission and then strike."

The captain on the far right; with the hawk mask, was the next to speak, "Our groups will take different areas. My squad will search in the eastern section of Fire Country."

"My squad will take the Western Section." The captain with the weasel mask informed his squad.

The captain with the bear mask looked at his squad, "We'll take the southern perimeter."

Last to speak was the captain with the dog mask, "That leaves us with the North. Also, we will be splitting up into teams of two once we arrive at our locations; your captains will tell you more about this. All of us will meet in Rice Country in a week's time. If we do not catch Uzumaki during our stint in Fire Country, there is a chance that we will find him next to the Hokage in Rice Country. You know your mission and you have your orders, let us move out."

Everyone nodded, then in a flash the group of ninjas vanished from the site. On a roof not too far away, a blue-haired nin sat and watched the Special Forces depart. Looking down on to the street, he saw his team heading his way. He had other obligations, but one thing was certain, he would fight Uzumaki Naruto, come hell or high water. Kouen appeared in front of his squad. "Let's go. We have a mission in Rock Country." Without a second glance, Kouen turned around and walked off causing a group of genin to follow.

_Naiya's Place, 4 pm…_

Hinata was in the yard, finishing up her _kata_. She stopped and wiped the sweat that was slowly making its way down her forehead. Naiya wasn't there with her, and Kaito was just lying around again. She could keep training, but she decided to take an hour's reprieve. Hinata grabbed the towel that she had placed on the rock, to wipe the sweat out of her face completely. She headed into the house.

Naruto was in the library studying the _"The Sword of the Heavens" _scroll. He skimmed through the scroll and discovered the history of the sword and the techniques of the sword. _"These techniques are good so far. But, they look a bit difficult to perform, especially the final technique. The scroll even states that not even a handful have reached this. Ryuho-sensei didn't even achieve the final technique. However, he did reach the technique required to achieve the final technique. I have six months to even be able to understand the sword and learn what it's capable of."_

Naruto looked up from the book when he heard the door slowly open. He turned his head slightly to see the Hyuuga. Hinata gave him a warm smile; Naruto gave a weak smile in return, "What brings you here, Hinata?"

"Just wondering what you were up to, Naruto-kun. So, you're not doing any physical training today I presume?" Hinata pulled up the chair next to Naruto and sat down.

"Nope, I was reading this scroll, so I can have an idea on how to use the sword and the techniques associated with it. I will probably read the Hiraishin tonight; you know, to get an idea of how it works. I'm giving myself a couple of days to memorize what is required to perform these techniques. No physical training for about a couple of days. I'm just doing some mental training."

Hinata looked at the blond and just smiled, "Always the hard worker, eh Naruto-kun? I have no doubt that you will master both techniques."

"I hope so. So Hinata, what do you plan on doing when you leave here?" Hinata's expression turned from a happy one to a serious one.

"I don't know… I haven't really thought about it. I guess I will figure it out when I leave." Hinata stood up and walked over to the shelf and grabbed a scroll. She then headed back to the exit, "Well Naruto-kun, I just came by to get a scroll on sealing. Naiya-sensei doesn't know this, but I study at night as well. I will see you later, Naruto-kun."

While she was leaving the room, Naruto waved his hand, saying goodbye to Hinata. Naruto continued to read and study the scroll Ryuho had given him.

_Naiya's lab…_

Naiya was hard at work in her lab. Naiya's lab was adequately large. This particular lab was perfect because it had a section where she could work on designing seals and smithery; however, the latter was something she had no skill in what so ever. Using Naruto's own blood and drawing the mark of the Hiraishin on the kunai was easy, the hard part; however, was fusing them into the kunai. Besides that, Naruto had also wanted her to use a special type of metal that was used to create chakra blades. She was a seal master, not a blacksmith. She couldn't help but think that having Kaito there at a time like this was like a blessing. Most shinobi from the Mist specialized in everything that involved swords and to have an ex-member of their Seven Swordsman in her house; she was lucky indeed.

Using the unique metal, Kaito was busy making the kunai. He looked over at Naiya, who was sitting at her desk applying the seal on the kunai that he created. "Naiya, you only have a limited supply of that special metal. I can only make about 10 to15 more using that metal."

She studied the kunai in her hand to examine if she had made a mistake with the seal. Without looking at the man who addressed her, "That's fine. Just make what you can and from then on just make the regular kunai."

Kaito went back to work, but not before saying, "I can't believe you got me doing this. I should be laying in the back yard, enjoying the breeze you know. I didn't even volunteer to help."

Naiya put the kunai down and picked up another one that she had marked and examined it, "Stop your whining you're helping your apprentice become a better ninja."

Kaito mumbled to himself, "As if he needs to be a better ninja. I don't think I can beat him now and that's saying a lot."

Putting the kunai in her hand down on the desk, her eyes turned to the missing-nin from the Mist, "That's beside the point. You know what will happen if Aisu has his way. It will be Mist Country all over again; do you want that Kaito?" 

Kaito, who was looking into her eyes, turned away, defeated. He looked down at the ground beneath him with slight sadness in his eyes, "No, I guess I don't."

She smiled at the man who back was facing her, "Good, now hurry up with those kunai, chop chop."

"You don't have to order me around like I'm some child either, stop being a goddamn nuisance." Kaito said to himself, well at least he thought he did.

"Who's a goddamn nuisance? Maybe, I should give you away to those Hunter-nins from Mist Country." Naiya said the last part with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Okay, you're not a nuisance." He said to ease the tension.

Closing her eyes satisfied, she smiled, "I know I'm not a nuisance."

"You're just a bossy bitch." He said this even lower to himself hoping that she didn't hear what he said. When one of the newly formed kunai flew at his head and hit the wall behind him, he knew she had heard what he said. The other five kunai that he saw coming at him solidified it. Kaito did what anyone would do when angering a woman like Naiya.

He ran for dear life.

"Comeback here you bastard, how dare you call me a bitch, I will skin you alive, just wait to I get my hands on you." Naruto, who looked up from the scroll he was reading heard the commotion and just shook his head. _"She can be a … little off at times, but I would never tell that to her or any woman's face, that's suicide. I'm crazy, not stupid. Poor sensei._

Hinata was outside in the yard practicing when she heard her sensei. She shook her head as well. _"Bad move, Kaito-san, I pray for your safety."_ Hinata turned back to the training dummy she had setup and continued with her strikes.

_Three Days Later…_

Three days had passed, they were uneventful and each day was pretty much the same. Naiya and Kaito came to a truce, well it was more of him pleading and submitting to her will, and a lengthy apology. Naruto studied both scrolls while waiting for his kunai to be Hiraishin ready. Hinata continued her training without the assistance of her sensei, for obvious reasons. It was around 7 in the morning. Naruto was in the library studying the Hiraishin scroll. He was hoping to put to use what he learned. The above could be said for Heaven's Blade. Naruto now knew why the sword rejected him when he attempted to draw it against Senzairu. He also knew the reason behind the sword glowing while he was at the Valley of The End. Without realization, he had activated the Sword. This activation, was a technique in itself, it was know as _'First Light'_ or Dawn. He reasoned that the bright glow was the reason for the name. 

Naruto, who was reading the Hiraishin scroll was interrupted by an exhausted looking Naiya, "Naruto, follow me." Naruto put the scroll down and followed the woman out of the room.

Naiya had led Naruto to the training area in the backyard. In the back yard, he saw Kaito spinning a kunai with the Hiraishin mark on his hand. Naruto looked down to see that Kaito had his foot propped on a box that had the two hundred or so kunai he had requested inside. He looked back up at Kaito, who then tossed Naruto the kunai. Naruto caught the kunai and gave it a once over. He noticed that his chakra started to go into the kunai. Naruto smiled at this.

The blond looked up when he heard the blue-haired man speak, "I was only able to make twenty-two due to the limited supply here." 

Naiya walked up to Naruto and handed him a scroll, "The chakra kunai are in here. I need your sword, Naruto."

Naruto took the blade off of his back and handed it to Naiya. Glancing at the sword, she looked up at Naruto, "You will have this back in a couple of hours."

He nodded understanding that the process would take long. Kaito moved away from the box of kunai and walked toward Naruto. When he got near the boys left side, he stopped and whispered, "I want to see how far you have come with a sword. When you get it back, come find me."

Naruto gave a slight nod and headed to the box that was filled with kunai. Naruto turned around to see Naiya was near the entrance, he yelled out, "Hey, what do I owe you?"

Naiya put up her hand, "You owe me nothing. Trust me kid when I say that it was a pleasure. I think any seal master would love to be able to do what I did for the past three days, well those not attached to the Hidden Villages who feared the 'Yellow Flash'. Either way, it was definitely a pleasure. Excuse me; I have other things that I need to work on. Enjoy your training." 

Naruto looked at the kunai that was in his hand with a grin on his face. _"I guess it's now or never."_ He was now ready to test what he had read in the scroll. He was ready to try and execute the Hiraishin.

_Konoha, 11 am…_

In a hospital room, a little girl's heart was starting to race. Yumi, who was in the room with her, was sitting in the chair at the far end of the room sleeping; clueless to the girl and the expression on her face. This expression was one of fear.

_Hayami's dreamscape…_

Hayami found she was alone in a forest. A familiar kunochi, who was giving her a sick grin, slowly chased her. She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She stopped to catch her breath. Feeling a presence in front of her, she looked up to see the same lady in front of her. She turned around and ran again. She continued to run but she tripped over a Rock causing damage to her ankle. The lady stood over Hayami with a kunai in her hand, "Don't worry, 'Naruto-nii-san' will be joining you soon.'

_On the outside…_

Yumi jumped up when she heard the girl cry out. Looking at the monitor, she saw that her heart rate was erratic. Yumi ran out of the room to get a doctor, when she ran into Sakura, who had just come out of another patient's room. "Sakura, something is wrong, her machine, its going haywire!"

Sakura wasted no time running to Hayami's room to see what was going on. Sakura arrived first, followed by Yumi and what they saw was girl kicking and screaming. _"_Stop please, don't hurt me I didn't do anything please."

Sakura looked at the girl. She touched her forehead to see if her temperature was elevating, but it wasn't. The girl was definitely dreaming, and the kicking and screaming was a good sign. The girl would be waking up any minute. Sakura looked at a worried Yumi, "Don't worry; she's fine, just having a nightmare." 

Sakura saw a doctor walk pass, "Hey!" The doctor, who was in the door way stopped waiting for Sakura to continue, "Would you tell Tsunade-sama to come here. She's in room 312, tell her it concerns the younger Minashu." The man nodded and hurried off.

Yumi came closer next to Sakura, "What do you think is causing this?"

"I don't know. Could have to do with what happened in the forest I'm guessing."

"What's going on?" Sakura and Yumi turned around to see Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. 

"She's having a nightmare Tsunade-sama." Sakura informed her mentor.

"Well, that is good news." Tsunade walked closer to see the girl. The girl was begging someone to stop, but whoever it was in her dream wouldn't stop. Tsunade suspected it had something to do with the kunochi who did this to the girl, according to Konohamaru's and Hanabi's reports. Hayami stopped kicking and screaming – she became calm. Sakura and Yumi started to smile when they saw the girl eyes open slowly.

Hayami saw a bright white light. _"Is this heaven?" _ Shadows of people started to appear before her, she could hear the voices, but couldn't make out what was being said. Finally, she heard one of the voices say, "She's up."

Finally, the people started to come into focus. What the little girl saw was a beautiful blonde, a pink-haired girl, a brown-haired girl, and two men with white hair; one she recognized and the other she didn't. The memories of what transpired caused the girl to shoot up. The first words out of her mouth were, "Shinji-nii?"

"He's fine." Hayami trace the voice back to the blond woman standing on the side of here. Tsunade continued, "So, how are you feeling, Hayami?"

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" The girl asked.

Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Yumi looked away. Jiraiya couldn't find it in himself to tell the girl, but he knew he would have to. "I guess there is no other way to say this, but…"

"They're dead." Hayami gaze fixed on the door to see her cousin in hospital garbs. Shinji, who was using a crutch for support, continued until he got to Hayami's bed. She looked up at her cousin, tears threatened to fall down her eyes, "That can't be true. Mommy…Daddy."

Reality hit hard. The girl started to break down and cry. Yumi went to comfort the girl, but Shinji placed his hand in front of her. Hayami looked straight ahead and continued to cry a bit more. She placed her hand to near her heart, surprised to feel the chain she gave her mother there. She grabbed the chain and looked at it. 

"Naruto put that on you." Hayami looked at Sakura, "Naruto-nii-san… but how, I gave this to mommy to fix."

"He got it from your mother." Yumi informed the girl causing her to turn around. She gave Yumi a curious look; this caused Yumi to introduce herself, "I'm sorry my name is Yumi. Naruto and I were at Sea Country when… well your mother told him to return the chain to you." 

Hayami looked at the chain, then back at the girl, "Yumi, you're Naruto-nii-san's friend. Where am I and where is Naruto-nii-san?"

Jiraiya spoke, "You're in Konoha. You and your cousin were found by Kakashi and his squad."

"Oh… Jiraiya-sama, where is Naruto-nii-san?" Hayami asked again.

Tsunade decided to step in, "Naruto has left the village at the moment."

"When will he be back?" Hayami asked.

"He's not coming back. Not anytime soon," Shinji informed his cousin.

"Why Shinji-nii?" The girl asked.

Yumi grabbed the girl's hand and gave her a warm smile, "He's training to protect us. He gave me this letter to give you before he left."

"Hayami slowly opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Hayami,_

"_If you are reading this, it means that you are out of your coma. I want to apologize in advance for leaving you, but I have to get stronger and master the sword your father has given me. I know I promised that we would get to spend time together, but what happened put a delay in that. I will be back in six months. That much you can count on, because I never go back on my word. Be safe and look after Yumi for me. Also, tell Shinji he's a fatty-head. I will see you in six. _

_Watching over you always, _

_Uzumaki Naruto"_

Hayami gave a giggle at the last part. She looked at Shinji, "He called you a fatty-head." This caused everyone to snicker, but the happiness for Hayami quickly faded as she realized that it would be six long months. Her family was gone, Shinji, although he was here, had always been distant to her. Naruto wouldn't be back for six months, which meant she would be all alone. 

Sensing the girl's thoughts, Yumi moved a strand of hair out of the girls face causing her to look up, "Don't worry. I'm sure we can bide your time until you brother comes back to us. Besides, I have to look out for my little sister right?"

Hayami smiled, "Right."

"See that, she is well protected!" Everyone turned to the door to see the sister of the Kazekage leaning against the entrance of the door. Hayami's features lit up at the familiar face. "Temari-nee-chan, you're here."

"Of course I'm here." Temari said while returning the smile.

"But, I'm curious, why?" Kakashi said, which prompted Temari to pull out a letter with the Kazekage's stamp on it.

"Special orders of the Kazekage, I'm sure you understand."

"So, Gaara doesn't trust us does he?" Tsunade said, slightly disappointed in her ally.

"It's not you that Gaara doesn't trust; it's the people in this village." Temari reassured Tsunade.

Sakura went back into doctor mode, "Well everyone, my patient needs rest. You can all come back and visit her in two hours." Everyone nodded and started to head out but the voice of Hayami stopped them in their tracks, "Please…Please don't leave me alone. That lady… she might… she might"

"What lady Hayami, tell me?" Temari demanded.

"The lady with red hair and blue eyes, she wants to hurt me. Please don't leave me alone." 

Temari looked at Sakura, "I'm staying. As her personal body guard, I am not leaving."

Sakura looked at the girl and saw how scared she was. She looked at Tsunade who gave her a look that said "it's your decision to make" which caused Sakura to sigh. "Okay, you can stay. Yumi, I know you want to stay, but you were here three days straight. Temari is here, so go home and get some sleep. Comeback when you're well-rested. Shinji, come you have your meds to take."

Sakura and everyone else filed out of the room with the exception of Temari and Tsunade. 

Temari and Tsunade walked over to the girl and pulled up chairs next to her. Temari spoke, "The lady… did she attack you?"

Hayami nodded, "She attacked me in the forest. She wanted to hurt me because of Naruto-nii-san. She doesn't like nii-san very much."

"I see." Temari said. Temari place her hand on the girl's lower leg, "Well, she won't hurt you, okay? I know who you speak of and I am much stronger than her. She will have to get through me to get to you and trust me, that isn't going to happen. You believe me?"

The girl nodded, "Yes."

Tsunade interjected, "You're safe here in Konoha. Naruto may not be here, but I am and you will be under my protection. I assure you that the Hokage is the strongest the village, along with me, Temari, and Shinji when he regains his strength, you have nothing to worry about."

"What about Naruto-nii-san? That lady and her friends killed mommy and daddy. She wants to kill nii-san, how do you know he will be okay? I don't want nii-san to die, if he dies…" tears started to slowly form in the girls eyes.

"Naruto is a big boy, he can take of himself. He is one person you don't have to worry about. Besides, you're brother fought her and beat her already. The reason she went after you was because she can't beat Naruto." Temari said, trying to convince the girl that everything would be okay.

"Naruto nii-san beat that lady, sugoi (means amazing)!" Hayami said surprised by the information.

"Yes, he can be. But like I said, I'm here now so don't worry." Temari said once again.

Tsunade stood up, "Well Temari, I have matters to tend to. She's all yours."

Tsunade gave the girl a cheeky smile, "Either Sakura, who is the pink-haired doctor, or myself will be back to check on you later. You must be hungry, what do you want to eat?"

"Ramen, Miso Ramen please!" Hayami informed the Hokage.

"_Great, another person obsessed with ramen."_ Tsunade sigh, "Very well, I will send someone here with your ramen."

Tsunade exited out of the room leaving the two alone. Walking through the hospital, a thought came to her head, she was now sporting a sinister smile _"Well, I guess its time to see if everyone's favorite Uchiha is up for a mission." _

_Uchiha compound, five hours later…_

Sasuke was punching the stick dummy before him furiously. _"Goddamn Godaime, I don't have time to play body guard to some brat."_

Sasuke thought back to the meeting that he had just came from an hour ago.

_Flashback…Hokage's tower, one hour ago…._

Sasuke was standing before Tsunade, who had ordered him to her office. "You wish to see me?"

"Yes Sasuke, I have a top priority mission for you." Tsunade informed the Uchiha.

"What is the mission?"

"I fear that an attempt will be made on the girl's life, you will watch over the Minashu girl until I say otherwise." Sasuke's facial expression was what she expected. 

Sasuke started to protest, "Look, I don't have time to play body guard to some kid. Get somebody else."

"I can do that, but I don't want to. You are going to do this, whether you like it or not, so deal with it, Uchiha. There is a reason why I chose you for this assignment. Now, you're mission starts tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day." Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her victory. She was still Hokage and Sasuke had no choice but to follow orders, whether he liked them or not.

Sasuke walked off, mumbling something that the Hokage couldn't hear.

_End of Flashback…_

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sasuke stopped punching his dummy and turned to face Sakura.

"No, you're god damn sensei stuck me with guard duty for that little girl from that samurai clan." Sasuke continued hitting the dummy.

Sakura was kind of surprised at this, "Tsunade-sama assigned you to guard duty for Hayami… that's a surprise. Well, with you and Temari guarding her, I'm sure nothing will happen."

Sasuke stopped hitting the bag and looked at Sakura, "What! If Temari is guarding the girl, then why the hell was I assigned to the girl?"

Sakura shrugged, "Don't know, but if Tsunade assigned you, then she has her reasons. Well, I stopped by to ask if you want to grab something to eat."

Sasuke turned away from Sakura, trying to figure out the Godaime's motives. He waved Sakura off, "No, I ate already." 

Sakura frowned at the Uchiha, "What a surprise. You know what Sasuke… forget it. Just make sure that you are nicer to that little girl than you are to me. "

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Are you mad, because I don't want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Do you really think it's about that? I thought I'd never see the day when the great Uchiha Sasuke would need something spelled out for him!" Sakura turned around and stormed off. 

Sasuke screamed out, "Where are you going?" Sakura didn't give him a response which caused him to yell out to her again, "Where are you going, Sakura?"

Sakura Shunshin'ed out of sight. Sasuke turned around and headed to his compound, _"What the hell was her problem. Never mind that, what I really want to know is why did the Godaime choose me specifically?" _ Sasuke continued to think about this as he entered his house.

_Naiya's place…_

"_God damn it" _Naruto fell face first into the ground. The kage buushin he was using to help him train had long since dispersed. The technique was proving harder then he had originally thought. Hinata, who was sparing with Naiya, stopped to watch Naruto. Kaito was watching his apprentice from the rock he was sitting on. "I think you should rest Naruto, your running low on chakra. Continuing this would be nonsense."

Naruto slowly rose to his feet, "Stop, I got more than enough energy to contin…" Naruto fell back on his face. 

Hinata left Naiya and ran up to Naruto, "Naruto-kun!" she shook him hoping he would wake. Naiya, who came up from behind, and Kaito who was standing over just observed the boy. 

"I wouldn't worry too much, it's just chakra depletion. He should be fine." Kaito said. 

Naiya placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "We should continue our training. Come now." Hinata reluctantly left Naruto's side. 

Kaito bent down and threw Naruto over his shoulder. As he took Naruto to his room to rest, he couldn't help but smile at how far his student had come. Their practice session yesterday proved that. Naruto's sword skills surpassed his own now; it was his experience that kept him in the fight. He couldn't help but feel good for being responsible for this. _"You know fox… you are something. I wonder how far you will come in six months time. I guess I'll have to wait and see, time will tell."_

A/N

Hey everyone! It seems that Aisu wants Naruto eliminated ASAP. Kouen doesn't seem to share the same view as the Raikage. Hayami is up and has Temari watching her, as well as Uchiha Sasuke. But why did Tsunade give Sasuke this mission? Also, will BOLT find Naruto? All will be answered in the next few chapters. I just want to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The votes will continue up until chapter 23. You can also vote for Kyuubi, I forgot to add him. Sorry about that everyone.

"

" 


	21. Leaders Unite

Chapter 21: Leaders Unite

_Konoha, 2 weeks later…_

It was early in the morning, 6 am to be exact, and the Hokage was up and ready to start the day. Today was the day that she would be meeting with the officials of Rice Country along with the other Kages and feudal lords. Tsunade's house seemed to have gotten quite crowded during the last two weeks. With Yumi, Shinji, Hayami, Temari, and Mai all taking up residence in her house, it was livelier than ever before. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the food that Shizune was preparing. Yumi offered to help, but Shizune wouldn't hear of it. When the food was done, Shizune doled out the plates to everyone. While eating, there were conversations here and there; nothing too serious or of importance. Senzairu and Shinji were talking while Tsunade and Mai were talking. Yumi, Shizune, and Temari were talking, which left Hayami on the outside looking in.

Yumi, the observant one, took notice. Watching the girl play with her food was an obvious sign that she felt left out, like she didn't belong. Yumi could understand that, partially anyway. Her father was killed when she was younger, and at the time he was the only source of income. Yumi and her mother had to adjust and move around a lot before settling in Sun Country. She hoped the girl wouldn't have to go through what she went through.

In attempt to make Hayami feel comfortable, Yumi asked "Hey Hayami, so you want to go to the park today?"

The girl who was playing with her food looked up at Yumi, "Sure nee-chan." Hayami returned to poking the food with her chopsticks. Yumi knew that look in Hayami eyes. It was clear that the girl was thinking about her parents. Well, at least the girl was stronger than her. Every time she thought about her father she would cry. "_Well I guess when you actually see your father killed in front of you, it's understandable,_" She thought. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Tsunade speak to Temari. "Your brother has informed me that he will meet up with me in Rice Country later today."

"He'll probably take Baki-sensei and Kankuro with him." _"I'm almost certain that he will be traveling with the Daiymo and his royal ninja guard. Our Black Ops might even be there. I'm sure Konoha's famed ANBU will be there, as well as the 12 Guard Ninjas of Fire for the Daimyo. Looks like there will be a lot of special guards and Black Op special forces from each village present." _Temari couldn't help but wonder.

"Mother, would you reconsider?" Senzairu's voice cut through the air causing Temari to break away from her thoughts.

"My mind is made up. You are to stay in the village. You know more than anyone that I will be fine. Besides, I will have the best of the best with me." She didn't say that to ease his mind; no she knew his motives. He wanted to see Aisu, and that could possibly lead to a conflict, something she didn't want. This was a simple meeting. Her life wouldn't be in danger; she was traveling with the famed Kakashi, Orochimaru's first apprentice Mitarashi Anko, and her clever strategist Nara Shikamaru. Asuma would be there as well, but his duty would be to protect the Daimyo first and the Hokage second. If that wasn't enough, Neji and Yuugao's ANBU sqaud would also be there. Tsunade was no fool, she knew that an attempt could be made on her life or the village could be attacked, which is why she would take two ANBU squads, and her three personal guards as back up.

Senzairu hated the fact that he could not go, but he did have obligations to his team: he needed to get them ready for the Chuunin exam. Senzairu stood up and picked up his plate, "Well, I have to go. I wish you would reconsider mother. I'm sure my squad would love the day off. But, I already know your answer, so I'm leaving. I will see you when you get back tonight."

Senzairu walked off leaving the group behind. Tsunade also had to get going. She would meet with The Daimyo, twelve Guard Ninjas of Fire, and her three man squad at the the gates. The ANBU would be there; just lurking in the shadows unseen. They were to set off in another hour. Tsunade slowly rose, "I should be going as well. I will see you all this evening." The Hokage walked up to Hayami, "What do you want me to bring you back? I'm sure I can bring you back a doll or something."

Hayami was still nervous around everyone and it showed, "Well, if its not too much trouble… could you get me a fox stuffed animal. Temari-nee-chan said that they don't like foxes in this village. It reminds me of the story Naruto-niisan told me about the boy and this village."

When Hayami metioned the story Naruto told her, it caused Tsunade, Temari, Shizune, Mai, and Yumi to look at each other. Tsunade placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "What did Naruto tell you in this story."

Hayami eyes shifted to the the top left corner until what he told her finally came back to her, "Well, nii-san said that a big," the girl expanded her arms wide, "Fox known as the Nine-Tails attacked this village a long time ago. The village's hero showed up and beat the bad fox by sealing it inside of a baby boy. Nii-san said that everyone thought the boy was the demon. He was hated in this village and was kicked out. He said the boy travels the world and nobody knows where he is. It's a sad story. I wish I could meet foxy-nii-san and be his friend." The girl looked into Tsunade's eyes, "If you are the leader of this village, then why did you kick out foxy-niisan? Don't you like foxy-niisan?"

Tsunade couldn't help but look away. She was indeed responsible for Naruto's banishment. Tsunade gathered her thoughts then turned to look in the girls emerald-colored eyes, "I don't hate foxy-niisan, as you call him. In fact, I have been trying to find foxy-nii-san for a longtime after his banishment. I always wanted foxy-nii-san to succeed me, because I believed he was, and I still do, that he is the only one who could. He's the closest thing I have to a grandson and well, the decision I made was in the best interest of foxy-nii-san and the village. Do you understand that Hayami?"

"I guess. But, foxy-nii-san is still out there alone. Do you think he is okay?" Hayami asked the Hokage. Tsunade turned to see everyones face, which were decorated with a smile or a smirk. She then turned back to the girl and gave the girl one of her sincerest smiles, "I'm almost positive that foxy-nii-san is okay."

Hayami face smiled, "I hope so."

Tsunade, who was bending down, rose back up to stand "I will get you a fox stuffed animal. I'm sure it will make you feel closer to foxy-nii-san, that is why you want one right?"

The girl nodded. Tsunade couldn't help but like this kid. There was an innocence in this girl that made her grateful that she had an impact on Naruto. Sasuke might not understand her reason for assigning him to guard duty, but there was a perfect reason. The girl was like him in many ways and probably the only person in the village right now who could relate to him. She didn't do this just for Sasuke either, she did this for Hayami. She knew Naruto wouldn't like Hayami hanging with Sasuke, but Tsunade knew that in the end, everyone would benefit from this. Tsunade waved bye to everyone when she left. She was now on her way to Rice Country, to meet up with those responisible for the girl's situation. She couldn't worry about that, although she felt for Hayami and Shinji; more so Hayami, she was a leader of one of the five great shinobi villages. She had priorties and other matters she had to worry about. Such was the life of a Hokage she mentally said to herself.

Five minutes or more passed as Tsunade had approached the gate and was greeted by Anko, Shikamaru, the Daimyo and his Twelve Ninjas of Fire. The only person who was missing was the Copy Ninja. After a half an hour or so of waiting, Kakashi finally arrived. Tsunade didn't have time to bash the copy ninja for his tardiness. She just ignored it and the group proceeded as followed, with the ANBU close behind in the shadows.

_Three hours later…_

Yumi decided to take Hayami out to play. Her goal was to keep the girl's mind off of everything that has happened. Temari and a pissed off Sasuke followed. Hayami turned back to look at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke-san… I was wondering if you could, well…"

He gave the girl an annoyed look, "Spit it out already."

"Well yesterday, you scared that guy by changing your eye color from black to red. I don't know why he was scared, but I thought it was pretty. Could you change them to red? I like when they're red." Hayami asked, hoping he would do it.

"You want me to activate my Sharingan, why?" Sasuke asked the girl; getting even more annoyed.

"I told you, I like how it looks. I wish I could change my eye colors. Well, Shinji-nii can when he uses Naiteki Reikon, but they turn sky blue not red like yours." The girl informed Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know that they had a bloodline; he would have to see this Shinji fight one day. Broken from his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sweats, Sasuke looked down. "Please, just once."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud that the girl wanted to see the Sharingan. It was magnificent after all. Sasuke closed his eyes; he then opened them slowly to reveal the Sharingan.

Yumi was happy, "Sugoi."

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked in conceit, "Yea the Sharingan is pretty amazing. There is a reason why it is the most feared bloodline..."

Yumi tapped his shoulder "Sasuke."

He opened his eyes and looked at Yumi. She pointed to Hayami, who was being tickled by Konohamaru a few feet away. Temari couldn't help but snicker. The girl crushed his ego without knowing it. Yumi spoke Hayami's defense, "You shouldn't get too mad Sasuke; kids at her age are quick to jump to something new." Sasuke turned to Temari, "I don't think she needs two body guards, so we'll switch shifts in about three hours. Is that fine with you?"

Temari nodded "Sure."

Sasuke disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Temari looked at Yumi, "Well I guess his feelings were hurt."

"Maybe, but would you just look at her; she seems happy whenever she plays with Konohamaru." Yumi pointed out.

"Yeah, so it would seem. She's still having nightmares about that lady. Whatever that Cloud Kunochi did, it was traumatizing." Temari mentioned.

"How long do you think it will take for her to get over it?" Yumi asked in a concerned voice.

Temari shrugged, "I don't know; usually with something like this, you have to face your fears to move on. But I'm glad that she is enjoying the moment."

Yumi nodded in agreement. Yumi saw a familiar face walking towards them when she looked to her right. She remembered the pale-eyed girl from the hospital. Hanabi walked up and greeted the two women. "I see that he's acting like a child again."

"He's just playing with Hayami." Yumi pointed out.

"Yes, but acting like a kid nonetheless." Hanabi said.

Konohamaru, who had Hayami over his head and was moving her back forth while she pretended she was a bird, stopped when he saw Hanabi stand next to Yumi and Temari. Placing Hayami on his neck, Konohamaru walked up to Hanabi, "Hey Hanabi-chan, how are you this morning?"

"Good, I guess" was the only reply the girl gave.

"Well, I was going to take Hayami here to get some ramen, care to join?" Konohamaru asked.

Hanabi thought about it for a second before answering. "Okay, but you're paying. Let's go before I change my mind."

Konohamaru motioned everyone to follow him. Temari and Hanabi mentally sighed because ramen was their least favorite dish, but Temari was ordered to watch over Hayami and as for Hanabi well, she didn't like Konohamaru, or so she believed. She had nothing better to do; yeah that was it. Yumi liked ramen; but nowhere near as much as Naruto, Konohamaru, and Hayami as she recently discovered. She could deal because Ayame was one of her friends so it wouldn't be a total drag. With Hayami and Konohamaru leading the way, the group headed off to Ichiraiku.

_Naiya's place… _

Naruto was in the backyard practicing with the sword. He had made close to fifty clones to help gain information on how to perform the techniques faster. Using the sword's first technique, which was simple activation, was pretty much second nature to him now. The technique he was trying to perform on the other hand wasn't. "Goddamn it, even with all of these clones, I'm still where I was at yesterday."

Kaito, who was lying down on a rock, watching spoke, "Stop complaining! You think that mastering a blade of that caliber would be a cakewalk? Just keep practicing and stop your whining."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one trying to master this sword." Naruto said in a slightly aggravated tone.

"You're right, but I wouldn't be bitching like you are. Just continue in silence please, I'm trying to rest." Kaito laid back on the rock and placed his hat over his face.

Naruto ignored his sensei and continued on with his training. He had no time to waste; he only had six months to master five techniques. There were seven in total, but there were special requirements to obtain those two levels that not even the scroll mentioned. The scroll did say that it was up to the wielder if those two techniques ever wanted to be reached. Naruto wasn't focused on those techniques, he couldn't worry about that. He just needed to master five; well four since he knew one. Either way, he had little time, because he had to master the Hiraishin, which was giving him the most trouble. Something had to give he thought. He figured that he would eventually get it. Naruto gripped his sword tightly. He then jumped in the air and swung with all of his might at the ground.

Naiya and Hinata felt the ground shake outside. Naiya, who was looking left, turned back to Hinata, "I see he's working hard. But, if this continues I don't think I'm going to have a backyard."

"Naruto-kun has always been the type to give it his all. I'm sure he will get the jutsu soon." Hinata said, fully believing what she said.

Naiya saw the look in Hinata's eyes every time she mentioned Naruto. The seal mistress had an idea. She wanted to know how far Hinata had come, and knowing her love for Naruto, she wanted to know if the girl was ready for what she had planned. Well, she would soon find out. The house shook again, causing the table and the floor beneath them to vibrate.

_Noon in Rice Country…_

Tsunade and her legion of escorts walked into the newly renovated town in Rice Country. Tsunade was impressed, the last time she was there, the place was a dump. But that was about five years ago. The town was alive with people and merchants as well as businesses; decorating the street. However, everyone lined up on the sidewalk to let the Hokage and her entourage walk freely. Tsunade, who was looking ahead, could see a carriage with the Rock symbol in front of her _"No doubt the Daimyo of Earth Country. So we all arrived at similar times… and here I thought I was going to be the one to arrive late today."_

Anko was looking from side to side as she walked along side Kakashi and Shikamaru, who was walking with his hands in his pocket. The Daimyo, who was in his carriage wasn't too far behind. Tsunade looked at the villagers who decorated the sidewalk _"So… everyone here will become members of Fire Country? Maybe we can get the Fuuma clan to become Leaf nins."_ Tsunade stored that away for later. Looking to a rooftop on her right she took notice of something that most probably had missed. Kakashi however, didn't. In a lower whisper, "Did you see that?"

Tsunade gave a slight nod, "No doubt it was Cloud's Black Ops."

"Why the hell is Cloud's BOLT following us?" Anko questioned.

Kakashi shrugged, "Who knows?" Kakashi positioned his hand by his thigh and moved his hand into a position that no one could see. Well at least it seemed that way. "I wouldn't worry too much; our ANBU squads are taking care of it. BOLT will back off for now, that much I'm certain of."

Shikamaru yawned before speaking, "Troublesome, I tell you; maybe it's like Senzairu said. Perhaps the Raikage was hoping to find Naruto among us."

"Maybe… but it would be just plain idiotic to attack him here. Then again, he is full of surprises." Tsunade looked at the building they were to enter. She looked at Kakashi, Anko and Shikamaru. She then looked back at the building, "Let's go."

_10 minutes later inside the meeting hall…_

All of the leaders from four out of the five Great Shinobi Villages were gathered. The other allied hidden villages of these nations were also present. Tsunade took notice of the smirking Raikage, who was sitting next to the Daimyo of Lightning Country. Looking around the room; it was clearly a pattern; every Kage was sitting next to their feudal lord. Tsunade and the Lord of Fire Country took their seat when an official from Rice motioned for them to do so.

The leader of Rice spoke, "It is my pleasure to welcome you all here today. This is a historic day, a day in which Rice will be divided and become a part of Fire Country and Lightning Country."

The lord of Fire Country spoke for the first time, "Yes, so it seems that we will be acquiring the south and west regions of Rice Country. It is my understanding that you have agreed to the terms to that Tsunade and Aisu here agreed to Lord of Lightning?"

"Yes, I have agreed to these terms. It only makes sense to divide it this way" Stated the Lightning Country's Daimyo.

Tsunade decided to join in on the conversation, "So, we have an understanding then? What about dividing the profits made from the acquisition of Rice amongst our allies?"

Aisu spoke, "Yes about that… well I'm all for sharing the wealth, but I believe that Lightning should decide to do what it wishes with its profits. Besides, our allies have no problem if they don't receive profit shares; they have been paid for in advance." Aisu looked over to the Tsuchikage and then to the Amekage or the leader of Rain village. Each wearing smirks on their faces, the shinobi standing behind them were smirking as well. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were talking about; Tsunade knew that Rock and Rain were more than happy in helping with the fall of the Minashu clan. The Raikage decided to push some buttons, "So, what happened to the famed "Golden Fox" and Uchiha Sasuke as your guards?"

"Naruto is currently mourning the lost of the Minashu clan." She closed her eyes and gave a slight smirk before continuing, "I almost had to do everything in my power from convincing him not to cause destruction to those involved. Most of all, I had to hold him back from hunting down the idiot who thought it would be wise to injure Ryuho's daughter."

Kumoko hand twitched, but her smile was what caught Gaara's attention. He was doing everything he could from not letting his sand rip her apart. Kakashi was the next to speak, "You're lucky Kumoko-san for two reasons, one Tsunade-sama may have saved your life and two, the girl lived."

The Lord of Fire Country picked up on what he heard. He wasn't a stupid man and the way Kakashi said that could only mean "You ordered the extermination of the Minashu Clan?" He said to the Daimyo of Lightning.

"Yes, however that has nothing to do with you. They were not allied to you, so it shouldn't matter." The Raikage spoke for the Lord of Lightning.

"I don't know about Konoha, but it has everything to do with Sand and myself." Everyone turned to Gaara. "I issued a warning to Cloud, Rain, and Rock. If anything happens to that little girl, I will make what Naruto did in your respective Countries look like a festival." This caused the Amekage and the Tsuchikage to narrow their eyes. The bald-headed ninja standing behind the Tsuchikage just stare at Gaara, unfazed by the threat.

Kumoko narrowed her eyes at Gaara, he turned his attention to her, "Kakashi is right, you're lucky that she is alive."

Kouen was the next to speak, "So, what happens now? I'm sure Kakashi told you that we entered Fire Country borders. Does this violate the treaty and send us into a hopeless war?"

Tsunade shook here head, "No, Kakashi followed protocol and your squad left without resistance. The Minashu clan was allied to no one, so we have no reason to declare war, besides wasn't this meeting to end the war? I would be more than glad to sign these papers and get this over with."

"I see war has made you weary, Tsunade?" Aisu said taunting her.

Tsunade just gave him a blank look, "Yes it has. I have fought in enough wars, some worth the fight, while others were pointless. So many good shinobi lost to pointless battles, I just want to end the bloodshed."

"I guess you do make a point, but without war, a shinobi is as good as dead." Aisu countered.

Tsunade decided not to respond. The Daimyo of Fire Country looked at the Daimyo of Rice Country signaling him to get the documents ready so they would be able to sign it. The Daimyo of Rice motioned for one his men to go retrieve the documents, "He will be back in five minutes."

Shikamaru observed everyone that was present. Temari had informed him to look out for a red-headed Cloud kunochi, he could only assume that this was her. _"She's lucky that Naruto didn't come to Cloud, I'm sure he would have unleashed the Nine-Tails to bring down the village." _He whispered to Anko, "The tension seems high in here."

Anko nodded, "Yes, it does. That Raikage… Senzairu says the guy is strong, but he doesn't look it."

"Well, looks aren't everything. You should know that better than anyone." Shikamaru said, causing Anko to nod in agreement again. What could she say, the boy was right. She looked over and saw the girl that Gaara threatened. "Why did Gaara threaten that girl?"

"I'm guessing it had something to do with that Minashu girl. From what Temari told me, Gaara is fond of that little girl. From what Naruto told her, she didn't have many friends back at home, well I say she should be thankful for the ones she does, since they are all Kage level." Shikamaru pointed out.

Anko couldn't help but laugh, "No kidding. Gaara and Naruto, I'm guessing those are two people you would want to be your friend."

Kumoko interrupted Shikamaru and Anko's conversation when she yelled out, "Hey, Pineapple-head and the ugly bitch next to you."

Shikamaru was looking for a place to hide. Calling him pineapple wasn't that much of a bother to him, but he had seen what had happened to those who had called Anko a bitch; it wasn't pretty at all. Anko headed turned slowly until her eyes were on Kumoko, "What did you call me you daughter of a dog?"

Kumoko eyes became enraged at the insult thrown at her father. Kouen could see she was about to charge, but he didn't think that was wise. He knew who Anko was, and if he was right Kumoko anger would put her at a disadvantage, not to mention start an all out battle royale here. He stepped in front of Kumoko, blocking off her path "My friend isn't one for tact as you can see. I apologize to you Mitarashi Anko for her outburst."

Anko was surprise that he knew her name, "How do you…"

"Know your name? Well, I make it my business to know all I can about people I feel who are worth being known about. There is no doubt that you are an excellent ninja. My friend doesn't quite understand who you are and who trained you." Anko didn't like this guy. He knew far more than he should. Only people within the Leaf walls knew she was under Orochimaru's tutelage, so how did he know?

Kumoko spoke, "Who trained her? She doesn't look that impressive."

"Well, one should fear those trained by any of the Sannin. You were trained by Orochimaru, right?" Aisu said, causing Anko to be even more shocked, along with Rock, Grass, Waterfall, Rain, and Sand nins. Aisu turned back to Tsunade, "Well, you do make sure you bring the best of the best don't you. But I'm not familiar with this young man here."

"Nara Shikamaru" Everyone turned to look at Kouen. "I don't know much about him, but I will say… don't underestimate his ability." This unnerved Shikamaru. This man knew too much; something wasn't right. Could there be a spy amongst the Leaf? That was a possibility, but something else had to be at play here. Konoha security as of late would have detected a spy long ago.

Kumoko looked at her teammate, wondering how he knew all of this information. She didn't care; she turned back to Shikamaru and Anko, "I don't give a shit who you are or who trained you." She turned to Gaara, "Your threats don't scare me 'Gaara of the Sand,' as for you," she turned back to face Anko and Shikamaru, "That girl's friends can't protect her forever."

Shikamaru didn't expect her to hear what he had said, but the room was small and she was a shinobi. He gave the girl a lazy look, "That fact is true, but a wise person once said don't bite off more than you can chew."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kumoko said to the boy.

Kouen laughed at the girl. She always got riled up at the little things, "I think it means that you are no match for Uzumaki; that much is a fact."

Tsunade was getting tired of this back and forth, "Aisu, you should put your cat on a leash."

"I apologize for Kumoko's outbursts. We will conduct the rest of this meeting in a civil manner if you will." Aisu hoped that would ease the tension, if only for a little bit. He was curious though, "Tsuande, so where is Naruto? I would have loved to tell him that I have no hard feelings against him; we just did what we felt needed to be done, surely he can understand that?"

The Raikage was trying her patience and she knew it. It's as if he was egging her on, to punch his face in. Tsunade decided to remain calm. Gaara was a different story. "No hard feelings? You killed off a clan for whatever idiotic reasons and you say it was justified."

The Tsuchikage jumped in, "Was slaughtering a hundred or so of my nins justified?"

"You used a little girl for leverage. Just what did you intend on using that style for anyway?" Gaara said clearly angry.

"It doesn't matter, he…" Gaara cut off the Tsuchikage.

"I would really stop talking if I were you. You're pissing me off and an angry me is something you do not want to see." The Daimyo of Wind Country knew exactly how dangerous Gaara was. He quickly looked at the Rice Daimyo, "What is taking your assistant so long?"

"He should be coming… oh there he is." The assistant laid the scrolls on the table. The leaders of each country were to sign as witnesses. Tsunade, Aisu, and the Daimyo's of the countries in which they operated in were to sign the form. Aisu was the firs to sign, followed by Lightning's Daimyo. Tsunade was next and the Fire Country's Daimyo was the last to sign the scroll. The Daimyo of Rice spoke, "Well, that is done. My jurisdiction of Rice has come to an end; however, I will be accepting the position to run The North and the Eastern Lands of Rice. The Daimyo of Lightning has giving me jurisdiction over this region and I will answer to him."

Tsunade studied the Raikage, _"What are you planning?"_

Kakashi was curious as well. Why not take full control, why keep this guy in charge of their region of Rice Country? Kakashi knew that the Daimyo of Fire Country would probably elect one of his underlings to oversee Fire Country's section of Rice to save himself the headache. But why didn't the Lightning do the same thing? Was there something he missed? He didn't know. Fire Country's leader spoke, "I will select my own official to oversee the South and Western Lands of Rice. It was agreed that Rice Country will remain Rice Country; however, the division will be ran as separate entities. I guess there is nothing left to say."

He stood up and reached over to shake the hand of Lightning Country's leader. Asuma, who was standing behind the Daimyo leant over and whispered into the man ear. What was said was unheard but the man nodded and immediately was escorted out by Asuma and the rest of his royal guard. The head of Lightning Country was escorted out by his special guards as well. Aisu stood up and offered his hand to Tsunade, who reluctantly shook the man's hand. Something about him just creeped her out, she couldn't identify what it was. The leaders from their respective villages all followed suit and started to exit the building as well. Kumoko threw a glare at Gaara and Anko, before following the Raikage out. Kouen however was the last to leave, but stopped halfway out and turned to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, foxes are susceptible to get caught in all types of storms, such as rain and lightning or snow blizzards; it's best if they stay in the den until the storm passes. Wouldn't you agree?"

Tsunade gave Kouen a curious look. She knew the hidden message in that little statement, but her only question was why? Kouen turned around and left the Hokage behind with her group. Gaara stood up and looked at Tsunade, "I will be in touch." Kankuro and Baki followed Gaara out of the room, leaving Tsunade and her group by themselves. She immediately turned to Kakashi, "We're heading back now." Everyone nodded and followed her out. Their next destination was back home, back to the Leaf Village.

_Leaf Village, 7 pm…_

Konohamaru found himself at the ramen stand again, but this time he was with Moegi and Udon. Konohamaru and the other two were talking and carrying on, but Konohamaru wasn't joking or playing around, in fact Moegi wondered what was wrong with her friend. Konohamaru almost never played with his ramen, so something had to be up. She tapped Udon, who turned to see his friend staring into the bowl.

"Are you okay, Konohamaru?" Udon asked his best friend.

Konohamaru didn't even hear the question; he was lost in his thoughts. _"I have to get stronger. If I want to become Hokage, I have to be the best. My performance against those Cloud nins showed me I have a long way to go. How can I protect my friends when I can't even hold off an enemy? Uncle Asuma is too busy to train me, Kakashi is as well. Who's strong enough to help me? Naruto-nii-san is off doing god knows what and well…"_

Konohamaru felt something hit him in the head; he turned around to see Hanabi standing over him. While holding his head, he turned to the girl, "Why the hell did you hit me?"

She pointed to Moegi and Udon, "Well, according to Udon and Moegi, you were sitting there for five minutes and they couldn't get your attention. I just saw Asuma, he must have just got back from a mission, but he told me if I saw you to tell you that he wishes to see you. I have to go, good evening to you all." Konohamaru put his ryou on the counter and left without as much as a goodbye. Moegi and Udon looked at each other, than back to their friend who walked off.

The Third's grandson looked at the monument that had a familiar on it, _"Gramps… give me sign or something. What does it take to be Hokage? I train everyday just like you said, so why am I not getting stronger? I want to be able to protect this village. I'm tired of always being the one saved; I want to be the one saving people. Sometimes, I wish you were still here, old man." _Konohamaru put his hands in his pockets and watched his feet glide across the road. His grandfather told him once that if you work for it, it would come true. He would work for it until it did.

_Hokage's Tower…_

Tsunade was back in her office. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, and Shikamaru were present. Jiraiya, who was standing before, who was shocked for the most part, "Why would he even help you by given you that warning?"

"I don't know. It's obvious that Aisu is on edge and wants Naruto taken down immediately. He even sent his Black Ops squad after him. I don't know why Kouen would tip us off but he must have his motives." The Hokage informed him.

"Well, he did say Naruto and Sasuke were his measuring sticks. I don't know if that helps or not, but it might mean something; who knows?" Kakashi finished the last part with a shrug.

"I couldn't care less about that; what I want to know is how does that Cloud nin know about us?" Anko stated.

"I don't know, but we need to re-evaluate our strategy. If he knows this much about Anko and me who's to say what he knows about other Leaf-nins. Makes you wonder if he tried to collect data on the exceptionally gifted ninjas in this village. If this is so, then the Raikage will probably target a specific group, mostly the elites." Shikamaru pointed out.

Tsunade shook her head, "Possible, but not likely to happen, there will be too many ninjas fighting that a plan like that won't work."

Shikamaru spoke once more, "Who said it would be during the exams?"

Everyone's eyes widened at this revelation. Tsunade hadn't thought of that happening. This would mean that her ninjas could get picked off during regular missions, and if the Cloud covered it up well enough, no blame could be placed their way. This bastard really didn't make it easy for her, she would be sure to get him for that during the exams. "I will issue a warning to all of my elite Jounin." Tsunade heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

A female Chuunin entered, "Tsunade-sama, I have a Fuuma Sasame her to see you."

Tsunade place her hand on her chin, "Fuuma … Oh, she's from that clan in Rice, please send her in."

The girl with the tangerine colored hair entered the room; she bowed to the Hokage before her, "Hokage-sama I come here by special request of the Daimyo of Rice, well the former Daimyo; anyway he asked me to give you these documents. Official copies were sent out to you, the Lord of Fire Country, the Lord of Lighting Country, and the Raikage."

Tsunade motioned for the girl to come to her. Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, and Shikamaru cleared a path for her to walk. She handed Tsunade the document. Tsunade knew that the Cloud would try to use the Fuuma clan for their expertise and the chances of that happening were very high. The Fuuma clan resided in the region that Lightning now ruled. But, what if she could get them to join the Leaf, "Sasame, you're clan plans to remains where they are, no?"

"No, we are heading out as soon as possible. I've met the Raikage before and that guy rubs me the wrong way. I will live in a land that he has no control over. You know as well as I do that the head of Lightning Country is nothing more than a puppet." Sasame said to the Hokage.

"Well, Konoha is always open to your clan. This would be a great home for a clan of shinobi currently without one. I think you all would be a great addition to the Leaf." Tsunade hoped the girl would relay that to her clan.

Sasame spoke once more, "Sorry Hokage-sama, but if Naruto is any indication of how this village treats their own, I speak for my clan when I say thanks, but no thanks."

In a shock voice, "You know… but how?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto and I are great friends. Even that perverted bastard over there is likable, when he's not being a pervert." Sasame caused Jiraiya to give her a sad look, "I'm hurt Sasame-chan, you would think that an old man would get more respect than that."

"You would get more respect, but I remember catching you watching me while I was bathing a couple of years back." Sasame said while clenching her fist. Tsunade cut her eye at Jiraiya, which caused him to pale. Tsunade just shook her head. Jiraiya would always be Jiraiya. She turned to Sasame, "Well, I guess we have no further business here. I'm curious though, where does your clan plan to go?"

"We're not sure. We might go to Wave Country, Tea Country, or Nagi Island." Sasame answered.

Shikamaru looked at the girl, "Nagi Island; that island is part of Sun Country."

"Yes it is. Nagi Island is really beautiful. I hope that's where we settle; but ultimately, it is up to my family. Wave Country is also nice. I mean that place was a dump six years ago, now that place is booming." Sasame informed the group.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask. _"The effect one person can make, eh Naruto?"_

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, escort our guest out. Sasame, you take care of yourself, Godspeed."

Sasame bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama, likewise."

Shikamaru escorted her out of the office, not before she gave Jiraiya a side-glance that caused him to look away. Tsunade caught this; but Jiraiya disappeared, leaving smoke behind to cover his tracks. She then turned her attention to Anko, "Inform all Jounin that they are to be extra cautious when on missions. This goes for you as well, Anko."

Anko nodded, "Of course, Tsunade-sama." Anko walked out of the office, leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone. Kakashi, who watched Anko leave, turned back to look at Tsunade, "I think that nin helped us because he wants Naruto to himself. I'm sure you came to this conclusion, but why does he want to fight Naruto?"

Tsunade didn't have any idea, "I don't know, but he helped us more than he thought. One thing is for sure, we know that BOLT is within Fire Country, but I'm sure they will go undetected. They're looking for Naruto, but they won't find him. Naiya has stayed off of the ANBU's radar all of these years, trust me when I say BOLT has next to no chance of finding her. The search is pointless. Although I am worried about Naruto, I have other things to worry about. Kakashi, I want you to be careful on missions. You're probably the best Jounin I have and I can't afford to lose you. Go rest Kakashi, you have the week off."

Kakashi pulled out his book and pulled a page from Jiraiya's book when he disappeared. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and placed her feet on the desk. _"Let's hope I'm right and they don't succeed where our black ops have failed at for so many years."_

_One Month Later…_

A month passed and Hinata came a very long way. Naiya couldn't help but feel proud; Hinata had exceeded all her expectations. The girl would be leaving tomorrow and heading back to the Leaf village. Naiya would be lying if she said she wasn't going to miss the girl, but she knew that this time would come. Two months with this girl and well… she just grew on her. Naiya had plenty more to teach Hinata as far as seals went, and all, though she only took to her in her fighting style, Hinata was a long way from being a master of it, but she was exceptionally gifted. Hinata now knew how to remove the curse seal; surprisingly it only took her two weeks to learn. Naiya thought it would take a month, but she was wrong. Another expectation exceeded. Today she would give Hinata her final test though. She needed to know something. Hinata did come a long way, but could she bring herself to fight the man she loved. Could she bring herself to injure "Naruto-kun"? Naiya would find out today.

Naiya didn't have a lesson planed today; instead she would give Hinata the day. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she would make Naruto fight Hinata this morning before he trained. In fact, she decided to go talk to Naruto and see if was up for it. Naiya stood up from her seat and headed to Naruto's room. When she got to the door, she gave a light knock. "Come in." was what she heard from the other side of the door.

Naiya turned the knob and pushed the door forward and entered. Naruto, who was sitting on his bed, turned to Naiya, "Hey Naiya, what do you want?"

"Well, you remember that favor you owe me? I want you to fight Hinata this morning. Let's say in another hour or so. I know you have training to do, but she is heading back today and I need to see her level of skill." Naiya watched Naruto, who was thinking about it.

"Okay, I will fight against her." Naruto informed Naiya, who couldn't have been happier. She waved Naruto off and then headed out to locate her student. Her instinct told her that Hinata was in her room packing. She went to the girl's room; she turned the knob and entered, "Hinata, we have one last training session. I want you to meet me in the backyard in an hour."

Hinata; who was indeed packing her things, turned to Naiya, "Okay sensei. I will see you in an hour." Naiya closed the door and headed off. She knew that this would show if Hinata really improved. Hinata was gentle; that much was certain, but be gentle all of the time wasn't going to cut it, not as a ninja anyway. Naiya decided to go grab something to eat to pass the time.

An hour passed and Hinata entered the backyard. Naiya was standing on the other end of the yard. "Hinata, you have come a long way and I am proud of your progress. However, I have one final test, are you read for it?"

The girl nodded. Naiya turned to the door that led back into the house and yelled, "Naruto, come on out!"

Hinata eyes went wide realizing what her sensei was doing. She was going to make her fight Naruto, but why? She didn't want to fight Naruto…she couldn't. Naruto came out of the house and walked up to Naiya. Hinata still couldn't believe what was happening.

Naiya turned to look at Hinata, "Judging by that look, you have figured it out. I know you don't want to do this, but you must. The fact of the matter is you're a Leaf-nin and Naruto here is a wanted criminal in two of the five great shinobi villages. He may not be an enemy to the Leaf now, but one day he could. If you were on a mission and you were confronted by him, could you bring yourself to fight and even possibly kill him?"

Hinata started to stutter, "I..I..I.."

Naiya cut her off, "You have no choice Hinata! As a Leaf shinobi, you made an oath to defend against all threats, foreign and domestic, did you not? The situation doesn't change because you know the person. You do your job and that is all to it. You're a shinobi, an excellent one if I must say, so start acting like it."

Naruto slipped into a fighting stance. He could see Hinata didn't want to fight, but he understood what Naiya was doing. "Hinata, you're a nice person, but don't think I will go easy on you. I don't expect you to go easy on me either. I saw you fight Neji, remember? That happened six years ago, but I'm sure you have improved. Don't hold back Hinata."

Hinata still didn't want to fight Naruto. One, she knew this was an uphill battle, and two, this was Naruto-kun. But Naiya was right, she was a Leaf shinobi and there might very well be a time she would have to fight Naruto. She unwillingly slipped into her Jyuuken stance.

Once he saw she was ready, Naruto appeared in front of her and swung, Hinata countered with a block. She didn't want to hurt Naruto, but she knew she had the ability to stop him if he was this close. Sure he was stronger, but even the strongest of people could be brought down by the Jyuuken. She placed chakra in her index and middle finger and went to hit a spot on the forearm which she had blocked. Naruto instantly realized his mistake, _"Goddamn it, I forgot 'Hyuuga Hinata', Hyuuga being the key word."_

Hinata was surprised when Naruto grabbed her arm and twisted it to avoid being hit; he then swung her over his shoulder sending her in the air until she crashed into the ground. Hinata got up slowly. She realized that Naruto had the speed to react to her movement, but it was slower than what she saw from the Sasuke fight. _"He must have his seals on."_ Hinata had her seals activated as well. She slipped back into her Jyuuken stance. Hinata's attention was broke when Naruto spoke, "Stop playing and fight me Hinata. Fight me with everything you have, because if you don't I'm going to put you in a critical state. I don't know why you're holding back, but I will not stand for it. I hate when people hold back on me. Come, let's get this over with."

Hinata didn't want to fight Naruto, but she knew that she had no choice. Well, she did have a choice, but this fight meant so much. Naiya-sensei, as she called her, was right. She cared for Naruto deeply and hurting him was something she couldn't do. But she also respected him and not fighting him with everything was disrespectful, especially to someone like Naruto who always gave everything he had. Hinata activated her Byakugan and prepared herself.

Naiya smiled, the look in Hinata eyes was the same look Hinata had the first day they started their training. Hinata was serious and a serious Hinata was a dangerous person. Naiya rubbed her shoulder, thinking about a past injury she obtained during one of their sparring sessions. Kaito walked out of the house to see what was going on. He walked up and sat next to Naiya, "So this is your final test. I must say you are a genius, my friend."

"Tell me something I don't know." She responded.

"God, you were never the humble one. Anyway, this should be interesting. But if I was a betting man I would put my money on Naruto."

"It's not about who is going to win. This is about Hinata becoming the beautiful flower that I know she can be. She may not be stronger than Naruto, but the girl is strong in her own right. She needs to be able to turn off her gentle nature at will. She is a ninja and she has to learn this. That was the true purpose of my training with her. Of course, I know she thinks it was to teach her the removal of the seal, but that only comes second to a person discovering who they are and what they can be." Naiya informed the former Mist Swordsman.

"So, this was about confidence? Why give the long speech and not just say that. Always the one for dramatics, aren't you?" Kaito pointed out.

Naiya ignored him and continued to look at Hinata who was fighting Naruto. _"I see you have become a beautiful flower Hinata, let the world see you and what you are made of."_

Hinata finally found an opening and hit Naruto in the chest. This sent him flying, causing him to land. Hinata caught herself from running over there. _"I have to stay. I can't worry about him. We are shinobi and this sort of thing happens all of the time. Just because it's Naruto-kun, the situation doesn't change."_

Naruto picked himself up and got back into a fighting stance, "That was a good hit."

Hinata was a little shocked, "But how, you should be knocked out. What happened, how did you...?"

Naruto gave her a smirk, "Come on Hinata, you saw my fight against Neji, the Jyuuken is ineffective against me. _"Thank god I learned how to counter it without using the fox. That hit would have done me in. I'm being careless with her. I guess its time to stop playing."_

Hinata spoke again, "I didn't see your fight with Neji-niisan, Naruto. I passed out during the match because of my heart condition. I guess the Jyuuken will be ineffective from here on out." Hinata flew through hand seals and stopped at the tiger seal. She then performed a fire technique which caused Naruto to counter with a water jutsu. Naruto loss sight of Hinata through the smoke screen created from the clashing of their two jutsu. He heard a couple of shuriken coming from his left. He jumped over them, Hinata suddenly appeared on his right. Naruto had no time to counter and Hinata struck him hard on the side, she then landed on the opposite side. She was happy to score a hit on Naruto, but was shocked when he turned into mud. "A bunshin?"

Hinata immediately cart wheeled out of the way as shuriken pierced the ground where she once stood. When she landed her eyes went wide when she felt a pain in her stomach. Naruto was smiling, but it faded when Hinata looked up and returned the smile. The girl then popped out of existence in a puff of smoke. Naruto smiled at this. He grabbed a kunai from his holster and threw it at the tree. Hinata, who had her Byakugan activated, moved from the tree when she saw that an explosive tag was attached. She was surprised that it didn't explode when she landed. The wires attached to the shruiken and kunai heading her way wrapped around her body. In a matter of seconds, she was pinned to the tree.

"I guess this ends it, but you fought well Hinata." Hinata didn't know why he thought it was over, she was just getting started. Hinata used her excellent chakra control to break the wires. When she was free, she did more hand seals and did a genjutsu that she learned from Kurenai. Naruto was now seeing multiple images of her and everything in the surrounding area. Naruto knew the purpose of the genjutsu, but like he told Asuma, genjutsu was just pointless.

Hinata knew her chance was now. Naruto could counter her Jyuuken; this was true, but if she was to put enough chakra into her strike, she could break the chakra that he used to shield himself. Hinata slipped into her stance, "You're within range, Naruto-kun." Hinata was surprised when Naruto disappeared from view. The next thing she felt was pain in her neck. This caused her to drop to her knees. Naiya, who was watching, saw all she needed to see. Hinata had passed, and she had passed with flying colors.

Hinata turned to look at Naruto, who didn't even seem to break a sweat at all, "How did you counter my genjutsu?"

"Well Hinata, I will tell you like I told Asuma, there is no genjutsu alive that will work on me." _"Well that's not entirely true, but she doesn't need to know that." _Naruto continued, "I found a way to counter them all, but I am glad that you became serious. You just made a bad decision. I mean if I sucked at genjutsu then you would have had me. If I couldn't counter, I would have no idea which one was the real one. I'm curious, I thought that everyone in the Hyuuga clan only used Jyuuken."

Naruto helped Hinata up off of the ground. When she was up, she rubbed her neck and then answered, "It's true. We're required to learn other jutsu but that's because as a shinobi, we must know about different techniques; however, we are to only use the Jyuuken. It has proved effective and well, most can't counter it. You're an exception, Naruto-kun. I never saw anyone do what you did before, except Naiya-sensei. I know the Jyuuken has its limits, but father and the elders don't wish to see this. They believe that it's only weak, because the user is weak."

"Your father is an idiot Hinata-chan, you are strong. You obviously had a plan and I'm sure that if I didn't act quickly, I would have been in a heap of trouble." Naiya walked up to the group. "Well, it seems that you have what it takes, Hinata. I like how you adapted and you didn't depend on you're Jyuuken. So when are you leaving, Hinata?"

"Probably in a couple of hours" She turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, can you meet me in my room, I want to speak to you in private."

Naruto didn't know what she had to tell him, but he nodded. Hinata headed for the house with Naruto in tow. Naiya looked at the two go and couldn't help but be happy. Kaito appeared next to Naiya, "Ten to one she tells him how she feels."

Naiya punched him in the arm; this caused the Mist nin to grab his arm, "Why does everything have to be a bet with you? You're almost as bad as Tsunade-sensei."

"No one sucks as bad as she does. That lady couldn't win lotto if one was the only number you could pick and the only number in the draw." Kaito said which caused Naiya to giggle, "Well, I guess Tsunade-sempai is unlucky, but that's not the point. I wonder how Naruto will react though."

Kaito shrugged, "Don't know."

Naiya wondered…

Naruto and Hinata were in her room. Naruto curious, "Hinata, do you have something to tell me?"

Hinata knew it was now or never. She gathered all of her courage and started, "Naruto-kun, for as long as I could remember, I admired and respected you. The day you got banished well… I was at odds with myself. On one hand, I wanted to follow you and on the other hand, I wanted to prove myself to father. I should have chosen to go with you. I was miserable during your absence and even though I trained, it just wasn't the same without you there."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

Hinata who was looking at the ground looked up, "I… I… I like you Naruto-kun. I had, I mean I have the biggest crush on you. I always wanted to be with you. Since we were little, I saw how you were treated and you kept on going. I was too shy and well my shyness cost me my opportunity. I know you love Yumi and I would never do anything to come between that, but I felt that I needed to tell you how I feel."

Naruto was clearly surprised. He started to laugh, Hinata thought he was about to be cruel until he said, "I thought the reason you always turned red and became quiet whenever I talked to you was because you were weird. I didn't know you liked me."

Hinata was relieved, but disturbed at the same time. She was glad she came out and told him her feelings, but she was disturbed that he called her weird. Naruto continued, "You were always so quiet when I came around and well, you would always look at me and look away. I always thought that was weird, but I guess I was too young and too stupid to figure it out." Naruto's smile transformed into a serious gaze, "But it's like you said, I love Yumi. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings the way you would like, but I can be your friend Hinata. That's all I can offer Hinata."

Hinata understood, "I understand perfectly. I don't want to ruin your happiness, but I just had to tell you how I felt."

Naruto smiled understanding that too. He was where she was once, but unlike Sakura, he let Hinata down easy. "Well, I better get going. I will see you before you leave, Hinata."

Naruto walked to the door, but Hinata voice stopped him, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the girl waiting, "Yes?"

"Nevermind. I will see you before I leave." Naruto nodded then exited Hinata room.

Hinata couldn't help but feel sad, but at the same time happy. Sure, she wouldn't get Naruto, but she was happy to have that weight off of her chest. Could she move on? Would she be able to, knowing Naruto was someone she cared about dearly? She would find out one way or another. Hinata continued her packing.

It was now noon and Naruto, Naiya, and Kaito was gathered to say their farewells. Naiya grew attached and didn't want to see her go. Kaito didn't really care, because he only knew the girl for a month. Naruto was glad that Hinata was stronger in mind and body. Yes, she was still shy, but that was her. Naruto stepped forward, "Hinata, you take of yourself. Remember, a war is still going on and you are a Hyuuga. Try to stay low while traveling, okay?"

"No problem, I will be okay. You just make sure that you master the Hiraishin and that sword." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Of course I will, I said I would and …" Hinata finished up "you never go back on your word. I know Naruto-kun."

Hinata gathered herself, "Well, I guess this is it."

Naiya stepped forward, "You do know there is much more I have to teach you. You only have a portion of my knowledge, a very small portion, but I think it will help you. Hinata, whenever you wish to complete your training, you know where to find me." Naiya then hugged Hinata, "Take care of yourself, Hinata."

Hinata returned the hug, "You too, Naiya-sensei."

Kaito tapped Naruto, "Isn't that so chick like, to get emotional when saying goodbye."

Naiya cut her eye at Kaito, and he cringed at the look. He looked at Naruto but Naruto looked away. Naiya turned back to Hinata, "Well, you should be going."

Hinata picked up her backpack and headed out. The Hyuuga Shunshin'd from everyone's view and was heading down the mountain at top speed. She decided to release her seals before she left so she could move at her fastest pace. The mountain behind her started to slowly disappear. She was now leaving the place she considered her second home and return to her first. Her thoughts went to Shizune and Tsunade-sama, _"I'm going to get it when I get back." _Hinata stopped to look back at the mountain she had just left. _"I don't care, because it was worth it, definitely worth it."_ Hinata continued her trek to Konoha.

* * *

A/N

Hello everyone. It seems that Hinata is heading back with some renewed confidence. Thanks to Naiya, Hinata has realized the potential that she has always had. It seems BOLT is going to extreme lengths to find our hero, but will they find him? Kouen seems to be Mr. Information, but how do he and the Raikage have the Leaf scoped out? Konohamaru wishes to get stronger, but not for selfish reasons, a true Hokage in the making, but will he get stronger in the next five months? Will Naruto master his techniques? And will Hayami get over her fear of Kumoko? All will be answered in the chapters to come. I hope you guy enjoyed the chapter, please review. Thanks for reading. About the voting process, I told you guys that the vote was regular character poll. I just wanted to see which characters were liked more than others. That's all. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.


	22. Home Again

Chapter 22: Home Again

_5 am, Konoha…_

"_Another day, another problem_" ran through Tsunade's head. The Hokage didn't get to return home; she had to pull an all-nighter once again. Her paper work was piling up and, well, the Hokage was a little on the indolent side. Tsunade thought to herself _"Just a few more papers and I'm home free. No worries, no problems."_

Tsunade continue to write on the scroll. Out of nowhere, she grabbed a kunai and threw it at the ceiling. Instead of falling on her face, Hinata landed on one knee. Tsunade, realizing who it was slapped her head with her hand, _"Spoke too soon."_ She put her pen down, "Hinata, I see you have decided to return. Technically, I can declare you a missing-nin for your actions, but Jiraiya and Shizune informed me of what happened. So…how is Naiya these days?"

Hinata stood up, "Naiya-sensei is good."

"And Naruto?" Tsunade asked truly wanting to know.

"Well, Naruto-kun is training hard. It seems that the Hiraishin is giving him problems, and he is trying to master the second technique of the sword, I believe." Hinata answered.

"Oh. So what do you want to do now?" Tsunade said, returning to her writing.

Hinata thought about it, then responded, "I don't know, maybe put me back in the hospital and say that I woke up."

"Tsunade spoke once more, "Well, I guess we can do that, but we have to move fast. I placed a seal on your room that doesn't allow the Byakugan to penetrate it and you're lucky you're in my office, because a similar seal is in place. However, who's to say that your father didn't see you sneak in the village; which I'm surprised at, seeing as I upped the night patrols."

"I'm a ninja of the village Tsunade-sama, I know how to get in my home village undetected and besides, father is sleeping right now. He won't be up for another hour." She informed the Hokage.

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked up to the Hyuuga girl, "Glad that your back, but if you put me between a rock and a hard place again, I'll kill you." The eerie smile on her face scared Hinata; she imagined what could happen and shuddered.

Tsunade placed her hand on the girls shoulder, "See you in two hours."

Hinata gave the Hokage a look of bewilderment, "Two hours, what are you…."

Hinata fell over into Tsunade's arms. The Hokage needed to get the girl back to her room undetected but how was she going to accomplish that without the guards outside of her door becoming curious. Tsunade decided to leave Hinata in her office. She then exited her office and locked the door behind her. She looked at the two guards, "You two go home and rest. Take the next two days off."

The female nodded with an appreciative look, "Thank you Godaime-sama, you are truly the best."

Tsunade waved the girl off. The only person she could trust with this was Sakura, Shizune was off and she didn't want to disturb her. _"Sakura is in the hospital and she knows the situation. With a Kage Bunshin mixed with a Henge of Hinata should work perfect."_

Ten minutes passed before Tsunade reached the hospital. She knew Sakura would be here this early checking on the elderly patients. She was a right. Sakura was just finishing up with an elderly lady. Judging by the cast on her arm, it was easy to determine that it was broken. The old lady alerted Sakura to Tsunade's presences, or at least she thought she did. Sakura turned to her sensei, "Tsunade-shishou, what are you doing here?"

"When you're done Sakura meet me at Hinata's room." Sakura's been around Tsunade long enough to know what her tone and look implied. _"So, Hinata's back. I wonder what sensei's plan to cover this up is." _Sakura finished tending to the old lady. Being courteous, she gave the lady a warm smile, which the elderly woman returned. Sakura then headed off to Hinata's room.

Tsunade was waiting outside of the room for Sakura. Sakura walked up to Tsunade, she then opened the door and the two proceeded into the room. Tsunade closed the door behind her immediately. She turned to Sakura, "I'm sure you came to the conclusion why I need your help. Here's how it's going to go down. I need you to make a Kage bunshin mixed with Henge."

"Hinata, I presume?" Sakura interjected.

"Yes, Hinata. She's in my office and I want to place her on the stretcher. With you henged as an unconscious Hinata, no one would be the wiser." Sakura was a bit skeptical at this actually succeeding. Doctors would wonder why the Hokage would have to take Hinata to her office to do whatever it was she had to do, but Sakura decided to stick with her sensei. She formed the hand sign for the Kage Bunshin and another Sakura was beside her in an instant. The other Sakura transformed into Hinata. The henge of Hinata spoke, "So, what I guess that I lay on the stretcher and play sleep right?"

Tsunade nodded her head, "Pretty much. Hurry, I want to get this over with."

"Hinata," Sakura's Kage Bunshin Henge combination, laid down the stretcher and pretended to be asleep. Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Okay, just follow my lead."

Sakura opened the door and Tsunade pushed the patient out of the room. Nurses and doctors stopped for a second to see the Hyuuga, whom they hadn't seen in two months. They wondered what was wrong with the girl that the Hokage had to tend to her specially. The nurse and doctors didn't stare for too long. That would only make the Hokage scream at them to get back to work and that was something that they didn't want to happen. The two continued their trek to the Hokage Tower.

_10 minutes later…_

Tsunade and Sakura were now inside her office with Hinata laying on the couch. The henge disappeared soon after they entered the room. Sakura turned to Tsunade, "Sensei, what are you going to tell everyone? The only reason why no doctor stopped us was because you're, erm, you. So, what excuse do you have?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

Tsunade motioned for Sakura to help her place Hinata on the stretcher. "Well… I could always say that Hinata was infected with an advanced strain of a poison that I thought that died out in the Second Great Shinobi War from the cure I created. However, I infected myself and well you are my best student next to Shizune and I need to see if the cure I have worked."

Sakura knew that was believable, but why take her out of the hospital? Tsunade knew that would be the next Sakura asked she decided to explain, "She was confined to her room do to the effect the poison was having on her skin and her organs. When you guys returned with her, she started to break out with massive rashes and disgusting boils. Plus, she was in critical due to organs shutting down and needed to be isolated and treated with care. The reason I took her out of the hospital was because all of the equipment I have is here and well, Jiraiya bought me purple peppermint leaves, which is a major component for the cure not to mention…"

Sakura finish up, "…That they are hard and near impossible to find this time of year. Also, you have to administer them quickly before they turn deep purple, which is about a day or so after they are plucked. You couldn't seal it in a tube because this type of medicine can't be preserved. As soon as its finish you have to administer it and not a second later. I think the name of the poison is _'Black Death'_, that was the one you were talking about, right Shishou?"

Tsunade smiled at her student for understanding where she was going with this. "You have a gift Sakura; no doubt you will surpass me one day. I'm surprised you knew about such a virus, late night reading?"

"Yes. I didn't know what poison you were referring to but as soon as you mentioned _'purple peppermint leaf' _as a primary component for the cure I knew it was _'Black Death'_. Well, I think that will work sensei, let's get Hinata to the hospital." Sakura opened the door and the two headed out of the Hokage's office with the real Hinata this time on the stretcher. Tsunade was going home to have a nice long shower and a long nice sleep. She knew when she decided to come in at one she was going to have paperwork out of the ass. Well she was the leader; she could always get a Chuunin to help her cut down the load... the perks of being a Hokage she thought.

_7 am at the training grounds…_

Konohamaru was hitting the log with fierce intensity. His goal was to become a stronger ninja for his village. When Asuma had him sign the contract for the Monkeys', he knew that he had to live up to his grandfather's legacy, plus make a name for himself. Konohamaru punched and punched until bits off wood started peel. "I have to protect everyone, but not in my current condition. What happened to Naruto-nii-san and that clan…" His thoughts went to his family and his friends, but the last image that popped into his head was Hanabi. He started to increase the force in which he hit the wood, "I will not let it happen."

Standing in a tree not too far watching the young boy punch while talking to himself, was the only Jounin in the village with a black vest. _"So you wish to get strong to help others, Sarutobi Konohamaru."_

Konohamaru stopped hitting the wood and turned toward the tree Senzairu was in. "Are you going to watch me all day or what?"

Senzairu jumped down and walked toward Konohamaru, "Well, I was actually waiting for my squad; we're training here today."

"Do you need the area now?"

"Don't worry about it, we can find another location. Well, I'm going to head back to another training ground. I'm sure Ranpu will find me and lead the others to me. I guess I'll see you later Konohamaru." Senzairu walked off leaving the Third's grandson to train in solitude.

Konohamaru continued with his training, but the calling of his name caused him to turn around. He waited for Senzairu to speak, "Your punches could have much more force if you were to put your weight into the punch. You might also want to get weights to increase your power and speed; also I suggest you go talk to Gai about that. Just a suggestion, that's all."

Konohamaru turned back to the wooden log. He threw his regular punch which didn't really do anything to the wood. He decided to give what Senzairu said a chance. When put his weight behind his punch he could see the difference in force and he was satisfied. Konohamaru continued to follow the advice he was giving. _"Damn, I should have asked him his method on kicking."_

_Hospital…_

Tsunade was standing over Hyuuga Hinata. The doctors were now allowed to check her condition. From what they could see she was sleep. Tsunade, who decided to use her intellect, decided to give a lesson to the younger doctors. "I know all of you heard of _'Black Death'_ this poison claimed the lives of many shinobi in the second great Shinobi war. A lot of you were not around then, but those who were knew the terrifying effects of the disease. When Hinata first came in, I gave her the cure; however, this was and advanced strain and the cure only slowed it down. Since Shizune was my personal student and I have trained her longer, I entrusted her with Hinata's care once I cured the girl. I have explained to you earlier my other reasons for doing what I did which I'm sure you understand. Now we see patient A is recovering and should be up soon. This information doctors is classified. I don't want our shinobi worrying over this; I feared that they would try to avoid missions and such because of what the poison can possibly do. "

Sakura looked at her sensei, _"Nice Tsunade-sama, I think this story is believable; as soon as you mentioned the name of the poison; everyone panicked, even the senior doctors."_

One of the elder doctors spoke, "Tsunade-sama, don't you think we could have helped; if not, it would have been a learning experience."

Tsunade responded in a calm but knowledgeable "Yes, you could have learned from this, but you would have been in my way and I probably wouldn't have been able to get her organs back to an operable state while focusing on what I had to teach you. Some things are innate while others are easy to learn. Even if you saw what I did, it doesn't mean that everyone would have the same or similar effects. You have to act according to every situation, you know this doctor."

"Yes, you're absolutely right Tsunade-sama. I remember my first stint under you as a rookie doctor. I froze when I saw a shinobi come in here with 3rd degree burns on ninety percent of his body. I was taught what to do in similar situations, but my hesitation with that patient…" The doctor looked away as bad memories of a man he let die because of his fear of what he saw.

Tsunade knew that look, every medic has been there. Even though she was lying about Hinata's previous condition, she knew more than anyone that in this field; any hesitation and any wrong turn could cost someone their life. The doctors understood why she didn't let them help her with Hinata. Even her prized students were not in the room with her when she was healing the girl, which was strange.

One of the younger female doctors spoke, "So, what is the purpose of this demonstration if we don't get to see you administer the drug on the patient?"

"The purpose of this is to show you how bad a persons situation can be at critical time for the village. In such situations you must be able to handle it without causing panic. Sure this wasn't a virus that could have infected everyone that she came in contact with, but it was a deadly poison and if the Shinobi, which are the strength of the village, refuse to do missions then the villages suffer. I'll tell you all like I tell Sakura… you will all have to make decisions for the sake of the village. The majority of you are shinobi and know this, while others are masters of medicine but also know what panic and fear can bring. I'm sure you will face a similar situation in the future. My expertise will not be available so what will you medics do? I suggest you all continue studying and trying to find ways to improve and make Konoha the greatest place when it comes to healthcare. I'm heralded as a medical specialist, but that's only because I studied day and night. So…" She looked the Shinobi who asked her the question, "The purpose is to show you medics that you must continue to grow. Newer virus strains, stronger bacteria, and more potent poisons are being created – the question is, will you all rise to the challenge and find and form cures and vaccines for them? You think about that and arrive to your own answer. I have sleep to catch up on; I will see you all later."

The doctors all took Tsunade's speech to heart. She was right on so many levels. They left Hinata's room with renewed attitude, remembering why they decided to get in this field. Most decided that they would start their studies and research. By giving everyone a bullshit story, Tsunade didn't realize that she renewed the drive in her medics to become better and make Konoha the number one healthcare provider in the world. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the irony in it all. _"To motivate others without evening realizing that you did, I guess that is the ability of a Hokage. Well planned, Tsunade-sama. Well planned."_ Sakura walked out of the room and headed to her apartment. She would have to tell everyone the good news, starting with Ino.

_Sakura's apartement…_

Ino was happy. "So, Hinata is finally back? That's great. I have to tell Neji and the others."

"Don't worry about it, Tsunade sent a messenger to inform the Hyuuga clan. I'm sure they will be getting the message if they haven't already." Sakura informed her best friend.

"So what's up with you and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know. He's just too closed off sometimes. The loss to Naruto has made him obsessed with being stronger than Naruto; most of his time consists of training and his current mission to watch over Hayami-chan."

"I've seen him when I hangout with Yumi-san, he always looks pissed that he got stuck with guard duty. That's the way the Leaf crumbles I guess." Ino finished with a shrug.

"True, but you would think a guy would treat his woman with more respect. I want to strangle him sometimes. Yumi and Naruto, now that's the type of relationship I long for." Sakura had a far off look thinking about how good those two were to each other from the times she had seen them interact.

"If I recall, the half that is responsible for that relationship was crushed by you. It kind of suck when you think about it, right Sakura" Ino had to point this out to Sakura. She could have had Naruto, but yet she let a good thing pass her by. The pink-hair kunochi before her was her best friend, but she just couldn't feel sorry for her. Sakura made her choice and she would have to deal with it. Envying Naruto's relationship wouldn't help her situation.

Sakura spoke, "Yes, but Naruto was always the idiot. He wasn't …"

"As cool as Sasuke" Ino cut her off laughing. "Now that I think about it, I wonder why I was ever attracted to him. Granted he is attractive, but it's like you said he doesn't try to associate with people. He has always been like that. I know you know him a whole lot better than I do since you were on his team, so our opinions of Sasuke differ. All I can say to you is to do what you feel is best. I'm behind forehead girl."

"Thank you Ino-pig."

"No problem. Well I'm heading to the flower shop, I will see you later." Ino left Sakura at the kitchen table to think over her current situation with the Uchiha. Sakura didn't know whether she should give up on Sasuke or not. She got up went to her room. She would sleep on it.

_1 pm, Hyuuga Manor…_

Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting at his desk sipping on his tea. He finally got word that his daughter was now up, but why should he care; he did place her into the branch house, did he not? Still, she was a Hyuuga and he would go see her. He also noticed subtle changes in Hanabi. The girl was outside of the clan more often than she used to be. Her training wasn't suffering, but he could tell that his heir's mind was elsewhere. He looked out of the window near his desk. He could see Hanabi sitting under the Sakura tree in their yard, lost in thought. He decided to leave the girl be; he would resume her training tomorrow.

Hanabi was confused. She kept telling herself that she didn't like that idiot. It just wasn't possible. She tried to deny it, but deep down she knew she was kidding herself. Her thoughts went back to earlier today.

_Flashback…._

Konohamaru continued his assault on the log. Hanabi was following her regular routine, which consisted of training with her father from 6 – 8 in the morning and training on her own from 8 – 10 in the morning. She was going to her favorite training spot, but was surprised that it was occupied. Just her luck, he was there.

Konohamaru stopped his training once he saw Hanabi, "Hey Hanabi-chan, how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked without even so much as to give him an answer.

"Training of course, I'm not going to be Hokage sitting on my ass, you know?" Konohamaru said to the Hyuuga.

Hokage? She hadn't heard him say that since they graduated. "So, you still have that foolish dream?"

"It's not a foolish dream!" Konohamaru snapped.

She didn't expect that from him and it startled her a little. He saw this and quickly apologize, "I'm sorry about that, but it isn't a foolish dream. Do you know why I want to be Hokage?"

"Is it because you want to live up to you grandfather's name?" Hanabi said; kind of unsure of what was his response would be.

"No, that's not it. When I was younger yes, but as I got older I wanted to be Hokage to protect the village. Being Hokage is my dream." He looked away; the anger was visible in his eyes. This was the first time Hanabi saw him angry towards her.

"Do you have a dream Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked in a soft calm voice. The Hyuuga was caught off guard by the question. What was her dream? Sure, she was being groomed to be the head of the clan, but was that her dream or was it her fathers? Hanabi didn't know how to answer that question.

Konohamaru continued, "The point I'm trying to make is that whatever your dream is, it's not stupid, because if you want it, you can achieve it. It's hard work though, and I might have to train beyond belief to become the Hokage, but I will achieve my dream. Whatever you're dream is I'm sure you will achieve. Can I ask you a question?"

Hanabi waited for him to ask the question, "I want you to be completely honest with me." Konohamaru took a step closer to Hanabi, he was now in her personal space, which made her uncomfortable, but in a good way. He then looked into her pale eyes and continued, "Do you like me?"

Hanabi turned around and started to walk off. She couldn't do this, not now. However, Konohamaru grabbed her hand; she turned around immediately and yelled, "What do you want from me? Do you want me to say that I like you? Do you want me to say that I was scared that I thought you were going to die out in the forest? Do you want me to say that although I find you annoying, that I enjoy your company, what… what do you want from me?" Hanabi lowered her head avoiding his gaze.

Konohamaru acted on instinct. He slowly lifted the girls chin and pressed his lips against the lips of the slightly shorter girl. Hanabi was caught off guard. Her defense was down, she started to kiss back. After a couple of seconds Hanabi pulled away. She backed away from Konohamaru, "You shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have… I have to go."

The girl ran off. Konohamaru yelled for her to stop but he she blurred out of sight before he could give chase. Konohamaru put his head down. _"What's so wrong about caring about you Hanabi? What's so wrong with liking you?"_ Konohamaru was done with his training. He needed a bath and something to eat. The boy left the training ground with one thing on his mind: Hyuuga Hanabi.

_End of flashback…_

Hanabi still couldn't believe what had happened. She had her first kiss with a boy and it was with Konohamaru. But the thing that she couldn't get over was that it actually felt good. _"I'm not supposed to feel this way. I can't act like this… I can't be this weak."_ Her concentration was broke when she sense Neji coming her way. She stood up and dusted off her pants, she then looked at her cousin, "Neji-nii-san, is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

Neji analyzed her before responding _"She's conflicted, but about what? By the looks of it, it has something to do with a boy."_ Neji decided to tell her the good news, "Yes, Hinata is awake. I thought you would want to know."

Neji left Hanabi behind. This day was just full surprises. First Konohamaru kissed her and then Hinata woke up. The young Hyuuga was heading in the direction Neji was heading, which she assumed was the hospital. However, her father's voice stopped her, "Hanabi, wait! I will come with you to see your sister." Hanabi was surprised that her father wanted to come, but she didn't care. Hiashi joined his youngest child and the two headed off to see Hinata.

_Hinata's room…_

Hinata was sitting up in the bed and was surrounded by a bunch of her friends. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Team 10, Sakura, and Tsunade were present. Kiba was happy that she was finally up and he was telling her stories of his and Akamaru's missions. She knew Kiba over exaggerated a bit, but that was Kiba. Shino, however, stopped Kiba's blabbering when he asked, "How are you feeling, Hinata?"

"I'm feeling fine, Shino-kun. Tsunade-sama said I would be able to leave later on today. I didn't know I was out for two months." Everyone there with the exception of Kurenai, Shikamaru, Shino, TenTen, Lee and Gai knew where Hinata was. The group continued to talk until Neji walked with two other guests behind him.

Tsunade sighed, _"Not today, please not today."_

"Father!" Hinata said in a shocked voice.

He just narrowed his eyes at her. "I see you're awake. So, did you get enough rest, or are you still taking it easy these days?"

This comment caused Kurenai, Kiba, and Lee to narrow their eyes. Tsunade just sighed again. She knew where this was going.

"You disgrace us by getting kidnapped in your own home. How can you be so weak?" His last word caused Hinata to look at her hands. She thought he came by because he was worried, but it was just to berate her some more.

Kiba couldn't stand it any longer, "Can't you just be happy that your daughter woke up? What the hell did Hinata ever do to you, you prick!?"

"I thought I said mutts should stay in their place," Hiashi said, which resulted in Lee and Chouji holding him back.

"Damn it, Chouji, Lee, get the hell off of me! Let me kick his ass!" Tsunade decided to end this. She gave Kiba a look that caused the young Jounin to calm himself or else. She looked at Hiashi, "Your daughter just woke up; this isn't the time or the place. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"I was leaving, Tsunade-sama." He then turned back to Hinata, "How could you turn out to be like this, how pathetic?" Hiashi motioned for Hanabi to follow him. The little girl was reluctant to do so, because she actually wanted to converse with Hinata, but she didn't want to disobey her father. Hanabi followed her father.

Hinata fists were clenching. She decided it was now or never, "Father, wait!"

Hiashi turned around and looked at her. Hinata, who now had his attention spoke, "I know why you hate me. It's not my fault though. I have tried to prove myself to you, but my best was never good enough. I will prove to you that…that I'm not weak."

He turned his back on her, "Whatever."

The next thing that came out of Hinata mouth caused everyone to be shocked, "Then to prove I'm not weak in your eyes I challenge you for the main house head seat."

Hiashi turned around, this was unexpected. He saw the unwavering determination in the girl's eyes, but she couldn't challenge even if she wanted to. "I applaud your effort, but your challenge cannot happen. You are a branch member and you have the curse seal. Branch members and members with the seal cannot challenge for the seat."

"I know father. But you forget that I wasn't born a Branch member. I'm the first born of the ruler, which means I can challenge for my rightful spot. Second," Hinata unwrapped the bandages from her head. What she revealed caused everyone to stare in shock, with the exception of those with the knowledge of what happened.

"How… only I and a few other Hyuuga's can…you…how…" was all Hiashi could say.

"When I was kidnapped, it wasn't what it seemed. Naruto-kun, who knows Naiya-san, took me to her location to have my seal removed. Father, I respect you, but you have no reason for me not to challenge you for the seat."

Hinata informed her father who was now looking at Tsunade who shrugged, "Hey, it's all news to me too."

He somehow doubted that, but no matter, He would give her what she wanted. "Okay Hinata, it seems you have a brain in that head after all. I will let you challenge for the seat only on one condition."

"What is the condition?" Hinata was curious.

"The condition… if you lose… you will kill yourself. That will be the final disgrace I will allow from you." which caused uproar, well mostly Kiba acting like the protective older brother. Neji was at odds, but he knew he couldn't do anything or his seal would be activated.

"Are you fucking crazy? You want her to kill herself? You're…"

"I accept." Hinata's response caused all eyes to focus on her.

Kiba turned to Hinata, "Hinata, you can't. Please Hinata, reconsider!" Kurenai was hoping the girl would listen to Kiba.

Hinata ignored Kiba, "If I defeat you father and take control, you will have to step down immediately."

"Of course, but you won't be fighting me." Hiashi turned to Hanabi.

Hinata eyes expanded and so did Hanabi's. "You will be fighting your sister. You have yet to beat her and well, you're in a lose-lose situation. I will give you the chance to decide when you want to lose."

"Tomorrow," Hinata said without hesitation.

"So be it. I should kill you for having the seal removed, but I will let you do that yourself" Hinata knew that everything was on the line. She looked at Hanabi, "Hanabi-chan, you know I love you and you will always be my sister. However, tomorrow I will treat you like an enemy. I never fought you to my fullest, because I never thought that we should fight, but tomorrow I'm fighting for something. You will not win Hanabi."

Hanabi didn't like Hinata's declaration and it showed. Her sister never beat her so what makes her think she would be able to do so now? And to think everything was going good and this happened. She couldn't help but laugh at Hinata, "You have yet to beat me. Don't act tough in front of your friends; it's just going to make me embarrass you more. You know what," Hanabi turned to Hiashi, "Father I want all of her friends present. I want them to see me beat her."

Hiashi liked this. He nodded in agreement. She turned back to Hinata, "I don't know what you are trying to prove but, you should have left well enough alone. I don't want you to die, but you made this regrettable decision."

Hinata smiled at Hanabi, "Maybe so, but the decision I made was my own. Hanabi, I don't want to fight you either, but if I have to, then I will. The clan will never change if something isn't done. Understand why I must do what I believe is right. Mother would have understood."

The mentioning of his wife enraged him, especially since it was Hinata who mentioned her. Hiashi lost it and went to attack her, but found Tsunade was holding the hand he prepared to attack with. Tsunade was now pissed, "I know you have issues, because your wife is dead, but if you ever try to attack one of my patients again, you will become one. Get out of my sight before I do something I regret, Hyuuga."

Hiashi massaged the hand that Tsunade released. He gave Hinata one last look, "Noon in the courtyard." Hinata nodded. Hiashi walked out of the room. Hanabi tried to look tough, but she gave Hinata a sympathetic look. She turned away and left.

Tsunade was glad that was over, but she wondered if Hinata knew what she was doing. "Hinata, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I know you all don't see my logic, but this has to be done. My family is not the perfect family. I know this, Neji-niisan knows this, and probably everyone else knows this. I'm doing the only thing I can do to ensure the change." Tsunade understood.

Kurenai spoke, "If you need somewhere to stay Hinata, you can stay with me. I'm behind you all the way."

"Although Akamaru and I wish you wouldn't go through with this, you know we're behind you."

Shino adjusted his glasses slightly, "There comes a time when a butterfly must spread their wings and show their true colors. I have no doubt that everyone will finally get to see the colors that I have seen for so long."

"Thank you, Shino-kun." Hinata was glad her team was behind her.

Shikamaru just sighed, "This is troublesome. You get better Hinata; I have somewhere I need to be."

Ino gave Sakura a nudge and whispered, "Yeah, he does and if he's not there soon Temari's fan is going to go upside his head."

Sakura couldn't help but snicker. Temari and Shikamaru's relationship was a strange one. Sakura spoke, "Hey Shikamaru, if you see Sasuke, tell him I would like to talk."

Shikamaru, who was heading for the exit; raised his hand in acknowledgment, Ino turned to Hinata, "So, what is Naruto up to?"

Everyone tuned in for this, "Well, when I left Naruto was training with the sword. He was also trying to learn Hiraishin."

Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma looked at one another. Gai spoke, "How is that possible? The technique is what earned Yondaime his nickname 'Yellow Flash'. How can Naruto even learn it?"

"Well I guess h…" Tsunade interjected right away. "Kakashi was ordered to give him the scroll when he turned eighteen. This was a direct order from Yondaime."

Asuma knew the real reason. His father was the Hokage and he had knowledge on things that most didn't. Besides him, Shikamaru and Kakashi, none of the other Jounins knew the truth behind Naruto's heritage.

Neji looked at Tsunade. He then turned to Hinata. His gaze went back to the Hokage who said, "What is it, Neji?"

He gave a smirk, "Nothing. I have a few things I need to tend to. I will see you later, Hinata."

Neji left the group behind. Tsunade knew that smirk. Neji knew, but how? Did Shikamaru tell him? She couldn't help but wonder. Sakura wondered why the Yondaime told Kakashi-sensei to give him that technique as well.

Something didn't click with Ino. She started to remember Shikamaru say that it was his birth right to have the kunai. Also, the kunai was the Fourth's, but why would he leave it to Naruto? It finally hit her.

Before she could say anything Tsunade spoke, "Ino, I need you to go to my office and wait for me. I have a mission that would benefit only you. I will meet you in there in five minutes, okay?"

Ino nodded, not really thinking about what Tsunade had instructed her to do. Her revelation made sense and she was happy to figure out Shikamaru's hidden message.

Tsunade turned her gaze to the Hyuuga, "Well Hinata, just rest for three more hours, than you are free to go. Everyone, let's go."

Everyone except for Shino followed Tsunade. She turned to Shino and asked, "Shino?"

"Forgive me. Tsunade-sama, but I need a minute and then I will be gone." Tsunade decided it was okay to give him his minute. The others said their goodbyes and continued.

When everyone was out of the room, Shino spoke, "So, you finally know don't you?"

"Know what?" Hinata asked.

"The truth behind Naruto's heritage, if you know that, then I'm sure you know about his tenant as well." Shino said.

"Yes, but how do you know Shino-kun?"

"It is my quiet nature that allows me to hear things that those who are on the opposite spectrum do not" Shino responded.

"Impressive as always Shino-kun, so how long have you known?"

Shino answered, "About his tenant? I discovered this about two years after his banishment. His heritage, I discovered this last month. Father was speaking to an elder. I should have not infringed upon their privacy but my curious mind was the reason I didn't refrain from listening. On another note, I know you will win. It seems that you are more confident. It's time to show everyone what you are capable of. Get some rest, I will see you tomorrow."

Hinata watched Shino leave. She laid back and started to think about what she was doing. Well, there was no going back. She was now at the point of no return. She didn't mind though. It was like Shino said, she would prove everyone wrong. One way or another, the Hyuuga would change. She couldn't lose – she had to win if change was to happen.

_Naiya's place…_

Naruto was holding the sword with both hands, breathing hard. The sweat that decorated his face illustrated that he was working his hardest. Kaito prepared his sword, "Shall we continue?"

Naruto's sword started to glow, "Sure, lets."

Kaito put his sword away, "Well, I would, but I can't compete when you're using that technique. You're just going to cut through my sword like butter. I happen to like this sword, it's the second best sword I have. You already destroyed 30 or so of my swords."

"Come on Sensei! I wanted to test out the technique I was working on. I can finally move on to the third technique now that I mastered the one I was working on. Please Sensei, let me test it on you." Naruto begged.

"You're crazy right? Like I want to get hit with that technique, no way I won't be your first victim. So, how is Hiraishin training going?"

Naruto shook his head, "I can only move about two feet and I use too much chakra just to do it. The technique is only supposed to use an insignificant amount of chakra that it doesn't affect you. I can't perform the technique right. I have to keep working at it."

Kaito thought Naruto would at least have the Hiraishin down way before techniques from Heaven's Blade. He didn't know that the 'Yellow Flash's' infamous technique was that difficult to learn. He motioned for Naruto to follow him, "Come Fox, let us get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Now you're talking, let's go." Naruto followed Kaito into the house.

Naruto and Kaito entered the house. Before they could make their way to the kitchen they saw Naiya, and from the clothes she was wearing it was clear she was heading out. "Where are you going, Naiya?" Naruto asked.

"I have a couple of things that I need to take care of. I will come back either tomorrow or the day after. Just try not to destroy my place while I'm gone," Naiya said to the two men.

Kaito waved at her as he walked pass her and headed to the kitchen. Naruto followed his sensei. Naiya, who watched them pass, exited the house. _"Naruto, I expected you to be further in your training. I have to take precautions; I need to know if 'he' is able to do it."_ Naiya using Shunshin disappeared off of the mountain, her destination unknown.

_7 pm, Konoha…_

After leaving her sister, Hanabi needed to clear her mind. Everything was just confusing. First Konohamaru kissed her, which she hated to admit it she liked, but on top of that, she had to fight Hinata. She didn't hate Hinata, the fact was she always cared for her sister. Sure she used being father's favorite to her advantage, but she didn't want Hinata to die. She contemplated just letting Hinata win, but that would make Hinata the head and it would also give her a win against herself. She had her pride. If Hinata died, sad as it may be, she would be doing her a disservice. Hinata would get everything she had, no more holding back on her sister._ "I will become head of the Hyuuga clan; after all it is my dre…"_

An image of Konohamaru flashed in her head. Going back to the conversation that they had earlier in the day, was that really what she wanted? Clan head had been a goal she had been working toward for so long that she wondered, was it her dream or was it her fathers? _"Do I really want to lead the Hyuuga clan?" _Hanabi was at a cross roads. She loved her clan, but it was because of her clan that she really didn't have any friends. Her attitude might have to do with it, but kids only tried to be her friend, because she was a Hyuuga. In a way she envied Hinata, because people saw her as Hinata, not just a Hyuuga. She always wanted that.

"_Konohamaru doesn't treat me like a Hyuuga."_ The girl shook her head vigorously trying to get the boy out of her head. She couldn't because what he said made her realize that maybe leading the clan wasn't her dream. One thing was certain, she would search for it. Looking at the ceiling from her bed, Hanabi slowly got up and walked over to her closet to get a jacket. She needed to get some fresh air to clear her head; a walk would definitely be good she thought.

Hanabi quickly left her room and exited the compound. After about five minutes of walking, she found herself on the busy streets of Konoha. The sun was slowly dimming down. Shinobi and civilians were heading about their business. It didn't really matter to Hanabi; she had her mind on other things. She looked at the Hokage monument. The idiot told her during one of their outings at the ramen stand that talking to his grandfather at the monument always cleared his head, maybe it would work for her. She decided against it. Hanabi continued to walk.

After a few more minutes of walking she found herself sitting over a small bridge with a small body of water under it. _"Hinata, why did you have to do what you did? Why must it end like this? I'm supposed to be talking to you about what happened today. Isn't that what sisters do?" _The girl didn't realize that the moon had replaced the sun. She left the bridge and headed back home. She would need her sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_Kurenai's apartment…_

Sitting on the window ledge looking at the moon in the night sky, Hinata couldn't help think about Hanabi. Could she bring herself to hurt Hanabi? It was like Naiya-sensei said she would have to disregard the safety of her enemies. Not wanting to admit it, but the sad fact was Hanabi was now her enemy.

Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder, "Kurenai-sensei, is there something you want?"

Kurenai sat at the end of the legde, "Just want to see how you were doing?"

"I'm fine, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said hoping Kurenai would buy it.

She didn't. "Hinata I have known you for far too long to know when something isn't right."

Hinata, who had her head down slightly, looked at her sensei, "Kurenai-sensei, has there ever been a time in your life when you had to do something that you didn't want to do but know that it is for the best?"

Kurenai turned to look at the full moon, "Yes. I know what you're going through more than you know." Her thoughts went to Senzairu and Asuma. Senzairu, she still loved him but the fact was she also loved Asuma. Senzairu's timing couldn't have been worse. Both treated her well, but Asuma was the present, and although she contemplated leaving Asuma for Senzairu, she knew that it would be best if they remained friends, it was better for them in the long run.

Her crimson eyes were now on Hinata, "Don't worry about it Hinata. You know what you have to do. Even if it hurts you to do it, it is something that is for the better is it not?"

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. You have always been the big sister that I always wanted." Hinata hugged the female Jounin who returned the warm embrace.

"I heard you hung out with Yumi-san and that little girl from that Samurai clan earlier," Kurenai asked

"Kiba-kun decided to treat me to barbecue when I was released earlier today. We ran into Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun, Yumi, Hayami, and even Sasuke-san. Temari and Shikamaru left us and Sasuke, Yumi, and Hayami joined us. Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Chouji also joined. It was fun; I got to know Yumi-san and Hayami-san." Hinata said.

Kurenai spoke, "I can guess they asked how Naruto was?"

"Yes. I informed them he was training. Hayami seemed to be happy and sad at the same time. Well it was an enjoyable experience if I must say, except Sasuke's and Sakura's sarcastic remarks to one another. But all in all, it was good to be with my friends." Kurenai was happy that the girl was back. Tsunade had informed her about Hinata right after she told Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Neji, and Chouji. Kurenai was a little angry that Tsunade didn't tell her sooner, but she had to accept it.

She smiled at her student, "I can't believe you challenged your father. You have achieved what you set out long ago to do Hinata. You have changed. I had a long day so I'm going to get some sleep. You can have the guest room; it's across from the bathroom. If you need anything, just knock on my door."

Hinata nodded, "Thanks sensei." Kurenai left Hinata and headed to her room. Hinata, looked back at the full moon, _"No turning back."_ For Hinata, the future was now.

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

Senzairu and Yuugao were walking down the street, both coming back from having a drink with Anko, Genma, and Tenzou. When Yuugao decided to leave, he decided to walk her home. It was a common occurrence over the past two months. Anko made a joke about the two being a couple. The two would often blush but would correct their comrades. Senzairu was now walking Yuugao home.

"Ohayo, Yuugao-san, Senzairu. It seems that you guys are enjoying each others company a lot lately."

Yuugao and Senzairu, both blushing, turned to the side to see Kakashi coming out of a shop. Senzairu gathered his composure and spoke, "Kakashi, how are you this evening?"

"Bored, but I'm sure I will find something to entertain me." Kakashi informed Senzairu.

"Kakashi-sempai, what do you plan on doing?" Yuugao asked.

Kakashi pulled out his little red book and walked pass the two. "I guess since I'm off for a week, I will catch up on some reading. Also," Kakashi turned his head slightly to his right, "You guys are being followed."

Senzairu and Yuugao heads slightly turned in the direction Kakashi was looking. A couple of Kunai flew their way, but due to their level of skill, the kunai were dodged effortlessly. Kakashi, Yuugao, and Senzairu didn't even move from their spot. They just simply turned their bodies and moved their heads to avoid the incoming projectiles. One kunai was dead on and it was coming straight for Senzairu. Before it pierced his face, he placed his middle finger inside the hole at the hilt of the kunai. He started to spin it in his hand, "You might want to come out and show yourself, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru appeared before them in an instant scratching his head, "You guys are really good. I never thought that the gap between Jounin and Chuunin would be this great."

Yuugao recognized the boy. Of course he was, "You're the grandson of Sandaime. How are you honorable grandson?"

Konohamaru hated that. He was always under his grandfather's shadow. Konohamaru politely greeted her, but ignored her soon after, "You, I remember you saying you were on my uncle's Genin squad?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything Konohamaru?" Senzairu questioned.

Kakashi looked around, really no point of him being here, he disappeared leaving the three behind.

The group didn't really pay any attention to the copy ninja. Konohamaru gave his reason, "Nothing I guess, I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Konohamaru expression became serious. "I want you to train me."

Senzairu was caught off guard but he responded quickly, "I wish I could, but there is a lot I have to do. You know the situation the village is in, not to mention that I have to get my squad prepared. Sorry, I can't train you Konohamaru."

"Please, my uncle doesn't have the time. I would ask Kakashi, but somehow I think he would refuse. Please, you seem pretty strong and well my uncle has said that you are a good fighter. I haven't begged for anything in my life, but I really need someone who is strong to train me." Konohamaru pleaded with Senzairu.

Senzairu closed his eyes to think. He opened his eyes, "Why do you want someone to train you so badly? Why do you want to get strong?"

Konohamaru smirked, "I want to be Hokage. No offense to your mother, but she's getting too old and she won't be able to protect the village much longer. Sasuke, a great ninja he is, but he is not fit to lead Konoha. Since the person I thought would take the title of Rokudaime is not going to, I'm going have to get stronger so I can take it. It's my duty to protect my family, friends, and all of the citizens of this great tree that which the leaves are on."

Senzairu started laughing, "You sound like you're grandfather with 'I must protect the great tree that the leaves are on,' but I can see you really do care for this village. I'm curious, what makes you think that you are going to take the title of Rokudaime?"

Yuugao jumped in, "Hokage-sama has not selected a successor. Uchiha Sasuke was selected by the council. Tsunade can still over ride that with her choice."

Senzairu turned from Yuugao to Konohamaru, "Get real. Sasuke is far above you. You won't reach his level as fast as you think. It might take years."

"Sasuke was never a goal that I felt I had to pass to gain the title of Hokage. Naruto was and has always been my obstacle. But since I have no obstacles except my current strength level, my dream is that much more in reach." Konohamaru continued to stare Senzairu down.

Senzairu looked deep into the kids eyes, _"He's sincere about being Hokage? The kid is good for a Chuunin even if he doesn't realize it. In a couple of years he will be a great Jounin, however none of that will take him to the level that he wishes to go."_

"Who is you current sensei?" Senzairu asked.

"Ebisu" Konohamaru answered.

"Ebisu, really!" Senzairu said.

"Not surprising, Ebisu is an elite teacher." Yuugao pointed out.

"Well, Ebisu's chakra control has always been excellent, so were his grades from what I can remember. Even though he is a good Jounin, that's not going to cut it." Senzairu said to Yuugao who didn't understand what he was getting at.

"What do you mean?" Yuugao asked.

"You understand Konohamaru, which is why you asked me to train you right?" Konohamaru nodded.

"What do you mean, I don't follow?" Yuugao waited for his answer.

"What I mean is in order to go to the next level you need an instructor that can do that. You also have to have the determination on top of that to go above and beyond. It's this combination that turns ninja into elite ninja. My great-grandfather trained his grandfather; his grandfather trained my mother, as well as Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Jiraiya trained the man who is heralded as the greatest Ninja ever, Yondaime. Kakashi was trained by Yondaime himself. Kakashi trained Sasuke, Sakura, and well maybe Naruto a little. Every member on Kakashi's squad was trained by a Sannin and look at them now. Easily they are among the top ninja in the world." Senzairu said.

"So, you're saying stronger ninjas are better trainers?" Senzairu shooked his head at Yuugao.

"What I'm saying is that you need someone who can pull that potential out of you. But you also have to work hard to become stronger. I was fortunate to train under my mother and my sensei. They saw my talent and helped me take it to the next level. Had I not worked hard, I wouldn't have been able to. Do you understand what I'm getting at, Yuugao-san?" He made sense when she thought about it.

Senzairu turned to Konohamaru, "I'm guessing Ebisu was good enough to bring you this far, but to get to your goal you need someone who can help you hone your skills. How bad do you want this?"

"I am willing to do whatever it takes, as long as it's done the right way." Senzairu could see the boy really wanted this. Personally, he never wanted to be Hokage, his father did though. He was relatively young when his father died, but he did remember his dream. It would be great way to honor his father's memory, what better way to do that then to train a boy who wanted the title more than anyone in the village.

"I'm a slave driver, Konohamaru. You're going to hate me, but I will do everything in my power to help you hone your skills." Konohamaru reacted by jumping up and down.

"Yes, so you will really do it." Konohamaru had to make sure that he agreed.

"Yes, I will help you. I will say this: a large part of this is on you. I can help and instruct, but it is up to you to push a break through the barriers that keep you at the strength that you are at now. Do you understand?" Konohamaru responded by nodding his head.

"I will see you at my house at 4 am sharp. We will train up until eight everyday until I see that my training is no longer required. At eight, I have to train my squad. You will be joining me with them until ten. I will train you along with them. But your training will be different from what I subject them to." He informed Konohamaru.

"Now go get some rest, I expect you in my mother's backyard at 4 am." Konohamaru lifted Senzairu in the air then put him down, "You won't regret it sensei. I will give 200 percent." Konohamaru headed in the direction to his house happy.

Yuugao walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "So, that's the kid you were telling me about earlier at the tea shop."

"Yes. That kid showed me something during the mission I had with him as well as earlier today. He showed me his heart, determination, and selfless nature. He has what it takes to lead this village."

"That's nice of you, you didn't have to train him, or walk me home. Which reminds me, are you going to continue walking me home or not?" Yuugao said in a playful manner.

Senzairu held his arm out for her to hold on to, "Shall we?"

"Such a gentleman, yes we shall." The two continued to Yuugao's apartment.

_Naiya's place, 10:30 pm…_

Naruto didn't realize that he had been practicing for close to ten hours. He was still stuck at two feet. That's how far he could go when he threw the Hiraishin kunai. If the kunai he threw went pass the two feet mark he couldn't get the technique to work. Naruto threw the kunai in his hand. He transported two feet; he fell to his knees. Pissed off he punched the dirt, _"Damn it! Two month's here and stills no progress. That goddamn scroll. I can't believe this shit. Well, I can't quit, I have to get up and continue."_

Naruto slowly rose until he was standing. "That's enough, Fox. Your chakra is low and I'm sure you need to take a bath. Tomorrow is a new day. Shower, sleep, and start fresh."

Naruto looked away not wanting to admit his sense was right. Truth was he couldn't perform another Hiraishin if he wanted to. He was too tapped out. Naruto looked up to the sky, _"Hayami, Yumi… for the sake of you two I will master this technique before the battle starts."_

Naruto placed the Kunai that was in his hand back in his pouch. He headed back inside the house remembering what his sensei said. Tomorrow was definitely a new day.

_Konoha…_

On the Hokage monument there stood a lone figure in a black cloak. The cloaked figure looked down to see that the town was still alive, even at this hour. _"Not much has changed I see." _The person with the cloak slowly removed the hood that covered the face. As the hood slowly fell back, what was revealed was long black hair and brown eyes. _"I must say, I do feel nostalgic. It feels good to be home, if I must say."_ The wind danced against the hair of the female who gazed upon the village.

Naiya was back in the leaf village; she was home, once again.

* * *

A\N

Hiashi has pitted his two daughters against each other for the seat of the main house, but it seems neither wants to really fight the other. Will they put their differences aside and fight to their fullest. Senzairu has offered to help Konohamaru. Looks like Konohamaru might achieve his dream one day. Naruto is still having problem with the Hiraishin. He has his work cut out for him but will he improve? Naiya is back in the Leaf village but why? The answers are coming, stay tuned.

I want to thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	23. Family Matters

Chapter 23: Family Matters…

Chapter 23: Family Matters…

_Konoha, 5 am…_

Most of Konohagakure was asleep at this hour. Konohamaru, on the other hand, was not. The nephew of Sarutobi Asuma found himself running through the village. He was surprised to run into Lee and Gai, but it couldn't be helped. From what his Sensei had told him this was their daily routine. Since he arrived at Tsunade's, Senzairu had him running around the village. Konohamaru was now heading back to Tsunade's. According to the beeping of his watch, he had run more than an hour. When he arrived back at her house, he found his sensei waiting for him.

"You look tired. But, I know that's not the case." Konohamaru knew that if he told the truth more running would ensue. He decided to lie, "No, I'm perfectly fine. What are we doing next, Sensei?"

"It's so good that you asked that Konohamaru, we are heading to the lake near the Uchiha district. I can see that your tired, I will give you credit for gutting it out, but the running I put you through had a purpose." He informed the Chuunin, who didn't quite understand.

Senzairu continued, "My purpose is simple. You're tired; we will fight on the lake. You're tired and you will also have to worry about placing the right amount of chakra into your feet to stay afloat. On top of that, you have to fight me. The odds aren't in your favor..."

Konohamaru grinned, "Bring it on. I told you already – whatever it takes."

Senzairu stepped closer to Konohamaru, "Then let's go." The next thing Konohamaru saw was an after image of his sensei, _"Damn, that was fast. Oh, well I'll make that look like nothing when I'm Hokage."_

Konohamaru followed his sensei to continue his training.

_Hyuuga Compound…_

Hinata was all she could think about, well with few thoughts of Konohamaru here and there, but mostly Hinata. It was inevitable, she would defeat Hinata like always, but this time, Hinata would be gone forever. The council meeting last night was crazy, simply because the elders wanted Hinata's head for disrespecting the family by going behind their back. When father did make the proposal they thought of it as nothing more than a joke, but they agreed. In fact, they really couldn't disagree. There was nothing in the charter wrong with what Hinata did. They couldn't kill her for disrespecting the clan, not officially. They decided it would be better to have her defeat Hinata. Afterwards Hinata would have to commit suicide. _"If Hinata wins she lives and gets her rightful spot as heir back… but if she loses than she dies…"_

It was decided. Hanabi may have acted unruly and spoiled at times, but she could never bring herself to be responsible for Hinata's death over something as stupid as who becomes the head of the Hyuuga. No, she would throw the fight. She would make it look close, but ultimately, she would let Hinata win. After all, she was her big sister. Hanabi got off her bed; it was breakfast time according to the bell she heard. Today wouldn't be as bad as she thought, nope not at all. 

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

Hinata found herself walking. The sun was rising and she could smell the lake she was passing. She looked over to see two figures fighting, _"It's Konohamaru-kun, but I don't recognize that other guy."_ Hinata had nothing else really to do, so she decided to go watch the two spar, which she was certain they were doing.

Hinata sat under a tree near the lake. She had to clear her mind of what was to happen in seven hours. Watching them would take her mind off that. 

"Came to watch the fight as well?" Hinata didn't realize that she wasn't the only one here. She turned to her right to see Shinji looking at the two battle.

"Yes, I really don't have anything else to do. Besides, I wanted to see who was fighting Konohamaru-kun," Hinata informed the man. She studied him for a bit. She had never seen him before, but he looked like a warrior. She knew he wasn't a threat, because if he was, she would have been dead already. 

Her staring uneased Shinji, "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't recognize you at all. You're not from Konoha, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not. I'm originally from Sea Country. Shinji, Minashu Shinji. And you are?"

Hinata extended her hand for him to shake, "Hyuuga Hinata, it's nice to meet you. I met your cousin yesterday. So, why are you out here this early, if I may ask?"

"I usually train out here by the water. It's so calming and relaxing, it reminds me of home." Shinji got a sad look when he thought about his home.

"Oh, I didn't mean to..." 

"It's okay." Shinji said, "So, why are you out here?"

"Well… today I have to fight my sister for the head seat of my clan," Hinata told the stranger.

"Why, I thought a clan as renowned as the Hyuuga would have better ways of selecting an heir. Shouldn't the eldest be the one selected? What, is your sister the oldest and you're challenged her?" Shinji wondered.

"No, it's not like that. I'm the oldest, but my father… well let's just say he doesn't think too highly of me." Shinji could hear the sadness in the girl's voice. 

"Expectations, I assume?" 

Hinata looked at Shinji, "What do you mean?"

Shinji responded, "I can see it in your eyes. It's not easy being the heir, is it? You know my uncle wasn't the first born – my father was. When he was killed, I was too young to lead the clan, so my uncle did. I was groomed to succeed him, but not only that I was groomed to be better than my father. 'Shinji is going to be strong, he's the son of Shinshiro' or 'Shinshiro's boy is the pride of this clan,' it was always like that, expectations to be better than my father and my uncle."

"Oh. My father is a bit different. He has expectations, but no matter what, I can never meet them. He hates me for something that I had no control over. I never cared about leading the clan, I just wanted to hear him say 'good job Hinata' or 'I love you Hinata.' I'm jealous of my sister in a way, the things that I wish from him, she gets easily." Shinji just looked at her. He wondered what she did that was so bad that would cause her father to hate her.

Hinata looked away embarrassed, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I barely know you and I shouldn't burden you with my life, I'm sorry about that." 

Shinji waved off her apology. He understood that sometimes people just needed to get things off of their mind and talking to strangers helped a lot. "Don't worry about it. It seems us heirs have it hard. Error is not an option for us." 

"Maybe, but without errors what goals are we to work toward?" Shinji couldn't help but smile. Hinata had put it all in perspective for him. He stood up, "I guess you're right. I have to go, I hope to talk to you again, Hyuuga-san."

"I would like that, but there's a condition with this fight today. If I lose I will have to commit suicide. There is a chance that I could lose." Hinata informed Shinji.

Shinji grinned, "Then don't lose. It's rare that I talk to people with your intellect and one who understands me. I'm counting on you to win, Hyuuga-san." 

"I will try my best, but please, call me Hinata." Shinji nodded.

"Okay, later Hinata-san."

"Enjoy your day, Shinji-kun." Hinata didn't expect to meet Shinji out there. Yesterday Hayami said that Shinji-nii as she called him was mean. Hinata was expecting someone well… someone like Sasuke. He was nothing like that at all. If fact, he was someone who understood her, maybe it was because they both had as he said _'expectations' _set by others for them. Hinata decided not to think about it too much. She turned back and placed her hands behind her on the grass to use for support as she leaned back slightly. She watched the two continue there fight. _"Poor Konohamaru-kun."_ Hinata watched as Senzairu didn't pull any punches on the Chuunin.

_On the lake…_

Konohamaru was doing everything in his power to stay above water. His Chakra was running low. Boy did he need to work on his stamina. _"I guess this was the purpose of fighting here on the water."_ He would have to maintain his balance after running around the village for an hour, not to mention he was into a hand-to-hand match with someone who wasn't pulling any punches. 

Konohamaru felt a foot press against his right cheek. This sent him skidding across the lake. He was tapped out; he ultimately started to slip under the water. His arms were tired, and his legs felt like they didn't want to move. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this god forsaken lake. When Senzairu walked over to him, he couldn't have been happier.

Senzairu knelt down before the struggling boy, "Your stamina sucks. You want to be a decent ninja – you're going to have to work on it."

Senzairu stood up and left the boy by himself. Konohamaru couldn't believe that he would leave him. When the brown-eyed Jounin got on land, he saw Hinata running past him. "Excuse me," he said, causing Hinata to turn around.

"What do you think you are doing miss?" Senzairu asked the girl before him.

"Konohamaru needs my help, he's going to drown." 

"If he drowns then he doesn't deserve to be Hokage. I would appreciate if you don't interfere with my training methods for my new apprentice." Hinata was confused.

"Apprentice… I'm sorry I don't know who you are; your name sir?"

Senzairu extended his hand, "Senzairu, what's you name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, it's nice to meet you." After she shook his hand she turned to Konohamaru, "Do you think it's wise to leave him. He looks like he's doing everything to stay a float."

"Of course he is. With the pain I inflicted on his arms and legs purposely, he should be. So, Hyuuga Hinata, I heard that name before. You're Hiashi-san's daughter correct?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

Senzairu touched the girls shoulder, "Well, I have to go. Please don't interfere. It's a test of sorts. Later." Senzairu walked off. Hinata looked at the man ask he walked off, she then turned to see Konohamaru. Hinata wanted so much to help Konohamaru. She decided that she would help if he started to sink.

15 minutes later, Konohamaru made it to shore, but boy was he pissed. Hinata never heard one person curse so much in her life. "That goddamn bastard, what the hell was his problem?"

"Calm down Konohamaru-kun, I'm sure he had his reasons, more importantly are you okay?" The concern was visible on her face.

Konohamaru took off the wet shirt and wringed it out, "I'm fine. He said he was a slave driver, but I didn't expect this. So Hinata, have you seen Hanabi-chan? I've been looking for her, but she has been nowhere in sight." 

"Hanabi, well if I know father he is preparing her for her fight with me later on." Hinata still was uneased by fighting her sister.

"So it's true, I heard Uncle Asuma mention something about that but I didn't know if it was true. Hinata," Konohamaru tone caused Hinata to look at the boy, his features showing that his worry, "Hanabi can be stubborn at times, but she is a good person. I know most think of her as arrogant, but that's because she is afraid and doing so pushes people away. Most people want to be her friend, as well as mine because of who our family is, not who we are."

"I know. Hanabi is my sister and I love her so I would never or could never harm her. It is my job to protect her, which is why I must fight her without holding back. All of those years that we fought were a combination of me pulling my punches as well as low self-esteem. Like me, she is a victim of the rules and the expectations that are placed before all Hyuuga. If I am to protect her, I must shatter those rules and expectations for her sake as well as the sake of the clan." Hinata stood up and held out her hand for Konohamaru to grab.

"Come, I will treat you to breakfast Konohamaru-kun." Konohamaru decided to stand without taking her hand. 

"Thanks, but I can't. I'm sure that the bastard is waiting for me at his house. My training isn't over and I will probably regret it taking time to talk to you. Either way, I will see you later, Hinata." Konohamaru ran off waving goodbye as he did. Hinata was about to leave, but decided against it. She just plopped back down on the grass and laid back. Her gaze fixed toward the morning sky. The sun had risen, and maybe she could look at that as a foreshadowing of the Hyuuga clan's future. A new day was going to begin, but first she would have to just win. There was no tomorrow. Closing her eyes to relax her mind, Hinata drifted off into a slumber.

_Cloud Village, 8 am…_

Aisu was in his office sorting through the missions he was to assign to his nin. He heard knocking at the door, "Come in."

Before Aisu stood one of the captains he sent to capture Uzumaki, but why was he here? "So, I take it that you have found and dispatched Uzumaki. I can only guess you are here to bring me the sword I told you to retrieve."

"Sorry sir, but our search continues. Honestly sir, I don't think we are going to find him. The guy has fallen of off the face of the Earth. We have searched every country since the mission was assigned. Sir, we will continue our search, I just thought I would inform you on how it's going." 

Aisu stood up and walked around his desk. He was now standing on the man's left side, "If I don't see you guys, then I know you are still on mission. The next time I see you guys, I want his head and his sword. Here is a suggestion: you might want to stay close to the Leaf Village. I'm sure Tsunade has ANBU patrolling within twenty miles of Konoha from all directions. So getting inside the village is impossible. However, you might hear something if you keep you hair to the ground long enough. You guys are the best at what you do. You and the other captain's squads can find needles in a hay stack so go and find Uzumaki."

The captain bowed, "Yes sir, we will complete our mission." The captain moved with such speed it almost was as if he teleported out of the room. Aisu sat on his desk, _"What the hell are you doing Uzumaki? He has four months left, I don't know why I feel … worried. He has years until he reaches my level and I will crush him before he does."_

_Naiya's place…_

Naruto decided to skip sword training today. He decided to relax. The last time he was at the Namikaze House, he snatched the diary that was in his parent's room. He knew it was private, but he felt that reading it would give him a better understanding of who they were. As he discovered, from reading his mother's journal a couple of days ago, she wasn't a Shinobi. He told himself he would read her diary later, the one that he wanted to read was his father's. The man that was once his idol and the one he hated all at the same time was an enigma. Naruto needed to understand this man better. Although nothing beats the real thing, the diary was the closest he could get.

Naruto was skimming through all of the boring stuff, but storing it away at the same time. Finally after flipping through many pages, he landed on a page with something that caught his interest.

"_Today was a wonderful day. I finally was able to utilize my Hiraishin technique. After years of creating and training, I finally have mastered it. I am think taking leave for a couple of months during the ceasefire to hone my skills here in the Northern Mountain Hills of Fire Country. I wish I could have brought Kushina with me, But, then again I would have never gotten any training done. I can wait to get back home. My sensei's novels are great, but they're nothing compared to her touch. When I do get back, I'm going to grab her and just…"_

Naruto threw the book down after reading a little more. He put his head down _"My old man was a perv too? The future doesn't look too good for me. Am I fated like all men, to be a pervert?"_ Naruto prayed that wasn't the case. However, something did catch his interest. _"Northern Mountain Hills of Fire Country…"_ Naruto decided to go back a few pages that he skipped and continue reading. He discovered that his father had a little place within those Mountains. Talk about seclusion, Naiya was secluded, but those mountains were miles away from any form of civilization. At least Naiya was twenty miles away from a town. Naruto had to pass those mountains on a mission one time, and boy did it take him forever to find the nearest town. But, he was curious. Maybe the little sanctuary that the Fourth had created was still there. He could stay there if it was, but whether it was there or not, training away from everything, even Naiya and Kaito, was better. Everywhere he turned, his sensei was telling him to rest. In his mind he felt he didn't have time to rest. He had a little over four months and where he was at wasn't good enough. He needed to be in solitude. His mind was made up, He was heading back to Fire Country, but this time it wasn't to the Leaf village. "_Northern Mountain Hills of Fire Country, here I come."_

_Konoha, Midday…_

The Hyuuga courtyard was usually a deserted place; however that was not the case today. Members from the Hyuuga Council, as well as the Branch house and Main house, were in the courtyard. Other Shinobi was also present, but only the ones Hiashi had said were to watch, they were Hinata's close friends. Kiba and Akamaru looked a bit nervous; the same could be said for Kurenai. Shino was Shino, calm and collected. Tsunade was there, as Hokage, things of significant importance like this required her presence. Everyone from the Rookie Nine, Gai's squad and the Jounin were there, except Naruto and Sasuke, for obvious reasons.

Hanabi was standing in the middle of the courtyard dressed in the purple ninja outfit that she trained in. She patiently waited for Hinata, who had yet to show up. Hanabi prayed she showed, because even if she lost by default, Hinata still would die. 

Kiba was worried about his comrade as well, "Damn it, where the hell are you Hinata?"

Shino gently placed his hand on the shoulder of a pacing Kiba, "Patience my friend, Hinata will show."

Hiashi was waiting for his daughter to show up. He knew it; she was a coward and had disgraced him in front of the family once again. He was forced to take back his thoughts when he saw a lone figure walk into the court yard.

The sun high above made the girl heading in their direction look like a walking silhouette from a distance. When Hinata came into view everyone was a little surprised at what they saw. Kakashi, who was reading his book, had almost dropped it. Kiba always looked at Hinata like a little sister, but right now his thoughts were in the gutter. The purple halter top with the matching spandex showed off Hinata's figure to its fullest degree. Most didn't get to see her this way because Hinata was always conservative. Hinata opted to wear an outfit similar to the one that Naiya had given her during her training with slight modifications. Although she still had the ankle warmers, that Lee and Gai gave thumbs up to, she also had on the type of arm bands that Sasuke and Ino used to wear.

Hanabi never saw her sister like this, _"You don't have to go parading around. I so hate you right now, Hinata."_

Hiashi stepped forward and motioned for the girls to come close. When they got close, he spoke, "I expect you two to give your all. The last one standing wins. That means you can only win by knocking your opponent out or by killing them. I already know whose going to win, so Hanabi make this quick."

Hiashi gave Hinata a look of disgust before he walked away. Hinata stared at her father, but then turned her attention to Hanabi. Her sister had already slipped into a fighting stance.

"Hinata," Hanabi called out to the girl. Once she saw she had her undivided attention, she continued, "I will let you win this. I really don't want you die. So, let's just give them a good show."

Hinata slipped into the same Jyuuken stance that Hanabi slipped into, "Sorry Hanabi, but I don't want you to hold back. Fight me with everything you have sister."

"Are you crazy, you will be killed! Hinata don't act tough; you can't beat me. Please Hinata, just do this for me," Hanabi pleaded.

Hinata smiled at her little sister, "Hanabi-chan, I know you don't think I can beat you, but it's like I said, I never wanted to hurt you. Sisters, brothers, family in general should never have to fight. I love you Hanabi and I could never harm you, which is why I never put my all in our battles. Even if I did, father wouldn't have like me better for it. I would have gotten scolded for hurting you. I know you're trying to protect me, but that's my job. I'm the big sister, it's time I start acting like it. Please Hanabi-chan, come at me with everything you have. This fight is bigger than you and me. Don't insult its importance by only giving half."

Hinata's mind was made up, this she could see. She closed her eyes to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. She knew she would hate herself for it, but this is what Hinata wished then so be it. "Okay, I will not be holding back, but I did try to help you. Come sister, let us begin."

Hinata nodded. The two girls started to circle the field, neither attacking. They were sizing the other up. Hinata knew Hanabi was good, but she had the advantage. Hanabi didn't know what she was capable of. The two continued to circle, looking for an opening.

Hanabi was the first to strike. She aimed for Hinata's shoulder, her thoughts were to seal one of her arms and end it quickly, she never expected Hinata to match her speed and block, but she did. Hanabi's initial shock gave Hinata the time she needed to place her knee in Hanabi's gut following that up with a kick from the opposite foot that sent the girl skidding across the floor. Hinata jumped back to create a significant distance. _"She's still not serious. I have to force her, and the way to do that is by hurting her pride. I should expect her to come at me with everything she has."_

Hinata knew her sister alright, because Hanabi was pissed and it showed. This was the first time Hinata landed a hit on her, but what surprised Hanabi was that she did it with little effort. _"Okay, you want a fight, then I will give you one."_

Hanabi slipped back into her Jyuuken. She would apply more chakra to her hands and strike with greater force. Hinata knew what was coming. She prepared herself.

Kiba looked over at Kurenai, "Wow, I never knew Hinata was that fast."

"I guess she is full of surprises," Kurenai said.

Kakashi, who was standing next to Kurenai couldn't have agreed more. Something told him that this fight was going to be good. He decided to pull up his Hiate, uncovering his left eye. 

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi, _"So, he thinks its going to be interesting, well seeing that she trained under Naiya, I'm sure it will be."_

Hanabi and Hinata closed the distance until fist met fist. Hand strike after hand strike, kick after kick, block after block, visible chakra was seen with each hit and block. Hiashi, along with the rest of the Hyuuga were stunned. Never did they see Hinata fight with so much intensity or use the Jyuuken this effectively. The girl was fighting like she belonged in the head house. Every hit that Hinata blocked frustrated Hanabi even more. 

Hanabi was flying through ideas in her head to end it, but it was like Hinata was a step ahead of her, _"Shit, she's not allowing me to hit any major areas that would make her Jyuuken ineffective. In fact she's meeting with equal force, but how did she get this strong. I refuse to believe she was always this strong. She couldn't have let me won, I refuse to believe that!"_

Hanabi decided to do a leg sweep, when Hinata jumped over it she smiled, _"Got you..." _realizing her mistake she flew through hand seals as fast as she could to stop Hanabi, who used the leg swipe to spin into the Kaiten. Hinata only got hit with the initial blast which was good, because had she taking that hit at full power she would surely be out of it.

Hanabi wondered why she stopped, but saw the mud that stopped her spin. She didn't get to complete the Kaiten, but the initial spin blew Hinata a few feet away, Hanabi was glad because the way Hinata was falling, it was clear that she wasn't going to get back up once she hit the floor.

Hiashi smirked, _"I must admit, great counter from that position and even though Hanabi didn't get to complete her Kaiten, it was enough to end this. So, you improved a little, but it wasn't enough."_

Tsunade, Kakashi, and everyone else from Gai team and the Rookie Nine looked as Hinata was coming down slowly. They didn't want to believe it, but it was over.

A lone figure with her cloak on just smiled _"Now it begins!"_

Everyone eyes widened when Hinata back flipped at the last moment landing in crouching position with one hand supporting her. She quickly grabbed three kunai from her pouch and threw them with force. Hanabi saw the kunai speeding towards her. Although they weren't on target to kill her, but two were aimed at her shoulders while the other was coming at her leg. She cursed Hinata for catching her off guard with that Doton jutsu. 

Hanabi put chakra to her feet and jumped out of the way causing her to hit the ground. Hinata stood up and switched to her fighting stance. 

One of the Hyuuga elders looked at Hiashi, "What the hell is this? That's not the Jyuuken stance, Hiashi. She is disgracing the Hyuuga, put her down."

Tsunade spoke, "If he makes a move, I will be forced to crush him. If I'm not mistaken, Hiashi said that anything goes."

The Hyuuga who was looking at Tsunade, turned back to Hiashi who really wasn't paying attention to the man. His eyes were on Hinata and they were filled with anger. Every time he saw Hinata, he couldn't help but see his dead wife. He despised her, not only that, but she was the one who came back alive, each and everyday he looked at Hinata he couldn't help but see her. The girl was more and more like her. 

Hinata, who had her Byakugan activated saw her father looking at her with animosity in his eyes. _"He still hates me? Why father… why do you hate me? I know why, but I can't apologize for something out of my realm of control. I don't care about the main house and the branch house, it doesn't matter. All I ever wanted was to make you proud of me, but the harder I tried, the higher you standards became. Watch me father, I will make you see me, I will make you respect me."_

Hanabi dusted herself off then slipped back into her Jyuuken stance, "What, decided to choose a new stance because my Jyuuken is better?"

"That's not the case at all. I told you Hanabi-chan that this fight is bigger than you and me?" Hinata said while her eyes were on her father.

"Then switch back so we can continue." Hanabi demanded.

"No, Hanabi-chan. I want to show father and the elders that the Jyuuken isn't as perfect as they think. But also, I want to show the elders that learning and utilizing different techniques can be beneficial to the clan. Hanabi-chan, I'm fighting to change the clan. Understand where I'm coming from sister." Hinata extended her hand and spread her legs until she was closer to the ground.

Hanabi didn't have time to worry about this new style her sister was about to show. She had no data on it and didn't know how to combat it. If it was a regular opponent it wouldn't have mattered because Jyuuken could have taken it down. However this was an entirely different case. Hinata was a Hyuuga, and about a half an hour ago she wouldn't have thought anything of that fact, but Hinata proved that she could keep up with her skill. 

Neji who sensed a presence above him, was curious about the figure above him on the roof. Shino looked at Neji, "Are you worried about Hinata or the person above us?"

"The latter, I can't identify said person." Neji said to Shino in a low voice. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Tsunade over heard the two who where keeping their voice at a whisper. The three looked at Tsunade who nodded causing the three men to disappear. Neji looked at Tsunade who nodded – he understood, she sent them to take care of it. 

"Well, I guess it has been taken care off." Shino replied.

Neji decided to keep focused on the fight.

Hiashi looked a Tsunade_ "So, she sensed it as well. Good, I don't have to worry about it._" He turned back to look at the fight.

Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma surrounded the cloaked figure. "I guess I couldn't stay hidden from you, eh Kakashi-kun, Gai-kun, and Asuma-kun?"

Kakashi spoke in a calm manner while the others wondered how this person knew their names, "So you know our names, might we ask who you are?"

"I'm surprised you forgot me, Kakashi-kun. You would think you would remember old me." The cloaked figure removed the hood to reveal her face. 

Kakashi eyes widened, along with Gai's, and Asuma's. "Naiya-san!"

"You have grown, Kakashi-kun. My fault, I meant to say 'Sharingan Kakashi', and look at you Asuma, last time I saw you, you had peach fuzz, and I see it finally grew. Gai, I see you still have the same unique fashion sense."

Asuma spoke, "What brings you here after all of these years, Naiya-san?"

"I have my reasons, but right now I'm trying to look at this fight." She sat down on the roof and looked at the two girls circle each other.

Gai spoke "This is great. Naiya-san, I have this student who trains day and night and I was thinking since you gave Naruto-kun his…"

She cut Gai off, "No. I helped Naruto out for a reason. Besides, your student can make due with out gravity seals. I'm not here to join the village; I didn't come here for this. My purpose is to remain secret. I know you are going to tell Tsunade of my presence but I ask you not to. She will see me soon enough. You guys don't have to stand; you can sit and watch the fight with me."

Gai and Asuma sat down, Kakashi on the other hand didn't she looked at him, "What, too good to sit next to me, Kakashi-kun?"

He ignored her and asked, "How is he doing?"

She looked away and focused on the fight. After a long pause, she answered, "Truthfully, I don't know if he's going to be able to master it within in the time necessary. That's partially why I'm here, but enough about that." She smiled at the Jounin, "Sit, sit, sit, Kakashi-kun." Kakashi sat down next to Naiya. 

Tsunade wondered why Kakashi and the rest weren't back. _"Nevermind that, they can take care of themselves. This fight is really heating up."_

The fight was indeed heating up. Hanabi was trying to lay a hand on Hinata but she found she couldn't. One Hinata was shockingly faster, two her movements were more fluid. If Hanabi had to describe it, it was poetry in motion. She moved with the grace of a ballerina, but kept her ninja deadliness. Hanabi continued her attack and finally found an opening; she capitalized on it right away.

She aimed at Hinata's heart and when she hit the crowd went silent, the hit echoed throughout the whole court yard. Time stood still. Hinata flew a couple off feet away and landed hard. Hanabi closed her eyes, when Hinata hit the ground. If Hinata wasn't dead from that, there was no way she was getting back up from it. _"You fought like a true warrior sister, and for that you have my respect."_

Ino looked at Hinata, "Oh my god, Hinata!"

Shikamaru lazily spoke, "This fight is so over, Hinata really should stop playing and end this now."

Ino turned to Shikamaru, "What the hell are you say? Hinata is laying there motionless" Shikamaru pointed to Hinata while yawning.

Shino spoke, "I see."

Hinata body turned into a log.

Hanabi, who deactivated her Byakugan soon after and was surprised to hear kunai coming at her from behind, she quickly knocked them away with the kunai she pulled from her pouch. The thing she noticed was that Hinata was not where she landed, then it hit her _"Kawarimi!"_ Hanabi saw a kunai fly at her, she tilted her head to the side to dodge, but clearly that was a mistake.

The kunai turned into Hinata, who planted her foot into Hanabi's jaw, knocking the girl off of her feet.

Hinata slipped back into her fighting position waiting for her to get up. Hanabi rubbed her jaw, then picked herself up.

"How did you dodge that attack, I hit you in the heart, you shouldn't be standing?"

Hinata answered, "You're experiencing the point I'm trying to make to the elders. The Jyuuken can be stopped. I won't tell you how I did it, but it can be nullified."

Ino started cheering, "Hinata that was awesome, give a left kick."

Kiba joined in, "Give her a knuckle sandwich."

Lee started cheering as well, "Show her your youthful spirit, Hinata-san."

Shikamaru covered his hears, _"Troublesome idiots. I wish Hinata would end this already, if only to shut them the hell up."_

Hanabi looked at the group, then back at Hinata, who was five feet away. "Look at those idiots cheer for you. I never have anyone cheer for me. I always hated that. I was always stronger, faster, more agile yet you always had what I never had, people who liked you for you."

"Well, I guess we both have something to be envious at. Father always treated you better. I couldn't bring myself to hate you for it, but I was always jealous of that, Hanabi-chan. All I ever wanted was my family to see me and respect me for me." Looking at Hinata and listening to what she just said, her and her sister had more in common than they thought. Both wanted what the other had more than anything.

Hinata smiled at her little sister, "Hanabi-chan, if it counts I have always seen you as a friend."

Hanabi returned the smile, but slipped back in her stance, "If you didn't have my respect before Hinata, you have it now. Regardless of what happens here Hinata, let's give it all we got."

Hinata nodded. She quickly blurred out of Hanabi's sight appearing in front of the young Hyuuga, but she quickly blocked the attack. Hanabi tried to strike Hinata in the chest again, but her attack was blocked. Hinata created distance from her and Hanabi by jumping to the side. She quickly performed the hand seals to perform a fire attack. Hanabi decided to play Hinata's game and use a water attack that canceled out the fire attack. The smoke screen faded in a matter of seconds and the two were continuing their taijutsu match.

It was evident that fatigue was taking its toll on Hanabi. Hanabi aimed her foot at Hinata's stomach, but Hinata back flipped a few feet away from Hanabi. The younger Hyuuga decided it was time to pull out the stops, _"She's within range. She won't have time to counter. It's now or never."_

Hanabi slipped into a stance that Hinata recognized, _"Shit."_

Hanabi smiled, "Hakke Rokujyuu yonshou," Hinata knew there was only way to stop Hanabi from ending it here. 

What she did next shocked everyone except Kiba and Shino.

"_I have to keep this up, Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou will shield me from her strikes, I just have to match her speed and force so she doesn't break through."_

Hanabi couldn't believe what she was seeing. Every strike was effectively countered by a technique she had never seen used. What was this technique? It kind of reminded her of Kaiten, but without the spinning.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. _"How did she learn such a technique?"_

Kiba spoke, "I knew that technique would be useful. You're awesome Hinata!"

Ino joined in on the chanting and cheering with Kiba and Lee. 

Neji looked at Shino, "How long has she known that technique?"

"Since she were twelve." This was news to everyone including Kurenai. Shino continued, "After her loss to you, she wanted to create a technique that was her own, but that would not disgrace her family. She thought that if she showed her father that she created a technique that all Hyuuga could utilize, he would accept her."

Tsunade overheard what Shino said and looked at Hiashi who still was glaring at Hinata. _"Blind fool, it's not her fault. I must say, that was impressive. I thought it was over as well. She seems determined. I don't know what you did Naiya, but thank you."_

Hanabi was glaring at Hinata. "What the hell was that?"

"A technique I created six years ago." Hanabi was surprised, but it stung her pride as well. _"She created a technique when she was a Genin? Not just any technique, but from what I can gather she created an ultimate shield of sorts. Damn you, Hinata."_

Hinata didn't waste any time, she used her Jyuuken and struck Hanabi in the gut. Hanabi was not ready for this, the expression on her face showed this. She dropped to one knee. She glanced up at Hinata, who was trying her best to hold back her tears, and then fell forward on her face.

Everyone turned to the gate when they heard Konohamaru yelled out, "Hanabi-chan get up! What are you doing sleeping on the job? You can win. Get up now Hanabi and fight."

Hinata looked at the boy; she then turned to see her sister who was slowly rising. "Freaking idiot doesn't know how to shut the hell up."

Hinata knew that this fight was over, but she knew how her sister felt. It was the same she felt when she was fighting Neji. When Naruto cheered her on it felt like she could do anything. Although she was happy that Hanabi had at least one friend, she still had to put her down for good.

Hanabi coughed up blood then moved back into her fighting stance. "It's over, Hanabi-chan. Please, don't continue."

"You were the one who said not to hold back. Well it ain't over, I'm still standing." One eye was lower than the other. She was doing her best to try and stay awake.

Hiashi was looking at Hanabi. He hated to admit it but Hinata was going to win. He still couldn't help but get angry every time he looked at the girl. His anger was spilling out; Tsunade could feel the killer intent coming from him. _"Better keep my eye on him."_

A tear fell down Hinata's eye. "Hanabi please, don't continue. You don't have anything to prove. Why must it come to this? Why must I harm you? I'm supposed to protect you from getting hurt." Hanabi rushed her and continued with her strikes.

Hinata dodged them with ease. The blow she delivered to Hanabi's stomach had slowed the girl down considerably. Hinata continued to talk while she dodged, "We are suppose to be fighting over who used up all of the shampoo, talking about what boys we both like, our first kisses and things of that nature." 

Hinata caught both hands. Hanabi could now see the pain on her face more clearly. "But, if me winning this fight so I can live another day to do all of those things with you Hanabi-chan, then I will do what I must. Forgive me, Hanabi-chan." Hinata threw both hands to the side leaving Hanabi's chest wide open. She brought her right hand back. Everything moved in slow motion as her hand was coming forth.

When the hit made contact the only thing that was heard was Hanabi landing hard and bouncing up and then landing again. 

It was officially over, Hinata had won.

Hinata, however, wasn't too thrilled about her victory. Tears were falling down her eyes. She knew what she had to do, but she had to injure her only sister to get it done. 

Hiashi couldn't take it anymore, _"She wins, yet she is crying over her victory. She's too weak to lead this clan. It's her fault anyway. She was the reason, why she died. I … I…" _Hiashi Shunshin'd out of sight, Tsunade was going to move but didn't _"Well, well so it really was her..."_

When Hiashi got within striking distance, he swung at the unsuspecting Hinata. He saw that Kakashi had a hand on his striking hand, Kurenai was holding his other arm and Gai was holding his waist from behind but none of them stopped him. What stopped him was a greenish blue shield and a familiar face he hadn't seen in a long time that was responsible for it. His finger tips rested against the shield. Hinata looked at the lady wearing the cloak in front of her, she recognized the seal.

"Naiya-sensei!" Hinata managed to get out.

Hiashi was glaring at Naiya, who had her left arm extended, to maintain the shield. Naiya returned the look, "It's been a long time Hiashi-_dono_..." She said the honorific with sarcasm.

"Get out of my way, Naiya, this has nothing to do with you. I should kill you for removing her seal. Move Naiya."

"No, and you can't stop me even if you wanted to Hiashi-_dono_. You wish to kill your daughter. Is it because she reminds you so much of Yuri-san? You think killing her will erase the memory of your wife, I see you have become foolish in your old age." Hiashi narrowed his eyes. Kakashi saw the chakra pattern in Hiashi with his Sharingan, he was about to perform Kaiten _"Damn it, I have to shield myself."_ This was the thoughts of all of the Jounin holding him back.

Before he could perform his Kaiten, he felt a hard strike to his neck. When he turned around slowly, he saw Tsunade standing over him. Hiashi passed out. She looked over to see Hanabi was being tended to by the medical squad. She also saw Konohamaru following them. She motioned for one of the Hyuuga to come, when one arrive she spoke, "You can take him in the house, I just knocked him out. He should be up in an hour or two. Let him know that if he comes after Hinata again, he will have to deal with me." The Hyuuga was helped by the other Hyuuga. The elders who were watching were pissed. Hinata had exploited a loop hole and made them look like fools. There was nothing they could do; she was now the head of the clan. They all headed back in the house. 

Hinata's friends ran up to her but she ran past them to run up to the doctors carrying her sister. She looked at the medic, "Will she be okay?"

"Yes. She will be really sore for the next couple of days, and we will have to monitor her kidneys and her heart, but she should be fine." Hinata was relieved.

She turned to Konohamaru, "I'm sorry Konohamaru, I didn't mean …"

"It's okay. I know you wouldn't hurt her without good reason, Hinata. Don't worry about Hanabi, I will watch over her. Go join your friends." Hinata didn't want to leave Hanabi, but she knew she couldn't do anything for her. She slowly watched the doctors take her to the hospital.

Kiba grabbed her shoulder, "That was awesome, Hinata."

Ino grabbed the other, "I didn't know you were that good; wow I don't want to fight you ever."

Hinata looked towards the porch to see Neji looking at her. He smiled and nodded at her. She knew that was his way of saying good job. Hinata turned around to see Naiya walking towards her with Tsunade and the other Jounin senseis.

"Naiya-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Sakura recognized that name, "You're 'The Seal Mistress?'"

Everyone turned to Naiya, stunned by the revelation. She sighed, looking at Sakura, she said "Naiya is just fine."

Lee knocked Sakura down to get up close to the lady, "You're really her? If so can you please give me the same seals Naruto-san has?"

"No," Naiya said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, but like I told Gai, who I can only assume you were the student he was talking about _"talk about wanting to be like your master,"_ I didn't come here for that. Besides, you don't need seals to make you stronger. You can get that done with hard work and training."

Gai jumped in, "She's right Lee. We will have to increase your training. We will train from sun up to sun down."

Lee pumped his fist, "Yes Gai-sensei. I will become much stronger by working harder. Gai-sensei…"

"Lee..."

The two men leaped into each others arms repeatedly shouting out each other's name. Naiya turned slightly to Tsunade, "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"One branch short of a leaf is what I always say. So, what is your business here, Naiya?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm here to see your son. I need to talk to him about something." She informed Tsunade.

This grabbed the curiosity of Tsunade as well as the others. "Oh, what does it concern?"

"Look Tsunade-sempai, I understand you want to know, but it's kind of private." 

Tsunade was determined to find out what she needed to talk to him about. Naiya saw the look that Tsunade was giving _"I hate that look."_

Naiya sighed, "I will talk to you before I leave here. I need to find him; do you know where he's at right now?"

Kakashi spoke, "Last I saw him he was training his squad. They're probably on break since it's a little past one." 

Naiya saw the man dressed in Anbu garbs from the corner of her eye. She was once a member and the training never left her. The way the man moved she knew instantly he was from Root, _"So you are going to put your dogs on me Danzou. They'll lose the scent before they know I'm gone."_

"Well, when will he be home?" She asked Tsunade.

"Ususally he comes in at around 9 at night. Come with me Naiya, I will entertain you until then." Tsunade hoped she would accept. This would give her enough time to place an ANBU squad on her.

Naiya smirked, "Nice try Tsunade-sempai, but you forgot that I'm a ninja as well, later."

Naiya formed a hand seal that blinded everyone. When their vision returned 5 sec or so, later she was gone. Tsunade cursed herself _"I should have countered that technique. It's going to be hard to keep track of her, that's for sure." _

Tsunade looked around to see that they were the only ones in the courtyard. "Well, now that this is done, you guys can go about your business. Hinata, you on the other hand come with me."

Everyone left the courtyard. Hinata was the last to leave, she looked back at her home, "I hope I have the strength to do what is necessary." She followed Tsunade to her office.

_5 pm, Naiya's place…_

Kaito slept most of the day away, but that was the thing, he actually got some sleep. He decided to go to Naruto's room to check up on him. _"I bet he's resting. Slacker."_ He opened the door, "Hey Naruto, taking my advi…"

He entered a room with a neatly made bed and a letter addressed to him and Naiya. Kaito opened it, 

_Dear Kaito and Naiya,_

_I've decided that Naiya's place may not be the best place for me to train. I can't tell you where I'm going, but just know that I will be in complete seclusion. Anyway, thanks for helping me out, but from here on out I have to do this alone. I will see you guys soon._

_The Greatest Ninja Ever,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Kaito threw the letter on the bed, _"I guess he's tired of the parental control. I hope you know what you're doing, Naruto. I really hope you know what you're doing."_

_2 hours later, Konoha…_

Konohamaru was sitting at Hanabi's bedside holding her hand. He heard her groan, "Ughhh."

"Hanabi-chan, you're up!" He said with excitement.

"Yes, but I wish I wasn't, your yelling is giving me a headache. Where am I?" Hanabi asked.

"You're in the hospital. Your father was here earlier, but he left." Konohamaru informed her.

"Oh." _"He must be disappointed in me. I still can't believe that I lost to Hinata. By the way,"_ she used as much strength as her body would give her to turn her head, "What about Hinata?"

"Hinata just left. She went to get you some flowers from Ino's parent's flower shop. Are you hungry, Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru asked the girl.

Speaking in a weak voice, "Yes, and don't call me that."

Konohamaru got up, "Well, I will get you some soup. I'll be back real soon."

Hanabi looked at the door. She strained her voice to get his attention, "Konohamaru!"

He turned to look at the girl, "Yes."

"Thank you." This caused the Sarutobi to smile. He then left her alone.

Hanabi turned to face the ceiling _"I lost. I got minimal movement in my arms and legs. I wonder if she fought me to her fullest," _Hanabi closed her eyes, _"I guess it's better it turned out this way. My Onee-chan gets to live. Well, I can live with that. However, what I can't live with is her beating me. When I'm better, I swear I'm going to train until I'm strong enough to challenge her."_

Hanabi was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on the door that was already opened. She turned her head to see that it was Hinata with a bunch of flowers. Hinata walked over to the window ledge and place the flowers on the ledge. She then turned to Hanabi, "How are you feeling?"

"I can't move Hinata, how do you think I'm feeling?" Hanabi said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to help you sit up?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi was reluctant but then she said, "Okay, but move slowly I'm sore."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Hanabi-chan I didn't," Hanabi stopped her.

"Yes you did. I bare no hard feelings. I do however ask that you give me a rematch when I feel like having one. Just me and you, no clan, none of your friends, no one is to be present. I need to know for myself," Hanabi said.

"Okay Hanabi. So…"

"So… I heard father was here." Hanabi said.

"Yes, he was. I officially start tomorrow. I will be head of the clan." Hinata informed Hanabi.

"What do you plan to do?" A curious Hanabi questioned.

"The first thing I plan to do is abolish the curse seal. I will remove it from every member, thus combining the two houses. After that I will place a seal on every Hyuuga that will seal off our blood-line limit when we die. Unlike the caged bird seal, this seal will only seal off our blood-line limit. Once that is done I'm going to step down and turn over control to father," Hinata informed Hanabi who was shocked.

"Father… but why?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't really want to lead the clan, Hanabi. I just want to unite the clan. We are family, but we are so divided that we forget that. The power the main house holds over the branch causes their hatred toward the main house, and the main house misuses that power and is becoming arrogant towards the branch house." Hanabi understood what Hinata was saying. She found herself looking down on branch members. What was ironic about the main house superiority complex was that the strongest member resided in the branch. 

Hinata decided to change the subject, "So, what happened over the past two months?" 

Hanabi thought about what happened, "Where do I begin?"

After a 20 minutes of telling Hinata what had happened, Hanabi finally told her that she kissed Konohamaru. Hanabi wanted to just die due to Hinata's silence.

"Do you like him?" Hinata asked.

"Um... Yeah, I guess," Hanabi said sounding like she wasn't sure what she should have said.

"If you like him then you like him. You shouldn't hesitate to tell a person how you feel about them Hanabi, you might lose your chance to tell them." Hinata knew this all to well. The good thing about her situation was she could put it behind her and move on. It would have hurt more if Naruto was with someone who didn't appreciate him but that wasn't the case with Yumi. Yumi truly loved Naruto. Hinata couldn't have been happier for him.

Hanabi was about to say something when Konohamaru walked in with her soup. Hinata stood up, "Well I have to go, can you help feed her Konohamaru." 

He nodded. She then turned to Hanabi, "I will check on you tomorrow Hanabi-chan, and remember what I said."

The two watched the older Hyuuga exited the room. Konohamaru, turned to Hanabi, "How come she gets to call you Hanabi-chan and I can't?"

She smiled, "Because, you are an idiot and she's my sister." 

Konohamaru shrugged and stuck the spoon with soup in her mouth. Hanabi immediately spit the soup out, "Doing idiotic things like that is why you can't call me Hanabi-chan. The soup is hot you idiot, are you trying kill me?"

Konohamaru scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

"Freaking idiot just put the soup down." Hanabi just laid back. Maybe Hinata was right, but she had time to tell him. She was just grateful that he was there, somebody cared and that's all that mattered.

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

In the shadows of the village where most things where over looked stood Danzou and the member of his Root Squad. "So, you said you spotted Naiya, this is good. We could put her expertise to use in this war."

"Sir, shouldn't we use her location to find Naruto and keep tabs on him." The Root member suggested.

"She will lead us to that brat; we can keep tabs on him then. The thing I'm concerned about is him mastering that technique then taking out his vengeance on the village. When you tail her and you find him, watch him closely. If you feel that he is close to mastering that technique, eliminate him. It is Root's job to protect the village, even if we are hidden and unseen. Do you understand, Sai?"

"Yes, I understand sir," Sai responded.

Danzou continued, "I placed you in Kakashi's squad three years ago to eliminate the Uchiha, but you failed at that, now he will become Rokudaime. I don't want you to kill Uzumaki unless you absolutely have to, is that clear?"

Sai nodded, "Crystal clear sir. I will put forth my best effort."

"I'm sure you will." Danzou watched as Sai left. Out of the shadows another Root member stepped forward, "So, do you think he will follow through sir?"

"No, he has crossed over onto Tsunade's side. He has lost the vision that I have shown him of my Konoha long ago. I want you to follow him and well... you and your squad are to eliminate Uzumaki. If you can retrieve that Hiraishin scroll, bring it to me. Naiya is not to die, she is still of some use to this village. Head out."

Danzou leaned on his cane. Sasuke was now out of reach, but it was okay, because he was a Konoha-nin. Uzumaki wasn't which meant he was a threat. He always saw the Third as a fool for not using the boy as the village's ultimate weapon. He was against the boy's banishment more than anyone; didn't they realize what he held with him? Naruto was now dangerous and he needed to be dealt with. He cursed Jiraiya for watching the boy from the shadows, had it not been for the Sannin he would have had the boy killed the moment he stepped out of the village. The villages' safety… that was the job of Root. Protect the great tree that is Konoha without being seen. Danzou faded into the shadow.

_10 pm, Tsunade's house…_

Yumi was sitting next to Hayami, reading the girl a story. The girl was hugging the stuffed fox animal that Tsunade had gotten for her a while back. Yumi finished up the story, "And they lived happily ever after."

"That was a nice story, Yumi-nee-chan. Can I ask you something, nee-chan?"

Yumi looked at the little girl, "Sure ask, away."

"Mommy and Daddy, they didn't have no happy ending because they were killed right?" Yumi heard the sadness in her voice.

Yumi thought about how to answer this. She finally came up with a good answer, "I don't think that's the case. Your Mommy and Daddy are in Heaven now. They might be sad that you aren't with them, but they are happy knowing your brother is watching over you. I think that all good people have happy endings. Your Mommy and Daddy had a happy ending. Besides, they're watching over you, your nii-san, and Shinji"

"But they were killed, how can that be seen as a happy ending?" Hayami started to cry.

"I told you, that all good people have happy endings. Sure, they were killed, so was my father. But I believe he is happy where he is now and the same can be said for your parents. Hayami-chan, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine," Yumi said hoping that this would reassure the girl.

Yumi kissed the girl on the forehead, "Get some sleep, Hayami-chan. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you by yourself. I will stay until you fall asleep."

"Thank you nee-chan, you're the best." Hayami hugged Yumi then laid back down.

"Good night nee-chan." Hayami said.

"Good night, Hayami." Yumi watched the girl drift off. She walked over to the window. She saw Senzairu in the back yard talking to some lady. Yumi closed the curtains so the Sun wouldn't disturb the girl in the morning. She planned to sit there for ten minutes until Hayami was sleep. She would then head to her room and go to sleep. 

_The backyard…_

Naiya had finally gotten Senzairu alone. She had to stay low. But she was certain that Root was watching her. It didn't matter, though, they wouldn't catch her anyway. She looked at Senzairu, "So, feels good to be back."

"Yes, it feels good to be home." Senzairu responded

"So, that girl you were with is she your girlfriend?" This comment caused Senzairu to blush.

"No, she's not my girlfriend jeez, if it isn't you its Anko. Enough about that, more importantly," his blush faded and it was replaced by a serious expression "Why are you here?"

Naiya walked pass him then stopped, "You know why I'm here, so tell me… are you able to do it or what?"

Senzairu looked away, "No."

"What the hell is going on. Aisu will make his final move during the exams, if you are not…"

"Don't you think I know this?" He yelled at her. He regained his composure and calmed himself, "I know Naiya. I can only assume that Naruto's training isn't going how you thought it would which is why you're here. I will tell you like I told Naruto, I don't even think I can take Aisu, not when he has access to Sorros. Xenos doesn't even answer my call when I summon him. You know the powers these contracts grant Naiya. If I can't get Xenos to even answer my call what makes you think I can get him to do _that_."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Naiya asked.

"First I need to know why he's pissed at me, which I'm pretty sure of the reason. Second, I need to try and make amends. I know you came here because you wanted to warn me that I should also be ready, but don't count Naruto out yet. As for me, I will try to correct this situation." He said trying to reassure her.

"Well, you work on that. I'm going to take precautions of my own." Naiya said to Senzairu, this caused the man to wonder what she was going to do.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that I'm going to do what I feel is necessary and you are going to do what is necessary. Senzairu, you are the only one who has the experience and the power to match him. You have to gain access to that power again. It's too much to place this on Naruto's shoulders; he's pushing himself too far to succeed." She wanted to believe in Naruto, but 4 months to master Hiraishin and Heaven's Blade, the odds were not in his favor.

"Well Senzairu I just wanted to tell you that. You can tell everyone that Naruto is fine. Well, I have to get going; Danzou has his dogs following me."

"Do you need me to cover you?" Senzairu asked but Naiya shook her head. "No, I can lose these amateurs with a blind fold and a broken leg. I will be alright. Tell Tsunade-sempai I am sorry we couldn't catch up, but she would only be doing the same thing Danzou is doing." 

Senzairu laughed, "You're right, well Naiya-san I guess I will see you around. Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry I will." Naiya did hand seals with only her left hand, she then blurred out of sight with Root hot on her tail. Senzairu laughed to himself, _"They're trying to track down an escape artist, good luck with that."_

_10 minutes later…_

Naiya could feel they were on her tail, _"Well I guess now its time to leave these guys. I had enough of this game of tag."_

Naiya used Shunshin, but she combined it with a genjutsu. The Root squad had the speed to keep up; however they didn't expect her to vanish into dust. It was as if she disintegrated before their eyes. The captain stopped, "She used a genjutsu to cover her tracks, but we still have her scent. She's heading west of here, follow that scent now." 

Naiya watch from a branch as they head away from her. _"Danzou I'm disappointed, it shouldn't have been this easy to lose them. Either it's that or I'm getting good. I didn't expect them to fall for the glitter dust genjutsu. Not only that, they're going to have a blast chasing that goddamn squirrel with my scent concealed in a tag." _Naiya touched that string around her neck with a tag on it, _"I guess they can't catch me if I'm smell like the trees here in the forest. Well it was fun, but I should really be going."_ Naiya headed right. Even if they caught the squirrel, they were too far away to track her anyhow. Also add that to the fact that she smelt like the forest so scent wasn't an option. She lost them before they even realized it. 

After fifteen minutes of following her scent they came upon the squirrel with a tag on him. The Captain picked up the squirrel and looked at the tag, which read, _"Tell Danzou he's going have to do better than that to keep track of me. Also, you might want to put this down right about now."_

The captain and his squad fled the area as quickly as possible; it's a good thing because it was leveled by the explosion that followed. Naiya who was miles away heard it and smiled, _"They never stood a chance, losers." _ She continued to hop from tree branch to tree branch until she faded into the darkness of the night.

_1 am, Somewhere in Fire Country…_

Naruto was at the base of the mountain. He looked up and it seemed like there was no end in sight. He rubbed his hands _"No guts, no glory."_ He walked over and started to climb the mountain. When he got a few feet away he looked up again, _"This is going to take awhile."_ Naruto continued to climb and he wasn't going to stop until he reached the top.

A/N

Hinata has dealt with her family issues, now the healing process beings, or does it? What will happen to the Hyuuga clan? Hanabi doesn't want to admit it, but her feelings for Konohamaru are strong, can she swallow her pride and tell him how she feels? Naruto is now off of everyone's radar. No one, not even Jiraiya: Mr. Information himself, knows where he is at. Training in seclusion… will it help Naruto, who only has four months left? It seems Senzairu doesn't have access to the full power of the Phoenix. What did he do to cause this to happen and if neither he nor Naruto can access the powers within their grasp, who is going to stop Aisu? Keep reading to find out.

After this chapter the voting will end. I know you all wanted to know what the voting was about it was just an ordinary character poll. I just wanted to know who you guys liked that's all, nothing more to it. I'm glad you guys participated in the pole and I will post the results in the next chapter. Again, thanks for reading and please review.


	24. House In The Mountains

Chapter 24: House In The Mountains

Chapter 24: House In The Mountains

_7 am, Fire Country Mountains…_

He didn't know how long he had been climbing, but it had been a number of hours. He placed his hand into the grove of the rock for a better grip. The next thing Naruto did was place his foot on a stone on the mountain for support. Naruto looked up to discover that his trek to the top wasn't much further, this was a relief. After trying to use his chakra to stick to the mountain and run up it, he found that was not an option. Regardless of how decent his chakra control was, he would lose control running up, because of the slipperiness of the mountain. Jumping from ledge to ledge proved difficult as well. The force in which he landed caused the supports to give, thus causing him to resort to the old-fashioned method of making it to the top. This was the best option. He continued his journey to the top despite of his hunger pains and overall fatigue. _"I should have stayed in that nice lodging town for the night." _He couldn't worry about that. When he got to the top he could eat and pass out, but right now he had to worry about not slipping off of the mountain.

After about ten minutes or so of climbing, Naruto slowly pulled himself up over the edge; well not entirely. His upper torso was over the edge of the top. To complete his trek, Naruto slowly pulled his lower half over the cliff. Once he was completely over the top he picked himself up. Turning around to look at the horizon, he could see the golden hue that radiated from the sun over the sky line. _"This is beautiful." _Taking his attention away from that to look below him, Naruto eyes expanded at the realization of how high he was. Backing away from the edge with an eerie look he couldn't help but think _"I.I.I. can't see the land below..."_ An image of him slipping off of the ledge while jumping up the mountain came to mind _"Had I fallen from that distance..." _ Shaking his head to snap himself from his line of thought, Naruto regain composure. He started to survey his surroundings. _"A couple of trees and some patches of grass. The only thing I have to worry about is food. Good thing I have about two week's worth sealed in a scroll. Now time to look for that place. Hell if I can't find it, I can always camp out. Either way, I will be here for the next four months."_

Placing his hands on the straps of his book bag, the young Shinobi proceeded to walk straight ahead. Naruto was looking from side to side as he move forward. This was done to survey his environment and to just take everything in. He was glad that he decided to wear his wind breaker jacket; the altitude that he was currently at was the cause for the slight chill in the air.

Twenty minutes of walking Naruto found himself falling asleep. Hunger pains and fatigue had definitely been the cause. Due to the hunger he had stopped with intentions on setting up camp where he was at, however, he saw a stone and wood cottage not too far from where he was at. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing correctly _"Is that the place? Wow, after years you wouldn't expect a place to look like this." _Grabbing the back pack that he dropped to the ground and placing back on his back, Naruto sprinted to the house. When he got in front of the cottage he looked it over and wondered how a place could remain in such condition without proper up keeping. It was mind boggling unless _"Someone lives here, but whom?"_

Fatigue and hunger were replaced by attentiveness and instinct as Naruto quickly did several back flips to avoid being hit by the kunai that were now embedded into the stone on the outside of the house. Now in an attack stance, with both hands on a kunai, Naruto frantically looked around to see where his would be attacker(s) would strike from next. Jumping to the side to avoid a shrunken, he immediately landed; to be confronted by a masked person with kunai in hand as well. The mysterious person thrust the kunai forth, it was blocked by the kunai Naruto had in his grasp. During the power struggle, he looked into the deep brown eyes of his opponent, which had a look in them that illustrated their astonishment. Ready to capitalize on the person's hesitation, he hesitated slightly when the words that escaped the masked fighter's lips were "Yondaime Hokage-sama?"

Naruto instantly jumped back creating space between him and the person before him. The kunai in the person hand hit the ground, it was clear that this person wasn't going to attack anymore, but Naruto learned never to let down your guard, not even for a second. The one before him moved a hand to the mask and slowly peeled it off.

When the mask was off, a girl with long brownish-red hair and brown eyes stood in front of him looking like she was staring at a ghost. "Minato-sensei…is that you?"

Naruto now knew where he saw her. She was older, but that is to be expected. It was no mistaking it; she was the girl in on his father's team. Naruto still held on to the kunai, "I'm not Minato, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. You're name is?"

The lady before him body stiffened at hearing a name that she hadn't heard in a longtime. "Sensei's son?" 

"Yes, I'm his son." Naruto put his kunai away. "Well, I wasn't expecting this place to be occupied; I assumed that no one knew about it except me and the Fourth. By the way, you never did give me a name."

The girl bent down to pick up her kunai, she then placed them in the holster. "I'm Rin. May I ask how did you find this place?"

"I should be asking you that!" Naruto was curious to how she knew about it.

"Sensei told me after I helped deliver you that if things got bad during the Nine-Tails attack that I should come here. After I attended his funeral service I sought refuge here. This place is the perfect place to clear my mind." Rin informed Naruto. 

The revelation left Naruto shocked beyond belief, "You helped deliver me?"

Rin put her head down; the memories associated with that day were filled with sadness, "Yes. But enough about that, why is the hero of the Leaf here?"

"Hero..." Naruto said this mockingly, "That village has seen me as nothing more than a demon and has cast me aside. If it weren't for this war and my reputation, that village would have left me be or sent assassins after me. I'm not considered a 'Hero' in the Leaf as you say, but If you must know I came here to complete my training in seclusion to help aid them in an upcoming war."

Rin heard the word war and immediately grabbed Naruto's shoulders clearly worried about something, "War… what about Kakashi is he…"

"Kakashi is fine." Naruto looked into the woman's eyes as something had just dawned on him, "Wait a minute; you didn't know that I was banished from the village and that a war was going on? How secluded is this place?"

"It's pretty secluded. There is a town about three hour trip away. I usually just go into town and get the supplies I need and head back. I'm not really up on current events if you will." 

Naruto figured that it was isolated here but not this isolated. This was perfect. However he was curious, "You said three hours, you mean after it takes you three to get down this mountain, totaling about a half days trip to and from this place right?"

Rin eye brown elevated, "Why would it take that long?" She pointed to her right, "That direction leads to the path up and down the mountain. It only takes about 10 minutes tops going down and 20 minutes tops coming back up. You did come that way did you not?"

Naruto felt like a weight land on his head "I climbed up the mountain. It took me a number of hours and I couldn't run or jump up the mountain, the stones were too wet to do so."

"You must have come from the west. That side of the mountain is the most treacherous because of the constant moister of the rocks that come from the river on that side." Naruto couldn't help but feel stupid. Maybe if he had looked around the mountain he would have found the mountain path, but once again he did things the hard way, _"Why me?"_

Rin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Are you hungry, you look hungry. Why don't you join me for breakfast? If it's not too much could you inform me about you're life and what is going on in Konoha?"

"Sure, but I will tell you everything after I eat. I am starved." He gave her his silly fox grin. Rin motioned for him to follow her into the cottage. Naruto followed her lead. After all how could he turn down a meal from someone who was offering? He was hungry and it couldn't be helped. The two entered the house.

It took Rin 10 minutes to prepare pancakes, bacon, and eggs for her and Naruto. The two sat and ate there meal in silence, but not before saying Itadakimasu. Naruto scoffed down his food. As far Rin could tell the boy's table manners were horrible. 

Naruto was now finishing with his meal, "Wow. That was great Rin-san."

"Thank you, I'm glad that you like it." Something was bothering Rin. She was curious "Naruto-kun, why aren't you a hero in Konoha?"

"Obviously you know what's inside of me, well the elder generation knows as well. Long story short, they see me as the fox, a mission went wrong and got banished from the village." Naruto said, but Rin still didn't quite understand.

"You got banished yet you fight for Konoha now, you did say something along those lines right? Secondly, why did Sandaime allow this?" Rin asked.

Naruto put his head down at the mentioning of that name. In his soft voice, he answered Rin's question, "Sandaime has been dead for the last six years. He was killed by Orochimaru. Tsunade oba-chan is the Hokage now. I'd rather not talk about the reason I got banished. You did ask me to inform you about what happened right."

Rin nodded. Naruto continued, "Okay, the Cloud village has declared war on the Leaf a year or so ago. Treaties were signed to end the war, but Tsunade oba-chan knows the Raikage will attack again in four months during the Chuunin exams."

Rin rest her hand on her chin, "Oh… seems like a power struggle. Well, I can only assume that the Leaf has employed you to fight along side or are you doing this to get back into the village?"

"I'm doing this because they are paying for my services and a nifty fee if I must say." Naruto said in a slight arrogant tone.

"Really, how much are they paying you? 3 million, 4 million?" Rin asked. She didn't know how good he was so she thought she would be generous by starting off that high.

Naruto just smirked, he knew the number he throughout would be a shock to her system, "90 million."

Rin, who had took a sip of her drink, had spit it all over Nartuo. She couldn't believe that he was getting paid that much, what the hell did he do for that fee? "That's crazy. Why are they paying you that much?"

"My guess is because of my reputation as the 'Golden Fox". I don't want to go into too many details but I will just say it involved me, two countries, a little girl, and heap of dead shinobi. You now know pretty much what's going on." 

"So it seems. But I wish I would have known about your treatment." Rin's fist tightened "Fools! Sensei's only wish for giving his life to save them all was for you to be seen as a hero, yet they use you as an scapegoat. Do they not know you're his son? Do they not know he gave his only son to save them all?" Her fist clenched tighter as a memory of her, Kakashi, Sandaime, and Jiraiya stood over the dying body of Minato.

_Flashback…_

"_Tell the people what happened here today… tell them that the real hero is Naruto. All I want… is for everyone to recognize him for the hero that he is and his sacrifice."_

_End of flashback…_

Rin looked at Naruto with soft eyes, "You are here to help with the war, why? Konoha has turned their back on you and spat on sensei's sacrifice, so why fight for them?"

Images of the Minashu clan scattered bodies. It was replaced by a smiling Yumi and Hayami. "The reason I fight isn't only for the money. In the begin it was, but it's bigger than that now. Right now… my sole purpose for trying to master the techniques I came here to hone is to protect my sister and the love of my life. As it stands now, Konoha and I share common enemies."

Rin decided to rise from her seat to collect the dishes. When she reached down for Naruto's, she flashed him a smile, "Well, I would be heartless if I said you couldn't stay here after what you did to get here, so you can stay if you want. You look tired. There are two rooms here; you take the one on the right. It gets kind of lonely up her sometimes but it's cool. When you wake up Naruto-kun, I want you to tell me more."

Naruto grabbed his backpack that was at his foot and headed to the room. 

_Konoha, 7:30 pm…_

Shinji found himself at the same location he was at yesterday. For the past month or so, he trained by the lake. Every day from 4 to 8 am he trained; just like he did back home. The steal blade in his hand, his cousin, and the chain around his neck were the only remnants of his clan's existences. He wasn't like Naruto, not at all. Naruto would need to cast aside vengeance in order to use _'Heaven's Blade'_ he on the other hand would not. His objective was the Raikage, but if he couldn't even defeat that Cloud nin, whom is almost certain is weaker than the Raikage, how can he take on that man? Not only that, he had approximately four months to be ready. 

Shinji sheathed his sword, he decided to end his training a little early. Turning to look at the lake he saw Senzairu pounding his new apprentice. The man started to walk but stopped when he saw the Hyuuga girl he saw yesterday coming towards him.

Hinata approach Shinji and waved, "Good morning, Shinji-san."

Shinji returned the greeting, "Morning Hinata-san. I see your presence here means that you have beaten your sister. Congratulations on your victory." 

"Thank you." Hinata noticed the slight sweat coming from the mans forehead, "Um, were you here training. If so I really didn't mean to disturb you. I will be going if you want continue."

Waving his hand, "It's okay, I'm done with my training for right now anyway. Right now I'd rather watch those two." Shinji pointed to Konohamaru and Senzairu.

"Oh, Konohamaru is training with Senzairu-san again I see." Hinata noticed.

"Yes, so it would seem. The kid has guts, he is sorely outclassed and he is still giving it everything he has." Shinji said while his gaze was fixed on the two Shinobi.

Hinata sat down on the grass and used her arms for support, "Konohamaru has always been like that. In many ways he's like Naruto-kun. In fact he has always looked up to Naruto-kun. Every warrior needs a rival. They need a person that they can measure their skills against and push to surpass. For Konohamaru-kun, it is Naruto-kun."

Hinata looked at Shinji, "Do you have someone that pushes you, Shinji-san?"

Shinji looked Hinata for a few seconds analyzing her question. Did he have a rival? Well it did piss him off when Naruto was able to stand with him three years prior, but does that make him a rival? Shinji shook his head, "No, I don't have a rival. It's not only rivals that push warriors to become stronger, Hinata-san, it is the warriors finding something worth fighting for that also gives them the strength they require."

Hinata was inclined to agree, "I guess you're right." 

Hinata and Shinji, on reflex, used their speed to avoid an flying object heading their way. Where they once sat was nothing more than a heap of rubble and a dust cloud.

Once it settled they saw Konohamaru conscious, but barely. 

"Sorry about that, you guys," Hinata and Shinji looked behind them to see Senzairu heading towards them, "I didn't realize to the last moment that anyone was sitting here. Had I known I would have thrown him in the opposite direction."

Shinji turned from Senzairu to Konohamaru. Placing his gaze on the Hyuuga, "Hinata-san, I have a couple of things I need to do. It was a pleasure talking to you again."

Hinata watch the man walk off, leaving her and Senzairu with Konohamaru. She waved at the man's back, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Shinji-san."

After Shinji was gone, her attention was now focused on Konohamaru. Staring at Tsunade's son with concern in her eyes for the boy that laid before them, she asked "Will he be alright?"

Narrowing his eyes at Konohamaru, "Yes, but if he is this weak from that attack, then he doesn't deserve to be alright, Stand Konohamaru."

Konohamaru cursed this man. First he makes him tire out by running around the village for an hour, then he has him fight on the water, by which he has to maintain the right amount of Chakra to stay afloat and do jutsus to even keep up. This guy was a slave driver. Konohamaru slowly picked himself up. Standing, his head was facing the ground and his limp arms hung as if they were broke, but this was not the case. Fatigue has settled in and he was doing all he could to just stand.

Senzairu smiled when the boy, whose face was bloody looked up at him. _"So he's pissed, good use that anger to train harder. The more you want to beat me the stronger you will become. However…"_ Senzairu walked off leaving behind a confused Konohamaru and Hinata.

"You did well today kid. Meet me at the training grounds in another half and hour. We will work on what we were working on yesterday." Senzairu said as he was walking off. In a flash, his body turned into a number of flaming birds, which headed of in opposite directions. 

Konohamaru fell back to the ground aggravated, "Fucking show off."

Hinata couldn't help but think that was pretty cool, but she was worried about Konohamaru. "Konohamaru-kun, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you believe that guy? I only have 30 minutes and then he's going to have me hunt down and fight his Gaki squad with a blind fold." The boy complained.

Hinata just looked at Konohamaru, "Well, it serves its purpose, I'm sure you will see the results. Well Konohamaru-kun, do you need any help?"

"No, are you leaving?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama and my clan for the rest of the week. Documentation signing, inauguration ceremony, you know things of that nature." When the girl stood up she dusted the dirt off her pants. "Well I will see you Konohamaru-kun. Take care of yourself."

The boy nodded and watched the girl walk off. Deciding to take adavantage of his break, he fell back on the grass. 'Enjoy it while it lasts' was all he could say to himself, because soon he would be working twice as hard.

_Northern Mountain Hills, 11 am…_

Naruto was now up and refreshed. Rin was kind of surprised to see the boy up this early; she had expected him to be sleep to the late afternoon hours. Naruto walked into the living area and saw Rin sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey Rin-san." Naruto said as he walked past her heading towards the door. 

Rin took her eyes off of the boy to see that he now had a sword strapped to his back, curious, "I don't remember seeing you with a sword when we fought."

Naruto glanced over his should to look at the sword, "You mean this. I had it sealed in a scroll. I didn't want it to drop when I climbed the mountain. Well..." Naruto went to his pouch and pulled out the Hiraishin Kunai "Time to resume training."

Rin recognized the kunai as the one her sensei had always used. "Does your training involve the mastering the Hiraishin, but how? I though t that technique died with sensei?"

"Well, it seems that it did. I however plan to revive It. I need to train in seclusion, but you're here so training in seclusion isn't going to be possible. Well, if you don't mind don't interfere with my training Rin-san." Naruto said to the lady before leaving her in the house by herself.

Rin looked out of the window to see that Naruto had walked a couple of yards away from the house. She walked up to the window to see what he was doing. When Naruto through the kunai and actually performed the Hiraishin, her eyes expanded. _"So, he's learning the Hiraishin. But it seems that he can't go very far with it. I wonder why though? He looks exhausted already. Sensei never looked tired, is the technique really that draining?"_ Rin questioned as she observed Naruto. Rin continued to observe this for two hours.

Outside, Naruto was getting frustrated. _"Damn it! No improvement at all. What the hell am I doing wrong? I read the scroll over and over again, so what am I doing wrong?"_

It was as if a light bulb went of in Naruto's head. He remembered what Kakashi had said to him.

_Flashback…_

"A strong current can force one to do whatever it feels so going against it is not advised, Its best to go with the flow." 

_End of flashback…_

Naruto couldn't believe it was right in front of him, "Could it be that simple. Could it really be that simple?" 

Naruto raised the kunai up to examine it. After examining it for a few seconds, he looked straight ahead. Closing his eyes, he flicked his wrist releasing the kunai in the direction in front of him. _"Feel it Naruto, don't fight the pull just enough…I can feel it." _ Naruto eyes shot open and he yelled in his head, _"Now"_ in an instant he was gone from that spot. 

Rin who was looking out of her window was surprise to see him pull it off. She looked to see that he was now at least 50 yards away from the house. What she saw next caused her to run out of the house and towards Naruto, he had fell forward on his face.

It didn't take Rin long to get to the unconscious Naruto. She bent down to observe what had happen to him, _"He seems to be breathing, but his chakra seems very low. Chakra depletion must be the cause." _

Rin place her hand over Naruto and proceed to heal him from his depletion. What she noticed was the seals over his stomach become visible, _"Gravity seals? Oh I see, this must be the reason."_ Naruto was still unconscious. Rin picked up the young man and carried him back to the house. From what she could see, Naruto was done with the Hiraishin for today. He needed to rest and recover.

_Hyuuga compound, 1pm…_

Hinata was being bought before the Hyuuga council with her father, whom was on the opposite side of her. Wearing a traditional kimono for this particular ceremony was necessary. Every Hyuuga, with the exception of a few, were in the courtyard watching Hinata as she walked forward towards the elders of the clan. The elder in the middle, who looked to be in his seventies, spoke, "Hyuuga Hinata, you have succeeded your father as the heir of the Hyuuga. It is now your duty to lead this clan to further glory. We expect great things from you, don't disappoint us."

Hiashi was mumbling something Hinata couldn't quite make out. She was certain it something negative about her. She could also see the hate in the eyes of the main family who didn't support her, which was most. Even though her courage was increasing, she was still a shy person, so what she did next was out of the norm for her. Hinata stepped forward and turned toward all of the Hyuugas' present.

"I Hyuuga Hinata, as the head of the clan will do my best to make sure that the clan is as strong as it was before. However, I believe to do this the clan must be one united front. There is a division among us; on one side we have the main house who rules over the branch, and on the other side we have the branch house who is the protectors of the main house. Our internal conflict and hate for one another keeps us divided and I intend to correct this." Hinata could see that people were looking to the person next to them with confusion in their eyes about what she meant by her comments. 

She decided to elaborate, "The reason there has been a division among us is due to the curse seal place on the branch family. Well after today, I Hyuuga Hinata, the leader of the Hyuuga house, hereby abolish the branch house. There will be no branch, no main, from now on there will just be the Hyuuga, one unit, one family, and one clan."

The branch members were obviously happy, but the council and many members of the main house were not. They were livid about it, there was and uproar. Hinata turned her attention to her father when he spoke, "Are you crazy? The Hyuuga bloodline is important and highly sought after. There is a reason we have the division Hinata, you know this. I know you know this because I have told you this."

Hinata raised her hand causing everyone to simmer down, she then addressed her father and everyone else, "I know many of you are opposed of this for the fear of our bloodline falling into the wrong hands, but fear not I have a solution."

Everyone started whispering, wondering what she meant. One of the elder Hyuuga's standing behind spoke, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that a seal will be placed on every Hyuuga to seal our bloodline off." Hinata informed the elder.

He laughed at Hinata, "You don't think it has been tried before? You are not the first to try and you…"

Hinata cut him off when she showed him the _"Triquetra" _seal on her upper right arm, in between the two lines that could be found on _"Caged Bird" seal. _Turning back the masses with the seal exposed, Hinata spoke, "This here is a Triquetra Seal. Like the Caged Bird seal it will seal of the bloodline after one dies, however, it differs since it is not a servant mark. Placing this seal on all Hyuuga's will give us the opportunity to choose our own destiny." She looked over at Neji who was on the side watching. Her cousin was smirking and she could see that Neji was truly happy by this, He more than any Hyuuga wanted to be able to choose his destiny. Even though she was happy that she was able to do this for the branch family, and the Hyuuga in whole, she knew that years of contempt for one another would not fade over night. The seals were just a cure that would one day cause the division to slowly fusion into one. 

Hinata continued, "I think in time our wounds will heal. I'm not expecting changes overnight, but I think we will become better as a result of this. Now that, that is done, I officially resign as the head of the clan." 

Hiashi looked at Hinata confused, all of the Hyuuga did so speechless. Hinata took a step closer to her father then looked at the crowd, "My father is more fitted to run the clan than I am. I just wanted to help the clan change a little. I have united the clan, and as "Head Hyuuga" I was able to do so. My decrees cannot be changed since I was clan head so you need not worry about that." 

Hiashi was shocked that Hinata had turned the clan back over to him; he didn't know what to make of it. He knew of her purpose, she had stated that much, but she earned this, why not take it? He didn't understand her. 

Hinata smiled at her father then looked at the Hyuugas' that were gathered, "Starting tomorrow, I will be available to remove the "Caged Bird" seal. I will be doing three Hyuuga's a day. Well, I guess Father will take it from here."

Hiashi stepped forward, clearing his throat he spoke, "Yes, since Hinata has turned over leadership back over to me I guess it falls back on me to lead the Hyuuga forward. To help speed the process faster, Hinata will be teaching the _"Triquerta" _to a few Hyuuga. This seal will now replace our previous method. Since Hinata has clearly abolished the curse seal, it is my duty as the clan head to aid in the process of the seal removal, along with the few Hyuuga that know the process."

Hiashi looked at the crowd, he could see the vary of expressions. Some were happy, others were confused, and some were angry at it all. It was obvious that the Main house members were angry. He hated to admit it, but Hinata's plan was flawless. She made and impact and without anyone knowing her true motives, just like a true Shinobi. He knew that he should be proud of her, and he wanted to but he just couldn't get over what happened. Not letting his thought wander, he turned the crowd, "This is a historical day within our clan. You all are dismissed, except you Hinata."

The crowd had turned and walked off, except for Hinata, who wondered what her father wanted. Hiashi stepped forward and looked dead to her eyes. He noticed that for the first time in a long time, Hinata returned the look. She would usually avoid eye contact with him. He was about to say something, then he stopped to re-think what he was going to say. Finally he gathered himself and said, "Why give up you position, what was the reason?"

Hinata answered, "Father, you have more experience than I and well… to tell you the truth I wouldn't make a good leader, at least not now anyways. I'm still trying to find myself, who I am and a leader cannot be unsure of him/herself, you know this father. Besides, I just want our family united."

Hiashi stood quietly for few minutes thinking over what she said. He gave her one last look than walked off. Hinata didn't know what to make out of that encounter. She could see as a good thing simply because he chose to avoid negativity when dealing with her, or she could see it as a bad thing, simply because he just walked off rudely and still looked down upon her. Hinata decided not to dwell on it. In the Hyuuga history, she would be the one responsible for the crack that would break down the walls that divide the two main and the branch houses and allow them to become one entity. The one responsible for the change to come walked out of the courtyard toward the village, there were a couple of things that she needed to take care off.

_Konoha, 4 pm…_

Yumi was walking along the streets by herself. Hayami and Temari were off together doing … well she didn't know what they were doing. She on the other hand was collecting a few items for dinner, she volunteered to cook. Walking with the bags of groceries in her hands, Yumi glanced out of the corners of her eyes at the people on the sidewalks. Most where looking at her with disgust, she could even hear snide remarks about her. _"Is this how Naruto felt during his time here? Did he feel this uncomfortable?"_ She couldn't help but wonder. Continuing her trek, a ball rolled near her feet. Yumi looked at the ball then at the little boy who had kicked her way. She placed the groceries on the ground when she bent down to pick up the ball.

The boy approached her with a big smile on his face, "Thank you nee-chan."

Yumi was about to say that he was welcome when the boy's mother grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. The boy mother looked at her son, "Didn't I tell you never to talk to strangers, especially those that are associated with monsters."

Yumi spoke in her own defense, "I don't associate with monsters or demons of any kind miss, you must be mistaken."

The lady narrowed her eyes at Yumi, she then covered her son's ears "You're Uzumaki's whore right? Then you're nothing more than whore of a demon."

The lady yanked her son in the direction she was heading. Yumi could hear fussing at the boy to never associate with her again. She couldn't help but shake her head at people's ignorance. Picking up the groceries, Yumi continued to Tsunade's place. She noticed this was happening a lot lately. She was glad that Hayami wasn't there to see it. The girl was pretty bright, Yumi was sure she would put two and two together and uncover that Naruto was foxie nii-chan, as she called him. The stares were really getting to her. She tried to ignore them but she couldn't. The looks, the comments, all of them were hurtful. 

This was a glimpse of Naruto's everyday pain when he was younger. It made her understand him just a little more. Her life wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination either, but if this is what he had to deal with growing up then it was no comparison to whom had it worse. Naruto clearly had it worse. After talking to Shikamaru, who seemed to always be with Temari, but claimed her to be troublesome told her of the villager's treatment to Naruto from his view. She had heard it from Naruto time and time again, but Shikamaru gave a view from an outsider's perspective. She doesn't know how she would have dealt with it.

Yumi was starting to miss her home in Sun Country. There, everyone was friendly in the little village that they were in. Completely different from Tea Country, the place she lived for the first nine years of her life with both of her parents. That was until her father was killed by ruthless warriors, who worked for a man who wanted her family's fertile lands for his own business expansion. 

Thinking too hard on it caused her to flashback to an unwelcome memory.

_Flashback…_

Yumi and her mother were coming from the store in the next town. They needed to order fertilizer for their land. Her father was a farmer and well she and her mother were pulled into the business as well. Yumi couldn't have been happier; her father had sent her and her mother in town to shop for supplies for the farm, as well as school supplies for Yumi this upcoming fall. She was glad because she would get the opportunity to meet knew friends and write, something she loved to do. Holding her supplies while her mother was holding a few cleaning utensils. 

"Kaa-san, I can't wait, only two weeks and I will be going to school. I wonder if everyone is friendly?" Yumi questioned.

"I'm sure that they are sweetie, but don't worry you're going to do just fine." Mai said to Yumi before walking into their cozy house. Yumi and Mai moved to the side to avoid being knocked over by a fellow farmer named Suzu, who happen to live at the farm next to theirs. Yumi turned around to see her father coming to the door with an angry expression. 

He yelled out to the man, "Don't come back you coward!" Mai touched her husband shoulders; she could see the worried look in her eyes. When he looked down to see a little Yumi, he could see a scared and confused look on the girls face. His eyes softened then he smiled at the girl before walking off. Mai looked at Yumi, "I think you should go upstairs Yumi, mommy needs to talk to daddy."

Yumi didn't quite understand what was going on, but she shook her head and did as her mother said, or at least Mai thought she did. Yumi did go upstairs to put her things away, but she came back down instantly. Hiding near the entrance to the kitchen, she could hear her parents talking.

"Ganjou, what's the matter? I never saw you this angry before?" Mai asked her husband who was pacing back and forth.

He stopped to speak, "Some hot shot is forcing us farmers out of our land. The guy forced Suzu and his family off of the land without evening paying for it. Doesn't matter though, I wouldn't sell it even if he offered to buy it. He also did this to a few other farmers, it's only a matter of time before he shows up at our door."

"So, what did Suzu tell you?" Mai asked

"He told me that the guy threatened to kill his family if he didn't sign over the deed. I asked him, why he didn't fight, but he said 'what's the point', can you believe that Mai? This is wrong; the whole village should unite to stop this. The Gato Corporation already owns most of the imports in this town, what is he doing, trying to rule the world? That bastard."

Mai instantly grabbed her husband and started to plead, "For my sake and Yumi's sake, just give it to him and let's go. You know how ruthless he can be Ganjou. We can always start over, we can…"

He pushed her to the away then turned his back on her, "I can't believe what I'm hearing Mai. This is our home, we built this. We have just as much right as he does in this land. I will not kneel to that man. If I knelt to him what example would I be setting for Yumi. I would be showing her it's okay to run. Sometimes you need to take a stand."

Mai just looked away, "I understand, but I don't want to lose you Ganjou."

"You won't. But someone has to stand up to him. You know what; I'm going to gather the town's people tonight. All it takes is one person." Ganjou grabbed Mai and kissed her before running towards the door, however he stopped when he spotted Yumi sitting next to the door. 

He walked up to the little girl and bent down, "I assume you heard. I guess it's no sense of hiding it from you. Don't worry yourself about it okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

_End of flashback…_

Yumi looked up to see the bird soaring high in this sky. _"You promised that it would be okay, but it wasn't… not for a longtime."_

_Flashback…_

Yumi and her mother were among the villagers who watched Ganjou stand on a crate while speaking to the gathered masses. Yumi was proud of her father, his words seemed to put hope into people, that's until Gatou showed up with his two henchmen.

The crowd got quiet and parted as he walked forward.

"What's this, a town meeting without me?" Gatou said sarcastically.

"What do you want Gatou?" Ganjou said through clenched teeth.

"I want all of the farmland in this town. I have few more to collect and yours seem to be one on my list. Make it easy on yourself and just sign over your deed tonight." Gatou said.

"Or what, Gantou?" asked.

Gatou motioned for his henchmen to take out what was in the bag he was holding. When the content of the bag was exposed people were horrified. Ganjou couldn't believe it himself. It was the head of Suzu. 

"I had an appointment for this guy to sign over his land, but then he turned me down at the last minute. To bad, he had a pretty wife and an annoying brat for a son who kept crying out "Daddy, daddy" until…" Gatou pointed with his thumb at a guy with a bare chest and numerous tattoo's on his body, "he silenced the kid. I don't know if you have a family or not, but if I don't get that deed they will suffer the same sticky fate."

Ganjou glanced at Mai, then at a terrified Yumi before smiling at the two. He then turned to Gatou and glared at the man, "You are a cowardly man. You hide behind your hired thugs and you kill honest hardworking people. I will never give anything to scum like you." Ganjou looked at the people, "This is our chance. We can take him down now. All of us together, we can…"

He never got out another word, a sword pierced his flesh and it was now protruding out of his stomach, the one responsible was white haired man with a skull cap on. When he pulled the sword out Ganjou dropped to the ground. Mai and Yumi acting on instant ran forward. Mai turned him over and was holding his head while Yumi was looking into his watery eyes. He gave her one last smile.

"Sorry I couldn't keep my promise princess." He looked at Mai. His had slowly risen up to caress her cheek. Wiping away tear his hand went limp. The villagers looked at the events unfold but didn't do anything except put their heads down. Gatou motioned for his men to grab the girl and the lady. The last thing Yumi remembered was that she was feeling a pain her neck before passing out.

_End of flashback…_

Yumi couldn't believe she was still alive today. Her mother and she should have died that day, but it was because of one boy they lived. She wish she could find that boy and thank him. 

_Flashback…_

Back at Gatou's warehouse, his men threw the two ladies to the floor with force. Yumi woke up due to the force. It took her a minute to remember what had happened. When she did she started crying.

Gatou smiled with satisfaction, "Daddy, isn't coming little girl. I would kill you but in a few years you would be a good addition to my brothel ventures. Your mother will start work as soon as she's all cleaned up and I had my way with her. You want to watch little girl?"

Mai went run to protect Yumi but was kneed in the stomach by one of his thugs. She looked at Yumi, but before she could tell the girl to run, her foot was slammed into the back of her head causing her to pass out once again due to the force from the blow. 

Gatou started laughing, "Silly bitch, just like her husband."

Yumi kicked the man in the shins, and ran for her mother, but was tripped by a henchman. Gatou, after recovering from the pain, picked her up by her hair, "I was going to leave you alive, but now I'm going to kill you. Zouri," He looked at his employee, "give me your sword." The man handed Gatou his sword. 

"I suppose its poetic justice that you will die from the sword that killed your father. Die!" Before he could thrust the sword forward, he felt a hand holding his wrist. He looked down to see a little kid looking up at him with a smile, "Gatou-san, we have more important business to take care of then killing a girl. We have matter of money that you owe Zabuza-san."

Yumi looked up to see a boy to be only a couple of years older than her holding the man's hand. Gatou looked at the kid, clearly with anger, "Why are you interrupting me. I will pay you guys now get the hell out here. Can't you see I'm trying to kill this little girl."

"You're not going to kill her." The boy said in a soft but commanding voice.

Gatou dropped her then turned to the boy, "Oh I'm not? And who is going to stop me?"

"Prehaps Haku wasn't clear on what he said. Allow me to repeat what he said. You will not be killing that girl and that lady over there. We have other matters more important to take care of. I want my money now. You got what you wanted in this town, now let's go Gatou." Gatou mumbled under his breathe. From what Yumi could see was that the man with the bandages around his face put fear in Gatou. 

Gatou gave her one last look. "Fine, she's not worth it but someone grab her mother."

Haku appeared next to Mai, "Certainly you have a heart, Gatou-san."

Gatou gave and evil grin, "No, now move boy."

Zabuza now appeared in front of Haku, "When I said I want my money now, I meant now. You're not going to have time for what you plan and it's too much to carry her around. Besides, I'm a missing-nin or have you forgotten. We leave now Gatou."

Gatou mumbled something then walked past Zabuza. Zabuza started to follow Gatou along with the rest of his men. Haku on the other hand walked up to the girl, "Are you okay?"

"The girl started crying, "My daddy, he… he… he killed my daddy." Yumi covered her hands and started to cry. 

Haku removed her hands and gave her the warmest smile, "Don't worry, your safe now. I hate that guy too. You should check on you're mother. I have to go. When she wakes up, please flee this country. I saved you from him now, but if he finds you two again there will be nothing I can do. I'm sorry about what happened to your father." Haku ran off to catch up with the group that left. Yumi was left alone with her unconscious mother in a warehouse. She curled up and laid next to her mother. 

_End of flashback…_

She would later learn that the same man was responsible for the depression in the Wave Country. She also learned that the boy who saved her was now dead, along with the guy he had mentioned. She remembered their names and faces that day. It was forever etched in her brain. Life from that point on was a struggle for Yumi and Mai. 

Going from town to town trying to make a living, but they just couldn't. After working at a little bar in River Country, it wasn't until Yumi was fifteen they took their savings and moved to Sun Country. Yumi dreams as a young girl of going to school was now replaced with the yearning to take up her father's trade to honor his memory. Mai didn't have problem with Yumi's suggestion when they got to Sun Country. For the last three years they have been moderately successful in Sun Country. Life was getting better, and Naruto falling into their life made it more so. She still continued her writing, mostly poems and short stories. Yumi was loving life again, she tried to always remain positive but there was a small part of her that was fearful. She lost one person she cared about and she didn't want to lose another. Naruto was strong, and despite what people thought about him, he was human. 

She shook herself from her negative thoughts. She was happy and that's all that mattered. She and Naruto were both happy. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered. Did Naruto think about this as well?_ "Maybe that's why he left. He lost people that were like family, I guess I can understand why he's doing what he's doing."_ Yumi finally reached Tsunade's door only to have it opened by Hayami walking out with a clearly annoyed Sasuke.

Hayami saw Yumi with the bags, "Yumi-nee-chan, you're back?"

Yumi nodded at the little girl who held the door open for her. Yumi looked at Hayami, "So, where are you going?"

"Sasuke-san got hungry and he offered to treat me to a meal." Hayami said with excitement.

Sasuke looked at Yumi, "I didn't offer she forced herself on me. Doesn't matter, Temari said if I did this she would watch her the whole day tomorrow."

Hayami waved then grabbed Sasuke's hand, "Come Sasuke-san lets go get some ramen."

"I'm not eating ramen." Sasuke said to the little girl.

"Why not, it's great. Please Sasuke-san?" Hayami begged.

"No."

"Please."

This continued all the way down the street. Yumi snickered at the antics of those two. She then entered the house with her bags. Thinking about her father and Naruto she smiled. Both men willing to go to the end to protect there loved ones, she could relate. She would die for her family too. She didn't need to be a warrior to do that, her father taught her that lesson long ago. She was grateful for her father showing what courage was. Without him and her mother showing her, she don't know how she would have turned out. Yumi continue to watch Hayami. The girl would have her and Naruto. No matter what she believed that everything would be okay.

_Tsuande's office, 5 pm…_

Tsunade was sitting in her office. Today was relatively slow. She only had one appointment before she went home. She couldn't wait to eat; she knew Yumi would be cooking. During her two month's there, the girl took over almost all house duties, which involved cooking, cleaning, and maintaining her house. Not only that, the girl was just a positive person. Tsunade was no fool, she could see the glares the girl received whenever they were out chatting but she brushed them off. Tsunade mind drifted back to food, she was hungry and Hinata was taking too long. She heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

Shizune entered, "Tsunade-sama, Hyuuga Hinata is here to see you."

"Send her in." Tsunade said to her assistant.

Hinata walked into the room; Shizune closed the door as she exited the room. Tsunade motioned for the girl to sit. Hinata took the seat in front of the desk.

"So, what is this meeting about, Hinata?" The Hokage questioned.

"Tsunade-sama, there is no easy way to say this." Hinata grabbed the forehead protector around her neck and placed it on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade looked at the headband then back at Hinata understanding what the girl was saying clearly. She was quitting as a Shinobi. "Are you serious? You have many years ahead of you Hinata, why now when your village needs you?"

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama, I will aid Konoha in the war, but after that I am officially done as a nin for Konoha. I know you don't understand, but all my life I was taught that the village was a family and that we should take care of another."

Tsunade knowing what was coming, she cursed Naruto, _"God damn it Naruto, first I can't get the Fuuma clan to join, now I'm losing a shinobi of Hinata's caliber." _

Tsunade spoke calmly, "This wouldn't happen to involve Naruto would it?"

"Hokage-sama, our village has turned its back on its hero. Besides, that's only part of it. The other part is about me. I need to find myself and I can't do that with a responsibility. Tsunade-sama, I have to do this you understand?" Hinata asked hoping the lady would understand but she couldn't read Tsunade's expression. 

The smile that formed told it all, "I understand. I hate to lose you Hinata. For the record, your performance yesterday showed me that you are on a Jounin level."

Tsunade opened the draw on her right, she then handed Hinata a form to fill out. Hinata signed the document for the official records then handed it back to Tsunade, "Well I guess, this is it. Hyuuga Hinata, you are officially retired from shinobi duty. I wish you all the best, and know that the door is always open." 

Hinata stood up and bowed, "Thank you Tsunade-sama for being so understanding."

Hinata exited the room, leaving Tsuande behind. Tsunade leaned back and placed her foot on the desk. "Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing here?"

The sannin was sitting on the couch in her office, "Well I just came to inform you that Naruto is nowhere to be found. Naiya has no idea where he's at, hell I don't even have a clue."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya for a minute to see if he was telling the truth. She couldn't believe it, Jiraiya was telling the truth. She knew he was lying and well unless he got good at it over the last fifty years than he was telling her the truth. "Damn just what I need. At least I knew he was with Naiya, even if I didn't know where that was at. Now you say she doesn't even know where he is. She even got out of the village before I could put a squad on her. Not that it mattered, I'm sure she would have vanished without a trace again."

Jiraiya smiled, "Looks like I taught her well."

Tsunade just looked at her teammate, "So it would seem. It's that ANBU training, and now Naruto knows it. You taught them too well. Don't you know you don't teach your students everything you know?"

"I don't, they're just an improvising bunch. I wouldn't worry about Naruto though. I'm sure he's going to master Hiraishin." Jiraiya said to Tsunade.

Tsunade on the other hand was having her doubts, she looked at her desk and spoke in a low tone, "What if he can't do it Jiraiya? He is instrumental in this war Jiraiya, you and I both know this. We only have four months left until this battle. I don't know if he can master the sword and the Hiraishin in a matter of months."

Jiraiya's laughter caused Tsunade to look at the man. He could see the confusion of his laughter, he decide to tell her his reason for doing so, "You really have no clue what that boy is capable of do you? What if I told you he has a method that allows him to gain experience in a short time?"

"I would say, how's that possible?" Tsunade said.

Jiraiya continued, "Well Tsunade-hime, Naruto trains using his clones. When he disperses the clones, he gains the knowledge from that clones experience and so on and so forth you get the picture."

Tsunade now understood what Jiraiya meant. But if that was possible, Naruto could, "With a method of that nature he could cover years of training in these coming month's. I never realized that you could do this type of training with the Kage Bunshin."

"Yes, and it is very effective. He discovered it by accident while training with me, but it was good thing though; it helped him finish the technique that Yondaime himself could not complete." Jiraiya said in a proud tone.

"What technique are you talking about Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya waited for a minute before saying anything. Then when the silence was enough to kill he said one word, "Rasengan."

"Rasengan? He completed it?" Tsunade said, surprised that it wasn't a complete jutsu. 

"Yes, if you didn't know the Rasengan isn't a complete jutsu. The Yondaime created it with the intention of adding nature manipulation to it." Jiraiya informed Tsunade.

"Nature manipulation to a form manipulation jutsu…" Tsunade couldn't believe it. If what Jiraiya was saying was true then, "Does that mean he can combine nature manipulation with form manipulation?"

Jiraiya just grinned, "That's exactly what I'm saying. By being able to do this, he was able to beat the Cloud's "Red Lightning". So you see, don't worry about Naruto. If he could do something like adding nature manipulation to Rasengan, something that not even the Sannin or the legendary Fourth has done, the kid should be more than okay."

Tsunade still couldn't believe it. "In order to do something like that you would have to have perfect chakra control, Jiraiya. Not even I can do that."

Jiraiya shook his head, "Tsunade, you know as well as I do that it doesn't always take perfection to get something done. To tell you the truth, Naruto's chakra control is pretty good, but it's no better than your average Jounin. You wouldn't know this because the boy is a stamina powerhouse. I don't know how he figured it out, but he did. I always said perfection was overrated."

"I'm starting to believe you. Well Yumi is cooking today, want to join?"

"Asking me on a date?" Jiraiya said in a seductive voice.

She just rolled her eyes, "You never change do you?"

Jiraiya laughed, "I suppose not."

The Hokage just shook her head. Jiraiya, love him or hate him. She was in between but one thing was certain, he was always someone she could count on. That much was certain.

_Mountains, 7:30pm…_

Naruto sat up from his bed. He looked to his side to see Rin sitting over him. Rubbing his head, "What the hell happened?"

"You passed out performing the Hiraishin. It takes to much chakra for you; however I discovered the reason for that."

"What's the reason?" Naruto asked.

Rin only gave a smirk, then she said, "Well, I recall someone saying don't interfere with their training. I mean I'm sure you can figure it out by yourself."

Naruto didn't want to beg, but if she knew something that would help him improve, he needed to her advice. "Fine, what is going to take for me to get what you know?"

"Tsunade's necklace would have been great, but lets see…"

Naruto gave off a slight laugh, "The funny thing is, I actually had the necklace. Too bad I gave it back though."

Rin eyes blinked, "You had the necklace? Why would you give it back?"

Naruto cast his gaze downward, "I have my reasons, but enough about that, are you going to help me?"

Rin stroked her chin before grinning from ear to ear, "Sure, now listen carefully."

When the medic nin saw that Naruto had her full and undivided attention, she began, "The thing I notice is your gravity seals. You do know how they operate right?"

"Yes of course I know. The gravity seals act as weight and when multiplied it's harder for the person to perform regular movements. Why are you asking me this?" Naruto questioned Rin.

Rin raised her index finger while explaining her point, "Well, for the most part you understand partially. What you fail to realize is that not only does it affect your movements; it also affects your chakra. With added weight it is hard to move this is true, but it is also difficult to perform jutsus that require chakra, simply because you have to put more focus and more chakra into your jutsus when the seals are activated."

"So, you're saying that I can't perform this technique because of my seals?" Naruto asked.

Rin answered, "Simply put, yes. It might have to do with the level you're on. Think about it, when you performed a technique with the seals on and then with the seals removed, was it easier or harder?" 

Naruto thought it over for a second. He remembered his fight with Sasuke. He did have to focus and put more chakra then necessary into his first Rasengan. However, he didn't have to do so with the second one. He decided to test Rin's theory and confirm it.

Rin looked at Naruto stand and wondered what he was doing. Naruto brought his forearms together to form an 'X' with his index fingers extended. The seals became visible all over his body then they slowly faded. He looked at Rin, "Well, let's put that theory to work."

"Are you sure? You did pass out from Chakra depletion Naruto. I think you should wait till tomorrow." Rin stated, clearly it was the medic side of her talking.

Naruto choose to ignore her and head back outside. Rin followed him still worried about the boy. When Naruto was outside he looked at the sky to see that the sun was fading to the west. The boy decided to see it I she was right. Pulling out two kunai, Naruto threw one too his far left, closing his eyes _"just do what I did before and… now"_ just like that he was gone.

Rin saw him on her right, this time he was clearly three hundred yards away, he threw the kunai in his left hand towards Rin. When it landed at her feet, he appeared in front of her with a happy expression. He had got it, finally he had got it, but he still knew that he couldn't teleport extended distances. He would have to practice that but it didn't matter, he now knew what was holding him back and he could correct it. Out of excitement he grabbed the slightly shorter lady before him, before throwing a kunai.

Rin spoke in a frantic tone, "Wait a minute Naruto I don't think …." She was now about 500 hundred yards away from the house. Naruto looked at her triumphant, "I did it! Thanks for the help Rin. _"What's this feeling. I could always sense the kunai's in my pocket and the ones that I have scattered around me but now it's a much stronger feel. Also, I can feel one southwest of here. That direction is where Konoha is at but it's faint and I can't reach it from here. So now I can go this far when the seals are removed. I guess I will train with the seals off, but increment them once I can teleport to any location."_

Naruto turned to the sky, "I can feel it."

Rin wondered what he was talking about, "Feel what?"

"The kunai's, I can even feel it in Konoha. It's faint there but I can feel it. I guess it's time to get us back, hang on." Naruto teleported back to the kunai that he threw at Rin's feet before teleporting to his current location.

Rin looked around realizing that they were back in front of the house. Naruto let her go then fell to his knees. Knelt down beside him, "I told you, you weren't fully recovered. But it does seem like I was right."

"Yea, I'm surprise that Naiya didn't realize this when she placed the seals on me." Naruto said.

"I see, that's who gave you the seals. Well, I'm sure Naiya-san knows, she has to know the effect of every seal that she designs. She might have thought you known this." Rin pointed out.

"Let's get you back in the house." Rin helped Naruto up and help him into the house. She couldn't help but wonder how the hell did he recover that fast. Sure, he didn't even have quarter of his chakra, he didn't even have fifteen percent of it, but he shouldn't have been up let alone awake. Most people take a day or two to recover from chakra depletion. She wondered if the Fox had anything to do with the boy's recovery. This was a confusing a perplexing matter. As a medic-nin she had an idea, but didn't quite understand. One thing for sure, he would definitely get the Hiraishin down to where it was a cake walk that much Rin was sure of.

_Cloud village…_

The four captains of BOLT stood before Aisu. One captain spoke, "Sir, Uzumaki is off of the grid. We don't even know where to start."

Aisu stood up and looked out of his window. With his back turned they couldn't see his expression to see what mode he was in but if the could see, they would see that it wasn't a bad one. Aisu spoke, "Your mission is over for now. You guys aren't going to find him, Jiraiya has trained him and that guy is known for disappearing without a trace. What I want you guys to do is infiltrate Konoha during the exams. You will do so as civilians. When and if you spot Uzumaki, destroy him. You are all free to go."

Aisu could hear the door close behind them as they exited his office. He heard the door open and immediately knew that it was Kouen. "I assume they didn't find him sir."

"Yes, I guess you're happy about that Kouen." Aisu said in more of a sarcastic tone.

Kouen nodded, even though Aisu couldn't see, "Very. Well Sir, I just came to hand in my mission report, good day sir."

Kouen turned to walk but stopped when he heard Aisu speak, "I can't help but to think that Naruto was tipped off in someway. You tend to know a lot Kouen, you wouldn't happen to have an answer to this?"

Kouen turned around to see the Raikage staring at him. He responded, "Maybe he wasn't tipped off sir, maybe we underestimated him."

"Maybe, but it all seems too convenient. I'm just thinking on this too hard. Enjoy the rest of your day, Kouen." The raikage said.

Kouen bowed then walked out of the office. Walking down the look corridor he couldn't help but smile. Maybe Tsunade got his message to Naruto or maybe she didn't, who knows. It didn't matter either way; Naruto would be alive when he confronted him, that he would make sure of. Kouen continued to walk until he faded into the distance.

A\N

Hello everyone, the votes are in. You guys got to see a little of Yumi's life pre-Naruto. Naruto finally can do the Hiraishin over a distance, but he still needs to improve his range to an infinite distance without using a large amount of Chakra to do it. He has four months to get his act together, let's hope he can get it done. Prepare for another time jump people, the chuunin exams will start in chapter 26. The action is coming people, maybe next chapter I will give a small scene of what's to come. It's all coming together people, strap your seats and enjoy the ride. Again thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.

Voting Results

1. Naruto ------------------------------------------------------------------65

2. Hayami ------------------------------------------------------------------24

3. Gaara -------------------------------------------------------------------17

4. Yumi --------------------------------------------------------------------15

5. Hinata, Jiraiya -----------------------------------------------------------13

6. Senzairu, Shikamaru -----------------------------------------------------12

7. Ryuho, Naiya ------------------------------------------------------------10

8. Kaito ---------------------------------------------------------------------8

9. Tsunade, Kaori, Lee ------------------------------------------------------7

10. Kakashi, Neji -----------------------------------------------------------6

11. Sasuke, Shinji -----------------------------------------------------------5

12. Konohamaru Hanabi Ino Temari ----------------------------------------4

13. Kankuro, Kyuubi -------------------------------------------------------3

14. Aisu, Gai ---------------------------------------------------------------2

15. Asuma, Chouji, Kiba, Kouen, Kumoko, Kurenai, Sakura, Shino --------1

16. Cadaan, Hiashi----------------------------------------------------------0


	25. The Countdown

Chapter 25: The Countdown

_Northern Hill Mountains, 3 months later…_

It was around 10 am and Naruto was training in his sword technique. Flip, after flip, swing after swing, Rin was watching from the log she was sitting on. During those three months, Naruto talked to her about his training with the Minashu Clan and Kaito. She saw that he was skilled; it was evident in his swing. Naruto jumped back and with the sword extended to the far right. He then threw the sword in the air. Using the Hiraishin, he was now in the air. Doing a 360 with the sword, he landed on the ground. Naruto spun the sword in his hand; he smoothly sheathed the sword.

Naruto was happy about the progress that he made with the Hiraishin. Granted, he still couldn't teleport infinite distances with the seals off, he was still making progress. When the seals were active, he could teleport at a further distance. Naruto decided to keep the seals at his current level, 4. At the lower levels the distance for the Hiraishin increased greatly, but he needed to increase the distance. His theory was to train at level 4 and be able to travel great distances at this level. Training like a man possessed, his distance increased with the seals active and he didn't use up chakra as quickly as he did in the past months. Naruto knew that he had to get it together, he had one month tops. At least he had four out of seven techniques of the sword down. His goal was to get down the next technique for the sword and master the Hiraishin completely. The Kage Bunshin training helped a lot, without it he would be nowhere near where he was at now. Creating a large number of Kage Bunshin's, Naruto had each performed the Hiraishin. He was determined to master this technique with the seals on and off.

Rin was still watching in amazement. Naruto had a lot of stamina and he worked harder than anyone she knew. Thinking about Naruto, she remembered their conversations during the months that pasted. One was about her leaving. It was simple; she had seen too much death and wanted to get away from it all. She informed him how she loved being a medic-nin and training with Tsunade and other medics during her younger years; however, the deaths of her love ones ultimately led to her decision. She remembered when Kakashi told her that he was going to join ANBU two days before she left. Rin decided then to leave. She couldn't stand losing someone else and the death rates in ANBU were high. She figured that if she isolated herself without contact, then she wouldn't have to worry about losing anyone. It really didn't help, she thought about Kakashi almost everyday. When Naruto informed her that he was alive, she was more than relieved, but she thought that her staying away was for the best. That's until Naruto put it all in perspective for her.

Flashback…

Rin had just told Naruto her story, about Obito, his father, Kakashi, and her reason for leaving.

Naruto decided to give his opinion of her leaving the village, _"Nothing gets solved when you close yourself off, it just makes matters worse. Running, hiding, and being afraid are what cowards do. You took and easy way out. Everyone loses loved ones. My reason for being here is to protect them and make sure that it doesn't happen again. Granted you couldn't save Obito, or Yondaime, what about Kakashi? Life is too short, Rin-san."_

_End of flashback…_

Rin knew he was right. But could she really go back to the Leaf after all of these years. Kakashi was heart broken when she told him that she was leaving, but she did it for her. Maybe she was selfish, but she couldn't take back the past. Rin broke herself from her thoughts to see Naruto give it his all. Sure, she kept her skills sharp, but it was clear Naruto was stronger both mentally and physically than she could or would ever be. She admired the boy for that. In many aspects, he was like the Yondaime, yet he was different. Oh how she missed the good old days.

_Konoha…_

Hinata was sitting by the edge of the lake enjoying the calm and the silence. Three months had passed and all of the branch members now had the seal removed, only to have it replaced with the "_Triquetra" _seal. There was still tension between the Hyuuga that were a part of the branch and those a part of the main house. It was to be expected, but as years progress, Hinata was certain that it would all fade. She on the other hand was enjoying her life as an ex-ninja. When she told Hanabi, the girl wasn't too happy about it, but she respected her decision for it. Neji wasn't too thrilled either, but it didn't matter because she was happy, and that's what counted.

"I knew I would find you here." Hinata turned to see that the voice belonged to her sister.

Hanabi sat next to Hinata, "I see you're taking it easy. Must be boring not being a Shinobi."

Hinata was used to this. Every day for the last three month's, Hanabi would say remarks like that. Hinata knew it was her way of trying to get her to become a Shinobi once more, but her mind was made up. In fact, after this war she planned to take Naiya up on her offer. Hinata smiled at Hanabi, "Boring is good, Hanabi-chan. So, where is Konohamaru-kun, I don't see him."

Hanabi shrugged, "Who knows where that idiot is. He's probably training with that Senzairu guy."

"Sounds like you miss him, Hanabi-chan" Hinata said teasingly.

This caused Hanabi to blush. She spoke quickly to cover it up, "That's non-sense. I don't miss that fool. What would give you that idea?"

Hinata giggled, "I was only joking Hanabi. But more seriously, did you tell him how you feel about him?"

Hanabi cast her gaze down form a much more serious look on her face, "I tried, but I just can't. I was trained to be fearless, but when it comes to telling him how I feel, it terrifies me. I don't understand why it's so hard. I mean we were alone a lot of the time, but I just can't form the words."

"Well, I'm sure you will tell him. It's clear you want to be more than just his friend and he is more than willing, but it's definitely in your hands, Hanabi-chan." Hinata said to her sister.

Hanabi turned away to focus on the lake, "I wonder what he's doing?"

Hinata giggled, this caused Hanabi to look at her curiously, "What, what are you giggling about?"

"For a person who doesn't care what he does, you sure are worried. You don't wonder what a person is doing if you don't care." Hinata stated.

Hanabi cursed herself _"Damn it, did I say that out loud!"_ With an ever-present blush, Hanabi turned away from Hinata's gaze while whispering, "Shut up."

Hinata continued to giggle at her sister; her feelings for Konohamaru were so obvious.

_Outside of Konoha…_

Konohamaru and Senzairu were engaging in a sparing match. Konohamaru was giving his all and it showed; Senzairu however, was clearly toying with the boy. Side-stepping a punch from Konohamaru, he quickly followed with a punch to the face, capitalizing on the boys opening. The punch was hard enough to send Konohamaru to the ground with a busted lip. Seeing that Konohamaru reached his peak, He decided to put an end to this.

"We'll finish this tomorrow Konohamaru." Senzairu said to his protégé. He then looked behind him when he heard and energetic Makeinu running in his direction with the rest of Squad 4.

The boy approached him with smudges of dirt on his face and an envelope in his hand, "Sensei, we did it."

"Really, I'm surprised that you guys were able to get it. How did you guys enter that house? What type of strategy did you guys use?" Senzairu asked his squad.

Akuru, the female of the group stepped forward, "Well sensei, you did say always expect the unexpected, so we knew instantly that the strategies you taught us in regard to object recovery were invalid. We couldn't even apply what we learned at the academy."

"Why do you think that is?" He asked, hoping someone would know the answer.

Ranpu, the young Hyuuga was more than happy to answer, "Simple, not everything goes according to plan. Sometimes you have to make improvisations in order to make a mission successful. You also taught us that."

Senzairu smiled at the group, "Well said. It seems you guys are ready for the Chuunin exam." _"Their analytical skills are good. They understood what needed to be done and executed it well. They also slipped by Moegi, Udon, and Matsuri, and four other Chuunins."_

Senzairu continued, "So, are you guys going to tell me how you got in and out of the place undetected?"

Makeinu began, "First we arrived at the house you sent us to. But before we entered, Ranpu used his Byakugan to scan the place. He found the object heavily guarded on the top floor of the three story house. Our next move was to enter undetected so…"

Akuru picked up, "So, we retreated to devise a plan. Seeing some bullies, Ranpu transformed into little kids via henge and had them chase him to that house. When he was cornered Moegi-san came to his defense. What she failed to realize, was that he was in henge form, but it was too late. He paralyzed her arms and put her to sleep with a strike to the neck. That's when I came in, I transformed into Moegi-san and re-entered the house as her. Through radio contact, Ranpu was telling where to go and what to avoid. My next move was to get to Udon, which was easy. When I got next to him, he didn't realize I had a small pin needle and the tip laced with a sleeping agent. Once he was out, Makeinu entered disguised as him."

"So, what happened next?" Senzairu asked.

Ranpu finished it up, "Once those two were in, I kept them informed on where to go. However, we weren't expecting other shinobi to enter, so we had to improvise. I told them to get to Matsuri and take her down. They did, but it alerted the others. The only option out was to use a smoke screen. Once this was done, we applied the skills we gained from the zero visibility training. It wasn't hard to get out of the house then. However, we had to cover up our tracks and that was my job. I created 12 bunshins which went in opposite directions. We waited for all of them to flee then we transformed into regular civilians and headed here to you."

Senzairu slowly clapped. "Well done."

Makeinu tapped him on the leg; he looked down "Yes?"

"Well, we were wondering about what's inside the envelope…can you show us?" Makeinu's question caused the other two to come closer.

Senzairu slowly opened it only to reveal that it was a three for one coupon at the Yakiniku. The group was shocked and pissed at same time. Ranpu eye was twitching, as well as Akuru's.

Seeing their reaction he laughed, "I'm sorry if it wasn't something of great importance, but you guys did do a fantastic job. Moegi, Udon, and Matsuri come out."

When Squad Four saw that the Chuunins that they had inflicted injury on were okay, they couldn't believe it. Senzairu continued, "I had them prepared for you guys. It was a test of sorts and well, you guys pass. Don't look so surprised; they're all Chuunins, which is why it was perfect to select them. Now we all know that you guys are capable of being Chuunin. Being a Chuunin doesn't revolve around strength, one must have a sharp mind. Your plan was executed and you adapted to variables that couldn't have been predicted. Good job Squad Four, I will see you guys here tomorrow at 8 AM sharp. We'll work on those jutsus and if you guys are lucky, I'm might let you remove your weights. Oh here, you guys earned it." He threw the coupon at the group, who walked off, proud of their sensei's compliment.

Turning around to see Konohamaru still on the ground conversing with Moegi, Udon, Matsuri and the others, he Shunshin'd in a burst of purple flames.

"Fucking show off." Konohamaru said.

Moegi and Udon both helped their friend up. Moegi spoke, "Come on Konohamaru-kun, that was pretty cool."

Matsuri nodded her head, "That was so cool. I wonder how he did that. It doesn't matter, what are we doing today since none of us have any missions?"

Udon thought about something they all could do. "I hear Fujukaze Yukie has a movie out. It's the sequel to Princess Fuin. Why don't we go see that?"

Moegi nodded, "Yes, perfect. We will all go see it; right after Konohamaru-kun gets cleaned up." She pinched her noise with her fingers.

Konohamaru, who was being supported by the two decided to support himself, he was ready to walk on his own. "Moegi, could you see if Hanabi wants to come along?"

Moegi didn't want to, but she knew how much it meant to Konohamaru. She wished he would like her that way, but she could get over it. After all, he was her best friend.

Matsuri frowned, "Why do you want the ice queen to come with us?"

"She's not like that. Just give her a chance and you will see what I mean. Moegi, can you do that for me?" Konohamaru asked again.

Moegi nodded, "Okay. But first I have to take a bath; I didn't realize how bad you smelt. Well, I will do it soon after. Let's meet in front of the theater at 7 PM , okay. Later Konohamaru-kun, Udon." She waved goodbye while dragging Matsuri with her.

Udon turned to Konohamaru, "You okay? Are you sure you don't need me to help you?"

"Nah it's cool. Let's go." Konohamaru looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Udon became very suspicious, "Why are you looking around like that?"

Konohamaru pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "I have the latest Icha Icha Paradise. While we wait, we can read it you know."

Udon eyes lit up, "Great! How did you get it though?"

Konohamaru grinned, "Sorry, but I can't tell you that. Well come on." The two boys started to walk off. Suddenly, a big blaze of fire, coming from their right, lit up the sky. Konohamaru knew that it could be only one person coming from that direction, _"Sasuke must be practicing a Katon. For something that huge, a lot of chakra had to be used."_ Konohamaru looked at Udon and motioned for him to come on. They had better things to do then stand there; they had an Icha Icha Paradise book to read.

_Uchiha Compound…_

Hayami was sitting on a rock, watching Sasuke train. She was bored, but she thought that last jutsu was pretty cool. It was always like this though. He would train, then they would eat, then she would go with Temari. She tried talking to him but he mostly kept quiet and when he did say something it was often 'Come on', 'let's go'. One time, during the first months together she called him 'nii-san' the anger in his eyes and him telling her never to call him her brother again caused her to stop. She was just trying to be friendly, it wasn't uncommon for most kids to call people older than them nii-san or nee-chan. It's not like she wanted him to be her brother, that spot was reserved already. The more she thought about it she wondered why he was her bodyguard. She didn't even know why she had bodyguards in the first place. Why was her life in danger, what did she do? Not only that, why did she get stuck with Sasuke, who clearly doesn't want to be around her. He reminded her of all of the kids that ignored her. _"Where are you Naruto-nii-san?"_

With a towel over his neck, Sasuke walked up to the little girl, "I'm done. I'm hungry, let's go." Hayami nodded then followed Sasuke.

Walking down the streets of this village, Hayami could see the looks that Sasuke was receiving from the female population. _"Why do they always look at him like that?"_ Hayami was a curious girl, so she stared at the Uchiha to see if she could see what they saw.

Sasuke could sense her looking at him. He decided to let it slide, but it was getting annoying. So annoying that he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't even look at me so how did you know I was looking at you?" Hayami asked shockingly.

"Don't worry how, just answer the question." Sasuke said in his calm and cool voice.

"Well, all of the girls stare at you when we're out. Some even whisper to each other. I was just wondering why they were staring at you. I thought it might be something on your face, but that wasn't the case. I just wanted to know why." Hayami explained.

Sasuke took a deep breathe then spoke, "Those girls are attracted to me. The ones you see are always trying to get my attention but it's to no avail really. They're just wasting their time."

"Don't you like them Sasuke-san?" Hayami asked.

"That's not it. It's well… it's complicated." Sasuke said.

"How so? Do you like someone else, is that it?" Hayami questioned.

Sasuke was getting annoyed, "You ask too many damn questions. I told you the reason why they stare at me, so drop it. Damn Tsunade for fucking sticking me with an annoying kid; great way of using your resources."

Hayami put her head down after hearing that. _"He thinks I'm annoying."_

Sasuke glanced over to see the hurt look in Hayami's face. He wasn't wrong; he did answer her question, right? And she was annoying at times... Everything he said was true, so why was she looking sad? He didn't understand this girl at all. One moment she was happy and cheerful, and then next she's all gloomy. But he couldn't help but to notice that she would only get like this with him. Was what he said that hurtful? He didn't think so, but then why did he feel so bad.

Hayami decided to ask him something else then she would be quiet for the rest of her remaining time under his watch, "Sasuke-san, why do you train so hard?"

Sasuke fist clenched, "Let's just say Naruto and I have a score to settle."

"Oh, you don't like nii-san much either?" the girl said dejectedly.

Looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hayami began to explain, "The mean red-headed lady wants to hurt nii-san and so do the people in Earth Country and Rain Country, and well that's what mommy told me. Nii-san only did what he did to save me but people really hate him. Even here, I hear the whispers about how he's 'good for nothing' and that he's a 'monster'." She stopped with both fist clenched.

Sasuke stopped and just watched the girl, who threw her hand aside, as if to cast away all of the negativity aimed at Naruto, "It's not true, he's not a monster. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't have taken him in if he was a monster and he wouldn't have saved me if he was. Naruto-nii-san is the nicest person ever. I don't know why you don't like Naruto-nii-san, but if you try to hurt him you won't be able too because nii-san will win."

Sasuke just stared the girl. She was actually defending Naruto, this was a first, he laughed at the girl "You place so much faith in that idiot, why?"

"Nii-san isn't an idiot. I believe in Naruto-nii-san. I can't wait to he gets back. When he got back I'm going to have him train me, since Shinji-nii is to busy. I'm going to be really strong, just like Nii-san and Papa. Then I can protect him, Shinji-nii, Temari-nee-chan, and Yumi-nee-chan too." Hayami said with a stern look on her face.

Sasuke smirked at the girl, "You don't need to get defensive for that idiot. The fact of the matter is that we have a score to settle. I don't want him dead like that Cloud-nin, and the Shinobi in Rock and Rain. I just need to know…"

Hayami watched Sasuke as he turned to look towards the sky. "What Sasuke-san, what do you need to know?"

Sasuke continued to look towards the sky, _"I need to know who… who is the strongest. We will definitely find out Naruto, after this war is over."_

Sasuke started to walk; he didn't even motion for Hayami to come. It was as if he didn't care if she followed or not. The little girl picked up her pace catching up to him.

_At A Nearby Drink Stand…_

Temari watched as Sasuke and Hayami passed by.

She turned to Shikamaru, who was sitting beside her when he said, "Hey, don't you have to watch that girl soon?"

"Yeah, I got another hour. So you're going to be at that meeting today I presume." Temari said to Shikamaru.

"We're going over strategy and other matters in regard to the Chuunin exams. You're brothers should have arrived already, along with the leader of Grass and Waterfall; Tsunade also wants to make sure they are aware of the plan. I'm also with the Chuunin committee this year so my time is going to be limited." Shikamaru informed her.

"True, but the overtime you will receive will be more than adequate. So why are you complaining?" She said.

Shikamaru just gave her a look. Reading in between the lines, she now understood, "Oh, I guess it's happening again."

Shikamaru replied, "So it would seem. To think, we're this close, and nothing has changed."

Temari leaned forward with a seductive grin. She then whispered, "Well since our time together will be limited, let's make the most of it."

She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and led him to a location were they could have some nice, quiet privacy. Shikamaru didn't put up any trouble; he decided to go with it. Shit, why not have fun in between the troublesomeness? He would definitely have enjoy himself, life was too worrisome as is. Walking side by side holding hands they continued down the street.

_Half an hour later…_

Various articles of clothing lay on the floor. There was a Chuunin/Jounin vest, two pairs of blue sandals, a black robe, a blue shirt with the red swirl, blue sweats, weapons, two head bands, one of the leaf, the other of the sand, and under garments. All of these articles of clothing and weapon accessories led a path to a full size bed with two people who said accessories belonged to. With the cover draped over them, Shikamaru was resting with his hands behind his head while Temari was moving her index finger slowly up and down his chest.

Looking slightly at Shikamaru, she could since he was thinking something. She had been around him too long not to no that face. He was staring at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing on earth, well at least that's how it would appear to the naked eye. To her and his close companions, he was clearly thinking about something.

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru." She called his name until he turned his head to face her.

Shikamaru focused his gaze on Temari. She didn't know what to make of it, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

In a serious tone, "Temari, have you ever thought about the future? I mean about us?"

Temari averted her gazed to his chest. Responding in a equal tone, "Yes, I have. Honestly, I don't know how we will be able to continue this. I've been thinking of ways, but I am at a loss for thoughts."

"Have you ever thought about a civilian's life?" Shikamaru calmly asked.

Temari couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he saying what she thought he was saying, "Are saying we should retire as ninja, Shika?"

Turning his head toward the ceiling with a smirk, "No, just asking if you ever thought about it. But, would you be willing to quit?"

Temari thought about this for a minute. It was true; it had never crossed her mind. The only thing that did was her leaving Sand for Leaf and vice versa, but she knew that neither would do that. Both loved their village equally, so that was not an option. However, if they did retire then they wouldn't be betraying their village, in a sense. Could she really settle down and quit as a shinobi?

Bringing into account her feelings towards him; it was pretty obvious, "Yes. I would. What about you?"

Returning his gaze to her he said, "Temari, when I'm with you, nothing else seems to matter. Not this war, my duty to the village, nothing. A man has to have priorities, and being with you is on the top of the list. So would I quit and leave it all behind? In a heart beat if means that we can be together."

She didn't know what to say. She knew that he cared for her, but he was willing to give up everything just for her. She would do the same, but she didn't know if he would. Temari wrapped her arms over his stomach and buried her head into his breast. Looking up, he could see the water at the edge of her eyes. She blinked the tears away.

Shikamaru caressed her cheek, "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"Shut up you idiot. I'm happy that's why. You are an idiot, you know that." Temari said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled at her, "But, you're the crybaby."

She gave him a playful hit as she smiled; she then snuggled closer to his chest. "Whatever, momma's boy; I'm surprised that you actually took my advice and moved into your own place. I don't think we could have done this at your parent's house."

"Hell no, she's too troublesome and would have been nagging me about… ah forget it I don't even want to think about what she would have been bitching about." Shikamaru informed Temari.

She thought about Gaara and Kankuro and how they would react if she told them that she was thinking about retiring as a ninja. It's not like she needed to accomplish anything, she was among the top ninjas in her village and that's all she ever wanted; that and Shikamaru. The two laid there enjoying the half-and-hour that they had left. She would worry about her and Shikamaru after the war.

_Naiya's place, 2 PM…_

Naiya was hard at work in her lab. She was designing a new seal with a certain someone in mind. Three months of restless nights, Naiya found herself waking up at her desk on many days. She would shower, eat, and then return back to her lab. She was almost done with the seal and she was certain that it would work when it was applied. She told Senzairu that she would take precautions and that she did. Naruto was nowhere to be found, Jiraiya didn't even know where he was and that was saying something. Naiya didn't want to take the chance to depend on Naruto and Senzairu. Aisu needed to be stopped. She knew what he was planning and normally she would mind her business and let things happen. However, she knew that his actions would put her way of life as well as everyone else's, in danger.

The _"Enso" _seal that she was designing would have to suffice. Right now it was their only chance at defeating that man. Naiya continued her work.

Sensing a presence behind her, "What do you want, Kaito?"

"Checking on you, that's all. You've been in here constantly. You only shower and eat, then its back in here. You must not believe in Naruto or that Senzairu guy." Kaito said while leaning at the entrance.

Looking up from her desk, which was covered with various scrolls and other items, Naiya looked at Kaito, "It's not that I don't believe in Naruto. I'm sure wherever he's at, he's giving it his all; however, we can't depend on him or Senzairu for that matter. Those guys are the only ones who are capable of standing up to him."

"What about Tsunade, Jiraiya, and that Uchiha kid I've been hearing so much about. The Uchiha probably would stand a better chance than the two previously mentioned simply because he has access to the _'Grasscutter'._ The way you speak, you make it sound like there is no hope." Kaito said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want to be prepared. I know Tsunade-sempai will give her all, as well as everyone else. But they're fighting for their village; we both know it's bigger than that. The Leaf Village must not fall, Kaito. Out of all of the Shinobi villages, the Leaf military power has always been the best among the five nations, no offense." Naiya said.

Kaito gave a short response, "None taken."

Naiya continued, "With the Leaf out of the way, who will stop him from controlling everything? This isn't about not believing in Naruto Kaito, the kid has surprised me more times then I could count, this is about being prepared for the worst."

Kaito walked over to Naiya and offered her his hand. When she took it, he slowly raised it until she stood up. "Come on, you need a break. Let's go get something to eat in town and enjoy the rest of the day."

Naiya gently broke free from his hold, "I can't do that I have to finish the seal. I'm almost done and…" Kaito placed a finger on her lips.

"You heard what you said. You're almost done which means you can take a break. Come, I'll treat you to the hot springs in town after." Kaito said.

She gave him seductive smirk, "You're just doing that because the hot springs are unisex and you want to see me naked."

Returning the smirk, "Yes," Kaito's answer was short but truthful.

Naiya just shook her head, "You're such a bastard sometimes."

"Really, could you honestly say you don't want to see me naked?" Kaito asked.

"That's not the point." Naiya said, but before she could continue Kaito interjected.

"So, you do want to see me naked too, I knew you were a pervert."

A vein formed on Naiya's forehead "Shut up before I change my mind and leave you to go by yourself, I'm sure that would be tons of fun."

Kaito just mumbled before saying, "Just come on. The early bird special is until 4 and we have to get going if want to make it."

Naiya shook her head, "You are so cheap! I can't believe that I'm not worthy of you paying for me without it not having to involve the special. Such a cheap bastard you are."

Kaito exited the room with Naiya following close behind arguing about something, he couldn't quite make it out. He did what most guys did when women started bitching; he switched to another station in his head.

_Northern Mountain Hills, 7 PM…_

There were about 100 hundred Naruto's standing before him. Naruto wasn't wasting anytime. Every ounce of chakra was used productively. He didn't have anytime to waste, The Chuunin exam would get underway in under a month and he had to be prepared. He was kicking himself for only mastering four techniques of the sword and still not being able to travel at infinite distance with the Hiraishin, not to forget that the Hiraishin still ate chakra, not as much but still enough. He was certain that he would get the Hiraishin to the point where he could use it and the chakra lost would be too insignificant to matter. It didn't matter; He just needed to be ready for Aisu. Naruto swung the sword upward at a clone.

Naruto didn't see the clones he was fighting as opponents, no the only opponent he saw was Aisu. Every swing, every thrust was toward that man. Images of Yumi and Hayami dead kept popping up in his head at the hands of Aisu. The real Naruto was cutting through the clones with little to no effort. He flipped over the head of one who swung at him, only to land in a crouching position, avoiding the blade of the one that was in front of him, however the clone that he had flipped over was not so lucky. The blade from the clone that had tried to impale Naruto was stabbed by the clone and caused him to disappear. Naruto slashed the clone across the chest as he jumped in the air. High above the hundred or so clones left, Naruto was in the air with the glowing sword high above his head.

The clones looked up with panic in their eye. One shouted, "He's going to use that technique, let's get the hell out of here."

Rin was in the house preparing a meal for her and Naruto. However she wondered if she would have to feed it to him or would he be able to eat himself. Majority of the times she would have to feed Naruto due to him pushing himself to the brink. The amazing thing was, were most would be out for two – three days for chakra depletion, Naruto was up the next day fully recovered. It was mind boggling to Rin but she suspected that his tenant had a lot to do with it. Rin turned to the window when she saw a bright white light. _"Well I'm guessing his training is done for the day."_

Naruto, who was back on solid ground, held the sword in his hands slightly below his knees. His slightly bent back was evidence of his fatigue. Although the technique required a decent amount of chakra, it wasn't the reason for his fatigue. Naruto was training since the morning. The Hiraishin used up a considerable amount of his Chakra and practicing with the sword and a multitude of clones added to the fatigue. The man feared in two nations decided to call it quits while he had enough chakra to walk. Naruto slowly sheathed the sword and headed back to the house to enjoy a meal with Rin.

Five minutes later, Naruto and Rin were both sitting at the table eating ramen, at the request of Naruto of course. It's been awhile since he had any and Rin decided to make it for him. Naruto who was going savage mood on the noodles caused Rin too look at him in disgust _"This boy has no table manners whatsoever."_

Rin decided to ask Naruto something, "Naruto, would you mind coming with me too the nearby village tomorrow?"

"Why are you going to the village, do we need more food or what?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing like that; I go every week to help the sickly." Rin informed Naruto.

Naruto who was about to place a chop-stick full of noodles in his mouth placed the chop sticks and the noodles back in the bowl, "Why?"

"Simple, I'm a medic-nin. I have the ability to help so why not?" Rin stated

Naruto didn't quite understand her reason, "Okay, but don't they have doctors in the town? Why go if you're not needed?"

Rin smiled at the boy before responding a calm voice, "Naruto, if you have the ability to help then you should. I have these abilities for a reason, just as you have yours."

"What's the point… I mean what do they mean to you anyway?" Naruto asked Rin.

"Does it matter if they mean anything to me? The ones that are sick mean something to somebody else. Naruto, will you come with me or not? I would really like for you to come." Rin hoped he would say yes.

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever, I'll go. Don't expect me to help."

"Okay Naruto, I'm just glad you're coming. Well, how is you're training coming along, Naruto?" Rin asked.

"It's coming along okay. Progress with the Hiraishin is slow, but I will have it down to where I can teleport to an infinite distance with little chakra. I also plan to be able to do it at GS level 4. Don't worry, give me time and I will be able to do it." Naruto said with confidence in his voice.

Rin didn't doubt him. She could tell that he was extremely talented just by his training. She was kind of glad Naruto was there with her. Sometimes it was lonely, but Naruto was interesting to say the least. She knew why he trained and she understood it. Protect those that which care for, however, she wanted to give him a glimpse of the feeling you get when you help others regardless of the closeness they hold in his heart. She could understand why Naruto was like this, when you have a life like he did you only care for and protect those in your circle.

Rin stood up and took her and Naruto's bowl to the sink when they were finished eating. "Well, I want to leave here at 5 AM, Naruto. Be ready to go by then. I got a few things I need to read and then I'm off to bed. I will see you in the morning Naruto."

Naruto nodded as Rin left. He thought about what she said about helping them for the sake of helping. He had done that so many times. He gave his all for Konoha and they cast him aside like trash. He didn't hate the village like he use to, but he didn't believe he could fully protect the village without a motive. His family was in the village so that was a motive, the money came a distant second to that, but it also played into the factor. He had the power at his hands to protect the village, so did that mean he should? Damn Rin for her beliefs. Naruto continued to think this over as he sat at the kitchen table. He would have a month to come up with an answer.

_Konoha, 1 month later day before the Chuunin exams, 11:30 AM…_

Tsunade looked out her window from her tower and watched as warriors from various villages entered her village. Tomorrow was the day of the Chuunin exams. Well Tomorrow was the first exam. She was waiting for the five Jounins that she had called forth.

Hearing a knock at the door, she turned to see Shizune enter her office "Tsunade-sama, Senzairu, Anko, Tenzou, Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke are here to see you."

Motioning for them to enter, Shizune allowed the following Shinobi to enter while she left. Tsunade looked at each Jounin before speaking, "It seems the Chuunin exams are upon us. I called you five here for a reason. Senzairu, Anko, and Tenzou; status reports on you're squads."

Senzairu was the first to speak, "Squad 4 is in excellent condition and I expect them to complete the first two tests with ease."

Anko was next to speak, "The maggots in Squad 9 are more than adequately prepared. I put them through hell, so they are ready."

Tenzou was the last of the Jounin-sensei's to speak, "They're ready to go. I prepared them as best I could, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade was glad at what she was hearing, "Good, I expect a lot from your squads in particular. Ino, I need an ANBU member monitoring the second exams, that will be your job. You will report to your squad. Shikamaru, I called you here to inform you that I'm putting you in charge of the third round of the tournament. Basically you're the ref for the finals. Also, you will be one of my advisors, so you will not be joining your squad on their mission. Sasuke, you will over look the preliminaries, I'm sure we are going to have preliminaries this year. Also, what is the situation with Hayami?"

"She's annoying and frankly I'm tired of guarding the girl. When will this assignment end?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade kind of looked disappointed. _"Three months with the girl yet he learns nothing. Very well." _"Don't worry, you're job is done once you leave this office. I will find a suitable replacement in the mean time; keep a look out for Cloud Shinobi. I don't know what Aisu is planning, for all we know BOLT might have already infiltrated Konoha."

Sasuke spoke, "Why don't you have a squad patrol the village?"

"I'm already on it. I'm just telling you guys to keep a look out." Tsunade said.

All of the Shinobi nodded. Tsunade continued, "Well since I have seen you all, you are all dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day and be careful. Ino, I want you to report back to your squad."

Tsunade turned back to her window to see the streets becoming filled with foreign shinobi _"Now it begins."_

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

Konohamaru and Hanabi were sitting on a hill top looking down at the village of Konohagakure. The month that passed, the two had been spending more and more time together with one another. Actually, after the movie outing with the group, the two found themselves doing more activities alone. It was still unofficial, but to most of their friends, it was obvious that they were an item; they just didn't know it yet. Hanabi had decided that she would tell him today.

Sitting side by side looking down at the village from their view, Hanabi started to speak, "I'm not really good with expressing how I feel so I will just say it… I really like you Konohamaru. I can't explain the feeling that I get when I'm around you but… I just …"

Konohamaru touched her hand that rested in her lap; this caused the girl to look at him in slight shock, "You just feel like its right. It feels like butterflies in your stomach and you feel nervous, but then at the same time you wouldn't trade that feeling for anything."

"Yes, that's how I feel. I really care about you Konohamaru. You're the first person who liked me for me and I thought no one would ever understand me. I'm glad that we are together." Hanabi said the last part in while looking away trying to hide her red-stained cheeks.

Konohamaru placed his arm around the girl, "I'm glad were together too. Besides, the next Hokage is going to need a strong woman at his side."

Hanabi just shook her head and placed her head on his shoulder. Same old Konohamaru. Annoying, but once you got to know him, you couldn't live without him. Hanabi acted tough and was feared by many boys and some girls because of her attitude and skill, but if they could see her now they would have thought hell itself had frozen over. Hanabi didn't care who saw her at the moment. For the first time in a longtime she was very happy. Konohamaru gave her that feeling and she would cherish it.

She spoke in a soft voice, "Konohamaru… promise me something, okay?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Promise me that you won't die okay. This battle that's coming will claim many lives. Promise me that you won't let it take you, okay?" Hanabi said with care in her voice.

Konohamaru flashed a silly grin, "Don't worry about that. I haven't become Hokage yet, so there is no way I will die. Besides I'm much stronger than what I was once before."

"I know you're stronger, but you're still Chuunin level Konohamaru. There is going to be high-level Shinobi here, so please just promise me you won't die!"

Konohamaru looked deep into her eyes and into her soul to see that she really cared for his well being. It as if her eyes were telling him that she would be extremely sad if something happened to him. He didn't want Hanabi to be sad so, "I promise."

Hanabi placed her arms around the boy's neck; She then rested her head on his chest. She knew that there was a possibility that either he or she would die, or both of them would die. However that didn't matter at the moment, what matter to Hanabi was this moment. This moment was perfect and she wouldn't ruin it with those negative thoughts.

_Hokage Monument…_

Sitting at the edge of theNidaime's head, Senzairu was looking toward the sky with a certain purple-haired ninja next to him. With his eyes focused toward the sky, "You know it's going to get hectic from here on out, right?"

"Yes, so it seems. So, where does that leave us?" Yuugao asked.

Senzairu thought about the question for a moment for answering, "I don't know. We both have our duties. You have a mission, don't you?" Senzairu asked.

"Not until tomorrow." She informed him. Yuugao turned to face Senzairu, "Senzairu… I need to know your feelings towards Kurenai-san. I really like you and I feel that there is something here but…"

Senzairu placed a hand her lip, "Don't worry about that. Kurenai is my past." He turned to look at the sky once more, "She is my past."

_Flashback…_

Three weeks before the current date, Senzairu and Kurenai found themselves sitting on the roof of her apartment complex talking. There was still unfinished business according to Senzairu. He needed to tell her how he felt.

Kurenai was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, "So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Look, there really is no easy way to say this so I will be straight with you. Kurenai I'm still in love with you… and I know you're in love with me too."

Kurenai couldn't deny this. However she thought this was all over, she didn't want to choose between them. It didn't matter because what he said next eased her mind, "Don't worry Kurenai, I'm not asking you to leave Asuma for me, that wouldn't be fair to Asuma and you. Look, I just want to tell you that I really care about you but I'm also falling for some else."

Kurenai studied him. She didn't know whether to be happy or jealous. She decided to be happy, it was better in the end right? She smiled at Senzairu then she turned to look at the stars, "its funny how fate works out. I prayed many nights to see you again, to hear your voice. I would have giving anything. Now that you're here, we can't even be together. It seems that time was against us. What we had is nothing more than the past. The future we had and wanted is stuck in the past."

"Yes it is. For what it's worth Kurenai, I'm glad that I got the chance to see you again. That's what I prayed for. Can't really get mad, God did answer my prayers. I guess I forgot to factor in you being single still." Senzairu said, earning him a laugh.

Kurenai caressed his cheek. Slowly the two came closer together until they're lips were intertwined. The kiss lasted only for a minute, but to them it felt like an eternity. When the broke the kiss, a tear fell down Kurenai's eye. She continued to caress his cheek before smiling and saying, "Goodbye, Senzairu."

She then stood up and left the roof, leaving Senzairu sitting there by himself. Looking towards the direction she headed in, _"Goodbye Kurenai."_ Saying goodbye hurt him just as much as it did her but it was for the best. Senzairu stood up and left the roof top. With one though on his mind…"

_End of Flashback…_

"_New beginnings."_ Turning to Yuugao with a smile on his face, "Kurenai is my past, you are my future."

Yuugao jumped into his arms causing the two to fall back with her on top of him.

"So I take that as you like me, huh?" The purple-haired ANBU captain said.

"No." Senzairu said which caused her to give him a strange look.

His smile was what threw her off, "I don't like you, I love you."

She immediately kissed him. After she was done she laid on top of him with her head above his heart. "I love you too."

Senzairu was very happy, but he knew this was the calm before the storm. The time was coming where he would have to fight Aisu. He didn't have the power, not when he didn't have full access to Xeno's powers. He was running out of time. He decided to worry about it tomorrow; today he would just relax with Yuugao.

_Konohagakure, 4:40 pm…._

A group of nins entered the village. Neji, who was on the roof top in his ANBU masks whispered through his communication mic inside his mask, "Boar, inform the 'Commander' that the Clouds have cast their shadow over the Leaf."

Ino, whose codename was 'Boar', heard the message. Sitting next to 'Mantis', who was Shino; she turned to the masked Shinobi, "It seems that the enemy has arrived. We must keep an eye on them at all cost 'Mantis'."

Shino nodded. He then spoke into his Mic, " 'Blue Steel', what is you current location?"

Tenten, who was standing on a roof top a distance away, responded "Two miles east of the tower. What is the current situation?"

"Relay to the commander that they have arrived. Hold on… I just received word from 'Eagle' that you are to report here immediately and have the commander send another squad. It seems we have more things to worry about."

"Roger, 'Blue Steel' out." Tenten Shunshin'd out of sight. As she was heading to the Hokage Tower at top speed, she couldn't help but wonder what they meant by more trouble, _"What the hell is going on over there Neji? I guess I will have to get the squad that Kiba is a member of. If I know Neji, he's going to want to be able to keep and eye on them as well as track them by scent." _Tenten didn't have a clue about what was going on, but one thing was certain, Hayami and Yumi would be getting increased security.

_Konoha Entrance…_

Kouen and Kumoko entered the Leaf village with they're respective squads. They're mission was simple, qualify for the final exam. Kouen had no doubt that all of his members would coast through these exams. He wasn't really worrying about that. What he wanted to know was where Uzumaki was? He couldn't find out though, His mole had lost contact with him before the incident at the Minashu compound. Maybe the poor idiot got killed or something, who knows. It didn't matter, he had all of the info he needed and whatever he he didn't he would gain while here. He looked over at Kumoko who seemed very happy. _"So she's still going to try and get the girl. I guess that's why she took a squad at the last minute, how smart of her."_

Kouen turned away from Kumoko and looked at his squad. Reido, who was clearly his strongest student, would coast through this exam. Okugata Tsuki, the female squad member wouldn't have any problems either. The black-haired, red-eye genin in his opinion would only have to worry about Reido. Inkan Jikoku would probably do well in this exam as well. Although he wasn't on Reido and Tsuki's level, he was sure that the black-haired, yellow-eyed Genin would get to the finals. He was actually expecting a sweep in the exams this year.

Kouen and Kumoko squads were walking in silence until a Genin who was running, tripped over Jikoku, who intentionally put his foot out. Makeinu crashed hard into the ground face first. The group stopped to look at the Genin who jumped up pumping his fist at Jikoku.

"You bastard, you tripped me on purpose!" Makeinu said; pissed off.

Giving a sinister smile, Jikoku spoke "So what if I did? I didn't know Konoha Genin were this weak. We're going to sweep these exams, eh Reido?"

The Raikage's son didn't say anything. Tsuki looked at Makeinu, "You should run off, you're out of your league kid."

Everyone turned when they heard a female's voice, calling to the boy, "Makeinu!"

When she finally arrived to Makeinu she turned to see who he was looking at. She saw eight Shinobi from the Cloud. Two Jounin and six Genin, _"They must be here for the Chuunin exams."_

Studying her teammate she just knew he was going to get into a fight before the exams. She decided to pull him away, "Come Makeinu, lets enjoy our day off."

Makeinu slapped her hand away, "Not until this idiot apologize for tripping me."

Kumoko laughed, "Konoha genins are so pathetic." She then turned to one of her squad members, "Injure those two."

Before the boy on her squad could move he fell to the ground. A single Genin stood over him looking at the lady, "I'm sorry but I can't allow any of my teammates to be injured."

Reido and Tsuki seemed to be interested at the new arrival. Reido studied the kid, _"A Hyuuga, plus he has such speed… this tournament might be interesting after all."_ Tsuki was impressed by his speed but she was also impressed by his looks. He was cute.

Kumoko narrowed her eyes at the kid. She decided to have fun with the kid; she appeared behind him before he could react. When she went to strike the boy, the boy disappeared. She turned to her left, to see that Hanabi was holding the boy. Kumoko recognized the girl.

"I see that you Hyuuga really protect your own." Kumoko said.

Ranpu looked up to see Hanabi standing in front of him "Hanabi-sama"

Speaking in a low voice, Hanabi asked "Are you okay, Ranpu?"

He responded, "Yes. Who the hell are they?"

"Someone you should watch out for." Everyone turned to the tree above Hanabi to see Konohamaru standing on the branch with his hands folded.

Makeinu and Akuru both yelled out, "You're so cool Konohamaru."

Konohamaru, who had his eyes close was thinking, _"Appearing at the last minute is soooo cool. I'm so cool."_

Hanabi shook her head. She looked up, "Hey idiot, when you're done looking cool care to get down here."

Konohamaru ego trip was crushed by Hanabi. Oh well, He flipped off of the tree and landed on Hanabi's right.

With a serious expression, he spoke to Kumoko, "So I see you're here as well. Attacking a Genin is not acceptable. If you do it again, Konoha will not be so forgiving next time."

She didn't like this boy. After she killed the girl and Uzumaki, she would kill him.

"Konoha is pathetic. Let's not forget you guys needed the 'Golden Fox'."

Konohamaru smiled, "Still hung up on beaten Naruto nii-san? Don't waste your time on him and Hayami. I know your real motive and trust me you won't get next to the girl. Let it go, you might have to deal with a power you're not ready to deal with."

Hanabi stepped forward, "You guys should be going about your business. Remember you are far from home. Starting something here is ill advised."

Kouen nodded, "I agree with you Hyuuga. We were just heading to our hotel. Come on everyone, we have other things to worry about. You enjoy your day, Hyuuga-san."

Tsuki looked at the boy behind Hanabi,_ "So he's a Hyuuga. I wonder if he's as strong as Reido. The speed he displayed earlier was phenomenal."_

Reido didn't follow his squad as they walked past the Genin. He looked at Reido, "You, what is your name?"

Ranpu studied the genin for a minute before responding, "Hyuuga Ranpu, who might you be?"

"Hiyayaka Reido." Reido replied.

Jikoku laughed at Ranpu, "My friend is the best Genin here. Were going to sweep through these exams, no team will stop us."

Ranpu turned to face Jikoku, "Weaklings often talk the most trash. Your team doesn't look so special to me. Just a bunch of pansies, I'm sure you'll fit in quite well."

Reido spoke once more, "Don't underestimate us. My friend might be a loud mouth, but I can't argue his claims. Either way, we need to be going. I look forward to seeing you in the exams." Ranpu watched as the boy and his squad walked off.

Hanabi turned to Ranpu, "Show those idiots the power of our clan."

Ranpu bowed, "Yes, Hanabi-sama."

Konohamaru turned to Hanabi, "I think we should keep a close eye on that Cloud Kunochi."

Hanabi nodded in agreement. Makeinu and Akuru walked up to the others. "Konohamaru that was so cool how you came out of nowhere. Hanabi-san you looked so cool getting Ranpu out of the way. He was so done for. You're such a baka, Ranpu."

Ranpu looked at his idiot teammate, "Shut it dead last. We got more important things to worry about."

Everyone turned to watch the Cloud squads that were off in the distance. The team that the Kunochi had was not really that important, however, the squad with that Reido kid seemed like they were good. Ranpu knew that his squad was ready. They would have to be.

_A Village in Fire Country…_

Naruto and Rin were helping the sickly. When Rin told him about this a month ago, he didn't really care about these people, but after interacting with some of them and learning some of these kids and adults were stricken with illness pained him. The ones that he a Rin did help, it made him feel good but the ones that He couldn't help made him feel bad, almost like he was weak.

Rin looked over to see Naruto helping one of the elderly patients walk around. She didn't really understand, but she could see that Naruto had this gift to make friends with almost anyone. It pained her to know that Konoha didn't accept the boy. She was certain that someone like him could have led Konoha to greatness. During her time with him she got to see more and more of Naruto. The layers that he guarded were slowly peeling away.

It was getting late and the two decided to head back to the mountains. Naruto and Rin were walking along the dirt road. Naruto looked at Rin who gave him a side glance as well. Before they could react they were surrounded by a group of Shinobi.

The Shinobi behind Naruto spoke first, "You sure are a hard person to find… Naruto-kun."

Naruto instantly recognized that voice. "Sasame-chan!"

The girl took off her mask. Naruto instantly grabbed her up in a hug, "Wow it's good to see you, Sasame-chan."

"It's good to see you too, Naruto-kun. You know you're a very hard person to track; we got lucky that one of my clansmen was in town a week back. I'm just glad I got to you before Cloud did. They are searching for you high and low Naruto." Sasame informed her friend.

"So the bastard is scared, eh? Well he should be. Well I'm done with what I have to do; there is no more time for it. I will be heading back to the Leaf tonight." Naruto told the girl.

"Well Naruto, that's the problem I can't let you do that. I'm under special orders to bring you back with me. Don't think that its hostile but our leader wishes to meet with you." Sasame informed Naruto.

Rin feeling left out poked Naruto, "Excuse me, are you going to introduce us?"

Naruto slapped his head, "Where are my manners. Sasame-chan, Rin, Rin Sasame-chan."

The two girls shook each others hand. Sasame turned back to Naruto, "Like I was saying our leader wishes to meet you ASAP. I think you should bring your friend along. She won't be safe, I'm certain that Cloud has received word, which means you're going to have every Hunter squad gunning for you"

Naruto thought about it, "Who is your leader Sasame?"

Sasame said two words, "KuraiYokoana"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, "It's just like her to seek me out. I guess I can honor Yokoana-hime with my presences. No sense of heading back."

Naruto turned to Rin "I suggest you come with me. It's not going to be safe. I'm sorry that I put you in danger."

She waved her hands, "Don't worry about it."

Naruto turned back to Sasame, "Well Sasame, shall we?"

Sasame and her group blurred out of sight. Naruto looked at Rin, then in an instant the two blurred out of sight as well.

_Cloud village, 9 pm …._

Aisu sat at his desk. The Chuunin exams were starting tomorrow. He knew that his son would coast through, the boy was strong. That didn't worry him, what did was that Naruto was still nowhere to be found. He heard a knock at the door, "Enter."

He turned to face Cadaan who had a smile on his face, "We found him."

Aisu was happy, "Where is he?"

"He was last seen in a town about 100 miles northwest of Konoha. What do you want us do to sir?" Cadaan asked.

"BOLT already has they're orders. They are to patrol outside of the village and intercept him before he arrives. Uzumaki will fall. It doesn't make sense to go to that town; he probably covered up his steps."

Cadaan understood. He spoke once more, "So we're going to sit and wait it out sir?"

"Yes. The wheels are in motion. Will just sit and wait for everything to unfold." Aisu stood up and looked out his window. Soon, they would understand. Soon they would all understand.

_Konoha, 5 am, day of Chuunin exams…_

Lying in a bed with sheets covering him to the bottom of his pecks, with Yuugao's arm wrapped around him and her head resting on his left breast, Senzairu was looking at the ceiling. _"So the day of the Chuunin exams is finally here."_

_Uchiha Compound…_

Lying in his bed with his hands behind his head, looking toward the sky, Uchiha Sasuke laid there thinking about the exams. He would be in charge of the Preliminary matches; did Tsunade believe that there would be preliminaries? It didn't matter, this war really wasn't all that important to him. Sure he wanted to protect Konoha, as shocking as that may be to comprehend, but he only had three people on his brain, Hayami, Naruto, and Sakura, The latter more so than the other two. He didn't miss Sakura, that's what he told himself. But it did get lonely here. What the hell was he thinking, He didn't do anything wrong. If he did he didn't know what. Women were complicated. Then there was the little girl. She looked like her dog died when he told her that he was done as her body guard. Why should he care about her feelings? She was holding back his training. Last but not least there was Naruto. He hadn't seen the guy in six months; God knows what he was doing. Did he get stronger? Did he learn a new technique? These were all questions Sasuke asked himself. He continued to focus on the ceiling. The days to come would be interesting.

_Tsunade's place…_

Temari was sitting next to Hayami's bed polishing her fan. The girl was still having nightmares and even though that concerned her; she was more concerned with the Kunochi from the Cloud being here. Her job just went to 24 hour security. She wondered where the hell Naruto was, but she couldn't worry about him. She had to worry about the girl and Yumi. It wouldn't take Kumoko long to find out who Yumi was. She just wished that Sasuke was still helping her protect the girl. At least she wouldn't have to worry too much. It's not that she didn't doubt her skill but two excellent Jounins were always better than one is what she thought. It didn't matter; she would do her assignment the best she could. She looked at the little girl who lied in the bed. She would do the best she could.

Tsuande was sitting at the edge of her bed. _"Senzairu didn't come home yesterday must be with Yuugao. Naruto was spotted northwest of here but he vanished into thin air. The exams are today, which means I have a lot of thing that I need to get done. Okay Aisu, the next move is all on you. I will definitely be waiting."_

Yumi was lying in her room. She was certain that Naruto would be back soon but that's not what had her mind. Her mind was more on Hayami. Temari informed her that she would have to be careful. Yumi knew that word was going to get out and that she would probably have threats on her life. She was more worried about Hayami though. She laughed, it seem like everyone was more worried about the girl then themselves. Shinji was concerned as well, although he didn't show it outwardly. He was currently in Sea Country; he was supposed to arrive back here today. Well that's what Hinata had told her anyway when she was out with Ino, Temari, and Hinata. Yumi decided it was time to get up and face the day.

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

Danzou was leaning on his cane. Before him was the legion of Root, "It seem that Uzumaki was spotted but he disappeared without a trace once more. I have given you all your assignments. Uzumaki Naruto is to not make it into this village, search and destroy all BOLT squads, and find Naiya. I know the latter is probably not going to happen, however, I stand firm on the other two. I will not accept any failures. That boy is a threat to this village and since our Hokage doesn't see this, I take it upon myself to correct the mistake that she has made."

One of the root members spoke, "What do you wish for us to do about the BOLT members that have infiltrated Konoha?"

"Nothing, leave that to the ANBU squads that are already watching them. You all have your assignments. Today your mission begins. Head out." The squads all dispersed leaving Danzou alone. ROOT had they're mission. They're objective was Naruto. Danzou turned to look at the third from his location, _"You were such an idiot Sarutobi. Now I will correct all of your mistakes and insure Konoha's future."_

_Hokage Monument…_

Kouen found himself standing on top of the heads of the infamous Hokage monument. He was actually standing over the head of the man deemed as the best Ninja ever. Looking at the sky, the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. The wheels were in motion. He would finally get a chance to fight that man. He knew BOLT was ordered to assassinate him on sight, but he knew Konoha wouldn't allow that. Hell he wouldn't allow that. Naruto was his and his alone. He heard of the man's skill, which was now legendary. Uchiha Sasuke was no longer on his radar. Naruto was the one who intrigued him the most. If he could beat Naruto then maybe… just maybe he could… "Sensei"

Kouen turned to see Reido walking towards. "Yes?"

Reido walked up to his sensei. He looked dead ahead for a minute or so before saying a word. He finally spoke, "So this is the village that stands in father's way. All I ever hear him talk about now is crushing Uzumaki Naruto. Who is this Uzumaki Naruto anyway, sensei?"

Kouen smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto … he's the man known as the 'Golden Fox'. He is also the man that I am going to kill."

Reido saw the gleeful look in his sensei's eye. _"The 'Golden Fox' you say… that's the man that killed over three hundred shinobi in a two day span. He must be strong if Father and Sensei want to fight him."_ Reido decided not to dwell on it. His mission was to get to the finals. He prayed that he got the chance to fight that Hyuuga kid. Kouen continued to stare straight ahead with his top student standing next to him.

_Somewhere near Wind Country…_

Naruto, Rin, and Sasame where heading towards the Sand village. Naruto needed to see Gaara. He had a couple of things he needed to do before he arrived in Konoha. He knew that he had everyone after him so he had to stay low and off of the grid. Naruto couldn't believe what happened yesterday. He never expected it to happen, but it was now in the past. He looked at Rin then to Sasame. Naruto mind drifted to what happened yesterday.

_Flashback…_

Naruto, Rin, and Sasame stood before KuraiYokoana in her lavish office. The blue-eyed, navy blue-haired hime open her mouth, "Naruto-kun… do you accept my offer?"

Naruto thought about for a moment. He gave her a slight grin, "Yes, I accept."

Yokoana was relieved and decided to play with him in a joking manner, "I'm glad. I really wish that you would drop that girl you're with and get with me but that's not going to happen so, now that you have accepted, I need you to transport these documents to Suna, it's crucial that the Kazekage sign them." Yokoana stated.

Naruto turned around to exit the office, but not before saying, "Don't worry about Gaara. He's a friend."

Naruto, Rin, and Sasame exited the office leaving Yokoana by herself with her two personal guards standing at the entrance.

_End of flashback…_

Naruto looked at Rin, "It should only take us eleven to twelve hours till we reach Suna at this speed."

Rin nodded. Sasame turned to Naruto, "Do you think Gaara of the Sand will go for this? I heard that he's ruthless."

"Rumors, Gaara's a pussycat once you get to know him. Just don't get on his bad side. Well will never know until we see right?" Naruto said.

Rin spoke, "I got a feeling that everything is going to be okay."

Naruto and Sasame both couldn't have agreed more. Naruto looked forward,_ "_We're about to enter Wind Country."

When Naruto picked up speed in the hot desert, Rin and Sasame follow suite. They were now in Wind Country and closing in on the Sand village. Whatever happens, happens is what Naruto thought. There was no turning back, none whatsoever.

* * *

A\N

YES, THE CHUUNIN EXAMS ARE FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!! From here on out it is going to get real interesting. Expect Chapter 26 to be a little longer. Thank you guys for reading and please review


	26. Insight: Chuunin Exams Pt I

Chapter 26: Insight (Chuunin Exams Part I)

_Konoha, 11 am…_

The Chuunin exams were set to start in another hour. Participants were gathered at the Academy where the test was to be administered. Squad Four had intended to head there, however their Sensei ordered them to meet him at his home.

Standing in the backyard with the squad in front of him, Senzairu spoke, "I just want to say that I'm proud of you guys. Each and every one of you has improved a great deal. I have no doubt in my mind that you guys will win. I got you guys something."

Senzairu started to open the box that was in front of him. Senzairu had outfits specially made for his squad. Akuru and Makeinu were excited; Ranpu couldn't care less. Senzairu handed each member their outfit. The outfits were the same mostly, with slight alterations. Everyone had black shirt, black sweats, and black outfit, but again each outfit was different. Makeinu outfit consisted of a black long sleeve shirt with the red swirl in the back found on most Jounin vests. However, his swirl, like the rest of the outfits Senzairu gave to his students, had a black phoenix in the middle. Akuru outfit was similar, with exception that her shirt was a tank top. Ranpu's outfit was slightly different from the others. The difference in his outfit was that on the right breast of the black sleeveless shirt, the Hyuuga symbol could be seen. Ranpu didn't want to admit it, but he liked the outfit a lot.

Senzairu watched as they gave the outfits a once over, "I figure it's the least I could do for you guys. After all, the phoenix represents that I'm with you in spirit and to have a never-die attitude; you are Squad 4, the best damn Genin squad in this tournament. Show them what you are capable of."

Makeinu pump his fist in the air, "Yes. We are the greatest squad. Watch Senzai-sensei, I'm going to kick ass in this exam."

Senzairu was glad that he was confident, the boy would need it. "That's the spirit. If you guys want to change, you can change inside the house."

Ranpu wanted to ask Senzairu something before he went to change, "Sensei, what about our weights?"

The group turned to look at Senzairu, "Keep them on. I will tell you guys when to take them off. Also, you guys should hurry; the exams are in another hour." Squad 4 knew they didn't have time. They went inside the house to change into their new outfits.

_30 minutes later…_

Squad Four had finally arrived at the academy for the exam. When they entered the class room, Makeinu looked around and he couldn't believe how many people were actually taking the exam. Sitting in the far left of the room was that Cloud squad. He exchanged glances with Jikoku. The boys continued their staring contest until Makeinu heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"So, you guys are here as well. This should be interesting." The mysterious black-haired brown-eyed teen said.

"Kiseki, Taishita, and Futeki… what are you guys doing here?" Akuru asked Kiseki.

Futeki, the black haired light brown eyed genin answered, "What do you think we're doing here, Akuru? We're here for the exams just like you guys are."

"So it seems we all made it after all. Didn't believe Tenzou sensei, but I guess he was right about it being six year since the rookies from the current graduating class taking the exams. How are you guys doing?" Funkazan Yougan, a black haired and black eyed genin.

Makeinu turned to see Squad Eight walking up to the group, "I see you, Niiro, and Yasumi made it as well."

Niiro, the brown hair green eyed genin of squad 8 spoke, "Damn right we made it. We trained like hell, were going to crush all squads coming our way."

Yasumi, the black hair, blue eye genin, shook her head, "Don't worry about him, he's just a little excited. How are you guys, it's been a while since I saw any of you."

Akuru spoke, "We're fine. Can't wait to this exam get under way though."

Futeki flashed Akuru a grin, "Don't tell me you're getting nervous. By the way, what's up with the similar outfits?"

Makeinu jumped in, "Our sensei gave them to us. They're bitching, right? Squad four is so cool."

Kabe Taishita, the brown-eyed, black-haired w/orange tips, member of team eight spoke for the first time, "Hey Makeinu, who the hell is 'Mr. Perfect' eyeballing?"

Everyone turned to look at Ranpu, who in turn was looking at the shinobi from the Cloud Village. Makeinu turned back to Taishita, "We ran into their squad yesterday. I think Ranpu wants to fight that kid with the ice blue eyes."

Yougan turned to Makeinu then back the Cloud Shinobi, "He must be an amazing opponent if Ranpu's focus lies on him."

Makeinu pointed to Jikoku, "I don't care about these other losers – as long as I get to kick that ass wipe butt then I'm at peace."

A member from a Rock squad observed the boy who basically disregarded their worth. One member whispered to his teammate, "That kid think this is a game I see. I'm going to scare him a little."

Makeinu wasn't paying attention to the movement that the Rock nin made. Ranpu took his eyes off of Reido and looked at the incoming nin, who was zeroing in on his teammate. Everyone in the room, well almost everyone was shocked by the Rock nins speed and before Yougan could react, a punch was planted in Makeinu's face.

The force of the Punch sent the boy flying into the wall across the room. The Rock nin started laughing, "You shouldn't talk so much, kid, like you're such a superior fighter when your so weak."

Feeling a gaze on him, he turned to Ranpu, "What the hell are you looking at kid, you want some too?"

The smirking Ranpu pointed where the genin squad member were sitting. The Rock genin turned to see Makeinu standing on top of the desk smiling. He narrowed his eyes at the kid. Everyone was shocked except Akuru and Ranpu.

Yasumi eyes were wide in shock as she spoke, "What the … but how…"

Ranpu answered her question while speaking to the Rock genin that attacked, "My teammate may be an idiot but he does have some skill. Besides, if I thought he was in any real danger I or Akuru over there would have stopped you without hesitation. You should stay quiet now since you were the one proven weak."

Jikoku whispered to Tsuki, "That squad might be a problem. Even that kid has some speed on him."

Tsuki nodded. Reido spoke, "That squad… they're good. That Ranpu kid saw the attack before it even came. That Akuru also saw it, but pretended to ignore it. That kid used a Kawarimi before he was even hit. We have to keep our eyes open for them ok."

Tsuki and Jikoku both nodded.

Ranpu turned away from the Rock nin, "I don't have time to waste with someone like you. I have bigger fish to fry."

The Rock nin lost it, he went to attack but a poof smoke appeared in front of him. When the smoke cleared, a man standing 4 inches above six feet, with the Leaf Hiate wrapped around his head like a bandanna, and a couple of scars going down his face, was looking down on him.

Ibiki spoke in a calm voice but with authority. "You scum take your seats. I decide who fights and who doesn't. I swear it's the same every year with you brats."

Everyone started to walk to their seats. "Okay, now that that's done, let me introduce myself. My name is Morino Ibiki, and I am the proctor for the first exam. Now listen up because I'm going to say this once. The first exam is a ten question test with two parts. The first part is nine questions. The second part is the tenth and final question. You have an hour total for the exam and 45 minutes for the first part of the test. After that time the tenth and final question will be giving. Each question is worth one point. If you answer the question incorrectly, two points gets deducted from your total score. If any of you get caught cheating five times by the exam proctors on your left and right, then you and your team is disqualified. Whether you pass or fail will be determined by your team's total points. Some of you will be force to leave here without your test being graded. If one member on your squad gets a zero, you all fail. Remember those who try to cheat with out thinking carefully will only hurt themselves and their team. All of you are trying to become Chuunins, so if you going to act like a ninja act like a first rate one."

Ibiki looked around the room. He could see the sweat coming from some of the genins. They were nervous and that was good. He wondered how many would pass this test this year. He would have his answer in an hour.

_Somewhere in the village…_

Yumi was watching Hayami as she sat and ate her ramen. Ayame was watching the little girl in amusement. The way she was eating the ramen reminded her of Naruto so much. When Yumi informed her that he was the one that turned the girl on to ramen it wasn't a surprise. Hayami finished the bowl, "Thanks for the meal Ayame-san. Your Ramen is the best."

Ayame smiled at the girl. Her father placed another bowl in front of the girl, "You get another bowl for such a compliment like that."

Hayami looked at owner of Ichiraiku and said in happy tone, "Thank you so much sir." She then proceeded to dig into the contents of the bowl. Yumi, who placed her elbow on the counter to support the hand that held her cheek, just laughed at the little girl.

Hayami wiped her mouth with a napkin, and then she turned to Yumi, "Yumi nee-chan, Naruto-niisan should be back soon right?"

A certain Jounin from Cloud, who was sitting at the opposite end of the stand playing with her noodles, was listening intently. She was curious to who this young lady with the girl was, probably nobody important.

Yumi responded to Hayami, "Well, He did say he would be back around this time but I don't know. I guess we'll see him when we see him."

Hayami asked the girl on more question, "Nee-chan, are you and nii-san going to get married?"

Yumi nodded, "Yes, someday. But it wouldn't be a wedding if you weren't there."

Kumoko gave a sinister smile. This day was getting better and better. _"Interesting, he has a fiancé as well. Killing them both would definitely force him to seek me out."_ Kumoko placed her money on the table and walked pass the two as she exited the place. She would keep and eye on them from the shadows and catch them when they left.

A couple of minutes passed and Hayami was now finished with her meal. "Well I'm ready to go."

Yumi turned to Ayame behind the counter, "Well I guess I will see you a little later."

The two exited the shop. Hayami and Yumi were walking down the street just chatting about little things.

"Where is Temari nee-chan? I thought she was going to join us." Hayami asked.

"She's going to meet up with us at the park. The Hokage requested to see her so it couldn't be helped. She will make it as soon as she can I'm sure. Plus Shinji is supposed to be back…" Yumi words fell on deaf ears.

When Yumi turned back, to look at Hayami the girl had a look of horror on her face. Yumi walked up to the girl and bent down to her eye. "Hayami, are you ok?" Waving her hands in front of the girl she wondered what would spook the girl. She decided to trace her eyes to the source. What Yumi saw was a red-head Kunochi, with the Cloud Village symbol on the hiate wrapped around her forehead, standing about fifteen feet away smiling.

Yumi looked back at Hayami then back at the lady, _"Oh no the description fits perfectly."_

Hayami unconsciously took a step backwards. This caused Kumoko to smile.

Kumoko then spoke, "So you recognize the face of your executioner girl?"

Yumi placed Hayami behind her, "I don't know what you want but I won't let you hurt her."

Kumoko smile grew even wider, "Don't worry, I plan to kill everyone important to Naruto, you included."

Yumi stance got firmer. "You're the one that caused her so much pain… I won't let you hurt her."

With every step Kumoko took, Hayami took a step back. This just excited Kumoko more, "This is going to be so much fun."

"Yes, it is." Yumi turned to see a figure on the roof a building. She couldn't really make out the person due to the brightness of the light; the person looked like a black shadow. When the light dimmed down slightly, Yumi saw someone that she was glad too see.

Kumoko on the other hand wasn't glad to see this person. In a blink of an eye, Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of Yumi and Hayami. With his classic grin, Sasuke spoke, "To think I was on my way to train, what better way to do it then to have a little light warm up."

"This doesn't involve you Uchiha. Step aside and let it happen or die." Kumoko said.

Sasuke just continued with his smirk, "If I were you I would turn around and walk away before you piss me off. I'm not as nice as Naruto."

Kumoko was pissed. Every time someone interfered. To top it off it just had to be Uchiha Sasuke. Kumoko was confident she could take Sasuke. However, her confidence vanished when Sasuke activated his Sharingan and performed a genjutsu. Before she realized what happened, she fell to her knees breathing hard.

Sasuke smirked at his superiority over the girl, "Pathetic, not evening worth a light warm up. I spared you this time because I don't like killing weaklings. If you come after her again, I will send you back to Cloud in pieces."

Kumoko gathered herself and stood up, "This isn't over Uchiha Sasuke, not by a long shot." In poof of smoke, Kumoko was gone. Sasuke looked behind him to see Hayami in a catatonic state. He spoke while looking at the girl who was breathing hard and with a blank expression, "We better get her to the hospital."

Yumi looked at Sasuke then at Hayami. She nodded, "Okay." Hayami couldn't move from her spot. Knowing that fear had her by its grasp, Sasuke decided to carry the girl. He looked at Yumi and motioned her to follow him. While walking he was observing the girl, _"So she's afraid of that Kunochi. So that's the one who attacked her in the forest. I better get her to Sakura."_

_Konoha Hospital 10 minutes later…_

It took Sakura about five minutes to calm Hayami down to where she could talk. Sakura felt bad for the girl. That Kunochi really did a number on the girl. She was surprised to hear that Sasuke saved them. She thought that he wasn't the girl's body guard anymore. Sakura looked Yumi who was sitting next to Hayami, "Well you guys are free to go, but I have contacted Tsunade-sama. Temari should be here soon. Well I will leave you in here; I have other patients I have to tend to." Sakura exited the room. Sasuke looked at Hayami then at Yumi before going after Sakura.

When he entered the hallway hey said, "Sakura, could we have minute?"

Sakura studied Sasuke for minute. She was about turn him down but decided to give him a minute.

Sasuke had his minute but had no idea what to say so he said, "How have you been?"

"Okay, Yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Good. Look I just wanted to ask you if … well when your shift is over… maybe…. You might want to get something to eat or something?" Sasuke said.

Sakura shook her head, "You still think it's about that don't you?" Sakura raised her voice slightly, "It's not about you asking me out Sasuke it's about you… ah forget it. I have to go."

Sasuke slightly raised his voice, "What do you want from me Sakura? I'm trying here. I don't understand."

Sakura just shook her head, "That's the point you don't understand." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but before she let him see the tears, she walked off leaving him in the hallway by himself. Sasuke wanted to hit a wall. He asks her out yet she refused. Not only that he still doesn't know what he did and is doing wrong with her.

He decided to calm down. He peaked inside the room to see Hayami with a frightened look on her face. He remembered that look all to well. It's exactly the look he had when Itachi face was the one he was staring at that night on the street so many years ago. It was a look of total fear. _"Her fear is going to consume her if she doesn't get over it."_

Sasuke walked off. He saw Temari running in his direction but he chose to walk pass her without saying a word. Sasuke was lost in thought. Exiting the hospital, Sasuke headed towards the administration building. He needed to see the Hokage and he needed to see her now.

_Sea Country…_

Six months has passed since Shinji was last home. The compound that once resided on the mountain was a pile of rubble. When he first arrived, he was talking to officials of the Country that he really didn't have any time to see his home. Standing with some officials of Sea Country, Shinji observed the wreck. He turned to the village elder, "So what happened to the bodies?"

"We dedicated an area of land in town to them specifically. The great Minashu clan protected this village for many generations; we had to do something honorable. You can go see it if you like." The man informed Shinji.

Shinji shook his head, "No, that's something me and my cousin will have to do together."

"So what now?" The elder questioned.

"Rebuild. But not right now, I have other matters to tend to. But definitely, Rebuild. I will restore this clan if it's the last thing I do." Shinji informed the officials that were standing on the side of him.

The man, being a pervert, whispered in Shinji's ear, "Well there are so many perky breasted woman her that I'm sure a guy like you wouldn't have a problem. Besides you're a clan head which means woman would line up for you."

"I already found someone who caught my interest. No woman I have met or will meet can compare to her. Either way, I'm leaving. I won't be back for sometime but when I do it will be to rebuild my clan." Shinji turned around and walked towards the steps that led down the hill top.

When Shinji arrived at the bottom he was surprised to see the very person that captured his eye, "Hinata…Jiraiya… what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya spoke, "I figure that you want to train in seclusion until the Final Exams start. I know just the place."

"Really, but what are you doing here Hinata-san?" Shinji asked.

"Well Jiraiya-sama informed me that Naiya-sensei wishes to see me. He thought it would be wise if we came here to get you before we head out." Hinata explained.

"I'm glad …I mean… it's good to see you Hinata." Shinji finally said.

Jiraiya interjected, "Well we really don't have time to waste. Hinata and I lost the ANBU squads following us, however it won't be long to they figure we're here. If we move now we can lose them for good."

Shinji understood. He was curious about one thing, "Hey does anyone know what's going on with Naruto?"

Hinata looked down illustrating she hadn't the slightest clue. Jiraiya on the other hand did, "Well Naruto has come back out of seclusion, but what he's doing well… I can't really say, but we will probably run into him while at Naiya's. Shall we head out?"

Shinji nodded and the three walked off. Shinji made it his personal mission to stay close to Hinata, who had no idea that Shinji thought of her in that way. In his eyes she was perfect. He spent most of his time with her. He felt bad because his cousin did ask him to train her but he blew the girl off. He vowed he would train her when it was over, he didn't hate Hayami, he just felt he had other things to do that would ensure their safety. Besides, she had others looking after her. However, Hinata was someone he enjoyed the company of. She was intelligent, kind, beautiful, and just unique to him in every way.

Shinji was broke from his thoughts when Hinata was trying to get his attention, "Shinji-kun, are you okay?"

He gave a reassuring smile, "Yes, couldn't be better… couldn't be better." The group continued to the docks.

_Wind Country…_

Naruto, Rin, and Sasame stopped in the scorching desert to rest a bit. Stripped down to under shirts to get a little cooler, Naruto looked at Rin, who was sitting on a log sticking outside of the sand. "When we leave Suna, I want you two to head back. I'm sure that my location and destination has been discovered. When we leave Suna I will probably have BOLT on me. I will lure them away from you guys."

Sasame, who was worried, "Naruto-kun you can't do that? BOLT is not some run of the mill ninjas, they are all elite. They will…"

Rin spoke, "Okay Naruto, I understand."

Sasame turned to Rin, "Rin-san, he's going to need …"

Rin cut her off, "Naruto need our help? We'll probably get in his way Sasame. Besides, it's easier for one person to lose a large group as opposed to three. Respect his decision."

Sasame let out a sigh in defeat, "Okay, Naruto. How long are we going to sit here?"

"Suna is only six hours away in that direction. We're going to move out soon though." Naruto informed Sasame.

Rin stood up and started to stretch, "Yes, we don't want to get caught in the desert at night."

Naruto, who was finishing off a sandwich that he had, stood up once it was done, "You're right, let's head out now."

After he gathered his things, Naruto took off in the direction of Suna. Sasame and Rin followed. The young blond knew that they were probably being trailed right now, but since they had an hour gap on whomever, it would be hard to catch them now. Whoever was after him would have to wait until he left Suna. Naruto didn't want to drag Sasame and Rin into his mess. If they were looking for him then they were going to get him. Naruto grasped the hilt of '_Heaven's Blade_' one of the two swords on his back, _"Four techniques and partially mastered fifth. I should be okay even without the techniques. Then there's the matter of entering the Leaf without being confronted by BOLT. I'm sure the Raikage has members stationed there waiting for me. Either way I look at it, I'm going to get confronted soon. Guess I will have to send a message to the person unfortunate to confront me."_

Naruto grinned at the last thought. He would have to fight soon, he was almost certain of that.

_15 mins later in the exam room…_

The Genins sat in the room waiting for the tenth question. There were a large number of Genins who survived the exam. Ibiki was looking at everyone. He finally spoke, "Okay, here is the tenth question but before I give it there will be one special rule for the question." Ibiki took a step forward, "This rule is a hopeless rule. But before I give the question, you all are going to choose whether or not you're going to take the question."

Futeki slammed her hand against the table, "What the hell do you mean choose? What happens if we choose not to take this question?"

Ibiki gave it to her straight, "If you choose not to take the question then your points will be reduced to zero and you will fail the exam and your teammates will fail along with you."

This revelation shocked everyone and it caused talking among the Genins that remained. Some were saying "what's the meaning of this" while others were saying "why won't we take it then?"

Ibiki just closed his eyes, it never failed. These Genins always thought they were better than what they are. Now it was time to weed out the weak. "Here is another rule for you guys"

Ranpu thought to himself, _"Another rule?"_

Ibiki continue, "If you answer and get the question wrong… you fail and you will lose the privilege to take the Chuunin exams ever again."

Everyone was shocked by this. Ibiki saw the reaction, _"Now let's see whose Chuunin material."_

Kiseki stood up and shouted, "What's the fucking idea about us not being able to become Chuunin if we fail? That is a dumb fucking rule. I'm sure some people took the exam last year are here as well."

"Shut up and sit down!" Ibiki shouted. He then started to laugh "I make the rules here not you. You all are unlucky to have me as your proctor. So what's going to be? Take the question or leave and wait for the next exam in six months. Remember, choose your decision carefully."

A random genin raised his hand, "I quit. Sorry guys but I don't want to be a Genin forever."

There was another Genin who raised his hand. That was followed by another, then another. Until there were more and more genins raising their hand calling it quits. The Proctors who were sitting on the side were marking off the names of all who quit.

Akuru looked around to see Genin starting to quite. She then looked at Ranpu and Makeinu. _"If we fail here then none of us will be able to become Chuunin. In order to become Jounin you need to become Chuunin first. I can't let him lose his dream. Six months ago I didn't even care about him but now… he's like my best friend and I will fight for his dream… because I know he would fight for mine."_

Akuru was about to raise her hand but was shocked when Makeinu hand was raised. Ranpu looked at his teammate praying that he wouldn't quit.

Ibiki observed the boy wondering was he going to quit or what. He got his answer when the boy slammed his hand on the table.

"You think I'm some punk who's going to quit when faced with a problem? I'll take this problem, even if I have to sacrifice my dream of becoming one of the best Jounin in the village. Even if I'm a genin forever, I will still be a Jounin you can count on it. I'm not scared, give me the damn question!" Makeinu yelled out.

Ranpu was relieved, _"He might be an idiot but he sure as hell has guts, I'll give him that."_

Akuru gave him a look of admiration, _"You're willing to sacrifice your goal just for a test… you sure are brave Makeinu."_

Ibiki looked at the kid, _"Just like him." _"I repeat, do you want to take the question or not. This decision will have an impact on your life so if you want to quit now is your chance."

Makeinu shook his head, "I'm not a quitter. If I fail it won't be because I quit so give the question already."

Ibiki surveyed the room to see if anyone else was going to raise their hand. He could tell that they weren't _"Interesting… so no one wants to quit eh? I haven't seen anything like this since Uzumaki took the exam. This kid gave them all confidence that they didn't have. This should prove to be an interesting Chuunin exam."_

Ibiki took a few steps forward then glanced at each of the proctors who all gave their approval, _"I guess there's no sense of dragging it out any longer."_

Ibiki addressed the examinees, "I like your determination, and so for the first exam you all…pass."

Futeki stood, "Wait, what do you mean we pass? What happened to the tenth question?"

Displaying a goofy grin, Ibiki laughed, "There never was one, well not in the sense you're probably thinking."

Tsuki, the Cloud Kunochi stood, "Wait a minute, if there was no tenth question then what were the other nine questions about?"

"That's easy. It tested your ability to gather information without getting caught. Why do you think I said 'act like first rate Shinobi?' cheating was permitted, the majority of you caught on to this, and those of you who were smart found ways to copy from others add that to the fact that I had three Chuunins taking the test for you guys to cheat off of helped a lot too. You're here so obviously you did a good job at it then those that were kicked out of the exam." Ibiki informed the girl.

Ibiki removed his bandanna, "Information is important and can be vital. How you gather it and the validity of your sources can cause a mission to succeed or fail. That's why the nine questions were so important. In order to gather information, sometimes you have to go behind enemy lines and gather it without getting caught."

Tsuki sat back down, "Oh…well I guess that does make sense when you explain it like that. But what about the tenth question, what was the purpose for that?"

"The tenth question was the most important part of the test. Allow me to explain…the tenth question was a 'take or not take choice'. It was a two choice option problem. On one hand, you have the option to take not take the problem, fail, then take it again next year when the odds are in your favor. On the other hand, you can chose to take it, and if you get it wrong, you would not be permitted to take the test again. This is where most people got scared and decided to take the first option and quit. Let's look at it like this, say you were a Chuunin and your mission was to go into enemy territory and retrieve a secret document. You know nothing of the enemy's abilities and the geographical layout is new to you so everything is an uncertainty. What are going to do? Are you going to accept the mission or not? Just because your life and the life of your teammates are in danger will you be able to avoid life threatening missions? The answer is… No."

Ibiki paused before continuing, "Missions always carry risk that can't be avoided. Having the courage to accept knowing that regardless if the situation is good or bad is what is sought in a Chuunin and a squad leader. Those who give up when the situation doesn't go their way or choose to wait to next year because of the uncertainty of the question does not belong to be Chuunin. Those of you who chose to remain answered the tenth question correctly because you know what it takes to be a Chuunin and whatever difficulties that come your way you will stand and face it. The first Chuunin exam has ended, I wish you all luck. I'm surprised though, it has been six years since I've seen this many genin go on to the second exam also…"

He looked a Makeinu, "It's been that long since I seen a Shinobi not afraid to remain a Genin and give courage to the others. You remind me of him."

Makeinu wondered… "I remind you of who?"

"The only person to ever pass the first test of the Chuunin exam with out writing a single answer for the first part…. Uzumaki Naruto." Ibiki said.

Reido's attention was now on Ibiki when he heard that name. He spoke in a low voice, "the 'Golden Fox.'"

Makeinu turned to Reido, "'Golden Fox', who is that?"

The Shinobi from Rock and Rain couldn't believe that this kid had no idea who Uzumaki Naruto was. That name was synonymous with death in their countries. Ibiki spoke, "One of the most feared Ninja's in the world. Enough about that, you guys are to take the second exam."

In a whirl of wind, Ino appeared before Ibiki. Ibiki whispered, "You're on time."

Ino smiled at the group, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I will be the proctor for the second exam."

Niiro jumped up, "Hell yea, we got a hot chick over seeing our exams."

Some guys started whistling and doing cat calls until Ino raised her chakra to a point were it was giving off enough killer intent to scare them, well most anyway. She looked at Niiro, "I'm flattered that you think I'm attractive, but if any of you ever disrespect me again you won't be taking the exams, you're families will be paying their respects to your mutilated corpse."

Makeinu, who also though she was attractive gave her a terrified look, _"Cute and deadly… she reminds me of Akuru-chan and Futeki-chan when they're mad."_

Ino decided to continue, "Well it seems there are 84 genins left which means that there are 28 teams left. It doesn't matter, the second examine will slice that number in half."

Ibiki stepped up next to Ino and spoke in low voice, "So this is Hokage-sama doing? She put you in charge; I'm assuming your squad is going to be patrolling Area 44?"

"Yes. Hokage-sama wants to make sure nothing goes wrong in this exam. My squad is to make sure of that." Ino informed Konoha's head of the torture division.

"Well I'll leave them in your hands Ino. If I were you, I would keep track of that Cloud squad. Something about those kids, just watch them ok." Ibiki informed Ino.

Ino nodded, "Understood Ibiki-sempai."

Ino, who was looking at the Genin, called out, "Okay everyone; follow me." Ino exited the room with students filing out in an orderly fashion behind her.

_30 minutes Later…_

Ino was standing next to a gated fence that housed a forest behind it with the group of Genin. Standing side ways, the blond Jounin looked at the group, "This here is where the second exam will be taking place tomorrow. This is the 44th training area… also known as the Forest of Death. The reason I'm telling you this now is so there will be no excuses of not knowing where to go. You all know how to get here. You all are dismissed; you are to report here at 9 am sharp tomorrow morning."

The Genin started to walk off. Makeinu who was next to Ranpu said, "Well that place sure as hell look scary, I wonder what the next exam will be?"

Ranpu shrugged, "I don't know, beats me. All I know is you better be ready."

Makeinu waved him off, "Yea, Yea, Yea. Akuru-chan…what do you think of that forest?"

"It looks terrifying, but if we stick together like sensei said then we should be okay." Akuru said reassuring her team and herself.

The Rock nin that confronted Makeinu was standing in front of squad four with his squad. "Bunch of rookies, I should kick your ass kid for earlier."

Makeinu was about to step forward when Akuru stepped in front of him, "Look, we aren't trying to start any trouble. We all had a long day and we would like to enjoy it."

The brown haired female of the Rock squad laughed at the girl, "Playing peace maker because you're weak?"

Ranpu walked through the group and his team followed suit. When they got a couple of feet away, he stopped, "I advise you to stay away from us. We went easy on you guys earlier, next time we won't be so nice."

The black haired black-eyed male, that Makeinu made look foolish, was about to attack the group with they're backs turned, however, the other black haired brown-eyed male on his squad stopped him. He shook his head, "You will get your chance. I want that Hyuuga kid though. If that kid is fast, I can only imaging how good the Hyuuga is."

He looked at his teammate, "Ishi, you think they're that strong."

Ishi nodded, "Yes. Renga, no more confrontations, save it for the tournament. You too Yurasu."

Yurasu, the brown haired brown-eyed female nodded, "Understood. Let's tour this village." The team all agreed to that and headed out.

_Hokage tower…_

Tsunade was sitting at her desk and Uchiha Sauske was before her. Before saying anything to the Uchiha she sat there quietly. Tsunade opened her mouth, "So Kumoko attempted to attack her. Sakura informed me of this. I should have kept a closer eye on her. I will assign Rock Lee to her."

Sasuke spoke up, "If I may, I would like to be her bodyguard again."

Tsunade gave him a curious stare, "May I ask why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know why. Maybe because I saw a little of…" Sasuke closed his eyes and saw an image of a Mangekyou Itachi flash before him. Opening them slowly, he said, "I understand her fear. So will you allow me to watch over the girl?"

Tsunade leant back in her chair. She already knew she was going to say yes, but she wanted to make him sweat. _"So I was right about her."_ She looked at Sasuke and said, "I will grant you this favor on one condition. You are to be with her at all times. Which means Temari and Hayami will be staying with you at your compound. Don't think that's all. Yumi is part of the equation as well. I'm certain that Cloud nin will come after her as well. So do you accept that condition?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. Have them at my compound by eight pm tonight."

"If that's all, you are dismissed." Tsunade said.

Sasuke turned and walked off. Tsunade was glad that the Uchiha was finally doing something for somebody else. This was definitely for the good. However, her door bursting open wasn't, "Stop this Konohamaru-kun"

Tsunade mentally slapped her head, _"Not today."_

Konohamaru pointed at Tsunade with Moegi, Udon, Hanabi standing behind him. Moegi and Udon was actually try to calm him down, Hanabi on the other hand was watching in amusement.

Pointing at Tsunade, he yelled, "Hey you old hag, why haven't you sent me on any awesome missions yet? And I don't mean guard duty I mean something challenging."

"Look you brat, there is no 'awesome missions' as you call them. I got a couple C-rank and tons of D-rank. Most of the B-rank missions are taken already. You want to do something, go train," Tsunade said hoping the boy would leave her alone.

"I did that already. That Phoenix loving bastard of a sensei did that already. I want a mission." Konohamaru yelled out.

Tsunade didn't know what to do with the boy. She could assign him to cleaning the monument. She could give him baby sitting. Nope those would all result in more complaining. "Didn't you have two decent missions led by Kakashi and Senzairu?"

Konohamaru thought about it… "Well yea. But…"

"But nothing. Look, I can't give you all of the hard missions or the interesting ones. I have other shinobi, you're not the only Shinobi in the Leaf village Konohamaru. Maybe you'll understand this when and if you become Hokage." Tsunade said.

"But since you're not Hokage you have to take what I give you. You want a mission so bad I got one for you." Tsunade started looking through her paper pile.

Udon was praying that it was nothing horrible.

Moegi was also praying the same thing.

Hanabi wondered why the hell she was here with this idiot.

Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper, "Okay, I just got a request for delivery to Wave Country. Normally I wouldn't send four Chuunin during a time like this and all, but I'm sure you all can handle it. Since you wanted this mission, you're in charge gaki. This mission is C-rank and I expect you to succeed. The person you are to meet up with is a kid about your age named Inari. You leave in an hour, I will see you all when you return. Now get out of my office."

Moegi and Udon didn't waste anytime leaving. Hanabi exited slowly. Konohamaru was about to exit but Tsunade called him back, "Konohamaru, close the door I need to speak to you in private."

Konohamaru closed the door then walked back over to the front of her desk, "What do you want to speak to me about?"

"Look, I know you want to prove yourself but you don't have to. Taking on missions is great, but that's why we have other ninjas as well. Konohamaru, you can show your strength with out showing it." Tsuande informed the boy.

"Wise words," was all he said.

Smiling, she responded, "I know, they're your grandfather's. My squad, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, we always wanted to prove ourselves. So we would demand the toughest of missions. Your grandfather would refuse us and we would nag him, much like you do me. He said that to all of us once and now I understand what it means. So I'm telling you the same thing."

"I understand Tsunade-sama but I have to prove myself. Do you know what it's like always in the shadow of your grandfather, who happens to be the Third Hokage, and the man herald as the 'God of Shinobi'?" He asked the Hokage.

He didn't realize that she understood better than anyone, "Of course I know what its like. Being the granddaughter and grand niece of the two who built the Leaf village, I had to go through what you went through. When I was your age it was always 'Honorable granddaughter' or 'Tsunade-hime.' It made me sick. That's why I tried proven myself, then your grandfather's words started to sink in and instead of trying to prove myself, I just tried to do my best. Eventually, the shadow that my grandfather cast over me faded and I became known as 'The Slug Princess', a member of the legendary Sannin, and the Godaime Hokage, Tsuande. I have no doubt that the shadow that looms over you will fade in time."

Konohamaru was thinking about what she said. He could only hope that the shadow would fade, but maybe if he worked hard then one day it would. Trying to face death was probably not the right way to go about it, when he actually thought about it. "Thank you old hag, you give good advice."

A vein appeared on the fifth's forehead, "Get out of my office before I send you to the hospital."

Konohamaru rushed out of the room quickly. Tsunade sat at the edge of desk smiling at the boy. Senzairu had informed her that Konohamaru was coming along well and that in a few more years he would be an excellent ninja. He told her that the boy had a dream to become Hokage. She decided to talk to his first sensei, Ebisu, and came to discover that he had always had that dream. Ebisu actually informed her that he was dedicated to getting better, were most would settle Konohamaru was looking for ways to increase his skill. _"Patience Konohamaru, I have no doubt that you will take on the title Hokage."_

Tsunade looked at her hand and balled it into a tight fist. She would have to be alive to make sure that came to pass though. Sasuke would become the sixth and well that didn't sit well with her, not at all.

_Inside the village…_

Senzairu was sitting with his Squad inside the BBQ shack. He decided to treat them and celebrate their win. "You guys passed the first exam, I'm proud of you guys."

"Eh Sensei, I have a question." Makeinu said.

"No, you can't take off your weights." Senzairu stated.

"That's not it…I want to know who's this Uzumaki Naruto?" Makeinu asked.

Senzairu was caught of guard by the question. He collected himself, "Why do you want to know about Naruto?"

Ranpu, who was sitting Next to his sensei, asked "Do you know who he is sensei?"

"Yes I know who he is. He's a very strong nin and he was once a Shinobi of Konoha." Senzairu said informing the group.

"But let's drop the topic of Naruto. I want to know more about your second exam." Senzairu said with a little excitement.

Akuru, who was sitting across from her sensei next Ranpu, spoke up, "It's at the 44th training area. Ino-san didn't inform us about the test but she said she would tomorrow."

Senzairu stroked his chin, "The 44th training area… a bit of advice. No matter what, stick together."

Ranpu gave Senzairu a weird look, "Do you know something about the second exam sensei?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you about it. Just take my advice and you guys should be fine." He had hoped that his group would remain calm. The second exam was tough. He was brought his squad as far as he could in six months time. He was certain they were ready. They would have to be if they wanted to survive.

_Suna 6:30 pm…_

It's been a half and hour since Naruto and company arrived at the office of the Kazekage. Naruto, Rin, and Sasame exited Gaara's office. Sasame and Rin were the first to exit, Naruto however stop when Gaara called out his name.

Turning back to look at his friend, Naruto waited for Gaara to speak. Gaara watched him with his usual stern look, "Are you sure about this Naruto?"

Naruto nodded to Gaara. Gaara walked up to Naruto and offered his hand for the man to shake, "Be careful Naruto."

Naruto flashed Gaara his foxy grin, "Aren't I always?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Gaara said which caused Naruto to laugh. "You're funny when you're sarcastic. But in all seriousness, don't worry about me. And thanks for sending Temari to watch over Hayami and Yumi."

"What are friends for?" Gaara said.

"Well Gaara I will see you soon." Naruto exited the office. Rin and Sasame were waiting for the boy.

Before the group exited the village, Naruto looked at Rin, "I think it's time we head our separate ways. You guys no what you have to do. I on the other hand will head to a friends place."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Naruto?" Sasame asked out of concern for her friend.

"Of course, you guys should head out now." The two women nodded and vanished._ "Now that they're gone, I need to get Naiya and have her find Ero-sennin. I know he was in the Leaf and I need to know the situation there. I want to get in the village without causing any ruckus."_

The blond shinobi walked out of the village and into the vast desert. Night was falling on the desert and Naruto knew this would be to his advantage. He would be able to lose them but if he couldn't then he would crush them. Naruto headed Northeast of Suna. At top speed through the desert.

A ninja in an ANBU mask spoke into his communicator, "Sir I have spotted the target. He's heading northeast."

With in a matter of seconds four ANBU members appeared next to the ANBU. The captain of the squad spoke, "Let's follow him, but keep your distance. We'll wait until we are out of Wind Country to attack him." Everyone understood their mission. Uzumaki had to be taking out. The group of ANBU pursued the unsuspecting Naruto.

_Naiya's Place…_

Naiya had completed her seal long ago. She was constantly making modifications, but right now she was sitting at her kitchen table sipping on some sake. Hearing foot steps coming towards the kitchen, Naiya looked toward the entrance way to see Kaito leaning with his arm against the wall.

"What got you worried?" Kaito asked out of concern for his friend.

"I'm worried about Naruto." Naiya said as she took another sip of her sake.

"The kid should be okay. I heard earlier from one of my contacts that he was heading toward Suna with two females; one with Orange hair and the other with Brownish-red. But it does unnerve me to see you sitting her like this. Usually you're not worried about anything." The Blue hair missing-nin pointed out.

Putting her cup down, Naiya gave him and intense gaze, "Which is why it should be a cause for concern. If your contact has such information, who's to say that ROOT or BOLT doesn't have the same knowledge?"

"ROOT?" Kaito said looking at her weird.

She explained, "It's a division of ANBU ran by a war hawk by the name of Danzou. Like the name implies, The ROOT is hiding from all and protect the tree that is Konoha and do what it must to ensure the survival of Konoha. He always saw my skill as a valuable asset which is why he tried to get me to join his legion, trying to get me to see his vision for Konoha. If I know Danzou, the reason he had his squad tail me had to do with me and Naruto."

"Let me guess… Naruto is something that has grown beyond the Leaf's control and he wants to take him down before he increases any further?" Kaito waited to get a response.

Nodding, she replied, "Yes. I'm almost certain that they are tracking Nauto, the only question is where the hell is Naruto? Also, where is he heading?"

Kaito gazed at the ground deep in thought. _"If he's in Suna then he's probably going to see that Shukaku kid. Why Suna though? After four months of no communication with any of us you head to Suna? What are you up to Fox?"_ Kaito wondered.

_River Country 9 pm…_

Naruto, who was hoping from tree to tree, discovered that he was being followed. _"Shit, I knew I was being tailed but this is ridiculous."_

Moving from branch to branch, the blond shinobi could see that after jumping from the previous branch, he was now entering a grass field. As soon as his feet touch down on the green vegetation, Naruto accelerated forward.

After running for a good 3-5 minutes Naruto stopped in the middle of the field. Looking up to see the half moon and the star filled sky, Naruto bought his head back down with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw an ANBU from Konoha in front of him. He looked to his left to see that there was one there, and then he looked to his right to see two more there. Turning around enough just in case the one in front of him tired to attack, he saw one behind him.

He turned back to the one in front of him and cracked a smile, "You guys finally caught me, so what now?"

The ANBU on his left spoke, "Either you can stand there and die or fight and die, the choice is yours."

"Well I guess we already know how this one is going to play out." Naruto slowly went to his holster and pulled out two kunai.

The ANBU member in front of him tried to assess the logic of pulling out two kunai instead of the two swords that were on his back. He needed to know, "I'm curious Uzumaki-san. Why do you not use your swords, your at a disadvantage with those kunai against shinobi of our skill."

Naruto shook his head, "Fool, if I drew any of these swords it would spell the end for you all. Also, I need some answers, so I'll keep one of you alive. I know Obaa-chan didn't send you guys after me. It doesn't matter who sent you, I have somewhere to be so if any of you are going to attack please do it now."

"You're over confident, aren't you Naruto-san?" The shinobi before him said.

"Confidence is never a bad thing, cockiness is. I just have one question before we get started… why me?"

Little did Naruto know, snakes made of ink were slithering in the grass behind him. Hiding behind a rock a couple yards away, the masked ANBU was trying to catch Naruto off guard. _"He doesn't seem too smart. The commander wants him to talk and he's falling right into it."_

Naruto waited, and then the member of ROOT standing before him spoke, "You know why. You're strength has grown beyond what can be controlled. You are a danger to the Leaf village and everyone in it. It is our duty to protect the great tree that is Konoha, even if we are not seen or heard. We exist only to protect the village, we are no names, just tools used to protect Konoha."

Naruto was getting tired of his rambling. Instantly he saw the man crack a smile, but when he realized what had happened, it was already too late. The ink snakes had wrapped around his body. "What the hell?" Naruto said as he struggled.

The group drew their swords. The captain spoke, "Our objective is to kill you. We didn't come here to duke it out if it wasn't necessary. You lose Uzumaki. You're an elite Shinobi yet you act like a Genin. I don't know why you are feared by many. This is pathetic."

Naruto started laughing, "Pathetic? Maybe but I did say I was going to leave one of you alive and I meant that. I could end this fast but that would just illustrate how pathetic you are, so I won't. however…" The group realized what was about happen.

"Shit, it's going to blow get out of the way" the one that was on the clones left said.

When the clone exploded, it a big dust cloud covered the area blinding everyone of what was going on. Each ANBU member was now separated from one another. Sai was still behind the rock. According to him and everyone else, they still had the advantage.

Backing up slowly, one of the the Anbu's was looking around frantically. Before said Anbu could register anything, he was holding his throat as blood spewed from hit. Naruto faded back into the cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, they found one of their team members with their throat silt. Realizing the situation, the group knew that they couldn't take him lightly. He was good far better then they expected. One of the members was standing by himself looking all around. He turned to his captain who was a distance away, "Hey captain where the hell is he? One of us is down and we have no clue to where he's at."

The Captain was curious too, _"This kid… I really underestimated him but where is he? That smoke screen was superb and effective. He did take out one of us. But he's nowhere in sight. I know it wasn't a bunshin who did the killing, it was Uzumaki. Think where would I be..."_ In that instant in dawned on him.

"Get out of there," Before he could call out to his man, the kid was swallowed by the ground. Acting immediately, the captain did quick hand seals and slammed his hand on to the ground, the area turned into mud. In the midst of the mud, he saw Naruto struggling. Now was his chance. He did a few more hand seals and pressed in to the ground. The ground started to turn hard and Naruto who was caught in it was struggling to get free. "I can't breathe…" Naruto said as he gasped for air.

"I know. You are now stuck in the ground and the mud will harden into stone and it will continue to harden eventually crushing you. I call this jutsu _'Progressive Cementation'._ It is an effective counter for those who use underground doton. The cement will get harder and harder until you suffocate. There is no escape once caught." The ROOT member was happy to see Naruto struggle.

"You can come out now, we have him already." The captain called out to the masked man behind the rock a few yards away. The ROOT member was taking longer than usual and he was wondering why. Not thinking anything of it he called him again, "You can come out now, our objective is complete."

The squad member still didn't come out. He then turned to his squad member when he heard an 'ugh' sound. He was shocked to see the member falling to the ground with blood squirting from his chest and Naruto standing in front of him with one of the swords, that was on his back, the one with the black and orange hilt to be exact, in his right hand dripping with the blood of the ROOT member who died before he hit the ground. He turned back to the rock to see his comrade with the sword pressed against his throat.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was going to kill you guys and only leave one of you alive." The captain tensed up as he felt something sharp and cold rest on the left side of his neck. When he turned his head slightly it was Naruto and the sword in his hand was pressed on the man's neck.

Stuttering, "Bu..bu…but how did you escape?"

"You guys aren't very smart. I saw those ink snakes coming at me when I turned to look at the nin behind me, well my clone anyway. It would have been foolish to go after you guys head on not knowing what you had planned, especially since I didn't want to beat you guys without getting any answers. I will admit that _'Progressive Cementation'_ was impressive. You're right; there is no escaping that, had I got caught. Once I found out where the guy over there was, taking away your ace in the hole would put you guys in a tight spot. Look at where you friend body is. Remember, that's where my clone dropped the two kunai when you caught him." Naruto informed the guy not taking his eyes off of him for a minute.

"You mean to tell me that…" The nin figured it out.

"Correct, my clone was holding two clones that henge'd into kunai. Transforming and hiding in the dust was easy for the clones. I knew it would allow me to take you two out."

Naruto said to the nin who realized what he said.

"Wait don't …" Before he could say anything else blood flew from his throat. When the nin hit the ground, the two clones disappeared.

The real Naruto, released the sword from ROOT member neck. The member of Danzou's personal brigade turned around to face Naruto who spoke, "Depending on how you answer, I might let you leave here with no serious injury."

"Well I will tell you one thing… Tsunade-sama sent me on this mission." The masked said.

Naruto, couldn't believe what he was hearing until the Shinobi continued, "She sent me on this mission to make sure that you would return back to Konoha alive."

Removing his mask slowly, Naruto so this guy before, "You're the one who was with Kakashi and Sasuke that day at the training grounds. Who are you?"

The Root Member introduced himself, "My name is Sai. Those men that you took out were all a part of Root. You did an excellent job taking them out but Danzou won't stop until he has your head. He will continue to send Shinobi at you. That's why I'm here. I use to work under Danzou, actually I still do but my loyalties lie with the Hokage."

Naruto didn't know what to make of this but he held his sword firm still, "So there is someone inside the Leaf walls, with access to his own personal ANBU squad trying to take me out? Am I feared that much?"

"Yes. Seeing your level of skill I would say rightfully so. However, Tsunade-sama has ordered me to stay at your side until you head back to the village. She felt that you might need some help out here." Sai was surprised to see Naruto turn his back on him and walked off leaving the guy by himself.

"No thanks, tell Obaa-chan thanks for the look out but where I'm going you can't go." Sai appeared in front of Naruto stopped.

The staring contest only lasted for a few seconds, "Look Uzumaki Naruto, I'm your only friend out here. You think it ends here? ROOT isn't the only one after you. Intelligence has gathered BOLT is also after you. I'm sure you're good but not even you want to keep confronting nin of that caliber."

Naruto flashed him a smirk, "Actually, I think it would be good practice. But you're telling me something I already know. I know BOLT is after me. It tells me one thing though."

"That would be?" Sai asked out of curiousity for the answer.

"He sees me as a threat, which means he might even be a little scared at what I'm capable of. You shouldn't worry about me; I'm a big boy I can take of myself." Naruto continued to walk until Sai grabbed his arm.

Sai smiled, "Sorry, but I can't leave you. Tsunade-sama's orders."

Naruto didn't care, he just started to walk. Sai caught up and started to walk next to him. "So are we heading back to the Leaf?"

"No. let's make a deal, Wait for me in the town about 30 miles north of here. I will meet you there at 12 noon, where I'm going you can't come." Naruto told Sai.

Sai didn't quite understand but he said, "Whatever. I will be waiting for you. Where are you going anyway?"

Not realizing what Naruto was doing, Naruto bought his hand up with the index and middle finger close together pointing up word. Sai didn't have enough time to react. A bright light blinded his vision. When he regained his vision, Naruto was gone. Sai was standing in the grass field alone, _"Fuck, he caught me off guard. Now I can't return to the village without having Danzou trying to assassinate me. He has been suspicious of me for quite sometime. However, I have to get going, someone's coming and I'm certain that it's BOLT." _Using the techniques he learned, Sai blurred out of sight.

Five minutes after he was gone, members of Cloud's BOLT landed. Surveying the area, one spoke, "It seems that there was a battle here recently."

One of the nins discovered the bodies of the dead nins, "Konoha ANBU…what the hell is going on?"

The captain of the squad responded, "I guess we're not the only one after Uzumaki. We will end our search. We probably won't catch him and even if we did I'm not sure it would be wise to engage him."

"Why do you say that sir?" One BOLT member asked.

"Look at what he did to these four ANBU members? We may have our differences with Konoha, but one thing that I have always respected about the village was that it has always produced strong Shinobi. Hell, they're ANBU division is among the elites of the Five Great Nations black ops. I do not doubt our skill, but I do wonder what type power he holds that allowed him to kill close to 300 shinobi and have Raikage-sama worried?" His questions caused every to think about it.

The captain broke the silence, "We're not pursuing him. We will head back to Kumo and inform the Raikage of what has transpired. We will go from there."

The BOLT group left just as quickly as they came. The Captain of the squad was thinking as they headed northeast, _"You send us on a mission that was a suicide mission…why? Judging by that scene, he played with them. Why not send Kouen or Caadan after him, they seem like the only feasible people. Something isn't adding up. Why did Uzumaki Naruto take precedence over an entire village? Is he really that dangerous or…is it something else. I will find out when I get home"_

_In the woods…_

Naruto was moving at top speed. He would probably make it to Naiya's in the next two hours, if he kept this up. He couldn't believe that he had to worry about Konoha now as well. He figured that Cloud would be after him and even though Rock and Rain wanted vengeance, they didn't want to chance it by sending more nins to their death. Naruto was deep in thought _"So I have a division of ANBU that I never heard about after me? To top that all off, Cloud is after me as well. I'm fucking public enemy number one, this is crazy. Ero-sennin probably knows what's going on. I'll meet up with him to find out what is going down." _Naruto continued to move through the forest.

_Uchiha Compound 11 pm…_

The head of the house hold found himself standing at the door staring at the little girl who was hugging her stuff fox animal. Sasuke observed the child, just watching her breathing, just everything. It hadn't been long since she Yumi, Temari and Mai came to his house. Actually it was about five hours or so ago. Yumi wanted to stay close to the girl but after some convincing from Temari, Yumi took a room Sasuke assigned to her. She only agreed because she was right across the hall from the girl; in fact everyone was close by each other. Everyone had their own rooms except Temari and Hayami. Sasuke house hadn't been this crowded since… his thought was interrupted by Temari, who had her hair down and her pajamas on, alerted Sasuke when she got next to him, "Can I ask you something Uchiha?"

Never taking his gaze off of the girl, "What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? You treated her like a nuisance so why take on the task of protecting her again?"

Sasuke turned around to head off, but not before giving the Sand Kunochi a side glance "I choose to because I did."

Temari frowned at the Uchiha as he walked off. _"Lies Uchiha Sasuke, there is definitely a reason."_ Temari entered the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pushed back the covers and slide under them. She looked at the sleeping girl; she then slid her arms around the girl and pulled her close. The girl would be safe for now, but what would happen during the exams?

Hayami snuggled closer to the girl, and mumbled, "You're wrong Naruto-niisan chicken flavored ramen is better than pork flavored ramen. Is too…is too… is too. I like chicken better." Temari couldn't help but smile at the girl who was arguing with that ramen loving idiot. At least the girl wasn't having a nightmare. She was certain that she would be up in the middle of the night. The calm before the storm is what she said to herself. Temari closed her eyes to escape to the dreamscape of hers.

_Tsunade's house…_

Sitting on the roof of the house Tsunade, Shizune, and Senzairu were looking off into the night sky. Tsunade spoke, "So your team made it. How do you think they will fair in the Forest of Death?"

Senzairu, who was sitting on Tsunade's right, gave his answer, "They are ready. I believe they will make it to the tower. So any word on Naruto yet?"

"No. Hopefully my mole made contact with him." Tsunade said.

"We can only hope Tsunade-sama. Enough about that, I want to know more about Senzai here and Yuugao-san?" Shizune gave her cousin a teasing look. Tsunade turned slightly waiting for his response.

"We're more than friends that's for sure. She is someone that I care about a great deal." Shizune was trying to tease him but saw the seriousness in which he addressed the matter. She was curious about Kurenai but decided to leave it alone. That probably would have been a sore subject.

Tsunade gave her son a quizzical gaze before saying, "So you took my advice I see."

"I guess. I did what was best and Yuugao was the better choice. Kaasan, can I ask you something" Senzairu asked.

"What is it Senzai?" She asked.

"Kaa-san, I request to be by your side at the finals. Will you allow me too?" He waited for her answer.

Tsunade responded "No. I need your strength within the village."

The golden-brown eyed Jounin voice elevated slightly, "But Kaa-san I don't want you…"

Tsunade raised her voice showing her authority, "I said no and that's final." She then gave the boy a soft look, "Look I know you are worried about me but I will be fine. I've been ninja years before you were born and I've survived up until now right?"

"Kaa-san, I just want to pro…"

"Protect me? We are forgetting whose job it is to protect who. It's a mother's job to protect her son. So you will do what I tell you. I know you Senzai, promise me you will be wherever I assign you?" Tsunade asked the man who turned away avoiding her gaze.

In a low tone, "I promise."

Touching his shoulder slightly, "Thank you. You know we don't get to do this as often as we use too." Tsunade pointed out.

"I know, before you went on missions we use do this all of the time." Shinuze stated.

"Yes, those were good times." Senzairu said causing everyone to agree with him. Back then everything seemed so much simpler. He looked over to his mother who was looking at the stars. He didn't agree with her decision but he respected it. Regardless of what she said, he was going to make sure she was okay. Even if it meant his life.

_Naiya's place 2 am…_

Naiya was lying in her bed. It was a nice and comfortable bed, and it was even more so when she had strong arms wrapped around her. Naiya, liked most Shinobi slept light, so when she heard a light sound, she turned to Kaito, whose eyes were wide open. With a nod, the two got out of the bed. Naiya motioned with her hands for Kaito to go first. Kaito was in the hallway against the wall. Naiya followed soon after. Standing behind him, Kaito motioned with his hand for her to move into the living room on his signal. Counting down with his hand from 3, when he reached one, the Naiya and Kaito entered the room in a fighting stance only to stop when they saw Naruto sitting on the top of the couch with his feet inside the cushions and his sword resting in his arms, which were crossed.

Looking up at the two, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but we need to talk."

Kaito and Naiya looked at one another than back at Naruto. They wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, so much for a good night's rest.

* * *

A\N

Naurto is back at Naiya place for some answers. It seems Sai is working for the Hokage and has been her mole in Danzou's organization. Shinji, Hinata, and Jiraiya are heading towards Naiya's destination. Konohamaru, Hanabi, Udon, Moegi are heading towards Wave Country to see Inari and company. Let's not forget that the Genin's are to take the second portion of the exams, in which Ino will over look. Then we have Hayami staying with Uchiha Sasuke. What are Sasuke Motives? What will Ino discover in the forest? What will Naiya tell Naruto and will our hero get back into the Leaf without being confronted by BOLT and ANBU as well? What about Konohamaru squad? Will Squad four survive the forest of death? Answers to all these questions in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading everyone. I just want to let you guys know that Chapter 27 is going to be extremely lengthy. You might not be able to read it in on sitting. But with a long chapter comes an interesting story. Since 27 and 28 will be double release, it will be very long. 27 is the longest chapter to date and 28 is the second. Combined the word count is well over 25k. I'm sure you guys are going to enjoy it. Anwyay, thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	27. Area 44 and Prelims: Chuunin Exams Pt II

As promised two chapters for your guys. I hope you guys like it. Just remember to review each chapter separately. Now without further adieu, Here is chapter 27 and 28, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27: Area 44 and Prelims (Chuunin Exams Pt. II)

Naruto sat there waiting patiently. Naiya motioned for Naruto to follow her into the kitchen. When the group was in the Kitchen, Naruto and Kaito both took a seat. Naiya, however, went to make some coffee.

"So, why are you here, Fox?" Kaito asked

"I was attacked by Konoha ANBU, a division called Root. I'm looking for Jiraiya, I figure he's bound to pop in on you soon enough." Naruto said.

Naiya walked back up to the group with a cup of Joe in her hand. She then took a seat next to Kaito, "So I was right. I can only assume that you dispatched of the Root squad that was after you."

"I had no choice. And what's this you were right?" Naruto asked hoping she could give him some more insight.

"Well, the man who runs this division, Danzou, operates it as a single entity completely separate from the Hokage's authority. When I said I was right, I meant he obviously sees you as a threat." Naiya informed Naruto.

Naruto was getting pissed, anyone could tell by the frustrated look, "Great, another fucking person who wants me dead. At least Obaa-chan was smart enough to place a mole in Root."

"A mole, what are you talking about?" Naiya wondered.

"The squad that attacked me had a member who was under Tsunade's orders to escort me back to Konoha. I think she did this because the guy who was the mole was the member who replaced me in Kakashi's squad. He is in the town a hundred miles from here. I'm supposed to meet him at noon today." Naruto informed the two.

Kaito stroked his chin, "Well I guess you should meet him."

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not going to meet him. If I know Obaa-chan, he is going to be in constant contact and give her updates on me. I can't have that. I was going to ask you to get in contact with Jiraiya, but you seem to know the situation."

"Well I don't know it all, what I do know is that Danzou wants you dead. I'm guessing he fears you learning the Hiraishin," Naiya said to the young man before her.

"Well I guess I have no choice then." Naruto stood up.

Both looking at him, Kaito spoke, "No choice, what are talking about Naruto?"

"When you guys see Jiraiya, tell him to meet me at the junction where the demon and the angel fell together. He'll know what I'm talking about." Naruto Shunshin'd out of the kitchen using smoke to cover his tracks.

Naiya cursed herself for not asking him about the Hiraishin. She turned to Kaito, "Do you know what the hell he meant by that?"

Kaito shook his head, "No clue whatsoever. I wonder where he's heading though."

_Konoha 9 am…_

All of the Genin squads that qualified for the second exam were standing in front of Ino, who was standing in front of the metal fence that sealed off the forest. "Okay, before we begin the second exam I'm going to pass out these forms to everyone."

Ino showed everyone that was gathered the forms in here hand. Everyone was giving her a look of confusion so she explained, "The forms are consent forms."

"Consent forms… Why?" Akuru asked.

Ino proceeded to answer, "From here on out, people will die and the Leaf village will not be responsible for anyone's death. Our shinobi included."

Ranpu, who had his arms folded and a look of boredom, "Are you going to tell us about the second exam or what?"

"Well I was actually getting to that. To put it simply, the second exam is survival test. All of you will be pitted against one another in this exam. If you look to your left, you will see a tent. In the tent, your team will receive either a 'Heaven' or an 'Earth' scroll. Your objective is to find a team with a scroll that is opposite of yours and retrieve it from them, remember, anything goes. Once you have two scrolls you are to head to the tower."

Ino pulled out a scroll revealing a map, "This is the layout for the Training area 44. It's a circular area with 44 entrances. The tower, which you are to head to, is in the center of the forest."

Ino pulled out the two scrolls, "This white scroll is the 'Heaven' scroll and the blue one is the 'Earth' scroll. Since there are twenty-eight teams, one scroll will be giving out to each squad."

"So all we have to do to pass is get bring both scrolls to the tower?" Ranpu asked.

"It's not that simple. Yes you have to bring the scrolls to the tower, but all three team members must be alive and you have a time limit." Ino informed the boy of the conditions.

"Time limit, how long do we have?" Futeki, the female of team Anko asked.

Ino open her closed palms "Five days."

"So that's what you meant by cutting that numbers in half," Yasumi, from team Yamato pointed out.

"Yes. Now, if you will fill out the consent forms and submit them we can begin the exam. Hand in you forms as a team; you will be giving your scroll once you do. You have a half an hour to complete this. You will be giving a number on which gate to report to. You are to head to that gate immediately. When the gates open, the exam begins. Good luck to you all."

_Twenty minutes later…_

Each Genin squad filled out their consent forms, handed them in, and received a scroll and their gate number. Squad four walked over to squad 8.

"Well it looks like you guys are enemies from here on out." Makeinu said.

"So it seems. Just make sure you guys make it to the tower ok?" Yasumi said with a genuine smile.

Team 9 walked up to the squad. Taishita spoke, "You idiots be careful. Just hope you don't cross us, that goes for you too pretty boy."

Ranpu glanced at Taishita, "You're confident Taishita. However, we're the ones you should be worrying about."

Akuru grabbed both her teammates arms, "Let's go you two, we have to get to our gate."

Team eight and team nine headed towards their gate as well. Looking at the group disperse, was the Rock squad that squad 4 had a run in with yesterday. "So what's the plan Ishi?" Renga asked.

"Ain't it obvious? We get a scroll and head to the tower?" Ishi informed his teammates.

"What about that Leaf team? We can kill them without worrying about war?" Yurasu pointed out.

Ishi, who had his arms folded shook his head, "No, the Tsuchikage said get through the exams. Besides, we have no idea how good they are. If we run in to them then we will fight but our Objective is not to seek them out."

Yurasu nodded, "Understood let's head to our gate then."

The Rock squad headed to their gate. In fact all of the Genin squads were heading toward their gates.

_5 mins later…_

Ranpu, Akuru, and Makeinu were standing in front of gate 16. The group looked at each other waiting for the gate to open.

At gate 25, Reido, Jikoku, and Tsuki were waiting for the gate to open. The group looked confident. Their level of confidence would have unnerved most. They had one objective and that was get to the tower, which in their opinion was child's play.

The gates slowly opened. When they were open fully, everyone took off at full speed in to the forest. The second portion of the exam had now begun.

_Naiya's place at 3 pm…_

The lady of the house was heading towards her lab until sensed someone nearby. Kaito left earlier to get what info he could on Cloud. He was her ears to out there, her and the other person she sensed in standing behind her in the corridor. "Jiraiya-sensei, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Is Hinata with you?"

"Yes, I also bought the head of the Minashu clan with me. They're waiting in the living room." Naiya turned to face Jiraiya

She proceeded to follow the Sannin. When they entered the Living room she saw Hinata and a tall Samurai looking fellow. She looked into his onyx eyes then she turned and smiled at Hinata, "Look at you Hinata, how have you been."

Hinata walked up and hugged her sensei, "I've been good sensei." The two separated and Hinata continued, "Jiraiya-sama told me that you wanted to see me. I was going to actually come see you after this war to take you up on your offer."

"Well, that's why I called you. I actually need your help with a seal I have been working on. I need to train you how to use said seal. I'm going to need another person so and I thought you would be perfect," Naiya told Hinata.

She looked at Jiraiya, "So this is the kid you were telling me about. This is Ryuho's nephew?"

"You knew my uncle?" Shinji asked curiously.

Smiling at the young man, "Yes, I did. I'm sorry to here about you're family; your uncle was very good friend. Jiraiya has informed me that you might want somewhere private to train."

Shinji was looking from side to side, "Yea, but more importantly… where is Naruto?"

"He stopped by in the wee hours of the morning." She looked at Jiraiya, "He wanted me to get into contact with you."

"What does he want with me?" The sannin asked his former student.

"He was attacked by Root," Naiya stated.

Jiraiya just gave a smirk, "So Danzou sent his goon's after Naruto? I can only assume that they're dead."

Naiya nodded, "Yes, well except for one according to Naruto. He said that a kid by the name of Sai, I believe, told him that he was a member of Root but his loyalties lied with the Hokage. Naruto said the kid said something about being sent by Tsunade-sempai or something like that."

Jiraiya placed his hand to his chin, "I see. That's Tsunade for you. I can't believe Danzou finally made his move. I guess he never tried before because Naruto always had Kaito, Ryuho, and me by his side."

"Um excuse me, but what is Root?"

Hinata's question caused Jiraiya to respond, "Root is a special division of Konoha's ANBU ran separately from the ANBU under the Hokage's command. This group is under the direct command of Danzou. Danzou group has been responsible for the Assassination of various Shinobi that held grudges against Konoha and those that oppose a threat to the village. Guess where Naruto falls?"

Hinata realized why Danzou went after Naruto. Naruto was strong enough to beat Sasuke and he also had the nine-tails sealed inside of him. Naruto was in danger and she couldn't help but worry.

"So what did he say?" Jiraiya asked

"He wants you to 'meet him at the junction where the demon and the angel fell together;' he said you would know what that means." Naiya informed Jiraiya who looked confused.

After thinking about it, his facial expression showed that he understood. _"So you want to meet me at the 'Great Naruto Bridge', but why?"_ "Well I guess I'll be leaving Hinata and Shinji in your care."

"Are you leaving so soon Jiraiya-sensei?" Naiya asked.

"Yes, my trip is going to take me at least two days. I will be back in a week or so."

Naiya spoke once more, "But what about the Chuunin exams? Isn't it going to start this week?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Not likely. Gamakichi was in contact with her recently and he informed me that more contestants then expect passed the first exam. Even if those numbers get cut in half, it seems that there will be a preliminary round and the finals will be a month later. She said something about over hearing you and Senzairu talking."

Naiya's eyes widen in shock. Jiraiya told her to escort him to the exit. Before she did she looked at Hinata, "Hinata, help Shinji get settled will ya?"

She turned back to Jiraiya as they walked towards the door. "Why didn't you inform me that Senzairu can't access his Phoenix powers to their fullest capabilities?"

"So Tsunade-sempai knows?" Naiya said.

"Yes, she knows. She isn't the Hokage for nothing. You weren't the only one who has a precautionary tactic. Tsunade did this to give Naruto an extra month. At first she didn't believe, much like you but… she more than anyone believes that the boy will get the technique down." Jiraiya stated.

Naiya looked at her feet, "I don't doubt that… but there is always a chance that he won't get it. Even if she allows him an extended month for training there is no guarantee that he will master the techniques. So what if her plan back fires?"

Jiraiya laughed, "You obviously don't know Tsuande. You think she is depending on Naruto or Senzairu. She doesn't even intend for those two to fight Aisu. She plans on fighting him herself. She hasn't been getting in fighting shape for the last two months for nothing. Nobody knows this except me. Everyone is preparing for what is to come. So it looks like you have more time to teach Hinata how the seal works."

"Tsuande-sempai can't match Aisu," Naiya told Jiraiya.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count her out just yet. Besides, even if she can't who are you to say she can't fight him? She is the Hokage after all. She knows what is obligated of her and she is merely fulfilling that obligation. I have to go. I will see you in about two weeks, take care." Jiraiya left Naiya behind.

Naiya just watched her sensei leave. She couldn't believe that Tsunade intended to fight him. She knew that the only one who could stand against Aisu was Senzairu if he gained full access to the Phoenix powers. Naruto, in her opinion, was a wildcard. You didn't know what you would get with him. At least if all else failed, her seal would seal of the Dragon powers, giving them enough time to kill him. At least Tsunade was smart enough to give her a month. Sometimes Tsunade's intelligence impressed her. She just hoped it was enough to keep her alive.

_The forest of death 5 hours later…_

Squad 4, after obtaining the 'Heaven' scroll from a Grass group, thanks to Ranpu's Byakugan spotting them, the group decided to rest.

Sitting on the protruding root, Makeinu wiped his mouth after taking a sip of some water, "That was fun. I can't believe they fell for that. So what's the next move?"

Ranpu, who was leading against a trunk not too far away answered, "Our next step is to head to the tower. We will move in a 'V' with me taking the lead."

Makeinu didn't like that, "Why the hell do you have to be in the lead?"

Akuru who was sitting on a branch above them, answered, "He has the Byakugan idiot; he can see incoming attacks and warn us before it happens. Stop making this a contest of who's better? We have an exam to pass and our teamwork here is essential."

Makeinu hated to admit but she was right and even though he didn't like it, Ranpu was fitted to lead. "Okay, you can lead, just don't get us killed."

"Whatever, let's head out." Nodding to their team leader, the group phased out of site.

In another part of the forest, Anko's squad 9 had just obtained an 'Earth' scroll from a Mist squad, but they're victory was short lived; they ran into the Rock nins from the exams. Futeki was doing all she could to help her teammates but their lack of skill was putting her at a disadvantage. These Rock nins were good.

Kiseki skidded across the floor stopping at the side of her. _"Damn Kiseki is down; at least Taishita is still active."_

She cursed herself for jinxing herself when he fell to the ground on the other side of her. Ishi was soon immediately joined by Renga and Yurasu.

"_Shit, even by myself I can't take these guys. They don't even need our scroll yet they're attacking us. Oh well I guess I'll go down fighting."_ Futeki pulled out two kunai.

Yurasu laughed, "What are you planning to do with those but get yourself hurt little girl?"

"I'm going to kill you. The fact that you have two scrolls and you're trying to take ours is pointless," Futeki pointed out.

"You think we want your scrolls? You're lucky Ishi didn't participate in this little extracurricular activity. He agrees we should be at the tower but I say if we can eliminate a few vermin and increase our chances then why not," Renga informed Futeki.

"_Shit that makes sense. These guys are good and that guy over there has been standing there bored the whole time, not even fighting. I have to protect those guys." _Futeki threw her Kunai but Yurasu dodged it.

Yurasu shocked to see the girl behind her, but she smiled at Futeki. Futeki wondered why she was smiling but a forceful hit to the head that sent her to the ground answered her question. Picking herself up slowly, all she could think was that this wasn't looking to good for her.

Ranpu who had his Byakugan activated glanced to his right, "It seems that squad nine won't be making it to the tower."

"What do you mean?" Makeinu asked.

"I mean they're battling that Rock squad that confronted us yesterday. Futeki is the only one fighting but she will be dead soon if she doesn't stay down."

"Okay… we're going to help?" Makeinu asked.

Ranpu shook his head, "No. We have a mission. They knew what this test consisted of."

Ranpu realized that his team had stopped. Makeinu's hands were balled into a fist at his side. "What direction?"

"You're not going to help; we have to get to the tower." Ranpu said.

"To hell with the tower!" Makeinu yelled out.

"Bastard, we don't have time to worry about them, we have to worry about our team." Ranpu was getting frustrated.

Akuru was looking back and forth at both of the boys, "Stop arguing guys, we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Shut up Akuru." Makeinu said shocking the girl. "Playing peace maker this time won't work. This bastard and I have a serious problem. What direction are they in?"

Ranpu pointed, "About two minutes in that direction. Now that you know, let's…"

Makeinu punched Ranpu causing the boy fly back. Ranpu grabbed the branch then swung around it until he was standing again. "What was that for fool?"

"Our friends are in danger and all you can think about is getting to the tower. If it was any of us, Futeki wouldn't hesitate to help us. She may act tough but she would help us in and instant. Yet you don't care if they get killed. You can go to the tower, I will make it there. But not before I help Futeki-chan out." Makeinu left the group behind.

Akuru looked at Ranpu and shook her head. For the first time in her life she was disappointed in him. She then took off after Makeinu.

Ranpu punched the tree trunk, "Idiots. Everyone is an enemy in this exam, don't they understand that." He took off after his squad.

Back with Futeki, things wasn't looking to good for the girl. With one eye closed half way, she picked herself up slowly. Reaching for her kunai, "That's all you guys got?"

Yarasu was certain that hit would put the girl down. She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Renga, don't interfere. That silly bitch is mine."

Cracking a smirk, "Bring it on," Futeki mouthed off.

When Yarasu went to attack she jumped to the side avoiding a kunai thrown at her head. When she landed she saw the boy that Renga confronted in the first exam standing on the tree giving them a look full of hate.

Ishi looked up at the boy, "Hmm it might get interesting."

Makeinu appeared next to Futeki. When the girl fell to her knees he went to her aid. "Are you okay Futeki-chan?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Trying to play hero or what?" She said standing back up slowly.

"Yes. Futeki-chan, sit this one out and watch over those two. It's my turn to protect you, like you protected me when were little from bullies." Makeinu turned to face Yurasu.

The Kunochi from Rock smiled, "What, offended that I hurt your girlfriend over there? Are you going to do something about it?"

"She's not my girlfriend, but she is my best friend. You idiots picked the wrong person to pick on." Makeinu used his speed to appear in front of Yurasu.

"_What the…"_ She was too shocked by his speed but when his kick sent her flying upward, he blurred out of sight and appeared behind her, "This is a variation to what Lee-san taught me, you're going to love it."

Before he could even begin he had to turn and block a kick from Renga who sent him back to the ground. When he landed in a crouching position, he stood up and narrowed his eyes at Renga.

The girl landed and she was pissed. She couldn't believe he was that fast and the move he pulled to get behind her. She was a sitting duck and if it wasn't for Renga, she didn't want to imagine what would have happened.

Makeinu stared the two down,_ "Damn. If he didn't interfere, I could have used the Leaf Shadow Dance in conjunction with my own killer combo."_

Futeki, who was standing behind Makeinu, was surprised to see him in this light. The boy that got bullied for majority of his years at the academy, who she was friends with and protected was now standing in front of her fighting with these guys evenly. She noticed how he effortlessly blocked that Renga and how he completely out classed that Yurasu girl.

Makeinu slipped into a fighting stance. Makeinu was surprised by what happened next. Sensing a presence behind him his head turned to the side as if it was moving in slow motion _"Shit, I don't have enough time to react." _

Before Ishi could strike the boy down with his kunai he felt kick planted in his side that sent him flying. Seeming un-phased by the hit, he back flipped into a landing. Looking up at the culprit, he saw Ranpu standing in a tree.

Akuru appeared in front of an unconscious Taishita and Kiseki. Ranpu who was staring at Ishi, directed his words at Makeinu, "Next time you act, at least have a plan idiot. You could have gotten killed. I'm not going to be able to save your ass all of the time."

"I missed you to sweetheart." Makeinu said sarcastically.

Ranpu spoke to Futeki, "Can you still fight Futeki or are you just dead weight?"

Futeki gave him the middle finger, "How about you try me and we'll see what happens."

"I guess that's a 'no.' it doesn't matter, we can take it from here. Akuru, watch over those two." Ranpu said to his teammate who nodded.

Ishi spoke, "Well, this is most unfortunate. I tried to tell you guys that we should have head to the tower. I'm no fool; the odds are in your favor. Besides, you have my pouch with our scrolls in it. We will be retreating for now, but remember this Hyuuga, the next time we meet I will fight you with everything I have. Don't judge my performance by our little scuffle. The next time we meet, I will show my full power. Yurasu, Renga we're leaving."

Yurasu narrowed her eyes at Makeinu, "I plan on paying you back for that kick, that you can count on."

The Rock group disappeared using smoke to cover their getaway. Ranpu appeared next to Futeki and Makeinu. Using his Byakugan he looked at Kiseki and Taishita Chakra system. Both were unconscious that much was true.

Makeinu, who was holding up Futeki spoke to his male teammate, "I don't plan to leave them out here. I'm going to wait till Futeki-chan is healed, and those two are awake so we can travel together."

Ranpu shrugged, "Whatever, just make sure that they're okay. I'll keep a look out."

He whispered to Futeki, "I'm staying with you until we get to the tower. I know you would do the same."

She was happy but she acted nonchalant, "Whatever, just don't go getting yourself beat up calling yourself protecting me." They both knew that was her way of say thank you.

Not to far away, Neji and Lee. "That Makeinu kid is good; did you show him that Lee?"

Lee, who had on an ANBU mask nodded, "Yes... I'm surprised he used the 'Leaf Shadow Dance', I told him not to."

"But it was okay for you to use it to save Sakura?" Neji pointed out.

Lee tried to respond but he couldn't say anything. Lee decided to change the subject, "Ranpu is good. They kind of remind me of us."

Neji smiled, "I thought they kind of mirrored team Kakashi, but I guess I can see where you're coming from."

Lee heard a voice coming through on his headset, "Iron fist, do you copy, this is Red Fang. I need you 2 miles North West of the tower. Captain's orders of course."

"Roger that." Lee turned to Neji, "Well I guess I better get going; my squad needs me. We're still on for our match tomorrow, right Neji?"

"Yes of course. You think I would let you off the hook that easy?" Neji said to his friend.

"I suppose not, being a sore loser and all. Well I will see you Neji." Lee blurred out of sight with incredible speed leaving Neji alone. Neji continued to watch the unsuspecting group.

_Wave Country 1 pm 2 days later…_

It's been a day since Konohamaru and gang arrived in Wave Country. Inari greeted the group at the bridge. What Tsunade forgot to tell the group was that the mission implied them staying for a couple of days. They had to wait for Tazuna to return from Water Country with a package that he had for Tsunade. Sitting at the table, Konohamaru looked at Inari, "You said your grandfather would be back today right?"

"Yes. He should be home soon. I can take you guys into the village and show you around." Inari offered.

"Thanks, but that's okay. I will say though this place is nice. I really like Wave Country." Konohamaru said.

Tsunami pulled out a chair and sat with the teens, "Well we have four people to thank for that, but one in particular. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and…Naruto. Those four helped this Country during there mission to protect my father. It's kind of messed up he got banished from his village. Some people in the village fear him, after what he did to all of those shinobi in those two Countries."

Konohamaru stood up and slammed his hand against the table, "He did what he did for a good reason. Naruto-niisan wouldn't have done it had they… forget it."

"Konohamaru-kun?" Moegi said to her friend who slammed the door on his way out.

"I'm sorry for Konohamaru-kun's actions. It's just that he took Naruto-niisan's banishment hard and he respects Naruto-niisan a lot." Moegi informed Tsunami.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Naruto reasons were good. I was just saying that some in our Country fear him for what he did. I don't know the story behind what he did but I'm sure it's a good one," Tsunami said to Moegi.

"What he did was noble." Hanabi said gaining the attention of everyone accept Udon.

"Really, how so Hanabi-san?" Inari asked.

"It goes back to his time with the Minashu clan. During that time he developed a bond with the head of the clan's daughter. They became close to the point were they see each other as brother and sister. About a year ago or so, the girl was kidnapped by Shinobi from that Rain Country. Naruto, went after them and slaughtered those who held her captive. He did what he did to save his little sister. People have killed for less, he killed to protect." Hanabi informed everyone, even Moegi who didn't know the story.

Hanabi stood up, and exited the house. When she got outside she saw Konohamaru leaning on the porch fence. "Are you okay?"

More serious than usual tone "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're upset and you're upset over nothing. I understand you respect that blond idi… I mean Naruto but you can't get mad at people for having their opinions of him even if they are wrong. I said what I had to say, I will leave you alone." Hanabi went back into the house.

Konohamaru eyes were still on the ground. Five minutes passed and he didn't even notice the old man that was talking to him. He finally turned the old man.

"I'm sorry, did you say something sir?" Konohamaru asked.

"I said you must be the Leaf nins that Tsunade sent. I didn't expect her to send kids, but I guess she feels confident in you guys." Tazuna adjusted his glasses.

Standing up completely, Konohamaru glared at the bridge builder, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that these are plans for the castle I'm renovating for the Daimyo. Ever since I built that bridge, I've been in high demand which is why I was in Water Country and constructed some housing and stores for a village there. Anyway, come inside with me" Tazuna motioned with his hands for Konohamaru to follow him.

After a couple of minutes inside the house, Tazuna was talking to the group and telling about his trip in Water Country. Hanabi was the one that informed him that they wanted to get back to the village tomorrow, so he gave the group the scroll and waved them off. Inari, decided to walk the group to the bridge.

Lurking in the shadows, a member team from Rock waited in the wings. "So it would seem that they are traveling with a Hyuuga. We have to get our hands on that document. If it wasn't for that late tip, we would have been able to intercept Tazuna at the port before he even made it here."

A female nin licked her lips, "I prefer it this way, now we get to kill some Leaf scum."

The group stayed close but hid in the shadows.

_The Great Naruto Bridge 4 hours later…._

Jiraiya stood in the middle of the bridge waiting for Naruto. He had an idea what the boy wanted. Jiraiya felt a blade pressed against his neck, "I see you have gotten better, Naruto"

Smiling, "Of course."

"Too bad your not as good as you think." Naruto heard Jiraiya behind him. The clone in front of him turned in to water.

Naruto placed his sword back in the holster, "Give me some credit, after all I only had enough time to swipe this." Naruto showed Jiraiya the rough draft of his new Icha Icha script.

Naruto threw the script to Jiraiya who caught it. Checking the script to make sure everything was there, he let out a sigh of relief, "Well you called me here, I'm sure it wasn't to show me your skills so what do you want?"

"Everything you know about Danzou, the BOLT squads that are after me, and Tsunade's mole."

Scratching his head, "Well I don't know much about that Sai character; Tsunade didn't fill me in on that. As for BOLT, some have already infiltrated the village but are being closely monitored by ANBU. As for Danzou… where do I begin?"

With a solemn expression, "The beginning is fine by me."

"Well I will leave out what you already know. Danzou competed with Sarutobi-sensei for the title of the third. He hates everything the third stands for and he's probably enjoying this war more than anyone. His group of ANBU is responsible for the disappearance of a lot of elite shinobi. If you pose a threat to Konoha, you're on Danzou's list. Seems you should be happy, you made among the ranks of the elite." Sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Yes, but I seem to be on everyone's list. I'm public enemy 'number one.'"

"Maybe so. So what's your next move Naruto?"

"I have a couple of things I need to take care of, but I will probably head back to the leaf in couple of days. That's when the tournament will start right?"

Jiraiya almost forgot to tell him, "I almost forgot, final tournament will not be for another month. Tsunade did this to help you out as well as prepare more for Aisu."

Naruto was glad, "Yes! I have more time. This is great."

"More time for what?" Jiraiya asked.

"More time to perfect the Hiraishin. I'm about 80 percent to where I want to be. Also, I have to master the fifth technique of 'Heaven's Blade'. I'm about 40 percent with that, but another month and I should have it down." Naruto informed the sannin.

_On The Bridge…_

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Udon and, Moegi were heading back towards the Leaf. Udon and Moegi were talking about something; the Third's grandson wasn't paying attention to. Instead, Konohamaru was wondering why they passed the same sign twice, _"Genjutsu, were trapped."_ Konohamaru stopped and surveyed the area. Everyone stopped and looked at Konohamaru.

Hanabi didn't know what was going on so she asked, "What's the matter?"

Reaching for his kunai, Konohamaru said, "Activate your Byakugan, we're in a genjutsu."

Hanabi activated her Byakugan only to find out that Konohamaru was right. _"How did I not sense this?"_

Pulling out a kunai to prepare for the Shinobi hiding, she said, "Looks like we have company."

Konohamaru immediately jumped to where and unsuspecting Moegi was at to block a kunai aimed her throat. Realizing that she was almost hit, she immediately jumped back with Konohamaru. The group was now back to back. Breaking the illusion, the group found themselves surround by eight Shinobi from Rock.

The male that was facing Konohamaru spoke, "You're pretty good for a kid. You were the first to notice our genjutsu and you even save that girl from having her head amputated."

"What do you want?" Konohamaru asked already knowing, it wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Just give over the blueprints you have and we might let you live." The male rock nin said.

Hanabi stepped forward, "Not a chance. The only way you're taking it is if you kill us and that's not going to happen."

The female laughed at the girl, "Are you foolish? Kill her now?"

A shinobi popped up from the ground behind Hanabi. Hanabi, who had her Byakugan activated, just pressed her index and middle finger into the shinobi's head. The said Shinobi dropped to the ground dead.

Hanabi smirked at the female, "Seems that your plan to catch me off guard was ineffective. So what's your next move?"

Konohamaru was observing the Shinobi,_ "There are only seven left. That lady and that guy are the most troublesome, since they are acting as the leaders and no one is opposing them."_ Before the young Sarutobi could react, Three shinobi appeared in front Udon and two in front of Moegi. The girl appeared in front of Hanabi. That left him with the leader of the group.

Udon and Moegi knew Konohamaru would go after them but Udon yelled out, "Don't worry about us. Focus on your opponent Konohamaru."

Konohamaru turned back to his opponent, "I will finish this quick; my friends need my help."

"You think I will be that easy kid? I'm a Jounin from Rock, the greatest of the five Shinobi villages." The Rock Jounin said proudly.

Konohamaru smirked, "Not according to Naruto-niisan"

The shinobi's eyes widened then narrowed, "You're acquainted with the 'Golden Fox'? If that's the case I will slaughter you."

Clutching his kunai, Konohamaru slipped into a fighting stance, "Bring it on."

Hanabi and the female Jounin were staring each other down. The female Jounin knew about the Hyuuga and she also knew that getting close to the girl was would be stupid. She would have to keep this fight mid range. Using a doton to get things started, three spikes came out of the ground to pierce Hanabi, but the Leaf chuunin back flipped before the jutsu could connect. When she landed, the Jounin was on her. The female threw a punch which Hanabi avoided, but she didn't have the speed that the Jounin surprised her with. The next punch connected and sent her flying off of the bridge into the water.

Moegi, who was struggling with her two opponents, who seemed to be playing with her, glanced at Hanabi who made a splash into the water. Udon wasn't fairing to well either. He was flashing through ideas in his head, but three on one was still too much for his current level.

Surprisingly, Konohamaru was fairing well but his concentration wavered when he saw Hanabi. He was about to abandon his fight to save her but then he stopped. He had to believe that she wouldn't let something like that take her down. When he saw a Water Dragon come out of the water he knew he was right to believe in her skill.

_Somewhere else on the bridge…_

Naruto and Jiraiya saw the water dragon come out of the water. Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Maybe we should check it out."

"_I sense Konohamaru's, Moegi's, and Udon's chakra and that Dragon was caused by Hanabi. Shit, they need help. _Naruto Shunshin'd out of sight heading to the source of the dragon, but he proceeded with caution. Jiraiya decided to follow.

_Five minutes later…_

Konohamaru and Hanabi were the last two standing out of their group. Her water dragon was effective enough to take out two more members reducing the total count to five. But that still didn't even the playing field. He commended Udon and Moegi and he was certain if they weren't double teamed they would have won their matches. Now it was up to him and Hanabi. The two were standing protecting their injured friends.

Konohamaru stepped forward, "I will take on all five of you."

The female Jounin and the male Jounin who seemed to be leading the group looked at each other. "I like you kid, you have guts." The male Jounin said.

Hanabi whispered to Konohamau, "What are you doing? You promised."

Konohamaru threw the scroll to Hanabi, "I know. But I also promised myself I would protect my friends no matter what. It's just a bad draw that's all."

"I'm not leaving. We can take them, the two of us." Hanabi said.

"Count me in as well," Udon slowly stood holding his right arm.

Hanabi looked at the boy kind of surprised he was still able to stand, "You should rest; you will only be a burden."

The Female Rock Jounin was tired of the talking, "This is getting boring; it's time you die now."

"They're not going to die, if I have anything to do with it." Konohamaru recognized that voice. When he turned around he saw Naruto standing about 10 feet away.

One of the lower Rock shinobi, said "Is that…"

The female nodded, "Yes. It looks like we're in the money. Not only will we have a Hyuuga but we will get Uzumaki as well."

"Do you think you can claim my head so easily?" Naruto said after hearing what the female said.

"Sure. I mean killing the Minashu clan was easy enough." The female said with evil grin.

The other lower level Rock Shinobi spoke, "Yea, especially when that guy from Cloud put his sword through that purple-haired bitch who was yelling, 'you will not do anything to my children' until she got a sword through the gut, serves that bitch right. Lucky her daughter wasn't there, I would have killed her myself."

Naruto eyes showed his rage. Before the nin could finish his laughing, Naruto's sword claimed his head. Blood was squirting everywhere. The four that were left immediately created distance between them and Naruto. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were shocked but Hanabi gave a look of indifference. Her only thought was _"So fast."_

Holding the bloody sword, while standing over the corpse of the Rock shinobi, he slowly turned his head to the female. "Did all of you helped with the extermination?"

She smiled, "Yes and I enjoyed every second of it. You're just lucky I didn't get my hand on that little bitch myself."

Still with the sword his hands Naruto spoke, "So a Cloud Shinobi is responsible for that 'Purple-haired' bitch as you're headless friend said death."

The male jounin who was on the far left of the bridge nodded. "Put his sword right through her stomach. Beautiful; just beautiful."

Jiraiya, who was hiding, watched Naruto and notice that Heaven's Blade was still on Naruto's back,_"So it seems what Shinji said was true. Naruto is acting on vengeance which is why he isn't using Heaven's Blade. Those Shinobi are fools for tempting him."_

Konohamaru took steps towards Naruto, "Now that Naruto-niisan evened the playing field, care to have our rematch without your friends interfering."

Hanabi looked at the Kunochi, "How about you? Think you can take me without your goons?"

Naruto spoke in a low tone, "You two stay put."

Hanabi watched Naruto for minute before shrugging, "Whatever. I was getting bored anyway."

Konohamaru just watched Naruto. _"Naruto-niisan."_

One of the two low level Chuunins yelled out, "Enough with this shit, Die you bastard."

Before the Shinobi could perform the necessary hand seals, blood squirted from where his hands should have been. Before he could scream the blade sliced through his waste line splitting the Shinobi in half. The other low level Shinobi with the group decided to capitalize on the fact that Naruto was focus on his teammate.

A javelin extended from the ground and shot at Naruto. Without even looking at the incoming spear, Naruto did a downward slash that created a blade of wind, which flew at the Shinobi while destroying the Javelin. Not having enough time to dodge, the wind vertically split him in half.

The female and the male Jounin looked at one another and nodded. She jumped in the air and her teammate did a hand seal and placed his hand in the ground. _"Once he realizes his feet are caught, it will be too late to dodge. Hey what the…" _ The male Rock Jounin hands were stuck in the concreted of the bridge. When he blinked, Naruto was not in his line of sight.

Konohamaru realizing instantly where Naruto was at, he turned to the girl in the air, "There!" He pointed. Hanabi and Udon turned to see Naruto behind the girl

The Kunochi turned her head slightly but she didn't have time to react to the kick that was placed in her back; it sent her crashing near her partner. Naruto, who had placed his sword in the holster before performing his own Donton on the male Jounin, landed a few feet away from the group.

The female picked herself up only to find she couldn't move. "What the …"

"You're caught in my jutsu. I gave the others a quick death, but you two I will make sure that it's slow and painful. It seems that we are around a large body of water, how unfortunate for you." A ring of water was vertically spinning around Naruto. He whispered, "Water Style: Great Water Fall Jutsu."

A stream of high pressured spinning body of water shot and swallowed up the two shinobi and transported them to the larger body of water below the bridge. Naruto wasn't done there, he did a few more hand seals, He saw the two Shinobi trying to swim in the water. This next technique would finish it all. Naruto held his hands together and said to himself _"Lightning Style: Electric Pulse"_

The Electricity pulsed through the body of water electrocuting the Jounins until they were charred. Sinking to the bottom of the water, Naruto released his blood covered hands. He turned to Konohamaru.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The boy nodded, "I'm fine, but Moegi's leg is injured."

She waved Konoahamaru off, "Don't worry about me I'm fine."

Konohamaru placed her on his back, "Not buying it. I will carry you the rest of the way." He turned to Naruto with Moegi on his back, "Are you heading back with us?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. The fact I was here was mere coincidence. When you see obaa-chan, tell her that I'm sorry for losing her tracker. Tell her I will see her in a month, I have couple of things that I need to tend to, besides if I came with you guys, it wouldn't be safe for you."

"What do you mean about not being safe?" Hanabi asked.

"He means that there are too many people looking for him. Don't worry; I will escort you back to Konoha." Jiraiya said to the group.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and nodded. He then turned to Konohamaru, "When you see Hayami and Yumi tell them I'm sorry, but I will be gone a month longer."

Konohamaru grabbed his shoulder before he could walk off, "I think you should know that the Cloud Shinobi that attacked her tried to kill her and Yumi nee-chan a few days back."

Naruto's fist tightened. Konohamaru continued, "But Tsunade-sama has Temari and Sasuke watching over her."

There was a long silence. His fist unclenched, "She's in capable hands."

Konohamaru was shocked by this response, "What, I just said that Sasuke…"

"I know. Sasuke and I may have differences but he is strong enough to protect them. Also, he isn't stupid enough to put them in danger. Besides, Temari is there and she is someone I trust. As much as I want to go back, I can't. I have things I need to do. Just do me a favor Konohamaru, can you watch over them as well?" Konohamaru nodded.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you." Before Naruto left he reached in his holster, "Konohamaru, make sure that you give this to Hayami and Yumi. Tell them that I'm closer than they think. Tell Yumi when they are truly in danger I will be there." He threw the two weird looking kunai at Konoahamaru who caught them. After giving the two modified kunai a once over, he placed them in his holster and watched as Naruto Shunshin'd out of sight leaving everyone behind.

Jiraiya, who was looking at the group, "Well I guess we should be heading out."

Hanabi went to help Udon who was surprised by this. She walked passed Konohamaru and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Moegi whispered in his ear, "I wonder what she's mad at you about?"

Konohamaru who was looking at the ground, _"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan, but that's a promise I don't think I will be able to keep, especially if you guys are in danger."_ Konohamaru with Moegi on his back followed the group as they made their way back to Konoha.

_Central tower 5 days later…_

Tsunade was standing in front of the group of Genin that were strong enough to make it. On her right in order were: Senzairu, Anko, Tenzou, Ino, Ibiki a Jounin from Rain, and one from Rock.

On her left stood: Kouen, Kumoko, A jounin from Sand, Mist, Grass, and Waterfall.

She looked at the 33 genin that survived the tournament. She had explained the rules and the fact that the matches here were the preliminary round. Tsunade also explained how they would be fighting for self from here on out. She was about to continue when a whirlwind of leaves appeared in front of her.

Sasuke, in a standard black Jounin uniform with the traditional green vest and the Uchiha symbol on his right arm, appeared with Hayami at his side, "I will take it from here."

Kumoko eyes was a little startled to see the girl but was happy altogether, because when the girls eyes landed on her she saw the fear in them.

Tsunade walked up to Sasuke and spoke so only he could hear, "What is she doing here Sasuke?"

"Two reasons: one, I'm protecting her at all times like you said and two, she needs to confront her fear." Sasuke glanced at Kumoko.

Tsunade looked at the female then back at Sasuke, "Do you think that's wise?"

"One way or another she's going to have to get over it." _"Before it controls her,"_ Sasuke thought.

Glancing at Hayami, he said, "Look at me."

The girl glanced up to Sasuke, "Remember what we talked about over these last five days."

She gave a weak nod, "I remember. The world doesn't pity the weak and the fearful. But…"

"But nothing, she is nothing. Look at her!" Hayami shook her head.

Sasuke glared at the girl, "Before this is over you will look at her. If I have to lock you in a room with her you will look at her."

Sasuke turned to Tsunade who took the girls hand, "I will watch over her, continue Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the crowd, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I will be the judge for this portion of the exam. I'm sure Tsunade has informed you of the process of the preliminary round. Since there are 33 fighters, which means there will be 16 fights, one of you will be lucky enough to get a bye. Killing is allowed; you will be disqualified if someone enters the ring and comes to your aid. You can use weapons and any other tricks you might have. This will be treated as real shinobi battle. If you turn to the monitor on your left, your names will be displayed along with your opponent. When that occurs come to the center of the ring."

Makeinu pumped his fist, "I can't wait till it's my turn."

Futeki shook her head, "Now you're a fighter eh? Don't get you ass kicked."

Ranpu, who was next to the two, was watching the screen to see who was going to fight. When the two names appeared his eyes widen in shock.

Kouen smiled, _"Excellent."_

The Monitor displayed 'Hiyayaka Reido VS Mogami Akuru.'

Sasuke spoke, "The two combatants displayed please step forth. The others go wait in the balcony area."

At the top of the balcony, Senzairu, Anko, and Tenzou were standing together with their squads. The Shinobi from the Cloud and the Rock were on the other side. Tsunade, who was standing in behind Hayami and side by side with Ino and Ibiki, was standing in the middle portion of the balcony. The other jounin from Mist, Rain, Waterfall, Sand, and Grass were spread out.

Sasuke looked at the two fighters, "Are there any objections?"

The two shook their head. Sasuke looked at the two then jumped back. "Fine, begin."

Akuru jumped backwards to create distance between herself and Reido. _"I don't know what he's capable of, so at this range I should be good enough to fight him."_

Tsuki who was leaning against the gate smiled, _"Creating distance clever, but it won't matter, not with Reido."_

Reido was standing with his arms folded, "Are you going to attack or just look at me all day. I would have preferred to fight your teammate but I will make the message loud and clear with you."

Akuru threw Shuriken at the boy who moved to the side to avoid them. The girl appeared on his right but when she went to strike he blurred out of her line of sight. This caused her to lose her footing.

Ranpu who was watching thought, _"Not good!"_

Reido appeared behind the girl and back handed her across the field. She skidded to a stop. He turned to Sasuke, "You might want to call this one already; I don't think she's getting up."

Akuru slowly picked herself up holding a coil wire in her hand she smiled at the boy, "I wouldn't be getting too cocky."

Reido looked at his hand to see that a wire was wrapped around it. "Oh, a coil of wire."

Performing hand seals that Sasuke recognized, _"Smart, she's going to use a Katon."_

Niiro, who was leaning against the metal railing, said "That Akuru-chan is pretty fast, I mean to get that wire around his hand."

Yasumi nodded, "Most impressive."

Ranpu looked at the two that were talking. He activated his Byakugan to see why the said fighter was so relaxed. He knew why and Akuru would know why soon.

Placing her fingers on the wires, "Here is a jutsu that Senzai-sensei taught me." Before she could perform it everyone saw the electricity that surrounded her body. The girl fell to her knees.

Jikoku had a cocky smile plastered on his face, _"That girl is so done."_

Sasuke watch the girl struggle to get up _"That kid isn't any ordinary genin. That technique he just used is similar to when I channel my chidori into a weapon. This fight is over, she's paralyzed."_

Reido appeared in front of her. "Nice, but now it's time I made my point."

With a swift kick to the ribs, Akuru rolled over on her back. Reido continuously stomped her in her stomach causing her to cough up blood.

Makeinu fist were clenching as he heard his teammate scream. Ranpu was narrowing his eyes at the genin and although Senzairu was getting mad, his visage remained calm. Reido picked up the paralyzed Akuru and punched her in to the wall ten feet away. Walking up to her, he picked her up by the head and held the Unconscious girl so everyone could see. He then threw her to his left like a rag doll.

The fight was over. Deciding to add insult to injury, he threw a kunai aimed at her heart but it was blocked by Makeinu. Reido just looked at the boy who was glaring at him.

"Do you have a problem?" Reido asked.

Makeinu lost it and went to charge at the boy but Senzairu appeared in front of him. Reido turned his back on the two and continued to walk, "I don't have time to deal with weak shinobi."

Senzairu glared at the boy then at Kouen. He turned to Makeinu, "Save your anger. Use it on your opponent. Akuru will be okay."

Makeinu shoved his Sensei's hand off of his shoulder and ran towards Akuru who was being carried by medic nin. He watched as his friend lay unconscious being carried away. Ranpu who was watching from the balcony,_ "So you want to make a statement… I will make one loud and clear. Just pray that we don't meet Reido. I got something better than that paralysis crap."_

Tsuande looked at the girl leave. She spoke to Ino, "That kid, his skill is good for his age."

Ino nodded, "Yes it is."

Sasuke saw two more names appear. "Okay, Uwappari Hane from the Sand and Moya Murasaki from the Mist come to the ring."

The two entered the ring and the match commenced. After fight minutes of fighting, the Suna Shinobi won. The next match was between Shigure Kouu of the Rain and Demizu Shitsugen of the Waterfall. The match was even through out but in the end, Rain prevailed.

Everyone present turned to watch the screen as it flashed. When it stopped, Ranpu turned to his teammate, "Looks like it's your turn."

The screen displayed 'Sueshijuu Makeinu VS Enmu Tsuyu.'

Makeinu punched the air with a series of combos, "Yes, I finally get to fight. I've been waiting to long."

Futeki placed a hand on his shoulder. When he twisted his head to look at her he was greeted by a grinning Futeki, "Kick that shinobi's ass and get to the next round so I can kick your ass."

He nodded, then he leaped off of the railing and landed into the ring were his opponent was waiting.

Taishita looked at Futeki, "Do you seriously think that dead-last is going to win?"

"Yea, I mean how can a dead-last loser like him win?" Kiseki said siding with Taishita.

A hit in the head later by Futeki caused them to never talk about Makeinu like that again. Anko smiled at her student, "That's right, keep those two in check."

Niiro, of team Yamato, said, "I guess Mist will be advancing."

"_I don't know about that Niiro, I believe we're going to see what Makeinu-kun is made of."_ Yasumi thought.

The quiet Yougan was thinking along similar lines. After seeing the speed that Makeinu displayed he knew that the boy improved dramatically.

Makeinu was smiling at the dark-haired black eye, shinobi from the Mist.

The Mist nin didn't like the happy look on this kids face, "I'm going to wipe that happy look off of your face kid."

Sasuke looked at the two, "You can begin at anytime."

The Mist nin didn't waste anytime he created at field of Mist that covered the ring. Makeinu looked around, but he couldn't see anything. _"So this is how he's going to play it, coward."_

Anko turned to Senzairu, "Looks like your boy is in trouble."

Senzairu smile caused Anko to ask, "Hey, what's with the smile?"

He turned to Anko, "Every member of my squad can fight on sound alone. During our training sessions, I took away their sight from them to help them adapt to situations like this. This jutsu, is ineffective against Makeinu, just watch."

Makeinu closed his eyes, _"Okay, listening for him. He's on the left of me and judging by the sound he just drew his kunai. Well this is great; he gave me the advantage without realizing."_

The Mist shinobi was twirling his kunai, _"This kid is done. I will finish this quick."_

Yurasu, the female from the rock was giving a smile of satisfaction, "Bout time the kid learn his place."

Renga agreed, "My only regret is that I couldn't be the one to kick his ass."

The Mist shinobi smiled, _"Now it's time to end this."_

He was shocked when he felt a kick placed in his chin. Everyone was surprised to see the Mist nin fly out of the cloud of mist high above everyone. Makeinu appeared behind the Tsuyu who was also surprised by this.

Senzairu, who had his arms folded, smirked, _"Checkmate."_

Ranpu also was wearing a smile, _"Fool, you gave him the advantage with that Mist. You only brought it on yourself."_

Everyone else was looking on in shock. While behind the Mist nin, "Now that you've seen the 'Leaf Shadow Dance', its time that I introduce you to my personal combo." With a swift punch with his right hand to the back of his opponent, he caused him to tense in pain. He then grabbed the boy while placing his left knee in his back. Leaning back forcefully, he propelled the both of them towards the ground letting him go, he waited until he got within arms reach and grabbed his ankle. He forcefully pulled him towards himself while placing a punch to the boy's stomach. Finishing it with a frontal flip, He placed his left foot in the boy's stomach while falling to the ground with his foot planted in the abdominal region. When his back hit the ground, the area broke up into pieces creating a mid sized hole. Standing on the defeated Shinobi's chest, Makeinu spoke to the shinobi, "Tsuyu meet _'Crowning Strike.'"_

Sasuke gave off a 'pft' and whispered, "Shishi Rendan is better."

Everyone who was looking at Makeinu, who stood on the Mist Shinobi, was astounded. Sasuke spoke, "Winner, Sueshijuu Makeinu."

Jikoku gripped the rail tight, "That brat…"

Reido looked at his teammate then at the boy in the ring, _"Impressive. It seems I underestimated him."_

The kunochi from Rock was scared, "You mean to tell me that I would have been hit by that?"

Renga was also nervous, "That kid…"

Ishi on the other hand was un-phased, "Hmph, so he has some skill. It will be interesting to see what his teammate can do."

Using his speed, Makeinu appeared next to Futeki, "What did you think of my new combo Futeki-chan." She was speechless.

Yasumi smiled, _"I knew you could do it Makeinu-kun."_

"He… but… he…" was all Niiro could get out.

"I know," was all that Yougan said.

The next match flashed on the screen 'Tamajari Ishi VS Fuyu Niwa.'

Makeinu, Futeki, and Ranpu turned to watch this match.

Anko looked at Senzairu, "Did you teach him 'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf'?"

He shook his head, "No, Lee did. The combo, he created, that was all his. I trained them to be efficient in Taijutsu and showed them some ninjutsu techniques, and how to fight when blinded. We didn't get to the advance training yet, which I plan to get to after this exam. Mostly, I had them build up their taijutsu and their speed. For one, it requires less chakra and it's the best to utilize. Makeinu saw Lee training and told me he wanted to learn what he knew so I suggested he go ask him to teach him. Lee of course helped him without hesitation. I can only assume he taught him 'Leaf Shadow Dance.'"

"That kid was the dead-last now look, almost everyone here is glad that they didn't fight him," Anko pointed out.

Senzairu knew this would blow her mind, "Let me let you in on a little secret… he's wearing weights."

Anko eye bulged out their sockets, "Weights, he has on weights?"

"Everyone on my team, even Akuru has weights on. Even though her speed would have increased, I'm not sure it would have mattered against that Cloud shinobi. That kid is good." _"But it's to be expected from the Raikage's son"_

Sasuke announced the winner, "Tamajari Ishi, wins the 5th match."

The screen started to flash drawing everyone's attention to the screen. The two names that appeared were 'Kashira Yasumi VS Nentou Kiseki' The two genin appeared in the ring. Sasuke motioned for them to begin the match.

Tsunade was watching all the fights and was surprised by the skill level of some of these kids, _"Especially Reido, Ishi, and Makeinu."_ She didn't expect much from Makeinu, but she was starting to learn that the dead-last usually isn't the dead-last. With her hands on a trembling Hayami, She could feel the fearful girl slightly shaking. _"I wonder if it is a good idea to have her here. Sasuke, what are you thinking?"_

Sasuke glanced at Hayami, _"She still won't face her fear. She's not a monster, she's human. Just look at her."_

Sasuke heard a loud crash and turned back to the ring to see both opponents were knocked out. Looking at the two and seeing no movement from either of them, He raised his hand, "This match ends in a draw."

The monitor started to flash once more. The names that appeared were, 'Sabure Jin VS Okugata Tsuki' Sasuke looked at the two coming down the steps, "The 7th match is between Sabure Jin of the Sand and Okugata Tsuki of the Cloud."

Senzairu who was talking to Anko, decided to focus his attention on the next match. In fact, his whole team was focus on this match in particular. The Cloud squad interested them. He wanted to see what this squad was capable of.

After only two minutes or so of fighting, Tsuki finished the girl off with a Raiton jutsu. The Sand Kunochi was in the middle of the ring. Sasuke just watched as the girl stepped over her opponent, _"Those kids from Cloud are good"_

Tsunade was thinking the same thing. This group fought like they were already chuunin. She had no doubt that it would be a clean sweep for that team. She turned to the monitor to see the next match.

'Midoriiro Bokusou VS Jinsei Futeki.'

When the name appeared, Makeinu jumped up "Futeki-chan it's your turn, kick ass."

Anko grabbed the girls shoulder and pulled her close, "I want you to destroy this kid. Kick his ass Futeki!"

Futeki couldn't lose; she admired her sensei too much. She entered the ring. Sasuke looked at the two, "You can start whenever."

Anko looked at Senzairu, "She's going to destroy this guy."

Yurasu whispered to Renga, "Isn't that the weak bitch we kicked the snot out of?"

"Sure is, let's see how good she is when she's not protecting losers?" Renga leaned against the railing to focus on this match.

The two shinobi started out with taijutsu, mostly a kunai match. Aiming at her head, Futeki went for a leg swipe with her left leg while balancing on her right hand which connected. When Bokusou was falling, she quickly switch to her left hand for support and placed a right foot into his gut sending him skidding across the ground. Futeki gathered herself and slipped back into a fighting stance.

The Boksou got up and wiped the blood from his lip. _"She's too good to fight with just taijutsu. Let's see how she likes this." _ He started to spit seeds at Futeki but she knew he wasn't aiming for her, his aim was too lousy. The seeds landed on the side of her.

"Now you will experience my technique." He did the hand seals necessary, _'Plants of Death'_. When he said those words, a vine shot out from the seed that was near Futeki's foot. She avoided by doing a front flip. But the seed that was in back of her sprouted as well. Before it could hit her she jumped an open space. However, she had to immediately do a series of back flips to avoid being crushed by the vines. When she created enough distance, Boksou was surrounded by four large vines. His grin pissed her off, "What will you do Futeki? How about I show you the vine's ultimate form?"

The top of the vines sprouted heads with razor sharp teeth that was dripping acid. She knew it was acid because when it hit the ground it burned through it. He put his hand forth, "Attack!" The first one on the left crashed into the ground but she avoided it but she couldn't rest, she had to dodge the first one on the right. The man eating vines went at her relentlessly.

Yamato looked at Anko, "She isn't fairing to well Anko, if this continues she might die."

Anko gave him a side glance then turned her attention to Futeki. _"No, she can win this. These plants are child's play."_

When the plant converged around where Futeki was at, Taishita and Kiseki, who was now awake, yelled out, "Futeki," Ranpu turned his focus to the Tiger seal statue, where Futeki rested. _"She's pretty quick when she needs to be."_

Boksou looked at the girl, "Do you think you're safe up there?"

Futeki grinned, "The question is do you think you're safe down there? I'll tell you … the answer is no. Since you like growing planets, maybe you can talk to Ino-sensei about the finer points of growing plants after I retire you from Shinobi duty."

He narrowed his eyes at the cocky girl, "You …"

Jumping off of the statue, her back was inches away from the roof. Doing the hands seals at a decent speed, Anko smirked, _"lights out."_

Futeki created the biggest Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu imaginable. The ring was swallowed in fire. The fire technique died down and Futeki landed in crouching position, with one hand on the railing in front of her squad. She was breathing hard. It was apparent that she used a lot of chakra for that technique, but when everyone saw the roasted Grass shinobi on the ground twitching and his plants burnt to a crisp next to him, they knew it was over. Sasuke, who didn't avoid the blaze and yet was unscathed, pointed at Futeki, "Winner of the 8th match, Jinsei Futeki."

The screen started to flash until it stopped on two names, 'Miigiwa Kasumi VS Ryuuchou Nagare.'

The Genins were still reeling over the last match. They were definitely shocked by that display of a Katon, but what was more impressive the ref stood there like nothing happened. Jikoku couldn't believe it, "How the hell did that guy not get a blemish on him?"

"That guy is an elite shinobi by the name of Uchiha Sasuke," Kouen said to his genin.

"I thought the Uchiha clan was just a myth?" Tsuki said to her instructor.

"Not a myth, in fact they are the clan with the strongest Kekkei Genkai," Said to Tsuki.

"The Sharingan," the team turned to Reido.

"Sharingan?" The words slowly danced off of Jikoku's tongue.

"Yes, the Sharingan. Did you pay attention at the academy or what? Not much is known about the Uchiha clan, but it's said that they have a doujutsu that allows them to copy ninjutsu, genjutsu, and tajutsu. It is said one shouldn't face a Sharingan user alone. For him to not be harmed by that technique, even if he is an elite ninja says a lot about his skill," Jikoku made a mental note of everything that Reido was saying.

He turned back to Sasuke, "That Sharingan sounds scary."

Reido spoke once more "If you think that sounds scary, our Hyuuga friend has a Dojutsu that is just as scary."

Jikoku looked at Reido "…….."

Reido couldn't believe idiocy of his teammate, "Since you gave me a blank expression allow me to explain you idiot. The reason our village has been after the secrets of the Hyuuga is because of their Byakugan. That eye can see the chakra system and a skilled Hyuuga can kill with one blow. You really need to read. Getting in the ring against that Ranpu kid, you would be a sitting duck."

The match had ended as quickly as it started. Miigiwa Kasumi clamed the victory for the 9th match. Sasuke was really getting bored with this. He hoped that Hayami would stare at the girl but she didn't even look her way. The girl was clutching to Tsunade's leg like a frighten kitten. That disgusted Sasuke the most. He turned his attention to the screen, "the next match Tanpopo Ki from grass and Tsuba Yurasu from Rock."

For all the talk, Yurasu was crushed by the Grass Shinobi. Sasuke announce Ki as the winner of the 10th match.

Tsunade knelled down next to Hayami, "Hayami, what are you afraid of sweetheart?"

"She's going to hurt me? I didn't do anything to her Tsunade-sama. Why… why." The girl started to cry. Tsunade embraced her while glaring at the Kumoko who just returned the glare with a sinister smile. Tsunade made Hayami look her in her golden brown eyes. "Hayami-chan, looking at her isn't going to kill you. I hate to admit but Sasuke is right. You have to face your fears sweetheart."

"I know but I'm just so scared." Hayami wiped away her tears.

Tsunade grabbed her chin, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here and so is Sasuke. So will you look at her Hayami."

Hayami nodded. Tsunade wiped away the moister under the girl's eyes, "You're such a brave little girl. Naruto is going to be so proud of you."

Hayami slowly turned her head. When Kumoko was in her line of sight she stared. Kumoko was staring at the girl. She could see the fear, it was all over her. Using killer intent on the little girl, everyone turned to Hayami when they heard her screaming; she clutched her head, "Please… please…"

Anko and Ino looked at the Cloud Jounin who was laughing, until she fell to her knees. The image she saw was of her worst fears coming true. It was the image of a Golden Fox over shadowing a sinister looking Naruto. Kouen looked at her not surprised at this. Reido and everyone else wondered what happened. Kumoko darted her eyes towards the Uchiha who was giving a wicked grin.

"Looks like you forgot your station. Remember kunochi, you're only alive because I'd rather see Naruto's sword claim your head, but provoke me again and I will literally mind fuck you." All of the Genin realized that the ref eyes were now red.

Reido looked at Kouen looking for answers, Kouen just simply said, "One of the many powers of the Sharingan." Turning back to Sasuke _"Those eyes are capable of such a thing? Kumoko is one of the strongest Jounin yet he brought her to her knees with a glance."_

Reido eyes widened when he saw Sasuke standing over Kumoko, "You are where you belong, bowing before me. That little girl is under my protection. If you want to get to her, ask a citizen of this village where the Uchiha compound is. We can settle up if you're brave enough. However, I wouldn't come by after midnight, I'm usually sleep and I just hate being woken for something as meaningless as killing you."

Sasuke looked at the Rock and the Rain jounin, "I know you have issues with Naruto as well. Since the idiot isn't here to take care of his affairs, I would be more than glad too, I can always use the practice. That goes for you too, Kouen."

Both warriors flashed each other a smirk. After everthing was done, Sasuke teleported back to the ring. He glanced at Hayami, _"Now it should be easy. The more you face it the easier it gets."_

Looking at the screen flash, Sasuke watched as it stopped 'Gosai Renga VS Funkazan Yougan.'

Anko looked at Tenzou, "So how good is your boy?"

"Wait and see Anko," Anko focused on the match to take place.

Renga entered the ring with a cocky air about him. Both shinobi was standing before each other. Sasuke had informed them that they could start the match anytime they wanted. Renga bought his hands together. The stadium began to shake as if an earthquake had been responsible.

"_A Doton… these kids are using jutsu's that they shouldn't have chakra for… I guess it's the changing of the guard."_ Tsunade made a mental observation.

A dome of Stone formed over Yougan. The genin from the rock wasn't finished; doing a few more hand seals, eight spears appeared from the ground and became air born the all turned towards the dome. When he brought his hand down they flew at the stone capsule a pierced it.

Renga eyes darted to Sasuke, "He's dead; you can call it now."

Sasuke, knowing the boy and the clan that he was apart of couldn't help but think this genin was a fool if he thought it was over. Yamato, who was on the balcony, was thinking the same thing. _"This match is far from over. You will regret using that technique."_ The genin on the other hand were in shock, with the exception of Ranpu, and Kouen's squad. They didn't really care either way; they just wanted to get it all over with.

Waiting for Sasuke to declare him the winner, his anger grew and he yelled at the ref, "Hey, call the match already, the kid is…"

He was shocked beyond belief when he felt the boy's chakra on his left. Coming up from the ground slowly, the other genin weren't expecting this. Makeinu turned to Senzairu, "Sensei, what did he do? Did he use a fire jutsu to escape?"

Instead of Senzairu answering, Yamato provide and answer, "Yougan belongs to the Fukanzan clan. They weren't originally from Konoha, no, they came here about twenty years ago from a land south of Tea Country. Similar to the Uchiha clan, in regards to Fire affinity, they also have Bloodline-limit that allows them to combine Fire and Earth to form Lava. The jutsu that he used is exclusive to his clan only. What Yougan did was heated the ground beneath him into molten rock to escape"

Senzairu looked at Makeinu and Ranpu, "If I were you two I would pay close attention, it is imperative that you know how to fight him if you meet him in the tournament."

Back in the ring, Yougan watch Renga who was clearly agitated. "You brat, my next attack will kill you."

"It's useless. Using Doton's on me won't work. Even though I say that, I won't under estimate you. I will treat you like every other opponent and fight you to my full capabilities." Yougan extended his arms out; he looked like a human cross.

"What is he doing?" Futeki said out loud to no one in particular.

Senzairu looked at Yamato, "Don't tell me he's going to do that?"

Yamato just nodded. He prayed for the boy but nothing would save him, it was over.

Anko couldn't have been happier, _"Destruction and mayhem, oh how so beautiful."_

Sasuke looked at the kid from the Funkazan clan, _"This is starting to get interesting"_

The ground started to shake. Everyone started to notice that the stone floor started to turn to lava. The only piece left unscathed was where Renga stood. He started to look around to find a way out; he looked up then back at Yougan. As soon as he went to escape from an open space, lava shot up from all sides sealing him off.

Yougan smiled, this wasn't a normal occurrence. The boy was always quiet and spoke when it was necessary. Yamato could see that he was taking some joy in this match, which was completely different from his usual character. _"I wonder what got him this excited to finish it with this."_

Renga was now scared. He had underestimated this kid and now he would pay dearly for it. He could see the smile on Yougan's face. He closed his eyes, he was done.

Bringing his hands together and interlocking them, his smile shifted into a serious frown, _"Molten Earth Ashe."_

Lava erupted from the stone block that Renga stood on and swallowed him whole. Everyone, with the exception of the Jounin's, didn't believe what had just occurred. The ring was nothing but molten stone. The only parts unharmed by the lava pit were where Sasuke and Yougan stood.

Sasuke glanced at the kid who was now breathing hard _"Baka, you got a bad match up. Your doton was decent, but ineffective against him because of his clan's ability to manipulate earth and fire to form lava. Not hesitating he finished him of with 'Molten Earth Ashe', amazing. I think I'm starting to like this bunch. First that Makeinu kid performs the Leaf Shadow Dance in conjunction with his 'Crowning Strik,' and then that girl Futeki used a 'Gokukyuu no Jutsu' to roast that Grass shinobi. I can't wait to see the Hyuuga fight."_

Yougan leapt from his current position back to where his team was at. Yasumi placed her hand on his shoulder, "Good match Yougan-kun."

Niiro, who was resting on the palm of his hand while using the rail for support, glanced at Yougan, "Did you really have to go all out? I mean was it necessary."

"No." Looking across the platform over to where Reido stood giving a blank expression, "It was to make a statement."

"Seems like you're making a lot of enemies, Reido-kun," Tsuki's comment caused a slight smirk to form on her teammates face.

"That's one hell of a statement." Niiro replied.

Sasuke looked at the ring, _"What a mess." _ Turning to Yamato, the head of Squad 8 nodded. Forming the Hand seals necessary, he spat out water from his mouth until in covered the ground enough to cool it off.

Tsunade eyes were on the ring, _"This group is really surprising me at every turn."_

After about ten minutes or so of waiting, Sasuke watched as the screen started to flash again until it stopped.

'Areno Uindo VS Kabe Taishita.'

The match only lasted a few minutes; the Sand nin crushed the final member of Anko's squad to fight.

The next match that flashed on the screen was 'Chobo Niiro VS Nakeme Hazumi.'

The two entered the ring and Sasuke motioned for them to start.

Sasuke really expected more after the last fight, he was kind of disappointed. His thoughts kept drifting to Hayami. Maybe he shouldn't have made the girl face _her_ early. He stole glances at the girl often. Hiding behind Tsunade, he didn't know what he could do to free of her fear. He started to wonder why he even cared so much. But every time he wondered why his answer came to him. _"She reminds you of yourself… she reminds you of your scared, cowardly, defenseless eight-year old self, little brother."_

Itachi's voice echoed in his head. His eyes softened as he observed the girl. _"I was weak, very weak. Walking my path… is something I don't want her to do. That fear, turns into anger, that anger turns into hatred, and that hatred swallows you whole. It's a vicious cycle."_

Sasuke attention went back to the match when the female from Rain hit the ground hard clearly knocked out. He announced Niiro as the winner. The screen started to flash once more. When it stopped, 'This_ should be interesting'_ was the thought that ran across Sasuke's mind.

'Hyuuga Ranpu VS Ikazuchi Aoiro.'

Senzairu saw the small smile that formed on Ranpu's face _"He's going to try and destroy this Cloud shinobi."_

Kumoko was finally going to get the chance to see one of her Genins fight. She spoke to the boy before he went down to the ring, "I want you to kill him. I will accept nothing less."

"I intend to." He said assured that he would.

Ranpu wasted no time appearing in the ring. Sasuke watched the Hyuuga, _"He's fast; Just about even with Lee and me at that age." _

"Show off," Niiro looked away disgusted.

"This should be an interesting match," Futeki said to Makeinu.

He didn't agree, "No, it's not going to be interesting. I might not like Ranpu, but he is an excellent shinobi. He's going to destroy this Cloud shinobi."

"Looks like your star pupil is up," Anko commented.

Ranpu decided not take a fighting stance; he felt it wouldn't be needed. He really wanted to show how weak his opponent was compared to him.

Aoiro took this as an insult, "You should activate your Byakugan Hyuuga; it's your only chance."

"Trust me; I won't need it for this fight. In fact, I'm certain that you won't land a hit on me," his confidence didn't sit well with Aoiro.

On the balcony, "Who does he think he is? He shouldn't say things like that," Futeki said.

Serious eyes watched Ranpu, "I hate to admit it but he's right for once. That guy won't land a hit on him."

All of the Leaf genin turned to Makeinu. "What makes you so certain?" Niiro asked.

"Because… his speed is even greater than mine." Futeki couldn't believe what she heard. She saw Makeinu's speed first hand in the forest. If his speed was greater than Makeinu's then … she didn't know what to think.

Aoiro threw a kunai at Ranpu. When the kunai got close to Ranpu, he and the kunai disappeared in mid air; Aoiro couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Out of all of the gennin's, Reido, Tsuki, Ishi and Makeinu were the only ones to see what had happened. Aoiro didn't figure out what happened until blood erupted from his shoulder. He fell to one knee clutching the gash over his shoulder.

"_He's so fast," _Yasumi couldn't believe his speed.

Futeki's eyes were wide in shock. She didn't even see him move from his spot. That's not what really shocked her, the fact he was able to catch the kunai and cut the Shinobi without her seeing it was impressive to say the least. _"I guess that's why he was this year's number one rookie."_

Ranpu tossed the kunai to the side and twisted his head enough to see his opponent on one knee. He only received a glare from the boy. Kumoko narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga who turned his attention to her, "Sorry, but looks like he won't be able to follow through on that kill." Disappearing from the spot on which he stood, Aoiro who had his eyes on the boy couldn't even track his movement. The speed he was displaying was not normal.

Senzairu saw Makeinu clutching the railing. _"So he's jealous. Don't worry Makeinu, you're not as far off as you think. If you were, you wouldn't be able to keep up. You're within touching distance of him, you must realize that."_

The Cloud genin slowly rose from the knee he was resting on. Taking his eyes off of the Cloud jounin, he tilted his head slightly to look at his opponent. "So you decided to get back up. Guess some people never learn." Vanishing from the eyes of those who couldn't keep up he appeared behind the boy once more.

"Why is he showing off, he should end this?" Futeki said in frustration.

"It's over," Makeinu simply said.

She was about to respond until she saw blood spray from the Cloud Shinobi's arms and legs. Studying Ranpu, she saw him clutching a kunai in each hand.

Sasuke pointed to Ranpu, "This Match goes to Hyuuga Ranpu" Medic squad ran on the field to get the Cloud shinobi. One of the medics shook his head. The boy lost a lot of blood. He was certain they could heal him but it would take him a long time to recover. They picked the boy up and rushed him out of the ring.

"_How disappointing, I thought it would be an interesting match and the Hyuuga kid ends it early. He could have at least played with him longer," _ Sasuke couldn't help but think.

Ishi, the only surviving Rock Shinobi looked at the Hyuuga, _"I have to be cautious with him. He didn't display that speed in the forest. This kid is just as dangerous as that Reido kid. Also, I can't underestimate that Makeinu kid."_

Ranpu sudden appearance next to Senzairu startled Futeki and the other Genin's. "I thought you didn't care about Akuru?"

Ranpu looked up at his sensei, "She's a teammate and a friend. That fight wasn't about the idiot unlucky enough to get matched up with me; it was more a message to that Reido kid."

"Oh…and what is that message?" Senzairu asked.

"That it's only a matter of time before I crush everyone and get to him, so he better be ready," Ranpu told his sensei.

Pointing at Ranpu, Makeinu yelled out, "Wait a minute…what's this crush everyone. You got to get through me. I got dibs on that bastard."

Ranpu stared at his teammate, before smiling, "So you want him too? Whatever, just be prepared to fight for it. That 'Leaf Shadow Dance' won't work on me."

"Don't worry, I got something for you." Senzairu saw the looks that the two boys exchanged. It wasn't their normal tense, 'I hate you' look. It was more of a joking manor; he didn't realize how the bond between his team strengthened. He knew they were good as a team but Makeinu's willingness to attack that Cloud shinobi that injured Akuru and Ranpu humiliating his opponent to make a point to the Cloud shinobi responsible for Akuru's current condition, showed that they didn't fight for one another just because they were on the same team, they fought for one another because they were friends. Regardless of the outcome of this tournament, he was happy because he did his job.

The screen flashed until it stopped and revealed 'Inkan Jikoku VS Mitoame Natsu.' This match grabbed Makeinu's attention more than anyone else's.

Anko tapped Senzairu's shoulder, "That Hyuuga kid is fast. He didn't even use his Byakugan for this match."

"It was no point. You saw what Ranpu did before he appeared in the ring. He kept his eyes on the boys eyes to see if they were following him. When he saw the boy couldn't follow him, he saw it was unnecessary. The match was over at that point." Senzairu folded his arms.

Hearing foot steps get closer, He saw his mother walking toward him with Hayami clutching to her side. He couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. But he was satisfied that Sasuke did what he did. When his mother got close she spoke, "These kids are good. It looks like the Leaf's future is looking good if they are going to be the ones to guard it."

Yasumi stuttered, "Ho..ho..ka.ka.ge-sama."

Tsunade looked at the girl who was frozen in place. She relaxed when Tsunade flashed a smile, "Kashira Yasumi that was a nice match you fought. I hope you will train harder to protect Konoha."

The girl nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama."

Futeki pointed to Hayami, "Who is that brat?"

Clutching her head after Anko punched her in it, "You will address Hokage with respect when speaking to her." The girl rubbed her head.

Tsunade held in a laugh but answered, "This little girl is Minashu Hayami. Hayami, why don't you say hi?"

Waving at the girl she said, "Hello."

Looking at the girl like some weird experiment, Futeki addressed Tsunade, this time properly, "Hokage-sama, why is she so shy?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Tsunade told the girl.

A large sound caught everyone's attention. Turning to the ring, Tsunade saw that the Rain shinobi was down, and judging by stillness of his neck, he was more than likely dead, _"Looks like I was right, a clean sweep for that group."_

Sasuke watch the Cloud shinobi walk pass him, _"So they sweep through. Interesting."_

He turned to the monitor to see the last and final Match. 'Shimofuri Sukai VS Taiga Fushido.'

Kumoko was delighted by this. Even if Sukai lost to this shinobi from Waterfall, she would have a reason to stay in the Leaf. _"Looks like Koushoku gets the bye. This is perfect, just perfect."_

* * *

A\N

Don't worry people its not over yet. Sense all of you are such gracious fans and supporting my story, I give you another chapter. Don't get use to me posting two chapters at once. Either way, it's my gift to you so enjoy. And please review this chapter separately from the next chapter. Also, review the next chapter as well. I really like knowing what you guys think of the chapters individually.


	28. Shades of Gray: Uchiha Sasuke

_Note: this chapter is part of a two part release. Make sure you read and review chapter 27!_

* * *

Chapter 28: Shades Of Gray: Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke motioned for the next match to begin.

Ten minutes of battling, the battle went to Waterfall. Sasuke was glad that it was over. When it was all done, he instructed the winners to come to the ring. He decided to hang back and let Tsunade explain the rules and give her boring speech, the one that was required of the Hokage.

"All of you have advanced to the finals. The finals will start in one month; now before any of you ask why allow me to explain. One reason is to prepare for this event. The chuunin exam is watched by many and it gives the Country and Hidden Village leaders' time to come to the exam. Also, this is done for your benefit as well. A lot of you had a chance to see the moves of you potential opponents, which means you have a month to train, adapt, and come up with something new." Tsunade motioned for Ino to start.

Ino stepped forward and addressed the Genin, "In this box there are pieces of papers with numbers on it. Pick one piece of paper." Ino walked down the line until she was at the last genin.

Standing on Tsunade's right she said, "Now starting from my right, I want you to call out your number."

"5," Uwappari Hane from the sand said.

"13," was Futeki's number.

"1 of course," Makeinu said.

"9," Ranpu told the blond ANBU/jounin.

"16," Miigwas Kasumi the female Mist nin.

"4," Ishi said.

"14," The only member of Kumoko's team in the tournament said.

"2," Jikoku said.

"8," Tsuki informed everyone.

"10," was Reido's number.

"7," said Sabure Jin of the Sand.

"11," The Rain village's Mitoame Natsu

"15," was Yougan's response.

"3," Chobo Niiro was the last to give his number.

Ino spoke, "Now look at the board in Ibiki's hand. The number next to your name is the person you will fight in the tournament."

Match 1: (1) Sueshijuu Makeinu VS (2)Inkan Jikoku

Match 2: (3) Chobo Niiro VS (4) Tamajari Ishi

Match 3: (5) Uwappari Hane VS (6) Tanpopo Ki

Match 4: (7) Sabure Jin VS (8) Okugata Tsuki

Match 5: (9) Hyuuga Ranpu VS (10)Hiyayaka Reido

Match 6: (11) Mitoame Natsu VS (12) Taiga Fushido

Match 7: (13) Jinsei Futeki VS (14) Denkou Koushoku

Match 8: (15) Funkazan Yougan VS (16) Miigiwa Kasumi

"_Right off the bat, good,"_ Ranpu was happy to see who he was fighting.

Reido was also happy.

Makeinu would have preferred to fight Reido, but he was glad that he would get a crack at Jikoku.

Jikoku was confident that he would defeat Makeinu. He was just glad that he didn't get placed in the bracket that Reido was in. But he was still in the bracket Tsuki was in, which wasn't good but it was better than Reido.

Anko, who was still on the balcony with the rest of the Jounins, turned to Senzairu, "Looks like your boys get that Cloud squad that swept through."

He nodded,_ "Yes, a month will do them good. I got just the idea for their training."_ Senzairu smiled at Anko, "Well I've seen all I needed to see, I better go check on Akuru. Later Anko, Tenzou."

Senzairu left the two jounin to check on his injured student. Tsunade took note of his departure. She couldn't help but think that this tournament was going to be interesting. The first match would kick things off. After seeing that Makeinu kid pull of the move that he did, it was to be expected. Also, she knew that Senzairu would train both of them until they couldn't stand. _"Now you have people to take out what I did to you on."_ Her memory was short lived when her eyes fell on Reido, _"So that's Aisu's son. The match between him and the Hyuuga will be most promising. I look forward to that Match."_

Reido asked a question, "Hokage-sama, if this is a tournament does that mean the winner advances to chuunin?"

"No. It's a possibility that you all might become chuunin, but it's a possibility that none of you will. The daimyos, the other kages, and I will decide who is worthy of the chuunin title. Winning a match just gives you a chance to keep proven yourself if you didn't," Tsunade explained.

Reido thought that it was stupid, the way the exam was judge, but he didn't care; his mission wasn't to become chuunin. His mission was to make it to the finals to insure his father's invitation, which he did. His mission was complete and now he would enjoy himself.

"You all are dismissed; I will see you all in one month." Sasuke walked over to Hayami. He looked at the girl for a good minute before giving her a genuine smirk. "Let's get out of here."

Tsunade, Ibiki and Ino watched as everyone exited. "So that Cloud kunochi is still after her, Ino…"

"Already on it, I will inform Neji. Time is burning away, Tsunade-sama, we only have a month before it begins. Did you get any word on Naruto?"

"Yes, it seems I was right about Danzou."

"So he sent a Root squad after him, are they dead?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes, Sai returned two days ago and informed me Naruto dispatched them effortlessly. He knew I was trying to place Sai with him to keep track of his movements, but yet again he gave Sai the slip and appeared in Wave County to save Konohamaru and his squad from an attack by Rock shinobi." Shutting her eyes, Tsunade continued, "From what Konohamaru, Hanabi, Udon, and Moegi told me he mercilessly slaughtered five Shinobi from Rock."

"Well he did do it save them I'm sure," Ino said in Naruto's defense.

Shaking her head, she said, "Yes and no. According to Jiraiya, who Naruto met up with to get information, it was because he found they were part of Aisu's strike force on the Minashu clan."

"So what, do you think he's going to go after the Raikage?" Ino wondered.

"I don't know what Naruto is planning. Hell, not even Jiraiya knows. He appears in Suna, then at the Bridge named after him, only to disappear once more. I got a feeling that he is avoiding the village mainly because there are too many shinobi after him. BOLT and Root are not only patrolling within Fire Country, but you have the squads from those two organizations tracking him."

"Damn, Naruto sure is pissing a lot of people off if they want him dead that bad," Ino pointed out.

"So it would seem," Tsunade replied. _"Naruto, you give Sai the slip, fool he could have helped you out there. At least I would know if you are alright. Damn you for having me worried. Gaki, where in the hell are you?"_

_Northing Mountain Hills…_

Two hundred kage bunshins decorated the field. Rin, after leaving Sasame to report back to Kuroi Yokoana, immediately headed back to her safe haven. Naruto's arrival yesterday relieved her; she was glad that he was back. She prayed nothing happened to him but she knew that she didn't have to worry. She watched as he trained hard. The Hiraishin was a technique she couldn't hope to master, but Naruto was well on his way to doing it. She understood the mechanics of it. It was a summoning jutsu that required little chakra, when it was mastered. Naruto was using less and less chakra, from what she could see. Yellow flashes were occurring all over the field. It was as if someone was taking pictures with multiple yellow flashes. It had been four month's since he came and to come this far… It was inconceivable.

Her thoughts went from Naruto to Kakashi. She missed Kakashi so much. She smiled thinking that she would see him sooner. Feeling guilty for not being there for Naruto when he was little, she felt like she failed her sensei. Her participation in this war would only be because of her debt that she felt she owed him and to see Kakashi once more. Looking at Naruto give his all to his training, _"You will show them all Naruto the mistake that they made; I promise I will be by your side when you do. They will all see what I see. I believe."_

A kunai was flying through the air a ways away from the house. Naruto appeared in front of the kunai when it hit the ground. He found himself in familiar place. _"This is area… this is where I climbed when I first came here." _ Looking towards the direction of Konoha, He could feel the kunai were getting stronger, senses wise. Connected to him through his blood and his spirit, he could sense them even more than he did before. This only illustrated his mastery of the technique. He could sense one moving. He didn't know whether it was Hayami or Yumi, he just knew that it would be soon. _"Soon…Soon…"_

_Konoha 4 pm…_

Sasuke was walking with Hayami at his side. After treating the girl to ramen, they were heading back to the Uchiha District. Konoha was more crowded then usual; he attributed this to the chuunin exams. This one would probably be the biggest in years. He couldn't wait to watch, but most of all he couldn't wait to fight.

The two walked in silence toward the district until Hayami pulled on Sasuke's pant leg, "Sasuke-san, why does that building have the same fan I see in your house and on all of your clothing?"

Sasuke looked up to see the star on the building that held the Uchiha symbol in the middle. A memory of him asking Itachi the same question popped in his head. He completely forgot about Hayami until she tapped him again.

"Sasuke-san?"

"That building is the head quarters for Konoha's military police. The fan inside the military police's emblem, which you refer to, is my clan's symbol. The reason my family crest is in the middle of the star is because the Uchiha clan were the founding members of the police corps." Sasuke eyes stayed glued to the Fan. His mind drifted to the time when he first successfully performed Goukakyuu no Jutsu in front of his father.

_Flashback…_

"As expected of my child, you have done well. From now on, you can proudly wear the family crest on your back. You must improve and continue to rise to great heights." His father slowly turned to him, _"In addition… I will say this… Don't follow your brother's path."_

_End of Flashback._

"_Yet I did exactly what you told me not to, eh Father?" _Feeling a tug at his pants leg again, he looked down at the one causing it.

"Sasuke-san, are you okay?" the girl asked her guardian out of concern.

"Yea, let's go." The two continued to the Uchiha compound.

_Uchiha Compound 10 minutes later…_

Sasuke and Hayami entered the house. He could tell they were the only ones here. Yumi was probably with Temari is what he assumed. It didn't matter, he still had training he needed to do. Today he would train inside instead of out doors. First he needed to change out his jounin uniform, before he did that, "I'm going to change, don't wander around."

"Okay." Giving a soft reply, Hayami watched as Sasuke slowly walked toward his room. She decided to go to hers. When she entered her room, she sat on her bed next to foxy-chan. Adjusting the pouch that was on her waste, she unzipped it and pulled out the kunai Konohamaru had giving her. He told her that he had seen Naruto and he had giving it to him to give to her. The teen told her to keep it on her person at all times. She held the kunai in her hand and just examined it, _"Why did you give me this kunai nii-san? Why couldn't you come get me? I don't like it here. Everyone hates you here and the people are not nice. I don't know why you gave me this kunai but I will hold on to it until you get back." _ Hayami placed the kunai in her pouch. She was bored and being a curious child, she decided to go into Sasuke's room.

She entered the room that wasn't far from hers. It was a nice big room from what she could see. She looked around until her eyes fell on a picture that caught her eyes. Walking up to the picture, she leant forward to see the picture clearly. She recognized Sasuke in the blue shirt, the girl in the middle looked a lot like Sakura-san. She saw the guy with the hiate covering his left eye before but she didn't know him too well. Then her eyes focused on the boy on the far right. The whisker marks were a dead give away. _"Naruto-niisan…"_

She picked up the frame to get a better look of the picture. She continued to study the picture, analyzing it, and picking up little details. She noticed that Naruto wore the Hiate that she saw most shinobi in the village wear. _"Niisan…was a Leaf Shinobi?"_

"What are you doing?" Hayami tensed up and almost dropped the frame but got a grip on it. She turned to see a shirtless Sasuke with sweats standing behind her.

She put the picture were it was, "I was getting lonely and well I came here to wait for you then I saw a picture of you, Sakura-san, and Naruto-niisan. I'm sorry for not listen Sasuke-san."

Sasuke reached pass the girl to pick up the picture. He looked at it deeply. His Genin days. The number one rookie, the brainiac kunochi, the dead-last, and the infamous Copy Ninja Kakashi, together they formed 'cell seven.' Sasuke put the picture back and walked towards the exit. Hayami followed him.

Sasuke turned to see the girl following him, "What do you want?"

"Can I ask you something Sasuke-san… it's about Naruto-niisan?"

"What is it?"

"Well… Naruto-niisan had on the same head band that I see all Shinobi here wear, was nii-san a shinobi for this village?" Hayami question caused Sasuke to stop.

A few seconds passed, Sasuke answered, "Yes." The memories of Naruto and the fight at the valley of the end came to mind.

_Flashback…_

Using the log as a balance beam, Sasuke stared across the water and into the red eyes of the only person he saw as his best friend.

Staring at his reflection in the water, he spoke in a soft voice that radiated with the power of his emotions, _"_It's true, I don't know anything about parents or siblings, but when I'm with Iruka-sensei … I wonder if that's what it feels like to have a father."

Looking up from his reflection to stare at the two-tomoe-Sharingan Sasuke, "And when I'm with you… I wonder if this is what it's like to have a brother."

"Why, Naruto? Why go so far for me?" Sasuke really wanted to know why Naruto would risk everything for him. What was so special about him?

"This is one of the first bonds I ever had," The answer Sasuke got was one he didn't expect.

_End of Flashback…_

Sasuke continued to walk toward the dojo that was indoors. His training would be light today. He would give it his all tomorrow. Today he would just do a couple punches to the punching bag; a few sit ups, push ups. When Sasuke got in front of a big door on the other side of where they were staying, he opened the door to reveal a decent size dojo. Hayami took notice of the swords and immediately ran to them.

She picked up the katana. Unsheathing the sword that was just as big as her, she took a swipe at the air. She continued to swing the sword until she got tired of swinging. Sheathing the sword, she placed the sword back on the wall were it was.

Seeing her pick that particular sword, his mother came to mind.

_Flashback…_

Uchiha Mikoto, jounin of the Leaf village, wife of the military police captain and head of the Uchiha clan, and the mother of two. Sasuke watched as his mother trained with the sapphire nakago/hilt Katana; the long silver blade shined as he watched every swing his mother made. The sweat that lay against her forehead flew off her head as she executed a sharp slash with her right that extended further right. Mikoto stopped and sheathed her sword. Breathing hard while her body was lightly damp with sweat, she turned to see her five-year old son watching.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you were out training with your father?" She asked the boy.

His smile faded and his head sunk low, "Father said that he had to prepare Itachi for an exam."

Sasuke head was still hung low. He wondered why his brother was always the one getting father's attention. Did his father hate him? Was Itachi his favorite?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked up to see his mother holding the katana in her hand. She motioned for him to come to her. The young Uchiha walked up to his mother. She handed him the katana. Looking it over, he didn't understand, "Why are you giving me this mom?"

Sliding behind Sasuke and slipping her hands over his, "I'm going to show you how to properly swing a sword. I know that you would prefer your father over me, but I think I can be an effective teacher."

She smiled at her younger child but when he put his head down her smile fade and she wondered why the sulky attitude. "What's the matter Sasuke-kun?"

"You're only doing this because father doesn't want to train me, right?"

She forcibly grabbed his chin and brought his eyes to hers, "Don't think that I would ever do that. I'm doing this because I want to show you how to use this particular weapon. Also because I love you and I want to make sure you reach your potential Sasuke-kun."

"Now…" Mikoto slipped her hands back over his, "This how you properly hold it."

After a few swings she went to the side to watch Sasuke. Sasuke continued the strikes for few minutes after then he stopped suddenly. He walked over and sat next to his mother, "Kaasan, do you like Aniki better than me?"

"How can you say such a thing? I love you and Itachi-kun the same. Don't ever think that again. I'm sure your father is going to be busy with Itachi. Don't be mad at him, Itachi is a genin and he is preparing for the chuunin exams. Your father just wants to see him succeed that's all. When your time comes, it will be the same. Now let's go, I have to feed my strong and growing men. I will show you how to use it some more tomorrow; it will be our little secret. " After she took the katana from Sasuke and placed it back on the wall, she exited the dojo with Sasuke in tow.

_End of Flashback…_

"Do you like that sword?" Hayami turned around to face Sasuke who had his arms folded and nodded.

"It's yours," Sasuke turned his back to the girl and started to kick the wooden practice dummy.

The girl shook her head, "I can't Sasuke-san, this katana looks too nice for me to have I can't take something like this."

"I said you can have it. I have no use for it. You are from a samurai clan; I'm assuming you've had some training with it. Sitting there it would just waste away. Besides, you are going to have to protect yourself." Sasuke said to the girl who didn't quite understand.

"Defend myself?" she said confusingly.

"Yes, defend yourself. Even though you gathered up what little courage you had to look your fear in the eyes, you still are controlled by it. Learning to face it will help you get over it. Believe it or not, I can't and will not protect you forever. Nor will Naruto, Shinji or anyone else. In this world, sometimes you have to depend on your own strength to get by. Depending on others is something the weak do. The brave stand and face their fear head on. That sword… it will be your weapon to face that fear head on." Looking down at the girl, he wondered what was going on through her mind.

Hayami gazed at the sword, _"My weapon to face that fear…" _Looking up at Sasuke, "I can't face her even with this. I'm just a kid and she is stronger than me."

"So, what if she is stronger? Are you going to roll over and die a coward's death?" Sasuke voice elevated as he asked the question.

She put her head down in shame; she was nothing more than a scared coward. The fact was she couldn't help it. When she went to sleep at night she saw that lady's face standing over her parent's bodies. The look, the smile, everything about the lady just scared her. She often wondered what made her stand up against the lady in the forest. Was it because she had nothing lose? Was that the reason her fear disappeared? She didn't know.

Sasuke understood the girl, but he could not and would not offer her any pity. "You are a coward. You don't deserve to call yourself Naruto's sister. He may be an idiot, but I will say that as long as I've known him he has feared nothing. You on the other hand are scared because she is stronger than you and you feel that you can't beat her. There will be a lot of people stronger than you. You can't run and hide hoping that the problem will solve itself."

He turned his back on the girl, "Get out of my sight, I don't respect your kind."

Tears started to slowly fall down the girl's eyes. The katana slipped from her hands and hit the wooden floor. She immediately ran out of the room with tears streaming down her eyes. Running to her room, she ran passed Temari and Yumi who looked at her as she passed. Seeing that the doors to the dojo was open and the likely location she came from, they proceed to the dojo to see what caused the girl to run out like that.

When Yumi and Temari entered the room, they saw Sasuke backside. Twisting his head just enough to see who entered he merely said, "Temari, Yumi."

Seeing Sasuke, Temari eyes narrowed in anger, "What did you do, Uchiha?"

Turning his head so they wouldn't see his face, he spoke in solemn tone, "What was necessary."

"I swear if you…" before Temari could chew into the Uchiha he cut her off.

"You don't understand at all do you?" Sasuke question caused Temari and Yumi to look at him weird.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-san?" Yumi asked.

"None of you have ever lived with the fear that she has. You think you understand her but in reality, you have no idea. You all think that she is over her clan's death? Unlike me at her age, she puts on a few smiles but she is a scared little girl confused and feels alone. She has no one, and the two people she has are not even here. The thought of being killed by that very person will cause her to run from that person, ultimately becoming hateful and devoting every waking hour to that person… that fear of not being able to do anything turns to a hatred that will destroy you and everything around you."

Sasuke walked in front of Yumi and picked up the kantana that was in front of her. He walked pass the two women who watched him as he left. Before exiting Sasuke stopped, "I've made that mistake, she shouldn't have to."

Yumi glanced over to Temari who glanced to her as well. They had no idea what Sasuke meant by that. Yumi turned to where the Uchiha exited, _"What aren't we seeing Sasuke-san? What is it that you know about her that we don't?"_ Yumi knew that the girl was lonely and her fear for the Cloud shinobi. The way Sasuke spoke, it was as if he was that girl at one point.

He had intended to train today but, that was out of the question he just didn't feel like it. Walking towards Hayami's room, he saw the girl lying on the bed crying. Without him seeing her, he placed the sword next to her bed then was gone again. Leaving the Uchiha compound, Sasuke had no idea were he was going. Right now he was going where ever his feet would take him. Always on guard, he took notice of the ANBU lurking near his house, _"So Tsunade is making sure nothing happens."_ He continued until he was outside of the Uchiha district. Thinking back, to see the girl lying across the bed crying… he wondered if he could still do that. The river of tears that flowed from his eyes was dried up.

_Flashback…_

It was a few weeks after the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke found himself heading home from the academy. Blocking everyone out, he moved along through the streets of Konoha until he reached his place of solace, the lake near his home. _"Kaasan… Tousan… Why Aniki?"_ The boy found himself sitting at the edge of the plank looking into the water. Tears were streaming from his eye lids _"I couldn't do anything. Everyone died… and I couldn't do anything. Even when I was confronted by Aniki I was afraid… Those eyes I …"_

Sasuke started to cry harder. With his vision blurred from the tears, the image of his father appeared in the water. The next image that appeared was his always cheerful mother. He missed her so much. She always knew the right thing to say. Her touch… he just missed her. Then next image that appeared caused him to back away. It was his brother. When that image appeared, so did the image of the bodies that decorated the Uchiha district a few weeks ago. How could his Aniki… no how could Itachi do it. Clenching his fists, Sasuke launched himself into the water. _"In order to kill you, no matter how dark the future is I will push through it. No matter what happens, I will obtain power. From now one, I'm and avenger!"_

_End of Flashback…_

Continuing on his path, Sasuke found himself in front of the Building complex that Sakura lived in. From where he was at, he could see her window. Looking up at her window Sasuke wanted to go up there so bad and talk to her, but honestly, he didn't know what to say. He continued to know where in particular. It was kind of like his life now that he thought about it, just aimlessly wandering, with no direction or sense of purpose. For years he blamed Itachi for this but now that he thought about, he did it to himself.

_Cloud Village…_

A captain of the BOLT squad stood before the Raikage, "Sir, we lost track of Uzumaki. However, we have discovered ANBU dead when we arrived to the location."

Aisu thought on this. _"Why is ANBU after the kid? I thought he was on Konoha's side. Something doesn't make sense about that unless there is someone who wants him dead as much as I do."_

"Okay, I want you to back up the squads that are in Fire Country." The captain nodded and left his office.

As the captain exited, Cadaan entered. Aisu looked at Cadaan, "It seems our friend Uzumaki has dispatched four members of the Konoha's elite ANBU."

Surprised by this, "Really, that is something. I guess you should have sent Kouen or me after him. It is of no difference, either of us would be sufficient to take care of him I'm sure."

Aisu wasn't so sure, "Kouen definitely, you a big maybe. Even your powers might not be enough."

"But my friend doesn't seem too interested in your plan, sir. That guy sometimes I wonder." Aisu placed his hands in front of his mouth; Cadaan was right. Kouen was getting harder and harder to control. He didn't want to lose his best soldier but he was certain that he would have to take him down himself if he didn't fall in line. But that could wait until after Konoha fell.

Speaking of Konoha, "Did you receive any word about Reido yet?"

Shaking his head, "No, I haven't yet sir. I'm sure they'll coast through. I'm just curious… why even let Kumoko take on a team?"

"She's foolish and she is going to get herself killed. I could care less about the little girl or Shinji, they are of no threat to me. Kumoko on the other hand is still trying to get Naruto's attention. She's a damn fool. You would think she would have learned from encountering him in Mist that she stood no chance. So instead of using these last six months doing nothing, she could have used them to train. Her arrogance and foolishness will get her killed. As good as she is, she can do what she wants, and I really could careless." Cadaan understood what he was trying to say. She was strong, probably the fourth strongest in Cloud, but she was too driven on killing Naruto. He couldn't think about her, he had other things he needed to get done.

"Sir, when the report come in about Team Kouen I will give you the update." Cadaan exited the office.

Aisu thoughts drifted to Naruto and Senzairu, _"I'm certain the boy has come a long way with the sword but there is no way he will be able to do with it what Ryuho could have done with it. He lacks experience so I shouldn't really be worrying about him. Senzairu on the other hand is a different story. I need to make sure he is Neutralized during the exams. How though? His level of skill is near that of mine and he knows how to used the 'Phoenix Claw', that I know for a fact. So what can I do about him…"_

It came to Aisu, _"Yes that will neutralize him. I will make him watch as I take away his dear mother."_ The Raikage had his plan, everything would go his way. The only wildcard was Uzumaki. It didn't matter though, he would crush him as well.

_Konoha Hospital 7 pm…_

Makeinu, Ranpu, Futeki, and Yasumi were sitting around Akuru's bed. The girl was heavily bandage and it was clear she wasn't waking up anytime soon. Makeinu fist remained in a ball, "I swear, I wish I was the one fighting that Reido."

"Don't worry about it; I will take care of him. Just worry about that Jikoku kid." Ranpu said to his teammate.

"It seems like we all got Cloud Shinobi's for our first match. Anko-sensei said we start training first thing tomorrow morning. She's going to put me through hell." Futeki said to the group.

"Yea, we start our training as well. Senzairu-sensei said he is going to train us together. I pray he doesn't treat us like Konohamaru nii-san," Makeinu said with a worried look.

Ranpu however was looking forward to it. "If we have to go through what he has to go through then it will be more than interesting."

Looking at Yasumi, "Yasumi-chan, what are you going to be doing during this month? Are you going to be helping Yougan?" Makeinu asked.

"Not likely. Tenzou-sensei will probably work with him and Niiro. At best, I will probably watch." The member of squad 8 informed the group.

The group looked up when they saw a pink haired kunochi walk in the room. "You must be her friends; it's great to see you here for your friend. I'm sure she will be glad to know you guys were here when she wakes up."

"How long will she be out?" Makeinu asked.

"Who knows, maybe a week? Give me some room; I have to check on her." The group moved so Sakura could check on the girl.

Makeinu turned to Futeki, "I can't wait for the finals to start. I don't like those Cloud bastards, especially that red-head lady."

"I hear you, intimidating a little girl. It was cool what that ref did to her. Next she was laughing then she was on her knees with a frightened look." Futeki said.

"I'm not surprised; Uchiha Sasuke is an elite shinobi." Ranpu said to the group.

Sasuke's name got Sakura's attention. She looked at Ranpu, "Did you say Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, what of it?" Ranpu replied.

"I'm just curious, this little girl she wouldn't happen to have purple hair would she?" Sakura asked.

Makeinu nodded, "Yes she does."

Sakura only heard pieces but she wanted to know the details, "Could you tell me what happened with Sasuke, that red-head Cloud Shinobi, and the little girl."

Futeki started to explain, "Well… I don't know what happened exactly. All I know is that little girl doubled over screaming. The Cloud Kunochi was obviously responsible because she was laughing. Then out of nowhere, she collapses to the ground. The ref is all red eyes on her and basically telling her that she will have to go through him to get to the girl and that he would use his eye to harm her if she tried."

Ranpu interjected, "That's not all. He also informed that Rain and Rock jounin that if they have any issues with that Naruto guy, Ibiki said reminded him of Makeinu, that he would crush them too."

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto! Who the hell is Naruto?" Makeinu said loudly.

"He was once a shinobi of Konohagakure." Sakura said to the group who turned their attentions on her.

"You know that guy." Makeinu asked.

"Yes. Sasuke, Naruto, and I were on the same genin squad under Hatake Kakashi." Sakura informed the group.

All of the genins knew that name. Futeki stuttered, "You…yo yo..you trained under the legendary Sharingan Kakashi? Father and Mother told me stories of him and his greatness. I can't believe you trained under such a Shinobi."

"_Only if they know him like I do they wouldn't think Kakashi-sensei is so great."_ Sakura thought to herself, "Yes, but please tell me did Sasuke really threaten those Shinobi for that little girl?"

"Yep, scared her shitless. That guy looked so cool doing it too. Standing over her while she was on the floor. I didn't even see him move." Makeinu informed Sakura.

A smile formed on the pink haired medic nins face, _"Here I was starting to think that you didn't have a heart, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Sakura looked up to see Makeinu trying to get her attention, "Yes."

"What's your name miss?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura said.

Yasumi spoke, "You're Haruno Sakura!"

"Yes," Sakura informed the girl

Makeinu being confuse taped Futeki, "Who is this 'Haruno Sakura?'"

She couldn't believe him sometimes, "Haruno Sakura, the best medic nin in the village, next to Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san of course. She was personally trained by Godaime herself."

"Oh," Makeinu then turned to Sakura, "You must be strong, training under the fifth and the legendary Hatake Kakashi."

"I'm an okay shinobi. Anyway, you're friend should be okay in time. I have other patients. You guys take care." Sakura waved to the group who waved goodbye at her. She couldn't believe that Sasuke did that. First he didn't want to have anything to do with the girl, and then he moves her into his compound. Sometimes he was just too hard to figure out. She didn't know what to do with him. One thing was certain, he wasn't as cold as she was starting to believe. He renewed her faith him once again.

_Uchiha Compound…_

Sasuke closed the door behind him as he entered. He decided to return and check up on the girl. He walked to her room. When he got to her door he saw her sitting on her bed with the team 7 photo that was in his room. He watched the unsuspecting girl.

Hayami was looking at Naruto, "I'm sorry I'm not being brave Naruto-niisan. Sasuke-san told me that you wouldn't be afraid but I'm just too scared of her nii-san. He's right though… I am a coward. I'm not evening living up to the bushido that I made for myself. I miss mommy and daddy so much. I even wish Shinji-nii was here. Why didn't you wait for me to wake up and take me with you nii-san?"

Sasuke just watched the girl from the door. He could see the tears that stained the glass frame. Sympathy, no, that wasn't something she needed. In fact, that's what everyone was giving her. She needed to realize that she would survive. She needed to know that she could use that pain, it would make her stronger.

"So, I see you don't respect people's property," Sasuke said to the girl.

Looking up with tear stained cheeks, "I'm sorry Sasuke-san, I will put it back."

"Forget it, follow me. I want to show you something." Hayami placed the picture on the bed and followed Sasuke. Walking behind the much taller man, she had no idea were he was taking her. Finally they arrived in front of a wooden door. Sasuke slowly pulled the door open and stepped inside of the room.

Hayami looked at him, "Why are we here?"

"This is where it happened. This is where my parents were killed." The Uchiha was looking at the spot his parents' bodies laid ten years ago.

"Just like you, my clan was killed off. The one responsible… was my older brother." Hayami saw the sadness and hint of anger in his eyes. Sasuke lost his family a similar way.

He continued, "I was like you Hayami, but instead of that Cloud shinobi, it was my brother who I feared. I walked in after he killed them. I got scared and I ran. When he caught up to me he told me to run and hide and 'live in an unsightly way' and when I had the same eyes as he did… come after him. I was afraid of him. Every time I thought about him or heard his name. Eventually I over came it."

"How Sasuke, can you tell me how?" She asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I don't recommend my way. My way will only cause you to seek power by any means and close yourself off to everyone that cares about you. Your fear will turn into hate. That hate will turn into vengeance, that vengeance… it will swallow you whole. The way I came over it, I became an avenger. Every moment of life was dedicated to killing my brother. I didn't find friends to be necessary; they would only get in my way, so I thought."

"An avenger sounds lonely… I don't want to be an avenger. I just don't want anything to happen to Naruto-niisan, Shinji-nii and everyone else." Hayami told Sasuke.

"I know, at least you realize that being an avenger isn't the best choice. I figured that if I didn't have any attachments, it wouldn't affect me if someone died. So training was all I did. I strived for perfection… for power. For power to crush the man who did that to my clan, I willingly sold my soul to the devil, so to speak." Orochimaru flashed in Sasuke's head.

_Flashback…_

It was a few weeks after he arrive at Orochimaru place in Sound. Personally, the underground lair wasn't his taste but he didn't care. Orochimaru had the power he needed and he would get it. He was walking through the candle lit lair to Orochimaru's personal training quarters. When he entered, he saw Orochimaru standing in the middle of the room.

Showing off his trade mark smile, The snake sannin spoke, "Sasuke-kun, I'm surprise to see you here so soon. I though I told you to come here in another hour. Are you so impatient?"

"Train me already; I don't have time to waste. If I wanted to waste time I would have stayed in Konoha," Sasuke said to the sannin.

"I guess you do make a point. Today, I have business to tend to so you will be training alone. However," Orochimaru pulled out a scroll, "I want you to sign this snake contract."

"The snake contract, eh? Now we're talking." Sasuke signed the contract Orochimaru had giving him. After he was done he looked up at Orochimaru, "Okay, now what? I don't like training without being able to test my power on someone."

"A training partner is what you seek? Well I have a few shinobi who wish to prove themselves to me. I'm sure anyone of them will fight you." Orochimaru snapped his finger and ten sound shinobi came out.

Sasuke smirked, "Ten are you serious?"

Orochimaru left him in a purple flame. Sasuke looked at the shinobi before him, "Bring it."

_Ten minutes later…_

Kabuto came in to check on Sasuke; Orochimaru had ordered him to do so. When he looked around, he saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the room, all the shinobi that came after him laid beaten.

Looking up at Kabuto with his Sharingan active, Sasuke asked "So, are you my opponent or just coming to check up on me?"

"Orochimaru-sama wanted to see how you faired against some his stronger shinobi. I'm surprised myself to see you standing." Kabuto said.

"Don't be, these guys are weak; I didn't even break a sweat."

"I guess, using the Curse Seal you wouldn't have too?" Kabuto stated.

Kabuto, who was watching Sasuke closely, could see the smirk. That smirk, it drove him crazy. Sasuke was hiding something. Then it all became clear, "You didn't use the Curse Seal?"

"I didn't have to. Maybe on you though. Orochimaru is always saying how your strength is comparable to Kakashi's. I wonder…" Sasuke took a step forward toward Kabuto.

Kabuto slipped into a fighting stance, "Be careful Sasuke-kun. You're giving me the impression that you can beat me. I would back off if I were you; you're out of your league kid."

Kabuto was confident that Sasuke was still far below him. Even if Orochimaru praised the boy, there was no way he could challenge him. The boy was high off of his victory against the fools he defeated. He would put him in his place. Well at least he intended too, until he hit the feel to the ground breathing hard.

Sasuke smirked at his victory over Kabuto, "Yet he compares you to Kakashi when you're not even stronger than Naruto, pathetic."

Sasuke exited the room thinking, _"I'm closer than you may think Itachi. In time I will crush you Itachi that you can count on."_

_End of Flashback…_

Sasuke freed himself from the memories of his past. He motioned for Hayami to follow him. They left and headed back to the main house. When they entered, they walked to the girl's room, and picked up the picture to carry it back to his room. Placing it back on the stand, his gaze fell upon a blond shinobi… _"Itachi may have been the one I wanted to kill… but you are the one I need to know if I could beat."_

Hayami tapped Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, do you have anyone you care about? You said being an avenger was a lonely isolated path. Do you have anyone that you care about?"

"Yes." Sasuke said simply. "But, I hurt her too much."

Hayami sat on his bed, "Do you mean Sakura-san?"

With his back turned to the girl, he twisted his head slightly, "Yes."

"Sakura… she was the only one to believe in me. She always believed that there was good in me. From the bottom of her soul, she believed, " Sasuke said.

"She's important to you Sasuke-san. How come I don't see you with her, is she mad at you?"

"So it would seem. I guess I'm to blame. Remember what I said about vengeance consuming you? Well because of my hatred for my brother it almost got her killed. " It was hard for Sasuke to say that. He studied the girl for a reaction but all he got was her looking down sad.

_Flashback…_

Two and a half years had passed since he arrived at Orochmaru's place. During that time, his strength increased while his bonds with Team 7 faded. He was heading back from the training quarters to his room. Orochimaru had finished showing him a new jutsu earlier. He decided to remain and focus his training. Sasuke purposely held back during his training. He didn't want Orochimaru to see the extent of his power. During the night, he would read scrolls he bought from the Uchiha compound, giving him more insight to the powers of the Sharingan. After doing that for the first few months or so, he understood the capabilities of the Sharingan better than anyone, except Itachi. Kakashi may have had experience, but what he studied came straight from the Uchiha scrolls.

Walking pass a room, he heard Kabuto. He decided to get close enough to hear what he was saying without being detected.

"Orochimaru-sama, the boy is too powerful. He has more power than you think. I would kill him now and choose another container. In another year his power might be too much for you to contain," Sasuke heard what Kabuto said. For once, Kabuto had it right. Sasuke never intended to give over his body to Orochimaru. He wanted to kill Itachi with his hands. Orochimaru was just a means to that.

He heard Orochimaru speak, "Do you think I am that weak? That boy is good, but he is no Itachi. If I could have gotten Itachi I wouldn't have to worry. The fact is, if I could transfer with him I would, but I have to wait another year. In that time he will only grow stronger giving me a stronger container along with the Sharingan. You also forget that he has my mark. He is forever my slave. You should be more worried about that book that Sai kid gave you. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I showed him to his quarters. I'm certain that Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, that guy who can use the Shodaime's wood justu, along with their teams has followed us. I'm surprised that Kakashi wasn't with them, giving the circumstances," Kabuto said to Orochimaru.

The Sannin just shrugged, "Doesn't matter who comes. They are weak. They won't get Sasuke-kun anyway. Konoha wants the Sharingan back; I bet the elders sent them to come after me, fools. That Nara though, he has quite the tactical mind. Had it not been for him, I don't think I would have had as much fun playing with them. But I left them alive because we all have a common goal, and that goal is Akatsuki. They already took out Sasori, who knows they might take out another member for me."

Sasuke heard all he needed to here,_ "So that fool Sai was right. Sakura has been searching for me. She should have stayed in the Leaf. Do you think I will give you my body? Do you think that I am controlled by this seal? This seal is just a power up, nothing more. In another year, he will regret his words." _ The Sharingan spun widely as he walked down the hall. The Uchiha decided to go to his room to rest.

About an hour passed. Sasuke was lying down; he could sense something coming up behind him, "What do you want?"

Sai provided his answer, "I want to take you back to Konoha. I was originally here to kill you, but I want to protect the bond between you and Sakura, the bond that she is trying so hard to mend."

Sasuke was now annoyed, "You woke me up for that?"

Sasuke performed a justu that destroyed his room, creating a crater. Stand high above the crater, looking at the rubble below, he saw Sai slowly pick himself up. As he looked down at Sai, the Uchiha saw a face that he hadn't see in a long time.

"Sakura?" was all he said.

Turning to the direction she heard in which she heard Sasuke's voice, he could hear her say, "Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata came out soon after. Sasuke looked down at the faces below. He could see the contempt in Shikamaru and Chouji's eyes; it was in Kiba's as well. Sakura and Ino was more of shock and surprise. He couldn't really read Hinata, it didn't matter though.

"Sakura, where's Kakashi and Naruto? The reunion would be complete with those two."

Yamato spoke since Sakura was still in shock, "Kakashi couldn't make it and Naruto well… he's no longer a shinobi of Konoha. I am the current leader of team Kakashi and we are here to bring you back to Konoha Sasuke."

"Do you really think that you can?" Sasuke said confident.

"Yes, we can." Sasuke heard a voice behind him. The deepness of the voice and the bug on him, it was definitely Shino.

Looking behind him, he was right, "So you decided to catch me off guard Shino."

"My bugs will drain you of your Chakra, give up and return with us." Shino stated.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke turned to look at Sakura completely ignoring Shino and the bugs on his body.

She continued when she had his attention, "Why… why did you leave. Was I not your friend?"

"Friend… I don't have the luxury for friends. The person I considered my best friend I tried to kill him. Even if I considered you a friend what does that mean for you? Nothing too good," Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, his arm was wrapped her around her neck.

Everyone was caught of guard by the speed. No one, not even the Jounin's were able to follow him. "When did he move?" Shikamaru commented.

Kurenai and Asuma ready themselves. Sasuke whispered in Sakura ear, "If you have enough time to worry about me, you should have used that time to train. You shouldn't have come here Sakura. You should have just let me go."

"How could I ever let go someone I care for? I did that once, I won't make that mistake with you. Deep down, somewhere in your heart you care for me too." Sakura words had brought up the memory of the day he left Sakura. Before he left her, he said 'thank you.' He thanked her because she cared. But it was like he told her then; they all had their own paths to follow. He slowly pulled out his Katana.

"Thank you again Sakura, but I'm beyond the point of being saved." Bringing his sword forward to pierce through, probably the only person who cared, Sasuke stopped short of his attack. He realized that he was doing something that Itachi would have done and that didn't sit well with him. No one noticed it because it appeared as if Sai blocked it.

Sasuke smirked at Sai who was holding his hand, "Your defense quite correct, However,"

Sasuke saw Kurenai and Asuma come after him, while wood extended from Yamato's hand. Throwing Sakura to the side and waiting for the two Jonins to get close, he performed,_ 'Chidori Nagashi'._

Not expecting an attack of this caliber from him, Kurenai, Asuma, Sakura, and Sai were on the ground. The bugs that were on him were fried to a crisp. He jumped out of the crater to avoid Shikamaru's shadow, Chouji's hand, and Kiba and Akamaru's attack. Looking down on them, "You all came here for absolutely no reason at all. I am through with you all, I am through with Konoha."

Sasuke raised his hand above his head but Orochimaru grabbed his hand, "No Sasuke."

Glancing at Orochimaru, "You might want to let go of my hand."

Orochimaru did as he was told and informed Sasuke it was time to go. Sasuke looked at Sakura below. The look in her eyes went from sad to pure anger. _"She hates me… at least its better this way. The path I follow is a dark one, nothing good will come from associating with me. Besides… Itachi will only try to take it away."_ In a purple haze, he, Kabuto, and Orochimaru were gone.

_End of Flashback._

"I was going to kill the one person that I cared for. I was a fool." Sasuke said out loud.

"That's sad Sasuke-san. What ever happened to your brother?" Hayami asked.

"I killed him." The girl was a little surprised by this but not completely.

_Flashback…_

It had been a few months since Sasuke last seen Sakura. His mind kept drifting to her every now and then. He couldn't explain why, but that conversation they had was still in his head. He didn't have time to worry about that, he was running through the forest away from Orochimaru. He had fled the Sound; however, he had no intentions of heading to the Leaf. No, he felt it was time. It was time to confront Itachi. That's exactly what he would do.

A year had passed and Sasuke was in Earth Country. Laying low from Orochimaru and his henchman, Sasuke's goal was Itachi but his brother was hard to find. He decided to train in solitude, improving his Sharingan more than he had and his other skills. He would need to be on point when he confronted Itachi. There was no margin for error. While in a village, he over heard two men talking to some town folk how two men black cloaks with red clouds destroyed their village.

Listening intently he heard one of the men say, "that man with red eyes stood there and watched while his partner destroyed everything. I'm glad I played dead, or I would have been killed."

Sasuke walked up to the man, "Did you over hear him say where he was heading?"

"Who?" he asked.

"The man with the red eyes."

"Well I did here his partner say something about dealing with a snake, but I have no idea what he meant," Sasuke knew what that meant.

"_So he's going after Orochimaru. I guess I should surprise him."_ Sasuke concentration was broke by the old man.

"Don't tell me you are going to fight them. The blue guy was a monster and he seemed scared of the one with those red eyes. Chasing after them is suicide kid, why would you do that?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke turned back to him with his Sharingan active, "Because, only one with those eyes can destroy him."

Sasuke left them to their drinks, _"I'm coming Itachi, I am coming for you."_

It only took Sasuke a few days to make it to Rice Country; he didn't expect to see what he saw. What he saw was war. Standing on the hill looking down at the Rice, he could see Leaf and Sand going at Sound. _"Sound village… that's where he's at I'm certain."_ He was heading back to the place in which he left.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination. He saw the Stand off, Tsunade, Itachi, and Orochimaru.

Looking at Itachi with contempt, the Uchiha called out to his brother, "Uchiha…Itachi."

Everyone turned to face Sasuke who appeared out of nowhere. Orochimaru couldn't have been happier. Sasuke would be able to hold off Itachi while he took care of Tsunade.

Sasuke knew that attacking Itachi out right would be foolish, so he waited.

Itachi took his attention off of Orochimaru, "So, you came for me Sasuke. I hope you have those eyes or it will be pointless."

Sasuke could feel the Curse Seal, _"So you think that it will affect me. I've grown beyond its control."_

Itachi saw the glow on Sasuke's neck. Turning to Orochimaru, "It's useless. He is out of your realm of control. Did you really think you would get the Sharingan, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Itachi. The Uchiha was right. In the years passed, Sasuke would be on the ground due to the pain and would have given in to stop it. The boy had surpassed what he could have imagined. Sasuke's Sharingan active eyes turned towards the Snake Sannin, "You're seal… nothing more than a power up for me now. I planned on dealing with you soon enough but I will end your life now."

Tsunade who was watching the exchange was about to attack Orochimaru, that was until Itachi held his hand out to her, "Don't, Sasuke will deal with him. I want to see how far he has come in these years. Besides, if you make a move, I will be your opponent."

"Like you can beat me, Itachi; I'm not some light weight like Orochimaru who is scared of that eye of yours. Not only am I a medic nin, I am a tajutsu specialist, a Sharingan users worse match up," Tsunade pointed out.

"I'm sure you would give me a good fight, but do you want to risk it. Sit back and watch."

Orochimaru didn't doubt his skills, but his skill lied in ninjutsu and that was a big disadvantage when going into battle against and elite Uchiha. He didn't fear the Sharingan so much; he feared the power of the user. He knew what Itachi was capable of, he did take his left arm after all, so that fear wasn't misplaced. Sasuke, he had trained the boy himself and he allowed him to slip through his fingers.

Orochimaru decided to play mind games with Sasuke. He had experience over the kid; surely he could work it to his advantage. "You came to me for power and now that you have a little you thank you can stand against me? I will show you the price of betrayal Sasuke-kun."

Biting his thumb hed slammed down the hand with the bloody thumb to the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

Standing on top of Manda, Orochimaru looked down at them all, "I will have Manda eat you first Sasuke-kun then I will deal with Tsunade and Itachi soon enough."

Sasuke smiled. Orochimaru would soon find the error of his ways. "Manda, give me Kusunagi."

Manda looked at Sasuke, "My sword is already with the strongest of those who holds my contract. You are not the strongest any longer, Orochimaru."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Orochimaru, "I guess there goes you ace in the hole. But really…"

Sasuke appeared on top of Manda's head. "Manda, you are dismissed."

In a poof of smoke the snake disappeared. Sasuke and Orochimaru landed. Orochimaru didn't believe Sasuke was his better. He was about to attack but Sasuke used the ultimate form of genjutsu that could be used with the eye when not being able to have access to the Mangekyou Sharingan. _'Evil Reflection'_ reflected the person's worst fear. Orochimaru's fear was dying. Even if it was the ultimate genjutsu for the Sharingan, excluding the one provided by Mangekyou, he knew that it wouldn't be long till Orochimaru broke free. This is why he wasted no time preparing Raikiri.

Using his speed to get in front of Orochimaru, the Sannin broke the genjutsu but it wasn't fast enough. Raikiri had pierced through the heart of the body in which he had stolen. His last words were "Saa….sssuk…eeee" Ripping his arm from Orochimaru, the man feel to the ground dead. "He calls himself a Sannin? Fool should have known better to make eye contact with me; it would have been a much better fight had he not."

Turning his attention to Itachi, he directed his words at Tsunade, "I have no issues with you. He is the person I want to fight. Do not interfere."

Tsunade didn't care either way. If they both wanted to kill one another that was fine by her. She would play the background. One thing was for certain, she wouldn't underestimate Sasuke like her dead Sannin.

Sasuke was focused on Itachi, "You will not be leaving here alive today."

"Let's see how much you improved Sasuke. I don't think you improved that much. I doubt that I'll have to remove my cloak." Itachi said confidently.

Sasuke moved at blinding speed and placed a kick that was aimed at Itachi's head but Itachi blocked it effortlessly. Using his hands for support, Sasuke swiped at Itachi legs but Itachi appear 20 feet behind Sasuke. "You still have long ways to go."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi was rarely surprised by anything. The mere fact that Sasuke appeared behind him without him noticing was shocking enough. When Sasuke went to punch, Itachi faded from view. Sasuke turned to his right to see Itachi removing his robe.

"I guess you have improved. Are you ready, little brother?"

The stern look told Itachi all he needed to know. Starting off with a fire jutsu, Itachi countered with a water jutsu. Sasuke wasted no time appearing behind his brother and turning this into a taijutsu match. After ten minutes or so of fighting, Itachi couldn't believe it, Sasuke and him were on even ground. _"How did he come this far in just a four year span? He must sacrifice everything to dedicate himself to training."_ Losing site of Sasuke a kick sent Itachi crashing into the ground.

Standing up wiping away the blood, "You have improved, Sasuke. I didn't think you would be were you're at this early."

Itachi noticed the new comers land next to Tsunade, "Oh, if it isn't Kakashi-sempai and Sakura-san."

Sasuke eyes widen when heard Sakura's name. Itachi saw this, _"So he still has one weakness." _

He looked at Sasuke, "I see you care for that girl deeply. I guess I can kill her."

Sasuke remembered that look, it was the same one in Itachi eyes the night he murdered the clan. Before Tsunade and Kakashi could defend Sakura, Itachi slashed upward with a kunai. Time stood still. Sakura didn't realize she was in Sasuke arms. When she looked up she saw Sasuke looking down at her clearly angry, "Idiot, I told you not … to come after me."

Kisame, Deidara landed next to Itachi. Tsunade wanted to attack him, but she knew that would not be possible, not with those two. Itachi eyes were glued to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kisame take care of Tsunade… Deidara, you owe Kakashi for that arm right, he is yours."

Sakura saw the gash across his chest, "You saved me Sasuke. I thought…"

Sasuke stood slowly, "Shut up. I told you not to come and here you are."

"There's a reason my brother told you not to come Sakura-san." Itachi was a few feet behind her. She turned around to hear his explanation.

"My brother… he cares for you. If he didn't he would have let you die. My brother doesn't need any distractions Sakura-san. I will kill you and he will feel that regret of not being able to do anything." Sakura prepared herself for his attack.

Sasuke who had his fist clenched with his head down, said in a low voice, "Not again."

Itachi looked at Sasuke. _"What's this …"_ Itachi saw blood fall from Sasuke's eyes.

When he looked up, he could see it. Sasuke's cheeks were stained with blood in the form of tears. But that wasn't what worried Itachi, it was the transformation of Sasuke's eyes.

He had unlocked the Mangekyou.

Appearing in front of Sakura, Sasuke whispered so she could hear, "Get out of here now."

Sakura was reluctant to leave but she did. Itachi didn't give chase; he didn't really care for the girl anymore. What he had been waiting for had occurred. Sasuke had activated the Mangekyou. He had believed that killing ones best friend would allow for this change, but obviously, that wasn't the case. Maybe there was another way that wasn't known.

"So you are standing before me with the very eyes that I told you to have when you confront me. I think its time to close this chapter Sasuke." Itachi slipped into a fighting stance.

Sasuke did the same, "Yes, let's end it." Ocean blue auras encased their bodies. It would end here. The two took off at each other. Sakura was watching the battle and she couldn't even follow that much. It wasn't until 20 minutes or so later when they started slowing down on they're taijutsu. She thought that it would end there but it didn't. They created distances; a black flame that shot from the eyes of both brothers scorched the area.

Standing the middle while surrounded by the flames, the two brothers stared each other down. Their Chakra was low and it was a stand still throughout. Itachi looked at Sasuke, "How about we finish this with Tsukyomi?" Sasuke nodded, it was only fitting to finish it that way. Using the Mangekyou, the two entered the world of Tsukyomi.

Standing in the realm of Tsukyomi, Sasuke created an illusion in which the whole clan was cheering him on. Itachi looked at everyone, "How nostalgic. Are they for moral support?"

Sasuke didn't say anything he just attacked Itachi. Itachi blocked the punch coming from his right, and avoided the kick aimed at his face. Sasuke went to attack again but Itachi dodged and planted a kick in his jaw sending Sasuke to the floor. "It's over Sasuke. You've push me as far as you could. However, I will end this now."

Sasuke's laughter echoed throughout the world, "Do you really think that it's over. Sorry Itachi, but when you suggested this you lost. Can't you feel it?"

Itachi notice the change in the world. He was standing where he stood when he told Sasuke he wasn't worth killing. Sasuke appeared before him as the little kid he was then instantly he was the young man that Itachi was facing. Itachi realized what Sasuke was talking about. This world, he had no control. He just smiled at his brother, "Well done Sasuke. Well done."

Sasuke was confused, "What do you mean well done, are you admitting defeat?"

"Yes, brother. Your eye is stronger than my own. It's evident by your control over this world." Itachi responded.

Sasuke knew it was over, he could sense when he entered the realm. He could feel his absolute control over this world. But before he killed Itachi he needed to know, "Before you die, why?"

"There are things that are best unanswered. I will say this though Sasuke, the purification of our clan will start with you. I merely set it up for you to resurrect the clan into something better. Don't make the same mistakes that our ancestors made." Itachi words only caused for more curiosity.

Itachi could feel his feet sinking into ground. The chains were holding his hands. Looking at Sasuke, his brother was preparing the Chidori. When he charged at him, Itachi whispered, "Goodbye, little brother."

He felt the chidori plunge into his chest. But before he died he looked Sasuke in the eye. Every memory regard they're clan, he passed it on to Sasuke. Itachi whispered, "Thank you."

When Sasuke blinked his eyes in the real world, Itachi fell on his face. He looked down at his brother. He did what he finally wanted to do but why did it hurt. Everything was supposed to feel better but it didn't. It was like Kakashi said, it was empty. Maybe it was because of the memories Itachi planted in his head. Sasuke wondered if what he did was right. Fallen to his knees, he screamed out loud. He then passed out in the middle of the area surrounded by flames.

_End of Flashback…_

Hayami looked at Sasuke who was quiet for the last minute. No words were exchanged after he told her that story. She didn't know what to think except that it was sad. His brother did kill his family but still, it must have been harder on him she thought.

Sasuke turned to the girl, "Do you have a dream Hayami? When I was younger mine was to become a military police like my father. I sacrificed everything to kill my brother and honestly I regret it. I'm nominated for Hokage and to tell you the truth, I don't even want the position. Don't be like me, face you fear before it turns you against those that care for you."

Hayami grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked down at the smiling girl, "You care for Sakura-san right? Mommy used to tell me that when you care for someone you should always make sure they know it. Mommy used to always tell me that she loves me and kiss me goodnight, daddy too." Thinking of her parents caused her to become gloomy.

Sasuke spoke, "Cherish those memories. Use them to get stronger. Don't live in the past, forge a future and get stronger to protect those you love. Maybe if I had done that then…_ Team 7 would still be one,"_ thinking the last part.

Hayami sat on the bed once more. She watched Sasuke look at the picture with her nii-san. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how things would have turned out had he not left the village. Sasuke turned around when he heard light snoring. He gazed upon the one responsible. Instead of carrying her in her room, Sasuke adjusted her in his bed and place the covers over the girl.

"She's right you know? You should tell her how you feel." The voice, Sasuke could tell it was Yumi. He just knew Temari was standing next to her.

Sasuke turned to face the two girls, "I won't be back tonight. Don't disturb her okay?" Sasuke walked passed the two who just watched him.

"Sasuke-san? I didn't know that his past was so tragic. They're so similar, him and Hayami-chan," Yumi pointed out.

Temari's eyes were on the Uchiha, _"So that's why he's the way he is? Living only to kill the man responsible for your clan's demise, and not only that, the man who committed the crime is your brother. Exchanging happiness for power… could I do that if Gaara, Kankerou, or Shikamaru was killed and I knew the one responsible?"_ Temari prayed she would never have to find out that answer.

_20 minutes later… _

Sakura just changed into her night gown. She just got off of work and she was tired. At least tomorrow was her off day. Her ninja training told her someone was watching her. Turning to her window, she saw Sasuke standing on the building across looking at her. Sasuke knew he got her attention. The two never took their eyes off of one another.

Sakura nodded understanding what he wanted. She decided to throw on some sweat pants and meet him out side.

When she came outside, Sasuke was waiting for her. The two started walking side by side each other. Niether said anything.

Sasuke smirk caused her to say, "Why are you smirking?"

"This silence, it reminds me when I first returned. You didn't talk to me for four months," Sasuke remembered.

"I was angry with you. Angry that you left in the first place, angry at you for Naruto's banishment I was just angry at you, but I couldn't hate you," Sakura said.

"Well coming to my house to chew me out put me under the impression that you did," Sasuke said.

"If I did, would it had led to us doing that?" Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke remembered. Sakura had came to his house and just ripped into him, the next thing he knew was that he kissed her and one thing led to another and before he knew it they were in his bed with the sheets over their naked bodies. "I guess not."

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Sakura looked into his onyx eyes waiting for an answer.

"Sakura…" He paused, "I just want to say thank you for always caring. I don't really know what I did wrong, but I will make an effort to correct it. I'm not good with this… you know… mushy crap."

Sakura cupped his chin with her palm and smiled. "Well at least you're making an effort with this 'mushy crap.'"

"Well you should get some rest," Sasuke suggested.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"For a walk, alone. You look tired, go to sleep Sakura."

Before Sasuke could walk off Sakura grabbed his hand, "Don't you get tired of being alone? I'm not too tired to keep you company." Sasuke smile was small but it was genuine. The two walked not knowing where they were going. Sasuke didn't care where they went, this time he wouldn't be alone on his path.

_Hokage tower…_

Tsunade was watching with her crystal ball, _"The Uchiha_ _does have a heart. I never saw what Sakura saw but I knew that Hayami would eventually make him face himself. He saw his younger self inside the girl and it was like he was reliving his past all over again."_

Kakashi who was sitting next to Tsunade, spoke, "It seems that you were right about the girl's affect on Sasuke and vice versa but it seems he doesn't want to be Rokudaime."

"Doesn't matter, I've already selected the person I want to lead this village when my time comes to turn it over." Tsunade informed the Copy Nin.

"Oh, who might this Shinobi be?" Kakashi asked.

Her gaze caused Kakashi to look at the crystal ball with his exposed eye. "Oh so that's who."

_Training grounds…_

Konohamaru was attacking the log with all that he had. The determination in his eyes to get better was visible. His assault on the log was a constant sequence. Nothing would get his way from reaching his goal. Not the pain his arms, not the fatigue he was feeling, nothing. He would do what was necessary, he would become Rokudaime Hokage.

_Hokage tower…_

Tsunade continued to watch the boy train, _"The only one who has the heart and the will to protect this village is you, Konohamaru. But until your time comes, I will remain Hokage."_

The boy would be great for the village. The village wouldn't get the deserving Naruto, but they would get the equally dedicated and deserving Sarutobi Konohamaru._ "I wonder what his reaction will be when I tell him in a couple of years."_ Tsunade could imagine, she looked forward to that day.

* * *

A\N

This chapter was one of my better chapters in my opinion. It gave a little glimpse into Sasuke's past and a look into his character. I know some of you still don't like Sasuke, but in my eyes he has always been a redeemable character; Anyway, two chapters as promised. Just remember to review both individually. Chapter 29 is coming soon.


	29. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 29: Calm Before The Storm

_One Week later outside of Konoha, 9 AM…_

It was always a beautiful thing to see; the sun shine bright. The blue skyline; the clouds that were suspended in the sky, just added to the beauty of mornings. At least that's what Makeinu thought before he crashed into a stone in a secluded area of dirt. Ranpu crashed next to him a few seconds later.

Standing in front of the boys a few feet away was none other than their sensei. Watching the boys of his squad slowly rise, then slip into a fighting stance brought him joy. They knew they were out classed, yet they kept coming at him with everything they had. He wasn't holding back, well he was, but he wasn't showing them any mercy. Every mistake they made, he made them pay for it dearly. If they were to face those two boys from Cloud, there was no room for errors. Their taijutsu was excellent, but they still had holes that needed to be covered up. Granted, it would take more than a month to become the next Maito Gai, but he was certain that he could get them to a point that would assure that they'll survive. He didn't know if they realized it, but they would be fighting for their lives in the finals.

Seeing the boys breathing hard, add that to the fact that they've been training for the last 3 hours and fighting for the last one, it was time that they took a break. "That's enough for now. We will resume training again at 3 pm."

Makeinu was relieved; he purposely fell on his back with his arms stretched out, "I thought you were hard before sensei, but this is crazy! I wonder if you're like this with Konohamaru-nii-san."

Ranpu, who was resting on one knee couldn't help but wonder as well. Senzairu was usually hard on them, but this training just took the cake. He brutally beat the hell out of them. Ranpu understood his reasons, but he didn't expect him to fight them like they were opponents. _"I guess it can't be helped. He's preparing us for them."_

Senzairu never really thought about his training methods being "crazy" as Makeinu stated, but he didn't want to tell the boy that Konohamaru's training was indeed much harder. _"Wait a minute… what better way to give them motivation."_ He answered Makeinu's question, "Well to be quite honest with you two, I don't think you would survive Konohamaru's training regimen. To put it more bluntly you two are not ready for what I put him through."

Ranpu narrowed his eyes at that comment and Makeinu sat up, showing his disdain for the comment. Senzairu smirked at the boys' reaction. _"At least I know they will come at me harder when we resume training."_ He turned his back on the boys and started to walk away, "You guys rest your bodies. Meet back here at three in the afternoon today." Using the Body Flicker Technique, he left the two alone.

Makeinu glanced at his teammate, "We have to land a hit on that bastard. I think that would show him that we can handle anything he throws at us."

"For the first time I agree. Don't worry, we'll get our hit." Ranpu said to his teammate.

He then stood up and walked over to the boy. Kneeling down next to him, he draped the dead-last's arm over his shoulder, using himself as a support for the boy.

"I think we should head back, regain our strength, and then come back at the appointed time to kick his ass." Ranpu's words caused Makeinu to pump his fist in the air. Doing this also caused the boys to fall on their butts.

Shaking his head, "You are such an idiot sometimes, I swear." Makeinu just scratched his head at Ranpu's remarks.

_Cloud Village…_

A shinobi should never underestimate his opponents. Doing so could lead to one's demise. He didn't believe his father's words when he said it to him upon him graduating the academy, maybe it was because he was the number one rookie and everyone in his age range; some even a few years older, were weaker than him. Now thinking back on it, his father was right. He did underestimate the girl that he had hospitalized nearly a week ago, he even underestimated the other two members of her team. Even though he believed the Hyuuga would give him a good fight, he still underestimated his skill, until he surprised him with that speed of his. The boy was nearly as fast as him. His father was right, underestimation of one's opponent could be your downfall.

The eight Chuunin that he had fought learned that lesson the hard way. In the indoor gymnasium, eight Chuunin laid on the floor defeated. Standing in the middle of them; the blue-eyed Genin that they had underestimated. He wouldn't make their mistake; no he would be cautious when fighting that Hyuuga kid and everyone that came his way. _"A shinobi should never underestimate his opponents. Doing so could lead to one's demise… maybe father should have told them that as well."_

Watching from a window high above, Aisu smiled at the boy's level of skill, "You've trained him well, Kouen. Not even a scratch on him. I am certain that he would have no problem taking this tournament… too bad though really."

"I wouldn't say that just yet, sir. You haven't seen the Hyuuga fight yet. I think that will be a match people will get their money's worth." Aisu didn't care what Kouen said or thought. His son would crush that Hyuuga kid.

Deciding to change the subject, "So, how are your other subordinates doing?"

"Well… Jikoku is training with Cadaan and Tsuki decided to perfect her skills alone without my aid. She said it didn't matter if I trained her or not, seeing as her opponent would be too weak to beat her and that the tournament wouldn't go past the first round for her to even meet up with a stronger opponent." Kouen's comment caused Aisu to chuckle.

"Smart girl. However, taking her opponent lightly can be her downfall." Aisu said to the elite Jounin.

"Maybe."

Aisu placed his hand on Kouen's shoulder, "I will check on his progress another week from now."

Kouen nodded as Aisu walked off. He narrowed his eyes as he walked off. He hated that man deeply. He was like everyone else in this god forsaken village. The only reason he stayed in this village because the one who was strong enough to test his capacity was Aisu. He couldn't wait to be able to test himself against an opponent of Naruto's caliber. Defeating Uzumaki, someone that worried Aisu enough to send his cronies after, was definitely someone worthwhile. _"After I defeat you Uzumaki, you're next Aisu-sama. Seeing me as only a weapon that you can unleash at your whim, you're like the rest of these fools in this village. I couldn't care less about this war; I only care about those strong enough participating in it. Fight for Cloud… I fight for myself, my own strength. The best… that's what I truly want to be known as. The strongest warrior in all the villages, that's my goal. To be respected and feared at the same time is something that Uzumaki has already achieved. The man that brings him down would be revered, which all the more reason to start with him. After I defeat you, there will be nothing left for me in this forsaken village, the village that placed this gift and curse upon me. I will move on and those that are strong enough, I will seek out. I will be the best; I will be a warrior of legend." _Kouen knew that it would only be a matter of time until his dream was reality. Until that day came, he would patiently wait.

_2 PM, Konoha…_

After a long day of training, Konohamaru found himself walking through the streets of Konoha. His goal was to find something to eat. He loved ramen, but he just didn't have a taste for it today for some reason. Instead, he decided to head to a local restaurant that was nearby. He had intended to go see Hanabi today, but she was still mad at him. He asked for his uncle's advice and all he said was let her be. _"Yeah, what does he know?"_ His mind kept drifting back to her and his stomach. When he thought of her he thought of his promise. He kicked himself, he had failed again. He was supposed to be strong enough to take on those shinobi all at once. They shouldn't have even gotten involved as far as he was concerned. Moegi was nursing a bad leg still. Udon, who was his best friend, told him not worry about it but he couldn't help it.

"_Naruto-niisan showed up and took them out effortlessly. What the hell am I doing? How do I expect to ever stand next to him if I can't even defeat ninjas on the caliber of those Rock shinobi?" _The thought of not being strong enough plagued the young Sarutobi. He decided to skip his meal; he had to push himself to the limit. Konohamaru turned around and ran back towards the training grounds. He would practice until he couldn't any more. _"I will stand with you someday Naruto-nii-san, I will stand with you someday."_

Udon, who was walking with Hanabi, had intended to take the girl to where his friend had been for the last couple of days. Even though she told him she wasn't worried, he knew that she was lying. He had told her that Konohamaru was pushing himself to the limit. The only person that Konohamaru would listen to, in his opinion, was her. When he saw his friend run off he pointed him out, "Looks like he's heading back to the training grounds."

"Why does he overdo it?" Hanabi asked the taller brown haired boy.

Shaking his head, "Who knows. I think it's over guilt. Konohamaru has always prided himself on protecting his friends and becoming as strong as Naruto. Knowing Konohamaru, he feels guilty, because he couldn't protect us. The truth is, had Naruto not shown up, we would have all been dead. It's believed that it's his job to protect everyone… that's why I think he's going to make a great Hokage."

"Do you really believe that he will become Hokage?" Hanabi was a little skeptical. No doubt he would be a good Jounin, but Hokage, she wasn't so sure.

"It seems that you don't know Konohamaru as well as you think." He grabbed her hand, "Come with me, I want to show you something." With him leading the way, Udon ran toward the training ground where he knew his friend was. About ten minutes or so of walking, Hanabi found herself at the training ground with Udon. Hiding behind a tree, Udon placed his index finger over his mouth encouraging her to be quiet. Pointing, she traced the path which his finger pointed. Watching, closely, she saw Konohamaru pounding the wooden post. Looking on with a bit of surprise and worry, she watched as every punch left the wood stained with blood.

Taking a seat on the ground, Udon pulled a rice ball out his shirt and handed it to Hanabi, "He's going to pass out soon. Don't even think about stopping him. Just watch, you will see why I believe in him. Maybe in time you will too. When he passes out soon, you can feed that to him." Pulling out another rice ball, Udon started to eat. She took her eyes off of the glasses wearing chuunin to focus on Konohamaru. Sure enough, just like Udon said, he fell on his face. Hanabi began to walk over to Konohamaru, who was lying on his face.

"_Damn it! I shouldn't be at my limit. I have to get up."_ Trying to use his hands to support his weight and push up on, he found that he and gravity were not on the best of terms. He fell back to the ground, _"Damn it."_ Having enough strength to turn his head, he turned slightly to his left to see blue sandals. Slowly looking up, he saw Hanabi looking at him. He couldn't read her expression. She bent down and just gave him a stern look. She then closed her eyes and exhaled. "Really, I don't understand why you do this to yourself."

Giving a weak smile, "I told you already, I'm going to be Hokage."

"Why, is it worth it? Is it worth walking a razors edge and pushing past your limits into dangerous territories?" This time she asked with a little anger in her tone.

"Yes, it is worth it. Every dream is worth fighting for, otherwise what the hell are we here for?" She was taken back by that. The Hyuuga placed Konohamaru against the post so he would be sitting up. She sat next to him, "Here. If you're going to train this hard, you can at least eat something. Open up."

The boy thought he was dreaming. She wouldn't feed him, would she? Wait, this was payback for the hospital. He was hungry, but he was contemplating on whether he should eat it or not.

"Idiot, my arm is getting tired." Hanabi said to the boy causing him to come back to reality. If it was a trick, he didn't care, what the hell. He took a bite and was greeted by the pleasant taste, "Wow, Hanabi-chan did you make this? You're such a great cook I had no idea."

Trying to hide her blush, "Well actually I…"

"What did Hinata-san make these? I bet she did, you don't seem like the cooking type." Konohamaru's comments caused a vein to appear on Hanabi's head.

Before he knew it, his face was in the ground. He was now wearing the rice ball as a hat, "You jerk. To think I was actually thinking about learning how to make these things for you. You're an idiot, I swear."

Udon just shook his head at his friend, _"Nice way to play it Mr. Smooth. To think, I did that to get you back in her good graces and you go and take five steps back. I swear man, you really need to work on your timing. Well I guess I'm taking him home again." _Udon walked over to his friend, "Do you want me to leave you here or take you home, again."

Konohamaru slowly raised his hand while his face was in the ground, "No, that's okay; I think I'll stay here." Udon shrugged and stepped over his friend, leaving him alone. Konohamaru didn't have only a lot to learn as a shinobi, he also had a lot to learn about girls.

_Naiya's place…_

Inside a room lit by candle light, Naiya and Hinata were standing on opposite sides facing each other in the middle of the room. The older of the two was showing the younger the premise of the seal. "As you can see Hinata, we need perfect symmetry for this to work. Our timing must be accurate and our hand seal speed must be exactly the same."

"I know sensei; it's just that it's hard. I'm trying to get it down." Hinata said.

Naiya yelled, "Try harder Safaia! Now, let's do it again."

Hinata nodded. Doing the necessary hand seals at near the same speed, Naiya yelled out "Now!"

Slamming their hands into the ground, Hinata could see the seal forming. They did it and she couldn't have been happier. After it was done, she used her forearm to wipe away the sweat. "We finally got the timing right, sensei."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're done. We have to keep practicing until it becomes instinctive. Now let's form the seal again." Naiya prepared herself.

Hinata however wanted to know, "Sensei, is a seal this big necessary. I saw the original design which was much smaller. So, why do you need me?"

"Simple, I won't be able to get close to Aisu to place the seal on him. I don't have enough chakra to make the seal large enough so that it will form under him. However, our combined chakra, coupled with me showing you the formation of the seal and all of the other necessary things associated with the seal; we can seal off his powers." Naiya's explanation put in perspective for Hinata. She and Naiya would play a major role in this war, she didn't have time for errors. She understood the seriousness of the situation and her sensei's negative reactions to her mistakes.

I understand, but before we continue sensei, who is Safaia?" Hinata asked.

Naiya gave her a surprised look, "How do you know that name?"

"That's what you called me when you yelled at me." Hinata stated.

Naiya looked upon the ground with sad eyes, "She's me and Kaito's daughter."

Hinata was shocked by the news but she knew that it wasn't the time to press for more answers she spoke in a low tone, "let's continue sensei."

Naiya nodded. The hands of the two females moved at lighting speed. Dropping to one knee, they interlocked hands; palm side down, into the floor.

Outside of the house, Shinji and Kaito were exchanging blows. Neither were using their full power, but fighting as if they were. Shinji was surprised at Kaito's skill. This was the same man that trained Naruto in swordsmanship before he arrived to receive training from his uncle. In theory, the student learns what he can from the master, obviously this wasn't the case. His stance and his grip on his sword was worthy of a samurai's praise. The only thing he could come up with was he wasn't a good teacher to Naruto or Naruto was a hard-headed student. He was leaning to the latter. Jumping back to create some distance, Shinji was smiling. He was enjoying himself for the first time in a long time.

Kaito sheathed his sword, "I guess it's time we take a break. I must say, you are great."

The two men started to walk toward the large stone in the yard.

"You're good too. I wonder why Naruto wasn't half as decent as you were when he came to my uncle." Shinji asked Kaito.

"Hard-headed kid, I tried to show him the right stance, but I tried to adapt my training to his wild, unpredictable fighting style. I see your uncle corrected all of that with his training. Hell, even if I trained him to be like me, it wouldn't have done him any good, not against your clan anyway." Kaito pointed out.

Shinji disagreed, "I don't think your right about that. If he was on the same skill level or slightly under you, then he probably would have been much better off in his initial training with my uncle."

Both arrived at the large stone in the backyard and sat down. Kaito laid back on the stone, "I wonder if they are finished practicing yet."

"What are they doing anyway?" Shinji asked.

"Working on a seal that Naiya designed. I'm not too familiar with it or what it's capable of. I just know when she's developing a seal; you usually won't see her for a while. Naiya gets into her work. She's dedicated, skillful..." Naiya had a light in her eyes as he praised her. The light suddenly faded then he let out a sigh, "She's also controlling, arrogant, a miss know it all, and down right bitchy at times."

Reacting on instinct, Shinji jumped to the side as he saw a fist made of earth punch Kaito, launching him into the air and causing him to land hard on his face. She turned to see Hinata holding back a fuming Naiya.

"I'm bitchy, you lazy ass bastard! Let me go Hinata, I'm going to kick his pompous ass!" Naiya was struggling to get free.

Hinata, who was struggling to hold her back, "But he also said that you were dedicated, didn't he?"

Kaito jumped up and disappeared out of sight. Naiya yelled, "Get your ass back here!"

Hinata let her sensei go when Kaito left. Shinji walked over next to Hinata who watched as her sensei's screams aimed at the Heaven's, but directed towards Kaito. Shinji spoke in a low voice, "Are those two always like that?"

Hinata giggled, "Yes, but they really care for each other. It's just how their relationship is. So, how is your training going?"

"Good, how about you?"

Hinata thought about it for a second, "Its okay I guess but I need to work on my timing and stay in sync with Naiya-sensei. This upcoming battle… It's going to be crucial."

Shinji didn't doubt that. He knew it would be, but his goal was simply to go after the man that killed his uncle and his clan. Also, he wouldn't mind getting his hand on that shinobi that defeated him in the woods. Shinji didn't know what, but something about that guy was demonic. "Yes, probably it will be. I however just want the guy that destroyed my clan."

Hinata saw the look of regret in his eyes. She couldn't offer him any words of wisdom, nothing inspirational at all. Shinji continued, "I wish I was there. I could have made the difference."

"Don't be stupid, even if you and Naruto were there, you wouldn't have made any difference. It would be two more people dead." Shinji turned to see Naiya staring at him with a serious expression.

Shinji snapped, "What do you know? If I was there…"

"Aisu would have killed you, simple as that." Taking a deep breathe, the seal mistress continued, "Look, I know you think you would have made the difference but trust me, you wouldn't have. I don't doubt your power, but Aisu is on another level. The guy is a master of the _'Wicked Wind' _style, and he has the _'Dragon'_ contract and all of the abilities that it grants. The playing field isn't level at all. If you fight him, you have a swinger's chance at best."

Hinata looked at Shinji, who was glaring at Naiya, and Naiya who was staring at him with a blank expression. Hinata spoke, "Shinji-kun, maybe you should listen to Naiya-sensei. I know you want to avenge your family, but you can't do that by willingly committing suicide."

"You're not ready. There is only one person who has the experience and skill to fight him and as far as potential goes, there is only one person who can defeat him. Not only does Aisu have all of these things at his disposal, he's an excellent shinobi, as well. A weapon in the hands of an expert is a deadly combination.

Shinji turned his back to them, "So what, you want me to act like nothing happened and let it go? I can't do that. Dragon contract, _'Wicked Wind'_, it doesn't matter. Come time, I will be ready for him." He walked off.

Hinata looked at Shinji; she then turned to her sensei who just nodded. Hinata took off after Shinji. Naiya watched Hinata run off, _"That kid… He really doesn't understand the gravity of the situation. I know you want to fight him Shinji, but its better that I tell you where you stand. The time frame that we are operating will not allow you to catch him, that's just a fact, Shinji."_

_10 minutes passed…_

Hinata caught up to Shinji who was sitting on the roof of Naiya's compound. Walking up slowly behind him, he spoke, "What do you want, Hinata?"

"Can I join you, Shinji-kun?" Hinata asked the man who in turn nodded.

Hinata took his quietness as a yes and sat next to him. "You know… Naiya-sensei wasn't trying to be mean or anything like that. She just wants you to realize how strong the Raikage is."

"I know. It's just that this guy killed off my whole clan. What his reason for doing that? Was it because he feared us so much? I wasn't even there to help them in their hour of need, I ran like a coward." Shinji cast his gaze on the roof beneath him.

"You're not a coward, Shinji-kun. You protected your cousin and it's like Naiya-sensei said, you could have both been killed and then you bloodline would be gone forever. I don't know how it feels to lose everyone in your family, but I do know how it feels to lose someone you care about a lot. I know you want to fight for the honor of your clan, but get stronger first. Honor your clan by being able to fight and win not by fighting and dying for nothing." Hinata placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder. Understanding where she was coming from, he gave a slight nod.

"You're a very wise person, Hinata-san. Thanks for the advice." Shinji stood up, "Well, I have to get back to my training."

"I have no doubt you will become stronger, Shinji-kun." Hinata said, sincerely believing he would and to also provide him with some confidence, which she was certain wasn't necessary.

Shinji jumped off of the roof and left Hinata sitting there by herself. _"Shinji is already strong; I can tell that by him sparring with Kaito-san. But if what Naiya-sensei said is true… I wonder how we will stand against the Raikage."_

Hinata had no answer for the question she posed in her head. She would have to wait and see.

_Konoha, 6 PM…_

Senzairu and his other two team members were heading through the village toward the hospital to see Akuru. The boys were battered and beaten. Ranpu, who had slightly more energy, was holding Makeinu up as they walked behind their sensei. He didn't hold back on them, well if he did it didn't show, Ranpu couldn't help but think. He often wondered how strong he was. He knew it would be years till he ever reached him, but he just wanted to know how far that gap was.

Makeinu on the other hand was thinking about food. He didn't really care about his sensei's strength, well he did when he was getting pummeled, but hunger pains caused the thought to fade to oblivion. "I'm so hungry."

"We're getting something to eat already, stop complaining fool." Ranpu said to his teammate.

Senzairu decided to treat the boys to something to eat. They begged for him not to go easy and he didn't. The least he could do was feed the boys after withstanding his onslaught. _"Their teamwork has improved greatly. I just wish Akuru was able to join, it would make it better. I'm going to have to divide they're training times, though so they can work on individual progress."_

Senzairu saw Temari, Hayami, Konohamaru, and Yumi all walk into a local restaurant. Seeing his student, he decided to take the boys there to eat. "Come; let's go to there to eat." The boys didn't care they were hungry and all they wanted was food.

Inside the restaurant, Temari and the others took their seats and waited for their food to come. Konohamaru was telling them the story about his training, "Man it was crazy, that guy is freaking nuts I tell you. He fights like he's trying to kill me."

"Don't worry too much about it Konohamaru-kun, I'm sure you can handle it." Yumi said to the boy.

Raising his fist with a self-assured glint in his eyes, "I'm not worried; of course I can take it. I wouldn't make a good Rokudaime if I couldn't take that weak training."

"So, my training is weak now?" Senzairu's voice caused Konohamaru to tense up.

Slowly turning around, "I didn't mean it like…"

"Shut up, just because it's too soft I'm making it harder." Seeing Konohamaru's shoulders defeated by gravity, he laughed.

"Either way, can we join you guys?" Senzairu asked.

Yumi nodded, "Sure, Senzairu-san. The more the better"

Makeinu and Ranpu squeezed in with Konohamaru in the booth. Senzairu sat next to Yumi, who was sitting next to Hayami. Temari who was sitting next to Hayami glanced Ranpu and Makeinu.

"What the hell happened to you runts?" Temari asked seeing that they looked battered.

"Sensei kicked their ass, that's what." Konohamaru spoke before they could respond. His comment caused them to look away in frustration. It only caused him to laugh at the boys.

He placed a hand on Makeinu's shoulder, "Don't worry, sensei is only tough on you because he has to be. The first thing we as shinobi should learn is that there aren't any shortcuts."

"Where did you pick that up?" Senzairu asked.

"Naruto-nii-san told me that when I was just a spoiled brat who thought becoming Hokage was easy."

Makeinu looked at Konohamaru, "That guy again. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto all I hear is Naruto. If he's so great how come the he's not a Leaf shinobi?"

Konohamaru gaze switched to the table; the anger in his eyes where visible. "A mission that went sour. According the Council of Elders, his failure was disgraceful."

Temari snorted at that comment, "You believe that bullshit?"

Hayami was confused. She knew Naruto was a shinobi of the village, but she didn't know why he wasn't a shinobi anymore. _"Maybe that's why they hate Naruto-nii-san so much."_

"Konohamaru-niisan, what Naruto-niisan did… is that the reason why everyone here hates him?" the seriousness and the slight sadness in her voice caused Yumi to respond.

"No. Don't stress over it so much Hayami." Yumi said to girl.

Makeinu pointed at Hayami, "You're that girl from the exams. Did you say nii-san? Is this Naruto guy your brother?"

Hayami nodded. Makeinu finally would get some more information out of this girl, "So you would know if he's a great fighter or not. 'The Golden Fox' at least that's what that kid from Cloud said, Ibiki-sensei said he is one of the most feared shinobi in the world, maybe that's why he was kicked out of the village. I'm sure it was for the best. If he's as dangerous as everyone makes him out to be then it's for the better of the village."

Konohamaru grabbed him by the collar, "Shut up you little shit, you don't know what you're talking about. His banishment from Konoha was the worst thing to ever happen to this village since the death of my grandfather. The village turned its back on a shinobi that gave his all to it, how is that for the best?"

"Let him go, Konohamaru." Konohamaru looked at Senzairu then at Makeinu before letting him go.

"Ungrateful is all it is. He saves the village from being destroyed by Shukaku and he gets repaid by getting kicked out." Makeinu turned to look at Temari who had responded.

Konohamaru spoke, "He even goes as far as to convince the Godaime to become Hokage when she had given up on the village. That's not something a village should do."

Yumi knew all of this, but what she was thinking was how he first saved the village. _"His father sacrificed him so they could be save and he still was treated like a plague."_

Makeinu felt bad he had even said what he said. Hayami spoke next, "Naruto-nii-san, he... really do all of those things?"

Konohamaru nodded, "Of course. Do you think I would lie?"

Hayami shook her head. However, she was putting things together. _"Nii-san told me that the boy who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him got banished when he was twelve. Nii-san is also from Konoha and everyone seems to hate him a lot here."_

A tear fell down the girls eyes as the truth fell upon her, _"So Naruto-nii-san is Foxy-nii-san as well. So that's why they hate nii-san, it's because they think he is the Kyuubi. That's why he was hurting and alone when he first came to us. But Naruto-nii-san wasn't a demon, how could he be? He protected me and he promised he would always. He even plays with me and does everything that a loving brother would do. But why… why did he lie to me? Did he think that I would hate him?"_

Yumi placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "What's wrong Hayami-chan, why are you crying?"

In a low voice, "Naruto-niisan… he's Foxy-niisan isn't he?"

Temari and Yumi eyes widen at this. Everyone else, with the exception of Senzairu was confused.

Yumi, who had an arm around the girl, looked at her with soft eyes, "Yes. But you must understand why he didn't tell you Hayami-chan. When he comes back, you can ask him about it; but for now, please let's leave it alone."

Hayami wiped her eyes, "Okay Yumi-nee-chan. But I hate this village. I don't want to stay here anymore. This village is a bad place, a very bad place."

Makeinu was very proud of his village, "What are you talking about? Konoha is a great village. Don't you dare insult my home. I would never…"

"Makeinu! Stop it." Senzairu words cause the boy to calm down. The man with the phoenix contract continued, "She's right. Konoha is nothing like the Konoha I knew. This place is a former shell of itself. It's good that you defend your village, but it's not the village it once was."

Konohamaru placed a hand on the kid, "Don't worry though. When I become Rokudaime, the village will be great again. I share Hayami-chan's sentiments though. But enough about that…" Konohamaru's mouth started to salivate when he saw their food come. "It's time to eat."

Yumi stared at Hayami who was looking at the plate that was place before her. _"She feels bad for Naruto. Don't Hayami. You're one of the reasons he's not a monster and I thank you for that. Without you, who knows what Naruto would have become? Also, I probably wouldn't have gotten a chance to know him."_

Yumi placed her hand on Hayami's shoulders and smiled at the girl, "Nothings changed. He's still your brother, you know that right?"

"I know. Naruto-nii-san will always be Naruto-nii-san. Nothing will ever change that." Hayami said.

Yumi was happy to see that the girl opinion wasn't negative. _"Not everyone hates you Naruto for what you are."_ Yumi started to eat.

Senzairu felt a slight burning sensation on his left arm, where his phoenix tattoo was. _"So it seems that it's time… so you finally want me Xenos."_ Senzairu stood up and waved goodbye to everyone. Senzairu headed back to his house.

Close to fifteen minutes passed before he arrived at the house. He immediately headed towards that backyard. Sure, he could have summoned the Phoenix anywhere, but he felt that it was much better and more secluded in the confines of his family's house. Biting his thumb to draw blood, Senzairu did the hand seals necessary then slammed his hand to the ground to perform his summon.

Before him, teal feathered phoenix with reddish tips at the tip of the wings and tail. The Phoenix stood a foot or so taller than he did. The Phoenix spoke, "It's time Senzairu-san. We relayed all of your messages to lord Xenos and he said the only way he would give you full access to your powers is if you come to the lair. He will explain the rest once you get there."

"So he wants me to come to the lair… okay, no problem. I will leave immediately."

"Would you like me to escort you, Senzairu-san?" The phoenix asked.

"I would like that very much Mizuiro, but could you please give me about a half an hour or so. I have to straighten up some matters if you will."

The phoenix gave a slight bow, "As you wish. I will wait here for you, Senzairu-san."

He placed his had on the phoenix's head, "Thank you, Mizuiro."

Senzairu jumped on the roof and was heading towards Yuugao. Well, he was about to head in that direction until he saw his mother standing in front of him. "Kaasan, what is it?"

"You're going try to regain access to the phoenix chakra." She asked.

He was surprised and was about to ask how she knows but Tsunade continued, "I heard you and Naiya talking. I'm not Hokage for nothing. I just have one question…"

"Yes, what is it?" He asked waiting for a response.

"I want to know; with full access to it, can you beat him?

Answering honestly, "I don't know. I know I would be on even ground with him, that much is certain. But to say that I can out right beat him is not something I would automatically assume."

"Okay, I got the answer I want. Be careful, okay?" She said worried about him.

Moving past her in a flash, and leaping from roof to roof, he was on his way to Yuugao's house. He was going to ask her for a favor. Hopefully she would accept. I didn't take him long to arrive at Yuugao's place. Knocking on her front door, he waited until she came to the door. When the door opened, Yuugao motioned for him to come in.

"What brings you here, Senzairu?"

"Well I need a favor if it's not too much. I was wondering if you could help with my team's training." He really hoped she would be able to help.

"Sorry, but I can't. My squad is on duty and well I just can't. Why don't you try, Genma-san?" He thought about her suggestion.

"No, I will have to find somebody else." He said while trying to figure out who would do it.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, why do you need someone to train your team? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I have something to deal with."

The look on his face and the way he said it, she knew it was serious, "Are you going on a mission?"

"Something like that. Look, I will tell you all about it when I get back." He kissed the girl on the cheek, "I have to get going. See you when I get back." He left her house in a flash, using smoke to cover his tracks. Yuugao wanted to press him more, but he left before she could. Shrugging, she went back to the kitchen to continue with her meal.

Senzairu, found himself at the Nara household watching his former sensei and his son play Shogi, "So, will you do it for me sensei?"

Making a move on the chess board, "No, can do. Your mother has me as a consultant for her Strategy Division."

Shikamaru who made counter move for the previous move his father made, "Why don't you ask, Asuma-sensei? He has nothing else to do so I'm sure he could help you. If not him, then you might want to try Gai. I would recommend Kakashi, but we both know how lazy he is."

Senzairu completely forgot about Gai, "How could I have forgotten about Gai. I'm sure he would be perfect until I get back. Thanks, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru waved him off as he left quickly. The genius slapped himself when his father moved a piece into place on the board and said, "Checkmate. Another game, son?"

"Sure, another game sounds good." Resetting the pieces, the two begun a new game.

Senzairu finally caught up to Gai, which wasn't hard since Gai was usually at the training grounds around this time. When he asked Gai if he could do him that favor, the green spandex clad man responded with a thumbs up, "It would be my pleasure. How long do you think you will be gone?"

"Don't know really. Anyway, thanks Gai, I owe you one big time."

Smiling his big smile, Gai response, "Don't worry about it."

Senzairu nodded and disappeared in a purple flame. It didn't take the man long to arrive back at his backyard, where Mizuiro was waiting. "Are you ready to go, Senzairu-san?"

"Yes, whenever you are ready." He said to the bird.

"Please, get on my back so we can go." Senzairu did as he was told. The Phoenix took to the air and flew off from the house. Tsunade, who was in the house looking out of her bedroom window, watched as her son headed to the legendary Phoenix Nest. Turning away she headed back to the tower.

_10 PM, Phoenix Nest…_

It's been about a few years since Senzairu has been here. His destination was Xeno's chamber, the actual Phoenix Nest itself, which was at the end of the winding stairs he was walking down. When he arrived at the end; a door, about 50 feet high, made of gold with phoenixes and flame patterns decorating it, stood before him. Pushing the doors open, Senzairu stepped inside the room. After taking a few steps, the door behind him closed.

The room was dark, but he knew it wouldn't be for long, and was he right. Flames danced on the walls of the room and in a bright flash of flames, Senzairu saw the King of The Phoenixes. Before him, was the mythical figure, Xenos. Varying from larger to small, Phoenixes were all around this massive room on marble stone perches. Xeno's however, was standing on the gold perch in the center of the room. The red-feathered bird with orange tips on the tail and the wing, and flaming orange eyes, looked down at Senzairu with a look of disdain.

In a deep and commanding voice, Xenos spoke, "You've been trying to contact me for a while. From what I've been told by my subordinates, you want to regain full access to the power that I deny."

Senzairu dropped to one knee, "Xenos-sama, I need full access to your power if I am to defend my village and everyone I care for against Aisu."

Xenos voice elevated, "I thought you learned your lesson chasing the wielder of the Dragons. It is because of your lack of patience that you are in this position in the first place. I will not give you back full access to my power. When you left here a few years back, you weren't suppose to leave, but you did and to do what, keep an eye on the Dragon wielder. You could have been training and learning more about the powers bestowed upon you, but you had other goals in mind. I have set a three year limit from the time you left, which means you have roughly another year till you gain back your powers, since two have past since you were last here. You are free to go."

"Sir, please. I will do whatever it takes. I need you Xeno-sama." Senzairu pleaded.

"You can cut it with the Sama crap. You've never referred to me like that before; don't think I will give you a break for your new found respect." The phoenix said flatly.

Senzairu smirked, "Saw through that eh? Well to cut the crap, I really need access to your power Xenos. If there is anything…"

Mizuiro, who was sitting on a perch high above and behind Senzairu made a suggestion, "Xenos-sama, maybe we could issue him the test of flames."

Senzairu, who was looking at the bird that transported him here, asked, "Test of Flames, what is that? Is it similar to the Breathe of Fire test that I had to go through to prove I was worthy of the contract?"

Xenos spoke, "Not even close. I will allow you to take this test and you complete it I will give you complete and total access to my powers once more. Do you choose to accept?"

"Will you tell me about the test before I do?" Senzairu asked but got no response. "I guess not, oh well, it can't be helped I guess. Sure, I accept. Now can you tell me."

"With pleasure. This test, you will stay within the flames for as long as I deem. You see Senzairu, every once in a while flames swallow this nest. There is no effect on us, however on you that is a different story. Allow me to show you what I mean."

Xenos eyes started to glow, actually the eyes of every Phoenix in the nest, from what Senzairu could see eyes were glowing. He didn't have anytime to react, the flames engulfed the room and burned his clothes completely off. Screaming in agony, Senzairu could only manage one thought _"Kill Miziuro, if I get out of this hell."_

Xenos communicated with him via mind link, _"You will stay within these flames for four days. If you can with stand the flames without passing out or dying on me, I will restore your powers. Remember these words well Senzairu, it's not about enduring the pain that will get you through this test it's more about will power and resolve. Find your resolve and you will become one with the flame."_

Senzairu, who was on his knees, could feel his skin was peeling. Looking at his tattoo, which was glow a bright orange, he suspected it was the healing abilities that were keeping him alive and the fact he was using his own chakra to withstand the heat. Sure he could withstand a standard Katon, but this was nothing of the sorts. This was the flame of the phoenix. But he knew he would have to withstand it _"If I don't who will be able to compete against Aisu? Forget about him right now Senzairu, concentrate on the task at hand."_

Xenos was looking on _"He doesn't realize it, but the reason he hasn't been burned to a crisp is because he is recognized as one of us. But since he has limit access to our chakra, he feels scorching heat from the flame that is of no consequence to us. Arrogance and lack of self control is why I declined you access to the full scope of my power. It seems you have a more self control, a lesson that I knew you would learn if I stripped you of the power that kept you and the boy who wields the dragons on equal footing. Now Senzairu, show me your resolve. Show me that I didn't make a mistake giving you my contract."_

Senzairu, who was in more pain then one could possibly describe, looked up at the bird standing before him. Xenos saw that look. It was the same one he had when he first came to the cave, it was one of determination. Looking deep in to the iris of Senzairu, he saw the image of a flame dance in his eye before dying out, _"I see that determination has manifested once more. Let's see if you keep it when the flames rise."_

_Chuunin Exam Finals, 2 Weeks and 6 days later..._

Tsunade was sitting in her chair at in her office. Tomorrow was the day. She was ready; she would do what was necessary. She still didn't hear word on Naruto and as for Senzairu, he came back 4 days later; the next six days were spent recuperating from serious burns. If she knew him, he was probably getting his squad ready for the exams that were set to start at 11 am tomorrow. Looking at her clock, she saw the time, it was about 4 pm. She just received word that the Raikage would be arriving in approximately two hours, the Amekage in another hour, Gaara was already in the village, Mizukage would arrive probably late tonight, Tsuchikage also was in the village, Shibuke would arrive from waterfall and the Kusakage would be here later that evening as well. For this very reason, she ordered Sasuke to bring Yumi and Hayami before her. Mai was with Jiraiya, so it was nothing to worried about. She wondered about that relationship, she even asked Mai, but the lady informed her that nothing was going between the two. As she said, Jiraiya wasn't her type. A good friend, but just not the guy for her. Tsunade could relate. Jiraiya was very reliable, but not someone she would consider dating. Knowing of his womanizing ways, she just shuddered at the thought of her and Jiraiya.

Hearing a knock at the door, "Come in."

Shizune opened the door and motioned for Sasuke, Temari, Hayami, and Yumi to enter. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Temari, "As of today, your command has been relieved. Hayami and Yumi will be staying with me tonight."

She saw the look in Sasuke eye as if she was saying he was incapable of protecting the girl so she explained her reason, "I'm not saying you can't protect them Sasuke and Temari, I'm just saying that staying with me would insure their safety. Our village is packed with shinobi from both Rock and Rain. It's no telling what they will do, however, at my place they wouldn't be as foolish."

Temari spoke, "Well I guess I'm coming to your place."

Tsunade shook her head, "No, you're done Temari. Gaara has informed me to inform you that he expects you to report to him within the next hour. If you got issues talk to Gaara. As for you Sasuke…you are free to go. I will get in contact with you later."

Sasuke looked at Hayami then at Tsunade. He then looked back at the girl and nodded. Hayami nodded back, she knew it was his way of saying goodbye. Temari on the other hand bent down to eye level and hugged the girl, "Well Hayami-chan, I probably won't see you tomorrow, but if you're in trouble I will be there. You're a brave little girl Hayami, I have to go or my brother will be mad."

"I'll see you later Temari-nee-chan. Tell Gaara-san and Clown-chan I said hi." Sasuke was rolling on the floor in his head. The name she thought up for Kankerou was hilarious. His eyes shifted to his side when Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder, "It was really nice… you know, what you did for her and all. Thank you for protecting us Sasuke. I know how you and Naruto-kun have your differences but…"

Sasuke walked away with his hand up, "Don't mention it. Just tell that idiot he owes me a rematch." Sasuke opened the door and closed it behind him as he exited the room.

Tsunade shook her head, "Damn Uchiha and his pride. I guess men will be men."

Temari hugged Yumi and whispered, "Stay safe. I kind of feel like your family, you know the sister I never had."

Yumi pulled away to look into her eyes and smile, "I feel the same. Spending time with you in this village made it more bearable. Thank you, Temari." Yumi pulled her in for another hug and whispered, "Just make sure that you're alive after tomorrow so we can hangout when it's all over."

Temari broke free and nodded, "Definitely going to hold you to your word." The Kazekage's sister waved before leaving the room. When she left, Yumi looked towards Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, did you hear anything about Naruto as of yet." Tsunade cast a downward look at her desk. Yumi knew that was a no. There was complete silence between them.

"Tsunade-sama, can I ask you a question that has been bothering me for the last few weeks." Hayami said in soft voice.

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's about Naruto-nii-san. I just want to know the truth. Naruto-niisan was banished from Konoha… so was Foxy-chan. Everyone here hates foxes as much as they hate nii-san. Naruto-nii-san… he's Foxy-chan right? He's the one with the monster in his stomach right?" Tsunade looked at the girl whose hair covered her eyes.

Tsunade knew there wasn't any sense lying to the girl. "Yes, Naruto and Foxy-chan are one in the same."

Tsunade couldn't see her reaction. She wondered if the girl hated Naruto. She needed to know if her views on Naruto had changed, "So, do you see him as your brother or do you see him as a monster like majority of the village."

Without thinking she yelled, "Nii-san isn't a monster!" Tsunade leaned back a little on reflex. The scream from the girl caught her slightly off guard.

Hayami looked she was ashamed at herself for yelling at the Hokage, "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. Nii-san isn't a monster. Fox is the fox, nii-san is nii-san."

Tsunade got up and placed her hand over the girls head, "You're right. Naruto is Naruto and the Kyuubi is the Kyuubi. I'm sure your brother will be here soon." She looked up at Yumi, "You can't wait to see him either can you?"

"I know he is doing what he feels is right. If that took him a year, five, ten, or hundred, I would wait because I know if there is still a breath in his body, he's going to be here today or tomorrow." Tsunade was glad that Naruto found someone like her to share his life with. True love was hard to find, she hoped he cherishes it like she cherished her's.

_Northern Mountain Hills…_

Naruto was standing outside with the Hiraishin kunai in his hand. He was clearly worn, tattered, and just tired. Falling on his face in the dirt, Naruto was knocked out. Rin, who was watching, walked over and shook him to wake him up. She kept shaking, and shaking. _"Not again. Doesn't he know he has to be in the village tomorrow. Isn't that what he told me? At this rate he's going to be out for two days."_ Draping Naruto over her shoulder, she carried him back into the house.

When she arrived at his room, she just threw him on the bed. Taking a step back she looked him over. Shaking her head, she leaned forward to heal some his injuries _"He's low on chakra. Rest will heal that. I just wonder how much rest he's going to need."_ Rin wondered.

_Konoha, 6:30 PM…_

Inside the chariot that entered the village with the Cloud insignia on it sat the Raikage. The daimyo would arrive later he was informed, it didn't matter, he was in the Leaf Village. Tomorrow would be a glorious day in history as far as he was concerned. It would be a new era; the era that he had always envisioned. Peaking outside of the tinted screens, he could see all eyes were drawn to him. When he arrived at the finest inn in the village, Aisu stepped out of the carriage followed by his son. Kouen, who was walking along side the carriage with Cadaan, Roba, Jikoku, and Daki was looking around to see if saw Kumoko.

"You would think she would be here to greet you, yet she isn't." Kouen looked at the Raikage, "Do you want me to locate her sir?"

He shook his head, "No. Just make sure she doesn't attack the girl. I don't want her messing it all up now. She can fulfill her personal vendetta soon, but not right now."

Kouen bowed, "As you wish." He took off to find her.

Cadaan looked off to his left, the quizzical expression on his face caused Reido to ask, "What's wrong?"

Aisu answered, "We're being watch by ANBU. So much for trust, but it's to be expect from one who has reached Tsunade's status." The Raikage headed inside the inn and proceeded the room that he was given.

After taking five minutes or so to settle down, Reido and the other members of his squad was standing before his father, who was sitting in a chair. "You guys know the signal. When the signal goes off Cadaan will give you you're instructions. You are to carry them out. Once you carry them out, you are to head back to Cloud. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, "Good, you all are free to roam the village. Just be back in your rooms by ten tonight. Dismissed."

Everyone left the room and as they were leaving, Kumoko and Kouen were entering.

"You wanted to see me sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I want to tell you that I want you to lay off of the girl. I'm sure you were dedicating your time observing her. We're so close, I don't want you messing that up." He said the last part in a tone that would show how serious he was.

She clenched her fist as she spoke, "I'm going to kill that little bitch and his girlfriend. But I will hold off until tomorrow."

"I don't care what you do after, just don't do anything tonight or during the exams, you got that?" She nodded. "Okay, you all are free to go. I'm am to meet with the other Kages' for a dinner here in town." Just as he stood up, he heard a knock at the door, and low and behold it was two Leaf shinobi.

"Raikage-sama, Tsunade requests your presences at the dinner hall." One of the shinobi stated.

He looked at the four shinobi that he came with, "Its okay, you guys walk around and enjoy the village. Gentlemen, lead the way."

Aisu followed behind the two gentlemen that came to escort him to the dinner. When he left the room, Kumoko put a dent in the wall. "Un-fucking believable, I'm this close to revenge and yet, I can't get it. The two are under the Hokage's protection and I doubt she's going to protect them. I can take them out now. Fuck that, I'm going to …"

Kouen appeared in front of the girl who went for the door, "Think for one second Kumoko. If she leaves them, don't you think she will have ANBU watching closely? You also forget what happened between you and the Uchiha. You're going to get your chance, just wait it out."

Kumoko thought about what he said. She looked away as if in pain, the fact the he was right stung her. She punched the wall again, "Damn it. Okay. I got to get the hell out of here, I need a drink."

"I guess I will be joining you then." Cadaan said to his friend.

"I'm in, you Roba?" Daki asked.

Roba nodded, "Sure, what about you, Kouen?"

The blue haired shinobi nodded his head, "Okay, let's go." The group filed out of the room with thoughts of becoming intoxicated.

_Local Restaurant…_

This was one of the more upscale restaurants in Konoha. Tsunade really didn't want to attend the meeting but she had no choice. In the mean time, she had ANBU watching over the two females in her custody, well three if you count Mai. A rectangular table, Tsunade sat at the Head of the table, Gaara on her right, the Tsuchikage on her left, the Amekage, or leader of Rain next to Gaara, Shibuke next to the Tsuchikage, Kusakage next to him and Aisu next to the leader of Rain. The group was waiting for the Mizukage, who just arrived with his group. The Leaf Shinobi standing guard stopped them.

"Welcome Mizukage, forgive me, but this a Kage only party, no guards allowed." Tsunade informed the head of the Mist village. He turned to his man waved them off earning a nod from each. The guard at the door showed him to his seat next to Aisu.

He sat, "Well, this is the first time in years that the all the Kages' from the five elemental nations have been in the same village for the Chuunin exams. How are you Tsunade-dono?"

"I've been good. I hope all is well with you. It has been a while since I've been in Konoha, I forgot how beautiful this village is." The Mizukage commented.

"Yes, it is a lovely village. So tell me Tsunade-dono, why no guards?" Aisu asked.

"I just want everyone to relax and feel safe here. Besides it's an act of good faith, Raikage-dono." Tsunade didn't even buy what she said but it sounded good.

Aisu laughed, "I suppose so. I hear that the girl from the Minashu clan is still here in Konoha. I would very much like to speak to the little girl."

Tsunade really hated this bastard. He knew how to piss her off and he was doing a good job. But being her she calmed herself. Gaara was different story.

Gaara stood up, "You bastard…" Sand was coming out of the gourd on the floor next to him. Aisu gave him a sick smile, daring him to attack.

Tsunade placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Gaara please calm down, this isn't the place."

Gaara looked at Aisu, "I know you want to fight Aisu. I warn you, I am not to be trifled with. My patience is very thin, Aisu. Your mocking the girl and her family, what do you hope to accomplish by talking to her? You just want to show her the face of her clan's murderer. Unlike Tsunade here, I have no problem killing you, because I know the type of person you are. You're a power hungry ego-maniacal asshole. Don't think you're fooling anyone here. However, I will refrain from harming you, Naruto will do that himself. I suggest after this examine you hide behind all of the Cloud shinobi that you can. I only wish I'm there when that blade claims your head."

Aisu was getting angry. The fact of the matter was he had no idea where Naruto was and what he was doing with the blade. He didn't like Gaara, this was another person who would stand in his way. It didn't matter; Gaara of the Sand would be occupied during the exams, which he made sure off. Another factor was Senzairu. He had a plan laid out for that man. The only wildcard is Uzumaki Naruto. To hide his anger, he smiled at Gaara, "Well, I guess I will have to be extra careful. I apologize if I offended you, Kazekage-dono."

Gaara didn't even give the man a response. He turned to Tsunade, "How long until the food arrives?"

"Not long." The Hokage said.

It only took a few minutes before an assortment of dishes were bought forth to eat. Tsunade couldn't wait for this painful dinner to end. The things she had to do as Hokage.

_In the village…_

Senzairu was walking with his squad in front of him and Asuma beside him. The two rarely had time spend but this one of those rare occasions. While the two boys and the girl, who got out of the hospital a few days ago, were walking, Senzairu and Asuma were talking.

"I see you've been training them hard. Gai told me he trained them for a week. Why didn't you come ask me, I would have helped?" Asuma asked the golden-brown-eyed Jounin, who scratched his head.

"The thought never occurred to me, sorry." He offered an apology. The truth was he really did forget about him.

"So, how are things going with you and Yuugao?" Asuma asked.

"Good, things are good. You and Kurenai?" Senzairu asked.

Asuma didn't know if he should tell him but he had too, it would hurt if he found out from somebody else. "Um…well great. I asked Kurenai to marry me."

"And what did she say?" Senzairu asked.

"Well…" Asuma didn't want to tell him the answer.

Senzairu smiled, "She said yes. It's okay, I'm not mad Asuma. I want Kurenai to be happy and with you I know she will. Besides, I'm with Yuugao now. So, when is the wedding?"

"After all of this blows over. Look I got to go; but Senzairu, I want you to be my best man. Don't die on me okay."

Senzairu extended his hand for the man to shake, "I don't plan on dying. Just don't die and make her sad. If you do that I'm going to have to drag your ass back from the other side."

Asuma laughed, "You never change, do you Senzairu?"

"Of course, change is unavoidable. But with change a small part of you still exists. I will see you later friend, stay safe." Asuma nodded then walked off in the other direction.

Senzairu looked ahead to see his squad waiting for him, "What's taking you so long Senzai-sensei, we're hungry." Smiling at Makeinu, _"Change is inevitable."_ He reached in his pocket and gave Makeinu the money, "You guys go on and get something to eat without me. Just remember to be at my house at 10 sharp."

Akuru spoke, "Um sensei… what about me? I'm not in the tournament so do you want me to show up as well?"

"You are apart of the team right?" The girl smile grew wide as she nodded vigorously.

"Well, then it's settled. I will see you guys later." In a poof of smoke, he was gone.

_9 PM, Uchiha Compound…_

Sasuke was sitting outside on the steps that led to the patio looking up at the full moon. He had to admit, it was kind of quiet with Hayami gone. He was thinking about tomorrow mostly. Tsunade had him assigned to protect the civilians and the academy students as they made their way to the Rock face monument. He would be stationed close to the stadium in case he was needed there. It didn't matter, Sasuke would do what he could.

The young Uchiha felt arms wrap around him from behind, the smell of a Cherry Blossoms eased his mind even more. Before the arms wrapped around him, he knew it was Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Oh." Sakura rested her head in the groove of his neck. Following his line of sight, "its beautiful isn't it."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. He knew she was beautiful but the moonlight really enhanced it. Placing his hand under he chin, "Yes, it is beautiful." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura passionately. Pulling away to get air, Sakura returned resting her head on his neck.

"Tomorrow is going to be hectic, Sasuke-kun. I just want to say that if one of us doesn't survive that…" he cut her off.

"I love you too Sakura, but I don't intend on dying or letting you die. So get that out of your head." Sakura was shocked at the fact that he said that he loved her. This wasn't the real Sasuke.

She felt his forehead. "Are you okay? First the kiss and now you saying you love me. You got to be sick that's it."

Sasuke smirked while looking at the moon, "I'm okay, Sakura."

She didn't know what brought on this change but she was grateful. Tightening her grip around him, slightly below his neck, Sakura rejoined him at looking at the moon. Sasuke place a hand on her forearm. He would cherish the moment, you never know when you will get another one like it, is what he thought.

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

Yuugao, who had her towel wrapped around her body due to her just exiting the shower, slipped into her under garments then slide on a long t-shirt with the Leaf symbol on the front. After she finished getting dress, she left her bed room and headed the kitchen for a snack. Passing the living room, she noticed a moonflower on the window ledge. She smiled but continued to the kitchen. She pulled out cake a cut two slices. She then poured two glasses of milk than sat them on the table.

"So, are you going to continue to hide or are you going to join me?" As soon as she said that, Senzairu came into view with a big grin on his face.

"I like the moonflower, but you didn't have to." She said before taking a bite out of her cake.

Sitting in the chair on her right, Senzairu took a bite out of the slice she set out for him. "I wanted to, besides you did say that they were your favorite flower."

"So they are." The two continued to eat their cake in silence.

Senzairu broke the silence, "Yuugao, I just want you to know that if things get out of hand tomorrow..."

She placed her finger to his lips, "Let's not worry about tomorrow. What matters is that you're here now. This last half year or so has been everything I could ever hope for. I thought I would never love again and well you… you showed me I can love again. I can't imagine what my life would be without you now, so don't go on saying that you're going to die. Because, I can't take another heart break after the fragments have healed."

Caressing her hair, "You know waking up to this face every morning is something I can see myself getting use to. But I'm a realist and I know that there is a possibility that one or both of us might die tomorrow."

She interjected, "Or both of us might survive… no one knows the future."

"True." Was all he could say.

"It's like I said, let's focus on the now." She pulled him close until her lips interlocked with his. He knew that it was a possibility that he would have to use his _"Angel of Death" jutsu, _but right now he wouldn't worry about it. He wanted her to be happy, regardless of how long that might be.

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

Shikamaru and Temari were lying in a grass field looking up at the sky. Temari told Gaara that she was considering quitting. Kankerou who was present; went ballistic, Gaara on the other hand understood. His words as they played in her head _"Your love for that lazy Pineapple-head guy is the reason correct? If you love him then you decision is simple. Follow your heart."_

Temari looked at the unsuspecting Nara and smiled, _"Thank you Gaara, I will."_

Shikamaru was thinking the same thing. He was definitely done after this war. He had no idea where he and Temari would go, but as long as they were together it didn't matter at all. In his mind he did more than what he had intended to do as ninja. He never thought he would attain the rank of Jounin, in fact he never thought he would be considered one of the elite in the village. Hell, he was apart of ANBU and a strategic consultant to the Hokage. Yep he did a lot in his time, nothing more he could or want to do. He would follow Hinata's example. Out of all of them, she had been the smart one in his eyes. _"Konoha has always and will always be my home, but its time I make one with Temari."_

Shikamaru pulled the girl close on instinct. She had also moved closer on instinct as well. Where ever life would take them and how troublesome it might get, as long as they had each other it wouldn't matter. Not one bit.

_Naiya's place…_

Hinata was sitting on the roof looking at the moon. She love doing this when she was at the Hyuuga compound. It was one of the most relaxing things she could do. Getting lost in the ocean that was the sky, all of her issues with her family washed away. It was calming.

Hinata glanced behind her when she sensed someone behind her.

Shinji took up a seat next to her, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it's quite beautiful. When ever it's a full moon I find a spot to watch it. It's so calming and relaxing." Hinata said while looking at the moon.

"We're leaving here in four hours Naiya said. We should arrive in Konoha around 12:30 - 1 pm tomorrow."

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, sensei informed me."

Shinji needed to ask her a question, he needed to know, "Hinata… can I ask you something?"

The girl looked at him waiting for his question, "Your feelings for Naruto… I want to know if their so deep that you will never allow anyone else into your heart?"

Hinata thought about the question then she responded, "I care for Naruto-kun, but I don't think my feelings are that deep, not anymore. He's with Yumi-san and I'm happy for their happiness. I will have to find my own happiness someday but I guess I have to wait. Most guys don't look at me that way. Because of my shy and quiet nature, I've never been looked at like Ino-san or Sakura-san."

"Well those guys are idiots. You are the prettiest lady I have ever seen and you have much more to offer than those two." Hinata was a little surprised. Nobody had ever thought she was pretty, let alone the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

Shinji slid his hand over Hinata's hand which was resting on the roof, "Hinata, I really like you. I don't know how you feel about me or if you even like me, but maybe one day…maybe one day I can be that guy that brings you happiness."

Shinji acted on instinct, he inched closer until he kissed a shocked Hinata. When he pulled away he looked at Hinata whose eyes were wide from the suddenness of the kiss. Shinji looked at Hinata and wondered if she was okay. Maybe he moved to fast. He was cursing himself thinking that he blew it.

Hinata touched her lips with her hands. He really didn't know what was going through her mind but in Hinata mind she was thinking, _"He kissed me. He really kissed me. Naiya-sensei said he liked me, but I had no idea. Is this why he always offered to walk me back home and turn up wherever I was to join me." _

Shinji voice broke her train of thought, "Hinata, I'm sorry I let my feelings take control. If you are uncomfortable truly I never meant for that to happen."

"its okay, Shinji-kun. It's just that I didn't know you liked me like that."

"Oh… so you don't feel the same." Shinji said in a defeated tone.

Hinata slide her hand over his this time and smiled, "I didn't say that. I don't know if you are that guy or if I will ever find that guy, but let's see what happens, okay Shinji-kun?" He nodded. Simultaneously, the two turned to look at the moon in the sky. He hoped that she allowed him the chance to prove he was that guy. For Hinata, this was the first guy who has ever felt this way about her. Maybe giving him a shot wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he was that guy. Time would tell.

Kaito and Naiya, who were sitting outside watching the two, looked on as they kissed and held hands.

"Don't they look so cute together?" Naiya said.

"Everything looks cute to you. But I suppose they would make a nice couple." Kaito agreed, he didn't want to piss her off.

"I think we should give them some privacy. Come, I will make you some of you favorite tea." Naiya started walking back to the house. Kaito couldn't turn that down. It wasn't often that she would offer to make him his green tea. She knew how much he liked it, but whenever he asked her to make it she would say no. Naiya doing anything of this nature is her way of showing she cares. He knew that, it was the type of person she was. Kaito glanced at the two; he then headed into the house to enjoy the tea he loved so much.

_Konoha, 8 AM…_

Tsunade was sitting at her chair in the tower looking out the window. People from all over were here in Konoha to see the exams this year. Today was the day, it was finally here. She didn't know where Naruto was at, hell she didn't even know if Senzairu got full access back to the power of the phoenix. All she knew was that she would have to be ready. Tightening her fist and smirking, she knew she was. After today, if Konoha stood or fell, it would be because of her abilities. There was no more tomorrow, today was the day. Not the day of the exams, not the day that all of the Kages' of the elemental nations met for the first time in years. Today was much more than that.

In her eyes, today was the final battle of the war.

* * *

A\N 

Finally, we have arrived at the day. From here on out it gets intense with FIGHTS, FIGHTS, FIGHTS!!!!. Stay tune. Thanks for reading and please, review.


	30. I Declare War: Chuunin Exams Pt III

Chapter 30: I Declare War (Chuunin Exams: Part III)

_Konoha, 10 AM…_

Senzairu was standing outside in front of his place with his squad. Akuru was standing in between the boys in civilian clothing. She had her headband on, but her white shirt and blue shorts were her street clothes. Makeinu and Ranpu on the other hand had on newer version of the outfits that Senzairu gave them for the exam. The boys looked ready. Senzairu looked at the two, he was proud of all of them. But he had other things to worry about then their matches. He had to worry about the war. But first he would be a spectator until it all started.

"Come on guys, I think we should head to the stadium now. Everyone is heading there already. Your weights are off, right?" The nod that he got from both boys confirmed that they were. Good, they wouldn't have a chance to remove them in the heat of battle. Taking the lead, the group followed him as he headed toward the stadium.

Yumi was looking out the window watching them. Konohamaru and his group of friends were ordered by Tsunade to get them to the Hokage Monument Mountains. Not now, but when the invasion started. The Hokage's reason was that if she gave special treatment to them; in regards of evacuation procedures, then she would have to give it the other civilians. That couldn't be done because Aisu would know, so she had to act like everything was normal. Konohamaru didn't care, he told Naruto he would watch over them and now that he was given his chance, he would do just that.

The Sarutobi placed his hand on Yumi's shoulder, "Come let's get going. We shouldn't be late to the arena." Yumi didn't think it was a good idea to go, well not for her sake anyway. She was worried about Hayami more so than anyone else.

Tsunade explained the reason to her so she had a better understanding. They would sit near an easy exit point; that was the plan. Yumi was ready, "Let's go. Where is Hayami?"

"She's down stairs with Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi. They're waiting." Konohamaru and Yumi exited the room. When they got downstairs, everyone was waiting for them. Yumi took notice of Hayami first. She noticed that the girl had the katana that Sasuke had given her wrapped on a string, on her left side, between the bottom of her white long sleeve shirt and the top of her blue sweats. Being that she was so short; the sheath was touching the ground next to her blue sandals.

Yumi pointed at the sword, "Are you really going to bring that, Hayami?"

"Yes. I feel safe with it. It reminds me of the one dad had." The girl tapped the handle of the sword.

Yumi understood. If it made her feel better than she had no problem with it. "Well, I guess we should be going." The group exited the place and headed towards the stadium.

_  
Stadium, 10:40 AM…_

Shikamaru; who was in his standard Jounin uniform, was surveying the stadium. He was looking around to spot people that looked suspicious in his eyes. He turned back to the Hokage's observation deck. Everyone was there except the Raikage, he figured as much. He expected the guy to arrive just on time. It didn't matter, he was getting bored already. He didn't expect this exam to be this big. Even the Queen of Snow Country was here. Nobles from all over, from what he could see were in attendance. This exam was shaping up to be more troublesome by the minute. The stadium was slowly filling up and he could see the guards that were stationed throughout. He spotted Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Yamato, Senzairu and Anko in the arena. He spotted other Chuunin and Jounin throughout the stadium. He even saw ANBU throughout the stadium.

He wondered where Temari was. He figured she was stationed somewhere outside of the stadium. He was certain that if the Cages' could have had personal guards in the observation deck, she and Kankuro would most certainly be there. He knew Kankuro was probably close by; he always stuck close to Gaara. He couldn't worry about that, he had to play his part and ref this thing. He turned back to the Genin lined up behind him. He didn't say a word; he would wait until it was five minutes till the start of the exams to do so. They let all of their enemies penetrate this far, he wondered how things would turn out for the Leaf, he even wondered if it was a good idea to do so. No time for regrets.

Fifteen minutes or so passed and Senzairu, who was chatting with Kakashi and Gai on the other side of the stadium, left them and walked up to Anko and Tenzou, "Hey, what's up guys?"

"Nothing much, I hope you got your kids ready?" Anko said with a playful grin.

"Enough about that… I see Hokage-sama has stationed 2 squads of ANBU right here in the stadium." Senzairu pointed out.

Tenzou interjected, "It can't be helped; we all have to stay on high alert. For now we will be patient and watch the matches."

Anko agreed. They would just have to be on alert. She was watching Senzairu, and when his eyes narrowed, showing his hatred for whatever he was looking at, she traced his line of sight to see the Raikage heading towards the seat next to the Hokage.

In the observation deck, Aisu greeted everyone then took his seat next to Tsunade. "Good day Hokage-dono, wonderful weather here in Konoha isn't it."

"Yes, it is always nice this time of year. I can't wait to see who will emerge victorious in this tournament. It should be exciting this year, don't you think?" Tsunade asked.

Aisu wasn't stupid, he knew she suspected something, maybe she knew about the attack, but it was already too late. He was holding all of the cards, "Yes, I think its going to be interesting. Very interesting in fact, I'm betting on the first match to go to Cloud."

"Well, I wouldn't assume that. The kid that is fighting is pretty good. But we shall see." Tsunade said.

"Do you care to make a wager? I hear you like taking gambles." The way he said it, Tsunade knew he wasn't talking about the match so much.

A small smile flashed across her face, "I only take gambles that I know I can win."

Stroking his chin while looking at the Hokage, "Really now... I guess will have to see how it turns out to know who was right and who was wrong."

Gaara, who was on her right, had his ears open but his eyes were on Hayami and Yumi, who were in the stadium, close to the exit. He saw the young Hyuuga girl and the kid that remind him of a younger Naruto sitting next to the girl. He looked at Tsunade and whispered, "Do you think that it's wise to have them watching over her? Mere Chuunin, what happened to the Uchiha?"

"The same thing that happened to your sister, he was needed else where. Don't worry, Konohamaru is very capable, besides, I just need him to get them to the destination we declared safe." Gaara couldn't help but worry. He didn't like this one bit. He would have to sit it out.

The Mizukage, who was sitting next to Gaara, leaned over "Hey, what are you guys whispering about?"

Tsunade waved him off, "Oh nothing really, just something Gaara needed to tell me."

Gaara was mad that she interrupted him. He was going to tell the Mizukage to mind his business, but Tsunade was always the peace maker. He looked at Tsunade, "It's about time right?"

The Hokage nodded and stepped forward to the metal railing. In a loud voice that projected through the stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to Konoha's Chuunin selection exam today. We will now get started with the matches of the sixteen that have qualified for today's final exam. Everyone please, sit back and enjoy the show." When Tsuande walked back to her seat she heard cheers from the crowd. The exams were now about to begin.

Shikamaru looked to the group once more, "Okay, we're about to start the matches. The rules are the same as the preliminaries. The two with the first match: Inkan Jikoku… Sueshijuu Makeinu remain in the arena, everyone else please go up to the balcony and wait for your turn."

Ranpu and Futeki walked up to Makeinu, Ranpu whispered, "Try not to go over board with it, okay? Don't underestimate this guy either, you should be fine."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but you could save it. I'm going to beat this guy no matter what. His friend is the one I want." Makeinu said with confidence.

"Just make sure you win, kick this guy's ass." Futeki slapped him on his shoulder and headed to the balcony.

Jikoku decided to taunt him, "Think encouraging words from your girl and that dumb ass friend of yours is going to save you? Not likely."

Makeinu didn't like this guy. He wanted to beat him so bad, but he also wanted that Reido kid. He looked in the stands when he heard Akuru, who was sitting next to Yasumi chanting 'Kick his butt'. He turned back to the kid, "I don't count on words saving me, just my skill. Care to give it a go?"

Shikamaru, who had his hands in his pocket, was looking back and forth at the two kids. "You two can start whenever you feel like it." Shikamaru jumped back to give the boys some space to fight.

Jikoku rotated his neck causing it to crack. His goal was simple, crush this kid and show the power of the Cloud. He slipped into a fighting stance. Makeinu did the same. The boys gave one another a long stare down. Makeinu was thinking of things he could do. He had an ace up his sleeve, but he wouldn't use it until it was absolutely necessary for him to do so. He would have to get a feel for this guy.

Makeinu went to the holster on his leg to retrieve a handful of shurikens, which he immediately launched at the kid. Jikoku dodged them all effortlessly. Makeinu vanished from the sight of the untrained eye, which were civilians and most Genin, to appear on his right. The punch that was aimed at Jikoku's jaw was effortlessly blocked.

Jikoku grabbed the fist with the palm of his hand. He smirked at Makeinu, "I thought you were better than this." Following up with a punch to the face, he sent the boy skidding across the ground. He had a smug look on his face. This boy was too weak to even be considered a match in his eyes.

In the stands, Anko turned to Senzairu, "Looks like your boy is outclassed."

"Hardly" Was all that he said.

"Come again?" Anko wanted to make sure she heard him right.

In the contestant balcony, Ranpu was explaining to Futeki why this match was just beginning, "I said he's not in danger."

"What do you mean?" Futeki asked.

Senzairu looked at Anko, "I mean that he is testing the kids speed and power. From what I can gather, he knows he won't be able to end this quick. This Jikoku kid is just as good, maybe."

On the balcony, Futeki yelled at Ranpu, "Maybe! He's losing; this guy is more than good." Ranpu just pointed to the arena.

Anko look at the kid when Senzairu told her to just watch. He picked himself up and wiped the blood from his lip. Senzairu spoke, "He's about to get serious now, the warm up is over. Watch him closely." He turned to Akuru and Yasumi, "You might want to watch him as well." Anko and the others did just that.

Konohamaru was waiting for Makeinu to make this match interesting. But although he had his eyes on the match he was scanning the arena for Kumoko. He finally found her over where Kakashi was at. Well, in the general area he was in, but nowhere near him. He kept his eyes on her and he could sense she was looking at him and his little group. He tapped Hanabi, "11 o'clock. She's waiting for the right time to attack. Be on alert."

Hanabi nodded, "Don't worry I will." The two attentions went back to the fight.

Makeinu slipped into a fighting stance, "You hit kind of hard. I guess I should have taken you seriously from the beginning. Well, I won't make the same mistake twice."

Not wasting time, his speed increased greatly, to the point that Jikoku was surprised. He barely managed to block the first hit; he was unsuccessful at blocking the blow to the gut. Reacting quickly to the blow, he blocked and followed with a punch, but it was blocked. He used that opportunity to throw the boy to the other side of the stadium. Makeinu landed on his feet. Jikoku was glad he created distance between the two now he could perform his lightning jutsu.

Jikoku formed the hand seals necessary for his jutsu, _"This guy is making it close combat. I hate to admit it, but he's slightly better. Let's make this a ninjutsu match. He seems to only know taijutsu, which means he probably sucks at ninjutsu."_

When he did his final hand seal, _"Lightning Style: Current Strike"_ A cloud formed above Jikoku's head. Electricity could be seen within the cloud. Ranpu activated his Byakugan; he could see chakra channeling at one point. Studying the technique he understood its purpose. He yelled out to his teammate, "Watch out!"

Makeinu did a back flip just in time, avoiding the strike that hit where he was standing. As soon as he landed another strike came toward him, but he dodged it once more. Jikoku, who was under the cloud was laughing, "You can't touch me. If you get hit by this strike, you're done for. For a taijutsu user, this must be the worst match up for you. Now that your taijutsu is useless what will you do?"

Makeinu was thinking on his move. Jikoku was right, he did favor taijutsu, but he was wrong to assume that taijutsu was the only thing he could use. _"Damn, I can't get close to him, so my taijutsu is useless now. What technique can I use?"_

Kakashi was standing next to Gai watching the match, "That technique is similar to Sasuke's 'Lightning Strike'; however it is a more limited version. This kid can get around it if he focuses."

Gai nodded, "Yes. The ten days I trained him, I saw his raw talent. He acts sometimes without thinking, which is his biggest flaw. If he can keep calm, I'm sure he can win."

"I guess we'll see. In the mean time, keep your eyes open." Kakashi said to his rival.

"Don't worry I'm on alert Kakashi. Speaking of Sasuke, do you know where he's at?" Gai asked when he saw Konohamaru and Hanabi by Hayami and Yumi.

Kakashi shook his head, "Hokage-sama has probably stationed him where she needs him the most. I'm sure she did this with Lee-kun as well. I know you're probably worried about him but don't be, you trained him well."

"I'm not worried about Lee; I know he can take care of himself. I just wish I knew where He, Neji, and Tenten were placed." Gai said to his friend.

Kakashi who was looking at the match turned to Gai, "Sorry Gai, did you say something?"

Gai place his hands on his head, "You did it once again my rival with that cool and witty attitude."

"Uh Gai, the fight." Kakashi said pointing to Makeinu, who was dodging the strikes. Gai just put his head down. He hated when Kakashi acted cool.

Makeinu was dodging the strikes but he was trying to think of something, _"Damn. A Suiton would work, since water act as a conductor, but it would drain most of my chakra to do the 'Water Dragon' and I would be a sitting duck. Senzairu-sensei said Earth is weak against Lightning initially. However, if I had an Earth Justu stronger than his, which I don't, I could use it, so that's out. I don't have a Fire Jutsu strong enough so that won't work. Wait, my kunai and a wire on it could work."_

Makeinu formed a plan; it was time to put it into action. He decided to confuse him. Using his speed, Makeinu ran circles around him. Jikoku couldn't strike him, not when he was moving that fast. He would wait. He was certain that he was trying to set him for the technique he displayed, but when kunai flew at his feet he jumped back to avoid the kunai. He smiled when he saw Makeinu do what he predicted he would. _"Its over"_

Makeinu appeared in front of him and went for his kick. Although it was blocked, it sent Jikoku in the air with a smirk. Makeinu tried to move as fast as he could, but his left arm was caught by the strike. Jikoku was about go for the finishing strike, but he felt a jolt of electricity course through his body. The explosion sent the boys flying causing them to hit the ground hard.

Reido, who was watching the match, wondered what happened. He didn't understand, nor did Tsuki. "How did Jikoku get hit with his own attack, I thought he made contact."

Reido did some more analyzing. He smirked when he realized what that kid did, "Smart, but stupid at the same time."

Akuru was looking on clearly worried about Makeinu. "Makeinu…" she didn't see him move and that made her worry more.

Senzairu shook his head at the kid, "Great idea, execution not so great. What the hell was he thinking?"

Anko offered her answer, "I guessing he was trying to get the boy to shock himself. Seriously, you didn't show him any strong ninjutsu?"

"That's not the case. I showed my squad a number of ninjustu, but nothing to counter a jutsu of that caliber. I'm surprised he can use a technique of that nature." Senzairu explained to the purple-haired Jounin.

Akuru spoke, "Sensei, he's not moving."

Senzairu smiled when he saw the boy twitch, "Give him a minute, he's just trying to catch himself. He'll be up in no time."

Sure enough, the boy slowly picked himself off of the ground holding his left shoulder. _"Damn it, I though I could avoid it, I took a gamble and now my arm is numb and it hurts like hell. Okay, I can't wait anymore; I have to finish it with this next jutsu."_

Jikoku slowly picked himself up, but he was pissed and a little weak. He had to finish it now. Besides, that move took a lot of chakra out of him. He was going to win this. His eyes focused on the boy as a thin outline of blue chakra surrounded him. _"What the hell is he doing?" _Jikoku wondered.

Kakashi watched the boy slip into the fighting stance, "He's going to use that…but how does he know it?"

On the other side of the stadium, Anko turned to Senzairu, "That kid, how does he know that technique?"

Senzairu smirked, "I showed it to him of course. For the remaining of their training with me, I focused on a technique that would benefit them best. This technique best suits him."

In the Hokage's observation deck, the Raikage turned to Tsunade, "That kid… he's no normal Genin, is he? The move he's preparing to do; no Genin should be able to do it."

"Well, the same could be said about his opponent and that technique he did earlier." The Raikage turned back to look at the kid. _"How does this kid know this technique?"_

On the balcony, Reido, Tsuki, and the other Genin wondered what was going on. They listened when Futeki asked Ranpu, "What is he doing?"

Ranpu response, "Just watch, you'll see."

Makeinu slipped into the fighting stance and was now ready to perform the technique. _"Okay just take my time… I just got it right two days ago. The numbness wore off in my left arm, but it still hurts. I have no choice, but to use it and risk further injury if I want to advance. Okay, here we go."_

Jikoku started laughing, "You think that a little glow is going to help you win the match? You are so outclassed kid, it isn't even funny. I'm going to kill you now."

"I'll end it before then." A confident Makeinu stated.

Jikoku was preparing the hand seals for his jutsu, but his and everybody's eyes widened when Makeinu disappeared from his spot. Slowly turning to his right, he felt a punch in his right arm, suddenly he vanished once more only to appear on his left and place a hard elbow strike to his left shoulder. Jikoku felt extreme pain in both of his arms, but that wasn't the end of the attack. Makeinu appeared in front of him and placed a kick in the right side of his neck. He then disappeared from view; reappearing behind him to place a kick in the back of his neck. This caused the boy to fall to his knees defenseless. Before he fell, Makeinu disappeared from view only to appear 20 feet in front of him.

Jikoku looked on in fear; he was defenseless. Makeinu began to circle him at high speed until it look like a blue ring was surrounding them. When he got in the path directly in front of the boy he charged at him head on. All anyone saw was a blue blur smash into the stadium wall causing an explosion to occur upon impact.

The crowd was speechless. The first match was interesting to say the least. The civilians were shocked and the shinobi were surprised by the jutsu. Yasumi of squad eight, who was sitting next to Akuru in the stands, spoke, "What was that jutsu that Makeinu-kun did?"

Akuru ignored the girl, not because she didn't want to answer the question but because she wanted to see if her teammate was alright. When the smoke cleared, Makeinu was on one knee with one eye closed, gasping for air. Shikamaru looked at the other kid and he was down for the count. He walked up to the boy to feel his pulse but Makeinu said, "He's not dead. I reduced the force of the technique so he wouldn't die. He's just going to be out for a very longtime. So did I win?"

Shikamaru turned to the crowd, "Winner of Match 1: Sueshijuu Makeinu"

The crowd was still silent. Futeki was the first to clap. Then the sound resonated through the stadium, everyone started to clap as well. Makeinu was happy he was receiving praise, but he was hurt too. He was right though, because of that lightning making contact with his left arm, it was damaged. He couldn't even lift it anymore. He was sure that it was broken. He was mad at himself, he didn't want to use his ace, but he had no choice. Either that or lose. It didn't matter; he would find a way to advance."

A medic squad came to the arena and carried an injured Jikoku off. One of the medics came up to him, "You might want to come and get that looked at sir. You have time before your next match." Makeinu nodded and followed the medic.

Anko saw the kid arm dangling, "It seems that the jutsu comes with a price."

Yasumi asked again, "What was that jutsu that he just used?"

Akuru in a serious tone, "That jutsu is called 'Leaf Channel Strike'"

On the competitor's balcony, Ranpu was explaining the technique to Futeki, "Yes, the 'Leaf Channel Strike', that's what I said. However, there are three levels to the technique each with different points to hit. There is the 5-point Channel Strike, 7-Point Channel Strike, and the 9-point Channel Strike." The actual level that Makeinu used is the 5-point channel strike. So his technique is called the 'Leaf's 5-point Channel Strike."

Futeki understood his explanation of the technique. She actually saw him hit five places, each looking like he caused major damage to whatever that he had hit. Makeinu had become so strong; in fact she was kind of jealous, but proud as well. Proud that her friend was strong and could protect himself now; jealous because of her competitive nature. Looking at his match made one thing clear for her; she had to win.

The Raikage still couldn't believe a Genin pulled off the 'Leaf's Channel Strike'. Compared to the 7 and the 9 point strikes, it wasn't as great, but it was a powerful taijutsu combo that was dangerous. This tournament was interesting. Too bad he wouldn't get to see all of them fight. Oh well, he had a war to finish. It was unfortunate for these kids trying to be Chuunin; some wouldn't probably be alive after today. He turned to Tsunade who was looking at the boy exit the stadium smiling all the while. Shikamaru signaled for the next two contestants to come to the ring.

_10 Minutes later, Konoha's Northern Gate …_

Standing on a building near the gate, in a black short sleeve shirt, sweats, and sandals, with the Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirt, just above the sword on his back, Sasuke was on look out. He was certain that the enemy would enter through here, as well as from other secret locations. He would do what he had to do to keep them at bay. He wondered where Sakura was at. Also, he hated to admit it but he was worried about Hayami as well. He decided to focus on something else, but the only thing that came to his mind was Naruto. _"Where the hell are you idiot?"_

Wiping the hair away from his eyes, Sasuke waited patiently. He would have preferred to be stationed at the stadium, but he was sure whoever was there would be more than adequate. His assignment was to keep the enemy at bay. A problem for Sasuke… hardly.

_Stadium's Infirmary…_

Makeinu was sitting on the table while Sakura was healing the arm damaged by the lightning strike. "You're lucky that only a small portion hit you. This arm would have been dead to you for at least a week not to mention it would have taken about 2 months or so to heal. I healed it, but it's not one hundred percent done. You have mobility, but it's limited. In all honesty, you shouldn't fight in the next match; you risk further injury to the arm."

Makeinu held his arm in front of him. Moving it up and down, left and right, he was satisfied with the movement "Its okay, I have all the movement that I need. Granted it hurts moving certain ways, but I will manage. Thank you, Sakura-san."

"You're welcome, but you shouldn't be thanking me; it's my job you know. You should go to the balcony with your friends. Good luck in your next match." The boy smiled, then waved goodbye as he left Sakura alone.

Just as he exited, a medic squad entered the area with another fighter. She frowned when she saw the boy was a Leaf Shinobi. The medic on the other side of the room was handling the situation, but Sakura needed to see what was going on.

"So how is he?" Sakura asked the medic healing his arm.

"Not to good, Sakura-san. This boy is lucky to be alive. He just fought a Genin from the Rock Village, he lost badly. Both of his arms are broken, several fractured ribs and he seems to have a concussion." Sakura looked at the blooded and bruised boy. She probably would see more of this when she enters the battle to come. She would be required to heal first and fight second. She was a part of the joint invasion to the Sound village. She knew the goriness of warfare. Most of these doctors were rookies, they would soon find out, she just hoped they could adapt quickly.

She turned to the doctor, "I'm going to watch the following matches. I assume medical squad 11, 15, and 18 are all at the arena."

The guy nodded, "Yes, Sakura-san. They are where you stationed them. Shizune-san is sending squads 21 and 33 over immediately. She can't part with anymore she said, so your request for four squads has been denied."

Sakura was holding the door open, "Okay, just carry on. While I'm gone, you're in charge, Houshou." The Medic left the group behind to see what was going on in the stadium. It only took her a few minutes to enter the stands, where the spectators were. Sakura was looking at the match. From where she was, she could see the battle was between Sand and Grass. She giggled when she saw Shikamaru, he looked utterly bored. She turned to look at where Tsunade was sitting. She prayed that Tsunade would be okay; whether the older lady knew it or not, she was a like a second mother to her.

Sakura turned to her left to scan the area. There were a few ANBU in disguise. She also spotted the three shinobi from the Cloud she met with in Mist. She watched the female closely. That's the one who wanted Hayami. Sakura was certain she would make her move sooner or later. Hearing her name being called by a familiar voice, Sakura turned around to see Kakashi and Gai approaching.

"Hello Sakura, how are you today?" The masked Jounin asked.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei. How are you two today?"

"Well, bored to tell you the truth, I can't even read my book." Kakashi appeared to be sad about that.

A vein appeared on Sakura head, "You're a pervert, Kakashi-sensei. Anyway, I assume you two are keeping and eye on things here. If that's the case you two must have noticed those Cloud shinobi."

Gai spoke in a serious tone for a change, "Yes, we have. We're keeping close tabs on them."

"Good, but where is Hayami?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi pointed across the field to the other side of the stadium. Sakura followed Kakashi's finger until her eyes landed on Hayami, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi, Udon, and Yumi. Sakura continued to watch the girl when she saw two guards from Snow Country along with Queen Koyuki. Kakashi looked at Sakura and both nodded, they where going to greet her. Kakashi turned to Gai, "We're going to introduce ourselves to a friend we haven't seen in a longtime. Hold down the fort." The two disappear in the smoke the Shunshin created.

Princess Koyuki went to greet the girl, "You must be Hayami. I was informed by the Daimyo of Sea Country that you were the daughter of the great Ryuho. It's an honor to meet you Hayami. The reason I'm here though is because of your affiliation with one called Uzumaki Naruto."

Hanabi didn't like this lady, one she was suspicious and two, Konohamaru was ogling over her. "What is your business with Naruto and this girl?"

Koyuki responded, "Well, I hear that she knows him on a personal level and I was wondering if she knew where he was at. I would really like to say hi to him, as well as the other members of Team 7."

Sakura spoke, "Well, I'm sorry Koyuki-hime, but Naruto and Sasuke aren't here at the moment, I hope you don't mind half of team seven." Turning to see Kakashi and Sakura Yuki smiled, "Kakashi, Sakura, how are you guys? It's been a long time."

"Yes it has. How have you been?" Sakura asked.

Konohamaru cut her off before she could answer, "Sakura, you know Princess Fuin?"

Sakura nodded but corrected him, "Yes, but her name is Kazahana Koyuki; Princess Fuin is a fictional character Konohamaru."

"I know that, but I had no idea you guys knew her." Konohamaru said.

Kakashi spoke this time, "Well, we were assigned a mission to protect her about six year or so ago. We met then."

"You're being modest, Kakashi," she turned to Konohamaru, "Truth be told, Naruto and the others helped turn Snow Country into what it is today."

Yumi was laughing and Koyuki turned to her, "Is there something funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just seeing you remind me of the picture that you gave Naruto. It's funny." Yumi explained.

Sakura remembered the picture and started laughing herself, "Yeah that picture is kind of funny. I can't believe he still has it."

Yumi nodded, "Yep, he tried to hide it but I got it. I wish I had it on me."

Koyuki looked at the girl, "Well, he was recovering and it was the only time I had free so I took the picture then, I wasn't trying to embarrass him. He just looked so helpless that it was kind of cute. So do you guys know where he is?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Nope. I'm sure he will be back today. More importantly, why are you here?"

"I came to see the exams. I have a say in the shinobi that we hire and well I want to see the field of talent and to see Naruto. I heard so many negative things about him these past years, but I know they aren't true. I mean, how can they be? He wouldn't slaughter close to 300 hundred shinobi without just cause, right? I just need to look into his eyes and see."

Sakura looked at Hayami and smiled, "Whatever you heard about Naruto is mostly false. Want to know why he killed all of those shinobi? Just look at the girl and you'll have your answer."

Yuki bent down and looked into Hayami's innocent eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, Hayami, what did Naruto do that involved you and the death of all of those shinobi."

"I was taken away from my home and I was treated badly by the guys who took me. But Naruto-niisan showed up and well… all I remember is him telling me that he was proud of me. The next thing I remembered is Naruto-niisan carrying me." Hayami said to the lady.

Koyuki saw all she needed to see in this girl's eyes. He couldn't be as bad as the Daimyos of all the countries, excluding Sun and Sea made him out to be. She was glad. She wished she could see him though. Koyuki heard Kakashi's name being called; this caused her to turn to see a stocky old man, a female about her age, and a teenage boy heading toward them. She recognized that guy; he was the master bridge builder/ architect Tazuna. He did work in her country a few years back.

The old man placed his arms on Sakura shoulder, "Good to see you Sakura and Kakashi."

When he saw Koyuki he bowed, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Koyuki-hime."

"Likewise, Tazuna-san. I wasn't aware that you knew Kakashi and Sakura."

Inari spoke, "Of course we know them. Why do you think we built a bridge titled, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'"

This was the first time Hayami heard about it, "You mean nii-san has a bridge named after him?"

Inari looked at the girl. Her calling Naruto-nii-san confirmed it, "You must be Naruto's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tazuna heard the story from his family. He never doubted Naruto's reasons for doing what he did. Speaking of which, "Where is Naruto by the way?"

Kakashi spoke once more, "Naruto isn't here. In fact no one knows where he is at."

Yumi spoke, "Don't worry, Naruto will be here."

Tazuna didn't know who this girl was, but he nodded as if to say okay. He leaned into Kakashi's ear and whispered, "I know who the little one with the lavender hair is, but who is the pretty brown-haired girl?"

Kakashi answered in a whisper, "Naruto's fiancée. The kid did pretty well for himself, eh?"

Tazuna nodded, "I would say."

Yumi decided to introduce herself, "I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Yumi, Naruto's fiancée."

Koyuki was surprised by this information, so was Inari and Tsunami. Inari bent down next to Konohamaru, "That's Naruto's girlfriend? Go Naruto!"

"Hey! Yumi is like my sister, so don't even think like that." Konohamaru whispered back to the boy.

He stood up, "I wasn't even thinking like that, just saying."

Tsunami was staring at the match, "I'm in awe every time I see you ninja do a technique."

Kakashi turned to look at the match, _"Looks like Sand shinobi won and the next match is between another Sand nin and the girl from Cloud. This should be interesting."_

Kakashi turned to Koyuki and Tazuna, "Well, it was really good seeing you guys. I have to go, but I just want to say, be careful. These types of events can draw some unruly people."

Kakashi walked off. Sakura bowed, "I must be going too. I'm on duty as well it's been really good seeing you all. Oh and Konohamaru, Moegi, Hanabi, and Udon… you already know. Later." She caught up with Kakashi-sensei.

Tazuna looked at Sakura then at Konohamaru, "What the hell did he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it." Konohamaru said.

Koyuki looked at Hayami, "Hayami-chan, would you like to look at the rest of the tournament in VIP section. The Daimyo of Sea Country would like to meet you as well as the others."

Konohamaru answered, "Sorry but…"

Hayami grabbed Konohamaru's arm, "Please Konohamaru, we don't have to stay long. I just want to see Kujira-sama."

Konohamaru didn't want to but he decided to agree. "Okay, but we can't stay long."

Koyuki nodded, "I understand. Just for this fight, okay?"

Hanabi stood up and looked at Udon and Moegi, "Watch over Yumi, would you? I don't trust her."

Moegi whispered to Yumi, "She's jealous that's all." The two started laughing. Udon ignored them. He didn't think it was wise either, but he would keep close lookout till they got back.

When the group reached the VIP section, Konohamaru noticed the Daimyos from every Country in the little section. There were also one or two shinobi standing next to them. When Hayami saw Kujira, she walked up to the man, "Kujira-sama, it's a pleasure to see you."

The old man smiled at the girl, "The pleasure is all mine, Hayami." He looked at Konohamaru, "So you are her care taker, where is Shinji?"

Konohamaru spoke, "Shinji left her in our care until he returns."

"Alright. It's been a while with the… you know and all." Kujira's implications to the girl cause her to put her head down.

Hanabi felt eyes glaring at the girl. Not surprised that it came from a Rain and Rock shinobi. "Do you have a problem with the girl?" Hanabi said to the two.

The female Jounin from Rock spoke, "Nothing, I don't intend to correct."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the girl but everyone turned to the navy blue haired and blue eyed female, "I thought that was all in the past. Besides, your issue is with Uzumaki Naruto, not her."

The Daimyo from Rock spoke, "You're right, Yokoana. But we are trying to put that loss behind us. For some it's harder than others."

"Well, seeing as what happened in Sea Country, I would say that more than settles the debt, but really it doesn't. Seeing as Earth and Rain Country were the cause for his actions." Yokoana stated.

The Daimyo from Rain was furious, "Listen here you, that man destroyed our shinobi. I personally want to see him die."

"You bastard." Konohamaru said to the guy. "You're country is despicable for even kidnapping Hayami-chan here. What were the Earth and Rain Country's reason for this?"

The Daimyo from Rain spoke, "How dare you talk to someone of our status that way. Are you going to allow him to talk to us like this, Hiseki?"

The Lord of Fire Country responded, "I'll admit, young Konohamaru here is a bit sharp with his tongue, but I'm inclined to agree with him, what was the purpose of kidnapping the head of the clan's daughter from the strongest samurai clan in the world?"

The Lord or Earth couldn't respond, but Hanabi did, "its simple… military power. They probably figured that our recent war with Sound made us weak, but still strong enough to take on Earth and Rain alone. So why not train in a strong sword style and crush the Leaf, am I right?"

The Daimyo of Rain and Earth were speechless. It was true, partially. What Hanabi didn't know was that Aisu forced their hand, along with the military leaders of their villages.

Sea Country's Daimyo spoke to ease the tension, "Please, no more of this talk. The girl here lost her family; I just wanted to see an old friend's daughter without this turning into some political debate."

The Jounin from Rain spoke, "What about us sir, those who lost our friends and family to what that bastard did for her?"

Konohamaru was about to speak but Yokoana cut him off, "Well, maybe you should blame your village for sending your friends and family on a mission such as that. They did it to strengthen the military for each country; he did what he did to protect the little girl. If Cloud would have kidnapped her or even Leaf, the results would have been the same I think. Your country just took the wrong girl and they paid the price. That's why when you gamble, you should always know the stakes."

"You bitch…" The Rain Jounin stepped forward but was cut off by a shinobi in a black mask, leaving only the eyes visible.

Koyuki was looking at the little girl the whole time. Every negative thing said about Naruto caused the girl to get angry; but instead of showing it, she just clenched her fist and smiled. She looked at Lord of Rain and the Lord of Rock, she was glad that she turned down their alliance offers and signed an allegiance treaty to the Leaf a few years back. The Lord of Lightning jumped up excited, "Yes! I knew Tsuki was going to win. Where is my money?"

Everyone, except Yuki, placed a bet on the match. She wasn't here for that. She came to enjoy the show. She hadn't even seen what happened, but the Daimyo ranted on about how that Doton crushed that Sand nin. Konohamaru's voice caught her attention.

"We should be going, our friends are waiting." Koyuki understood.

Hayami bowed to everyone then the Lord of Sea before following Hanabi, who didn't even give them a second glance. Konohamaru did the same until Yokoana said, "Hey kid, what's your full name?"

Konohamaru turned around slowly, "Sarutobi Konohamaru." After answering her, he and the girls headed back to their group.

She smiled, "I knew I've seen that face before. He's related to Sarutobi Asuma and the late Hokage, correct Hoseki?"

The middle-aged man nodded, "Yes he is. I remember when he was small; now look at him, I'm sure his grandfather is proud."

Ebisu, the one who was guarding the Daimyo spoke, "He's a handful, but being his trainer for the majority of his life up until he passed the Chuunin exam, I would say he has always been very vocal."

The Daimyo from lightning was smiling, The ref just called out the next match and it was between Reido, the Raikage's son and Ranpu, a member of the illustrious Hyuuga Clan. He turned to Hoseki, "So, care to wager 1 million Ryou on this match? I say Reido wins."

"I'll take that bet, the Hyuuga kid is going to win." Hoseki said.

The Lord of Wind was skeptical, "Well I don't know. The last Hyuuga I saw fight lost. They said he was the prodigy of his clan and he lost to a no name kid at the time."

The Lord of Tea entered the conversation, "He was a no name kid then. But it was the beginning of his legend. In fact, every member of his Genin squad all became excellent shinobi in their own right"

The Lord of Earth asked, "So, who is this great kid that would make you bet against the Hyuuga?"

He pulled out the form he held on to listing the stats of Naruto during his chuunin exam. He handed the old wrinkled paper to the man. The man examined it, but when he saw the name, he turned to the guy, "That kid was Uzumaki Naruto."

Koyuki walked over to look at the piece of paper, "Hey Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke are listed. Are those his stats? They look pretty low?"

The Rain leader came over, along with Yokoana, and looked at the photo, "These stats… how could he defeat a prodigy with these stats."

Yokoana commented, "Foxes tend to be clever; deception is easy for them. Maybe what was listed no way correlates to what he can actually do. So he was trained by 'Sharingan Kakashi' and teamed up with the Last Uchiha. That girl, I'm not really familiar with her."

Hoseki spoke, "That is Sakura-san. Lovely young lady and if she is anything like her master Tsunade-hime, I wouldn't mess with her."

The female Jounin from Rock spoke, "So it seems that the girl and the Uchiha were trained by the Sannin. Well I guess it doesn't matter, Uzumaki was trained by the head of that Samurai clan and Kaito, so in addition to Kakashi they were trained by elite shinobi."

One of the Leaf Shinobi standing guard said, "He also trained with Jiraiya-sama, as well."

"What!" The female Rock shinobi said. Everyone knew of the Sannin responsible for training perhaps the greatest shinobi ever, Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto trained with Jiraiya-sama as well. I was to train him during those exams, but Jiraiya-sama took over that duty for me. To think he would take on another apprentice when he vowed never to take on another shinobi after our beloved Yondaime died. I guess he saw the same thing I saw in the kid." Ebisu, who was now one of the Royal guards, said.

The Lord of Lightning decided to turn the subject back on betting, "Whatever, place your bets now."

Everyone started placing their bets, except Koyuki. Ebisu adjusted his shades and looked at the Hokage _"I wonder when he will play his hand. Just be careful, Hokage-sama."_

In the Hokage observation deck, Tsunade turned to Aisu, "It seems your son is going to have his hands full."

"I suppose so, that kid was trained by Senzairu, correct?" Tsunade's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't be so surprised that I know your son is alive, Hokage-sama. We have kind of a history, but it's buried in the past; so to speak. Let's enjoy this match; I'm sure its going to be a match for the ages." The Raikage said with a grin that rubbed Tsunade the wrong way.

"I'm sure it will." She looked at Gaara. He knew what that look meant, it meant to be alert; they could be under attack any minute. Gaara hid his hand so no one could see the signal he was forming.

_A Few Miles Away From the Stadium…_

Kankuro, who was a few miles away from the stadium, but was looking at Gaara with binoculars turned back to the group he was commanding, "That's the signal. Gaara said to close in on his position in twenty minutes."

Speaking through his communication device, "Temari, we move in twenty."

He heard her in a garbled response, "Copy that. I'm on stand-by near the stadium walls. Where are Yumi and Hayami?"

Using his binoculars he looked at where she was, "Well, she's walking back to her seat with that gaki Konohamaru and some Hyuuga girl. They're moving towards Yumi. She's okay sis, just make sure you do what you have to do."

_Northern Hills…_

Rin came in Naruto's room to see if he was up. "Damn it, he's still asleep. I knew he over did it; I'll give him another half an hour to wake up."

Rin was ready for battle judging by her get up. Wearing a burgundy Gi with a fish net shirt under the Gi, a white sash, black spandex shorts under the Gi that stopped at about four inches above the knee, which didn't matter because it was covered by the Gi, and matching color leg sleeves as well as sandals, showing she was dressed for battle. The pouch on her hip was filled with weapons, medical creams and ointments. The holster on her thigh was filled with shuriken; she was ready. The question was when would Naruto be ready. _"I'll give him a half and hour, that's it." _She sat on the log outside waiting for Naruto.

_Back at the Stadium…_

Ranpu and Reido were standing face to face. It was finally here, the match that most people wanted to see. Senzairu was looking on with pride, _"Alright Ranpu, show this kid what you're made of."_

"Seems your boy is up, this should be interesting." Anko said.

Yamato nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait to see this match.

Akuru was thinking the same thing but she was also praying that he wouldn't get hurt. Yasumi saw that her friend was worried. She placed a hand on her leg, "Don't worry, Ranpu will be fine." She could only hope Yasumi was right.

In the ring, the boys were staring into each others eyes with a fixed but intense gaze. Shikamaru looked at the two boys, _"With the crowd, it kind of reminds me of Gaara and Sasuke's fight. I wonder who's going to win this one. I am excited to see this one, but I have to keep my guard up."_

"Okay you know the rules. When I jump back, you can start. Is that clear?" Shikamaru didn't even receive a nod. He knew; however, that it was their way of saying they understood. Shikamaru jumped back to give the boys space.

Reido made a slight movement with his hands; this caused Ranpu to jump back some distance. Reido smiled at this, he was on edge which was good. He would get a good fight.

Ranpu slipped into a fighting stance _"Okay Ranpu, calm down. He just wanted to see if you were ready. Okay, let's start this."_

Reido slipped into a fighting stance as well. Both inched closer to there holster. On a quick reflex, they drew shurikens and launched them at one another. When the shruikens canceled each other out, Reido performed a lightning strike, similar to Jikoku's, but with only one bolt from the sky. Ranpu side flipped out of the path and performed 'Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu'. Reido avoided the blasts by jumping into the air. He shot a couple of liquid bullets from his mouth, but Ranpu back flipped out of range of the powerful liquid bullets. When Reido landed, Ranpu was preparing the hand sequence for the 'Donton: Muddy Vice Grip'

Ranpu went to attack but realized that there was water on the ground near him, when he saw Reido preparing another lightning strike. He performed a frontal flip, avoiding the lightning aimed at the water. When he landed, Reido was free and both boys were smiling at each other.

"Your playing with me Hyuuga, don't do that. If you're going to waste my time I will end this quick. But if you're ready for a fight…" Reido slipped back into a fighting stance.

Ranpu closed his eyes, "Very well." When he opened them, the Byakugan was now activated. _"I can't see the chakra points as well as Neji-san, Hanabi-san, or Hinata-san. But, I can see them."_

The boys continued to glare at one another. The wind blew in the stadium and a few leaves from the tree flew in front of the boys. When one of the leaves split in half both boys vanished from the sight of the crowd, mostly the civilians and Genin. Even some Chuunin were having a hard time keeping up.

In the stands, Senzairu was following the fight. "That kid is good, he must know about the Gentle Fist. Keeping a decent distance and avoiding the palm thrusts. His father must have warned him about the Gentle Fist."

"Maybe, but give him credit as well. He's using his own speed and mind to come up with a course of action. This fight is awesome. As far as fighting, most of these kids are Chuunin level." Anko commented.

Back on the battle field, Ranpu struck at Reido's head, but Reido moved his head to the side. Reido used the time to try out his 'Lightning Style: Electric Palm' similar to the Jyuken, but it didn't seal off chakra or cause damage to the internal organs; it was used to numb the area, making it useless. This would allow him to use another technique; a more powerful technique. He went to hit Ranpu in the arm, but Ranpu saw the technique with his Byakugan. He knew lightning was involved and that wasn't good, so he ducked but his right shoulder was slightly grazed. However, using his left palm he slightly grazed Reido who immediately jumped back for distance.

Ranpu cursed himself, _"Shit that would have done it. But that jutsu, it's numbed my shoulder slightly. So, that's what it does. That's his game… this guy is good."_

Reido was leaning toward his right do to the pain of Ranpu's hand grazing to his side. _"That Jyuken is dangerous. I knew it was dangerous, but reading about it and encountering it first hand are two different things._ _I have to end this soon; we've been fighting for at least 15 minutes; any longer and well, we're not going to finish our match."_

Ranpu smirked at the boy, "Feeling the effects of the Jyuken? Don't worry; I will end it with the next move."

Reido smiled, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." _"Okay time to break out my jutsu. Let's see if you can dodge this." _ Reido extended one arm to the sky and the other aimed at Ranpu. Both hands were glowing as the boy prepared his technique.

Ranpu decided it was time to use his technique as well. He did the hand seals required.

In the stands, Kakashi pulled up his hiate, "That technique… I have to analyze it."

Gai glanced at Kakashi then back at the boy. He wondered what the Hyuuga was doing.

Sakura wondered about this as well.

Anko turned to Senzairu, "What the hell is he doing?"

"He's about to use a technique I thought would benefit him. It took me a while to learn it and how to control it fully. He should have no problem with it since it requires the chakra control that the Hugs' have. Just watch."

In the Hokage observation deck, Aisu turned to Tsunade, "What is that kid doing? I've never seen this jutsu before."

She shrugged, "I don't know, this is new to me as well."

The Raikage didn't care, when this attack ended, the war would began. He signaled one of his men with mere eye contact. That man then gave the signal to the others. More signals were given out from one shinobi to another about the attack. He looked at Senzairu, _"Okay, as long as I know where you are. In a few more minutes, Operation Destroy the Leaf begins."_

On the battlefield, Lightning struck Reido's hand. The lightning was channeling through his hand like electricity traveling through a wire. His extended fist was closed though; the electricity could be seen in his closed fist."

Ranpu started spin, much like how the Hyuuga did when performing the Kaiten. He on the other hand wasn't performing the Kaiten, he was gathering enough wind to form a mini tornado. A tornado was formed and people felt the gust of wind it created. Not strong like a real tornado, but it was pretty strong.

Reido smiled, "Your shield won't save you." He opened his closed fist _'Lightning Release: Human Rod' _the lightning shot from his closed fist and hit the tornado. However the tornado expanded more and more, slowly closing in on Reido. Reido couldn't believe what he was seeing; a jutsu was standing on even ground with his.

Hanabi was watching the fight and was trying to figure out how he was maintaining the jutsu. The Kaiten caused a Hyuuga dizziness if used for an extend period of time. She activated her Byakugan to see how. What she saw was that he was standing in the middle of the jutsu with his hands extended horizontally; he was feeding the tornado with his chakra.

Before Anko could ask he explained, "That technique he's using is a Wind Release I created. It's called Raging Cyclone. It's loosely based on the Hyuuga's Kaiten. Only differences are instead of releasing your chakra, you use wind and do the spin until you have a self-sustaining tornado. Once that's done you have to maintain it, and that's done by standing in the eye of the jutsu and distributing chakra proportionately throughout. Increasing the chakra output expands the jutsu. It will continue to expand depending on how much chakra he can put into it."

Tenzou spoke, "So it's like a shield that cuts, Impressive. It seems that his lightning is holding it… my mistake."

Ranpu was increasing the tornado, people in the stadium felt the wind gust and were shielding their eyes. Reido on the other hand couldn't believe it; his technique was being over powered. He kept placing more and more chakra to increase the lightning but it didn't work. When the jutsu got within 4 feet of Reido, it exploded and a gust of wind and dust blocked everyone's sight from what had happened. When the dust settled, Ranpu was breathing hard but standing. Reido was on one knee holding his left arm. The draw back of using that technique for over a minute was that it drained most of the chakra and it numbed the hand for god knows how long. The Hyuuga was still standing, breathing hard but still standing.

Aisu looked at the shinobi; a jutsu to put the people to sleep was being performed. Everyone was slowly falling asleep. Kakashi looked at Gai and Sakura. "It's starting."

On the other side, Konohamaru touched Yumi and Hayami to cancel the jutsu, "We better get going. He grabbed both of their hands and exited the stadium along with Hanabi, Moegi, and Udon. He had to get them to safety.

Senzairu, Anko, and Tenzou cancelled the jutsu; so did Yasumi and Akuru who was curious to what was going on. Senzairu turned to the Hokage observation deck to see nothing had happened yet. Instantly, his eyes met with Asuma who was on the other side of the stadium. Both nodded; understanding the situation. He then checked to see that Makeinu was okay as well, he was glad he taught them how to counter genjutsus like this.

Finally, an explosion occurred, causing everyone to turn and see the explosion. Seeing smoke in the sky, everyone turned their attention to the smoke until three more explosions went off that caused all of the shinobi to look around.

Aisu looked at Tsunade and smiled, she was watching him to see what he was going to do. As soon as a hole was blown in the stadium walls, shinobi came storming through. He grabbed her up and jumped to the roof top. Gaara went to go after Tsunade, but when he arrived on the roof the Tsuchikage was standing in front of him cutting off his path. Gaara narrowed his eyes, "You bastard." He said to Aisu, who held the kunai at Tsunade's neck.

Aisu spoke, "Sorry Gaara of the Desert, but if you make one false move... I'll slit her throat."

Senzairu was watching all of the Kages on the roof standing by their allies; all except his mother, who was in Aisu's arms, with a kunai at her throat. Acting on his feelings to save his mother, he wasted no time moving toward the tower. Two shinobi jumped at him to block his path but he just cut through them with a kunai and landed on the roof.

"Aisu."

"Senzairu, its good seeing you, but any move and your mother is dead." Aisu placed the kunai closer to her neck.

Tsunade didn't seem worried in the least, "Do you think you can claim my head so easy?"

"The objective wasn't to claim your head." Realizing what he was thinking, she yelled "Senzairu, watch out!"

It was too late; six shinobi surrounded him, placing him in a hexagon barrier. Gaara tried to take out one of the barrier constructors but his sand was disintegrated by the barrier they placed around themselves.

Aisu laughed, "Well now that you're out of the way, you can watch me kill your mother."

Tsunade's hand formed a chakra scalpel. Aisu glanced at her hand that was aimed for his arm, he hand no choice but release the kunai and jump back, or lose his arm, he did the former. Tsunade jumped to where Gaara, Shibuki, and the Kusakage were at. Before them, the Tuschikage, the Amekage, the Mizukage, and Aisu.

Kakashi, who was attacking shinobi after shinobi, lost sight of Kumoko. He cursed himself. He looked at Sakura who was having no problems fending off attacking shinobi, "Sakura, I need you to back Konohamaru and his squad up. I fear Kumoko went after them."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei." Using her strength, she punched a hole through the wall; she was now in pursuit of Konohamaru and his group.

Shikamaru watched as the two Cloud shinobi landed next to Reido while Makeinu, Yougan and Futeki land next to Ranpu. He was about to stop them but a Jounin from Cloud appeared in front of them. Tsuki looked up, "Daki-san."

"Get Reido out of here, once you guys recovered enough, rejoin the war." They nodded and fled the stadium. Shikamaru looked at the kids run. Ranpu was about to follow but Shikamaru said, "Ranpu stop. I have a mission for you Futeki, Makeinu, Yasumi, Akuru and Yougan. Find Konohamaru and provide support to him and the others helping the civilians get to safety."

Ranpu spoke, "What the hell is going on?"

Shikamaru lazily replied, "War. This is the real thing, get going. Head that way, you know the protocol for this sort of thing, follow it."

The group left. Daki launched three kunai at them, but Shikamaru stopped them with three of his own. Daki turned back to look at the Nara. Shikamaru felt he could take this guy... that was until he was surrounded by seven to nine shinobi. _"How troublesome."_

_Somewhere outside of the Stadium_

Sasuke's sword was pointing toward the ground. Around him, about 40 shinobi from enemy villages laid at his feet defeated. He turned toward the stadium, _"I guess I should head toward the stadium and lend support."_ He vanished in a whirl of leaves.

_Outside of Konoha…_

Naiya, Hinata, Shinji, and Kaito were heading towards Konoha. They were only five minutes or so away. Hinata was worried about her clan. Naiya wondered what was happening. Kaito stopped, this caused everyone to stop.

Naiya looked at Kaito, "What are we stopping for?"

"This is where I go my separate way. I have some unfinished business to take care of. You guys be careful okay and Naiya…"

"Yes?" she waited for him to speak.

"Don't do anything stupid." He took to the trees and headed out.

Hinata turned to Naiya, "I will meet up with you at the stadium in ten minutes I need to check on my clan."

Shinji spoke, "I have to find my cousin; I will start at the stadium."

Naiya was about tell Shinji she was going to go with him, but when shinobi surrounded them, she said, "You guys go ahead, I will deal with these guys."

Hinata and Shinji left her behind. She looked at them and smiled, "You guys are going to stand there all day or what, who's going to ask me to dance?" Naiya would take these Cloud shinobi down and then move on.

_At the Stadium…_

One of the ANBU squads arrived on the roof, but was cut off by the BOLT. The long purple haired leader looked at Senzairu. Yuugao wanted to save him and do her duty to protect the Hokage, but she wouldn't be able to. She would be engaging BOLT nin. Both sides waited for the other to attack.

The blue flare in the sky caught the Mizukage's attention. He smirked, "Seems like you were right, Aisu. Sorry; but this is your party, I just want Kaito." Showing why he was a Kage, he moved at a speed only those on Kage level could follow. Tsunade smiled, "It seems the level field is in our advantage."

That was until the bald head shinobi from Rock joined the fray. He looked at Gaara, "Gaara of the Desert, I wish to fight you."

Gaara was already angry. He needed something to vent his frustrations out on. Without second's notices, a stream of Sand shot at the Rock shinobi, transporting him and the sand miles away from the stadium. Gaara intended to take his fight as far away as possible; he didn't want to risk Shukaku getting free here. He turned to Tsunade, "You're going to be okay."

She nodded. Gaara vanished using Sand to cover his tracks. Now it was three on three, Until the Tsuchikage and Shibuki headed away from the stadium along with Amekage and Kusakage. Tsunade and Aisu were on the roof alone, well Senzairu was there but he was stuck in a barrier seal. She knew how bad he wanted to save her but he wouldn't be able to. It didn't matter; she wasn't the Hokage for nothing. With here hair blowing in the wind and a smile on her face, she looked at Aisu a few feet away, "I guess we wont have any interruptions. Good, I don't have to worry about holding back."

Aisu returned the grin, "Neither do I… Neither do I."

The two continued to stare each other down waiting for the other to attack. Tsunade forgot this feeling. She knew what it implied. Whenever she got this feeling in the bottom her stomach it was always because of one thing… and that one thing was war.

* * *

A\N

Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter, Chapter 31: Invasion. Stay tuned, I will get it to you ASAP. Again thanks for reading, please don't forget to review.


	31. Invasion

Chapter 31: Invasion

_Roof of the Stadium…_

Tsunade and Aisu stood a few feet away eyeing one another. The ANBU and BOLT were behind Tsunade, who was aware of everyone and every movement around her. "Captain, take your squad and protect the citizens of this village. Also, eliminate the enemy threat. All villages that are not allied to us are to be taken out immediately. Get as far away from here as possible, you might get killed if you get caught up in this." Tsunade ordered her ANBU squads.

Never taking his eyes off Tsunade, Aisu spoke to his squad, "She's right, you all might want to get far away from here. However, take out all enemy ninja in the process. You have your orders, move out." The BOLT squad moved out.

Tsunade wondered why her squad didn't move and she realized that it was because it was Yuugao's squad and she was worrying about Senzairu. "Look Captain, don't worry about your fellow Leaf nin trapped in that barrier. He will be fine, just worry about everyone else."

Yuugao nodded and raised her hand to the squad behind her, "Everyone, move out!"

The ANBU disappeared from view.

Aisu popped his neck, "Finally, they're gone. Now we can have some fun without anyone interfering. He turned to Senzairu, "You might want to convince her to concede and let the Leaf village fall under my jurisdiction."

Senzairu narrowed his eyes, "I would never do that. Where do you think I got my hard head from?"

"I guess my son gave you my answer." The Hokage said with a proud smirk.

Aisu shook his head, "Can't say I didn't try. No matter, I will end this now."

"Whenever you're ready." Tsunade gave him the green light to attack. The two glared at one another as their power began to rise.

_In the Stands…_

Kakashi flipped over a nin and planted a knife in his neck. When he landed, he performed a 180 turn avoiding a kunai piercing his neck, he then place a kunai in the back of the neck of his attacker.

Gai planted a kick in the stomach of one man sending him flying. The other attacker tried to sneak up behind him, but a strong back-handed fist stopped him completely.

Kakashi and Gai were back to back. The spandex clad Jounin smiled, "So, how many Kakashi?"

"Eight. You?" He asked.

"You out do me once again rival Kakashi, I only have 6." Gai said.

Kakashi looked at the incoming shinobi, "No time for that, we have to take care of business, let's go."

"Yes." The two Jounin vanished from the view of a number of Rain, Cloud, Mist, and Rock shinobi.

Makeinu and the others reached Akuru and Yasumi. Both girls were avoiding battle; this was due to Anko's orders. He grabbed Akuru's hand, "We have to find Konohamaru-kun and aid him in helping the civilians get to safety."

Anko landed next to the kids and performed Fire release that burned all of the shinobi in her path. She looked back, "What the hell are you guys doing here? It doesn't matter stay down okay."

Ranpu spoke, "We can't do that, we were assigned a mission by Shikamaru."

Tenzou used one of his wood jutsus to pierce a shinobi coming up from his blind side. He then landed on the wood sticking out of the ground, "Shikamaru gave you a mission, well then get going. A Jounin has ordered you, just be careful and watch each others back. This isn't a simulation, it's the real thing."

Anko saw that Shikamaru was surrounded. She leaped forward, propelling herself to the front of the stadium seats scoring a kick on a shinobi who jumped on to the rail only to land flat on his back on the exam's battle stage. When she landed she used duel snake hands to bite the shinobi attacking from both sides, causing each to become paralyzed due to the venom. She turned back and yelled, "Get going already!"

They all ran out of the stadium with Ranpu leading the way with his Byakugan. Anko jumped into the ring appearing next to Shikamaru to provide support. "Looks like you could use some help?"

"Not really, but thanks anyway" Shikamaru said to the kunoichi.

Daki was going to enjoy this, "I'm going to have fun with you guys."

Anko stepped forward, "Bring it on."

Anko and Shikamaru were attacked by Daki and the others, engaging in a kunai duel to a stand still.

Not too far from Kakashi and Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were taking down enemy nins easy enough. He glanced at Shikamaru to see if he was okay, so far so good. He cursed Senzairu for acting on his feelings, his friend knew better. Now the Leaf couldn't use his power because of his foolishness. He didn't have time to complain, he had shinobi to take out.

Kurenai turned to Asuma, "Don't worry, Shikamaru and Senzairu will be fine. We just have to get rid of these guys."

Planting his knife in the stomach of one, then kicking him off, he turned to Kurenai, "Easier said than done."

The two continued to battle shinobi after shinobi. Both praying for their friends' safety.

_Outside of the Village…_

Naiya was surrounded by enemy shinobi. One spoke, "Traveling with the Hyuuga, I can only assume you're an ally to the Leaf. Don't worry, we will kill her soon enough and the guy with her. Its time you die lady."

Strands of hair masked Naiya's eyes. If the shinobi surrounding her could see her eyes they would know that she was going to enjoy this. With speed and agility, Naiya attacked a shinobi behind her with a punch to the stomach. She flipped over his back avoiding the kunai aimed at her, which hit the shinobi she flipped over killing him. A Doton javelin shot at her but she front flipped over it into the air. Once in the air she vanished into nothing but dust.

Before one could yell out, Naiya's was standing on his neck; she kicked off the nin who hit the ground due to his broken neck landing in a handstand position. Pushing off she avoided the Doton used to trap her hands. Landing in a crouching position next to one of the shinobi, she avoided the sword that he thrust toward her heart by using the Shunshin. Appearing behind him, she heard his body hit the ground as she slit his throat.

A Katon came at her from behind but she avoided it. The four remaining shinobi were searching for her location. Naiya was sitting on a tree branch swinging her legs, "Come on guys, I mean I know you are better than this. I mean seriously, someone like me should be child's play to you strong men."

They turned they're attention to Naiya, anger evident on their faces. Here they thought they would be done with her but they were actually fighting for their lives.

Naiya smiled at them, she got them were she wanted them. She was in their heads. Even if she didn't get into their heads, she would still have won. These guys were weak, Chuunin or low level Jounin at best. She would play around with them a little more, but not to much that she got careless and gave them an opportunity to capitalize. She decided to taunt them some more, "So are you guys going to sit here all day or what? Who's brave enough to ask for a dance?"

One summoned a Fuuma Shuriken, this caused Naiya to raise and eye brow. The said shinobi threw the Fuuma Shuriken at her with full force, Naiya Shunshin'd out of her seat, leaving the branch she was sitting on to get severed along with several other branches until it disappeared out of view.

Appearing behind all of them, Naiya engaged them in hand to hand combat. One kicked at her head but she blocked with her arm and hit him under his leg with her free hand. She then used that hand to block an incoming punch from her left. She brought her right hand forth and struck him with an open palm. Ducking under the punch aimed at the back of her head, Naiya did a leg swipe only bending down slightly with her right hand balancing her. The she did a flip off of the stomach of the nin she tripped to avoid the slash from the sword aimed her back. Naiya moved into a back hand spring sequence until she was a distance away from the shinobi. She executed her plan flawlessly. The ones that she scored a hit on did not realize that she had slapped a sticker with a seal on them. The only one she didn't try to get was the Mist shinobi because she knew it would be ineffective against him.

The shinobi that were hit by her attack got off of the ground. They were ready to attack but the Mist shinobi step forth with his sword, "You're pretty good, but we got you cornered and you have nowhere to run."

Naiya brought her hands together and all of the shinobi that she made contact with fell to the ground in pain. They had no clue what was going on, Naiya proceed to explain before one typically asked what she did, "Before you struggle to ask what I did, the seal that I placed on you has closed off your chakra. There are two ways to cancel my 'Chakra Containment Seal' One, an expert at sealing jutsus cancels it, or you have to be strong enough to the point were you can cancel it yourself. Jounin' can cancel it with ease, some Chuunin' can and well, I'm sure there are a few Genin' but a very small number. I guess you guys know where you stand as far as your power level."

The Mist shinobi spoke, "So why didn't you put it on me? I know it's because I'm your equal and such a technique wouldn't work on me."

Naiya shook her head, "That's not it. I'll admit, it wouldn't work on you but I knew that off the bat. However, we aren't on the same level at all. The fact of the matter is you are weaker than I. Knowing that such as seal wouldn't work on you is why I had something else in mind for you."

Naiya jumped up to the high branch and looked down on him with a smile; the Mist shinobi saw the trees around him each had a weird kanji carved in them that was glowing green. The whole area turned into a green barrier. Naiya addressed all the shinobi encased in the barrier, "For you I made something much stronger."

He looked at her as realization dawned on him as he realized who she was. The only person he knew that was a master at the seal arts was the strongest Jounin in his village. The only other person who could utilize seals this effectively was none other than, "You're the 'Seal Mistress' aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged. I'm sorry kid but you never really had a chance against me. You may be an excellent shinobi but you're sword skills suck. I've fought with and against members of the Seven Swordsmen, the late great Minashu clan, and a slue of others. The style you're using is a watered down version of Saichi Kaito's. I'm not going to kill you kid, I'll be back for you after the war. Sit tight and don't touch the barrier or you'll be burnt to a crisp. "

"Hey, why did you keep us alive and not the shinobi from the Rain?" The Mist Shinobi asked.

She looked at the three other Mist shinobi on the ground then at him, "Simple… you never had any intention to kill me. Your Mizukage forced you and a few others here to be apart of this. Those three shinobi attacked to kill, you attacked to injure and sub due. I guess it's the reason why you are out here with you friends attacking a lady you thought you can contain until this all blows over. Am I right?"

He turned away, "Yes." Turning back to Naiya, "But you should have killed us. Who's to say that we won't kill you if we get free?"

"Well sure you can try, but seeing as I dispatched you four easily, do you really want to take the chance. Besides, you don't want to kill me. I guess it's safe to say that you are among the division that supports Kaito."

The shinobi put his head down. He looked back at Naiya with stern look, "Mizukage-sama… is scum. Kaito-sama should be the true ruler of Kiri. That man is the worst of the worst. Poverty, famine, disease… are all things that plague our lands. His only concern is Kaito-sama. That's why he searches for him relentlessly, but fails time and time again to find him. I never wanted to attack the Leaf, none of us did. This isn't our war. We have our own shit to deal with but Mizukage doesn't care for his people. Opposing him means death so we play by his rules to survive. If what you say is true…" He threw the sword in his hand to the ground, "then you truly aren't my enemy, Mizukage is."

His friend on the ground spoke, "What are you saying! You will be executed if the Mizukage finds you're not with him, remember the plan man. Get stronger then over throw him."

"Shut up, did that work for Zabuza-san? He was the only one of the 'Seven Swordsmen' to attempt a coup d'état and look where it got him, he had to flee. This is the perfect opportunity to kill him now. We can usher in a new era for our village. Maybe even find a cure for my sister." The shinobi dropped to his knees. "Please… let Kaito-sama win."

Naiya felt bad for them. Well she just hoped that Kaito would be okay. "Don't worry; I will come back for you later. The barrier will ware off in three hours if I'm not back."

Naiya left the Mist shinobi and was on her way to the stadium. When she got a distance away she was surrounded again, but this time by a bunch of Iwa nins. She just sighed, _Will I ever reach the stadium?'_ She couldn't worry about that now; she had a number of nins to get by first.

_Somewhere in the woods outside of Konoha…_

Kaito was standing waiting. He suspected that it would only take a few minutes before the Mizukage arrived to confront him. The Leaf/Cloud war provided him with that opportunity. Either way it went, it would end here today between him and the Mizukage. It's been close to thirteen years since he was last in Kiri, charged for a crime that he didn't commit, which was the assassination of the Yondaime Mizukage. When he fled, Zabuza the youngest to ever join the Seven Swordsmen, at the age of seventeen, whom he took under his wing, was devastated when he fled two years after his joining. Zabuza vowed that he would change the Mist and bring him back. Two years later, Zabuza himself fled the village after his failed attempt to kill the Mizukage. A year before that, Kisame fled the village as well because of his association with the rebellion and the murder of corrupt members in his country.

Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have fought instead of running, or maybe he should have tried to convince the remaining 'Swordsmen' to come with him. He don't know how that would have worked with Kisame and Raiga, those two hated each other with a passion. But at least they would have been alive and wouldn't have pursued their own ways to gain the power to overthrow Mizukage. He suspected that was Kisame's reason for Joining Akatsuki and he knew that Zabuza hooked up with Gatoh to gain the resources to form the army he would need.

It was mind boggling, how someone they once called friend, someone they once called comrade, someone they once called a member of the 'Seven Swordsmen' betray them all. How could he be so blind to not see his motives? Now that he thought about it, Tara's death, the only female member of the squad, was because she figured out his motives and tried to warn him. It was only after she investigated Fugu's death four months before the Mizukage's death. When Tara was killed a few weeks before Yondaime Mizukage was killed, that's when his suspicions were confirmed. Tara was on to something and she was silenced for it. Low and behold, weeks later the Mizukage was murdered and he was accused. He had no choice but to leave, all of the evidence pointed towards him committing the crime. With him, Fugu, Kisame, Raiga, Zabuza, and Tara out of the way, the current Mizukage was free to do what he wanted with no one able to stop him.

Today was the day. No more running, no more hiding. It was time he confronted him to avenge Tara and Fugu's death, salvage what family life he did have, and free Mist from his tyrannical rule. He would wait, because after today, there would be only one from his seven alive, only one.

_In the Village…_

Neji wasn't wasting time taking down shinobi after shinobi. The fact of the matter was there were more than he had imagined. The Leaf was overrun with enemy shinobi. The Sand was standing strong but he saw many of the Kusa nin and Waterfall nins fall by the waste side. He couldn't worry about that though; his focus was to keep his squad and the civilians alive. Everyone on his squad was doing great. He watched as Lee took out a group of Rock shinobi with 'Leaf Strong Wind', he saw Tenten slaughter dozen of nins with her 'Rising Dragon'. Shino was probably the last person he would worry about, that guy would probably be the leader if he wasn't so quiet. Ino was also doing well; she was taking care of business point blank.

Neji ducked under an attack and struck two attacking shinobi causing them to fall dead beneath him. He spoke into the mic in his mask, "Boar, what's going on? We need to clear this area so we can transport the civilians out of their houses and shops."

"I know 'Hawk', I'm working on it, it's just there are too many," Neji was inclined to agree.

Lee on the other hand was enthusiastic about this whole ordeal, "What are you talking about guys, this is great practice! We have a chance to show what we are made of. Wouldn't you agree 'Blue Steel'?"

Tenten was the next person Neji heard, "I'm sorry 'Ironfist', but 'Boar' is right, there are too many. No matter how many you take down more comes up."

"Area cleared, civilians coming your way, 'Hawk'" Neji wasn't surprised by Shino at all.

"Okay, my area is cleared. I'm just waiting on 'Boar'." Neji informed.

Ino yelled through the mic, "My area is now cleared, are you happy? Send them through 'Hawk'. 'Red Fang', what about your area, is it cleared?'

Neji heard Kiba voice next, "Yes, has been for a while. The civilians here are already safe. I sent them to 'Blue Butterfly', and he has escorted them to them to safety. We just need to clear the rest of the southern section of Konoha, which is up to you guys. Compared to what's going on at the stadium, we got it easy."

Neji spoke as he signaled the Chuunin and the Genin helping the civilians to go, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it was crazy. Gaara and some ball-head nin from Rock are off somewhere. Senzairu is trapped in a barrier; Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai-sensei, and Asuma are all fighting in the arena. Shikamaru was surrounded by a bunch of Shinobi last time I seen him and Sakura, I just got a glimpse of her rushing out of the stadium. Tsunade ordered us to leave, had we stayed we would have been caught up in their battle. Not to mention that we are losing a lot of shinobi, we're being overwhelmed." Kiba informed Neji.

Neji didn't like what he was hearing. The enemy was advancing too quickly. The stadium was flooded according to Kiba. Neji spoke to Yuugao, "'Moon Flower', are you there?"

"I'm listening to you guys. But I'm busy fending off shinobi. I assume all of you are okay if you are talking. Well since that is the case, I suggest you all work harder and neutralize this threat ASAP. We rendezvous in fifteen. All of our teams, I will be leading captain. Is that clear 'Hawk'?" Yuugao said in a more authoritative and agitated tone than usual.

"Understood." Neji suspected it had to do with Senzairu being encased in a barrier, which he could now see with the activation of his Byakugan again. He was searching for his clan, the Hyuugas' were fighting and taking down shinobi as well. He smiled when he saw Hinata coming from the west; she would be able to provide support to them and the rest of the village. He spotted Hanabi close to Chouji's area with Yumi and Hayami. He was shocked that he didn't see Mai, but now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Yumi's mother in awhile. The only people he couldn't find were Naruto and Sasuke. Were the hell was the Uchiha and Naruto? Naruto was out of the village so he knew his reason, but Sasuke, where the hell was he at a time like this.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw that Cloud kunoichi and a group of shinobi heading Hanabi's way. He yelled through his mic, "'Butterfly' Hanabi, Yumi, and Hayami are coming your way and they are being tracked, get to them… Behind you!"

Before Chouji could say anything he was knocked unconscious. Cadaan was standing over him. He turned to Kumoko, "I cleared the path, let's go and get this over with."

She nodded and they moved out with the Rock nins and Rain nins under they're control. Neji spoke, "'Red Fang', get to 'Butterfly', he needs your help."

Ino was now concerned for Chouji, Yumi and Hayami, "'Hawk', what happened?"

"Hanabi and the others are about to be attacked. We can't leave our post. Don't worry Ino, Hanabi is a good shinobi, they should be okay." He said to comfort Ino.

Yuugao spoke once more, "The faster we finish here the faster you guys can help your friends."

They all agreed it was time to give their all to help the others.

_On the other side of the village…_

Hanabi had her Byakugan active. She cursed their luck, Kumoko was right on them. She turned to Konohamaru, "We have to buy Ranpu and the other Genin some time."

He looked at Makeinu, "Well, I'm leaving it to you guys. Get Hayami-chan and Yumi nee-chan out of here."

Makeinu looked at Konohamaru, "Are you going to be okay?"

Konohamaru gave him a thumbs up, "Of course, how can the Rokudaime die when hasn't even taken office yet. We will be fine now go on"

Yumi nodded at Konohamaru. Hayami didn't want to split up, she was afraid she wouldn't see him again. Konohamaru put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, you have to go. Naruto-niisan will be here any minute and I'm sure he wants to see you and Yumi nee-chan alive. I'll be okay."

The girl nodded understanding she had to go. When Konohamaru motioned for them to move and stay within the shadows. He looked at Hanabi, Moegi, Udon and Matsuri, who they met up with while fleeing the stadium. Appearing in the middle of the road, he saw Kumoko and Cadaan standing in front of them with a few shinobi from Cloud.

Cadaan spoke, "They were the ones protecting those girls. Kumoko, go after them. We will deal with them and catch up."

"Sorry but you won't be catching up with anyone." Cadaan looked up to see Sasuke staring at him from his location on the roof of a local establishment.

Kumoko quickly left, Sasuke didn't give her chase, Konohamaru did that. He was going to order him to anyway, but the boy read his mind. However, the other shinobi with them went after him, he addressed Hanabi, "Hanabi, you and your group go after him. Stop them at all cost."

Hanabi and the other disappeared from view. Sasuke now had Cadaan to himself. His goal was to beat this guy and find out where Kouen was. He wanted to fight him, for some reason Kouen had a strength about him that would test his abilities. "So, where is your friend, that blue haired nin? I was actually looking for him, mind telling me?"

"Well I don't know where Kouen is. But it doesn't matter, I'm your opponent. Maybe if you beat me, I will tell you."

"When I beat you eh? That sounds like fun." Sasuke grinned showed his excitement.

"Bring it on Uchiha Sasuke." Cadaan returned the grin, showing his excitement as well.

Without anymore words to say, Sasuke and Cadaan disappeared from their spots, the battle was on.

_At The Stadium…_

Tsunade really didn't have anything to say to this man, but she asked, "Are you sure you want to play it out like this Aisu?"

"When ever you're ready Tsunade."

She closed her eyes then reopened them, "Very well." Tsunade used a speed only displayed by a few ninja's in the world, mostly those of Kage level. Her punch aimed at Aisu's face missed by an inch. He was no fool, he knew of her power. But he figured that's all she was. He though he had the advantage; but when he went to kick she blocked it much to his surprise. She threw another punch which he blocked, but the force of the punch caught him of guard and sent him back a few feet before he stopped.

"Wow, I really underestimated you Tsunade." He said seeming to enjoy this.

"Underestimating me will be your downfall" The Hokage said in a fighting stance.

"You're right, one shouldn't underestimate a Sannin. I guess I will be getting decent fight here after all." Doing hand seals at a speed only Tsunade and Senzairu could follow, Aisu shot a stream of flame at Tsunade who used the tile on the stadium as shield. She then used them as shuriken. Aisu avoid them by moving so fast that he was behind Tsunade. Sensing his presences, Tsunade performed a back kick which was avoided with ease and followed up with a punch. Tsunade caught the punch. She then balled up her free hand to punch Aisu in the stomach but being prepared, He used one foot block the punch and planned to kick her in the chest with the other. Seeing his plan she jumped back, releasing him.

Standing five feet away, Tsunade couldn't help but notice his skill. This guy was good. His Taijutsu was excellent. He knew her power and adapted and fought accordingly. Not only was his Taijutsu good, so was his Ninjutsu. She knew that just by seeing the damage that his 'Fire Dragon Flame Missle' caused and how effectively he used it. She couldn't make a slip up with him. Tsunade, who still had on the Hokage robe, removed the robe and threw it to the wind, she was now wearing a slight variation of her everyday outfit. The difference was her gi, which was now blue and long sleeved with a white waistband. Also, her heels were traded for the sandals that were worn universally by every shinobi. Another thing that was visible was the Shodaime necklace around her neck.

Aisu was glad she was finally taking this serious. He too removed his robe revealing a black sleeveless gi, held together by a red sash, black sweat pants and matching color sandals. Both warriors were now ready to take it up a notch.

Senzairu was trying to figure a way out of the barrier. The sealing techniques that he tried weren't working. He knew that the only way to free himself from this technique was to have it unsealed from the outside. He cursed himself for acting on impulse. He couldn't even protect her. He would have to sit and watch. Those shinobi holding the barrier and Aisu better pray he doesn't get free. There is going to be hell to pay.

_ANBU Central tower…_

Ibiki was standing on the balcony with a few Jounin and Chuunin under his command. It was like the sound invasion all over again, but this time it seemed to be much more than they could handle. He was watching as three Summons head toward the village. _"This isn't good."_

A Chuunin landed next to him, "Ibiki-san, it seems that shinobi have penetrated far into the village. Civilians are being evacuated but … The ANBU squads are having trouble because they are fending them off and well can't focus on the civilians. About half have been evacuated and the other half is in transportation."

"I suspect it would be a slow process but by the time we can counter strike it's going to be too late. Where are our allies?" Ibiki asked.

"All over the village and outside of it; Ibiki-san, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. We have to hold that Iguana, Hedgehog, and that Crayfish at bay. Direct all of you attacks there. We could really use Sasuke's or Sakura's summoning ability. But I assume they are doing what they can and we have to do what we can. Get ready." Ibiki looked at his men the incoming animals. This was going to be a very, very long day. Ibiki and his group headed out.

_Inside The Village…_

Makeinu and the other Genin were trying to get them to the stone face monument undetected. From where they were standing, battles between shinobi from the Leaf and other villages were taking place. He knew the dangers of shinobi life, he even read about wars, but to be in one and the danger associated with it was… exciting and scary at the same time. Holding Hayami's hand while running he looked back at the girl, "Don't worry, we're home free."

Makeinu turned back face forward only to come to a dead stop. Him the other Genin were cut off by Kumoko and the group of Rain and Rock shinobi. Ranpu, Makeinu, Akuru, Yasumi, Futeki, and Yougan lined up side by side with Hayami and Yumi behind them forming a wall.

Kumoko spoke, "Well it seems that I got you now. I'm going to so enjoy this."

She took step closer but Konohamaru and his friends appeared in front of the Genin. Konohamaru, whom was standing in the middle, addressed the Genin, "We got this, and you guys get out of here."

"Konohamaru you're okay. I'm glad." Hayami said in a relieved tone.

"Well Sasuke is the reason behind that. You go on and get out of here." Ranpu didn't hesitate, he grabbed Yumi and Makeinu grabbed Hayami and they were gone. Kumoko went after her but Konohamaru cut her path off.

"Sorry, but I still owe you for those kunai in my back."

Her eyes narrowed, "I'm going to kill you."

He slipped into a fighting stance, "Be my guest."

The other six shinobi from Cloud were in front of the remaining four Chuunin. Hanabi activated her Byakugan. Udon was now in his fighting stances, along with Matsuri and Moegi. Hanabi was not going to play around. She knew Konohamaru was good, but that lady was a Jounin and she had to be good. She would utilize her Jyuuken to its fullest and get rid of them quick.

Matsuri threw a kunai that set of the battle. Hanabi was battling two shinobi, one she took down fairly easy, poor guy didn't know about the Jyuuken. The one who engaged Moegi yelled to his comrade, "She's a Hyuuga, try to avoid her strikes or you might die."

Hanabi appeared behind the shinobi that was warned; "Too late." She aimed at his back with an open palm. She had intended to send chakra to stop his heart, but he quickly avoided much to her surprise.

"So you're faster than you look. Good, at least this will be interesting." Hanabi went on the offensive.

Konohamaru was not doing so well against Kumoko. She was far better than he thought she would be. He underestimated her, something he regretted doing. He dodged a kick aimed at his head but was unsuccessful with the punch that sent him crashing into a nearby building. He jumped up immediately but instead of Kumoko, he encountered one of the two shinobi that Udon was fighting. Kumoko who was on the opposite building laughing at the situation, "Take care of him okay."

"Yes, Kumoko-san." When he told her he would take care of him, she left the scene instantly. Konohamaru knew that he couldn't give chase. This nin in front of him would make sure of that, _"Makeinu, Ranpu, Akuru… you're on your own. Give it your best."_

Konohamaru readied himself for the incoming attack by the Cloud shinobi.

_Hyuuga Compound…_

The Hyuuga Clan wasn't having much problem fending off the attacks. There were too many shinobi attacking them though, it seemed as if it was planned this way. While all the other Hyuugas were doing respectively well, with a few incurring minor injuries, Hiashi wasn't doing too well. He was facing off against a Cloud shinobi that seemed to taunt him at every turn. "I don't know why you Hyuugas' are so revered. You are all scum. When Aisu-sama told me I would be in charge of the division responsible for attack and extermination of the Hyuuga clan, I was more than thrilled. It's because of your former head that my father was killed."

"_He's talking about Gashira. That's his father. He doesn't know I was responsible for his father's death. Fate is cruel. I kill his father and now he stands before me, maybe even stronger… no this kid is weak. I will prove it." _Hiashi slipped into the Jyuken stance.

Roba laughed, "You think you can beat me with that? You won't land a hit to do any damage that much is certain."

Hiashi ignored the kid. The reason being… he was within range. Slipping into position to perform 'Hakke Rokuju Yon Sho'.

Roba jumped in the air shot a few fire balls at Hiashi. The Hyuuga was forced to perform Kaiten to a parry the attack.

When Hiashi came to a stop, he searched for Roba, he saw him coming from his back side on the left through his Byakugan, but he didn't have enough time to dodge. When Roba went to strike, a foot in his jaw sent him a short distance. Instead of landing on his back, he pushed off of his back hand and landed to see the one responsible for him not claiming Hiashi's head.

The one who stopped him was a young Hyuuga girl with a loose fitting beige v-neck short sleeve shirt and black spandex with match colored sandals. Hinata's hair was blowing in the wind as she was standing in front of her father.

Hiashi wondered what she was doing here and how come he didn't see her? All he saw was something moving so fast that he couldn't register what or who it was. "What are you doing Hinata?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier father, but I had things that I needed to do. Are you okay?" a concerned Hinata asked.

"Yes. Stand aside now; you can't take this guy on he's too strong." Hiashi said as he stepped forward.

He wasn't expecting her to cut of his path, "Sorry father, but you can't continue. I will take it from here. Rest father, I will do the rest."

"Hinata I said move aside, how can you…"

Hinata spoke in a calm manner, "I can win. Please father, just watch… I will show you how strong I truly am."

Hiashi was hesitant, then he decided to see what she had, "Whatever, just don't die."

Roba laughed at the girl, "How noble protecting your father but no matter what he will die. Right after I kill you."

Hinata took the Jyuken stance, "I wouldn't underestimate me. You and your group attack my family and you almost killed my father… I will not show you any mercy."

"I never expected mercy from you." Roba said. He figured this fight would be much easier than the one he had with Hiashi.

How wrong he was.

Hinata didn't waste time, she perform hand seals at a rapid pace, a pace so fast that Hiashi was a little surprised. Hinata performed the 'False Surrounding' Genjutsu. The area changed to a desert land, from Roba's point of view. He didn't know where the girl was. Not to worry he thought, a jutsu of this level wouldn't work.

Pulling a kunai from his holster, he slashed the area on his right side. A thin line formed in the invisible area, causing blood to spill from it. The attack caused the genjutsu to fade. Roba had to block the palm strike that came from Hinata, (who now had a thin cut on her cheek) but he blocked it at her forearm, avoiding the palm thrust.

Hinata followed up with another strike, but this was avoided as well. Roba created distances between him and Hinata. Plunging his hands into the ground a stone wall rose in front of him, doing more hand seals, the wall broke up into sharp pieces of stone, _'Earth Style: Flying Stone Dagger' _the daggers of stone flew at Hinata. Instead of doing Kaiten, she shielded herself with 'Shugo Hakke'.

Roba was almost expecting her to do that attack so he could use that time to get within striking distance. She had surprised him greatly. He wasn't worried he believed he was faster and stronger. When all of the stones were deflected and Hinata stopped her jutsu, he said, "Well, it seems you are not like the other Hyuugas I've encountered. You're actually good."

Hiashi was watching Hinata in awe. Sure she won against Hanabi, but he never saw her like this, not even in her battle with Hanabi. His daughter was good, really good. That's something he knew, even when she didn't. He blamed her mostly for her mother's death because of his own inability to protect her. He saw his beloved wife in Hinata so much that it pained him to even look at her. _"She took everything from you Yuri. Your looks, your gentle nature, everything she has is from you. When she was first born…it was one of the proudest days of my life. I saw greatness in her eyes but I was a little disappointed when she wasn't like Neji, a genius among geniuses. I was a little envious so I pushed her but you told me to ease up, she would become a wonderful shinobi, and I did, believing you were right."_

His eyes soften as he watch Hinata battle, _"You were wrong but I have myself to blame for that I suppose. After you were killed… I was much harder on her and I didn't understand why I hated her so much. I started hating her so much to the point I blamed her for your death. You're probably ashamed of me right now, I know so am I. Every mistake she made, I made her feel worthless. When Hanabi was old enough I just ignored her completely. But no matter how hard I tried whenever I looked at her it was your eyes staring back at me. I thought I would get over you by sending her to death by taking missions with that Kyuubi brat. I even thought relegating her to the branch house would make it right, but it didn't. She did something I never thought she would do…she fought back."_

A small smile formed on his face, _"And like you… she finds solutions to problems that others over-looked. I missed out so much on her growth because she reminded me of you. In the process of trying to shut you out I shut her out; a major piece of my heart. Watching our daughter now, it's like I'm seeing her for the first time. The way you always saw her, the way I should have saw her. Please forgive me Yuri and… Please forgive me Hinata."_

Roba decided to end this little battle between him and Hinata. The girl was good but he was better. Not wasting any time, he appeared in front of her and slashed at her throat with a kunai. She avoided by ducking but the end tips of her hair had gotten severed. Pulling out a kunai of her own, she performed an upward slash that was ultimately blocked by his kunai. Having the advantage, he aimed a kick to her head that connected. Skidding on her back in the dirt, as soon as she came to a stop, she propelled herself up into a back flip by using her hands to push off of the ground. She felt the pain in her cheek; that kick really hurt. She wasn't underestimating him at all, the fact was she saw the kick but couldn't react to it.

Hiashi saw the cut on her cheek and her newly formed bruise on the other. He was about step in but Hinata yelled out, "Father I said let me do this! Please…" He saw the pleading look in her eyes. He couldn't help but hate himself more; she was doing this to prove herself.

He was about to speak but she cut him of, "Don't interfere father I will win. Just give me a chance."

Hinata pleaded, she didn't know if he was listening to her. Her father was hard to read. When he nodded she had her answer, "Alright, I will refrain from interfering regardless of what happen."

"Thank you father" Hinata got back on her feet then wiped her lip.

The much taller Cloud shinobi addressed Hinata, "You know this reminds me of the Minashu genocide. I can see it… it's going to play out the same way."

"It won't go the way you want it to go; I'll make sure of it." She still had an ace up her sleeve and she was going to reveal it. Widening her leg stance, she bought her arms together in an X-Shape with her index fingers extended.

Hiashi was slightly surprised to see what he did. He hadn't seen these seals in years... _"So she has gravity seals, interesting."_

A purple outline of aura traced around her body. The purple seals were now exposed. In a matter of seconds the seals faded. Hinata formed the hand sign to make Kage Bunshin, "Here is a trick I picked up from Naruto-kun."

Hinata created three clones, which moved quickly to surround him completely. Not really impress he looked at the clones then at the girl, "So you use seals and now you can create three clones, woop di do."

"You fail to understand what I just did. Those seals didn't give me power, they were Gravity Seals."

"Gravity Seals…?" the expression on his face illustrated that he had no idea what she was talking about.

Hinata explained, "Imagine this if you will; What happens if you fight someone you're normally equal footing with, so what happens if they are wearing weighted clothing? The answer is you have the advantage. But if they remove that weighted clothing…"

He finally understood, "You mean…"

"Yes, that's the general idea. With my seals on you had a small advantage but now that they're off you have no advantage." Hinata informed the surrounded shinobi.

"Don't get cocky little girl, I'm still in control."

All four Hinata's slipped into the Jyuken stance with the Byakugan activated, "Actually, you're not. You fail to realize that you are now within range. "

"_She's in position to rip him apart with Kaiten or perform the Sixty-Four Palms._ _She has the advantage." _Hiashi was right.

Hinata would use a combo that would end everything. She watched as Roba looked around cautiously. Not having time to react, the Hinata behind him used Neji's 'Empty Palm', knocking him off balance. The Hinata on the right used this opportunity to perform the 'Sixty Four' palms "Two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty two strikes, sixty-four." She used an open palm on the last strike that sent him to the clone on the left.

Roba couldn't feel his chakra, _"What the hell… I can't access my chakra. That bitch." _He didn't have much time to complain because the Hinata on the left did a flip and was now standing on her hands. Using her arms for power, she pushed off and planted both her feet into the man's back sending him upward. Roba felt the pain all over. All he managed to do was look at clone that was behind him and the original Hinata who was in front of him, appear on both his left and right.

With a look of panic in his eyes, he started to plead, "Don't, have mercy!"

Hinata wasn't listening. She said, "You fought well." With that said, she performed the Kaiten. Grinded between both Kaiten's, all that could be heard was his screams. Coming to a stop, Hinata made a slow decent to the ground. When she landed, all of her clones dispersed. Resting on one knee, she was breathing slightly heavy. Only a few seconds after landing, Roba land a few feet away from her. Laying on his back with his eyes and mouth wide open, it was evident he was dead.

Hiashi looked at Hinata, _"She's even stronger than I am... but how? Did she always have this power?"_

Hinata saw the shadow of the approaching person. When she turned around her father was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She knew that expression too well she put her head down, _"He hates me for showing my skill. Here it comes he's going to scold me."_

Hinata was proven wrong for the first time. Hiashi offered the girl his hand. Hinata looked up to see that he still had the same blank expression but something his eyes had changed. She didn't know what it was but whatever it was she was glad. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up.

When she was standing completely, Hiashi spoke, "That was a good combination. You have come a long way."

Hinata nodded, "I guess. We still have to help the others though."

He nodded, "Right, let's get going."

About to take a step to go to the other section of the compound, they were surrounded by shinobi from Rock and Rain village. Hiashi looked at Hinata, "Looks like we have more to take care of. You take the ones on the left; I will take the ones on the right."

"Okay father, just don't push it okay, you're still injured." Hinata said with concern.

"The same could be said about you. Whatever, don't worry. Just show them why you are the clan head's rightful heir."

"But I thought…" Hinata was cut off.

"Yes, but you still haven't forfeited you position to be heir. Just because you're not a shinobi of the Leaf doesn't mean you're not a Hyuuga."

Hinata was surprised by the small smirk that formed his face. _"I know that's your way of saying your proud of me father. I don't know what brought the change but I'm glad."_

With a boost in her confidence due her father's acceptance, she stepped forward, "Father, you rest. I will handle them."

Hiashi wasn't expecting this but seeing what she did to Roba, he couldn't argue. "Okay, just show them why the Hyuuga is the strongest clan."

Hinata nodded. One of the Rock shinobi spoke, "Hey, stop ignoring us, we came here to kill you."

Hinata was smiling. This baffled the shinobi. She wasn't smiling as to taunt them, no she was happy. Her father had accepted her and showed her some respect. She was truly happy. _"I will make you proud father, you too mother."_

Hinata took a fighting stance. Now that she had his respect and attention, she would make sure she wouldn't lose it. She would make him proud of her. Smiling _"I will make you proud."_

_Somewhere in the Village 15 minutes later…_

The six Genin ordered to get Hayami and Yumi to safety were moving closer to their location. _"Not long now and we're home free."_

Ranpu, who was holding Yumi yelled up head, "Watch out!"

The kunai that came from the left was aimed at Makeinu. He jumped over the kunai and watched them pierce the ground below. He landed with Hayami still in his arms. He put her down and pushed her behind him. All of the Genin turned to their left to see Kumoko standing a few yards away with a slight smirk.

"Finally I caught you guys. Just hand over those two and you won't get killed."

Makeinu shook his head, "No. We have a mission and were going to complete it or die trying." He readied his hand next to his holster.

Ranpu realized the situation; they were going to have to fight. There was no way around it. He whispered so Yougan could hear him, "Yougan, that technique you used at the exams… how long it takes to generate."

"About minute or so, why?" He asked wondering why he was inquiring about this information.

"Akuru, Makeinu, and I are going to set her up for your attack. To do this she can't see it coming, if she does then it won't work on her. She's a Jounin and the only way we stand a chance is working together"

Yougan saw through his plan, "Okay, but what about Yasumi and Futeki?"

"Don't worry about them, their going to be on the offensive like us so the only one who really needs to know and pay attention for when the opportunity present itself is you. I'll give you the signal okay" Ranpu stepped closed to Makeinu.

Kumoko directed her comment to Ranpu, "Formulated a plan I see, think its going to work?"

He shrugged, "Who knows, want to give it a try?"

She was going to enjoy killing them to get to Hayami and Yumi. Ranpu glanced at Makeinu then at Akuru. The two understood the meaning in the look. Yasumi and Futeki on the other hand were confused.

Makeinu spoke, "Futeki and Yasumi, hang back for a second. Let us handle this okay."

Ranpu was kind of low on chakra but he figured if he could just hold out enough to get her into position where Yougan could perform his jutsu they would be okay. Doing something that Futeki never thought Ranpu would do, he rushed at the lady.

Kumoko was waiting for him to get close but when he disappeared she wondered what he was planning. When Akuru, who was obviously behind Ranpu, appeared in front of her so sudden. This did catch Kumoko off guard slightly. Using her speed, she swatted Akuru to the side. Sensing Ranpu behind her she kicked him sending him reeling back.

They gave Makeinu the opening he needed. Appearing under her, he placed kick in her chin sending her upward. Kumoko wasn't expecting that. _"I took my eyes off of him… I underestimated them. That Hyuuga kid, he was probably counting on this. He will be the first to go."_

Makeinu appeared behind, "You saw it once now you will see it again. Sorry but there will be no third."

Kumoko disappeared from his view. Makeinu eyes widened, _"What the hell?"_

Everyone was looking up at Makeinu. Ranpu was sure that she had underestimated them so much that they could catch her off guard with Makeinu. Feeling someone behind him, he jumped away to avoid the kunai.

He wasn't so lucky.

Kumoko managed to cause a large gash across his torso. Ranpu fell to his knees holding his stomach that was now covered in blood. He glared at her. _"Shit, I could have been killed if I didn't react fast enough."_

Even though he was in pain it was well worth it. He glanced at Yougan, who was on her right. Kumoko turned to see Yougan with his hands together smiling at her, "Lava consumes all." The ground started to shake underneath her violently. Soon after, it erupted engulfing her in it.

When the geyser of lava died down, Yumi stepped forth to help Ranpu, "Are you okay?"

"Somehow, but we still have to get you guys out of here" Ranpu was happy that they tricked her. At least that was done, or so he thought.

Looking at Hayami, who eyes widened while looking at Yougan, he turned around quickly to see Yougan get hit by incoming kunai that pent him to the wall. Kumoko was standing on a building laughing at their failed attempt, "Did you really think I would lose so pathetically Hyuuga? It's clear you are the leader of the squad but since you and that kid over there with kunai in his shoulders are so injured, I guess these guys will do."

Makeinu stepped up, "Don't underestimate us, the battle isn't over yet."

He appeared in front of her kicking at her head, this was block effortlessly. He appeared again on right so fast that if it was a Genin it would have connected, but since it wasn't it was blocked and followed by a punch that sent him down to the floor.

Futeki watched him cough up blood when his back hit the ground. Going through hand seals as fast as she could, she perform the grand fireball, but it was overrode by 'Water Bullets' that actually put out the 'Fire Ball' and hit her dead on causing her to pass out because the impact. Before she passed out she whispered "Maki…iii…inuuuu." She fell unconscious.

Yasumi grabbed a kunai and stood in front of Yumi and Hayami, "I will protect you with my life."

Akuru appeared next to her, "We won't let anything happen to you."

Kumoko took steps toward the group, "That's not nice you know. How can you two make a promise you can't keep. Doesn't matter, you will die with them."

Yumi looked at Hayami, she grabbed the girl closer to herself, "Don't worry Hayami, I won't let anything happen to you."

"What about you Yumi nee-chan? I don't want anything happening to you." The girl didn't want her to get hurt.

Yumi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about me. It's my job to worry about you okay."

Kumoko was going to enjoy this. She was getting closer but Makeinu appeared in front of her with his arms expand out. "This is as far as you go."

Ranpu, who was still holding his stomach, "Makeinu its suicide"

"Shut up, we have to fight until we can't fight no more. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to the girl and the lady there and I meant it. You're going to have to go through me."

Makeinu reach in his pouch and threw a handful of shuriken at the lady who knocked them all away with a kunai. Makeinu attacked Kumoko. He was giving it his all and she could see it. Every punch, every kick, and no matter what he did or the variation in which he did it, all were completely blocked or dodged. She was getting tired of this senseless battle. A Genin battling a Jounin… it was laughable. Side stepping his punch, she chopped him in the neck causing him to land at her feet. Smiling over him, Kumoko kicked him so hard that he skid across the floor he came to a stop when he placed his kunai in the ground.

Yumi looked at the boy who was about 20 feet away. She might not have been a ninja, but she knew he couldn't take anymore. Ranpu was injured, Futeki, regained conscious but couldn't move, and Yougan passed out from the pain in his arms. Looking back at Hayami to see how she was reacting, she saw the little girl hand on her sword.

Kumoko turned her attention away from him ignoring him completely. Her attention was now on Hayami. She continued to walk toward the girl. This caused Yasumi and Akuru to tighten they're perimeter around her. Getting closer, the girls gripped their kunai tighter, however their grip slightly loosened when Makeinu appeared in front of them again.

Kumoko eyes narrowed, "You again. You must really want to die. I'm surprise that kick didn't kill you kid."

"I told you already, I will protect them. It's my mission. Plus I gave my word I would."

That was it, he had pissed her off. Kumoko punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over. Raising her foot high, she planted it in the back of his head, sandwiching it between her sandal and the ground. She grinded her foot on his head, "I will start by killing you since you want to die so much."

Kumoko jumped back avoiding a kunai from hitting her head. Futeki was using everything she had to stand, "Get off of him!"

Kumoko watched the girl fall back to her knees. She focused her attention back on Makeinu, but he was no longer in his previous position. She turned to Hayami only to see that he was in front of her and Yumi. Blood was coming from a number of cuts on his face, he was barely standing, but Kumoko couldn't help but see that look in his eyes… it was a look of never giving in. Most shinobi would have broken already, but this bastard kid didn't. Even his friend knew it was suicide, why didn't he? That look did make it fun for her though. _"His type realizes when they're near death how hopeless it was. I love that look… can't wait till I see it on him."_

About two dozen shinobi from Cloud, Rain, Rock, and Mist surrounded the Genin group. A male Cloud shinobi spoke, "Kumoko-san, we are under your control, special request of Kouen."

"Okay, but hang back for now. I'm having fun." She said with a sick smile.

She raised her hand above her head, "I will kill you with this Jutsu. I wanted to torture you but I won't get the chance. Oh well, too bad 'Naruto-niisan' isn't here."

Yumi pulled Hayami close. Yumi pulled out the kunai Naruto gave her _"I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can Naruto now would be a good time to show up."_

A big crash was heard throughout the village. Everyone felt the shockwave in the ground. Kumoko and everyone turned to the direction of the big crash.

_Hyuuga compound…_

Hinata was standing next her father after defeating the last of the shinobi. Many shinobi lay dead, both from the enemy side and the Hyuuga clan. Holding her father up as she walked toward the house, both turned toward where the crashing sound came from. Both looked on with bewilderment.

_In the village…_

Sasuke and Cadaan landed on opposite roofs. Well aware of the other, the two turned to the source of the crash. Sasuke smirked, "Show off."

_Other side of the village…_

Neji smirked at what he saw. He spoke into his mic, "Do you see it 'Iron Fist'?"

Lee responded, "Yes I do. Perfect timing wouldn't you say."

Neji responded, "Perfect indeed."

_In the woods…_

Naiya was defending herself against a number of shinobi but a smile graced her face, _"I couldn't have done it any better myself."_

_Outside of the village…_

While waiting for the Mizukage to arrive, Kaito was happy to see what he saw,_ "This should be interesting"_

_In the Stadium…_

Kakashi looked on at the cause of the crash. Kakashi thought _"You are your father's son. Just when the situation looks hopeless you show up in the nick of time. I was starting to lose faith that you would make it time," _Under his mask he smiled, _"But I never doubted that you wouldn't come."_

In the ring, Shikamaru, Anko, and Temari, who had joined them earlier, were all glad at what they saw. Shikamaru especially, _"Troublesome guy…"_

On the roof above the Hokage's observation deck, Tsunade and Aisu was a distance away, both resting on one knee. Aisu watch the cause for the crash. What he saw caused him to say in his head _"The Wildcard…"_

Tsunade was shocked, happy, and mad all at the same time. But she was glad, _"I knew you would come."_

_In Front of the Stadium…_

Standing on the head of a frog were two figures. One was a female and the other was a young man with a black bandana with orange ends on the top and bottom. This matched the black track jacket with an orange collar and bottom. Black sweats and sandals made up the clothes but the two swords, one in his hand with the blade resting on his back neck, and the other with the angel wing cross guard rested on his back in its sheath. The outfit was now complete. Looking down scanning the area the male spoke, "It seems we're a little late for the party. I see a lot of Suna, Leaf, Waterfall, and Grass shinobi dead, far more than from the enemy. Well I guess we better lend our hand, what do you say Rin?" The male asked.

"I say you should have worn the cape that I gave you?" Rin said while pouting.

"Still mad over that? That's too old fashion Rin besides, I'm sure it's been done already." Naruto said.

"It still would have been cool." Rin whispered to herself.

"Are you ready Rin?" Naruto asked bringing her back from her thoughts.

Rin nodded in agreement, "Let's go Naruto."

_Hokage Monument…_

Kouen was sitting on top of the monument. When he saw Naruto on Gamabunta,a smirk formed on his faced, "Welcome back, Uzumaki Naruto."

He was glad that the person he waited for was back. It wouldn't be long now. One thing was for sure, Naruto was in the Leaf once again.

* * *

A/N 

Naruto has returned!!! What's going to happen next? Stay tune to find out. I just want to thank you all for reading. Please review.


	32. The Return

Chapter 32: The Return

Chapter 32: The Return

_Outside of the Stadium…_

Naruto held the sword that Ryuho had given him when he was done with his training three years ago. Naruto's katana with its black and orange hilt and stainless steal blade rested in his right hand as he looked toward where Tsunade and Aisu might be. He spoke to Gamabunta, "Bunta help the shinobi that are attacking the summons trying to enter the village." 

"Okay kid" was the only reply that the Toad Boss gave.

From his position high up he scanned the village, _"Okay, where are you Yumi?" _ Naruto pulled out a kunai and grabbed Rin's hand. He looked at her to see if she was ready, and she assured him she was with a slight head nod. Seeing she was now ready, he threw the kunai.

In the stadium, Temari was holding her fan ready to attack. Shikamaru was in a fighting position along with Anko. Even though they were surrounded, they had every intention of fighting to the end. Shikamaru smiled when a kunai entered his peripheral vision and planted itself between him, Anko, Temari, and the shinobi that surrounded them. Daki turned to the kunai with a confused look. "What the hell is that weird looking kunai?" 

Anko on the other hand was reeling in shock. The last time she saw that kunai it was Yondaime using it. It couldn't be possible.

Naruto, standing on Gamabunta smiled. In an instant, a yellow flash appeared from atop of Gamabunta's head. Naruto and Rin were now standing with their back turned a few feet behind Daki. Turning his head slightly, he waited.

Blood erupted from various Cloud, Rock, and Rain nins causing them to fall dead to the ground. A few shinobi from each village were left alive. Naruto did this on purpose so they could witness what was probably the most feared ninjutsu in the ninja world, the Hiraishin.

The older shinobi from the Rock village started to slowly back away. One went as far as to say, "The 'Yellow Flash' has returned."

Naruto responded, "More like the 'Golden Fox' with his technique."

Rin spoke, "Naruto, I'm going to help in the stands, are you going to be okay?"

"Sure, I will be fine." Using the kunai planted in the ground as a medium, Naruto teleported next to Shikamaru and the others. "Hey Shikamaru, looked like you could use help."

"We would have taken care of it." Shikamaru informed the Blond Shinobi.

Naruto turned to Temari, "Temari, do you know where Yumi and Hayami are?"

"No Naruto, I haven't seen them." Temari informed Him.

Naruto almost forgot that he could sense the kunai that they had. He sensed a few in the direction of the KazamaNamikaze house and a two more near the tower _"Found you."_ Not wasting anytime, Naruto teleported leaving behind a flash of yellow.

Kakashi, who was watching from the stadium smiled, "So it seems that he finally learned it."

"So it would seem" a voice from behind him said. 

"_That voice"_ Kakashi turned around slowly to see a person he hadn't seen in a long time. 

"Hello, Kakashi" Rin said but Kakashi was speechless. The two just stared at each other.

_Near the Tower…_

Kumoko was laughing. She would end it all here. No escape, no hope, nothing. They would die. Makeinu was kicking himself, _"I can't do anything, and I'm at my limit. Sorry Konohamaru nii-san, I tried."_

Yumi held on to the kunai tightly, they would need a miracle. Hayami on the other hand was touching her chain, _"Nii-san…"_

A Bolt of Lightning struck Kumoko from the back. Her body acted as a rod and her outstretched arms as the director of the lightning that shot towards them at full speed. Everyone braced themselves.

The lightning had struck the area where the Konoha nins were standing, creating a smoke cloud. Kumoko was more than pleased. But her happiness faded when she saw a black sandal. She couldn't make out who it was, but whoever it was, he or she would pay for interrupting. The smoke that was created from the debris was still present but slowly fading.

Makeinu and everyone else covered their face to shield themselves from the blast. He was expecting to be dead and he was wondering why he wasn't. Moving the arm that shielded his eyes down slightly he saw a man in black and orange standing between them and the Cloud Kunoichi.

Hayami who also had her hand over her eyes moved them to see blond hair and the _'Heaven's Blade'_ on this mysterious person. Then it clicked and a wide smile formed on her face, "Naruto nii-san"

Kumoko heard the girl say the name. When the smoke cleared, she had visual confirmation that Uzumaki Naruto was standing before her. 

With his back to them, Naruto spoke, "Sorry I'm late."

Makeinu looked at the man, "So you're Naruto? I heard you're good. Well seeing as we're surrounded, any plans."

Naruto's next set of words were directed at Yumi, "Give me your kunai Yumi."

She threw it to Naruto's left hand side. He caught the kunai then responded to Makeinu, "You protected them… thanks kid. Just fall back and leave it to me."

Naruto said this without taking his eyes off of Kumoko. His next comment was for her, "I never did pay you back for hurting Yami-chan did I? I will deal with you at my leisure."

"What are you talking about Uzumaki? I'm going to kill you here. Can't you see that every shinobi here hates you? The Rock shinobi and the Rain shinobi here are under my command. Whatever you did in Earth Country and Rain Country won't happen here. I'm fighting, and with me twenty five ninja's are more than …"

Naruto threw the kunai at her face. She avoided it from piercing through the center of her face but it skinned her cheek causing a thin cut. She didn't even see it coming, more surprising though, yellow flashes appeared all around the area as it flew toward her. 

She heard his voice behind her, "Sorry, were you saying something."

Twenty members of the opposition fell to the ground dead from slashes, caused by the sword in his right hand. Now there were one Cloud nin, one Mist nin, two Rock nins, one Rain, and Kumoko. One of the elder Rock Shinobi backed away when he put two and two together. It was said that the Yondaime of the Leaf village used a special jutsu that allowed him travel at instantaneous speeds. It was the reason the Leaf one the war against Rock so many years ago. As a young kid he was part of the retrieval squad for the bodies that decorated that field twenty years or so ago. Only a handful survived and the ones that did gave a description of the technique Naruto was using.

"I...I… don't want to die. We can't win… We can't win!" the elder Rock nin yelled out.

Naruto turned around, "I take it you know about the jutsu I'm using."

Kumoko, slightly oblivious, turned to the elder Rock nin, "What's so special about that jutsu?"

"It's the reason the Leaf won the war against Rock. It's the technique of Konoha's 'Yellow Flash'." The younger Rock shinobi about Naruto's age said as he backed away slowly.

"My grandfather told me stories about such a technique… I didn't think anything like that could exist." 

Naruto spoke once more, "I left each member from a village that is not allied to the Leaf alive for one purpose and one purpose only; you are all going to be my messengers. The Yellow Flash may not be alive, but the technique lives on through me. Get out of here before I change my mind."

All of the shinobi left Kumoko behind out of fear for their lives. Kumoko didn't care about some stupid technique. She was going to kill Uzumaki. She glanced at Hayami who had a happy expression on her face. She then looked at Naruto measuring his distance. _"I'm closer to them then he is, there is no way he could reach them before I can at this distance."_ She smiled. Using her speed, she zipped past Makeinu who couldn't react fast enough. Ranpu also saw who she was heading for and he couldn't do anything either. 

Kumoko appeared behind Hayami with her kunai in hand, _"This time you die."_

Swinging at the unsuspecting girl's neck, a hand caught her wrist, stopping the kunai short. Hayami turned around when she saw a flash of yellow next to her to see Naruto standing with his hand on Kumoko's wrist. She then looked back to where Naruto was standing, and then back to her brother.

"_Naruto nii-san how did you move so fast?"_ she asked herself.

Naruto was giving Kumoko a blank expression, "That was your last chance; you won't get a second one."

Naruto swung his sword upward to create a slash across her chest but he swung at air. Standing on the building on his side was Kouen with Kumoko in his arms.

Naruto turned to look at the man, "I see you saved your teammate once again. I don't think there will be a third time."

"You're quite correct Uzumaki; there won't be a third time. You're going to have to worry about me and well, there is really no telling what will happen to your girl and the Minashu child. They don't really interest me though, you do. Get ready Uzumaki." Kouen put Kumoko down and prepared himself.

Naruto wasn't really worried. He would protect everyone here. He rested his sword on his shoulder and bought his left hand fourth and motioned for them to bring it. Kouen was about to attack when a few medic nins and a pink haired kunoichi landed next to Naruto.

In crouching position, Sakura lifted her head up and smiled at Kumoko, "I've finally found you."

"Why were you looking for me, you want to die Leaf scum." Kumoko asked.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, "What are you doing here Sakura, why aren't you at the stadium or the hospital putting your skills to use?"

"I was trying to catch up to Konohamaru who was protecting Hayami and Yumi but I ran into a few Shinobi not to mention other people I had to heal. I should have been here to help them earlier. I figured there would be some injured so I had a medic squad follow me."

"So what happen to Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

Sakura answered, "When we saw you appear then disappear in a yellow flash, I told him to head back to the stadium. I figured you mastered the Hiraishin, Tsunade-sama said you would."

A shinobi in an ANBU garbs landed next to Naruto and Sakura. Slowly pulling off his mask, the man with the red fangs on his face addressed Sakura, "Sakura and Naruto, this feels like old times doesn't it. Chouji was taken down so I went to check up on him but heard a couple of screams so I came here. Look what I find, you guys about to get into some fun."

Naruto addressed Kiba, "Well this is going to be fun, and too bad you won't get any piece of it. Fall back Kiba, he's mine."

"I'm not really here for that, I'm trying to evacuated citizens and civilians to safety. So I'm here to escort them to safety. I guess so is Ino and Tenten." Suddenly Ino and Tenten appeared next to their friends.

Ino landed next to Kiba, "Chouji is okay, he lost a lot of blood but is stabilized."

Kumoko laughed, "You're talking about that fat excuse for an ANBU? I'm surprise Cadaan didn't kill him."

Ino was about to attack but Sakura put her arms out. "Don't worry Ino, she's mine."

Naruto turned to Ino, Kiba, Tenten, and the rest of the genin, "Get them to safety. Also," He turned to the medics, "take care of that kid with the kunai in his shoulder." He turned to Sakura, "maybe you should heal him?"

"Don't worry, he will be okay. With his injuries they can heal him in no time" Sakura told the group.

Tenten nodded and motioned for Yumi and Hayami to come on. Hayami didn't move she looked at Naruto, "Nii-san?"

His eyes on Kouen, he said "What is it Yami-chan?"

"Win okay."

Naruto nodded. Yumi spoke next, "Naruto, be careful okay. We'll be waiting."

"Okay, now get going." Kiba and Tenten appeared next to them and ran off. Kumoko had Naruto right here so it didn't matter. But Kouen was here and she was sure he would kill her if she tried to fight Naruto. She really didn't have any interest in the pink haired Kunoichi at all. She just wanted to hurt Uzumaki. She decided to chase them down but when she stopped a few feet away from them, Sakura appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, but your fight is with me. I won't be as easy as those Genin over there." Sakura said.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, "Sure you're going to be fine Sakura?"

"Yes, I'm not the same Sakura you once knew Naruto; I've change a lot over the years. You should stop worrying about me and focus on that guy Naruto, he's strong I can feel it." Sakura said to her former teammate.

"I'm sure he is." Naruto looked at Kouen, "Our powers… we're going to destroy this section if we fight here, how about we change venues?"

Kouen shrugged, "I don't care where we fight as long as we fight. Lead the way."

Naruto Shunshin'd out of sight, Kouen followed. Sakura smiled at Kumoko, "You're friend doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Naruto is going to beat him you know."

"I wouldn't count on it. Let me let you in on a little secret… my friend is a Jinchuuriki. He holds the Gobi no Yoko." She said with a wicked grin.

"And the Uchiha, he's fighting Cadaan, who at full power, is a little under Kouen. You're village, your friends; they will be all dead in a few hours. Once I get by you, I will kill that girl and his lover."

Sakura smirked, "Well if your friend thinks he can beat Naruto by just being a Jinchuuriki then he is wrong. Defeating a Jinchuuriki may seem impossible to most but not to Naruto. In fact he has defeated one already. As for Sasuke, he won't lose no matter what. The only person he will allow himself to lose to is Naruto, and vice versa. Your comrades picked the wrong two people to fight, but why should it matter to you? You have to fight me."

"I'm really scared you wide fore-headed bitch. I will kill you." 

A vein formed on Sakura's head, "You could have said I was ugly, you could have insulted my pink hair color, hell you could have said something else that would have been insulting but my forehead… you will die for that."

"Bring it on bitch." Kumoko motioned for Sakura to attack.

Sakura wasted no time in punching the ground beneath her. Kumoko saw the ripple effect coming toward her. Pushing off the solid ground before it broke into rubble; Kumoko launched herself into the air. She was even more surprised when Sakura appeared behind her, "I told you I wasn't some low ranked Genin." Aiming at her head, Sakura swung with all of her might.

_Stadium…_

Tsunade and Aisu were staring each other down. Twenty minutes or so had past since they were battling. Neither was giving the other an inch. What was surprising to Tsunade was that he was avoiding and blocking her punches; she was certain that they were having a little effect on him. She was trying to bide her time to wait for the perfect moment to use her seal. Instead of using it to heal, she would use all that chakra to give her a power-up. She would have enough power to crush him. But first, she wanted to see if this was his limit, she didn't suspect so. But hopefully she would find out soon.

Tsunade was glad that Naruto was back and that he mastered the Hiraishin. She also noticed Aisu get a little on edge due to his appearance. Aisu, who was standing a few feet away turned to face Tsunade, "That jutsu… that was the Hiraishin wasn't it?"

Tsunade nodded with a smile, "Yes it was."

"I thought only the Yondaime, 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' knew that jutsu? How does Uzumaki know it?" Aisu asked.

"The technique was created for the purpose of being a clan technique only. Seeing as Naruto is the heir to the clan, it's only right he should know it?" 

Realizing what she was saying, "You're telling me that Uzumaki is…"

"Yes. Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and the Yondaime Hokage. Don't tell me you're scared of him, oh mighty Aisu-sama." said Tsunade sarcastically.

Aisu responded, "Not at all, it just explains the similarities between the two. So I will get to kill the son of the famous 'Yellow Flash'? I would have preferred the 'The Yellow Flash' himself but his son will do. However, I have to deal with you first."

Tsuande appeared in front of him and aimed a punch at his stomach, but Aisu blocked it from the inside of her forearm, the impact was heard throughout the stadium. He knew if he would have touched the fist directly his arm would have shattered. But even doing this hurt, however it was nothing compared to receiving one of those punches or kicks. Tsunade wasn't physically the strongest of the Sannin without reason. 

Aisu had to be smart, he was waiting for her to play her hand then he would show her how hopeless it was. He just wanted to finish her off before Uzumaki came after him. He hoped Kouen was doing his job, if so then he wouldn't have to exert much effort to kill Naruto. The Raikage went on the offensive this time. He decided to keep it to mid to long range attacks for a while. He started shooting fireballs but Tsunade used the tile as a shield once again. She performed the hand seals for a 'Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet' the Dragon came out of nowhere and rose up from behind her and stood about fifty feet over head. When it opened its mouth, the dragon fired Water Bullets that were shaped like spikes.

While flipping through the spikes as they rained down on him and piercing through the roof in which they stood on, Aisu continued until he was close enough to do his technique, which was a wind release. Pulling his arms all the way back, he brought them forth clapping them together, 'Wind Style: Shock Wave Breeze' a wave of wind flew at Tsunade. Jumping over the wind justu, she went through hand seals at a very fast speed, and performed 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon' Aisu performed the same jutsu to counter her attack. An explosion of flames erupted in the air. 

Aisu ducked avoiding a kick at his head coming from behind him. He felt the wind from the kick. Tightening his fist he swung around and aimed at her face, Tsunade blocked his punch and followed up with her own but was blocked. Kicks, punches, blocks, and dodging attacks, this continued for a while. Neither wanting to stop and give the other the advantage. They would continue as long as they could.

_In the village somewhere in the shadows…_

Two Root squads were standing before Danzou. One member spoke, "Sir, Uzumaki Naruto has returned, it seems he knows the Hiraishin. What do you want us to do?"

He shook his head, "Unless you want to die, nothing. There is nothing we can do. Just hope that he doesn't take vengeance on us. However, I want you to rid the Leaf of the remaining enemy shinobi. I want you to first focus on BOLT. Eliminate them at all cost. The Leaf will not fall under our watch. You have your orders."

The shinobi under Danzou vanished leaving the old man alone. He prayed that Uzumaki wouldn't seek vengeance. If he did, he was prepared to use his ANBU division but he would cross that bridge if and when they came to it. The main focus right now was to neutralize the threat to the village and counter strike. Most of the ANBU and skilled Jounin were keeping the enemy at bay while Genin and Chuunin helped with evacuation. Danzou knew of the two squads stationed close to the designated hideouts. Captain Neji Hyuuga and Captain Uzuki Yuugao, were in charge of the squads leading the evacuation and shelter mission for the civilians. He wondered if Tsunade was correct to let the enemy penetrate this far. Even if they fended them off, there wouldn't be much of a village to protect, especially seeing those three summons fighting Gamabunta and changing the landscape of the forest in the process. He noticed a figure appear on Gamabunta's head. _"That's Jiraiya."_

_Outside of the village…_

Jiraiya was on top of Gamabunta looking at the three summons before him. Ibiki appeared next to him, "Jiraiya-sama, I'm glad to see you."

"Long time Ibiki. So where is Tsunade?"

"She's at the stadium fighting the Raikage. Everyone else went off to their respective duties or fights." he informed the Sannin.

Jiraiya spoke to Gamabunta, "So Bunta, I assume Naruto summoned you?"

"Yes, but why the hell are you and this child on my head. Don't you have anything better to do Jiraiya?" Bunta said.

"Come on Bunta, Stop playing. Turn these poor excuses for summons into mince meat."

Bunta extracted his sword, "More than a pleasure."

Gamabunta, with Jiraiya and Ibiki on him jumped at the one of the summons with his sword raised high. Bunta planned on showing them why he was one of the best. 

_In the stadium…_

Kakashi didn't really have time to talk to Rin right now. Shinobi, mostly Cloud nin was coming from every angle. It wasn't as bad as before since many retreated, mainly Rock, when Naruto performed the Hiraishin. Kakashi watched as Rin joined in to help him. Looking at her move, he could see that she kept up her skills. Kakashi panicked when a shinobi appeared behind her. He almost lost his cool and was prepared to launch himself at the shinobi regardless of what happened to him.

But he didn't get the chance because Rin appeared behind the shinobi and planted a kunai in his back. She then appeared next to Kakashi, "Are you okay Kakashi?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am now."

She smiled at the underlining meaning of the comment, "I'm glad you're okay."

Scanning the stadium, she noticed that the fights seemed to be dying down a little, the Leaf and Sand nins were minimizing the numbers of enemy. Looking around some more, her eyes fell on Yokoana. She saw that Yokoana was watching all of the events transpire while the other Country leaders were unconscious like most of the spectators in the stadium. She immediately left Kakashi and Gai to head over to Yokoana.

When Rin arrived next to her, Yokoana spoke, "Good to see you again Rin. So I assume Naruto went off to play hero."

"Yes, he went looking for his girl and sister. Why are you here Yokoana-san? But more importantly, how did you dispel the genjutsu?" Rin was curious.

Yokoana pointed to the masked shinobi standing beside her, "Well I actually did pass out, but Sasame-chan over here didn't."

Rin turned to the masked ninja who pulled of her mask and smiled at her, "Hello Rin-san. I insisted that we shouldn't come but Yokoana-sama had different plans. So when the genjutsu took affect I pretended like I was sleep and then I broke the spell placed on Yokoana-sama. She really wanted to be a witness to the events that transpire here today."

"Of course I do. This is going to be very historical. I want to bear witness to this. So do you Sasame-chan, don't act like you don't want to be here?" Yokoana said to the Fuuma clan member.

"Yes, but I'm here to aid a friend. I feel there will be nothing that I can do for him however." Sasame said dejectedly.

Rin placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're right but don't feel bad. I don't think Naruto is the type to want any help. He's been training like a mad man and well, he should be okay. I think you guys should watch and lay low; we have a lot to do still. I'm going back to aid my friend, you guys stay safe ok?"

Rin disappeared and left them alone. She appeared next to Kakashi in a matter of seconds. She, Kakashi, and Gai were back to back.

"Wow, they just keep coming, what's going on with the evacuation? Shouldn't it have been done already?" asked Rin.

"Well judging by what's going on here, I would have to say that it's going to take them another hour or so to get everyone to safety. We can't worry about that though?" Gai said.

Rin knew he was correct, shinobi surrounded them once more. Her next words were directed at Kakashi, "Kakashi, your Sharingan does it not…"

Kakashi cut her off, "Don't worry about it. It's like Gai said, we have to get this done with. I wonder though, have your medic skills faded?"

"Of course not, why do you ask?" 

"Because it's going to be needed" Rin understood. She didn't know what the aftermath of this would be like, hell she didn't even know if she would survive. But if she did she would help as much as she could. Rin, Kakashi, and Gai continued their attack on the enemy shinobi. 

Asuma was worrying about a lot of things. One was Tsuande, one was Senzairu, and the other was his nephew Konohamaru. A bit hot headed he did admit, but he did care for the boy like he was his own. The only reason that he didn't really worry about Kurenai was because she was right here in front of him. He could see Kakashi, Gai, and Rin, whom he was very shocked to see fending off enemy shinobi on the other side. Across the stadium, Tenzou and Aoba were doing their best. The Leaf was definitely being overrun by shinobi.

The Sand was fending off the outer perimeter of the village, but with Gamabunta fighting those two summons he wasn't sure how long he would be able to prevent them from penetrating the village. Mist, Rain, Rock, and Cloud, three of the five Great Shinobi villages were trying to take over the Leaf. Glancing at the Third's head he said, _"Don't worry pops, I will protect our home for your sake. Today isn't the day that it will fall."_

Jumping over a shinobi who charged at him, Asuma planted a kick in the Cloud nin's head sending him flying in the opposite direction. He looked down at Shikamaru, Temari, and Anko who were fairing okay but that Daki guy was still too strong. 

_Down in the Ring…_

Shikamaru didn't have enough time to catch Daki in his shadow bind, his attention was focused on the other nin attacking him and Temari. All three were standing side by side; Daki and more Cloud nin to his side stared down the three shinobi. 

Daki spoke, "It seems that some of the Rock nins retreated because of Uzumaki. We'll deal with the cowards later. Right now we are going to kill you guys."

Shikamaru knew that they had to stop this guy and prevent further penetration into the village. But it didn't look good at all. His chakra was getting low and he was certain that Temari and Anko's were also. 

Daki saw this whole thing as a nuisance. They should have killed these guys but he could tell Shikamaru was the one keeping them alive. It was surprising since he wasn't the strongest, which meant that he was really smart. He was the brains and someone that they fed off. Sure they were Jounin and skilled, but he was certain that they wouldn't have lasted as long as they did against him had it not been for Uzumaki and that pineapple head Jounin, as he called him. It was decided, Daki was going to end it.

Standing on the roof of the Stadium, a lone figure whispered, _ 'Sky Slash' _The tip of the sword started to glow then and energy blast shot from it instantly. Aimed at Daki, he avoided it, but some of his comrades weren't lucky.

Anko turned to see Shinji standing on the stadium wall. Shikamaru didn't know what this guy was capable of but he was glad that he showed up with that attack. 

Without even receiving word to attack, Cloud, Rain, and the few brave Rock nin still present came at Shinji. Jumping from his position which was pretty far toward Shikamaru, Temari, and Anko, shinobi came at him with intent to kill. Moving swiftly, his blade wasn't even seen. The only thing that was visible was wind, His sword moved so fast that it looked like slashes of wind. He landed and the shinobi was still suspended in air and soon came crashing down to the ground dead.

Shinji spoke to Temari, "Weren't you watching my cousin… where is she?"

"My guess, she's with Naruto. He went to her not to long ago, you just missed him." She informed Shinji.

"Is that so… Well I got a score to settle with all of these shinobi including that weakling over there. You guys can leave this to me and help your village." Shikamaru looked at Shinji wondering if he was crazy.

"Are you sure? I mean we can help?" Shikamaru offered.

"Sorry, but this is for my clan. Don't you have a village to save, get out of here, I will handle it."

Shikamaru shrugged, "If that's the case then Anko, you should summon a large snake to help that large toad. Temari, come with me."

All three blurred out of sight. Daki narrowed his eyes at Shinji. He remembered this guy. It was the same guy in the forest. Daki spoke, "We're going to finish what we started six months ago. With the death of you and the girl, the Minashu clan will be no more."

Shinji pointed his sword to Daki. More shinobi surrounded them. This time it was Mist nin with katana's drawn. Shinji wanted to laugh, were they serious? With the way they were holding their weapon did they really think that they could harm him? Shinji shifted into one of the Minashu clan stances. "You forget two things… one, my clan was caught off guard and two… I wasn't there. Allow me to show you why my clan is revered as the best when it comes to Kenjutsu."

"Oh, I wonder what will happen when you see that your technique will be ineffective. Your time has expired. All of you kill him now." Daki ordered everyone to attack.

They charged forward, Shinji smirked. Leaving an after image behind him, Shinji performed an upward slash to the nin on his right; leaving an after image of the blade. Jumping to his left then spinning on his heel, he pushed off and cut across the stomach of a shinobi on that side. Only after images of the blade were seen, no one could place the real one, and it didn't matter. Only Daki could see him standing in the middle of them all. They didn't even know that they were dead. Slowly, but simultaneously, they all fell to the ground dead with Shinji in the middle of them all. From an ariel view, they all formed the Kanji's for blade and dance. They all fell in the position which formed these Kanji's.

Shinji had performed the 'Dance of the Blade'.

Shinji pointed his sword to Daki again, "Ineffective you say? You might have been right, they were ineffective."

"So what now? You're going to kill me, go ahead Aisu-sama's dream will come to pass."

"His dream will end here. I will make sure of it. But you're in my way." Shinji appeared behind Daki who didn't realize Shinji was behind him until it was too late. He shoved the sword through the man's back puncturing a hole through his heart. Removing his sword quickly, he vanished from sight before Daki realized that he had been stabbed and was falling to the ground. Shinji appeared in the stands where Kakashi was. He was determined to take down every Rock, Rain, and Cloud shinobi he came across. His first thing was to go look for his cousin but if she was with Naruto she was safe, that much he was sure of. And since she was safe, he would have his vengeance. His willingness to not let things go was probably why he failed the test for Heaven's Blade, but he didn't care. Avenging his clan with equal blood of shinobi from villages responsible would do him just fine. He turned to see Tsunade and Aisu fighting. He would save him for last.

Shinji appeared next to Kakashi, "You look like you're having fun Kakashi? But I think I will take them, I'm sure a shinobi of your skill can be used better somewhere else."

Kakashi was probably the only one present who knew Shinji's strength. He nodded, "Fine, Rin, Gai, come with me." 

Gai spoke, "Where are we going?"

"To help with the evacuation, so we can direct all of power to attacking the enemy." 

Gai shook his head, "Don't we have shinobi focused on that, besides we are needed here in the stadium. Hokage-sama…"

"Can take care of herself. She's not Hokage for nothing. Gai, we have to help." Kakashi said hoping he would see reason.

Rin placed a hand on Gai's shoulder, "Gai-san, Kakashi is right. Besides, we will come back once we finish aiding everyone."

Gai didn't want to leave but he now saw the reasoning. He gave a slight nod indicating to Kakashi and Rin that it was time to go. The two Jounin and the former Leaf nin faded from sight. Shinji was standing alone with Mist nins in his path. He gripped his sword tighter and proceeded to cut through nins in his path.

_Somewhere in the Village…_

Sakura and Kumoko were staring each other down. Kumoko barely dodged Sakura's punch. She didn't know Sakura's destructive power. It was mere luck that she avoided it. Had it connected, the fight would have ended there, Sakura was certain. Her long pink hair was blowing in the wind as was Kumoko's long red hair.

Kumoko smiled the spoke, "Haruno Sakura, Jounin-sensei the infamous Sharingan Kakashi, team member of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki. Trained by Tsunade of the legendary three, yet with all of these people around you, your skill is unimpressive at the very least, How sad."

Sakura decided to respond, "Sucho Kumoko. Daughter of the Cloud's legendary 'Red Lightning', trained under the current Raikage, Hiyakaya Aisu, former cell members Nenshou Kouen and Guin Cadaan. Yet with all of that you still aren't impressive."

Forming a smile Kumoko spoke, "So it seems that you know about me. Good, there is one more thing you should know… I'm going to kill you." 

Sakura punched the ground turning it into rubble. Kumoko wasn't expecting this and was caught by surprise. She didn't know Sakura had this strength, _"Shit, if I get hit by her I'm done for. This bitch is really that strong? But she seems slow so it doesn't matter."_

Kumoko landed among the broken rubble. Performing hand seals, she sent a current of wind toward Sakura. Using a Doton jutsu she formed a wall in front of her to protect her from the attack but it was ripped apart.

The Cloud Jounin eyed Sakura, analyzing her every movement. "So you're very strong I see but you can't hit me. I have the advantage in speed even if it's only slightly. You're strength is commendable but still not good enough."

Sakura was smiling at Kumoko, "_She's underestimating me…good. Just a little more and I can perform my jutsu."_

Sakura attacked Kumoko _but her kicked to the head sailed right pass Kumoko as moved to the side._ "Is that all you got, Sakura." Kumoko then jumped away.

Sakura jumped in the air and performed a front flip with her right leg held high above her head. When she got near Kumoko's head, she bought her leg down with extreme force only to hit the ground causing a small crater where her foot connected.

Kumoko side stepped and planted a kick in the side of Sakura's jaw which sent her skidding across the floor. She continued to taunt her, "Terrible, just terrible. Are all the Jounin's of the Leaf this pathetic?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile in her head, _"Keep on thinking you have the upper hand. Just when you get comfortable it will be all over."_

Sakura aimed another kick at her head but Kumoko ducked to avoid the attack and countered with a leg sweep. Sakura fell on her hand and pushed off into a flip. When she landed she was now on the defensive. Blocking kicks, dodging punches, but a few start to slip through her defense; one punch sent her flying skidding across the floor once again. 

Kumoko was standing about 20 feet away with a confident gaze. Sakura slowly picker herself up and wiped away the blood from her mouth. Kumoko spoke, "Pathetic. For someone who trained with a Sannin your skill level is suspect. I don't understand why would the Hokage waste her time with you?"

Sakura smirked, "Well there are a number of reasons. I showed the most promise as a medic, I'm smart, and I'm a natural genjutsu type."

This caught Kumoko's interest, "Genjutsu oh… that's interesting."

"Yes it is, but the best part of it all is that you're going to be the first person to see the jutsu that I have designed." Sakura informed Kumoko.

She just laughed, "Earth to Sakura, I have the advantage or have you forgotten."

"A shinobi must look underneath the underneath. Things aren't always what they seem." Kumoko didn't know what Sakura was getting at.

She continued to laugh at the kunoichi, "It seems that you're stalling for time Sakura. I don't like waiting. I will end this now and just simply put you out of you misery."

Sakura's smirk illustrated her confidence that she would be the one walking away from this fight. _"I've been working on this technique for six years… ever since Naruto left. I blamed him for not bringing Sasuke back when in fact I couldn't do anything but stand there helpless and be knocked unconscious."_

_Flashback 6 years ago…_

Sakura was sitting on her bed with her knees in her chest. She was crying, but not about Sasuke, but what she had said to Naruto. She knew that there was no going back. She didn't really mean it. "Look at me crying. I'm so weak. Blaming Naruto for Sasuke not returning, Ino was right I was out of line."

Sakura wiped away her tears and stood up. She walked her over to her dresser and picked up team 7 photo, "You two have always protected me and I can't even protect you. I always try to make you feel bad Naruto about being stupid to show my superiority but you were always giving it your all. I wish I had that drive. Sasuke-kun… a perfect balance of everything; skill, brains, I never really fitted in. But I promise, I will help get Sasuke-kun back and Naruto, I will show you how much you really mean to me."

Sakura heard her mother calling her name. She put down the photo and went down the stairs. 

_A few days later…_

There was a buzz through the village that Naruto was being sent away. She tried to catch him but he wasn't in none of his favorite spots. She even tried going to his apartment but nothing. Everything in his apartment was cleared out; it was as if he never lived there. She was starting to wonder if he left already.

Leaving his apartment, she found herself walking down the road looking at the ground not really paying much attention to her surroundings. That was until she heard someone say, "He's gone you know."

Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru looking at her lazily. Surprised but she still asked, "For how long?"

"Sakura… Naruto really gave it his all as did the rest of us. To everyone excluding Naruto, we had no problem letting Sasuke go, but he on the other hand was fighting for not only your happiness but for a friend. Ino told me what you said to him."

Sakura put her head down in shame. Shikamaru continued, "Don't feel bad about it Sakura. Learn from this experience. There is so much you will never understand about Naruto but that kid has been through more than any of us will go through in our life time. Even when it broke his heart to make you that promise, he did it."

Sakura knew what Shikamaru was doing. She spoke in a low tone, "He's not coming back is he?"

Shikamaru turned to walk away from the kunoichi. He stopped after a few steps, "We lost two potentially great shinobi; one because of his selfish desires and one because of his selfless nature. It seems that Team 7 is no more. It is a pity; you guys could have been great. It was all there. I guess we will never know."

Shikamaru walked off leaving Sakura to herself. She yelled out to the Chuunin, "Where are you going Shikamaru?"

"To the library, there are a couple of things I need to discover." Shikamaru continued to walk until the distance between him and Sakura increased.

Sakura gaze was focused downward, _"I didn't even get to say I was sorry."_

_Two weeks passed…_

Sakura was sitting in her room. Most of her time was spent crying about the events that transpired. She heard her mother call to herand she responded, "Tell Ino that I don't want to talk."

"So you don't want to talk to me either?" Sakura turned to the window to see Kakashi standing on the ledge reading his book. He folded his book and stored it in his vest. "Get dressed."

Sakura was about to say no but it was as if Kakashi sensed she was going to, "I'm not asking you Sakura. As your Jounin instructor I'm telling you. Meet me down stairs in five." Kakashi left in a poof of smoke. Sakura didn't really want to go out but she had no choice.

Five minutes pass and Sakura walked up next to Kakashi. "Where are we going Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just follow me." was all the Jounin said. 

They continued walking for about 10 minutes or so until they reached the training ground. Kakashi pointed out Kiba, Shino, and Lee training. Sakura wondered why he brought her here, "Why are we here Kakashi-sensei?"

"A shinobi, no people in general, are to grow from past events and rise above. It seems that you are not rising above. Sasuke and Naruto caused you a lot of pain but you forget one thing."

She looked at Kakashi, "What is that one thing?"

"That wherever they are, they're getting stronger for whatever reason. They both had a purpose. Sasuke's was to avenge his clan and Naruto's was to become Hokage. I'm sure neither has lost their drive. Naruto may not become Hokage, but I'm sure his goal has changed to being recognized and respected as the best shinobi. Don't know if that will happen but if anyone can do it will be him. What I'm trying to say is what drives you Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto… well at least they did. I found myself always falling behind. Now I don't really have any motivation. It's just…"

"Have you ever thought that they don't have to be here to drive you? You wanted Naruto to bring Sasuke back right? Well why not get strong and do it yourself. Isn't that drive enough? Look at Lee." Kakashi pointed to the bob head kid punching the log.

"He has no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu. However he trains hard in the one skill that he has to prove that he can be just as good as other shinobi who can use genjutsu and ninjutsu. It's his drive that made him one of the strongest genin in the village."

Sakura understood now what he was getting at. Everyone was doing something about their problems but she was sitting around complaining and bitching about it. The wind started to blow and the hair covered her eyes. She spoke in a serious voice, "I have to get stronger. I will get stronger. I will bring back Sasuke-kun and I will find Naruto and apologize."

Under his mask Kakashi smiled, "Remember Sakura, that team 7 isn't whole anymore but that doesn't mean that team 7 is dead. Team 7 seven will always be in your heart and as long as that's alive, so will team 7."

Sakura smiled at Kakashi, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." She turned and ran off leaving Kakashi confused. _"I wonder where she's going?"_

_Hokage's office 20 mins or so later…_

Sakura just asked Tsunade to train her. Tsunade studied the girl which made Sakura nervous a little but she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Tsunade nodded, "I will take you on Sakura. You have Kakashi to thank for. He has informed me of you great chakra control. I will tell you now, I am tough and I will not give you any slack. Are we clear?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes Tsunade-sama. When do we start?"

"Meet me at the training ground tomorrow at 8. We will go over the details of your training. You are dismissed." Sakura bowed then exited the office.

She needed to do one more thing, _"I will become an excellent medic nin. Now I need to focus on my genjutsu. Kurenai-sensei I'm sure she would help."_

It didn't take long for Sakura to find Kurenai and the rest of team 8. While the boys were training Sakura was talking to Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me with genjutsu. Kakashi-sensei pointed out a while back that I have a talent for it so I want to train that talent to its max."

Kurenai nodded, "I will help you with what I can Sakura. But remember that I have a team that I have to look after as well. You can train with us from time to time."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei." Sakura bowed.

"Don't thank me, thank Kakashi. He told me you would come and ask for help. He also said that you were a genjutsu type. I think you will pick it up easy." Kurenai said.

Sakura bowed again then ran off to find Kakashi, _"You sly devil Kakashi-sensei."_

_Two Years Later…_

Two years had passed and Sakura had been redirected to Team 10 for the time being. They all passed the exams a year ago. She was happy; she was getting closer to her goals. Day by day she was growing stronger. She was becoming an excellent medic nin, some believed she would surpass Tsunade someday. But she wasn't worrying about that, she was just trying to do her best to keep up with her team who she told herself for the last two years were on training trips. She didn't want to believe Sasuke turned his back on the village and that Naruto was banished from the village that he wanted to be Hokage of.

She had finished medical training with Tsunade earlier that day and she was now training with Kurenai. Sakura was breathing hard; she had been working on this technique for two years. Kurenai smiled, "It seems that you are getting better. However this jutsu requires a lot of control Sakura. You're combining genjutsu with ninjutsu. But it seems that you have gotten it down."

"I know it's taking a lot of control which is why I'm trying to work on it. Not only is it taking control, It only lasts for about twenty seconds. I need to get it to a minute. The genjutsu portion is easy enough but the combination of the ninjutsu is what's tricky. Do you have anymore pointers Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked hoping she could give more insight.

"Not really. It's just you need to focus on your control like I said. Honestly, this technique you're doing would be hard for me to do. I think to do it you would need the control that you have and well not many people have the control of a medic nin, Either that or a lot of chakra to waste to perform the technique. As for the time frame, remember you always train with Tsunade everyday so when you come see me a huge portion of you chakra is already drained. I'm sure that the technique would last longer if you're chakra was higher." Kurenai pointed out.

"I guess you're right. Well Kurenai-sensei I should be going thanks for everything." Sakura left the red eyed Jounin behind. Sakura was happy about her jutsu. It was something that she could call her own. She would perfect it but she would also become stronger in the process as well. 

_End of Flashback…_

"You should be proud; you're the second person to see this technique and the first person to be its victim." Sakura did one hand symbol and the landscape changed. 

Kumoko looked around to see that she was now in a grass field surrounded by Sakura trees. It went from day to night in Kumoko's eyes. She looked around and she still saw Sakura standing in front of her. Kumoko addressed the girl, "Are you serious? Do you really think that this technique will work on me?"

Sakura spoke once again, "Every step in this fight has lead to this. You will see soon enough." Sakura extend her arm in front of her. She then bought it close to her mouth. The wind started to pick up and the leaves from the cherry blossom trees began to break apart. Reflecting in the moon light, the pedals danced in the air. Kumoko was surrounded by cherry blossom leaves or pedals if you will. They just floated in the air around her.

Sakura spoke again, "its over." The wind picked up and the leaves started circling her until they inched closer and closer. She couldn't dodge, there were too many of them. She was trapped. All that was heard were screams. After about ten second or so, the leaves dispersed from Kumoko, who was now decorated in cuts and blood. 

When she fell to her knees, the genjutsu faded and she was back to the sunny, war stricken Konoha. She fell on her face with her head turned to the side. She could sense foot steps coming towards her. She spoke in a weak voice, "How… can a genjutsu cause physical harm?"

Sakura looked down at her with disdain, "It wasn't just a genjutsu; it was a combination of genjutsu and ninjutsu. Since you're going to die, allow me to explain. I designed the jutsu for my name sake. The cherry blossoms that you saw were nothing more than jagged edges of rock. I can use objects such as actual leaves, rocks with jagged edges, senbon, shuriken, kunai anything really. The user however only sees what I choose. But no matter what the scene is, you will always be surrounded by cherry blossom trees. I call this jutsu _'_**_Miwaku _**_Chimeteki Hanafubuki'_. It's over for you."

Kumoko cursed herself, "So those hits to the ground were to create jagged pieces you would need for the jutsu. That's what you meant by every move was lead to this moment. You tricked me."

"Not exactly. You see, you are faster and your techniques are sound, so you might even be the better shinobi. However, my analytical thinking and my brains helped me win this fight. You didn't know my abilities and what you thought you saw you believed to be the extent of it; that's what did you in." Sakura informed.

"It can't end like… like … this. I have to kill Naruto, everything important to him. My revenge isn't done." She struggled to say.

Sakura continued, "Accept it. You're goal ends here. This was as far as you was able to get. Even if you went after Naruto you wouldn't be able to stop him. Even if you were stronger than him it wouldn't matter, Naruto would still find a way to win. Do you want to know the reason?"

Kumoko was still hanging on by a thread, "Enlighten me?"

"He knows what true strength is. It took me a while to figure out what he has always known. You are not fighting to protect anyone; you're here for you're selfish reasons. Vengeance… can only carry you so far. You wish to kill him for your father correct? Well what other reasons do you have? You're not even fighting to protect your village, you only have a one track mind and that's causing Naruto harm. Naruto on the other hand is fighting to protect. You remind me of Sasuke-kun. It was only after protecting me that he got stronger." Sakura informed Kumoko.

"Can it with that mushy bullshit. Trying to say I need love get stronger, bullshit." Kumoko stated.

"Power doesn't only come from training you know. You need that extra something. You never had it, which is why you would never have been able to reach Naruto. He may not be a Leaf shinobi, but he has 'The Will of Fire' burning fire to protect those precious to him. The Cloud will not succeed. The Leaf will fight to the last man to make sure Konoha will not fall. We will never give up. If you will excuse me… I have to go protect my village and check up on my friends. Have a nice trip to the after life." Sakura turned back to Kumoko and walked off.

Kumoko was lying in a pool of her own blood. She tried to inch closer to Sakura who was fading in the distance. _"I will not die here… not to someone like her. I can't die…I have to… I have to…"_

Sakura faded in the distance and Kumoko's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her hand went limp. 

The Cloud Kunoichi was dead along with her dreams of vengeance.

_Somewhere outside of the village…_

Kaito who was sitting on the rock with his sword resting at his side, stood up. "It took you long enough to get here, I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

"And miss a chance to fight you, not likely. I see even 'Kairyuu' is present for this one. I am honored that you would fight me with that blade. Even during your time with the 'Seven Swordsmen' I've only seen that Katana used a hand full of times. " The Mizukage, who was now in a white sleeveless gi and blue sweats with matching color sandals, his sword in its scabbard walked toward Kaito.

Kaito unsheathed and dropped the scabbard on the floor to reveal a black blade with a blue wave symbol traveling down the blade. Not as long as Zabuza's and Kisame swords, but it was about 66 inches. Other than those characteristics, it looked like a normal katana.

The Mizukage smiled, " 'Kairyuu', so beautiful. I wonder how little old 'Sanzunokawa' will fair against it." The blue haired shinobi unsheathed his sword and dropped his scabbard to the ground as well. Unlike Kaito's sword, his sword was a smoke gray. The sword was about the same length as Kaito's. His sword on the other hand his sword didn't have a traditional katana cross-guard. His was ash black, flat and out stretched, ( Medieval feel, think Trunks cross-guard), as opposed to the typical oval cross-guard on most Katanas. 

Kaito spoke, "Come at me with everything you have, Kokuu."

Gripping his sword he couldn't help but grin, "I intend to… big brother."

Godaime Mizukage, Saichi Kokuu was ready to fight the only person he felt that could ever stop him from controlling the Mist with an iron fist. That person is his older brother.

Saichi Kaito. 

A/N

Wow what a chapter. Naruto is back in the Leaf. What will happen next? Stay tuned.

I just want to explain something so you guys won't get confused. Notice that I have stopped using times when switching scenes, well this is because all of the fights are taking place at roughly the same time or slightly a few minutes ahead of the others. Some will finish a few minutes or so before others but initially they are taking place at the same time. The only exceptions are Sasuke and Gaara of course. Their fights started at the beginning of the war, well Gaara's anyway. Sasuke's started about five minutes before Sakura's. Don't worry, I will get to both battles and it will all sync well. Just thought I explain before someone submits a review that they don't understand something in regards to this.

So don't get thrown off by this okay. The only exception is Tsunade who was fighting prior. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will have 33 out as soon as possible. Again thanks for reading and please review.

**Translations**

**Miwaku no **Chimeiteki Hanafubuki- Captivation/Attraction of the Fatal Falling Cherry Blossoms

Kairyuu - Ocean Current

Sanzunokawa – The River Styx


	33. Standing Tall

Chapter 33: Standing Tall

Chapter 33: Standing Tall

_Outside of the Village…_

Gaara was standing in a large grass field with his arms folded. Judging by the scene, it was obvious that he and the bald Rock Jinchuuriki were fighting for about 15 minutes. The landscape was slightly changed, due to Gaara's sand and the Rock shinobi's Doton jutsus. The Rock shinobi addressed the Kazekage with a blank stare, "Gaara of the Desert, I hear you are strong. I really don't wish to fight you; however I will do what lord Tsuchikage requests of me. If that means defeating you, then so be it."

Gaara responded, "It sounds like you're nothing but a weapon for that man. Nothing but a tool."

"I am. I was created to live only for my village. I am the Blade of the Rock which is guided by the Tsuchikage." The bald shinobi said.

Gaara shook his head, "You are a fool Awasedo. Shinobi are not just tools."

"Yes we are. You are one of the biggest tools for your village, are you not? Being a Jinchuuriki you know the purpose and the reasons we were created. We were created to destroy for our villages, nothing more. Your village made you Kazekage simply because of your strength. Suna wields the weapon which is you and the Cloud wields that which is Kouen. All of us, tools. Without being useful we are nothing. Tsuchikage-sama has made me useful, I am needed. Why do I exist I used to ask… he gave me that answer. To fight for him."

"You remind of this guy I fought once, he too praised the ground of the man who gave him purpose. Jinchuuriki's can be tools but we are also human" Gaara pointed out.

"Our kind is far from human. Villagers let us know that every chance they get. We're nothing but monsters, efficient killers, and demon vessels." Awasedo said with a hint of anger.

With his typical melancholic expression, Gaara spoke, "So you've experience the pain of a Jinchuuriki as well. I was like you. I asked what was my purpose and why did I exist? I couldn't find an answer like you so I came up with my own. It was to prove my existence by fighting the strongest opponents. If I lived then that would prove my worth but if I died then it meant I was only weak. I lived for myself, loved only myself. That was until I fought a shinobi who showed me the true meaning of strength." 

"Oh… and what is the true meaning?" 

"Protect that which is precious to you. That's the true strength of anyone." Gaara said.

"Who told you something like that?" Awasedo asked.

"Someone who understands what it is like to be a Jinchuuriki since he is one; He is the only man to ever defeat me in battle."

He looked confused, "Another Jinchuuriki… I wasn't aware there were any others except for those in Cloud, Sand, and Mist." 

"Nope, there is another one right here in the village as we speak. In fact I think he slaughtered over a hundred shinobi from your village."

The bald nin's eyes widened, "That can't be… you mean…"

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto is a Jinchuuriki." Gaara informed the stunned nin.

He just smirked, "No wonder he's so strong. What tailed beast does he hold?"

"Kyuubi no Yoko" Gaara said with no hint of emotion.

"The nine-tailed demon fox. It makes sense, the 'Golden Fox' holder of the nine-tails. Well I guess I shouldn't play around with you any longer Gaara. I have to be useful to Tsuchikage-sama. I will start by finishing the order given to me to kill you." Said the Rock Jinchuuriki as a green aura started to surround his body.

Green liquid shot from the mouth of Awasedo. Gaara's sand rose to shield his face, and with the impact, the sand fell to the ground. Gaara took notice of this, _"So it can disable my sand. That's the power given to him from the Yonbi."_

Gaara shot a stream of sand, only to have Awasedo jump over it. In mid air, using his own version of water bullet, he shot a green liquid bullet at Gaara, but the auto defense, courtesy of Shukaku shielded Gaara. Again the sand fell to the ground, turning a ghostly gray. Gaara took note of this yet again.

"_It seems that the power of this green liquid is to kill everything it touches. Is that the gift given to him?"_ Gaara wondered. 

The bald warrior landed a few feet away from Gaara. He smiled, "Your sand, it automatically protects you I see. You don't even have to impose your will on it. If that is why they call you Gaara of the Desert, then I am not impressed at all."

Gaara didn't saying anything. In fact, he was planning his next steps carefully. To do what he wanted, it would take about ten minutes, which is why he was stalling. Gaara spoke, "This fight ends here."

Clasping his hands together, "Ryūsa Bakuryū" Gaara's opponent couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here they were, in a grass field, with virtually no sand around, and in an instant it was Wind Country. The avalanche rushed towards him so fast that had it been a slower person they would have gotten caught in the intial attack. However he wasn't slow. He jumped and dodged the first wave of sand that crashed into the ground, but he never expected the sand to be controlled to such a degree to where it was like extra hands being controlled by Gaara. When a stream of sand wrapped around his foot, it threw him into the wall of sand that apeared behind him. All of the sand converged on him. completely engulfed Awasedo. Trying to get free as the sand pushed him, he was completely submerged. The whole area was now a desert courtesy of Gaara.

Gaara slammed both hands into the ground, _"I'm not done yet."_ Using his hands to send shockwaves through the sand to compress it. _"Desert Imperial Funeral will end this."_

After performing this techinque, Gaara slowly stood to survey his work.

He narrowed his eyes, _"He's not dead."_

Gaara felt the violent vibrations in the sand that continued to get more violent by the second but this didn't change the expression on Gaara's face. Alerted to the situation, Gaara jumped from his position to avoided the pocket of gas that shot from it. Suspended in air due to his sand, he watched as green gas erupted from all over the newly formed desert.

He then heard a voice, "You are truly impressive, Gaara."

Slowly rising out of the sand was Awasedo, but not the person Gaara recognized. The guy before him now had two tails and had the head of a lizard and the eyes of a snake. Green scally skin, he was a lizard humanoid of sorts with a green aura surrounding him. 

Gaara's eyes narrowed, _"Shit… I didn't want to bring Shukaku into this battle, looks like I have no choice though."_

Slowly, the gourd transformed and the sand covered his form until he was a miniature Shukaku. Still riding his sand, Gaara slowly decended to an area not seeping with that deadly gas. Once he landed he spoke, "This fight serves no purpose. Even us using these forms is pointless. If we lose control then everyone suffers."

Awasedo gave Gaara a confused look, "Lose control? You mean to tell me that you don't have full control of your Bijuu? Remember Kazekage-sama, that I am only using half of what the Soukou is capable of. I will tell you this, I can use all four tails without being controlled. Don't worry if you lose control, it will only be bad for you. I will have the power and be consicously aware to control it. Don't worry I will kill you before you lose control."

"Fool, if I lose control you won't stand a chance against me." Gaara warned him.

Awasedo didn't care. It didn't matter to him because Gaara couldn't beat him. He watched as Gaara became a minature Shukaku, while he himself became a minature Soukou. His tails were swaying from side to side as he stared Gaara down. Flying through hand seals, the reptilian looking man covered the area in a green type of smog. Gaara launched sand shuriken at the other demon vessel who dodged it easily.

Awasedo was studying Gaara as well, _"That sand is a nuisance. I'm sure someone like him has gotten reliant on his auto defense. This is perfect. The deadly gas that was granted to me by the Yonbi no Soukou will kill all that it touches. The sand that the fog touched is useless, but there is enough sand here for him to incorporate it and fuse it with the sand that is apart of the gourd. I have to attack him head on. He's a long range type and that will be his downfall."_

Awasedo wasted no time running towards Gaara. He found himself dodging streaming bullets of sand crashing down at him. When he got within striking distance of Gaara, he aimed a punch at Gaara's face. The sand shield went up but his hand was encapsulated with a green aura that allowed him to penertrate through the sand. _"It ends here."_ The punch connected and sent Gaara stumbling back a few feet. Awasedo continued his attack only to have Gaara dodge it and be protected by the sand that was collapsing with every hit. 

He finally connected with a punch that sent Gaara reeling back. He spoke with a tone of superiority "It seems that you will lose Kazekage-sama."

Gaara's face couldn't be seen; he was facing the ground. In a low tone that could be heard by Awasedo, "Don't go thinking I will lose so quickly."

Gaara slowly rose his head until his eyes locked on Awasedo's eyes. Awasedo was a bit surprised at what he saw. The area where his fist connected, he could see sand falling from that area. _"Damn, he even has sand compacted against his body. Truly a tough opponent, I can see why he only lost once as he claims. I guess I have to turn it up."_

Another tail formed from Awasedo's back. But that wasn't the only thing that happened. He began to transform until he was about the height of Gaara in Shukaku form. "Gaara of the Desert… That is a name I will remember for years to come. You are the first person to go up against this form. You should feel proud Gaara."

"_This power… it's the Yonbi no Sokou how troublesome."_ Gaara mentally noted.

He watched as Awesado transformed into a green lizard with red eyes. Gaara had no choice. It was still hard to control Shukaku but he knew that he had to at least transform. He transformed into the state before Shukaku was awakened. Seeing the Yonbi lizard was just as big, Gaara could feel the blood lust from Shukaku. 

The demon was in his head saying _"__**Kill him now! Better yet, unleash me and I will kill him. I want his blood, his blood!"**_

"_Calm yourself. Don't interfere… Don't interfere"_ Gaara repeated over and over.

Gaara looked at his surroundings, "_I have to end this quick. If we take to long we will change the landscape completely."_

Both warriors stood glaring at one another. Waiting for the other to attack.

_Somewhere in the village…_

Shikamaru and Temari were helping fend off enemy nins who tried to advance further into the village. They were defending the northern gate and their team work was phenomenal. Standing back to back, both warrior's eyes widened slightly when they felt two demonic aura's. One was already familiar to Temari. She whispered, "Gaara…"

"We have to get to him before he loses control Temari. If he does that then the village doesn't stand a chance. No one stands a chance." Shikamaru pointed out.

She nodded, "let's go."

The two shinobi blurred from view in the direction of Gaara.

_A mile or so away…_

Anko was standing on Manda while Jiraiya was on Gamabunta. Both summons hated each other, but this time they were commanded by people with the same goal; Protect the village. Anko looked at Jiraiya who was to her right, "Jiraiya-sama, How about I take those two on the left and you take the summon on the right?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Fine by me. I think we should finish this quickly though. That Gaara kid is transforming."

Anko nodded, "Understood."

A voice beneath yelled out, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

When the large cloud of smoke cleared, Katsuya was in the middle of the pack with Sakura was standing on the giant slug's head. "I've decide to aid you guys."

"Good timing Sakura, but honestly you should be in the village." Jiraiya said to the girl.

"It's okay, Shizune is there and we have tons of great doctors. Honestly, the village needs me on the front line. Forget about that, let's focus on these guys." Sakura pointed to the creatures before them.

Anko licked her lips, "This should be very fun."

Jiraiya gave her a weird glance, _"That tongue has just inspired me to write the love scene in the next Icha Icha volume."_ He broke away from his thought to speak, "Yea, we have to hurry, Gaara is going to go off of the deep end" 

Gaara wasn't the only person Jiraiya was worried about, _ "I just hope Naruto doesn't lose control and draws the Kyuubi's power. Six-tails is just too dangerous for anyone to go up against."_

Jiraiya knew that he had to take the summon he was up against down quick. He yelled for Gamabunta to attack and that is just what the giant toad did.

_In Stone Face Mountains…_

Sitting around waiting for the ruckus to die down, were the civilians, academy students, academy instructors, and a few genin. Makeinu, along with Yumi, Hayami, Ranpu, Akuru, Futeki, Yasumi and Mai, were in the mountains when the attacks started and thanks to Jiraiya, they were all bored. Iruka, one of the many Academy instructors wondered what was happening. He wished he was out there fighting but he knew that his duty was to the students.

Makeinu, who was leaning against the stone walls, glanced at Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, what do you think is going on out there?"

He shook his head, "I wish I could tell you but it wouldn't be anything you don't already know. The fact is we're at war. You witnessed it yourself. I don't know how long it's going to take but I do know that the evacuation isn't done yet."

Futeki, who was sitting next to Makeinu looked up at Iruka, "So what happens when it's complete?"

"It means we counter strike with the full force of the village" A figure in the shadows answered.

Iruka turned to see Sai come forth with civilians. He addressed Futeki, "Right now, the evacuation process is still going on. It won't be until another 30 minutes or so until everyone is evacuated. However, every shinobi from the Leaf, Sand, Grass, and Waterfall is giving their all to drive the enemy back. Hokage-sama is fighting for us now as we speak. Also, with the appearance of that Minashu guy, who is taking out a large number of enemy nin at the stadium, and Naruto, who seems to be using the Fourth's technique, caused many Rock shinobi to flee, so it should take us less time to evacuate everyone."

Hayami jumped up with a smile, "Shinji-nii is at the stadium?" 

Sai looked at the girl, "I can only assume you mean the Minashu guy, if so than yes. Well I have to go; there are more civilians I need to get to safety."

"Do you need any help?" Makeinu asked.

Sai looked at him and gave him a smile, "Sorry but a weakling like you would only get in my way."

He didn't have a chance to try and attack him; Sai was gone as fast as he came. Makeinu just balled his fist mumbling something. That was until he heard a villager say, "Do you believe that the monster knows the technique of our beloved fourth?"

Another villager spoke, "He must have stolen the secret scrolls or something. That bastard is insulting the legacy of our dear Yondaime."

"I hope he dies out there." One lady said.

Yumi couldn't take it anymore, she snapped, "Would you all shut up!"

Everyone turned to Yumi, "You all complain about Naruto and hate him but do you even really know why? And don't say it's because of that. All of you should be ashamed of yourself. Cursed with a fate that he didn't ask for, treated horribly by people who never gave him a chance, only chose to use him as an escape goat. Even now… even if his pride doesn't let him admit it, he's fighting for all of us. Not just me, Hayami, but all of us. You are fools… just fools."

A man stood up and pointed a finger at Yumi, "Of course his whore would defend him. You can die along with that monster."

Iruka stepped in, "You're pathetic you know that. Wishing death on him for something that was well out of his realm of control, you sure are a great man aren't you?"

"Iruka, you more than any of us can understand; why don't you hate him after what he did to your parents?" The guy hoped Iruka would sympathize with them since he went through the pain of losing loved ones to the Kyuubi.

Iruka on the other hand just shook his head, "I did want to place blame on him but then I started to realize that the two were completely different, not one in the same. Sure my parents are gone, but he wasn't responsible for it. The boy has saved this village from Gaara during the Sound/Sand invasion, he is the reason why Tsunade-sama is Hokage, and the reason why our village is still standing. Nope, he's not a monster in my eyes. He has always been the village's ultimate hero. Not even the Yondaime surpasses him in that."

The man was about to say something but Teuchi, the owner of the Ichiraiku stepped forth with his daughter, "Iruka-san is right. Whatever your perception or misconceived notion of him is just that, misconceived. Monster? He is hardly that. A glutton that I will admit, but Naruto a monster, that's just ludicrous."

"He's still a monster; I don't care what you say. Prove to me he's not. When you can provide the proof then maybe I'll believe you." A female around Iruka's age spoke.

Iruka smiled then pointed to Hayami, "She is all the proof that is required."

A female in her mid thirties question Iruka, "How is she all the proof that is required?"

"Because… monsters don't eliminate 300 shinobi to protect a little girl." 

She was a little shocked, "You mean to tell me that incident in those two countries a year ago was because of her?"

All of the gazes turned to Hayami, who buried her head into her knees. Iruka nodded, "Yes. He was willing to give up his life to make sure she lived. Monsters don't do that. How many of you would be brave enough to take on three hundred shinobi to save a love one?"

The villagers that knew Naruto's secret, as well as those who didn't, put their head down in shame. Iruka just shook his head, "And he's the monster."

Some of the older villagers and those around Iruka's age put their head down. Ranpu, who had his chest wrapped in gauze by medics, who were tending to the injured inside the stone face mountains, turned to look at the crowd, "Well the fact of the matter is that guy saved us and from what that guy told us he is also responsible for everyone safely retreating. Call him what you want but he's fighting on our behalf and seeing what he can do first hand, you should be glad he's on our side."

One of the females with long brown hair stepped forward and bent down in front of Hayami. She placed a hand on the girls forearm causing her to look up; she smiled at the girl, "Such innocence in her eyes. I wonder… why protect you? What are you to him? Monsters aren't supposed to care for people yet…" She glanced at Yumi who was looking at her suspiciously, "he protects you, her, and the village, even if we fail to see this. Why?"

Ibara looked at her friend, "What are you saying Tsubaki?"

She turned to her friend, "Come on Ibara don't be blind. I hated that boy for so long that I didn't stop to see what was really there; I think all of us were like that. Our anger at _IT_ has clouded our judgment of the boy. Maybe Sandaime-sama was right, who knows."

Ibara narrowed her eyes at her friend, "How could you even think that, look at the pain he caused you and me. Are you actually defending him?"

She shook her head, "Nope, just saying maybe we need to re-evaluate our thinking."

"Well that's a start." Everyone turned to the voice of the new comer only to widen their eyes at shock. 

Futeki pointed and stuttered "You….you're Hatake Kakashi"

Iruka ignored her and looked at Kakashi, who was with Gai and a face he hadn't seen in a long time, "Rin-san, is that really you?"

She smiled at the guy, "It's been a while Iruka-san. Still the clown or are we all serious now?"

"Sorry Rin-san, I traded in my clown hat for the wonderful world of teaching." He informed the former Chuunin of the village.

Iruka turned his attention to Kakashi, "What brings you here Kakashi?"

Kakashi pointed behind him, "We decided to aid with the evacuation."

Makeinu addressed his senior officer, "Weren't you at the stadium Kakashi-sama?"

Sweat formed in the back of Kakashi head as he heard that comment. 'Sama'… he didn't really know what to say except, "Yes."

Rin scoped the room to see the injured and the medics that were helping them. She walked over to a man, who had a large gash on chest. Rin knelt down and one of the medics said in a sad voice, "We're doing all we can but he doesn't look like he's going to make it. The best we can do is ease his pain."

Rin placed her hands over his chest, "He can still be healed. Allow me the chance if you will."

"I don't think it will make a difference. Only Sakura-san, Shizune-san, and Hokage-sama could make the difference but you're welcome to try." The confidence in her abilities was zero until he saw the blood clot and the wound start to close slowly.

Kakashi addressed Rin, " You should stay here to help these people. When you're done, meet up with us back at the stadium. The threat is minimizing. We have to aid Tsuande-sama once we minimize the threat."

Turning to Gai, who was standing quietly, "We have to continue with the evacuation."

Gai nodded, "You're right. Let's get going."

Before Kakashi, left Hayami spoke, "Kakashi-san, did you see Shinji-nii out there? Also, how is Naruto nii-san?"

Kakashi turned to the girl, "Well Shinji actually helped us out a lot at the stadium. Saying that he evened the playing field would be an understatement. He's been a factor in swaying the tide in our favor. Naruto on the other hand… I really don't know. Last time I saw him is when he Hiraishin'd out of the stadium. He was looking for you guys I think."

"Yes, he actually saved us. Last time we saw him, he took off to fight a Blue-haired shinobi from Cloud. Sakura-san took off to fight the red head female from Cloud." Yumi informed him.

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no." He turned to Gai immediately "We have to get to Naruto before he…"

Rin spoke, "Don't worry about him Kakashi. Trust in his ability, trust that he knows what he is doing."

"You don't understand that Cloud shinobi isn't a normal shinobi. His power is…"

She cut him of once more, "Which is why Naruto is the perfect match up for him. Focus on helping the civilians Kakashi and forget about him. He will be okay."

Yumi looked down to the floor with a worried gaze, _"I don't doubt he will be fine but I get this feeling that he won't be if he fights the Raikage. Whenever I think about him fighting the Raikage I get a chill through my body, almost as if a flame has been extinguished. I hope you're okay Naruto."_

Kakashi decided to listen to Rin. He turned around and motioned for Gai to follow him. Rin, who was still healing the man, turned to Kakashi looking at the exposed sharingan, "Kakashi..." 

He understood what she was getting at. He pulled down his hiate covering the exposed sharingan and turned around to walk out.

_Somewhere outside of the village…_

Gaara was in his Shukaku form while Awesado was in Soukou form and fully transformed with four-tails. Gaara could feel Shukaku's blood lust being transformed to his own. Using the sand beneath him, created by his previous attacks, he shot fourth a large stream of sand at Awesado. 

Shooting deadly venom from his mouth, Awasedo caused the stream to fall to the ground. He laughed at Gaara, "You can't hope to win like you are now Gaara. Your strength… is good but in order to hope to compete you have to be in sync with your Demon. Why do you think I can control Soukou's full power? It's because I have conquered my demon and I embrace it. Also, I have trained to the point where my body has adapted and can withstand the force of the four-tail form. You fight it and it creates a struggle for power between you. It doesn't matter, you will die either way."

Gaara shot bullets of sand at him but Awesado used the tails to swat them away. Gaara knew he was right, _"Shit, I have to release Shukaku. He's right. I can control Shukaku's one tail form but the time in which I can maintain this state without him taking over isn't long. Even now, I'm doing all I can to keep him at bay. It's amazing that he and his bijuu is that in sync, I didn't think it was possible to show off the full powers of the bijuus without being taking over completely. My body can't handle Shukaku and his full power because I don't train as much. Really can't worry about that now. I must release Shukaku. Forgive me, everyone."_

Gaara emerged from deep with in his transformed body to appear on the head. He brought his hands together and performed his 'Force Sleep Jutsu'. When Gaara's body went limp, a loud roar from Shukaku was heard.

"**Finally I'm Free! And if it isn't Sokou… wait you're not Soukou. You're his vessel and I see you have access to all of his powers. I can't believe a human can handle the full powers of any of the Bijuu's" **Shukaku stated.

Awesado explained, "Well if you wasn't listening, I informed Gaara that the reason I can access the full scope of Soukou's power is because my body is at a point were I can sustain it. Sokou's power is mine."

Shukaku laugh manically, **"Ha, Yonbi was always the weakest of us all. I will have fun killing you."**

"Kill me… you're sand is useless against me." Awasedo pointed out.

"**Die!" **Shukaku screeched before he shot a 'Wind Bullet' at Awesado, who avoided it by jumping in the air. Shukaku bought his hand forth and yelled out **" 'Wind Style: Sand Wind Stream' ". ** A streamline of wind, infused with a little sand, shot through the air at Awesado. Various cuts marred his body and the force of his landing created a small crater. Looking up to see Shukaku laughing insanely, he bought his hand forth and shot out a green scaled ball at him. Shukaku retaliated by shooting three winged bullets, one impacting Awesado's attack, and the other two hitting him dead on causing him to fall on his back.

Awesado couldn't believe what was going on, he was losing. He didn't understand. Soukou and himself were in complete sync with one another and his body could withstand the transformed state, but still he was losing to Shukaku. He started to feel sand wrap around his massive body. Struggling to get free, he sank deeper and deeper into the sand.

Shukaku smiled, **"I will kill you now boy. As for you Soukou, have fun going back to the other side again. Weak fool, DIE! HAHAHHAHA"**

Closing his hand into a fist, Shukaku closed his hand until the area, in which Awesado was swallowed by the sand, turned a deep crimson. Shukaku gave loud boisterous laugh, **"Yes, I'm finally free! I sense that bastard Kyuubi and Hoko. Wait… its faint but I also feel Hachi no Orochi… but they are all contained in a vessel. I will send them back to the other side, especially that bastard Fox and his container. Interfering with my fun six years ago, he will pay dearly."**

Shukaku was heading in the direction where he sensed Naruto and Kouen but he jumped back when a frog shot a water bullet in his path. The tailed beast was about to shoot a wind blast but acid was shot from his left which he dodged. Looking at Gamabunta and Katsuya he laughed, **"You again you damn frog. Who is the slug? It doesn't matter I will kill you both. Die!"**

Shukaku didn't have time because Manda wrapped himself around the demon and sunk his teeth into the right side of his neck. Anko yelled out to Jiraiya, "Now is our chance, wake Gaara up!"

Shukaku was still free enough to shoot a wind blast at Gamabunta, but it never reached. Temari appeared in front of Gamabunta and yelled out "Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai" a large weasel with a scythe created a massive force of wind which cancelled out Shukaku's blast. Temari and Shikamaru landed on the frogs head. Temari yelled out "Get closer, I will take care of the wind blasts"

Gamabunta didn't have time to complain about the people on him, he knew that Shukaku needed to be stopped now. 

Anko saw that Manda was struggling so she yelled out, "Hurry, we can't hold him any longer!"

When Gamabunta was within range, Shikamaru used his Kage Mane Jutsu and attached it to Gaara. He looked at Jiraiya, "Hit me now."

Jiraiya was reluctant but realized what the boy was trying to do. He cocked back his fist and punched the Nara boy square in the cheek. Gaara's head snapped back. Shukaku felt Gaara was waking; he cursed everyone there, **"You bastards, I can't go back. I was just having fun, Nooooooooooo!"**

The golden glow that was once in his eyes left, returned to a dull gold. Gaara's eyes opened up slowly and he was back in control of the large body. He looked around to see a large snake wrapped around Shukaku's form, Sakura standing on Katsuya, his sister, Jiraiya, and the Nara, all on Gamabunta. 

Gaara transformed back to his regular form, causing a large amount of sand to crash to the ground. The area looked like a desert.

Anko motioned for Manda to release him, which the snake did. All of the summons were tired. Manda spoke, "Well since I eat that summon, your debt has been cleared. Next time, I want 50 human sacrifices, you got that." Anko nodded then he disappeared. 

Gamabunta's eyes shifted up, "I would love to stay to see Naruto fight, but I'm at my limit. Tell me how it goes Jiraiya." The frog disappeared causing everyone to fall to the ground. Sakura jumped off of Katsuya. "You are dismissed Katsuya." 

The slug nodded, "Take care of yourself Sakura-sama." She disappeared.

Everyone walked toward Gaara who was standing a few feet away. He looked at Temari, "Temari I…"

"Don't worry Gaara, I know you didn't have any other choice. I'm just glad you're back." Temari said to her little brother.

Gaara turned towards the area that Awasedo was at. The sand in that area started to move and his body slowly climbed above the sand. He was back in his regular form but heavily injured. Gaara walked over to the man who laid there defeated.

When he and the group got next to the man, Gaara spoke, "You... I never knew anyone who could control their demon. How were you able to?"

Awasedo formed a weak smile, "One day… you will see the answer Gaara of the Desert."

Gaara turned to Sakura, "Heal him. He has the answers _we _need."

She looked at Gaara, "We?"

Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just heal him Sakura. Everything will be explained later."

Sakura didn't understand why they were helping the enemy but she knelt down and did what Jiraiya said. Her hands started to glow over his chest and began to heal the man. She looked back at Jiraiya, "We can't take him back to the village, we still have a war and without the proper facilities this is all I can do. He will live but I can't do the treatment necessary."

Gaara stepped forward, "I don't care he just needs to be alive. Now answer me, how were you able to control you demons powers?"

He smiled at Gaara, "Afraid of losing control Gaara? If you're afraid then you will never control your demon."

Gaara narrow his eyes, "That's not what I asked. Give me a straight answer damn it!"

Awasedo smiled, "In due time Gaara, In due ti…" His closed and his head went limped.

Sakura turned to Gaara, "He just passed out. He should be fine in a few hours. We can't worry about him; we have to head back to the stadium."

The pain and exhaustion finally set in for Gaara. He fell forward only to be caught by Temari. She placed his arm over her shoulder to support him. Gaara looked at Awasedo, "Damn. He has all of the answers to our problems. If we could control this power than it wouldn't be a burden for us to use it."

Jiraiya bent down and picked up Awasedo, "You're right. I will take him somewhere safe and keep an eye on him. I don't know how this guy did it but he did what many thought could not be done. I will take him to Ibiki and have him detained for the time being."

Anko spoke, "Well I guess we better head back to the village. There are still enemy shinobi that need to be dealt with."

Sakura cracked her knuckles, "Then let's show them the combined strength of Leaf and Sand."

Shikamaru shook his head but was smiling all the while, "Troublesome, but what choice do we have."

Gaara removed his arm from around Temari and told everyone, "Go without me. I will only be burden until I regain my strength. I will catch up, I just need to rest."

Sakura was about to protest but Temari interrupted, "As you wish Kazekage-sama. Let's go everyone."

Anko was the first to phase out of site along with Sakura, who was reluctant to leave Gaara behind. Shikamaru decided to leave the two siblings alone. Temari looked at Gaara with worried eyes, "Is everything okay Gaara?"

"Yes. Go Temari and aid the Leaf shinobi. I will catch up when I have enough energy." She didn't like leaving her brother but she knew when Gaara made up his mind that was it. She blurred out of site leaving Gaara alone. Looking to his left, he saw Kankurou and Matsuri running toward him. Looking away, Gaara turned to his right, _"Seems like another intense battle is getting underway."_

_Somewhere Outside of the Village…_

Kaito was now in a fighting stance. He and his younger brother exchange a few blows, but nothing too serious. With his sword at his side, Kaito's facial expression was that of a man who was more than serious, "I don't understand you Kokuu. You know I didn't want to be Mizukage. I will never forgive you for killing Tara and Fugu.

Kokuu laughed, "I'm not asking for your forgiveness brother, I just want to kill you and end it here. I have been preparing for this day for so long you have no idea."

Gripping on his sword firmly, Kaito spoke, "Then why waste away, lets finish this."

Extending his hand in front of him and letting the sword drop, Kaito did hands seals at an accelerated speed. His black sword was suspended in air, hovering inches from the group. He bought his hands together to form the 'Tiger' seal, and held them there. The sword had a light blue outline around it as it remained suspended in the air. The ground started to shake. It didn't take long for water, in the form of dragons, to erupt from underground and scattering in all directions. Kokuu didn't seem impressed by the large volume of water as it swallowed him, and elevated Kaito from beneath his feet into the air.

Kaito, who was standing on the water had risen 50 feet above ground and looked below where his brother was swallowed. He narrowed his eyes, "I see has improved a lot."

Kaito jumped high in the air and watched as a whirl pool formed where he stood. He could see his brother now looking at him with hateful eyes. Kokuu performed an upward slash that caused a grayish black water monster to shoot from the blade. As the ghostly figure came at him while he was still in the air, Kaito cancelled the technique with a horizontal slash. He landed a few feet away from his brother, who was standing on the water with Kaito. Kokuu, who's bluish green hair was wet from the water attacked Kaito.

Kokuu smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to use 'Imperial Flood' this early. What's the matter Kaito, no new techniques?"

Kaito smirked at his brother, "More than you can handle that's for sure. What about you, using 'Nikui Konton (Hateful Soul)' so early, that's not like you at all."

"Well, I figure since you were getting serious that I should as well. I must say though, for you to cancel it out with just a slash, you certainly having gotten better." Kokuu said in a nonchalant tone.

"You say that like it was supposed to harm me. You never were able to beat me with that or any of your techniques from what I can remember. Shall I refresh your memory brother?" Kaito's sword started to glow as he slipped into a stance.

Kokuu shook his head, "You still don't understand do you. If you think that I haven't improved in twelve years then you are sorely mistaken. I have surpassed you brother, allow me to prove it."

Kokuu threw his sword high above his head and performed the necessary hands seals for the technique he was about to use. 

Kaito eyes widened in shock, "This can't be… you …"

Kokuu smirked, "Yes, I have mastered it brother. Now witness 'Yuushoku' also know as 'Acheron'.

The sword known as Sanzunokawa was now suspended in mid air. The gray sword turned black and sky that was once blue, turned pitch black in Kaito's eyes. the water on which he standing upon, turned into murky water. Looking around, Kaito knew that he was in trouble. His father told him of this technique. As far as genjutsu's went, it was one of the strongest. Countering it was damn near impossible, unless you possessed the Sharingan or the Byakugan. He had neither bloodline-limit. 

Kokuu who was standing before his older brother laughed, "You now see how useless it is brother. I will definitely kill you."

Kaito was cursing himself, _"Shit… I underestimated him. I have to find a way to break this jutsu."_

Slowly, rising from the murky water was a man with long red hair and green eyes. The man had a sword through his chest and blood was slowly dripping down it. He spoke, "Hello there Kaito, you look shocked to see me. What thought I wouldn't return back to life?"

Kaito tried to ignore the man. His eyes narrowed at his brother, "You bastard, how dare you insult Fugu."

"I'm not insulting anyone. You really have no idea how this technique works now do you brother. Sure it's a Genjutsu but it's different from other genjutsu; this is not controlled by the caster, this jutsu is controlled by you and your guilt. Why do you think its called 'Yuushoku'?" 

Kaito understood better. He closed his eyes, _"Okay just accept the fact that his death wasn't my fault then I can get pass this technique."_

Kaito turned to Fugu, "I'm sorry Fugu, but it wasn't my fault. It was Kokuu." Kaito said to the man.

The image of Fugu responded, "You're brother may have killed me but you wasn't there to stop him. You broke your promise friend. We swore would always have each others back right? Where were you when I needed it?"

Kaito kept trying to not feel guilty and convince himself that it wasn't his fault but he just couldn't overcome that feeling of guilt and regret. He turned away only to see Zabuza staring him dead in the face.

"So you finally decided to fight him after all of these years. Why not then, why now? You left us. I trusted you and you abandoned me." Zabuza's words hit home with Kaito.

He backed away slowly only to back into Kisame. "Longtime friend still scared to stop your brother. I would have killed his ass but you let him become Mizukage thus giving him the resources to stop me. I always told everyone you were a coward and you shouldn't have been leader."

Raiga appeared on his left, "I thought I'd never see the day when Saichi Kaito gave up."

Another voice appeared from behind him on his right, "They're right you know."

Kaito turned around to see his dear friend Tara. The sea green hair and her sun colored eyes, made him back away unconsciously. He whispered, "Tara…"

She shook her head, "I'm very disappointed in you Kaito. You ran, even after I warned you. You blew it off and my life was taken as a result of that. Kaito you are weak. Allow us to put you out of your misery." Tara drew her katana. Raiga drew his two, Fugu's long thin blade was drawn and so was Samehada. Kaito kept whispering to himself, "I did nothing wrong." He closed his eyes and thought, "_I did run away though when I was needed most. I couldn't even save Tara."_

Zabuza had his Beheading Sword drawn. Kaito was forced to raise his in defense. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. The first to attack was none other than Zabuza, Kaito blocked it with much ease. Samehada came from behind but he flipped over it.

When he landed, He had to block Fugu's incoming strike, which he did. Raiga's lightning was also dodged by jumping to the side. Kaito landed but Tara appeared on his right, this surprised him completely. Her blade was inching closer toward him and he didn't have anytime to dodge. Blood was now floating in the air slowly descending to the ground.

Kaito appeared twenty feet away from everyone. Blood was slowly dripping from the gash on the side of his neck. _"Damn, she could have killed me. Maybe I should have let her though. I did fail them."_

Kaito put his head down showing his anger and the shame that he didn't allow others to see. All of these emotions were bottled up for the last twelve years. 

Kokuu, who was watching from afar was just smirking. _"So you are feeling guilt and shame, well that is 'Yuushoku's purpose. You fail to realize that this jutsu can't be broken. Most people can't overcome their guilt and their shame. I know you better than anyone brother. You feel sorrow for their lost and wish you could have saved them but you couldn't. The longer you stay in this technique the stronger its influence over you will become. It will become so strong that you will eventually kill yourself through a mental break down."_

Kaito was dodging attacks from his former comrades. He was trying his best to find a way to break this technique but his thoughts of breaking the technique was slowly fading and being replaced by the guilt bottled up inside of him. Kaito avoided a slash from Kisame by jumping back. Kaito landed and skid across the water in a crouching position. 

Kaito's eyes expanded as he felt a sharp pain which caused him to look at his stomach. He was even more shocked to see that it was 'Kairyuu' sticking through him. He immediately looked to his hand to see that his sword was gone. When he slowly turned his head to see who was responsible for sticking his own sword through him, he saw a man who looked exactly like him with a goatee. Kaito whispered, "Tousan…"

His father's eyes only showed disdain. "I'm disappointed in you Kaito, very disappointed. You don't deserve Kairyuu. I entrusted it with you so you could be this generations _'Asamoya'_ but you are weak." 

The sword was ripped from his chest roughly. Kaito grabbed the whole in his chest. He started to think to himself, _"This isn't real. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I could have stayed but I didn't, that was my decision. Regardless of what decision I've made I have to stand by it. I just wish I could break this jutsu."_

Kaito thought back to something his father told him when he was training him to use Kairyuu.

_Flashback 23 years ago…_

Standing in the Mist field during the dead of morning, Kaito was standing before his father after one of their grueling training sessions. His father smiled at him, "I am very proud of your progress son. 'Kairyuu' is now yours. From this day forth you will be this generations 'Asamoya'."

Kaito was surprised when his father handed him the sword. He looked at the sword then back at his father, "But why, I thought this was yours dad. Why give it to me?"

"Simple really, it has chosen you. You see son, each of the Seven Swords chooses their next wielder. In a sense, it's kind of like 'Heaven's Blade' that was wielded by Anshin of the Minashu clan. His sword has been passed on to his Son Ryuho and my sword will be passed on to you." Those words caused a smile to form on Kaito's face.

He was happy but he had to ask about his brother. "Father what about Kokuu, he will not like this."

"Your brother has been selected to wield 'Sanzunokawa'. That sword… if used correctly out classes 'Kairyuu' in certain aspects. But you and your brother side by side will usher in the new generation of the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist'." His father informed.

Kaito was curious about the sword his brother was to wield so he started to question his father more, "What makes it better than Kairyuu in certain aspects. I thought that this sword was the strongest in the Mist."

His father begun to explain, "Kairyuu is considered to be stronger, rightfully so I might add, but in certain aspects 'Sanzunokawa' surpasses it. Sanzunokawa has five techniques that correspond to the Rivers that run through the underworld. The five techniques are: _'Acheron' the river of sorrow_, '_Cocytus' the river of lamentation_, _'Phlegethon 'the river of fire,_ _'Styx',_ _the river of hate which is _the sword's name sake, and last but not least, _'Eridanos'_ the_ river of ice._

The nineteen year-old Kaito wondered if his father ever seen any of these techniques up close. "Father did you ever witness any of these techniques?"

The boy's father nodded, "Yes, I have, which is why I am telling you the strengths of this sword. Acheron, or the river of sorrow, casts a genjutsu that is virtually impossible to break if you have not come to terms with what you have or haven't done. Remember my words about 'Acheron' or 'Yuushokuu', it is probably the strongest technique from that sword, it's even stronger then Kairyuu's _'Sanshi'_. Now 'Styx' potential can surpass this one as well, it just depends on the wielders hatred. The more hate that is pumped into the sword, the stronger the attack from the sword will be. I've seen 'Styx' or 'Nikui Konton' as it is often called; do some serious damage during the wars. 

Kaito took in every word. He wanted to know more about the sword, "So what about Coctyus, Phlegethon, and _Lethe_?"

"All are very powerful techniques as well. Coctyus, also known as _'Aikoku no Nai'_ is a technique that causes the sword to vibrate and emit a sound that is so high it can bring you to your knees. It is said to be the wailing of the dead souls that while living, met their end at the sword. Phlegethon, also known as 'Okibi Ryuusui', this technique is fire based. Like its name, it shoots out streams of fire. That technique can be cancelled out by the technique that shares the same name as your sword or _'Hisui Ryuujin'_. Now 'Lethe' or _'Hitoku Ittenbanjou'_ is a technique you hope that isn't used unless…"

"Unless what?" Kaito eagerly waited for his father to answer.

"Unless you have mastered 'Suijin', and you have yet to master it. Don't worry, I'm sure you're uncle hasn't taught Kokuu how to use it yet, he's not ready to use it." Kaito's father's smile caused him to put his hands up to dissuade his father from finding out his true intentions.

"I wasn't asking because of Kokuu, I just wanted to know about the sword." Kaito informed.

His father gave off a light chuckle, "Sure. You and your brother have always been competing against one another. That's good though, you will continue to push each other to be better. I think he will push you harder since the wielder of 'Kairyuu' is usually the one to lead the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist."

"I guess that's why they call the wielders of this blade 'Asamoya'. The nickname corresponds to being the first. Well anyway, have the other five been selected father?" Kaito questioned.

His father nodded, "Yes. You know two very well. Your best friend Tara will wield 'Koukai'. It seems Fugu, will wield 'Shuurin', that young Chuunin Hoshigaki Kisame 'Samehada', Kurosuki Raiga 'Unsui' and last but not least, Momichi Zabuza will wield 'Kakushu'. His ruthlessness is a perfect match for that sword but he will never be as good as I know he could be if someone doesn't take him under his wing. That's were you come in. I want you to mentor the boy when he joins the Seven."

"I will father. So this means that I will be teamed up with your comrades in the seven?" Kaito wondered.

"Only three. Your uncle and I are officially giving over our swords to you two today. From what I understand, Fugu and Tara have already been presented with their swords." Kaito's father explained.

"So what will happen with Kisame and Zabuza for the time being?"

"They will be trained to use their swords and when the time comes they will become members. Kisame is already undergoing training; Zabuza's will start in six months. I currently assigned that kid to some missions. Either way I think we should head back." The two started to head back to their home.

After a few steps, Kaito's father placed a hand on his chest causing him to stop, the look in his eyes showed the seriousness in them, "Remembered what I said about Sanzunokawa. Never forget… Never forget." Kaito nodded. He didn't know what his father was so worried about but he would do what he was told. He would store it for future reference. The two continued home.

_End of Flashback…_

Kaito stood up and looked at his father, "You're wrong, I am not weak. I will prove to all of you that I am not weak. None of your deaths will be in vain. You all will live through me. I wish I could have protected you all but I couldn't. But I will make sure that your killer is bought to justice. He will fall under this blade today that much is certain."

Kaito grabbed the sword from his father's hand.

When he did so, he clutched with a tight grip, "I am 'Asamoya', the sword that will guide the rest through the haze of the daylight. Watch me, watch me." Kaito's body started to glow as did the dragon on Kairyuu. So everyone started to melt away before Kaito's eyes, the dark sky was being replaced by the image of the real world.

Kokuu smiled at what was happening to his brother. It wasn't long until Kaito was finished. Finally, he had no one to worry about. He knew that Uzumaki would come after him for this but he wasn't scared of the kid in the least. He did worry about Aisu but he would handle him at a later date he said. Kokuu's smile faded when he saw the dragon on Kaito's sword glow. Two dragons shot from the water into the sky. After swimming in the air, the two dragons charged at Kaito full force. When they hit him, the water rose 40 feet high, incasing him in the tube of water.

Kokuu narrowed his eyes at this, "Using 'Suijin' already, how pathetic."

When the tube of water that incased Kaito fell, his whole body was encased in a outline of glowing water. With his expression more serious then ever, He performed an upward slash, which caused a large mass of water to fly towards Kokuu.

Kokuu slammed his sword into the water _"Try on 'Okibi Ryuusui'"_ flames started to pour out from where the sword had struck. A large stream of fire, just as large in mass as the water that was coming his way, intercepted the body of water and turned it into mist.

Kokuu was stuck in the mist. When Kaito popped up from behind him, Kokuu quickly blocked the sword. "I see you decided to only use 'Suijin' to break the genjutsu. You didn't master it did you brother, which is why you can't stay in that form long."

Struggling in a sword stand off, Kaito responded, "As always you think you know everything. I have mastered Suijin if you must know, just be lucky I've decided to show you mercy, KuKu-chan." 

Kokuu glared at him, "I'm going to kill you for that."

The brothers jumped back as neither was giving an inch in the stand off. Landing on the water, the two stood about 20 feet from one another. 

Kaito closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them then looked at Kokuu, "I'm going to end this Kokuu. This is the end of the line."

Kokuu didn't even waste time. When he disappeared from view, Kaito eyes widened. The Mizukage swung his sword at the head of the blue haired shinobi, and reacting as quickly as he could, Kaito shushin'd away avoiding the slash. Only a few strands of hair were caught in the mix.

When Kaito landed a few feet away, he immediately had to jump to the side to avoid a slash. _"Goddamn, he's faster than me. Normally that wouldn't really be a problem but he knows my style better than anyone else. I guess I have to use that then I can turn the fight into my favor."_ Thinking quick, he pointed his sword in front of him. 

Kokuu appeared in front of him and with a horizontal slash, cut Kaito in half at the waste. He smiled at his victory, until he realized that Kaito burst into water. He was looking around for Kaito. He found him standing on his right. He then turned to find Kaito standing on his left. He started to notice there were more than one Kaito.

Kokuu shook his head, " You really haven't improved have you brother. Hiding behind 'Sanshi'. This illusion won't work on me brother. I know you can make me see whatever you want. I guess you realized that I'm faster so you was hoping that this slowed me down right?"

Kaito, the real one who was a few feet away gritted his teeth, _"He's right. At least having him see false images of me it will give me the chance to fight him. I can't believe he surpassed me. I got too lax. What am I saying, I can still win this."_

Kokuu's sword tip was facing the water as he held the hilt in the palm of his hand. Dropping it, he did a few hand seals before the sword hit the water. The tip was actually the only part of the sword touching the water, it was suspended in air. Then he gave a wicked grin, " 'Aikoku Nai'". 

Kaito heard a low pitch. Realizing what was going on, he attempted to cover his ears but found himself dropping to his knees as the screeching sound was agony to his ears. The images before Kokuu started to fade until he saw Kaito a few feet away on his knees.

Having no choice, Kaito raised the sword high as he could then slammed it into the water, and shouted, 'Kairyuu'. A large wave started from where the sword was at and directed itself at Kokuu. Coming at him with so much force, he grabbed his sword that was suspended in air. Not having enough time to counter, he was caught up in the force of the wave.

Kokuu was swallowed by the wave. His brother, who was still on his knees, due to the sound's effect on his equilibrium, slowly regained himself and rose. Kaito was breathing hard. This fight was taking more out of him then he thought. He thought he slowed down Kokuu enough, until the water started to boil and bubble and steam started to rise.

Kaito brought his sword, which was facing the sky, close to his chest then screamed out "Ahhhh". Flames erupted around him and continued to erupt until the body of water that he created earlier, was completely encased in flames.

_Somewhere outside of the village five minutes prior…_

Naiya was looking at the flames that rose high enough for all to see. She glanced at the Cloud shinobi at her feet who was struggling to hold on to his life. She ignored him and turned back toward the direction she knew Kaito was in _"You better hold on until I get there."_ Using her speed, she headed towards his direction.

Jumping through the trees, Naiya was using all of her speed to get to her destination. She may have claimed that he was a nuisance and that he got on her nerves, but she didn't want to lose him. Knowing that she should have headed towards the stadium to help Tsunade with Aisu, she decided to follow her heart. Kaito was a priority, even she would never say that to him out loud. 

Naiya continued to push forward towards Kaito.

_Present time Somewhere Outside of Konoha…_

Kokuu was standing the large mass of water was now decorated with a few flames that danced on the top of the water. On anybody else, that technique would have been the end all, but on his brother, the one who controlled Kairyuu, that wasn't the case. Kaito was standing a couple of feet in front of him breathing hard. 

"_I had to use 'Suijin' again. If I didn't I would have been a goner. He is using all of his techniques effectively. I got to end this, he has to pay. I am the only one that can stop him, correction, I am the only one who should stop him."_ Kaito thought to himself.

His brother on the other hand, had different plans, "I can't believe you forced my hand. I thought I would never have to use this. I will show that I have always been the strongest and that you have always been the weakest. Father made a mistake when he selected you to become Mizukage."

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "That's why you killed him?"

"On the contrary, I killed him because he wanted to change the village. The fact that he selected you didn't matter at all. That old fool was setting it up so that our village would be as peaceful as the tree hugging, leaf loving fools in Konoha. Our village has and will always be respected as the Bloody Mist, the most ruthless of the Five Great Nations. Father had to die, that change would have made the village suffer. Fugu and Tara were strong advocates of the old man's beliefs and with them in the way it would have presented me with a problem. So not wanting any problems I killed them. You, I wanted to kill but I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough at the time to do that. Among the Seven, your level of skill eclipsed us all. Also, you were one of father's advocates as well. You becoming Mizukage didn't sit well with me. So I did all I could to turn the people of the village, who loved and adored you, against you. Once I did that, it caused you to flee the village and I had control. I knew however that it wouldn't be absolute as long as you were alive. So I got stronger and now I stand here before you ready to kill you." 

Kaito whispered, "So you did all of this to keep the old bloody ways of our village. You make me sick."

"Maybe so, but you're going to die. For pushing me this far, you will be the first of our generation to witness 'Hitoku Ittenbanjou'." Kokuu informed Kaito.

Kokuu threw his sword in the air once more. Doing the necessary hand seals for the jutsu, he came to a stop and so did the sword. Suspended in air, the sword started to spin furiously. Kaito's father warned him about this technique. He braced himself for the jutsu.

In the blink of an eye, he was transported to another dimension, at least from what he could tell. _"Must be another genjutsu" _ He was correct in his summation, partially anyway. The area that the two was fighting in had an invisible barrier. To someone outside of the perimeter of the barrier it would look like the nothing was there. However this was not the case. Inside the barrier, Kaito could see was in a room filled with Mist.

Kokuu emerged from the misty room. "Welcome to 'Hitoku Ittenbanjou', your final resting place. A ninjutsu and a genjutsu combined, what a powerful technique this is. You will see what I mean."

Kaito didn't have time to react as blood erupted from his shoulder. Feeling the pain he tried to create distance by jumping away, but felt a kick to his face that sent him in the opposite direction. Landing and breathing hard once again, Kaito was contemplating his next move. This alternate reality or genjutsu, was something that he knew he had to break fast. 'Suijin' was his only way out but, he didn't want to use it. Rather he couldn't, not completely anyway. It was like Kokuu said, he hadn't mastered it completely. That would be his last resort.

He figured he could hold Kokuu off, but a slash to the gut caused him to rethink that. Falling to his knees, Kaito left hand clutched his stomach. Appearing from the fog in front of his brother with his sword raised high, He gave a wicked smile, "With you gone, there will be no doubts and my power will be absolute. Goodbye Kaito, your time here has long since expired."

As Kokuu bought the sword down to claim Kaito's head, he closed his eyes. As the sword inched closer and closer , it was blocked before it reached his head. Kaito forced him to jump back when pushed his sword forward. When he was fully erected, The water, that was glowing started to surround his body once more. Kokuu, was greatly angered seeing this. His facial expression visually confirmed this. 

Kaito, who was bleeding, glared at his brother. _"I can only hold this technique for five minutes. I should have mastered it but I never ever had no need to. I guess I'm the one who got lazy."_

Kaito disappeared from his spot. When he appeared behind Kokuu, he slashed at his head only to strike mist. Using his speed, Kaito blocked the sword aimed for his heart. His brother concealed himself in the mist again. Normally for Kaito, finding someone in the mist would be easy, However, this was his brother's genjutsu and ninjustu fused into one. Kaito knew he had only one chance of escaping this technique. Raising his sword to the heavens, the dragon on 'Kairyuu' started to glow once more. Kaito's whole body turned into Water, then exploded. This explosion created a large mass of water with a current so strong that the barrier in which they were contained in, broke. Everything within in 2 mile radius became apart of an ocean. 

A minute later, Naiya was walking on the body of water. She was actually searching for Kaito. Actually, she was kind of worried for him. She prayed nothing happened to him. Naiya looked around. Finally she looked down to see bubbles. Immediately thinking that it was Kaito when she saw bits of blue hair, she ran toward it. Naiya's sixth sense for danger kicked in when a man swinging a sword aimed at her throat popped out of the water. Doing a back handstand to create distances, Naiya glared at the guy.

Kokuu laughed, "I didn't think you would be here Naiya-neechan. Worried about your husband I see. Don't worry; you will be joining him shortly."

Naiya narrowed her eyes at Kokuu, "Bastard."

"Don't confuse me with your daughter. Don't forget Naiya-san, I know the real reason why you retired as a shinobi from the Leaf. You and my brother, your affair with him was enough to get the villagers on my side and convince them that he murdered my father. It was so believable because they thought that he was trading secrets to Konoha. You retired because you didn't want to face that same problem. Also, making my niece a Jinchuuriki, then abandoning her at nine wasn't nice at all." The glare that Naiya gave him was satisfying.

Kokuu continued, "Is that why Kaito took Naruto under his wing?" 

Naiya's eyes widen at the mentioning of Naruto. "So you knew that he was a Jinchuuriki?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. I just found out today. But it makes sense now. So Minato's death was because he used himself as a sacrifice to seal the Jinchuuriki in Naruto. Now that I think about it, they do favor. I'm assuming Uzumaki is his son."

Naiya eyes narrowed even further, this confirmed his speculation, "So it's true. I see what my old man was getting at with the unification of nations. You and Kaito's relationship would have made our nations allies, kind of how Leaf and Sand are now. Since Minato was your teammate, the Hokage, and good friends with my brother who was to become Mizukage, it would only be a matter of time before our nations would be allies. Now I see it all clearly, Safaia and Naruto were to be the link between the two villages even though Minato knew he wouldn't be around to see it. No wonder Sandaime Hokage and my father had relations."

"But you didn't want that did you, you're pathetic Kokuu. Your own selfish desires have lead to the turmoil that the Leaf and the Mist was trying to bury. Safaia has always been a smart child, I'm sure she understands why we left her in Mist; She will never be your weapon. Her destiny, along with those in her generation, was to change and forge a future better than the one that our ancestors built. You are much like Danzou, nothing but war. I have no choice, I was saving this for Aisu but I will have to use it on you." Naiya was doing the hand seals necessary but stopped short when the water underneath her started to shake.

In front of her a huge dragon shot out of the water. Standing on the water dragon was Kaito. Not wasting anytime, the dragon charged at his brother. Kokuu tried to cancel it out by doing his own _'Water Dragon' _ jutsu. This was the distraction Kaito needed and wanted, because he appeared in front Kokuu. Before the younger of the two could react, he had slashed diagonally across his chest. Still in his 'Suijin' form Kaito landed in front of Naiya with his back to his brother. 

Kokuu, fell to his knees holding his chest. He wasn't expecting Kaito to use the Dragon as a distraction, he was careless he thought.

Kaito gave Naiya a side glance, "Why did you come? You're needed else where. I told you, I would handle this."

"I do what I want. I chose to come here, deal with it!" Kaito ignored her and raised his sword high above his head. "Kokuu, this time, you will understand the power of 'Suijin'. There will be no escape, this time you die."

A big wave rose 100 feet above behind Kaito and Naiya. Speaking so only Naiya could hear, "Grab a hold of me. Whoever is holding onto me will not be swept up in the current." Naiya placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kokuu, who was holding his chest, glared at his brother and waited for him to bring the sword down. When Kaito decided to do so, about forty shinobi from the Mist surrounded Kaito, Naiya, and Kokuu. One shinobi, however, was standing in front of Kokuu, acting as a barrier between herself and him.

A young female shinobi with Blue hair and brown eyes, wearing the traditional Mist Jounin out fit had her let hand extended with her palm open. "I will not allow you to kill our Mizukage."

Naiya and Kaito couldn't do anything. The girl stood before them, who was in her early twenties, was none other than Safaia. 

Kokuu laughed, "See, your own daughter stands against you brother. What will you do now."

Before Kokuu could finish his laughter, a firm kick was placed to his jaw that sent him a few feet away. The Jounin, turned to her men, "Place the Mizukage under arrest. He is charged with the murder of Yondaime Mizukage and two members of the Seven Swords."

Kokuu sat up and placed his hand under his jaw, "You little bitch. After all I have done for you, you go and betray me. Your loyalty should lie with me."

Safaia with a stern unemotional gaze responded, "My loyalty has and will always lie with the village. You bought this on yourself, Kokuu-ojiisan."

Kokuu laughed once more, "You have no proof that I committed what you are accusing me of. Shinobi of the Mist, arrest her, Kaito, and Naiya."

Kokuu smile faded when his men were glaring at him and not moving. He yelled, "I said arrest them."

Kaito, who was still in his Suijin form smiled, "I wonder why they're not listening to you brother." Kaito turned and revealed the communication device that was in his air. His was damaged from the battle, however, the one that Safaia revealed wasn't.

Safaia spoke once more, "You admitted to killing them with your own words. You will pay for your actions. Again, arrest the Mizukage… no arrest Saichi Kokuu."

One of the Mist Shinobi appeared in front of Kokuu. Doing hands seals, he placed a hand on the extremely injured Mizukage's head. In doing so, the heavily injured Mizukage passed out.

"Place him under restraints. Use a level four Binding Seal that should be enough to contain him. Also, get a medical squad to him immediately; I don't want him dying on us. He will stand trial for his crimes." Safaia stated. The shinobi bowed to her and did as she said.

Her gazed turned to Kaito and Naiya. The glowing water around Kaito evaporated; He fell to the ground in extreme pain. Naiya acted on instant and dropped to her knees to tend to him. Safaia just watched as Naiya tended to Kaito.

"_He won't make it at this rate. 'Suijin' must have taken a toll on his body. What made it even worst was the injury he received prior. If he had not received that injury, the drain wouldn't have put him in a critical state." _ Safaia walked over to Naiya and Kaito.

Kaito gave a weak smile, "I see you're bossy like your mom."

Safaia didn't react to his comment. She just gave him a once over then looked at Naiya, "I will make sure that he is okay."

Naiya wanted to say so much to her but she couldn't. It was like her mind went blank. The only response she was able to give was, "Alright. Are you taking him home?"

"Yes, were taking him back to the Mist. You are welcome to join." Safaia offered.

"I would love to but I can't. You don't know what's at stake in this war. Aisu must be stopped and well, I have designed a seal that will stop him. That's the only way to stop him." Naiya informed.

"He must be a strong guy if you are the one who's performing the jutsu to seal off his power. I've seen him fighting at the stadium, with your movement you will never get close enough to touch him." Safaia pointed out.

"I know. That's where my apprentice comes in. Both of us will designate an area that will contain his power and drain it." Naiya informed.

Safaia, ran through a few hand signs, placed her hand on her father body. A blue barrier formed around his body. Naiya was impressed by the seal. "I see you learned how to place someone in 'Suspended Animation'"

Safaia nodded, "I've learned quite a lot over the years. I had an excellent teacher for my first nine years, who gave me the foundation I needed to become a master at Fuinjutsu."

"What about the past thirteen?" Naiya asked.

The girl looked Naiya in the eye, "Those were spent on being able to control my Bijuu, sword training with Kokuu, becoming stronger, and understanding why my parents left me. I have a better understanding why they left, what I don't understand is why didn't you and dad take me with you?"

Naiya begin to explain, "You were safer in the village and that's all I will say for now. Your father and I were on our own hiding. It wasn't until recently that we were able to link up together. We kept tabs on you through the shinobi that were loyal to your father. Sometimes, your father and I would infiltrate the village at the risk of our own life to see you. That necklace you're wearing, I'm sure it was on your table the day you graduated from the academy along with the sword that you carry on your back. Did you ever read the inscriptions on the inside of the necklace?"

Taking off her necklace, she looked at the inscription on the inside that read, 

'_Congrats_

_love all ways,_

_mom.'_

She quickly put the necklace back on her neck and concealed her emotions, but the thought that ran through her mind was, _"They were protecting me, so they didn't stop loving me."_

Naiya broke the silence "Leaving you was the hardest thing in the world I had to do. But if I had to make that decision again, knowing that you would be safe, I would make it in a heart beat."

The blue haired nin looked away. Looking at her father for a quick second, she turned her head to one of the Jounin who was standing off on the side, "Inform all Mist shinobi that we are retreating."

The shinobi gave her a weird look, "We're pulling out, but our allies…"

"Will have to fight their personal war by themselves; this is not the Mist's problem. Send out a flare." The shinobi didn't question her again. He pulled out the flare and shot it in the air.

Safaia placed Kaito over her shoulder then looked at Naiya, "Be careful out there. We have a lot to talk about. I have a lot of questions that need to be answered from the two of you."

Naiya understood completely. She didn't expect to get off scott free. She watched as her daughter motioned with her free hand for the shinobi of the Mist to move out. All of the Mist shinobi blurred out of view. Safaia however remained. She said one more thing before going, "Uzumaki Naruto is about to fight that guy from Cloud. From what I can sense, the guy from Cloud has full control over his Bijuu. Naruto however does not. You might have to stop him if he gets out hand. I hope the seal for Aisu was a level six seal or else sealing off his power will be impossible."

"Naruto is strong, he will be fine." Naiya said.

"In any case, be prepared. If I drew on the power of the eight-tails, I would have the power to stop him but it's too hard to even think like that. If the Kyuubi gets control he can access all nine tails, my bijuu is weaker than the nine-tails. I would have to put him down before he could reach all nine, if he goes that far. However, this isn't my war so I will no longer play a role in it." Safaia said.

Naiya asked a question, "You have the ability to sense the powers of the other Bijuus?"

"Yes, I however have an extra ability that allows me to sense a persons true ability, whether their concealing it or not, but that's not all. I can sense the power of the Raikage, and well… let's just say you're going to need a level six seal for him. Honestly, I don't even think it would matter. If he goes all out, I don't think anyone can stop him, me included," Safaia pointed out.

Naiya spoke out loud to herself, "I thought that Senzairu or even Naruto, who now has _'Heaven's Blade' _ would be able to stand a chance."

Saifaia raised an eyebrow, "Wait, are you telling me that's the other power I feel with Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Naiya asked.

"There is a power that is strong with Naruto, however, it seems to be at war with the nine-tails. I don't fully understand it; it's like its trying to tame the nine-tails power. The deciding factor over which force will prevail is dependant on Naruto's will from what I can determine." The mist shinobi said informing Naiya.

"What about Senzairu, the wielder of the Phoenix contract. Does he stand a chance?" Naiya asked.

"I don't know. He's within a containment barrier that is masking his power. I'm guessing he is a threat if the Raikage went through all of this trouble to seal him off."

"Uchiha Sasuke is pretty; strong doesn't he stand a chance against Aisu." 

"The Uchiha, if he could hold CS3 (curse seal 3) form indefinitely, then yes. Since he can't, no. Now thinking about it, he might be the only one who can tame the nine-tails enough from taking Naruto over. You better then anyone knows about the power that lies in the Sharingan, you were a Leaf Shinobi. It isn't the most feared bloodline for nothing. It doesn't matter though, Uchiha Sasuke is occupied at the moment and will probably be drained from his current battle, if he wins. He's fighting an opponent who isn't going all out. At their base level, Uchiha Sasuke has the advantage but using CS 2 and his opponent using his ultimate form… I can't call it. I know that Sasuke will not go to level 3 if he doesn't have to. It's just too much of strain on his body. He has not mastered that form as of yet." Naiya took in all that her daughter said to her.

She gave her a serious look, "What about Tsunade?"

The girl returned the look, "Her power has fluctuated, which I'm sure you can feel. However, Aisu still has the upper hand. If you're plan is not put into action as soon as possible, she is going to die, it's really that simple. I have to go. If Konoha is still here, I will be back in three days with a status update."

Blurring out of existence, Naiya came to grips with what was said. If she didn't act, Tsunade would die. Naruto had powers fighting for supremacy, from what she understood. If the nine-tails got loose then it was all over. Naiya needed to think of her next move. She decided to take a few minutes to decide on her next course of action.

_Outskirts of the village…_

Uchiha Sasuke was standing at the edge of the crater he created smirking at his opponent. "Are you still going to put up a fight or are you going to tell me where Kouen is so I can get a real challenge?"

Cadaan pulled himself off of the ground, "A real challenge you say? I guess I have been playing with you too long Uchiha Sasuke. I guess its time I show my true form. You're not the only one with an alternative power source you know. I don't have the Curse Seal that you have, but I do have the ability to transform into something greater. After countless experiments, I have achieved successful results. I am the definition of 'Bio Engineered Super Soldier.' Allow me to demonstrate."

Balling up both hands and punching them together, Cadaan's whole body turned as black as tar. His pupils disappeared completely. His iris and sclera were both neon yellow. Spikes started to form over his hand, creating a blade like appendage on both forearms. A black tail had also sprouted from behind him. 

Sasuke eyebrow elevated slightly at the transformation. He noticed that green marks appeared on both biceps, both shins, and on his chest. They looked like seals, and after further examination, they were. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to prepare himself. He also placed a hand on his sword. Smiling, he thought, _"This should be interesting"_.

_Stadium…_

Tsunade was on one knee after being hit by a wind jutsu. Aisu's intense gaze just pissed her off. She knew, he knew, everyone that was watching knew, that if this kept up, she would die. Seeing the flare in the air, she thought to herself, _"Good, the Mist is pulling out. It shouldn't take long for our combined forces to drive off the rest. Naruto's appearance with Yondaime's jutsu forced the majority of Rain and Rock shinobi to retreat. Shinji is down there taking care of the rest effortlessly and everyone else is helping with the evacuation. Once that is done we will have the full force to strike. I might as well strike now and take out the heart. Once the heart is gone from the enemy, everything else will fail."_

Tsunade stood from her postion. "I guess it's time I put it all on the line."

"Oh, what do you have planned Tsunade-sama?"

"Thirty years of storing chakra, and it's come to this. I never thought I would be using the 'Genesis Seal' like this but there is no other way." Tsuande performed the seal to release the 'Genesis Seal'. A thin red glow outlined her body. The purple seals, caused by the release of this seal formed one her face. Tsunade could feel the power coursing through her veins. She redirected the technique to be used as a power boast. Thirty years of chakra storage, the increase in power was more than what was expected. She glared at Aisu, "It ends here."

Black flames started to flare up and surround Aisu, who returned the smile, "That it does. That it does."

_Outside of the Village…_

Naruto and Kouen landed only a few seconds ago and was standing in the middle of the forest. Naruto's serious expression never left his face. Kouen was smiling. His smile faded however when two BOLT squads surrounded both him and Naruto.

One of the members of Cloud's special forces spoke, "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been marked for death by the Raikage himself."

Kouen was about to react but stopped when Naruto placed his left hand on his sword, which was positioned to be drawn from the right side. A strong wind came from Naruto's base and spread throughout. The shinobi got prepared. That was a sign he was preparing for a jutsu. Naruto drew the sword using his left hand. Swinging it down diagonally from his right to his left, then bringing it up in a fast motion and placing it over his shoulder while looking at the ground. The shinobi present wondered why he did what he did.

Kouen knew the purpose, which is why he jumped out of the way to avoid the Jutsu. before any BOLT members could respond, The whole area was decimated. Some of the trees split in multiple pieces as if they were sliced by an invincible sword. The BOLT members suffered the same fate as the trees. 

Naruto looked up to see the damage that he caused. Sheathing his sword, he was looking for Kouen, "I know that technique didn't harm you Kouen, You can come out."

Kouen was standing on one of the few trees that were still standing, "Impressive technique. Did you create that or did someone else?"

Naruto responded, "Nope, it's all me. Don't worry; you will get to see other techniques I have created."

"Well, if it's as weak as that previous one I'm not too worried." Kouen countered.

Naruto shot back another verbal punch, "Which is why you dodged. I think you should know that it's only about fifty percent complete. I created it years ago so I still have much more to improve on. But had you not dodged it, you would be over there with your friends."

"I would have survived. The only reason I jumped is because I didn't want their blood on me. I will say this though, you do have some talent. I can understand why Aisu is interested in you. Too bad you won't be fighting him though."

"Oh, why is that are you going to kill me?" Naruto asked with hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, this is a fight to the death. I don't care about this war, I just want to grow stronger and fight strong opponents. I am a warrior. You my friend, you're a warrior as well. I can tell. You love fighting just as much as I do. It's evident in the way you fight. Look at your scrimmage with Kumoko, you wasn't interested in her because she was not on your level. If you didn't think I was worthy you wouldn't have agreed to fight me as well, but you did because you're not sure about my power and you want to know if I'm stronger. Well let me let you in on something that you might know. Your battle against me… is pointless. 

"How do you figure?" Naruto questioned.

"I have a demon inside of me. I am known as what you would call a…"

Naruto finished up, "Jinchuuriki, right?"

Kouen smiled "So you are familiar with my kind. Within in me is the Gobi No Hoko, one of the strongest of the Bijuus. His power is mine Naruto. I want to know how far will you push me. Your friend Shinji pushed me to three tails, I'm hoping with you I can go out. You're a legend, feared by many. Beating you would prove my strength, and I also will be able to gauge myself." 

Naruto smirked, "One of the strongest Bijuu, you don't say. Well allow me to be the first to inform you, I am a Jinchuuriki as well."

Kouen's eyes widened, then he broke out in a smile, "Oh, you have a Bijuu, then I wasn't wrong in selecting you Uzumaki Naruto. Which of the weaker Bijuus do you have within you?"

"Weak? It was always my understanding that the Kyuubi No Yoko was the strongest of the tailed beasts. But if he is the weakest then I guess I have been misinformed." Naruto said while shrugging.

Kouen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he thought that he would get a good fight but still prevail. Now he wasn't too sure if he could win. Uncertainty, this was feeling that he liked. He would enjoy this fight. "Kyuubi, eh? Call on his power so we can see who is the strongest."

Naruto shook his head, "No. I will fight you my way."

Kouen smile faded, "Either you do it or I'm going to beat you until you do."

Naruto smirked, "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

The two shinobi stood in the middle area in which their battle was about to take place. Kouen was going to see who was stronger, him or Naruto. He would get Naruto to draw on the nine-tails power; he needed to test himself and what better way to do it then to face the power of the legendary Kyuubi. He would get him to draw it somehow.

Naruto on the other hand was contemplating on drawing the power. Heaven's Blade, he was saving that for Aisu. Ryuho once told him that it was alright to use the Kyuubi, it wasn't okay to get dependant on it. That was his fear. Naruto knew that he would have to use it since Kouen was a Jinchuuriki like himself. He would wait it out though and see how far he could get with fighting him in his base form. The seals were already removed so he was his full potential in his base form. The question was how long would he be able to last against a Jinchuuriki in his base form? He would soon find out.

A\N

Naruto's fight is about to get under way, Tsunade fight is reaching its climax, and Sasuke fight is about to get much more interesting. What will happen with the three battles? All will be answered in the chapters to come. Thanks for reading, please review.

Translations

Awsamoya – Morning Mist

Seven Swords of The Mist  Wielders

Kairyuu – Ocean Current ------- Kaito

Sanzunokawa – River Styx ----- Kokuu

Koukai – Crimson Sea ---------- Tara

Kakushu – Beheading ----------- Zabuza

Shuurin – Autumn Rain --------- Fugu

Unsui – Clouds and Water ------ Raiga

Samehada – Shark Skin --------- Kisame

Kokuu Techniques

Achreon (River of Sorrow) Yuushoku (Traces of Sorrow)

Cocytus (River of Lamentation) Aikoku Nai (Wailing of the Dead)

Phlegethon (River of Fire) Okibi Ryuusui (Blazing Fire Stream)

Styx( River of Hate) Nikui Konton(Hateful Soul)

Lethe (River of Forgetfulness) Hitoku Ittenbanjou (Concealment of the Whole Realm)

Kaito Techniques

Deep Reflection – Sanshi (genjutsu) 

Imperial Flood – Amatsu Hanran (ninjutsu)

Ocean Current – Kairyuu (ninjutsu)

Flying Water Dragon God Hisui ryuujin (ninjutsu)

Water God Suijin (Taijutsu/kenjutsu)


	34. Clash of the Titans

Chapter 34: Clash of the Titans

_Stadium…_

Aisu watched as Tsunade continued to power up, at least this was the conclusion he came to watching her and feeling her chakra increase. Finally, she would go all out. This was great in his eyes; He would now show her, Senzairu, and everyone else watching, how utterly hopeless their fight has been. The flames that Aisu generated danced around his body. He was waiting for Tsunade to attack, her impulsive nature almost warranted that she attack first. Without surprise, Tsunade did just that.

Punching the roof on which they stood, a loud noise was heard throughout the stadium. Dust and debris decorated the area. Senzairu, who was still in the containment barrier, found that he, along with the shinobi that were holding the jutsu in place, were now on the ground and unharmed. After the dust settled, the roof was in complete rubble. Looking around, Tsunade was curious to know where her enemy was.

"_Where are you Aisu?"_ Tsunade was on high alert. Her senses kicked in, she had discovered his location. Swinging around with her fist cocked back, she launched a punch at the man who appeared behind her swinging his sword at her head.

Aisu smiled _"Is she serious? This sword is going to cut through…"_

When Aisu heard the sound from the impact of his sword against Tsunade's fist, he was stunned. Senzairu, who was watching from the barrier, was also stunned.

"How, it should have cut right through her?" Senzairu said to himself out loud.

Aisu was thinking pretty much the same thing. His thoughts were interrupted by a forceful kick that sent him flying clear across the stadium. The only thing that stopped him from going further was the stadium wall.

In the stands, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Aoba, Baki, and Tenzou landed next to each other. Asuma looked up to the sky to see the hawk circle in the air over the stadium.

Taking out a cigarette and lighting up, Asuma took a long drag. Blowing out the smoke that he inhaled, he spoke in a tone of relief, "Looks like everyone that's alive has been evacuated to safety."

Kurenai who was looking at Tsunade nodded, "So it would seem."

Switching the senbon in his mouth from his left to his right, Genma spoke, "clean up should be easy enough. Most of the Rock and Rain shinobi retreated after seeing Naruto and that guy Shinji over…wait, where the hell did he go?"

Yamato shrugged, "I don't have the slightest, but I get what you were trying to say. He did help reduce the numbers significantly here. I don't know where he went, but I'm sure he probably went to check on his cousin or help reduce the enemy numbers."

Baki spoke, "Leave it to Konoha to get others to fight on its behalf. Seriously though, that guy is strong. I'm not sure if I could take him. He's on a level…"

"That only your Kazekage is on?" Yamato pointed out.

Baki nodded, "Yes. I wonder if all from the Minashu clan were that strong."

"Well since they're dead, I'm assuming not. But then again, they were caught off guard so who knows for sure. That's not important right now, we have to stay on alert and make sure nothing happens to Hokage-sama" Aoba stated.

Down in the ring, Tsunade watched the rubble that Aisu was buried under. "Don't tell me you're scared of me, Raikage-sama. What happened to the confident man that stood before me? What, are you still reveling in the shock of having your sword blocked by my fist?" Tsunade's brow elevated slightly when black flames erupted from the rubble, destroying it completely.

Standing where the rubble once was, Aisu flashed a smirk at Tsunade; that smirk however quickly changed to a frown. "To come this far against me and stop my sword, you truly are worthy of being recognized as the Hokage, Sannin, and the great ninja that you have been seen as. The only people to have ever push me this far was Kouen, your son over there, and Ryuho. Pushing me this far is really commendable; however, your greatness and skill will only carry you so far against me. "Allow me to show you" Aisu said as flames rose even higher around him.

Tsuande slipped into a fighting stance. The red energy outline around her body color intensified. The seals on her face started to glow as well.

In the stadium, Genma who was watching from his location, said "This should be fun to watch." Everyone couldn't help but to agree.

_  
Outside of the Village…_

Logs and leaves decorated the ground. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and it looked calm and peaceful. Naruto on the other hand found himself dodging a punch that he barely avoided. Naruto followed up quickly with a kick, which Kouen shielded himself from by using his left forearm to block the kick. Quickly grabbing Naruto's leg, he swung him around and threw him into a nearby tree. When Naruto hit the tree, six kunai were immediately imbedded into his body. The Naruto that hit the tree turned into in a log.

Kouen inhaled the air around him. When he found Naruto's scent, he punched a hole in the ground and pulled Naruto out by his hair. Holding a stunned looking Naruto, he looked the boy in his eyes, "Come on Naruto, don't disrespect me and fight me like you would Kumoko."

Naruto smirked, "Sorry for treating you like a weakling."

Naruto's transformation faded to reveal that what Kouen really was holding on to was a Fuuma Shuriken. Kouen turned around and threw the shruiken at Naruto who appeared about 6 meters above. Naruto threw a kunai to knock away the shuriken. Kouen however, smirked once again. Using his right foot, Kouen performed a backward round house kick to the real Naruto sending him back in the direction from which he came. Naruto used his hands to stop himself by placing them on to the ground and pushing up off his hand to complete the back flip. Naruto landed in a crouching position using his right hand for support.

Naruto watched as Kouen looked at him as if he was bored and not impressed at all. He was trying to figure out how Kouen knew where he was always located. _"This guy is better than I thought. My shadow clones are completely useless against him. I have to analyze the situation more to develop a strategy to fight him. I could use Hiraishin but there is a weakness due to the fact that I haven't completed it. Against anyone else the Hiraishin would work, but against him, he would exploit it. For now I will use the method I developed for Sasuke."_

Kouen could see Naruto calculating his next move. He spoke, "I guess you realize that your Kage Bunshin is useless against me. As for that Hiraishin kunai you threw to deflect that shuriken, I wouldn't try to use that technique. From what I have observed, I can tell that technique has a major weakness."

Naruto didn't show any emotion, but he was stunned nonetheless. He decided to try and trick him into thinking that the technique wasn't flawed. "You think the Hiraishin is flawed do you?"

"Well I do believe your version is flawed, not the creator of the technique version. You see Naruto, Kumoko wasn't able to see the difference for one simple reason, your speed out classes hers completely. At first I was impressed and wondered how I could stop you with a technique like that in your arsenal. Then I noticed the weakness." Kouen explained.

"You really think that there is a weakness in…" Naruto was cut off.

Kouen continued his explanation, "The flaw I noticed you have is that you can only teleport within a 1 meter radius of the kunai's location. The shinobi that were standing within the range of the kunai, you teleported to them without using the kunai as medium; however, those who were not within the radius of the Kunai, you used your speed to move toward them, once you teleported back to the kunai of course. You kept teleporting the kunai then used your speed to go to the next person that was not within the radius. If they were all within the radius, I wouldn't have discovered this weakness. That kunai behind me is 3 meters away, which means, once you teleport to it you will have to Shunshin to me. Do you really want to take the chance of doing that against me?"

Naruto closed his eyes than smirked. He opened his eyes, "What makes you think I need the Hiraishin to beat you?"

"Well it seems like your trump card, just didn't want you thinking that it was. None of your cheap tricks will work on me. I'm tired of this game, transform already, or do you still need for me to prove that I am your superior in our base forms."

Naruto laughed at the comment, "You really think you are superior. You guys from Cloud sure are a cocky bunch, that's for sure. You really do overestimate yourself."

Realizing what was going on, Kouen jumped forward and performed a battle roll. This was to avoid Naruto, who broke through the ground with his fist aimed at where Kouen's chin would have been. Kouen looked back at the clone then at Naruto, _"How, there can't be two…wait, the one behind… it's a clone. I got distracted talking; he switched during our conversation pointing out his weakness."_

Kouen turned back to Naruto, the one who busted from the ground, was now in a black tank top shirt, and smiled. Throwing a shuriken at the clone, Kouen noticed the clone dispersed but the jacket and the swords Naruto had on his back were pinned to a nearby tree.

Naruto spoke, "Now I see how you were tracking me. It should have been obvious. Your bijuu being a dog, you have enhanced smell. Tracking me was easy because you smelt me a mile away. I had my suspicions when you were shocked to see my clone turn into a shuriken. The reason was because the scent from my hand was all over that kunai. What confirmed it is when I attacked you and you kicked me. Before I attacked, I saw you inhaled twice, to pick up my scent. That's when I knew you were tracking me by scent. From what I can tell, your nose is stronger than Kiba's and Kakashi which means I can't fight you like I would fight them or any other opponent, I have to take it up a notch."

Kouen pointed to the tree that the swords and the jacket was pinned to, "Shouldn't you get your sword. I'm sure you would feel more comfortable fighting with your sword."

Naruto moved his neck from side to side causing it to crack with each movement, "Don't worry, I'm an all around shinobi. Besides, it wouldn't be fair. You don't have a sword and I don't want there to be any excuses when I win. If you lose, there will be no shadow of a doubt who is the better of the two."

Kouen smiled, "I like you Naruto. Fighting you is going to be more then fun."

Naruto returned the smile as he slipped into a fighting stance, "Like wise."

The two warriors waited for a few seconds. In a split second the two charged at one another. When their fist connected with one another, the force caused the ground beneath them to break up and create a dust cloud that swallowed them up. Both warriors had one goal in mind, and that was winning.

_Somewhere Outside of the Village…_

Fighting the strongest and surviving until he came face to face with Itachi was what drove Sasuke to be better. That, and the fight at the Valley of The End with Naruto. Itachi, a goal he had long accomplished, had given him some validation and assurance of his own ability. In fact it might have giving him too much. Imagine the feeling he had when he lost to Naruto, the only person besides Itachi that he ever saw as obstacle that he needed to pass in order to prove himself he was the strongest. That lost forced Sasuke to train harder in hopes to fight Naruto once again, but this time have the battle go in his favor instead.

Sasuke thought that Kouen would be another opponent that would test him; he never thought anyone else from Cloud would have the ability to test his skill, besides the Raikage. That was until he found himself dodging every strike that Cadaan threw at him.

"_Shit, he's too fast for me. Even with the Sharingan, I don't have enough speed to react to his movement. I'm going to have to use the curse seal."_ Using his sword to shield him from the strike Cadaan performed with his left hand, which had a blade like appendage coming from the forearm. The force of the strike sent Sasuke crashing to the ground hard.

Cadaan landed on an elevated plain, performing a few seals, a green orb generated in his hand. The green orb shot from his hand like lightning. Cadaan, cracked a smile when the technique made contact. It only took a few seconds for the dust to settle. When it did, it caused him to frown. His technique actually made contact with a large snake that shielded Sasuke. He also noticed the black marks that covered Sasuke's body. The Uchiha activated the first level of the '_Curse Seal of Heaven'_. Sasuke felt the power up he achieved in this form coursing through his veins.

"_This should be enough to win this battle."_ Using his speed, Sasuke appeared directly in front of Cadaan. Performing an upward slash, Sasuke was certain this would end it that was until Cadaan used the appendage in his forearm to stop the sword. This caught Sasuke off guard slightly, as he was expecting the sword to cut him completely in half. Sasuke regretted his brief second of shock, the tail from the tar colored monster struck him head on. The strike caused the Uchiha to lose the control of his sword sending him and Kusanagi in opposite directions.

Sasuke landed on his feet. The Sharingan caught the image of a fist and Sasuke jumped to the side, only to see Cadaan appear at a speed that he couldn't follow. It was his luck that the Sharingan caught the image. Had it not been for the Sharingan and the curse seal, he would have been struck hard.

The Cloud Shinobi was on the assault. Sasuke was doing everything could to block, while thinking up of a way to end this. _"Shit… this guy is stronger than I anticipated. I don't want to activate level two. That's going to be a drain on my chakra. I can beat this guy without going that far. I can just out smart him. Let's see, he favors hand to hand, which is suicide against the Uchiha clan, unless your speed completely surpassed theirs, which his does at the moment. I could use a genjutsu to buy me sometime but I don't think it would matter on him. Chidori is always good but I can only use five of those and I don't want to waste any. How about… I could use that, but I was actually saving that for Naruto. I just have to get him in position."_

Sasuke formulated his plan to take Cadaan down. All that was left was to put the plan into action. He couldn't do that if he was constantly dodging his attacks. Moving his head to the side slightly, Sasuke's cheek got scrapped as the blade like appendage skinned him.

"_Sharp, I have to be extra careful."_

Sasuke used all of his speed to put some distance between himself and Cadaan. Standing about 20 feet away from Cadaan, he observed his movements. Sasuke needed a to trick him. He wanted to save level 2 as a last resort. As for the Mangekyou… he wouldn't use that for this fight no matter what. The lone member of the Uchiha clan was calculating his next move, however, Cadaan wasn't waiting for him to come up with a plan. The soot colored monstrosity appeared behind the Uchiha. Sasuke's eye widened at the speed displayed before him. He tried to turn to catch Cadaan but he couldn't dodge the kick placed in his stomach. Following up with an uppercut, Sasuke was lifted a few inches off of the ground which allowed Cadaan to grab him by the throat and forcefully slam him into the earth in which they stood making in a dent in the form of his body, Sasuke was held down by Cadaan.

With his free arm, Cadaan cocked it back and stopped. He smiled at Sasuke, "Looks like the Uchiha clan will be no more after this."

Sasuke glanced to his right to see his sword stuck in the dirt a few feet away. Sasuke signaled for the sword to come to him. The weapon slowly lifted out of the dirt. As he motioned for it to come to him with two fingers the sword sped towards Sasuke.

The fist Cadaan had cocked back was brought down with the intention to smash Sasuke's head. However, his fist made contact with Kusenagi. While the sword was suspended in air and acted as a divider between Sasuke's face and Cadaan's fist, Sasuke used his time to knock Cadaan's hand off of his neck. Once he was free, he Shushin'd out of view. Cadaan jumped high in the air when he saw three large snakes break from the ground. Shooting towards him, Cadaan realized that they were a distraction because he lost sight of the sword. Turning around quickly he avoid a slash from Sasuke who only smirked. Landing on one of the snakes head, Sasuke thrusted the sword forward and channeled Chidori in his sword, using it as an anchor to extend towards Cadaan.

Blocking with the appendage on his forearm, Sasuke noticed that Cadaan moved his arm quickly away. Focusing his eyes on the spot that the blade connected with, Sasuke saw a small cut which bought a smile to his face, _"I knew it."_

Cadaan landed on the ground. Going through hand seals that Sasuke recognized, he quickly jumped off of the snake. Multiple lightning strikes rained down simultaneously. Using his sword as a shield, Sasuke was slammed into the ground. Upon contact, the area exploded.

When the dust settled down after a minute or so, Cadaan was standing high above the crater that was created from the strike with his arms folded. _"That Uchiha… he would have been a problem for us. But I'm curious though… Itachi seemed much stronger. Not even Kouen seemed like a match against him when we confronted him and Akatsuki about six years or so ago. He and Kisame could have taken Kouen then and there had Aisu not shown up. Even then, Aisu-sama wasn't sure if he could have taken Itachi. That made me cautious of the power that the Uchihas' possessed but looking at him, it's hard to see how he even beat Itachi. I was expecting more, this is disappointing. I will go to the stadium and aide Aisu-sama."_ Cadaan turned to walk away.

He stopped when he heard 'Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu' turning back toward the crater. He could now see a large fireball racing toward him. Cadaan dissipated the jutsu with one hand. He saw Sasuke standing in his curse seal level 1 form with not even a scratch on him. Cadaan was certain that technique would finish Sasuke so why was he standing before him unharmed. He looked at Kusanagi and attributed it to the sword: he couldn't have been more wrong.

Sasuke noticed him looking at the sword, _"He must think the sword saved me from that jutsu. He's not a very good analyst. Well it could be that I've only used Taijutsu and a few Katons so it would be hard for him to determine that lightning is my nature element and that Chidori Nagashi also acts as a shield. One thing is certain… I can't beat him with level one. I could finish this by using the Mangekyou with the CS1, but I won't. I will finish him in CS 2. The Mangekyou itself might be enough but I don't want to take the chance. I'm not sure if Susanoo will out class him or fight him on an even level. I doubt it, seeing as I was even with Naruto without his Gravity Seals. The Mangekyou in CS 1 is over kill, something that I would have to use on Naruto when he's using that red chakra. So I guess CS 2 will be more than strong enough."_

Sasuke spoke, "I see you looking at my sword. You think that it saved me correct? Well how about this…" Sasuke cast the sword aside. The seals on his body started to glow a fiery red. Slowly, the seals started to spread until they covered his body completely. His skin started to slowly turn brown. His hair started to grow in length, turning a grayish blue. His sclera's turned black, making his Sharingan look more menacing. The last thing that happened was the wings that extended from his back. Sasuke was now in his Curse Seal level 2 form.

Cadaan wondered what just happened. _"What this transformation? I didn't know the Curse Seal was capable of this."_

Sasuke smirked at the expression that framed the Cloud shinobi's face. The transformed Uchiha wasted no time in blurring out of Cadaan's view. Appearing in front of Cadaan Sasuke planted a fist in his abdomen. Cadaan didn't even have time to register the pain, he was still in awe at Sasuke's increased speed. Shunshin'ing out of sight, Sasuke appeared from behind before he could react and placed a sharp kick in his back that sent him flying upward.

Using the wings that he gained in his Curse Seal form, Sasuke took to the air flying past Cadaan who was still going up. Forming chakra in his hand creating a chakra blade, Sasuke brought his hand down in a fast swinging motion with the hopes of cutting Cadaan in half.

Cadaan however, had different plans. The green orb formed in his hand. Thrusting it forth to shield himself from Sasuke's blade forming explosion blue and green in the sky.

Landing on a nearby cliff, Cadaan narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who landed a few feet away. "So you think you can toy with me by hiding your strength. I will make you wish you were stronger. I'm going to kill you."

Balling his hands into a fist, he spread his arms out a little making it so that his fist were leveled with his hips. Green aura erupted from his body. Blade like appendages appeared on both the front and back of his forearm, coming to a total of four blades on each of his forearms. The green marks that were covering his body glow intensified. Horns sprouted from his head; Cadaan now looked like a demon.

Sasuke could sense that he level was increasing. _"This guy… I didn't want to use that just yet but he's leaving me with no choice."_

Bringing his hand forth, green chakra generated in his open palm, which was aimed at Sasuke. The appendages that extended pass his hand acted as focal points for the energy he was gathering. When he was done gathering the chakra, he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand to help him aim the jutsu.

Sasuke immediately performed Chidori. What look like lightning shot from the green orb aimed at the Uchiha. Thrusting his left hand forward to counter the blast, the chidori made contact with the lightning, this caused another explosion that created a dust cloud.

Cadaan was standing with a smug look on his face. He was certain that Sasuke got the wrong end of the deal on that attack, however, he was shocked to see Sasuke standing with arm extended forward and smoke coming from his hand.

Sasuke could feel the surging pain in his hand. He wasn't expecting that attack to be of that level. Sasuke knew that he had to bring this battle to a close soon. He wanted to do something but the only technique that came to mind was the one he was saving for Naruto. He had no choice.

Sasuke held his hand out in front of him. He looked at Cadaan, "You're strong. No more games, let's end this now."

Cadaan watched as chakra orb formed in Sasuke's hand. He could feel the concentration of chakra in this orb. This would be good. He could use his jutsu as well. The green chakra covered his body once more, as if he was powering up. He however, was preparing for his final attack. Bringing both arms forth, green electricity begun to form, dancing in between both palms.

Cadaan spoke, "This is the end Uchiha. No turning back. This technique will leave nothing of you."

Sasuke, who was still forming his blue chakra orb smirked, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." The blue orb that formed in his hand started to red. _"Okay Sasuke, you're adding elemental chakra to form manipulation. This isn't the Rasengan, which seemed impossible to add nature to, but this should do. My jutsu… this was originally for you Naruto. Too bad you won't be the first to see it, oh well."_

Cadaan watched as the orb in Sasuke's hand change from white to red. He had gathered enough of the energy he would need for his attack. _"This will end it. I will be joining you soon Aisu-sama. We will bring down the Leaf together."_

A concentrated wave of lightening shot from concentrated spot that Cadaan was focusing his energy on. "_Aoi Raikou_" he said the jutsu in his head.

Seeing the incoming attack, Sasuke forced a concentrated beam to come from the red orb. _"Kyokkou!" _ The beam that shot from Sasuke's orb expanded out, growing in height and width as it headed towards Cadaan's 'Aoi Raikou'. The two techniques were on course to connect.

When they made contact, a big explosion occurred that could be seen by all in and near Konoha.

_Hokage Mountains…_

Iruka, who was welcoming the new arrivals looked around to see where Hayami, Yumi, and the others went. He kept searching for them but couldn't find them anywhere. Then it finally hit him. He slapped his forehead, _"Those idiots, why the hell did they leave. This could turnout to be disastrous."_

_In the Village…_

Makeinu, along with Futeki, Akuru, Yasumi, Hayami, Yumi, and an injured Ranpu all headed towards the stadium. Makeinu and the other genin knew Konoha's layout, so they took the route that the enemy wouldn't know.

While walking, Hayami stopped to look at the explosion that she heard. Looking at the sky, they saw a big mushroom cloud. Ranpu activated his Byakugan. Seeing Sasuke and Cadaan currently in a stand off, he spoke, "It seems Uchiha Sasuke is in a stand off with that shinobi from the Cloud. I didn't recognize him Sasuke, he has transformed into some weird bat like creature. If it wasn't for his Sharingan I wouldn't have known it was him."

Hayami hoped Sasuke would be okay. She tapped Ranpu who looked down at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Can you see Naruto-niisan and Shinji-nii, I want to know how they are doing?" Hayami asked.

Focusing his Byakugan, he scanned the area. He found his cousin, Hinata being supported by Shinji. He scanned the area once again, this time extending his range only to find Naruto and Kouen engaging in an intense Taijutsu match. He deactivated his Byakugan, "Shinji is with Hinata at the Hyuuga compound and Naruto is currently fighting that shinobi that he left with earlier. Either way, we have to get going."

Yumi was worried about Naruto the most. She could feel something wasn't right, but she couldn't place it. She just hoped that he would be okay. Makeinu motioned for them to hurry up, she did just that. The group headed towards the stadium.

_In The Stadium…_

Konoahamaru landed next to his uncle in the stands, who was watching the match between Tsunade and Aisu. Hanabi, Moegi, Matsuri (the leaf one) and Udon landed next to him. It was obvious that they were in a battle, one that looked like it was hard fought. Asuma glanced at Konohamaru, "Looks like you had one hell of a fight?"

Konohamaru nodded, "Yea, nothing that I can't handle. But more importantly, how is Tsunade-sama fairing?"

Asuma took a puff his cigarette then answered, "She's actually keeping up with this guy. I expected nothing less from her."

"What about Naruto, where is he?"

Genma spoke, "The kid Hirashin'd out of the stadium a while ago. I have no clue where he's at?"

Hanabi, who had her Byakugan active spoke, "He's currently fighting that blue haired Shinobi from Cloud."

Konohamaru pumped his fist in the air, but fell to ground immediately due to the sudden rush of pain in his chest. Hanabi knelt down to see if he was okay.

"Konohamaru, are you okay?" She asked with a worry look.

Glancing at her, with a look in his eyes that made his pain visible, "I'm fine Hanabi-chan. I guess I over did it back there."

"You idiot, I told you not to try to do more than what you can."

"Don't worry, I'm just happy Naruto-niisan is here. He's going to kick that guy's ass. I wonder how Hayami and the others are doing though." Konohamaru wondered.

Activating her Byakugan once more, she frowned once she found their location. "It seems that they are heading toward the eye of the storm."

Kurenai spoke, "So they're heading back to this location, Foolish. What about the enemy forces, I assume that the counter strike is currently in effect."

Hanabi nodded, "So it would seem. The rest of our shinobi, along with Waterfall, Suna, and Grass are forcing the enemy to retreat. The ones that remain are falling one by one."

Baki, who had his eyes glued to the match said, "Good. But even though the enemy is retreating I still have a bad feeling about this fight. For some reason… the Raikage doesn't seem too worried."

Asuma spoke, "He should be. Tsunade is fighting against his sword with her bare hands. This sword is one of the four swords of legend, in the hands of a capable shinobi yet it is having no effect on the Hokage. She is truly amazing."

Hanabi watched the fight closely. The sound of the other conversation was muffled by her own thoughts. _"She is amazing, that much is true. However, I wonder how long she and that jutsu can last. If a hammer hits the same spot with enough force, surely that spot will crack sooner or later. I just wonder how much time Tsunade-sama has before she cracks."_

Hanabi continue to watch, waiting to see.

_Somewhere outside of the village…_

Sasuke and Cadaan were both struggling for supremacy. The technique Sasuke was using was a jutsu that he had just created a few weeks ago. The Initial technique was just an orb that he named 'Dainichi'. He wanted something to decimate Rasengan, and 'Dainichi' was that jutsu. He also saw potential in this technique as well, much like chidori. Using the same method for his chakra blade, Sasuke was able to create 'Kyokkou'. Now he watched as it stood toe to toe with Cadaan's jutsu.

Focusing chakra into his beam, Sasuke could feel the ground underneath him giving way. Slowly his feet started to sink into the ground. Sasuke's thoughts were flashing all over the place. From Naruto, to Sakura, to Kakashi, and Hayami, they were all over the place. He couldn't lose here. No, the only person, he would lose to or allow himself to lose to was Naruto. Also, he had to help out with the war, his power was needed.

Sasuke never was one to care for anyone really, that was until team Seven came into his life. Then he traded that for power. Now he has the power, and finds himself needed by a village, that his family, the Uchiha clan swore to protect. He couldn't lose. He was the last of his lineage, he had to make sure that the Uchiha clan would be reborn. With the Sharingan spinning wildly, Sasuke reaffirmed his stance. Pumping more chakra into his technique, the beam expanded more in width and length.

Both warriors begun to scream until there was a large explosion. This explosion created a mushroom cloud that could and was seen by all of the shinobi.

_Somewhere in Fire Country…_

The group of Mist shinobi that were traveling stopped when Safaia came to an abrupt stop. With Kaito over her shoulder, she turned back to look at the mushroom cloud. She turned to one of her comrade, "Make sure that he gets the medical attention that he needs. I will be back in the village in three days tops. Everyone move out!"

The group did just that. Safaia looked at the direction of Konoha, _"I won't interfere unless I'm needed. I got a feeling that I'm going to be needed though."_ Using her speed, the Blue haired shinobi disappeared from her spot; her next destination, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

_Somewhere in Konoha…_

Neji and his squad were making quick work of all of the remaining shinobi. Everyone could go all out without having to worry about the others. Shino was taking down a number of enemy nins with his bugs. Neji's Jyuuken was probably the best in the Hyuuga, so unless his opponent was someone close to Naruto in level, they stood no chance. Tenten slaughtered a myriad of nins with her weapon scroll. The Anbu Squads that were responsible for taking down the enemy shinobi as well as defending the citizens went on the offensive. This war, was slowly turning in the favor of Konoha and its allies.

Landing on a building, Neji took a deep breath. Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, and Ino landed next to him. Three more Anbu Squads appeared around them. One of the masked men spoke. "Captain, we have eliminated the BOLT threat, however, we took substantial losses to drive them back."

Neji didn't show his emotion but he hated when a Leaf shinobi life was taken. He quickly regained his composure, "This is war, losses are to be expected. We can't focus on the losses, we have to focus our attention to the here and now. Save who we can and then aid the Hokage. From what I can tell, Mist, Rock, and Rain have called a full retreat. There are still Cloud shinobi fighting but for the most part, they won't be for long. The tide has swung in our favor."

Landing in front of Neji, Yuugao addressed the group, "We have completed our objective. Our goal now is to aid our fellow shinobi and drive the enemy as far from Konoha as possible. Everyone, except my squad and Neji's squad move out."

Without hesitation, everyone moved out. She turned Ino, "It seems our friend is stabilized from what I gathered, but he is injured pretty bad. Either way, we have to get back to the stadium."

Everyone nodded. When Yuugao headed out, everyone except Neji and Lee left. Lee turned to his friend, "What's the matter Neji?"

Neji shook his bad feeling off, "Nothing, lets move out." The two disappeared from view. Neji was worried about Naruto, and a worried Neji was never a good thing.

_Somewhere Near the village…_

Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, and Anko were taking down shinobi after shinobi. Sakura was getting low on chakra. After healing shinobi, summoning, fighting Kumoko, and fighting some more, she was getting tired. Shikamaru, who never had a really high chakra level to begin with was using his wit. The fact of the matter was that everyone was getting a little tired. When Anko, who seemed to have the most energy, took down the final shinobi, the group was thrilled.

Shikamaru fell on his back, "We need a break."

Sakura who was standing, responded , "We can't rest, did you see that explosion. That chakra it was…"

"Sasuke, we know. I know you want to make sure he's okay but we can't worry about Sasuke or anyone for that matter. We all have a mission and that's to make sure that the village is protected. We have to get to the stadium." Anko stated.

Sakura was about to go off on her own until Shikamaru grabbed her ankle, "Sakura, this is Sasuke we're talking about. Do you really think he would die? Last I remember he still wants that fight with Naruto and I don't think he will die until he gets a rematch."

A worried Sakura stopped for a second to think about what Shikamaru said. He was right. She was needed elsewhere. Not only was she worried about Sasuke, she was worried about Naruto as well. Sakura turned her back on the group to look in the direction the mushroom cloud was in. _"Please be okay Sasuke… you too Naruto."_

_Somewhere outside of the Village_

Naruto, was breathing hard. His only thought was Kouen was good, no he was great. Naruto glanced at the mushroom cloud that was dying down. _"Sasuke… I wonder if he won. He had to win, that guy is too stubborn to die."_

Kouen, who was also breathing slightly hard, was finding Naruto to be more than a match. Most shinobi couldn't keep up with him in his base form, and the ones that did usually had to use a technique that increased their power, much like Cadaan's transformation and Sasuke's curse seal. He knew that they would get nowhere if this continued.

He glanced at the mushroom cloud as well wondering if Cadaan was dead. In all honesty he didn't care. If he was weak enough to die then he deserved it, which was his theory about everyone that fought, himself included. He really wanted to test his abilities and to do that they would need to call on the powers granted to them by their bijuu. Kouen knew that he would have to be the one to initiate this. Naruto was content with fighting the way he was. Kouen however wasn't because both of them were stronger than this. He would get the battle he wanted. Naruto had no choice when it came to that.

"Worried about your friend? Don't worry, if you lose you will be joining him." Kouen gained Naruto's attention once again.

In a calm tone, "You're wrong. Sasuke isn't dead. He may be a pompous ass but Sasuke is strong, as much as I hate to admit it. But let's not worry about what's going on with the matches of others." Naruto slipped back into a fighting stance, "Let's worry about our own battle. Still having fun?"

Smirking, Kouen slipped back into a fighting stance. "Your right, however, I plan to turn it up a little so we can have a little bit more fun. You will have no choice Naruto."

Naruto noticed the gray chakra leaking from Kouen. His eyes widen slightly, _"He's calling on his Bijuu. This isn't good at all."_

Naruto watched as the gray chakra took on the form of a dog with one-tail. His yellow eyes turned gold and the pupils remained round. Much like the kyuubi transformation, Kouen's fangs were now visible and his finger-nails and toe-nails became pointed. Speaking in a slightly deeper voice, "You will have no choice Naruto. Here are your options… transform and fight me or don't transform and die. But you should know that if you die, so will your girl, the Minashu kid, and all of your other friends. So what will you do Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes… _"I don't want to use the Fox but to fight a Bijuu another Bijuu is needed. I've come this far not to have anyone else I care for die…so be it."_

Kouen smiled when the red chakra surrounded Naruto's figure. When the man known to all as the Golden Fox opened his eyes, he revealed that the red had replaced the blue and the pupils were now slits. Both warriors were in their one-tailed forms. Naruto knew his limits, he would have to keep that in mind or risk everything.

The Gobi container couldn't have been anymore thrilled. He was finally going to be tested.

_Outside of the Village…_

The dust settled and there was nothing in sight, well except to figures that lay on the ground. Sasuke was now back in his regular form and so was Cadaan. Both shinobi were drained of their chakra. Sasuke used every ounce of energy that he had to pick himself up off of the ground. With his jounin vest completely destroyed, the only thing that remained was a tattered black Uchiha shirt. With small cuts and smudges of dirt covering his face, Sasuke walked, well more like limped over to Cadaan holding his left shoulder.

When he reached the man, Sasuke could see that Cadaan was in much worst shape. Since Sasuke's technique won the battle of supremacy, Cadaan was on the losing end. Laying on the ground with his shirt completely gone, body covered in blood, and burns all over his body, he laughed, "Seems like cough I won't get to see cough cough Aisu-sama's dream come true. It doesn't matter, coughcoughcough, I did my part."

Sasuke used his right hand to signal for Kusanagi. When the sword arrived, he grabbed it. Looking down at Cadaan, "Whatever he's planning, I will stop it. You fought well. I had to go the level two of my curse seal form to beat you, however, I didn't go all out."

Cadaan eyes widened, "Impossible. cough cough, Your bluffing."

Sasuke shook his head, "The fact of the matter is I am low on energy right now. But the truth is that level two was all that was required to fight you. Trust me when I say that level three is much more then what was necessary. In addition to the power granted to me from the advanced form of the Sharingan, which wasn't needed as well, would have given me the power necessary to fight Aisu."

Sasuke's thoughts were a little different, _"I can't fight Aisu now even if I wanted, I don't have enough chakra to do much of anything. Well I could go level 3 but that would put too much of a strain on my body. If I activate the Mangekyou in that form It will also drain my chakra much faster. I would be putting myself at risk. So I guess I am bluffing but he doesn't need to know."_

Cadaan laughed, "It doesn't matter cough cough how strong you are, Aisu-sama will win. His cough coughcough cough, power is beyond anything conceivable. You are all are going to die. Too bad I won't see it."

Sasuke raised his sword high above his head, "Yes, it is too bad." Bringing it down with swift force, Sasuke pierced Cadaan's heart.

Watching the Cloud shinobi eyes widen as he coughed up blood, Sasuke slowly removed the sword. He watched as Cadaan's head fell back. When his head went limp and fell to the right, Sasuke knew that his fight was over. Falling to one knee while using his sword as a brace, Sasuke looked towards the direction Naruto was fighting.

"_Naruto his power… he's using that red chakra. What the hell is the source of that chakra? I need to regain my energy. Once I do I will head over to his location." _ Sasuke continue to rest on one knee. He would need to regain his energy or he would be useless and Sasuke was anything but useless. He wondered if Sakura was okay. Sasuke reassured himself that she was. Sasuke continued to rest. Just about twenty minutes and he would be good to go.

_Somewhere outside of the Village…_

Naruto used the chakra hands granted to him by the nine-tails to punch Kouen, who jumped over the fist and watched as it crashed into the ground.

While in the air, Kouen decided to use a wind Jutsu and Fire Jutsu combo, _"Fuuton: Ichijin." _The wind came toward Naruto, however Naruto noticed Kouen formed a tiger seal, and then performed a fire Jutsu that was strengthened by the wind.

The whole area was covered in a blaze of fire. Naruto jumped out of the fire unharmed with his fist balled up and cocked back. When he reached Kouen he launched a punch at his face which was blocked, but the force sent Kouen towards the ground.

When he landed, Kouen performed the same lightning technique that Cadaan used on Sasuke. This decimated that area creating a large explosion. Kouen didn't think for one minute Naruto would be taken down by this attack, and his belief was made reality when the smoke cleared and Naruto was standing with his tail wagging from side to side with a menacing look.

"You truly are strong, you wasn't even harmed by _'Raiton:Baisuu _**_shuurai'_**I don't understand why you don't want to fight using you Bijuu power. What, do you hate what you are?" Kouen asked.

"No, I know who and what I am. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and you… you're just another notch in my belt." Naruto said.

Kouen shook his head, "You're too confident."

Shunshin'ing out of site, he appeared in front of Naruto, placing a kick in his chin that sent him upward. Doing the necessary hand seals, Kouen shot a lightning strike from his mouth at Naruto. Recovering from the hit, Naruto brought his hand together, _"Fuuton:__Teikiatsu Tate"_ A shield of wind that circled his body dispersed the strike.

Naruto landed a few feet away from Kouen. Naruto smiled, "You favor lightning techniques which means your affinity is Lightning. If it is I would quit now, you don't stand a chance."

Kouen shook his head once again, "There you go again, being all confident. It is true that Lightning is my affinity however, so are all of the other elements."

Naruto was surprised to hear that, his only response was, "You're lying. Shinobi only have one element and the ability to use all elements. It's just not possible to have an affinity for all elements."

"I didn't think you were the type to limit yourself. Impossible… nothing is impossible. If you must know, it is one of the abilities that my Bijuu grants me. You see Naruto, the Gobi has the power to control all elements. His power is my power. Unlike you, who refuse to accept what you are, I have embraced what I am. I have access to power most would kill to have and what is it I want. Rule the world? Too much work. Be a good guy and save people? You can't save everyone. Fight and be known as the best? Ding, we have a winner. Power is power Naruto. Whether it's from a Bijuu, a man made source, or even a bloodline, it was something that we should use if we have access too. Otherwise, what's the point of having all of that power if you're afraid to use it?

Naruto knew he was right. What good was it to have Kyuubi if he couldn't even use it without worrying about it taking over his body? Naruto knew what could happen if he lost control and he didn't want to be the one to hurt his friends. But he had no choice.

Naruto noticed that Kouen grew a second tail. This worried Naruto greatly, because he knew that he would have to use more of the fox's chakra. Naruto had no choice in the matter. This battle went beyond what he wanted it to. _"No holding back."_

The second tail formed and Naruto facial features became more feral. Using the added power that he had, he performed hand seals stopping at the tiger seal. Taking in a deep breathe, _'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu' _multiple fireball's flew at Cadaan. The fireballs were much more intense then anything that Sasuke ever did, this was because of the Kyuubi added chakra. Kouen, looking similar to Naruto, except his aura was green and he didn't have slits in his pupil.

He watched as the fireballs rushed toward him. Using both his tails, He brought them forth and a strong gust of wind cancelled the jutsu out.

His eyes shifted to his right where Naruto appeared. Punching with all of his force, Naruto's punch was blocked. Kouen followed up with a punch that Naruto avoided by tilting his head to the side, which was a good thing because a lightning blast shot out of his fist. Following with another punch to the exposed abdomen, Naruto fist connected with air. Kouen flipped over his shoulder, however, Naruto used the chakra hands that he gained in the Kyuubi form to grab him.

Naruto slammed Kouen into the ground hard. Naruto didn't have time to follow up with an attack of his own, due to the large streams of water shaped as a pack of wolves flying at him. The technique made contact, swallowing Naruto and engulfing the whole area in water.

Kouen was standing on one of the tree stumps looking at the mini lake he created below. Using a Raiton jutsu, electricity surged through the body of water. Kouen waited to see if this was all Naruto had or if he had more.

A smirk on his face appeared when a two tail Naruto shot up through the water appearing about ten feet behind him. Naruto inhaled, then in one motion exhaled with great force. This force created a bullet of wind that flew at Kouen, who jumped from the stump that was reduce to rubble and everything the wind bullet made contact with.

Throwing a punch at Naruto, he dodged then followed up with a kick that connected. Naruto followed up with a punch but found a fist planted in his face that sent him to the ground.

Landing on his back, he pushed up off of his hands landing on his feet into a fighting stance. Kouen landed directly in front of him smiling.

"This is great isn't Naruto? For the first time in a long time I'm having fun and I don't even know if I can win. Isn't that the best feeling ever? Come on Naruto, you have to enjoy this as much as I do. What, afraid of losing control?" Kouen asked.

Naruto only narrowed his eyes. Kouen continued, "If that's the case then I will push as far as you can go. If you're afraid to use Kyuubi's powers then you might as well die."

Kouen shook his head, "I guess you leave me with no choice Naruto." Slowly, the third tail started to form.

Naruto was reluctant about going three tails. He knew that was getting too close for comfort for him.

He made up his mine to stay at the two tails form, that was until he heard the Kyuubi's voice, **"Hurry up and go three tails. That bastard Wolf Dog cannot beat me. I don't care if I'm sealed in you, you will not be the death of me."**

"_Shut up you bastard Fox. I already know I have to go three tails."_ Naruto said to the Kyuubi who was getting on his nerves.

"**Then stop wasting time, hurry up so we can rip this fuck face to ribbons." **

Naruto closed his eyes. When he opened them, he could feel the power surging through his body. The third tale was forming and he knew that this was the point of no return in this fight. The power between the two would only continue to rise and the fight would only intensify. Naruto could feel the intensity of the chakra that was coursing through his veins. The whisker marks turned into black marks and the eyes became much more fiercer looking. With the third tail formed, the density of the air started to increase.

Kouen, who was in his third-tail form smiled, "Seems like you are taking this serious. I must say, that Shinji guy was the last to force me to use all three-tails. I have a feeling with you I will be going all out."

Naruto responded with a loud scream, this sent a shock wave out through the whole area. Charging at Kouen, Naruto used his chakra arms to hit Kouen, who countered with a Earth jutsu. The ground in front of him elevated high enough that the fist collided with it. When the fist ripped through, Kouen was gone from his location.

Naruto looked around for his location, _"Where are you?"_

Realizing where he was now at, Naruto jumped high in the air and avoided the spikes that rose from the ground covering the field. Looking at Kouen, Naruto could see him standing in an area not covered by the spikes. Doing hand seals at a fast pace, Naruto stopped on the tiger seal and finished off with a 'Katon: Kayruu', however, this time it was much different. Two dragon heads shot out off his mouth and destroyed the earth jutsu and zeroed in on Kouen.

When the two dragon heads got near Kouen, He created a tornado of water that erupted from the base of his body surrounding him completely and acting as a shield. The dragons dispersed upon hitting the water, breaking down in to numerous fireballs. Upon making contact with the ground, the balls left small craters where they landed.

Naruto landed a few feet away from Kouen who was smirking. The gray chakra that surrounded his body was sparkling with electricity.

Naruto analyzed the situation, _"He can wield electric attacks better than Kakashi, his fire attacks are stronger then Sasuke, his Earth techniques are stronger then Ero Sennin, his water techniques are stronger then Kaito and his Wind techniques are just as good as mine? So this is the power that his Bijuu grants. He has enhanced smell, which probably has magnified since his transformation; he has control over all of the elements, and he's smart as well. Definitely not an easy opponent this guy is."_

Kouen disappeared from his spot. Aiming a punch at Naruto's face, which was blocked by Naruto's fist, Kouen was a little surprised by this. In all honesty, he didn't expect Naruto to react as fast as he did. When a punch from Naruto sent him reeling back slightly, he jumped back to create distance. He analyzed the feral look on Naruto's face, not only that he could feel the Kyuubi chakra on his skin.

"_So this chakra is trying to mix with mines and leave a negative effect on me. In other words its trying to poison me, but my chakra, which is of the Bijuu's nature, is negating it. He is truly strong. We can fight in this form all day but I want to go all out. I'm close Naruto, lets see if this is your limit." _Kouen's smirk worried Naruto.

The host of the Gobi no Hoko begin to transform yet again. The fourth tail started to sprout. The gray chakra covered his body and it was starting to mix with his skin. The gray chakra cover every inch of his body, so much that you could see the skin was now completely grey. That wasn't the only thing that was noticeable. He started to slowly grow grey fur and ears on top off his head. Kouen was officially transforming into a Wolf-dog. The intensity of the chakra didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who had to hear the fox bug him about advancing to the forth tail.

Naruto had to finish this fight. He had come this far and the point of no return had been crossed about three tails ago. Naruto didn't waste anytime. Kouen noticed the skin on Naruto's body peel off. The blood that seeped out began to bubble; it formed a shield of blood and chakra, which looked like crimson fur. Naruto hated this transformation, pain was always involved and it was extreme, but it didn't last long. The fourth-tail formed, thus completing the transformation to his mini Kyuubi form.

Kouen let out a laugh, "Hell yea, this is what I am talking about. Naruto, this… this is your true self is it not? The power you have, the power that is at the core of your being, this is what you have been trying to hide. Don't try to hide this magnificent power, let the world see and feel it. Let them know you are in control, not the Fox, you!"

Opening his mouth, Naruto could see a ball of electricity forming in Kouen's mouth. Lightning was discharged from the ball toward Naruto, who slashed the air with his claws. This cancelled out the lightning that was shot at him. Kouen watched as the infamous nin appeared above him, Naruto bought forth his arm with force creating a shockwave that Kouen dodged. The ground that Kouen was standing on was now a crater forty inches deep.

Naruto landed inches away from the crater. Looking for Kouen, who was nowhere to be found, Naruto found his opponent when a Water Dragon mixed with Lightning came at him from his side. Kouen was smiling as the Dragon made contact with Naruto and forced him back to the ground.

His smirk faded once he saw Naruto, holding the dragon by its teeth, land on the ground. Gripping the upper and bottom portions of the lips with his hands, Naruto ripped the face off the dragon which was ultimately a bad move, since the electricity that was trapped within the dragon and outside of the dragon, created an explosion as soon as it was free from the water it was contained with in.

Kouen's demonic yellow looking eyes narrowed at what he saw. He didn't believe for a second Naruto was dead, so that's wasn't what made him nervous What really got him was the fact that Naruto stopped his dragon, that would have obliterated most with ease. _"I don't believe he stopped_ 'Dendou Suiryūdan' _with just two hands. Uzumaki is stronger than I originally thought. I thought going four tails would be more than enough. At this level, I can mix four elements into one. I can mix Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. I will hit you with my ultimate technique in this form, if you can counter this then I will have no choice but to unleash five tail if not, then this is as far as you could go; Which means, I was the better warrior._"

He could feel the ground shaking throughout the area as he finished his train of thought. Getting a whiff of Naruto's scent, he jumped back to avoid the hands that popped from the ground. Taking his eyes of off the hands, he saw Naruto in his four tails form at a distance. His attention were brought back to the hands, because and extra set of chakra hands extended from those that protruded from the ground.

A large howl echoed from Kouen's mouth broke the chakra hands down into particles, reducing it to nothing.

The hands sticking out from the ground retracted from the ground and back at Naruto's side. Speaking so Kouen could hear, "I went further then I wanted; this ends now." Opening his mouth, the energy that was all around both Naruto and Kouen begin to gather only inches away from Naruto's mouth to form an ebony colored orb.

Kouen could feel the concentration of the chakra, which pleased him greatly, "You never cease to amaze me Naruto. You're right about one thing though, this ends now."

Pieces of stones floated in the air from the ground that was broken beneath him. When the stones were inches above Kouen's palm, they melded together to form a ball. Using fire, the stone was burned, then cooled by the water that incased it. When the stone cooled off, it transformed into a much harder metal. The water continued to surround the orb of metal. The water around the stone expanded; the small orb was now within a big ball of water. Electricity started to form within the ball. The concentration of chakra within the sphere was probably as strong as Naruto's if not stronger.

The black orb that Naruto created was swallowed. The energy traveled slowly to his stomach. His body started to expand, creating a bloated form.

Kouen bent his knees and moved his arm into a throwing position. He was preparing to launch himself forward; by doing this and throwing the orb, it would have an enough force to counter anything Naruto had planned. Bending down further, he waited for Naruto to act before he countered.

With his stomach expanded due to the energy he absorbed, the ball slowly rose from his stomach. With a great exhale, the ball energy exited from his body.

Kouen lept forward, _"This will be the end Uzumaki Naruto." _Creating enough momentum, he threw the sphere at Naruto.

Both opponents hundreds of yards away from one another, watched as the energy contained within the sphere, destroyed the ground underneath it and every thing that stood in its way.

Both spheres collided; a black dome was created upon contact. The size of the dome covered the area and could be seen by all.

_In the stadium…_

Senzairu, who was still within the containment seal saw the dome of energy created, _"First the Uchiha kid and now Naruto… even if they do win their respective battles they won't be able to take Aisu down. I have to get out of this barrier shield. Kaasan is holding her own but for how long."_

Entering the stadium, Hayami, Yumi, and the others spotted Konohamaru. Hayami was excited to see he was okay. Immediately she yelled out, "Konohamaru!"

When the boy turned to see her and he smiled. However, his smile faltered when he saw a Cloud nin appear behind her with a kunai. All of the other genin were unable to react fast enough, not even the Jounin present were able to stop the Cloud shinobi.

A kunai came down upon the unsuspecting girl and in an instant blood was everywhere.

Yumi and the others saw blood erupt from the shinobi who fell to the ground dead. Looking around, Hayami was nowhere to be found.

Standing on the railing a few inches from Konohamaru was Shinji with his little cousin tucked under one arm and his bloody sword in the other. Hayami blinked and realized she was being held by someone. Looking up, she recognized the face and was more than happy to see this person.

"Shinji-nii!!!" everyone turned around to see Shinji holding the girl while looking at the sky.

Tracing his eyes, everyone focused on the black orb in the distance. Hinata landed next to Hanabi and Konohamaru.

"It seems Naruto-kun is fighting a tough battle?"

Shinji spoke, "Yea, he's fighting that guy from Cloud. He really must…"

Shinji didn't get a chance to finish due to his circulation being cut off by the little girl, "Shinji-nii I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much. Where did you go? Are you okay?"

He looked at the girl and got out, "Air."

Letting go of him, he put the girl down then rubbed her head, "I'm glad to see you too Hayami. More importantly, did you come in contact with Naruto?"

"Yes, we did." Yumi, who was walking up to the group responded.

"He actually saved us" Makeinu replied.

"He happens to know a technique that allows him to do teleportation, he really saved us." Ranpu informed everyone.

Hinata looked at the Hyuuga, "Naruto-kun actually mastered the technique, I knew he would. You look hurt Ranpu-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hinata-sama, just fine." The boy informed

Everyone turned when Rin landed next to them with Iruka in tow. Rin spoke, "He's not fine, and none of you are fine. You kids are all lunatics. We take our eyes off of you for one minute and you just…"

Yumi spoke in their defense, "I'm sorry Rin-san it's all my fault. I convinced them to bring me back to the stadium. It's just that… well… I can't explain it but this is where I feel I need to be."

Iruka spoke, "You shouldn't have gotten them to do that Yumi. We're in the middle of a war and anything could have happened. You guys could have been killed, then what?"

"Exactly, you're so right Leaf shinobi." Everyone turned to see Yokoana standing with Sasame. The shinobi all went on guard, until Rin landed in between them.

"Don't worry; Yokoana-san and Sasame-chan are two people you don't have to fear. They're not the enemy." Rin explained.

Flicking his cigarette off the edge of the rail, Asuma stepped forward, "Longtime Yokoana-hime, it's been a while."

The woman nodded, "Yes, it has been a long time Asuma."

"What brings you here, if you are here there has to be a reason?" Everyone was glued to the conversation between the two.

Yokoana only response was, "Trust me, you will find out soon enough. When have I been known to reveal my motives this early, Asuma-kun."

Kurenai didn't like that tone. It rubbed her the wrong way so much that she stepped up to Asuma and whispered in his ear, "Who is she and how do you know her?"

"She is the Princess of Sun Country. We met during a mission I had with Kakashi and a couple of others. We were ordered to protect her; this was when I was about seventeen. If she's here, there is a reason, or something she's not telling us. We have no choice but to wait and see." Asuma explained.

Yokoana turned to look at the match between Aisu and Tsunade, "Don't stress over it. More importantly, lets focus on the now."

Everyone turned to watch the match. Yumi however watched the black orb that died down. _"Naruto-kun, please be safe."_

_A few miles away…_

The after effect of the blast changed the landscape into a desolated area. Two figures remained standing where they were before the spheres made contact and stared the other down.

Kouen couldn't believe it. His 'YonKouyou Tama' was cancelled out. He was positive that technique would end it all. _"He is pushing me to my limits… which I like. My jutsu's aren't strong enough to kill him. We only break even in our attacks. Five-tails is something I didn't plan on doing, but no choice at all. So be it."_

Naruto noticed the chakra around Kouen intensify. The young fox looking warrior watched as Kouen transformed. Kouen's size extended until he was about the height of Shukaku and Sokou. Naruto looked up to see him in this form. He knew that he would have to go five-tails. It wasn't even a matter of should or shouldn't, it was a must. The transformation wasn't complete. Kouen started to slowly shrink back his regular size. He now had all five-tails, and looked much like a miniature Hoko.

He wiggled his fingers causing them to crack. The ground beneath him broke up. He smiled, "I haven't used this form in a very longtime, not since I fought Aisu and lost. Uzumaki, I am in full control of my Bijuu. This is what it's like to be in control."

Naruto was stumped. For some reason, he knew Kouen wasn't lying. The chakra felt just as demonic as Kyuubi's when he came face to face with the demon from time to time. "How, how did you achieve this?"

Kouen laughed, "Its simple, I've embraced what I am. Through the hate, the insults, everything that I had to put up with for being Jinchuuriki… it helped understand and accept that I am a vessel, but the power doesn't control me. I control it. The fact of the matter is my body had to get strong enough to contain all of the tails and my bijuu's true form. Being in complete control allows me to determine my size. I personally don't like the 90 feet version of the Gobi, which is why I always shrink down to my regular size. I still can't access all of the Gobi's power, I won't be able to for years. But I can access enough to which I can sustain its true form and all of its abilities. Do you understand any of this, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "I understand completely. You do have control, but not access to all of the chakra. Also, your strength determines how much you can do. So if you get any stronger your five-tails form will be even more powerful, giving you more access to the Gobi's power. I understand this because it's the same with me and the bastard Fox. Well I was hoping not to go this far with you at the risk of everyone's life, but I will have to. I've realized something from this fight Kouen, you are right about one thing. I am in control."

Naruto smiled at the Five-tails Jinchuuriki, "What's the smile for Uzumaki?"

"For this," crimson chakra bled from Naruto's body covering a 2 meter radius around his body. His loud scream caused shaking to occur. Kouen wasn't phased by this at all. His grey chakra surrounded his body as well, but not to such a large degree. Naruto going this far only gave him more joy. This fight was getting interesting, but it would continue until nothing was left, Kouen knew that their power decimate would everything.

He watched and waited as five-tails formed, _"So he can access five-tails… I wonder if he can access more. Well judging by his comment no. He seems to be worried about losing control and he did seem reluctant about going this far. Well we will end this now. One attack, no more games. We will see who is stronger. I want to fight him. If I push him further then I will be fighting Kyuubi, and he isn't the one that I wish to fight."_

Kouen continued to watch until Naruto's transformation was complete. He spoke loud enough so Naruto could hear, "Uzumaki, I know you don't want to stay in this form for too long, you fear what can happen and personally, I don't care to fight the nine-tails if he takes control from you. So let's end this in one shot."

Naruto was hoping to end this in one shot as well. He knew that he was beyond the point and any further he would hit six-tails and lose control. Naruto raised held his hand out much like he did when he used the Rasengan, _"I haven't used this technique as much but it's just as strong as Rasen Shuriken. I would use that but combined with the Kyuubi chakra, that technique would make my arm useless for months. It would be the same as when I fought the Akatsuki Leader. This is why I created this jutsu. Same effect without the damage."_

"Normally, this jutsu would be blue, but because of the nine-tails, it is blood red. But trust me when I say, this will definitely end it all." Naruto said.

Kouen watched as little particles of red chakra collected in one area until a ball was formed. Wind started to generated until one complete ring of wind swirled around the ball. Then a second ring of wind formed. This continued until there were a total of five swirling rings around the ball. The red ball was surrounded by sharp edges of wind. This particular technique reminded one of atoms.

Kouen performed the same technique as last time; however wind was added to the technique this time. Unlike Naruto's jutsu that looked like atoms, this jutsu was surrounded by about twenty small thin rings of wind. "When I access the fifth tail, all elements are with in my grasp. This technique is the upgrade of the one used in my four-tails form. I hope that little technique of yours will suffice. I will say this though Naruto… I haven't had this much fun fighting an opponent ever. Either way, it ends now."

"It's too bad you are standing in my way to my goal. Maybe in a different place… a different time…. We could have been friends. But as of right now," raising the sphere above his head, Naruto launched it at Kouen with great force. He used a stream of wind to direct the jutsu.

Kouen cocked back his hand then followed through with enough force that caused his technique to fly. Following Naruto's lead, he used wind to direct the technique. The jutsu's collided but an explosion didn't occur this time, no both techniques were vying for dominance. With both creators behind their technique and using the wind to force their jutsu to hit the other, it was certain to take a while.

And it did. Both fighters continued their stand still for about ten minutes. Kouen couldn't lose. That was the only thing on his mind. _"I can't lose, I will win. I have to win."_

Naruto was thinking the same thing, _"I can't lose. I won't lose. Hayami, Obaa-chan, Mai, Ero-sennin, Kaito, Shinji, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Rin, Kakashi, Shino, Hinata, Naiya, Senzairu, Temari, Kankerou, Gaara, and Yumi… their all counting on me. I can't lose. I won't lose. I will not lose!!!"_

With one final scream, Naruto put more chakra into his wind stream. When his jutsu started to slowly win, Kouen's eyes widened in shock. He was going to… it was too late, the jutsu sped towards him and connected before he could process the final note of this battle.

He had lost.

In a big explosion that just further decimated what was left of the barren area, a big red sphere appeared. The rings around the sphere where moving all around the sphere at a speed that was very hard to track. Kouen faded into the sphere, disappearing into crimson ball. The ball remained until the jutsu itself died down.

When the dust settled, Naruto was still in his five-tails form and Kouen was on the ground in his, but it was slowly fading, revealing his real body, which were covered in numerous cuts and gashes. His body was thrashed. One thing was for certain, he wouldn't be fighting anytime soon.

With his right arm limp, Naruto slowly walked over to a conscious Kouen who was mumbling, "I lost… I can't believe it. I'm still not strong enough."

"Shut up you fool. What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto, who was now back to normal, also had visible cuts but not to the extent and degree of Kouen's.

Kouen smiled at Naruto, "Congrats on your victory, Naruto. That technique you used… what was it called?"

Naruto a stern response, "It's a Wind Release technique that I call 'Shippuugan Fukabun', it's a jutsu that I've created.

"Fascinating technique. Well I lost so just make me die a warriors death and kill me." Kouen said.

Naruto response surprised him, "I will do no such thing you bastard. Why kill you? What's the point? This fight… from the beginning to test your strength. You lost which means that I am stronger. Live with that, because it will help you get stronger. Maybe someday, you might be strong enough to beat me."

Kouen laughed, "You are weird Uzumaki. But what's even weirder, had I been in your position I wouldn't have killed you either. I guess we're not the monsters that some think we are. Just so you know… I didn't participate in the Minashu clan's genocide. I was there, but my purpose for being anywhere remains the same. To fight the best the world has to offer, which is why I fought Shinji. You have served your purpose Uzumaki and for letting me live you will continue to serve it. You know I will not rest until I beat you."

"I'm actually looking forward to that match, Kouen." Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto turned to his side to see Sasuke land next to him. "You're kind of late for the party Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, " Well I was busy with one of my own." He glanced at Kouen, "Seems like you won your battle as well."

"Did you think I would lose?" Naruto said with confident tone.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked, "I suppose not." He opened his eyes then pointed at Kouen, "What about him, aren't you going to finish him off?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. He only wanted to test his abilities; he's no different from you and me. He's not the enemy; he wants to kill Aisu just as much as I do. Speaking of which, is there anything you can tell us about him, Kouen."

"You already know that he wields the 'Dragon's Fang' what you don't know is that he is fighting Tsunade now. He is probably making her believe she has a chance but trust me, she doesn't. Not even a Uchiha, me and you in our five-tails form can stand up against him Naruto. He is that strong. The one person who rivaled his ability is incased in a barrier, a plan constructed by Aisu himself. I've warned Tsunade already. I told her not to fight him. I even warned her about BOLT, all for the purpose of fighting you. Actually it was my mission but I would have done it regardless. You and the Uchiha over there were supposed to be my measuring sticks. However Naruto, you took the cake when I found out you had Heaven's blade and your power worried Aisu greatly. For this reason I wanted to fight you and only you. If I could beat someone that even he was slightly afraid of then I could stand against the only person to beat me. Now that list has grown by one and I have a feeling that you are going to confront him. I wish I could see that one, but I'm at my limit." Kouen said.

Naruto knelt down, "Get stronger Kouen. When you are stronger come find me." Naruto turned to Sasuke, "That goes for you too teme."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry; I plan to do just that."

Naruto turned when he saw Gaara, Kankurou, and Matsuri land next to him. Gaara looked at Naruto then at Kouen, "So you've defeated the guy who contains the Gobi No Hoko I see."

Naruto nodded, "So it would seem."

Kankurou laughed at Naruto, "Look at you baka, you look like an idiot. That guy really kicked your ass."

"At least I'm not clown face." Naruto said which cause Matsuri to laugh; Sasuke even smirked, having known what they were talking about from his time with Hayami. Gaara walked up to Kouen, "So I was right about you as well, you seemed to have control over yours as well."

"Gaara of the Desert… I assume you fought Awasedo and won. But the answer you seek is… how to control your Bijuu correct."

Gaara didn't even respond. Sasuke however looked at Kouen, "So you're a demon vessel. You were talking to Naruto about controlling it which means… Naruto has a bijuu with in him as well."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, "So I see the stories we were told about the nine-tails weren't all entirely true. That's where your power comes from... interesting."

Naruto turned away from Sasuke to look at a Cloud shinobi land in the area. Two genins and a few Jounins landed ready to do battle. Tsuki notice Kouen on the ground injured. "Sensei!" She yelled out.

Naruto's gaze feel upon the new arrivals, "You guys know who we are I'm sure. Fighting us would be suicide."

One of the Jounins spoke, "You clearly are injured Uzumaki, we can take ..."

Kouen yelled, "Stop! That's enough. You guys don't stand a chance against him. We are

leaving."

Naruto looked at Reido, "You guys should get him some medical attention. Get him out of here now."

Reido watched this man standing before him. _"So this is the man that my father was worried about. Looking at what he did to Kouen, it's safe to say father has good reason to be worried."_

The other jounins stepped forth and placed Kouen's arms on their necks. Before they left, Kouen looked at Naruto one last time, "Remember what I said during our fight Uzumaki. Never forget it." Kouen looked at the jounin holding him, "lets go." All of the Cloud shinobi retreated from the battlefield.

Gaara looked at Naruto, "Are you sure that was wise?"

"Was it a wise decision when I fought you?" Naruto countered with.

Gaara didn't say anything except, "Well, let's head back to the stadium. I'm sure Tsunade could use our help."

"Okay, just as soon as I find my sword." Naruto saw Heaven's blade, along with his other blade resting in the ground. Walking over to his sword, Naruto went to grab the sword, however his hands never touched the sword. A sudden wave of pain rushed through his body. Naruto let out a loud scream.

Falling to his knees, everyone came to his aide. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Hey dobe, what the hell is the matter?"

Looking at the Uchiha with red eyes, Sasuke was a little surprised. Naruto whispered two words, "Get away."

The red chakra swallowed Naruto. Matsuri and Kankerou looked on in terror as Naruto started to transform again. It didn't take Naruto long to reach all four-tails. Five-tails soon followed. Naruto was doing everything to keep it from going to six.

_Somewhere near Konoha…_

Jiraiya turned to where Naruto was at _"Not good."_

"Naruto, you fool!" Jiraiya immediately left.

Temari knew what that meant, Naruto had unleashed the Fox. She was concerned for him. She looked at Shikamaru who nodded. Sakura grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder, "What happened to Naruto? You know something, tell me?"

Anko placed a hand on her shoulder, "You might want to follow us, if anything you're ability might be needed."

Sakura didn't have time to ask a question. She had to Shunshin to catch up with everyone. Sakura couldn't help but think _"Naruto… that demonic feeling chakra… Naruto what's going on?"_

_Somewhere outside of the Village…_

Naiya stopped immediately. _"Shit, I can't let the nine-tails get free."_

_In the Village…_

Neji shook his head, "This is bad."

"You're telling me. This can be disastrous. We have to go." Ino said.

Tenten asked, "What's going on?"

"Just follow, Okay." Neji left without a seconds notice. Ino followed immediately. Everyone else was clueless but they wanted to know what was going on.

Shino however wasn't, he knew exactly what was happening. _"Naruto… don't lose control."_

_Somewhere else in the Village…_

Kakashi looked at Gai who only nodded. In an instant, both jounin left their location instantly.

"_This is bad. If the Kyuubi gets free, there is no way we can stop it."_ Kakashi knew that if Kyuubi did get free they would have to do everything they can to keep it out of the village, well what was left of it, or risk complete annihilation.

_In the stadium…_

Tsunade, who was breathing hard looked at the direction Naruto was in, _"Kid, fight it. You can't let that beast free."_

Aisu, who wasn't out of breath at all, glanced at the direction Naruto was in, _"So he can't control his Bijuu's ability. Kouen must have lost. I guess I can play with her a little longer then go finish him off."_

_In the stands…_

Yumi fell to the ground holding her stomach. Hayami ran over to her, "Yumi-neechan are you okay?"

"No… Naruto, he's in pain. It's… its hurting him." Yumi clutched her stomach tighter as a pain ran through it. Everyone was watching her. Rin looked to the direction in which the demonic aura was coming form _"So the bond between you two runs that deep that she feels your pain. Naruto… you have to fight it. You have to take control."_

_Somewhere outside of Konoha…_

Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou, and Matsuri watched as Naruto continued to transform.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, _"As soon as he loses it completely, I will deal with the nine-tails."_

Sasuke took notice of the sword that was a few inches away from Naruto. He didn't understand why, but the _'Heaven's Blade' _was glowing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was trying his best to fight it, then back at the sword, _"Interesting."_

The Uchiha didn't understand what was going on, but he was certain that the sword was doing something. What, he had no idea. It didn't matter, he would do something as soon as Naruto got out of control. He was waiting, but as he waited he continued watching 'Heaven's Blade' glow.

A\N

Naruto is being taking over, what the hell is going on? Will he be able to stop the nine-tails? Can Sasuke really stop Naruto. Will Naiya make it in time? What about Jiraiya and the others? What will happen to Tsunade? All of these answers in the next Chapter.

Thank you for reading, I hope you continue. Please review.

Techniques/Jutsus

Aoi Raikousen – Green Lightning Beam.

Dai Aoi Raikousen- Great Green Lightning Beam

Dainichi – Great Sun

Kyokkou – Rays of the Rising Sun

Fuuton:Teikiatsu Tate – Wind Release: Cyclone Shield

Raiton:Baisuu Shuurai- Lightning Release: Multiple Lightning Strikes

DendouSuiryūdan – Electric Water Dragon Blast

YonKouyou Tama- Four Element Sphere

GoKouyou Tama- Five Element Sphere

Fuuton: Shippuugan Fukabun – Wind Release: Eye of the Atomic Hurricane


	35. Know Thyself

Chapter 35: Know Thyself

_Barren Land Outside of the Village…_

Naruto was in his five-tails form lying on the ground in pain. Gaara made sure that Kankerou and Matsuri were standing behind him. Sasuke was on the other side helplessly watching over Naruto.

Sasuke's sharingan was active once again. "I will bring and end to this."

Gaara's sand wrapped around Sasuke's legs, "You will do no such thing. This is his battle, can't you see he's trying to fight it. See what happens."

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with Gaara, but he knew that he was right. Besides, if it was him, he wouldn't want anyone interfering as well. "Hmph" was all Sasuke said.

Naruto was clutching his head. The pain, the mental anguish, everything he was going through was a huge strain on him. He was trying his best not to give in. But it was hard… harder then he could ever imagine.

_Inside Naruto's head…_

Inside Naruto's mind, where the den for the nine-tails lays deep in the depths of the sewers,… was the monster that had Naruto in the palm of his hand. Kyuubi was laughing as he squeezed Naruto.

**"Foolish boy, did you really think that you could use my power without paying a price?" **The Kyuubi said in a menacing voice.

"Let me go you bastard I'll…"

Kyuubi laughed, **"You'll what, scream at me to you die? Don't worry, I had intended on making you do just that. Where is your charming wit at now Naruto? I don't hear the 'Fur ball' jokes, where did they go? I rather enjoyed them. You know what I'm going to enjoy more... I'm going to enjoy eating that bitch of yours. Now who's the one in control?"**

Naurto continued to struggle to no avail. He tried to free himself but no matter what he tried it just wasn't happening. _"I can't give up… Yumi… I have to… save.." _ Naruto yells resonated through the sewer.

**"****Yes, yes scream a little louder Naruto. I've been waiting for the right moment when you would be exhausted. I knew that would be the perfect time. Ryuuho told you that it's okay to use my power, he lied to you dear boy. My power can't be wielded by a weakling such as you."** The Kyuubi words cause Naruto to look at the menacing demon with disdain, however this was only for a second. As soon his eyes met with the Kyuubi, the demon fox squeezed Naruto tighter in the palm of his hand. His screams echoed through the sewer.

_Heading towards Naruto's location…_

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru all were heading towards Naruto's location. Akamaru however stopped, which caused everyone else to stop as well.

Kiba looked upon Akamaru with a worried gaze, "What's wrong buddy?"

The dog barked, Kiba understood what he said. Neji looked at Kiba, "What did he say?"

While kneeling down to comfort Akamaru, he turned his head toward Neji "He said that Naruto's power is filled with so much evil that Akamaru is scared. Going near Naruto may be dangerous."

Neji turned toward the direction in which Naruto was in and activated his Byakugan. From the chakra he was feeling and what he was now seeing, it was confirmed that Naruto was transforming. _"He's looks like a miniature Kyuubi, this isn't good. I'm curious to why Sasuke and Gaara are just standing there. I wonder…"_ Neji didn't even alert the others that he was leaving, he just took off and headed in the direction that Naruto was in.

Ino yelled out, "Hey Neji! Shesh, the guy doesn't even give us warning. I hate men, all them idiots." Ino followed suit. Lee and Tenten both followed as well.

Shino remained with Kiba and Akamaru. With is hand in his pocket, he turned to Kiba, "Will he be alright?"

Kiba nodded, "Akamaru will be fine, I'm just trying to calm him." Kiba said while petting the shaking dog.

"My bugs are agitated by the evil contained within Naruto's chakra. Well we should probably catch up, worse comes to worse, we will have to stop Naruto."

Kiba laughed, "You did mean to say 'try' right? Some how don't think we can do anything at this point?"

Shino adjusted his glasses, "Catch up when he's ready to go."

When Kiba nodded, Shino sunshine's out of view. Moving through the forest, Shino thought about what Kiba said, _"You're right Kiba… there is nothing we can do if the nine-tails gets free."_ Shino continued his trek towards Naruto.

_Heading toward Naruto's location 2 minutes away…_

Shikamaru, Sakura, Anko, and Temari had all caught up to Jiraiya who wasn't wasting time heading towards Naruto. Looking to his left, Jiraiya noticed Gai and Kakashi coming in fast.

"You felt it too, Kakashi?" The Sannin asked the man who appeared next to him.

"Yes. Do you have a plan Jiraiya-sama? We might have to seal it?"

"I'm sure we will, but even then I'm not sure the seal I used three years ago would even suffice."

Gai, who was on Jiraiya's right looked down, "Then there isn't anything we can do."

Sakura, who was behind them, was curious, "What are you all talking about? Kakashi-sensei you know something about Naruto don't you? Tell me!" She said in a demanding tone.

Shikamaru, who was looking dead ahead with a serious face spoke, "You will find out soon enough Sakura. All I will say is brace yourself for what you are about to discover."

Sakura was getting annoyed. She wanted to know what was happening to Naruto. Why was it so hard for them to tell her that, more importantly how was it that Shikamaru and Temari were more informed about Naruto then she was? She was the Hokage's student, she knew things that not even ANBU knew. Now thinking about it, she realized that everything about Naruto was top secret. All of his records were sealed, only the Hokage had access. Since this was true how come Shikamaru seemed to be clued into what was going on. More importantly, how did Temari, someone who wasn't even a Leaf shinobi know more about the situation then she did?

Jiraiya was thinking of ways to conceal the fox, reverting Naruto back to his regular form. _"I could use the suppressor seal, but I would have to strengthen it. Kakashi and myself could do it. I wonder where Naiya is? I could use her right about now."_

Turning to Kakashi, "You sealing abilities Kakashi…"

The sharingan eyed Jounin cut the sannin off mid sentence, "Are better then what they were when I was a kid. Besides that, I can copy the seals you form with my sharingan so synchronization isn't the issue."

Jiraiya was grateful for the sharingan right now. He wanted to create a barrier that would contain Naruto. If this could be done then they would have enough time to use that in conjunction with a suppression seal that would take him out the five-tails form.

The nine-tails… Jiraiya couldn't even imagine what would happen if the demon were to get free once again. It would be difficult to contain the demon once again. _"Arashi…I hope your seal is strong enough… now I hope your son is strong enough or else, I might have to kill him if he goes too far. I'm sorry, but there is no alternative if I can't seal of the nine-tails."_

Looking in the direction of the stadium, Jiraiya couldn't help but worry about Tsunade, _"I hope you can hold on a little longer friend, don't die on me."_

Everyone continued their trek towards Naruto.

_  
The stadium…_

The Hokage, a title given to the strongest shinobi within the Hidden Leaf Village, was never giving without reason and certainty. No one questioned the ability of the Hokage, they weren't Hokage for nothing. The Godaime Hokage, known throughout the world as one of the members Konoha's Legendary Sannin, was showing why she deserved the title.

But despite all of her efforts, Tsunade efforts were useless against a power like Aisu's. Standing before the Hokage, who was breathing hard, Aisu extended his sword out to his side then brought it slowly in front of him.

"You are reaching your limit, Tsunade. I can see it in your breathing, your strikes have declined in force, and your body language is telling me you can't go on. All of this tells me one thing… and that is you have lost." Aisu didn't even wear a smile as he spoke his summation of the situation.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, "At my limit? You really think I'm at my limit? Well I'll show you who's at their limit."

Leaving her spot and appearing in front of him in an instant, she brought forth her fist with the necessary force to take him down. Before the fist could make contact with Aisu's face, it was blocked by 'Dragon's Fang'. Tsunade winced went unnoticed to Aisu, but she now felt pain surge through her balled up hand.

Quickly moving behind Aisu, she went to place a punch in his back but this was also block by the Dragon's Fang that he held over his back. Giving her a side-glance, Tsunade's eyes widen when she realized she had to move immediately.

Jumping back, she saw a slash with a black fire trail. Had that technique connected it would have tore her in half. Landing after jumping a few yards back, it only took a few seconds till she fell to her knees. The pain she felt in her abdomen let her know that she had failed in avoiding the attack.

Holding her stomach with a grimace on her face, she looked into Aisu unemotional eyes. _"I wasn't even able to follow his movement. His movement have slowly increased. Was he playing with me from the beginning? I'm not out of this yet, I still have more to give."_

Aisu begin to speak, "Tsunade what happen to your speed and the power of your attacks? Is this all you have to show me? Surely this isn't all of your power? If it is then so be it"

Aisu disappeared from everyone's view. Appearing on Tsunade's right, he brought his sword, with his right hand, down with extreme force. The strike was aimed at the head of the beloved Godaime. Tsunade may have been injured, but not to the point where she couldn't block the strike, which she did by bringing her arms overhead into an "X", shielding herself. She succeeds in her attempt to protect her life, but she failed in her attempt to block without receiving injury. A cut formed on both forearms that were used to shield from the strike.

Aisu face was blank, the way he was looking at Tsunade was eerily scary. His eyes showed no emotion, they were lifeless. Seeing those eyes she knew that she couldn't let him live. She had seen them many times before. She saw those eyes in every shinobi that killed anyone for power, she saw it in her teammate, Orochimaru, and now she has seen it in Aisu; The man that has been responsible for all of this mayhem.

Tsunade couldn't let him get away… she just couldn't. Grabbing hold of the sword that rested on her for arms, she pulled Aisu forth by tugging on his sword. When his face got within striking distance, Tsunade cock her balled fist back and launched a punch that made contact with Aisu's jaw. The strike was loud enough that everyone in the stadium took notice and heard it.

Not to mention that the strike made Aisu airborne sending him into the wall of the stadium. Upon making contact with the wall, the impact created a small cloud of dust. Tsunade was huffy and puffing. Her wobbly knees buckled under her and she fell to her knees, using her hands to catch her from falling flat on her face.

"_This jutsu… it seems that I'm running out of energy. This should have been enough to finish him off. The '__Souseiki__Hokyoukonki'__ I have created was done with the intention to face all foes… To meet someone who can stand up to me without Heaven's blade or a Jinchuuriki is truly amazing in itself. What I am saying is he has the Dragon contract and the 'Dragon's Claw', this should be no surprise but even so… his strength is unbelievable."_ Tsuande was in awe by Aisu's abilities.

The youthful looking Hokage's eyes widened when he appeared behind her. With the sword that was in his right hand extended to the far left, so much so that his forearm bicep was covering his mouth, Tsunade knew that this was the end. She didn't have enough time to counter, she was done for.

Or so she thought.

Aisu's blade didn't connect with Tsunade's neck; it connected with a stainless steal blade. The semi shock expression on Aisu's face revealed that he had not anticipated anyone stopping him, let alone Shinji.

Applying force, Shinji pushed Aisu back a few feet away from Tsunade. Kurenai and Asuma both landed in the ring next to Tsunade. Shinji's eyes were fixed on Aisu but his words were directed to Kurenai and Asuma, "Get her out of here, she is finished."

When Asuma went to help she slapped away his hand and struggled to her feet, "what the hell do you mean I'm done for you brat? I'm just getting started."

"Cut the act Tsuande, you are not in the physical condition to continue; Anymore and it would be suicide besides… he's going to pay for what he did to my family." Shinji's eyes were now blue as the morning sky. The thin sky-blue outline along with the eyes was indicators that Shinji had activated 'Naiteki Reikon'.

Aisu wasn't really interested in the boy. It did really matter in his opinion; he would crush him and then kill her. But he had something else in mind, he would play around with the boy for a little then he would crush Tsunade.

Hiyakaka watched as the Minashu charge without hesitation. Shinji's stainless steal blade was aimed at Aisu's head, but was effortlessly stopped short by the Raikage's sword.

Tsunade, who was now standing, balled her fist with her remaining strength. Speaking so only Kurenai and Asuma could hear, "You two get out of here. I will end this with one blow."

"Hokage-sama, you are worn and it isn't a wise decision to keep…"

Tsunade's glare stopped Kurenai from finishing what she was about to say. She was going stop him, this was her fight. Due to a lack of strength, Tsunade fell back to her knees.

Kurenai went to help her but Asuma held his arm out to hold her back, "Don't, she has to do this. As shinobi we have to respect her decision even if we are against it. She is the Hokage, it is her job to protect the village even at the cost of her life, and you know this."

Kurenai put her head down, "I do but… we will not only lose a Hokage, for some a mother will be lost if she continues."

Asuma turned to see his friend in the barrier, "That may be true but it is the price that a shinobi can possibly pay when putting their life in harms way. She knew the risk and even now she doesn't seem to regret her decision."

_In the stands…_

Konohamaru was in awe of Shinji's power. With his eyes glued to the sword duel between the two, he spoke with amazement in his voice "That guy… I can't believe there are people this strong. I mean I knew Tsunade was strong but… there really is a major difference in the levels of Kage and the other tier of shinobi."

Genma was watching closely. He noticed the transformation, "It seems our friend has transformed slightly."

"He's activated 'Naiteki Reikon'" everyone turned to Hayami who was just as glued to the fight as Konohamaru.

"Naiteki Reikon? What is that?" Genma questioned.

"It is my family's blood-line limit. Father once told me that we have two spirits… our regular one and our fighting one. When Naiteki Reikon is activated, our spirit works in conjunction with our fighting spirit, thus doubling, tripling, or even quadrupling the power of the person who uses it. In my clan, there weren't that many that could use it. I know for a fact That Father and Shinji-nii's 'Naiteki Reikon' form exceeds everyone elses by far." Hayami explained.

Hanabi's words hit everyone with the cold hard truth, "He doesn't stand a chance against Aisu."

Hayami turned to Hanabi and went on the defensive, "Shinji-nii does stand a chance, and he will win for sure. He is as strong as father and Naruto-niisan. Shinji-nii will win for sure."

Konohamaru pumped his fist in the air, "Hell yea, that's the spirit Hayami. Your cousin is great, no way he will lose."

Hanabi's eyes narrowed at the boy she cared for deeply, "Why are you lying to her? You know as well as I do that Shinji doesn't stand a chance at all."

Hayami protested, "Shinji-nii will win he's really strong. He won't…"

Hinata's voice drew everyone into her, "Shinji… doesn't stand a chance. I wish he was strong enough but he's letting his pride get in the way of him from seeing that. I want to help him but this is his decision, not mine. I think he knows he doesn't stand a chance, but he is without a doubt the only person here besides Tsuande and Senzairu who has a remote chance against Aisu."

Hayami started to get worried. She grab the metal rail and watched her cousin fight the man who killed her father, _"Shinji-nii, don't die."_

Konohamaru turned to Rin who was kneeling on the floor tending to Yumi, "Is she okay?"

Rin who was looking at the girl grimacing, "I don't know. That depends on Naruto."

"How so?" Konohamaru asked.

Asuma and Kurenai landed next to Konohamaru. Asuma answered, "It's obvious… they are connected, that is why she feels his pain."

Genma observed the girl then commented, "If that's the case, Naruto must be going through hell."

Hayami heard Naruto's name and turned to Genma, "What is going on with Naruto-niisan?"

Konohamaru placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nothing. Naruto-niisan is strong and he is alright."

Makeinu chimed in, "That guy is strong that much is true. I can't believe what he did. I mean he just disappeared, reappeared, and disappeared it was like that guy couldn't be beat. I see why he's feared. I want to be strong like that guy, he's awesome."

"I'm sure Neji-niisan could take him, no question." Ranpu said putting in his two cent.

"No way, did you see what he did? That guy took down all of those shinobi; I don't think that Neji guy could do that. He loses easy." Makeinu said.

Ranpu was getting frustrated, "Neji-niisan crushes that guy."

Hinata's slight giggle caused the two boys to turn to her. When their attention was hers completely, she decided to inform them of what transpired six years ago "Actually, Naruto and Neji fought before. It was close but in the end… Naruto was the victor."

Makeinu pointed his hand in his face and started laughing, "Ha, told ya."

Ranpu turned away ignoring Makeinu to look back down at the fight.

_  
The Battle Field…_

Shinji sword clashed against Aisu's black blade. The Raikage forced him back with his sword. Shinji flew back a few feet. When he landed, he disappeared in that instant. Had he not disappear, the sword would have split him in two from the waist. The last male member of the Minashu clan appeared above the raven haired Raikage striking with great force behind the swing. Raising his sword above his head with one hand, he shielded himself from the attack. With his sword, he sent Shinji heading toward his right.

Landing on his feet, he wasted no time in disappearing from view once more. This time he appeared in front of Aisu. With his left hand touching the ground and his right sword extended to the right, he performed a diagonal swing with as much power as he could muster.

Everyone was shocked when Aisu caught the blade with his hand. The initial shock caused the Naiteki Reikon user eyes to widen. Holding eye contact, Aisu spoke, "You are pretty fast and you seem to have your Naiteki Reikon mastered. You truly are the Legendary Shinshiro's kid and I don't doubt that you would have surpassed your uncle and father however..."

Letting go of his sword as quickly as possible to jump back, he realized that Aisu was planning to cut him half. He did avoid the slash… but he wasn't so 1ucky in avoiding injury. Blood exploded from the large gash on his chest. Falling to his knees, the Naiteki Reikon faded and his normal eye color returned. Aisu pointed his sword at Shinji. A black flame with a dragon head shot from the sword at Shinji with every intent on killing him dead. Shinji, who was conscious but in too much pain to move was waiting for the end.

A large wall with strange carvings appeared out of nowhere directly in front of Shinji shielding him from the attack. Aisu's eyes shifted to his right as he caught Tsuande standing a few yards away.

Tsunade still had Souseiki Hokyoukonki activated. She was standing but was drained of energy and fatigued. Tsunade was ready to fight. She addressed the younger shinobi, "Aisu… this has gone on long enough, and I will stop you."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Stop me… Ha ha. You will die; I'm done with this ridiculous fight. You really never had a chance against me."

Materializing in front of Tsunade with both of his hands gripping the handle of the sword, he swung the blade that Tsunade blocked by raising here forearm. Her eyes peered into his soul. He could now see the determination renewed. That still wouldn't help her. Using the open that was created, her fist was aimed at Aisu's jaw. That fist never connected and he faded away from view.

Inches away on the ground, two dragons broke through the earth and came at Tsunade from both sides. She used her remaining energy to jump in the air and the dragons followed her as she went up. Performing a front flip she avoided the dragon that was in front of her. She then executed a 180 spin then leant back slightly to avoid the dragon that was behind her. Her eyes went wide as a presence appeared behind her. Turning around as quick as she could, the Godaime was only able to shield herself from the vicious kick that sent her to the opposite side of the stadium, where some of the fans where still lying unconscious.

"_Shit, at this speed and the force in which he kicked my body, he'll cause that whole area to collapse. I have to stop myself but I can't move" _ Tsunade didn't have to worry about the fans, she had herself to worry about, seeing as he appeared above her and placed a kick to her head, sending her down to the ground.

Her body left a small crater in the ground below. Hiyakaya landed a couple yards away. He placed his sword back in its sheath and slowly walked toward Tsuande. She climbed out of the crater breathing heavy. She turned her head to meet his eyes. She could see him in the distance. _"Shit… I don't know how long I can keep this up."_ She had no clue how long it would be but one thing was for certain, she wasn't going down without a fight.

_Outside of the Village…_

Sasuke watched as Naruto was struggling to keep the nine-tails at bay. He didn't want to interfere but he was certain that he would have no choice but to do so. He knew that his best chance was now. He could sense people closing in and from the chakra signatures, he already knew who they were and their purpose. Sasuke, who was standing a distance away along with Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankerou, left them and appeared in front of Naruto.

Before Gaara could act, Sasuke threw two kunai in both hands to the ground forming a box perimeter around himself and Naruto.

Gaara appeared in front of the barrier, "What is the meaning of this Uchiha Sasuske?"

"It's quite simple; I'm going to stop him."

"You…"

"Quiet! I'm not going to kill him; actually I'm not going to do anything right now. The fact of the matter is we will have company soon and well... let's just say the sharingan is more then what you or anyone could ever perceive it to be." Sasuke didn't care if Gaara understood. He knew that at this point he was the only that could stop Naruto.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to appear along side with Sakura Jiraiya, Temari, Anko, and Shikamaru. Everyone gathered around the barrier. Jiraiya was livid; he wondered what were the intentions of the Uchiha, "Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?"

"I already told Gaara, I am the only who can stop him."

Kakashi had to question why he didn't, "So why didn't you?"

"This is his battle… it will only become mines when he becomes a threat." Sasuke informed his former jounin sensei.

Neji, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Kiba appeared and gathered next to everyone.

Shino spoke, "So it seems he has transformed."

Sakura who was listing to everyone talk like they knew what was going on had enough; she needed to know, "What is going on here? Why does Naruto look like a miniature fox?"

"Are you so blind that you can't figure out why girl." Everyone looked up to see Naiya sitting on the barrier.

Jiraiya smiled, "Great, you're here. Let me break this barrier so we can seal him off."

"Not a wise decision." Everyone turned around to see a female Mist shinobi.

They all ready themselves but Naiya appeared in front of them. "She's not the enemy."

"How can you be so sure" Gaara asked.

"Because… she's my daughter" Shock was shown by everyone except Jiraiya, Gai, and Kakashi, who knew her reason for retiring as a Leaf Shinobi.

Safaia continued as she walked up to the barrier, "Interfering is not something you would want to do."

Neji was curious to why, "Why not? We have to stop him before he loses control."

"Exactly, this is why Uchiha Sasuke is probably the best solution."

Sasuke turned to the girl, "So I see you are familiar with the sharingan and its ability. I'm curious to know how that's possible."

"Much like Gaara and Naruto… I also have a Bijuu within me."

Her last three words resonated with the uninformed Rookies.

"Naruto has a demon inside of him?" Tenten asked not really expecting to receive and answer.

"How come we didn't know this?" Kiba questioned.

Sakura who was looking at the ground in shock mind went on a little trip to the past. Everything about Naruto started to make sense. Getting kicked out of shops for no reason, the hateful glares, and the fact all of the adults called him a good for nothing demon. Her own mother was angry when she informed her that Naruto was a member of her team. Now it was all clear.

It was because he had the nine-tails inside of him.

Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, the stories we were told about the nine-tails were false."

Kakashi nodded. Neji addressed Sakura, "There is a reason why we weren't told this."

Shikamaru decided to explain so he interjected, "More specifically, it was to give Naruto a chance at a peaceful life. However… with all of the hate he had accumulated from the older, bitter generation, it trickled down to the youth. So in turn what did he do?"

Shino picked up where Shikamaru left off, "He became the class clown, seeking attention by any means, and even it was negative. To become Hokage… was his dream."

Sasuke, who was now looking at Naruto addressed Sakura, "Hokage is a title that is giving to the most gifted, the most talented, the bravest, and the most respected shinobi. Being Hokage was more than just being able to protect his home… it was a way that would help him reach his ultimate goal, which was acceptance. Bonds… he holds on to them with everything because at the end that's all anyone really has. Naruto grew up without any; he was alone from the beginning. So to have a dream such as that in a village where that dream is impossible made me respect him as a shinobi and a person, even though I thought he was an idiot. He had every reason to turn out like Gaara, but he didn't. Instead he continues to form bonds which he holds onto. Yumi, Mai, Hayami, Jiraiya, Naiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Team 10, Team 8, Gai's group, you, and even me, these bonds have made him stronger."

Jiraiya addressed Sasuke, "You're sharingan has to be on a level of …"

Sasuke tilted his head and smirked, "Exactly."

"What is so special about the sharingan other than its ability to copy techniques?" Kiba questioned.

Shino, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru were all curious. Kakashi felt he should explain.

"The sharingan eye has many abilities. The most common known is the ability to copy all jutsu types, see through all genjutsu, use genjutsu, and insight. What most people don't know is that the sharingan has the ability to do much more. For this particular situation, Sasuke is the only one who can stop the nine-tails from releasing; his sharingan has the ability to suppress bijuu. More particular..."

"The evolution of sharingan eye is rooted in a dark and secretive past. There is so much to the power and the abilities within that eye. Uchiha Sasuke's potential far exceeds any sharingan user to date. Not even Itachi's potential went as far as Sasuke's and that's saying a lot considering how gifted he was and why Akatsuki recruited him in the first place." Jiraiya informed the group.

"So Kakashi-sensei also has the ability to stop Naruto as well since he has the sharingan?" Sakura wondered.

Safaia answered, "Hatake Kakashi acquired his Sharingan in an unnatural way. He wasn't born into the Uchiha so he will never gain the full scope of abilities that are granted to a true heir of the Uchiha."

Everyone's attention was diverted to Naruto who started to scream. Jiraiya was slightly on edge, _"This isn't good this is exactly what happened before he went to six-tails."_

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his sharingan active. The sharingan met with sinister red eyes. Sasuke continued to look deep into the boy's eye.

_Inside Naruto's Mind…_

Naruto was sent flying through the bars, crashing on the wet ground of the sewer hall. A chakra manifesting of the nine-tails appeared in front of him. Smiling "Uzumaki Naruto you are pathetic and too weak. I am going to kill you and take this body of yours. But before I do that, I will make you suffer as much as your pathetic father has made me suffer."

Raising his chakra paw Naruto used his elbow to brace himself from the attack that was coming. There was no way he could avoid it. He was a little surprised to see that Sasuke had appeared and moved him out of harms way.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was kneeling down near him, "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"To stop you from going AWOL. A six-tail is forming on the outside. Not quite there yet but its getting there. Don't worry though; I will handle the fox so just rest.

Kyuubi's eyes shifted to his left, when he saw Sasuke, **"Who are you and how did you get here?"**

Sasuke, who was kneeling down met the nine-tails gaze, "Uchiha Sasuke and you are the nine-tails I presume."

**"Uchiha… to get to a place like this you must truly be gifted. That's the power of that accursed sharingan and that forsaken bloodline of yours."**

"So I can assume you have gazed into these eyes before." Sasuke said.

**"Eyes with such power and chakra more sinister than my own… Not at all unlike what I saw once in a certain Uchiha Madara" **The Kyuubi informed Sasuke.

"Hmph, then you know the power and the abilities that come with the sharingan. Well its time to end this."

Kyuubi laughed at the Uchiha, "**End what? You will be only delaying the inevitable. If you suppress me now I will only continue until I have control over this weak vessel."**

"For once, I agree with Kitsune." A new voice caused Naruto and Sasuke to look back.

Naruto recognized this person, it was … himself again. Naruto's alter ego, who was wearing the same clothes as Naruto, just a different color variation, red and black to be exact, walked toward the group.

Kyuubi eyes narrowed and a frown appeared on his face, **"You… so you're here as well. Taking on the form of that bastard kid, think I wouldn't recognize you."**

"Longtime Kyuubi, don't tell me that there is still a grudge. I see that arm of yours grew back.**" **said Naruto's doppelganger.

**"First that Uchiha brat who has even more potential then Uchiha Madara and now you, the spirit trapped within 'Heaven's Blade'. Well you both are too late."**

Sasuke's sharingan was spinning fiercely. He was inching his hand to Kusenagi but the doppelganger grabbed his hand.

"Sorry Uchiha Sasuke, but this isn't your fight, its Naruto's." Sasuke looked into the eyes of the man, but he didn't hold the gaze for too long. A shockwave of pain sent him to his knees. He slowly faded away from realm of Naruto's mind.

_On the outside…_

Sasuke fell to his knees and started breathing hard. _"What the hell happened?"_

Jiraiya yelled out, "Sasuke… Sasuke what the hell happened? Did you stop him?"

Speaking in between breaths, "I couldn't… the sword… the sword rejected me."

Kakashi wondered what he was talking about. "The sword… what are you talking about Sasuke, you're not making any sense."

Sasuke pointed to the blade that rested in the ground in front of Kyuubi-fied Naruto. "That blade… the spirit… it forced me out. And even now… I can't get back in."

"So Naruto is on his own?" Sakura asked out of concern.

"So it would seem." Kakashi said. Everyone watched Naruto to see what was to become of him.

Sasuke glanced at his formed teammate, _"You're on your own Naruto."_

_Inside Naruto's mind…_

The doppelganger, or the sword spirit gazed at the injured Naruto. "Get up. You come this far just to be beaten by the nine-tail, who is sealed within you. That should say something Naruto. Out of tons of infants in Konoha, you were chosen and out million in the world, I entrusted you with me. The trials were obstacles that you overcame with the greatest of ease, this is no different. Stand Naruto, you aren't a weakling."

Naruto slowly picked himself up off of the ground. He glanced at the spirit of the sword and smirked, "You know… you suck as a motivational speaker. Either way, don't quit your day job."

"I see we're ready to fight."

Naruto nodded, "I never stopped."

Turning to the Kyuubi, Naruto gave the chakra manifestation of the Fox a hateful glare. "You bastard fox. I will show what happens when you bite the hand the shelters you."

**"Boy, show me. Show me how weak of a vessel you are. Show me that without me you are nothing. Show me Naruto."** Kyuubi threw out the challenge.

"I'm starting to understand little by little. Why I was chosen by my father, why I was entrusted with the responsibility to wield 'The Sword of the Heavens'. I now know the reason for it all." Blue chakra started to leak from Naruto.

The doppelganger smiled at the man he looked like, "So it would seem you are starting to understand who you are and accept it. Good, now you can show this fox your true strength."

The sword spirit raised his hand in front of his body. Small particles started to form in front his hand, this continued until a familiar looking sword appeared. Grabbing the handled of the sword, he planned to toss it to Naruto but he told him to hold onto it.

The Fox wasn't happy by this at all, "**You fool. When I'm done with you you're going to be begging for that damned blade. Time for you to die."**

Raising his Chakra paw a strong swipe was made and was aimed at Naruto's right side. Naruto raised his hand and when the paw got close but an invisible shield stopped it. The Kyuubi wondered what happened. He believed that the sword was the culprit.

**"Using a power that isn't yours again, you are good for that Naruto. See you are drawing your power from that sword to stop me. You are pathetic."**

Raising his head slowly and giving the nine-tails a serious gaze, "Actually the sword had nothing to do with me stopping you. I told you I understand the reason why I was selected. It wasn't because I was weak; it was because I was strong. Kouen was right about one thing, control… is what I determine it."

**"****_Shit, he figured it out. I have to take control before I lose my chance."_**Kyuubi thought with a little fear, not of Naruto, but of losing.

Using one of his tails as a weapon, he swung it at Naruto, but again, it was stopped before it hit Naruto's face. The boy smiled, "Control… yours goes as far as I allow it. My fear of being controlled and my fear of losing control, made me forget that control was mine to begin with. You … your power… are now mine. You can't stop me and you never could. Kyuubi you say I was weak but the fact of the matter is you have always been depended on me. So who is weak?"

**"You little shit you will…"**

Naruto stopped him from finishing, "Enough!" The Kyuubi's left arm exploded, causing the manifestation to fall off his left shoulder. He then aimed his right hand at the nine-tail's right chakra arm, causing it to explode. Raising his left hand he took out the left leg and he did the same thing with the right hand and the right leg.

Kyuubi glared at the boy, **"You need me you bastard. You will never be able to control my power. Never, you are too weak."**

Naruto walked toward the nine-tails who struck at him with his tails. The first tail dissolved as it came down on Naruto. The same happened to the second tail, and the third tail, the fourth-tail… the fifth-tail… the sixth-tail… the seventh-tail… the eighth-tail, and when the nine-tail came down, Naruto was standing face to face with the nine-tails.

"You have been the bane of my existence since the day you were placed in me. I always saw you as a negative, you have always wrecked havoc everywhere you went, you use your power to cause pain. You were ruthless and did what you wanted because you were stronger. Well I am stronger, so I will do what I want with your power and show you the same mercy that you have shown everyone else, which was none. I will use your power however I see fit. Stop me if you dare."

The Kyuubi went to bite Naruto but his head exploded into chakra particles. The real nine-tails behind the cage appeared at the gate "So you can suppress my chakra manifestation. You still can't stop me. Release the seal and then show me how strong you are."

Naruto bought his hands together and closed his eyes. When he opened them instantly, the nine-tails behind him was forced to the ground. He cursed Naruto, **"You son of a bitch, how dare you?"**

Naruto's expression showed no emotion at all, "I told you… I am in control. As long as you are within me, you have no control. I am in control. Not you, weakling."

That word set the kyuubi off but he was still pinned to the floor. The Kyuubi let out a loud scream, **"Mark my words kit, when I get free I will make you suffer."**

A brick wall was forming in front of the cage. Before the brick wall completely sealed, the Kyuubi spoke, "**Don't think this is over boy. I will become free, that much you can bank on."** Bricks formed until the Kyuubi was gone from view.

Naruto took in a deep breath. The doppelganger voice caused him to turn his head, "Well done Naruto, but I'm curious. Why didn't you want use the sword?"

"There was no need. I had control all along, this is my subconscious which means I am the King here, what I say goes. The fact I didn't realize that sooner was the reason I couldn't control the power of the nine-tails. But I'm curious… you are the spirit of the sword?"

"Yes, I am. To be more specific, you can say I am Heaven's Blade." The spirit of Heaven's blade informed him.

"So why do you look like me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't. My appearance is what you see because you are not ready to see me yet; but when you are ready, you will see how I truly look." The doppelganger informed the young man.

"Well I guess we will be getting to know each other after all. Well I guess I better return and help baa-chan" Before Naruto could come back to real world, the spirit of the sword placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Before you go here is a present." Grabbing the tip of the blade, the spirit grinned at Naruto. The clone, the sword, and Naruto all started glowing. Naruto couldn't believe the power that he was feeling, he felt stronger then he did when he was in his five-tail form.

When the glow faded from both the sword and the clone, Naruto could still see the white glow covering him from head to toe. He scanned his body then he looked at the spirit, "What did you do? Did you transfer your powers to me ?"

"Naruto, you really have no clue of what you are capable of. You're not the only one though, most humans have no idea. Haven't you ever heard the saying that the human spirit is the strongest thing a person can have? This isn't my power, this is your power. I just merely released a fraction of your true potential. Do understand now?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not really, but does it matter? The fact is I can use this to protect Hayami, Yumi, and everyone."

The spirit slapped his head," You are an idiot but I guess you will understand when you start to utilize me. At least you understand why I have selected you. Naruto, this world needs a champion. There is one for every generation. I don't select just anyone to wield me Naruto, I choose the candidate I feel is worthy. You have proven your worth; now show the world your strength with me at your side. I will guide you and I will do your bidding as long as it is in the name of justice. So as long you draw me in the name of justice you will never have to fear anything or worry about losing."

"Even without you, I don't plan on losing and as for fear… well I pretty much got over that hurdle. So I guess the only thing left is to take down the Raikage. I think it's time to end this war."

"Before you go know one thing though, you cannot wield me while drawing the power of the nine-tails. I say this to you because our powers are not compatible. His is of the demonic nature and mine are of the divine nature. If you tried to use me while drawing nine-tails, nothing will happen. You would be fighting with a regular sword. If you are using the sword and try to draw the nine-tails the nine-tails power won't come forth. Do you understand?" The clone asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes."

"Good, now get out of here. Remember what I said Naruto, I'm by your side." Touching the boys head Naruto started to see everything fade from view until he was back in the real world looking at the ground.

_On the Outside…_

Everyone watched as Naruto started to slowly revert to his normal form. Sasuke, who was still inside the barrier with Naruto, along with everyone else could feel the power die down. _"So he stopped him. And his power is…"_

Safaia who was standing on the outside of the barrier observe Naruto. The sound of her voice grab everyone's attention, "It seems that Naruto has won his battle with the nine-tails. He now has total control of his bijuu powers and abilities. But that's not even the good news… the good news is that there is someone who can possibly stop Aisu, his power has just increased exponentially."

Naruto slowly rose to his feet. Looking around, he could see everyone staring at him. He noticed that he was trapped in a barrier with Sasuke, but it came down when Sasuke dispelled it with a hand sign.

Everyone walked up to Naruto, who was now back completely to his regular form. Sakura was the first to ask, "Naruto are you okay?"

"I'm better then I've ever been Sakura." He said with a smile.

Sasuke noticed the confidence and the leap in power. Jealous no… envious… a little, motivated… always, admiring his former teammate's strength… without a doubt. Uchiha Sasuke directed his comment to Naruto, "I see you beat that fox. You lucky I didn't kick his ass, but I suppose weaklings can do almost anything nowadays."

Naruto returned the smirk that Sasuke gave him, "You're right, who would ever though a weakling like you could defeat that Cadaan guy, I guess miracles do happen."

The former teammates smiled at each other after exchanging witty sarcasm with one another.

Jiraiya was the next to speak, "How did you do it Naruto?"

"Easier than you think Ero-sennin."

"You had to fight your demon in a one on one battle, correct?" Naruto turned to a girl he had never seen before. He immediately noticed the Mist head band and the face looked familiar, almost like Naiya's but he wasn't sure if they were related.

To answer her question he shook his head, "Yes, how did you guess?"

"So it was the same for you as it was for me?" Everyone was following the conversation between the two.

Gaara interjected, "Which Jinchuuriki?"

"The eight-tails is sealed within me. I'm sure we went through different things but you did have to fight. Not as hard as you thought?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not hard at all. If you don't mind me asking, what the hell is a shinobi of the Mist doing here; you do know you are the enemy?"

"I am no enemy of yours Uzumaki Naruto. The only reason I came was to stop you in case you loss control. You losing control would have been a catastrophe. I will be heading back to my village." She turned and walked away from the group.

"Just make sure you protect my mother." Before he could ask her who her mother was, she disappeared.

Naruto scratched his head, "Her mother… what the hell was that girl talking about and who the hell her mother is?"

Naiya stepped forth, "I am."

"You!" Naruto said surprised by it all.

"Wait a minute… you were a Leaf shinobi and your daughter is a Mist shinobi how can that…. OH MY GOD, YOU AND KAITO SENSEI HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled out.

Shikamaru whispered to Temari, "He sure is a fast one."

"I know, you would think he would have picked that one up instantly." Temari said.

Neji who wore a smirk shook his head with closed eyes, "It can't be helped, and I guess some things never change."

_Back at the Stadium…_

While Naruto and company were talking, Tsunade was in the fight of her life. Actually Aisu was toying with her. A kick to the face sent her skidding across the floor. The Raikage walked toward her slowly.

In the stands, Yumi's pain went away. She stood up, with the support of Rin and Iruka. Everyone turned to see Tsunade go all out. It was painful to watch her get beat to a pulp. Hayami who was holding on to the railing had tears coming down her eyes, "Tsunade-sama, Shinji-nii, somebody help them. Why won't anyone help them?"

For the first time in a longtime, Konohamaru responded in a serious tone, "To help them would show great disrespect to them besides… they wouldn't want us to. Tsunade-sama is fighting for all of us, the least we can do is respect that."

Hayami closed her tear filled eyes and looked away but Konohamaru's voice didn't go unheard, "Open your eyes and watch this. You will respect her for what she is doing. Pay homage to what she is doing."

Hayami didn't want to watch but she continued to through tear filled eyes. _"Tsunade-sama… Shinji-nii… don't die. Please don't die."_

In the barrier, Senzairu was thinking the same thing. He was watching his mother get humiliated. Aisu was just adding insult to injury. Every blow was a blow to Senzairu himself. He wished he could help her but he was useless. His mother was going to die and it was all because he made the mistake of acting on his emotions. He forgot that shinobi rule, bury all emotions. He continued to watch the onslaught.

Tsunade who just landed on the ground picked herself up. She charged at Aisu and punched at his face, but it sailed past the younger man, who grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the floor. He slowly picked her up by her long blond locks. Holding her by her head in one hand, Aisu punched her hard in the face. He punched her again, and again and again. Tsunade's head was moving back and forth at a fast pace. She knew that she was going to lose the fight and more.

It was just a matter of time. Aisu didn't even drop her when he was done, He flung her like she was worthless. When Tsunade hit the ground, the red glow around her finally died down. She slowly struggled to her knees.

Aisu smiled, "I see your technique has died down. You fought well Tsunade, worthy of the title Hokage. That jutsu of yours acted as a shield and power boost. I noticed the extra power increase in your attacks and the fact that you stopped my blow let me know that it was also a force field of some type. However, every blow with my sword weakened the technique. Had you fought any other shinobi you would have taken them down with no problem."

_Outside of the Village…_

Naruto, who was standing in front of 'Heaven's Blade', grabbed it from of the ground. When he heard a voice yelling out.

"_She needs you!"_Naruto heard a voice in his head. He ignored everyone around him talking, he was too focusing on Tsuande's fading chakra signature and the voice that told him she needed him.

Naruto looked at Sakura, _"She is a medical nin. I will take her with me."_

Sasuke was the only one to notice Naruto's facial expression change. When the blonde turned in the direction of Konoha, Sasuke put two and two together instantly, _"Tsunade's chakra is low. I see what you're planning."_

Jiraiya decided to say to Naruto, "We should head back to the village…"

Naruto didn't hesitate when he grabbed Sakura's arm, he just said, "Baa-chan is in danger."

Before he teleported with Sakura, he noticed Sasuke's hand on his right shoulder. Naruto didn't have time to waste, he just teleported his two former teammates and himself to Tsunade's location.

Jiraiya cursed the boy, "Damn it, he could have warned us. How the hell did Sasuke know he was going to teleport."

Shino spoke, "Though they hate one another… it seems that they know each other better than anyone else. Teammates usually know these things."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Seems like Team 7 is actually acting like a team for once."

Gaara didn't even bother saying a word; he took off towards the stadium. Naiya did so as well. Everyone took off in hopes of catching up with Naruto and his group.

_In the Stadium…_

Everyone watched as Aisu drew his sword. Holding it high above his head, he gave one glance at Senzairu before turning back to Tsuande. "You are truly a worthy shinobi Tsunade. The world needs more like you. Sorry, but if you aren't a part of the solution then you are the problem."

Bringing his sword down on Tsunade, time stood still. Everything was in slow motion. The blade descended slowly toward the Hokage's head.

Hayami tears were visible, Senzairu eyes showed fear, and everyone's eyes showed sadness. Asuma and the others knew that it was the end of an era. Tsunade's death would hurt everyone. It would be just as bad as his fathers. He didn't want to think like that but he watched as the blade came closer to slicing off her head.

Tsunade resigned to her fate closed her eyes and waited for her death to come. She only wished that she had more time with Senzairu and that she could say sorry to Naruto. She cared for the boy more than he knew. Senzairu would be devastated but she did what she had to, she did what any mother would do to protect her son… no her children, which was everyone in the village. She would give her life for theirs. _"Naruto…Senzairu... I'm sorry."_

A bright yellow flash appeared to the view of all in the stadium.

Tsunade was awaiting her death. She wondered why it was taking so long when a familiar voice said, "Damn baa-chan, you look like shit. I can't believe I'm saving your ass again, some Hokage."

Struggling to open her eyes, through a fully closed left eye due to the swelling and her right slightly shut, she saw Naruto with his back towards Aisu. He used his sword to stop the blade that would have claimed her life. She noticed Sasuke standing in a defensive position on her right, with his blade drawn. She then saw Sakura kneeling on her left.

Senzairu couldn't have been happier to see Naruto. Hayami was happy as well, along with Yumi and the others. Hayami thoughts were_ "Naruto-niisan!"_

Asuma pulled out another cigarette, lit it, and took a long puff, "I'm too old for this."

Hinata smiled, _"Naruto-kun."_

Konohamaru yelled out, "Hell yeah, kick his ass bro!"

Naruto spoke again to Tsunade, "Rest baa-chan, I got it from here." Tilting his head toward Aisu Naruto spoke, "I have my own issues with you. Whatever issues you had with Tsunade you can take them up with me."

Aisu smiled at the young boy, "don't worry, I will."

Sasuke jumped away when Naruto turned around completely and applied force to his blade. Using his power, he pushed Aisu back about 20 yards with his sword. The Raikage landed on his feet unaffected by the display of power.

Naruto eyes never left Aisu when he addressed Sakura and Sasuke, "Sakura, heal baa-chan and Shinji, Sasuke you and everyone else should get these citizen out of the stadium."

Sakura grabbed Shinji and Tsunade before heading to where everyone was located.

Sasuke had something else in mind, "I can take care of that alone. You sure you can take this guy Naruto, if you can't I will be more than glad to take him."

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is my fight. Just make sure everyone is evacuated." Sasuke bit his thumb and summoned Three snakes, which he cast a genjutsu on instantly. Sasuke used the snakes to swallow up everyone in the stadium, except those that were conscious for the fight. Sasuke performed a jutsu teleporting the citizens away from the stadium. He then looked at Naruto from the top of the stadium wall. Nodding at his teammate, he disappeared from view courtesy of shunshin no jutsu.

Naruto turned his attention back to Aisu once Sasuke was gone and Sakura took both Shinji and Tsunade into the stands with the others.

Naruto gripped his sword, "Aisu…"

Heaven's Blade started to glow; Naruto had activated the first technique. The blade wasn't the only thing that was glowing, the white glow returned to Naruto's body. A strong gust of wind formed at the base on Naruto's feet and spread throughout the stadium.

Aisu felt Naruto's chakra level. He smiled, "So the wildcard turned out to be just that… a wildcard." The black flames around him rose and danced around his body. Both warriors' gaze met one another.

Naruto smiled showed his confidence. He was ready, he was going to win.

In the stands, Yumi was glad too see Naruto but that cold feeling she had about Aisu returned. Her facial expression showed how worried she was. _"Naruto, please be careful, I have a bad feeling about this."_ She prayed that what she was feeling wouldn't come true. She didn't know if it would or not, but only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N**

**The fight with Naruto and Aisu Finally begins. What will happen next? Tune in to find out. Thanks for reading everyone, please review.**

**Souseiki Hokyoukonki – Genesis Energy Reinforcement **


	36. To Wield The Unwieldly

Chapter 36: To Wield the Unwieldly

_Stadium…_

Two warriors stood on center stage gazing into to each others eyes. With their own goals yet to be accomplished, nothing would stand in their way and they had every intention to fight to the death.

Naruto, with a tight grip on Heaven's Blade, was watching Aisu closely. The man that stood before him managed to kill Ryuho who skills surpassed his own. He couldn't take this man lightly at all. Every move had to be well calculated. His bunshins wouldn't work. Hiraishin wouldn't work either unfortunately; this he knew all to well. Kouen had exploited that flaw and he knew that any first rate shinobi would as well.

Naruto moved from his spot at blinding speed appearing in front of Aisu. Swinging his blade, Aisu vanished from his spot and Naruto connected with air. Twirling the sword in his left hand, he raised the blade above his head to stop the ebony colored 'Dragon Fang' from behind and above. The force of the strike broke the ground beneath his feet.

Turning his head to Aisu, a grin was present on Naruto's face. One was also present on Aisu's as well. In an instant, both warriors vanished from the site of all who watched appearing high in the air. Their blades clashed, and then they vanished once again. The ground was the next place that they appeared; again, their swords met once again before vanishing from sight.

Naruto appeared on the stadium wall. Resting on one knee with the ever present white glow, he wondered where the Raikage disappeared to. He got his answer when he heard roaring and saw a visible dragon in the form of sound waves flying directly at him.

_In the Stands…_

Yumi hands rested closely against her heart praying for Naruto's safety. Hayami was also watching Naruto intently hoping for the same thing.

Konohamaru watched as the attack was on course to hitting Naruto. Hanabi was the first to say something, "If he gets hit, he is done for."

Hinata, who was kneeling down next to Shinji and Tsunade, who were being healed by Sakura, said with confidence, "Just watch Naruto-kun. You will see how his training has paid off."

Rin seconded that, "Watch the boy closely, you will see the strength of 'Heaven's Blade'" Everyone watched curiously.

_Stadium…_

Naruto waited as the attack got close enough. When it did, he stood up slowly and swung his sword in a downward slash. White chakra in the form of a 'Crescent Moon', which happens to be the name of the attack, destroyed the dragon and continued toward the surprised Aisu.

Before the crescent moon shaped chakra hit the ground, Aisu vanished from view. The attack cut into the ground with a force that caused the ground to break up and rubble to fly everywhere. There was now a hole forming in a straight line that marked the ground.

_In the stands…_

Everyone one was in awe. Hinata who was looking at Naruto said to the group, "Naruto-kun trained really hard during his time at Naiya-sensei's place. That attack looked much more powerful than what I saw six months ago."

"Naruto trained night and day when he was with me, to the point of passing out. The reason we were late is because he was training and needed extra time to recover. But yes, he did train really hard. The funny thing is… this is only just a small portion of what he can do." Rin informed the group.

Yokoana smirked, "Irony is funny thing."

Kurenai glanced at the young princess and asked, "How so?"

"The same kid who saved this village eighteen years ago is fighting to save it again. A power like this only comes along once in the blue and for the Leaf to give it up due to personal vendettas was just simply stupid, for lack of a better term." Yokoana answered.

"I agree with you completely." Everyone turned to Tsunade, who was injured but strong enough to stand.

"Exiling Naruto was the hardest decision that I ever had to make, but I did it for his own safety, so I believed. If I had to do it over would I? The short answer… Yes." This answer wasn't what was expected by the crowd.

Yokoana next question was, "Why?"

"Simple… Naruto is too good for the Leaf Village. The first time I saw that runt I thought he was rude, loud, and obnoxious. Even so, his heart was pure gold. About six years ago we ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto, this was before I became Hokage. I was afraid of blood and Kabuto used that weakness against me. Similar to what just happen a few minutes ago, Kabuto was about to kill me. Naruto, in the brightest orange suit, something no shinobi would be caught dead in, shielded me from the attack." Tsunade took her eyes off Yokoana and cast her gazed on Naruto.

She watches Naruto, who was looking around for the Raikage. When the wielder of 'Dragon's Flame' appeared in front of him, he stopped the blade with his sword. A sword battle ensued between the two. A smile formed on her injured face, "He saved me. He was kicked around like a rag doll and there was no hope for him. Naruto was going to die… so I thought."

She watched as Naruto disappeared from view avoiding another strike from Aisu's blade. "Naruto caught the Kunai aimed at his heart in his hand. Using a Kage Bunshin, he formed the Rasengan and struck Kabuto with it. His courage, his will… it is the reason I am the Godaime in the first place. When I lost my brother, my husband, and Senzairu, whom I thought was dead at the time, I lost all hope. But Naruto revived that hope and he would be the one to carry on their dreams. But it wasn't meant to be."

Yokoana could see the sadness suddenly appear in Tsunade's eyes. "So his dream died with yours?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Not at all. At first it did, but a certain determined shinobi revived that dream. Most will tell you that Naruto has had a strong influence on this kid and when I look at him I see a person with the heart to lead this village."

Asuma glanced at Konohamaru who wasn't paying any attention to Tsunade, and then back to Tsunade with a look of disbelief, "You got to be kidding me?"

"No faith in the boy Asuma?" Tsunade asked.

"Hokage… I don't know… he doesn't seem like one." Asuma said.

"The ones we sleep on usually surprise us." Yokoana pointed out.

"I suppose. So do you think Naruto can win Tsunade-sama?" Asuma asked. This caused Genma, Aoba, Kurenai, Sasame, Rin, Hinata, Sakura, and an injured Shinji to look at her.

"He has surpassed me, if he can't do it then who can?" The group turned back to focus on the fight.

_Battlefield…_

Two of the four swords of legends connected. The glowing white 'Heaven's Blade' and the onyx 'Dragon Fang' was pressed firmly against one another as their wielders struggled for dominance. Vying for power, both warriors end their struggle in a draw when they both jumped back.

Aisu looked in the boys eyes. They were different from the last time he saw him in Sea country. They were still confident but they weren't this… certain, that was the word to describe what he saw. _"So he thinks that just because he has that blade he automatically wins? This boy is in for a rude awakening. I will admit, he is stronger than I expected but if this is…"_

Naruto hiraishin'd behind the man who was caught off guard by this. Aisu jumped back. His eyes were glued to the blade that slowly flew mere meters from his throat

"_That jutsu… that hiraishin is dangerous. If I didn't react fast enough his blade would have claimed my life. Even though that technique is strong there is still a weakness. I wonder if he will use it again, if he does it will be his life." _ Aisu attention was on the blade that was out of his range.

Naruto cursed himself,_"Shit, I had an opening to end it and he escapes. His speed… to even be able to react to me teleporting then using Shunshin from that distance is amazing in itself. This guy is very skilled; hiraishin can't be used in this battle. If I use it he will surely capitalize."_

_In the Stands…_

Konohamaru punched his hand, "Shit, bro almost had him."

Makeinu, who was watching with admiration in his eyes commented, 'That guy is awesome. If he keeps using that jutsu then he can take that guy down no problem."

"For once you're right" Ranpu said.

"It would be in his best interest to keep using it." Hanabi said.

Tsunade on the other hand frowned at what she saw. "No, if he keeps using it he puts himself at risk."

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked.

"She means that his jutsu is incomplete" Rin stated. Everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean Rin-san?" Konohamaru asked.

"The jutsu allows the user to teleport anywhere the kunai or the seal mark is located, that much is true. However, it also allows the user, when mastered, to teleport anywhere within the kunai's radius. The radius is determined by the user ability to summon them self. The problem with this is that Naruto can only teleport within 3 meter radius of the kunai. Aisu has seen this, which is why he dropped his guard slightly. He wants Naruto to use that jutsu again. Naruto's best chance was just now and he lost it. From here on out, this fight will be a shougi match." Rin informed the group.

"He will pull it off." A weak Shinji stated.

Hayami turned around, "Shinji-nii, you're okay."

Giving a weak smile, "Of course…more importantly… that shouldn't matter. This battle will remain a sword duel. Naruto has the training of the Minashu clan, he trained with Ryuho himself so his swordsmanship is on the level of Aisu's. He has 'The Sword of the Heavens', and he is strong. He can do it."

Yokoana turned to the guy who was having his chest wrapped by Sakura, "So you think he can do it as well… I believe so too. "

"Why doesn't the guy decorate the field with Kunai's to extend his radius to the whole field?" Genma pointed out.

Tsunade shook her head, "Wouldn't work. Aisu recognized the weakness and has probably formulated a defense strategy already. There could have been only two things Naruto could have done to have been able to use the hiraishin to win this battle. One would have been executing your plan ASAP or two, mastered the hiraishin completely. Since he has done neither, he now has to rely on other abilities."

Sasame continue to watch her friend fight on even ground with the powerhouse of a Raikage, "Naruto will definitely win. He's determined, and he is fighting for a cause."

Everyone attention went back to the fight. They watch in awe.

_Battlefield…_

Naruto landed a few feet away from Aisu. Gripping his sword tighter, the young Heaven's Blade wielder disappeared from everyone's view except Aisu.

Aisu closed his eyes then smiled. Jumping in the air and avoiding the blade, the Raikage executed a round house kick that connected with Naruto's face. While the kick sent Naruto heading toward the opposite side of the battle field. Performing an upward slash with his blade sent a wave of black fire at Naruto, the Raikage wondered how the kid would counter if he could at all.

Naruto tilted his head to see the incoming flame. Having to react quick, executing a back flip, he landed on his feet. Bringing his sword forth and pointing it at Aisu's incoming flame wave, the tip of Naruto sword became brighter then the already glowing sword. His thoughts immediately went to Ryuho

_Flashback… _

Standing on the grass with the beaming sun touching the back of his neck as he rested his hand on his knees, Naruto was trying to regain his strength.

Ryuho, who had his arms folder watch his pupil closely, "I told you that it wouldn't be this easy. For someone who said it would take a week is pushing the two month mark."

"This technique is harder then I thought. How can I focus that much chakra to a specific point then release it, you would have to have perfect or near perfect chakra control." Naruto said in a complaining tone.

"Really, I never had perfect chakra control and I still manage. Enough with the excuses and stand up straight, Stop worrying about sending chakra to the tip of the blade. Visualize it and feel it. When the time comes, you will know when to release it." Ryuho grabbed his sword that rested on his left him. Drawing it from its scarab, He pointed about 20 degrees to his right. In a second a large blast in the shape of and open triangle flew in the air.

Naruto knelt down to pick up his sword that was resting on the ground in front him. Holding the sword with both hands, Naruto pointed the sword toward the Heaven's, he then closed his eyes, _"Okay Naruto focus. Visualize it."_

Once he saw the chakra in his head form into the blade, he could feel the concentration at the tip of the blade. _"Not yet…Not yet… NOW!"_

The instant he screamed in his head his eyes shot open and a big blast of chakra taking the shape of open triangle shot toward the sky. Naruto smiled at his success. When he turned to Ryuho, he received a nod of acknowledgement from him.

_End of Flashback…_

"_This is for you Ryuho-sensei."_

He smirked, "Sky Slash". A burst of white chakra shot from Naruto's blade tip, in the form of a sideward 'V', engulfed Aisu's flame wave and continued toward him as it cancelled out the jutsu.

Aisu smiled. Raising his left hand, he caught the white chakra in the palm of his hand and threw it to the side as if it was nothing; the chakra landed and destroyed a section of the stadium.

Naruto eyes widened in shock, _"Impossible…"_

_In the Stands…_

Shinji who had his arm around Hinata for support was also shocked, "He stopped it with one hand… but how?"

Tsunade didn't like this, "I have no idea. This guy is stronger then I had thought. A power like this… it is unbelievable even compared to the Sannin."

Yumi looked at Naruto with worried eyes, _"Naruto-kun…"_

Konohamaru, who was Naruto biggest fan, punched his hand, "Shit, he stopped bro's attack. It's cool, I'm sure Naruto-niisan has much more to show."

"Well you are right about that."

Everyone turned listened to Rin, "That technique I never saw, but I did see all of the techniques for Heaven's Blade and if he decides to use any then it will definitely turn the battle in his favor. You all saw what 'Crescent Moon' and 'First Light' can do. Imagine what three more techniques can do."

"First Light? I only saw him use 'Crescent Moon' and that last attack." Hanabi said causing everyone to nod in agreement.

" 'First Light' is the swords first Technique. The glowing that you see coming from the sword is 'First Light'. You can use the other techniques without this jutsu but this amplifies it. But that's not the purpose of 'First Light'. The true purpose is that when using this technique you can cut through virtually anything, except the_'The Four Swords Of Legend'_. This is why the blade is revered; only three swords can stand against it. Anything else would be nothing against it." Shinji explained.

"That sword sounds like its trouble." Hanabi said while looking at Naruto.

"Not trouble, just a powerful tool in the right hands." Shinji stated as Hinata balanced him.

"So that means Naruto-niisan is going to win?" Hayami said with happiness in her voice and a smile on her face.

Shinji shook his head, "It doesn't necessarily mean that. I will say this though… Naruto has surpassed all of us here. Don't worry, he should be okay."

A big loud clang sound followed by a gust of wind, caused everyone to turn to the arena, only to see Naruto and Aisu struggling for dominance once again.

_Battlefield…_

White aura and black flame danced among each other as the two warriors responsible for these two auras and flames. Aisu used his speed to vanish. Ducking, avoiding the black blade from cleaving his head, a few blond strands where the blade's victim. Gripping both hands on the hilt, Naruto swung aiming the sword at Aisu torso, the blade sliced thin air.

The leader of the cloud village avoided the blade by using the same speed he used to perform his previous attack.

Appearing on the stadium wall, he looked down on Naruto, "You are pretty good boy, but you still have ways to go before you are my equal. That slashing attack you used can't stop me. You saw what I did without any hesitation. Naruto, I have no beef with you. I will give you a chance to join me. If not then you will die."

Naruto pointed his sword at Aisu, "Ha, die? I'm not going to die Aisu, don't think I'm that green to miss what you did. Against anyone else that might have worked, but against me it won't work. Using enough of the black flame to form a shield in your hand and then deflecting my jutsu like it was nothing was genius, but I saw through it so it wasn't that great. So stop playing games Aisu and I will stop playing games as well. You have yet to see what 'Gengetsu' can really do."

"Oh… is that so? Well Uzumaki, you still have yet to make me worry. You seem to be the hope for the people, admirable. I wonder what will happen when you die." Fading from his location, Aisu caused Naruto eyes to widen slightly.

"_His speed just increased."_

Jumping to the side, Naruto avoided the blade that skinned his cheek. Before Naruto could land he turned his head slowly to see Aisu appear right behind him.

Holding the black sword as flames surrounded, he grinned at Naruto and his soon to be victory. _"It's over."_

With a swift slash, Aisu frowned he saw a yellow flash that caused him to miss the striking blow to his opponent. His eyes slowly inched over to the stands, where Naruto had teleported himself to.

Standing next to Hayami, Naruto watched Aisu. _"Shit, if it wasn't for Hayami's kunai that guy would have finished me off. His speed has elevated greatly, so much so that I can follow but can't keep up… not the way I am. I have to pull more power forth."_

Everyone was watching Naruto, who was standing on the railing looking down at Aisu.

"You can't give him an opening Naruto, he will capitalize on it. You have giving him too many already." Tsunade pointed out.

"That may be true… but he has given a fair share of his own as well. Besides its like I told him… I'm still not going all out." White chakra flared up once more.

Hayami looked down at the man who was wearing a grin of assurance. She then looked at Naruto. "Nii-san the Raikage… he's the one that killed kaa-san, tou-san, and everyone, right?"

"Yes." Naruto answer was short and to the point.

"Niisan… don't die. He already hurt Shinji-nii, and is the reason why I don't have family… please nii-san don't die?"

Naruto turned to the girl giving her a genuine smile, "Don't worry Hayami, I will protect you."

Aisu was tired of the talking. Appearing in front of Naruto, his sword came down on Naruto. It would have had it not been stopped by the sword in Naruto's hands.

Naruto, who was still looking at Hayami spoke, "Don't think that I dropped my guard for one second."

Shinji's eyes was in shock _"So fast… I couldn't follow."_

Tsunade was thinking the same thing, _"This guy… his speed increased but Naruto is able to follow, that is a good thing. I hope he doesn't have anymore moves up his sleeve."_

In a swift motion, Naruto forced him back with a swing of his blade. Aisu was speeding toward the ground, but faded from view once more. Naruto looked up when he saw he was high above everyone.

Doing a one handed seal, a dragon came from a warp hole created in the sky. The dragon flew toward Naruto and everyone else.

Senzairu who was in the barrier panicked, _"Oh no, That is the 'Black Flame Dragon', if that hits it will burn all in its path."_

Naruto didn't panic at all. Instead of panicking he raised his sword and aimed it at the incoming dragon.

Rin, who was watching spoke, "He's finally going to use that."

"What is he doing Rin-san?" Konohamaru asked.

"Just watch." Everyone watched Naruto.

Rin watched Naruto closely, _"It took you awhile to get this one down. I remember the day you mastered it perfectly."_

_Flashback 4 months ago…_

It was night in the mountains and Naruto was still training. Rin, who was in stand at the front door with her arms folded, watch the boy practice. "You should come in the house Naruto and start fresh tomorrow you've been at it for about 3 weeks now."

"I think I got it. Watch Rin, let me show you what I mean." Naruto held the handle of the sword with both hands. Glowing green, he watched as his own energy surrounding the sword was sucked in.

Bringing the sword back, Naruto thrust forward and a green beam shot from the sword putting a whole in the nearby tree. Naruto was happy by this. "Yes I did it, finally it worked."

Rin was skeptical "Worked? I was expecting more from that jutsu."

Naruto, who was fatigued, which showed in his movements, headed back toward Rin. "Your missing the point Rin, it was weak, but look at the condition I'm in, how long I've been training, and my chakra level. Picture the technique at full strength. That beam would have been larger and would have erased everything within its path."

"I never thought about it like that. So how many more do you have to master?" Rin asked.

"Two, totaling five. There are seven as you know, but special requirements are needed for those two techniques that not even I'm sure about. But it doesn't matter…" A grin formed on Naruto's face. Rin could now see the assured and confident look in his eyes.

"I will master them. If not within the three month's I have left then someday."

"Well, you should come in and eat." Rin walked back in the house.

Naruto stood up and followed, "Are we having ramen?"

Rin yelled, "Hell no. I'm tired of that stuff I made something different."

_End Of Flashback…_

The Heaven's Blade in his hand started to turn green. Energy looked as if it was being sucked in by the blade. Naruto placed his left hand on the blade and spread his legs for support. Holding the sword that pointed at Aisu with both hands, he whispered _'_KashikousenTenmou.' A large beam of light that was about three feet wide and nine feet high came from the sword and headed toward the dragon.

The beam raced toward the dragon and when it connected, a large explosion was created in the sky, destroying the dragon it made contact with. Aisu had to lean to his left to avoid the beam from striking him_"That jutsu… is too dangerous. This kid… I have to stop him. He's pushing me to my limit in this stage."_

Naruto moved so fast that it looked like he teleported from his spot only to appear above Aisu, who eyes widen, not out of fear but out of shear surprise. Holding the sword high above his head preparing for what would be the final strike, Naruto bought the sword down on Aisu.

Looking into the eye of the boy before him, Aisu smiled. Naruto saw the black flame engulf Aisu. Before he could react a big explosion of black occurred in the air that caused black flames to fall to various parts of the stadium.

One flame was heading toward the group, but Hinata performed a few hand seal and slammed her hand into the ground _' Gofu _Kakuheki' where Hinata slammed her fingers, a blue lines of chakra raced to different areas on the ground near their section forming an invisible pentagon barrier. Everyone knew it was a barrier was when the flames were deflected away.

Tsunade turned to Hinata kneeling on one knee. _"In such a short time she has come this far with her sealing techniques. Naiya you have truly found someone to carry on your legacy."_

Hanabi was watching her sister in amazement _"Hinata, I had no idea she knew how to do something of this magnitude. The skill set required to forming barrier jutsu using the sealing art is difficult enough, but to be able to form a shield surrounding us without aid is amazing."_

Senzairu was watching the group but Hinata more so then anyone else _"That girl… she is key to getting me out of here. If she can break this barrier, I can take care of these guys no problem."_

Hayami wasn't really worrying about the barrier. She was looking at Naruto's last location. She didn't find any traces of Naruto anywhere. In a panic she yelled out, "Naruto-niisan!!!"

_Hokage Monument Five Minutes later…_

Sasuke landed on top of the Hokage monument. He figured this would be the best place to release all of the stadium patrons. Sasuke pulled out a scroll with a snake symbol. Opening the scroll, Sasuke wiped one of the many cuts on his body and slammed his had to the ground 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' A large snake appeared with the Sharingan tomoes in its eyes. Opening its mouth, the snake spit out all of the humans that were in its stomach.

When the last person was out, Sasuke dismissed the snake and broke the genjutsu placed on them. When the jutsu was broke, people started to slowly wake.

"Where am I?"

"What's going on?'

"How did I get here?"

Sasuke spoke loud enough to gain everyones attention, "Listen up! All of you were placed under a genjutsu while in the stadium. We are currently at war however, enemy forces have retreated. There is still a major battle going on right now that will determine who will be the victor. Cloud or Leaf."

One of the Leaf shinobi stepped up, "Sasuke-san, Tsunade-sama is fighting to protect us right? The Hokage-sama is so great."

"No." Sasuke answer was simple and short.

"It's Naruto isn't it?" Sasuke turned to his left to see the bridge builder he met all those years ago in wave.

"Yes." There were various talks amongst the people involved. So confused by what was going on, others, mainly the leaf, angered that Uzumaki was fighting and not Tsunade.

One of the old shinobi panicked, "Hokage-sama… is she…"

"She's alive. Her life… she owes that to Naruto. He saved her." Sasuke informed the group.

Inari spoke, "Sasuke-san, why is he fighting for this village? Wasn't he banished?"

Sasuke turned to the stadium and shrugged, "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

The younger female shinobi population, along with some of the elder female population was excited seeing Sasuke with his shirt off. Sasuke turned his head to one of the male shinobi that was present, "Bring a medical unit to this area immediately. Have them tend to all those that were injured during the battle."

There were some people who were caught up in the battle while under genjutsu. Some hand broken arms, gashes and other injuries. One of the females, one around his age walked up to him, "Sasuke-kun you sure don't need any help. I can tend to your injuries if you'd like?"

The other females were made at her and it showed in their eyes. Sasuke said politely, "No, I'm fine. Focus on those who really need aid, I will be fine."

The girl walked away with her shoulders sagging. Tsunami touched Sasuke on the shoulder slightly, "Is there any thing we can do?"

"Yes, help the injured also."

"What do you plan on doing?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, when I regain a little bit of my strength, I will head back to the stadium. But for now, I will help here." Sasuke answered. _"Until then, get the job done tonkichi."_

_The Stadium…_

A few minutes had passed and everyone was looking for Naruto and Aisu. When Aisu appeared on the ground unharmed, everyone was now even more worried about Naruto. Hayami watched Aisu _"Naruto-niisan he's not dead. Not dead…"_

Shinji, who was now standing, but still heavily injured, looked at the girl grip the rail. _'Something is different about her, something feels weird so familiar what is that feeling?"_

Aisu looked around. _"I know you're not dead Uzumaki. What are you planning for me? Maybe use your kunai." _ Aisu send wave of fire at the location of one of the kunai's. This continued until every kunai that Naruto threw in the stadium was destroyed. The only remaining kunai was the on the girl had and Aisu didn't know about that one. He did however question how was Naruto able to teleport to that location. Then it hit him, _"One of them has a kunai on them. It seems that one is using a barrier to protect them from harm. This will destroy it."_

Before Aisu could prepare his technique Naruto erupted from the ground in front of him and swung his sword. Aisu side stepped the blade and jumped back. But the real Naruto appeared behind him. With a swift swing blood was drawn.

Landing on opposite ends, Naruto rested the blade on his shoulder and turned to face Aisu, who had his back turned. "You're pretty fast when you need to be."

Aisu, who touched the thin cut, less then half a centimeter wide on his neck, smiled, "So are you. You're pretty amazing you know that kid. You're the first person to draw my blood since Ryuho, even if it's only a little. What you did is nothing short of commendable. It really is a shame that you can't aid me in my quest Naruto, you would have made the perfect right-hand, someone I could turn it over to one day, but it wasn't meant to be. Uzumaki Naruto, I'm done with this little game of ours. From here on out, I will not cut you any slack."

Naruto closed his eyes and moved his side to side popping his neck. "Well it's about time." His expression became serious "I don't plan on holding back either."

The aura around the two shinobi flared once more. Once again, both shinobi vanished from view.

_Outside of the stadium…_

Jiraiya and Kakashi's group was heading back to the stadium. Lee, who was traveling along side "Gai-sensei, do you think Hokage-sama's okay?"

Gai nodded, "I'm sure she is Lee."

Kakashi looked at Neji, "Can you confirm Neji?"

Neji activated his Byakugan to look miles ahead to see if she was okay. His eyes widen at what seeing. Also, everyone could see the shock. " Naruto his chakra level… even though it elevated before he left it was nowhere near what I'm seeing."

"So the boy is going to be okay?" Jiraiya said.

"I don't know because what I'm seeing with Naruto…. Is the exact same thing I'm seeing with the Raikage. One thing is for certain… Naruto has surpassed his Five-tails form." Kakashi one visible eye expanded, along with Tenten, Kiba, Shino, who was hidden behind shades, Naiya's Jiraiya's, Gai, and Lee.

Kakashi looked in front him "How strong is this Raikage? If what you saying are true then the war will be determined by the winner of this battle, if it comes to that…"

Kakashi pulled up the side of hiate that covered his left eye, "Then I will have no choice."

Naiya glance over at Kakashi, "What do you mean by that Kakashi?"

"You will find out if the time comes, hopefully Naruto will have enough strength to defeat this guy." Kakashi comments caused Naiya to frown a little.

Jiraiya on the other hand was worried about his pupil, _"Don't do anything stupid Naruto."_

_Heading towards Cloud…_

The group of Cloud shinobi that was carrying Kouen came to a halt upon his command. One of the Jounin's asked, "Kouen-sama, why do you request we stop."

Kouen smiled, "For the first time in a long time, a shinobi has the ability to stand toe to toe with Aisu. Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Someone worth being a rival."

"What do you mean? Are you saying this guy is going to beat my father?" Reido asked.

"Sensei didn't mean it like that Reido-kun. There is no way…" Tsuki was cut off by Kouen's laughter.

"Finally… someone is strong enough to challenge him and win. Once I am healed I will train harder and then I will stand before Naruto again. Your father… he has met his match." Kouen said.

Reido was getting angry, "Are you saying this because you were incapable of defeating him?"

"Foolish child, do you think that a person who holds the nine-tails would be an easy opponent?" Reido was stunned by the news along with everyone else.

"He's like you." Tsuki asked.

"Not even close. He's stronger. We really don't have anymore time to waste, let's get back to the village." Kouen motioned for the group to head out.

As they moved out and carried Kouen, these were the thoughts that ran through his mind_"Uzumaki Naruto, I've made you my rival… the person that I live to beat. Don't disappoint me by losing."_ The group continued home, back to Cloud.

_Back at the Stadium 15 minutes later…_

Not much was happening with the battle, it was a stand still. Both warriors were giving their all and neither was gaining an inch in regards to advantage. Black blade met white blade. White chakra mixed with black flame. Determination in the eyes of both was visible.

Those that were visible saw two blurs past each other in mid air. That much was true; Aisu and Naruto had passed by one another after performing an attack against the other. Sailing pass one another, both warrior glanced out of the corner of their eye at the other. A thin cut formed on Naruto's cheek causing blood to get sucked into the wind as he moved forward.

The same happened to Aisu, but the cut was slightly smaller then the one that was on Naruto. Landing on the ground Naruto and Aisu were standing about 20 feet away from one another with their backs to the other.

Aisu facial expression was completely void of joy or even sadness. His voice was heard by all, even if it wasn't loud. "Kid, do you even know what you are fighting for?"

"Of course I do, that is a stupid question?" Naruto said.

"Is it really? I ask again, do you know what you are fighting for?"

Naruto wondered why he asked a question like this at this time. Naruto didn't understand but he did have an answer, "I fighting to make sure you don't hurt anyone else."

"Is that your only reason Uzumaki Naurto?" Aisu asked in serious tone.

"Yes, why else would I be fighting?" Naruto questioned.

"Simple, you like fighting. You're a warrior Naruto and you can't deny that part of you. Yet you stand here and tell yourself that you are fighting to protect everyone when if fact you have another motive as well." Aisu pointed out.

Naruto turned around to face Aisu back, "Never said I wasn't here to fight. I'm a shinobi; you can't be a shinobi without having some interest in battle. But the goal of stopping you is stronger than the thought of just fighting you."

"So you think your goal is going to stop me? My goal… no my dream is stronger. I believe in it too damn much to let it die here. You speak of goals, ones you have only resurrected during these seven months, but mine has been with me since I was six years old Uzumaki. The world…it needs a leader. Someone to guide it, to tell it right from wrong, and punish those who need to be punished."

"You talk about changing the world so much why are you waging war and why have you murdered and entire family?" Naruto said with slight anger.

Aisu turned to face Naruto, "That's simple… sometimes you have to do what is necessary to get results regardless of how morally wrong it may be. Those who stand in my way will fall; it's as simple as that. Your passion Uzumaki, your commitment to protect others is strong. Join me? I need someone like you at my side. I really don't want to kill you, it would be a waste."

"Join you? I'm sorry but our paths lie on different roads. You just want to control everything. You're no different from Orochimaru and Akatsuki." Naruto said with slight anger in his voice.

Shaking his head, Aisu commented, "You really think my motives are as simple as world domination? I don't want to rule the world Uzumaki, I want to shape it to what is should be. No one will ever understand me but… never mind. I'm done with talking. I gave you your chance, now there will be no more."

Using his speed, which caught Naruto off guard, Aisu's blade came inches from cutting Naruto in half. If it wasn't for Naruto's own speed and ability to evade, he would have never gotten away alive. Landing a few feet away he skid to a stop _"Damn, his speed increased again, how strong is this fucking guy?" _ Naruto didn't have time to ponder Aisu's speed. He had to worry about avoiding the blade that was coming down on his head.

Jumping to his left he avoided the blade, but the black haired shinobi followed up with a back kick that caught Naruto in the stomach and sent him flying. While he was heading towards a wall, the leader of the Cloud village appeared behind him with the intent to cut through him once more. However, black blade met wit crystal white as Naruto turned quickly to shield himself from the blow that would have proven to be fatal. Naruto looked into Aisu's eyes that seemed to be filled with pain,_"What's this? Why does he seem sad."_

Fading from view once more, the dragon wielder appeared a few feet behind Naruto.

Aim his sword at Naruto, two dragons' one black and the other crimson bullets its way toward Naruto. Cocking back the sword as far as he could, Naruto downward slash form a 'Crecent Moon' that flew at the two dragons. Instead of cutting through the dragon this time, the dragons went around the charka and were still heading toward Naruto.

Naruto jumped up to dodge the jutsu, but he was never the target. Naruto caught Aisu's wicked grin. _"Shit he was aiming at them from the start."_ Having no choice, he teleported in front of the group, in the stands and prepared to protect them.

Watching the incoming dragons Naruto cursed himself for being so naïve. _"Shit no time have to…." _ Raising the sword high above his head, the blade started to glow brighter one more. When the dragon crimson dragon got inches from him, golden chakra from the sky that looked like a star tore through the head of the dragon. Another projectile did the same to the black dragon.

Naruto eyes went to Aisu, "I'm not done with you." Bringing the sword down to his side in a slashing motion, the sky was filled with golden dots. When the dot got closer, everyone saw the star shape chakra that crashed the ground.

Aisu avoided one, and then he avoided another. He found himself having to dodge all of these projectiles. He landed in a crouching position only to look up and see that there was no way to dodge the jutsu, _"Shit I can't dodge."_ With no option left, the jutsu crashed down on Aisu causing a big explosion in the stadium that caused everything to turn white.

_Outside of the Village…_

Kakashi saw the white dome that came from the stadium, "What was that?"

Naiya shook her head, "I don't know but it was powerful. Neji?"

"It was Naruto. He used some jutsu that caused that explosion." Neji answered.

"Can you see them Neji?" Tenten asked worried.

He shook his head, "It's too bright I can't see anything right now. Hold up wait…"

_Back at where the stadium was…_

The white started to fade from the area. What was once a stadium was now ruins. Standing on top of the rubble with Heaven's blade at his side, Naruto looked straight ahead. Behind him was the group in the stands under Hinata's protective barrier.

About 50 feet to his left, the group that had Senzairu was still operational and the seal was still going. This caused Naruto to become curious, _"How did they survive? It should have broken through the barrier and Senzairu should have been freed. Unless… where are you?"_

Hayami who was behind the barrier smiled. She jumped up, "Yatta, Naruto-niisan did it."

Yumi placed a hand on the girl, "No, Aisu is still out there."

"He survived?" Konohamaru said with a hint of surprise.

"Did you think something like that would kill me?" Konohamaru eyes widened when he heard that voice. The man with a torn shirt, and a few cuts on his body appeared behind Naruto.

Feeling his presences, Naruto turned around slowly but was too late in evading the blade that cut across his chest. Falling to one knee, he stabbed the ground with his sword before he could fall to both. _"Shit he… he got me. How, I didn't even sense him until it was too late. Was he holding back?"_

A kick to the jaw sent Naruto skidding across the ground. Standing and watching Naruto come to a stop, Aisu started to speak, "The hope… the one to carry the torch… the worlds champion… you disappoint me Naruto. In seven months you came a long way, but you still haven't mastered the blade. That takes years of practice. Right now, you are not ready to wield that blade. This battle was decided when you made the choice to fight me."

Aisu started to walk toward Naruto, "I commend you though. You have pushed me to my limit in this form. That was something that not even Ryuho could do. Your strength, your loyalty, and your drive to protect would have been useful in the new world. It's truly a shame Naruto."

Aisu was now standing over Naruto. Senzairu yelled out to Hinata, "Hurry and break this barrier, I can save him if you do."

Aisu turned to the girl. Doing a hand seal, flame shot from his hand. When it hit the ground it formed a circle around the pentagon shield. "Sorry Senzairu, you will not be interfering in this battle."

"Now, its time to end this, Goodbye" Raising his sword high above his head, he bought it down on Naruto's head. Everyone watched as the blade came down in slow motion. The group hope was no more… until Naruto caught the blade with his left hand. Aisu's eyes widened at this action.

"You think that I would stop fighting after some slash? You have to do better then that Aisu, much better." Letting go of heaven's blade and turning his palm upside, a clone appeared on his right. Chakra started to form in Naruto's hand. The white chakra forming around it reminded everyone of a shuriken.

Aisu was a little scared, _"I can't get it by that jutsu. If I get hit by that it's over."_

Hinata's vein ridden eye was expanded as she saw the intensity of chakra within, "That jutsu…"

Tsunade thought back to a conversation she had with Jiraiya, "Form manipulation with his natural element… so that's what you were referring to Jiraiya. This jutsu is too strong" She said to herself. Doing a few hand seals, she decided to aid Hinata and strengthen the seal she had.

Naruto smiled at Aisu, "No escape Raikage-dono." The clone on his right disappeared and Naruto thrust forth his hand. It got inches from Aisu and slowly continued until it made contact." The explosion spread through out what would have been the stadium spilling into other portions of the town."

_In Konoha…_

Jiraiya motioned for everyone to stop. "Naruto, why the hell did you use that jutsu."

"That was Naruto, are you certain?" Kakashi asked the toad hermit.

"Yes, that was the Rasengan completed" He said informing the copy ninja.

"You mean…" Naiya said but was cut off.

"Yes, he added his element to the ultimate form of form manipulation. We have to hurry though." Everyone nodded and headed to the site the explosion occurred.

_ Hokage Monument…_

Sasuke who was helping one of the older men placed him on the ground. "He turned toward the stadium. _"I should head back."_

Before he could take off, Yuugao landed next to him. "You're heading back to the stadium I presume, I'm going with you."

"Suit yourself" Was all Sasuke said before he took off.

Yuugao didn't hesitate in pursuing him. _"Senzairu I hope your okay?" _

Sasuke glance behind him to see she was on his tail, _"What the hell did you do dobe? I hope you won."_

The two continue toward the stadium.

_ Stadium…_

The dust started to settle down. Naruto was standing over the body of Aisu. Dropping 'Dragon's Claw' Naruto looked beat up. _"Damn, that jutsu is a double edge sword but it is definitely effective. But finally… it's over."_ Naruto glanced at Tsunade and the others that were in the barrier.

Using the remaining strength that he had, Naruto walked up to the group that was about 30 yards away. When he reached Tsunade he smiled, "Baa-chan, where the hell is my 90 million ryou?"

"It's in the mail" She said sarcastically.

Hayami didn't waste anytime in running toward Naruto and jumping up to give him a huge, "Naruto-niisan!"

Returning the hug, even though his arm was in pain, "It's good to see you too Yami-chan. Were you good for Yumi and Temari?"

She nodded, "Yep. Sasuke-san was pretty cool too. See what he gave me." The girl pointed to her sword.

Naruto was little surprised, "Sasuke gave that to you?"

"Yep. He said that I would need it to protect myself." She said.

Naruto glanced at Yumi who just said, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes. My arm hurts a little but nothing a good night sleep won't cure."

"To think you would come this far." Naruto turned to Shinji who was being supported by Hinata.

"You don't look so good Shinji, sure your okay?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you if you're okay. What the hell was that jutsu?"

"It was Rasenshuriken." Everyone turned around to see Jiraiya and the group that was traveling with him.

"Well whatever it was, it was awesome." Makeinu said as he popped in front of Naruto.

"Can you show me how to do that Rase.. whatchamcallit. That was wicked man." Makeinu said.

Konohamaru punched the boy in the head, "The man is injured besides…. He has to show me first."

Everyone started to laugh while Neji and Gaara all smirked at the two boys.

Kakashi glanced at Senzairu who was still in the barrier. "I think we should free Senzairu."

Everyone nodded. Naiya stepped forth, "Leave it to me." Using her shunshin ability, she appeared in front of the barrier. Performing the necessary seals, a seal formed in the palm of her hand. She cocked her hand back with the intent to slam it against the wall but when palm got close to the barrier she had to jump back immediately. Black flames shot up around the perimeter of the barrier.

Naruto who was still holding Hayami turned to his right see if Aisu was still on the ground. What he saw was Aisu morph into a dragon _"Shit I missed."_

Closing in on the group with blinding speed, Naruto turned back to his left to see Aisu flying at him with the kuroi blade. Time was standing still. Naruto felt like he was the only one that could see him. _"Shit I can't dodge with Hayami in my arm. If I try to move we both die…"_

Blood was floating in the air. The sword had pierced its intended target.

Picking herself off of the ground, Hayami turned to ask Naruto why he threw her. "Naruto-niisan why did you…" the site she saw caused her to freeze.

A single tear fell from Yumi eye as she blinked at what she was seeing.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji Tenten, Kiba Shino, and Ino were all frozen to their spot.

Naruto eyes were wide as the ebony blade pierced his stomach. Aisu expression was emotionless, "I'm sorry Naruto, you left me with no other alternative."

Pulling his sword out of the boy, Naruto grabbed the blade. "I..I…I won't…lose… here."

Aisu tightened his grip on the sword. In a swift tugging motion, he ripped the sword out Naruto's stomach. Falling to his knee, he grabbed on to Aisu. He looked into the man's eyes, "I… will not… lose … here."

With a swift back hand, Naruto was sent flying 50 yards away from everyone. No one said a word. For those few seconds he was in the air, there was absolute silence until he hit the ground. He bounced off of his back and landed on his stomach. In a last ditch effort to pick himself up, he fell back to the ground.

Hayami ran toward Naruto. The group was too stunned to even go after her. It didn't take her long to reach Naruto. Kneeling down next to him she started to shake him vigorously. "Naruto-niisan… Naruto-niisan…Naruto-niisan."

The girl continued to shake him, "Wake up niisan. Don't die niisan… wake up niisan. Niisan… Niisan." Tears started to gather in the girls eyes as she continue try and wake him up to no avail.

Naruto was dead.

Aisu looked at the little girl as she continued to perform and exercise in futility. His comments caught everyone's attention, "Killing someone of his caliber saddens me greatly, you have no idea. But, in order for change to occur and for my dream to be realized, all who stand in my way must perish. Regardless if they are good or bad."

Tsunade's fist was clenched as tears fell from her eyes, "You talk as if you are doing the world a favor. You … You are a sick bastard. You took away one of the only people I care about in this world and you say it is for the better."

Every shinobi present slipped into a fighting stance. Sakura stepped up to the fore front of the group with tears in her eyes as well, "You will not leave here alive."

The sand that Gaara was using danced around his body. "You will pay for killing Naruto."

Aisu gripped his sword, "So be it. You all will die."

Senzairu who was behind the barrier yelled out, "Don't challenge him; you guys can't wi…what the hell."

His eyes were averted to another location. He wasn't the only one, everyone eyes were in fact averted to where Naruto body was. The reason being was due to a strong chakra force that was felt by all.

With a blue outline of chakra surrounding her body, Hayami was standing with her sword in her right hand. The tip of the blade was resting on the ground and the girls head was down. In a double voice, the little said,

"**You take away my mommy and daddy as well as my family, you hurt Shinji-nii, **

You take away my mommy and daddy as well as my family, you hurt Shinji-nii,

**and now you killed someone who means the world to me.**

and now you killed someone who means the world to me."

Hayami lifted her head revealing cheeks wet with tears and eyes the same color as the morning sky.

"**I will never forgive you**

I will never forgive you"

She gripped her sword with both of her small hands and charged at Aisu head on.

Appearing in front of the man who killed off her family, she swung the blade at him with all her might but he caught the blade with his bare hands!

Shinji watched his cousin in shock _"She activated Naiteki Reikon but how? She shouldn't have been able to at this age. She may have activated it but she isn't in control of her actions."_

Tsunade was surprised along with everyone else, _"Such power for a child."_

Aisu looked into the girls eyes. What caught his attention was the fact that blood was dripping from where the sword at struck. _"This girl…her potential is a threat."_ He kicked the girl forcing her to let go of the blade, sending her flying in the direction she came from.

Aiming his sword at the girl, 'Rising Dragon' shot from his sword and headed towards the girl. When the flames got inches within her, wings shielded her from the flames. She found herself in the arms of Sasuke, who now had black wings and long purplish gray hair. The only noticeable difference in Sasuke was that his skin was no longer brown, it returned to its normal tan tone. He was in his Level 3 curse Seal form. She looked up to see him and said before she passed out, "Sasuke-san." Sasuke, who was in pain turned around slowly to look at Aisu. _"Shit… Level three is putting too much of a strain on me. It's because I don't have enough Chakra to maintain it and that attack didn't help any at all. Fuck."_

Aisu aimed his blade at Sasuke _"His power has elevated dramatically The Uchiha clan will end now. If I allow him to gain anymore power or master that eye to its fullest capability then… I really don't want to think about that. I had a hard time fighting Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke is younger and his potential seems to be greater. Plus he has the Curse Seal that fool Orochimaru developed. Along with the girl he must die."_ Sasuke couldn't move because the pain was too much. He was doing all he could to hold Hayami up.

Naiya knew that their chance was now, "Hinata, now!"

Without hesitation, Hinata appeared about 10 feet in front of Aisu while Naiya appeared behind him. "Now!" Naiya yelled out.

Performing the seals necessary and the same speed and simultaneous motion, the two when slammed their hands to the ground, the 'solar cross' symbol formed on the ground. With Aisu in the middle of the small circle, the symbol started to glow cyan.

"What the hell is this?" Aisu questioned. When he felt that his power was slowly draining he realized what was going on.

He quickly slammed his sword to the ground. Two dragons broke from the ground in front and back of him attacking Naiya and Hinata at the same time. Both women evaded the attack but at the cost of breaking the seal.

Naiya cursed herself_"Dammit, I should have thought this through. How the hell was he able to even break free? The power that the contract grants is something to fear."_

Ignoring Hinata and Naiya all together, his goal was the little girl. _"She will be problematic." _ Swinging his sword in a slashing motion a wave of flames was on course to Hayami and Sasuke. The Uchiha cursed himself for not having enough chakra to protect himself and Hayami.

The flame ripped through Jiraiya's 'mudd walls, Gaara's sand, Tsunade's demon walls only be stopped by reddish-orange flames that rained on the wave of fire.

Aisu eyes expanded. Turning to the direction in which the flames came from he saw Senzairu, and the shinobi who held the barrier in place lay dead at his feet. Standing behind the golden eye shinobi was a blue haired shinobi from the Mist.

Senzairu addressed the girl, "Thanks for helping me out back there. I will take it from here."

Safaia nodded, "Understood. You are the only one here who could take him on. Even if I were to advance to all eight-tails, you two are still stronger then me."

"You, Naiya, and, Hinata focus on creating a barrier for everyone. Our battle will probably do a lot of damage." Senzairu said to the younger Shinobi.

Aisu was pissed. He didn't want to fight Senzairu. He knew for a fact that Senzairu was probably the only person who could stop him. He slipped into a fighting stance as did Senzairu. The two warriors prepared for their long awaited battle.

_Somewhere Unknown…_

Picking himself off of the ground, Naruto felt for the hole in his chest. But he couldn't find it. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" Looking around the, Naruto could see the sunny blue skies and a Mountain in front of him, actually he saw a mountain in behind and to the side of him as well. He found that he himself was stuck in between the mountains. He continues to look around until a voice captured his ear.

"So you've finally made it I see?"

Naruto turned around to the sound of a familiar voice expecting to see himself, but instead he saw a guy about Kakashi's age with shoulder length silver hair and eyes blue like Naruto's sitting on ledge. The only difference was that his was glowing and Naruto's wasn't.

"You're 'Heaven's Blade'…wait made it? What are you talking about…wait am I dead?"

"Quite the opposite. You are in limbo. All wielders of the blade who near death are bought here for one purpose and one purpose only." The spirit of the blade said informing Naruto.

"What is that purpose?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

The soul that was the blade stood and smiled, "To wield the unwilled, becoming the Bearer of the Light."

They were gazing at one another. Naruto, who was on the ground, looked up while the spirit of the Blade looked down at Naruto. He didn't know what the future held, one thing was for certain, he was going to follow it through to the end, regardless of the outcome.

* * *

A\N

Sorry about the wait. I know you guys have been waiting forever, but I am busy person these days. In any case, I will definitely try to have the other chapter out sooner. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, leave a review to let me know what you think.

Gengetsu - Crescent Moon

Kashikousen Tenmou – Visible Ray of the Vengeful Heavens


	37. Wielders of the Flame

Chapter 37: Wielders Of The Flame

Chapter 37: Wielders of the Flame

_Battlefield…_

Orange and red flames flared up around Senzairu as he glared at his enemy. The phoenix tattoo that was on his left forearm began to glow. As he raised his arm to the side, two flames from his tattoo exited erupted from the left wing of the tattoo and another from the right wing. The flames circled the other as it stretched out pass his hand to about 67 inches. When the flames joined, the outline of a sword revealed itself. When the glow and the flames decorating the sword died down, the _'Phoenix Claw' _was shown in all its glory.

Holding the stainless steel blade with a silver phoenix wing cross guard and a Xenos head for the pommel, the jounin looked fiercely at Aisu, whose eyes began to narrow.

Aisu analyzed the situation _"That girl… she's a Mist shinobi yet she's helping them? I will deal with the Mist soon enough. Right now Senzairu is the one I have to focus on. That girl will be next since her knowledge of fuuin jutsu is great." _Gripping his sword slightly his eyes radiated his discontent for the girl and her abilities.

"_Maybe if I take her down then…" _ His thoughts were cut short when the 'Phoenix Claw' came within inches of his face. Using the speed that was granted to him by the powers of his dragon contract, Aisu avoided the slash by jumping back. When he landed, Senzairu was standing between him and Safaia.

"Don't even think about it. I'm your opponent." Senzairu informed. His next set of words were directed at Naiya, Hinata, and Safaia "You three form a barrier around everyone; this battle is going become too dangerous."

Naiya was well aware of the danger that this battle implicated. Her only wonder was, _"Did Senzairu get his power back?"_

Looking at Hinata and Safaia, "We're going to form a barrier. A Level 7 barrier is what we're going for here."

Hinata eyes widen a little, "Level 7? Sensei that isn't possi…"

"Yes it is. But don't worry Hyuuga, with the skill set of both my mother and myself; you really don't have to do too much. Just keep up with the hand signs and maker sure that you are in perfect sync, got it?" Safaia said to Hinata who nodded her head.

Naiya glanced at Safaia, "What barrier do you have in mind?"

"You already know." Naiya took in a deep breath. This barrier, even for her, was something that was hard to do. But she remembered that she did have Hinata and Safaia so it wouldn't be as hard but still difficult giving the complexity of it.

Naiya spoke slowly and carefully, "Hinata, this is beyond your skill set. Jiraiya-sensei"

"Yes Naiya?"

"I will need your sealing ability in forming '**Ten'un'." **

Landing next to Naiya, Jiraiya replied. "I understand but the…"

"I know. We can't worry about that now, let's hurry before we get caught in their battle." Looking at Safaia and Jiraiya, she signaled them that the time was now.

Jiraiya formed the tiger seal, Naiya the seal of the boar, and Safaia the seal of the monkey. Simultaneously, they all yelled out. "Fuuin: **Ten'un Kekkai" Underneath everyone, the 'Unicursal Hexagon' mark formed underneath everyone. **

**Shinji, who was still very much injured, extended his hand out reaching for his cousin who was far away. "Hayami! I have to get to her."**

**Before he could move, Tsunade grabbed his hand, "Don't you will be disintegrated into nothing if you step outside of this seal mark."**

**"But she's not protected he will attempt to kill her again. I have to…"**

**Hinata cut him off this time, "Shinji-kun, don't worry about Hayami, she's safe. Remember, Sasuke is there and he will protect her. Also, Senzairu won't let anything happen to her that I'm certain."**

**Temari glanced over at Sasuke, "What transformation is that? Is it a result of the curse seal?"**

**Sakura nodded then answered, "It's the third level of the seal. Upon his return a few year back, he trained to achieve it. He mentioned something about the seal having another level. He was certain because the person whose cells they used to form the seals, Juugo of Tenpin, had reached the third level. Since he could do such a feat, Sasuke himself believed it was an attainable goal."**

**Gaara observed Sasuke for a moment then came to a conclusion, "Judging by his expression, he is doing everything he can to stay in that form. His chakra is too low to maintain it and even then… I'm not sure he could maintain for too long."**

**"That is also true. Level 3 is a double edge sword to Sasuke right now." When Sakura informed everyone of this, Sasuke reverted back to his normal form.**

**Neji spoke up, "Seems like the Uchiha has reached his limit. He barely has enough chakra to move around."**

**The scream that came from Konohamaru caused everyone to turn toward the chuunin, "Damn! Naruto-niisan how could you die? You're invincible, no one can beat you. I can't believe it, he can't be dead! This isn't real."**

**Tears were falling down the teen's eyes. Hanabi placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.**

**Yumi's words shocked everyone, "Konohamaru-kun…Naruto… he isn't dead."**

**"What are you talking about Yumi?" Ino asked.**

**Tsuande felt bad for the girl. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one and be in denial but she needed to bring the girl to reality, it would benefit her to come to realize the truth. "Look Yumi I know you love Naruto and death… well that's somethin we hope never occurs. It hurts me more than you know but Naruto is dead."**

**"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but you're wrong. I can't explain it but he isn't dead. He's far from here, even on another plain of existence who knows, but he is definitely not dead, yet. The light is dim but it still burns. He is alive, I know it." Yumi said with no falsity in her voice. She was certain. **

**Konohamaru grabbed her, "Are you sure that Naruto-niisan is alive, Yumi-neechan?"**

**"Yes, I am certain." She said with a smile. This caused the boy to smile as well. **

**Yuugao, who was staring at Senzairu spoke so all could hear, "Senzairu is about to do battle." The group turned their attention to the fight about to start.**

**Senzairu was glanced behind himself to see mark on the ground ****_"Good, no one can interfere. Sasuke, you and Hayami are the only ones outside of the barrier… protect her."_**

**Glancing towards Sasuke, "You make sure you protect her. I can't say for certain that you guys won't get caught up in this battle. It's really something that I can't control" Sasuke understood. He jumped back as far as he could away from everyone with Hayami tucked under his left arm, and Naruto in his right.**

**Aisu didn't like what was happening but he knew there was nothing that could be done. He would have to fight Senzairu to the death, there was no escaping it. Gripping his sword, black flames rose from beneath his feet high in the air. Reddish orange flames did the same for Senzairu, indicating that both warriors were powering up. **

**With a blink of an eye, the ground erupted into rubble where both men once stood meeting in the center. The ground beneath them caved in due to the force of the chakra and swords clashing. Fading from view once more, the two was high above everyone.**

**Senzairu didn't waste time swinging his sword at Aisu, who blocked the sword aimed at his head. Pushing Senzairu's sword back, he swung his sword with the intent of cutting Senzairu in half at his waist. His sword connected with Senzairu, at least that's what it looked like until his form turned into flames that were split in have by the black blade.**

**Appearing behind the Aisu, who was surprised by the display movement, Senzairu who sword was in his right hand, said with extreme seriousness, "I'm not in the mood to sand bag, I'm killing you know."**

**  
The silver blade turned a fiery orange. Bringing the sword in a swift swing from his hip in an upward slash, a trail of orange flame followed hoping to make contact with Aisu but he knew it was just wishful thinking. That much was true when Aisu countered, with ****_'Slashing Dragon's Claw' _****both swords were stopped by the other. Black flame met with orange, causing a mini explosion in the air that propelled both warriors back to the ground.**

**Landing a distance away from one another, both analyzed the situation. Senzairu first thought was, ****_"He countered at that distance. I should have suspected his speed was at that level by looking at his fight with Naruto. I over estimated my ability and thought I could end it with one strike. 'Cutting Nail of The Phoenix' was cancelled out by 'Slash Dragon's Claw', its to be expected I guess. Well it seems like he is definitely at his max level at this form… and so am I. I really have to end this soon."_**

**Aisu on the other hand was thinking something differently, ****_"Senzairu… his speed… he has improved but I was still able to counter. He was the last person I wanted to fight but I have no choice. What's my next move? I could summon Sorros and we can wreck havoc on this village. But then he would summon that blasted Phoenix Xenos and we would, in the best case scenario kill one another while destroying the Leaf. Hmmm…. What to do? I could do that but… wait a minute, why is he going for the killing blow so early in the fight? That's not like Senzairu. Something is amidst here. Let's see how this one plays out. I don't know what you are up to but I will find out._**

**Senzairu charged at Aisu who was standing still at full force. Using his abilities granted to him from his alliance with the Dragons, Aisu summoned dragon's from his sword with the intent on defending him from Senzairu. **

**Swinging his sword in his hand, he sliced one of the dragons in half. Jumping to the side to avoid the other one, he planted his sword in the side of the dragon, engulfing it in reddish flames. Another dragon was coming at him from behind, but doing a 180 spin, he slashed at the dragon. It looked as if his sword missed by an inch, until the dragon burst into flames.**

**Aisu didn't move from his location. He just placed his sword behind him to shield himself from the 'Phoenix Claw' that was now pressed against it. Turning to his left, he pushed Senzairu back. In a **Kasumi no Kamae stance, Aisu's sword was at eye level. He was in a position to defend as well as attack.

Senzairu soon realized that he was preparing for an attack when the black flames were getting sucked into the blade. _"Shit… that attack I have to…"_

Aisu saw the expression on Senzairu's face and smiled, _"Too late." _ Bringing his sword down to his left hip, he thrust it forward at his enemy. From the blade, a highly concentrated black laser type beam came at Senzairu full force. The blast connected causing a large explosion seen within a 100 mile radius of Konoha.

**_Hokage Monument…_**

**The shinobi of the Leaf village, along with the people that were present in the stadium continued to watch the battle from afar.**

**Tsunami, whose hands was resting by her heart looked on worried, "I wonder if Naruto is okay?"**

**"Not at all, he's dead." Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna and everyone turned to the voice that informed them of the bad news.**

**Sai, who was sitting on Shodaime's head continue to speak, "It seems Naruto was killed by Aisu. Protecting that little girl, he exchanged his life for hers."**

**"You're wrong, he's not dead. It just can't be." Inari said in disbelief.**

**"Sorry to inform you kid, but it's true. The sword was place in his gut, I saw it with my own two eyes. Either way, I have business I need to take care of. A mission I have yet to complete." Before Inari could say anything else, Sai was gone.**

**The villagers that heard the news started chanting, "The demon is finally dead!"**

**"We are now safe!"**

**Mai, who was looking around at everyone shook her head, ****_"Naruto… how could you die on Yumi. I can't believe you are dead… I won't. Foolish people, they celebrate your death even though you fought for them."_**

**Mai looked around and noticed that a few were not cheering. In fact, there were a lot that had their head down. ****_"Iruka-san must have gotten through to some of them."_**** Looking to the sky ****_"Please Naruto, you have to come back…"_**

**_Limbo…._**

**Sneezing, Naruto wiped his nose with his hand. "Somebody must be talking about me. So, what's this you say about becoming the 'Bearer of the Light'?"**

**Looking down at Naruto from his location he answered the boy's question, "Naruto. To achieve the final two techniques associated with the sword, you must master 'Bearer of the Light', you did read about the jutsu in the scrolls did you not?"**

**Nodding, "Yes, I did. But it just said special requirements to reach this technique and that was it. Really didn't explain what it was. I figure it was just one of those techniques that you would achieve through wisdom and years of training. So you're saying being near death is the only way to reach it?"**

**"That's exactly what I'm saying Naruto. Here, I believe this belongs to you" The young ivory haired spirit threw the blade at Naruto who caught it with the greatest of ease.**

**Naruto held the blade and gave it a once over. Glancing at the man who had yet to reveal his name Naruto asked, "So what happens now?"**

**A smirk appeared on the his face, "What happens now is… you fight. Only through fighting will you truly understand who I am and why you have been chosen. You think you know but I don't think you fully understand."**

**"What can you expect from such a hard headed person, seriously?" Naruto heard a familiar voice that caused him to tense up.**

**"Well he made it this far, that's to be expected of my son." Another familiar was caused Naruto to turn around in an instant to see two people he missed dearly.**

**"Ryuho-sensei…. Kaasan… is that really you?" Naruto asked needing some validation.**

**Before Ryuho or Kaori could answer, Naruto heard another voice that he hadn't heard in years, "So, you've grown into a fine young man I see… Naruto."**

**Turning to his left standing on the cliff above he saw Sandaime, "jii-san."**

**Naruto heard a soft voice of a lady behind him, "I can't believe it… it's really you."**

**Turning around, he knew instantly that this woman was his mother. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he just did. Looking down at the woman, Naruto took a step closer… "You're my kaasan, aren't you?"**

**The lady just nodded. They didn't have to say anything, the silence and the gaze at which their eyes met said everything. Standing in a trance, both were broken free when Naruto heard a voice on his right, "Wow, last time I saw you I was holding you in my hands and now your just as tall as me."**

**"Yondaime Hokage" was all Naruto could say. **

**Minato was a little surprised that his son would address him so formally. He glanced over at Sarutobi, "Don't tell me he doesn't know Sarutobi."**

**Naruto answered, "I know that you're my father, I'm just surprise to see all of you guys here. Especially you and jii-san. Ero-sennin informed me that once someone is swallowed by the Death God that they are stuck in its stomach for eternity."**

**Yondaime shook his head, "That's what we thought too, however, it seems that the death god spares all who are willing to make such a sacrifice and provide them with safe passage to the other side."**

**"So I am dead?" Naruto said scratching his head.**

**"Not really. We were actually bought here by ….." Naruto didn't hear the name his father said. His father voice became mute when the name of the blade was mentioned. **

**It didn't go unnoticed to Naruto that more and more men and women appear around him. These people he didn't recognize but he was curious to who the hell they were. He immediately looked at the guy that was responsible for him being here, "What the hell is this and who are they?"**

**"Oh them… just former wielders of the blade, you know, people who have achieved the final level. You will be fighting all of them to the death. Killing them will only send them back to Heaven. There are some that you far exceed in ability, however, don't let that go to your head; chances are you will not survive. I will give one bit of advice so listen carefully…listen for the name Naruto and you will hear it." Turning his back on the boy, he walked away.**

**Naruto yelled out, "Hey you fucking bastard, what does that mean?"**

**Before he could say anything he saw blood flying in front of his eyes. Feeling a burning sensation, he looked down to see that his stomach was slashed. The cause of the slash was a female who was crouching and had her sword extended to the far right. **

**All he could do was curse her as he dropped to one knee, "You fuckin…"**

**He felt a sharp pain going across his back that caused him to tense up. Naruto looked around to see that everyone there held the blade that he held in his hand. He started putting two and two together.**

**"I get it… I have to fight all of the wielders. This sucks ass major." Naruto said as he picked himself up off of the ground. Slipping into the Minashu stance, a stance in which all was in, Naruto surveyed the area.**

**His biological parents were now standing on a hill next to Sandaime and Kaori. Ryuho appeared in front of his pupil and gave his goofy smile, "Kind of remind you of the 'Test of Will' only difference you will be able to fight with everything you have. Naruto, you do understand what will happen if you lose here today, correct?"**

**Naruto nodded, "Yes. With that said, I don't have anytime to waste." Naruto fazed out of view.**

**The female who was standing amongst the hundred or so wielders, couldn't understand why she was falling to her knees until the cut started to slowly appear across her chest. Landing behind her, completely surrounded, Naruto smirked, "I'm sure you all are great, but I don't have time to sit and play with you guys. Bring it on and show me what you got!"**

**Ryuho's father landed next to Ryuho and said, "Damn, this fucking kid is really cocky."**

**Ryuho just nodded in agreement.**

**Sandaime couldn't help but smile, ****_"Seems you are still the same Naruto."_**

**Uzumaki Kushina couldn't believe how cocky her son was, "How can he be this arrogant?" Turning to Minato who was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Naruto. **

**"_Oh yeah… that's why. His arrogance and self assurance definitely is an inherit trait from his father."_**

**Kaori shouted out, "Naruto… hurry up and end this. Yumi-chan and Hayami are waiting for you."**

**"Naruto glanced at Kaori who was smiling at him, "Don't worry Kaasan, I will finish this in no time."**

**Minato nodded his approval, "That's my son."**

**The spirit of the blade had enough of this, "This test begins now… kill him."**

**Naruto found everyone closing in on him. Throwing his sword high in the air, Naruto smiled when everyone got within inches of him with their blades. All everyone saw was a yellow flash.**

**Minato, Sandaime, Kaori, and Kushina were surprised to see Naruto in mid air. Holding the blade high above his head. **

**"_He knows the Hiraishin… I see Jiraiya-sensei has giving him my scroll." _****Minato pointed out. **

**Sandaime noted Naruto's speed and his use of Hiraishin, ****_"It seems that you have surpassed me… I knew that was coming. The one to carry the will…that was you from the beginning, I see that now."_**

**Naruto who was still in the air with the sword high above his head whispered to himself, "Gengetsu" Bringing the blade down in a slashing motion, white chakra left the blade and came at everyone on the ground.**

**Ryuho's father who really didn't like Naruto, due to his cocky display, jumped toward the incoming attack. As 'Gengetsu got close to him, he maneuvered around it, and appeared in front of Naruto who had to block the incoming blade or get sliced in half. **

**Heaven's blade met Heaven's Blade. As the two was falling toward the ground Naruto, who was beneath Anshin, looked into the eyes of the man who looked at the boy with disgust.**

**"I can't believe that you were selected over Shinji to wield this blade. It's no wonder why you are in limbo; you're cocky and think that your power is the end all power. How do you expect to wield the blade to its fullest potential with this attitude?" Anshin said to the boy, they could hear Gentgetsu hitting the ground and taking down a few wielders, mainly the ones weaker than Naruto, and that was only a few, the numbers against him were still high.**

**Knowing that he was going to make impact with the ground soon, he held his sword firm above his head and moved his legs in position to brace himself. As soon as his foot made contact with the ground, it broke up beneath him. He was shielding himself from Anshin's blade and could sense two figures appear on his side. **

**"_shit, If I don't move they're going to cut me in half" _**** Naruto really didn't know what he could do with the amount of time he had until he realized he could teleport within a 1 meter radius of the blade. He teleported behind Anishin. Avoiding the slash from the other two incomers, and placed a kick that sent Ryuho's father falling forward. Grabbing his sword, he was going to bring it down and send the man back to Heaven, however, Ryuho stopped the blade from making contact.**

**Forcing Naruto back, Naruto found himself in the middle surrounded completely, even from above. Ignoring the pain from the slash on his back and stomach, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the situation. Again, for the millionth time in his life, or so it would seem, the odds weren't in his favor. "Well can't cry about how unfair this is. I'm use to being the underdog; it's the norm for me. All of you better not under estimate me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest shinobi in the world and when it's all said and done… I will be the greatest wielder there ever was."**

**The spirit of the Blade, who had his arms folded, formed a small smile on his face, ****_"We shall see Naruto… we shall see."_**

**_Konoha Stadium 5 minutes later… _**

**Standing about 100 yards away from the battle, Sasuke, who just shifted out of CS 3, was holding Hayami, while Naruto lay on the floor. Sasuke could see the huge cylinder of a beam starting from where Senzairu was, rising past the clouds and into the Heaven's.**

**"_What was that jutsu… that was definitely black fire condensed and concentrated so that it appeared as a beam. This guy… such power and to use it the way that he has been using it."_**** Sasuke noted; He then glanced down at Hayami. The girl was starting to come to in his arms.**

**Slowly opening her eyes, her vision was blurry. She could make out a man with dark hair holding her but wasn't quite sure who it was. When her vision finally cleared, a concerned looking Sasuke came into view.**

**"Sasuke-san…" trying to get herself together, everything that happened before she was knocked out came back to her. Looking to her left, she could Naruto laying face up. She immediately jumped out of Sasuke arm and took a step toward Naruto.**

**Sasuke wanted to say something but he couldn't. He just watched and waited for the girl to cry. What shocked him his when her tears never came. Instead, she looked at Naruto. "It's okay Sasuke-san… I'm not going to cry. Crying won't bring Naruto-niisan back. I now understand what father was trying to tell me and I now see and understand why Naruto-niisan was so strong. Father was right, I need to get stronger. If I was stronger than he could have saved himself with worrying about me. I will get stronger so I can protect everyone and defend myself. Naruto-niisan…I promise I will become stronger. I'm going to make you, father and mother proud of me."**

**Sasuke smirked at the little girl, "Well getting strong is good and all but it will take some time. You won't get the strength you need to do what you wish to do at this moment, trust me I know."**

**"I don't want revenge Sasuke-san. I just want to protect everyone from him. But I'm not strong enough, yet." She said as she turned toward the battlefield.**

**"Hmph, we'll see." Sasuke said.**

**_On the Battlefield…_**

**The dust was starting to settle down and everyone under the seal wondered what was going on. Shinji was too worried about his cousin that he really wasn't focus on the fight. Tsunade was worried about her son, of course. In her mind she just lost one and now it was chance that she lost another.**

**The dust started to clear and standing with his black blade resting at his side, was Aisu, wearing a grin of satisfaction. Glancing at everyone in the barrier, he addressed each of them, "It seems that the only two warriors who had a remote chance to stop me are all gone. What will you all do now? Its not too late to surrender you know."**

**Safaia smile bothered Aisu, "Why are you smiling girl?"**

**"You assume too quickly that you have killed your opponent, how cocky of you Raikage-dono." She said the last part with a hint of sarcasm.**

**Before he could say anything else, Two phoenix were coming at him from above at full force. Preparing to swing his sword at the Phoenixes, a slightly bloodied and bruised Senzairu appeared behind him. There was no way Aisu could dodge the incoming attack and avoid Senzairu at the same time.**

**The two phoenix crashed into the ground where Aisu was causing an explosion. Jumping out of the dust that was created from the blast, Aisu was holding his stomach with blood covering his hand.**

**Stepping out of the dust, a slightly battered Senzairu spoke "So you decided to take the slash I see. We are both injured now and this makes it that much easier."**

**Aisu let go of his stomach, "Don't get over confident, I got sloppy. It's going to take more than a slash to take me down; you of all people know that. What about you? I know that you are hurt as well. Just because you used, ****_'Purple Flame Cutter' _****at the last minute doesn't negate the fact that you took damage."**

**Senzairu responded, "True, however…" Aisu narrowed his eyes when he saw the cuts on Senzairu body start to turn neon orange. Senzairu continued, "You forget what I'm capable of."**

**Aisu started to laugh, "You're really funny. I have not forgotten Senzairu, but maybe you have. Well if I must refresh your memory then I will do so by bringing you and this village to its knees by summoning Sorros!"**

**Senzairu, Naiya, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and everyone who was aware of the 'King of the Dragons' knew that this fight had just elevated to the next level. With the blood already on his hand, black flames destroyed the bandage on his left arm revealing a tribal dragon tattoo.**

**Senzairu cursed himself, ****_"Shit, Xenos never said after the training that he would come to my aid. If he doesn't then this fight is pretty much over. Well we'll find out in a few seconds."_**

**Flying through hand signs, both warriors slammed their hand on to the ground, and simultaneously said 'Kuchiyose no jutsu'.**

**High above in the sky, a large black portal appeared. A black dragon with red eyes exited out of the portal and hovered above Konoha. **

**Underneath Senzairu, an orange portal appeared. He was engulfed by the beam as it extended its reach to the sky. All who was present at the stadium saw a large reddish orange bird shoot out of the portal elevating Senzairu along with itself. When the phoenix was high in the air, the beam faded and orange and red flames danced it. High above Konoha, everyone could now see Xenos, 'The Phoenix King'. **

**Floating in the air with both of the owners of their respective contracts beneath them, the summons of legend was finally face to face with one another.**

**Xenos was the first to speak, "Why have you summoned me Senzairu?"**

**"You already know Xenos, why even ask?"**

**The bird did know but he wanted an answer. He turned to see Sorros and Aisu, "I see you are still trying to bring down that kid. It seems that we will be engaged in battle once more Sorros."**

**The large dragon nodded, 'So it would seem old friend. This fight will be determined by the skill of our users. I really don't wish to fight you Xenos, but it cannot be helped."**

**"I suppose not. Either way, you better not hold back." Xenos said.**

**"When have I ever?" Sorros responded.**

**Xenos' next words were directed at Senzairu, "Let's make the first move."**

**Doing a few hand seals, Senzairu yelled, "Now!"**

**Xenos wasted no time in shooting a bullet of fire from his mouth. The purple flame flew at Sorros who glanced at Aisu, "Do it."**

**Aisu jumped toward the flame and split it in half, while Sorros, shot a stream of fire, attacking from beneath Xenos**

**As Aisu came close, he aimed his sword at Senzairu and two dragons came toward him and both Xenos.**

**Senzairu jumped in the air while Xenos turned to the side to avoid the black flame that Sorros shot at him. The two were now separated.**

**Aisu smiled, "Worked like a charm."**

**Senzairu who was coming toward him said, "What worked like a charm?"**

**Flying out of a portal, Senzairu landed on the blue flamed phoenix and flew off to Aisu's right. Another portal opened in the sky, and Aisu could sense that he was a target for an attack. Shooting from the portal was a multitude of Fiery Phoenixes, all closing in on his location. **

**Three dragons raced toward Aisu and formed a ball around him, shielding him from the incoming blast. When the Flaming birds made contact, the dragons disintegrated leaving an exposed Aisu standing on the head of a smaller dragon. **

**Aisu jumped off the dragon and landed on Sorros. Senzairu landed on the phoenix's head. Both summons were standing before the other, neither making a move.**

**Sorros was the first to comment, "Your team work is commendable. Those hand signs were to create an opening and make us think that you two were using a jutsu in conjunction when it was quite the opposite. That fireball that you shot Xenos was to lure us into the belief that we could separate you two, when it was your goal to separate us."**

**"Clever as always my friend" Xenos said.**

**Aisu narrowed his eyes at Senzairu, "So you do have a brain in your head I see. Either way you look at it, I'm going to walk away from this one the victor."**

**"That's what you think and want to believe, but we both know that isn't the case. If I have to give my life to end yours then I will." Senzairu said with conviction.**

**"Hmm… same old Senzairu. You already know my stance on the world and I know yours. There is no need to even try to dissuade you."**

**"Let us end this feud that has spanned for nearly two decades." Gripping the 'Phoenix Claw', orange flames rose as his chakra flared up.**

**Aisu prepared himself as well. Black flames danced around the Cloud village's leader. Both warriors were standing on their respective summons high above everyone else. Neither made a move, they watched one another waiting for the first attack.**

**_Down Below…_**

**With everyone under the seal, Tsunade, still weak from her battle watched the aerial display bought on by the two. She glanced over at Hayami, Sasuke and Naruto. She quickly looked away from Naruto in denial; she didn't want it to be a reality. She looked back up at the sky hoping that the same fate didn't await her son.**

**Sakura was watching her mentor. Glancing at Naruto she found herself holding back tears. She understood her sensei's pain. ****_"I know it must be hard sensei. Don't worry, Senzairu-san is awesome. No way he loses… but I did think that about Naruto."_**** The kunochi put her head down. She looked up and glared at the man on the Dragon.**

**She just wanted a crack at him but she was the first to admit that she was way out of her league on this one. Glancing over at Yumi she wondered how come she wasn't sad, ****_"Does she really believes that Naruto is still alive? She is in denial… But I guess I would be too if I lost the one I loved."_**

**Yumi was completely ignorant to Sakura's stare. All of her thoughts were directed at Naruto who she knew was alive. Everyone turned toward the sky when they heard a loud clash.**

**_High Above…_**

**In mid air, both swords met once again, as both warrior lept off their respective summons to battle. Black metal pressed against chrome stainless steel as the warriors struggled against the other forcing each other back on their summons once more.**

**Senzairu knew that he had only one shot at ending this battle, ****_"This fight is going to be a stand still. I have no choice but to do this…"_**

**Senzairu decided that it was time to use his ultimate form. "Xenos, its time we become one"**

**"Very well kid, but know that I'm only allowing this because you survived the test and your resolve and conviction to stop him is strong." Xenos said. Senzairu closed his eye and raised his blade high above his head. Red orange flames engulfed both him and Xenos. **

**Realizing what was about to happen, Aisu shifted his sword high above his head, "Sorros it's time."**

**The dragon nodded, "Very well"**

**Bringing the sword down onto the head of Sorros, the blade pierced the dragon's head and his crimson eyes started to glow. Aisu held onto the sword and black flames were being drawn into his body. Black flames completely engulfed Aisu and Sorros.**

**A stainless steal blade poked out of the red orange flames. Senzairu was brought the blade back into the flames and performed a horizontal slash that extended the blade to the left, that extinguished the flames.The Senzairu that everyone once recognized was no more; his appearance was now completely different from what it once was. His hair was now red with orange tips. His eyes were no longer golden brown, they were now fiery orange. Senzairu now had red wings with orange at the tip of the wings.**

**Not too far from his location, a gust of wind caused the black flames to dissipate revealing a transformed Aisu. Like Senzairu, his eye color changed from ice blue to crimson. With black wings adorning his back and a tail, he was now in his final form.**

**_Below…_**

**"I guess they have finally revealed the true power of their respective contracts. So now we will get to see the power that was handed to us by the gods in hopes it would be used wisely. A power unlike any other that is for sure." Jiraiya stated.**

**Naiya, who was trying to reinforce the shield as much as she could responded, "A power you rarely get to see in actual combat to comprehend what it is truly capable of that's for sure."**

**"Those two really don't need to engage in combat for me to comprehend the power they wield… personally I would fail to take them in my 8-tails form" Safaia pointed out.**

**"Really, how is that so? I understand that their power has increased but even so… you have a demon in you. Not only that, you can access all of its tails." Jiraiya said to the girl trying to figure out how could the two be stronger than she.**

**"That's simple, I can access all 8 tails, but since I have yet to reach a level where my body can handle the full scope of eight-tails, I will never be able to grasp its full potential. It is like that with Kouen, Awesado, and even Naruto. We are vessels and in order to assimilate this curse or gift, depending on who you are talking to, none of us will be able to fight at the potential of the bijuu within us. Even so… the legendary contractual summons and the four swords of legend, history has always been rooted in stopping demonic forces. The snake summon and Kusanagi, the phoenix summon and 'The Phoenix Claw', the dragon summon and Dragon's Fang', and Heaven's Blade, the sword said to be made by the hand of GOD itself whose sole purpose has been to stop the evil in this world. So you see, their power goes beyond that of even mine."**

**"It seems that was the case with Naruto as well, even though he wielded 'Heaven's Blade'. If what you say is true, having access to the nine-tails power wouldn't have mattered at all." Neji pointed out.**

**"It sucks Naruto-kun is gone. He really turned the tide in Konoha's favor with his appearance. I just wish he was still here." Lee said a little sad.**

**"I told you he's not dead. It's faint but he is still there. I don't know how to explain it but he's still alive." Yumi said with a slight smile on her face.**

**Hanabi shook her head, ****_"She's delusional. I will admit… Naruto dying sucked but it is what it is."_**

**The younger Hyuuga just kind of felt bad for the girl. Losing the person you love is something you don't want to think about. Looking at the slightly taller Sarutobi she smiled; her expression then became sad when she thought about how she would feel if something happened to him.**

**Everyone looked up at the two warriors as they hovered above in mid air. Neji, Tsunade, Shinji, who was being supported by Hinata, Sakura, Yumi, and everyone else watched on as the two prepared to do battle in their ultimate forms.**

**_Miles Away from Konoha…_**

**The group of Cloud shinobi stopped upon Kouen's request. The Cloud jounin that was carrying Kouen wondered why was they stopping again, "Kouen-sama, why are we stopping again?"**

**"Aisu's power has increased; He has finally transformed to his true form." Kouen said in a serious tone.**

**"Looks like Uzumaki Naruto didn't stand a chance against my father." Reido said with confidence.**

**"He's not fighting Naruto anymore. I haven't felt Naruto chakra force for a while now which means only one thing…"**

**"What does it mean sensei?" Tsuki asked.**

**"It means that Naruto is dead." Everyone slightly shocked by Kouen's comment. The jounin seemed to be gloomy when coming to the realization that Naruto was dead.**

**"So who is my father fighting now?" Reido questioned.**

**"Hmm… I don't know this person. Wait a minute this chakra… it was the guy in the barrier, that means he's fighting Senzairu." Kouen answered.**

**"Kouen-sama, we should be heading back to the village." The jounin holding him suggested. Nodding in agreement, Kouen and the others continued their trek back to Cloud village.**

**_Hidden Leaf…_**

**Appearing on the ground below, both Aisu and Senzairu glared at one another with their newly transformed eyes. Senzairu was the first to break the silence, "So it's been a long time since we appeared in these forms, eh Aisu?"**

**"It has been nearly 10 years if I remember correctly. You do remember what happened in that battle don't you?" Aisu stated in a cynical and taunting manner.**

**Senzairu returned the look, "Yea, I remember you running with your tails between your leg."**

**"Not the battle I remember. I guess the healing abilities granted to you through that contract helped you recover from that slash to your chest."**

**"And I guess you fled from the injury caused by my sword that was placed in your stomach. Too bad I didn't hit a vital organ." Senzairu comment caused Aisu to frown.**

**"Well it seems our last two battles have ended in draws… there will not be a third." Aisu informed his arch nemesis. **

**"I agree." Closing his eyes then thrusting the 'Phoenix Claw' forward. A multi-colored phoenix shot from the blade and started moving slowly towards Aisu. When the phoenix got about 1/3 of the way it started to glow orange. The phoenix then exploded creating a field of flame colored feathers.**

**Aisu's eyes widen when all the feathers surrounded him completely. ****_"Shit… he's using 'Phoenix Feather' already! I have to counter or it will cause damage."_**** Deciding to take to the air, a feather near him exploded, causing Aisu to drop back to the ground with his sword in his right-hand cocked, ready to attack..**

**Senzairu saw the feather floating in front of his chest, as well as the others that were floating around him. He knew that just one of them going off would trigger the others creating a huge explosion that would create an immense crater. He didn't care though; if this was what it took to take Aisu down then it was well worth it.**

**one word exited his mouth, 'Checkmate'. **

**Aisu bought his arms to his face to shield himself before the feather exploded. Once the feather exploded, it triggered the other feathers causing one big explosion.**

**Behind the barrier, Yuugao watched as her boyfriend dealt a blow that could wipeout even the strongest of shinobi. She knew it was over. ****_"Wow, I wondered what would happen if this shield wasn't in place?"_**

**Safaia, was pumping more of her chakra into the shield to help protect everyone. Jiraiya pumped as much chakra as he could to reinforce it, Naiya did so as well. What was mind boggling was that this shield should have been able to with stand just about any attack. It was a level 7 shield! ****_"Their strength… only a jinchiruki who has full control of their bijuu should be able to break a level 7 shield. Using my demonic chakra, is the reason the barriers in place. That just begs me to answer the question… how the hell that Senzairu guy couldn't break his shield? Unless Aisu was using his power to reinforce it himself."_**

**Thinking back, she remembered seeing a dragon tattoo on the forearm on each of the people holding up Senzairu's barrier. "****_So they were actually drawing on his power as well as their own to keep him confine. I guess I was able to break it because I used a release seal plus I drew on my bijuu abilities. I will say this though, not only is the guy a good fighter, he is smart, or at least he was. I don't feel his chakra."_**

**Tsunade was also impressed by the attack, and the level at which it was executed. But like Safaia, she too was wondering why Senzairu couldn't break free of his barrier seeing that both had the power to shatter a normal Ten'un Kekkai. She finally came to the same conclusion that Safaia came too, "Shit, he really had this planned out very well. I really underestimated the situation."**

**"How so Hokage-sama?" Tenten asked.**

**"He was in control from the beginning. He took Senzairu out of the fight early and if it wasn't for Naruto then I would be dead and it would pretty much over. Also, that Mist shinobi also helped by freeing Senzairu so he could battle with Aisu. If this wasn't done, we would surely be dead and the Leaf would have fallen." Tsunade answered.**

**"Hayami is out there! I have to make sure she is okay, let me go Hinata!" Shinji yelled out as his thoughts went to his cousin.**

**Hinata used her Byakugan and saw Sasuke, Hayami, and Naruto's body. "Shinji, Hayami is okay. Sasuke shielded her from the blast. I see Sezairu-san but I can't find the Raikage."**

**"Senzai-sensei did it!" Makeinu yelled out in excitement.**

**Kakashi knew that if it was too good to be true, it usually was. ****_"So Senzairu is still alive… I got a feeling that it's not over just yet."_**

**_Somewhere in Konoha…_**

**Sitting in a chair at the Root tree base, Danzou was contemplating his next move. ****_"I still need to be able to pull the strings from the background. This war was a perfect opportunity to solidify the Leaf as the one and only powerhouse. I didn't factor that Aisu would be this powerful, but lucky Senzairu came along."_**

**Danzou jumped out of his chair to avoid a kunai that grazed him slightly.******

**"So I see you have betrayed me, I figured as much…Sai." Standing before the man with darkness looming over his figure and disguising himself from the naked eye.**

**Sai flash one his smiles, "Sorry Danzou-sama, but I have been ordered by the Hokage-sama to eliminate all threats to the village."**

**"Do you consider me a threat? After all I have done to ensure the safety of this village you dare call me a threat?" Danzou's anger at Sai's betrayal was visible.**

**"Yes, you are as much of a threat as Aisu himself. You goals will only keep the Leaf in a state of war with other nations." **

**Danzou shook his head as he took a step forward, "You really are clueless aren't you. We are shinobi, which means we are instruments of war with one goal, to ensure that our nation prospers above the rest. Aisu understands that, which is why we are at war with Cloud. Do you think war will end? When this war ends another one will come in its place. I've seen more than you could ever hope to see boy, I lost more than you could ever hope to lose, and I know the only way to stop war is through war itself."**

**"So you are saying that if we are constantly at war with other nations it will stop? You aren't making any sense." Sai said calmly.**

**"It makes perfect sense. You have to force other nations into seeing how strong one force truly is by not only defeating them, but humiliating them. Only then will war stop. The peace that you wish for is nothing more than the wishful thinking. Madara-sensei had the right idea."**

**"Uchiha Madara was the one who was responsible for forming the Konoha Military Police Force and Root. I thought Root's goal was to protect. War will only cause pain. Your goals are no different from Akatsuki's."**

**A smile formed on Danzou's face, "Root goals…are Akatsuki goals."**

** About six members wearing Akatsuki cloaks appeared surrounding Sai. "This can't be… Akatsuki was eliminated."**

**"Little naïve Sai, I won't kill you here but I will say this… Akatsuki is the hand that guides the world. Konoha happens to be a nation that I favor since it is home to me and my master. That being the case, I will make sure that it stands above the rest once I take control." **

**"You are a member of Akatsuki… but I thought"**

**"That we had fallen? Since the lost and betrayal of Uchiha Itachi, we have remained low key watching from the shadows." Danzou walked towards Sai.**

**"That doesn't explain anything?"**

**"I have explained all that I need for you to know. This war is only the beginning. Trust me when I say that no one can stop us. You should have never followed the rabbit hole; you now know what is really at the Root of the Great Tree in which the leaves reside." Danzou stopped about ten feet in front of Sai.**

**Before Sai could react, he felt a sharp pain in his neck as he hit the ground. A cloaked member stood behind the fallen shinobi. When the shinobi pulled kunai out to finish the job Danzou raised his hand, "No, I will spare his life this once."**

**The cloaked shinobi spoke, "Doesn't matter, he will die when ****_'they' _****come anyway."**

**"True, but he will be our voice. For now, we will fade back into the shadows and wait. Was Kumoko ever recovered?" Danzou asked.**

**"Yes but she was on the verge of death, in fact she is still in critical condition." The cloaked member behind Danzou stated.**

**"She has her father's potential, we can use her but if she dies than so be it; it will not be a major loss." Danzou said to cloaked fighter.**

**"Well Danzou, I don't think that it is wise for you to remain here in Konoha. When he wakes up he will no doubt warn everyone about us."**

**Looking at the cloaked member Danzou nodded, "That is what 'Master' wishes."**

**"So what about Uchiha Sasuke?" One of the members asked.**

**"We leave him for now. When we get the orders we will strike. For now we fade back into the shadows." **

**Everyone blurred out of view, Danzou looked at Sai, ****_"Foolish boy. You could have been at my side but you chose to die with them. When 'they' come, there will be no mercy for you or anyone. You chose the wrong side Sai. This is only the beginning."_**** Danzou faded out view leaving an unconscious Sai behind.**

**_Stadium…_**

**A cloud of dirt decorated the air blocking everyone's visual. Slowly the dust cleared and Senzairu was the only on standing. Scanning the area, he couldn't find Aisu anywhere. ****_"He's not dead… he's cloaked himself very well."_**

**A distance away, Sasuke and Hayami was observing the battle. Sasuke took note of Aisu's disappearance. ****_"He's not dead so where could he be?"_**

**Activating his sharingan, Sasuke scanned the area for Aisu's chakra. After scanning the area Senzairu resided in, Sasuke eyes widen at what he saw. "What the…"**

**It was only an instant, but Senzairu felt the chakra beneath him. Jumping back to avoid red chakra that shot from the ground, Senzairu avoided the attack just in time. ****_"Demonic Slice… he has gotten better with it."_**

**Senzairu's eyes widened when he sensed Aisu's presences about ten feet behind him. With a horizontal slash, attacking nothing, Senzairu turned around and had started to jump in the air but didn't get the chance. He was split in half from the waste. Slowly, his torso fell to the ground as did his lower half. Aisu smiled triumphant.**

**His smile soon faded when upon hitting the ground, his torso and his lower half turned into multi-color Phoenixes.**

**Looking to his left, Aisu saw Senzairu glaring at him. "So you were able to dodge Silent Curse, surprising since it was an attack that isn't visible or something can't be heard"**

**"You forget I know how you fight Aisu. Besides, 'Silent Curse' wasn't executed with that slash, it was executed before that. I know that you don't need to use your sword for that jutsu. The fact was my buushin was already cut in half before you completed your slash." Senzairu smiled at his nemesis.**

**"You're able to read me, just like I'm able to read you. We are getting nowhere with this battle Senzairu which is why I will reduce everything to ashes." Raising his sword high above his head, his eye crimson eyes started to glow and black chakra encapsulated his body. A black dragon shot from the sword and made its way toward the heavens. When the dragon was high enough to be visible by all of Konoha, Aisu thrust the sword down causing the dragon to bullet back toward his location.**

**Jiraiya's eyes widened, "If that hits we are all done for." **

**Naiya agreed, "We have to reinforce the shield!"**

**"It doesn't matter, there is nothing we can do. When that hits we are all dead." Safaia stated.**

**Senzairu however had something else in mind. Red orange flames encased his body and his ember colored eyes shined brightly. Twirling the blade at the hilt he placed his right arm on the hilt underneath his left hand. As the dragon drew closer, Senzairu stabbed the earth. **

**Just when the dragon hit, there was an explosion of red orange and black flames. Before anyone knew, the flames fused forming purple flames that swept through Konoha in an instant. **

**Before Sasuke could shield himself, the flame swallowed up both him and Hayami. Sasuke thought he was dead but what surprised him was that the flames didn't harm him. He did notice that the purple flames were slowly turning red orange. As he and Hayami stood in the flames, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.**

**Glaring at one another, Aisu and Senzairu both was tired of this battle that seemed to be at a stand still. Aisu was standing within Senzairu's attack with a black flame shield. ****_"This battle is going no where. For every move he has I have a counter and vice versa. Leviathan Phoenix Fire is useless since he can shield himself with the black flame, and Vast Fire of the Dragon will always be cancelled out by Leviathan Phoenix Fire. I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice."_**

**Raising his sword toward the heaven's, the flames were getting sucked back into the blade. It only took a few seconds for all of the flames that engulfed Konoha to disappear into the blade.**

**Aisu's black flame dispersed and he started to laugh, "Seems like nothing is working here eh? Your efforts to kill me are all futile."**

**Bringing 'Phoenix Claw' to his side, the blade disappeared in blue flames. "You are right, I am getting no where with this. I have no other choice." Performing the necessary hand signs Senzairu bought his hands together forming the tiger seal. **

**Asuma, Genma, and Kurenai were the only ones present who recognized the jutsu. Kurenai's first reaction, "No, he can't do this not again."**

**Asuma cigarette had hit the ground. He turned to Naiya and yelled, "Bring the shield down, we have to stop him!"**

**Tsunade was thinking the same thing. She lost Naruto, there was no way that she would lose her son as well. "Naiya, Jiraiya, and Safaia bring it down now!"**

**"I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei, but Senzairu requested that I make sure that you nor anyone else interfere if it comes to this. I'm sorry."**

**Tsunade was furious, she charged Naiya to knock her out, but when she aimed a punch at her head, a force field stopped her punch. Tsuande continued to punch the shield with tears streaming down her eyes.**

**Yuugao didn't do anything at except stare at Senzairu, who was returning the gaze. She didn't have to hear his words, she knew by the sadness in his face that he was saying sorry. ****_"I guess I'm not meant to have love in this lifetime."_**

**Aisu didn't like what he was seeing, he knew this jutsu all too well. ****_"Shit 'Angel of Death' I can't even move now. It's taking affect. I can't die like this, I have to fulfill my dream."_**

**Senzairu addressed everyone, "Kaasan, I'm sorry this must be done. Jiraiya, take care of my mother okay. Yuugao, I never wanted to hurt you but this is for the better. The sacrifice I make isn't only for the villagers, but it is for the unborn child that grows inside of you." Everyone was shocked by the news.**

**"What, think I wasn't aware? I know you are going to be a great mother. Kurenai, Asuma, as my best friends could you two look after my kid as it was your own."**

**Asuma nodded, Kurenai did as well.**

**_Limbo…._**

**Naruto was injured badly. Even though he was injured, he had no intention of quitting. Kneeling on the ground, with blood dripping down his forehead, he was curious to what he needed to do in order to become the bearer. ****_"What am I doing wrong? I'm fighting my heart out, I'm doing all I can, I am… wait that's it."_**

**Ryuho who was standing before Naruto smiled when it finally clicked, ****_"So he realizes what needs to be done."_**

**Naruto stood up slowly. He was still surrounded by about four dozen of the former wielders. He smiled at Ryuho's father and addressed the older man, "Hey old man thanks for helping me understand. I couldn't hear it before because for as long as I could remember, the only person I ever relied on or trusted was myself. I see to become the bearer I need to put my faith into sword. I need to put my faith into….**

**_To Be Continued… _**

**A/N**

**Senzairu is performing his Ultimate Technique, Naruto is starting to understand what it takes to be the bearer, and Akatsuki is still going Strong! What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**A\N**

**Fuuin: Ten'un Kekkai – Sealing Jutsu: Will of the Heavens Shield**


	38. Beyond Heaven's Light

Chapter 38: Bearer of the Light

Chapter 38: Beyond Heaven's Light

Konoha Stadium remains…

All who remained at the stadium watched closely. Senzairu, whose ember colored eyes gazed intensely at Aisu, and was preparing to end this battle once and for all. He had perfected the jutsu so that there was no way Aisu would survive this time, the same could be said for himself. 

'Angel of Death', An S-Rank jutsu stored in the forbidden scroll. Those who know of the technique didn't bother to learn it; the sacrifice was not worth it. The creator of such a jutsu did think it was worth it, hence the reason why he created the jutsu in the first place. 

_Flashback 19 years ago…_

Summer mornings in Konoha were always beautiful, especially when you where with the person you loved. Senzairu and Kurenai were walking down the street holding hands. They were heading to their meeting spot where Asuma would be waiting. They actually had a mission today in Grass country. With the war going on with the Rock country, missions were constant.

"I hope we get a good mission, and run into some enemy shinobi, I've been dying to fight" a younger Senzairu said with excitement.

"Senzai-kun, you shouldn't be anxious to do battle. Remember it is a war going on and the possibility that one of us won't return is extremely high." Kurenai pointed out.

"Kurenai, we are the strongest squad. Well Kakashi's squad is pretty good. Really though, I hate that guy, he's arrogant and he gets all of the cool missions. Obito is lucky. I wish we could have been apart of Minato-sensei team's mission to Grass. How long have they been gone anyway?" 

"It's been close to a week now, they should be returning any day now" Both Kurenai and Senzairu looked up to see Asuma sitting in a tree chewing on a stick. 

"Hey Asuma, where is Shikaku-sensei?" Senzairu asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know, but I was ordered by Sandaime to inform you guys that we have to report to the Hokage tower in another hour. For now, our mission has been suspended."

Senzairu frowned at the last part, "Great, now we are stuck here in the village with nothing to do, I swear, Obito is lucky."

Jumping down from the tree, Asuma landed next to his teammates. "Well we should get going, you guys ready."

Both nodded and the squad headed off to the Hokage tower.

_Hokage Tower 15 minutes later…_

Team Shikaku arrived at the Hokage tower to see Sandaime sitting behind his desk with tons of paper work in front him. While writing on a piece of document, he addressed the squad, "You guys are a little early but I guess its better than being late."

Senzairu was the first to speak, "Hokage-sama, why have you summoned us here?"

Sandaime stood up and walked over to the window, "All missions have been suspended until next week."

Kurenai was curious, "Why Hokage-sama?"

Sandaime turned to the group with a sad expression, "Many of our shinobi were lost during this last mission to Grass. We will take a week to mourn the losses that we have incurred during this time. If it wasn't for Konoha's Yellow Flash, I fear that we would have lost far more shinobi."

"So you mean Minato-sensei's team is okay, that's a relief." Senzairu said with sense of happiness.

"That's why I called your team here. I informed Shibi's team not too long ago. Team Minato has suffered a tremendous lost a few days ago. We received word yesterday from a carrier hawk." Sandaime informed the group.

"Don't tell me Kakashi was killed." Asuma stated knowing how respected and gifted Kakashi was. Out of everyone, he was thought to be the one to become the Godaime.

He stared into his son's eyes and said, "No, it wasn't Kakashi who was lost. It was Uchiha Obito."

Team Shikaku's eyes widened in surprise. "How?" Senzairu asked still in shock.

"He died protecting a comrade; A worthy death of a Leaf shinobi. Listen, Team Minato will be back later on today. I'm sure everyone on their team is not taking this well, so if you could, please try to be understanding." 

Listening to what his father said, Asuma knew that Team Minato would definitely be changed upon their return. He was sad by the fact that Obito was KIA, but he knew that it was the life of a shinobi. 

"I just wanted to make you were aware of the situation. You all are free to go." Sarutobi sat back in his chair and watched as the group slowly exited his office.

Upon leaving his office, Orochimaru and his newest apprentice, the eleven year-old Mitarashi Anko, were heading towards Sandaime's office while the group exited.

Smiling at Senzairu, "So I see you heard the news, a pity about what happened."

"Orochimaru, you heard about Obito as well." Senzairu asked the man.

"Yes, but that isn't the only thing I've heard. It seems that Kakashi benefited from the Uchiha kid's death. Honestly, I don't know why you kids are so eager to fight when all that is waiting for you is the Konoha cemetery. That Obito kid was always out to prove himself. Looking back on it, he reminded me of you uncle. Another foo…"

"Another what?" Orochimaru turned his head when he saw Tsunade glaring at him from behind.

"My apologies Tsuande, I was just telling your son that he shouldn't be eager to go into combat. I would hate for his fate to be as tragic as the Uchiha kid or your little brothers." Orochimaru's mouth formed a slight smirk.

Tsunade fist clenched, but she felt a familiar hand on her should, "Orochimaru, knock it off. The old man called us here for a reason, so let's go and see what he wants from us exactly."

Orochimaru, along with Anko, Tsunade, and Jiraiya headed toward the Hokage's office. Orochimaru turned around and looked at team Shikaku, "You kids would do well not to rush to you death's like your little friend did. Also Senzairu… you may be the holder of the Phoenix contract but that doesn't mean you are invincible." The Snake-sannin glanced at Anko who knew that was his way of telling her to wait outside.

When the Sannin entered the room, Anko looked at Senzairu, "Why don't you like Orochimaru-sama?"

"That guy always has something negative to say. He walks around here like he's better than everyone. I don't see why everyone is scared of that guy." Senzairu stated.

"He's the strongest of the Sannin and he is next in line to be Hokage, it is only natural for people to fear and respect Orochimaru-sama." Anko said in her teacher's defense.

"Strongest Sannin… are you brain dead. My mother is the strongest of the Sannin. Anyway, it doesn't matter who is stronger, he shouldn't walk around thinking he is better than everyone. I wonder what he will do when I surpass him." Senzairu's comments made Anko mad.

"You will never surpass Orochimaru-sama, he is the strongest shinobi in the village." The frown on her face illustrated her anger.

"Actually, Minato-sensei is the strongest shinobi in the Leaf. I wouldn't be surprised if he is a candidate to be Hokage." Asuma pointed out.

Kurenai knew that Senzairu was too stubborn to back down, so she decided that enough was enough, "Let's go guys. We should find Shizune, Genma, and Reido."

Senzairu nodded and walked away leaving Anko behind. He wanted to say something but his first concern was to Obito's family. He wanted to give his condolences. Even though Obito wasn't his best friend, he was one of his good friends. Turning to Kurenai and Asuma, "I will meet up with you guys, I have something that I need to do."

The two nodded understanding. Leaving the group, Senzairu headed towards the Uchiha district.

_Uchiha District 20 Minutes later…_

The young Chuunin, the only one in the village to have a black vest, slowly approach the Uchiha district. The Uchiha Clan was the most feared clan in the world. In a one-on-one battle, it was almost impossible to defeat an Uchiha. Senzairu however had a great advantage, his mother was a Sannin, whose ability lied in medical ninjutsu and taijutsu. With her knowledge and training, she made him aware of everything that the sharingan was capable of and how to combat the dojutsu. Even though he knew all this, he still knew that doing battle with an Uchiha was not recommended.

The reason he liked Obito was because he didn't act like your typical Uchiha; Arrogant and over-confident. Obito was different in that aspect. He knew that coming to this district, much like the Hyuuga district, he was bound to get into a confrontation for two reasons: one, because he was the son of a Sannin and two, he was the wielder of the Legendary Phoenix contract. He was always confronted by either a Hyuuga or an Uchiha, but he avoided battle usually because of Kurenai.

While walking into the district, he was stopped immediately by two Uchiha clan members. He recognized the two, they were the ones that he would have words with from time to time. The twelve year-old Tekka and the sixteen year-old Inabi were two Uchiha's that he really hated; especially Inabi. 

Inabi, who was a Jounin, spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just wish to pass so I can see Obito's parents." Senzairu in formed the two.

"So you heard that weakling was killed. Loser, and even in death he had no honor. I tell you, giving that Hatake Kakashi the sharingan was the ultimate disgrace to our clan." Tekka said with disgust.

"What? You mean Kakashi has a sharingan… I didn't even think that was possible."

"Obviously it is, doesn't matter though, Kakashi is a loser. Can't believe he's a Jounin as well. You want to go pass you say? Go home to your mother, loser." Inabi stated.

Senzairu clenched his fist. Instead of acting on his anger and beating Inabi senseless, he decided to just turn around and walk away. _"I'll stop by a little later."_

Inabi smiled with satisfaction, "Next time you step foot on Uchiha soil, I'm going to kick your ass."

Senzairu didn't mind him he just ignored that guy completely. While walking down the path that lead to and from the Uchiha complex, he ran into Uchiha Mikoto and a four year old Itachi, who were carrying a bunch of flowers.

Stopping to say hello, "Mikoto-san and Itachi-chan, how are you two?"

"We could be better, but as you know we suffered a lost to one of our members. Obito's parents are not taking it very well." Mikoto informed Senzairu.

"Kaa-san, even though Obito-san did lose his life, he died in an honorable way. Not only did he do what he had to complete his mission and he did save a comrade." Itachi stated,

Patting her son's head, she smiled at her child, "I'm glad that you see it that way. Most don't. Majority of our clansmen believed that he disgrace the clan by giving Kakashi his sharingan."

"Well if Obito gave Kakashi his eye then he had his reason, and his decision should be respected. Well, Mikoto-san, could you give Obito's parents my regards. You take care of yourself Mikoto, you too Itachi." The younger Uchiha bowed and Mikoto waved as Senzairu left them.

_4 Hours Later…_

On the roof of his house, Senzairu was looking to the sky. Obito's death did affect him more than he thought it would have. _"I never lost anyone important to me, well father but I barely remember him. Kaa-san lost her parents, father, and her brother to war."_

"Sitting by yourself, I'm shocked that Kurenai isn't with you?" Turning his head, he saw his mother smiling at him.

"What's going on Senzairu?" 

Turning back to look at the sky, "Nothing Kaa-san."

Tsunade knew her son better than anyone. She walked up to him and took a seat. "Hmm… nothing the matter you say? Spill it kid."

Turning to his mother he asked, "Kaa-san, when you lost your parents, father, and your brother how did you deal with it?"

Tsuande wasn't expecting this question. In fact, she never wanted to talk about the pain she felt when losing her dear people, but since the person she cared for the most was the one asking, she had to answer, "Well… when my parents died in the war, it hurt me really bad it was then I decided to become a medic. Your uncle and I were alone, but Sarutobi-sensei did look after us. For a longtime, it was just me and Nawaki during which time, I studied medicine and being a member of the Sanin, well we weren't called such at the time, I had to learn how to fight. When you have a genius like Orochimaru in your team, you have to up your skill set."

"Really, Orochimaru is that good?" Senzairu asked.

"Well he's a well rounded shinobi, a force to be reckoned with. Even though he gets under my skin, he is someone you want on your side in the heat of battle. Anyway, I worked on taijutsu and medical jutsu's. As years went a long, Nawaki became a genin and during which time I became known to all as one of the legendary Sannin." Tsunade explained.

"Sannin, I remember that story. The legendary Salamander Hanzou defeated you guys and gave you the name. He is said to be the greatest shinobi in the world, I'm going to beat him one day and be even more renowned than you Kaa-san." Senzairu flinched when Tsunade grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Listen, don't you think about seeking him or any S-Class level shinobi out to prove your strength. You're all that I have and if I lose you… just don't go looking to prove yourself. You're already strong Senzairu not to mention you are the wielder of the Phoenix contract. Your time will come son, just don't go rushing things that is how I lost your uncle." Senzairu saw the pain in his mother's eyes. 

"_So that's what happens when you lose someone you care for. Everything you have becomes that more precious."_ He hugged his mother.

"You don't have to worry; I promise I won't do anything stupid. But what you said to me goes for you as well. Shinzune nee-chan , Asuma, Kurenai, and you are dear to me. If I lost anyone of you I don't know what I would do."

"Well your uncle and father are why I'm known as the medical specialist. You see son, when you lose something dear to you, it forces you to look at things that will ensure that you can be effective so it won't happen again. Nawaki forced me to focus more on becoming a medical specialist and your father forced me to create techniques that would place a severely wounded shinobi into a comatose state until further medical care could be provided. I know what you're thinking. You want to make sure what happened to Obito doesn't happen to anyone you care about, right?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know what type jutsu I could create. I mean, if someone is injured we have a medic to take care of that. Each unit is assigned a medic nin, besides I'm a fighter, medicial jutsu's aren't my forte. Looks like I will have to create a jutsu that will ensure the safety of my teammates." Senzairu stood up and looked at Tsunade, "Thanks Kaa-san, you always help me see things better."

"What are mothers for? Now, get out of here and don't forget to visit Kakashi at the hospital."

"Is Kakashi okay?" The young shinobi asked.

"Yes, we just want to keep him overnight and examine his eye. When I left, Rin, Kurenai, Gai, Shizune, and Asuma were all there. 

"Well I will be back later Kaa-san. Later!" Senzairu jumped from the roof top and landed on the ground, the moment he landed he was off and running toward the hospital.

_Konoha Hospital…_

Arriving at the hospital about twenty-five minutes later, Senzairu walked into Kakashi's room, to find the young jounin sitting up in his bed looking at familiar pair of goggles in his hand. 

"What do you want Senzairu?" Kakashi asked without even looking up.

"I just came to see how you were doing Kakashi. You're eye…"

"Obito's eye." Kakashi said correcting him, "is covered, it was not meant to be in my body."

"From the little I understand, he did give it to you correct?" Senzairu asked,

"He shouldn't have, I don't deserve it. Due to my inadequacy as leader, Obito is dead. I just wish that…"

"What, you could have saved him?" Kakashi and Senzairu turned to the door to see Minato standing at the door way.

"You're too hard on yourself Kakashi. Teammates work together to achieve a goal and fight for one another, but friends die for each other. Obito sacrifice was his way of showing you that he valued your life as much as he valued his own. He was true shinobi and his eye was not only a gift, but to let you know that he will always be watching out for you. You can keep beating yourself up Kakashi, but in the end Obito isn't coming back. Make good of the gift he has giving you and ensure that his legacy lives on." Minato words touched both Senzairu and Kakashi.

Turning to Senzairu, "Senzairu, lets leave Kakashi." Senzairu turned back to see Kakashi as he walked away only to see tears hitting the white sheets that were pulled over his thigh.

While leaving Kakashi and heading through the hallway, Minato addressed the chuunin, "Senzairu, I know you want to ask Kakashi about what happened but I don't think he's ready. I don't even think Rin wants to talk about it. They lost someone close, I think what hurts them more is that they couldn't do anything to prevent it."

"Yea, I don't know what I would do if I lost a teammate without being able to do anything, Which is why I plan to create a jutsu that will allow me to protect everyone!" Senzairu proclaimed.

Minato laughed, "I'm sure you will. But even then," Minato looked off into the distance… "Sometimes fate doesn't allow you to do anything when you have the power."

"What do you mean Sensei?" The teen asked.

"I mean that I created the Hiraishin with the intent on saving a comrade, as long as a mark was within range of them. Even with this jutsu, many shinobi died, even Obito. Even if you're technique has the power to save everyone, it doesn't necessarily mean that it will. In any case, I have to get going, my wife will be mad if I'm not home for dinner. Later Senzairu, and remember what I said." Disappearing in a yellow flash, Senzairu narrowed his eyes, "Show off". But he did take heed to what Minato said.

"_I'm sorry Minato-sensei, but I will create a jutsu that will save everyone, no matter what."_ Senzairu had and idea in mind but research was required. He headed to the library.

_End of Flashback…_

Senzairu watched as Aisu continue to struggle. Knowing that his mother, his girlfriend, and his unborn child, and the rest of Konoha needed to be protected, his thoughts took over his mind.

_Flashback…_

Eight Months Later…

Night time in Konoha was always peaceful. There were few people walking the streets and usually no one at the training grounds, which was perfect for Senzairu, who had been using the training grounds for the last four months to put his technique to use. _"This jutsu, it is complete. After spending 7 months studying Fuuin and implementing the jutsu, I was able to create 'Angel of Death'. I have to show Kaa-san my jutsu."_

Senzairu, who was happy that he finally completed his technique, ran home. He needed to show his mother what he came up with; he knew that she would be proud. Running and jumping from roof top to roof top, he found himself at his house. Running through the house the young boy yelled, "Kaa-san! Kaa-san, where are you?"

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Minato, and Shizune both walked into the living room to see what all of the commotion was about, "Senzai, what's the matter?" 

" I did it Kaa-san. Minato-Sensei I created a jutsu that will protect everyone. I want to show you what I mean, come with me to the backyard." Senzairu ran out to the backyard, this caused everyone to follow.

Standing before everyone, his eyes focused on Tsunade, "Kaa-san watch, I'm going to use this log as a demonstration."

Orochimaru spoke, "What do you plan on showing us that will protect everyone?"

"Just watch, you will see what I mean." Doing the necessary hand seals, Senzairu finished with the tiger seal. When he finished, his body started to glow white, this caused everyone to watch the boy closely. Looking at the log, everyone noticed a black kanji form on the log that read 'Death'. It didn't take long, for a blinding white light to erupt from both Senzairu and the log causing everyone to shield their eyes.

After a few seconds later, when the light died down, Senzairu was clutching his knees while panting, "See Kaa-san, I did it!"

Minato turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade…"

Nodding, already aware of what he was going to say, "I know Minato, I know."

Orochimaru laughed, "Seems like your son doesn't even realize the consequences of such a jutsu. It is indeed a superior jutsu but it isn't without its cost. I'm leaving; I have an important mission in the morning. If that boy keeps going the route he's going, you're going to lose another person dear to you Tsunade." Orochimaru disappeared leaving behind purple flames.

Jiraiya shook his head at his friend, "That Orochimaru."

Senzairu was confused, he wanted to know why everyone was looking at him the way they were, as if he did something wrong. "Kaa-san, wasn't that a great jutsu?"

Tsunade's only reply was, "Don't ever use that jutsu, ever. Minato, as Hokage you know what you will have to do, right?"

The Yondaime Hokage nodded, "Yes. I will have to place it in the forbidden scroll under S-Class jutsu. Senzairu, I'm instructing you to not use that jutsu."

Senzairu yelled, "But it's my ultimate jutsu and its…"

"A sacrifice jutsu" Minato pointed out. 

"What?" Senzairu asked wondering how it could be so.

Jiraiya explained, "Look kid, that jutsu is a fuuin, by which you lock on to a person's chakra and form the necessary seal that generates a seal on their body. But to do that you had to find away to summon the seal and that requires your blood. A portion of your energy is placed into the seal which acts as a bomb that the user cannot escape, since it is attach to them, that is the simple way of putting it. However, trees and rocks are good to practice on since they don't require as much energy. With a human, you would have to sacrifice your life force, equivalent exchange if you will. But I did spot something though… it doesn't matter if its one person or 100, if you use that jutsu on the intend targets, no one will survive. I guess you did succeed but you have to ask yourself one question… are you willing to sacrifice your life for your friends."

Senzairu looked at the ground; his thoughts went to what Jiraiya said. _"My life for my friends… If I can protect them with my power then I don't care."_ He looked at Jiraiya, "My friends would do it for me so it should go without saying, OF COURSE I WOULD!"

Tsunade walked up to the boy and grabbed him by his shoulders, "I don't care how you feel, don't ever use that jutsu as long as I'm living. Promise me you won't use it!"

He turned away from his mother, who shook him vigorously, "I said promise me you won't use it ever. Senzairu!"

He turned to his mother with a serious expression, "Okay."

Tsunade was content, she let the boy go. "I have a mission tomorrow with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, I won't be back for a few weeks. But like I said, don't do anything stupid Senzairu."

"I won't Kaa-san." He assured his mother.

"Good, well I'm getting tired."

"Guess that's my queue. Minato, you ready?"

"Sure Jiraiya, let's go." The two waved good bye to everyone as they left. Tsunade walked them back toward the house leaving Shizune and Senzairu alone.

When the two were alone, Shizune glanced over to her cousin, "You have no intentions on listening to Tsunade-sama, do you?" 

He left the girl standing by herself as he headed into the house. _"I won't use the technique unless I absolutely have to." _

_End of Flashblack…_

Watching Aisu closely, Senzairu watched as the seal started to slowly form on the center of the Raikage's chest. _"It's going to take a while but this will end it all. I will protect everyone this time."_

Tsunade watched as her son planned to sacrifice his life. She needed to do something but with not much chakra and knowing the consequences of stepping outside of the seal, she had no choice but to watch. Why didn't she learn the technique is what she asked herself. She knew the premises behind the jutsu but she never took the time to assimilate it into her repertoire of jutsus. 

Yuugao, didn't want to be left again. It took her a long time to get over Hayate, this would take her even longer if at all. In the short time that he came into her life, he opened her up. He gave her feeling she hadn't felt in a longtime… he gave her happiness. Yuugao looked at the ground as she hugged herself. Her eyes started to water as she started to think about Senzairu dying on her. 

She looked up and yelled out, "Please, don't leave me! I, we need you" 

With his back turned, he smiled, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

Yuugao continued to cry along with Tsunade. Yokoana couldn't help stare at the man with respect, _"A true hero indeed."_

Kakashi was thinking the same thing. He pulled down the left-side of his hiate over his sharingan with a grim look. "Senzairu, you are truly a Leaf shinobi."

Senzairu knew that the time was getting close to finishing the jutsu. This bought his mind back to the first time he had to use it in battle.

_Flashback…_

_4 months later…_

Four months had passed, Senzairu and his squad were standing before the Yondaime waiting to be assigned their mission. "Team Shikaku, you will be heading to the boarder of Lightning. Genma and Shizune will be placed in your squad for support. You will be taking the contents of this box Shousi Castle. This is an S-Class mission. Normally I would send my elite ANBU team, but everyone is scattered throughout."

What about Kakashi? Wouldn't he be a good addition to our squad?" Senzairu asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately he is in Rain with Rin and Gai on a reconnaissance mission." The living legend informed them.

"Then why not send the Sannin?" Kurenai asked.

"Again, I would but it's just not possible. Jiraiya is doing a special mission for me, Orochimaru and Anko are on a mission in Rock, and Tsunade is in Suna with Sarutobi acting as a goodwill ambassadors. I'm sending you guys because I trust in your abilities. Even though your group is composed of five chuunin and one jounin, most of you are on a jounin level, you all will do your best I'm certain."

"Of course we will, team Shikaku will get the job done. Besides, Shizune is the best healer next to Kaa-san and Genma is a good shinobi, no way we don't succeed."

"Glad to hear your enthusiasm. Well, your mission begins now. I will be heading out with you guys, but then I will go west once we reach Konoha borders." Yondaime informed the group.

"Why, Hokage-sama?" Shizune questioned.

His serious expression replaced the happy one, "There is a threat that will be coming Konoha's way. I'm heading to a friends location to see if I can avert this danger." 

Senzairu wondered what danger he was talking about, "What do you mean?"

"It's top secret for now, but you all will be made aware soon enough. Don't worry about it, you guys have a mission. Meet me at the gate and we will head out together." The Yondaime said to the group who left his office to head to the gate.

_Konoha Gate…_

Everyone was waiting at the gate for Yondaime. After a few minutes of waiting, he finally showed up deck out in his jounin outfit with the white robe and the flames at the bottom. Looking at everyone, "You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Senzairu for a minute." The group nodded then took off.

Looking into the cerulean eyes of the Hokage, "Yes Minato-sensei"

"I need to talk to you about a matter that will possibly be a threat to the village. Only a few people are aware of this, but the Kyuubi was spotted a few weeks ago destroying a village in lands south of Tea Country. The last time the Kyuubi was summoned to this plain it was done by Uchiha Madara. As you know, the Uchiha's are loyal to Konoha, but I feel that if the Kyuubi is indeed back on this plain, they are in someway responsible. He did fight your great-grandfather at The Valley of The End in hopes of ruling Konoha. For a longtime now, they have been acting distant toward the village and I wouldn't be surprise if they are plotting a coupe de tate " Yondaime informed him.

"Why would they do that and why are you telling me this Hokage-sama?"

"Well, I'm heading to Naiya's location to see if we can form a seal. The reason I'm telling you is because we have two people here in Konoha who have access to the tools to combat this evil: You and Orochimaru. Do you know why you and Orochimaru are hated by many of the Uchihas? They understand what those two contracts signify."

"I thought they didn't like Orochimaru because he was creepy and he seems to hate everyone." Senzairu said.

"Well there are other reasons why their not to fond of him, but that's a story for a different day. But the fact is I don't think Orochimaru will aid during our crisis, in fact, I'm starting to believe he is partially responsible for it."

"How so?"

"I have spies everywhere. From what I've been hearing, there is this rumor of an organization forming call 'Akatsuki' and it composed of a number of S-Class shinobi in the bingo book. Orochimaru, is said to be a member but I have to find proof before I tell Jiraiya. In any case, I'm telling you to be prepared. Konoha is going to need both you and Kakashi. He is already a powerful shinobi and with the sharingan, he will become stronger. His mastery over the eye is truly amazing, considering he isn't of Uchiha Blood" 

"So what you're saying is when and if the time comes, you want me to be on the front lines fighting Kyuubi. To do that I will need to master 'Xenos Fusion Flame' and 'Phoenix Claw'. I've met Xenos once but I have never summoned him, not once. In order to even stand against the nine-tails, I would have to master both and even then I probably still wouldn't stand much of a chance. For something like this 'Heaven's Blade' is needed but the Minashu Clan is secretive and it would be hard to get the leader to fight for us." Senzairu pointed out.

"Not as hard as you think, but I don't think we need to get Ryuho involved in our matters. This is something that we can deal with and I thought you should be aware of. You might not think it, but I believe that you and Kakashi will be the strongest in your generation. I will have the aid of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi and other elite shinobi but none have the potential that you have as the wielder. The Phoenix contract isn't giving to everyone; it is among the legendary contracts. So you will play an important role in the events to come I believe."

"I will train even harder Minato-sensei. If I have to use my jutsu then I will." Senzairu declared.

"I know you will do what is necessary, but I will do the same, I am the Hokage after all. Come on, let's catch up to the group." Yondaime took off with Senzairu in hot pursuit.

_7 hours Later…_

It didn't take Senzairu long to catch up with the squad, it actually only took them a few minutes to catch up. Minato traveled with them a quarter of the way then headed west. The group decided to setup camp for the night. 

Genma, who was leaning on a tree trunk with a senbon in his mouth, addressed Shikaku, "Captain, are you sure we should camp here? We are in enemy territory and there have been reports of shinobi in this area"

"That's true but we are only stopping to get four hours of sleep. I think it would be best if we try to get back to the Leaf as soon as possible." Shikaku stated. 

"I will stand guard" Senzairu informed everyone, "you guys get some sleep."

The group did just that. After the time passed, the team headed out toward the castle. Hours of traveling finally led them to their location. Delivering the contents of the box to the King, the Leaf group turned down the offer to stay the day. They left as soon as they arrived that morning, hoping to be back in Konoha by nightfall. 

More traveling ensued for the group. Senzairu did two S-Class missions prior, both were hard. But this one was relatively simple… to bad he spoke too soon.

The group stopped as shuuriken's whizzed toward them. Splitting off in different directions, Senzairu, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, and Genma separated from Shikaku, who now had a Cloud shinobi in front of him. Senzairu and his group were cut off by three shinobi. Standing in the middle was a slightly taller shinobi with Ice blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. The look in his eyes was a look that Senzairu would never forget.

_End of Flashback…_

"_And that was the day that tied our fates together, Aisu."_

_Flashback…_

"Leaf shinobi… We can use them for interrogation." The blue eye Cloud nin suggested.

"Aisu, know matter what you do it won't change the villagers minds." The other jounin suggested.

"I have to regain my honor, this is the only way. Capture them all or at least try. If they refuse murder them." Aisu stated with no emotion.

Shikaku went to move but was cut off by the guy in front him. Senzairu glanced at him and nodded as to tell him not to worry. Senzairu turned to Aisu and smirked, "We will not be taken hostage. That only means that you will have to kill us, but I will not let my friends die so I guess that presents you with a problem."

"No, it presents you with one." Pointing his hand at Kurenai, a black dragon shot from his hand. Before contact could be made, a Phoenix flew in the path of the Dragon, saving Kurenai. Appearing in front of his girlfriend, he narrowed his eyes at Aisu, who was shocked.

"You tried to kill her, biggest mistake." Senzairu said with his fist clenched at his side.

"You are the wielder of the Phoenix, I don't believe it. This has to be fate. You guys take care of the others, this kid is mine." Aisu informed the others. Without warning, the Cloud shinobi attacked Team Shikaku.

_End of Flashback…_

_100 yards away…_

Hayami watched Senzairu, "He looks like an angel, doesn't he Sasuke-san"

"Yes, yes he does." Sasuke replied.

Senzairu smiled at Aisu, _"It won't be long now. It's almost over."_

_Flashback…_

Team Shikaku engaged the group and for a while, the battle was at a standstill. Then Slowly, the tide went to the Cloud. One of the Cloud shinobi injured Asuma, to the point where he couldn't move his leg that had been fractured. Shizune had been knocked unconscious by one of the shinobi who realized her importance on the team. Shikaku had his hand full with a jounin while Kurenai and Genma continue to fight the other two, a battle that they both were slowly losing. 

Senzairu wasn't fairing to well in his battle. Aisu, who was trained in the 'Wicked Wind' style, was using silver Katana while Senzairu used a kunai to shield himself from the attacks. Slashing at Senzairu's face, the Slug sannin's son performed a back flip to dodge it. When he landed, he blocked Aisu's sword with the kunai in his hand. 

Sword pressed against kunai, the two glared at one another, "Give it up, you can't win against me the way you are. Granted you have done an amazing job avoiding my attacks, but you won't be able do so for long." Aisu stated.

"I'm not giving up, that's not something a Leaf shinobi does" pushing Aisu back, the two separated creating distances between each other. 

Both of Aisu's teammates landed next to him and spoke, "That boy, the one who can summon Phoenixes is the child of Tsunade. With him Aisu you can restore your honor"

Aisu smiled, "So you are Tsunade's child? No wonder you are good. Sad really, I wanted to kill you but it seems that you are more valuable to me alive then dead. It seems that the Gods finally decided to smile on me" Looking at his two teammates, "Kill the red eyed girl and the boy with the senbon in his mouth. Once that is done help Soonsui against the Nara."

"What about that boy and the medic?" The Shinobi asked.

"The Medic, we will take. Leave the boy, he will be our little messenger. I will capture Tsunade's son" Aisu informed.

Senzairu didn't wait; he launched his assault at Aisu. With two kunai in hand, He swung his left hand at Aisu, who blocked with his sword. Using his right foot to place a kick in Aisu's gut, he found that too was blocked by the jounin from the Cloud Village. Senzairu was going all out with his attacks, until he felt a punch planted in his gut; it was followed by a swift kick that sent him flying into a tree.

Acting in an instant, Kurenai ran toward him and when Senzairu opened his eyes, he saw her falling to ground. Standing behind her was a jounin from Cloud with a kunai in his hand. He slashed her from behind and was planning to finish the job by ramming the sword in her back.

Senzairu glanced at Genma, who was on one knee. It wouldn't be long before they were all dead. Shizune was coming to and Asuma was propped against a tree. Shikaku was the only fairing well against his opponent. Senzairu had no choice; if he didn't act everyone would die.

Aisu words reached the Phoenix wielder's ears "It's over, it ends here."

Senzairu smiled, "Either way it does end here

"Sorry Kaa-san, it can't be helped" Forming the necessary seals and finishing it with the tiger seal, Senzairu yelled out "Ha!" 

All four of the Cloud shinobi found that they couldn't move. Aisu tried to move but couldn't no matter what he did, "What's going on, what jutsu is this."

"I call it 'Angel of Death', you can't escape it is the ultimate technique. All of you will die here. To ensure their safety, you all will die." Senzairu informed Aisu of what was to come.

The Kanji of 'Death' slowly started to form on the chest of each shinobi. Shizune, Kurenai, and Genma were on the ground behind him. He turned his head and looked at Shizune, "Shizune, tell Kaasan that I'm sorry, I had to do this. Asuma take care of Kurenai for me. Kurenai, I want you to know…that I'm doing this for you. Remember that I swore to protect you. Well that's what I'm going to do. Goodbye, everyone."

Senzairu disappeared from sight and was in the air. Aisu looked up to see the boy in front high above him was glowing white. The light was shining so bright it looked like and angel from come down from the heavens. Senzairu who had his eyes close throughout the whole process opened suddenly, he then shouted, _"Angel of Death!"_

Everything in the immediate area was covered by a blinding white light. The light died down, and it took everyone a while to see clearly. Kurenai, despite the pain in her legs and back, stood up. "Senzairu! Senzairu! Senzairu!"

Asuma slowly picked himself up and strugglingly walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Kurenai, he's gone."

"He's not gone. It's just one of his sick jokes. He'll come out any minute, you'll see, you'll see." She fell to the ground and broke down crying.

Shizune was crying hysterically. Genma went to comfort her. Shikaku walked back to the group. His fight was over, the nin he was fighting faded with the light. He looked at his group and saw Senzairu missing. Genma, who was holding a crying Shizune in his arms looked at Shikaku and shook his head, Shikaku looked at the ground when a gleam in the grass caught his eye. He walked to the spot to find the Shodaime's necklace. He put it in his pocket. He was not looking forward to telling Tsunade that her son was dead. He didn't tell the team to come on, he let them stay there and mourn the lost of a friend and a teammate.

_End of Flashback…_

Senzairu was now ready to end it but something he didn't expect to happen occurred. He started to glow orange then his transformation faded away in embers. He was back in his normal for. _"My power…what happened? Xenos…"_

The second he lost focus, the binding technique that was used in conjunction with this jutsu, was dispelled allowing Aisu the window to attack Senzairu. A sharp kick sent him hurling to the ground. 

Everyone was surprised at what just occurred, even Senzairu himself. _"Shit, I let the fading of the transformation distract me. If I would have kept my focus I could have ended this. Shit, the window has closed."_

Aisu started to walk toward Senzairu but stopped mid way when he saw an unusual glow from the corner of his eye. Turning to the direction of the glow, he was shocked to see it coming from Naruto's corpse.

Hayami and Sasuke were both looking at Naruto, trying to understand what was happening. "Naruto-niisan is glowing, what is going on Sasuke-san?"

"I don't know." Sasuke activated his sharingan, _"What is this chakra?"_

Neji, who was within the seal, looked at Naruto with his Byakugan "His chakra…"

Hinata who was also looking added her two cent, "It's doing something I've never seen before."

Shinji was watching Naruto closely, _"I can't believe it, is this really 'The Bearer of the Light?'"_

Everyone watched Naruto as his body was giving off a white glow. Yumi smiled, _"He's coming back really soon"_

_Limbo…_

Naruto smiled at Heaven's Blade and called forth the man's name.

**"Keiei Tengalhi."**

**Hearing his name come out of Naruto's mouth caused a smile to develop. When this happened, both his and Naruto's eyes started to glow. The color of his golden locks turned a ghostly white and his ocean colored eye began to glow; golden chakra engulfed his frame. Shining the brightest among the other wielders, Naruto had achieved what he came there to achieve. He had achieve the final form… he had become the 'Bearer of the Light'**

**Ryuho and the others were happy to see Naruto achieve the form. Naruto looked at his hands to see the golden glow. He didn't even look up when a sword was aimed at his head; instead, he caught the blade with his right hand while still looking at his left. "This…this is unreal. I can't believe that this technique would allow me to use your power as my own."**

**The wielder who had attacked Naruto, jumped back and sheathed his sword, looking at Ryuho, "What is he talking about? Doesn't he know?"**

**Keiei landed in front of Naruto, while Minato, Kushina, Kaori, Sarutobi and everyone else gathered around him. Touching Naruto's shoulder cause him to look up at Keiei "Naruto, understand this for what it is. This power that you feel is not mine… its all you."**

**  
Sarutobi, Minato, Kushina, and Kaori didn't expect that and judging by the look on Naruto's face, neither did he. "How can this be? This can't be my power its unreal?"**

**"Let me inform you about something Naruto what I do is not give power… I unlock the power within. I guess you can say I am like a key that opens the door of potential, setting free persons potential level and making it reality. Naruto, what you are feeling now is your potential, a level that you could possibly reach someday without the sword; that is what 'Bearer of the Light' does', unlocks a persons maximum potential. Potential Naruto is something that can vary. You see your potential today, may not be the same as tomorrow as you grow in strength, so does you potential. You are in fact the strongest wielder I have ever seen. Whether you are the best still remains to be seen" Keiei informed.**

**Anshin step forward and extended his hand for Naruto to shake, "Congrats kid, you've earned it. I honestly didn't think you would last longer against us. But you are the Bearer now; it is up to you to keep balance. Uzumaki Naruto, eh? I'm sure I will hear the name when new souls enter Heaven." **

Kaori stepped up to Naruto, "Naruto, protect your sister and tell her that we love her."

Ryuho placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't only protect her Naruto protect those who need to be protected."

Sarutobi was the next to speak, "Who would have thought that the snot nose kid who bumped heads with me has one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful tool in the world. You never cease to amaze me Naruto. Konoha needs you, go save the village."

Naruto's mother spoke, "I wish we had more time together Naruto. I see that you're as confident as your father and have a heart as big as mine. Kaori-san has told me about the son I never got a chance to know. Naruto, I want you to know that what we did was what we …"

Naruto cut her off, "I know. I don't hate you. When I was younger I wanted a family and wondered why I didn't have one? Was it because I was a monster that my parents left or was it another reason? I realize you guys didn't leave, you died to protect me. You loved me enough to do that."

Naruto turned to Minato, "You sealed the nine-tails in me and I wonder why the Yondaime would do that. I know it was to protect the village but I didn't understand why until I discovered you were my father. If I had a son, I would have done the same thing because I wouldn't trust anyone else with that power. You trusted me to use the power that tried to destroy the village to protect it. It wasn't meant to be but I understand why it was done. I wanted to be Hokage, I admired you and wanted to be like you, but our paths lie on different roads and I will forge my own legend."

"Of course you will you're my son. Now show the world what I saw when you first entered this world… show the world how great Uzumaki Naruto… correction 'The Golden Fox' is. I don't know who this Aisu guy is but stop him. Good luck son."

Keiei spoke gaining Naruto's attention, "Well we have to move now. Senzairu lost his power, and Aisu is eyeing us. The Uchiha will protect you but both he and Hayami will die if Aisu attacks. He's heading toward us, grab me and we will protect everyone."

Naruto grabbed his hand and the golden light engulfed him.

_Stadium…_

Aisu launched at Naruto, _"I don't know what's going on but it doesn't look good. Whatever it is I have to stop it."_

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and Hayami and summoned Kusanagi. Preparing to shield Hayami and Naruto from Aisu's swing, he never had a chance to.

Tsunade, Senzairu, Jiraiya, and everyone else eye expanded at what just occurred.

Yumi smiled, "Welcome back, Naruto-kun."

Konohamaru mouth was hanging open, "Whoa, bro is Golden."

_A few Miles From Konoha…_

While heading back to Cloud, one of the Cloud jounin, said with a hint of fear in his voice, "What was that chakra? That chakra … I never felt a chakra force from this far before. Not even yours reach this far Kouen-sama."

Kouen smiled, "Welcome back Uzumaki Naruto."

Reido looked at Kouen than back at his father's location, _"Father, you have to win and come home."_

_Konoha…_

Aisu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto, who was dead minutes ago, was standing between him and the Uchiha. Heaven's Blade rested against the Black 'Dragon's Fang, preventing it from going any further. The Golden aura radiated from his body. His head, which was now decorated with white locks, he looked up at Aisu with the glowing blue eyes there was only one thing in his eyes and that one thing was resolve.

"_He's changed. He has become something else… he has achieved another level. I have to stop him soon." _Was what Aisu thought.

Naruto however, only thought one thing. _"Protect everyone… I will protect everyone."_

As the Bearer of the Light… he had the power to do just that.

_To be Continued…_

A\N

Keiei Tengalhi – Beyond Heaven's Light


	39. Bearer of the Light

Chapter 39: Bearer of the Light

Gazing at Aisu, Naruto addressed Hayami, "I'm sorry, I know I scared you but I didn't mean to."

He then addressed Sasuke next, "Sasuke… Thanks for looking after her and for putting your life on the line for a dead guy. Just get Hayami and yourself away from here."

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe, just make sure that you don't die again. I don't have enough chakra to keep saving your ass"

"You mean 'The Great' Uchiha Sasuke is admitting he's weak? Whatever, get out of here now."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Hayami and took off. He appeared near Senzairu and the others. When he glanced at Senzairu he asked, "What happened?"

"I lost concentration when the fusion faded. The fact is Xenos did me a favor by allowing me to fuse with him when I was forbidden to do so. He gave me a certain amount of time to get the job done and even without him; I still should have maintained the concentration necessary to execute my jutsu." Senzairu said, still angry at himself.

Shinji spoke, "Be glad that you will get to see your child grow up. With what Naruto has achieved, there is no way he loses."

Sasuke, with his Sharingan activated, turned to Shinji and siad, "What is this, his power is unreal."

"Naruto has become the 'Bearer of The Light'. Many have wielded the blade over the ages, but only a few achieve this level. Naruto has tapped into the pinnacle of the sword's ability." Senzairu informed everyone.

"So he's drawing all of this power from the sword?" Sasuke asked.

Shinji shook his head, "No. The power that you sense is all Naruto."

Kakashi was the first to say, "How….how is that possible? How can one person have this much power?"

"This is Naruto's potential realized. The Bearer of the Light, from what my Grandfather and Ryuho-oji have told me is that it unlocks a persons potential bringing it forth and making it a reality. Naruto potential is being realized right now. I'm not an expert at sensing Chakra, but even I can sense how powerful he has become. He was the one all along. The blade has selected the World's Champion." Shinji stated with pride.

_Stadium…_

Naruto was still standing before Aisu with his sword pressed against 'Dragon's Fang'. It didn't take Aisu long to fade from everyone's view only to appear in the sky, high above the rest of the group.

Pulling his sword back into his left side and holding it tight, dark flaming charka was being sucked into the sword. When the sword was encased by black flame, Aisu thrust the sword in Naruto's direction sending a black beam heading toward him.

Senzairu was worried, and his voice revealed his lack of calm, "If he doesn't move or do anything he will not survive. That is one of Aisu's…"

Senzairu didn't even finish his sentence; he was in too much shock to do so.

Hinata, Shinji, Tsunade, Sasuke, Hayami, Sakura, Kakashi, Tenzou, Baki, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Hanabi, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten,Konohamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankerou, Genma, Yokoana, Sasame, Ranpu, Makeinu, Akuru, Futeki, Yasumi, Naiya, Safaia, Jiraiya, and Yumi all watched with shocked eyes.

Naruto had caught the beam with his left hand. Aisu was more than shocked as he watched his attack dissipate in Naruto's hand. The young man covered in the golden chakra cloak never took his eyes off of the half man and half dragon.

Sasuke was the first to speak "Naruto… it seems he has achieved a level that surpasses us all."

Shikamaru nodded, "So it would seem. I guess it's safe to say he is the strongest shinobi of our generation. He may not become Hokage but I think that he will be equally if not more respected after today. This fight… it's pretty much over."

Everyone turned to Shikamaru "What do you mean that it's over? This guy Aisu seems to always have an ace up his sleeve." Ino stated.

"There are no more aces; this is Aisu at full strength." Senzairu pointed out.

"The most powerful form that both Aisu and I can achieve is through fusion with Xenos and Sorros. In the transformed state, Xenos powers become mines and Sorros becomes Aisu. He has reached his limit." Senzairu pointed out.

"That being the case, Naruto has become the 'Bearer of the Light'. This is the ultimate jutsu. For him to have achieved it is nothing short of amazing. I just wish my uncle could have been here to see this, he would have been proud." Senzairu said while being supported by Hinata.

Tsunade took a step forward, appearing on Shinji's side, "His father would have also been proud." _"I'm proud."_

Shino didn't speak much, but when he did, people listened, "Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest hero Konoha has ever known, even greater than Yondaime, has returned to protect us. Our lives, our past, present, and future resides within him. His will, his dream, his heart… it all lies with him. This war… without his aide Konoha would have surely fallen. His mere presence tipped the scale. He is an inspiration. When he displayed his power against Uchiha Sasuke it ignited a fire in all of us to get stronger either mentally, physically or both. His name is known throughout the world. In some countries he is feared for his skill and in others, he is hailed as a hero. What I see when I look at Naruto isn't the overconfident façade that he displays, I see a person who fights and always follows through and to quote him 'Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word, that is my nindo.'

Shino displayed a rare smile as he thought back to the Chuunin exams six years ago.

_Flashback…_

"Will you take the tenth question knowing that you will remain a genin forever." Ibiki had hoped to scare the boy but his words hand an inverse effect.

"I don't care if I remain a genin forever, I will still become Hokage someday. I never go back on my word that is my nindo." Naruto's confidence caused Ibiki to smile.

Shino, who was sitting a few rows behind Naruto couldn't help but think _"Such passion about a goal. Uzumaki Naruto, now I see why Hinata likes you. That passion, that drive, it will certainly help you achieve your dream Naruto."_

_End of Flashback…_

Shino watched as Naruto stood yards away from everyone seemingly unfazed. Ino looked at Shino then at Naruto, "its funny… I always saw him as a loser. Sasuke was always better and Naruto was just the dead last. Funny how that changed when he kicked your ass, Neji."

Neji turned away slightly angered, causing everyone to giggle. "No one believed that Naruto could do it, well maybe Hinata, but other than her no one. Then he pulled perhaps the greatest upset in the whole examine history. The dead last from the current graduating class defeated the genius, Hyuuga Neji."

_Flashback…_

Ino was the first to admit that she wasn't fond of Naruto. In her eyes he was an idiot and an unworthy teammate for her future husband Sasuke. But looking at this fight with Neji, her opinion about him started to slowly change. Knock down after knock down, He continued to pick himself up._"He doesn't know when to give up."_

She didn't think he stood a chance. Now she would admit that she couldn't beat him, but him defeating Neji was not going to happen. Then it happened. Naruto's chakra turned red and before she knew it, him and Neji were fighting on even ground.

Then Naruto charged Neji, causing a stand off that ended with both shinobi in a hole. When Neji was the first to climb out then stand over Naruto, everyone knew then that it was over. _"He put up a good fight, you are strong Naruto, but it wasn't…"_

Breaking from the ground, A fist was planted into Neji's chin sending him up before came crashing to the ground. No one, not even her expect Naruto to be standing over Neji, the one deemed the Genius of the Hyuuga. It was clear as day, Naruto, stood over Neji, and seconds later Genma said, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto"

The crowd was silent. A few seconds later everyone was cheering for Naruto. Ino looked around then smiled, _"So much for being the dead last."_

Turning to look at Sakura, she could see the smile on the girl's face on Naruto. She would never see him the same again. What she saw was a person who never gave up. He didn't know, but his fight did inspire her to become stronger.

_End of Flashback…_

Ino smiled while looking at Naruto. "Naruto…"

Sakura watched her former teammate closely. "He always protected me; even now he still protects me. I remember when Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, and Naruto went to bring Sasuke back." Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

_Flashback…_

The group stood at the gate. With tears in her eyes she looked at Naruto, "Naruto, please bring him back to me. Please Naruto, bring Sasuke home."

"Sakura-chan really likes Sasuke. I understand you are hurting. Don't worry Sakura-chan" Putting his thumb up and turning his head slightly, "I will bring Sasuke back."

"_He always understood me… just when I thought he didn't, he always understood me." _ Sakura bowed, Thank you Naruto.

All she could see was the back of the five as they headed into the unknown. She just prayed that he brought Sasuke back.

_End of Flashback…_

"He didn't bring Sasuke back but that is okay, I know why. Naruto even said it when he was fighting Sasuke. He would have killed him but he didn't. It didn't matter though, I let my anger get away in the fact that he was a friend. You know, I wanted to be the one to protect him someday, but even now I can't. Yet he still protects me after all I did. Naruto, again, Thank you."

Gaara looked at Sakura, "He protected you because he cared for you deeply. His drive to save you is the reason he defeated me."

_Flashback…_

"Why do you fight for them?" Gaara watched as Naruto inched close to him.

"They saved me from my loneliness. If you try to harm them, I will kill you." Naruto continued to inch closer. Gaara was a little surprise by the statement. He fought to prove his existence and here was someone who was like him yet fought to protect his friends.

_End of Flashback…_

"_You helped me realize that I became exactly what they wanted me to be, a monster. Now, after showing my villagers that I fight to protect them, they look at me differently. You are truly the best Naruto." _ A small smile formed on Gaara's face.

Naruto blocked Aisu's attack with the blade. Aisu, who was still in his transformed state, decided he would try another attack on Naruto. _"This isn't happening! I will not let it end here like this; I will make my dream a reality!"_

The flame began swirl around Aisu violently. Yelling in frustration, Aisu stabbed the ground causing tremors throughout the area. His action caused red beams to shoot up from the ground surrounding Naruto. After a few beams shot up from the ground, one engulfed Naruto completely.

Everyone watched as Naruto was caught in a more intense version of Aisu's 'Demonic Slice'. No one knew what to think until chakra slashes flew out of the beam that engulfed Naruto toward Aisu.

Jumping out of the way and into the air, Aisu's eyes widen when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, Naruto, whose sword was extended far behind him spoke softly, "This is pointless, just stop already."

Swinging around quickly slashing at Naruto, Aisu connected with thin air. _"Where the hell did he go?"_

Aisu didn't have time to even look for Naruto. He could feel a strong gust of wind that slowly formed into a stationary Tornado. Completely surrounded, he could feel the multiple slashes on his body as the wind was tearing into him. Knowing that he had to break the jutsu or possibly have his hopes and dream end here, Aisu filled the area with black flame until the tornado exploded. Suspended in the air, he looked down to see Naruto looking up at him. The confidence in the boy's eyes caused Aisu to glare at him. Dropping to the ground he continued his intense gaze.

"_Who does he think he is dealing with? Does he not know who I am and what I am capable of? He looks at me as if I have already lost. I will not allow that, I will not!" _ Aisu raised his blade over his head. When he brought the bladed down in a slashing motion, in hopes to use 'Silent Curse', he found that his sword stopped half-way down. Looking into the glowing blue eyes of Naruto, he couldn't believe what happened. For the first time in a long time, he could honestly say that he was unable to follow an opponent. Naruto stopping his blade made it clear that he had elevated to a level that was above Aisu, who refuse to admit it.

Naruto's calm soft voice caught him off guard, "Aisu…stop this; you can't win."

"You seem confident Uzumaki. I applaud you on your new found ability but you can't stop me." Aisu said not truly believing what he was saying.

Standing behind Aisu with the sword resting at his side, glanced behind to look at Aisu who was standing as if nothing occurred. At least that is what it looked like to everyone else. That was until Aisu fell to one knee clutching his stomach.

Konohamaru was the first to break the silence, "What the hell just happened?" Sasuke, who had his sharingan active barely saw it, but was the only one to see it nonetheless.

"_I saw it but barely. Even with the sharingan and its ability to capture all motion I was still only able to follow barely."_ Sasuke answered Konohamaru's question by addressing the group, "Naruto left out the blade and planted a number of punches in Aisu's stomach; the exact amount is something I couldn't tell you."

Kakashi, who had his hiate over his eye, slowly lifted it up revealing the sharingan in his left eye. "If that's the case I must know what we are dealing with."

Kiba's laughter caused everyone too look at the young man, "Naruto sure is as cocky as ever. Look at how that bastard is standing there with out the slightest sign of worry. It brings me back to our battle."

_Flashback…_

Kiba was standing in the middle of the ring with Akamaru. His last attack sent Naruto crashing on the arena floor. Smirking, _"It's over. That deadlast chump should have known his place."_

"He won't be opening his eyes ref" Kiba said with a confident tone to Hayate. However, his confident tone faded when Naruto slowly rose to his feet causing Kiba's eyes to widen in shock.

"Tell everyone… don't underestimate me." A bloody lip Naruto said to the Inuzunka

_End of Flashback…_

Kiba closed his and a smile formed on his face. "To think he would come this far, eh Akamaru?"

The dog answered with a "Woof, Woof".

"Well said Akamaru" Kiba said as he pet the dog.

Hinata took a step forward, "Naruto-kun… I can't believe what I'm seeing. This is truly amazing."

Yokoana, was the next to speak, "Yes it is. I knew that this would be history. We all will have the pleasure to say that we was apart of one of the greatest battles ever witnessed."

Tsuande shook her head in agreement, "True indeed. But I will go down as the Hokage who did nothing to protect the village. I am a disgrace." She put her head down; her balled fists were shaking as she clenched them tighter.

Jiraiya, who was still focusing on keeping the barrier stabilized, glanced at Tsunade, "Don't get so down Tsunade. Remember, it was you who decided to seek Naruto out. You made conscious decision to seek out an ally who could help you protect your village. Now you might not deliver the final blow, but you did make the decision to ensure Konoha's safety. You did what any Hokage would have done; you are a great Hokage Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya for a quick second. Her attention immediately went to Naruto.

"_Again, you save me Naruto. A genin protecting Tsunade, one of the _

_Legendary Sannin — how pathetic am I. You won't die until you become Hokage you once said. Well Naruto, looks like don't have to worry about dying. Even if you decided to move back to Konoha I would not allow you to lead this village, nope not at all. I lead this village for one reason and one reason only and that was because of the bet that we made all those years ago. You learning the rasengan in a week showed me that anything is possible, even getting over my fear of blood. Your ability to get people to put all of their trust into you is truly amazing. Naruto, you are truly the greatest shinobi I have ever known." _

Tsunade stepped forward as close as she could get without stepping outside of the barrier and yelled, "NARUTO, END IT NOW!!!"

Naruto looked back at Tsunade, _"Sorry Baa-chan, but you're not seeing what I'm seeing." _ Naruto turned back to Aisu _"His attacks are not as calculated as they once were. He desperately wants to win and the look in his eyes… it doesn't seem as cold as it once was. Why? He has the look of a warrior fighting for a goal. What is that goal Aisu? What do you want?"_

Naruto stepped to the side avoiding a slash. Aisu followed with another slash, which Naruto dodged. Jumping in the air, Aisu formed a seal with one hand and place his index and middle finger to his mouth. Taking a deep breath, a black flame exited from his mouth heading toward Naruto who used 'Gengetsu' to stop the flames. Aisu used his wings to remain in the air. _"I have the tactical advantage. Even if he has achieved another level, there is no way that he can…"_

Aisu eyes expanded. He felt a slight pain in his wings. Slowly his wings begun to separate from his back; he slowly descended to the ground. While falling, he glanced behind him seeing Naruto with his back toward Aisu. Quickly doing a front flip while descending, Naruto bought the sword forward and held it toward Aisu. The tip of the sword started to glow. Aisu remembered this jutsu from his fight with Ryuho and from his battle with Naruto earlier.

"_Shit I've got to do something…"_

Before he could finish his sentence 'Sky Slash' came at Aisu full force. The jutsu hit Aisu dead on creating a dust cloud. Naruto landed on the ground. Turning around, he watched as Aisu crashed into the ground.

Senzairu was speechless. _"Naruto clipped his wings in an instant. Aisu was going to use that to his advantage but now he doesn't have one. This battle…"_

Dark flames flared up as Aisu slowly picked himself up from the ground. Blood was dripping from where his wings once were. Glaring at the Kyuubi container, He couldn't help but feel discontent for this warrior before him. "Uzumaki Naruto… I will kill you!"

Slashing the empty space in front him, Aisu figured this jutsu would work on Naruto. He couldn't have been more wrong. When the stadium wall behind everyone collapsed, the Raikage knew that Naruto blocked his 'Silent Curse'.

"_How was he able to detect it? Only person who has ever been able to achieve such a feat was Senzairu. This kid… what the hell is he?"_

Feeling a sharp pain in his stomach, Aisu looked down to see that he now had a knee in his stomach. Pushing his leg forward, Naruto sent him flying and crashing into the ground. Naruto couldn't help but think that this fight was pointless. Aisu was fighting a losing battle, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Yokoana couldn't help but smile. _"Naruto, look at you. I remember our first encounter. It's really too bad that you never did take me up on my offer"_

_Flashback 2 year ago…_

Sun Country, one of the beautiful countries in the world, was ruled by Kurai Sosetsu , the father of Kurai Yokoana. A peaceful nation and prosperous nation, Yokoana loved her country. A young lady going into her 25th year was bored with her life. She wanted excitement. People often agreed with her no matter if she was wrong and basically did everything she said simply because of who she was. The dinner table at which she sat induced her boredom more. It did so to such a degree that her father had to lightly tap her a couple of times to sit up.

What a relief she had when her father said, "Yokoana, would you please show these lovely young princesses around." It was customary to show the princesses of other nations around the premises. It gave the males time to discuss country matters.

While walking outside pass the hand carved dragon fountains in front of the palace, Yokoana and the Princess of Earth country was talking. "You have a nice place here. So where are the hot guys?"

The princess from Wind and Fire both stepped forward. Yokoana answered as honestly as she could, "Most of the guys here are too scared to talk to any of us because of our status, but I'm sure you will see tons while we walk by just ogle us and do nothing."

"That is true, which is why I love shinobi. Especially Uchiha Sasuke… what a sexy guy he is and I don't care, his attitude drives me crazy" The Princess of Fire Country said with hearts in her eyes.

"The Kazekage is soooo hot. But I do envy you Yuui. Hyuuga Neji and Sasuke are very attractive. But you know who is also hot… Umi and Laili may not agree, but Uzumaki Naruto"

"You mean the Golden Fox!" Umi, the princess of Earth Country screamed.

Laili, who was from Rain, was also surprise. "You mean the guy who just recently slaughtered a large number of our shinobi? Sure he can't step foot on to our land without being sentenced to death but that doesn't mean he can't be attractive. I've never saw a picture of him, how does he look?"

Yuui pulled out a picture of Team 7. One that was obtained from the Chuunin exams, "This is an old picture, but the blond is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I wonder how he looks now? " Umi stated curiously.

Aki pulled out a more recent picture, "This is Naruto-kun."

All of the girls gathered to look at the picture. Yokoana who really didn't care but was curious couldn't believe it. _"I saw this guy before. He actually is here right now as we speak."_

The girls continued to talk. Aki looked Yuui, "I still don't understand why your village would get rid of the only person Gaara has ever said beat him. Judging by his most recent exploits, I dare say he is one of the best shinobi from your village since Yondaime Hokage. Now that I think about it they do favor one another don't they."

"Yes they do, but Uchiha Sasuke is the best."

Yokoana tuned the girls out. She eventually excused herself and headed to the palace balcony where she remembers seeing him stationed. After getting up stairs she saw a figure dressed in all black. "What are you doing up here Yokoana-hime?"

"I can only assume you were watching me. Father hired you to protect me. Why would he hire such a savage is beyond me?" Her attention really wasn't to insult but she did want to get a reaction.

Naruto turned to look at the women, "Savage you say?"

"Yes. Killing to prove yourself, all of shinobi are alike. Do you all kill because of something that you like." Yokoana looked at Naruto's genitals and smirked.

"I don't kill unless my life or the life of people I care about is threatened"

"So why did you kill all of those shinobi? And why are you here now? Is it to get intel on what actions they might take on you?"

"To answer your first question, they kidnapped someone dear to me. The answer to the second question is because your father asked me. The third, well you hit it on the money but I could careless. They can bring it on if they want." Naruto stated not really showing any fear at all.

"Mr. Tough guy are we? If we're so tough why don't you reveal yourself to all of the shinobi from Rock and Rain that are present?" Naruto turned and walked back to the balcony.

Smiling," Typical, all talk." Yokoana said as she folded her hands.

"Again, I don't attack unless I'm provoked. I have no beef with them. Like I said, they made a mistake and paid for it dearly."

"So serious Uzumaki Naruto. Does that help with the ladies?" Yokoana said teasingly.

"Who knows and who cares." Was all Naruto said.

"Are you afraid of women Uzumaki Naruto? Better question are you afraid of me?"

Naruto turned to women and looked at her from head to toe. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What is that suppose to mean? I'll have you know men fall before my feet and are left speechless by my beauty."

"Why?" was all Naruto said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! What do you mean WHY? Look at me and what I signify, doesn't that say it all?"

"No, just another Princess full of herself is what I see." Naruto turned back to look outside, "It seems that the meetings are over. You should go say goodbye to your friends."

She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't help but feel an attraction to Naruto. Slowly walking up to him, she placed her arms around his neck, "Wouldn't you rather that we stay up here and have fun of our own"

"I didn't know being sluttish was customary for a Princess."

This caused her to narrow her eyes. "When I get back I want you gone from my country or so help me I will have every shinobi from Rain and Rock here, YOU GOT THAT!!!".

She stormed off to say goodbye to the other girls.

_End of Flashback…_

"_I was acting kind of sluttish but to be the first person to speak to me like I was normal attracted me to you. I know that you love Yumi which is why I haven't sent her to her death yet. No but seriously, if I had to design a perfect mate, he probably wouldn't come close."_ Yokoana smiled as another memory came to mind.

_Flashback…_

_That same night…_

Yokoana was walking back to here room and she was pissed off. _"I can't believe he rejected me. Does he not know that most guys would kill to have had me offer myself up to them? He is a fool. Nothing more than a…"_

Yokoana was pinned to the ground by a Rain shinobi. "Yokoana-hime. Such a beautiful girl, which is why it is a shame I have to kill you. Framing Uzumaki Naruto with your death will align us with this village, giving us an abundance of resources for the war to come. But before I kill you I think I will torture you a bit…" Moving his hand that contained the kunai up to her throat, he found that it stopped when it got inches to touching her neck.

"What's going on? uggh" was what came from the Rain shinobi's mouth as a kick to the stomach forced him off of Yokoana.

"My binding jutsu is what's going on. I despise guys like you trying to take advantage of woman. I really would like to torture you but your death will be quick and painless. Goodbye, Rain shinobi." Naruto planted his sword in the chest of the shinobi,

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yea. I thought you left, weren't you scared by my threat?"

"You're father… he's a good guy and he asked me to look after you. You're precious to him so I promised him that I would protect you. Even if I was scared, which I wasn't, I never go back on my word."

Picking herself up, Yokoana dusted herself off. "Never go back on your word huh? I didn't know a professional killer could have honor."

"That's not all there is to us shinobi Yokoana. Killing is apart of what we do, but it doesn't define who we are. Since you are okay I will be going."

"Naruto wait." She was twiddling her thumbs trying to muster up the courage to say, "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just trying to test you I guess. You see, most guys I deal with are either too scared to talk to me or are narcissistic jerks."

"Where do I fall?" Naruto asked.

"You're just a jerk, but you're a guy so that can't be helped. In any event, I don't act sluttish. I just figured that you put on a front and was like any other guy." Yokoana confessed.

"I'm just Uzumaki Naruto. I really have to get going, goodnight Yokoana-hime."

"Naruto… I don't normally do this but… would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" She asked.

"Sorry, but my girlfriend Yumi would probably have reservations with that, unless it's a casual friendly dinner. Truly I'm sorry, but I better head home. Again, good night." Naruto left Yokoana to herself. _"Did he just reject me?" _ The youthful princess just smiled, _"You are indeed something Uzumaki Naruto."_

_A few months…_

It was morning in Sun Country. Yokoana and her father, who has been sick lately was walking down the palace halls. "Father, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you be spending your days with a man that you love and giving me grandchildren?" her father said playfully.

"Father, most of the guys nowadays don't…"

"Meet your standards, Yoko-chan. I seem to recall a certain shinobi though who does. Too bad he is in love. Maybe if your paths would crossed earlier." Her father said.

"True, but I'm happy for him and that Yugi, Yuhi, Yuse or whatever her name is. In any event, father what are we going to do about allies? Our Country doesn't have military as strong as Konoha, Cloud, Rock, Water, and Sand. We should be reinforcing our treaties with these nations.

"Well Cloud is a nation I don't wish to associate with. That Raikage rubs me the wrong way. Rain and Rock seem to be under his influence which is why I refuse to align with any of them. We broke our ties with Konoha a few years back, not because of their views but because I felt we were in a era of peace that alliances would not be required, stupid on my part."

"Why not contact Tsunade and form and alliance with the Leaf father? How about Sand? What about Grass?"

"I have already formed an alliance with Waterfall Village, and that's because the leader has good relations with Naruto. He is also the only one who is aware that Naruto is in this country."

"How does he play a part in our political affairs father?" Yokoana questioned.

"His involvement in Rain and Rock has made him an S-Class criminal. Every village would ask for his head in exchange for a treaty. I can't do that Yoko-chan. I've had a chance to talk with the boy and I can honestly say I would never do anything that would put a friend in danger. Right now, no one knows Naruto is here in Sun Country and I will keep it that way. You've interact with him so you know as well as I do that character such as his doesn't come around everyday." Yokoana couldn't agree more with her father.

"So I guess we don't align with anyone for the time being. We remain out of this war since it isn't our fight, correct?" Yokoana asked.

"Yes. I'm getting a little cold Yoko-chan. Take me back to my room if you will."

Grabbing his hand, she led her father back to his room.

"_I need to ensure that this country stay's safe. Father I know how much you care for you subjects, which is why I will make sure they're all okay. With the war going on, the Fuuma clan would probably not be opposed to moving. I will send a message to them and hope they take me up on my offer."_

_End of Flashback…_

Looking at Sasame, _"I'm glad that you took me up on my offer Sasame."_

She looked at Yokoana, "Yokoana-sama, are you okay?"

"Couldn't be better Sasame, I'm watching the greatest shinobi protect the village that has rejected him and the world as well. How many people can say that?"

"Not many Yokoana-sama." Sasame said.

_Flashback 3 months later…_

Naruto was walking with Yokoana through the palace. "Naruto, I have a mission for you if you choose to accept."

"What does it entail?"

"The safety of Sun Country Naruto. I wish to send an invitation to the Fuuma clan. With this war, the only shin… the only person I trust is you Naruto. You've been a good friend."

"The Fuuma clan, eh? It's been a while since I saw Sasame and everyone." Naruto informed.

"You mean you know them?" Yokoana said kind of surprised.

"Yes. I'm actually good friends with a young female name Fuuma Sasame. I will deliver this invitation for Yokoana-hime free of charge. Think of this as my way of repaying you and your father for letting me stay here. You guys could've ratted me out and have every shinobi from Rock to Mist looking to collect the bounty on me. I've finally found a home and well… I would hate to have to relocate." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well you might if you don't marry me." Yokoana said playfully.

"I'll be back before you know it, Later." Naruto disappeared.

All Yokoana could think was _"Thanks!"_

_End of Flashback…_

Looking at Naruto, she was proud that he was a member of Sun Country. The Fire Country lost out. "Fools" is what she thought.

Looking upon Aisu, Naruto watched as the Raikage rose to his feet. "Uzumaki Naruto… you truly are a strong fighter. However, you are not strong enough to deal with me. I will destroy you along with this village." Appearing high above Naruto and everyone in the stadium as well as the village, a dragon appeared under Aisu, who landed on top of the dragon. Raising the sword High above his head, Black flames were slowly sucked into the sword.

_Hokage Monument…_

The citizens on the monument watched as Aisu stood high above everyone.

"The chakra level… this guy is going to destroy us all!!!!!" one of the younger shinobi stated.

Mai, who was observing the fight wondered what was going on. _"Does it end here?"_

_Stadium…_

Senzairu turned to Naiya, "Reinforce it now!!!"

"We can't… we are doing the best we can as is. Saifaia, remember our levels have to be even in order to keep the balance. Saifaia is feeding the shield while Jiraiya and I are doing what we can to keep up." Naiya pointed out.

"Don't worry, it should hold up" Jiraiya pointed out.

" His jutsu is going to destroy Konoha and everyone in it!!!!!! " Senzairu yelled out.

"Senzairu-san, don't worry. Naruto-nii will protect us." Hayami said while looking at Naruto.

Sasuke, smiled at Naruto, _"Dobe, too many people are depending on you. Failure is not an option."_

Aisu's smirk presented itself once more, "It ends now!" A large dragon shot directly up from the sword. When the dragon climbed to its peak, the dragon came back toward Aisu swallowing him completely. The black fiery dragon was heading toward Naruto, whom seemed not to be phased by this in the least.

Naruto disappeared from his location. Appearing a few feet behind the dragon, Naruto continued to float pass the dragon. A golden light, which seemed to signify the slice which Naruto made, cut through the dragon. The Black dragon started to glow white before it exploded into numerous flames.

_Hokage Monument…_

"Oh know, we're going to die, those flames are going to kill us!" A citizen said.

Everyone was in panic and waited for what they knew to be certain death.

_In a building in Konoha…_

Ibiki stood with a few of his men. "Those flames are going to destroy us if we don't do something."

"We don't have time Ibiki-taichou." Said one of the chuunin under his command.

"_Shit"_ was all Ibiki could say.

_Stadium…_

"_Naruto… that's what Aisu was hoping you would do, you played right into his hand."_ Senzairu thought.

Sasuke on the other hand smirked when glanced at Naruto, _"Time to shine, dobe."_

Seeing that the flames that threaten all of Konoha and his friends, Naruto quickly performed a 180 degree spin while holding the glowing blade above his head; the attack that he performed was 'Celestial Wind'. The glow from the blade and the sun hitting it caused everyone to be blinded by the light.

Waiting a few minutes until the light died down, Naruto who was standing on solid ground turned his head slightly to look behind him. Aisu was clutching his stomach.

Tsunade who was watching understood what had happen. _"Aisu became one with the dragon to increase the destructive power of his attack. But Naruto was smart enough to cut through the dragon injuring him in the process. Not only that, he used his sword to cancel out the flames._"

"You bastard." Escaped Aisu's lips.

"You gambled and you lost Aisu. Let me let you in on a secret about 'Celestial Wind', I can control the wind when using this jutsu. All I did was will the wind to cancel out all of the flames created from that explosion. You thought that taking injury would be okay as long as you destroyed me along with everyone in this village, correct?"

Naruto got his answer when Aisu eyes narrowed. "Well it seems that you're plan has failed. What will you do now Aisu? This battle is pointless."

"That jutsu was supposed to end it all. You should not have been able to stop me, Naruto."

Naruto turned around completely to face Aisu. "Aisu, you are probably not aware of what's going on here so allow me to enlighten you. I have achieved the 'Bearer of the Light'. I am the light in the darkness that will protect and guide everyone to safety. You are the darkness Aisu; that which I need to protect everyone from."

"However, throughout this battle I have seen your eyes change. Confident eyes they once were but now… they are merely shadows of their former self." Naruto pointed out.

Aisu, who was heavily injured ignored Naruto's claim, "My eyes have not changed Uzumaki. They still see one thing and one thing only." Fading from location to appear in front of Naruto, the Raikage thrust the sword forth; it was stopped by Heaven's Blade.

Naruto didn't even attack, he just jumped back creating distance between Aisu and himself. "Why can't you understand the futility of the situation?"

Aisu's smirk caused a slight alarm for Naruto. "Yet your eyes fail to see what I have done"

Two dragon's tore from the ground surrounding Hayami, Sasuke, and Senzairu. Black Orbs formed in their mouths. Preparing to fire upon their targets, the orb faded as the dragon's were split from the waste. Glowing white, the summons fizzled away. Standing between Hayami, Sasuke, and Senzairu was Naruto with his sword extended to the right due to the slash he performed.

Aisu looked at the Naruto who protected Hayami and the others, than back to the one standing on the other side of the battlefield. "Kage bunshin and Hiraishin. Hayami here has the Hiraishin kunai."

"You can't hope to hurt her as long as there is a breath in my body Aisu. It's not just her though Aisu… it's everyone here. I have endured the trials and hardships to achieve this power to protect. There is no way I will allow you to succeed. Whatever it is you are hoping to achieve ends today, Aisu. I don't want to kill you but I will if I must." Naruto said in an unwavering tone.

"Kill me! I will not die here Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke seeing that Aisu had prepared to charge at Naruto, Grabbed Hayami and phased from the location. Senzairu moved as well. Appearing in front of Naruto, Aisu swung his sword at him who avoided the bladé by leaning back. Aisu continued with onslaught. Swing after swing, Naruto avoided each with the greatest of ease. With a wicked downward thrust aimed at Naruto, Aisu pierced the ground as Naruto was jumped in the air to his left. With a violent slash aimed at the 'Golden Fox's' torso, Aisu attacked thin air.

Spinning the sword in his hand, he turned to his body around completely and thrust the sword forward to the sky releasing a concentrated black flame that ejected from the sword like a beam. Standing on top of one of the remaining beams in the stadium, Naruto did something that surprised everyone…. He threw 'Heaven's Blade at the beam. The glowing blade ripped though Aisu's 'Black Flame Slice'. Aisu watched as the sword followed the path that his jutsu created. The blade coming toward him didn't worry Aisu at all. He dodged the blade by jumping to his right, while watching the blade crash into the ground.

"_Shit… every jutsu I use has no effect. I must find a way to…"_ Aisu tensed up when he felt something on his back just below his shoulder. It was Naruto. Aisu couldn't believe the speed in which he was able to move. He saw the blade crash into the ground but yet he couldn't follow Naruto's movement. Gripping Aisu's gi tight, Naruto spun the Raikage around and slammed him into the ground. His sword was high above his head. The white glow transform to gold. Aisu eyes widen as he recognize the jutsu. _"I have to do something or…"_

He never finished. Naruto brought the sword down on in a piercing motion causing a golden halo that destroyed the remaining foundations of the stadium as well as buildings within a two mile radius of Konoha.

Tsuande and the others watched and wondered why they were not destroyed by the golden shockwave. "What the hell, Naruto that jutsu could have…"

"Done nothing to any of us." Shinji, who was still being supported by Hinata stated.

"Golden Halo doesn't operate like that. The way it works is that the wielder focus

their attack on their enemies without having to worrying about those they don't intend to harm. Since Naruto didn't wish to harm us, it's virtually harmless to us. Aisu on the other hand is probably dead. Usually you use that jutsu when fighting multiple enemies. It's a sure way to end a battle in your favor. However, it does take a lot of the user, well in my case anyway. The saying for that jutsu goes "Those under the halo need not worry, fore thy will be protected as long as I deem' in other words, You will not be harmed." Senzairu gave Tsunade a weak smile.

Sasuke watched Naruto with his sharingan active, _"How the fuck does he keep surviving?"_ The Uchiha asked annoyed.

Naruto was also a little surprised to see Aisu underneath his blade with one eye closed breathing heavy. Looking closely, he noticed that there were flames on Aisu's blade. This caused Naruto to smirk, "I see, you used the flames as a shield." Naruto looked at Aisu weird when he opened his mouth. Sensing danger, Naruto back flipped out of the way of the flame that appeared in Aisu's mouth, landing a few feet away from Cloud's leader.

Aisu, whose his attention was dedicated to Naruto listened intently to what he had to say.

"Aisu, whatever your plans are please lets ended this battle without anymore blood shed. I still don't even know the purpose of this war but I do know that it needs to end. If you continue with your course of action I will have no choice but to kill you."

Aisu disappeared appearing behind Naruto. The sword in his hand was swung at Naruto's head, but he stopped it with his index finger. "I told you that it was pointless."

"Naruto, understand that I'm fighting for a dream. If you ever had a dream then you know that there is no way that I am going to back down. To end my dream you will have no choice but to end my life." Aisu words caused Naruto to close his eyes.

"So be it." Naruto appeared behind Aisu who didn't even realize that he moved. He didn't realize it until a long thin line started to form on his chest slowly causing blood to erupt from his chest. When he fell to one knee, he turned his head to see Naruto with his back to him.

Turning his head slightly, he looked at Aisu with sympathy in his eyes. He decided to ask the question that he should have asked from the beginning, "Why Aisu, Why do you fight? What is your reason?"

Naruto turned to face the man. Aisu, slowly rose up. Holding his chest with his left arm, he turned to Naruto and looked at the boy. "I fight for one thing and one thing only Naruto… I fight for peace. You're probably thinking how could I fight for peace when I have killed so many people? Well that's easy Naruto…sometimes you have to do things you don't want to in order reach an end goal. War… I despise it but I do understand what it is capable of. War sparks fear into the heart of the helpless and it alter the perspective of all that fight in it. I asked myself: Why does war even exist? What is the purpose? The answer I came up with is that men fight to rule. The purpose of war is beating your enemies and to add more pieces to your collection. I however, fight to end war. To be known as the true power in the world, the one that everyone fears… respect will cause everyone to fall in line. I said it before Naruto, this world needs a leader."

"The world doesn't need a leader Aisu, it needs a champion. We as mortals have no right to decide how people should live; doing so robs people of their free will. What you want is a dictatorship."

"Call it what you will, but people are savages at heart. The only thing anyone respects at all anymore is fear and power. Ask yourself this Naruto… how many will fear you knowing that you are not only the Kyuubi Jinchurukii but you wield 'Heaven's Blade?' that fear will drive them to hate you, it will even drive some to plot on how to steal that power. No one will respect you Naruto, no one." Aisu said to the younger man.

"I have all the respect I need Aisu. People fear what they don't understand and since that is the case, I will make them understand."

Aisu shook his head, "You know nothing of this world. You're young and naïve. I use to think like you… no I use to be you. Even after my family was slaughtered in front of me during one of our the many shinobi wars that inflicted this world, A child only wish is to make the pain go away… to stop all who prey on the weak. The evil people, the ones who start wars with no reason, none that is worth the sacrifice of lives"

"What do you call the dead bodies that decorate Konoha and the Fire Country?"

"I call it progression… progression to a better tomorrow. You couldn't possibly understand me Naruto, the only person whoever understood me was my wife Hana." Aisu removed his hand from his chest and looked at the ground with gloomy eyes.

Looking back up at Naruto, he narrowed his eyes, "I swore on her dead corpse that I would make the world a better place. I vowed that I would shape the world into a image that everyone would be happy to look at. Uzumaki Naruto, I will not let you stop me here. I have come too far to stop fighting for what I believed… what we believed."

"Aisu, every man is entitled to his beliefs. That doesn't mean I won't stop you."

"Naruto, let me tell you a story about a little boy who was born in a village fifty miles North of Rain Country. Maybe his story will help you understand the reason behind this and why I will do anything to make sure that it comes to fruition."

Naruto didn't drop his guard, but he was curious. He wanted to know… no, he needed to know. Aisu took a deep breath then started to talk… "It all started …….."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N

Man Aisu's story… this should be good. Enjoy. Thanks for reading and please, review.


	40. Fire Under the Ice

Chapter 40: Fire Under the Ice

_32 years ago 12 Miles North of Rain…_

Onkei Sato, or Grace Village as it was known, existed on the border of Kusa and Ame. Grace was a peaceful village by many standards. The citizens of Grace were simple farmers and trade merchants. Hiyayaka Muzan, was a simple farmer in his mid-thirties married to Hiyayaka Ashitaba, who ran a local shop and had three lovely kids. A six year-old boy Aisu, five year-old girl Samui, and another boy named Rekei, who was three years-old.

The family house was relatively small. The children shared a room while the parents had their own room. Grace was not an economically prosperous village by an stretch of the imagination. Most of the citizens belonged to villages in Rain and Grass that were destroyed by the Shinobi War. It was a town full of refugees with the hopes of living peacefully; well as peaceful as they could in a time of war.

It was a nice day outside and Muzan had just finished planting some seeds. Heading toward his house he saw Aisu, Samui, and Rekei playing in a field. He smiled at seeing his kids play. Aisu ran toward his father with his siblings trailing.

"Father, Father!" Aisu yelled out.

"Yes Aisu?"

"Father you said you was going to take us in to town to get some sweets. Can you please take us?" Muzan looked as all three who gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I would but your mother probably would…"

"Would say that's a great idea. In fact, let go out to eat as a family." Ashitaba suggested.

Aisu pumped and the other kids pumped their fist in success. The happy family headed into town to get something to eat.

While in town at a local restaurant the family was enjoying their meal. "You know Aisu school will be starting soon. You and Samui will be taking classes."

"Mom why do have to go to school? School is boring." Aisu complained.

"Aisu-niisan is right. School is boring. I want to travel the world. Ka-san, have you Tousan traveled the world?" Samui asked.

A sad look appeared in Muzan's eyes, "Samui-chan, this world is a dangerous place. The times we are in aren't safe to travel. I hope by the time you become of age you can see the world without having to worry about seeing the ugly things that your mother and I had to see."

"Like what Tousan?" Aisu asked.

"Death, famine , disease is widespread because of this Shinobi War. People live in fear. They fear leaving their homes and their families because they are afraid it will be the last time they see their loved ones. Why do these ninja even fight? What is the point?" Muzan questioned.

"I don't know honey, but everyone has their reasons for doing what they do. I'm just glad that we are here together." Ashitaba's smile faded when she saw a group of Rain shinobi entered the establishment.

Rain shinobi were known to be ruthless and had a reputation for causing trouble. Both her and her husband nodded in agreement that it was time to leave. "Come kids, lets get home so you guys can get ready for tomorrow."

Aisu and his siblings got up and Muzan escorted them out. Ashitaba was on her way out but one of the Rain Shinobi grabbed her arm, "Hey there pretty lady, want to have a good time?"

"I'm married." She said gently pulling her arm away from the shinobi.

He forcefully grabbed her, "Bitch, don't you turn away from me!"

"Please stop… my children." She pleaded with the man.

Muzan's attention was on the kids so he didn't see what was going on. Aisu however did see what was going. Running back in to the restaurant he yelled, "Leave my mother alone!"

One of the Rain shinobi tripped the boy, "Shut up punk. We do we want you bastard. Ain't that right, Hanzou-sama?"

Aisu looked up too se a man with a snorkel on his face. The man had a menacing look. Muzan entered with his other kids behind him, "Leave them alone."

Hanzou's eyes move from the boy to Muzan. He looked at the shinobi under his command who had Ashitaba pinned down, "Release her. Sit down and act civilized and just eat a nice meal. You're scaring everyone."

The shinobi apologize quickly, "Sorry Hanzou-sama."

"Apologize to the lady and her family" Hanzou said.

"Sorry for the trouble I've caused you." The guy said to Ashitaba who immediately ran over to Aisu.

Hanzou looked at Muzan who rushed to his family, "You should get your family out of here." Muzan nodded quickly rushed them out of there.

It took them only minutes to get home. Muzan was furious, "Why are they here? Shinobi are a plague on this world. They bring nothing but death and destruction wherever they go. They all think they rule the world."

"Not all shinobi are bad Muzan and you know that. If it wasn't for that blond female medic from Konoha, I forget her name Tsuane, Tsukiwade, man I feel bad for not remembering. I would have lost you to that poison you contracted 5 years ago." Ashitaba stated.

"She's the exception, " Muzan had nothing else to say, which is why he walked away.

Ashitaba went to follow him but stopped when Aisu tugged her pant leg, "Kaa-san, father almost died?" Aisu asked.

"Yes. You were a year old and we were living in a village few miles from here. Grass shinobi invaded the village. Everyone was slaughtered except us. Your father, in his attempt to protect me and you was injured with senbon laced with poison. We were all going to die but that female shinobi from Konoha showed up with a white haired man and guy who had pale-skin and eyes like a snake. They saved us, but she is the one who saved your father. If all shinobi were bad we would be dead, but that girl and her team showed me that not all shinobi are bad."

Aisu understood. He didn't hate shinobi, he really didn't hate anyone. For him it was something he really had no clue about. Aisu's mother touched his shoulder and smiled, "Some shinobi fight for a better world. Some fight for peace Aisu. Someday this war will end and we will have the peace that we seek. Whatever you do in life Aisu, and this goes for you too Samui and Reikei, make sure you do something that helps others. "

"Okay, time to go to bed kids." Ashitaba gathered all of the kids and led them to their rooms.

Tucking the kids into their beds, the Blue eyed brunette sat next to Aisu. "You know that was brave of you today Aisu-chan but don't ever do something like that again. Those guys could have killed you."

"Kaasan, I just wanted to protect you that's all. I don't want anyone to hurt you. Samui, even though I don't like her very much, and Reikei."

She laughed, "That's just your sibling rivalry. But I'm glad you want to protect us but it's my job to protect you." Kissing him on the forehead, "goodnight Aisu-chan."

"Goodnight Kaasan" Aisu said as he turned around to go to sleep. Little did he know he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.

_2 hours later…_

Muzan burst into his kid's room causing them to jump up. "Father what's going on?" Aisu asked a little groggy.

"Those damn shinobi are burning the village to the ground! Let's go we are leaving now! Hurry and get dressed!"

The kids hurried to get their clothes on. Rushing out of the house as soon as everyone was ready, Aisu watched as flames were all over the village.

"Come, we have to hurry…" Aisu watched as two kunai pierced his father's heart. Ashitaba screamed when Muzan fell dead.

One of the Rain shinobi who was standing on top of the house looked down at Ashitaba with a wicked smile, "Now that we took care of him…" He shunshin'd behind the woman and wrapped her arms around her.

Licking her neck, "Taste good lady."

Aisu immediately went after the guy, "Leave my mom alone!"

The young boy was cut off by Hanzou, "You have heart kid but you're in the way."

With a swift punch to the face, Aisu was sent flying. Samui who was crying along with Reikei ran toward Aisu. "Aisu-niisan!"

"_I have to protect kaasan, Samui and Rekei from the bad men."_ Aisu would never get the chance.

A shinobi in his mid teens appeared behind the kids. With a swift slash of his sword they were sliced in half. Aisu eyes widen as tears slowly ran down his cheek. Turning to him, the shinobi gave a sadistic smile. Aisu couldn't move his body. He realized that he was more injured than he thought. He could do nothing as the shinobi forced his mother back into the house. _"kaa…san" _was his last thought before his head went limp.

_9 hours later…_

A nightmare… nothing more than a nightmare is what the boy thought. Feeling water droplets on his face and a slight tap from a hand, he heard the man say, "He's alive."

"Man, this kid survived an attack by Salamandar Hanzou, he truly is lucky." He heard another voice say.

"True, but his family wasn't. Did you see the mutilated corpse of the women in the house?" Those words caused Aisu eyes to come to life. Jumping up and ignoring the pain that he was in, He ran to the house, shooting pass the four Cloud shinobi to see his mother. When he arrived he saw her naked mutilated body on the floor. "Kaasan…"

Closing his eyes and balling his fist, tears were streaming down the young boys face. "It hurts doesn't it kid?"

"I'm going to make them all pay for this." Aisu said.

"How do you plan to do that?" The female of the squad asked.

"I don't know, but they will all pay." Aisu said to the red haired Cloud nin.

"Hmm, you seem determined to reach that goal. Do you want to train to become a shinobi kid?" The Cloud shinobi asked.

"A shinobi?" Aisu thought about it for a second.

"Yes a shinobi. Without training you will never be able to stand against the man responsible for this. Kid you can stay here and die or come with us and become a shinobi of Cloud, what do you say?"

"Can you help me bury my family first?" The shinobi from Cloud nodded.

"Sure kid, what's you name?"

"Hiyayaka Aisu, and you are?" Aisu asked the man.

"Sucho Tosku. Please to meet you Aisu. Now let's give your family a proper burial." Tosku motioned for his teammates to pick up Ashitaba's body to give her, along with the others, a proper burial.

_1 hour later…_

Aisu was standing on the graves of his parents and siblings. _"I failed you all. I couldn't save you guys. I promise I won't fail again. Father you hate shinobi, but I will become one that will change the world. Kaasan, I will bring forth that peace you seek. Samui and Reikei, I miss you two so much. I was a bad big brother but I will not fail. On your graves I will end war and I will kill Salamander Hanzou!"_

Turning to Tosku, "I'm ready to go sir."

"Follow me child. I will turn you into a great shinobi. Come, we're off." Aisu followed as the Cloud group walked off.

_Five Years Later…_

Walking down a street in Cloud, and 13-year Aisu was proud of his accomplishment. He was now a Chunin. Training under the legendary 'Red Lightning' he was looked at as the second coming. Graduating at the top of his class four years prior, the preteen couldn't have been more proud. He was pared with up with his best friend Yuujin and a girl named Aoki, whom he also saw as best friend, more like siblings. Heading towards his teams location, he wasn't meeting up with his team.

Arriving at the location, He saw Yuujin, Aoki, and their Jounin sensei, Tosku waiting for him.

"So what's our mission today Sensei?" Aisu asked.

"Today we will be venturing off into Rain Country." Tosku stated.

Aisu look became grim, "Sensei, do you mind if I…"

"Depends on how much time we have after the mission. We will invade one of the shinobi hide outs in Rain and eliminate all enemy nins. Our team has become effective with this type of missions, which is why the Raikage has selected us." The red haired shinobi stated.

Aisu, who was in the standard Cloud Chuunin/Jounin uniform, put his head down. He was feeling a mixed number of emotions. Aisu hated the Rain shinobi with a passion. Well not all Rain shinobi, just Hanzou. He was getting closer to his goal and new that one day he was going to be the one to end that man's life. He was a Cloud shinobi and he couldn't let this bother him. He had a mission that he needed to complete.

Looking up at his squad, "Let's go, we have job to do."

Tosku smiled, " Squad Red move out!" The group disappeared in a blur.

_2 days later…_

Aisu and his group entered Rain Country. The Rain that seems to be ever-present was exactly why it was name Rain. Getting to the base would be easy enough. Squad Red was known for their efficiency when it came to missions. The group was slowly approaching the base in Rain. The blue eyed chuunin, slowly pulled out his kunai as he and his team stood in front of the entrance. With Aisu on the right and and Yuujin on the left, the squad was in formation. The two needed confirmation from their sensei and Aoki who was in the back of the compound. "I'm in position."

"I'm in position as well." Aisu replied.

"I'm in position as well, how about you sensei?" The lack of a response in Yuujin's communicator confirmed that their sensei was in position.

Aisu, rolled a ball inside of the compound. Upon exploding a causing a cloud of smoke, he kicked the door open and was the first to enter the compound followed by Yuujin.

"What the hell is going, uggh" was the last sound that escaped the shinobi's mouth as Aisu slit his throat with the kunai in his hand. Yuujin slay two Rain nins with the senbon he threw into their neck. The two shinobi were operating on sound alone and were eliminating their targets with the greatest of ease.

Both were now back to back. Aisu spoke into his communication device, "Front secure."

"Rear secure." Aoki said in Aisu's air.

"I have the package, let's move out." Hearing their sensei, the group was gone from their locations in an instant. Eleven shinobi laid dead in the one story base.

With their assignment complete, the group was heading back to Cloud. Aisu however wanted to take a detour. "I will meet you guys back in Cloud, I have some business that I need to take care of."

"Wait Aisu, I will go with you." Yuujin said.

"No, this is something that he must do by himself." Tosku informed the boy.

"Aisu you have a week. You know Cloud has strict policies about leaving the Country while not conducting a mission."

"Don't worry sensei, I will be back before then. Later guys." Aisu separated himself from the group and headed toward Grace Village, he headed towards home.

_2 ½ hours later…_

Aisu was walking in the burned down village of Grace. The desolated area reminded him of that day his family was ripped from him. A gust wind blew causing his cheek length hair to cover his eyes. _"I'm home."_

His feet started to move. Walking through Grace, which was now a Ghost town, helped him reinforce his goal of ending War and stopping Hanzou and shinobi like him. It didn't take him long to reach his house, which was fallen apart due to being abandoned for years.

Looking to his right, he saw the graves he created for his family. Slowly approaching the graves, he stopped in front of them. Examining each grave, he closed his eyes. _"It's been a longtime. I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you guys sooner but my shinobi training has caused me to be neglectful. I've come a long way and I'm no longer a helpless child. I only wish I had the skills I have now back then, I could have saved you all. Father, I know you don't like shinobi but the Cloud village is a good village. I fight to ensure that peace is kept throughout the region. I'm only a mid level shinobi but I will be promoted to Jounin in no time. I have friends now, Yuujin and Aoki, whom I consider my brothers and sister."_

_Smiling, he turned to his mother's headstone, "Tsoku is like a father to me and his wife Misha, is like a mother. I guess you can say I have found my second family. Rest assured that they have not and will never replace you guys. I will never forget any of you. To honor your legacy I will be sure to exact justice on your killers. Niyuubai Dobu, Yokoburi Housui, Sennou Reiu, Rakusa Mizuni, and Salamander Hanzo. I will kill them all with my own hands. Till we meet again, goodbye everyone."_

Turning away, the young chuunin walked away from his family and never looked back. He would head to back to Cloud, or at least that's what he had intended to do until he saw his sensei's messenger bird. "What's going on now?"

Taking the message from the bird, the boy read the note, "So we have been assigned a mission to Fire Country this quick? Most be something important." Exiting the village, the Cloud nin head toward Fire Country to meet up with his squad.

_One day later…_

Aisu finally caught up with his squad at the rendezvous point. "Hey guys, can someone brief me?"

"On our way back to Cloud, we ran into Squadron Alpha who needed our aid in Fire Country. A few Mist shinobi in this region have captured some of our comrades and we wish to retrieve them before they wind up in Water Country. Squad Red Strike, we will lend our support. Aisu, you will be going with Misora, Hana, and Sodai. Gizou, you will be accompany me, Yuujin and Aoki. Let's head out. When we have information on the location, let regroup and plan our counter strike. Move out!" Everyone nodded.

Aisu moved out with the squad he was assigned to. He was glad to be in Hana's squad. The female with long flowing silky black hair and grey eyes captivated the young chuunin. The crush was a mutual feeling as the girl cheeks turned red when he glanced at her. "Let's do our best Hana-chan"

"Sure Aisu-kun."

Sodai narrowed his eyes at Aisu. He didn't like him at all. One, he received so much praise from all of the older shinobi and two, Hana liked him. This guy was stealing his thunder. He wouldn't worry about that now, they had a mission that they needed to complete and that came first. He would take up issues with the 'Golden Boy' another day.

After an hour or so Misora motioned for the group to stop. "It seems we have appeared. Our goal here is to subdue the enemy. We will need to extract information out of them and save our comrades at the same time."

Aisu spoke, "Misora-sensei, I recommend that we stay here and send a messenger hawk to the others. This way we will not lose the enemy if they decide to move."

"That's stupid Aisu. The enemy will see the Hawk and know it's from us. There is no way it will work?"

"Sure it will. But it really doesn't need to be a hawk. Sensei, could you use one of your summons and have them locate Tosku and the others?" Misora smiled at the boy.

"Sure." Summoning a squirrel, he looked at the squirrel. "Find Tsoku and inform him of our location. If we move follow the trail."

The squirrel was off. Misora turned to Aisu, "Good move Aisu, I see why Tosku praises you highly."

Sodai just frowned at his sensei's acknowledgement of Aisu. Hana looked at Aisu, "That was very smart of you Aisu-kun."

"Thanks Hana-chan, but we still have to save our comrades."

It took only about five minutes before Tosku and the others landed next to Aisu. "So, you guys found them. What's our next move?"

Aisu spoke, "There are six shinobi patrolling the grounds. It's hard to deduce how many are in the hut, but I would say since three of our comrades are captured, I would say there are four in the tent with them."

"So what course of action should we take?" Tsoku asked the boy.

"Well if it was just us, I would recommend that Yuujin and you get close to the compound while me and Aoki provide support from a distance." Aisu stated.

"How would that work. You guys would be slaughtered?" Sodai couldn't believe that everyone hailed this kid as the next coming of 'Red Lightning'. He was an idiot and he was going to prove that to everyone, especially Hana.

"Simple. Yuujin is a master at silent killing. With him entering through the back and taking down the shinobi before they know what hit them, would have given us the tactical advantage. Sensei would have provided support to Yuujin in case the enemies were more skilled. If that fell apart and they were discovered, the shinobi wouldn't see them as much of a threat since it was only two. That's were Aoki and I come in. Staying back and striking at the right time, we would have eliminated the threat in the most effective and efficient manner. That would have worked if it was just 10-13 shinobi down there however…"

Aisu closed his eyes and smiled.

"However what?"

"However… there are more shinobi and we are completely surrounded." Sodai didn't believe Aisu until the entire enemy shinobi squad surrounded them completely.

"Look like a bunch of Cloud shinobi trying to save their friends. What a pity. Let's kill them."

One of the Mist shinobi nodded. Preparing to shield themselves for the attack, they were ready to defend their lives. However, the 12 shinobi that surrounded the group found that they couldn't move. Looking at their feet they noticed that wire was holding them in place.

Aisu turned in mud causing everyone to be surprised. Senbon needles where implanted into the neck of each shinobi, causing them to fall to the ground.

Misora smiled, "Good job Aisu. Your bunshin worked and you had time to warn the others to stay back. Excellent deduction."

"You mean that I was talking to a clone?" Sodai said in anger.

"Sorry Sodai-san" the real Aisu and the rest of team 'Red Strike' appeared. "But I noticed that we were surrounded the moment we landed. I made a clone during the summon. The smoke allowed me the window I needed to warn the others. Surprise is a key element in a shinobi's arsenal. But even more, we now have the advantage over the enemy. They gave it to us the moment they played this hand."

"What advantage do you mean Aisu-kun' Hana asked.

"We can transform ourselves in these shinobi and infiltrate the base. This will allow us to get close to our comrades without doing battle unnecessarily. Come lets go everyone." The group selected a shinobi to transform into from the defeated Rain shinobi.

The transformed group entered the base and greeted their fake comrades. Aisu motioned for Sodai and Hana to head to the tent with him. Approaching the tent, Aisu spoke, "we've come to relieve you guys of your duty."

"You guys are early. But I will not stop you if you want to take over early."

"Don't mention it. Their preparing some food out there you guys should go and get some." The shinobi rushed outside only to be welcome to a haze of smoke that caused them to fall to the ground. Aisu transformed back into himself. "check for any major injuries. If we don't find any grab someone and move out."

Following Aisu the group did as they were told. Finding no injuries of significance, Aisu and the other moved out. The others caught up immediately. "Alright everyone lets head back home." Tsoku stated as he had an enemy nin draped over his shoulder.

The group came to a stop when Aisu stopped. Looking around he frowned, "We're surround again."

Sodai pulled out a kunai, "Looks like were fighting our way out of this."

Slipped into a fighting stance. Aoki did the same as well. Yuujin had a handful of senbon needles in his hand ready for attack.

The group however was surprised, to see a number of Cloud shinobi emerge from the trees.

"What's going on?" The young Aisu asked.

"The Jounin qualification exams and Aisu, you've passed with flying colors." Aisu turned to his sensei.

"You mean, this nothing more than a test for us?" Aisu asked.

Misora, "Yes. I must say you did excellent kid. You are Jounin material without question. The rest of you did well but unfortunately I didn't see anything that scream Jounin. Don't get down, you all will be tested when you least expect it. Come on lets head home."

A number of shinobi from Cloud walked up and congratulated Aisu on his accomplishment.

"What's the big deal, we helped as well." Sodai said with resentment.

"Yea but the majority of it was Aisu's plan. That's my best friend for you, always knows what to do in a pinch." Grabbing Sodai in friendly manner, "Let's head back."

Everyone took off back home to Cloud.

_Four Years Passed…_

Seventeen years of age and Aisu was more than an accomplished shinobi of Cloud. He had everything anyone could want. He had respect, friends, and everything shinobi in his position could want. Yuujin, Aoki, Sodai, Gizou, and Hana were all Jounins now. It was a sunny day and Aisu was sitting on top of a building in Cloud. His sensei and Misora were now the parents of a beautiful girl named Kumoko. A lot has happened in the past four years. He became a jounin, the Cloud sealing the Five-Tail within Nenshou Kouen, the Child of the Sandaime Raikage, Nenshou Kasei. It was actually Nenshou who sealed the demon within his son after the demon attacked Cloud. Kouen wondered what would cause the attack but really didn't have time to worry about it. The boy was hated by most of the villagers but Aisu didn't hate the child. How could he hate someone who had no control over his fate. He did however feel sorry for the boy.

"_His own parents treats him with hate and discontent. But his power will protect our village seeing that Mist sealed the Hachi no Orochi inside a girl one year ago. All of this preparation and building ultimate weapons… I really have to do something that will stop this. These wars seem to have no end in sight and I'm not strong enough to do anything that will end it myself. But I will be soon enough."_ Aisu was broking from his thoughts when soft arms wrapped around him.

He smiled knowing it was his beautiful Hana, "Hana-chan, how are you?"

"Good, I hear you have a solo mission near Grass Country. Are you going to visit your family while there?" She asked.

"I can't stand before them until I achieve my goals Hana-chan. I still need to get stronger. You know I've been reading and I stumble upon the four swords of legend. These swords have been believed to be used to usher in an era of peace in the world. One of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, wields Kusanagi. Heaven's Blade is wielded by members of the Minashu clan and its current wielder is a guy named Minashu Ryuho. He is considered to be the strongest warrior in the world. Which begs the question why doesn't he help end the war? In any event, the two other swords 'Dragon's Fang' and 'Phoenix Claw' are swords part of the mythical contracts. My mission is one that I requested Hana-chan. For the last year or so I've been studying about these contracts trying to find the location. I still don't know the location either, but I do have leads on the Dragon's Lair. I promise I will find it and come back stronger." Aisu said with confidence.

"You better comeback to me. Aisu-chan, I love the fact that you want to bring peace in the world. This world needs more people like you. I'm sure parents are proud. You should get going Aisu-chan. Come back ten times stronger okay?" Hana kissed him on the cheek "I love you" and then left him to himself.

"I love you too Hana. I promise I will come back stronger." Said as she walked away.

Aisu looked up in the sky, _"I will find the Dragon's Lair."_

_3 days later…_

Aisu, who was dressed in the typical Jounin outfit, minus the vest, was lost. He knew that he was in enemy territory but it didn't matter, he was an accomplished shinobi who could defend himself. "This seems hopeless. According to my research, it said that the lair was Near Takuchi. But if that's true than…" Suddenly Aisu realized something. Pulling out the map he looked at it again, "That's right! Takuchi advanced their civilization and spreaded into…" he now realized where he was at, "In Fire Country. I'm in Fire Country. I have to be careful, Konoha shinobi are strong. I can't think about that, I have to find that lair." Aisu continued on his trek to find the lair.

_5 days later…_

Aisu, who was still searching for the lair was getting low on supplies. "Fuck this, its nothing more than a myth! No, it has to be true. I didn't waste all of this time combing this mount range for nothing." Kicking a rock, Aisu fell at least six stories into the mountain. Hitting the ground with a loud thud, the young jounin was even more pissed.

The anger soon faded when he looked around to see lamps decorate the hallway that had dragon carvings. A noise caught his attention. When he looked up, he saw the hole that he fell from close. Standing up he finally realized were he was at. "I made it." It didn't take him long to figure out what direction he needed to go. Walking towards the two big golden doors with the dueling dragons, Aisu took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Upon entering the room, the doors closed behind him immediately. He also notice the hundreds of human bones that decorated the floor. Looking straight ahead he saw large lake of black fire. He didn't have time to be amazed, fire shot from the lake and multiple dragons emerged. Flying all over the large room and circling him, the dragon's started to talk, "Looks like we have another victim."

"So it would seem another weakling."

"Shall we kill him and get it over with now"

"He might be the one"

"Sorros will decide that."

Aisu was slightly scared. But he remembered his resolve and all of his fear instantly dissolved. "Please, I need to know how I can obtain the contract of the dragons. Whatever test I have to endure I will."

"Why? Want power to kill? Want power to rule? Our power is only for the strong not the weak."

"We should tear you apart right now."

"Let's do it."

"Kill him.!"

The dragons surround Aisu. Opening their mouths he could see a glow coming from the insides. He didn't know what to expect but he knew it wouldn't be good.

However, he heard a commanding voice, "You will do such thing, not until I say so."

Aisu turned to where heard the sound only to see an enormous black dragon with glowing crimson eyes. "You've come here for my contract did you not? Well child, if you want it you must do one thing"

"And that one thing is?"

"You must stay alive." Aisu didn't know what to expect until one of the dragon's went through his body. The room filled with dragon's ripping through his body. He didn't know how long he could hold out but he would have to if he wanted to become the next wielder.

_2 days later…_

Aisu was on his knees breathing hard. Sorros knew the boy couldn't take no more but he did admire his courage. "Why child, why do you wish to wield my power so much?"

Using what energy he had to look up, "I want to change the world. I promised my parents that I would end war."

"Wars happen, as long as men have disputes there will be war child. You're one man, what do you hope to accomplish?" Sorros asked.

"I hope… no I will bring an end to all of the suffering. I don't want to see anyone lose their love ones like I have. I will…I will…" Aisu collapsed.

Sorros smiled at the boy. "Very well child. I will see how far this crusade of yours goes and where it will end up. I will lend you my power and all of my abilities. It's been a while since some worth came along to wield the contract. Seems like it's a new era. Xenos has informed me that he has taking on a 12 year old boy. The younger generation seems to be smarter than its predecessor. Aisu, you will be known as the wielder of the Dragons." A black flame engulfed the young shinobi. When the flame died down, there was a tribal dragon tattoo on his left arm. It was now official, Aisu was the wielder of the Dragons.

_Two Years later…_

A proud shinobi of the Cloud Aisu was. Now of 19 years of age, he was stronger, better than what he was once before. He had a zero percent failure rate as far as missions went. The young jounin led a number of successful campaigns in Earth, Wind, and Fire.

Walking down the street, he could hear one of the younger shinobi whisper, "That's Aisu-sama. Papa told me he is one of the strongest in the village."

Aisu didn't really care about being the strongest in Cloud, he wanted to be the strongest in the world. But he would have to contend with a number of people for that title. Konoha's Yellow Flash, Hanzou, the Sannin, and his own sensei, not to mention the Kage's of each village. He wasn't arrogant and he knew what he could and could not do.

"Aisu, what's going on bro?" Yuujin greeted his friend.

"Nothing much Yuujin, are you ready? By the way where are Aoki, and Sodai?"

Shrugging, "Who knows, but they better hurry. I want to get this mission over with since it's our last mission for a while. This is going to be great when we get back you know some and r&r with the girls. Hana should be back from her mission today right?"

"Yeah, she should be back today. In any event, lets move out, Aoki and Sodai are waiting." Both shinobi, who were walking to the villages exit, saw the two leaning against the wall. "Ready, Aisu?" Sodai asked.

"Yes, lets go!" The group headed out.

_Grass Country 4 Days Later…_

The objective of the mission was simple, well at least Aisu thought so. Gather intelligence on the Rain and Rock forces in this region and report to the Raikage on their findings. Aisu suspected that it would be used for future attacks, that much he was certain of. What he didn't expect while heading home was witnessing another village getting burned to the ground before him.

Looking from the mountain range from which he and the others stood, "Rain shinobi no doubt. Not again… I will not let it happen again!"

A trigger in Aisu snapped when he saw the village being burned to the ground which caused him to take off toward the village.

"What the hell is his problem? Villages get burned to the ground all of the time it's not our problem."

Aoki shook her head, "You know nothing of Aisu do you?" She took off after her friend.

Yuujin placed his hand on Sodai's shoulder, "Aisu witnessed both his family and his village be burned to the ground by Rain shinobi. Understand that he is doing this so know one will know the pain he carries inside of him everyday. It may be a detour but I won't leave a comrade behind so I guess I'm going to help him avert this crisis as soon as possible." Yuujin took off toward the village.

Sodai really didn't like Aisu at all. "A shinobi shouldn't have any feelings. He isn't worthy of being a Cloud shinobi." Even though he didn't like the group, He took off after them.

_A few minutes later…_

Inside the village, Aisu's goal was to help the survivors. He was saving people that were trapped in buildings and other establishments that were on fire. Sodai, Aoki, and Yuujin were all by his side. Stumbling out of from an alleyway, Aisu saw a man with a kunai in his chest fall to the ground. Visage brought back memories of his father and the man that killed him.

"He's here. " Aisu said to himself. He assumed correctly. Appearing on a roof above Aisu and his group were eleven Rain nins. Aisu immediately recognized the one in the middle, the man who was apparently the lead of the group. It was the same man that killed his father.

"What do we have here, a bunch of Cloud nins. You are a ways away from home you know. Were going to kill you all, I hope you know that."

"Sennou Reiu…tonight is the night you atone for what you did thirteen years ago. I will not show you, _Niyuubai Dobu, Yokoburi Housui, Rakusa Mizuni, or Salamander Hanzo any mercy. _ I will kill you all." Aisu informed the man while glaring at him.

One of the rain nins tapped the shoulder length, silver-haired, blue eyed jounin "Who the hell is this kid and why does he want you dead along with those he mentioned?"

"Who knows? Maybe its vengeance but for a brat to think he can win against the likes of me is absurd. Kill everyone except for him, he's mine." Motioning for his soldiers to attack, they took off after Sodai, Aoki, and Yuujin.

Aisu didn't hesitate with attacking Reiu. Both engaged in a kunai duel. Aisu's speed, agility, and cunning were too much for Reiu and after five minutes of dueling, he delivered a crucial attack with a deep cut to the stomach.

Landing on a burning roof top, Aisu walked toward Reiu slowly, "People like you make me sick. The day you and your band of hooligans took my family away I made a vow that I would kill you. Know this Reiu, you are going to die, that much is inevitable."

Reiu started laughing, "Sure you can kill me but what about you friends? That girl is going to be killed and so are those two boys. You can make a choice… me or them?"

Aisu's fist clenched as he watched his friends getting overwhelmed. "This isn't over between us Reiu. Your fate has been decided. Pray we don't meet again."

Aisu took off to aid his friends. The Rain shinobi jumped out of the way and as Aisu was standing in a defensive position. "Now that we've regrouped, want to try attacking us again?"

Reiu smiled as he stood, "And the child is more foolish than he looks. You should have killed me kid, at least you friends would still be alive."

"What the hell are you talking about…"

When Reiu threw a kunai at the ground a few yards away from Aisu, it cause a number of ball to fly into the air. Aisu and the others didn't know what to expect, but when the bags exploded, numerous kunai and shuriken erupted from them. "Oh no."

No one in the village had time to counter, it was already done. The women, children, and men could not avoid being victims. Pierced in the back, neck, eyes, stomach were just some of the body parts that was hit, causing many to fall to their death.

Aisu's speed and agility allowed him to avoid the weapons, but not injury. As good as he was, even he obtained injuries. Nothing deadly but significant nonetheless. "Bastard. Hey guys, are you all right…"

Aisu eyes expanded when he saw Yuujin and Aoki riddled with kunai, senbon, and shuriken. Sodai, was hit as well. Ignoring his pain, he rushed to the two people he considered brother and sister. "Aoki!! Yuujin!! Sodai!!"

Aoki looked up and smiled, "Sorry Aisu-chan…but I don't think I'm going to make it."

"I don't think I will either. Aisu, I'm sorry we couldn't be any help to you." Yuujin said.

"Come on guys you're going to make it, you can't die on me. I never wanted this to happen. Please guys don't leave me. You two are my family." Aisu stated as tear were beginning to fill his eyes.

"Sorry…bro. I just can't hold on. Just make sure you kick his ass for me bro. One time for…" Yuujin eyes rolled in the back his head. He was dead.

"Yuujin you can't die on me you bastard. Wake up, wake up…" tears ran down Aisu cheek.

He felt a hand lightly wrap around his wrist, "Don't worry about us Aisu-kun. I will take care of him, just make sure you fulfill your dream and end war. You have always been the stronger of us and I have no doubt that you will succeed in your quest. You can do… you can… you ca…" Aoki's wrist went limp as it hit the ground. Aisu lost it and let out a loud scream. Turning to see if Sodai was alive, he tapped him, "Sodai are you okay?"

"Yea, some how I'm okay Aisu. We have to take their bodies back or burn it. Seeing as how injured we are, I suggest that we…"

"We're taking them back!" Aisu anger was evident in his tone.

"Aisu those shinobi might come back and if they do we won't survive. They will be able to retrieve our bodies and analyze them giving them the advantage over our village. We can't allow…" Aisu cut him off again.

"What part did you not understand that we are taking them back? I will carry them both if I have to but they are going home." Aisu bent down to pick up his two friends. He looked up at Sodai when he saw him reach for Yuujin, "I will carry him, lets go." The two surviving shinobi headed home with their deceased comrades.

_Cloud Village A month later…_

Aisu was still grieving over the lost of his family. His two best friends were dead. When he and Sodai returned to the village they were taken to the hospital immediately. In between the month and his mourning, Sodai presented the report of the mission a few days after they came back; his actions brought him before the Raikage and the council. The meeting was short and to the point. Aisu was placed on probation for his actions. Even though they got the information they required, contact with the enemy just made the mission pointless. The enemy would now have time to prepare for whatever came their way. He was blamed for the continuation of the war.

Walking down the street with the meeting playing in his head, he was kicking himself for his actions. Because of his actions, his friends were dead and he was the reason why the war was going on still. At least that's what the Raikage made it seem like. He could feel the cold stares from his colleges and the village populace. Everyone wanted this war to end and the Raikage made it seem like it was all his fault. The only person who didn't think so was Hana. Aisu looked up when Sodai landed in front of him "Aisu, The Raikage would like you to take on a mission in Rice Country. Looking for a way to redeem yourself, here is your chance."

Aisu grabbed the envelope that was giving to him and opened it to read the contents, "I can earn my honor back and help end this war. Thanks Sodai, you're a good friend."

"Of course I am, now get going. I will tell Hana that you were called away." Aisu ran off to meet up with the group he was to head out with.

_End of Flashback…_

"Redemption…looking in your eyes tells me you know what that's like Naruto." Aisu said with a smile.

"Yeah…but it doesn't matter. In any event, what happened? You went from a peace seeking guy to a war hawk, what got you to this point?"

_Flashback…_

_Four years later…_

Four years had passed since Aisu left for that mission, which would keep him away from the village. During those four years, Aisu met and trained with Kagai Dansei. Aisu could feel that this man had evil intentions but he did agree with him on certain aspects of life, however, he knew that he would one day have to stop this man. Learning formidable sword styles allowed him to train with the Dragon's Fang for a year in this time frame. He figured get the training and move on, which he did. After his training he went after all the people on his list, the ones who murdered his family. Slowly by slowly, famous Rain shinobi were turning up dead.

His goal would slowly bring him to the one shinobi that he hated above all: Salamander Hanzou. The battle was intense but Aisu eventually showed who was the more skilled shinobi of the two when he claimed Hanzou's head.

It has been a long time since he was home and knew that probably a lot has changed since he was gone. It didn't matter; he would finally get a chance to work towards his other goal, since he had avenged his family. Walking to the gates with Hanzou's head in his hand, the guards stopped him at the village entrance. They however let him pass when they saw the headband.

Aisu, who was in a black hooded cloak headed toward the Raikage tower. He requested an audience with the village leader, which was granted seeing as he did have Hanzou's head in his hand. Upon entering the office he was shock to see Sodai sitting in the seat, "So you're the Raikage now, what happened to Sandaime?"

Sodai recognize the voice, "Is that you Aisu?"

Aisu removed the hood then dropped Hanzou's head on the desk. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to return but it did take me a while to heal. When I did I decided that in order to redeem myself I had to bring the head of Salamandar Hanzou to the village, showing my loyalty, love for the village, and dedication to bring an end to war. I hope this will help."

"This does help greatly Aisu. Its been a long time friend, Welcome back." Sodai stood up and embraced his friend in a huge. "Now, let's bring you before the council and have you reinstated."

_2 days later…_

Aisu, was walking down the street when he noticed someone he hadn't seen in a while. " Misora-neechan, longtime no see?"

"Aisu, is that really you? Wow look at you! I thought you were deceased. It s really good to see you"

"It's good to see you too, do you happen to know where Tosku-sensei is? I haven't seen him yet and well I was kind of looking for him."

Misora, who was standing next to a little Kumoko cast her gaze downward, Kumoko "Kumoko-chan, I want you to go ahead and meet me at the store, I will catch up." The little girl nodded then ran off. She turned her gaze back to Aisu, "He left us to pursue a dream. He said that it would benefit us all in the end but I don't know what he meant. He was talking crazy the night he left, something about the 'Dawn' was coming and it would shed light on this dark world. You didn't hear this from me but… source indicated that he is now a member of a group of rogue shinobi by the name of Akatsuki. I can't believe he left us. Well let me not talk your ear off, I have to go. Take care of yourself Aisu."

As Misora walked off, Aisu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tosku left Cloud, something didn't add up. He would worry about that later, he needed to see Hana. It didn't take him long to find her with a few people, whom he recognized as shinobi but he decided not to say anything.

One of the male shinobi turned around a pointed at Aisu, "Hey, why the hell is that loser looking at us?"

Hana turned to see who her friend was referring to. She immediately dropped the drink that was in her hand when her eyes landed on Aisu. The two stared at one another without saying anything for minutes.

_Hour later…_

Sitting on the roof of his apartment building, Aisu explained to Hana all that happened, "So that's what I've been doing for that pass four years."

"You've finally fulfilled the promise you made to your family after all. So what happens now?" she asked.

"I don't know. The world is still not free from war, so that will continue to be one of my goals. The other is to make up the time that we were separated. Before you say anything just know I don't expect to pick up where we left off, that would be crazy. I want to take it slow and let it build so in time we can have what we had."

Hana stood up and walk to the edge of the roof, "What makes you think that I wouldn't want to pick up where we left off? I told you once that I loved you Aisu and that didn't change in four years. I will admit that these four years have been the hardest four years of my life but in know way I would want to keep you out of my life any longer than is necessary. You do have a lot of making up to do Aisu and you can start by requesting a few months off from active duty."

Standing up, "Meet me back here at 8. I will go talk to Sodai"

Aisu disappeared in black flames leaving behind an smiling Hana _"Welcome home Aisu"_

_5 years passed…_

The years really flew by. In the between the five years that had passed, Aisu and Hana were now parents to a beautiful two year-old they named Reido, he was the leader of a genin squad, which consisted of Kouen, Kumoko, and Cadaan, he was gaining respect slowly. Aisu was happy with his life. The five years wasn't without its woes. He did run into Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi and Hogakishi Kisame, and did battle with the feared Uchiha. The group was after Kouen but the battle between Aisu and Itachi never really did have a victor, as both fled. He would later find out that it was his sensei, who was the leader of the organization that had ordered them to back down. The jounin leader was asked by his formed jounin sensei to join the organization but Kouen turned down the request. He wondered why Kumoko's father didn't attack him then, maybe it was because he was protecting his daughter or he still saw him as a son, but he knew that the time would come when he would have to face his sensei and the strong shinobi's of that organization.

Knowing that he would have to do battle with the Akatsuki in the future, he knew that he had to get stronger. Also in those five years, he was starting to look at Sodai in a different light. Two years ago he was sent on mission to kill a rogue samurai whom Sodai had informed him was planning a war. It wasn't until just recently he came from a mission to retrieve a missing nin, that he encountered the wielder of the Phoenix contract, the same guy who almost killed him nine years prior. He wondered why he came at him with such contempt than Senzairu revealed to him that he was responsible for the death of his master.

Aisu often wondered when he killed Senzairu's sensei if it was the right thing to do. He finally realized that it was a mistake and Sodai was to blame. His trust and faith in Sodai was lacking. Not only in Sodai was he losing faith, but the rest of the village council as well. After his encounter with Senzairu he studied up on the many of the legendary sword styles. Heavenly Sword was among the best, which he already knew. Wicked Wind, which he knew was derived from Heavenly Sword, was also something he knew. What he didn't know was the Divine Wrath, was another style derived from the Heavenly Sword. What was also shocking that the man he killed was in fact the only person in the world who was believed to know it. _"Why would you have me kill someone that studied and mastered a sword style that promotes peace… Sodai you bastard."_

A year would pass as Aisu started piecing more things together that added up over the years. Something was amiss and he would find out why. Also, he was wondering why people was fearing him instead of respecting him. Many of the villagers and the shinobi populace feared him for reasons he couldn't understand, that is until he heard a little girl whisper to her friend, "Papa said that he is a danger to the village. He is the man that controls Dragon's, something no human has ever done. That's why he is the only one who can tame the demon Kouen."

Aisu shook his head, _"I am more feared than a Jinchuuriki, how is that possible? My whole goal was to protect everyone and make life better. Trying to turn everyone against me I see, so it has come to this."_

Upon entering the Raikage tower, he was informed that the Raikage was in a meeting with the council. Walking towards the meeting hall, Aisu was confronted by two shinobi guards, who stood in his way. He asked them to move nicely but they didn't comply with his request. In doing so they were knocked unconscious without effort.

Opening the doors to the council hall he stepped in glaring at Sodai, "You… how could you?"

"How could I what?" Sodai said calmly.

"I thought we were friends but this whole time you have been trying to make me look like a bad guy. You purposely had me kill Taizen Gogoyu and for what reason?"

"To protect the village, is that not what you want?" Sodai countered.

"Protect the village? You did it knowing that he trained the wielder of the Phoenix contract. If I had to guest, you were hoping that we killed one another. It's not only that, why would you assign me to a team with Kouen on it?"

"You're a strong shinobi and I thought under you tutelage that…"

"Cut the shit Sodai, you did it cause you knew of Akatsuki. You knew they would target the boy and in doing so would take me out of the picture. None of you here particularly care for the boy so him dying is no issue to you. Hell my death isn't either. I'm starting to see things for what they really are. This village thrives on war. For someone like me, I am a threat because I want to end it. You talk about ending war and looking for a better way, but all of you sit here thinking of ways to constantly get the upper hand over other nations. If what happened 5 years ago with the Hyuuga confirms it."

A council women spoke, "Aisu, you are out of line. Kouen and you are both valuable to the village. What is with this act of lunacy? Sodai did say you were exhibiting strange behavior lately."

Aisu cut his eyes at Sodai, "Of course he would say that, he really wants me dead. Now that I think about it, he has always wanted me dead."

"Aisu I would leave now if I were you. Everything that was discussed here about you today is being confirmed by your actions?" a member of the council stated.

"You, were talking about me? Why am I the topic of conversation? Shouldn't we be concerned with keeping the peace with other villages?"

"For someone who brought us the head of Salamandar Hanzou and his bandits to say that is hypocritical. Not only did you antics made Rain an enemy, but we also have issues with the Leaf as well." An old male council member stated.

"Whose fault is that? You tried to kidnap the daughter of the Hyuuga clans leader. Did you not think the Leaf would trust the Cloud after being stabbed in the back when the treaty was signed? What happened to the Hidden Cloud? Sodai, I lost all faith in you."

Aisu turned to walk out of the office, but was stopped when Sodai's voice rang throughout the room, "Aisu! You're either with this village or you are against it. It would be unwise to go against Cloud Aisu, don't do anything that you will regret later."

Aisu turned his head slightly, "It's too late for that." Walking away from Sodai Aisu knew that he would have to deal with him soon. His goal now was to take his family and flee, to where he didn't know. He just knew that as long as Sodai was leading Cloud, the village would be the bullet for wars. "I will not be apart of this? I will take my family and flee. There are plenty shinobi who share my dream, I will seek them out. We will shape the world into a better place. I must get to Hana and Reido first."

Aisu arrived at his home. When he stepped in the house he was greeted by his wife and his three year old son. Kouen, who was staying with them, had Reido on his neck. Aisu looked at Kouen, "Good, everyone's here. Hana, we're leaving this village tonight. Kouen you're more than welcome to join me and my family but if not I understand. If you do stay apologize to Kumoko and Cadaan, I'm sorry for going back on my promise of making sure they become Chuunin."

"Sensei what's going on?" Kouen asked.

"Yes, Honey why are we leaving our home?"

"This village and its leader are not trying to prevent war, they're promoting it so to speak. From the day I became a shinobi my goal was to fulfill the promise that I made on parents grave to stop wars, but without fail I have been responsible for them as well."

"Aisu you haven't done anything…"

"Hana please, I know what I have done. But it will be different. It will be like we talked only difference I will be able to seek out people who share my views. The dream will be the same just somewhere else."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Aisu? You know I will be by your side."

"I'm sure, let's pack our things and get out of here." Aisu kissed his wife but both slowly pulled apart when the lights in their house went out. Aisu turned to Kouen, "Both you and Reido find safety."

"What's going on?" Hana asked

"They see me as threat so they've come to kill me. So, it's come to this Sodai!"

Stepping out of the shadows, the Raikage held an evil grin, "So it would seem. You have no idea how happy I am. The council agrees with me that you are a threat to the village. Old friend I gave you the option to either be with us or against us, your blatant disrespect at the council room illustrated that you were not with us."

"Sodai-kun, what are you doing? We're all friends here are we not?" Hana asked shocked by what was going on.

When shinobi from the elite BOLT surrounded them, she had her answer, "Hana do you know how much I wanted you? You're too good for him and have always been. I don't know what you see in this guy and his delusional goal for peace on Earth. We are shinobi, as long as we exist there will always be wars. Don't you get that Aisu. To be honest, I never liked you Aisu. I hated you from day one. You were Mr Perfect. The shinobi that everyone wanted to be like and the one everyone adored. I remember a Jounin saying once that you would help this village prosper because of your talents. Always in your shadow always about you - You have no idea how happy I was when your two idiot teammates died. It gave me what I needed to turn the village against you. The four year absence was more than enough to take over the village. Sandaime wanted to hand over the reigns to Tosku but Tosku wanted you to be the Raikage. You were absent and they saw no one fit to lead but you, a man who was dead to all. When Tosku left the village I seized my chance and killed the old man, thus becoming Yondaime Raikage. Puppets, the village became puppets."

"Sodai, we're like family we…"

"Wake up Hana! He doesn't care for anyone but himself. He wants us dead."

"That's not true Aisu. The fact of the matter is that I want you dead. I would never harm Hana, but you and that kid of yours will be wiped from existence so we can start a family together Hana and I."

"Sodai, you're mad. I'm sorry Sodai but I will not let you kill my son or the man I love. I will never love you." Hana said as she slipped into a fighting stance.

Sodai closed his eyes, "So be it. I really do love you Hana but if I can't have you no one will. As for you Aisu, you will die here."

Sodai appeared in front of Aisu forcing back into a wall. Seeing a shinobi place a sword within inches of Hana's neck caused him to move at a speed that he had never moved at. The Bolt member was dead before he hit the ground. Aisu dodged a few more attacks that caused him to move from Hana's side.

Hana was defending herself pretty well against the BOLT members, she wasn't one of the best in Cloud for nothing. Doing back flips, Hana pushed off of her hands and landed on one knee after she took a shinobi down. She turned to Aisu as he took down a BOLT member and smiled.

Returning the smile, Aisu smile slowly turned into a look of sudden shock as a sword was placed through her back. Sodai, ripped the sword from Hana, "I'm sorry Hana-chan but I gave you a chance to walk away from this with your life."

Aisu was at a lost for words. All he saw was Hana fall over on her face with her arm sprawled out. Three member of BOLT called themselves attacking but black flames erupted around him and burned them to a crisp. Moving at speeds that surpassed his own, Sodai eyes widened when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw Aisu looking behind him with a blank expression, the only words that escaped Aisu mouth was, "Die, you bastard!" in an upward motion, Dragon's fang, which was poking through Sodai's back, ripped him half. Aisu turned to the look at the remaining shinobi, all of their bodies dropped as slashes appeared all over their body. Looking down, he saw blood spilling from Hana's body.

Kneeling down next to her body, her turned her over to see that she was still alive. "Hana-chan hang on I can get some help."

"I…I….I'm not going to make it Aisu."

"Don't say that. You are strong, I know this because its one of the reasons I fell in love with you. I… " tears were falling down his eyes, "I can't do this without you Hana."

"Aisu…. You will do fine. Just make sure that ….make sure that Reido grows up to be the ….to be ….to be… like you and he will be fine. Aisu I know your dream will come true…I will….I will be watching to make sure."

"Hana, please… I can get someone here." Aisu yelled at the top of his lungs "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hana touched his cheek, "I never seen you scared ever, why now?"

"Hana…just hang on okay, Just hang on, for me."

"Don't be scared Aisu, everything will be okay. Even if I'm not here I will always be with you. Your parents dream…Your dream… my dream… our dream…make it a reality. Don't give….don't give…gi…u..u..u…."

Hana went limp in his arms. Aisu only cried once in his life. When his family was killed. He was now crying for the second time in his life and what over his wife's death. Looking straight ahead while holding Hana's limp form, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Everyone he had ever cared about was dead.

Aisu closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes they were colder and much darker. The light that was in them were now gone.

"I will achieve my dream Hana. I will not try to be peaceful in my approach; no I will do it by force. From this day forth, I will crush anyone who stands in my path. War… so be it. I will start a war that will make everyone fear another war. Today is a new day, no one will deter me from my goal, no one."

The blue in his eyes morphed into a crimson red. The Aisu that everyone knew was dead, the new Aisu, the colder Aisu, was now born.

_End of Flashback…_

Naruto calmly asked, "Where did it all go wrong for you Aisu? From what you're telling me, you're goal was very noble. The way you are pursuing it now just isn't noble. What about the kids that lost family because of your actions? What about the misery you have caused because of your so call crusade? Tell me Aisu, what where you thinking when you decided that people could no longer think for themselves?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have to understand that I've seen what war can do and what it has done. My whole life has practically been living in someone's war. I will not live in anyone's war, I will only live in mines, since I know I can end it anytime I feel like it. I fight to end it all, no more war no more Pain. As shinobi we are taught to have no emotion, we are trained to be killers. Well, as shinobi we also help people but it seems that many have lost sight of what a shinobi is. Standing as the ruling power I will redefine what a shinobi is. The new generation will not look to war as answer; they will look for an alternative solution. You understand that war isn't an answer but yet you stand before me instead of beside me even after all I've told you. So be it." Jumping back about thirty yards, Aisu gripped his sword while black chakra began to dance around his body. Slipping into a stance with his sword slightly above his brows, Aisu was preparing for his final move. He was preparing to use the _Wicked Wind's 'Hell's Fury'_

The Golden aura that encapsulated Naruto intensified. "Aisu you have your goals and I have mine. I will not hold back."

"Your only chance is Heaven's Dance Uzumaki Naruto" Aisu said as he continue to power up.

"To use Heaven's dance would be to hold back. No, I will not use Heaven's Dance… I will finish this the way it should be finished. I will end it with _'God's Hand_' The ultimate and final technique of Heaven's Blade. Like I said Aisu, it ends here for you."

"We will see Uzumaki Naruto, we will see."

The two warriors stood yards away from another. One surrounded by darkness while the other surrounded by light. Preparing for their final attacks, each had one thing in mind: that one thing was to win at all cost.

_To be concluded…_

A\N

God's Hand? What is this jutsu that Naruto speak of and what is it capable of? Will Aisu be able to win with Hell's Fury? All will be answered next chapter when the battle concludes. I want to take this time to thank everyone for reading, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	41. Dream to Dream: Mark of a Hero

Chapter 41: Dream to Dream: Mark of a Hero 

The stage was set for Naruto. All of his training with Heaven's Blade was geared toward this moment. There was no fail or no losing, only victory. He came too far to lose here. Aisu also came too far. He stood against the strongest of opponents and yet here he stands before a shinobi, not just any shinobi, but one who happens to wield _The Sword of the Heavens. _ It is this person who stands as an obstacle between him and his goal… between him and his dream. For him the situation was the same, he could not lose, winning was the only option.

The story titled History was written and could not have two winners. History would have only one victor and one loser. Who that victor or loser would be was up to the two warriors that stood on center stage. The way the final chapter ended was solely on their shoulders.

Tsunade took a step forward, "This is it. End it once and for all Naruto."

"Naruto will not lose, he will be the one standing when it's over." Yumi said.

Konohamaru nodded, "Damn straight, Naruto-niisan is going to kick his ass."

Shinji smiled, "The kid is right, Naruto will not lose, especially since he will be the one guiding the 'Hand of God'. Man I never thought I would live to see someone use Heaven's Blade to its full potential. This is truly a dream come true."

"Naruto-kun is confident. He will win, I believe in him." Hinata stated.

Gaara, who folded his arms, "Naruto… when it's all or nothing, he always comes out on top. Right now it is all or nothing."

Senzairu, who was standing next to Sasuke, "The final attack, this battle is coming to a close. Naruto… it's all on you."

"Naruto niisan…." Hayami said slightly worried about Naruto.

"Naruto will do it; the idiot doesn't know how to lose." Sasuke said to both Senzairu and Hayami.

Jiraiya, who was part of the group holding up the barrier turned to Naiya, "Like father like son eh?"

"To a degree, but Minato was more of a genius type shinobi, Naruto isn't. It doesn't matter since his heart overshadows Minato's. Arrogance seems to be of the same level though." Naiya pointed out.

"Too true. In any event, let's strengthen the barrier if we can. I don't think I can go any higher and it seems neither can you."

"I know, but its okay, we have reinforced it enough that we should be okay."

Naiya knew that Jiraiya was right. "That is true. Safaia, are you okay over there?"

"Don't worry about me stay focused on the barrier." The Mist nin informed her mother.

Kakashi who was standing next to Rin and Gai, let three words escape his lips, "This is it"

Everyone present turned their attention toward Naruto and Aisu.

Aisu, who was surrounded by dark chakra and black flames with chakra continuing to flare up as the ground beneath him started to give way to the pressure and intensity of the chakra.

Naruto, who was enclosed in a golden aura, the pressure of the chakra was so intense that the same effect was occurring to the ground beneath him.

Aisu flashed Naruto a smile, "Only one of us will stand after this."

"I know. Shall we perform our final dance?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I think its time we close the curtain on this show. Prepare yourself."

Naruto gripped his sword tightly and waited for Aisu. The Raikage studied Naruto, it had to be perfect. His attack needed to be precise or it would all fail. He only had one shot to win this, one shot to take it all. _"Okay wait Aisu, wait for the perfect moment. Analyze…study…watch…wait…and…and…and….NOW!"_

Launching towards Naruto full force, Aisu was on the offensive. Naruto decided not to wait for Aisu. Instead, he decided to meet him half way. The blue eyed shinobi launched at Aisu. Two warriors on course for what would end in a head on collision; one by which only one would walk away from. One thing each knew for certain, this attack would decide it all.

_Somewhere in Fire Country…_

Kouen and his group stopped. Reido turned toward Konoha. _"Father…you have to win."_

Kouen, who was still being supported by the group of shinobi turned to look at Reido, "We shouldn't keep stopping Reido, we have to get back to Cloud."

"We should head back to Konoha. Leaving behind our leader is something we should not have…"

"Our leader is the strongest in the village and he made his decision. He chose to remain and fight even when our army was forced to retreat. Anything that happens is on him. You could head back if you want but I wouldn't recommend it. I know he's your father but there is nothing you can do right now even if you wanted to. Let's head home and worry about our next move while we heal." Kouen suggested.

Reido fist clenched tight in his hands "Fine. Let's head back to Cloud."

The Cloud shinobi took off towards their village. Reido had a bad feeling about everything that was going on. He would do what his sensei said and play the waiting game.

_Konoha…_

A group of Anbu landed next to the unconscious Sai. "Who did you think did this to him?"

"One responded, "I don't know but whoever did this had to be talented. He is or was a member of Root, that in itself speaks volumes of his talent."

A female Anbu responded, "Whoever did this obviously didn't want him dead. In any event, we need to get him to the hospital."

"Agreed" The shinobi in front of Sai said as he picked him up. In an instant, the Anbu squad, with Sai in tow, was gone.

_Battlefield…_

The two shinobi were inching towards one another. It was only seconds before they reached one another but to everyone, including them, it felt as if time had slowed down for them.

Aisu was flooded with memories of his family, friends, and his wife.

_Aisu Flashback…_

Five year old Aisu watched as his mother knelt down, "You know, the responsibility of being a big brother means that you have to look out for you brother and sister."

"I will mother, I promise."

His mother patted him on his head, "I know you will."

_End of flashback…_

Naruto remembered how life was like for a five year old Jinchuuriki. Being ostracized, he remembers one person treating him like he was human.

_Naruto's Flashback…_

Sitting on the swing watching the other kids play, Naruto was envious and want to play with them so badly. Only one problem, the parents forbid their kids to play with him. "Why me, doesn't anyone like me?"

"What do you mean no one likes you? I wouldn't offer to treat you to ramen if I didn't like you now would I?"

"Gramps, you're really going to do that for me?" Naruto said with excitement in his voice.

"Come Naruto, let's go have ramen and after that we will go play ninja." Sandaime said to the boy.

"For an old man, you're pretty cool gramps!" Naruto said causing Sarutobi to sigh.

_End of Naruto's Flashback…_

Aisu thoughts were all over the place and they landed on a time when he first became a shinobi.

_Aisu's Flashback…_

Today, you are shinobi of the Cloud. Become the best shinobi you can be and always protect the Cloud with everything you have.

After the teacher gave his speech, Aisu was standing outside of the Academy wearing his headband proudly. _"One step closer mother and father. One step closer to making a difference."_

Tosku placed a hand on Aisu's shoulder causing the boy to look up at his mentor, "This is the beginning of your dream Aisu. I have no doubt that you are the future of Cloud. You will be a great shinobi that much is certain."

Aisu smiled and turned to look at the sky. _"One step closer."_

_End of Aisu's Flashback…_

For Naruto, the next memory that would enter his head would be one of him and Team 7 when they were one of their missions after the Wave mission.

_Naruto's flashback…_

It was night time and the group just completed a mission. Deciding to get some rest, the group stopped and decided to camp out in the forest. Building a fire, all was laying around the fire. Kakashi was reading his book, while Sakura was looking up at the stars. Seeing a shooting star, "Wow there goes a shooting star. Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto make a wish."

Sasuke turned on his side, "I don't need to wish for what I want to occur. Fate has already sealed that 'Man's" fate the moment he left me alive."

Sakura glanced Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei did you make your wish?"

"Huh, did you say something Sakura?" A vein formed on her head.

"Nevermind. How about you Naruto? I bet it's to become Hokage right?"

Naruto's answered surprised everyone, "No Sakura-chan. I really don't need to make a wish, mines already came true."

"Really? But I thought Hokage was your dream?" Sakura asked.

"It is but I have other dreams too. What about you Sakura-chan, did you make your wish?"

Sakura blushed, "Yes."

Kakashi closed his book, "Well we have to get going early tomorrow so we all should get some rest."

Everyone said goodnight. Naruto was looking up at the stars, _"Goodnight, family."_

_End of Naruto's flashback…_

The gap was slowly closing between the two shinobi. Aisu thoughts went to his teammates, his lost comrades.

_Aisu Flashback…_

Aisu and his friends stood on top of a mountain side in Lightning. The group was now sixteen and Yuujin was finally promoted to Jounin. Aoki, Aisu, and Yuujin looked off into the horizon.

"I think the three of us will become great Shinobi. Our trio will be more famous the Sannin." Yuujin stated.

"Greater than the Sannin… sounds real good. What do you think Aisu?"

"I think if we strive for our best there is nothing that can stop us. We are strong individually but together we are untouchable."

"You're right bro, we are an untouchable family."

Aisu turned to Yuujin and smiled, "And of course you're the goofy little brother who always finishes last."

"Hey, I'm older than you and what do you mean by goofy? I'll have you know…"

Aisu smiled, his mind completely zoned out as he looked at the sky.

_End of Aisu's flashback…_

Naruto was inching closer and his thoughts shifted to Minashu clan

_Naruto's flashback…_

It was a month before Naruto was about to leave and he was standing outside looking off into the night. Ryuho approached him, "Why are you out here so late Naruto?"

"Just thinking that's all."

"About?"

"Just thinking about how a man took in a kid and taught him a sword technique that belongs to his clan. You know Ryuho-sensei, I'm not good with thanking people but I thank you for teaching me and treating me like a son."

"Naruto, these past 11 months have been interesting to say the least. I will say this though; I've gained a second child this pass year. My teaching you felt as if I was passing on my legacy to an heir, my heir. You do know I'm proud of you right Naruto?"

"Yea."

"Naruto?"

"Yes sensei?"

"You do realize that we can't tell anyone about this girly moment right?"

"Don't plan too sensei, don't plan too."

_End Of Naruto's Flashback…_

Aisu next thought shifted to his wife

_Aisu's Flashback…_

Sitting outside of his house with his arms around his pregnant wife while looking at the starlit sky, Aisu was happy overjoyed with the idea of being a father. _"More than anything, I have something to protect. I failed twice, I can't fail a third time."_

"I love you Hana" It caught the pregnant female off guard.

Her surprise turned into a smile, "I love you too. Are you okay?"

"Couldn't be better Hana, couldn't be better."

_End of Aisu's Flashback…_

_Naruto's Flashback_

Sun Country, Naruto was standing outside thinking about his life and the direction it went in. five years ago he was fighting to be Hokage and now he was just another rogue shinobi. Yumi was a good girl but Naruto really didn't know if this is where he wanted to be. He loved Sun Country and he cared for Yumi a lot but something was still missing. Leaving behind people to seek that would just make him like Sasuke. _"Maybe that's why we fought often. The two of us aren't so different after all."_

Naruto felt Yumi arms slid around his waste, "Naruto-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Yumi?"

"Why are you so distant? You rarely open up. I mean you told me about the nine-tails but there seems to be so much more that you are hiding. You don't have to hide anything from me Naruto. We are lovers and friends, which should be reason enough for you to place your faith and trust into me and be completely open with me. Naruto, you are not alone, I will always stand by you. Whatever you can't face alone we can face it together."

Naruto couldn't say a thing. All of her words were true. Naruto knew that he could count on Kaori, Ryuho, Kaito, Jiraiya, and Hayami, but none of them ever told them that the would stand by him, even though he knew they would she was the first to say it. That meant a lot to Naruto. Here he was thinking about leaving to fill that emptiness he was feeling when someone was willing to help him search for the thing that would fill the void. He always thought that Sasuke made a mistake by leaving a place that offered him everything he could to achieve his goal. Naruto didn't have that luxury and now that he was presented with the option he decided he would allow Yumi to be by his side.

"You do realize my path maybe a dangerous one Yumi. I am a shinobi who is feared throughout the world. I don't won't you to risk you're life to follow…"

Yumi kissed Naruto. Pulling away slowly, "Naruto, I don't care about the dangers. Being together means I accept everything about you. Let's go in the house and get some sleep okay."

"Sure, oh and Yumi…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." The two went into the house. Naruto didn't know why but for some reason, that whole talk put things in perspective. He didn't need to continue his search to fill the void, that discussion made him realize that it was already filled. He was where he wanted to be, he was home.

_End of Naruto's Flashback_

The two Warriors drew closer together preparing for the final strike. Cocking their swords back preparing to strike one another, The two eyes met. Both shinobi with one thing on their mind at this point and that was Win at all cost.

"_This is it!" _ Aisu, swung his sword.

"_Here we go!" _ Naruto swung his sword.

Black and White… ebony and ivory… both blades slowly inching towards each other. The moment felt like and eternity. In the eyes of the spectators every movement was in slow motion. It's as if father time wanted everyone to see the final attack between two of the strongest warriors in the world, and the end of the battle that would go down as one of the most prolific fights in Shinobi history. This was bigger than Shodai and Madara at the Valley of the End. Much bigger than Naruto and Sasuke's battle, and far above Aisu and Senzairu's seconded encounter. This battle would change the structure of the shinobi world.

In a stale silence, the two swords made contact with one another.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naiya, Senzairu, Safaia, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Shikamarku, Temari, Gaara, Kankerou, Rin, Gai, Aoba, Kurenai, Asuma, Baki, Yuugao, Konohamaru, Hanabi, the genins', Hayami, and Yumi all covered their eyes as the light from the attack blinded them.

Sasuke and Kakashi both used the Sharingan to watch closely.

It didn't take long for the whole village and everything in a 100 mile radius, to become cloaked by a bright white light that blinded all.

_Miles away from Konoha…_

Reido who was jumping from branch to branch looked in shock. Landing on one of the branches and turning towards the direction of Konoha, he placed his hand over his eyes to shield him from the brightness of the light. _"Father!"_

Kouen, who was still injured, motioned for the group to stop, _"Aisu…"_

_Konoha…_

The light started to fade. Sasuke, who saw it all smirked, "Hmph"

What everyone now saw shocked them. Everyone was standing in a twenty foot crater throughout the stadium shaped like a hand. Inside the crater, both Naruto and Aisu where standing, on the opposite side from where they attacked, with their back to one another.

Aisu, who was now back to his original form, with his shirt was completely gone. The smudges of blood that decorated the side of his lip and his chest, along with the tattered pants that remained, revealed everything anyone needed to know about this battle.

Closing his eyes and smirking, "Uzumaki Naruto, eh? I wish I could be here to see what your future holds. Bearer of the Light… let's hope you can bring Light to illuminate and guide the misguided war minded driven fools in the world. I guess your will was stronger."

Naruto turned his head slightly only to witness Aisu's body dissolving into golden light particles. Before he completely faded away, "I leave you to finish my goal, Uzumaki Naruto. Don't fail the world."

Before Aisu's head faded Naruto said, "As long as there is a breath in my body, I won't."

The body continued to fade until there was nothing left but light particles. Aisu, the Godaime Raikage of the Village Hidden Among the Clouds was no more. All that remained was the Cloud headband and the clothes of the man that faded from existence.

Naruto turned around to see everyone yards away. The only person who was close was Sasuke. Naruto slowly walked toward Sasuke.

"Looks like it's finally over?" Sasuke stated.

Nodding, "Yes, so it would seem."

"That final move… was phenomenal. What was it?"

"It was God's Hand."

"NARUTO!!!!!" Naruto looked up and Sasuke turned around, seeing that the voice they heard coming from Konohamaru as he was the one ahead of the group that was running towards the two.

Konohamaru skidded to a stop, "Naruto-niisan you did it!!! I knew you could to do it man bro you are fantastic!"

"Well done Naruto" Senzairu said to the young warrior.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Baa-chan, I'm perfectly fine." Sheathing his sword, Naruto's transformation slowly faded. His white hair returned to its original golden color, as did his eyes.

"I feel perfectly…" Naruto fell forward. Sasuke grabbed him before he hit the ground.

Everyone who was crowded around was worried about the boy. "Chakra depletion and his wound still need to be treated" Hinata informed.

"I thought his wound was healed when he became the Bearer of the Light?" Konohamaru stated.

"I'm assuming that it doesn't work that way. If I had to guess, all injuries incurred before the transformation was placed in suspended animation so to speak. Reverting back to his normal state would return him back to the state by which he was in before he transformed. This is only an assumption since I don't know how this technique in particular works, Shinji-san, can you elaborate since you probably are more qualified to give a summation than I am."

"Well you are right about the suspend animations. However, even if this was not the case, the drawback of disengaging the technique is instant chakra depletion. Remember, it's bringing forth a persons potential and like any other technique, you have to sacrifice chakra to perform it. This jutsu instantly depletes your chakra once the technique is disengaged. The price one must pay." Shinji informed the group.

"Knowing Naruto, he will be up in no time. The nine-tails healing ability is apart of Naruto as well. I give him about 3-5 days" Jiraiya said.

Asuma pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. After lighting the cigarette, he took a long pull. Let the smoke escape his mouth, "So its finally over?" It seems that this crater we are standing in is the shape of a hand"

"God's Hand"

Everyone turned to Sasuke, "The jutsu Naruto used is called God's Hand, which is why we're standing in a crater shaped like a hand. Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, and Hanabi you saw what happened before the light blinded everyone, correct?"

All nodded. Sakura was curious, "What did you guys see that we didn't the light was too blinding to see anything."

Kakashi spoke, "It was for a split second, before the light over came us, when Naruto brought his sword down on Aisu, cutting through Dragon's Fang and through Aisu what looked like a spiritual hand formed over Naruto, looking as if it was guiding the sword."

"What Kakashi says is true but it was only for a split second. I thought my eyes were deceiving me but the hand appeared out of nowhere as soon as Naruto brought the sword down on Aisu."

"The hand obviously was the force behind the sword. Aisu never had a chance; a technique doesn't earn a name such as 'God's Hand' for nothing. I don't think anyone has a technique that can deal that. A sword forged by God's hands says everything that needs to be said about that jutsu." Sasuke pointed out.

"Hinata knelt down next to Naruto, "We should probably get him to a hospital."

Tsunade nodded, "Yea we should"

A group of shinobi, including members of ANBU landed around the group. The numbers started to pile on until there were about 240 shinobi from Konoha, Suna, Kusa, and Waterfall.

A captain from one of the ANBU squads stepped forward, "The enemy has retreated Hokage-sama, is there anything that you request of us?"

"Yes, I want you and your men to help the wounded around the village. Search the areas around the village for the bodies of our enemies and allies and have them taken to the morgue. Also, a messenger hawk will be dispatched to each village notifying them when they can pick up the bodies of their shinobi." Tsunade said the captain.

"Hokage-sama, we can…"

"Captain", Tsunade said while cutting the captain off immediately, "We are shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, which means we are not animals. I know what you're thinking captain but we will do no such thing. The bodies of these men and women should be sent back home for proper burials."

"Understood" The Leaf Captain and his squad, along with a few Leaf shinobi, left the scene on Tsunade's orders.

One of the older jounin saw Naruto's body and narrowed his eyes. "I'm guessing we kill him." Raising his kunai up, he smirked.

The Leaf jounin felt a sharp pain across his stomach. Sasuke who had Naruto over his right shoulder and the Kusinagi in his left hand turned toward the injured shinobi "Is that any way to pay respect to the man who saved your life. Attacking a fellow comrade is a penalty, however I want all of the Leaf shinobi here who have issues with Naruto to understand one thing… if you attack him I will not hesitate to kill any of you" Activating his Sharingan, "Do I make myself clear."

Those who were scared nodded. The female population was swooning over his coolness, and the younger male generation was thinking of Sasuke as a show off. Sasuke however, could care less. Without a warning, Sasuke and Naruto faded from view.

"Where the hell did they go?" Kiba questioned.

"For people that hate each other, they always seem to defend one another" Kakashi pointed out.

"Agghhh, that doesn't answer my question Kakashi"

"They went to the hospital, Kiba-kun" Hinata pointed out.

"Sasuke wants to make sure Naruto gets to the hospital in one piece. Who better to do so then him?" Sakura stated.

"If you ask me, he just wants him to get healed so he can fight him again and lose horribly." Shikamaru lazy stated. "In any event, I'm going home, someone wake me in the morning." The young Nara walked off.

Gaara looked at his troops, "Aid the Leaf in their search for injured civilians and bodies." The group nodded and dispersed.

Naiya turned to where Safaia was only to see that the girl was no longer there. Surprised a little, but she smiled "Seems like she left Naiya, will you follow?"

"No, she will be back in a few days. I will leave with her then. So I guess that first novel you wrote can be applied to Naruto, eh sensei?" Naiya stated.

"You know it could but I never could bring excitement to that hero. You and Minato thought it was excellent but it was my first and only failure as an author. It didn't take well. That's why I sold the rights to another talented writer who has revised the book and spiced it up better than I could ever hope to do."

"Really…who did you sell it too?" Naiya asked.

Jiraiya looked at Yumi, "That girl's writing talents far exceed my own. The story of Uzumaki Naruto is in more capable hands than it was when it was in my own. In any event, I got few things I got to take care of stay well Naiya." Jiraiya was gone in a puff of smoke.

"_I wonder…what the title of the story will be. Minato-kun, your son has done more than you could hope. You and Kushina would be proud, that much is certain. It looks like it's this generation's turn to take over. With your son leading the way, the future is in good hands. Naruto, Safaia, Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata the world is definitely in good hands. Its time I become a spectator and watch."_ Naiya looked over at Hinata who was holding Shinji up and smiled. _"My legacy will live within you and Safaia."_

Tsunade, who was exhausted, walked up to her son, "So it's really over."

"I believe so. I guess now its time to get our village in order."

"Well I'm off to the hospital. Since you can move, help the squads that are recovering bodies."

"What do you want me to do Hokage-sama?" Yuugao asked.

"Well I want you to go to the hospital. I want to make sure that my grandchild is okay." Tsuande smiled at the girl who returned the smile.

"Why can't I go to make sure she's okay?" Senzairu asked.

"Because I'm pissed with you for wanting to kill yourself and two, the village needs you. As a mother you don't have to listen to what I have to say, but as a Hokage and your boss, you do. So get to it."

Senzairu mumbled under his breath before leaving the scene. Sakura placed her hand on Tsuande's shoulder, "We should head to the Hospital."

Nodding, Tsunade and the group headed off to the Hospital.

_At the Hospital…._

The hospital was chaotic to say the least. Shizune's white nurse outfit was drenched in blood. Nurses and the shinobi who were aiding them, were running all over the place with injured shinobi. A medic nin came up to Shizune, "Shizune-sempai, we have a patient in room 426 who is heavliy injured. He has a hole through his chest. His situation is critical"

"Critical? Where are the other medics and why haven't they tended to him?"

"Well… I don't know but they absolutely refuse. Uchiha Sasuke dropped him off and ordered I get him and then left…" Shizune didn't need to hear another word, she shot pass the young female medic and headed to room 426.

Upon her arrival, she saw a few older medic nins just glaring at Naruto without doing anything. She losted it "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!! HIS LIFE IS IN JEOPARDY. WE MUST TREAT HIM NOW!"

"I will not treat that demon. Let him fucking die" One of the old male medics stated.

Shizune didn't having time for these people ignorance. She pushed them to the side and started to proceed with healing Naruto. Her hands started glowing green, however it soon faded. _"Shit, I don't have enough chakra. I used all of my chakra healing the wounded. I have to try… just a little bit"_

"Please…just help me." Tears started to fall down Shizune's eyes.

"I know you all have your issues but please, he's going to die if you don't help me." Shizune pleaded but no one moved.

"Naruto, don't you quit on me. Come on Naruto… don't you quit on me. You can't die. Just a little more…just a little more. PLEASE…SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!"

Shizune was shocked to see a hand of the young female medic, "I'm not as good as you Shizune-sempai, but if I can lend a hand I will help as much as possible."

"What are you doing Lin? Do you evening know who you are saving?"

"Doesn't matter, we all swore to save lives regardless of who or what that person maybe. All I know is that he was a banished shinobi who is fighting on our side in this war. He's injured and he needs help. I will help. You all should be ashamed of yourself for not aiding this shinobi."

Shizune smiled at Lin, "Thank you."

"Shizune, his injury is severe. The only ones who can do anything besides yourself is 'Sakura-sempai, Hokage-sama and the elite units, which are in designated areas. I don't know what we can do but I don't know if we can…"

"He's not going to die!" everyone turned to the door to see Tsunade and Sakura standing at the door.

Shizune smile widened, "Tsunade-sama!"

"What's going on here, why are you two the only ones working on him!"

"They refused Tsunade-sama." Shizune stated.

Tsunade was pissed before, but now she was beyond pissed. She turned to all of the doctors in the room, "I don't give a shit about your issues with Uzumaki Naruto. With him, this village would have been reduced to rubble. Make no mistake, he is the only reason why Konoha is standing. So help me or I will kill every last one of you if you do not try to save the village's savior."

Tsunade's killer intent caused the medic nins to shake in fear. The medics gather what courage they had to help Shizune tend to Naruto.

_5 hours later Waiting room…_

Hayami, Mai, Yumi, Sasame, Yokoana, and the rest of the group, with the exception of Shikamaru, were waiting to hear what happened to Naruto. An battle tested looking Tsunade came out of the room and approach the group, "Naruto… he is in stable condition. He will be out for a few days but he should be okay when he wake up."

"When can we go see him?" Yumi asked

"Well you guys can go see him one at a time. Sakura will escort you individually." A member of ANBU appeared in front of Tsunade when she finished her statement.

"Hokage-sama, your presence has been requested by Koharu-sama. She is in room 143A. She and a few other members of the council stressed that you come immediately, it's of great importance." Tsunade wondered what the fuck was going on now.

She nodded "I will be there shortly."

"Tsunade-sama, you are injured. You should be treated first" Shizune said out of concern for her teacher.

"I'm okay Shizune. I have to see what is going on. My injuries are minor compared to everyone else" Tsunade stated.

Shizune knew that she wasn't going to get Tsunade to stay so she decided to help others who were injured.

_Five Minutes Later…._

Tsunade entered the room only to find Koharu, Homura, and the rest of the council at Sai's bed side. Sitting up in the bed, Tsunade wondered what cause everyone to congregate in his room.

"What is going on here?"

"It seems that Danzou has betrayed the Leaf." Shibi informed Tsunade.

Looking at the battle tested shinobi; she could see that Koharu's and Homura's clothing wasn't tattered at all. She knew they weren't cowards; the fact was that regular shinobi didn't measure up to their ability. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Shit, this gets better and better. Danzou going to another village would definitely put us in jeopardy."

"He didn't go to another village Hokage-sama." Shikaku stated grimly.

"It seems that the Akatsuki organization is still at large." Koharu stated.

"And if what Sai tells us is true, then we are in more danger than we are equipped to handle." Homura stated.

"What do you mean, Sai explain?" Tsunade questioned.

"Danzou refrained from killing me to inform everyone that Akatsuki was alive and kicking. Also, he mentioned that his master, Uchiha Madara was the driving force behind the organization."

Homura jumped in, "Uchiha Madara being alive seems impossible; however it can very well be true. If he is indeed alive then Konoha is probably in the most danger out of all of the villages. This is the man who co-founded the Hidden Leaf along with your grandfather Tsunade. I've met the man and his power has always terrified me. His Sharingan was on a different level."

"That's because Uchiha Madara had the Mangekyou Sharingan." Everyone turned to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? This is a meeting between council members. You have no right to be here." Inochi stated.

"I'm sure I don't but remember what Akatsuki was after. We have two incapacitated, one injured, another heading back to Mist alone and another heading toward cloud. Five out of nine probably within a 150 mile radius of one another; which is definitely not good."

"I wouldn't worry too much; Akatsuki can't go through on their plans." Everyone turned to see Jiraiya sitting on a frog outside of the window.

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned.

"I mean that due to the recent growth of Naruto, Kouen, Safaia, and Awasedo Akatsuki have to approach their goal to collecting the Jinchuriki differently. Each Jinchuruki can now hold their own with any of the members since they are able control their demon. Also, Uchiha Itachi destroyed the great statue that was used to contain the Jinchuuriki, thus freeing the 4 that was captured."

"Why would Itachi do such a thing?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's true that Itachi did murder the Uchiha clan, however he did so because of the Uchiha Clan's dark secret of a coup d'etat. My guess is Itachi did what he did because he too wanted Madara's power and to stop his clans goal to take over the Leaf. The Uchiha Clan was honorable but I guess he saw that they lost their way and the only way to keep their honor was to commit a Massacre that would not have them fall from grace. Looking at it, the clan way of thinking was similar to Madara. After years of research and following Orochimaru I discovered that Orochimaru reason for wanting power and all his experiments was to stand on top as the ultimate power. However he could not do so because his power paled in comparison to Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi. This lead Orochimaru to seek out the Uchiha clan to obtain that power, he tried for Itachi but lost his left hand to Itachi. My guess is Madara took Itachi under his wing, seeing him as a threat and convinced him to murder the Uchiha Clan, with his aid of course. I think this was done for two reasons 1) so no Uchiha would come and rise above Madara and 2) To stop Orochimaru's plan. Make no mistake, If Orochimaru got a hold of the Sharingan he would have been a threat to Itachi and Madara. His body switch technique was ingenious, I guess he was praised as being the genius of the Sannin for a reason. Orochimaru was definitely gifted."

"And he saw his opportunity in Sasuke" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes but Sasuke grew beyond his control; he found himself on the bitter end of that fight, which bring me to my next topic." Jiraiya stated.

"Uchiha Sasuke is more than likely in danger." Homura stated.

"The boy has the Mangekyou and he defeated Itachi. I would say he is definitely on Akatsuki's list. He has the potential to surpass Madara. I saw the boy warp into Naruto's mind to tame the fox. Controlling the nine-tails… Only Uchiha Madara had that ability and for him to even be able to enter his mind is a feat in itself. Sasuke's power is growing at a rate that is not good with Akatsuki."

"So what of Uzumaki Naruto, what is to become of him?" Koharu asked.

"He just saved the village, we're not placing him in chains Koharu." Tsunade said slightly angry at what she was trying to insinuate.

Jiraiya smiled, "Akatsuki will not come after Naruto. One, they still have to get things in order for themselves and two, I'm still here. I don't like to brag but I'm a pretty strong shinobi. In any event, you will never know when they're going to strike but if they were going to strike they would have done so already."

Sai interrupted the group, "They're not going to attack. I didn't pass out right away so I remember hearing Danzou say that no one will survive when 'they' come. I don't know who and what he meant by that but I'm guessing whatever it is it's going to be a while. Whatever Akatsuki is planning its going to be on a wide scale. It will not only affect Konoha, but the world at large. Right now, we should focus on getting everyone healthy and worry about this later."

"Sai, you rest up." Tsunade smiled at the boy. "The rest of you, we are leaving and we will a council meeting about this sometime next week when we have a memorial for our soldiers.

Tsunade left the group, Kakashi followed suit along with the rest of the council members. Tsunade and Kakashi headed back toward where Shizune and the others were located. Speaking a low tone that only Kakashi could hear, "This is not good you do realize it. We are completely exposed. Not just us though, I think every village is exposed. I don't suspect anything will happen, but we definitely will have to keep an eye out."

"Understood; I will go aid the others. We definitely have a lot of work ahead of us. I would say that 40 of Konoha was damaged by this attack."

"It might be higher. In any event, we have to keep a look out. Kakashi, spread the word, I want all mobile shinobi helping at either the hospital or searching for bodies. You have your orders, Get on it."

Tsuanade looked up to the sky, _"Now the aftermath… I wonder what will happen next?"_

_Somewhere Unknown…._

In a dark cave, cloaked members with Red Clouds adorning their robes, gathered together in a circle. It was evident that astro projection was being used, no member was in the cave. The member with the ringed eyes addressed the group of nine, "It seems that Uzumaki Naruto has defeated Aisu. A feat to say the least, Aisu would have caused us problems."

"It seem we now have to worry about Uzumaki Naruto. Can I offer him to the Jashin?"

"No Hidan, we will do no such thing. The time will come. You and Kakuzu will lay low… I'm certain word has spread that our organization is still in existences."

"Pein, you fucking coward" Hidan words caused Konan to glare at him.

Kakuzu sighed, "You're an idiot. But Naruto isn't the only Jinchuuriki we must worry about. We also have to deal with Safaia and Kouen. Let's not forget Gaara of the Sand and Awesado."

"Uchiha Sasuke" Everyone turned to Danzou.

"Why do we need to worry about a weak Uchiha?" Hidan said smugly

"You would do well to mind your tongue Hidan. Besides, Uchiha Sasuke has the Mangekyou Sharingan. His eyes stronger than that of Itachi and he has advanced his Curse Seal to level 3. He is anything but weak. He is another person to keep a look out on." Danzou stated.

"It is of no consequences, we will proceed with plan and wait. By the way Danzou, what is Kumoko's status?"

"Stable. Surprisingly she survived a grave injury. That Haruno Sakura is another thorn. She will definitely surpass Tsunade."

"You all lack vision" Everyone eyes widened at the voice they heard in the cave.

A silhouette of a man was the only thing visible besides the piercing red Sharingan. With a black Akatsuki cloak on, the figure continued to the center of the room.

Danzou kneeled, "Master, what brings you to a meeting. The last time you appeared before us is when Uchiha Itachi was inducted as a senior member."

"That is true. I'm here to make sure that we are on course with our plan. Itachi threw a wrench in our plans when he destroyed the demon god statue, but it is of no consequence, it can be rebuilt. As for Uzumaki Naruto…we'll will deal with him when the time comes, Sasuke too."

"What about Safaia and Kouen?" An unknown member asked.

"All will be addressed when the time comes. Our time will come… Akatsuki will stand above all." Madara stated.

"So are we assigned to a Jinchuuriki like last time?" an unknown member asked.

"Yes."

"Who gets the nine-tails?" Hidan asked.

"I will leave that up to Pein. He will be directing all of your actions. As for Kumoko, make sure she recovers fully."

"What can that bitch do for our organization, she's fucking weak." Hidan stated.

"Considering her opponents, one who happens to be of my lineage, the nine-tails jinchuuriki, and Tsunade's successor it's no wonder why she would appear weak. Danzou I'm leaving her in your care. You are to make her stronger." Sharingan eyes gazed at Danzou.

"Yes master, I will make sure that she is on the level. But she has a vendetta against Uzumaki Naruto, who's to say she won't go after him right away?"

"Then its simple, crush her and show her how weak she really is. Once that is done it should be easy to show her where she needs to be in order to take on Naruto. In any event, we will be in contact. You are all dismissed."

The astro projections faded leaving Madara to himself "My power… the power of Uchiha Madara… soon… real soon."

_One Week Later..._

Konoha, the hidden Leaf village was back to some sense of normalcy. During the week villagers were fixing the damage throughout the village, patients were being tended to the bodies of the shinobi, both foreign and domestic was gathered. Today was different, every shinobi and civilian were gathered at the base of the Hokage tower.

Today was a little different from other days, today was the day that people would pay their respects to the shinobi that sacrifice their life in the war. Tsunade was sitting in her office using her arm, to support her head. Today was the day that homage would be paid for all of the fallen soldiers. This meant that a big funeral service would be done in the middle of town. She would also acknowledge those who helped win the war. She wondered how the people would take it when she informed that Naruto saved them from Aisu.

Shizune entered her office, "Tsunade-sama, its time"

"I will be there, give me five minutes Shizune" She informed the girl who exited.

Tsunade stood up,_"Okay, here I go."_ The hokage continued to walk toward

_Hospital…_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He heard Hayami yell out to a sleeping Yumi, "Yumi-neesan, Naruto-niisan is waking up!"

Naruto eyes slowly shifted to a smiling Hayami. They then shifted to Yumi who was now up and watching him closely. The next people would see as he scanned the room was Mai, Naiya, Hinata, Shinji, Yokoana, Sasame, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and Kankerou.

"Naruto-niisan!" Hayami yelled out.

"Hey, Yami-chan" Naruto said with a week voice.

"How are you feeling Naruto" Yumi asked out of deep concern.

Naruto struggle to sit up, "A little weak but I should be okay. Could someone get me water." Temari, who was standing by the table with the water pitcher and cups, poured Naruto a glass and handed to him. After drinking a cup, he exhaled, "Much better"

"Naruto, you were amazing in that fight. You woke up just in time too. Tsunade is about to address the crowd. Hayami, open up the window"

Hayami nodded and did as Kankurou asked. Naruto who was scanning the room noticed a bunch of flowers, ballons and cards in his room.

"Who is all this from?" He asked.

"Well Naruto, the Princess of Snow Country had a few balloons delivered, Tazuna and his family, they actually stopped by to visit you to see how you were doing. Jiraiya actually left you a copy of his new volume, Members from Sasame's clan and Yokoana's father, Iruka, and a few other people." Ayame informed Naruto.

Shikamaru yawned then addressed Naruto, "It sounds like Tsunade is about to start." Naruto turned his head to look out the window. He could see the Hokage tower and Tsunade standing on the roof balcony. Next to her were Koharu and Homura. He waited to hear what she was going to say.

_Hokage tower…_

Tsunade looked at the citizens beneath her. "First of I want to start off by paying respect to all of the shinobi that were lost in this battle. It is because of their sacrifice that Konoha is still here. Their sacrifice was not in vain. I only wish that this war never occurred but we are shinobi and it is the risk that we must face. To all of the families, friends, and lovers that lost someone special, my heart goes out to you. If you would all put your head down so we can have a moment of silence for all of the shinobi who gave their life for the village."

Everyone put their head down and the streets became very quiet. Tsunade lifted her head after a few moments, "Konoha, our home, we owe its survival to the shinobi that died to protect it, foreign and domestic. We are not the only village who has valued shinobi; our allies have lost a lot as well. My heart goes out to our allies who have lost just as much as we did in this war. Even though we lost valued member of our village, Konoha remained strong and it is our strength, the will of fire that will ensure we wouldn't fall!!"

The crowd erupted in a cheer.

Tsunade continued, "We gave it our all to ensure that the generations to come would have a home. There are a few shinobi that I would like to think personally. Every shinobi contributed, however the following Shinobi turned the tied in our favor. Kazekage dono, from the bottom of my heart I want to thank you for sticking by us. Without the aid of your village I don't know what predicament Konoha would be in."

"I would like to thank all of the Grass and the Waterfall village as well. Another reason why Konoha didn't fall."

"The ANBU, jounins, chuunins, and genin alike, thank you all."

The crowd of shinobi erupted.

Konohamaru, who was standing next to Hanabi smiled and watched Makeinu jump around.

Tsunade continued, "The medical squads responsible for healing our shinobi. Sakura and Shizune, I don't know what would have happened with out you two to provide guidance and leader ship."

Sakura and Shizune, who were standing next one another in the crowd smiled.

"Uchiha Sasuke… I don't know where you are but for evacuating the citizens from the stadium I want to thank you for that. You are a valued asset to the village and a damn fine shinobi." Tsunade statement of Sasuke caused the crowd to chant 'Rokudaime, Rokudaime, Rokudaime!'

Tsunade saved this one for last because it would definitely throw everyone for a loop. "Quiet down! I would like to thank one more person. This person embodies what it is to be a shinobi and has taught me a lot during the years. Yondaime Hokage, your son has grown to be a fine shinobi and it is because of him that Konoha, and all villages threatened by Aisu will live to see another day. His strengthen and skill throughout the battle is the reason why everyone is here today. Make no mistake, without his aid we all would have perished."

Everyone started to whisper about Yondaime having a son. A lot of the younger and older citizens had no clue. But those who did smiled, well at least most did.

Tsunade who closed her eyes and cracked a smile lift her head and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, You are the greatest shinobi I have ever met, period. You saved this village for a second time from utter destruction, you are and will forever be the greatest hero Konoha has ever known. Thank you Naruto, for everything."

_Back at the hospital…_

Naruto smiled. Everyone in the room smiled as well. However the silence was broken by the crowd who went ballistic. Naruto could hear the chant of the demon nine-tails and other things of the sort. He put his head down.

Shikamaru shook his head in shame. Hinata put her head down, and a bandaged Shinji narrowed his eyes, "Bastards, you just saved their asses and this the thanks you get."

"It's okay Shinji, I was paid to do a service and my job is done."

Hayami placed a hand on Naruto's hand, "Naruto-niisan, you will always be my hero."

Naruto looked at the girl and smiled, "Thank you Yami-chan."

The group in the room heard a loud scream coming from the tower "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd was silenced but the voice everyone heard wasn't Tsunade's it was Konohamaru's.

_Hokage Tower…_

Konohamaru was standing on the metal rails in front of Tsunade and he was furious. "You bastards! Naurto-niisan save your asses and this is the thanks he get! Uchiha Sasuke didn't fight against the powerful Raikage and win. Naruto did. Not even Tsunade-sama, our Hokage was able to defeat the Raikage. Naruto defended us all and we show our thanks by calling him a demon. He has the nine-tails in him, okay so what. His own father put the demon in him to save the village. Did any of you know what it's like to walk around with a demon inside of you? NO you don't, none of us do. My grand-father defended this village and he told me its because he loves the people in this village. I asked why and he said, "Konoha citizen's are the most understanding, caring, and helpful citizens in all of the world." For a long time I believed him but now I know that is a lie."

Everyone was shocked by Konohamaru and what he was saying but he wasn't finished.

"I'm ashamed to be member of this village for the first time in my life. Did any of you ever sit down and talk with him? Maybe invited him over to get to know him a little bit more? No, you just judge. It's easy to take out your anger and pain out on the demon-child for what the Kyuubi did isn't it… fucking cowards. If the 4th knew what was going to occur, I'm sure he would have never sacrificed his only son so your lives could be spared. Look into your hearts and ask is it Naruto you hate or is it the nine-tails? I can tell you one thing, the two are not one being, and they are completely different. Citizen of Konoha, you are a disgrace to everything Konoha stands for. I'm done, I can't look at any of you anymore." Konohamaru flipped off of the rail and landed on the ground below.

As he glanced around, every shinobi that met his eyes put their heads down in shame. Konohamaru just shook his head, "Disgraceful." As he walked, the crowd made a path for him. Hanabi went run after him but was stopped by Udon, who placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Tsunade from the top of her balcony smiled, _"Well done Konohamaru, Rokudaime indeed."_

Tsunade continued, "Well Konohamaru's outburst was a bit unprofessional but it did drive home the message. I just want you all to know that I have selected my candidate for Rokudaime, which overrides the council's selection. I know all of you wanted Uchiha Sasuke but the fact of the matter is he turned down the position a week ago. Even if he didn't, he would not have been the next Hokage, I've found my successor and he will do well in the position when I step down. I want to thank you all for coming out. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Tsunade walked toward the exit. The crowd remained after a while. Makeinu was the bold one to start chanting, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" the chants started to slowly spread until it became louder and louder. Tsunade stopped when she heard the chants. Her initial shock caused her eyes to widen. After the shock, a smile formed on her face.

_At the Hospital…_

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "Seems it took you two times instead of three, you know saving their lives and all."

Yumi spoke, "Well Naruto, looks like Konohamaru speech got through to them. Even if it didn't, you will always be my hero."

Hayami tapped Naruto's leg, "Niisan, when do we go home?"

Naruto looked at Shinji, "I'm sure my uncle and my aunt wouldn't mind either way. Besides, I don't have time for kids."

Naruto smiled, "So you're pawning her off on me, thanks a lot Shinji."

"Naruto-niisan you don't want me to live with you?"

"That's not it Hayami, I was just joking with Shinji. But to answer your question, I should be fine tomorrow but we probably won't leave Konoha for another two days." Naruto explained to the little girl.

"So what happened after I blacked out?" Naruto asked.

Hayami jumped on the bed and started going into an animated explaination, "Naruto-niisan when you passed out, we were instantly surround by shinobi in a weird looking masks and a bunch shinobi. One of them tried to attack you and Sasuke-san cut him with his sword. He held you in his arms and told everyone that if they messed with you they would have to go through him. Next thing you know he disappeared with you his arms."

Gaara jumped in, "Sasuke brought you here Naruto. No one has seen Sasuke for the pass week though, so we don't know what he's up too."

"Sasuke, eh…" Naruto smiled again.

Yokoana spoke, "Naruto I will be heading back today but Sasame will remain and will escort you back. I will see you when you get home. Later Naruto, take care everyone."

"Later Yokoana. Temari, I never did thank you…"

"Shut up idiot. You don't have to thank me for protecting Hayami. Even if Gaara didn't give me the order I probably would have done it."

Kankurou whispered, "Of course, any excuse to see your boyfriend."

Kankerou felt Temari fan hit his head, "Shut up idiot."

Naruto smiled at the brother and sister.

Shikamaru addressed Naruto, "Well I have a few things that I need to deal with. Naruto take it easy."

"You know me Shikamaru"

"Exactly why I said what I said." Shikamaru left the group.

Temari tapped Gaara, "I need to talk to you before you leave today"

"I'm actually leaving in another hour, so whatever you wish to talk to me about please let's do it now" Gaara looked at his sister.

"I would like to tell you in private. Your hotel room?" Temari asked.

"Let's go, I have to pack anyway" turning to Naruto, "I'm sure I will see you in a few weeks. Take care."

Kankurou tapped Naruto's leg, "Yea bro, take it easy and get the hell out of here soon"

"Thanks guys. Later." Naruto waved as Gaara left. Hinata turned to Shinji, "Maybe we should go. Mai-san,,Hayami, we're going to get something to eat. You want to come?"

Mai nodded, "Sure"

"I want to stay with Naruto-nii-san" Hayami informed Hinata.

Naruto knew what Hinata was trying to do, "Hayami, can you go with Hinata. I want ramen and I want you to order my favorite. Can you do that?"

"Sure niisan. I'm bring you back two bowls of miso-ramen." Hayami said with energy in her voice.

Shinji turned toward the door, "Let's go. Naruto we will be back later."

Naruto watched as everyone left. When Hinata closed the door behind, her Yumi embraced Naruto, "I've missed you so much. How are you really feeling Naruto?"

"I'm still feel a little pain in my chest. Yumi, I'm sorry for leaving but I had to do this if I hadn't…"

"Shut up, I understand Naruto. I just missed you. Naruto don't ever scare me like that again, when you died or was in limbo or wherever you were I though I was going to lose you"

"Yumi, you're not going to lose me. Death couldn't keep me away from you, what makes you think anything can?" Naruto kissed Yumi on lips. Pulling away he looked into her eyes, "Its going to take more than death to keep me away."

"Naruto… I love you" She embraced him in a tight hug.

"I love you too Yumi. So, how is that book you've been writing but won't let me read coming along?" Naruto asked as he slightly pushed her forward.

"It's actually going real well. The ending couldn't have been more perfect"

Naruto smiled, "Fantastic, when do I get to read it?"

"Soon but when it's finished okay. You will be the first person to read it".

"I can't wait to get out of here, I want to go home" Naruto said to Yumi.

"Me too, I can't wait to get back home"

Naruto leaned back on the bed, "So, could you tell me what happened during my seven month absence?"

Naruto listened as Yumi started to explain all that happened while thinking to himself, _"It's finally over. Keiei, thanks for showing me the way. Now Yumi, Hayami, Mai, Shinji, and Rin can leave Konoha."_

_VOTE…_

On Madara's Statue, Uchiha Sasuke looked up toward the sun, _"Madara, I know you're out there and Akatsuki lives on with you. Itachi showed me that much in his vision. I'm an avenger and I swore to bring all responsible for the Uchiha Clan massacre to justice. I will definitely kill you."_ Sasuke shouted, "Uchiha Madara, I will definitely kill you!"

"What are you waiting for, why not now?" Sasuke eyes widened when he heard the voice behind him.

Slowly turning, Sasuke was face to face with a figure in a black-hooded cloak. He could see the Sharingan glowing from under the hood.

"You swore to kill me, I'm right here, well what are you going to do Sasuke?" Madara said in a taunting voice.

"I know why, you can't kill me. Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to let you know that I'm going to obliterate Konoha, Cloud, Suna, Mist, Rock, and all of the shinobi villages. Not you nor the nine-tails brat can stop the inevitable. Your Hokage, little Tsunade is aware of what's going on."

Sasuke doing everything he could from attacking Madara, "I know what you're planning, you won't succeed. Itachi through a wrench in your plans and besides…Akatsuki fell once, this time I will cut out the root and it will fall permanently".

"We shall see Sasuke. When the time comes, you know where to find me. When you gain my power I will be waiting for you. I know Itachi informed you about everything, I wonder how's your vision these days. You're a smart kid, you still have you're brothers eyes don't you? Your silence has provided me with my answer. In any event, you have seven years, inform Tsunade that you all have seven years."

"Running away are we, doesn't sound like something the legendary Madara who conquered clans would do. Also why warn us, seven years is more than enough time to surpass you" Madara stopped and turned to Sasuke.

" I'm not running from you Sasuke. Our time will come and when it does I will not hold back on you or you're friend Naruto. I'm warning you because I want everyone to be prepared for what's to come. No matter how much you prepare, nothing will save you. Make no mistake about it, I will be the one to kill you both."

Sasuke lost it, "Do it now you bastard," Shooting a chidori at Madara, it pierced his cloaked, but Madara was gone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, _"Shit, he got away. First Aisu now this…Seven years…why seven years? Is that how long it takes to build the statue? This is not going to turn out well."_

Sasuke turned back to the direction of Konoha, _"Naruto… looks like we got another battle on our hands". _

_5 days later Konoha…_

Three days had passed and Naruto was out of the hospital. He was informed about Akatsuki from Tsunade. Naruto knew he would have to be prepared but right now he would take it easy, or as easy as Uzumaki Naruto could take it. Back at the hotel, Naruto found himself packing his bags. He was ready to leave and head back home to Sun Country with a few additions.

Naruto, who was being helped by Hayami turned to the girl, "Are you all packed up Hayami?"

"Yes niisan, all done. I'm going to help Yumi neechan and Mai-san." The little girl went to help the others. Naruto watched as she left. Yumi and Tsunade both had informed him of her out burst when he died._"Ryuho-sensei, if what they say is true than you're daughter is the true heir to the Minashu clan. I can't believe she was able to cut Aisu, truly amazing."_

Since everyone was staying with Sasuke, it was weird to be in the Uchiha compound. Naruto had yet to see Sasuke since being on the battle field. He supposed he wouldn't get to see him before he left. In any event Naruto was all done packing. Throwing his bags over his shoulder, he walked into the room that Yumi was in with Mai and Hayami.

"You girls ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Yes, let's go home" Yumi said with a smile.

_Hokage Monument…_

Kakashi and Rin were sitting on the head of the Yondaime Hokage. "It seems like the world is changing Rin"

"That it is Kakashi. It could also be that we're getting old you know."

"You could be right, but its now Naruto's generation turn to lead. You're going back with him aren't you?" Kakashi's tone was the saddest Rin has ever heard it.

"Yes but I'm certain we will be seeing a lot of each other. You know Kakashi, it wouldn't hurt you to visit me every now and then."

"I will definitely visit you Rin"

Looking into his eyes, Rin pulled up his hiate stroked the side of his sharingan with her thumb. Moving her hands down slowly, she pulled down his mask and leaned in for a kiss. The two shinobi was lips were locked in a sensual but gentle moment of passion. Rin pulled away, "I have to go. You know where to find me Kakashi."

Shunshin'ing out of view Kakashi looked up to the sky pulling mask back up the jounin laid back on the stone thinking of nothing but Rin and of happiness. He lost her once, he wouldn't lose her again.

_Konoha street…_

Naruto was walking down the street with Hayami, Mai, and Yumi. While walking he noticed that shinobi and citizen's were lined up along the side walk. He could see in their eyes as he continue to walk respect, sympathy, regret, and joy. Naruto nodded to each one of them as he passed. He had finally earned the respect that he wanted, or at least wanted at one time.

Naruto turned to Hayami, "Where is Shinji, isn't he coming with us?"

"Shinji-nii and Hinata-neechan are going back to Sea Country together. He plans to rebuild our home and start the Minashu clan again" Hayami informed Naruto.

Yumi jumped in, "Shinji will probably be back and forth between both countries, you know checking in on Hayami and what not. But for the most part, he and Hinata decided to go back to Sea together."

"Shinji and Hinata… How long have I slept?" Yumi slapped her forehead.

"Are you serious, you mean to tell me that you didn't know? For a guy who has perfect vision you're pretty blind" Naruto just placed his hand behind his head and scratched the back of his head.

Naruto and the others got to the gates and saw Tsunade, Sakura, the rest of his graduating class, Team Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Senzairu, and the others waiting for him. Tsunade stepped forward "I guess this is it, eh?"

"Yeah. Baa-chan, you take care of yourself. Besides, I'm tired of saving your ass"

"Naruto!" her elevated voice caused him to freeze up, but her smile relaxed him, "Take care of yourself okay. By the way…" Tsunade took of her necklace and gave it to Naruto, "You are the rightful owner, and this is definitely yours."

"Baa-chan…"

"I don't want to hear it! I gave it to you and it's yours. Take it!"

Naruto just nodded, "Okay baa-chan."

Iruka stepped up, "Naruto, continue to write and don't be a stranger"

"I will write Iruka-sensei. You just continue to teach these young kids what it is to be a shinobi" Naruto was approached by Konohamaru.

"Bro..." Naruto put his hand out for Konohamaru to give him a five. Once on Konohamaru placed his hand in Naruto's open hand, Naruto pulled him in for a hug, "Konohamaru, you are going to make a great Hokage someday. Continue to grow strong and don't let anything stand in your way. I can't lead Konoha but knowing that there is someone like you leading gives the village hope for the future."

Konohamaru and Naruto broke the embrace and the young Sarutobi smiled, "Thanks bro, I will definitely make you proud."

"Don't make me proud, make the village proud"

"I will Naruto-niisan, I definitely will."

Naruto was looking around to see where Rin was at. "I wonder Where Rin is and I don't see Sasuke…"

"I'm right here Naruto, are you ready to go?" Naruto turned to Rin and nodded.

"Sure, lets go."

"Wait!!!!!" Everyone turned around to see Temari and Shikamaru.

"Temari… Shikamaru, What's up?" Naruto said to his friends.

"Well Naruto, Temari and I have been thinking if we are going to be together we can't do it in Konoha, that would mean she would have to leave her life in Suna to be with me." Shikamaru stated.

"And if Shikamaru left Konoha, he would give up being a shinobi in Konoha to come to Suna. So we've decided to start life a new by forfeiting our positions as shinobi of our village and start a life in Sun Country. I hear it's beautiful place to start a new, what do you think?"

Naruto smiled, "So I guess you talked to Gaara, eh Temari?"

"He recommended it. In any event, we are leaving with you Naruto."

Ino looked at Shikamaru, "Are really going to leave us?"

"Ino, you and Chouji are my best friends, that will never change. But my life here in the Leaf is done. It's only fitting I guess, you know, to end my run as a Leaf shinobi on a high note." Shikamaru smiled at the girl.

Chouji walked up to Shikamaru, "Take care of yourself Shikamaru and let me know where you are staying so I can visit every now and then."

"You can drop in whenever you want Chouji, I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto smiled and everyone smiled at the friendship between the two shinobi.

"Well I think its time we go home. Come on everyone we're off. Sakura…you take care of that asshole."

"I will Naruto. You take care of yourself too. I don't know how you feel toward our whole situation and how things went down over the years but I want you to know that Team 7 will always be in my heart and since you was a major part of Team 7, you will definitely hold a place there. Team 7, the greatest team ever formed, period."

Naruto smirked, "Team 7… we were pretty fucking awesome weren't we."

"That's because I was carrying your sorry asses" Naruto smirked when he heard Sasuke. Turning around, he could see the Uchiha dressed an outfit similar to the one he wore throughout is years in sound, but all black standing on top of the village entrance.

"Big talk for a scary cat" Naruto saw Sasuke place a hand on his sword.

"Hmph, well seems like we see thing differently, eh Tonkichi?" Sasuke saw Naruto reach for the sword Ryuho had given him.

"That's nothing new Sasuke-chan." Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was smirking all the while.

Senzairu, who was standing near his mother was about to step in when Kakashi appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't, this is between them two. I've learned you can't stop the inevitable"

Senzairu looked at Kakashi then back at the two.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the right, raising his sword behind him, he blocked Sasuke's attack. Fading from view, Sasuke ducked, as a slash came from his right and was aimed for his head. Spinning his sword in his hand, he thrust forth toward Naruto's stomach once he got a grip. He pierced Naruto's stomach. Everyone eyes went wide but when the bunshin disappeared they was relieved.

Appearing behind Sasuke with uncanny speed, Naruto sliced the Uchiha in half. Again everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing until a bunch of snakes ended up dead. Naruto smiled, "Seems like you have gotten faster since last time, you're not even using your Sharingan"

"Like wise. Well I'm going to let you off the hook for now Tonkichi but know that our fight isn't over. We still have a score to settle."

"Don't worry Sasuke, we will definitely see who's stronger. But you do realize I'm the Bearer of the Light?"

"Before the Uchiha's the greatest Genius comes off barely as average. You being the bearer mean nothing. In any event, don't die anytime soon, not before we can fight again."

"Just try to stay alive until that time Sasuke-chan." Both warriors smirked at one another. In burst of leaves, Sasuke left the group.

"Show off" was all that Naruto said.

Turning to everyone, "You all take care. Oh and Baa-chan… you have my banking information. I expect to have my money wired to my account in the next two weeks."

Tsunade had completely forgotten about the money, "Hey Naruto you don't really want…"

As he was walking with Hayami, Sasame, Shikamaru, Temari, Mai, and Yumi, Naruto yelled out, "A deal is a deal. Two weeks"

Tsunade slumped her shoulders, "Damn, I was going to put some of that into our relief fund. Damn you Naruto."

"Well we should get going, we have a village to repair" Senzairu's words snapped everyone out of their funk. The group left to tend to the village.

Uzumaki Naruto on the other, hand was walking down the dirty path that led to Konoha with a smile on his face. His past, his present, his future… all lay on this road. He didn't know what the future may hold but whatever was in store he would face it head on because he never went back on his word – that is his way of the shinobi the way of Uzumaki Naruto, the man known to all as the 'Golden Fox'.

* * *

A\N

Hello everyone, I want to thank you all for reading The Golden Fox. The Next Chapter will be the epilogue, thus closing the book on the Golden Fox. It has been a wonderful ride If I must say. In any event, Chapter 42 will be coming real soon.


	42. Hidden in the Light

Chapter 42: Hidden in the Light

_4 years later…_

A warm and summer day it was in the hidden Leaf village. It was four years since the battle that destroyed a large portion of the village; however, the village has since been returned to normal. The years and the hard work from the citizens returned Konoha to its former beauty. In returning the village to its former beauty, the stadium that was destroyed four years prior was rebuilt. The new stadium sported a Golden Statue of Naruto outside with Heaven's Blade over his shoulder, while looking toward the Hokage Monument. The stadium was built in his honor and named 'Naruto Coliseum'. Today was a special day, today was the day the day that the Chuunin exams would be held.

The citizens from the Leaf, among shinobi and civilians from all over the world, were flocking to Konoha to see the Chuunin exams. This year featured a number of talented Shinobi from each of the Hidden Villages, including one from the newly formed Nikkougakure no Sato, also known as The Village Hidden in the Sunlight, or Light Village for short.

The newly formed Light Village was a mystery to many; few knew where it was and who its leader was. All anyone knew is that it was located in Sun Country. The head bands warn by the Light Shinobi had a diamond symbol in the middle, with lines coming from each point. The stadium was filling up and everyone was excited to see the competition this year.

The Raikage, Nenshou Kouen was already present at the stadium with his subordinates. Tsunade, the Hokage was also present, as well as Gaara. All of the village leaders were present with the exception of the Karikage, or the leader of Light. The village was not among the great shinobi villages, but the leader was still referred to as the Karikage. Many wondered who the leader was. 

Tsunade, who was sitting turned to Gaara, "This years exams are promising. We have a good bunch this year from the Leaf."

"As do we from the Sand, but I'm putting my money on the Shinobi from Light." Gaara stated.

Kouen glanced at Gaara, "Light… Why light and not your own village"

"I've seen the prelims, that masked fighter was holding back. I'm a realist, my genins are not equipped to deal with a Genin of that level" Gaara informed Kouen.

Kouen sucked his teeth, "No faith, that's not good for a village leader"

Awesado, the Rocks new leader entered in the conversation, "Well I'm definitely have faith in all of my shinobi in the competition. Besides, Light only has one shinobi."

Gaara just turn to look at the people entering the stadium without saying a word. "On another note, security seems to be tight Tsunade."

"Yes, our New Police Captain has made sure of that."

"Uchiha Sasuke, he takes no chances do he?" Everyone turned to Safaia who was now the Mizukage of Mist. 

"He's only following orders. I ordered for him to have his men stationed throughout." Tsunade pointed out.

"So where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Kouen questioned.

_Outside of the stadium…_

Sasuke was standing on a tree in his Jounin outfit that now had the Police Corp. logo on the vest. _"The fights this year should be interesting to say the least"_ "Kiba, your squad is set up in location?"

Over the radio Kiba's voice could be heard, "Yes, were at our designated stations. So pretty boy, any bets on who's going to take it?"

" The Shinobi from Light is going to take it hands down." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Kiba voice came in over the radio.

"Yes, I'm positive"

"Well we shall see, I'm returning to my post, keep me updated!"

Sasuke responded, "Will do."

Scoping out the stadium, Sasuke eyes landed on Sakura, who was sitting next to her best friend Ino. A rare smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he watched his wife.

_In the stadium…_

Sakura and Ino were sitting in the stands waiting for the matches to begin. Sakura looked around to see if she saw her friends, "Man, I thought Lee-san and Chouji was going to be here, where are they?"

Ino shrugged, "Knowing Chouji-kun, he's probably eating. I swear that guy is going to eat me out of my house."

Sakura grinned at her friend, "You know you wouldn't have it any other way."

Ino blushed, "Well, that's beside the point. Anyway, how has Sasuke been lately?"

"Very busy with the new position, but he's adapting very well. How did he take it when Tsunade announced that her successor would be Konohamaru?" Ino asked.

"Well, he didn't really take it bad. Remember he turned it down four years ago, besides, I think he's doing what he want to do. Besides, Konohamaru is going to make a great Hokage. He's pretty strong for his age. Senzairu-san really bought his potential to light. I honestly think he can take Asuma in a match."

"Really, you think he's that good?"

"His drive is only rivaled by Naruto's? Seeing as Naruto has always been his measuring stick I would say that he won't stop until he reaches Naruto" Sakura pointed out.

"Well that is exercise in futility. Naruto is probably, if not the strongest Shinobi on the planet. "

"That may be true, but don't say that around Sasuke" Sakura and Ino both broke out into laughter.

"There goes Chouji, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kinome-chan. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai's 4-year old daughter is so pretty" Ino waved motioning for the group to join them "CHOUJI!OVER HERE!"

Chouji, Asuma, who had his daughter on his shoulders, and Kurenai walked toward the two girls. It didn't take them long to reach their location. Asuma greeted the girl, "Hey"

"Kinome-chan!" The girl leaped off her fathers shoulder into Ino's arms

"Ino-neesan!" Ino hugged the little crimson eyed little girl.

"Better watch out Kurenai-obasan, Ino is going to become Kinome's mother" Everyone looked up to see Konohamaru. The newly appointed 18-year old Jounin was wearing a black sweat suit with grey lining. Sporting a black hiate, Konohamaru continued, "She's trying to turn her into a miniature copy of herself"

"Well there's nothing wrong with wanting to be like me, the little girl is smart to admire true beauty" Ino said in a conceited tone.

Konohamaru leaned forward so that he was eye level with his cousin, "Kinome-chan, do you really want to be like Ino?"

The little girl nodded, "Of course! Kono-niisan, she is so pwetty and strong, just like Kaasan."

Konohamaru scratched his head, "Well I don't know what to say"

"There's nothing you can say, just accept that you're cousin doesn't want to be like you unlike an annoying little chuunin I know." Hanabi, who caused Konohamaru and everyone else to turn around, simply stated as she was accompanied by Moegi and Udon.

"Come on, Makeinu isn't that bad." Konohamaru said in his friend's defense.

"Not that bad? The kid almost never gives us any privacy, I mean seriously how are we suppose to spend time together and he's always around? That Makeinu is a…"

"A wonderful student" The group turned to see Senzairu and Yuugao with their 4-year old son Shiraki holding Yuugao's hand.

"Hanabi looked at Senzairu, "I should blame you for him having free time. Do you guys ever do missions anymore?"

"Of course we do!" Senzairu, looked to his left to see all of his students, and Futeki walking up the stairs towards them.

Makeinu continued, "We're just so good that we get the job done quickly, isn't that right Ranpu?"

"Yes. It's relatively too easy for us, most missions in fact." The 15-year old Hyuuga stated.

"That's because you have Neji training you" Akuru stated.

"Shut it Akuru, not everyone has a member from the legendary Cell 7 training them. Someone with Sannin training to train you…man aren't you very fortunate. Sasuke doesn't want to train anyone and Naruto… well no one knows where he is. Man I tell you, I would definitely have that guy train me." Makeinu stated.

"Hey, does that make me chop liver? Hello! My mother is a Sannin, doesn't my training count for anything?"

"Sorry Sensei, I didn't mean it like that." Makeinu scratched his head while laughing.

"Futeki, you're still training with Anko?" Kurenai asked.

The girl nodded, "Yes, she actually allowed me to sign the snake contract. I haven't summoned Manda yet but she warned me to not summon him, as she says the only one who can control him is Sasuke, he barely listens to her."

Makeinu was scanning the area, "Where is Yougan and Yasumi, I thought they were coming?"

"I don't know they're probably on their way." Akuru said to her friend.

"There goes the Daimyo of Fire Country, Sea Country, and Snow Country" Udon acknowledgement of the three leaders caused the focus to shift to the leaders.

"It seems that Sea and Snow have an Alliance with the newly formed Light Village." Senzairu said to Asuma.

"I'm hearing a lot about this infamous Light Village but it seems that they only have one genin in finals - that's not a strong showing for a village trying to get their name out there."

Senzairu smiled, "Trust me, this Genin is going to make a strong showing. Sorry to say, but the Genin from Light is going to sweep. Either the Light Genin or the Mist Genin takes it"

"At least you recognize talent when you see it Senzairu-kun." Senzairu smiled when he saw Naiya and Kaito walking toward him and the others. "Young Seisui is gifted. He has actually been selected to be a member of the Seven Swords. Many believe he is the most gifted shinobi to come from the Mist in years. Do you know what sword he has been selected to wield?" Kaito asked.

Senzairu smirked, "Kairyuu"

Kaito nodded, "Yes, he will be trained by me and Safaia, who has succeeded me."

"Looks like the Mist 7 swords are whole again, eh Kaito?" 

"So it would seem. But that Suigetsu reminds me too much of Zabuza"

Naiya shrugged, "It can't be helped. Where did Suigetsu go anyway?"

"Who knows, he's somewhere around here" Kaito stated.

Naiya turned to see Sakura's stomach, "Congratulations Sakura, Sasuke's?"

"Yes. So how have you been Naiya-san.?"

"I've been great. These last four years have been fantastic for me"

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked wondering about her friend.

"No I haven't. I've been so busy in Mist."

Sakura put her head down, "Oh, I wonder what he's up too. What about Hinata?"

"Yes, Hinata and Shinji actually are married now."

"Yes my Nephew is a cute kid. Hinata is actually here in the village with Shinji. She should be arriving with my father anytime now" Hanabi informed all.

"I can't wait to see Hinata. It's been a longtime since I've seen Hinata" Kurenai said to all.

"Well she looks good and her level of skill pertaining to the sealing arts will surpass my own time. My legacy lives in her and Safaia. Not only that, as Shinji wife and a member of the Minashu clan, she is required to learn Heavenly Sword. Not only has she become excellent with seals, she is also a formidable warrior." Naiya's words caused Hanabi to suck her teeth.

"She's not that good"

'I love it when you're jealous Hanabi-chan, you're so sexy" Konohamaru words earned him a glare from the Hyuuga.

"I can't believe Genma-san is refereeing the matches, didn't he referee when Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke was in the tournament?" Ino asked.

"Yes. But enough about that where is Lee and Tenten?"

Akuru, pointed to the top of the steps, " Um Sakura-sensei, there goes Lee-san, Tenten-san, and Gai-sensei."

Sakura waved to Lee who pointed to Sakura. Gai, Lee, and Tenten headed toward the group. 

"Sakura-san, how are you?" Lee asked his friend.

I'm good Lee-san, how about you?" Sakura asked.

"Great, just finish some training with Gai-sensei" 

"I remember when Lee was little, it was so much easier then, but now it's hard for me to keep up with him?" Gai said with a sad look

Senzairu smiled, "That's life Gai, I'm sure it will come a time when I can't keep up with Konohamaru, Makeinu, Ranpu, or Akuru. But it's a good thing Gai, because of you're training he has surpassed you"

"I know, I'm so happy, I've made Lee into one of the Best in the Village." 

Little Shiraki, who had his mother's purple hair and his grandmother and father eyes, taped Senzairu, "Tousan, can I go see obaa-chan, she's sitting with all of those people"

"I don't think that's a good idea Shiraki, besides we came to see the fights. I will take you to see grandma later" The boy pouted.

_In the Kage Box…_

Tsunade glanced around and saw her son and grandson. She tapped Gaara, "There goes Senzairu and Shiraki" Tsunade turned to the shinobi behind her, "Could you bring my grandson too me?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Fading from view, the shinobi was gone.

_Stadium…_

A jounin level shinobi appeared in front of Senzairu and the rest. "Senzairu-sama Hokage-sama requests and audience with the young Shiraki-san"

"Looks like you get your way son. Don't worry, I will take him myself."

Shiraki turned to his friend who was in Ino's arms, "Kinome-chan, do you want to visit grandma?"

The girl jumped out of Ino's arms, "Yeah, she always has candy for us"

Senzairu laughed at the kids antics, turning to Kurenai "I will be back in a few" Fading off in orange flames with the kids in tow caused everyone in the stadium to be amazed by the pretty flames that danced in the spot.

Konohamaru smirked, "Show off"

_Kage Balcony…_

Appearing in flames with the two kids in tow, both ran to Tsunade, "Grandma!" both yelled as they ran to her.

Tsunade embraced them with a big hug, "My kids, how are you doing, did you miss grandma?"

Both nodded, "Yes we did."

Digging in her pocket, Tsunade gave the kids some treats, "There you go"

Shiraki yelled out, "You are the best Grandma!"

She rubbed the boy head, "I love you too Shi-shi."

Senzairu just shook his head, "Mom, you can't be doing things like that, you're spoiling him?"

"So, that's what grandmothers are supposed to do? By the way…when are you and Yuugao going to give me another one?"

"Mother, isn't Shiraki enough?" Senzairu said hoping his mother would drop it.

"Of course not! I want more, speaking of which…" Tsunade turned to Gaara

"When are you having kids Gaara?" 

"No time soon. Besides, my nephew is a handful"

"Really, Kankerou had a kid?" Tsunade asked.

"Temari and Shikamaru" Gaara informed Tsunade.

"Wow really, that's news to me. Where are they now, I know they left with Naruto are they still in Sun Country?"

"I honestly don't know. I have yet to visit them, but they are really happy from what I can tell" 

Tsunade smiled, "I'm sure they are very happy" Turning to Safaia, "And you Safaia? I'm sure Kaito and Naiya are hounding you "

"Yes they are but kids are not in the near future for me."

Tsunade turned back to Senzairu, "Well you never did answer my question. Thought you were getting of the hook that easy?"

"Kaasan, we will think about it. Is that good enough?"

Tsunade nodded, "We will continue this discussion later" Looking at the crowd Tsunade was amazed at the turn out, this was definitely one of the biggest turn outs ever.

"I guess everyone came to see the much talked about candidates this year. We have a future Seven Sword shinobi in the making, and elite shinobi from the Rock, a Cloud Shinobi of high caliber, a few Leaf genin, one from our own Hyuuga clan, and the dark horse of the exams, the mysterious Shinobi from Light. This is shaping up to be a good exam"

Senzairu turned to Gaara, "What's even better is the Mist Shinobi and the Light Shinobi get to face one another of the bat. Whoever wins that fight is going to win the Tournament, that much is certain"

"Not much faith in the other villages including your own, Senzairu?" Kouen stated.

"Its not about faith, it's about the cold hard reality and the reality is that those two are the best in the tournament. Without a doubt the Hyuuga tends to produce phenomenal shinobi, but their skill level is way beyond the Hyuuga in the tournament. Also, I've seen the others battle and I don't see them increasing their level to astronomical heights in a month."

Tsunade stepped in, "Well I got my money on the Hyuuga, This Light Genin is good but I don't see the big deal."

Gaara spoke, "You will see when the time comes Tsunade, and when it does occur there will be no changing of your mind."

Senzairu turned to Gaara, "So you've seen the skill of the Light Shinobi as well?"

Gaara nodded, "Which is why I have no doubt that the Light Genin is going to take it"

Tsunade looked at Gaara and Senzairu, "You two know something that the rest of us don't?"

Senzairu smiled at his mother, "I will be back to get those two later" Before Tsunade could say wait, Senzairu disappeared in blue flames.

She immediately turned to Gaara, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Just watch Tsunade, you're in for an excellent surprise." Gaara turned back to look at the contestants entering the stadium.

_Outside of the stadium…_

Iruka and his class were waiting in line to get into the stadium. One of the boys tapped the instructor, "Iruka-sensei, so is the test we will have to take to become Chuunin when we are Genins?"

"Yes, this is the exam. Many great shinobi have participated in this event and they are selected based on their skills" Iruka in formed his student.

"See you're still teaching runts Iruka, when are you going to move on?"

Iruka turned back to look at a smiling Anko. "Kids, Meet Mitarashi Anko, she is a Jounin of the Leaf Village and one of the strongest shinobi in the Leaf. Anko was trained by the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru"

One of the girl students addressed Anko, "You were taught by Orochimaru? My grandfather told me that Orochimaru was a great Shinobi; it's a shame that he betrayed the Leaf. Training with one of the Sannin must have been awesome."

A snot noise loud mouth kid stepped forward, "I'm going to be better than the Sannin. I'm going to even be better than Uchiha Sasuke. I'm going to be the greatest Shinobi in Konoha history"

"Idiot, the Yondaime Hokage is the greatest Shinobi in history."

Iruka spoke, "We'll that's not entirely true. You see that statue kids. The young man in that statue is the greatest Hero that Konoha has ever seen and will ever know. He saved the village twice…well three times if you want to be technical"

The loud mouth kid looked at the statue then at Iruka, "Who is he Iruka sensei? If he's so great how come I don't know who he is?"

"Baka, that is 'The Golden Fox', how do you not know who he is? He is considered to be the greatest shinobi on the planet" A young girl informed her classmate.

"Really, is that why he has a statue?"

Iruka continued, "I just told you he has a statue in his honor for saving Konoha."

One of the smarter students spoke up, "Uzumaki Naruto a.k.a 'The Golden Fox', Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi, trained by Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin, and member of the infamous Team 7, a true genius."

Iruka laughed at his student, "Everything is true except the part about him being a genius. The truth of the matter is Naruto was a dead-last at the academy. But he had this desire to be better and he trained hard. Now he is known throughout the world for his talent and as a hero to his birth village"

"Wow, was he really dead-last? Forget Sasuke I'm definitely going to surpass Naruto and become the greatest Shinobi the Leaf has ever known." Iruka smiled at his student

"Seems that these kids are dreamers Iruka, not something a teacher should be teaching his students?" Anko said playfully.

"Anko-san, if you don't have a dream or a goal to reach then what is the purpose or your drive for doing anything? It is good to dream Anko."

Anko walked up to Iruka and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we can dream together sometime?"

Iruka blushed, "Maybe, whenever you want to" 

"Tonight seems good, my place don't be late, again."

Anko looked at the crowd, "I hate lines" in an instant, She was gone.

"Hey, where did she go?" one of the kids asked

"Wow she disappeared into thin air. She must really be strong" One of Iruka's students stated.

"Iruka-sensei, will we ever be that good?" One of the boy students asked.

"I don't see why not? If you practice and never give up just like Uzumaki Naruto, you all will become great Shinobi" The kids let out a joyous cheer.

Iruka smiled at his students _"The next generation… the future of the Leaf village you all are. I will prepare you to the best of my ability but the rest is up to you. I have no doubt that you all will become stronger"_

_Inside Stadium…_

Hanabi, who was in the stadium, was looking around the stadium. Konohamaru noticed this, "Hanabi, who are you looking for?"

"I was looking for Hinata and Father; they were supposed to be here already.

What could be taking them so long?"

"They will be here Hanabi" Konohamaru assured his girlfriend.

Konohamaru turned to Senzairu, "Sensei, do you have any idea when this will kick off?"

"Not sure, besides the Leader of Light still hasn't arrived yet. They might begin without this person." Senzairu stated.

"I can't wait to see the Light shinobi in action; I hear this kid is phenomenal. But Naiya-san also says that the Mist nin is good as well."

"What's good about this is that everyone gets to see these two kids fight in the first round at full power." Kaito spoke up.

Konohamaru nodded in agreement, "That's true"

Sakura, who was staring at the contestants watched as 7 out of the 8 shinobi were waiting lined up. _"I have yet to see a Shinobi from the Light Village. They should have been here already."_

Ino tapped Sakura, "Hey, where the heck is Kakashi? I haven't seen him for weeks. Is he out on a mission?"

Asuma answered, "Leave of absence. Kakashi has decided to take some much deserved vacation time. I was shocked as well when he told me, but he is on vacation. Funny thing is no one knows where he went."

Sakura, who turned to Asuma, spoke, "Really, I wasn't aware. Well I'm sure Kakashi-sensei needed the Vacation."

Udon tapped Hanabi when he saw her clan enter the stadium, "Hanabi-san, there goes Hinata and your Father."

Ino being her boisterous self stood up and yelled, "HINATA! UP HERE!"

_Stadium Lower Seats…_

Shinji, who was in blue and white keigo gi and the Symbol for the Minashu head on his neck, looked to where he heard his wife's name. "Is that Ino Yamanaka?"

Hinata, who was dress in a similar out as her Husband, but more feminine, looked up " Yes, it is Ino-san"

Hiashi, who was holding his grandson, looked up as well, "Here, Take Mashiro, I'm sure your friends want to see him."

"Okay father, we will be back soon."

"Don't worry about it, you spend time with your friends, they haven't seen you in years. We will catch up later" Hinata nodded at her father and motioned for Shinji to follow.

Shinji and Hinata continued up the stairs until they reached their friends location. 

Upon reaching the group, Hinata smiled at Ino, "It's good to see everyone, how a have you all been?"

Ino was the first to address her, "I can't speak for everyone else but I have been fantastic. I see you have a little son, he's so cute. He has you're eyes."

Hanabi interjected, "The Byakugan is a dominant gene; of course he would have it. What remains to be seen if he has received the Minashu bloodline as well?"

"That would be wicked!" Konohamaru stated.

Naiya stepped forward and took the young Mashiro from Hinata, who went without hesitation, Naiya smiled, "That's a wuud woy, you know couldn't wait to see Naiya-baachan again."

Hinata turned to away from her sensei to talk to Kurenai, as Kaito, Senzairu, and Shinji conversed amongst themselves, "It's been a long time Kurenai-sensei, how have you been?"

"Hinata you can call me Kurenai, you don't need to add the Sensei?" 

"I know, but I respect you so much. So I see you are married now sensei, Asuma-san?"

"Yep, we also have a 4 year old daughter. She's with Tsunade-sama and the other Kages. Senzairu son is the one sitting on her left leg." Kurenai informed Hinata.

"Oh, I see her."

"So what have you been up too Hinata?" 

"Well I had Mashiro a year ago and both Shinji-kun and I have been living in Sea Country. Shinji has been teaching me the ways of his clan and I have been enhancing my sealing ability. So it's been nothing but Training and Being a wife these pass four years, but I'm happy."

Kurenai smiled, "It's really good to see you happy Hinata."

Yuugao walked up to the two females, "Well it seems that the Leader of Fire Country has arrived along with the Leader of Lightning, and Sand. We have a few more that will be arriving soon."

"That is right, the leaders from Rain, Water, Earth, Grass, and Sun have yet to arrive" Hinata pointed out.

Hinata turned to look at a pregnant Sakura, "Congratulations Sakura, when are you expecting?"

"In a few weeks, Hinata have you seen Naruto and Yumi since you left the village?"

"Yes, and shockingly enough Yumi is pregnant as well and should be expecting soon too. As a matter of fact, Yumi, Naruto, and Mai are supposed to be here today."

"Really, is Yami-chan coming with them?" Konohamaru jumped in and asked.

"I suspect so. So Sakura how is Sasuke-san?"

"He's good really. He is now the Captain of the Konoha Police Corp, which Kiba is an active lieutenant in."

"Oh, that's news to me. I wonder How Shino and Kiba are doing? I will see them after the matches."

The group continued to talk amongst one another.

_Outside of the stadium…_

Sasuke was watching over Sakura and the Hokage. Smirking, he felt a blade press against his neck.

"Suigetsu, you do realize that opposing me is pointless." 

The Mist nin had and every presence smile on his face, "Sasuke-san, you do realize I have the upper hand here. I'm shocked that you have gotten so sloppy, in the old days I would have never been able to sneak up on you like this."

"And you never will" Suigetsu turned to his right to see Sasuke leaning on the tree with his arms folded.

Turning back to look at what he now knew was a clone, Suigetsu watched as bunch of Snakes slithered down the tree.

"So you still got it, good to know. So… we have three years, correct?" Suigetsu expression became serious.

"Yes, have you been in contact with Karin and what of Juugo?"

"Well, Juugo is still in the Northing base. Orochimaru still has loyal followers, such as Karin who maintains his facilities and continues her research. I really can't stand that bitch though, are you sure she will be needed?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, "She and Juugo both will be needed, as well as you."

"I'm guessing you will send word when you need us, eh Sasuke?"

"Yes. So are you here to protect your Mizukage or did you come to talk to me?" Sasuke asked.

"I actually came to see this kid fight. They say he is going to fight a shinobi from Light, an upstart village that will fade like many before it I'm sure." Suigetsu stated.

"Actually I don't think so. To be quit honest, the Mist genin is going to lose, you have no idea what this Light genin is capable of."

"And you do Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "Of course I do. I would watch from the stadium, since you are the Mizukage's body guard you should have a good view."

Suigetsu nodded, "In that case I better go, later Sasuke."

Suigetsu left Sasuke behind. 

_Hokage Monument…_

Kakashi, who was in a Jounin outfit minus the vest addressed Rin "It seems that we are getting old."

"Of course we are Kakashi, but if we didn't we wouldn't make way for the new generation to come along."

"I suppose. By the way, where is Obito?"

Rin smiled and snuggled up close to Kakashi, "He's with Yumi and Mai. I figured this would be a good time to have a moment for ourselves."

"Smart, so when are you going to move back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked.'

"The same time you retire as Leaf Shinobi and become ready to take care of me and Obito" Rin informed the Hatake.

"I've been thinking hard about it lately. I've achieved everything I could as a shinobi. I've been trained by the white fang, Yondaime, I've bared witness to the Sannin skill, Survived the Kyuubi attack, trained three of the greatest shinobi, two of which who are probably the strongest in the world. Really, there is nothing left for me to do as a shinobi but yet I feel that something needs to be done."

Rin leaned forward and pulled Kakashi's mask down, "Well when you fill that hole, you know where to find us." 

The lips of the two lovers met in a romantic kiss on top of the head of their Jounin sensei.

_Inside the stadium…_

Iruka and his class entered the stadium; the kids were more than amazed at what they saw. He turned back to the group, "Look kids that is center stage. The genin will be doing battle there. Up there, that's where the Godaime is seated with the Kages from the Hidden villages"

Iruka heard his name being called by a familiar voice and upon looking up, he could see that it was Konohamaru. Deciding to take his students to the location, he motioned for all to follow. Upon reaching the location, Konohamaru smiled, "Iruka-sensei, what's up? Decided to bring the kids to see the matches?"

"Yea, thought it would be good for them to see what it takes to be Genin and a Shinobi" Iruka answered.

One of the kids tapped Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, you know Konohamaru-san? Wow Iruka-sensei who else do you know?"

"Well maybe I should introduce you all starting from left to right. Class that is Udon, Moegi, Hyuuga Hanabi, Konohamaru you know, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Chouji Akamichi, Rock Lee, TenTen, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Sarutobi Kurenai, Senju Senzairu, Senju Yuugao, Howaito Naiya, Saichi Kaito, Minashu Hinata, Minashu Shinji, Ranpu, Akuru, Makeinu, and Futeki."

One of the girls spoke with joy "You're Haruno Sakura? My Kaasan told me about you. She said that you were trained by Tsunade and the legendary Hatake Kakashi. Plus you were teammates of Sasuke and Naruto! I want to be just like you when I grow Sakura-sama!"

Ino snorted, "How come you and Team 7 get the most recognition?"

Sakura ignored Ino touched the little girls cheek, "Forge your own path and be a better shinobi then I can hope to be okay sweetie."

The girl nodded vigorously, "Hai Sakura-sama!"

Senzairu tapped Iruka, "Seems like you're kids are in awe by those in their presences."

"Seems to be the case, but in any event…" Iruka turned to his kids "Okay kids, we will sit at the row below so take your seats." The kids complied with their sensei's orders.

Turning back to Senzairu, "I have to manage them; I will talk to you guys later."

Senzairu smiled at Iruka then addressed Yuugao, "How does he do it?"

Grabbing his hand and smiling at him, "The same way you do it with you kids."

A large number of people in the crowd stood; curious, Chouji glance to see why. He noticed that a bunch of Shinobi sporting black head bands with the Light village symbol occupied a whole section of the stadium. 

"Looks like the Light has arrived" Chouji stated.

Asuma nodded, "So it would seem. But where is their leader?"

"Who knows" Kurenai stated.

Shinji and Hinata glanced at one another and smiled.

Konohamaru saw Tsunade stand up, "It's about to begin, baa-chan is about to give her speech."

_Kage Deck…_

Tsunade stepped forward. Her movement commanded complete silence from the audience "Hello everyone! I want to welcome you all to the Chuunin exams. It's very exciting to host the Chuunin exams for the first time in our newly built stadium. This has to be the biggest turn out I have seen for a Chuunin exam in years, which means that you all are aware of how good it will be. I'm not going to bore you with a boring and long speech, I will keep it short. I just want to welcome all who came far and wide to view this event. I would also like to welcome the newly formed Light Village who have just arrived, for participating in their first Chuunin exam. This should prove to be exciting and fun for your village."

The Light group let a loud cheer. Tsunade raised her hand causing them to calm down. "Now that's done, everyone enjoy the match and good luck to all of the contestants. Let the games begin!"

The crowd erupted raising the decibel level of the stadium. Tsunade walked back to her seat and sat down. Upon sitting down, she placed the two kids back in her lap. Turning to Gaara, "Seems that Light has arrived but I don't see the Mask Shinobi nor do I see the leader."

"I'm sure the mask fighter and the Leader will arrive. It's a landmark event for their village, neither would miss it." Gaara informed Tsunade.

"Kazekage is correct; it is a big moment for Light it would be foolish to miss this event. Besides, their Genin doesn't fight till last. That being the case, we have enough time before the shinobi is disqualified." Saifaia informed.

Baki and Kankerou landed next to Gaara. Baki was the first to address the Kazekage, "Kazekage-sama!"

"Yes Baki?"

"They've arrived!"

"Who?" Gaara asked.

Kankerou was next to speak, "Seems that you were right, they are heading this way as we speak."

Tsunade was curious, "Who is heading this way?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but this is a matter between Suna shinobi and does not concern you." Gaara said casually.

Tsunade snorted and turned to look at the first match, which was between a Leaf nin and Rock nin.

_A few matches later…_

The crowd was now full amp up at what they saw. The matches were intense and the final match had finally arrived.

Konohamaru was looking around the stadium, "Man I really hope this one isn't a forfeit. The only reason I came was to see this match."

"Konohamaru don't worry, I'm sure this match will occur" Hanabi reassured him.

"You just have to…" Udon was cut short when everyone's attention went to the Sun Country Princess Yokoana walking with a four year-old boy, and a number of shinobi sporting Light Hiates to the Daimyo box.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the designated area reserved for the Daimyos. Sakura spoke next in shock when she looked at the entrance to their section "Oh my god, is that Yumi and Mai?"

Everyone turned to see Yumi and Mai heading toward them. Ino jumped up out of her seat, "Yumi-san, Mai-san what's going on?"

"Nothing much Ino-san" Yumi said addressing the girl

"Nothing much. Wow look at your stomach. Congratulations. So where is the father to be?" Ino asked the question everyone was curious about.

"He's on his way; he should be joining us soon" 

Konohamaru pointed to the little kid, "Hey, who is the brat?"

Mai spoke, "oh, this is Nanpuu, Shikamaru and Temari-san son."

Ino and Chouji eyes widen in shock along with the others, "Temari and Shikamaru" Ino stated in shock.

"How…when…?" Was all she could ask.

"About a year or so ago. Temari and Shikamaru should be here soon as well." Yumi informed the others.

_Kage Deck…_

Tsunade was looking around, to see if she saw the village leader or the mask fighter._"Well I will have to forfeit this match. Don't want to but I have no choice."_

Genma glanced at Tsunade. She decided to stand as the crowd was getting rowdy. Before she could take a step forward she was flanked by 3 Light Shinobi. Looking a bit shocked, Tsunade couldn't believed who appeared on the side of her and in front her until a familiar pineapple head shinobi spoke, "Hokage-sama, we can't let you call this match just yet. Give a five minute reprieve if you will."

Tsunade just said, "Shikamaru! Temari! Sasame!"

She couldn't believe her eyes, "You mean to tell me you are all Light Shinobi? Hold on, if that's the case then…"

All three shinobi smiled.

_Stadium…_

Ino and the others saw Shikamaru and immediately turned to Yumi, who in turn just smiled along with her mother.

_Outside the Stadium…_

Looking at the statue, the shorter of the two spoke, "Is that suppose to be you?"

"Seems that way, but it's not even close."

"I know. They did a horrible job. Maybe they should have called you to come and pose or something. I'm sure it would have come out a lot better."

"Maybe so, but not many people have Stadiums and Statues built in their honor"

"Or a Bridge named after them."

"Okay, I get your point. I would hate for you to be late for your match."

"Didn't you say it's okay to be late as long as you make a grand entrance?"

"Yea but it doesn't mean anything If you're disqualified so let's move."

"Hai."

In a flash of light the two mysterious figures vanished from view.

_In the stadium…_

Genma was tapping his feet. _"It's been over five minutes, I'm calling it."_Looking up at the rowdy crowd, "May I have everyone's attention. The final match of the first round, due to the absence of the contestant for this match, this match has been…"

Everyone was amazed as particles of light engulf the stadium. The light particles were so close; it was as if they could be touched by the stadium patrons. The light in the center of the stadium started to gather and swirl in one spot until two body masses formed.

When the glow faded and the two were visible the crowd was silenced.

Genma, experiencing Déjà vu, couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing. He was seeing what everyone in the stadium was seeing, and that was Uzumaki Naruto with a white and Orange robe over his black Jounin vest and black shirt and sweats, which was the standard Jounin/Chunin outfit of a Light Shinobi. On his right, was the purple haired girl, whom he took under his wing in navy blue spandex with white trimming, a navy long sleeve shirt, and a sword draped over her back. With her hair flowing into the wind, She turned to face Genma when he said, "Name please?"

"Minashu Hayami a.k.a the masked fighter"

_Kage Deck…_

Tsunade whispered, "Naruto…"

Saifaia turned to Gaara, "So is this why you selected the girl to win?"

The Kazekage just nodded.

Kouen smile widened as he saw Naruto, _"Uzumaki Naruto…Always the surprise, eh?"_

_Outside of Stadium..._

Sasuke, who was standing on a tree branch with his arms folded, gave his infamous smirk, "My entrance was better, copycat."

_Hokage Monument…_

Kakashi and Rin was watching from their location, "That Naruto, did he really have to copy me?"

"What Kakashi? Don't tell me you're mad because our Karikage's entrance was awesome."

"You Light Shinobi, showing off will get you nowhere you do realize that?" Kakashi stated.

"You're right, talent will. Trust me, we have that in loads. Besides, we have the strongest shinobi on the planet leading us, we're not doing too badly." Rin pointed out.

Kakashi didn't respond, he just continued to stare at Naruto from his location.

_Stadium…_

Sakura eyes widened along with a few others that were present. Yumi, who was holding a book in her hand smiled, "Well looks like he arrived and not a minute to soon. That's Naruto for you"

Makeinu, who was a fan boy, ignited the crowd a loud, "YEA!"

The crowd went off like a time bomb; The volume radiated throughout the stadium. 

Looking around, Naruto smiled at the response that he earned. He heard Genma speak, "You sure know how to make an entrance, taking a page out of Kakashi's page?"

"Well no, just figured this would be the perfect time to introduce myself as the Light Leader." Naruto stated.

The light Shinobi in the crowd was chanting, "Karikage, Karikage, Karikage"

Naruto glanced at Hayami, "Well Yami-chan its time to show this Mist shinobi why the Minashu clan is regarded as the best when it comes to Kenjutsu. Not only that, show him why you are the strongest Genin from Light."

Gripping her sword, Hayami unsheathed the blade, "Not a problem Naruto-niisan."

Naruto turned to Genma, "Well, I guess you can start the match" In a yellow flash, Naruto was gone – he appeared in the Kage deck in an instant next to Tsunade.

"Hey baa-chan, how's it going?"

"I guess well, seems like things are going good for you?"

Naruto nodded, "So it would seem. I guess you saved me a seat next to yours, you shouldn't have."

"Well you know better than anyone that you have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"I guess I would be an enemy. So Gaara, since you have an alliance with both villages, what happens if we ever go to war with Leaf?"

"It's simple, I decide who to fight alongside. Let's hope that I never have to make that decision." Gaara stated.

Tsunade turned to Gaara, "You have an Alliance with Light?"

"Yes, for four years now?"

"How is that possible" Safaia questioned.

Naruto decided to explain, "It's simple, before the Chunnin finals, a month before to be exact, Sasame here, Rin, and I went to Gaara under special orders of Yokoana to request Sand to align with Light. Gaara agreed once he knew I would be leading the village."

Shibuki interjected, "Waterfall is aligned with Light. Just thought I'd put it out there."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto, "And I'm guessing there is a reason that you haven't made Leaf and ally, care to explain?"

"Sure, but after this match. Yami-chan has sooo got this in the bag!"

"I wouldn't speak so soon Naruto" Safaia said confident that her Genin would take the match.

Naruto just glanced at Safaia, "Yami-chan is going to win, without question."

_Battlefield…_

Genma looked at both contestants. The boy, who had a sword twice the size of his body pointed it at Hayami, "You're going to lose"

Hayami smiled, "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you, you will live to regret it if you do."

Watching the two exchange words, Genma decided to speak, "You know the rules, no need for me to explain them, just start whenever you like."

Analyzing one another, the two Shinobi took off at one another with their swords drawn.

The Light Shinobi present were chanting, "Hayami! Hayami! Hayami!"

_Outside of the stadium…_

Jiraiya was walking away from the stadium with a smile on his face. Stopping by the statue of Naruto, he gave it a once over. Pulling out a book, he studied the book for a second before smiling. Opening the book and flipping to the last chapter, he start reading

_(Author's POV)_

"_A legend was born on that day. When the might Raikage fell, birth was giving to Earth's champion. There have been many to don the title, but none quit like this gentlemen. Not only has he saved his Native Village, but he has ensured that the future for all is one of free will and choice _

_Bearer of the Light… nope just a simple man with a simple goal, which is to be the best he can be. Now, looking back I can understand and appreciate the trials and tribulations of man who was willing to sacrifice it all for our sake. Many may not appreciate but the respect that has been earned equates to more than anything of value._

_No one knows what the future holds but what can be certain is that what ever the future does hold for us, whether good or bad, The Light will protect us in the darkness and lead us to the end of the tunnel. _

_His story… it's only beginning. Bridges have been built in his honor. Statues have been erected in his name. In certain countries, his name has become synonymous with greatness. He is much more than a shinobi, do say that is all he is would be unjust. He is many things, A Son, A Husband, A Brother, A Friend, A Warrior, A Jinchuuriki, A Hero, A Legend. Sum is greater than the parts, and each makes him who he is. Who is he you ask? The name is Uzumaki Naruto… 'The Golden Fox'!"_

Jiraiya closed the book and smiled. Looking at the title page he thought _"I always wanted a good name for the book… looks like you found a better title."_

Looking over the title Jiraiya smirk remained, _"The Legend of the Golden Fox Vol.1 by Uzumaki Yumi"_

He couldn't help smile as he thought, _"Perfect… Just Perfect."_

The white hair Sennin stuffed the book inside his coat and walked down the path that led to the exit. He continued to walk slowly. After saying, _"My mission is complete. It's your generations turn, have fun because I'm too old for this shit. I need a vacation Sun sounds nice, wait maybe Tea, or Sea… but Wave is also nice so is…" _Jiraiya continue until he faded from a view and into the Light. 

The uncertainties for the future were unknown, but as long as 'The Golden Fox' was leading the way, Jiraiya didn't worry about handing over the rings. As far as he was concern, they were in good hands…the hands of Uzumaki Naruto… the hands of 'The Golden Fox'.

* * *

_A/N_

I just want to thank everyone for reading. These past two years have been a helluva a ride and I'm glad you were all there to take it with me. I just want to think all of my editors who have aided me and the fans. With you guys take interest and making this story into more than I could hope for, It made it that much more of a pleasure to write. I guess I will this off by saying thanks a million.

The Golden Fox Stats (Before the release of Chapter 42)

Words:  431,285

Reviews: 3207 (and counting)

Hits: 1,051,825

Favorites1899

Alerts: 1642

**Power Rankings **

1. **Naruto** (w/Heaven's Blade and Bearer of the Light)

2. **Aisu** ( Fused with Sorros) & **Ryuho **(w/Heaven's Blade)

3.**Senzairu** ( Fused/w Xenos) Note: Senzairu is **ranked at #2** when using Xenos at full 

power.

4. **Safaia** (using all 8-tails)

5. **Kouen** ( using all 5-tails) & **Sasuke** (CS 3 and Mangekyou)

6. **Jiraiya**

7. **Tsunade **

8. **Shinji** (Neiteki Reikon)

9. **Kokuu**

10. **Kaito**

11. **Gaara**

12. **Awesado **(Using all 4-tails)

11. **Cadaan **(Using transformation)

12. **Neji & Lee **

13. **Sakura & Hinata**

14. **Kakashi**

15. **Gai**

16. **Kumoko**

17. **Baki**

18. **Daki**

19. **Roba**

20. **Hiashi**

21. **Asuma**

22. **Kurenai**

_The End…. Not quite yet._

They came with the intent of destroying everything. Sole control of the world that was their aim. Their leader, the man with the power to tame the nine-tails, sees only one thing through his Sharingan… and that one thing is power. 

To achieve his goal however, he has to rid the world of all who stand in his way. Some of the most powerful warriors in the world stand between him and his organization. Rightfully so the ones who stand against him, are the ones he seek. The Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku, Gaara of the Desert, The Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi no Soukou, Awesado, The Jinchuuriki of the Gobi no Hoko Nenshou Kouen, A relative with the Mangekyou and potential to stand on equal ground, Uchiha Sasuke, and the Bearer of the Light, the living legend Uzumaki Naruto, stand between him and complete control.

His goal, his dream, his power… the world will soon bear witness to his darkness before he brings forth the Dawn.

** The Golden Fox: The Light in the Darkness**

** Coming Soon**

** THE END  
**


End file.
